Inusual
by Willnira
Summary: INUKAG.Cáp.54: Sentir. ¿Aun sientes algo después de besarme? FIN. wahaha :B
1. La idea más loca

**Inusual**

**Summary:**

Al correrla de su escuela..Sus padres ya molestos deciden enviarla a otra escuela...Pero En el camino de ida Kagome tiene una idea...¿Qué pasaría si en lugar de ser problemática e irresponsable era una niña nerd?...Creen en el karma?...Pues deberían todo lo que ella hizo se le estaba regresando o tal vez solamente eran malas jugadas del destino..InuKag..Cáp.1: en malos momentos es bueno tener una amiga a tu lado..

_Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece..._

**Cáp.1 La idea más loca**

"Únicamente la hipocresía

me revitaliza"

Se paseaba con su regordeta figura y su cabello gris. Sus ojos siendo adornados por unos graciosos lentes..Caminaba de un lado a otro, intentando comprender la conducta de su alumna.

-Van tres veces en esta semana...Higurashi-decía el director ya todo histérico de tener que ver de Lunes a Viernes a su alumna...-

-Ayer, yo no hice nada...-decía la muchacha que estaba diciendo completamente la verdad-

-Y estamos a miércoles!-decía el hombre todavía más exasperado-

-director escúcheme-decía con seriedad, estaban por terminar el semestre. Y como había nuevas inscripciones para empezar segundo semestre tenía miedo..Pero no lo aparentaba-...El Lunes le pusieron un sapo en la cabeza a Rikawua, pero se lo juro yo no tuve nada que ver con eso...El martes, no fue mi intención empujar a la señorita Magdalia y que su café cayera en su rostro..Y hoy...Simplemente me exalte un poco porque la maestra por andar masticando chicle me mando aquí-

El director no le creía nada, esta muchachita era capaz hasta de incendiar la escuela y eso solamente era por puro accidente. La escuela Tokio school, era prestigiada por disciplina y por su alta educación..

-Lo siento Higurashi...Han sido demasiadas cosas-El director nunca le decía eso, siempre mandaba llamar a sus papás y ellos la regañaban pero esta vez...-Toma tus cosas...y pasa por tu expediente...quedas expulsada de esta escuela-Le pesaba perder un alumno como ella..Rico y con un par de buenas calificaciones...Pero su conducta...-

Kagome agachó su mirada, y se fue no iba a llorar o a suplicar...Tenía orgullo.

Salió mientras fingía una sonrisa, ya se imaginaba la cara de sus padres...Le quitarían su dinero, y no le comprarían ropa...Y tendría que buscar una nueva escuela, era la primera vez que la corrían de una escuela...Y esta era la primera, fue a su salón notando como la maestra estaba diciendo su clase. Se rasco la mejilla mientras pasaba a su lugar, primera fila y hasta delante. Tomó sus cosas, tenía muchos amigos en esa escuela...Y lo único malo es que todos le seguían el rollo.

-A donde vas?-le preguntó Rika-

-A otra escuela-le murmuró en voz baja, la maestra se acercó a ella-

-Señorita Higurashi...tome sus cosas en silencio y larguese-decía mientras Kagome levantaba su rostro para verla-

-Usted me va a seguir maestra-decía mientras pasaba por delante de ella y se iba.-

Muchos pusieron cara de miseria, la escuela no iba a ser lo mismo, ya que Kagome Higurashi era la diversión en persona y no era justo que por culpa de otros tipos que la querían imitar la corrieran a ella...Kagome era como la líder negativo de la escuela, si ella hacia medio desmadre la seguían...

Sango estaba viendo a su amiga caminar con sus cosas en la mano, y con una sonrisa triste..Iba arrastrando la mochila, lo que la hizo reír. Se levanto y el profesor le dijo que tomara asiento pero ella salió del salón con curiosidad por su amiga.

-que haces!?-le preguntó, mientras Kagome la abrazaba-

-me corrieron de la escuela-decía vagamente...No había emoción en su oración-

-QUÉ!?, COMO PUEDES DECIRLO TAN NORMAL!?-Sango si estaba levemente molesta-..ù.u con quien molestare a Hojo?...Quien me hará segundas para que me suba en la mesa y haga un panchote!? (Panchote es como drama xD pero..ehm escenita mejor dicho)...Kagome no te vayas-decía Sango que ya estaba llorando-

-Oh vamos niña mimada por mí...Me iré a otra escuela no de ciudad-decía sonriendo, la gente se les quedaba viendo-

-Me iré contigo-decía como si quisiera arreglar las cosas de esa manera-

-Como quieras..Te doy diez minutos pero te van a regañar-decía mientras Sango la miraba-

-No me importa, estaré con mi mejor amiga-decía mientras entraba al salón por su mochila y se iba..También fue con el director a entregarle una carta de que se auto-expulsaba de la escuela y que le besaran el trasero..-

Tal y como lo prometio ahí estaba Kagome, parada enfrente de su carro...Sango sonrió mientras iba a su carro..Se iba a poner de acuerdo con sus padres para que la llevaran a una nueva escuela...

**---**

-Hemos pagado tanto por ti, ASÍ NOS LO PAGAS!?-decía su padre todo enojado, el gran Myoga Higurashi era un hombre de carácter pero nunca se atrevería a faltarle el respeto a ella-

-lo se..-decía arrepentida-

-Bueno..ya había pensado en eso...Te irás a vivir a Estados Unidos...-Kagome iba a protestar, todos sus amigos estaban aquí sus "familiares"...-...La escuela "Prenton Peas" te esta esperando...No te preocupes por nosotros..Un poco de exilió te hará sentir bien-decía mientras Kagome sentía que todo se le perdía. La aventura de Sango y ella duró poco-

**---**

-Sabes mamá...Escuche una escuela llamada "Prenton Peas"..Creo que fue en la que estudio papá-Ella comía de manera lenta..Sus padres eran ecológicos y ella era vegetariana-

-Oh me alegra mucho que hayas cambiado de opinión..Esa escuela te hará toda una muchachita de bien-decía su padre que sacaba su celular para marcar al primer vuelo de avión-

Sango sonrió como cualquier niña buena que estuviera haciendo algo bueno. Por cierto, sus padres creían que Kagome Higurashi era la mejor muchachita de todas...Sonrió con dulzura, mientras terminaba de comer sus vegetales y luego subía a su cuarto para decirle su nueva noticia a Kagome..

**---**

Quería hacer tiempo pero desgraciadamente mientras dormía sus padres habían mandado a que le hicieran la maleta, y un par de comida para que se alimentara en el camino..Todo iba a ser tan drástico, pensar que hace un par de minutos era una muchacha cualquiera...Ahora, iba a ser la nueva de la escuela, la niña tonta...Suspiró profundamente, ni siquiera duró cuatro meses en esa escuela, tanto la odiaban?.

Cerró sus ojos y cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que ya estaba entrando su madre para despertarla y anunciarle que tenía veinte minutos en arreglarse, suspiró profundamente. Después de todo no podía esperar para ver a su mejor amiga. Con cansancio se metió a bañar, su mala conducta le causaba tantos problemas...Si tan solo fuera diferente, algo diferente..Muy diferente, si fuera una buena persona estuviera aquí. Pero pedir un milagro no iba a resultar, no creía en Dios...Para que?, lo que pedía no se le concedía?.

Bueno, sabia que Dios no era un padrino mágico que si le pedías un favor se iba a conceder, termino de arreglarse para al último tomar su gorra al menos al salir no quería ver el sol.

**---**

-Es horrible-decía Kagome que estaba viendo como Sango se despedía de sus padres y los padres de Kagome simplemente se despedían de ella. Falsos, si la quisieran la hubieran detenido..Pero no..E incluso ellos querían algo bueno para su hija con su comportamiento pésimo, ocasionaban varios chismes entre la familia. Y la que menos querían que sufrieran era Kagome-

-Nos vemos-decía Sango aún que estiraba su mano alegre, para luego poner cara de cansancio-

-tengo flojera-decía Kagome que miraba a Sango-

-...Yo también...-decía mientras abrazaba a Kagome-

-..Sabes...Ojala que no tengas problemas por mi culpa-decía mientras tapaba más su cabeza con la cachucha..Las habían cateado antes de subir al avión y ahora estaban abordando. No sabía como decirle a Sango, que ella era una mala compañía-

-Claro que no, si creamos problemas..Será por las dos, no por ti-decía Sango que estaba subiendo su mochila al compartimiento. Kagome estaba sentada, iba a escuchar música pero la voz de Sango era simplemente la mejor de todas las músicas, a pesar de estar ya en la preparatoria le costaba trabajo saber si su amiga aún era una niña o una adolescente-

-..Al menos alguien que mete las manos al fuego por mi-decía Kagome en susurró pero Sango la escucho-

-..Creeme Kagome...Yo daría la cara por ti...Como se que cuando yo te hable tu la darías por mi, sirve si vas quitando esa mala vibra y te pones más positiva-decía Sango que sonreía-

Ambas se quedaron dormidas, Sango estaba soñando en que vivía en un planeta extraño pero Kagome..

_.-._

_Alguien iba caminando, sus zapatos eran diferentes al de todas...Estaba demasiado apenada como para caminar más por el comedor. Sentía las miradas de todos sobre ellas, debía acostumbrarse.._

_-QUE HORROR!-Una horrenda voz chillante de esas que ella tanto odiaban estaba detrás de ella-..Dios, que haces aquí?...-preguntaba mientras se acercaba a rodear a esa pobre muchacha. Sentía unas enormes ganas de contestarle-..Oye Kuri, no crees que el zoológico dejo escapar a un simio?-_

_-..No creo..Pero que primate más horrendo..-decía burlándose-_

_-..Hay no se han visto en un espejo?..Digo, porque si hablamos de feas-decía alguien que no identifico..Pero su voz era tan conocida-_

_-...Amiga del chanate?-preguntaba una mujer desconocida-_

_-...Mejor amiga de ella...-decía mientras se acercaba para defender a su amiga-_

_.-._

Horrible, despertó con un extraño dolor en su garganta.

Vio como Sango estaba tomando un juguito, y entonces se asusto al no recordar nada de lo que habia soñado..

Odiaba cuando pasaba eso...Pero lo que no olvido era el intento de no ser la chica problemática.

-..Sango..tengo la idea más tonta y aburrida de todas-decía mientras Sango dejaba su juguito para prestar atención a su amiga-

-Suéltala, Suéltala-decía Sango emocionada, mientras Kagome sonreía con demasiada complicidad. La curiosidad estaba llevando a Sango al estado de rogarle a su amiga, no sabía como decir su idea...Ni siquiera como desarrollar simplemente la tenía-

-Seré una nerd-decía con una sonrisa, mientras Sango dejaba de reír para comenzar a ahogarse con su toz, la idea era demasiado cómica-.

-jajaja..tu nerd?-decía divertida, al ver la cara de Kagome entonces supo que era la idea más verdadera de todas-

Duró mucho tiempo en convencer a Sango..

-Y como lo harás?-preguntaba Sango ya toda atrofiada de tantas idioteces de Kagome-

-..Me vestiré como una, seré como una...-decía toda emocionada, ella pensaba que no la iban a tratar que iba existir igualdad-seré una niña inteligente para que regresemos más rápido..-

-suena interesante-decía Sango que estaba escuchando la voz del piloto decir algo sobre un vuelo peligroso...-

**---**

-Odio estos lugares-decía un joven que estaba subiendo por un árbol para llegar a su cuarto, se le olvido que la puerta principal estaba cerrada y necesitaba llegar a la puerta del laboratorio que conducía por un par de pasillos a la entrada de las habitaciones de los chicos y necesitaba entrar sin ser visto. Siguió su pequeño camino, no le extrañaba ver al velador en un paseo nocturno, así que tubo cuidado..-

Era muy hábil para estas cosas, amaba el peligro de saber que sería descubierto. Le gustaba sentir ese vértigo. Siguió caminando con tranquilidad el velador estaba ya sentado frente a la silla de la secretaria, no tenía problemas..Así que se fue a dormir...

Cuando llegó abrió la puerta y se encontró con su mejor amigo viendo la televisión, en el sofá y entonces lo saludo para irse a dormir...

-Sabes..mañana es inicio de semestre, sacaran a lo usado para entrar lo nuevo-decía el muchacho provocando una sonrisa picarona en el muchacho que acababa de entrar. No necesito pensar dos veces sus palabras pues conocía el significado-

-...Tienes razón..-decía Inuyasha sonriente. El muchacho que sonrió era extremadamente guapo, con su cabello oscuro y negro era atractivo, sus ojos eran de un miel profundo..Parecían un mar de cerveza, su contexto era masculino, tenía apenas dieciséis años la edad suficiente como para tener una vida social elevada...Era guapo y demasiado popular...Su mejor amigo, era muy guapo también con su cabello oscuro formado en una coleta y sus ojos azules dejaban ver que el era más pervertido que Inuyasha...Y es que los dos eran tan buenos amigos que se cubrían todo..-

Se fue a dormir dejando a Miroku viendo los comerciales de tv home, y entonces sintió que algo extraño iba pasar mañana...Una extraña sensación estaba persiguiéndolo antes de irse a dormir...

**Continuación..**

**Noticia buena y noticia mala xD!..**

**Noticia buena:**

**Tengo un adelanto de este fic..pero no es buena (me Sali del contexto del fic..Pq la tipa sin tener un día en la escuela dejaba ver que no era fea si no bonita, y no me gusto)..Noticia mala: ahm..no hay xD o tal vez si..bueno tengo que volver a repasar el fic x.x..**

**Va a ser cruel..**

**Quien no se ha cansado de ver como tratan a las feas? (..por lo general me choca el narcismo..ù.ú)...**

**N,n y bueno espero que les guste esta idea ya la tenia escrita x.x mas o menos : ) creanme actualizare TODOS MIS FICS...**

**Asi que esperen actualizaciOnes n,n**


	2. no me mires

**Inusual:**

**Cáp.2 No me mires...**

"_Y pude ver tus traviesos_

_ojos mirarme con burla_

_No me molesta..yo una vez mire así"_

**---**

-Se me ve horrible-decía una muchacha que estaba frente al espejo del aeropuerto acaban de salir del aeropuerto y tenían que firmar como extranjeras-

-así lucen las niñas inteligentes-decía su amiga mientras miraba a su mejor amiga acomodarse las gafas-

-..pero, pero..quiero ser Kagome-decía mientras intentaba llorar-

-..te aguantas, querías ser nerda ahora lo eres-decía Sango que le acomodaba la corbata-

Se veía horrible, su cabello estaba esponjado, arreglado de manera horrible..Sus ojos estaban siendo adornados por unas gafas extrañas, sus dientes tenían paladares, tubo que limpiar muy bien su rostro, nada de maquillaje...Usaba ropa muy anticuada, una falda muy larga hasta sus tobillos, con una camisa color violeta y encima un suéter hecho de abuelita encima...Un gorrillo café y sus zapatos extraños, y su bolsita cruzada. Haciendo que se separaran sus senos.

-Odio mi nueva yo-Ni siquiera podía verse bien. Pero se veía fea..-

-La apariencia es importante-decía Sango que terminaba de acomodarle el gorrito.-

Sango era muy buena cambiando apariencias. Sango en su otra escuela era la vil chica que le ayudaba en todo, y ella era la tipa que se burlaba de las niñas inteligentes...Si se burlaba de ellas por no tener vida y vivir estudiando..No era su culpa que esas tipas fueran así, pero lo hecho hecho estaba ahora debía preocuparse por ser una nerda. Iba escuchando su ipod con algo sobre el aprendizaje, iba estudiando...

-Es hermosísimo-decía Sango que podía ver desde afuera del aeropuerto la escandalosa cuidad, Kagome se sintió cohibida ante tantas miradas-

-Que? Nunca han visto a una tipa horrenda vestida de manera fea?-decía exaltada, mientras la gente corría pensando que era una loca desquiciada-

Rolo sus ojos y vio a Sango coquetear con el sujeto de las maletas y conseguía gratis el taxi. Odiaba ser fea.

Maldijo su idea mientras subía al taxi, a ella el taxista la miró feo en cambio a Sango, no paraba de verle las piernas. Se intentó subir la falda un poco y arreglarla pero Sango la miró feo. Mejor se concentro en aprender algo, si quería ser inteligente y regresar pronto debía de hacer eso...Pero también otra idea le cruzo por la mente...Si en lugar de ser buena era mala..No, ya había sido mala, solo conseguiría más burlas por parte de la familia.

**---**

Prenton Peas la mejor ciudad de Nueva York, con su hermoso jardín dando la bienvenida y sus buenos y amigables estudiantes...Un nuevo día estaba haciendo que todos los estudiantes sintieran el suave olor del desayuno, Prenton Peas aparte de ser grande y tener dormitorios, era campeona en fútbol...

Las estudiantes eran de todo tipo de clase social al igual que los hombres...

Se quedaron sorprendidas al ver la enorme mini-ciudad delante de ellas...

-Mi gorra-decía Kagome apenada de ocasionar miradas entre todos-

-noup..-decía Sango que sonreía a un muchacho que pasaba en bicicleta enfrente de ella-

-...maldita-decía muy enojada.-

-me lo vas a agradecer-decía Sango que caminaba a su lado para ir a llevar sus expedientes a la secretaria-

-espera en el expediente va a salir mi reporte de conducta-decía Kagome toda histérica de que no la aceptaran-

-descuida..-decía Sango sonriendo-

-no verán que incendie el bote de basura del baño de hombres, que puse orines de gato en el agua de piña del director-Estaba toda asustada, cuando llego a la oficina no paraba de decir todas las cosas malas que había hecho-

Y gracias a eso, olvidaba que era fea...

Los murmullos de la escuela de que había entrado un bicho raro era simplemente sorprendente...Cuando estuvo frente a la secretaria, noto como había varios estudiantes que iban a entrar a inicio de este semestre...Se acercaron para llenar su formulario.

-Nombre..Kagome Higurashi-decía mientras escribía sobre la espalda de Sango y esta escribía sobre el escritorio de un muchacho-..edad..-Su cumpleaños iba a ser dentro de cuatro meses...-quince-decía mientras se mordía la lengua y se levantaba los lentes para ver mejor-..sexo...-Iba a preguntar algo gracioso pero se mordió la lengua y mejor lleno todo de forma agradable-

Sango firmo eso para después entregar el de ella y Kagome..Les entregaron sus respectivas llaves y entonces cuando iban caminando por los pasillos..Kagome noto con horro que estaban murmurando cosas de ellas.

-Quiero una calcomanía..-decía viendo que una muchacha estaba repartiendo calcomanías de ponys gays...-

Kagome sorprendida quiso tener una.

-yo también quiero...Somos ponys mayates gays n,n-decía sonriendo mientras Sango la abrazaba...Y murmuraban cosas hirientes como "Porque alguien tan bonita a lado de alguien tan feo?"-

-wiii-decía Sango mientras iba con ella de su mano por una calcomanía-..quiero dos calcomanías de ponys-Así era un poco entrometida y ahora estaba pidiendo una calcomanía de ponys a alguien que no conocía-

-...te daría una a ti, porque solamente queda una..Y gastar calcomanías en ella sería una perdida de tiempo-Kagome sintió coraje-

Quiso contestar algo, pero entonces Sango se giro y se fue caminando.

-porque no la aceptaste?-preguntó Kagome molesta, mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello-

-porque no dejare que nadie insulte a mi mejor amiga-decía Sango mientras iban buscando sus habitación según la secretaria sus cosas ya estaban en ella..Pero para encontrarla-

No sabía que haria sin Sango...

Juntas llegarón a los cuartos femeninos, y entonces algunas chicas miraron feo a Kagome..Que más daba, ya la habían insultado frente a esas chicas un par de murmullos no iba a pasar nada. Además ella no hacia casos a comentarios estupidos si estaba aquí era para demostrar que no rea problemática.

-Sabes Kagome, comienzo a sospechar que todas quieren contigo-decía de broma Sango mientras Kagome reía-

-si claro, como soy una mamasita-decía con sarcasmo mientras Sango reía.-

El celular de Kagome comenzó a sonar, haciendo que las chicas que pasaran se preguntaran si en verdad había recibido una llamada o ella le había picado.

-_Eh?...Rin...Koga-decía Kagome sonriendo, se olvidaba de Rin y Koga...-..Ehmm pues ya llegue...estoy por entrar a mi habitación..Oh Sango les manda saludos...Me aceptaron lo puedes creer...No me rechazaron por ser problemática-hablaba en voz baja para que no escucharán eso-..Por cierto...Los extraño mucho..Si, si traigo esas fotos de cuando estábamos en la escuela..No me regañen..torito...-separo su celular porque sus amigos empezaban a decir torito-..Bueno, yo ehm...tengo que acomodar esa cosa...En unas cosas...Nos vemos-_

_-_Hay amiga entre más grande más...idiota-decía Sango riendo, mientras Kagome le enseñaba el dedo de en medio...Rin era su mejor amiga de la secundaria y mantuvo comunicación de hecho Sango se llevaba con Rin por ella..Y a Koga lo conoció de la escuela, también eran amigos..-

Le platico a Ayame que en su otra escuela tenían amigos y no se fijaban tanto en el físico..Por lo que Ayame le regalo una sonrisa, Kagome se sintio feliz de al menos tener una persona a su lado que no quisiera burlarse de ella..

Vio como Sango estaba entrando a su habitación, y entonces fue por la suya...Acomodo lo que pudo ya que según la secretaria necesitaban estar en dos horas arregladas formalmente para ir a una de esas aburridas reuniones.

Se cambio de modo formal, para arreglar sus frenillos...Y cambiarse formalmente, con el uniforme de la escuela..Era más largo y dejaba ver sus piernas peludas..

-Cochina no te rasuraste-decía Sango divertida, y entonces entendió si iba a ser nerda tenía que serlo bien..-

Salió para ver como entraba una muchacha pelirroja sonriendo..Llegaba tarde, acomodo sus fotos en su buró y las otras regadas. Salió viendo como Ayame estaba quitandose su gorra y dejaba ver su cabello pelirrojo.

-Me gusta el color de tu cabello-Se olvido de que era nerda y fea...Ayame le regaló una sonrisa-

-...Sabes, yo siempre lo he querido tener negro y chino..-decía divertida. Kagome sonrió. Caminó para acercarse a quitarle una especie de hoja con un "soy cachonda". Levanto sus cejas y entonces Ayame se enojo-

-..Hay que coraje, odio ser la típica nueva-decía mientras veía a Kagome arrugar la hoja y aventarla algún lugar. Ayame había escuchado algo sobre la vil niña nerda...-

-...Yo odio estar aquí..-decía muy molesta, mientras sentía su celular vibrar-soy popular recibí un mensaje-

Con una hermosa sonrisa leyó el mensaje. _"Kagome...erz genialtq...Oh...t'xtraño."_.Que amor, era Hojo uno de sus mejores amigos que vivían cerca de ella...Le respondió el mensaje y vio que Ayame se le quedaba viendo.

-Tenía muchos amigos en mi otra escuela..-decía sonriendo, mientras veía salir a Sango con su celular en mano y entonces terminaba colgando la llamada-

-Kagome...Toda la escuela esta en depresión por tu partida-decía mientras Ayame le sonreía-

-Se conocían?-preguntaba Ayame confundida-

-Si, somos las mejores amigas del mundo..Sango y Kagome..-decía la castaña presentándose formalmente o mejor dicha ella introduciéndose a la plática-

-Hojo te manda saludos-decía Kagome que guardaba de nuevo su celular-

-Sabes..Kagome cierto?-decía Ayame apenada, esa niña inteligente le quita una hoja en la espalda y no se burla por su mensaje-

-Kagome Higurashi-decía mientras sonreía-

-Sango Worter-decía mientras Ayame sonreía-

-Ayame Fruysen-decía mientras se acercaba a besarle la mejilla a sus nuevas amigas-

-Sabes Kagome, si quisieras pudiera ayudarte con tu imagen-decía Ayame mientras Kagome se miraba-

-oh n, quiero tratar de ser así por un tiempo-decía sonriendo. No entendió lo que quiso decir pero sabia que era algo bueno o tal vez malo?-

**---**

Caminaba por la escuela presumiendo que era "el". Con su sonrisa estilando su caro reloj, mientras veía entrar a la cafetería a Miroku acompañado de Abi y Adi..Las gemelas más bonitas de toda la escuela...Abi era de cabello mostaza y ojos verdes...Adi era exactamente igual...Se acercó a sentarse cerca de el, y entonces Adi clavo sus ojos verdes sobre los dorados.

-Saben, escuche que llego una nueva horrible..La pobre no puede con su fealdad-decía Adi insinuando que le iban a hacer la vida miserable-

-Lo mejor sería hacerle la vida miserable hasta que se vaya-decía Adi mientras ese grande circulo de amistades se iba haciendo cada vez más grande-

-Hay gemelis, tienes una ideas fantásticas-decía Abi mientras Miroku sonreía-

-Si es una buena idea-decían otras amigas de las gemelas.-

-Tenemos que ver a ese fenómeno horrible-decía Inuyasha divertido, mientras las chicas guardaban silencio para entonces mirar al fenómeno de circo del que tanto hablaban. Caminaba con sus feos zapatos y con sus uñas de colores diferentes. Y con su extraño peinado-

Iba agachada, era tan obvio que la estaban mirando. Como iba descuidada, entonces se giró para ver si venía Ayame detrás de ella pues Sango y Ayame habían ido por unas charolas dejándola a ella haciendo fila. Aparte de nerda iba a ser su chacha.

Se trono los dedos de manera lenta, mientras escuchaba su celular...

-"rayos"-La gente ya estaba hablando y hablando de ella-.._Ah...?...yo quería ir, no estoy en la ciudad...En..Lejos-Olvido donde estaba, debido al ajetreo-...No, no puedes venir...Porque soy fea-susurraba, ahora creían que ella hablaba sola-...En la escuela Prenton Peas..te dejo, voy a desayunar..-_Cortó la llamada y al girarse con un enorme bochorno, vio como una tipa de mirada peligrosa tiraba su desayuno sobre ella..-"ESTUPIDA, IDIOTA..PORQUE NO TE FJAS?"-le quiso gritar, sus manos escurrían jugo de barajan, su cosa extraña que usaba de ropa estaba todo manchado..-Que asco-decía mientras todos se reían, se quitó ese suéter y entonces Sango apareció ayudándola-Oh mi celular-decía más alarmada por su celular que por otra cosa, acomodo a su celular cerca de algo seco..Por suerte no le pasó nada-

Debía controlarse la Kagome de antes la hubiera agarrado a golpes, pero no toda la vida iba a poder andar por ahí golpeando a la gente..Suspiró de manera cansad ay lenta, debía ser paciente...

Y más con la tipa, por cierto su cabello era lacio y oscuro y sus ojos eran sátiros y burlones..Le daba risa su mirada de "Ups". Se moría de ganas por irse de ahí, Sango estaba apareciendo le dijo cosas como "porque no te fijas cegatona?"..Inusual, su hermosa y tonta amiga la estaba defendiendo siendo ella la que siempre se defendía, pero ahora que estaba haciendo un experimento no podía andar causando problemas..Además debía acostumbrarse ella nunca fue buena con mucha gente...

Era el karma...Su pecado mortal, a la hoguera (jajaja xD)... Bueno, no pecado pero..Ni tampoco, no, solamente había tenido un mal día porque tenía sueño.

**Continuación**

Notas de autora:

N,n gracias a esas dos personas por leer el fic : D gracias, al menos no me siento mal n.n espero que sigan leyendo nn pq sii estara interesante x.x algo asi como la bonita que se hace fea la desmadrosa ke se ase seria n,n algo asi : D sera este fic n,n bueno nos vemos n.n

Atte:

Willnira


	3. remordimientos

**Inusual**

**Cáp.3 Remordimientos**

"_Tu eres malo.._

_Y yo soy inteligente.._

_No es mi culpa debo ser buena"_

Estuvo desayunando con calma. La miraban para burlarse, a ella ni siquiera le importaba.

-Kagome, no te molesta?-preguntó Sango viendo como estaba el grupo de unos muchachos riéndose de ella. Kagome negó con la cabeza-

-Nop...-decía con tranquilidad mientras terminaba su desayuno. Dejo una buena porción de ella-

Y tres muchachitas se acercaron...

-Podemos hablar con ustedes?-Le preguntaban a Sango y a Ayame, a ella no. Suspiró debía acostumbrarse. Sango y Ayame la miraron, ella con la mirada les dijo que fuera, mientras sacaba su celular para contestar la llamada-

Salió de la grande cafetería para contestar la llamada...

(Nota: Solo pondré cuando Kagome habla x.x)

-Estoy bien..-respondía escuetamente, mientras alejaba el celular de su oído-..Lo note..-respondía simplemente-Ah..soy fea-respondía con normalidad-..para probarle a mi papá que soy inteligente..-decía con normalidad-Ah..-decía simplemente-..No...soy..horrenda-decía mientras veía venir a esa tipa que le tiro el jugo-..Bueno adiós..-

Cortó la llamada, mientras volvía a recibir otra.

-_Kagome Higurashi..-_El general-_"mande?"...Quiero que sepas que te tengo vigilada.. "Uy que miedo, sabes que papá..ve a tener sexo con las reglas de mi otra escuela.."-_cortó la llamada mientras volvía a entrar molesta. Su padre la iba a matar de un ataque de coraje.-

**---**

Las clases fueron la mayor tortura cuando entro todo mundo tenía lugar a excepción de ella...Esa clase de bromas era la que ella haría. Roló sus ojos.

-y la chacha esa?-le preguntaba a Sango, mientras ella se encogía de hombros-...Prefecta no tengo lugar..-decía la mujer mientras mandaba a alguien de carpintería por un asiento-

Su salón era fatal, rodeado de fresitas y populares y bonitos. Los odiaba.

La sentaron hasta delante, donde iban a estar los profesores hablándole...Entró la maestra de inglés y ella se fue quedando dormida..

-Higurashi?-preguntaba la maestra mientras la despertaba con un fuerte golpe en el asiento..Kagome se limpió el rezago de baba que tenía-

-ah lo siento-se disculpaba mientras todos pensaban que quería llamar la atención-

-Si tiene tanto sueño, porque no se sale a dormir?-preguntó la maestra mientras Kagome asentía..-

No ella no se podía salir...

-no quiero-respondía mientras la maestra la miraba feo-

-salgase del salón!-decía en voz dura-

-no quiero salirme del salón-Todos estaban callados mirándola..-

-SALGASE AHORA!-le decía como si estuviera rugiendo-

-NO ME SALDRÉ!-decía en el mismo tono, mientras ahora si todos la miraban-

-Bueno, pero usted va a reprobar el examen-decía la maestra sonriendo, mientras Kagome salía del salón azotando la puerta-

No sabían que la feita tenía tan mal humor.

Se quedó afuera y entonces vio su mochila. Volvió a entrar al salón..

-Ahora se puede saber porque entro?-preguntó la maestra viendo como ella salía dejándola con la palabra en la boca-

Puso su mochila sobre la banca para acostarse encima y poco a poco se quedó de nuevo dormida.

**---**

Las demás clases fueron aburridas, como se suponía que iba a ser inteligente?.

Tenía el apodo perfecto para los de su salón...

El naco, el tipo que era bien naco y decía las palabras mal. El flaco, un tipo gordo, el gordo un tipo bien flaco, el enano porque estaba chaparro, el largo porque mide más que ella...El popu, la popu.

La pinky y Finky porque estaban tontas y fresas y eran rubias.

-Me pasas mi lápiz?-preguntaba una muchacha que estaba a su lado, le paso el lápiz mientras luego le sonreía. Cuando paso al pizarrón...Su rostro giró hacia el, lo vio por primera vez, sus ojos eran dorados...Su cabello negro, era alto...Y...-

-Es mío fea, aunque es obvio que alguien como el nunca te va a hacer caso-dijo la muchacha sisañosa de su lado. Kagome sintió coraje. Alguien como ella?...Sintió coraje por dentro, el luego se giró para regresar a su asiento, estaba algo lejos y suspiro...En verdad era guapo-

-Muy bien Inuyasha!-decían todas las tipas que morían por el-

Sango le mandó un recadito..

_Vamos a salir el viernes?..._

Giró la vista hacia Sango y le contestó con la cabeza ella pregunto que "donde?" y ella respondió que donde fuera... Sango sonrió, se imaginaba la cara de todos al ver a la nerdita divirtiéndose, y una duda la embargo.

Kagome siguió jugando con su lápiz, nadie le hacia caso.

-Bueno, la mayoría de los de este salón son nuevos, porque no se presentan?-La voz armoniosa de la estupida maestra de sociales. Kagome escuchó el de presentan y sintió que su piel se erizaba odiaba hacer presentaciones...-

Sango pasó primero y se presentó, todos la querían. La maestra se olvido de ella, eso era lo mejor..No presentarse.

-Ella, ella-empezaba a señalarla todo mundo, Kagome sintió coraje-

Y volvían a decir que ella..Pero ella no quería.

-Porque quieren que ella pase?-preguntó la maestra, la muchacha que más valor tubo fue la que levanto la mano para hablar-

-Para que nos de consejos de moda, y para saber si es buena gente-decía burlesca mientras unos se mofaban-

-"La moda metetela por el..."-pensaba Kagome mientras miraba a la maestra-

-si además para conocerla porque a mi me cae mal-decía otro muchacho y medio salón dijo que le caía mal-

-Maestra lo que están haciendo es injusto...Como pueden juzgar a alguien que apenas conocen?-preguntaba Sango defendiéndola o le hubiera gustado defenderse ella misma, tenía las palabras exactas-

-déjalos Sango, es obvio que quieren que me presente-No dejo de sonreír, eso sinceramente no le importaba. Ni siquiera le dolía..-..Me llamo Kagome Higurashi-Alguien movió apropósito el asiento y para su sorpresa fue Inuyasha-..Bien vengo de la ciudad de Japón...Y bueno, a veces no todo lo que ven es cierto-decía mientras todos se quedaban pensativos-mi carácter es...No me gusta la injusticia, me gustaba burlarme de la gente, de hecho tenía muchos amigos, soy sociable-En verdad era eso o lo estaba inventando?-

-di la verdad no la mentira-respondía Inuyasha burlándose-

-Digo la verdad, ve esto-le lanzó su celular para que lo revisara-si lees mis contactos te darás cuenta de los "pocos" amigos que tengo-decía hastiada de que la creyeran una mentirosa, se volvió a sentar en su salón-

Inuyasha estaba viendo todos los contactos de su celular, tenía muchos...

-De seguro son inventados-decía una horrenda voz chillante-

-Pero es obvio que los changos como tu, siempre serán feas-La maestra intentaba callar el pleito pero no funciono-

-Es obvio que tu última neurona se extinguió desde hace mucho-respondió con burla mientras se burlaba junto con Sango y Ayame-mi celular-decía mientras Inuyasha se lo pasaba-

La maestra notaba la tensión de casi todos los alumnos contra ella..Y a la muchacha ni le importaba.

-Bueno, díganse todas sus tensiones-decía sentándose sobre el escritorio-

-Uy maestra, pues entonces me tendría aquí como dos horas-decía con sarcasmo Kagome, mientras algunos reían-

-Higurashi..Ahora entiendo porque dijo que no todo lo que ven es cierto-decía la maestra parecía querer desnudar sus sentimientos con su mirada-

-Verdad que tengo razón?-Por alguna razón solamente la maestra y ella estaban conectadas, los demás no notaban a lo que ella se refería-

-la forma en que quieres arreglar las cosas no son por ese camino-Y la maestra la creía loca?-

-entonces como?-preguntaba Kagome desesperada, la maestra no hablaba para todos, hablaba para ella. Sango miraba los labios de ambas personas, podía entender los de la maestra pero no los de Kagome, ella hablaba con los labios casi pegados, y lo olvidó-

-Inuyasha deje de hacer eso!-decía la maestra mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos-..Haber el que tenga la voluntad más fuerte levántense y díganle lo que más le cae mal a Higurashi-Inuyasha y otras tipas se levantaron. Querían hacerla llorar hacerla sentir mal-

-Si dices ser algo que no eres, porque no eres tu misma?-Buena pregunta-

-Por necesidad-respondía simplemente mientras el entrecerraba sus ojos-

-Qué clase de necesidad?-preguntaba queriendo saber todo-

-Una necesidad-No tenía porque andar explicando sus problemas a medio mundo. Aunque ser tratada de mala manera no era lo mejor de toda la vida-

La clase termino y entonces Kagome salió de la clase a su habitación, odiaba que algo le saliera mal..Tenía razón ese lugar no era para ella, debía de hablar con su padre para hacerlo que pensará de nuevo, para regresar...

Pero si regresaba iba a demostrar que no podía decirle en su propia cara que había ganado, quiso llorar...Ser ella misma, se miró al espejo..Tal vez su idea era extrema, suspiró resignada a quien iba a engañar, los problemáticos son problemáticos en cualquier lugar...

Su padre era injusto, se hizo bolita en una esquina mientras sentía sus lágrimas caer...No le dolía que la insultaran se lo merecía por haber sido ella la mala, pero ahora...Ahora que estaba sola sin muchos amigos y que debía ser inteligente...Dejó de llorar para simplemente salir de ese lugar, no podía creer su suerte...Hace unos días estaba en su otra escuela. Estaba desnudándose, iba a meterse a bañar para que su rostro se limpiara...

**---**

La familia Higurashi era una de esas ricas. Capaces de dominar el mundo si quisieran o bien simplemente vivían cómodos. Y claro la familia Higurashi era una de las más importantes también, Myoga Higurashi y Tsubaki Higurashi eran los padres de Kagome, los abuelos de Kagome habían hecho un matrimonio formal para unir su herencia y multiplicarla...Y a producto de que ese matrimonio no funcionaba, pues nació Kagome...Hija única, aunque Myoga hubiera deseado a un varón no reprochaba a Kagome, pues ella era la única que poseía la inteligencia más hábil de todas las mujeres provenientes de la familia Higurashi.

Tsubaki nunca le prestó la atención debida a su hija, siempre insinuando que era muy problemática y revoltosa...Y Tsubaki siempre prefirió a las otras primas de Kagome. Y Myoga admiraba los hijos de sus hermanos, y Kagome...Bueno ella nunca pudo sentirse dentro o parte de la familia, su prima Carmelía era tan bella como su madre, y su primo Ginta era muy serio. Las mujeres de la familia eran bellas y femeninas en cambio ella...Dios, ella era un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

Siempre estuvo intentando hacer reír a sus primos, y ella la denominaban "anexo simple". Claro, nunca se lo dijeron...No era fea, de hecho Kagome sabía verse bella por su carácter...Y comenzó a llamar la atención metiéndose en problemas, saliendo de noche y regresando dos días después..Así era, iba y venía...Hacía lo que quería gracias a la poca atención que le tuvieron. Y ahora Myoga se preocupaba por que no la siguieran viendo mal.

-"Habré hecho bien?"-se preguntaba mientras veía entrar a su hermosa esposa, estrenando un vestido de colores combinables. Sin duda Tsubaki era bella, con sus curvas peligrosas..Sus ojos hechizantes...-

-Querido, y si dejamos que Kagome se las arregle ella _sola_?-Myoga miró a su esposa, en sus ojos violeta no había un poco de duda...Tanto odiará la vergüenza que Kagome causaba?-

Al ver como ella esperaba su respuesta supuso que sería una buena idea, quitarle el dinero...Enderezarla.

-es una buena idea...-No estaba muy de acuerdo, así que sintió una punzada en su interior-

-perfecto-su esposa aplaudió sin hacer mucho ruido contenta mientras iba al cuarto de Kagome para donar la ropa poco fina de su hija. Myoga aprovechó eso para llamar a su hija...Era obvio que no iba a permitir que a su hija le faltara algo.-

Ella no contestaba le dejo un mensaje. Explicándole que iba a tener independencia, iba a valerse por si misma...Y le dio unos números de una de sus olvidadas cuentas del banco que estaban en Estados Unidos, en caso de emergencia. Suspiró.

Continuó haciendo su trabajo, y luego vio entrar a su esposa..Diciendo algo de una invitación por el compromiso de Violet.

Violet Higurashi...

Una muchacha de veintiséis años que es una psicóloga. Qué clase de futuro iba a tener Kagome?

**---**

Terminó de bañarse, mientras secaba su cabello dejando lo demás al descubierto. Se cubrió dejando su cabello húmedo...El día era oscuro, tan oscuro como...Como?...

Nada, reviso su celular y encontró un mensaje de voz, lo escuchó completamente y entonces sintió un poco más de cariño ambicioso y de conveniencia hacia su padre. Se vistió para ir al banco. No usaba la ropa de una inteligente más bien un pantalón de mezclilla levemente aguado, con una camisa, una bufanda. Y unos lentes de roquera, con su gorra para que no la reconocieran, salió mientras llevaba sus cosas.

Iba a ser rica, iba a ser rica.

**---**

-Donde se puede haber metido?-preguntaba Sango que estaba buscando como loca a Kagome-

-y si le hicieron algo?-preguntó Ayame que estaba entrando a la cafetería para luego salir-

-..No creo-decía Sango mientras sacaba su celular y llamaba...Oh, iban a contestar-

Ayame estaba viendo pasar a Koga con sus amigos, Koga era tan guapo..Con su cabello negro y sus ojos azules, miró a otro lado sonrojada y entonces sintió como el amigo de ellos miraba a Sango sin parpadear y no eran Inuyasha o Koga...Era el otro.

**---**

-Vaya espectáculo el de ...Kagome...-decía con burla Miroku, mientras Koga reía. Inuyasha estaba pensando en otra cosa, la mayoría andaba con el uniforme paseándose por la escuela...Lo mismo que ellos hacían, y entonces delante de ellos paso una hermosa muchacha..Su rostro?, oh ese no lo vieron..Pero si vieron que tenía un hermoso cuerpo-

-Quien es?-preguntó Miroku mientras veían marcharse a la muchacha-

-algún pariente de los nuevos-decía Koga que se encogía de hombros. Odiaba cuando esos momentos no pasaba una buena suerte de destino-

-"hermosa"-fue lo que pensó Inuyasha cuando le paso por enfrente-

Las muchachas, o sus amigas estaban caminando con coquetería...Hacia ellos.

-Inuyashaaaaaaaa!-decía una muy emocionada, mientras Inuyasha sonreía.-

-mande?-preguntaba mientras las muchachas iban de lagartonas con el y sus amigas. La que aventó el jugo a Kagome, estaba ahí...Con el-

-Este viernes va a haber fiesta-decía Kikyo, mientras Inuyasha sonreía. No le gustaba Kikyo, era demasiado fresa para el.-

-y...-deseaba saber quienes iban a ir-

-estas invitado, claro Abi pone carro-decía mientras Abi sonreía, pobres tipas con tal de estar con ellos hasta...-

-claro que iremos-decía Miroku mientras luego comenzaban a reírse, y Sango paso junto con Ayame riendo sobre algo de Kagome. Inuyasha notó que ella no estaba con sus amigas...Luego sonrió, a el que le importaba?-

Enfrentarse con ella era gracioso..Muy gracioso.

**Continuación**

**Notas:**

**x.x ahMm n,n gracias por sus reviews x.x he estado enferma ;-; y me inyectaron el martes T.T ...De la nada el doctor "o,o que decides suero o inyección?" y yo "O.O?" y mi mamá "è,e decide" y yo T.T "inyeccion ;-; "**

**u,u no me gusta el suero ;-; de hecho duele T.T...Y me inyectaron u,u y no me alivie y me dieron medicina u.u y..y... n,n wii los quiero si me dejan reviews..**

**GRACIAS!**

**: D...jejeje n,n...**

**Bueno n,n me dejan por este capitulo Ok? È.e**

**Atte:**

**Willnira xD**

"_Nosotros no volamos.._

_Con trabajos y caminamos_

_Sin parar...Y cuando llegamos_

_Nos besamos y nos amamos_

_Eso es lo que un ser humano_

_Debe hacer..."_


	4. belleza externa

**Inusual**

_**Cáp.4 Belleza externa**_

"_Tu decides cuando detenerte_

_Cuando mis lagrimas broten_

_Y tus risas se agoten_

_O cuando mis labios se adapten_

_A tus suaves labios"_

El banco era enorme, al igual que la ciudad dudó un poco sobre donde era el banco, pero su padre en verdad era un excelente hombre. Algunas veces, no dudaba lo que hiciera ahora su madre, un permanente, o un alaciado..Una confección para algún vestido lujoso.

Agitó su cabeza, mientras veía al señor robusto atendiéndola, en verdad era agradable y había recibido una llamada del señor Higurashi, Kagome activo su cuenta y tomó la tarjeta firmando como aceptada y recibida. Y de paso halago la corbata azul marina del señor, le sonrió mientras salía del lugar coloco sus lentes y su gorra. Su celular estaba apagado, no iba aceptar llamadas de alguien no por ese día, caminó un poco mientras luego pasaba al cajero, olvido checar cuanto dinero tenia y ese era el momento para saber. Introdujo la clave, mientras metía la clave...

Quería hacerlo rápido, abrió sus ojos al ver la cantidad, la cantidad era mayor a las veces que le daban para salir de vacaciones. Suspiró mientras pensaba cuanto dinero iba a necesitar, sacó una buena cantidad mientras la introducía en su cartera. Y entonces salió del cajero para ver como había gente caminando apresurada, se metió entre ella. Quería dar un leve paseo, de esos en los que piensas sobre tus locas ideas, y no era tan tarde. Siguió ese camino, no quería demorarse pero llegar así?. Paso frente a una tienda con espejos al exterior...

Sus ojos chocolates se posaron disimuladamente sobre su figura imposible reconocer a la fea Kagome...Imposible.

Si pensaba en el carácter que tenía se definiría como problemática, inteligente. Ya que para crear esos problemas era porque poseía una grande capacidad, pero capacidad para los problemas. Seguía caminando con un leve disgusto..A veces en las cosas que hizo unas no le salieron bien, por ejemplo unas veces hizo sentir mal a los inteligente y se arrepentía.

Caminó hasta que se sintió cansada, pensó en tantas cosas de las que se estaba perdiendo y todo por su conducta..Si hubiera, no el hubiera no existía además no todo era tan malo. Resignada pensó con sarcasmo si todo era tan malo...

Y con sarcasmo volvió a agregar, como todos no la odiaban, y como creían que era buena gente...

No, se lastimaba si pensaba que ellos nunca la iban aceptar, era feliz por tener a su mejor amiga Sango y por la única persona llamada Ayame que se digno a saludarla con un "hola" y no discriminarla por ser fea, no sabía n porque se ponía así ella sabia perfectamente sobre humillaciones y sobre bromas, y no iba a aceptar cotilleos tontos de niñas tontas.

Entendía su vida, era como las de las demás..Algo dramática y con muchas humillaciones, "anexo simple", si el apodo que su familia le puso..Ella se dio cuenta desde el principio, y le gustaba sonreír ya que el que se enojaba perdía...Aprendió a ser hipócrita con sus primos y demostrarles amor sin sentirlo..Fingió admiración por sus tíos cuando no la sentía. Kagome Higurashi podía demostrarse la persona más hipócrita de su familia, y ese era su carácter en casa, fuera de ella era otra cosa...Llamarla como quisieran, dos caras, dos personalidades...Cubría las apariencias, y tal vez su carácter fue problemática al querer siempre llamar la atención.

Si le preguntaran a una princesa como quisiera su vida, ella respondería que con libertad de andar por donde quisieran..Preguntarle a Kagome Higurashi sobre su vida, era suicidio al momento en que ella te miraba parecía que te podía destruir con una simple palabra.

Pidió un taxi mientras el obedecía sus instrucciones...Estuvo viendo un leve recorrido que el taxista le dio, y aprendió un poco sobre el camino de cualquier lugar a la escuela. Tenía tiempo para saber de esa ciudad y conocerla.

Pagó mientras acomodaba sus lentes y su gorra...Todos de seguro estaban fuera de la escuela, algunos..Y otros en sus cuartos haciendo tarea...Sonrió en su interior, mientras caminaba como si nada. Su corazón se aceleraba ante dar un paso más, encendió su celular..Si lo enseñaba mucho era posible que la reconocieran, si hablaba más la reconocerían...Si hacia algo que la fea Kagome hacia, la tenían viboreada...La tenían en la mira, entró con cuidado mientras miraba los murmullos la cafetería estaba un poco llena...Y entonces siguió caminando para pasar por donde estaban las piscinas de la escuela. Debía hacerlo por ahí estaba su habitación...

Obviamente la estaban mirando con curiosidad de saber quien era, sintió que sus manos le sudaban eso pasaba cuando estaba nerviosa.

Su celular vibro, mientras veía la llamada de "Sango". Tenía que contestarle.

-_Bueno?-_Fingió una voz, Sango se extraño y entonces ella se sentó en una mesa disponible. Fingió ser una familiar de alguien, podía librarse de las miradas que la viboreaban-_Sango, necesito que finjas que no soy Kagome...Bueno fui al banco y tu sabrás que no puedo andar como todos creen...Así que apurate, mesa disponible de gorra y lentes-_Finalizó la llamada y guardó su celular mientras miraba a todos lados en busca de Sango-

**---**

Gratos sus ojos dorados al volver a ver aquella hermosura que no conoció...

La miró toda, intentando comérsela con la mirada. Tatuó en su mente su cuerpo y su no tan visto rostro, si se acercaba recibía la respuesta de ser rechazado...Pero no podía perder nada, pidió atención a sus amigos..Koga había clavado sus ojos azules también en ella, lo que le hacia sentir celos. Sonrió mientras le empujaba y el se adelantaba hacia ella.

Siempre sonriendo.

-Buenas tardes..-Su voz profunda la hizo estremecer, le hablaban a ella. Levanto una ceja, más valía que Sango no tardará tanto. No podía durar tanto tiempo sin revelar su nombre, debía pensar en uno..-

-Buenas tardes-respondía fingiendo una voz algo grave, aunque igual sonaba bien. Le gustaban las mujeres con ese tipo de voz, ella hizo un tipo de voz grave y ronca poco masculina y muy femenina.-

-Buscas a alguien?..-preguntaba Inuyasha sentándose con confianza enfrente de ella, intentaba ver quien era pero le era imposible. El corazón de Kagome más latiente no se podía, con una sonrisa nerviosa y sus manos sudando. Sin duda Inuyasha era guapo, y le estaba hablando lo que ocasionaba de seguro celos en todas, lo malo es que si el le hablaba a Kagome la fea, le iba a hablar para burlarse..Malo cierto?-

-si a mi prima Sango-decía mientras Inuyasha fruncía el entrecejo.-la conoces?-Inuyasha asintió su rostro, y entonces para la suerte de Kagome..-

-prima Rin-decía Sango emocionada, mientras Kagome sonreía y corría abrazar a Sango como si nunca se hubieran visto en años-

-un gusto-decía Kagome despidiéndose de el para ir con su prima Sango abrazada. Sango fingió estar contenta de verla y ocasionar miradas, después de todo Kagome no tenía que ser fea siempre-

Le molestó la forma en que aquella desconocida lo dejaba plantado por su prima. Mientras escuchaba la forma emocionada de Sango.

Debía admitirlo quería saber más de ella, y para eso iba a preguntárselo a Sango..No la conocía tanto pero podía comenzar con platicar sobre ella, y la duda del día..Porque la fea no la acompañó si son tan 'amigas'?. Suspiró mientras regresaba con sus amigos, ahora tenía que hacer un reporte sobre la sociedad y tenía un tema perfecto que presentar. Se despidió de sus amigos, Miroku lo decidió acompañar para preguntarle sobre la muchacha desconocida..

**---**

Debía admitirlo la forma de actuar de Kagome como su prima Rin era excelente, fingía estar sorprendida y hablaba español y japonés..Era la muestra perfecta para demostrar que no era Kagome.

Cuando entraron a la habitación Kagome dejo de sonreír para quitarse el gorro y los lentes oscuros, sobre el puente de su nariz se había formado una marca rojiza de sus lentes.

-Que pensabas?..Ayame y yo estábamos preocupadas por ti?-Y también sabía que Sango era una buena madre cuando quería. Pero en estos momentos necesitaba decirle algo...-

-fui al banco, mi madre quiere que cancelen cualquier recurso de vida...No me mandarán dinero, fingirán que no tengo hija-Decía con una tristeza sobre sus ojos, sabía que algún día iba a pasar pero no que lo iba a vivir tan joven. Suspiró mientras miraba a su amiga, Sango se acercó a abrazarla y le dijo que iban a volver pronto y que todo se iba a solucionar. Pero para que volver si ya la daban por muerta?, si conocía a su madre diciéndoles a todos algo sobre ella..Sin mencionarla en navidad, pero no los necesitaba era parte de Febrero, y todavía no era navidad tenía tiempo perfecto para tener vacaciones y para disfrutar de ese lugar-Si Inuyasha pregunta por tu prima dile que se fue esta misma noche...-decía mientras Sango asentía. Y entonces Kagome dijo que tenía que hacer tarea, Ayame apareció sonriendo viendo como Kagome estaba mostrándole su belleza. Ayame no la reconoció, una nueva amiga de Sango?-

-Quien eres?-preguntó Ayame mientras Sango y Kagome reían. Pensaban que ese impacto iban a causar, y lo habían logrado o bueno al menos Kagome-

-Kagome Higurashi, tu debes ser la compañera de Sango, no?-Ayame la miró completamente. Después de todo Kagome era mucho más bonita que las rubias sin cerebro...Pero porque?-

Kagome pudo leer la pregunta en su mirada, sus ojos verdes la delataban mucho la forma de expresar la duda en ellos.

-Mi familia me mando a esa escuela, para que estuviera lejos de ellos..No quieren que mi familia sepa que me expulsaron de la escuela antigua por ser problemática-decía Kagome contando su historia pasada en esas breves líneas, Ayame no le creyó eso-

-creelo...El motivo de tantas llamadas es por que son amigos de ella que intentaron superar sus bromas, ni te imaginas las ocurrencias que hacia...Y yo siempre le hice segundas, su primera broma fue en primero de secundaria exactamente una de las primeras semanas...Tiro un pedo de bruja en el salón la peste duro dos días, y nadie supo quien fue..Claro algunos soplones dijeron..-decía Sango orgullosa de Kagome-

-y que paso?-preguntaba Ayame queriendo saber porque Kagome no se defendía, si mostraba tener la capacidad de superar a todos estos 'bromistas'-

-Prometí no hacerlo si quiero regresar pronto, aunque ya no estoy de acuerdo en querer regresar..Ya no se si quiero-decía Kagome vagamente mientras miraba hacia la puerta-

Ayame escuchaba los relatos de sus amigas, y reía en algunas ocasiones...Miró la cartera de Kagome llena de fotos donde salían varios amigos, y también miró unas fotos que Kagome traía de bromas...En unas donde salía con una enorme mascara de duende y luego ponía orines de perro en ella y le pedía que se la pusiera era asqueroso pero tal vez estaba demasiado pasada como para saber si era bueno o malo. Ayame reía ante cada ocurrencia.

**---**

Si prestara atención a las miradas llenas de burla, ella estuviera intimidada pero por alguna extraña razón no se sentía lastimada..Podía sentir ese odio de las personas y absolutamente no le dolía.

Enfrente de todos, diciendo su reporte sobre la sociedad, hablando sobre la discriminación de razas, de culturas, de personas. Y de homosexuales, y dando su punto de vista y conclusión fue que su trabajo fue de diez. El único diez en todo el salón, era fácil estaba acostumbrada a exponer y más cuando siempre le tocaba exponer en el taller de turismo...

-Excelente Higurashi, queda exenta en esta materia-Una maestra que caía dentro en su farsa, la maestra de Ciencias Sociales..Ciencias Sociales la materia encargada del estudio de la sociedad, de la ciencia de la sociedad...No importaba como suponía que tenía que estar al pendiente de cualquier maestro de no ser grosero con alguno. Aunque la de inglés siempre la hiciera participar no era porque fuera mala o algo así, era para saber que tan buen inglés tenía y agradeció a que su madre estaba terca en venir un par de vacaciones a un lugar de Canadá-

La maestra se retiro.

-Cuanto pagaste Higurashi?-preguntaba un Inuyasha molesto, nadie lo había visto tan molesto. Kagome sonrió se sabia su apellido-

-para que?-preguntó de manera tranquila, si el era el bromista de esta escuela lo iba a observar y estudiar. Si valía la pena entonces lo dejaría que se burlara de ella si no, que cosas decía nadie se burlaría de ella..Nadie que le interesara-

-para que te exentaran...Hice mi exposición mejor que la tuya, y tu...Que ni siquiera pusiste recortes ganas?-Así que por eso estaba molesto, estaba celoso de que ella había exentado y el no.-

-Tal vez a ti no te exentaron por tu forma de ser-decía Sango que no iba a permitir que humillaran a su mejor amiga-

-no te metas Sango, dime cuatro ojos...Cuanto pagaste?-Y en este momento debía estar intimidada. No podía hablar si lo hacia iba a reírse-

-no pague nada, simplemente los nerdos somos mejor que los problemáticos-Una buena pedrada dirigida para el no?, Inuyasha sintió que sus ojos ardían de coraje se giró muy molesto. Ella le hablaba con naturalidad, como si no le importara si se burlaban de ella-

Insultó a Inuyasha, o más bien lo dejo callado...Escuchó su celular sonar y entonces miró el teléfono...Un número desconocido, Kagome frunció el entrecejo mientras se salía del salón a contestar esa llamada.

La insistencia era sorprendente, y algunos pensaron que se sentía intimidada ante los insultos en susurró que se daban.

-_Kagome...-_Esa voz era conocida, últimamente recibía muchas llamadas y todas tenían número-_Soy yo...Te tengo una enorme sorpresa...-_Ese soy yo era muy fácil de saber quien era, una risa extraña estallaba en ese teléfono. Y Kagome la reconoció como olvidar esa traviesa risa-

Le colgó esa maldita, mientras Kagome volvía a regresar con una enorme sonrisa, para ser una fea sonreía mucho. Pensaron todas las tipas presumidas, Sango hablaba con Ayame que estaba a su lado.

Kagome le envidó un mensaje de que Rin le había llamado. Y entonces la farsa de haberse hecho pasar por ella...La risa se apago y entonces se golpeo levemente contra el pupitre, de risueña a loca...Llegó la secretaria diciendo algo sobre el profesor de Historia, así que todas tuvieron que tomar la clase libre. Kagome le contó bien a Sango, y Sango que experimento una de las sorpresas extremas de Rin.

Que sorpresa podía darles Rin?. Rin estudio en otra escuela ajena a la de Sango y Kagome, pero se querían como si fueran tres princesas de un cuento de hadas...Claro Rin así lo veía.

**---**

Era como ser una oveja negra alrededor de puras blancas...Su cabello negro oscuro y medio largo estaba agitándose con vehemencia sobre sus hombros...Sus lentes rojizos cubrían sus traviesos ojos..Y sin duda esa envidiable sonrisa llamaba la atención, cuantas bellezas vendrían a visitar a Sango?.

Ella sintió curiosidad por saber donde estaban sus amigas, así que pregunto a unas muchachas por Sango y Kagome..Y al momento de preguntar por Kagome, se rieron..Algo no andaba bien, y si Kagome no entro en esta escuela o entro a otra?, o la habrían corrido y la habían castigado, y ella no la pudo ayudar. Siguió buscando a Sango, y la encontró y también un rostro familiar para Rin.

-AMIGAS!-gritó con efusividad mientras corría empujando a las tipas tontas que se interponían entre sus amigas y corrió para brincar encima de Kagome...Y caerle encima a modo que Kagome la iba a cargar-

Tres segundos tubo que reaccionar el peso de Rin no era el de una obesa, así que se repuso cuando Rin le dio un enorme beso en la mejilla.

-Amigas las extrañe como nunca, la escuela donde estoy solo me decían que Kagome era una perdedora y les mostré tus bromas e Igor quiso imitarte sin duda no saben lo que se pierden en tu otra escuela, Sango...Amiga, te extrañe tanto que pensé que ya no íbamos a ser las tres princesas...Kagome Halloween todavía no empieza quitate el disfraz-La voz de Rin no era suave, era agradable llena de vida y dispuesta a revelar a todo mundo que Kagome era bella-

-...hay amiga siempre tan graciosa, pero dime que haces aquí?-preguntó Sango riéndose, Rin no entendió pero paso por alto. Y tomo aire para explicar eso-

-las extrañaba demasiado, además..Dije, con quien saldré los viernes y todos los días...Y dije, pues con mis amigas...Mi mamá acepto que estudiara acá, y mi papá bueno mi mamá apenas le esta diciendo, no es genial!?-decía sonriendo mientras Kagome y Sango se miraban-

-bueno Rin, ven vamos a sentarnos-decía Sango mientras las tres tomaban asiento-que bien, que padre...Estudiaras con nosotras, pero Kagome no será la misma, tu sabes lo de las bromas será otra cosa ahora será nerda-Rin sintió que con todo respeto se iba a reír en su cara-

Bueno si todos sus amigos se enteraran pagarían para ver eso, y esencialmente no quisiera ser la anfitriona del circo.

-Bueno ya que te quieres reír amiga mía-decía Kagome intentando no reírse, la risa de Rin era escandalosa pero agradable. Y era obvio que era la más risueña y amigable de ellas bueno no tanto-

Rin miraba a su amiga, no podía creerlo era algo que simplemente. Kagome 'nerda'.

-Bueno yo no soy muy estudiosa pero creeme soy buena en Matemáticas-Sango y Kagome rieron. Muchas veces la vieron explicarle a alguien y Rin se desesperaba y se iba dejándolos con dudas-

Si, era lo mismo ella se burlo de Kagome era lo justo. Muy bien, ahora todo si que era raro..Como la fea podía tener amigas bonitas.

-Bueno Kagome, te vez hermosa-Sarcasmo de Rin-Oh tengo que ir a buscar a la secretaria-decía mientras sus dos amigas la iban a acompañar. Se les olvido lo que habían hecho el día de ayer, se les olvido...Y todo por culpa de Rin y su sorpresita-

**---**

Ojos castaños fríos iban detrás de esa Rin, ella había sido la que había hablado con su Inuyasha. Con mucho coraje fue a acercarse a ella, y le detuvo el paso con su impotente figura. La sonrisa de Rin se desapareció.

-con permiso-decía mientras intentaba pasar a esa muchacha. Era un poco más alta que ella-

-porque has hablado con Inuyasha?-preguntaba con frialdad mientras Rin miraba a todos lados. Quien era Inuyasha?-

-no se quien es Inuyasha-decía con sinceridad. Kagome y Sango se miraron-amigas de que habla?-preguntaba mientras sus amigas intentaban decirle con señas-

-no te hagas la tonta...Ayer vi que vino una prima de Sango llamada Rin, y tenía el mismo tono de tu cabello...Solo que era más...alta-Y que con eso la iba a humillar o que?-

-sabes, los mejores perfumes vienen en tamaños pequeños-decía Rin empujándola mientras caminaba a lado de sus amigas-hay pero que pesada-decía molesta-

-es Kikyo...Disque la más popular de la escuela, pero Kagome lo es por su fealdad-decía Sango mientras las chicas reían-

-No tengo ni idea de lo que me dijo-Sango se carcajeo mientras le explicaba en el oído-

-Oh, la he...-iba a decir algo pero ya habían llegado con la secretaria, ella le dio unos documentos ha llenar y entonces Rin los fue llenando poco a poco mientras veía a Kagome responder un mensaje-

**---**

Necesitaba verla, una tal Rin había entrado a la escuela. Necesitaba ver si era ella, necesitaba...

Porque sentía una desilusión, la estaba viendo de espaldas...No, no era ella...No intento averiguar como lo supo pero definitivamente no era ella...Resignado mejor se fue dejando a la nueva Rin con sus amigas. Y aparte de que era amiga de la fea.

Como le molestaba su presencia..

A veces mucha gente se fija en la belleza exterior...Y olvidan los contextos...

**Continuación**

**Notas de autora:**

**x.x aU mi estomago me duele u.u bueno como sea : D **

**gracias por sus reviews n,n me agrada la idea de que les guste el fic n.n bueno el capitulo fue largo x.x no se ni como lo hize o,o ni siquiera supe porque habia llegado Rin xD jajajaj pero bueno x.x me choka la gente ke trata mal a la gente fea ¬¬ la discriminación ...**

**ajaja bueno : D nos vemnos pronto lo juro..n,n byeE!**

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

"_Nada se parece..._

_Lo que quieres no lo eres_

_Lo que soy lo quieres"_


	5. Por Mi

**Inusual**

**_Cáp.5 Por mi_**

"_Porque mis ojos de burla_

_te miran a ti"_

Tarea, tarea, tarea y...ehm...Tarea?.

-La formula del agua-decía mientras comenzaba a revolver sus apuntes de química y en ningún lugar encontraba la formula del agua-

Estaba sobre la mesa haciendo su tarea, eran las cuatro de la tarde. Rin, Sango y Ayame deberían de andar consiguiendo los uniformes de la recién llegada y ella estaba sola, contestando su tarea...Su celular vibro y entonces sin preocuparse preguntó la forma del agua, vaya...Los mensajes duraban mucho en llegar, así que maldijo un poco su celular.

Se rasco la cabeza mientras encontraba una tabla periódica..Formula del agua.

-...Agua, agua-decía mientras comenzaba a buscar el elemento agua en la tabla. Para suerte, llegaron sus amigas y como desquiciada y como si fuera la protagonista de una película de terror las miró-La formula del agua..-decía mientras las tres amigas se ponían a pensar-

-H2O-dijo Sango que estaba sonriendo, imposible..Sango sabía eso y ella no. A que demonios iba a la escuela?-

Rin río ante el melodrama que podría estar pensando Kagome en estos momentos. La dejaron sola porque ella si que necesitaba estudiar.

-Le doy una hora para terminar desquiciada-decía Sango que estaban con la puerta entreabierta, les gustaba ver a Kagome desesperarse y luego contestar su tarea. La tarea constaba de diez preguntas de la tabla periódica, y la muy cabeza dura de Kagome no había ido a ver el Internet. Luego Kagome se levantaba para ir por un vaso de agua y regresaba a contestar su tarea-

-Ya va a acabar-decía Ayame mientras veían a Kagome bailar con anormalidad y ponerse a sonreír.-

-Chicas, chicas...Mi primer tarea hecha por mi misma!-decía Kagome que entraba al cuarto de Sango y les indicaba que tenía hecha su tarea-

-genial, ahora solamente te falta de matemáticas-decía Ayame mientras Kagome hacia algo con sus cejas-

-ya la hice..Bueno en realidad venían los ejercicios en el libro-decía Kagome con naturalidad mientras sus amigas reían. Ella nunca tendría cura-

Kagome por primera vez leyó la lección de química y contesto algunas preguntas. En historia intento ampliar más sus conocimientos aunque se quedó dormida con sus amigas en el primer renglón.

El celular de Ayame sonó y entonces las cuatro despertaron, Rin tenía baba rezagada sobre su labio lo que hizo reír a las chicas.

**---**

_(POV.INUYASHA)_

_Miraba a todas esas hermosuras pasearse por la oscuridad de la noche. Iba a mi cuarto, pero afortunadamente unos bellos brazos se acurrucaron sobre su cuello, yo me gire y sonreí.._

_Le bese con tanta devoción, un pequeño problema. No pude ver su rostro, solamente me concentre en amarla, hubo algo...Una punzada en mi corazón tal vez, pero era como si supiera quien era...Así me sentí._

Despertó con un fuerte y agradable olor, que inundo por toda la habitación de los muchachos. Se rascó su trasero, mientras se ponía su camisa y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a ese delicioso olor, su estomagó gruño..Pidiendo comida.

-Buenos días Inuyasha-respondía Miroku que estaba preparando el desayuno. Koga también se estaba levantando, Inuyasha se frotó el ojo...Cinco de la mañana y Miroku se paseaba por el lugar como si nada, con sus boxers de dibujos y una extraña cosa sobre su pecho y ese sombrero que usan los cocineros. Inuyasha lo miró y luego bostezo.

-La nueva amiga de la fea, esta...-Decía Koga mientras Inuyasha reía. Pobre fea, Que se sentirá tener amigas bonitas?-

-Hoy, planeo hacer que me haga todos los días la tarea-decía mientras empezaba a desayunar. Koga reía-

-Si sus amigas la rodean..Ni te le acerques amigo-decía Miroku que se quitaba el gorro para comenzar a desayunar a su lado. Lo bueno de los jueves era que Miroku se lucia a la hora de cocinar...-

-...descuiden...Tengo la solución-Miró a Miroku y luego a Koga como sabiendo lo que ellos iban a hacer-

-..Aparto la pelirroja-decía Koga que se llevaba el tenedor a la boca, se despertaban temprano porque ellos aparte de ser guapos necesitaban verse más guapos-

**---**

Inuyasha estaba mirando la puerta cada cinco segundos, Miroku estaba esperando a que su belleza castaña apareciera para poder 'hacer un encuentro casual'. Y Koga bueno, digamos que el estaba ideando un pretexto con Inuyasha para separarlas.

-Olvidamos la enanita-decía Miroku mientras Inuyasha miraba a Koga y Koga a la puerta-

-Estoy seguro de que en algún momento se van a separar-decía Inuyasha que intentaba no dejar de usar su lapicero para tocar la batería, Koga lo miró cierto...-

La clase empezó y las únicas que llegaron fueron Ayame y Sango, y claro Rin que fue anunciada como la nueva estudiante. Inuyasha estaba desesperado, ella no aparecía. El timbre del receso sonó, lo que hizo que todos se levantaran cerraran sus cuadernos y salieran del salón para pasar unos treinta minutos agradables.

-Dónde esta?-preguntaba Inuyasha mientras miraba como Koga iba a acercarse hacia Ayame-

-nose, pero..déjanos a nosotros..-decía Miroku mientras comenzaba a salir igual que Koga. Inuyasha era el único tonto que se quedaba en el salón, después de salir del salón no se fijo hacia donde iba y chocó con una muchacha...La misma muchacha...-tu!-decía sorprendido de ver a la muchacha que le había llamado la atención-

Kagome no supo que decir, así que solamente se acomodo mejor los lentes y se escondió más el cabello.

-Mentiste, no te llamas Rin..Y no eres prima de Sango...Quien eres?-preguntó Inuyasha queriendo descubrirla, con su mirada dorada intentando atravesar el cristal de los lentes. Ella tragó saliva, mostrarse como solía vestirse iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó-

-Bien me descubriste, me llamo Sam...y..-Que inventaba?-Solamente he venido a ver esta escuela-Mentirosa-

-es genial...Entraras a esta escuela?-Kagome intentó burlarse de el, tal y como el se había burlado de ella..Pero que ganaría?-

-Aun no lo se, supongo que tengo que ver otras escuelas...Pero esta es la que más me convence, sobre todo...-Mirando a los ojos a Inuyasha, aunque sus lentes cubrieran su mirada castaña el pudo sentir que ella lo estaba viendo a los ojos-...La compañía...es...tan..agradable-decía sonriendo mientras luego se mordía levemente el labio con un poco de seducción-..Sería una pena que no me aceptaran por mi..-Acercó su boca al oído de Inuyasha-..conducta-

Inuyasha más soñado no podía estar, ella estaba ahí coqueteándole...

-Tan mala eres?-preguntó burlón, ella hizo una mueca que el adoro-

-digamos que..me gusta estar en los problemas..-decía mientras luego se encogía de hombros pareciendo la niña buena e ingenua que ella se suponía no ser-

-nos parecemos un poco...Soy...Inuyasha-decía tontamente presentándose después de tantas palabras. Ninguno de los dos podía parar de coquetear.-

-mucho gusto-decía mientras luego le tocaba levemente la nariz-...Me tengo que ir-decía mientras le daba un suave beso cerca del inicio de la boca, lo dejo con ganas de querer más...Ella era la persona más misteriosa que jamás hubiera visto. Después escucho una leve risita pero seguramente habría sido alguien...Su voz era tan seductora, y tan cautivadora. No sabía si era el diablo o el ángel...-

**---**

Iba saliendo del baño, su cabello castaño estaba acomodado por una diadema color negra igual que la poca pintura que llevaba sobre su rostro, estaba yendo a tomar agua...Kagome iba a ir a arreglar un par de cosas sobre lo de sus tarjetas, y a comprar ropa de ñoña, Rin...De seguro estaba intentando convencer a su padre de que la escuela era mil veces mejor que la otra, y Ayame...Bueno, Ayame estaba comprando un refresco y ella iba a tomar agua, necesitaba a sus amigas...Ayame porque la podía hacer mala, o bueno Kagome la hacia mala...Rin porque nunca paraba de reírse y a Kagome porque pensaban en miles de forma de torturar a todas las tipas de esa escuela.

Pero ella nunca contó con que un muchacho le quitara el lugar para beber agua. Taconeo un poco su zapato, mientras daba a entender que ella había llegado primero.

-Dios, que irrespetuoso..Arderás en el infierno-dijo Sango mientras se giraba para hacer una mueca dirigida hacia el-

-...Arde conmigo hermosura-decía Miroku mientras se levantaba para introducirse en una platica amena con la castaña-

-no gracias, no caigo tan bajo...-decía mirando al adolescente idiota que intentaba coquetearle. Era guapo, pero definitivamente no era su tipo...Los ojos azul marino, y su cabello negro...Pasado de moda, y su cabello medio largo sujetado en una coleta sin comentarios, y sus perforaciones...Así o más rudo?-

-Milagro que no andas con tu amiguita..La...Ehmm...fea?-preguntaba mientras Sango reía..Si supieran todos quien en verdad era Kagome-

-no deberías juzgar un libro por su portada..Looser-Sango amaba ponerle apodos a todos y tenía el apodo perfecto para ese idiota...Pero no gastaría saliva explicándoselo-

-tranquila...big cola-Sango sintió sus mejillas arder de coraje y entonces notó como su 'nuevo amigo' se iba con una enorme risa entre su garganta. Odiaba a ese sujeto-

Big Cola, que inmaduro...Grande cola, era un pesado.

Tomo agua y se fue, luego..Cuando Kagome estuviera a su lado iban a crear una venganza para ese tipo.

**---**

No tuvo que pasar tanto tiempo para que comenzaran a sentir odio porque Kagome sacaba buenas calificaciones. Ni tampoco para que llegara el tan ansiado viernes, y aunque Sam no había vuelto a escena, por el momento quería estar así...

Ser dos personas era algo difícil, una vez lo hizo y...No le fue tan mal..Fue Kagome y Karume...Kagome era la normal y Karume era la vil chica por la que todos mueren, y siempre tubo suerte siendo Karume...Lo dejo porque según su psicólogo esos juegos de la mente eran solo de niños, como inventar que tienes un amigo imaginario..En pocas palabras, le dijeron...Si no dejas de tener dos personalidades...Te mandaremos al manicomnio por su madre que vergüenza, que bochorno..Y su padre, si su madre estaba loca y quería tener ochenta millones de pesos no pasaba nada se los daba...

Estaba cantando muy contenta..Una canción que la pasaban por su radio, era viernes social..Ayame había prometido pedir su carro y llevarlas al mejor antro de la ciudad...Claro, Kagome la nerda debía meterse dentro del closet, por hoy la Kagome de todos los días iba a salir a la luz, si conocía gente..Que bien, si no la sacaban a bailar...Entonces debería comenzar a emborracharse para ver a los feos guapos.

Discriminadora.

-Estas lista?-preguntó Sango que tocaba la puerta, mientras Kagome hacia un sonido con su boca, se estaba poniendo un poco de gloss sobre sus labios.-

Kagome termino de verse en el espejo, un pantalón de mezclilla hasta las rodillas con una camiseta blanca debajo de una blusa que parecía vestido, color verde opaco y varios dibujillos..Se veía tan elegante que parecía que iba a una cena familiar, su cabello alaciado y bien cuidado estaba en orden, sus ojos delineados levemente con un rimel que le hacia ver las pestañas más grandes...

-Me gusta como te vez-dijo Rin que ella solamente usaba una falda de mezclilla con una blusa elegante negra, y un collar por debajo de su ombligo color negro con rojo que combinaba con sus extraños zapatos. Sango usaba algo normal, un pantalón de mezclilla con una simple y elegante camiseta, Ayame usaba un vestido con un cinto blanco ajustado a la cintura haciéndolo bombeado, y una gorrita francesa que hacia llamar la atención-

-lo mismo digo-decía Kagome-por cierto, si alguien de la escuela nos ven..Soy Sam..-decía mientras sus amigas reían-yo me iré sola-dijo Kagome que abría la puerta para comenzar a salir ella sola por la escuela. Por suerte, algunos estaban arreglándose para salir en un viernes...Otros simplemente se quedaban en sus cuartos a platicar, Kagome estaba cuidando de que nadie la viera...Y no fue así como paso todo, ya que Kikyo la tomo desprevenida y la agarro por el antebrazo y la miró con una furia...-

-Sam..que desagradable verte...Sigues merodeando por aquí, qué acaso Inuyasha te cerro la entrada a su puerta?-Kagome la miró con burla, ella no se comparaba a lo que Kagome era..-

-al contrario fui la primera, y que hay de ti..Sigues haciendo cola..O es que siempre te dice que no?-Burla, burla, burla-

Kikyo no aguanto el coraje, parecía como si se le quisiera lanzar a golpearla.

-Deja de buscarlo, el esta interesado en ...mi-decía Kikyo, mientras Kagome reía en su cara-

-si claro, y tu no existes-decía burlándose de ella, mientras Kikyo harta la dejaba con su risa-

Kagome dejo de reírse, mientras comenzaba a irse por su propio camino..había quedado con sus amigas que la recogieran en unas dos cuadras adelante..Solamente para que no sospecharan que era una estudiante nueva o algo así, de por si le sorprendía que Kikyo no supiera reconocerla...Pero así eran las tontas, no reconocían ni a sus padres.

Quería ser ella misma, pero desagradablemente que iban a decir...Que era una mentirosa. La primer semana era pesado estar con gente que te discrimina y te señala a tus espaldas, como si ellos fueran mejores que tu.

Se quedarían con la boca abierta, quería intentarlo...

La recogieron rápido, subió al carro atrás con Rin mientras iban cantando algo extremadamente movido.

-A BAILAR!-gritaban las cuatro mientras luego reían.-

Aunque apenas eran como las nueve las chicas tenían el espíritu de irse a divertir a un antro, y después como Ayame conocía gente de fuera iban a ir a esa fiesta si todo estaba agradable y no estaban tan pedas se iban a divertir más.

**---**

Con cincuenta pesos al de la entrada podías pasar aunque fueras menor de edad...

El lugar estaba bien, con música de todo tipo combinada, la gente bailando como si estuviera en un trance, y los meseros andando y viniendo porque en esos tiempos había más clientela.

-Se ve bien-decía Inuyasha mientras comenzaba a ver como estaban entrando sus amigos. La fiesta se puso buena, ya que una tipa se comenzó a alocar y comenzó a desvestirse...-

Un trago o dos, fueron necesarios para que Inuyasha se sintiera bien y comenzara a agarrar confianza no quería terminar ebrio para la fiesta del Pit.

Kikyo que no se soltaba de Inuyasha lo saco a bailar, mientras comenzaba a bailar sensualmente con el. La pareja de Koga y de Miroku estaban inspiradas en la forma de bailar de Kikyo, pero como bien se sabe...Todo tiene un bueno, medio y malo..En este caso, estaba lo malo..Lo bueno es que estaban divertidos, y la pasaban bien..Lo medio que al principio era aburrido lo malo..Vino cuando...

-Qué haces aquí?-preguntó una mucha enfrente de Kikyo y de Inuyasha que estaban como reencontrarse-

-aquí vivo.-dijo Kagome de mala gana mientras veía a su amigo-..Y tu que onda?, y el Roña?-preguntaba mientras veía a una hermosa muchacha acercarse, era de cabello rubio y de ojos del mismo color..Se veían tan contentos, y también tan hermosos juntos-

-..El roña esta en Japón, yo vine acá un par de días..Y ella es Alice, desgraciadamente no se lo que dice-decía con un poco de desilusión. Kagome río, mientras miraba a la chica ella parecía confundida-

-he is saying you are cute…-La muchacha rubia se sonrojo y se lanzo a darle un beso al muchacho..El muchacho miró a Kagome-

-gracias Kagome-dijo mientras se separaba de su nueva novia y abrazaba a Kagome-

-invítame algo-decía Kagome como si nada, mientras se paseaba con el por el lugar. Inuyasha estaba mirándola, no había podido escuchar todo lo que dijeron pero ella era Sam...Se levanto diciendo a sus amigos que ahorita venía y entonces siguió a los amigos-

-POR KAGOME!-decían todos mientras Kagome sonreía y hacia una leve reverencia y sonreía-HIGURASHI!-volvían a decir en voz alta mientras la bola le daba una especie de manguera y ella comenzaba a absorber cerveza, era un concurso...-

Inuyasha ase quedo sorprendido...Mirando a Kagome, regresó con sus amigos queriendo entrar en esa competencia...Pero si despegaba su rostro de la que era Kagome se iba a sentir mal...Y no sabía porque.

**Continuación**

**Notas de autora:**

**n.n wii gracias por sus revies u.u si suelo tener un poco de malas ortografias ù.u i eso que uso el words x.x rayOs..bueno espero que les haya gustado este capotulo jajaja no tolero hacer fea a Kagome..perdOn n,n y respecto al reviews prometo no enfermarme ni hacer cosas malas..jaja es mas que es un cigarro xD?..**

**jajaja bueno dejenme reviews x,x espero que les haya gustado este capitulo SI NO LES GUSTO PSS SE LA PELAN PQ LA SUBI xD ajjaja (ke ruda o,o no si no les gusto el capitulo me dejan un review y haber ke hago x.x : D)**

**jajaja bueno nos vemos n,n**

**zaide: "andrea pq siempre te ries?"**

**y yo "jajajajaja n,.n"**

**u.u ke qieren ke me amarge ;-;?...**

**u.u me gusta reirme n,n pq ….me siento feliz n…………………………n**


	6. Mi doceavo deseo

**Inusual**

**_Cáp.6 Mi doceavo deseo_**

"_mis ojos la miraron era tan hermosa difícil de creer"_

Ese pequeño brindis fue un poco exagerado...Ya que todos la miraban, el alcohol estaba haciendo que hablará más, de por si no le paraba la boca ahora menos. Iba a bailar aunque no quisiera.

-Esto es...Mágico-decía Rin mientras todos reían ya estaban en el centro ahora esperaban la música-

Ella no era fea, era diferente. Una especie humano con ideas locas y exageradas, Kagome miró a todos lados y luego se sintió confusa ya era hora de ir a esa fiesta donde Ayame quería ir. Ayame también estaba bajo efecto leve del alcohol la única que las cuidaba era Sango y ella no estaba tan ebria como todos le decían. Estaba happy.

No supo como pero en quince minutos ella y sus amigas estaban encima de una mesa bailándole al público y al final las terminaron sacando del aburrido local.

-es un asco-dijo Kagome que evitaba que entraran la gente se fue mientras luego Kagome se reía al ver como unos pocos entraban y luego otros salían en un estado peor que ella-

Rin miró su carro y subió con ayuda de Ayame. La pelirroja iba a manejar hasta donde iba a ser la otra fiesta, un viernes social terminaba en un sábado social..Y si el sábado estaba prendido hasta el domingo día de los santos.

Ayame manejo con cuidado de no estamparse no hicieron tanto escándalo por miedo a que un policía idiota los cachara así que Ayame llegó rápido, Kagome tenía ganas de hacer pipi y Sango se sentía como si fuera una embarazada debido a que su estomago había aumentado un poco.

-Es aquí-dijo Ayame mientras más la mitad de ahí las miraba de arriba abajo, los que estaban en la parte de la banqueta estaban tomando y fumando y en el carro ni siquiera se sabia muy bien. Kagome Reía como idiota mientras veía como un anfitrión las iba saludar, estaba segura que el no sabia ni quienes eran pero les daba una buena bienvenida, entraron a la casa no había muebles solo música que las invitaba a bailar y eso si mucho pisto para la sed-

-tengo que ir al baño-dijo Kagome mientras Sango la acompañaba, ellas fingieron saber donde estaba el baño. Así que preguntaron a los que estaban en la casa y le dijeron que estaba ocupado, Sango se quedo platicando con un muchacho que no la dejaba ir y Kagome fue al baño, la casa era enorme de esas que en cada esquina había un baño o bueno eso creyó-

No aguantaba si su vejiga contenía la orina iba a explotar, suspiró mientras veía salir a un muchacho del baño, fue hacia el mientras se encerraba a orinar. Descanso tanto que su alma le iba a agradecer haber hecho pipi durante la noche, se acomodo la ropa y noto con horro que estaba muy feliz, sonrió mientras se acomodaba la blusa y luego salía. Al momento de salir unos muchachos se fueron besando y ella pidió permiso para pasar.

La odiaban por haberlos separado, una culebra de puras personas estabas en la casa se unió sin saber que onda. Y termino en el inicio de la puerta, la dejaron afuera y la culebra siguió hasta la alberca pero ella mejor quiso volver a entrar para buscar a sus amigas, tomo un vaso de cerveza mientras se lo iba tomando poco a poco.

Cuando entro sintió como una mano iba hasta su antebrazo y la jalaba hasta la cocina el lugar donde se podía conversar sin poder ser interrumpidos.

-Au-murmuró ya cuando vio que era Inuyasha, trago un poco difícil. Según Ayame Inuyasha no conocía al Pit, y que coincidencia que el estaba en la fiesta, sonrió mientras el la miraba no se veía tan contento-

-mentirosa...Kagome-El lo sabía?-

-no soy Kagome, soy Sam..-Y su voz era tan burlona que Inuyasha la miró confundido-

-te escuche en el antro y dijeron tus amigos "Por Kagome Higurashi"-El rostro de Kagome se distorsiono y entonces miró a Inuyasha y trago saliva de nuevo, se bebió el vaso de cerveza y lo aventó al suelo. Descubierta totalmente-

-bien soy Kagome Higurashi, pero suéltame-dijo rolando sus ojos y el se quedo impresionado. La Kagome de la escuela era fea y hasta inteligente pero ella se veía ebria, hermosa y...Hermosa-

-Porque me mentiste?-preguntaba Inuyasha mientras ella no media sus palabras-

-porque yo...quiero ser lo que nunca he sido en toda mi vida, la niña nerda que vive sin tener vida social...Contento o quieres que te lo explique con manzanitas?-preguntaba con sarcasmo y luego miraba a Inuyasha, ella tampoco estaba en sus cinco estados pero podía hacerla confesar-

-No te dolía lo que te hacemos?-Necesitaba preguntarle-

-la neta no-dijo sonriendo mientras se soltaba de manera fiera de nuevo y luego empujaba a Inuyasha para salir a la fiesta. Todos estaban divertidos porque ella no?-

Había desaparecido entre los demás invitados de la fiesta.

**---**

Recordaba pocas cosas...Despertó mientras veía que estaba con la sabana tirada en el suelo y ella también. Sintió unas ganas de tomar agua, así que se levanto y fue a la cocina...Bebió agua mientras luego regresaba para volver a dormir.

De seguro sus amigas todavía estaban dormidas, como habrían llegado?.

Esa pregunta la iban a responder luego.

Regresó a dormir mientras se arropaba con la cobija, y entonces sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar.

Cuando despertó fue porque quiso, miró su reloj...Las tres de la tarde, tenía hambre y ganas de orinar. Se levanto para ir a hacer del baño y noto como estaba Rin comiendo algo, y Ayame apenas iba saliendo de su habitación. Sango estaba saliendo del baño, y después ella lo uso.

-Me siento extraña-dijo Rin mientras se empinaba el vaso de agua, las cuatro tenían los ojos rojizos y sin duda poseían ojeras pero aun así las podían camuflar-

-Cómo llegamos?-preguntó Kagome con la clásica voz ronca con la que te acabas de levantar, muy levemente podía abrir los ojos-

-No se pero recuerdo que nos estábamos riendo, y que...-Ayame no recordaba casi nada-y que tu te querías hacer pipi-decía señalando a Kagome-

-mi vida será de hacer pipi cada cinco minutos..-dijo con diversión mientras sus amigas reían-

Se pusieron de acuerdo para irse a bañar, y de ahí estar listas para dar una vuelta a donde fuera, Kagome andaba crudísima, así que tenía que "vestir como ñoña". Se puso una corbata de forma errónea, y una calceta de un color y otra de otro..Ayame le hizo segundas con eso de las calcetas y Rin le presto sus calcetas rosas a Sango y ella uso las verdes.

Iban caminando por los pasillos y Kagome se detuvo porque si no lo hacia iba a vomitar.

-Yo mejor me regreso-dijo con muchas ganas de vomitar-

-te aguantas, yo ando peor que tu-le dijo de mentiras Ayame pues conocía lo mal que se sentía Kagome, ella se levanto los lentes oscuros y miró a Ayame-

-mírame los ojos..-dijo mientras luego sentía otro retorcijón en el estomago-

Kagome siguió caminando, mientras pedía tiempo para pasar al baño y sus amigas con gusto la llevaron ya que ellas también querían desahogar sus penas.

**---**

Estaba buscando a esa pequeña mentirosa, iba a descubrir que Kagome la niña tonta y ñoña no era más que una de las personas más sociables del mundo, pero no la encontraba.

-A quien buscas?-preguntó Miroku mientras el se encogía de hombros daba igual, estar con sus amigos era muy agradable. No iba a desperdiciar tiempo en escorias como ella-

**---**

Salio con un poco de dolor de cabeza menos y con una grande sonrisa y se lavo la boca...Quien lo diría ella andaba cruda, o peda?. Se acomodo su cabello mientras veía salir a Rin con una sonrisa, todos superaban la cruda pero ella...Ella que andaba con ojeras y ojos rojos. Se sintió muy enferma, pero aun así quiso ir a dar la vuelta. Necesitaba una aspirina.

Cuando salió del baño se sintió muy bien, un olor suave. Y entonces Kagome caminó a lado de Sango diciéndole sobre algunos problemas.

-llamada-decía mientras sacaba su celular y lo contestaba-_...Eh?, bueno...No creo ando enferma...No, no, no, yo te hablo..Enserio te voy a hablar...Bien...dilo...-_se giró para hablar con tranquilidad. La platica no fue divertida fue en círculos-_adiós a la mala-_Colgó la llamada mientras iba con sus amigas-

Fue con sus amigas y con horro notó como muchos la miraban y se giraban dándole la espalda. Eso no le importaba tanto.

-Hola..-pronunció una muchacha mientras Kagome la miraba-

-lo siento yo me regreso-dijo Kagome mientras Rin miraba a su amiga-

-yo también-dijo mientras Sango y Ayame se iban ellas entendían muy bien que se sentían mal. Así que Rin y Kagome se fueron

Iban a llegar a su habitación.

-Ustedes nunca se separan, acaso serán..-decía Kikyo mientras Kagome miraba a Rin en verdad traía unos pésimos ojos-

-cállate-dijo simplemente mientras Rin levantaba una de sus hermosas cejas-

-tu fenómeno de persona no me dices cuando callarme-dijo mirándola de manera fea-

-y tu niña idiota no me dices lo que soy-dijo Kagome mientras Rin la ayudaba a caminar. No se veía bien, de hecho Rin la ayudaba a caminar-

-KAGOME!-gritó Rin mientras Kagome se desmayaba y Rin la ayudaba a caminar, no supo como pero ella la andaba llevando, y se estaba cansando poco a poco.-eres una tonta, si no te hubieras puesto peda estuvieras bien..Pero no ahí vas de idiota a empedarte...No te entiendo...-Sus palabras se fueron silenciando ya que alguien la ayudo a cargar a Kagome se giró viendo quien era, se sorprendió mucho. Era el muchacho que odiaba tanto a Kagome-dame a mi amiga-dijo mientras el sonreía-

-no te la daré...Llevame a su habitación-Rin no pudo ganarle el era fuerte y era hombre, la llevaba cargando con mucho cuidado mientras Rin le decía donde estaba la habitación. Le fue fácil encontrarla así que Inuyasha pidió que Rin le abrieran la puerta-

-Rin, cierto?-preguntaba Inuyasha mientras ella asentía dejo que acomodara a Kagome donde quisiera, y el la puso sobre el sofá-Porque Kagome se hace pasar por eso?-preguntaba, Rin era la menos indicada para responderle el le contó como descubrió quien era y se le hizo gracioso-

-Es que ella tiene problemas con su conducta y siendo así es menos probable que sea problemática, pero ella es una buena chica vengativa pero buena-

Cuando su platica acabo Kagome calló al suelo y termino de acurrucarse y murmurar algo, y luego chuparse el dedo...Rin le quitó los lentes oscuros y le puso la pijama su amiga no estaba en condiciones para salir.

-Su primera peda en este lugar-murmuró mientras el reía-

-dale mucha miel cuando despierte-dijo mientras se despedía de Rin para irse a vagar por la escuela y después salir-

Rin miró a su amiga dormir, y entonces rió...Hasta dormida causaba risa.

**---**

Sentían el rechazo que querían darle a su amiga, y entonces sintieron un remordimiento, tenían una idea para que dejaran de creer que ella era fea...Pero no, tal vez no iba a funcionar. Iban a traer de regreso a la Kagome de siempre, la que se defendía sin consecuencias. La Kagome que siempre sonreía con maldad y miraba su flanco de bromas pasar, la que nunca te iba a dejar abajo.

La necesitaban. Entraron y la vieron como seguía dormida, en verdad dormía tanto.

-Cuanto tiempo lleva dormida?-preguntó Sango mientras Rin miraba el reloj-

-como dos horas-dijo mientras Kagome despertaba de buen humor-

-Buenas tardes-dijo estirándose mientras veía a sus amigas mirarla. Se sentía tan bien, descansar entre las tardes le hacían sentir como una lechuga recién lavada, aunque la verdad no fuera una verdura-

-Kagome, podrías traer a la Kagome de siempre de vuelta?-Kagome miró a sus amigas-

-no, esa Kagome quedo en el pasado-dijo con un sentido de broma-

-por favor, es que estamos hartas de ver como te humillan-dijo Ayame mientras Kagome las miraban-

-saben lo que ocasionarían si yo fuera la de antes...Me correrían de esta escuela-dijo con resignación mientras todos la miraban-

-pero eso no pasara-dijo Rin que apoyaba a sus amigas-

-esta bien pero...quiero dormir-Se fue a su cuarto a dormir mientras sus amigas se miraron convencerla no fue difícil de hecho fue demasiado fácil. De seguro ya lo había pensado, las amigas se quedaron viendo la tele...Kagome fue con ellas ya que se sentía demasiado antisocial. Así que se metió a bañar para después cenar algo ligero e irse a dormir. Mañana todos iban a conocer a una Kagome diferente-

**---**

No esperaban que ella comenzar a ser la Kagome de siempre desde temprano, estaban desesperados. Según entendían Kagome casi nunca faltaba y eso que era una semana..Una semana y la fea era la más inteligente, imposible.

Rin miró a Sango, no sabia lo que su amiga planeaba pero sin duda iba a dejar a todos muy sorprendidos.

La puerta toco y entonces casi nadie presto atención para saber quien era.

-Adelante-dijo la maestra que estaba escribiendo algo en el pizarrón-

-puedo pasar?-preguntó la voz de Kagome, nadie quería ver horrores a principio de hora-

-Como que es demasiado tarde para permitirle el paso, no cree?-Kagome miró a la maestra-

-es que me doble el tobillo y me senté para descansar un poco..-Mentía, esa excusa la daba en su otra escuela cada Lunes...Los martes inventaba algo diferente-

-Oh esta bien..-El profesor se digno a verla y cuando la vio no la reconoció-Disculpe quien es usted?-preguntó mientras Kagome sonreía-

-Kagome...Higurashi-Algo sonaba extraño en la voz de Kagome la mayoría volteo a verla y no sabían si era un espejismo o algo que ella había hecho, pero la fea que había no estaba simplemente estaba una hermosa muchacha que llamaba la atención-

-cla...claro tome asiento-Como lo suponía no tenia asiento así que miró a todos viéndola-

-Me cuidas mi mochila?-preguntó mientras la muchacha asentía con miedo y Kagome le jalaba el escritorio dejándola sin asiento-

-Oye ese es mi escritorio!-dijo la muchacha molesta-

-lo siento pero no tiene tu nombre..Por lo tanto es mío-dijo mientras se sentaba y le arrebataba su mochila y luego miraba a sus amigas-

Podía escuchar que decían que se había hecho cirugía y no le molestaba eso.

-Higurashi me podía decir el resultado de eso?-preguntó el profesor esperando que su estudiante contestara correcta la pregunta-

-no me la se-dijo simplemente mientras terminaba de pegar esa hoja de papel al compañero de adelante-

-Disculpe Higurashi pero, que le paso?-Kagome aguanto la risa-

-Es que, cuando entre a esta escuela no me presente como la persona que soy..Y esta es la verdadera Kagome Higurashi-dijo mientras el profesor la miraba-

-no, usted es una persona seria, inteligente-Kagome soltó la risa-

-si claro...Por eso me corrieron de mi otra escuela-dijo con burla mientras muchos la miraban-

-Y lo dice con orgullo-dijo el profesor avergonzado de que su alumna estrella se echara a perder-

-claro, y también le digo con orgullo que me han enviado a la dirección dos semanas seguidas-dijo mientras se sentaba en su asiento y luego guardaba sus cosas dentro de la mochila-y como tengo sueño me iré a dormir un rato..Nos vemos-Se levanto ya que la clase estaba de flojera y se fue a quedar dormida afuera de la banca con su mochila de almohada-

Todos la miraron con cara de no entender nada.

Sango, Ayame y Rin se miraron odiaban no hacerle segundas así que se levantaron con sus cosas y salieron.

-Si alguien más sale de esa puerta, tiene el mes reprobado-dijo el profesor mientras las chicas reían. Y veían como Kagome se intentaba dormir-

-los dejaste con la cara abierta-dijo Rin mientras se sentaba y miraba a su amiga-

-y Kagome hace presencia de acto-dijo Sango mirando a su amiga, ella sonreía-

No sabía que decir para ella actuar de manera rebelde era fácil. Así como quitarle el asiento a alguien, aventar bolas de papel..No tenía peso de conciencia y solamente cuando lo tenía pedía disculpas, pero a veces era tan orgullosa que nunca se disculpaba y por lo general su frase siempre era "si me quiere hablar que lo hago, pero yo no le voy a hablar". No tenía tantos enemigos, aunque la mayoría sabia que con los que se portaban mal con ella esos si eran sus amigos odiados.

Sabia que corría peligro de que ocurriera algo en su casa, y también aceptaba que podía ser tranquila como todas pero ella quería llamar la atención de su familia, quería hacerles entender que podía ser como ellos y no diferente.

Y mientras el tiempo pasaba, los minutos de la clase se iban acabando... Y entonces Kagome sintió un movimiento sobre su estomago una semana y no iba a tardar mucho en que la llamaran a la dirección quería irse ganando poco a poco el terreno.

**---**

Una reunión familiar sin su hija, donde todos estaban brindando por la felicidad prospera. Sin verle el bello rostro a Kagome.

-Y brindo porque la hija de Myoga sea más...madura-Tsubaki río mientras tomaba un poco de vino, Myoga no podía decir que le encantaba mucho estar rodeado de su familia. Donde lo único que les gustaba hacer era mirar con malos ojos a su hija, nunca dijo nada el también lo hizo a veces hasta hablaba con Tsubaki si habían hecho mal algo. Y la única conclusión que tenían era que poseía todo lo que una niña pobre no podía tener-

Los primos de Kagome se divertían mucho, en especial las adolescentes. Todos sabían como era Kagome, era muy cabeza dura.

Con sus miradas matadores podían decidir que esta familia era de apariencias, queriéndose un poco pero con sus artimañas detrás de esa famosa sonrisa pintada.

-Y dime Myoga, a donde la has enviado?-preguntó el hermano de su esposa. Kota, un hombre que fingía ser agradable pero con Kagome siempre despreciándola-

-A Estados Unidos, nada mejor que mandarla al extranjero-dijo Myoga mientras todos reían, y entonces el rostro de la hermana de Myoga se contrajo. Luva, la hermana menor de el estaba horrorizada-

-Dios, Yani ira a estudiar donde habías metido a tu hija-dijo horrorizada, nadie supo donde estaba Kagome y Myoga dijo todo sobre donde estaba Kagome y obviamente Luva tenía miedo de que su pequeño bombón se fuera haciendo mala-

-No te preocupes, me han dicho que Kagome se ha comportado mejor-dijo Myoga mientras Tsubaki sonreía-

Su hermosa esposa sonreía como si todo fuera bueno. Como si nada pasara mal.

**---**

Necesitaba dinero para poder sobrevivir y lo que había sacado la vez pasada se le estaba acabando, salió de su habitación mientras Ayame le prestaba las llaves del carro se sabia mover bien en Estados Unidos siempre desde pequeña la traían de vacaciones con una nana, y raras veces su madre se dignaba a venir con ella...

A veces hasta se quedaba una temporada de tres meses aquí, así se consideraba americana. Anduvo en el carro de manera lenta, no quería que el viaje fuera largo y aburrido..Lo quería hacer lento y agradable sola paseándose por la ciudad como si quisiera recordar algo que vivió en una calle, y entonces vio el tráfico no faltaba mucho para llegar al cajero, la escuela había dicho que dentro de dos semanas iban a tener cajero de diferentes bancos, lo que les iba a servir un poco. Con cuidado estaciono el carro y entonces se detuvo en un estacionamiento, se bajo mientras miraba la calle antes de cruzar, espero a que los carros dejaran de pasar y rápido paso viendo como la maquina estaba desocupada.

Tecleo la clave mientras intentaba sacar dinero, se quedó confundida al ver que la cuenta había sido cancelada, saco la tarjeta y la volvió a meter, lo mismo su cuenta había sido cancelada. Salió enojada mientras entraba al banco y pedía ayuda con un trabajador, y entonces el también le dijo que la cuenta había sido cancelada. Dijo gracias después de todo, el no tenia la culpa de nada y entonces se fue al carro, no tenia dinero. De donde iba a vivir?, la comida sus amigas le podían hacer el favor de compartiré su comida pero cuando ellas se cansaran?. Estaba levemente molesta y un poco triste nunca pensaron que la forma de desterrarla de la familia fuera tan así, tan frívola.

Antes de llegar noto como la gente todavía la mirada aun no se acostumbraban a ver lo que ella era una persona diferente a todos.

Sin duda estaba decepcionada de su padre, la única persona que si se intentaba mostrar preocupado aunque fuera a escondidas, quiso llorar pero entonces pensó que no valía la pena, quiso llamarle pero no iba a tener dinero para cargar su celular y necesitaba un celular que fuera de Estados Unidos y no Japonés, así que se intento tranquilizar tal vez su padre le llamaba.

Mal. Mal. Mal.

Así le iba en la vida, un día si se topaba con ella le preguntaría. "porque fuiste así conmigo?" y de seguro ella le contestaría "porque fuiste así con ellos?".

Por eso no quería ser la Kagome de antes, por ese motivo. Pero de cuando acá a conciencia le estaba llegando tan de repente?. Miró hacia el suelo, hoy no podía sonreír ni siquiera decir algo con gracia, no estaba de humor.

Que tus padres de la nada te quiten el dinero y te envíen a Estados Unidos con el único motivo de ser problemático es algo que simplemente ni la fiera más perra lo haría...Y eso que su madre se ganaba el fiera muy bien.

Los pasillos dejaron de ser cortos para ahora ser largos y tediosos con las miradas puestas sobre ella.

-ANEXO SIMPLE!-gritó una muchacha mientras Kagome levantaba su vista y veía a alguien conocido para ella. No, eso debía ser un espejismo...-

Ella se acercaba caminando con una sonrisa ahora si había motivos para que fueran el centro de atención...de nuevo...

-Yani..-murmuró mientras su prima sonreía y luego le miraba-

-Kagome-dijo su prima con "afecto" mientras le daba uno de esos abrazos de los que tanto le molestaban. Yani era un ser extraño diferente tal vez, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos cafés. Yani era de su edad, unos meses mayor que ella pero de su edad, nunca fue muy buena gente con ella y dudaba de que ahora viniera a visitarla. Y luego capto que usaba el uniforme y..-

Ahora definitivamente creía en el karma.

Yani era la prima chillona que te echaba la culpa de todo...

-Muéstrame la escuela-dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Kagome y comenzaba a caminar a su lado, todos estaban mirándose "más amigas bonitas para Kagome"-

-no-dijo mientras arrebataba su mano de la de Yani, y comenzaba a caminar molesta a otro lado. Primero su dinero, y el desprecio de sus padres de los dolorosos recuerdos y luego esto, una prima como espía. Quien creían que era?-

-pero prima...-decía con su chillante voz, mientras Kagome la miraba-estoy segura de que quieres saber lo que dice la familia de ti-dijo en un tono de voz interesado, Kagome miró a Yani-

-de acuerdo-dijo gruñendo mientras Yani sonreía y jalaba su mochila escolar para comenzar a relatarle mentiras de la familia a Kagome-Y tu mamá va a regalar parte de tu ropa, y no se si te interese pero creo que va a adoptar a una hija-dijo sonriendo. No sabía ni porque escuchaba tarugadas de su familia, pero no valía la pena quería ser feliz tan siquiera mostrarle a Yani que eso no le preocupaba pero entonces sintió que una de esas heridas viejas se iba abriendo...-

Y poco a poco se fue corriendo alejándose de su prima, corriendo a su habitación para comenzar a llorar. Todo lo que había hecho mal, había sido querer ganarse el poco cariño de su familia. Azoto la puerta cuando entro a su cuarto y entonces se acostó llorando hasta que sus ojos se cansaron y en verdad dejo de sentir ese peso de su familia sobre sus hombros.

Sango conocía a Yani y Yani siempre había tenido envidia de que Kagome tuviera a Sango de amiga, ya que Sango fue primero amiga de Yani y después amiga de Kagome...Y siempre prefirió a Kagome en lugar de Yani.

_-Flash Back-_

_Todos estaban sonriendo mientras comenzaban a contar en reversa los segundos que faltaban para que fuera año nuevo._

_Según la tradición o costumbres, debías de meter uvas en una copa, doce uvas por los días del año y cuando sonaran las doce comer las uvas e ir pidiendo los deseos._

_Los diez segundos que faltaban Kagome estaba nerviosa, su madre estaba a lado de su padre, y todo parecía normal y hasta le parecía normal que pensaran que fuera un poco ruidosa y expresiva._

_10..._

_Quería pensar muy bien sus deseos antes de que todo fuera mal, y entonces sintió una pequeña punzada de su corazón cuando vio a su madre mirarla y reír con su tía, eso le hizo sentir mal._

_9..._

_Todo iba en cámara lenta, poco a poco los segundos se iban acabando, el nueve se convirtió en ocho y después el ocho en siete._

_6..._

_No los tenía que soportar a todos...Cinco..._

_Pero era su familia y tenía el sentimiento de que iban a cambiar._

_4..._

_No estaba mal creer de vez en cuando en ellos._

_3..._

_Debía de darles una nueva oportunidad, tal vez porque era la casi menor en la familia la miraban con ojos de burla._

_2..._

_Con el tiempo todo iba a poder cambiar._

_1..._

_Y si eso no cambiaba le podría decir lo que le molestaba a sus padres._

_Miró a todos sus familiares guardar silencio y comer sus uvas, ella hizo lo mismo. La primer uva iba por la salud, la segunda para que los problemas entre sus padres desaparecieran, la tercera por ser la mejor hija del mundo, la cuarta porque todos fueran felices, la quinta porque el dinero nunca les faltara, la sexta por que todos los niños del orfanato o niños de la calle tuvieran una blanca navidad como la que ella intentaba tener...La séptima porque todos creyeran en la navidad..._

_La octava porque le fuera bien en la escuela, la novena en ayudar a sus padres en lo que pudiera, la décima..Las ideas se le acababan...Porque a su oso de peluche nunca se enfermara y en especial a todos sus peluches la onceava porque en todos los personajes de su familia encontraran el amor verdadera..._

_Tal vez la doceava era la más triste...Que su familia nunca se avergonzara de ella._

**_Niña ilusa en esa navidad apenas tenía doce años..._**

_-End of Flash Back-_

Despertó con el corazón acelerado y entonces se sintió dolida.

No recordaba su sueño pero tenía que ver con algo que le dolía mucho, tal vez por esa navidad dejo de creer en todo lo mágico.

**Continuación**

**Notas de autora:**

**x.x ahMm que tal? XD jajaja...**

**Pues creo que me ha gustado n.n eh escrito mucho n.n y queria seguirle pero dije "no, porque luego è.e que subiras?" jajaja pero bueno espero que les haya gustado : D..**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews n,n espero que sigan leyendo esta humilde historia : ( si es triste como tratan a la familia de Kagome, pero bueno al menos ya se mostro como bonita n.nU...**

**Bueno..no se de cuantos capitulos salga x.x...**

**Así que no podria contestar eso ñ.nU..**

**Pero bueno lo que si les puedo decir es que..**

**Inuyasha y Kagome van a ser rivales : D jajaja..bueno mas o menos n.nU tipo amor en custodia x.xUUU jajaja bueno nos vemos è.e.. n.n jajaja**

**Se cuidan mucho ehh no hagan travesuras... n.nU..**

**Jajaja bueno nos vemos se cuidan mucho ehhh n.n ¡: D**

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

"_Tu supiste ser el villano de mi cuento.._

_Felicidades"_


	7. Qué más?

**Inusual**

**Cáp.7 Qué más?**

"_Recuerdo el sentimiento llamada desprecio_

_que sentía hacia ti...Pero no supe como yo no dejaba de pensar en ti"_

Ahora estaba levantándose pesadamente. Se rascó la cabeza mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la sala de su habitación...Yani estaba sonriéndole mientras cruzaba su pierna y dejaba que Kagome se quedara viéndola, era temprano tal vez...No le hizo mucho caso, mejor fue a cambiarse y escucho como llegaba Sango con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Amiga!-decía Sango deteniéndose un momento al ver a Yani-Tenemos que escoger el deporte y el taller a donde queremos meternos-decía Sango haciendo que Kagome se sintiera un poco incomoda.-

-De que tipo de deportes hablamos?-preguntaba mientras Sango comenzaba a nombrarlos. Los deportes no le importaban siempre conseguía faltar a esas clases...Taller?, no sabia ni que demonios era eso...Pero al ver como Sango se emocionaba con el hecho de estar en publicidad no necesito pensar dos veces antes de aceptar estar con ella-

Sango espero a que se cambiara, Yani había estado ahí todo ese tiempo pero simplemente Sango tenía malos recuerdos de ella, era odiosa, caprichosa, mala amiga, mala consejera, pesada, arrogante, hipócrita...Y, en pocas palabras era muy diferente a Kagome. La pelinegra se fue a meter a bañar mientras Sango se metía en su cuarto para arreglar un poco su rostro.

Y entonces se sonrojo al momento de recordar como se había encontrado a ese muchacho de ojo azul mirándola..Desgraciadamente luego se enojo por la forma en que se refirió a su amiga. Esos niños tontos solamente querían muchachas bonitas para impresionarlas y deslumbrarlas y luego hacerles ver que solamente fue algo pasajero, y Sango tenía miedo de que le pasara algo así a Kagome.

Salió viendo como estaba Kagome ahora lavándose los dientes...Estaría tanto tiempo pensando dentro de su cuarto?

Vio muy contenta a Kagome si ella calculara hacer algo ese día...Habría sido buena idea decirle que fuera la Kagome de antes?

-Sango...-decía Kagome viendo como estaba Yani viendo a su prima-

-Yani, de casualidad no tienes clases que atender?-preguntaba mientras Yani se levantaba y miraba a Kagome-

-Claro que mi buena y tonta prima me llevara...Verdad?-preguntaba poniendo un rostro de borreguito a medio degollar-

-Olvídalo..Ayer era fea lo recuerdas?...Hoy soy la Kagome de siempre, andale largate de mi cuarto conoces la salida...Y no azotes la puerta-dijo mientras se agachaba y en menos de diez segundos escuchaban el azote de una pureta, era buena corriendo a la gente-

Sango simplemente miraron como estaban entrando Rin y Ayame con una enorme sonrisa.

-Tu!, eres la noticia de toda la escuela-decía Rin soltando el chisme Kagome miraba a sus amigas-

-Me falta la venganza con la muchacha que me tiro el jugo-decía mientras se secaba las manos e iba a su cuarto por su mochila-

Kagome si se que se veía cambiada, no se parecía a la muchacha enferma de hace días.

-Faltan dos minutos para llegar a clases-decía Ayame viendo la calma con la que Kagome se paseaba por el salón-

-Oh cierto, ustedes apurense...Yo llegare un par de minutos después-dieron un suspiro mientras vieron como Kagome apenas se ponía sus zapatos y hacia su tarea un poco apresurada y luego se iba a su salón-

**---**

Y ahora todos en verdad esperaban que la fea se haya retractado y fuera como lo fue desde el principio, con quince minutos de retraso estaban tocando a la puerta no necesitaron saber quien era la que tocaba.

-Puedo pasar?-preguntaba mientras todos se le quedaban viendo de nuevo a ella-

-Dos veces tarde...Ahora que ha pasado?-preguntaba el profesor mientras Kagome miraba el rostro de Sango y luego el de Ayame-

-Es que me quede dormida-decía mientras se frotaba sus ojos-

-ELLA ES UNA MENTIROSA!-gritaba Yani que desgraciadamente estaba en su salón todos miraron a la otra hermosa muchacha-

-Yani...-decía muy sorprendida Kagome mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. Ahora que planeaba hacer Kagome?-

-Prima...-Yani se levantaba de su asiento para salir a hablar con su prima sin importarle si el profesor estaba dándole permiso o no-

-Pero usted-

-nada nada nada-dijo Yani mientras salía y el profesor sentía una gota en su nuca caer-

Ahora ella iba a causarle problemas. Las dos primas estaban hablando sobre ellas.

-No quiero que interrumpas mi popularidad-decía Yani mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos-

-no lo haré-decía cruzando con sus dedos el corazón-

-eres dócil...Quieres ser mi amiga?-preguntaba con una sonrisa-

-no-dijo Kagome entrando al salón para tomar asiento en uno de los lugares traseros-

-Señorita Kagome ahora podría explicarme muy bien el verdadero motivo de su llegada tarde?-preguntaba el profesor viendo como estaba la prima de Kagome viéndose en el espejo-

-claro iba caminando por los pasillos y como había tanta gente me perdí, usted sabe la niña nueva...Y entonces creo que vi a Dios...Porque una cosa blanca me empezó a decir 'Kagome sígueme' y yo la seguí y mágicamente aparecí aquí-El profesor creyó que esa era la tontería más grande del mundo-

El salón estaba intentando no carcajearse mientras el profesor seguía escribiendo algo sobre un examen.

-Kagome...-decía Yani llamando la atención de Kagome-..Sabías que tu papá te dejo sin dinero?-Ahora todos estaban mirándola feo, su primita nunca se quedaba callada-

-Yani sabias que te voy a golpear?-preguntaba mientras le aventaba una bola de papel en el rostro en señal de estar muy molesta-

-eres una salvaje...-decía su prima que se sobaba el morete rojo-

-tu una niña tonta-le decía Kagome-además tengo trabajo-Y una perfecta mentirosa a la vez-

Si su buena suerte era larga se podría decir que estaban ahora viendo que tan bonita era...Miró hacia un lado y se topo con la mirada dorada puesta sobre un punto indefinido, era obvio el no deseaba hablarle.

Estaba poniendo atención a la clase, aunque era aburrida ahora con su prima ella no iba a tardar en decirle todo a su padre y su padre le diría todas las cosas malas que hace, por eso debía comportarse...

-Higurashi, me puede hacer esta ecuación?-preguntaba la profesora de matemáticas, la maestra le hablaba a ella o a Yani?-

Con su mirada preguntando "yo" la maestra sonrió se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a contestar la ecuación auque duro un poco la maestra le explico con mucha paciencia ahora todos sabían que era una simple chica como todos. Se regresó a su asiento mientras la maestra explicaba lo que ella había hecho en su otra escuela hubiera escrito números y hubiera revuelto al profesor o simplemente se hubiera puesto a pelear.

Ahora estaba anotando un par de cosas ser una rebelde era llamar mucho la atención y ella simplemente quería estar con sus amigas. Pero ellas intentaban convencer a ciertos muchachos para que se pudieran cambiar de salón.

-Eres todo un fenómeno-decía Inuyasha que estaba a dos lugares en forma vertical delante de ella, Kagome lo miro-

-Así...Porque?-pregunto con muy poco interés-

-Porque de la fea a la buenota...Y de la buena a la problemática...Tal vez puedas tener fama pero ninguna como la mía-decía mientras sonreía satisfecho-

-Como la tuya?...Por perro?-preguntaba burlesca mientras el sonreía-

-si así quieres llamarme-Kagome sintió el doble sentido que el quería dar en esa frase y no le funciono-

-de que hablas Inuyasha?..Yo hablo de los perros osea tu-decía en forma inocente mientras el se molestaba y se giraba-

**---**

Mientras más clases pasaban las chicas sin duda iban aprendiendo a que miraran a Kagome ella caminaba tan segura y no necesitaba hacerlo pues ella era alguien importante ahora.

-Sabes...Si quieres puedes juntarte con nosotras-decían unas muchachas de segundo de preparatoria-pueden-decían sonriendo mientras Kagome imitaba su sonrisa-

-No será molestia?-preguntaba Rin notando que esa muchacha era completamente bonita. Con su piel clara y sus ojos verdes y su cabello negro-

-para nada...Ahora solamente quiero ver la cara de la muchacha que te tiro el jugo-decía ella mientras Kagome levantaba ambas cejas en señal de duda-

No habia de otra necesitaban aceptar ya que todos parecían entrar en alguna parte del grupo de la sociedad de la escuela, la muchacha se veía en verdad agradable por cierto esperaba el momento en presentarse...

-Mi nombre es Aya Kirana-decía sonriendo mientras las muchachas se veían-

-Somos Kagome, Rin y Ayame-decía la pelirroja presentando a sus amigas ya que era la única que no se sentía tan observada-

-bueno...Ella-señalando a una muchacha que estaba jugando con otra compañera-es Dru...Ella es Rika, la de allá es Ayu...-En realidad no eran tantas y Rika se veía de esas muchachas agradables y hippie-

-HEY!-gritaba Aya mientras las amigas de esta se acercaban a ver que pasaba-Ella es Kagome, ella Sango, ella Rin y ella Ayame-decía aprendiéndose el nombre de cada amiga-

-Hay, que padre tu color de cabello-decía Dru señalando el color rojizo de Ayame-

En el receso pues todos fueron amables al menos todos los amigos de las chicas y otras amigas que no entraban en su círculo de amistad. Kagome vio algo que no le gusto, vio como estaba Inuyasha besándose con Kikyo y entonces miró a otro lado, deseaba tener una manguera y echarles agua...Para separarlos.

Rin miró en dirección a donde miraba su amiga y noto que su mirada se hacia un poco triste pero luego ella meneaba su rostro y mostraba una elegante sonrisa. Pero entonces discretamente siguió viendo a Inuyasha y el se encontraba viendo a Kagome...Y Kikyo lo estaba besando, acto in-moral.

Tuvo una idea para que a esos dos les hicieran algo...

-Ayame, me acompañas a ver una cosa?-preguntaba Rin que lamentaba separarse Kagome estaba conociendo a las muchachas y por juzgar de todas las que estaban cerca de ella eran buena gente aunque fueran mayor que ella-

Ayame siguió a la pelinegra y con una enorme sonrisa vio a donde se dirigían a la dirección, Ayame no era alguien malo para andar en esos lugares.

**---**

El recreo se acabo, y las nuevas amigas de las chicas iban cantando junto con Sango y Kagome.

-Nos vemos mocosas-decía Dru mientras Kagome sonreía, ahora ella era amiga de otras personas?-

Rin estaba entrando con Ayame a su lado y sonreían hacia el lugar vació de Inuyasha ya todos comenzaban a llegar así que el no iba a tardar Kagome se quedó platicando un poco con Sango y luego sonrió al ver a sus otras dos amigas.

-Me imagino un grande pony pateando tu trasero-decía Rin riendo mientras Kagome le daba un abrazo de oso-

-estas bien loca!-decía Ayame mientras Rin sonreía y entonces Rin subía a su mesa para comenzar a bailar y hacer un poco de relajo y se suponía que esa era Kagome...Pobre de su amiga hacia el ridículo-

Porque no hacerlo juntas?. Sonrió mientras se subía de igual forma que ella y se ponía a bailar algo que ni siquiera conocían.

-Bling, bling baby!-decía Rin en pose de rapero sin canal en la televisión, mientras Kagome reía-

-KAGOME!-gritó su prima que estaba espantada ante repentino espectáculo que estaba dando Kagome el salón estaba alborotado al ver como Kagome estaba haciendo reír a la mayoría mientras Sango se subía también y se ponían en forma de trencito y comenzaban a ir brincando de asiento en asiento y después Ayame se les unió, no fue todo el salón y las chicas solamente fueron algunas...Hasta que llego la prefecta al ver tremendo relajo y todas se quedaron viendo muertas de la risa-

-Quien empezó todo!?-preguntó exaltada mientras las chicas se veían no querían dejar abajo a Kagome-

-ella-dijo Yani que señalaba a su prima y ella estaba viendo el rostro de la prefecta-

-Higurashi venga conmigo-decía la prefecta mientras todos se miraban-

-Hay no!, la fea nos va a delatar!-decía Kari mientras Sango y Ayame se veían-

-Claro que no, Kagome es capaz de recibir un castigo ella sola antes de culpar a otra gente-decía Rin mientras Sango sonreía-

-Como lo saben?...Y si se hecha para atrás?-preguntaba la quinta mientras comenzaban a dudar entre ellas-

-Cuando conocí a Kagome yo por accidente troné los globos de la graduación imagínense...Kagome se hecho la culpa y no le hicieron nada solo servicio social por dos meses-decía Rin sonriendo mientras sus amigas se miraban-ella hizo que esa graduación fuera de lo mejor-

Siguieron platicando sobre las cosas que habia hecho Kagome mientras Kagome escuchaba que la prefecta le iba a poner un reporte no le importo mucho ya que solamente le iban a bajar un punto en la conducta así que Kagome volvió a entrar.

-Que te dijeron?, nos van a castigar?-preguntaba Yin una muchacha de cabello rubio y de ojos rosados-

-ah nada me pusieron un reporte y quieren que se baje de los asientos o si no..-Detuvo su vista en el rostro de sorpresa de todos-O SI NO LAS VOY A NALGUEAR!-gritó riendo mientras comenzaba a nalguear a todas las tipas y estas se empezaban a reír y bajaban con su trasero hinchado-

El llego muy molesto a su salón no quería hablar con nadie. Simplemente tenía a una persona en mente.

Entró a su salón viendo como estaba todo un alboroto y entonces noto que las chicas estaban dibujando en el pintaron y los chicos estaban platicando entre ellos viendo como dibujaban.

-KAGOME!-gritó haciendo que las chicas detuvieran su plumón y Kagome sacara su cabeza de uno de los pupitres habia estado buscando algo que se le habia caído y simplemente se gano un golpe en su cabeza-

-mande?-decía mientras el le indicaba que lo siguiera ella se levanto de mala gana y fue con el las chicas miraron a Kagome hacerle caso y entonces sintieron curiosidad-

Inuyasha no sabía que decirle si ella no habia sido se iba a sentir idiota, pero quien más pudo haber sido?...La única que le tiene rencor a el y a Kikyo es ella.

-Porque nos acusaste a mi y a Kikyo de habernos estado besando?-Kagome miró la manera fría de el al hablarle era como otra persona alguien enojado y lleno de rabia hacia ella-

-Yo no hice eso...-dijo Kagome cruzándose de brazos mientras el la miraba levantando una de sus cejas-

-entonces donde estuviste todo el rato?-Desconfiaba de ella, genial!-Crees que puedo creerte después de que me mentiste-decía exaltado pero hablando en susurro mientras Kagome miraba a Inuyasha-

-claro, porque si te hubiera acusado hubiera estado ahí...Además me interesa muy poco lo que tu y Kikyo hagan en el patio-decía exaltada mientras el veía como se iba y antes de que se fuera le tomo el brazo por la muñeca y la dejo sorprendida-

-Yo nunca dije que habia estado en el patio..-dijo en forma severa-

-piensa lo que quieras...-dijo ella con mucha tranquilidad mientras el la dejaba ir-

Quien se creía que era para hablarle a ella así?. Gruñó con un poco de rabia nadie le habia hablado así y mucho menos mirado de esa forma bueno si su padre o su madre uno de ellos dos pero eso fue hace mucho, y el...Toda esa escuela estaba loca.

Además el y ella tuvieron la culpa por andarse besando frente a todos, frente a todos un lugar visible para cualquier maestro...O eran idiota o eran...Otra cosa...

**Continuación**

**Notas de autora;**

**Jajaja este capituLo no me ha quedado tan largO como eL otrO: ( pero hize lo mejor que pude que tal?.. n.n sii ya hay mas rivalidad entre Inu y Kag...Sobre Kikyo bueno ambas se van a odiar :P**

**No es yaoi o yuri x.x es INUKAG :P jajaja bueno espero que lean este capitulo nOn creanme actualizare cada vez que mi mente afloje información nOn bueno nos vemos : D!...**

**Atte:**

**Willnira**


	8. mi niñera

**Inusual**

**Cáp.8 Mi niñera**

"_Creí que me querías..._

_Que equivocación cometí..."_

Bueno su vida no era tan mala...

La primera impresión que dio su primer día era de ser la niña inteligente, el muchacho más popular de la escuela la odiaba...La novia del muchacho también...Y su vida no era tan mala...Sonreía un poco débil, bueno...Acusarlos de andarse besando no era algo que le interesará mucho. La profesora de matemáticas había llegado...

-Haber...Tashio y Higurashi pasen al pintarrón-decía la maestra mientras los dos se miraban. Con esa mirada se decían muchas cosas entre ellas un "te odio"-

La maestra les puso un ejercicio distinto a cada uno, e iba a tomar el tiempo para saber quien ganaba. Los ojos dorados miraron con molestia los chocolates.

-empiecen!-decía la maestra emocionada mientras ambos comenzaban a contestar el ejercicio-

La tensión era notoria, Kagome estaba contestando el ejercicio.

-Sango, calculadora!-dijo mientras Sango sacaba su calculadora y se la aventaba...Kagome la atrapo pero Inuyasha ya tenía la calculadora en su mano, haciendo que Kagome quedara en segundo lugar-

No había problema alguna, solamente el simple hecho de que Inuyasha aumentaba su ego con esa respuesta como si el fuera mejor que ella.

-Otro!-decía Kagome decidida mientras la maestra asentía nerviosa y les dictaba un nuevo ejercicio-

-Tan duro es aceptar que perdiste que necesitas pedirme la revancha?-preguntaba Inuyasha mientras ella lo miraba con ojos de odio-

-empiecen!-decía la maestra sonriendo mientras Kagome no se perdía tiempo de nada y comenzaba a contestarlo...Le hubiera gustado ganar si no hubiera sido porque la secretaria de las oficinas la estaba buscando-

-Maestra me permite a Higurashi?-preguntaba mientras todos miraban a Kagome y ella dejaba de escribir para mirar a la maestra y ella dejarla ir-

Cuando salió primeramente no hicieron nada solo observarla salir y dejarla ir...No podía negar que no sentía nervios ya que su columna vertebral parecía ser una fuente de núcleo eléctrico porque no paraba de sentir esas extrañas ñañas.

-Quien me busca?-preguntaba mientras se encogía de hombros y entonces la secretaria le regalaba una sonrisa para hacerla cruzar un pasillo y después dar un anuncio a un profesor y así poder llegar a su oficina, en ningún momento le dijo quien la buscaba simplemente iba sonriéndole..Como tonta.-

Después noto quien la buscaba su figura imponente y un acompañante de figura también alta la estaban mirando, sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban...Y solamente murmuró "padre", algo que ella simplemente escuchó.

-Kagome-dijo su padre con ojos brillosos al ver a su hija, Kagome no sintió absolutamente nada...-

-disculpe señor Higurashi pero tengo deberes que atender-De manera tajante y fría ella se dio la vuelta para comenzar a irse, dejando con una boca abierta a su padre y con sorpresa entre el amigo de su padre-

-ve por ella!-murmuraba su padre a su mano derecha, Kagome habia dado vuelta en una esquina ya que no tenía ganas de hablar con su padre y esta era una de esas situaciones en las que prefería estar con otras personas y en otro lugar. Notaba los pasos que la iban siguiendo-

-Kagome, necesitas hablar con tu padre-decía el hombre que no mantenía una sonrisa con ella-

-No quiero...-dijo Kagome mirándolo a los ojos verdes que poseía, Bankotsu un lamedor de botas a su padre...Encargado de hacerle a ella también la vida imposible, y de decirle a sus padres todas las cosas buenas o malas de las que el se enteraba, fue su niñero pero simplemente se canso de perseguir...niñitas...-

-Hey, no hagas esto difícil-decía tomándola por el brazo para empezar a caminar con ella en dirección hacia su padre, pero ella le dio una patada sobre la espinilla y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia su salón, Bankotsu soltó una maldición mientras se sobaba la pierna y la seguía con un paso torpe-

Si tenía suerte y no miraba atrás la llegada a su salón era corta, pero también era corta la dirección entre ella y Bankotsu, dio un paso enorme para llegar a la puerta con su corazón acelerado y su respiración agitada y fue a sentarse viendo como Bankotsu se iba de regreso, de seguro iba como vieja mitotera a decirle a su padre...Como si le importara, Bankotsu era un convenenciero y un maldito bastardo que se la vivía causándole problemas...

Sus ojos se perdieron en la puerta.

-Kagome hay algo interesante en la puerta?-preguntaba el profesor mientras ella meneaba su rostro y regresaba a escribir sus apuntes raros de niña no inteligente-

Las clases siguieron normales, desafortunadamente faltaban menos de dos minutos para que acabara la clase de Sociales así que trago grandes bocanadas de aire para levantarse con cuidado y asomarse por la ventana y ver que ahí estaba Bankotsu sonriéndole con sus lentes oscuros debajo de sus ojos.

-"imposible, debería de irse"-pensaba mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas y el sonreía-

La maestra indicó que podían salir, y Kagome platico con Sango un par de segundos y cuando salió fue cuando todo lo bueno empezó.

-Kagome...-decía la voz de Bankotsu haciendo que la mayoría de chicas que andaban por el pasillo se giraran a ver al guapo hombre que le hablaba a Kagome...Si, Bankotsu era guapo, con cabello negro y ojos verdes...-

-No deberías irte?-preguntaba mientras se acercaba a el y el sonreía con malicia-

-seré tu guardaespaldas...Como en los viejos tiempos-decía mientras plasmaba en su rostro una de sus elegantes sonrisas haciendo que Kagome se quedara en shock-

-QUÉ!?-gritaba mientras veía a Yani acercarse para saber el chisme con Kagome y ese cuerazo de hombre-

-no grites te miran feo-decía guiñándole el ojo mientras Kagome seguía consternada-atrápame porque me desmayo-fingió un desmayo mientras Bankotsu la dejaba caer y después escuchaba el gracioso "au"-

Pudo ver el rostro de burla de Bankotsu, y las miradas que se perdían en ellos dos.

-Y mi papá?-preguntaba mientras el sonreía ampliamente-

-se fue de regreso..No iba a perder tiempo con niñas caprichosas-decía mientras se acomodaba su corbata y comenzaba a ayudar a Kagome para levantarse, ella con un poco de desprecio cogió sus manos...Eran tan suaves, y varoniles.-

-Bueno Bankotsu...-decía mientras caminaba con el en dirección a la cafetería-quiero una torta de la cafetería y un refresco..De acuerdo?-decía mientras el la miraba-

-Kagome seré tu guardaespaldas, el soplón que le diga todo a tu padre-decía en el tono de "capta mocosa"-

-andale...Y me portare bien-decía guiñándole el ojo, cuantas veces el habia escuchado eso?-

Bankotsu seguía a Kagome...Ella en verdad tenía hambre, y la cafetería estaba muy llena...Miraba como Yani estaba platicando con esa mocosa que le tiro el jugo. Y luego veía como Inuyasha la miraba y ella simplemente iba a hacer cola para poder saciar su apetito.

-Odio estas cosas porque se hacen filas..Odio las filas-murmuraba Kagome mientras Bankotsu sonreía, le agradaba Kagome a su modo..A pesar de tener veintidós años era como si los dos fueran de la misma edad...Así como ella lo podía hacer enojar también lo podía hacer reír-

-Yo odiaba ir a la escuela-le confesaba Bankotsu-

-genial, somos dos..Hay que incendiarla-decía mientras le regalaba una sonrisa y el la imitaba...-

-Kagome...-le estaban hablando afuera de la fila, Kagome se giró su vista para ver a Sango, y a Rin sonriéndole mientras le daban una señaladita a Bankotsu y ella se quedaba sin entender. Odiaba no entender las mímicas que ellas dos hacían-

-no te muevas-le dijo Kagome mientras se salía de la fila para contestarle sus dudas a sus amigas, ellas se quedaron con una cara de amiguísimas de Bankotsu mientras Kagome las presentaba, y luego Rin dijo que tenían que ver lo del taller y Bankotsu le dijo que no debía perderse nada de la escuela, ella lo miró feo y la tomo de su brazo para guiarla seguida de sus amigas-

-Y, desde cuando trabajas para Kagome?-preguntaba Rin mientras Bankotsu sonreía y pensaba..-

-desde hace tres años-decía mientras Kagome se encogía de hombros y entraba y veía como estaban unas muchachas entrando antes que ellas dejándolas entrar hasta el final Bankotsu la tomo del antebrazo y la metió a la fuerza mientras Kagome se molestaba y lo pisaba-

-odio cuando haces eso-le murmuró mientras el sonreía y le lanzaba un beso-

-Alumnas...Y alumnos...Para poder entrar en este taller deben de saber hablar un poco ingles, y deben de ponerse en equipos de cinco-decía la maestra que veía a un muchacho ponerse en una de las esquinas, Kagome notaba como todos se estaban poniendo en equipos...Debían apurarse, les faltaba una, miraron a Bankotsu, tan solitario y tan el..-

-TIEMPO FUERA!-dijo la maestra mientras todos se miraban y con pánico agarraban a cualquier personaje, Kagome jaló a Bankotsu y lo puso en su equipo...-

Desgraciadamente ese taller era el de los más populares, donde muchos siempre quedaban y los menos populares se iban. Kikyo estaba con sus amigas y con Inuyasha mientras obviamente miraba sin saber muy bien porque Kagome tenía a alguien tan guapo en su equipo, Inuyasha solamente miraba con coraje a Bankotsu nada del otro mundo.

La maestra les dijo fuertemente que si estaba bien que quisieran permitirle a algún trabajador querer entrar a clases, Bankotsu no entendía nada.

-Bueno como ya están todos inscritos deben de pasar a presentarse-decía la maestra con sus manos juntas puestas enfrente de sus pechos, haciéndola ver como si le diera una plegaria a Dios. Las muchachas se vieron-equipo por equipo-decía mirando al equipo que estaba en una esquina-

Los equipos se fueron presentando con mucho orgullo de haber quedado, solamente unos trece no quedaron porque era demasiados alumnos.

-Nosotros somos...Kikyo, Inuyasha, Yuki, Gris y Miroku-decía la muchacha mientras las chicas giraban su vista y entonces Kagome sentía que todo se le iba abajo, como el podía estar en su taller?...COMO!?-

-ustedes los últimos-indico señalando al equipo de Kagome, nada más se tenía que levantar uno...Por miraditas claramente señalaron a Kagome-

-ah bueno...eh..-Que inteligente era!-yo soy Kagome, ella es Sango, ella es Rin, ella Ayame y ella..Perdón digo el es Bankotsu-decía mientras Bankotsu la miraba de forma asesina y la mitad del salón sonreía ante ese comentario-

-Porque escogieron este taller?-preguntaba la maestra, a nadie le habia preguntado no era justo-

-porque me gustaría saber sobre la zona turística de este lugar y sobre los bellos lugares-decía Kagome mientras la maestra le sonreía...Le agradaba a la maestra-

-Porque meten en su equipo a alguien que no tiene nada que ver en la escuela?-preguntaba Miroku mientras su equipo murmuraba risas y algunas palabras cortas, Kagome miró con una de sus cejas levantadas a ese equipo-

-Maestra sin ofender, pero...Tengo que contestar esa pregunta tan idiota?-preguntaba Kagome mientras Ayame y Rin se llevaban uno de sus dedos a la boca para babearlo un poco y luego juntar sus dedos y hacer un ruido como de quemar "tss"-

-Maestra me esta diciendo idiota-decía Miroku mientras Inuyasha se acomodaba en su asiento-

-Es una falta de respeto a mi compañero-decía Inuyasha haciéndole segundas, Bankotsu miró a esos dos niños tontos-

-Bueno si te queda el saco pontéelo...Yo solo dije eso-decía Kagome mientras miraba a la maestra, no les tenía miedo a dos niños mimados-

-Si maestra es injusto ver como no le dice nada a ella-decía Kikyo mientras entonces Kagome miraba a la maestra-

-Señorita Kagome...Lamentablemente-decía la maestra avergonzada-

-Oh no se preocupe conozco esa regla...Me iré de este taller no se preocupe...-decía Kagome mirando a Bankotsu-Hey Muevete..-decía tronándoles los dedos a Bankotsu y el con mala gana iba detrás de ella, Sango miraba a sus amigas, no podían dejar ir a Kagome y al buenote de su amigo-

-NO!, QUE EL NO SE VAYA!-gritó una amiga de Kikyo mientras Kagome sonreía-

-discúlpame nena...Pero no la puedo dejar sola-decía Bankotsu mientras las muchachas miraban con rencor a Kikyo y luego relajaba su mirada-

-Higurashi por favor tome asiento!...-decía la maestra-...Solo le iba a pedir que dijera porque motivos debo dejar a este joven entrar a clase-decía la maestra con una enorme sonrisa mientras Kagome se iba a sentar junto a Bankotsu-

-Es fácil porque es mi guarura-decía Kagome sonriendo mientras la maestra sonreía aun más-

Sentía el rostro de sorpresa de muchos...Pero eso no le importaba, lo bueno es que el no era como los niños tontos como Inuyasha el decía las cosas de frente y era su niñero, su chacho, su sirviente...Le gustaban los sirvientes.

**---**

Rin estaba terminando unas paginas de Química, Bankotsu era bueno en matemáticas, así que estaba haciendo la tarea de todas...Sango estaba contestando algo de historia y Ayame y Kagome hacían la cena, ya que no querían que sus amigos se murieran por desnutrición cerebral. Kagome estaba volteando un pedazo de tocino.

-Oye Kagome...Que es lo más grueso que te ha pasado en la vida?-preguntaba Ayame que estaba acomodando un pedazo de pan para después envolver el tocino dentro de el, Kagome no se sacó de onda...De Ayame podía esperarse sinceridad y una muy pero muy larga amistad-

-...la muerte de mis abuelos...-decía mientras volteaba el tocino para luego pasarlo en un plato y ver como Ayame lo acomodaba dentro de un pan-

-Fue muy triste?-No sabía como preguntarle, Kagome al decir lo de sus abuelos sintió tristeza pero eran amigas podían contarse todo-

-Accidente de carro-decía mientras terminaba de poner un poco de aceite y después ponía el otro pedazo de tocino y comenzaba a menearlo dentro de la caliente sartén-Y lo tuyo?-preguntaba mientras iba a lavarse las manos para después de que Ayame terminara de rellenar las rebanadas de pan hacerlas empanzadas, iba a ser una cena especial para darle una bienvenida a Bankotsu-

-mi mamá cuando estaba chavita quedo embarazada...-decía mientras lavaba el plato y después se topaba con la mirada curiosa de Kagome, en sus ojos se podía leer claramente la pregunta Ayame negó con la cabeza-no, yo no fui esa criatura...Ella abortó y después se caso con mi papá...Mi papá murió y mi mamá vive contenta conmigo...-decía mientras le retiraba a Kagome una rebanada de pan-

-Que triste-decía Kagome que luego reía ante el rostro de curiosidad de Rin que entraba a la cocina para decirles que ya estaba lista la tarea-

-Y la cena?-preguntaba Sango que estaba preparando un par de bebidas-

-no tardará-respondió Ayame con una sonrisa mientras Bankotsu se levantaba para ir a oler la comida, se olía delicioso...Nadie creería que ellas habían preparado la cena-

-Chicas iré por unas cosas al super-decía Bankotsu mientras se retiraba un par de segundos y las chicas continuaban soltando el chisme-

Kagome creía que Bankotsu iba a ser un gran apoyo en la escuela, tal vez iba a ser ese chiquillo chismoso que le diría a su padre todo pero después de todos era su trabajo, y además el tipo no era tan mala onda...Quien demonios se iba a ofrecer a contestarte la tarea? Ni siquiera tus papás cuando están ebrios, definitivamente iba aprovechar cada vez que Bankotsu andaba de buena gente.

-Oye Kagome...-decía Rin que estaba comiendo un poco de pasta y parecía un gusanito travieso dentro de la boca de la pelinegra-Qué paso con Inuyasha?-preguntaba mientras movía sus piernas y dejaba ver la cara de Kagome-

-nada el idiota me odia...Nos odiamos no es genial?-Su voz no sonaba tan contenta como todas las noches en las que insultaba a Inuyasha...Comenzó a hacerlo desde que el descubrió que era bonita...-

Porque la mente de Rin estaba tramando algo?.

-Que mal, que mal..-decía Ayame mientras volteaba la comida y después la metían al microondas para que se terminara de hacer-Es que el piensa que yo lo acuse de andarse besando con Kikyou!-decía Kagome explotando las cosas que el le habia dicho que según esto ella habia hecho-

Ayame y Rin se miraron y bajaron la mirada.

-P...Por...eso te...te... odia?-pregunto con nerviosismo Rin mientras Kagome asentía-

-eso y por el hecho de haberlo engañado y hacerle creer que era fea-decía Kagome mientras sus amigas miraban de nuevo al suelo, a excepción de Sango-

-pero cualquiera pudo haberle dicho al director que ellos se estaban besando..O alguien que tuviera autoridad-decía Rin sin dejarse caer. Kagome miraba a Rin era cierto-

-eso le intente decir pero solo me dice "te odio"-decía intentando imitarlo, los hombres eran más chillones que una mujer con cólicos-

-Es un tonto-decía Ayame cruzándose de hombros...-

Como si las cosas para ella no fueran malas...

**---**

Cepillándose su cabello estaba enfrente del espejo.

-Como la odio..Cree que por hacerse bonita...argg...Ojala que se muerda-decía mientras miraba con mucho odio su espejo para luego sentir una ira enorme dentro de su femenino cuerpo.-

Así estaba odiando a la que le habia quitado muchas cosas, amigos, popularidad, carácter...Debía hacer algo que en verdad la hicieran ser el hazme reír, su cabello brillaba al pie de la noche...Pero sus ojos no lo hacían.

-Juro que Kagome Higurashi va a ser la peor persona de toda la escuela...-decía entre dientes mientras luego sonreía y soltaba al final una carcajeaba. Amaba cuando era mala, amaba cada vez que ella hacia sentir mal a la gente...Era adorable-

Fue a su computadora mientras buscaba en imágenes a Kagome Higurashi, había tres fotos de ella...Lo que necesitaba.

**---**

-DESPIERTA!-gritaba Bankotsu mientras la hacia levantarse de un brinco y después meterse a bañar con locura y desesperación, el agua le salía helada...No pensaba ni nada, solamente actuaba...-DONDE ESTA EL JABÓN!?-gritó mientras Bankotsu sonreía-

-DETRÁS DEL SHAMPPO!-le contestaba mientras luego se escuchaba un "uh?"-

-Y DONDE ESTA EL SHAMPPO?-preguntaba ella mientras el abría la puerta del baño y extendía su mano para darle el shampoo-ah gracias, eres efectivo-decía mientras se volvía a meter a bañar, aunque el agua helada la estuviera despertando ella solamente quería volverse a dormir...-

El desayuno olía mal, se le revolvía el estomago...Cuando salió noto como iban sus tres amigas muy delante de ella muriéndose de la flojera, Bankotsu era el único que estaba contento y animado. Y lo mando al diablo, después cuando anunciaron que no iban a tener las dos primeras clases iba a ir a dormirse pero entonces Ayame despertó con adrenalina.

-Hay que ir a desayunar!-decía mientras tomaba a cada una de sus amigos con sus dos manos y las llevaba en lugar a la cafetería, para desgracia de Kagome lo que habia desayunado se le revolvió al momento de ver a Kikyo cerca de la puerta de entrada de la cafetería, sintió lastima por esa chica-

-Kagome...-decía Kikyo como esas tipas que te van a decir el chisme del año-

-mande?-preguntaba mientras le indicaba a sus amigos que entraran, Bankotsu habia ido con ellas mientras esperaba a Kagome sentado-

-digo quiero invitarte a desayunar o más bien a sentarte conmigo-decía mientras la tomaba por la mano y la llevaba dentro de la cafetería, Kagome estaba dormida no podía ver los grandes letreros pegados en la pared-

-POR DIOS HIGURASHI SI TODO ESTO TENÍAS ESCONDIDO...PORQUE NO LO ENSEÑASTE?-gritaban mientras Kagome miraba a Kikyo como si ella tuviera la respuesta a todo.-

-mira esto!-decía Kikyo alarmada mientras le extendía un folleto...-

Kagome miró el folleto y vio una de esas bromas tontas que se hacia...Estaba la cara de ella en un cuerpo de una mujer masoquista.

-Dios que obra de arte!-decía sonriendo mientras se carcajeaba de una de las bromas que le hicieron, la esperada reacción del año...-

No necesito ser una tortuga para pensar con determinación que Kikyo habia sido la causante de todo.

-Kikyo las personas como tu...-decía mientras la miraba, el rostro de Kikyo estaba confuso-si Kikyo como tu, las tipas que no tienen vida y necesitan meterse a las vidas de las demás...para estar a gusto?-decía describiendo a Kikyo de una manera cruel-Bueno pues las personas como tu, tienden a hacer este tipo de bromas que creen que afectaran al prójimo...Cuando en realidad ni siquiera le interesan una mierda...Flash informativo, el photoshop esta pasado de moda-decía mientras le rompía el folleto en el rostro de Kikyo si ella quería bromitas indecorosas las tendría-

Se dio media vuelta pero Kikyo la detuvo con sus palabras.

-Te crees la que no te importa nada, pero en realidad si te importa...TE MUERES DE CELOS PORQUE YO SOY MEJOR QUE TU!-le gritaba Kikyo haciendo que media cafetería o mejor dicho toda la cafetería las pusiera como el centro de atención, patéticamente listo si ella quería ser el chisme del día-

-Dios que me va a importar?...Una estupida broma por dios se va a acabar el mundo-decía con sarcasmo mientras Kikyo molesta miraba a Kagome. Esto ya era algo personal-y si te tuviera celos fuera como tu pero te desprecio tanto...tu rostro me da nauseas que tengo que evitarme el estar enfrente de ti porque si no voy a vomitar-decía mientras se giraba y fingía querer vomitar pero luego se calmaba para irse-BANKOTSU!-gritaba Kagome mientras todos hacían espacio entre Bankotsu y Kagome, el se acerco con sus hombros encogidos y sus manos dentro del pantalón-cómprame una torta si? nOn-En verdad todos siguieron con ese show de que a Kikyo nadie podía callarla solamente ella, y Bankotsu bueno el le compro la torta-

Ayame estaba hallando una manera de hacer quedar en ridículo a Kikyo y en cuanto encontrara esa forma se la iba a decir a Kagome...

-Sabes nunca me imagine que tu fueras tan así-decía Bankotsu a Kagome mientras sus amigas sonreían-

-bueno no dejare que alguien me insulte...verdad?-preguntaba mientras Bankotsu sonreía-

-Kagome...tu padre no quiso decirte pero te dejo otra cuenta en la que puedes sacar todo el dinero que necesites siempre y cuando no se lo menciones o algo por el estilo...Tu madre ya esta pensando en hacerte la muertita-decía Bankotsu soltando el chisme familiar-

-Bueno de ella me puedo esperar hasta que incendie mi cuarto y ponga una muñeca inflable creyendo que soy yo...Y la verdad no me importa.-decía con sinceridad-si quiere rehusarse a los derechos de manera yo me rehusare de decirle madre en público...De hecho no se ni cuando la vea-dijo con normalidad-

-Sabes Bankotsu para ser un guarura eres muy...flexible-decía Rin que se terminaba de beber su piñada para después ver como estaba Kagome bebiendo su refresco-

Por si fuera poco por haber puesto en lugar a Kikyo, Inuyasha creía que nadie merecía insultar a Kikyo.

-Por Dios Inuyasha ella te utiliza!!-decía Kagome exaltada mientras el alzaba a Kagome poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros y la ponía a la altura de su rostro, ahora estaban en el gimnasio el único lugar donde buscarían a Kagome-

-Creí en Sam...-decía con sus ojos brillosos-

-pero no creíste en Kagome...Kagome Inuyasha, la niña fea que creía que podía tener amigos sin que pensaran en su imagen-decía soltándose del agarre siempre que platicaba con el terminaba exaltándose-

-Pero eras diferente...-decía mientras miraba a Kagome-

-era...Ahora soy la perra bastarda que causa problemas no me hagas tenerte resentimiento porque no acabare hasta hacerte la vida imposible-decía Kagome decidida-así como los de aquí me la hicieron no dudes que puedo hacértela peor-decía dando media vuelta para así retirarse y comenzar una clase nueva en la que aprendería otras cosas sobre la escuela-

Se quedo embobado viendo por donde ella se iba...

Cada vez que estaba cerca de ella se sentía con las ganas de luchar por algo que no sabia que era, se sentía tan fuerte que podía gritar y tan vulnerable que hasta podía hacerlo llorar...Como explicar lo que sentía?...

**Continuación**

**Notas de autora:**

**x.x como ha quedado?...bien mal peor?x) jajaja..**

**Bueno quise actualizar n.n pq sii : D jajaja bueno espero que me dejen un review n,n gracias por esos reviews tan lindos ke me dejan :P creanme ke más ganas de actualizar me dan nOn ajjaja bueno nos vemos n.n**

**Atte:**

**Willnira**


	9. Poco Común

**Inusual**

**Cáp.9 Poco común.**

"_Llevame para no lastimar a alguien_

_Llevame lejos ahora_

_Como puedes decir_

_Que yo no te quería mejor que nadie"_

El tiempo paso como una estrella fugaz, bueno el tiempo fue pasando de manera lenta. Kagome conocía a más gente cada viernes, y comenzaba a tener un poco de tranquilidad contra sus "amigos". Ahora, Dru era una de sus tocayas ya que adoraba a esa tipa. También estaba sus otras amigas, y bueno las cosas con Kikyo no habían cambiado mucho, ya que no se toleraban y ni siquiera se podían ver en pintura. Con Inuyasha bueno todo iba "normal" la competencia entre ellos era muy notoria, en turismo cada vez que exponían la competencia más fuerte era entre su equipo y el de Kagome...Bankotsu andaba de "cariñoso" con las chicas lo que aumentaba el coraje entre Miroku.

Sango no habia aprendido absolutamente nada sobre Miroku, pero el parecía querer saber todo sobre Sango sobre todo sus medidas, los hombres de esa escuela eran unos adorados idiotas...Ayame había andado por tres días con Koga y solamente anduvieron por una apuesta entre las chicas y el, al final ella termino la relación y el perdió la apuesta.

Rin bueno, ella solamente quería conocer a ese nuevo estudiante que estaba llegando a esa escuela, pero con mucha discreción. Estaba acomodándose esa falda corta que tanto le encantaba, en realidad la odiaba...Pero disimulaba que amaba al uniforme, en los primeros tres meses habían contratado a cinco prefectas que anduvieran como carceleras por todo el lugar...Y también a unos guardias para cuidar que los hombres no se descontrolaran. Como cada tetramestre era como pasar de año, entonces iban empezando el tercer tetramestre, la navidad había pasado y Kagome ni siquiera fue con sus padres ya que todavía estaba indignada...Su madre le envió una miserable carta donde decía "felicitame mujercita...Esperas un hermano". Ya no le sorprendía eso, hasta podía recibir peores noticias como un "te odio maldita bastarda" es más ser bastarda le hubiera gustado...A quien engañaba...Tenía celos de ese escuincle, sus padres no eran viejos así que podían tener los hijos que quisieran...

Tenía dieciséis años, y apenas iba a tener un hermano...Ni imaginarse cuando el tuviera ocho años, ella de seguro iba a superar los veinte...Roló sus ojos, nada más por no reconocerla adoptarían otros hijos...Y a ella no le importaba eso.

-Kagome...Tienes cinco minutos?-preguntaba Ana, una compañera de su escuela encargada de la revista escolar...-

-claro-decía mientras se acomodaba la mochila sobre su hombro y miraba a la muchacha rubia acomodando sus libreta para comenzar la entrevista-

-Dime uno de tus propósitos en la vida?, que quieres ser de grande? –decía mientras comenzaba a anotar a quien le hacia esa encuesta, Kagome suspiro mientras recordaba todas las veces que decía que iba a ser una grande modelo, o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver en espectáculos...Se carcajeo internamente...-

-espero mejorar el medio ambiente...Y de grande quiero ser una mantenida-decía con tranquilidad mientras ella sonreía y anotaba eso-

-eso es todo...Muchas gracias-decía mientras se despedía para dejar ir a Kagome-

Miró ir a esa muchacha para encuestar a otro muchacho y después así ella poder ir a su siguiente clase algunas cosas que había aprendido en esa escuela era no confiar en las personas que se decían ser tus amigas porque en realidad ellas te daban la espalda primero que nadie. Segundo: Cuando un pariente esta en la misma escuela que tu, solamente te puede ocupar para pedirte la tarea o para que le prestes dinero...Si te habla para otra cosa y se preocupa por ti simplemente es puro "síntoma familiar". Tercero: si un maestro se la carga contra ti, no le hagas caso y mejor junta a varios alumnos y búsquenle defectos hasta que consigan sacarlo de la escuela...Solamente si es necesario. (Advertencia: el tercer punto si es efectivo xD jajaja...). Y también otras cosas. Entre otras el no mirar dos veces a Inuyasha Tashio o confiar en el...Los idiotas son idiotas y amén.

Los problemas más graves que habia tenido solamente fue un mes atrás el de un yogurt...Las cosas fueron exactamente como ella habia dicho, alguien le habia dicho que aventara por la ventana el yogurt...Pero el famoso yogurt estaba abierto y baño a los asientos de la esquina...Mala suerte ellos se comenzaron a quejar diciendo que habia yogurt embarrado en los asientos. Y bueno la directora saco a los que tenían sus asientos embarrados quedándose con los que no tenían manchas en su asiento, muchos estaban testigando y solamente terminaron unos pocos entre ella, Sango, Rin, Ayame, Inuyasha, y otros muchachos...Después hubo eliminación y ya al final quedo ella, dijo la verdad no valía la pena mentir pero para esto la subdirectora ya sabía quien habia sido...Así la intento avergonzar cosa que no le resulto. Se gano ir un Sábado a limpiar el salón y si querían podían ayudarla...Sus amigas la ayudaran y también Bankotsu...Y aunque Inuyasha quisiera negarlo y jurara que no hizo nada el fue el que dijo que Kagome no habia sido tan culpable solamente que le iba a pasar el, el yogur y que a el se le resbaló haciendo que se cayera principalmente por eso su castigo no fue tan severo.

Bueno, su vida amorosa no andaba tan mal. Tres muchachos se le habían declarado, pero los tres recibieron el hermoso no, ni loca iba andar con uno de esos gringuitos...Según sus amigas les olía mal la boca y hasta los pies, no quería eso para su vida (broma, broma). En realidad no, para que desperdiciar ese tiempo en salir con alguien?.

-Kagome, Kagome!-la llamaba Ayame mientras Kagome se giraba y miraba a su amiga pelirroja correr hacia ella-la maestra-tomaba aire ya que la habia estado buscando por los pasillos escondidos-de deportes dice que necesitamos hacer un examen...Ahora!-decía mientras Kagome miraba como Ayame corría para irles indicando a las muchachas de básquet que necesitaban hacer ese examen, bien las maestras de todas las escuelas que si les dices que tienes cólicos y te dejan sentarte en la banca y no hacer nada y te ponen diez...Bueno ella era algo así solo que era mujer y sabía verdaderamente como eran los cólicos, se habia salvado de casi todas sus clases diciendo que tenía dolor de muela, y le habia puesto Dolores...-

Y bueno sus clases no eran aburridas es solo que ella y apenas sabía rebotar la pelota. Que demonios le iba a calificar?.

Se fue rápido a cambiar, esa mujer si se le llamaba así a una mujer que tenía una cosa entre sus piernas y picos verdes sobre su mentón, era un hombre...Vestido de mujer, los del sindicato de la escuela lo querían sacar pero el siempre los amenazaba diciendo algo sobre sus hijos y sobre su esposa...NI TENÍA.

Ese joto mariposo se las tenía muy bien arregladas, lo bueno es que no le miraba el trasero a las mujeres...Simplemente les guiñaba el ojo a los hombres y les miraba el trasero, y una vez se le paro con ver a director guiñarle el ojo..Bueno vieron las chicas algo erecto entre sus piernas...Su celular?, definitivamente no, ahí habia una grande ver...

-VERANO, VERANO...TU MAMA TE PICA EL ANO-gritaba Rin con Sango mientras Kagome reía y entonces sus amigas entraban para cambiarse-

-El profesor joto de básquet nos quiere ahora...-decía Rin molesta mientras entraba a su cuarto para ponerse el uniforme de deportes, Kagome salió primero ya que vio como Rin sacaba su ipod y se lo acomodaba entre la parte del short y su otro short de licra, cosa de mujeres. Kagome simplemente miró a Sango salir con una sonrisa y así el trío dinámico salio...Iba a ser cuarteto pero Bankotsu se habia quedado dormido en el sofá, el pobre habia sido enviado a sacar dinero y no capto con que Ayame tenía carro y se fue caminando..En verdad era idiota...-

Las tres iban cantando "verano, verano"...Nada extraño, ya que podían decir las palabras Origa y masturbación en una sola oración.

-Sabían que ella se la ahh ahh..a el-decía Sango indicando que tenía un imaginario bulto en su boca, si también podían hacer signos obscenos pero eran amigas podían hasta decir groserías...-

-sip, y también que le dieron nalgadas los de cuarto año-decía Rin mientras Kagome sonreía, ellas sabían la vida de cada persona..Hasta de Samara Duvalu-

Llegaron y vieron como estaba la profesora llorando mientras ellas sentían lastima por el, eran una de las primeras que llegaban y las demás estaban en los baños de mujeres cambiándose.

-Profesor...a se encuentra bien?-preguntaba Rin que casi la regaba y le decía hombre a esta pobre y desolada señorita-

-No!-respondía en tono dramático-Saben...Lamento no ser esa profesora es porque quiero que recuerden mis clases...Y si no les importa no deseo hablar de esto, mi novio me corto por un hermoso rubio-decía sonándose los mocos con una pañoleta...Bueno después de todo no tenía cólicos-

-Pero profesora-decía Sango-nunca escucho el chiste feminista de "si vuelve es tuyo si no nunca lo fue?"-preguntaba Sango mientras esa mujer asentía y casi se volvía a tirar a llorar-

-ES UNA MENTIRA!-gritaban las tres muchachas mientras la maestra daba un pequeño salto de susto-

-punto uno, la frase es así "si se va y luego regresa, vete tu para que el sienta"...Y punto número dos como buena alumna y buena amiga yo le recomiendo que-Kagome esperaba que sus amigas le siguieran su consejo muchas veces se lo habia dado a Sango-

-...que no vale la pena llorar por un hombre, ya que ese tipo era puñal...Lo bueno de ser adolescente es que tienes variedad de elegir, por ejemplo yo maestra llevo días intentando hacer que un joven me haga caso pero decidí dejárselo a Naomi porque se que esa zorra le dará uso a ese paquete que ni sirve-decía Sango orgullosa de haber dejado de querer a ese tipo horrible-

-Sango que traviesa y no me habías dicho-decía Rin mientras el profesor se levantaba-

-chicas, no quiero que se asusten pero soy un...hombre gay!...-se soltaba en llanto de nuevo-es tan difícil conseguir novio en estos tiempos de discriminación...La homofobia por nosotros-Las chicas nunca habían visto a un gay llorar todos sus amigos gays eran contentos...Hasta vivían en gaylandia. Existía gaylandia?-

-ya lo sabíamos...Y sinceramente nos alegra que lo acepte pero nunca llore profesor..Ya que si en verdad tiene paciencia...Usted encontrara el amor-decía Rin mientras el profesor abrazaba a sus nuevas amigas-

Las demás estudiantes llegaron y luego las chicas se separaron porque Minerva la vil chica gorda que nunca quiere trabajar y no es buena en el deporte estaba intentando ganar puntos pero el profesor le dijo rudamente que debía luchar por lo que quería, y ella solo luchaba con su obesidad (es mi imaginación o intento que tenga sentido del humor?).

El profesor se levanto diciendo que quería que se quitaran ese short y que quería dos vueltas por la cancha grande. Las chicas le reclamaron que no era justo, pero el decía que si querían una buena calificación que lucharan por ella, la fila empezó con Mónica otra tipa que acusaba a todos aunque no tuvieran la culpa, odiada por media escuela por ser la corre voz de las cosas. De ahí le seguía la bodoque la niña más flaca ironías de la vida...Así como la ironía de que el condón más fuerte se llamaba Hércules y era el que reducía el tamaño, irónico, irónico. No tan al final iban las chicas, Ayame habia llegado con todas las mujeres que intentaban sacar buenas calificaciones...El short de la escuela era de color rojo con el logo de esta y el nombre de la escuela en pequeño la camisa de deportes, unos tenis y calcetas no tan largas.

Odiaban trotar debajo del sol.

-LAS ESTOY CHECANDO!-gritaba el profesor mientras ellas salían por la puerta trasera que daba a una de las enormes canchas de la escuela y entonces todos se quedaban viendo a las chicas que andaban con sus shorts, ninguna se habia quitado el de la escuela...No eran de esas que acostumbraban a presumir su celulitis. De hecho con orgullo tenían celulitis.-

Los muchachos miraban a las chicas y ellas seguían intentando trotar, Kagome ahora iba casi al final junto con Rin y Ayame...

-no puedo más...Lo juro-decía Ayame que ni siquiera habían llegado a la cancha y estaban todas muertas ahí-

-quiero...vomi...-Rin se fue corriendo rápido para llegar a un bote de basura más cercano...Correr o caminar a trote le daban ganas de vomitar, que tragedia!.-

-NIÑAS APUNRENSE!-decía el profesor que las mirabas y ellas simplemente asentían, odiaban que las mirara todos estaban apostando cual era la que caía primero y Kagome apostaba que ella era una de las primeras que iba a caer-

-CHICAS!-gritaba Rin corriendo mientras caminaba a su lado y después se apuraba para llegar a lado de Sango, deseaban tener esa energía.-

-Bueno hay que echarle ganas-decía Ayame que la dejaba hasta el final. Bueno debía apurarse o si no le iban a pegar con la pelota que los alumnos tanto adoraban se apresuro para después comenzar a dar la verdadera vuelta la mitad de las chicas estaban cortando camino y otras estaban intentando en verdad huir.-

Después el las puso a hacer abdominales, y después sentadillas...De todo tipo de ejercicios que te dejaban aporreada.

-CINCO!-decía con mucho entusiasmo el profesor, las chicas no podían. Las energías de Sango se habían acabado, el redbull ya no estaba en su sangre así que no podía estar tan loca-

Su abdomen les dolía, no toleraban más. El sol les estaba quemando.

-Saben que es lo mismo que Kagome?-preguntaba Kikyo que pasaba burlándose de sus compañeras-

-no-respondían con malicia mientras Kagome cerraba los ojos intentando creer que esa no era la voz de Kikyo y que esas no eran las amiguitas tontas de la tonta-

-LA TORTUGA!-Dijo Kikyo que se estaba riendo mientras Kagome se levantaba sin tomar en cuenta de que el profesor no a estaba viendo, de hecho esa idiota de Kikyo ya la habia cansado-

-Hay Kikyo que chistosa eres!!-decía Kagome fingiendo su risa mientras Kikyo se giraba desconcertada, nunca nadie le habia enfrentado pero Kagome parecía quererlo hacer cada cinco minutos-..Por favor cuéntame más chistes...Sabes yo se uno-decía Kagome mientras sus compañeras de deportes la miraban dejando de hacer ejercicio-Sabes en que se parece una iguana a ti?-preguntaba mientras las amigas de Kikyo miraban a otro lado-

-yo no, me puedes decir en que Kagome?-preguntaba Sango mientras Kagome sonreía-

-En que la iguana se arrastra y tu pareces querer imitarla-Kikyo casi se abalanza a golpearla pero Kagome ni siquiera cerro sus ojos-

-andale golpeame-decía Kagome mientras veía como Kikyo intentaba arañarla pero sin conseguirlo, los estudiantes se habían acercado para mirar eso.-

-Lo que pasa es que la chusma como tu no merece estar en esta escuela-decía Kikyo insultándola-

-Higurashi!-decía el profesor-

-espere profesora..-decía Kagome mientras Kikyo miraba con burla a la "profesora"-

-Profesora?, por Dios...Hasta un ciego sabría que es un hombre...-decía Kikyo burlándose de su profesor de básquet, muy bien y ella que creía que era la única que podía decirle joto al profesor. El profesor se sintió humillado y se fue llorando ocasionando que muchos miraban con malos ojos a Kikyo. Ninguna autoridad cerca era como respirar profundamente el perfume de Kikyo-

-Y hasta un tipo sin cerebro notaria que eres estupida-decía Kagome burlándose mientras Kikyo giraba su divertida sonrisa y la apagaba al ver la sincera sonrisa de Kagome-

-Kagome para tener o saber fingir que tienes mucho cerebro no eres muy inteligente...Digo, un chango sería tu hermano-decía Kikyo nadie entendió su punto-

-Hay Kikyo insisto eres tan chistosa que le ganas a Jorge Falcón-decía Kagome con la máxima burla-Y por tu mirada te cansaste de mis ironías...No te preocupes las arrastradas como tu logran entenderlas de manera lenta-decía mientras Kikyo ahora si se abalanzaba para golpearla pero la tenían bien agarrada así que era imposible-

-Eres una tonta Kagome...Morirás en el infierno!-decía Kikyo-

-Y tu vivirás en otra cosa-decía Rin mientras todos entendían el doble sentido y se lanzaban riéndose de Kikyo-

-VES LO QUE OCACIONES, KAGOME HIGURASHI ESTA VEZ ME LAS VAS A PAGAR

Kagome dejo a Kikyo hablando sola siempre que decía esa frase era porque planeaba hacer algo, y sinceramente imaginarse lo que le iba a hacer era ridículo, si no fuera porque ahí estaba Inuyasha sonriendo con sus amigos y Kikyo se acercaba a el para informarle sobre la nueva discusión con Kagome el iría con ella le reclamaría, y ella no aceptaría disculparse con ella.

Los viles pleitos tontos que venían teniendo desde siempre.

**---**

Rin estaba en la parte donde estaba la secretaria...Ahí estaba el chico nuevo, era alto y guapo...Ojos de color dorado no se quería ver tan desesperada...Pero..

-Hola me llamo Rin y quiero con...contigo-decía sonriendo, bueno lo vería todos los días pero el levanto una de sus cejas y pareció quererse burlar de ella...Una muchacha llego detrás de el para abrazarlo por la espalda-

-Mi amor...Te cuidas mucho, te llamare todos los días...Vendré todos los días te amo-le dio un beso y Rin desapareció. Bueno se esperaba algo así un chico tan guapo no andaba tan solo...-

Se fue con un poco de desilusión mientras veía como Bankotsu llegaba a su lado preguntando de Kagome, le contó de la forma divertida en la que habia puesto de nuevo a Kikyo y entonces Bankotsu sintió un poco de coraje. Vio a Sango quererle reclamar a la prefecta, y entonces veían como entraba Kagome a la dirección-

Bankotsu sintió panico, esa pequeña japonesa se acababa de meter en un problema después miraba la arrogante mirada de Kikyo al ganarle. Eso no lo iba a permitir, necesitaba proteger a su bueno...A su jefecita, mientras sus amigas miraban a esa niña tonta llevar a Kagome a la dirección, sintieron ganas de retorcerle el blanco cuello, Sango se acercó primero mientras rápido le cerraban la puerta después de que ella dijera algo.

Kagome no tenía miedo, bueno no...

-Kagome, ya habías estado en este lugar...Pero la diferencia es que ahora con una autoridad mayor-decía la directora mientras Kagome se rascaba cuidadosamente el trasero sin que alguien se diera cuenta-Que pasa contigo?-preguntaba mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos-

-Principalmente si usted me acepto fue porque mi padre tiene influencias en este lugar, si usted ve mi expediente verá que no salía de la dirección los cinco días de la semana-decía hablando con elocuencia y sin tartamudear.-

-eso es cierto, algo que preferiría que no remarcaras tanto..Por favor-decía mientras Kagome asentía con mucho cuidado, si volvía a asentir era porque quería acordar algo con el diablo. Se tomo muchas precauciones iba a contestar las preguntas con cuidado-Dime, que pasa contigo y con la señorita Yurano?-Bueno Kikyo era Yurano así que bueno suspiro-

-Cosa de chicas, ella me odia no me tolera no puedo decir que me cae bien porque no es verdad...Yo estoy haciendo mis ejercicios y bueno ella llega haciendo una broma tonta...-decía mientras la directora anotaba algo en su cuaderno y entonces Kagome sentía curiosidad-

-Higurashi tiene que decirme la verdad-La paciencia se le estaba acabando, era cierto no le podían creer si era Kikyo la que habia venido a delatarla primero de seguro cambio el orden de las cosas y ella se puso como la víctima-

-bueno esa es la verdad...-decía mientras le daba una hoja con las cosas que habían dicho las amigas de Kikyo...-

-Y su guarura? Me sorprende que no este cerca de ti...-decía con burla la mujer, nunca iba a ser aprobada por esa mujer.-

-Tubo un día agitado el día de ayer...Le dije que se tomara un par de días-decía Kagome mientras mantenía una sonrisa falsa-

-Y tus amigas también se vieron incluidas dentro de esto verdad?-preguntaba la directora haciendo que Kagome sintiera un retorcijón sobre su estomago, no...No las iba a dejar abajo-

-claro que no, si a alguien quieren culpar...Que me culpen a mi, no voy a permitir que las acusen a ellas por algo que no cometieron-decía mientras la directora sonreía interiormente la chica mostraba mucho carácter-

-vete a detención...Ya veré cual es tu castigo-decía dándose la vuelta para mirar por la ventana, Kagome sintió algo sobre su estomago como si bajara de la montaña rusa y entonces apretó su puño con fuerza y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba fuera del lugar-

-Y bien Kagome? Ahora notas porque nadie se mete conmigo!?-preguntaba Kikyo mientras Kagome levantaba su vista y veía con odio a Kikyo-

-y ahora aprenderás a no cruzarte en mi camino y sentirás el dolor de mi puño sobre tu rostro-decía exaltada mientras casi se le lanza a golpear a Kikyo mientras la directora abría la puerta y veía a Kikyo poner cara de victima-Oh vamos, no pongas esa cara si bien querías provocar al alacrán ahora lo estas provocando-decía Kagome mientras luego sentía recorrerle una descarga sobre su columna...-

-Higurashi pedí que se fuera a detención...Pensare en un severo castigo para que rectifique su comportamiento-decía mientras caminaba sin mirarle el rostro, Kagome quiso tirarse por la ventana y dejarse ir...-

-si directora-decía mientras la gente le hacia paso y entonces Kagome iba mirando hacia el suelo, genial ni siquiera sabia porque la metían a detención-Directora-la directora detuvo su paso para girarse con una hostilidad infinita-Me puede decir tan siquiera porque me va a castigar?-

La directora entonces sonrió.

-Por agredir a tu compañera y por burlarte de ella...Mejor?-preguntaba con sarcasmo mientras Kagome hacia mala cara y le pasaba por un lado y entonces Kagome se fue a detención con la frente en alto-Ah y por encubrir a sus compañeras...Sabe admiro su valentía-

-Que le puedo decir? No acostumbro a dejar abajo a mis amigos-decía encogiéndose de hombros para alzar ambas cejas y comenzar a irse a detención, la habían llevado a detención pero solamente por una clase. Bankotsu se iba acercándose como la madre preocupona que venía siendo desde que estaba en la escuela. Kagome no quería hablar con el, solamente quería llegar a detención-

-Qué te dijeron!?, quieres que hable con ella!?-decía mientras Bankotsu se alzaba las mangas y entonces sus amigas llegaban con un rostro de preocupación entre ellas Dru, y sus tras amigas-

-nada estaré en detención gracias a ella-decía señalando a una sonriente Kikyo...-

-esa idiota-decía Dru que se subía las mangas-

-descuida me llevaran a detención y pensare en la revancha-decía mientras Bankotsu la miraba con reproche-

-No puedes meterte en problemas!-decía Sango-

-Hey, según ellas...Kikyo se te adelanto-decía Rin-déjame meterla en problemas ya verás...Como le digo a media escuela que a ella le gusta la chaqueta-Kagome río dos pasillos más y llegaba a detención-

-nah...Esto amerita algo de KH-decía mientras sus amigas la veían entrar a detención, la misma prefecta estaba sentada escuchando su reproductor era la única en detención ya que todos estaban en receso estaba sentándose mientras saludaba como si fuera una princesa a la maestra-

Rika estaba pensando en la forma de que a Kagome no le hicieran un castigo tan fuerte pero al verla tan aburrida no le quedo de otra que mejor dejarla así. Inuyasha se enteró de que Kikyo habia acusado de manera falsa a Kagome no le gustaba ver como su novia le mentía a media escuela, así como lo hacia con todos podía hacerlo con el. Era deprimente.

Miraba como ella llegaba sonriendo para darle un frustrante beso.

-Metí a tu peor pesadilla a detención-Necesitaba hacer algo para que lo metieran también a detención, se le ocurrió algo agarro una lata y la aventó hacia la prefecta...La prefecta se quedo desconcertada, Tashio de nuevo-

-TASHIO YA SE SABE EL CAMINO A DETENCIÓN!-decía la prefecta, Kikyo no era estupida bueno solo un poco. En cuanto le dijo de que Kagome en detención el habia tomado esa lata y...Acaso a el?-

-Inuyasha porque no te quedas conmigo? eh..Apuesto que la idea es tentadora-Inuyasha la beso mientras veían a Sango causar problemas para también ser enviada a detención-

Por cierto no la llevaron a detención...Solamente iba a el, lleno el papel con la mujer de detención y noto que Kagome estaba dormida, así que le golpeo el mesabanco para que ella despertara exaltada y viera a Inuyasha divertido y sonriente. Eso ya era raro.

-Hola-Lo fácil que el podía iniciar una conversación, la mujer no podía escuchar nada...Se rumoraba que era sorda y por eso escuchaba la música muy alto-

Se alejo de el mientras el sonreía aún más. Ahora ella era la tímida?.

-Kagome, se en los problemas que te ha metido mi novia-decía fingiendo un poco de interés, Kagome estaba mirando a Inuyasha levanto una de sus cejas y noto como traían también a Sango y entonces se fue a sentar junto con ella, olvidando a Inuyasha...-

-Mira...también trajeron al novio de ... 'esa'-decía Sango muy molesta mientras Inuyasha le levantaba el dedo de en medio-uUy!! Que miedo que con eso wey? Crees que me matas con eso o que!?-preguntaba con tranquilidad mientras el la miraba feo. Sango sonrió amaba ser así tan víbora-

-tranquila...-decía Kagome mientras ella sonreía, cuando Kagome le indicaba el tranquila era porque desesperaba-

Sango converso con Kagome, luego trajeron a Dru por haberle puesto un globo en la cara a una compañera nada más por quince minutos a Dru...Que castigote, ella prefería un reporte.

-Inuyasha dile a Kikyo que se cuide en la salida-decía cuando terminaba su castigo y se levantaba para irse a continuar su clase, Inuyasha se quedo helado debía advertir a Kikyo, le mando un mensaje sobre lo que decía de Dru y ella le contesto con un "ahh?"...Perfecto de todas las muchachas tenía que escoger a la más...pensativa-

-Inuyasha sabes cuanto es dos menos uno?-preguntaba Sango riéndose mientras el asentía-yo también...-decía Sango muerta de risa por ese inepto chiste-

-Eres tonta Sango-decía Kagome mientras la abrazaba y llegaba la prefecta por Sango...-Kagome...tu castigo esta decidido-decía la prefecta mientras Kagome tragaba saliva y entonces sentía como sudaba en frío al momento en que la maestra de detención la miraba. Salió mientras veía a la directora sonriendo malévolamente y entonces sintió un vértigo terrible-

-Kagome tu castigo será...-Causando cierta desesperación la directora intentaba aclarar sus ideas para hablar con claridad-Preparar una exposición sobre las enfermedades sexuales-decía la directora mientras Kagome asentía-...Por todos los salones...Debes empezar a más tardar pasado mañana...Pero escúchame bien muchachita eso no se queda así-decía mientras se daba media vuelta y entonces luego sonreía-Recibirás un trato tipo carcelera...Si puedes amenazar ni imaginarme de las otras cosas que puedas hacer...Prefectas...A los cuartos especiales-decía como orden de manera maldita, Kagome notó como la tomaban de los brazos y la llevaban a esos mentados cuartos especiales-Dame las gracias de no avisarle a tu padre-decía la directora una vez que Kagome estuvo lejos, no podía forcejear...Trato de carcelera, que bondadoso...-

La aventaron en un pequeño cuarto donde estaba la ropa sucia como única escapatoria, una ventana...El cuarto era muy pequeño, solamente habia una cama y algunas cosas para su ropa...La encerraron mientras las mujeres reían, a que se referían con trato de carcelera?.

**Continuación**

**Notas de autora:**

**Gracias por sus reviews nOn wii... : ) bueno..quería meter a Kagome en problemas pq...no se para ke le agarre odio a Kikyo nOn wii...Inuyasha se empieza a dar cuenta de que escogio de novia a la más idiota : eso es bueno n..n jajaja ...ahMm..bueno..**

**No voy a discutir que yo no soy asi de hecho en mi antigua escuela era el desmadre viviente n.n jajaja..**

**Bueno en segundo si...los profesores siempre me regañaban y me llegaron a suspender dos veces en segundo de sencundaria (por pelearme con un tipo y por otro pedo x.x) jajaja : no presumo que me haya suspendido...nOn jajaja**

**Pero bueno...una de las cosas más traviesas que he hecho fue enfrentarme al profesor de dibujo pq bueno el es el vil profe zorro q' le traia contra mi...Bueno le dije que que se traia conmigo y en fin...Tambien en los recesos era un desmadre x.x...Con una amiga en tercero de secundaria jugabamos a las guitarras imaginarias..jajaja bueno :P haber si pongo en el fic algo de eso ajajaj x)!...**

**Lo del yogurt bueno no me paso a mi xd le paso a un amigo xD...y bueno tube ke hacerles terceras :P tmb en física...ahhh me cai ¬¬ hacia mucho segundas y terceras x)! pero bueno...**

**Nos vemos sigan dejando reviews nOn wii conti larga n.n jajaja bueno bye...**

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

**Pd. Dejen sus opiniones y todo en un review ok? O,o**


	10. Mezclando líquidos

**Inusual**

**Cáp.10 Mezclando líquidos.**

"_déjame volar sin regresar_

_Solamente escapar"_

No caminaba como si hubiera sido humillada todo lo contrario caminaba con la frente en alto al igual que su hermosa barbilla. Aunque muchos estaban viendo como era llevada a la fuerza, nadie se atrevió a preguntarle a donde la llevaban. Simplemente una sonora risa hizo que todos se quedaran viendo en dirección proveniente de ese sonido, en otras condiciones le hubiera roto el rostro pero ahora simplemente se tenía que aguantar. Seguidores de Kikyo...posiblemente.

No le importaba esas risas. Le daba igual, todo comenzaba a darle igual, lo único que no quería era causarle una decepción más a su padre...

-KAGOME!-gritó Sango que habría paso entre la multitud, mientras Bankotsu la seguía y después más adelante estaban Rin y Ayame escurriéndose entre la gente metiche-Prefecta espere!-dijo Bankotsu mientras las prefectas detenían su paso para mirar con despotismo a los muchachos, estos sintieron una oleada de bochorno recorrerles-

-cinco minutos...-dijo la prefecta soltándola para abrir paso entre la gente e irse a su rincón a esperar los cinco minutos la otra empujo a Kagome haciendo que casi se cayera, eso hizo reír a Kagome-

-A donde vas?-preguntaba Sango mientras Rin pisaba a una rubia y ella se quitaba y así la pelinegra y la pelirroja podían pasar-

-no se, a una tal habitación de castigo-decía burlándose del nombre-

-cuídate-dijo Bankotsu abrazándola, eso le hizo sorprenderse mucho pero acepto el abrazo. Después la prefecta la volvió a tomar de la manga, Y si escapaba?-

Miró a la prefecta y luego al camino por donde se dirigían...Tenía la más brillante idea de nuevo, sonrío con malicia. Detuvo su paso mientras se agachaba para fingir acomodar su zapato, después la prefecta se entretuvo para picarse la nariz y la otra intento darle falsas excusas a Sango...Todo estaba serio, el tiempo pasaba de manera lenta...

-ADIOS!-gritó mientras se levantaba para comenzar a correr en dirección contraria a donde iba, las prefectas se miraron y entonces se miraron entre ellas para comenzar a seguir a Kagome, Rin le metió el pie a una y le hecho la culpa a otra tipa que estaba cerca de ella, la otra gorila de prefecta fue siguiendo a paso rápido a Kagome...Ella luchaba por escabullirse de las garras de los zombis-

Se estaba carcajeando, y sabía que sus amigas la estaban siguiendo y ayudando. Empujaba a los muchachos para poder escapar, sabía que eso le iba a traer peores consecuencias, pero quería de una vez cagarla mejor a hacer una travesura por nada. Quería que la castigaran por algo que cometió no por una tontería que Kikyo inventó. Los gritos de los demás alumnos la alteraban, la ponían histérica. Los profesores que estaban algo asustados por el repentino comportamiento de los alumnos salieron de la sala de maestros y vieron a Kagome huir de ahora todas las prefectas de la escuela, parecía una perra con rabia-

-detente Higurashi!-gritó una prefecta mientras los alumnos de la cafetería miraban como Kagome entraba empujando a unos pocos para después tropezar y volver a levantarse-HIGURASHI!-seguía gritando mientras Kagome se ponía entre la mesa y las prefectas, los alumnos hallaron esa actividad muy interesante-HIGURASHI ESTA EN GRAVES PROBLEMAS!-seguía diciéndole la prefecta, mientras era burlada de manera astuta por Kagome ella estaba ahora corriendo de las bestias de autoridad-

Una se canso y mejor detuvo su paso, la otra se doblo el tobillo y quedaba la más delgada y esquelética la peor de todas...Magdalia. Estaba haciendo el espectáculo más grande, la mejor de las rebeldías.

-Kagome...-decía con su fingida voz suave haciendo que Kagome se arrastrara y fuera agarrada por ella con mucha facilidad, todos estaban atónitos sin nada que decir o hacer. La prefecta le tapo la boca, y la comenzó a guiar a su celda-

La vieron pasar queriendo gritar, con su boca tapada por la mano de la prefecta, y dos guardias que cuidaban a la secretaria se encontraban cargándola. Ella era muy escandalosa, no camino mucho y cuando llegó la empujaron haciendo que se golpearan sus rodillas con el suelo.

-NO CENARAS POR TU IMPERTINENCIA!-gritó de manera histérica mientras Kagome se sentaba sobre ese sofá cómodo que habia, no tardaran más de dos horas para que llegara Sango con sus maletas y un par de alimentos que ella misma cruzo, también le trajo redbull y una cajetilla de cigarros. El guardia saco a la fuerza también a Sango y después entro Inuyasha comiendo una manzana.-Te gusta verme verdad?-preguntaba mientras abría la puerta, era un cuarto encerrado en una celda como tipo prisioneros. Odiaba ese cuarto-

-claro me fascina-decía con sarcasmo mientras entraba como si fuera suyo y tomaba asiento-Siempre pensé que este castigo era el peor de todos...Nunca me lo hicieron eres la sensación..Te admira la mitad de la escuela, si de alguna manera yo hiciera que tu-Kagome se comenzó a carcajear en su cara mientras el la miraba confundido-

-Ahorra tu sarcasmo barato. A que has venido?-preguntó de manera furiosa mirando a Inuyasha, odiaba su mirada dorada...Y en ella no se veía una pizca de burla, que le pasaba?-

-Sabes vengo a proponerte algo-decía mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a su barbilla (tipo adal ramones cuando esta pensando xD). Kagome sentía mucha curiosidad al momento de escuchar esas palabras-

No podía fingir que le encantaba estar como un chango encerrado en una jaula, de hecho odiaba el encerramiento. Inuyasha tomo mucho aire, había pensado una manera de venganza en contra de su novia.

-habla rápido -decía Kagome desesperada mientras el levantaba una de sus cejas, ella parecía querer saber todo lo que pasaba por su mente-

-Kikyo y yo somos novios-No entendía.-Bueno...una forma de vengarte de ella es...Que tu le causes celos-Eso era idiota, en verdad...Muy idiota-

-Escucha corrí como pájaro durante toda la escuela-Y no se habia agitado mucho ni cansado-Kikyo me metió en problemas, me mantengo encerrada y tu...Tu piensas la venganza por mi?-preguntaba fingiendo estar indignada cuando en realidad estaba juguetona al ver el rostro de desconcierto de Inuyasha-

De que servia darle celos con Inuyasha?, para provocar más su furia?. No entendía esa propuesta.

-Bueno se me hace injusto lo que te hizo Kikyo-dijo Inuyasha le iba a decir lo mismo que iniciaba por decirle desde que llego-...Y si quieres crear tu venganza la mejor es utilizarme a mi-Tenía sentido, pero si a ella le gustaba su compañía?...Obviamente el estaba ciegamente enamorado de Kikyo-

Entonces para que le ofrecía ayudarla?. No entendía que ella detestaba su presencia.

-Escucha Inuyasha odio tu presencia...No necesitar fingir lastima conmigo de acuerdo?-Inuyasha se sintió confundido la forma en que ella le habló le hizo atravesar al corazón una flecha, bueno en pocas palabras lo hizo sentir mal.-Largate a proteger a tu hermosa noviecita tonta...Porque yo no parare hasta que ella este muy pero muy humillada-decía resignada-

-Deja de decir estupideces niñita...-decía Inuyasha que le agarraba para empujarla sobre el sillón ella se iba a quejar pero el la miraba de manera seria y avara-No no te voy a ayudar...Pero si quieres lastimar a alguien que _quiero mucho_ entonces no parare siendo que seas...Kagome-murmuró de manera fría y hostil para irse dejando a Kagome con palabras atragantadas en su garganta-

Porque arruinaba esos momentos?...Cuando el en verdad se fue grito con su almohada...Su padre de seguro ya estaba decepcionado de ella, y ella que quería ser otra hija otra persona. De nada sirvió ser aquella Kagome...La fea, su personalidad resalía mucho...Lloró sola, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Era demasiado tonta cuando quería, y ahora lo estaba siendo sin que ella quisiera. Sus estupidas acciones la metían en más problemas, gruñó tal vez debería de estar en un manicomnio y no en un internado.

**---**

Reía divertida brindando con su hermana...Sounomi, una elegante y aristocrática dama que amaba la buena vida. Madre de Yani.

-Por las desdichas de tu hija-brindaba la otra mujer mientras Tsubaki levantaba la copa y tambien brindaba con su hermana mientras luego reían-

-salud!-luego volvían a reír como dos personas locas.-

-Dime hermana, que pasara con ella?-preguntaba Sounomi riendo mientras Tsubaki recta con su semblante y mirada llena de insensibilidad miraba a su adorada hermana-

-Nada lo más seguro es que le anden dando un..trato especial-La maldad que una madre le debe tener a su hija debe ser nula. Pero la maldad que Tsubaki empleaba con ella era demasiado notoria, su desprecio por sus regalos...Las sonrisas falsas que le daba al igual que sus cariños-

-Hay hermana como te...admiro-decía con una burla haciendo que Tsubaki sonriera para sus adentros levantando su fisonomía para parecer dueña y señora de todo lo que apareciera delante de ella-

**---**

Sus días no mejoraban, un fuerte sonido la despertó haciendo que una prefecta la tomara por sorpresa levantándola con una luz cegadora y luego la llevara a un cuarto donde a vista de todos comenzaban a bañarla con una manguera, el agua que salía de esa manguera era helada...Luego le aventaba un jabón, Kagome no entendía que demonios pasaba.

-BASTA, BASTA!-gritó mientras sentía que su voz se iba ante cada vez que la manguera pasaba por su cuerpo. Ella estaba siendo bañada a vista publica de la gente, o mejor dicho de los estudiantes-

Las prefectas no se tocaban el corazón para detenerse, no, ellas continuaban. El cuarto era de esos en los que era blanco y algo pequeño. Contaba una buena altura, muchos estaban viendo eso con mucho coraje y viendo como Kagome se intentaba defender, su cuerpo estaba temblando...Ella estaba llorando, no era una criminal...Comenzaba a odiar, las lágrimas se combinaron con el agua...Se hinco mientras veía como estaban todos viéndola con mucha lastima, se levanto y mejor se baño. Odiaba estar sucia. Su cuerpo dolía por la forma cruel en que el agua se golpeo duramente contra su cuerpo.

Después le aventaron su toalla y ella se cubrió con ella no estaba desnuda pero su piel se transparentaba con mucha facilidad. Se fue a poner el uniforme mientras la llevaban a rastras a su salón, que más podía salirle mal? Negó de manera irónica, cada vez que preguntaba eso siempre algo malo pasaba. Aun con su dolor sobre el cuerpo se digno a reír. La miraban con mucho dolor era lo más problemático de la escuela.

-Como estas?-preguntaba Sango que la abrazaba y hasta soltaba un par de lágrimas-

-bien, rico baño no?-preguntaba divertida mientras Rin notaba ese mirar triste. Ayame estaba llegando con unos libros en mano.-

No supieron que decir...

-Kagome...-decía una voz fuerte y femenina mientras ella se levantaba para ir con esa voz que tanto comenzaba a escuchar, la directora. Con su fría expresión la miraba con lastima. No iba a pasar nada si perdonaba ese castigo mandado por su madre-...He cambiado de parecer y creo que solamente quiero que organices un desfile de modas en beneficio a los orfanatos, bancos de comida, etcétera-decía la maestra sonriendo con una sinceridad infinita Kagome sintió ese rostro.-Y quiero decirte que el motivo del trato no fue por Kikyo...Y que...tienes derecho a regresar a tu cuarto, lamento haberme dejado llevar por una persona muy...controladora-decía mientras comenzaba a caminar con ella por toda la escuela, Kagome estaba consternada no sabía que decir primero una alegría porque no iba a ser tratada como criminal, y en segundas iba a poder continuar su venganza en contra de Kikyo-

-Disculpe directora por haberle creado tantos problemas-decía avergonzada mientras la directora sonreía-

-no eres tu... "fue tu madre"-dijo y pensó la directora mientras Kagome sonreía, no era tan mala esa mujer.-

Estuvo entremetida con la directora, ella acepto gustosa formar parte de una organización de un desfile de modas. Ya le diría al grupo para que se uniera en la pasarela ella prefería ser el staff.

Bueno, no odiaba tanto esa escuela. Odiaba el hecho de que Kikyo fuera tan ella, de regreso a su salón se topo con ella.

-Kagome, yo...estoy en verdad...lo siento-decía apenada, toda la escuela se entero del trato. Kagome se quedo viéndola, se sentía demasiado extraña como si esas palabras hubieran sido de su imaginación-...No te acostumbres porque yo me encargare de hacerte la vida imposible-decía como la usual niña rica que era, con su mirada frívola y con su voz escandalosa-

-eso lo veremos-decía Kagome que la empujaba y como Kikyo no habia estado bien parada habia terminado tirada sobre el suelo, se merecía eso y mucho más. Primero que nada debía ver a Bankotsu para que no le dijera nada a su padre, que olvidadiza no le habia preguntado a la directora pero por su rostro lo más seguro era que no-VERANO VERANO...TE PICO EL ANO...Y TE METO UN PALO...VERANO VERANO TE PICO EL ANO Y TE METO UN PALO...PALO PALO...TE GUSTA LO RECTO TE GUSTA LALO...-iba cantando emocionada mientras entraba a su salón viendo como estaban todos dormidos, viendo al profesor explicando su clase de Historia, entro mientras el sonreía y ella lo imitaba y pasaba a sentarse. Le mando el papel a Sango, y otro a Rin y Rin le iba a decir a Ayame, claro cuando Ayame despertara-

Sango se levanto para abrazarla y Rin en cuanto dedujo que significada "pachundo" fue a abrazar a Kagome igual que Sango. El profesor simplemente dio por terminada la clase, y eso que se molesto por la forma en que lo interrumpieron estuvieron solos durante una hora, esa clase por ser historia duraba una hora y media y era tan aburrida que nadie sabia nada. Es más no conocían al maestro. (Exagere xD).

Inuyasha no entendía que pasaba, quería saber...

Luego en menos de diez minutos todo el salón festejaba por la bendita suerte de Kagome.

-Dios me siento bien-decía Kagome, esta era la centésima vez que lo decía y comenzaba a ser un robot que solamente decía eso-

-PIOJO!-gritaba Dru que se colaba al salón de su amiga para felicitarla, no tenía idea de cómo se habia enterado Dru pero le gustaba verla sonreír. Miró feo a Inuyasha y luego a las dos tipas esas que estaban viéndola feo-

Luego llego la muchacha de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Miró a todas las escorias de primero de prepa y clavo su mirada en Dru.

-MUGRES!!-gritó Aya lanzándose a abrazar a sus amigas mugrosas de primero de preparatoria-

Sango miró a Rika de manera divertida, ella le tenía que decir una noticia enorme a esa pequeña tramposa.

-RIKA!-gritaba Sango mientras se lanzaba a decirle el chisme del momento, que Inuyasha estaba locamente enamorado de Kagome...Kagome les habia dicho que el quería usarla como venganza de Kikyo, bueno obviando que se dijeron cosas al final-

-enserio?-preguntaba sin creer lo que sus oídos decían, Sango asintió con esa cara de curiosidad que habitaba-

-NO ES CIERTO!-gritó Kagome con unas mejillas rojas, mientras todos se quedaban callados viéndola, Inuyasha dejo de platicar con su amigo Edwin, y Carl...Uno que se juntaba con el, bueno la mitad de las chicas eran seguidoras fieles de Kikyo y sus verdaderas amigas eran Susan y Magdis. La primera era hermosa pero demasiado presumida la otra era odiosa pero buena gente para Inuyasha-

-nos tenemos que ir-decía Aya. Aya era la morena clara con ojos azules profundos y unos cabellos de color oscuro con verde. Extraños gustos de moda-

-adiós-decían las tres amigas que estaban adentro, y se despedían mirando a todos los niños tontos que se intentaban atravesar entre la puerta y ellas-MUEVETE ESCORIA!-gritó Dru y todos los muchachos las dejaron pasar-

**---**

"_Todo comienza a recobrar su curso_

_Todos me comienzan a olvidar"_

El sol alentaba a los jugadores a terminar su partido para ir a las regaderas y poder regresar a sus habitaciones para cambiarse e irse a tener otro fin de semana. Pero algo gracioso iba a ocurrir en este momento, los chicos bueno estaban haciendo lo usual riéndose del tamaño de la virilidad de los otros.

-Miroku...-decía Koga mientras Miroku se giraba a ver a Koga-pásame el jabón-decía, el estaba enrollado en una toalla y Miroku tambien apenas iban a entrar a las regaderas. EL jabón estaba tirado cerca de Inuyasha y detrás de Koga el muchacho sin ningún morbo se agacho y por accidente se agacho de forma en que estiro su mano para agarrar el jabón pero sus amigos pervertidos, planeaban otra cosa-penetrado!!-dijo Koga, mientras Inuyasha tomaba su cabeza y hacia el sonido de un beso levantando su virilidad haciendo que Miroku los mirara feo-

-afeminados-decía molesto mientras les hacia a los dos el beso wawis (x.x jajajaja así se llama ese beso :P)-

-Y tu no lo has de ser?-preguntaba riendo Inuyasha haciendo el choque de amigos que tenía con Koga. Los chicos que estaban cerca comenzaron a preguntarse quien realmente era un macho entre ellos-

-Inuyasha te reto a pelea de gatos-decía un muchacho enorme mientras Inuyasha sonreía y entonces caminaba en dirección a ese grandulón-

Los muchachos sabían que ese grandulón podía contra Inuyasha...

-LAS APUESTAS SE ABREN AMIGOS!-decía Miroku llamando la atención de todos los hombres-MASA DE CARNE CONTRA...PEDAZO DE HUESO-Koga reía ante la forma de burla que usaba Miroku, Inuyasha le levanto uno de sus dedos favoritos y Miroku se río más-

Muchos le iban a Inuyasha pero los que conocían a esa masa obesa le iban a el. Inuyasha se trono los dedos, no esperaba ganar pero tampoco iba aceptarse perder. Se sentó encima de una de las bancas mientras el gordo tambien lo hacían puso su mano y el otro tambien.

Ciertas muchachas curiosas que querían hacerles pagar a esos niños tintos lo importante que era tratar bien a las mujeres, Ayame estaba con Kagome con una cámara digital cerca de las regaderas de los hombres, tambien las acompañaba Rika pero ella con su buena cabeza de hacer platica iba a distraer a cualquier autoridad...Era tan buena en eso que nunca descubrían a Aya cuando copiaba en los exámenes. Las dos amigas se subieron cerca de un árbol, algunos hombres asquerosos andaban como dios los trajo al mundo...Que asco.

-Mira a ese-decía Ayame señalando riéndose a un tipo todo gordo sacándose el moco para después entrar al baño y comenzar a cantar, la ventana estaba abierta así que las chicas introdujeron una grabadora de voz y gravaron lo que decían. Mientras que ellas se dedicaban a tomar fotos de los hombres obviamente no de ellos desnudos. A los que iban a hacerles las bromas no estaban-

Ayame estaba con sus vinoculares, las dos estaban muy divertidas. Y Rika bueno obviamente supo que ninguna prefecta iba a pasar por ahí ya que ellas estaban en la parte cercana a los cuartos lo que era casi una idea muy imposible de andar vagando por los cuartos de los mocosos. Así que se sentó para mensajera con su novio cibernético.

-Y Koga?-preguntaba Ayame mientras Kagome se encogía de hombros y entonces Ayame gruñía-

-Busca a Miroku y detrás de el debe de estar Koga-Doble sentido, doble sentido. Ayame río mientras intentaba ubicar a los muchachos lo que ubico la dejo pasmada con los ojos muy abiertos. Veía como estaba Inuyasha casi apunto de golpear a un compañero, el no se veía nada contento. Kagome se saco la lupa de los ojos-

-Inuyasha se va a pelear-decía mientras tragaba de manera dura y entonces miraba a todos lados, a quien podría llamar?-

Deseaba escuchar un "a mi" como en las caricaturas.

Lastima que no podían escuchar nada luego veían que el ambiente masculino se relajaba más y entonces todos luego reían, Kagome volvió en su labor de ponerle zoom a su cámara y fotografiaron de nuevo, pero desgraciadamente cuando iba a tomar la foto más bochornosa de Inuyasha, el se quita la mugrosa toalla para meterse a bañar. Dejando a unas chicas todas rojas y con unos terribles síntomas de mareo, primero cae del árbol Kagome y después Kagome. Por suerte los chicos no ven eso.

-la grabadora-decía Ayame exaltada mientras se volvía a trepar al árbol para tomar la grabadora y tomarle de nuevo fotos de Koga bien gays-

Se bajo tranquila, pero Kagome aun tenía ese furioso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No vuelvo a hacerte caso-decía traumada-

-Ni siquiera lo tenían grande-decía Ayame con inocencia-

-POR DIOS QUE ESPERABAS TREINTA PULGADAS!?-decía Kagome toda exaltada y nerviosa-

-perdón, pero..nunca he visto uno...Bueno si el de un primito pero era un bebe...Y esos pero no se veían bien y aparte traían toalla...-decía con inocencia mientras Kagome se aclaraba la garganta y miraba a su amiga-

Rika estaba debajo de un árbol mensajeando de nuevo.

-Amiga, amiga, amiga-decía Kagome-yo tampoco se mucho sobre eso-Ella no podía decirle en nombre vulgar a su amiga-pero según amigos quince centímetros en su adolescencia...Cuando esta en modo eyaculeitor-decía toda roja, bueno podía decirle eso sin sonrojarse es solo que muchos las veían como si supieran lo que habían estado haciendo-

-Oohh-decía Ayame aprendiendo mucho-y es muy grande?-preguntaba con curiosidad-

-no se, cuando nos casemos lo sabremos-decía Kagome con una sonrisa-

-que se sentirá perder tu virginidad?-preguntaba otra vez con inocencia-

-No se, soy virgen...Pero unas amigas de Japón dicen que duele y sangras y te...chorrean todo, que asco excitar a un hombre...Como crees que sea?-preguntaba Ayame mientras ella se quedaba con un cara de recordar algo-

-unas amigas dicen que tocas las estrellas...Yo creo que es algo muy normal, el mentado rapidin es meter y sacar a lo hardcore...Entonces imaginate tener sexo cuanto tiempo duraran?...Tres horas?-Las preguntas sobre sexo aumentaban, si le preguntaban algo así a un hombre se reirían de ellas-

-Kagome-decía Ayame ganándose la atención de la mencionada de mirada chocolate. Rika se levanto sacudiéndose la falda mientras se acercaba a ella-son las mejores amigas de todo el mundo-Obviamente tambien se referían a Rin, a Sango, a Dru a Aya y a Ayu-

-YO TENIA DIEZ PERRITOS, YO TENIA PERRITOS UNO LO ATROPELLO UN CARRO Y YA NO SE MUEVE ME QUEDAN NUEVE-Cantaban las chicas de manera satánica mientras las chicas que no las entendían las miraban como si fueran seres raros-DE LOS NUEVE QUE QUEDABAN...UNO SE EMBARRO EN UN BOCHO YA NOMAS ME QUEDAN OCHOO...-seguían cantando como si nada les preocupara. Rika se tomo una foto porno en donde fingía nalguearse a Ayame y luego fingía darle un beso en el cuello a Kagome pero en realidad le estaba tocando la garganta-

-Y EL SEPTIMO?-pregunto gritando Sango que estaba en el inicio de los pisos para el cuarto de las chicas-

-DE LOS SIETE QUE SEGUÍAN UNO SE FUE A LOS STATES Y NOMAS QUEDARON SEIS-cantaba Kagome despidiéndose de Rika mientras Ayame le contaba el chisme del momento a Sango-

VERANO VERANO TU MAMÁ ME PICA EL ANO!-Canción rapeada por Rin y con sonidito salival y toda la cosa-

Rin invito a sus amigas a su cuarto en donde se pusieron a ver las fotos en la computadora de Kagome...Primero estaban las risas, y tambien estaban la parte donde salían semi-desnudos. Sango uso el photoshop y puso en el rostro de Miroku pura perversión, ojos virolos y rostro de pervertido con ceja azotadora, a Koga...Ayame lo dibujo como teibolero...Y a Inuyasha bueno a el lo hicieron un hada...El photoshop hacia magia...Mucha magia.

Las risas fueron maniacas, Kagome imprimió a Inuyasha vestido así a color mientras sus amigas se carcajeaban. La foto de Inuyasha decía "Pideme un deseo papasito el que sea"...Y el salía guiñándoles el ojo.

-Esa cosita es un...ustedes saben que-decía Rin con sus mejillas sonrojadas-

-aja-decía Ayame mientras miraba a su amiga con duda-y cuando se ponen jariosos aumentan quince centímetros más es como Goku que aumentan su ki ellos aumenta su-Kagome le tapo la boca antes de que dijera una obscenidad-

-tus clases de sexualidad son patéticas-decía Sango que sacaba la bata y sacaba el pintarrón. Obviamente de su cuarto, y con sus lentes para ver y su lasser que señalaba las cosas dibujo un "aparato masculino".-Bievenidas alumnas tomen asiento...Ahorrense sus preguntas cuando yo diga-decía mientras comenzaba su explicación-cuando un hombre se pone bien horney quiere masturbarse o tener sexo...Principalmente su...cosita de hombre se le para y entonces sufren...Creo que es como tensión acumulada, y siempre se van a creer los más eyaculeitor del mundo...Bueno cuando un hombre se excita pueden ser por varias razones y les sale una sustancia líquida de ahí llamado semen o mecos...-Las chicas aprendían mucho-

-Sango como sabes tanto de eso?-preguntaba Rin divertida mientras ella sonreía-

-mi hermano es hombre y todos los días tenía su cosita parada en la alberca-decía sonrojada haciendo que sus amigas sintieran una gota recorrer su nuca-además de que es bien jarioson-decía molesta recordando el incidente donde cachaba a su hermano ver porno en su compu-bueno no se mucho sobre esas cosas así que dejare la clase pendiente-decía divertida mientras Kagome eliminaba todas las fotos sexosas de su cámara y su computadora.-

Díganle no a la pornografía.

-A chantajear-decía Kagome divertida mientras iba con Inuyasha y lo veía casi terminar de verse en el espejo de la sala de la escuela, eran las siete de la noche así que iba a salir el nene-

El estaba usando una ropa informal, sus amigos no iban a tardar en llegar con el así que debía apurarse.

Con sus hermosos cabellos negros cayéndole por un lado y esa mirada matadora que asesinaba a cualquier ser inferior a ella, claro ella no pensaba que todos fueran inferiores a ella es solo que...Oh diablos, y ahí vamos a escribir sobre su maldita forma de ser...

En pocas palabras ella solo caminaba de manera porno hacia Inuyasha, y al final termino resbalándose para caer al suelo y pronunciar un "maldición" y luego escuchar como Inuyasha se reía de ella.

-cuidado...-pronunciaba burlesco mientras ella se levantaba como si nada y se sobaba sus manos..Odiaba aterrizar de emergencia-

-veía que tan resistente es-decía con normalidad mientras el indicaba un leve "aja"-

"_Y aquí vamos de nuevo_

_A amortiguar el terreno_

_Para aprender a convivir entre los dos"_

-Sabes...tengo algo que podría interesarte-decía con mucha personalidad, Inuyasha debía aceptar que entre más la veía y la conocía más maravillado no podría quedar pero eso solamente sería algo entre el y...ehmm..el-

-No lo creo-decía mientras se dignaba a mirarla, clavar sus ojos dorados sobre los chocolates. Una grande batalla de miradas, en el aspecto femenino apoyaría los chocolates pero los dorados...Dios esos ojos dorados te cautivaba con tanto poder que podrías caer rendida a sus pies muy fácil. Es más no lo conocerías y dirías "Quiero contigo"-

Con ella todo posiblemente sería macabro, y con el bueno las cosas no cambiaban mucho. Sus mentes marginaban planes idiotas.

-Oh, hueles eso?-decía fingiendo oler algo interesante-es el olor de tu humillación..Ahora dime tres motivos que te he dado para que me odies..-decía molesta mientras se llevaba una cuidadosa mano a la parte donde traía su pantalón y sacaba con cuidado la fotografía impresa...Inuyasha parecía pensar los motivos-

-se pueden repetir?-preguntaba mientras ella levantaba una de sus cejas-me mentiste Kagome, eres tonta y siempre quieres competir...Enriéndelo eres una mujer no un hombre-decía Inuyasha dejándoselo muy claro, mientras ella simplemente sonreía-

-una...mujer-reprimía su risa al ver el rostro serio de el. Bueno ser mujer era difícil, y ella lo era-lo soy...-decía mientras el levantaba una de sus cejas dejándola dubitativa-

Era mujer a su manera.

-Que quieres que ande como perrita faldera detrás de ti?, que te ame con locura y cachondez desenfrenada...Despierta Inuyasha...Eso nunca va a suceder porque yo-Kagome tenía que inventar algo muy bueno-Yo...soy...-Bueno si eso quedaba entre ellos no iba a pasar nada malo verdad?. Dudo...-soy lesbiana-dijo de la nada mientras el se quedaba sorprendido-

-mentirosa-decía mientras se acercaba hacia ella-si fueras lesbiana...Nunca hubieras coqueteado conmigo...-decía mientras aumentaba su ego-

-en realidad competía contigo por Kikyo-Que buena era mintiendo-

-mentirosa...-decía mientras posaba una de sus manos por la nuca de ella eso no causo ningún efecto en ella, miró con desprecio la mano y luego al dueño-

-déjate de juegos y...mira esto-decía sonriendo mientras le enseñaba una foto de Inuyasha vestido todo gay a lo fashion-

Inuyasha se quedo mudo viendo esa fotografía, era el...Vestido a lo mujer.

-...Kagome eres...-estaba muy enojado, necesitaba hacerla enojar junto con el. Levanto una de sus manos y entonces Kagome bajo de la felicidad al miedo...-una...maldita perra...-dijo en forma seria mientras el la miraba de manera fría-no quiero que me busques, que me mires, que me toques, que me hables...No lo hagas...Porque creeme Kagome si llegas a hacer todo lo contrario...Me vas a conocer de verdad...-decía molesto yéndose a buscar a sus amigos, ni quien quisiera hablarle. Le dijo perra-

-GRACIAS POR EL PERRA-gritó mientras daba un giro sobre sus talones y se iba-

Inuyasha estaba caminando muy enojado, alterado. Era cínica, era su peor enemiga...Esa maravilla que le tubo habia desaparecido. Y quiso regresar, dio un giro enchuecando sus labios para formar todo lo contrario a una sonrisa, le detuvo el paso tomándola por la muñeca de forma violenta. Tan violento que fue ella se retorció de dolor.

-Primero motivo para odiarte eres cínica e hipócrita...Segundo motivo eres marimacho...Tercer motivo no tienes senos...-decía sonriendo mientras ella sonreía. Debía tranquilizarse si ella quería verlo molesto ella habia ganado, debía recobrar ese modo burlón de tratarla-

-Creí que no querías hablarme...-decía mientras se tocaba sus dientes con cuidado y luego miraba a Inuyasha-

-Kagome...-decía en modo seductor sabía como jugar-eres una perra...Mereces ser tratada como tal..No crees?-preguntaba burlesco mientras ella lo apartaba con un empujón y dejaba ver la hermosa sonrisa en sus labios ella estaba molesta. Lo que quería lo conseguía-

-los motivos que tenía para odiarte fueron desapareciendo...Pero ahora te odio por la forma de juzgarme...No puedo creerlo, eso fue hace meses Inuyasha te engañe...No, no vale la pena decirte porque me hice pasar por Rin o Sam-decía con ironía-no vales la pena...Y creme mi amor estas en la lista negra...De hecho siempre lo has estado-decía burlesca mientras el daba leves pasos hacia ella. Ambos estaban molestos uno por humillado y la otra por la misma razón, a veces las cosas planificadas no salían tan bien como esperabas-

-Lo mismo digo...Para que perder mi tiempo con perras que están ofrecidas a todo mundo?-ella no aguanto ese comentario y lo abofeteo. Porque se molestaba ella se habia ganado eso?-

-Tanta es tu desesperación porque te haga caso que me espías en las regaderas?-preguntaba burlesco mientras se sobaba su mejilla, nadie le habia pegado pero le fascinaba ver a Kagome molesta, irritada con ese brillo intenso en su mirada-

-creeme preferiría hacerme lesbiana a ser tu admiradora...Las cosas son así yo no te hablo tu no me hablas y todos contentos-decía mientras se daba media vuelta y entonces el la volvía a detener-

-Si publicas esa foto...Posiblemente te vuelvan a castigar y no creo que quieras una bañada como la de la mañana verdad?-preguntaba mientras ella asentía débilmente-perfecto entonces las condiciones las pongo yo-decía mientras le lamía la mejilla dejando sus gérmenes sobre su mejilla. Tenía cara de dulce?-no quiero que me hables o veas...Y esta vez va muy enserio...-decía mientras el dejaba plantado a Kagome-

Odiaba tanto intentar odiarlo y no conseguirlo...Quería estallar en gritos, pero no podía. Se tragaba esos gritos para mejor irse corriendo con Sango...Sus planes habían fallado, y eso le molestaba. Sus motivos para odiarlo...Sorprendente ella no los tenía debía aprender a tener odio hacia la gente que se lo merece, gracioso...No lo sentía por Kikyo.

-Que paso?-preguntó Sango que estaba viendo a Rin terminar de pintarse las uñas de color rojo-

-no quiere que le hable...-dijo como si nada mientras Sango miraba la mirada triste de Kagome-

-no te preocupes, hoy nadie nos va a estropear nuestra noche de chicas-decía mientras Rin sonreía-

Kagome se metió a bañar mientras dejaba de sentir como su cabello se mojaba...No le molestaba que Inuyasha no le hablara le daba igual, todo le daba igual menos sus amigas. No les iba a arruinar la salida a sus amigas, les iba a enseñar otra forma cool a divertirse. Pero primero deba bañarse...Dejarle de hablar a Inuyasha iba a ser lo más normal del mundo, nunca se hablaban y cuando lo hacían era para insultarse no le afectaban esos pleitos...O si?

**Continuación**

**Notas de autora:**

**xD jojojo.. : ) costumbre hacer el capitulo mas largO? xD no se ya se me hace normal jajajaja xD...ahMm bueno gracias por sus reviews...**

**no los contesto por una regla u.u pero gracias por todo su apoyooooooooooooooooo : )))!! Wii me ahcen tan feliiz nOn como una lombriz xD**

**jajaja buenono se si demore x.x y ...bueno respecto a mis otros fics nOn me encargo de hacerles una continuación x.x demasiado tedosia esta semana...demasiadas adicciones : ) jajaja bueno..**

**Nos vemos : ) lozz qiero muxO n.n**

**Atte:**

**Ultra-normaL;…**

"_entiende bien lo que para ti extraño para mi esta bien"_


	11. Orificios

**Inusual**

**Cáp.11 Orificios**

"_Son problemas femeninos_

_Los que no quisiste contar_

_Es mi mente perversa_

_La que te quiso asesinar"_

Puso un par de ropa que se iba a poner sobre su cama, mientras miraba su ropa...Una falda o un pantalón color café, con una blusa de un color más claro...Se puso la ropa interior mientras volvía a ver que clase de ropa le iba mejor...No se puso una camisa escotada porque le ajustaba demasiado de la cintura, y la odiaba...Escogió simplemente una blusa medio elegante negra con café y un pantalón de cuadros cafés con unos hermosos zapatitos cafés...Según sus amigas iban a ir a cenar y se iban a regresar, adoraba estar solamente con sus amigas.

Adoraba que ellas no fueran unas ebrias.

-te dije que no te la podía prestar!-gritaba Sango mientras Kagome se quedaba desconcertada y se regresaba a pintar los ojos, tal vez Sango no estaba gritando por gritar-

-Pero yo te la habia pedido...-decía la otra muchacha mientras Kagome se quedaba de nuevo desconcertada-

-No me molesta que me la hayas pedido si no el hecho de tomarla...-decía Sango mientras Rin se giraba molesta y le contestaba que la habia tomado cuando ella estaba platicando con Kagome y no tubo tiempo de decirle-

-Pero te la presto-decía Sango al final riendo con su mejor amiga, Rin sonrió mientras le lanzaba un beso y entonces quedaban en paz-

Kagome salió notando como estaba Ayame usando una falda de mezclilla con una blusa elegante y unas botas extrañas y sus collares de moda..Se veía tan bonita, bueno ella tambien se veía bonita. Luego salió Sango usando una blusa de Sango que aunque se le veía más aguadita de la parte de sus bubis no se le veía tan mal...Y tambien usaba una falda formal, ninguna iba con traje de ejecutiva luego apareció Sango usando un pantalón de mezclilla a la altura de su rodilla usando una blusa muy juvenil con sus zapatillas medio altas.

-Será una noche de chicas-decía Rin mientras veían llegar a Bankotsu con un palillo sobre su boca-

-a donde tan guapas?-preguntaba mientras las chicas se miraban confundidas-

-a un club nocturno-respondía Ayame con confianza, Bankotsu se carcajeo mientras luego ellas le decían que iban a ir a una cena-

-Oh que se diviertan...Yo haré una leve reunión de amigos-Mentía iba a hacer la fiesta más grande de todo el mundo-

-Que no haya alcohol-decía Sango mientras Bankotsu sonreía...Eso era lo que estaba escondido en la bodega del conserje...Desde hace más de tres días-

-Te diviertes-decía Kagome mientras se despedían de el, y bueno Kagome iba a usar una tarjeta donde tenía un poco de dinero así que la usaría...-

**---**

Porque pensaba en Kagome cuando estaba con Kikyo?...Estaba bailando con ella, ya que habia insistido en que ellos dos estuvieran solos un par de horas y después irían a la fiesta del guardaespaldas de Kagome...Odiaba a ese sujeto.

-Inuyasha...-decía Kikyo abrazándolo mientras le besaba con mucha pasión. Inuyasha sintió un extraño malestar, quería ir a esa fiesta...Quería estar con sus amigos-Te quiero..-le susurró al oído Kikyo mientras el le sonreía y le decía respondiéndole con un beso que el tambien la quería-

Llevaba un par de meses con Kikyo, era muy pronto para saber si era la chica indicada que el habia estado esperando. Y se divertía con ella...

-Deberíamos volver, recuerda que esta esa fiesta...-decía el mientras le besaba la nariz y entonces Kikyo asentía. Kikyo podría ser "mala" y la perra de la escuela pero tambien tenía su lado cooperativo y positivo...Por ejemplo nunca se rehusaba a ir a una fiesta o hacer algo extremadamente divertido, y bueno le gustaba mucho tomar...Eso si le molestaba ya que decía muchas cosas incoherentes-

Inuyasha manejo con ella a su lado, no habia estado tan pasada de copas así que cuando llego lo hizo con tranquilidad...Diez de la noche y bueno la fiesta estaba comenzando, iba llegando poca gente pero sin duda habia mucha bebida por como se estaban poniendo, la gente iba pidiendo permiso para llegar...Inuyasha entro agarrado de la mano de Kikyo y vio a Miroku siendo acosado por sus fans femeninas.

Como si el estuviera sufriendo mucho.

-Mira ahí esta Yani-decía Kikyo que se separaba de Inuyasha para ir con su nueva amiga-

La música era escandalosa, de esas que te hacían bailar...Más que los invitados que estaba felices, estaban ebrios...Lo que hacia la fiesta más interesante, las prefectas estaban en otro edificio durmiendo...Bankotsu ya lo tenía bien planeado...Muy bien planeado.

Mientras la fiesta de Bankotsu, las chicas tenían una amena cena, el mesero estaba muy guapo y miro a Rin...Si bien bellos era como si el le preguntara su teléfono y ella se lo contestara...Bueno no tanto, pero el regresaba para preguntar si todo estaba bien, era una de la tercera vez que el iba y eso que ellas apenas iban terminando de cenar. Y bueno las otras chicas estaban algo aburridas, un fin de semana natural, con diversión sana...

-Me siento niña buena-decía Sango mientras las chicas sonreían. La última vez que Kagome se emborracho estuvo dormida durante casi todo el día-

-No importa cuando lleguemos mandamos a Bankotsu para que compre un six-decía Kagome mientras sus amigas sonreían y entonces decían "eres grande Kagome, eres grande". No estaban tan enviciadas era solo que como era noche de amigas se merecían una bebida leve-

Ayame pidió la cuenta, mientras se levantaban Rin y Sango para ir al baño a darse una arreglada, Ayame y Kagome anotaron el celular mientras ponían dinero de lo que iba a ser el mesero les pregunto si ese era el celular y ellas respondieron que si.

**---**

Podían sentir la música de unos estudiantes. Eran tan irresponsables, fueron subiendo y se sorprendieron de ver a unas muchachas besándose, bueno...Al menos admitían que eran lesbianas y entre más caminaban a su habitación notaban que habia más gente...Kagome sintió curiosidad, si habia una fiesta porque no las invitaron?...Rin que iba primero noto con sorpresa como estaban unos adolescentes en ropa interior y jugando strip poker. Sango se quedo sorprendida, ahí jugando estaban tres muchachas y Miroku. Bankotsu estaba jugando "Fondo", mientras que las muchachas notaban como estaban todos riendo ante eso...Tambien estaban fumando y los idiotas se ponían en la ventana para que el humo saliera por ahí.

-Así que una fiesterita de amigos-decía Kagome viendo como Bankotsu estaba sin poder ver a los ojos a la gente-

-Se me...corrió la voz-dijo Bankotsu mientras las chicas notaban que tan bien iba...Pues se veía divertida la fiesta y ellas no estaban cansadas-

-BANKOTSU!-gritaba Inuyasha que el si estaba medio pasado, mientras regresaba a la fiesta para tomar una cerveza y empinarse el vaso y acercarse a Bankotsu los dos estaba platicando sobre la fiesta y entonces veían como una de las muchachas que jugaba contra Miroku se quitaba el sostén...Esta fiesta ya era para mayores de veinte-

Las estaban pervirtiendo, Kagome tomo un vaso mientras veía a un sujeto ofrecerle su cigarrillo...Bueno sabia fumar pero no era una viciosa en eso. El intentaba destrozarla, y ella buscaba palabras sabias para derrotarlo...Sonrió mientras giraba su vista castaña y la posaba sobre la mirada dorada que apenas y podía sostener la mirada con ella...

El no podía estar en la fiesta...

-A donde vas?-preguntó Sango que estaba quitándose sus elegantes zapatos para ver como todos comenzaban alocarse más-

-A correr a los que no me caen bien-dijo mientras Kagome se acercaba a Inuyasha, cuando estuvo cerca de el simplemente pudo distinguir el horrendo olor de alcohol que el habia consumido...Bueno así se ponía ella, recordaba su primera borrachera en sus quince años...Había hecho el ridículo cuando cantaron la de "saca la toallita y dale vuelta". Fue cómico, y término dormida con una botella de vino en su mano...-

Inuyasha giró su rostro para no hablarle, y Kagome irritada lo obligo a mirarla, posiblemente los demás no notaban que ellos estaban cerca del cuarto del recibidor, y estaba levemente abierto.

-No eres bienvenido en esta fiesta Inuyasha-dijo ella molesta mientras los ojos dorados se posaban sobre los de ella...-

-Y?-Ella no tenía idea de que decirle, el estar cerca de el la hacia sentir extraña. Muy extraña-

-Adiós-decía ella tomándolo del antebrazo para llevarlo afuera pero el se giró y por accidente no midió su fuerza y ambos cayeron dentro de ese cuarto...Kagome se sobó la espalda mientras se levantaba y veía como estaba Inuyasha tambien intentando levantarse para el era mucho más difícil más con su estado-

-Eres un idiota!-decía ella mientras tomaba la perilla e intentaba abrir pero no podía la perilla no giraba ni nada...Entonces temió, el seguro de esa puerta estaba en la perilla de afuera-MEGA IDIOTA!-le gritó mientras casi se abalanzaba hacia el-

-abre la puerta y deja de gritar!-dijo el mientras ella casi le pegaba una bofetada-

-no se puede abrir...el seguro esta por fuera-dijo ella mientras el se levantaba asustado y comenzaba tambien a jalonear la puerta pero esta no se abría, hacia calor el espacio era pequeño y ellos estaban casi rozándose, ella se separo de el pero el se quedo hipnotizado por semejante figura hermosa que tenía a su lado-

Kagome comenzó a tocar la puerta para que alguien la escuchara pero con el sonido fuerte de la música era imposible que se pudiera escuchar algo. Kagome miró a Inuyasha, el la estaba viendo con mucho ímpetu como si en eso se le fuera la vida...

-Deja de verme...-dijo ella mientras el la miraba con más fuerza. Los ojos dorados tal vez querían traspasar la suave carne femenina. Sin saber como o porque, el se acerco la giró y le planto un beso...-

Ella abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa mientras miraba como Inuyasha se concentraba en besarla...Sus cejas temblaron y sin darse cuenta sus ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando...Así estuvo hasta que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha la habia arrinconado en una esquina y se encontraba bajando sus besos por su cuello. Ella sintió coraje con ella misma, y entonces lo aparto de ella...El siempre deseo besarla, lo supo cuando lo descubrió verle los labios la primera vez en que ella fue Rin.

-Porque me besas?...-preguntó ella indignada ella nunca sería una de esas pretendientes que estaban dispuestas a darle consuelo cuando el quisiera-

Debía admitir que ese beso la hizo estremecer. Por untar de segundos sintió que no estaba pisando el suelo sucio y si no que pesaba el cielo...Sintió que las estrellas estaban a su alcance, demasiado para un beso no?.

Rin estaba viendo como estaban pocos llegando y riendo, sus ojos castaños buscaban aquel muchacho que tenía novia...Lo vio, el estaba con un vaso de cerveza platicando con Bankotsu...Bueno siempre dos hombres se van a entender sin importar las circunstancias, se acercó para caminar con delicadeza y luego vio que Ayame estaba ayudando a caminar a Sango...Tenía un buen pretexto para pasar, paso apurada logrando captar más de tres segundos la atención de Sesshoumaru en ella, se sintió orgullosa mientras ayudaba a Ayame...

-Y Kagome?-preguntaba Sango que estaba intentando levantarse del suelo pero la risa le ganaba siempre-

-No se, de seguro esta por ahí-dijo Ayame mientras Rin sonreía y veía como Sango se tiraba al suelo y comenzaba a fingir que nadaba-

-Bueno amigas-decía Sango que veía como estaban los del strip poker jugando todavía-tengo que jugar contra Miroku, ayúdame a caminar wey-decía mientras se apoyaba de sus dos amigas, se acercaba con pasos cuidadosos a la mesa de plástico cuadrada y tomaba asiento para retar a Miroku-

-Quieres jugar?-Los pocos que estaban ahí, centraron su atención en la recién llegada. Sango asintió mientras tosía un poco así parecía sentir que su cabeza estaba reaccionando ya que sintió una punzada, Miroku sonrió mientras barajeaba las cartas y entonces repartía. Sus ojos no dejaron de ver los ojos de Sango ambos estaban casi ebrios...-

-Estas segura?-preguntaba Rin mientras Sango asentía y entonces Rin volvía a sentir una gotita sobre su nuca-pero...tu no sabes jugar cartas-Sango entonces tosió un poco deseaba que el no escuchara su verdad...Ella solamente quería sentirse vista por el un par de segundos..-

Ayame miró como estaba Koga casi desvaneciéndose de ebriedad, con unos ojos preocupados fue ayudarlo a caminar...Los ojos verdes de Koga se quedaron mudos de sorpresa, ella leyó su respuesta por esa expresión. El corazón de Koga fue el que latió más fuerte que el de ella, las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron lo ayudo a llegar a su habitación no faltaba mucho para que la fiesta se acabara. O bueno, eso Ayame creía. Como explicarle a la muchacha que te corto, que todavía habia magia entre ellos?...

Bueno, Sango y Miroku iban jugando, el dejo ganarle y se quito la camisa aumentando la emoción entre las chicas menos en Sango después toco que el ganara y ella se quito los zapatos, eso contaba...Eso fue aumentado, a Miroku no le agradaba la idea de que todos vieran a Sango así que la tomo de la mano y la llevó a concluir el juego en el cuarto de la chica...Muchos no se dieron cuenta de eso, o bueno tal vez si pero no estaban en sus cinto sentidos de vida. Bueno el juego entre ellos fue algo...adulto. Ella quedaba en lo que era pantalón, sostén...Y el bueno el quedaba en solamente pantalón y boxers. Miroku saco un cigarro mientras ella se mareaba por el olor y entonces ella soltaba su jugada...Había ganado. Miroku salió por agua, pero ella fue a su buró y dio un trago de su pequeña botella de vino que poseía cuando el entro noto que ella tenía un olor de alcohol más profundo pero no dijo nada...Le dio el vaso de plástico y ella lo óleo, no olía a nada dio un trago...O fingió muy bien darlo el bebió alcohol ya que no quería saber las consecuencias de lo que podría pasar. O tal vez si quería saber pero el muchacho tenía miedo...?

Encerrada, aburrida y atolondrada por el beso que Inuyasha le dio ella se encontraba pensativa, no quería verlo a los ojos...Pero el no podía dejar de verla, eso era incomodo.

-Piensa en tu novia, que descaro...Inuyasha yo soy la otra!-dijo por fin la muchacha con un poco de coraje-

Pensar en su novia después de haber compartido un...agradable cariño con ella?...

-Porque te molesta tanto ser la otra?-Eso fue lo que le molestó más. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y miró al muchacho-

-Te molestaría que yo tuviera un novio y me besara contigo?...Y te dijera porque te molesta ser el otro?-No entendía pero con calma y paciencia lo haría...Su cabeza punzaba...Y la sangre que bombeaba hasta su cabeza bombeo de una manera rápida haciéndolo entender-

-si...-dijo en voz suave que solamente el pudo escuchar, ella entonces escuchó las risas que pasaban por esa puerta no perdió oportunidad y se levanto para golpear la puerta, nada...-

Por primera vez ella hizo algo bueno, tomo su celular y hablo al celular de alguna persona disponible, el tono estaba en espera y después el buzón trato con el celular de Rin y recordó que ella lo habia apagado por el club de su amistad, le hablo a Sango pero entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaban más de cuarenta minutos, Sango y las bebidas eran como los dulces y los niños. Fácil de entenderse, estaba desesperándose, llamo al celular de Bankotsu y contestó una muchacha...

-_Podrías sacarme, estoy en el cuarto cerca de la entrada?-_Era su salvación pero la muchacha no entendió debido a la música-

Inuyasha entonces sorprendido le quitó el celular ella llamaría a la policía si se supiera el número y noto su desesperación, a ella no le gustaba su compañía y comenzó a llorar...

-Hey no llores nos van a sacar-decía Inuyasha creyendo que ella lloraba por eso; Ella lloraba por la crueldad con la que el prefería tenerla como la otra, ella no era de esa clase de muchachas tal vez por su aspecto rudo no tenía novio, o por ella que sabía no conocía a alguien que la quisiera-

-Sabes lo feo que se siente ser la otra Inuyasha?-El no recordaría esa platica, confiaba en que no lo haría. El negó con su hermoso rostro de confusión negó-...En tercero de secundaria yo tuve un novio, el me dijo que lo mantuviéramos en secreto lo mantuvo en secreto para andar con Yani mi prima-dijo con amargura-Por eso ella y yo nunca seremos las mejores amigas del mundo...-dijo mientras se quitaba el gorro que adornaba su cabeza noto que su cabello aun estaba mojado por agua o sudor...Sentía que pronto iba a morir por falta de aire, aunque se colaba muy poco aire y ella pronto sintió que se asfixiaba-

-Yo...lo siento-dijo mientras bostezaba, miró su reloj las dos de la madrugada y tenía sueño-no llores y ven aquí-Más bien el fue el que agarro por los hombros a Kagome y la obligó a inclinar su rostro en su cuello para que ella llorara con consuelo-

No lloró por mucho tiempo, era cierto ellos no se toleraban por mucho tiempo pero que diferencia habia cuando el estaba ebrio y si podía soportarla. Se sentía tan extraño el hacer eso...Había entendido cada palabra que ella dijo, ella no le correspondería no estaba en su criterio hacerlo.

"_Tantas cosas que nos dijimos al inicio_

_Mira como hemos terminado"_

Rin había entendido que llamar la atención de Sesshoumaru era un reto, ya que todas querían hacerlo así que su instinto femenino le decía que debía rechazarlo y bailar con algún muchacho, le coqueteo un poco a un muchacho haciendo sentir extraño a Sesshoumaru, al sentirse ignorado por ella quiso sentirse visto por sus ojos castaños...Bonita táctica femenina empleaba ella. Continuo preparando otras bebidas para los invitados que iban llegando, todos se veían desesperados por probar su bebida "Rin milenio", bueno no era buena en ese trabajo de preparar bebidas...Así que la música fue esplendida Bankotsu desapareció con una hermosa rubia, era un delito tener algo con una estudiante que no era mayor de edad.

-Te puedo ayudar?-preguntaba Sesshoumaru que no habia encontrado más agradable compañía que la de ella-

-No-respondió ella quiso agregar algo más pero el no se marchaba, habia hecho bien. Ignorarlo, sentir como que era un acople en ese lugar-O bueno como quieras-dijo después de un par de minutos el le ayudo a preparar bebidas-

Sesshoumaru unos segundos logró quedar a una corta distancia de los labios de ella, pero ella se aparto con una tranquilidad que lo hizo irritar.

Sango habia terminado riendo con Miroku cuando descubrió que ella casi lo dejaba sin nada de ropa fue que decidió retirarse y pagar su multa con un poco de dinero, ella estaba complacida con su compañía.

**---**

Mucho dolor de cabeza, para ser precisos eran las seis de la mañana y habían pocos que estaban durmiendo en el piso, los despertaron poco a poco y ellos se fueron retirando de la habitación para irse a la suya, eran completos extraños en esa casa. Rin tubo que ir por una de sus bufandas que dejo en el primer cuarto, osea donde estaban Kagome e Inuyasha...Quito el seguro mientras abría la puerta y veía como estaban Kagome e Inuyasha durmiendo, bostezó mientras daba un paso y sacaba su bufanda, movió su pierna de modo erróneo y despertó con un movimiento a Inuyasha.

-Eres mi salvadora-decía mientras estiraba una de sus manos, la otra no la sentía estaba entumida de haber dormido con Kagome abrazada a su lado, hizo el menor movimiento posible y entonces la cargó para llevarla a su cuarto y entonces oto el dolor que poseía en su cuello-

-Siempre tienes que llevarla así-dijo Rin con gracia mientras el asentía y entonces ambos sonreían-Te invitaría a desayunar pero conoces las reglas de las prefectas al ver a un niño aquí-decía mientras volvía a bostezar y el rápido salía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas-

No recordaba nada de lo que paso en ese cuarto simplemente despertó ahí, Rin dejo dormir a todos y ella tambien volvió a dormir. La primera en despertar completamente sintiendo la resaca fue Ayame y fue por sus pastillas para intentar quitarse el poco dolor que sentía, su cabeza punzaba recordaba poco de esa noche, se preparo un café bien cargado..Puso a calentar el agua, mientras ponía dos cucharadas de café con azúcar y entonces cuando el agua estaba calientita puso muy poco agua para comenzar a batir y hacer que el café y la azúcar se fusionaran haciendo una mezcla acuosa...Continuo batiendo hasta que el agua estuvo muy caliente, no batió por cinco minutos, ni por tres o dos...Ella batió como más de siete minutos, hasta que sintió que estuvo bien mezclado fue que vacío el agua dentro de su vaso y disfruto de un café con espuma...

-buenos días...-se dijo ella misma mientras daba el primer sorbo eso suavizaba la tensión entre todos sus músculos-

Cuando ella estaba por terminarse el café despertó Rin, y después con mucho dolor de cabeza fue Sango...Ayame tenía la solución unos pequeños hot cakes con mucha miel, hizo un jarabe de miel mientras iba con Sango a dárselo...Hizo vomitar a Sango, la hizo sacar todo lo que traía dentro, se sintió mucho mejor definitivamente ella si de plano no sabia nada de lo que habia hecho la noche anterior...Su cabeza dejo de punzar cuando las pastillas que consumió tenían quince minutos en su cuerpo.

-Nunca te ha pasado que duermes en la habitación de un hotel y despiertas en la playa?-preguntó Sango mientras daba un sorbo a su café, sus amigas negaron y entonces ella sonrió-yo si...-dijo con tranquilidad eso hizo reír a sus amigas, tal vez Sango no merecía saber que habia jugado algo erótico con Miroku-

Kagome fue la última despertaron pasadas de las doce de la tarde, lo usual de siempre.

-Donde anduviste?-preguntaban Ayame y Sango bueno principalmente Ayame-

-encerrada en ese jodido closet con Inuyasha...Fue horrible y aparte dice 'que te molesta ser la otra?' me beso el muy descarado...Lo odio-decía finalizando con un toque de alegría mientras tomaba agua-Mala noche o buena?-Sango se encogió de hombros en señal de no saber, Rin sonrió y Ayame bueno ella principalmente rolo sus ojos-Cuéntenme-decía tomando asiento esperando que sus amigas confesaran algo-

-Sesshoumaru preparo bebidas conmigo fue tan romántico, la forma en que me miró-Rin estaba enamorada de alguien que tenía novia, eso duele...Ahorita no pero cuando en verdad te clavas cuando prefieren a la novia en lugar de ti en ese momento duele...-

-Koga bueno digamos que el me miro de esa forma en la que te dice muchos sentimientos no se...Todo fue tan extraño...-dijo Ayame mientras solamente quedaba Sango pero ella intentaba recordar algo, solamente se recordaba riendo y que habia estado en su cama con el pantalón y ropa interior-

-No me preguntes yo desperté con el pantalón y el sostén es tan extraño-decía mientras miraba su pijama y su rostro con el maquillaje corrido-Que hice?-preguntaba como niña pequeña mientras sus amigas se miraban y luego sonreían-

-te emborrachaste y bailaste mucho lo usual...-Mentían, Sango tal vez creería que Miroku se propaso con ella y si así fue pues...No, si ella despertó con eso fue porque no paso nada-

-Porque en mi mente tengo la sensación de haber hecho algo malo...-Okay ella tenía un don. Ayame tosió un poco mientras Rin la miraba sonriente-

-jugaste strip poker-decía Ayame mientras Rin la miraba con cara de "soplona"-

-QUÉ!?-decía exaltada Sano pero después regreso a una pose tranquila por su terrible dolor de cabeza, odiaba la cruda-

-vaya Sango no conocía esas mañas-decía Kagome mientras Sango sentía un terrible tono rojizo sobre sus mejillas, debía dejar de beber hasta perder la memoria-

-Diablos y yo que jure nunca hablarle a Miroku-decía molesta mientras sus amigas se carcajeaban-

-Sango jugaste bien...-decía Ayame mientras Sango sentía sus mejillas arder más, nunca era bueno saber lo que hacías aunque fuese necesario-

-Y Bankotsu?-preguntó Rin mientras las amigas giraban sus rostros y luego encogían de hombros, ese picaron...-

**---**

La noche de ayer fue demasiado extraño para los tres, uno no recordaba nada solo que despertó casi desnudo, el otro solamente que habia platicado con Ayame y lo gracioso es que no recordaba nada de lo que le dijo y el otro bueno el otro sintió que durmió en el paraíso aun sin recordar como llego ahí y tampoco que cosas habría hecho. Un horrendo toque en su puerta los hizo querer asesinar al culpable, se habían desvelado y los despertaban a las doce y media...Eso era un pecado.

-VAN-gritó Koga todo cansado mientras abría la puerta viendo a una sonriente Kikyo, la deseo asesinar-

-E Inuyasha?-Preguntaba con su usual voz, mientras Koga señalaba su puerta y entonces el se iba a dormir a su cuarto, en verdad deseaba descansar-

Kikyo camino a la habitación de su novio, y lo vio durmiendo...Cubierto por las sabanas y la colcha con el aire acondicionado prendido a pesar de que estaba fresco, las cortinas cerradas y el humor a alcohol que habia. Daba gracias a que Rin se despertó a orinar, ya que a esa hora eran como las seis o siete...Le estaría muy agradecido, no se burlo de el y Kagome.

Kikyo sonrió a medias mientras se quitaba su ropa y quedaba en ropa interior para acostarse a su lado, dieciséis años y actuaba como si fueran una pareja casados muy feliz...Durmió a su lado, cuidando de el...

Ella estaba durmiendo pero el pronunciaba por una extraña razón el nombre de "Kagome"...Kikyo dormía y entonces el despertó cuando sintió que tenía que orinar apago el aire al sentir que el ambiente ya se estaba empezando a poner helado, y noto que algo estaba sobre el abrió los ojos y vio a Kikyo encima de el sonrió mientras le besaba la oreja y entonces el iba al baño, no iba a juzgar que ella era atrevida al hacer eso pero tampoco estaba mal visto porque eran novios.

-Despertaste-decía ella frotándose los ojos mientras ponía una pose felina y el se acercaba a darle los buenos días o tardes con un suave beso-Porque no vamos a comer...?-preguntó ella mientras el asentía-

-Me iré a bañar-No podía negarse aunque tenía una resaca de los mil demonios, el se fue a bañar y por cada vez que te frotaba la cabeza sentía que dolor aumentaba-

La idea de tener a una niña tierna, bella es tan genial, pero si cambiara a veces sus gustos y se consiguiera a alguien que valiera la pena tanto como su novia...No, no sabia que decía...Lo que pensaba, lo que sentía...No sabia ni lo que quería, dejo que el agua se llevara la suciedad sin quitar la suave caricia que Kagome le dio. Dormir con ella no fue tan malo, pero tampoco lo fue con Kikyo deba centrar su corazón en Kikyo ella siempre lo iba a habitar o al menos se ganaba puntos por intentarlo, por hacerlo latir.

Kikyo estuvo afuera viendo un poco de televisión y al ver como Inuyasha salía se quedo alegre de tener al mejor chavo de toda la preparatoria a su lado. Claro que era envidiada por todas las chicas de la escuela, entre ellas Kagome...Kagome si que la envidiaba solo por ser bonita.

Tuvo un sábado de lo más normal a lado de Inuyasha...

Inuyasha paso tambien un día maravilloso al lado de su novia (;O; no es cierto). Aunque tenía leves dudas de la noche anterior.

-Kikyo, porque te fuiste tan temprano ayer?-preguntó mientras veía a la chica mirar a otra-

-No se, no soporto estar cerca de Kagome-decía burlándose mientras el la miraba, Kagome era una chica diferente posiblemente hasta pudiera ser amiga de Kikyo si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias-

-Pero...-Luego ve como Kikyo mira de nuevo feo a otra chica que le dirige una mirada a el-

-Deberíamos irnos no puedo esperar para decirles a mis amigas lo mucho que te quiero...-dijo mientras le robaba un beso más que nada para hacerles entender a todas las lagartonas que estaban ahí que el era de ella-

-...bueno-decía jugueteando con sus labios para darle un leve mordisco y saborear. Pero Kikyo se separo molesta y luego se miro en el espejo-

-besame con cuidado no querrás que quede fea...-decía bromeando mientras jugaba con la nariz de su novio-

Kagome tambien necesitaba pasar por el centro comercial, a comprarse un par de cosas la ropa que estaba en su casa estaba sucia y le quedaba algo poca, necesitaba aprender a lavar...Se detuvo sobre una tienda donde vio varios zapatos, si tuviera más dinero podría comprar muchas cosas pero necesitaba medirse al momento de gastar, se compro dos pares de tenis los que sabía que iba a usar, tambien se compro un par de pantalones con un par de blusas y otros accesorios le llamo la atención una tienda donde hacían perforaciones, se sintió nerviosa con cosquilleo...Entro a la tienda y vio varios aretes para la lengua, para la ceja...Se quedo embobada viéndolos...

-Se te ofrece algo?-preguntó el muchacho, Kagome dio un leve brinquito mientras se giraba y se quedaba con los nervios en punta...Era el muchacho más guapo de toda su vida, poseía un cabello rebelde y de color negro con un tinte color azul, no era tan musculoso pero no se veía débil...Usaba una camisa negra con la banda de "the ramones", usaba un pantalón de mezclilla con unos extraños vans...Era tan guapo, poseía un tatuaje en su brazo en forma de estrella era guapo...Sus ojos eran azules, era de esos muchachos que iban a las tocadas...de esos punketos, era de su estatura y se veía joven para trabajar en un lugar así-

-si...Quiero dos perforaciones-decía mientras el muchacho se le quedaba viendo-

-Tienes permiso?-preguntaba mientras Kagome lo seguía, ella dudo-

-claro-dijo con una fingida sinceridad-

-Te recomiendo los de titanio...Son esos-decía mientras señalaba un par de aretes, eran de color oscuro con piedra de color azul el que le llamo más la atención...-

-Quiero ese y...ese-decía señalando otro para su oreja-

-sensacional...-decía mientras los sacaba y entonces Kagome se miraba la mano y esta le temblaba-

-sígueme-dijo el muchacho mientras Kagome lo seguía y entraban a un cubículo-

Dejo que el trabajara aunque se sentía muy nerviosa, el cuarto no estaba cerrado lo que le dio confianza...Desafortunadamente cuando le estaban perforando el ombligo paso Inuyasha con Kikyo, no debía fingir que no le dolió porque paso ante ella varias imágenes de su vida daba gracias a que la habían anestesiado...Y en el oíd bueno según el era en el que iba a doler más, si aguanto el del ombligo podría aguantar el de la oreja.

-No te muevas-le perforo con la pistola mientras ella sentía como sentía punzadas-

-gra...cias-murmuró nerviosa mientras se miraba su ombligo perforado y tambien su oreja..El del ombligo se le veía sensacional y el de la oreja pues no se lo habia visto-

-no puedes andar en playa por más de un mes, debes de lavártelo con isodine...No te lo muevas por hoy, si te duele toma una pastilla, debes de cuidártelo mucho, se recomienda cambiar de arete cada dos meses para usar pesados más de cuatro meses...-el muchacho le dio una lista de cosas que podía hacer y la hoja decía "felicidades tu primera perforación"-me llamo David-Muy usual su nombre, era tan guapo el pensaba que Kagome tambien era muy bonita-

-Kagome-decía estirando su mano mientras el le cobraba y ella pagaba-

-Tienes teléfono Kagome?-Kagome sintió que se iba a desmayar, y bueno estaba pálida ya que la perforaron...Ella asintió y entonces anoto su teléfono para despedirse después de David-

Salió cargando las cosas y al momento de agacharse sintió una punzada, no duraron mucho perforándola...De hecho ya traía la idea de eso, solamente que no se animaba...Se imaginaba lo que iban a decir sus amigas...Se estiro un poco para presumir que tenía perforación mientras varias chicas se le quedaban viendo en su ombligo y luego maldecían a su madre por no dejarlas.

-Te vimos en la tienda esa rara-decía Kikyo mientras Kagome se quedaba perpleja viéndolos agarrados de la mano-

-si me perfore-enseñaba su oreja y entonces Kikyo la miraba como si nada-y tambien el ombligo-se subió un poco la camisa enseñando su ombligo adornado por un excelente arete de titanio-

Kikyo se quedo sorprendida Inuyasha ni se diga solamente miraba eso como si fuera algo genial.

-no es la gran cosa...-decía Kikyo mientras Kagome la miraba-

-planeo hacerme otro en la lengua-Kagome noto como las muchachas comenzaban a salir de su tienda y entonces llena de curiosidad se giro para ver si David salía-Bueno adiós-Se detuvo cuando vio a David pasar enfrente de ella y regalarle una sonrisa ella se quedo perpleja como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, con sus mejillas coloradas y con casi la baba saliéndosele...No supo porque pero Inuyasha jalo a Kikyo llevándosela para no ver eso, detestaba eso-

**---**

-Se te ve mega padre!!-decía Rin que quería tocarlo mientras Kagome hacia el baile de su estomago y entonces las chicas se quedaban apantalladas con eso-

-y no fue tan caro-decía mientras animaba a sus amigas a que se perforaran-

-Odio hacerte segundas-decía Sango usando eso de pretexto, la verdad Sango siempre le insistió y Kagome siempre dijo que no, que esas cosas no le gustaban pero el muchacho era tan guapo que tenía que volver a verlo-

"_Siempre el mismo comienzo_

_Siempre el mismo final _

_Regresa mi cabeza_

_Regresa otra vez"_

Jamás podría cambiar esa rebeldía que le agarraba...Por esa noche durmió lo más tranquilo posible, aunque se sorprendió de despertar toda revuelta en la colcha. Y lo más extraño era que se sentía observada, noto que su ventana estaba abierta y que era de madrugada cuando despertó tropezó con la sabana y fue a cerrar la ventana y se topo con la sorpresa de que vio una sombra moverse entre los árboles.

-estupidos tlacuaches-dijo mientras volvía a cerrar la ventana y volverse a acostar, cuando salió para beber un poco de leche del cartón y luego lo volvía a poner, Bankotsu habia estado desaparecido durante el día...Y eso que el nunca se desaparecía...Vio como estaba Rin tambien llegando, al parecer ya eran dos que no podrían dormir-

-Kagome...Tengo miedo-dijo Rin que se llevaba una de sus manos a sus ojos e intentaba no llorar-

-de que tienes miedo Rin...Yo siempre voy a estar contigo-dijo mientras iba a abrazar a su amiga. Bueno Rin poseía un secreto ella no tenía dieciséis años como las demás poseía quince era adelantada y bueno su carácter tan alegre era para que todos pensaran que ella era feliz-

-Es que si mis padres se divorcian y luego encuentran novios...Me van a olvidar y no quiero que pase eso además me vine porque cada vez las cosas están peor...Si escucharas como se gritan-decía mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas-

-Pero si se separan no escucharas eso-decía Kagome en forma de consolarla-Y no creo que se olviden de ti, eres imposible no notar-decía divertida mientras le regalaba una de las galletas que ella escondía para que no se le acabaran-

-Además mi madre me cancelo mi dinero y me las estoy viendo negras-decía mientras Rin la miraba ya con una sonrisa-

-El dinero es lo de menos...Nunca gasto lo que se me envía a la semana con confianza tu pideme-decía Rin mientras abrazaba a su amiga y le contaba lo de Sesshoumaru, solamente sus verdaderas amigas sabían que tenía quince años ya que si la directora se enteraba la iba a bajar de nivel.-

Bueno debía confesar que ella poseía una adicción "el cigarro". Aunque no fumaba tanto pues a veces sentía miedo de pensar en que no lo iba a dejar.

-A mi, mi familia no me hace caso...Creo que tengo adicciones...Sango las tiene y me preocupa no le quiero decir porque entonces...-Una muchacha se levanta y hace un poco de ruido, se quedo sorprendida de ver como "su amiga" hablaba de ella a sus espaldas se molesto-

-Porque hablan de mi?-No se molestaba de hecho bueno solo un poco no le gustaba que hablaran de ella cuando no estuviera presente-

-Que me preocupas porque te quiero...Sabes creo que deberíamos de dejar de tomar tres semanas-decía Kagome mientras Sango la miraba-

-Dijiste que tengo una adicción...-decía Sango de manera seria entrando a la luz, Rin se sentía incomoda-

-No lo dije de mala onda, es más vamos acéptalo Sango a ti te gusta tomar y es malo-decía Kagome Sango no se molesto solo se empezó a carcajear-

-ve tu cara...jajajaja...Oh vamos ya lo se...Tres semanas sin beber si ven que quiero bebida volvemos a empezar pero esta vez le agregaran una semana...Por cierto quítenme el vino que tengo en mi cuarto-decía Sango divertida, eso era bueno que Sango no se molestar por cosas tontas-

-De acuerdo-decían las dos mientras se unían las tres a la platica-

-Por cierto Ayame tiene una adicción?-preguntaba Sango mientras Rin agachaba su mirada la pelirroja le contó que antes de entrar a la escuela ella hizo algo imperdonable-

-Debería decirles ella-decía Rin levantándose-

-Que pasa amigas?-preguntaba Ayame que tambien se estaba levantando con un poco de pereza agarro el bote de leche y tambien implanto un poco dentro de su boca...Sango le pregunto si tenía una adicción y al ver el rostro de Ayame endurecerse era obvio que si, se sentó mientras tomaba aire-

-de acuerdo...Ustedes son mis amigas y se que puedo confiar en ustedes-decía Ayame nerviosa mientras Rin le ponía su mano sobre la suya en señal de apoyo-Antes de entrar a vacaciones yo consumí drogas-decía con sinceridad y nerviosismo su nerviosismo lo expreso rascándose detrás de la nuca-No se preocupen ya lo domine...Antes de entrar era una adicta miren esto-decía señalándose la parte donde se inyectaba...Habia un punto rojo y tambien haba un par de cortes-

-tendencias suicidas?-preguntaba Sango, Ayame asintió y entonces Sango tambien enseño sus tendencias suicidas-

-No cabe duda si Dios nos unió como amigas fue por algo-decía Kagome sonriendo mientras se abrazaban-

-Nos acompañas a perforarnos?-preguntaban Ayame y Sango mientras Kagome asentía y Rin les daba un pellizco en la nalga-

-Saben...Hay que dormir en mi cuarto-decía Sango mientras las chicas asentían y se iban a dormir al cuarto de Sango-

Amaban los viernes de chicas, donde si tenían novios era de chicas...Nada de novios, Kagome les contó lo del muchacho guapo y ellas se morían de ganas por conocerlo...Kagome se sintió diferente como si esto rebelara su rebeldía...

**Continuación...**

**Notas de autora:**

**No se que me paso al poner a Kagome como la perforada xD pero bueno : ) por ahora quiero que haya algo entre ellos como que la cosa quiere pero no...**

**Se entiende?..**

**Bueno este si va a ser largo...Y bueno lo de los problemas se que yo tengo un fic donde Kagome posee problemas suicidas pero bueno este será diferente...Ah lo de las perforaciones se porque tengo una xD (no me dolio nOn wii :D) jajaja sip la tengo en el ombligo aunque no estoy muy delgada n,n llevo con ella como dos años: ) una monada...**

**Me la volvere a hacer u.u pq se me anda bajando x.x aunque ya me cicatrizo x.x mi mama me dijo 2Andrea Arce esa es tu ultima perforación" y yo ";O; awww" pero X) queria una en la lengua x.x pero ahí me da miedo x)!...**

**Bueno vii dos películas de miedo la de la monja y la de saw jaja no me dio miedo :P me gusta el gore (asi le llama un amigo xD)...**

**Si la película de saw °...° no puedo esperar por ver las tres n,n la de saw era la dos : ) AMO ESA PELICULA ♥**

**Es la película más fregona que yo haya vistO en toda mi vida xD...bueno después de las de scary movie nOn amooo esa película**

**No se si ya la vieron pero para las que no le gusta las torturas no se lo recomiendo (¬¬ grrr me cago tanto el final)...nOn bueno yo con la señorita "tienes la de saw?" y ella "la del juego del miedo?" y yo "n.n sii sii esa : ) " y ella "dejame ver"**

**Fue a ver y me dijo "ahii te quedare mal pero no..." y yo "T.T aww...no tienen otra de ese tipo"**

**Me miro con cara de "O.O tipo de juego de miedo algo parecido?" y el muchacho "hostal" y yo "n,n ya la vi..." y toda desilusionada u,u tube que agarrar la de la monja ;O; pero me aburrio (una película de miedo que me abuure O.o) y yo "cuando mas o menos entregan la de saw" y el muchacho vio y tube una pinche suerte porque ya la habian entregado y mi mama me la rento nOn...wii : ) y la vi en la noche mi mama toda temerosa y yo "sii sii n,n que genial °¬°"**

**Jajajaja luego me cagaba de risa xD...y me cague de risa con el mono pirata u,u lo mas aka ke me dio cosa fue lo de las jeringas ;O; si no la han visto ni cuento eso u.u**

**Ahh me emocione tanto ;O; luego dejan cucho de las dos patas a un policia nOn wii : ) ...**

**Y bnn culerito el final (jajaja bn grosera yo)**

**:O bueno...**

**le dije a mi mama que queria ser guitarrista y ella "è.é estas loca...debes estudiar" y yo ";O; pero..pero" nOn y e pinte el cabello y me quedo todo wro de una parte y se me ve raro soy rubia °¬°...wii**

**estoy bnn loca xD...jajaja que van a decir de mi (ya me lo imagino u,u pinche niña con problemas mentales) y mi familia cree que soy de esas niñas raras (punketa) dios xD ni saben lo que es eso pero luego luego la punketa xD jajajaja estupidas (mi prima :O) bnn ruda y.y**

**ahh me extendi hablando : ) les va a dar weba leer ù.uU jajaja**

**bueno**

**SIGAN LEYENDO GRACIAS POR CASI LLEGAR A LOS 60 REVIEWS**

**Recuerden sus comentarios son de mucha ayuda para que yo continue (principalmente espero que les haya gustado el capitulo)**

**Cualquier duda u otra cosa...**

**Les dejo mi correo...**

**; aarce(guión que se vea x.x**

**y bueno si quieren agreguenme (no soy muy interesante y soy bien curiosa xD jajaja asi que no crean que es acoso) ...**

**bueno nos vemos n,n**

**se cuidan mucho Ok..**

"_Hoy no me siento bien_

_quise roquear _

_y no lo pude hacer bien_

_Que me pasa..._

_Me bajo antes del mes"_

Atte:

Willnira : )


	12. Orificios II

**Inusual**

**Cáp.12 Orificios II**

"_A veces la herida no es física _

_A veces tú hablas y me hieres_

_Me provocas ciertas abolladuras en mi alma_

_Ciertos desplantes de tristeza_

_Y no por que...Creeme yo no lo se"_

Antes de las once el aroma en la habitación de las chicas era delicioso. Rin se había puesto un short de mezclilla hasta la rodilla y una sencilla camisa con un cinto y unos tenis...Ese Apia estaba muy nerviosa, más bien todas sus amigas ya que se harían una perforación, Kagome salió de su cuarto y habia ido a la maquina de golosinas que estaba a más de dos kilómetros o mejor dicho un poco lejos, notaba las miradas que le daban un par de muchachos de tercero.

Uno se le quedo viendo y como que hizo una apuesta con los demás porque lo animaban a que se acercara ella lo miró de manera fría sin algún sentimiento aunque se estuviera muriendo de la pena, entonces el se acercó y ella entonces noto como su corazón se le acelero... Nunca le pasaba eso, bueno si...Solamente con alguien que tenía novia y que era un idiota.

-Oye...-se le acercó para decirle una asquerosidad. Ella lo miró con asco, la magia con la que su corazón se le aceleraba se esfumo y con horror noto que su corazón solamente se acelero porque el se parecía mucho a Inuyasha...Ilógico, inusual-

-idiota-murmuró alejándolo de ella, en verdad la estaba molestando.

El muchacho levanto su pulgar y entonces le robo un beso, wuakala!...Sus labios asquerosos posándose sobre los suyos ella lo aparto mientras lo pisaba y le pegaba sobre sus partes nobles.

-IDIOTA!!-le gritó mientras lo dejaba todo adolorido

Sus amigos, si se le puede llamar así a los sujetos idiotas y gorilas que se comenzaban a carcajear ante su reacción, ella solamente metió las monedas dentro del aparato y se marcho, caminó a paso rápido, que vergüenza!...Un imbecil la habia besado.

Suerte que sus labios no estaban hinchados debido al beso.

**---**

-Y entonces el emparado se convirtió en cerveza y murió de gonorrea-Cuento decapitado por Ayame mientras Rin se moría de la risa y entonces notaban como Kagome entraba azotando la puerta, muy inusual en ella-

Cuantas frases podrían combinar con inusual?

"Amor Inusual"

"Inuyasha el Inusual"

"Kagome y su inusualidad"

La última no...

Sus amigas se le quedaron viendo, y notaron como estaba de molesta...Tarde o temprano ella iba a terminar diciendo que pasaba.

-Que te pasa?-preguntaba Rin que miraba como Kagome se tragaba sus dulces como ardilla, poniéndose de reserva sobre sus mejillas-

-Oh nada!...Solo un idiota de tercero me beso...-decía molesta mientras sus amigas se miraron, Kagome comenzaba a ser la vil chica que no tenía novio y bueno ellas no les gustaba mucho la idea de tenerlo porque ya lo habían encontrado pero eran unos idiotas mujeriegos que nunca se fijarían en ellas-

Eso era mala suerte.

-Y fue una apuesta-terminaba Kagome su frase mientras sus amigas entendían de que se trataba todo-

**---**

Habia demasiadas cosas confusas entre ellos, demasiadas palabras sin aclarar...Al igual que actos, estaba pensando mientras se ponía en su usual pose de superioridad y se miraba al espejo, en verdad era demasiado idiota como para no notar que pasaba, estaba pensando en sus emociones y no en que Kikyo llegaría por el para irse a tener uno de esos tediosos días.

Un día con Kagome, suspiraba mientras mostraba la misma pose neutral que podría tener con ella...Como sería?, como sería tenerla completamente un día...Sería divertido, lo suponía. Podía escuchar las voces peleoneras de sus amigos con la de una mujer se levanto para acomodarse el cabello y después ver como estaba Kikyo peleándose con sus amigos eso aparte de que interrumpió sus pensamientos le dio un poco de enojo a su vida, sus amigos al verle el rostro lleno de tensión decidieron darle la espalda a Kikyo.

-Tu novia viene diciendo chismes tuyos-dijo por fin Koga mientras Inuyasha la miraba, era tiempo de que estuvieran solos-

Inuyasha se quedo confundido mientras miraba a Kikyo mirarlo lleno de odio.

-Inuyasha...Exactamente que paso el día de la fiesta de Bankotsu?-Inuyasha la miró profundamente, se moría de ganas de decirle que no habia pensando en ella-

-Nada...yo...no se...-decía encogiéndose de hombros mientras Kikyo se le quedaba viendo el decía la verdad-

-ESTABAS BORRACHO INUYASHA!-le gritó, a el nunca le gusto que una mujer le gritara odiaba que eso le hicieran-

-SI, LO ESTABA Y QUE? ME VAS A RECLAMAR COMO SI FUERAS MI MADRE O QUÉ!?-le grito el tambien molesto mientras ella le intentaba dar una bofetada pero esta nunca se formo porque Inuyasha fue más rápido y le tomo la mano para sacarla de su cuarto-ahora déjame en paz-le dijo mientras le cerraba la puerta detrás de ella y entonces Kikyo tubo que irse sola-

Muchas veces las palabras crueles que un hombre puede soltar son suficientes para hacerte temblar, y después puedes lograr llorar...Pero ella fue tan débil y sus piernas temblaron, su cuerpo tembló todo en ella se torno de color tornasol y entonces lloro yéndose hacia su habitación no tan perdida pero a fin de cuentas aturdida con su corazón roto...Y sus ideas y su día.

Estaba demasiado débil como para pensar en una venganza. Después de todo ella lo quería...

El sin embargo nunca se disculpaba cuando una relación no iba bien., no lo entendía desde hace días que eso no estaba tan bien...Idiota, siempre el era el que por neurótico terminaba las relaciones...Y ahora ni siquiera conocía el motivo. Miró hacia el cielo, este estaba de color azul y por el movimiento de los árboles se veía que estaba fresco, lógico el clima iba cambiando. (Siento que voy muy lenta con la historia x.x...ahii en este momento no tengo nada de imaginación è.e gaver).

Inuyasha miraba como estaban Miroku y Koga viendo el fútbol, y entonces se intereso mucho cuando noto que gritaban "Gol" no habia domingos sin fútbol. Se sentó mientras se tomaba un poco de refresco, eran los rayados contra el América.

-Doscientos a las chivas-decía Koga, no valía la pena apostar porque todos sus amigos le iban a las chivas así que mejor se guardo sus comentarios y notaban como el programa era pospuesto por una toma de poder de algo de otro país, aburrido-

-Hay que dar una vuelta por la plaza no?-preguntaba Miroku notando como sus amigos comenzaban a aburrirse, y entonces dijeron un "pues ya que".-

(hey, hey, esto será un vocabulario fuerte típico de un hombre ok?)

-Oye perra...-decía Koga a Inuyasha mientras Miroku acomodaba su llavero de play boy para sacar su carro del estacionamiento-

-mande?-contestaba con una sonrisa Inuyasha mientras Koga lo miraba directamente a los ojos-

-Que hay de tarea?-Inuyasha sintió que le iba a preguntar otra cosa no esa jalada-

-no seas mamona wey..Bien sabes que eso me estresa perra-decía Inuyasha mientras mejor iba a platicar con Miroku-

**---**

-Estoy muy nerviosa!-murmuraba Rin mientras apretaba la mano de Kagome a más no poder-

-Más te vale que sea guapo-decía Sango mientras notaban salir a una muchacha vestida de negro como si fuera a funeral y toda maquillada...-

-Que desean?-Su voz daba mucho miedo, y más su apariencia las chicas tragaron saliva mientras se miraban confundidas...Hacérsela o no?-

-queremos una perforación en el ombligo-decía Ayame finalmente ella en verdad no se notaba preocupada o algo por el estilo, Kagome las acompañó quería saber como se veía, primero la muchacha preparo el material, desinfecto la parte donde iba a ser perforada y después tomo las pinzas para jalarle la piel y así preparar la aguja, Kagome no dejo que ninguna viera por que se iban a poner nerviosas así que le tapo los ojos a Ayame, la pierna le temblaba mucho a la pelirroja así que tubo que tranquilizarse la muchacha en verdad fue suave y Ayame solamente escucho un "ya". Era sorprendente ni lo habia sentido-

Las chicas siguieron apuradas la última fue Rin porque siempre decía "si, si" y al final "no, no"...Y hasta que no la agarraron de las manos y le taparon los ojos y le dieron algo de morder entonces la muchacha aplico la perforación imitando el mismo paso que con sus otras amigas, la chica ni sintió nada solamente cuando la aguja traspasaba su piel haciendo una leve perforación. Se lo movió un poco lo que ocasiono que le punzara un poco a Rin y entonces las amigas se miraron sonriendo, su perforación se le callo la cartera a Ayame y ninguna podía agacharse porque lo intentaban y les dolía a excepción de la muchacha gótica (los góticos son geniales °¬°)

Pero bueno cuando las chicas estuvieron bien perforadas y con una sonrisa nerviosa viéndose a cada cinco minutos su arete entonces tomaron asiento.

-El mío esta chueco-decía Rin de manera llorona-

-No es cierto, tu estas chueca-le dijo Sango mientras las chicas reían un poco-

No lo podían creer...Las chicas que tanta confusión les creaban estaban enfrente suyo, platicando y riendo con un par de alimentos sobre su mesa y mirando a cualquier tipa que pasara con poca ropa...

-Hay que sentarnos a un lugar donde ellas nos vean-decía mientras los chicos sonreían y tomaban asiento para primero ver como Inuyasha iba por un par de refrescos y entonces comenzaban a ver como las chicas veían la televisión y no a ellos...De hecho ellas no se habían dado cuenta de quienes estaban a su alrededor. Principalmente Sango cuando se le fue una moneda al suelo se levanto y como si hubiera tenido un bebe se agacho, y entonces cuando se levanto noto que no le dolía y entonces por algo, no supo ni porque se giró y vio el rostro de Miroku diciéndole algo a sus amigos, cerro sus ojos de nuevo y luego los volvió a abrir...Miroku y ella juntos...Bueno en diferentes grupos de amigos pero en el mismo lugar-

Eso era algo demasiado...No se le podía dar un adjetivo, se sentó ya que el como que sintió su mirada y mejor le dijo a sus amigas lo que habia visto, la primera en sorprenderse fue Ayame ya que con nervios y todo miró descuidadamente a los muchachos y la mirada azul de Koga y la mirada verde de ella se encontraron fue parte de un segundo, un hermosos segundo...

Kagome estaba tranquila aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea de compartir el lugar con Inuyasha supuso que respirar el aire que el respiraba debería ser lo mismo así que no le importo mucho, notaba como ellos se acercaban a ellas...Rápido sus mejillas se cubrían de un tono rojo.

Su corazón se acelero, y entonces con mucho bochorno observo que ellos se habían levantando para ir a tirar la basura, tiro su cabeza con cuidado sobre su mesa mientras sus amigas le daban apoyo poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro...Ya hasta podía escuchar la malvada risa de el, bueno no tan malvada...Simplemente se sintió apenada sus orejas casi soltaban humo de la vergüenza...Que horror, juraba nunca ponerse como una tonta así por un niño a menos que fuera alguien importante...

**Continuación**

**Notas de autora:**

**x.x ando corta de imaginación y ando aburrida u.u esto fue lo único que resulto : ) buenO...pasado mañana entro a exámenes pero claro que actualizare u,u en cuanto me regrese la inspiración ;O;!! buahh no se que me paso x.x jajajaja : ) pero buenO supongo que solo necesito estar horas frente a la makina para poder escribir algo me estresa tanto .U tal vez me sobre exploto? Jajaja no lo creo pero bueno...**

**No puedo responder a sus reviews, pero..que demonios...ESTOY FELIIZZ: ) ¡!!!!**

**Bueno xD este capítulo fue mas corto pq... è.e eh estado subiendo capitulos largos y les consta x.x...**

**_Lorena:_ **u.u sii..en verdad Inu es un tonto ¬¬ pero ni pedo : ) de quew habra romance entre ellos lo habra nOn...me consta : ) ehh ehh xD jajaja sigue leyendo :P! sobre el lemmon no se todavía...

**_Ahome23:_ **bueno las películas de las que me gustan son °¬° satánicas xD jajaja por asi decirlo pero tmb me pasan las románticas : ) de preferencia de risa me aburren las románticas, románticas, q' me hacen wakarear de puro amor XD jajaja...el laberinto de fauno °¬° uhh hay que verla : ) arre arre xD jajaja como si vivieramos cerka u.u soy mexicana ;O; no se qien me pregunto pero bueno nOn, jajajajaja bueno no qiero ser mala influencia pero..ANDA PONTELO °¬° YO TMB DECIA eso nOn y ando más pellona que hace dos años (si dos años con esa madre u.u) diOs..è.e los del futboll se excitan u,u como joden ;-; llevan gritando desde q' empezo el partido nOn ire a verlo jojojo x)!...bueno sigue leyendo °¬° sii estoy medio maniaka xD

**_Lulita: _**Q' bueno q' te gusta mi fic nOn jaajja..pense q' seria un asco x.x pero bueno me agrada q' te guste hare lo mejor posible para q' te quedes más adentrada y espero q' sigas leyendo ok?ok?ok? medio neurotika u.u

**_Kagome-cami: _**siii è.e : D mira mira Kikyo ahora se quedo llorando u,u pobresita ;-; pero,,,bueno es ella se le hace un personaje extra y blablabla : ) jajaja bueno si es bueno saber que Kagome la deja siempre callada : ) no tarda en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos Inuyasha creeme..sigue leyendo n,n i deja reviews para saber mas de tu opinión n,n wiii : ) ¡...

**_InuAome: _**Se te hace q' me tarde al actualizar?...gracias por felicitarme jajajaja : ) bueno wey gracias por eso (bn compa yo diciendote wey nOn xD) jajajaja bueno la neta si le echare todas las ganas del mundo a este fic pq qiero que este perro ( chido) y muy aka (genial tmb xD)..jajaja bueno q' mas qiero darle un final diferente al review xD...te enredas leyendo mis fics x,x si medio trambulikados verdad? (enredosos) esq' poco a poco voy atando cabos x.x **por ejemplo con eso de la otra le pedia casi casi a Kagome ser la amante x,x no se si te quedo claro pero para todaas!!** Bueno gracias x tu review nOn y bueno sigue leyendo x,x jojo bueno cuídate muxO nOn foxy doxy

**_InuxKag: _**me ha pasado como q' dejo varios capítulos y hasta no se unos dos o tres escribo el review diciendo algo asi.. "me ha encantado" nOn...gracias por tu review : ) mas gente nueva n,nU mas gente nueva °¬° jajaja si a veces llevo mis cuadernos a la escuela en donde anoto todas las ideas cualquier tontera q' se puede desarrollar x)! y de la nada salio este fic nOn jaaja bueno sigue leyendo este raro fic ok?...no es tan genial como los demás o tan dramático..simplemente es diferente...

_**Fabisa:** _Aquí esta tu continuación toda cortita u,u pero continuación ..sobre el piercing x)! jajaja bueno primero pídele permiso a tus papas (eso hice yo o bueno a mi mama) y dile "mama aunque este gorda YO QUIERO UNO" jajaja era broma :P yo veo a todo mundo mas delgado que yo xD jajajaj nOn pero bueno mi mama me acompaño y toda la cosa y una amiga "ahii adópteme y lléveme ;-;" y yo "ù.u Alina tienes uno animal" y ella ";-; señora me vuelve a traer?" y mi mama "ñ.nUu claro hija claro" jajaja fue genial nOn bueno me alargue mucho ù.u ajajaja déjame un review n,n ok? Jajaja bueno bye n.n

**Son todos los reviews q' recibí gracias por enviarlos a la pagina y sacarme una sonrisa : ) ...la historia de mi piercing es...algo extraña xD jajajaja bueno nos vemos : ) jjaja**

**Se cuidan muxO n,n byee**

**È.é me dejan reviews arre?? Bye (arre: ok, bueno, etc)...**

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

"_Limpia mi alma de los pensamientos satánicos que a veces tengo"_


	13. Sintiendo

**Inusual**

**Cáp.13 Sintiendo**

"_Quería hundir mi rostro _

_En una almohada_

_Y no ver tu sonrisa"_

Ayame miró como estaba Koga riéndose, y entonces sintió la necesidad de hacer un poco de desastre. Nadie las iba a reconocer, no traían el uniforme...Ayame tomo un poco de sus papas fritas, mientras veía a Miroku y a Koga reírse, esos dos iban a pagar muy caro su graciosa broma. La gente estaba platicando, todo los sonidos se podían escuchar menos el suspiro profundo de Kagome, Qué tan tonta habia sido? La pelirroja simplemente sonrió mientras aventaba las papas fritas en dirección a la mesa de Koga, su puntería fue muy buena porque le callo en la parte del pecho a Koga y el con una mirada de asco vio como Ayame se carcajeaba y entonces Sango levantaba el rostro de Kagome para que les ayudara. Rin le hizo segundas a Ayame, esos tres arrogantes iban a conocer el sabor de la derrota.

Inuyasha estaba viendo como Kagome atacaba a su mesa, y entonces ellos tambien lo hicieron. Llenando de comida el lugar, incitando a todos a hacer una guerra de comida. Daban gracias a que ellos no se dejaban vencer, porque ellas molestas se levantaron de sus lugares y comenzaron a buscarles pleito a ellos...Y fue cuando Miroku toco el trasero de Sango y hasta tubo el descaro de estrangular un poco el glúteo, ella le dio una bofetada. Sus amigos se comenzaron a carcajear y entonces el le metió basura sobre la camisa haciéndole ver a Sango que tuviera tres senos.

Esta guerra no quedo ahí, en cuanto los de seguridad se enteraron muchos habían parado escondiendo su ropa limpia debajo de las mesas, y entonces cuando unos de seguridad iban a atraparlos...

-CORRAN!-gritó Kagome mientras tomaba de la mano a Rin corría junto con ella, en dirección contraria a ellas. Un policía habia corrido en dirección a las dos amigas, mientras que la pelirroja logro esconderse dentro de un probador y Sango simplemente se escondió cerca de la casillero para fingir que compraba boletos, los policías fueron inteligentes y descubrieron a Ayame lo que la pelirroja fue más astuta ya que salio de la tienda antes que ellos y para cuando ellos se dieran cuenta de que esa tienda tenía dos salidos serían con unos cinco minutos de ventaja de ella-

Los muchachos ni se digan estaban burlando a otros oficiales, y entonces Kagome sintió que se habia perdido ya que los policías no se daban por vencido eran como Sancho Panza y Don Quijote, uno alto y delgado y el otro chaparro y gordo...Rin estaba un poco asustada, pero no evitaba reírse.

-AHÍ!-grito mientras se tropezaba y entonces veía que tan cerca estaban los policías de ella, Kagome se regreso mientras se levantaba para ayudarla a levantar lastimo el estomago de Kagome, faltaba poco para llegar al carro...En realidad no tanto-

El policía se intento abalanzar a ella, mientras Kagome se agachaba y se ponía detrás de un enorme bote de basura.

-ESTAS EN GRABES PROBLEMAS MUCHACHITA!-gritaba el policía alto, mientras Kagome se giraba un poco para ver a Rin que estaba arriba del oficial casi noqueado eso era un delito. Iban a tener cargos federales, iba a llegar un pelotón policiaco por ellas para llevarlas a la delegación. Kagome entonces se dio cuenta de que la habia agarrado de la mano y entonces ella intento jalonearse. En sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo-

-KAGOME!-grito Inuyasha mientras se abalanzaba para aventarse contra el policía, y entonces el tomo a Kagome de la mano y entonces vieron como Rin tambien corría ya que venían otros policías nuevos-

-gracias-murmuró Kagome siendo tomada de la mano por Inuyasha y entonces los tres se fueron corriendo-tienes las llaves?-preguntó Inuyasha mientras Rin asentía y entonces vitoreaba un poco, la salida no estaba tan lejos mucha gente estaba preguntando que pasaba y entonces la policía hacia espacio entre la gente con suerte y esos condenados muchachos no iban a escapar-

El corazón le latía con mucha fuerza, Inuyasha parecía calcular todo...Un policía enfrente y entonces ellos dejaron de correr para caminar y decidieron hacerse pasar por alguien más de la gente, Rin le quito la gorra a Inuyasha y entonces el fingió ser novio de Kagome y entonces Rin suspiro cuando pasaron al policía, y los que los seguían le informaron sobre los muchachos que pasaron corriendo, pero el no habia visto alboroto. Por un momento, Inuyasha, Kagome y Rin iban a estar sin persecución, quien habría inventado hacer este lugar tan grande?

Con las muchachas...

Ayame estaba subiéndose por una ventana del baño, no sabia donde estaba Sango lo que le daba un poco de mortificación, la habrían agarrado?

Que tonta era, ella habia hecho que todo empezara, se sintió muy preocupada mientras entonces abría con mucha fuerza la ventana y entonces veía como estaba entrando Koga con un subir y bajar de su pecho muy acelerado. Sus ojos azules se posaron en lo que la chica pelirroja estaba haciendo.

-Bien hecho Ayame, ahora por tu culpa media estación de policía nos esta buscando...-dijo mientras se acercaba, los policías lo habían seguido no tenían más de cinco minutos para que descubrieran que el habia entrado al baño de mujeres y estaba perdiendo el tiempo con una Ayame que intentaba hacer algo no tan inteligente-

-no me culpes si tu no me hubieras continuado la guerra...No hubiera pasado esto-dijo Ayame mientras conseguía abrir la ventana, le cabía la cabeza era un cuadro enorme de ese vidrio borroso. Se acercó un poco mientras intentaba subir iba a necesitar ayuda si quería escapar. Cuando llego hasta el final del poco pedazo de marfil del escusado entonces bajo maldiciendo que ese pedazo fuera tan corto. Sin duda iba a necesitar ayuda de Koga-

-Que demonios haces bruja?-preguntó el desesperado mientras Ayame lo miraba de manera seria-

-intentando escapar, Duh!-dijo ella mientras el se acercaba en grandes pasos hasta ella...Podía ver que usaba unos bonitos calzones blancos, era el último baño. Entro una mujer y se asusto y salió-

-no alcanzas, cierto?-preguntaba mostrando una sonrisa mientras ella rolaba sus ojos y se intentaba aventar hasta la ventana. Maldijo no ser tan flexible como para poder hacer una linda escapada-

-podrías ayudarme?-pregunto ella, mientras el sonreía y se subía con ella. El parecía ya haber pensado en el escape; Los brazos de Koga se pasaron a la cintura de Ayame y entonces la ayudo a subir primero, Ayame ya habia planificado esto. Habia una extraña escalera en su lado, así que podría llegar al lado y después ayudar a Koga a salir. Ella salió mientras estiraba su mano para que Koga saliera.-

Si no fuera porque la puerta se abrió y entonces, Koga se asusto demasiado cuando brinco apurado lográndose raspando el costado pero con tal de salir y no se atrapado. El acepto ese rasguño.

-DETENGANSE!-gritaban los oficiales pero al ver que Koga salía completamente se lanzaban apurados para lograr detenerlos, los dos jóvenes estaban muy acelerados. No podían andar bajando las escaleras de una en una así que primero Koga cerró la ventana y se gano un par de minutos de tiempo para que ellos volvieran a la persecución de fuera-

-Quitate Ayame-dijo el siendo el segundo, y entonces ella no se quito y termino de bajar las escaleras para comenzar a ver donde estaban. Estaban del otro lado a donde estaba el carro-

-demonios!-dijo la muchacha mientras el veía que a no más de más de tres líneas estaba su carro. Pero Miroku poseía las llaves una vez afuera iba a ser más fácil conseguir escapar-mi carro esta del otro lado y Rin tiene las llaves-dijo mientras Koga suspiraba y entonces caminaba hacia el carro de Miroku...-Háblale a Sango-dijo Koga mientras ella obedecía, y entonces se daba cuenta de que Sango la mandaba al buzón. Koga hizo el segundo intento al hablarle a Miroku y este contesto con el aire casi fuera de sus pulmones-_Estas cerca del baño que estaba por la sexshop?-_Por algo tendría que ubicarse con Miroku. La respuesta de Miroku fue afirmativa-_Sal por la ventana del baño de mujeres...Estas con Sango?-_Miroku dijo que si, y entonces Koga le dijo que le esperaba en diez minutos. Miroku colgó la llamada-

Con Sango las cosas no cambiaron mucho, solo que estaban a muchas tiendas de llegar al mentado baño ese. Daba gracias a que los policías los habían confundido con turistas y podían salir con cuidado. Pero aun así querían acción así que Miroku volteo una mesa llamando la atención de cuatro policías. Sango sintió unas terribles ganas de abofetearlo, y entonces un policía los reconoció como los problemáticos, y ellos siguieron corriendo hacia el baño. La puerta estaba abierta así que cerraron con seguro algo que el inteligente de Koga no pudo haber hecho.

-Eres un idiota!-dijo Sango mientras Miroku buscaba como desesperado esa mentada ventana-Llamar la atención, cando podíamos salir ilesos?...GRANDE IDIOTA!-le grito mientras el la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba al último sanitario. Sango abrió la ventana y entonces fue empujada un poco por Miroku ella no se estaba dando cuenta de donde tocaba Miroku ya que estaba más concentrado en insultarlo, por lo tanto Miroku estaba encantado-

-Me lo vas a agradecer-dijo Miroku mientras cerraba la ventana y entonces tambien poseía una mejor bajada por las escaleras. E Inuyasha?, Kagome y Rin? Sango sintió una especie de escalofrió sobre su vértebra.-

La preocupación de Sango era la misma que la de Miroku. Sus amigos.

-Estoy segura de que ella se fue con Rin, entonces esas dos pueden escapar-Menos nervios para la mente de Sango, pero Inuyasha?...Miroku vio a Koga estar intentando pasar desapercibido, aunque habia un par de carros pasando por el estacionamiento, así que Miroku hasta se detuvo saludo a los de una patrulla y continuo su camino los de la patrulla le correspondieron el saludo. Suerte, simplemente suerte-

-Oye hijo!-dijo el oficial deteniendo el carro para entonces Miroku se giro sonriendo, Sango estaba nerviosa mientras escondida su rostro sobre la figura de Miroku-No has visto a esos muchachos revueltos?-preguntó el oficial Miroku puso una cara de pensador-

-Vi a unos tres correr-dijo Miroku mientras suspiraba-estaban por la parte de una tienda de discos...Cerca de unos helados, si me permite decirle oficial...Tal vez sus oficiales dentro ya los han detenido...Se nota que son muy capaces como para mantener esta situación bajo control-dijo Miroku halagando al iluso oficial, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa-

-gracias hijo, gracias...-murmuró el oficial tomando su camino, estaciono su carro para adentrar al grande lugar y comenzar a informarles a sus compañeros que posiblemente ya se habían dado a la fuga...Obviamente habían atrapado a dos muchachos. En cuanto Miroku y Sango escucharon dos muchachos se sintieron en verdad malos, Miroku paso con Sango por el estacionamiento con mucha tranquilidad y cuando llego al carro suspiro a modo de tranquilidad. Entraron al carro y vieron como estaban Ayame y Koga discutiendo, ella estaba histérica y bueno el estaba neurótico-

-CHICOS!-gritó Sango mientras los dos dejaban de gritarse-

-Sabes lo que ocasionaste Ayame...Ocasionaste el mejor problemas de todos-dijo Miroku emocionado mientras se avanzaba para abrazarla de manera tranquila. Ayame se quedo perpleja-

-su comportamiento es como el de un animal-dijo Koga molesto, mientras ella apartaba a Miroku y entonces le contestaba a Koga, y así estaban-Y CALLATE CARA DE SIFILIS!-le dijo Ayame mientras Miroku abría el carro y entonces, Koga y Ayame intentaban entrar al mismo tiempo, ellos dos no cabían así que ella con su cadera lo empujo haciendo que el cayera al suelo y entonces ambos se acomodaron alejados. Si que estaban molestos-

-dejen de pelear...Escapamos de la policía-decía Sango intentando animarlos-

-gracias a mi no estas en uno de esos carros-dijo Ayame mientras Koga se giraba y la miraba de manera molesta-

-gracias a mi tu tambien escapaste-dijo Koga sin muchos ánimos de seguir conversando-

-E Inuyasha?-preguntó Miroku mientras, los amigos se quedaban viendo en silencio. El primero en preocuparse porque paso un carro detrás de ellos. Un carro de la policía con la figura de una persona adentro y con el cabello largo...Se parecía mucho a Inuyasha-

-Inuyasha?-preguntó Koga viendo como el carro daba vuelta y entonces se iba lejos de ellos, Miroku acelero para acercarse a ver bien. Sango se asomo un poco mejor por la ventanilla...Desgraciadamente la persona que iba dentro del carro iba viendo por el otro lado, lo que no le daba afirmación a Sango de saber si era o no-

Y de nuevo Ayame volvió a contestarle las cosas o intento de ofensas de Koga, lo que ninguno de los dos se decía era gracias por escapar mutuamente de una jauría de policías. Y los dos gastaban tiempo discutiendo, Sango simplemente noto los intentos de seducción de Miroku y lo miro de manera fría.

-Escúchame pervertido, no vuelvas a tocar de acuerdo?-dijo Sango molesta mientras el sonreía-

-Anda nena, acepta que te gusta que toque-dijo Miroku mientras ponía con mucha confianza su mano sobre el muslo de Sango lo que a la muchacha le hizo sentir una extraña sensación sobre su pecho, tomo la mano de Miroku y la apretó con mucha fuerza, la fuerza no fue suficiente porque el no sintió un poco de dolor al contrario solamente río-

-Prefiero cometer necrofilia a aceptar que me gustas-dijo Sango mientras giraba su rostro molesta. Como puede ser de un muchacho agradable a ser un muchacho arrogante?- (necrofilia: sexo con los muertos xD)

-Uhh me excita la necrofilia-Ayame y Koga no estaban atentos a esa conversación tan extraña de los pasajeros de adelante. Sango puso cara de asco, esos temas de sexo no le daban asco-

-a ti todo lo que tenga falda te excita-dijo Sango mientras el le tocaba la mejilla, ella hizo un movimiento para que el retirara sus manos divertido. Como gustarle si ella lo despreciaba?-Ah y nalgas y senos-repuso después de haberse dado cuenta de que a el le parecía divertido ese tema-

-Y a ti te excito yo-dijo con seguridad en sus palabras, ella sonrió con un poco de cinismo y arrogancia-

-Miroku lo que me excite a mi...Es algo que tu nunca sabrás...-dijo ella simplemente mientras el se rascaba su entre pierna y volvía a manejar, dio una vuelta busca y entonces Sango termino casi recostada sobre su pecho. El puso sentir el suave aroma de Sango, y le hizo latir un poco el corazón. Ella juraba que escuchó un leve "bum, bum" pero luego sus mejillas se coloraron por como el estaba cerca de ella. Se iba alejar cuando el entonces la detuvo con su voz-

-No te alejes...Me gusta tenerte así-confeso, mientras ella se sonrojaba aún más toda la parte de sus mejillas estaban rojas lo que la hizo sentir algo cohibida-

No iba a pasar nada si se quedaba así por un par de segundos...Cerro sus ojos y tambien aspiro el aroma masculino de Miroku, le gustaba su perfume o mejor dicho colonia que el usaba...Ninguno de sus novios podrían tener un buen gusto de perfumes. Para ella solamente existió Miroku y ella, y el sonido de Ayame y Koga perdiéndose en su mente.

**---**

-Debiste girar en esa dirección, tonto!-dijo Kagome que estaba diciéndole como llegar a la escuela, y poder saber si sus amigos estaban bien. Los nervios de Kagome iban a reventar, es más estaba reventando. Rin de tantas vueltas mejor se quedo dormida. Inuyasha estaba ya desesperado, detuvo el carro y entonces abrió la puerta de donde estaba Kagome-

-SI TANTO SABES MANEJAR, MANEJA TU...-le gritó mientras Kagome lo miraba. A ella nadie le gritaba, tal vez este niño estaba acostumbrado a gritarle a todo mundo pero definitivamente no a ella-

-Escucha Inuyasha vuelves a usar ese tono conmigo...Y esta perra te va a dar una golpiza-Olvidaba que el no iba a hablarle ni el a ella...Y en fin, para que decir que no se iban a hablar si terminaban siempre juntos, no juntos de estar en la cama semi-desnudos besándose, no del juntos que si hacían una travesura era primero a ella y después a el. Que quería presumir con eso?, ser más problemática que ella?-

Claro que iba a manejar le iba a decirle lo equivocado que estaba, tal vez por eso ellos dos no estaban hechos para ser el uno y el otro. Por que ella era casi igual que el, o el era casi igual a ella solo que en versión masculina. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella era diferente a todas las chicas junto con sus amigas, no le gustaba el rosa le gustaba el azul, le gustaba comer pizza en porciones grandes, amaba hacer enojar a alguien tres veces por día...Sus padres no pasaban el tiempo necesario con ella, y era odiada por la muchacha más manipuladora de la escuela, y bueno en que se parecía a el?, pues en que...Su madre lo adoraba pero su padre solamente tenía ojos para sus problemas, y lo tachaban como el problema, le gustaba meterse en problemas adoraba hacerla enojar...

Y casualmente poseía esa misma extraña sensación de comer pizza en grandes porciones, y al menos cuando le gustaba hacer sentir enojar a Kagome tambien le gustaba hacerla sentir bien, como ahora...Que la salvo de un policía malévolo. No se entendía, a si y bueno la chica más popular de la escuela le tenía resentimiento, si Kagome y el no fueran tan orgullosos posiblemente fueran amigos, posiblemente...No afirmación, si no duda...Aunque hablando de alacranes los dos poseen veneno, por eso se llevan mal.

Kagome manejo hasta llegar a la escuela, día libre, entrada libre, salida libre...Solamente faltaba la barra libre.

-Qué vas a hacer ahorita?-preguntó Inuyasha, al momento en que recordó su rostro lleno de miedo de que el policía la fuera a capturar fue que lo hizo olvidar que la odiaba...Si la odiara no la hubiera salvado-

-No se...-dijo ella mientras estacionaba el carro y entonces le gritaba un poco a Rin para despertarla, su amiga despertó dando un brinco y limpiándose la baba que le salía por los labios. Inuyasha encontró esa escena graciosa-por que?-preguntó ella de repente mientras el sonreía rolando sus ojos-

-No se, ya que como arruinamos nuestra salida...Hablando de manera mutua-repuso cuando vio el rostro de ella, su ceja levantada y sus labios levemente apretados, lo que lo hizo sonreír-Porque no rentamos películas y nos ponemos a verlas?-La idea era tentadora, pero ella pensó que iba a decir algo como "salimos a algún lugar, nos embriagamos y compartimos la cama". Pero se notaba mucho que veía demasiada televisión, o tal vez su mente era demasiado pervertida como para asimilar que el no era tan pervertido como ella. Dudo un par de segundos, el pensaría que era estupida y ella lo admitiría, porque demoraba mucho en pensar-

-de acuerdo-dijo por fin y ella no noto que el estaba sonriendo. Rin se estaba estirando, y entonces abrió los ojos como drogada se levanto y salió del carro para ver que el sol le estaba pegando justo en la cara-

-Kagome, saldremos?-preguntó mientras Kagome negaba-

-Nop, veremos películas con esos idiotas-dijo Kagome señalando a Inuyasha mientras Rin se ponía tiesa-

-estas bien?-preguntó mientras ella asentía y sonreía. No le gustaba la forma en que ella se refería a el y sus amigos "idiotas", pero bueno le gustaba el apodo que el tenía con ellas "zorras". Que buenos amigos eran, si su amistad iba creciendo dentro de unos siete meses se podrían considerar los mejores amigos del mundo, claro con ese humor negro que todos poseen-

-la verdad no, me atravesó una bala y me duele la herida-dijo con sarcasmo mientras casi Rin se desmaya-

-Bueno, como ya has hecho planes...Iré por mi príncipe azul-dijo Rin brincando de emoción mientras se iba saltando de lado y entonces Inuyasha se quedaba confundido-

-Quien es su príncipe azul?-preguntó mientras, Rin preguntaba a unas muchachas por el muchacho que abarcaba quince minutos al día sus pensamientos-

-Sesshoumaru...Uno de tercero-dijo Kagome, Inuyasha asintió. Algo habia escuchado de el, nacionalidad de Orlando, con dieciséis años casi diecisiete...Un muchacho según las chicas muy serio, con novia y muy guapo. Con ojos dorados, (no le gustaba que tuviera ojos dorados, porque ahora eran dos ojidorados)-

-Ja!, el tipo y yo conversamos una vez...Solamente sabe decir "no, no, no, largate"-dijo Inuyasha intentando imitar su voz, algo que fue sencillo de hacer. Y Kagome formo una sonrisa divertida ante la forma de expresión de Inuyasha, no cabía duda Inuyasha era un celoso y no iba a tardar en querer hacerle la vida miserable al pobre muchacho-

Pero para que quitarle la ilusión a Rin? La muchacha se veía animada cuando hablaba de el, sus ojos le brillaban...Y así como le brillaban se podían opacar.

-Estamos solos-dijo Inuyasha que comenzaba a acercarse hacia ella, pero ella simplemente dio un paso más haciendo que el abrazara a la nada, y ella se girara sonriendo. No tenía nada que ver con la muchacha que siempre peleaba y discutía con el, esta se mostraba sonriente. Ya que nadie los veía, acaso ella era dos caras?-

-Lo note...Porque no vamos por un par de películas?-preguntó sonriendo mientras Kagome veía llegar a una Kikyo malhumorada con muchas muchachas o al parecer cuatro siguiéndole el paso, su vista castaña fría estaba puesta en ella. Inuyasha simplemente se rasco la axila de manera cuidadosa...Iba a haber pelea de gatas...Es decir de mujeres-

Nomás faltaba el lodo, y que estuvieran en bikini para que fueran las luchas del canal veintitrés que tanto le gustaban ver.

-Kagome!-dijo la muchacha haciendo que Kagome tragara con un poco de dificultad, era por eso que no se acercaba a Inuyasha pero ahí iba y le hacia platica. Hasta cuando iba aprender que Inuyasha tenía dueña y no era ella, y casualmente solo de manera casual eso le daba cierto coraje interno...Pero su orgullo lo negaba y nunca lo admitiría-

Kikyo llego en pocos segundos hasta ella, no vio a Inuyasha simplemente clavaba su mirada en ella.

-Así que tu eres la tipa que me intenta bajar a mi novio?-Kagome la miró sin dar mucho crédito a lo que sus oídos decían, y entonces sus amigas (las de Kikyo) la miraban con burla-

-no-respondió de manera seca, mientras Inuyasha miraba al suelo, no quería ocasionarle problemas a Kagome; Kagome estaba atenta ante las peligrosas palabras que Kikyo podía decir-

-Entonces que es esto?, un secuestro o que?-preguntaba molesta mientras su boca solamente soltaba celos y preguntas ilógicas-

-Escapamos de la policía-dijo Kagome mientras intentaba girarse para hablarle a Rin, pero luego recordó que ella decidió irse por su príncipe azul-Y me importa muy poco si me crees o no, es tu novio no el mío...-dijo mientras intentaba hacer paso entre las muchachas y ella pero ellas no daban señas de querer moverse-

-Kikyo..-dijo Inuyasha, fue lo más inteligente que logro decir...-

-Inuyasha...-dijo Kikyo mientras lo miraba-Estuviste con ella en la fiesta de Bankotsu, verdad?-preguntaba mientras Kagome abría los ojos como plato pero daba gracias a que nadie la vio sorprenderse-

-no...Yo estuve encerrado en el cuarto de la entrada-dijo Inuyasha encogiéndose de hombros-

-Entonces tu eres la perra que me quiere bajar a mi novio?-Porque cuando le hablaba alguien cambiaba la pregunta haciéndoselas a otra persona. Kagome se quedo sin saber que decir-

-Escucha tu novio y yo no nos toleramos...Podremos hablar y todo, pero yo jamás lo querría porque en Japón tengo un novio que me ama mucho...-dijo Kagome descubriendo una mentira que hizo a Inuyasha sentir un poco de coraje-

-y ella no es lo suficientemente buena como tu como para enamorarme-dijo Inuyasha mientras abrazaba a Kikyo y le daba un beso sobre la sien. Kagome sonrió, una expresión vacía. Mientras se rascaba la parte de la nuca, era cierto...Ella era su novia. Para el, Kikyo siempre sería su todo, su centro-

-no seré lo suficientemente buena como para enamorarme pero soy lo suficientemente buena como para hacerte enojar...Somos como las pilas, no nos podemos atraer porque ambos somos cargas negativas-dijo Kagome mientras entonces si hacia paso entre las zorras que iban siguiendo a Kikyo, y entonces cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de lo tonto que fue al decir eso, pero para eso Kikyo ya se encontraba besándolo, y luego se alejo de el como si fuera la peste. Le susurró un te quiero, y le dio las gracias por haber hecho sentir de menos a Kagome; Inuyasha se quedo solo, con una opresión extraña en su pecho, con un extraño sabor sobre su paladar-

Se fue a su habitación, gracias a su novia habia cancelado de una buena compañía. De la persona que lo salvo de no ir a la cárcel, y de esta manera le pagaba. Que mala clase de hombre era, justo cuando iba a subir las escaleras se vio sujetado por unas manos femeninas por las solapas. En sus ojos se notaba el enojo.

-Escucha **_perro_**...-Esta era la muchacha con la que le gustaba pelear, con la que se sentía cómodo y a gusto-...Ya se que no soy buena para ti...Como para ser tu amiga o compañera, pero entiendelo imbecil no tienes que andarlo diciendo a los cuatro vientos...Por cierto, esta vez olvídate de que te hable es más seremos dos extraños...De acuerdo?, si tu novia me hace algo me desquitare contigo...Y en este momento, ella me humillo así que la foto que te tome aquel día?...-Inuyasha sintió la sangre helarle. La parte cálida con la que ella le hablo habia desaparecido, solo estaba una Kagome malvada, el recordaba la fotografía una pequeña señal de pánico para que Kagome continuara hablando con la calma que podía tener-Pues ahora todo mundo la vera...-dijo mientras lo soltaba y se giraba, no sabia que le pasaba...Pero no le gustaba tratarlo así, aunque el la tratara mentalmente de esa manera-

-Que quieres de mi!?-preguntó el mientras se señalaba le importaba muy poco que los escucharan hablar, en un lugar hacia el camino de la habitación de hombres y de primero de preparatoria solamente podrían escuchar sus amigos-

-"Quiero ser buena para ti"-pensó con su orgullo roto mientras agachaba su mirada-nada...Solamente que tu novia no me moleste, es suficiente decir eso?-dijo Kagome mientras Inuyasha la miraba con unos ojos llenos de dolor-

Para el, el, que necesitaba pelear con ella era algo muy usual hablarle...Pero tambien era inusual que a veces en Kikyo la viera en ella.

-No me quieres hablar, no me hables...pero no ruegues que sea tu amigo Kagome-dijo Inuyasha que daba un paso para subir a su habitación tubo que quitarla porque ella parecía muy ida en sus pensamientos.-

Cierto, nunca sería buena para nadie. Su autoestima estaba muy bajo en estos momentos, tal vez si las cosas que ella quería seguían de una manera mala... Se regresaría a Japón, pero luego rehusó esa idea...Prefería sentirse de menos a que sus padres la hicieran sentir menos que todos. La compararan con alguien que posiblemente no era mejor que ella...

O que le reclamaran el hecho de no haber sido hombre.

Traumas que iba sufriendo, se agacho poco a poco hasta que cubrió sus ojos con sus rodillas, a veces se reprochaba por no ser lo suficientemente buena en algo...Se odiaba así misma por ser débil, y gracias a Inuyasha ahora descubría que era verdad...El ojidorado sintió que se le rompía algo que nunca se le habia roto, y entonces apretó su puño y bajo las escaleras para sentarse a su lado y acurrucarla de nuevo a su lado...Como aquella vez en la que se quedaron encerrados, o mejor dicho como la vez anterior.

Por estar con ella consolándola no se iba a sentir el mejor hombre del mundo porque no lo era, o tal vez eso se llamaba ser el peor hombre del mundo, tal vez eso si era.

-No llores Kagome...Te vez fea y te vas a arrugar-dijo Inuyasha intentándola ayudar a dejar de llorar pero entonces Kagome no escucho sus palabras, solamente escuchó un murmullo ahora estaba sorda. O era una negada a escuchar a las demás personas en ese estado-

Kagome simplemente dejo que Inuyasha la abrazará, solamente sentía...

-Déjame sola, te van a ver con alguien que es poca cosa-dijo entre su llanto...Su llanto, al menos algo que le pertenecía y que para ella no era poca cosa. Algo que era algo bueno, algo que tenía sabor...Algo líquido-

-No me importa-murmuró el cerca de su oído, y entonces ella sintió que su cuerpo tembló en ese momento. Pero después descubrió que fueron sus nervios los que le jugaban esta clase de juegos, y sintió curiosidad por subir su mirada y ver los hermosos ojos dorados de Inuyasha y sentirse observada por ellos tan solo un par de minutos. Pero el tenía dueña, y era egoísta si quería solamente ser ella la atracción de el-Además...Fui un estupido, tu eres la mujer perfecta para cualquier muchacho...Y como tienes novio estoy seguro de que tu eres mayor cosa que el, eres más bella que el, más inteligente, astuta, divertida...Dios que clase de adjetivos te puedo decir?...Al parecer sueles ser las mujeres que me llaman la atención en una-Había hablado de más, ella simplemente dejo de llorar hasta que el dijo "me llaman la atención", y con una sonrisa nerviosa subió su rostro y entonces se dio cuenta de que esos ojos dorados más brillosos no se podían encontrar-

Estaba segura que quería navegar en su barco de papel, por el gran océano color miel. Y buscar dentro de ese océano al proveniente de ese color, imaginarse que las aguas eran de sabor cerveza y que esos ojos podrían brillar más. Ella quería descubrir eso, y tambien las sensaciones al hablar y al amar...Quería contar cuantas bombeadas daba su corazón cuando estaba nervioso y tambien quería conocer la cantidad de personas que hay en su corazón. Y de paso averiguar con su misma barca de papel si ella estaba dentro de su corazón.

"_Por esos ojos que yo muero,_

_Con todo y dueña _

_Yo los quiero"_

Que clase de reacción despertaba en el...Que clase de reacción sintió cuando la beso...Porque sentía curiosidad de saber eso.

-Te equivocas...El es más divertido que yo-dijo mientras se limpiaba las pocas gotas de lágrimas que le quedaban cerca de las mejillas y que le bajaban haciéndose una con la blusa-

-Donde esta tu humor?-preguntó el mientras flexionaba una pierna para poner su mano encima de ella. Kagome sonrió m9ientras giraba su vista medio rojiza del llanto y lo volteaba a ver-

-atascado en un tumor-respondió ella sin vacilaciones ocasionando que el sonriera ante esa respuesta-

-Iremos o no por las películas?-dijo mientras ella cerraba su mirada para mantener una sonrisa grata, siempre que hablaba de manera seria con Inuyasha siempre terminaban peleando-Y todas las cosas que te dije cuando estaba ebrio, no eran ciertas-Bueno el no estaba ebrio-

-no dijiste nada...Te quedaste dormido-dijo ella sonriendo, aunque sintiendo una extraña sensación sobre si misma. Odiaba mentir, ella que tanto pensó en no mentir en su vida era una buena mentirosa, para escaparse de los problemas-

-bueno...Maneja tu-dijo mientras bajaba con ella las escaleras y entonces veían como estaba Rin haciéndose la interesante con otro muchacho que parecía enseñarle a jugar golf, Rin odiaba el golf-

-No que le gustaba Sesshoumaru?-preguntó Inuyasha sin entender a su pequeña amiga, y entonces Kagome sonrió y con una mirada le indico que Sesshoumaru la estaba viendo y aunque poseía un libro sobre su mano, este se cerro con fuerza cuando con la mirada iba a indicarle al muchacho que se moviera y el así lo hizo pero ciertamente Rin se dio cuenta de que Sesshoumaru estaba ya detrás de ella cuando le hablo cerca del oído-

-esto se pone comprometedor-dijo Inuyasha tomando e la mano a Kagome para irse a rentar un par de películas con ella-

Cuando Kagome manejo el carro se dio cuenta de que no sabía de donde estaba, fue hasta que Inuyasha le indico que girara en dirección a la izquierda en las siguiente dos cuadras, y cuando viera un "oxxo", siguiera el camino hacia delante...Kagome freno cuando vio que habia una fila enorme a lado del deposito, muchos tendrían día siguiente libre entre ellos tambien los de su escuela. Y muchos estaban estacionados en el super rápido, en lugar del oxxo. El super de la vía rápida era más barato que el oxxo.

-Has pasado por aquí?-le preguntó Inuyasha que miraba como muchos estaban detenidos en una parte enorme de la ciudad-

-no...-respondió ella mientras Inuyasha sonreía-

-entonces es bueno que te haya tocado alto-dijo mientras veía como muchos jalaban a sus madres para que se detuvieran en ese lugar. Era como si todos estuvieran en una reunión-

-que demonios hacen esos?-preguntó mientras Kagome se intentaba acercar para ver a esas personas-

-Oh, espera... "3, 2, 1"-Habia una enorme fuente mientras Kagome miraba la fuente, la pulsión que el agua ejercía era enorme y poco a poco se dio cuenta porque muchos estaban ahí parados...Corriendo, mientras Kagome se quedaba sorprendida, el agua abarcaba grande distancia mientras que luego se daba cuenta de que el agua no tardaba en llegarle al carro...La gente se mojo, y el carro de mojo.-

-ES GENIAL!-Grito emocionada, mientras sacaba su rostro pero antes de poderlo sacar completamente le toco que el alto se hiciera siga y entonces avanzo para poder seguir viendo como la gente disfrutaba de ese espectáculo-

-Es algo divertido...Koga, Miroku y yo veníamos cuando teníamos trece años y nos mojábamos con esa fuente...-dijo Inuyasha, pro primera vez los dos mostraban felicidad y no estar amargados-Koga siempre corría y Miroku lo seguía y en realidad era porque yo le bajaba los pantalones a Koga...-decía divertido mientras Kagome reía de igual manera-Algún día, traeré a ti y a tus amigas...-decía Inuyasha mientras Kagome sonreía y entonces lograban llegar al lugar donde Inuyasha rentaba sus películas-

El camino fue lleno de pocas palabras y risas entre los dos, y sin darse cuenta un poco de amistad iba creciendo a la par.

-llegamos-dijo Inuyasha que estaba viendo como Kagome aparcaba cerca del lugar.-

El lugar estaba un poco vació pero habia poca gente caminando entre los estantes llenos de películas, Inuyasha estaba viendo los juegos de nintendo, le tomo del brazo para llevarlo a escoger un par de películas iban a pasar toda la tarde viendo películas...Cuantas rentar?

-Cuantas rentaremos?-preguntó ella mientras se paseaba por un estante adelante que el de Inuyasha-

-no se, las que quieras-dijo Inuyasha haciendo que ella hiciera una mueca de confusión. A el le fascino su mueca...-

-ya se tu trae una y yo una-dijo Kagome mientras el asentía...Ella se fue a ver las películas de miedo (tipo gore), y entonces el se fue a ver las de acción. Ella escogió the saw 1, y the saw 2 (sorry la trauma u,u)...El escogió Spiderman (°¬° spiii...derman)...El le reclamo porque escogía dos películas y fue a escoger otra, pero a Kagome no le gusto que tuviera dos como ella y fue a rentar otra...-

-son todas?-preguntó la muchacha mientras veía a cada muchacho con cinco películas. Los dos se miraron y asintieron, y ella olvido que no traía dinero, o mejor dicho descubrió que no podía gastarlo a lo menzo-

-Inuyasha-cuando dijo el nombre del otro personaje, ella se fijo bien de mirar a los dos lados y entonces puso su boca cerca de su oído para decirle un secreto, Inuyasha agudizo el sentido auditivo, mientras Kagome se sonrojaba...-me pagas las películas, es que-se sonrojaba más, no sabia que cara tenía Inuyasha pero de seguro una de ilusionado-es que me recortaron el dinero...Prometo pagártelo...-dijo la muchacha mientras el sonreía. Oh, vamos no estaba tan mal en sus intentos de conquista verdad? Con una de sus manos la abrazo por los hombros-

-de acuerdo, pero por cada día que pase subirán los intereses-Kagome pensó que era una broma así que asintió y lo llevo a pagar-

La muchacha cobro todas las películas, "saw 1,2. Spiderman, scary movie 4, piratas del caribe 3, un amor para recordar, trece fantasmas, ella es el chico, inframundo, chicas pesadas". Bueno algunas las escogió ella, y otras el. Salieron de la tienda con una sonrisa, ella llegó al carro y entonces el quiso hacer algo atrevido...Como besarla solamente para causarle un enojo, pero entonces recordó que arruinaría el momento.

-Quieres un helado?-preguntó el mientras ella miraba la fuente de helados a la hermosa señorita atendiendo-

-si-dijo sonreído. No se iba a amargar solo porque a su acompañante le gustaran mucho las mujeres, el formo una anti-delicada sonrisa pero hermosa por su rostro-

-pues compra-dijo sacándole la lengua mientras ella hacia puchero escondiendo con el labio de abajo, el labio de arriba (hey adoro este puchero xD)-

-eres malvado-dijo Kagome abriendo el carro, para subir y entonces olvido abrirle a el...El se despisto por unos segundos y ella aprovecho para arrancar un poco, el caminaba y ella avanzaba-

-OH VAMOS PERRA!-dijo divertido, mientras ella se carcajeaba y detenía el carro para que se acercara y subiera así estuvo hasta llegar a la salida del estacionamiento, ocasionando miradas por parte de todos-

-ya te amargas-dijo ella mientras el hacia muecas-

-soy sensible-dijo el mientras ella rolaba sus ojos no sería gay?-Ya quieres regresar?-ella miró el tanque de gasolina, y entonces negó-

-no, le tengo que poner gasolina-dijo mientras buscaba una gasolinera pronto. El no iba a pagar la gasolina, así que se sorprendió de que ella dijera una cantidad y sacara dinero de la parte del cenicero del carro y le entrego el dinero al señor. Inuyasha miro a Kagome-

-me debes dinero-dijo el divertido mientras ella aceleraba de manera lenta-

-lo se, te lo pagare-dijo ella sonriendo. Inuyasha no sabia si el era el hombre o lo era ella...La iba a tratar como a una mujer-

-Hay que regresar quiero preguntarles como escaparon-dijo Kagome riéndose mientras Inuyasha se contagiaba la risa y tambien se carcajeaban. Era cierto, por ahora solamente ellos dos eran los salvados hasta no comprobar que sus amigos tambien estarán bien-

Kagome encendió el radio, y vio como estaba una canción de Robbie Williams.

-all the best woman are married-cantaba sin albures, y con una sonrisa y tal vez en voz baja-all the handsome man are gay, you feel deprived-cantaba mientras Inuyasha la miraba-adoro esa canción-dijo mientras el escuchaba a Kagome, a el le gustaba más verle las muecas.-

-hey soy guapo y no soy gay-dijo el mientras Kagome sonreía. Era cierto, su adorado Robbie Williams se equivocaba-

-si pero...O tienen novia o son gays-dijo ella sonriendo-

-No es...-Gran error, eso era cierto...-

-Ni lo niegues porque sabes que es verdad-dijo ella mientras bostezaba-por ejemplo Miroku, Koga y tu son guapos y andan como prostitutos con todas las mujeres del mundo, y ni lo niegues negro moreno-dijo Kagome mientras se detenía y entonces esperaba a que la anciana cruzara-

-Soy guapo-decía con un poco de arrogancia, solo un poco mientras ella lo miraba-

-A tu manera...Lastima que no seas mi tipo-La ancianita estaba durando mucho-

-cual es tu tipo?-le preguntó, mientras ella se preguntaba mentalmente que decir. Estupida canción de Robbie, juraba cuando llegará a casa regañarlo por ponerle este tipo de problemas-

-atentos, cariñosos...Que no empalaguen, guapos, nada de arrogantes, que me pongan atención-dijo ella con suavidad. Al menos el cumplía todas sus expectativas-que no presuma ser muy guapo...Y que sea inteligente-

-yo soy guapo...Soy atento, cariñoso...No soy arrogante-dijo el divertido mientras ella quitaba una mano del volante para empujarlo hacia la ventana no faltaba mucho para llegar. Hasta tenían suerte ya que esa escuela estaba cerca de varias cosas divertidas-

-sueña Inuyasha, sueña-dijo ella sonriendo-Vamos dime, cual es tu tipo de mujer!?-ella tambien quería saber. A pesar de haber llorado sobre el, mientras ella se le quedaba viendo-

-no se, bonita...Con buenas piernas, -eso lo dijo viendo discretamente las piernas de Kagome-que tenga un buen sentido del humor, que no este amargada, que no pelee como fiera, que no sea fiera, que se dócil, que me ame, que la ame...Ahí no se Kikyo-dijo mientras Kagome reía al final-

-ahí vamos entre amigos, tu no la amas...Por Dios-dijo Kagome desesperada, al menos ahora eran 'amigos'-

-la quiero mucho, fuimos buenos amigos...-dijo el sonriendo-pero ella se me declaro y bueno a mi tambien me gustaba así que le dije si quería ser mi novia-dijo ella mientras el sonreía. Kagome sonrió con melancolía pero sonrió-

Cuando llegaron vieron que en la escuela estaban, Ayame y Sango discutiendo con los amigos de Inuyasha. Se bajaron notando el estrés que habia en esa conversación.

-Tu y tus asquerosas mañas-dijo Sango mientras se alejaba de el-

-Oh vamos tu tambien las has de tener...-dijo el molesto-sacarte los mocos!?-decía divertido, mientras Sango ponía cara de asco y se alejaba-

Inuyasha chiflo para que estos muchachos dejaran de discutir, y entonces los dos vieron como estaba llegando Bankotsu con un rostro de miedo, y solamente vieron como tomaba del brazo a Kagome para decirle algo...

Los muchachos guardaron silencio, y solamente pudieron ver a una Kagome con el rostro lleno en "shock".

**Continuará...**

**Notas de autora:**

Q' le dira Bankotsu xD!?...

ahMm…yo ya más o menos me hago la idea : D !...bueno espero q' les haya gustado è.e no se como escribi este capitulo tan rapido u.u la inspiración pero bueno : ) se los traigo recien terminadO jajaja nOn bueno nos vemos..

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS n,n**

Uyy uyy!!

Qiero proponerles algo...Yo actualizare (muy largo el capitulo), y de manera rápida si ustedes logran superar o llegar a los **_82 reviews _**O vamos es una prueba u,u jajaja : D qiero sentir iluciones nOn jajaja bueno si no llegan ni pedo :P de todas formas actualizare n,n pero más lento hasta q' piense en algo ù.u

Bueno muchas gracias x leer : D hasta luegO n,n

Atte:

Willnira


	14. Secretos Descubiertos

**Inusual**

**Cáp.14 Secretos descubiertos**

"_Las pocas personas que me quieren_

_Suelen alejarse, irse...O **Morirse"**_

Poco a poco, la coraza de alegría que su cuerpo mantenía se fue cayendo...Un par de lágrimas abarcaron sus ojos...Bankotsu, miró como Kagome aun estaba asimilando su noticia...Y cuando ella lo analizo, simplemente se lanzo a llorar...

-tranquila...Tranquila-le murmuraba mientras la abrazaba, ella parecía estar desesperada. Se podía ahogar en su llanto. Miles de recuerdos pasaron sobre su mente, aunque no la quisieran era cruel.-

-COMO PUEDE ESTAR BIEN...DIME!?-decía empujándolo para quitarlo del abrazo. Sus amigos pudieron ver las dos reacciones de la chica, primero shock, después tristeza y asimilación y al final ira...Coraje, llámese como sea-

-porque tu estas bien...Y el te va a poder ver-dijo Bankotsu tomándola de los hombros para hacerla mirar sus ojos, el se veía muy preocupado sus amigos o bueno amigas querían acercarse a ella, saber que pasaba...Por que repentina acción de la chica-

-no es cierto...-murmuró mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su habitación-

-Kagome!-dijeron sus amigas, pero Kagome no hizo caso y recordó la noticia para ponerse a llorar...-

El impidió que la siguieran, si conocían a Kagome con una reacción así era conveniente dejarla sola...Las lagrimas de Kagome fueron cayendo sobre sus mejillas hasta golpear el suelo, y de ahí ella se fue sumergida en un abismo de cansancio, querían saber que le pasaba...

-Que le dijiste Bankotsu?-preguntó Rin viendo como su amiga se perdía entre los alumnos-

Es tan sorprendente como la vida te golpea y te hace caer, y después tu poco a poco te levantas aun resintiendo ese dolor que la vida te causa.

-...Me acaban de informar que el padre de Kagome fue asesinado-dijo Bankotsu, mientras sus amigas se llevaban una mano a la boca. Inuyasha se quedo mudo de la sorpresa, no era normal que mataran a alguien así como así-Y no quiero que le digan esto a Kagome pero al parecer...No fue un accidente-dijo Bankotsu, mientras sus amigos se acercaban para saber-Creo que su padre...Andaba en malos pasos...-Los chicos se quedaron atónitos, más Sango que cuando hablaba (muy pocas veces) el señor resultaba ser agradable, la única persona que en si le inspiraba un poco de desconfianza era Tsubaki Higurashi, esa mujer era muy fría con Kagome y siempre parecía querer echarle la culpa de todo-

-Estas seguro?, esto es serio Bankotsu...Que pasará con Kagome?-preguntó Sango mientras sus amigos que aun estaba sorprendidos por tremenda noticia esperaban una respuesta. Bankotsu habia sido contratado por el señor Higurashi, y hace menos de quince minutos habia hablado con Tsubaki, esa mujer era despiadada-

-Al parecer...Los abogados van a enviar el testamento, o posiblemente se lo lea el abogado personal de Myoga-Bankotsu si que sabía mucho del asunto, pero aun no sabían mucho de que iba a pasar con ella-...Descuiden, Myoga siempre quiso a Kagome-dijo mientras los muchachos lo miraban-

-Osea que si en ese testamento dicen que Kagome no hereda nada...Ella se queda en la calle?-preguntaba Rin, Bankotsu no quería pensar de esa manera pero era cierto-

Inuyasha se puso a pensar, un testamento era como los deseos de una persona muerta...Si ahí decía que Kagome debía irse a Japón, que iba a pasar? La amistad que los muchachos y el, comenzaron con las chicas o bueno mejor dicho intento de amistad se iba a derrumbar...Con lo frágil que era se iba a derrumbar, se iba a romper el hilo de comunicación...Se iban a perder entre el mar de los recuerdos.

**---**

Tsubaki no se veía tan devastada como todos iban a pensar que iba a estar la hermosa mujer, si, habia llorado por las primeras dos horas...Ojala no le hubiera dicho a Kagome, porque a su esposo y no a Kagome?

-Los reporteros están aquí-dijo una sirvienta mientras Tsubaki asentía y entonces, como si fuera un tango dramático con la melodía de los violines ella asintió usaba un traje negro muy hermoso y ceñido a su figura...Las cosas desde que se fue Kagome, habían cambiado...Ahora ella poseía dos hermanastros...Un hombre de dos años menos que su hija...Cabello rubio y ojos azules, llamado "Johann", y tambien estaba la otra pequeña niña cuyos ojos eran negros como la noche y su cabello era parecido al de Kagome solo que menos oscuro llamada "Ali". Los dos eran unos hermosos niños, los niños que ella siempre quiso tener.-

Cambio tambien su cuarto, el cuarto de Ali...La ropa de Kagome fue regalada a los orfanatos. Debía admitirlo, en sus planes nunca estuvo que su esposo fuera asesinado...Y posiblemente fue un mal negocio que acostumbraba a hacer fuera de la empresa y ahora el estaba muerto. Claro que le afectaba pero su vida seguía, tenía cosas que hacer, cosas que planificar...Y ahora más que nunca estaba muy nerviosa, con el simple hecho de pensar en el muertito su piel se le erizaba...La policía dijo que lo habían asesinado con una pistola, un simple tiro en la cabeza...La única aportación que ella pudo dar fue que su esposo no llego a dormir...Y no se preocupo porque su trabajo siempre abarcaba muchas horas de trabajo, los niños adoptivos que prácticamente convivieron con el desde un par de meses (más o menos desde que Kagome se fue), aprendieron a sentirle cariño pero sin duda los dos se iban forjando a la forma de ser de Tsubaki, iban a ser un desperdicio de niños.

Y estos sabían que tenían una hermana, o bueno hermanastra llamada "Kagome", al escuchar la forma de expresarse de Tsubaki, sentían rabia...Acaso Kagome no veía que su madre solamente quería a una hija buena?

Tsubaki respondió las preguntas de los reporteros, su piel pálida y aspecto de no haber comido un poco en verdad conmovía mucho a los reporteros, las respuestas eran terminadas por una lágrima o muchas lágrimas, se habia preparado para toda clase de preguntas, la policía simplemente dijo que habia sido una balacera planeada por enemigos del señor Higurashi. Una reportera con una mirada muy oscura fue que le hizo la pregunta que menos se preparo.

-Y su hija?...No va a asistir al entierro?-Tsubaki sintió que su rostro se desencajaba. Y que entonces le mandaba miles de maldiciones a su hija, tal vez era bueno hacer saber las noticias-

-Kagome es una niña problemática, si es mi hija pero ella nunca se mostró muy apegada a su padre...Y creo que mis nuevos hijos tienen más derecho que ella...-dijo Tsubaki mirando a la reportera, a ninguno de los reporteros le gusto la respuesta hicieron notar su reacción cerrando las preguntas-

La mujer ganaba más atención de esta manera. Haciendo que la lastima creciera en ella, o mejor dicho sintieran lastima por Kagome...Claro, Tsubaki dijo muchas cosas que Kagome no se enteraría, y entonces la entrevista finalizo con un último fingido llanto.

Paso un día desde esa entrevista, el día martes... (Acuérdense la renta de películas era el Lunes), se iban a encargar de dale un digno entierro a Myoga, conocidos cercanos sin reporteros o algo por el estilo...Iban muchos empresarios que estimaban al señor Higurashi, pero Kagome no fue...Tambien el abogado leyó el testamento. Tsubaki estaba escuchando atenta. Todos le dieron el pésame, menos su estupida hija se habia dignado a hablarle...

**---**

Por fin, ella se dignaba a salir de su cuarto. Su cabeza le punzaba y sinceramente no tenía ganas de comer algo...No comió el día anterior porque comer ahora?, le habían tocado como desesperados la puerta pero ella simplemente habia estado llorando, hasta pudo creer que su padre la persona que tan siquiera la cuido un poco más que su madre se habia muerto...Si la hubiera querido no hubiera muerto...

Se le hacia muy extraña la forma en que murió, dormido...Salió viendo como estaban Ayame, Rin y Sango viendo la tele las dos usando una pijama parecida de diferente color, sus ojos un poco demacrados hicieron sentir lastima a sus amigas...No debía pensar en su padre, después de todo el buscaba lo mejor de ella...Y pensar que la vez que lo vio ella no quiso hablarle...Eso la hizo sentir culpable.

-Quieres ver la tele con nosotros?-preguntó Rin que estaba comiendo un poco de helado-

-no...Me meteré a bañar para hablarle a mi mama-dijo Kagome por fin mientras sus amigas asentían-

Kagome no supo que le paso, el dolor de cabeza le aumento y entonces todo fue iluminado...No en el exterior, si no interiormente la luz del baño la cegó y la hizo desmayar. Sus amigas, se levantaron asustada, más Sango que fue a su cuarto para sacar un poco de alcohol pero al momento de llegar vio como estaba Kagome dormida...Puso un poco de alcohol en el algodón, y lo puso cerca de su nariz, ella despertó pero a los segundos de despertar ella se durmió...Antes de dormirse murmuró algo como "nunca...me dejen", y entonces sus amigas la miraron.

-Lleva un día sin comer, y encerrada...Ella se busco desmayarse-dijo Ayame mientras se levantaba para ir a la cocina para prepararle algo delicioso a Kagome cuando despertara-

-Pobre de nuestra amiga...Avisarle que su padre se muere y que su mamá es la perra malvada que la cuidara no es algo muy agradable-dijo Rin tomando asiento para leerle la receta a Ayame, Sango siguió viendo la televisión. El asunto del padre de Kagome era delicado, y por el rostro de terror de Bankotsu no se veía el asunto sencillo. Tal vez Bankotsu fue contratado por algo en especial...Y no solo para cuidar de Kagome su comportamiento, la mente de Sango (que era la más inteligente xD en estos momentos ò.o) fue dando muchas vueltas al asunto...A Rin le hubiera costado descifrar esto muy tarde pero ella que miraba muchas películas de misterio, suspenso, acción y esa clase de películas...Tenía como un sexto sentido, Ayame dejo de cocinar para meter esas pequeñas cosas de comida al horno y se giro con un rostro de sabiduría-

-Oigan...-Sango se acerco, y Ayame poseía un sexto sentido para las noticias-...Y si Bankotsu fue contratado por algo en especial?-preguntaba Sango mientras las chicas se miraban entre ellas, Sango de nuevo acerco su rostro-Si, es muy raro que su padre de la nada contrate un guarura a su hija y solo para que la cuide en la escuela...En la escuela ya hay vigilancia-dijo Sango diciendo que era obvio. Sango comenzaba a tener razón. Pero aun habia muchas cosas sueltas, cabos sueltos que poco a poco se iban a descubrir-

Estuvieron meditando la situación, Bankotsu llego y entonces Sango le dijo lo que pensaba...A Bankotsu solo lo contrataron para cuidar de Kagome...No le dieron otra clase de información que sirviera solo que el primer día de trabajo, el padre de Kagome iba un poco nervioso y con un poco de problemas al respirar...Tal vez el señor desde ese momento, estaba contando los días su vida?

Pensaron hasta después de las siete de la tarde, la comida ya estaba lista pero Kagome no estaba despierta todavía.

-Aww...Como dormí-decía la muchacha sobandose la cabeza, despertando...Haciendo que sus amigas sonrieran y la hicieran sentir como si no pasaba nada, aunque en realidad pasaba mucho. Nadie le iba a decir mucho, hasta que estuviera seguido...Por ahora no querían que Kagome tuviera muchos problemas-Hola nenas-decía mientras miraba a Bankotsu-Oye mujer, puedes ir por unas pastillas para los cólicos?-pregunto mientras Bankotsu rolaba sus ojos como si fuera mujer. Y entonces dejaba a las chicas solas. Kagome ya le habia marcado a su madre-

La platica entre ellas fue...Algo así.

"_Lamento lo de mi padre...Solo te quería dar el pésame...Mamá"_

"_Para que?, no te da gusto que se haya muerto?"_

"_no" _

"_Sabes Kagome...Ahora tengo hijos que cuidar, lamento no poder hablarte mucho...Y quiero decirte que las últimas palabras de tu padre fueron muy claras 'No quiero saber nada de Kagome, deja de mencionarla'. Así que deja de llamar, aléjate de mi...Olvida que soy tu madre" _

"_Cuando lo has sido?, mi padre no es esa clase de persona mamá...El no es como tu...El tan siquiera me intentaba querer y tu...Tu te quieres a tu misma y a todo lo que es igual a ti...Eres lo peor de madre...Y yo lo peor de hija, que loco...Somos casi lo mismo..."_

Le colgó, esas palabras ya no le dolían. No la herían, no le causaban un efecto en ella...Nada. Cuando estuvo encerrada, reconoció que no debía de pensar mucho en su padre al fin y al cabo el no tubo la culpa de haber muerto. Y bueno, no sentía la conciencia muy grande que digamos...Iba a dejar de pensar en el, para que su cuerpo alcanzara la gloria.

Esa gloria que tanto le escucho murmurar cuando era pequeña, claro que sus recuerdos con el iban a quedar en ella...Como un tatuaje sobre la piel.

-Hable con mi mamá-Kagome mantenía una sonrisa. Aunque ya estaba cansada del llanto, iba a pensar de manera positiva...Sus amigas la querían, su vida no era la mejor de toda pero vamos, su padre no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella...Su madre la odiaba, valía la pena llorar?-

-Que te dijo?-preguntó Ayame mientras sacaba la comida de Kagome y la servia en un palto y entonces Kagome comenzó a comer de manera lenta-

-Lo de siempre...Que no me quería, que me alejara de ella...Me da risa...Como si le rogara la hostiga de cariño que me da-Esas palabras sonaron rencorosas...-

-No hables así...Muy en su interior te quiere-dijo Rin que el daba una brazo y entonces ella sonreía, su interior? Su cuerpo de carne llena de gusanos, ah no...Esa era su mente, su mente retorcida de maldad contra ella...Llena de venganza?-

-tal vez...-murmuró Kagome sonriendo-

Cuando Bankotsu regresó fue para darle paso al abogado, al parecer las malas noticias se acercaban de manera rápida a ella.

-Señorita Higurashi...-dijo el abogado, haciendo que Kagome se girara y bajara los pies de la mesa y mirara al abogado. Sus amigas miraron al señor, con un cabello levemente acomodado...Traje de color gris, y corbata se veía como de más de cincuenta años, y muy formal.-Soy el abogado de su padre...Quiero darle el pésame-dijo principalmente el señor mientras Kagome sonreía con melancolía-

El señor pudo notar esa mirada melancólica de la muchacha.

-Tome asiento-dijo Bankotsu acercando una silla para que el señor se sentara, y entonces el señor sonrió ante la amabilidad del muchacho, Kagome hizo espacio entre sus amigas-Podemos quedarnos?, o es privado?-preguntó Bankotsu, las amigas de Kagome quisieron asesinarlo. El señor tomo un par de segundos-

-Pueden quedarse...-dijo el señor sonriendo, tenía estrictas normas de Myoga sobre cuando llegara este día. Saco de su portafolio un par de documentos-Principalmente señorita Higurashi, su padre hizo este testamento para usted...Y tambien hizo otro-dijo mientras sacaba dos de los documentos. Kagome no entendía el motivo de su padre al hacer eso-Si conozco su duda...El bueno, tiene un dvd?-preguntó mientras Kagome asentía y entonces el señor sacaba un disco. Kagome lo hizo pasar a su cuarto al igual que sus amigas-

Se sentaron como si fuera una película de terror la que fueran a ver. Kagome colocó la película y entonces se pudo ver como estaba el padre de Kagome con un elegante traje y con una copa de vino en su mano. Su voz no era igual a como la de todos los días.

-_Kagome...Si vez esto es porque entonces yo no podré estar contigo...Bueno...Principalmente quiero que te cuides mucho...No será muy fácil decirte esto_-parecía que la voz se le iba a ir, ya que en sus ojos se le comenzaban a ver leves lagunas...Pero debido a que la cámara no estaba tan cerca no distinguieron las gotas de sal que el iba a derramar-_Bueno...Recuerdas la tarjeta que no te sirve?...Pues en esa cuenta tienes suficiente dinero para vivir...Tu colegio esta pagado hasta que termines...Y creeme no te van a correr, la casa de Japón es tuya puedes ir cuando quieras...El dinero que tienes es suficiente y cuando se te llegue a agotar...El abogado te asignara otra tarjeta, bueno...Quiero desearte mucha suerte...Estudia mucho...Bueno...Desafortunadamente yo ya tenía mis días contados...-_dudas en Kagome, ella simplemente miró a su padre...Grabando eso en el despacho-_Te dejo un departamento en Japón...Y otro en el lugar donde vives...Bankotsu...En la tarjeta tambien que te asigne están tus pagos hechos...Y de ahora en adelante debes cuidar más que nada a Kagome...Te deje varios regalos atrasados...Esto solamente tu lo verás Kagome...Reacuerda...Nunca estarás sola...Y para las amigas de mis hijas...Cuídenla mucho-_La cinta se cortó cuando, las muchachas se miraron confundidas. Kagome era rica-

-Bueno-dijo el abogado viendo como Kagome levantaba ambas cejas esperando una explicación-Kagome...Tu padre tenía un par de enemigos-dijo mientras comenzaba a sentirse sofocado-

Bankotsu esperaba que no le dijeran que lo habían asesinado.

-Y estuvo siendo amenazado por un sujeto poderoso...Que quería adueñarse de la empresa-dijo el señor arreglando su voz, para poder continuar-su nombre es Naraku Takeda-dijo mientras sacaba otro par de cosas de su portafolio-Y cuando tu padre muera...La empresa pasa a tu madre...Tu madre corre peligro, como dijo tu padre sus días estaban contados los de ella posiblemente tambien...Y cuando ese poder de la empresa caiga contigo entonces pasara a ti, a menos que Tsubaki te quite de su testamento...Pero por ser una Higurashi...Corres peligro, el juro vengarse de todos los Higurashis no planeo asustarte o algo así...Planeo prevenirte-Ahora su mirada se poso en Bankotsu-A ti te contrapón porque eres joven y pasas desapercibido de guardaespaldas-dijo el abogado, su padre había planeado que ella se molestara con el?...Había planeado que la sacaran de la escuela para que se viniera acá?-Tienes que proteger a Kagome...Con tu vida...Como lo hiciste con...Myoga una vez-Las muchachas se llenaron de sorpresa y Bankotsu asintió-Si necesitas una salida y no la encuentras-el abogado sacó un par de números-esta es una tarjeta...Señorita Yanura-Yanura era Ayame...Lo que la hizo sorprenderse al verse encontrada por el abogado-Padre del señor Yanura...-dijo el abogado mientras Kagome asentía-Debe ir con ese señor...Un muy buen amigo de su padre-

-Tu padre era amigo del mío?-preguntaba Ayame mientras Kagome se encogía de hombros. Ahora se daba cuenta de que conocía muy poco a su padre-

-Así es, amigos desde la infancia...El deseo de su padre antes de morir fue que tu siguieras viva hasta que encuentren al verdadero culpable...El señor Yanura será de gran ayuda...Yo, amigo de tu padre y al mismo tiempo su abogado puedo decirte que tu padre tenía una organización en contra del asesinato...Y tambien estaba en guerra con Naraku te iba a decir esto cuando vino, pero por algunas cosas o problemas el no pudo-El señor parecía hablar en serio, Kagome no sentía miedo bien sabia que era muy buena haciéndose pasar por otras personas-

El abogado siguió hablando de las posesiones de su padre, Kagome creía que era rica pero no que era obesamente rica...Ni tampoco que le debían muchos favores a su padre, ahora que lo pensaba...Porque su padre la alejaba del peligro?, el peligro era extremo...Tan extremo como ella...Cuando el abogado se iba a ir, hablo un par de minutos en privado, pero las chicas no se dieron cuenta...

-Protegela mucho...Aquí...Posiblemente ella se encuentra en un par de meses en peligro-estiro su mano para esconder una pistola y ponérsela en la mano a Bankotsu. El guarura no se sorprendió al ver esa arma en su mano. Simplemente la escondió entre sus ropas y despidió al hombre, que le dijo más cosas cuando estuvieron lejos-

A los pocos minutos, o mejor dicho a la hora que quiso Bankotsu vino a regresar, y las chicas para esto no estaban en la habitación...Bankotsu guardo el arma en un lugar seguro...Un lugar secreto, la última vez que disparo un arma fue en defensa del señor Higurashi...El día en que el fue a firmar unos documentos una camioneta negra blindada habia pasado a dispararle ala de ellos, y entonces disparo a matar a la camioneta negra, no estuvo conciente de cuantos segundos duro esa balaceada...Pero sin duda supo que en un par de segundos le habia salvado la vida a Myoga, tambien cuando intentaron robarle el siempre fiel como un perro...Solo que Myoga lo trataba bien, y cuando le dijeron de Kagome pensó que iba a ser como las chicas normales que el acostumbraba a ver a su alrededor.

Desgraciadamente no, Kagome era diferente a todas...Y aunque ante todas esas batallas, lo único que sentía por ella era admiración, no la amaba pero hasta creyó que un par de veces confundir sus sentimientos y ella simplemente le mostraba su amistad, se conformaba con ella...Quería a Kagome como una hermana menor...Y estaba seguro de que muy en su retorcido ser, Kagome tambien lo quería...Le hablo al celular a Kagome mientras ella lo contestaba y le decía que estaba con los muchachos viendo películas...

Se acaba de morir su padre, le acaban de leer el testamento...Y ella veía películas, sin duda...Ella si que era fuerte...

**---**

Sus amigos aun no creían que ella estuviera bien, que su estado de ánimo no hubiera empeorado...

-Mi amor!-Adivinen quien es?...Bueno, ella estaba entrando a la sala...Donde unas muchachas le habían indicado que ahí iba a estar, era la segunda película y estaba viendo the saw, adorado por Kagome, Rin, Ayame y Sango y asqueado por ellos-

Los muchachos no escucharon la voz de la novia de Inuyasha, en cambio siguieron viendo la tele en volumen alto. Los muchachos no estaban todavía bien instalados y les daba pena que ellas vieran su cuarto todo cerdo...

-MI AMOR!-gritó mientras los muchachos pegaban el grito, y entonces le pausaban a la película. Odiaban ver una película con pausa-

Todos se giraron asustados, viendo a Kikyo con sus tres amigas...Obviamente.

-Ustedes que hacen con nuestros amigos?-Dijo Yani, la prima de Kagome...Que se habia ganado un poco de respeto por "Koga"-

-Yo no veo ningún amigo-dijo Ayame con sarcasmo, muy bien las chicas estaban lejos de los chicos...Estaban Sango, Rin, Kagome, Ayame, Miroku, Inuyasha y Koga-

Kagome le dio un pequeño codazo a la pelirroja.

-Esta bien, esta bien-dijo resignada, mientras Koga miraba a Yani...Ninguna de las tres se veían contentas de verlos con 'ellas'-

-Inuyasha...Podemos salir?-preguntó mientras mostraba que usaba una ropa como para ir lejos-

-Pero...yo-dijo mientras indicaba a la morra de la televisión (morra: mujer xD), con una trampa de osos en la cabeza con cadenas...Bien histérica su rostro, y los chicos parecieron querer pedirles permiso a ellas-estoy viendo una película con mis amigas-dijo señalando a Koga y Miroku y a los anexos de ellas-

-gracias nena...Es mío...grr-lo defendía Koga mientras Yani lo miraba feo-

-Koga...Si te interesa una de ellas, te juro que dejo de hablarte...No entiendo como pueden estar con ellas-dijo molesta mientras se acomodaba su nuevo cabello rubio haciéndolo churro-

-Hay porque todas las rubias no tienen cerebro!?-preguntó con broma Kagome mientras Yani la miraba molesto-

-porque tu no te largas a Japón y dejas a mi novio-dijo Kikyo haciéndola callar-O que?...Acaso tus padres no te toleran!?-Parecía burlarse de ella, Kagome entonces sintió como su rostro se hacia pesado y como los puños de sus manos se formaban de manera rápida...Es más el tiempo en que se levanto fue muy rápido. Yani miró a Kikyo, y entonces dio un disimulado paso hacia atrás-

-Con eso de que mi tío se murió...Solamente te queda el amor de mi nina-dijo Yani riéndose con maldad...De esa rubia oxigenada podía encargarse al rato...En su mente se lanzaba como un león sobre la rubia y peleaba contra ella pero en su otra mente agarraba a golpes a Kikyo y la estampaba contra la pared y se la dejaba al alcance de diez negros-

-Yani...El abuelo no te dejo herencia, vives en mi casa porque eres pobre...Así que shh...Kikyo de seguro has tenido miles de abortos y por eso estas amargada-dijo con naturalidad mientras Sango se reía como maniaca e Inuyasha miraba esa pequeña disputa-

-que naca!-decía la "novia" de Miroku mientras Sango la miraba con sorna-

-Mira...Rin esos lentes son imitación a los tuyos-Rin entonces se levantaba para quitárselos y verlos-

-es cierto...Se le cayeron las piedritas...Ja,ja...Y le dices naca a mi amiga-Rin se reía en su cara mientras tiraba los lentes al suelo-Ves de lo chafa que son ya se rompieron...-dijo divertida la muchacha estaba sorprendida y se lanzo a "rasguñar" a Rin, mientras Rin corría como loca y se ponía detrás de Miroku-

-siéntate-le dijo Miroku-

-chicas, chicas, chicas-dijo Inuyasha-podemos ver todos la televisión-Las chicas lo miraron con cara de "estas loco?"-

Las chicas corrieron a Kikyo, y los chicos les juraron que irían a recogerlas más tarde...Y ellos cumplían sus promesas. Las películas fueron divertidas y en cuanto acabo saw uno, tuvieron que ver la dos...Cuando acabo la dos, los chicos se fueron por sus chicas y entonces las chicas se divirtieron viendo la tele...Aunque no era lo mismo, se divirtieron. Kagome le hablo a Bankotsu, para que les cayera y se pusieran a ver las películas. Al cabo que esa perra no tenía cosas que hacer.

-Pásame eso-dijo Rin sin saber el nombre de las palomitas...Las palomitas iban en orden, de ida y de regreso...Ayame se las comía como ardilla guardando reserva. Bankotsu parecía imitarla y se atragantaban de palomitas-

-adoro las palomitas-dijo Kagome atascada mientras veían como estaba una tipa en una alberca de jeringas-AH QUE PERRO, OTRA VEZ!-dijo mientras regresaba en esa parte (ah la tengo que describir xD)-

Un tipo todo musculoso (mamado è.e), habia agarrado a una muchacha toda delgada...Y con pelos revueltos y para encontrar la jeringa que abría la puerta de salida, tenían tres minutos para encontrar la jeringa y entonces el muchacho perro la habia cargado y la habia lanzado a la alberca de jeringas...Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar...Al momento en que la muchacha calló en las jeringas...Se le enterraron, intento levantarse pero se le encajaban mas aumentando el dolor en su cuerpo...El dolor podía verse con horror, sus gritos escandalizaban a todos los muchachos que habían sido escogidos en ese juego... (ahii nOn).

Un muchacho dijo "hay que ayudarla" pero parecía que solamente decía las palabras ya que no hacían nada. (Era una alberca llena de jeringas x.x en verdad è.é se lo merece pq ella es la mala °¬° bien destapadota u.u ashh ;-;).

-ESTUPIDO!-le grito Rin mientras intentaba meterse a la pantalla y matar al sujeto que aventó a la muchacha-

-déjalo...-dijo Kagome mientras seguían viendo la película...El reto de supervivencia no se completo, simplemente ellos perdieron la oportunidad de escapar...Y el veneno circulaba por su cuerpo haciéndolos más débil con cada minuto que pasaba-

Así estuvieron llenas de intriga, menos Kagome que parecía disfrutar el rostro de satisfacción de sus amigas (nOn en realidad si xD). Cuando la película se acabo, Rin se quedo con un rostro de no haberle entendido.

-No le entendí-dijo mientras hacia sonido de indio y entonces se daba leves nalgadas en el trasero. Justo cuando hizo eso, le dio un enorme bochorno porque paso su príncipe amarillo de chocolate...Llamado Sesshoumaru, bueno le importo muy poco porque el rolo sus ojos y cuando ella se volteo el siguió observándola, aunque Sesshoumaru se podía ver por el reflejo de la televisión (è.e cielos...)-

Bueno las chicas siguieron platicando, y Sesshoumaru hasta que noto que se veía bien mujer observando la conversación decidió irse.

-Hay que salir-decía Ayame mientras las chicas se miraban. Bueno, por respeto al difunto no se puede salir...Pero...-

-Estas loca?, mañana hay clases-dijo Rin mientras Kagome le apoyaba en esta vez-

-...Oh bueno-dijo Ayame resignada mientras Sango se levantaba para poner una película tenían cinco horas más para ponerse a ver películas-

-Que clases tenemos mañana?-preguntó Rin mientras Sango pensaba de nuevo-

-Ética, matemáticas, historia, sociales, literatura y taller-dijo Sango emocionada mientras Rin asentía-

-DEMONIOS LA TAREA!-dijo alarmada mientras las chicas se miraban como si nada pasara-oh bueno...la hago mañana-continuaron viendo películas mientras se reían ante esta película-

Después de carcajearse y terminar con la vejiga llena...Decidieron que era hora de ir a hacer la tarea...

-Mañana terminamos de verlas-decía Ayame que jalaba a sus amigas flojas. Ya que, una tenía un extraño dolor de cabeza...Y la otra decía que la hacia mañana y Kagome bueno, Kagome apoyaba a la que fuera...-vamos no sean flojas...Mañana van a andar a la carrera además es solo investigar un par de cosas-Por fin logro convencerlas Ayame, y recogieron las películas y dejaron el cochinero y fueron a hacer la tarea-

Ayame las iba jalando, causando leves miradas de las personas. Y entonces hasta que Ayame se detuvo...

-no, no...No nos lleves-rogaba Rin mientras fingía caminar en contrario. Fue hasta que Kagome le jalo un poco y le dio a entender que Ayame se habia detenido. Las otras amigas vieron el motivo por el que Kagome se detuvo-

Era un anuncio sobre una obra de teatro llamado "Love x Love". Y decía inscripciones abiertas.

-Love x love-decía Kagome mientras veía los demás anuncios...Habia anuncios sobre una perrita perdida, otros sobre un celular perdido...Sobre que se necesitaban bailarinas para tercero de preparatoria, que movieran el carro de Inuyasha porque no era estacionamiento...Bueno no era así, Kagome hizo uno poniendo que Kikyo era travestí...Lo que ocasiono risas por parte de sus amigas, Ayame tomo el papel color rosa fosforescente (no me gustan esos colores pero es muy tentador para llamar la atención xD). No decía mucho sobre la obra-

-Te gusta la actuación?-preguntó Rin viendo como Ayame negaba y ponía sus mejillas rojas regresando el papel y entonces volvía a caminar con sus amigas-Vamos acéptalo, te gusta!-dijo Rin insistiendo mientras luchaba contra Ayame, la que más batalla daba de mover era Rin...(imagínense a dos tipas...Una moviéndose para ir a su cuarto y la otra para ir a la cocina xD algo así).-

-bueno...Esta bien si me gusta pero nunca he estudiado actuación...Y mi madre siempre dijo que me moriría de hambre-dijo Ayame mientras agachaba su mirad sonrojada-

-Vamos, debes hacer la prueba si la actuación no es tuyo...Se teibolera como Sango-dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras Sango arrancaba un letrero y entonces lo veía-

-Miren...Se buscan papeles para una obra llamada Love x Love-Ella aunque descubrió un poco sobre lo del padre de Kagome era medio lenta sobre las acciones de los demás-

-Sango...De eso estamos hablando..Duh!-dijo Rin poniéndose una "L" sobre la frente y Sango hacia pucherito y se daba media vuelta fingiendo estar enojada con su novia Rin-(ahí Sango me recordó a mi xD!, como q' estoy muy platicadora verdad u.u demonios)-

Sango sintió que sus amigas la odiaban. Y eso que ella era muy buena escribiendo toda clase de acertijos...La verdad no, era pésima en esas cosas y un poco despistada.

-Ahí...Pues yo que iba a saber con eso de que nomás andan ustedes tres...-dijo Sango fingiendo estar celosa de que le roben el puesto de "Ayame", ya que ella era como Ayame...Ayame imitaba sus gestos...Bueno en realidad no, Ayame era buena onda.-

-stars!-murmuró Kagome para romper la jota tensión de Sango y su mariquismo-

-Detrás de tu manto de fría dama, tenías escondidas tremendas armas, para las batallas de cara a cara...-le cantaban Rin, Ayame y Kagome mientras Sango las miraba-que con ventaja muy bien librabas...Te fue muy mal, de mano en mano de boca en boca de cama en cama, como una muñeca que te desgastas te quedas vieja y la pena arrastra...Oyeme mi Sanguis mi tierna Sanguis tu triste vida es tu triste historia-Le cantaban de nuevo, haciendo que Sango riera al igual que los que estaban cerca-pero que manera de caminar..(Mamasita)-El mamasita lo agrego Rin, mientras Ayame fingía dibujar un cuerpo de modelo sobre el aire-mira que soberbia en tu mirar-le cantaba Kagome mientras le lanzaba un beso...Lo de "Oyeme mi Sanguis" se repetía dos veces, pero les dio flojera y solo lo cantaron una vez-

-no soy una pu...-No quería decir la grosería- (jajaja la canción es Oyeme mi lola-jarabe de palo)-Chicas porque me odian?-preguntó Sango con dignidad mientras las chicas la abrazaban-

-Ahí viene tu segunda parte-le dijo Ayame mientras Sango las miraba perturbada-

-Fuiste mujer serena, hasta que en el instante de entregarse presta a tus amantes...Es tiempo de llanto es tiempo de duda, de nostalgia y de sabrosura-le cantaba Kagome (no va el sabrosura xD)-

-Tienes el consuelo de saber te llena de cariño limpio y amor sincero...Porque nadie supo robarte tus besos eso que te sobra y nadie añora-le cantaba Ayame dejándole el coro a Rin...Mientras que en el coro Ayame y Kagome ponían unos leves gemiditos-

Cuando las chicas terminaron de cantarle, Sango estaba casi llorando.

-Ahí Sango eres como Lola-le decía Kagome abrazándola mientras Sango reía-

-vas a ver...Eh...Te voy a dedicar una canción...-le dijo Sango a Kagome-y a ustedes tambien-Oigan locas, vengan pa acá...Muevanlo, muevanlo sin parar-les cantaba haciendo reír a sus amigas-

Sencillamente Sango era adorable.

Las chicas fueron caminando a hacer su tarea, en cuanto llegaron casualmente les dio mucha flojera...Pero entonces, Ayame saco su agenda para decirles que habia de tarea.

-Haber...Literatura...Conseguir una descripción de tu libro favorito-leía Ayame mientras las chicas se miraban-

-que es un libro!?-preguntaba de broma Rin mientras las chicas reían-

-ponle que lees...problemas de definición sexual-le dijo Kagome mientras Rin hacia puchero y negaba-

-ponlo tu-Esa Rin tambien era adorable-

-Aww...Pero yo voy a poner la de "impotencia sexual"-decía sonriendo mientras las chicas reían-Esperen...BANKUTSA!-decía Kagome mientras le gritaba a su guarura y entonces veían como salía Bankotsu con una toalla sobre su cabello y otra cubriéndole el pecho se veía tan guapo y tan gay-

-Bankotsu...Te puedo dedicar el libro impotencia sexual?-le preguntaba divertida Kagome mientras el la miraba feo-

-te dedicare el de "lesbianas in the city"-dijo mientras Kagome se quedaba como boca de pescado- (ehh nOn la canción del pescado...este ritmo se baila mira como el pescao moviendo la colita de un lao al otro lao)-

-te pasas Bankotsu...Si fuera lesbiana no me hubiera acostado contigo-dijo Kagome sincerando. Lo que entre ellos no paso-

-QUE TU QUE!?-dijeron exaltadas las chicas-

-déjenme relatarles..Un día cuando Bankotsu tenía dieciocho y yo quince algo así...Éramos novios, entonces Bankotsu dijo "quiero cojer" (hey perdón por las palabras u.uU)...Y yo le dije "que es eso?" y el "ven...lo descubrirás" se veía bien sexoso...Y justo cuando estaba bichi se vino en la cama...Se dan cuenta...Se excito con la cama...Como tu perro Rin que solamente quiere tener sexo con la esquinita de tu cama-Ayame soltó la carcajada mientras Bankotsu la miraba rolando sus ojos nunca iba a cambiar-

-jajajajajajajajajajaja-se reían sus amigas mientras veían a Bankotsu entrar al cuarto azotando la puerta-

-ahí se enojo-dijo Rin mientras Kagome negaba con su rostro-BANKUTSA!-y de nuevo volvía a salir Bankotsu pero esta vez con boxers y sin toallas-dime el nombre de un libro...-dijo mientras el pensaba en su juventud (¬¬ como si fuera viejo)-

-ehmm...no se...Los niños tienen sexo?-preguntó mientras ella negaba-Principito?-La chica negó-ahí...pues...ahmm porque a los hombres les gustan las cabronas?-preguntaba mientras ellas azotaban de la risa-

-no los inventes-dijo Rin-

-no los estoy inventando-dijo sonriendo mientras les ayudaba a hacer la tarea. Como Rin le entendía a matemáticas les ayudo a hacer la tarea, y le adelantaron...Sango y Kagome hicieron la tarea de la exposición de Ética en la que casualmente estaban juntas-

Intentaron hacer la tarea sin perder el tiempo pero desgraciadamente...Rin imitando a una morsa era peor que Kagome cuando estaba borracha, y luego traían la mentada cancioncita de Sango. Bueno los dos días de Kagome no fueron tan malos y sus amigas si que sabían mejorarlos. Y se sentía un poco feliz porque habia descargado furia reprimida con Kikyo, ya sabría como vengarse...

-QUE ME PELES GATA! (peles: hazme caso u.uU)-dijo Rin mientras ponía sus palillos sobre su nariz y comenzaba a hacer el sonido de su una morsa...Lo que hizo reír a sus amigas-

-jajajajajajaja estas segura que no estamos drogadas?-preguntaba Kagome que estaba terminando de escribir algo sobre la impotencia sexual...Bueno en Ética la exposición iba a ser sobre el racismo...Y ya sabían que decir-

-Bueno...El racismo es cuando...blablablablabla-decía Sango que evitaba leer toda la porquería de la que iban a hablar-

-Oigan recuerdan a la Mari?-preguntaba Rin mientras se sentaba encima de la mesa y entonces las chicas la miraban...Kagome y Sango estaban en el suelo terminando las cartulinas...Ayame sentada sobre la silla y Rin bueno Rin quería siempre bailarles así que estaba sentada encima de la mesa-

Ayame no conocía a Mari.

-Bueno Ayame...Mari era una muchacha negra, negra chanate!-decía Rin mientras Ayame se imaginaba a un chango como mujer y falda...Y se empezó a reír-

-jajaja me la estoy imaginando como un chango en mujer-las chicas rieron y hasta que pararon Rin sintió que se olvidaba de lo que le iba a decir-Ah pues toda negra y la tipa es racista-dijo mientras sus amigas sonreían-

-Que serias-dijo Sango mientras miraba alrededor-Un amigo me dijo que las rubias no tenían cerebro! (no ofendo, no ofendo)-dijo Sango mientras Kagome le daba un leve codazo-

-yo te dije eso-dijo mientras miraba a su amiga pensar eso-

-Hay Sanguis, Sanguis!-decía Ayame mientras fingía el tono de Miroku-

-I rocks!-dijo Kagome mientras hacia la seña de punketo sin oficio (admiro a los punketos xD)-

-Eres tan punki!-dijo Sango como si le tuviera asco, Kagome la miró feo...Ella no era punki, era una niña-

-Ash cállate niña ebria-dijo Kagome empujándola un poco, ninguno de sus pleitos terminaba con golpes o algo así-

Las chicas siguieron diciendo ese tipo de cosas, soltando el chisme. Kagome iba a vengarse con Kikyo, y Sango de Yani con permiso de Kagome mientras Ayame marginaba el plan...Rin decía que le iba a hacer un privado a Sesshoumaru...

-BAKOTSAA!-gritó de nuevo Kagome y entonces se ve llegar a un muchacho serio con unos lentes y un rostro lleno de cariño a las chicas-Rin te quiere preguntar algo...No estés de amargado y siéntate con nosotras.-dijo Kagome mientras Bankotsu se sentaba con ellas...-

-Bankotsu para gustarle a un niño que tengo que hacer?-Preguntaba Rin

Con Bankotsu las cosas mejoraron, al parecer notaron que Kagome y el se tenían mucha confianza porque ella le decía gay, gay, gay y el le decía gay, gay, gay...Sus platicas no eran constructivas eran idiotas y la noche pasaba y el sueño los estaba cansando y entonces se quedaron dormidos...Kagome encima de las piernas de Sango, y Sango recostada sobre el sofá que evitaba que se cayera, Rin encima de la mesa (ù.uU), Ayame con una sonrisa y recostada sobre la mesa y Bankotsu bueno el estaba yéndose a su cuarto a dormir.

**---**

Al día siguiente, todos parecían llegar a tiempo...Menos Kagome que estaba corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela. Menos ellas, ahí estaba Sango con su café en la mano y ojeras tal vez le dolía la espalda...

-No te va a dejar entrar-dijo toda cansada mientras bostezaba. Rin estaba igual solo que tomaba refresco-

-Vamos lo intentare-dijo Kagome mientras iba a la puerta de su salón y comenzaba a tocarle la puerta al profesor de matemáticas, el hombre era una plasta pequeña en bolita-

Las chicas decidieron pedir de desayunar, mientras veían a los chicos mirarlas. Kagome iba muy contenta y entonces toco la puerta primero que nada bostezo y antes de que el profesor enano la viera ella fingió que habia vomitado.

-Profesor puedo pasar?-pregunto mientras se llevaba una mano al estomago-

-No...-dijo el profesor mientras Kagome suspiraba-

-Porque no!?...Solamente llego quince minutos tarde...Es la regla, quince minutos de tolerancia-dijo Kagome con tranquilidad...Era cierto las clases duraban casi una hora y media...De lo cual daba mucha flojera-

-Higurashi la puntualidad es algo muy importante-Ese hombre comenzaba a cansarla...-

-Pues la tolerancia tambien-dijo mientras daba media vuelta y veía al hombre mirarla feo-

-Sígame respondiendo de esa manera y reprobara el mes...Y llamare a sus padres-Tenía una idea perfecta, bueno tal vez su mente era demasiado mala...Pero la tenía lo juraba...-

-Mi padre acaba de morir hace dos días...-dijo sin muchos ánimos en su voz...Y con unas pequeñas lagrimas formándose, agacho su mirada mientras daba ternura en los compañeros-No llegue temprano porque mis amigas me estaban rogando que viniera a clases...Mi madre esta en Japón...Sola...Y yo...-Kagome estaba por soltarse en llanto cuando estaba llegando Rin con un periódico en la mano y con mucha energía-

-Mira lo que escribió la perra de tu madre!, deberían mandarla a la hoguera!-decía Sango mientras todos miraban a Kagome y a Sango-

-Rayos Sango-la tomo del brazo para comenzar a irse-

-Señorita Sango vaya por un reporte y pónganle en el asunto "por decirle perra a la madre de mi compañera"-Sango le saco el dedo de en medio pero claro antes de que se diera cuenta. Kagome estuvo leyendo el periódico-

Otra vez su madre la sorprendía apareciendo en primera plana...Acaso esa mujer no se cansaba de humillarla?, se quedo sorprendida ahora no habia dicho personalmente que no era su hija...Lo habia publicado.

**Continuara...**

**Notas de autora:**

Q' tal les gusto? ;-; aww me senti demasiado platikadora nOn jajajaja x)!..

Jajaja no m' acuerdo q' tanto puse pero se q' me quedo largoo

;-; llegaron a los 86 reviews T.T q' amor ♥

me vale madre sonara vulgar y todo pero...

"**MUCHAS GRACIAS °¬° HIJAZ DE LA SHINGADA n.n ME HACEN MUY FELIZ" (;-; el hijaz de la signada es un cariñitO n,n...No se sorprendan si digo perras o algo asi u.u x lo general perras es como un cariñito nOn de mi parte :D)**

Hablemos de willnira:

**Bueno...Tengo 15 años n,n cumplo 16 el 24 de enero :D!...**

**buenO descubri q' me gustaba el anime desde primero d' secundaria n,n(amo Inuyasha u,u) buenO...**

**soy de Mazatlán sinaloa (si tengo un pinche nopal en la frente °¬°xD sorry u.u) bien...**

**Bueno... ô.ó no soy muy seria (seria, seria jajajaja me rio de eso ù.u nah pss nah)**

**Q' maz les puedo decir... x)!...**

**Jajaja ahMm..**

**Mi coLor favorita es el rojo x)! i el negro n.n**

**buenO si me perfore el ombligo è.e y bueno me dolieron mas los nervios xD (mentira la pinza cuando me agarro la lonja me dolio xD)...**

**Y planeo perforarme la lengua u,u me da culis xD (miedo)..**

**Awww T.T soy tan grOseras...**

Bueno perras del mal : )! Me postean mucho ù.ú pq si no no actualizare ;-; (q' chantajista soy a la gaber xD)

°¬° BUENO DEJENME TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE QUIERAN nOn : )!!!!

MUCHAS GRACIAZ X LEER ;-; X DECIR Q' LES GUSTA MI FIC T.T DIOSS LLORARE (llora xD)

CUIDENSE MUCHOS ZORRAS n.n LAZ AMO ♥

ATTE:

LA ZORRA DE WILLNIS °¬° (u,u eii es cariñito recuerden è.é aqi nadie es zorra xD :P arre bye n,n)


	15. Descripción

_**Inusual**_

_**No se si deba cambiar de humor a drama u.uUUUU...**_

_**Pero bueno...**_

_**Algunas aclaraciones:**_

**1.-Bankotsu no tubo sexo con Kagome xD ella nada más lo dijo de juego :P**

**2.-La mama de Kagome es así con Kagome porque quería un hijo ù.ú...Pero no lo tuvo pq luego su cuerpo u.u**

**3.-ñ.nU noup...no me llamo Willnira nOn me llamo Andrea Fernanda :D ajajaja n,n..**

_Resumen del fic (bueno conste q' se me ocurren muchas cosas xD)..._

Kagome es una niña odiada por sus padres...Por no ser niño u,u pero ella siempre quiere ser la mejor haciendo travesuras...Bueno...La mandaron a Estados Unidos, y Sango por ser su mejor amiga la acompaño...Pero para darle orgullo a sus padres ella decide hacerse pasar por fea...Y tendrá que tolerar maltratos, insultos, humillaciones...Sobre todo de los populares...De la nada recibe la llamada de otra de sus amigas llamada "Rin"...Y la sorpresa es que ella tambien se viene a vivir con ellas...Todo esta genial con ellas, porque se hacen amiga de Ayame...Ayame es bueno...Ayame la chica disque nerda que le gusta el desmadre...Y que tambien adora los chocolates...Bueno, ya paso el tiempo y todo se volvió normal...Pero bueno, en una de las fiestas de Kagome, sus amigas le dicen que es hora de que se demuestre como es : D osea bonita...Y ella lo piensa...Y entonces al día siguiente puff...Se hace bonita nOn, desmadrosa y genial (eso creo, eso creo u.u)...

Pero antes de eso :O...Inuyasha y Kikyo son novios y la odian porque es fea (discriminación)...Ah y Ayame odia a Koga pq Koga apostó andar con ella...Rin ama a Sesshoumaru o bueno ella dice amarlo.. ù.u...Sango odia a Miroku por ser un cerdo pervertido...

Y un día Kagome recibe la visita de su padre...Era muy importante pero bueno a ella le vale y lo deja ir u,u y se siente culpable cuando su padre fue asesinado ;-; es tan triste...Pero claro q' abra romance :DDD!...bueno n,n

Lean este capitulo...

_**Esto era para aclarar algunas dudas...Ok? o,o o bueno...nOn para la gente q' no logra entenderle bien o q' bueno...Se les pasa algo (ù.ú no insulto)**_

**----**

**Cáp.15 Descripción**

"_Al principio te tuve coraje.._

_Pero pase noches sintiéndome culpable_

_Y gracias a eso me volví fuerte"_

A Kagome lo de la noticia de su madre no le sorprendió...Se le hacia muy inusual que su madre no hubiera publicado algo menos escandaloso como eso...Y ahí pudo observar sus nuevos hijos, una familia de tres que estaba "devastada"...Y en esa familia ella no se incluía.

-Tiene dos hijos-dijo mientras señalaba en el periódico a Sango...Las dos muchachas se quedaron sorprendidas intentando ver a los niños-...Ella no me quiere en mi familia...Yo tampoco la voy a querer-dijo con seguridad mientras caminaba y aventaba el periódico, faltaba una clase y estaban nerviosas-No vienen?-preguntó con normalidad mientras las dos chicas se miraban y caminaban hacia ella...Kagome era tan extraña-(El club i love Kagome♥ nOn demonios ya empecé u.u)-

Ayame y Rin fueron por las cosas de la exposición a la habitación...Se sorprendieron de no ver a Bankotsu hacer su desayuno, pero entonces decidieron no preguntarle que le pasaba...

-E iras a audicionar?-preguntó Rin mientras Ayame la miraba con un poco de miedo, en los ojos verdes de Ayame se podía leer claramente que ella no deseaba audicionar-

-No se...Me da tanta pena-dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas, mientras la chica se meneaba un poco mareada...-

-de acuerdo...Entonces audicionare yo...-dijo Rin sonriendo mientras Ayame la miraba tonel rostro en blanco y las dos se iban con sus otras amigas. Sango estaba animando a Ayame a leer la conclusión, y Ayame estaba rechazando la propuesta...Kagome estaba quitándole a Rin la parte que a ella le iba a tocar, y entonces la clase del profesor neurótico se acabo, dejando que muchos dejaran ver que estaban dormidos...Las chicas entraron mientras tomaban asiento y entonces todos se les quedaban viendo-

-Yo me voy a reír-dijo Sango mientras sus amigas se encogían de hombros. Por un par de risas que Sango ocasionara no iba a estar mal-

Y entonces cinco minutos después de la clase, ya todos tenían su exposición afuera y estaban viendo a la maestra llegar con su grande trasero y su apeste en la boca y sus greñas de color tinto. Ella era la maestra de "Ética", y era la maestra más tonta de todas...Pero la traía en contra de las chicas, así que era odiada...

-Buenos días alumnos, Higurashi pase a exponer-dijo la maestra mientras Kagome asentía y entonces pasaba junto con sus amigas, bien...Una niña normal siente nervios en su cuerpo cuando va a pasar a exponer...Casualmente tienen un baile especie de hacia delante y hacia atrás, hacen bolita el papel que tengan en la mano o simplemente se ríen con cualquier rostro gracioso que vean-

Pues bueno ellas si eran unas chicas normales (u,u ahii yo me pongo así xD).

-Empiecen!-dijo la maestra mientras las chicas se miraban entre ellas-

-espere-dijo Kagome que pegaba la cartulina y entonces murmuraba un "comiencen". Como Ayame iba a empezar pero se le olvido...-

-Buenos días nosotros somos el equipo uno...Y esta integrado por...Kagome, Ayame, Rin y Sango-dijo la muchacha castaña mientras todos la miraban-Bueno...nosotros vamos a hablar del racismo-Ahora ella lamentaba no haber leído del racismo-

-Pero antes de comenzar vamos a hablarle de Hitler, y de otros sujetos racistas-dijo Ayame salvando a su amigo, a la maestra parecía gustarle la exposición lo que les gustaba tambien a las chica-

Inuyasha estaba intentando hacer caras graciosas para hacerlas fracasar pero ellas estaban más interesadas en decir cosas con coherencias...Y ahí va Rin a decir lo de Mari, haciendo que muchos rieran.

-Porque escogieron ese tema?-preguntó la maestra a mitad de la exposición. Las chicas solamente llevaban un minuto y ya estaban desesperadas...Era como si llevaran más de diez-

-Porque era ese o sexo en la ciudad-respondía con una sonrisa Kagome mientras volvían al tema del racismo. Muchos se reían cada vez que una de ellas decía algo gracioso y al final...(la exposición duro tres minutos), Ayame dio el cierre diciendo lo que ellas pensaban del racismo-

-Y en pocas palabras...No sean racistas o el coco se los va a comer!-dijo sonriendo la pelirroja mientras la maestra pensaba que ponerles y luego miraba la cartulina-

-siete-dijo mientras las chicas se miraban con desilusión-

Oh, claro que habia mejores exposiciones...Que duraban cinco minutos y que te aburrían, de esas exposiciones que no están coordinadas pero por traer buen material didáctico les iba bien...Y entonces paso una muchacha no traía cartulina...Ni nada, y la maestra le puso diez...Eso era injusto. Pero como las chicas no eran tan malas dejaban que pasara esto...

Las cosas fueron aburridas, cada uno tenía que evaluar al equipo que pasaba...Inuyasha por no ser mamon le puso diez al equipo de Kagome. (mamón es...como así por ejemplo.. "Oye me pasas la siete?" "MAESTRA ME ESTA PIDIENDO RESPUESTAS" ù.ú eso es ser mamón, la típica persona que siempre te dice q' no x.x perdón si soy extrema o,o o si ay alguien que sea así x.x perdón n.nU, pero bueno...apuesto q' ustedes tendrán una amiga q' le pides dinero y ella te dice no ù.ú ashh me cagaba...o,o yo acostumbro a pedir dinero de peso en peso...nOn y bueno "wey tienes un peso?" "no..." y ahí toda aborazada de comida ;-; y bueno pss ya conseguía el dinero y compraba y todos bn perros "È-É DAME, DAME, DAME" y yo "È.É NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" nOn bn histérica n,n bueno es todo aww ando extensa T.T).

Saliendo de la clase, vieron que ahí estaba Kikyo esperando a su novio...

-Mi amor-dijo la muchacha mientras corría a abrazar a su novio, y este aceptaba gustoso el abrazo-

-Hay un hotel cerca!-dijo Sango de manera tranquila mientras Inuyasha sonreía y Kikyo la miraba con odio...-

Bankotsu habia salido mientras veía como estaba Kagome poniendo el anuncio de "Extravié una neurona...Si la encuentran favor de decirme a mi" y una cara de Kikyo, últimamente esa era una costumbre.

-Kagona-dijo Bankotsu a su amiga, mientras la muchacha giraba y veía a Bankotsu sonreírle-Crees que soy guapo?-Kagome miraba a Bankotsu, claro que era guapo...Era todo sexy, y genial...Y tenía sentido del humor-

-Claro, eres muy guapo-dijo sonriendo mientras el muchacho soltaba un suspiro-

-Tonta, debías decirme que no para bajarme el ego que traigo-dijo desanimado mientras Kagome lo miraba sin dejar de parpadear-

-Ahmm...como sea acompáñame a pegar estas cosas-decía sonriendo, Bankotsu la miró y la siguió-

Estuvo pegando varios recaditos de eso, y Bankotsu se deleitaba al escuchar la risa masoquista de Kagome. No era de menos, hacerle algo así a Kikyo era lo más supremo que Kagome podría hacerle...La verdad no, si Kagome quisiera la hiciera llorar y fuera todo el tiempo "la mala" no una mala de la escuela. Cuando le quedo la última hoja no supo donde ponerlo la cosa esa estaba casi tapizada...Y entonces miró el anuncio de la obra de teatro "Love x Love". Mientras Kagome pensaba en algo...

-Bankotsu...Crees que Ayame consiga un papel en esta obra?-preguntó mientras Bankotsu miraba la parte de la obra-

-Es talentosa, claro que lo conseguirá-Hasta que Bankotsu daba apoyo a las chicas, últimamente solo se escuchaba un poco de sarcasmo...Y eso fue desde que se anuncio la muerte del padre de Kagome-

-Ahí...Bankotsu...Si fueras un estudiante de esta escuela...Serías una caca-dijo mientras le daba un efusivo abrazo. Bankotsu le regalo una sonrisa, definitivamente ella poseía algo que la novia de Inuyasha no poseía. Carisma, alegría interna...Y problemas distintos a los de Kikyo-

**---**

Conocer la vida de los demás no es ningún problema, de hecho la gente que en verdad lo conoce no solo saca tres cosas en tu vida...No, tus mejores amigos podrían sacar todo un libro de todas las cosas que hacen...Entre ellas, cosas serias y algunas tonteras...Con su mirada dorada puesta sobre la mesa y dando un par de vueltas a la sal...Estaba pensando sobre el...

En toda su vida, habia borrado recuerdos que no eran de mucha importancia. Recuerdos absurdos. La vida de Inuyasha era como un diario cerrado con seguro...Su vida...Bueno no era tan complicada...Su madre y padre se preocupaban por el. El nunca se sintió rechazado por su familia...Y según los rumores de su familia su padre poseía otro hijo, claro, el nunca escuchó esos rumores que no eran verdad...Su vida no era tan secreta como todas, en secundaria fue pésimo en el amor...Su primera novia lo engaño con uno de sus mejores amigos, su segunda novia dejo de ser bonita cuando miró a una tal "Yusblin", y su tercera novia...En primero de secundaria resultaba ser más experta que el.

Las de segundo de secundaria le enseñaron a ir a las fiestas, y en tercero era bueno tomando y fumando un poco. En prepa tal vez era demasiado libre, no lo juzgaba sus padres confiaban mucho en el, claro que recibía regaños por parte de ellos cuando hacia algo malo, cuando llegaba ebrio a la casa...Tambien recibía castigos por ir un poco mal en las calificaciones, por irse de las clases de deportes. En primero de secundaria se asustaba mucho cuando iba a la dirección cada tres meses...Pero ya en tercero de secundaria parecía ser un salón más, con los mismos regaños...Y los mismos castigos, ahora su padre cuando estaba en vacaciones de verano acostumbraba a darle un castigo mucho peor. "Quitarle el dinero" cuando le pedía el carro para ir a la tienda a comprar algo para la papelería...Pues no se lo prestaba...Lo bueno es que no estaba castigado esta vez.

El gran Inuyasha Tashio estaba suelto, y más peligroso que nunca...Lastima que tenía novia. Pero vamos, no podía ser un poco egoísta y pensar sobre el mismo, tambien estaban sus mejores amigos...Koga y Miroku, a la perra de Koga la conoció en sus clases de natación, cuando la psicóloga le dijo a su madre que necesitaba gastar energía en algún deporte. Lo conoció y los dos resultaron ser unos "amigos un poco enemigos" eran amigos de esos que se la viven jodiendo y compitiendo. Gracias a eso, lograron ser los mejores nadadores pero solo por un año porque la profesora bonita de natación estaba harta de verlos queriéndose ahogar y siempre terminaban los dos ahogándose.

A la golfa de Miroku la conoció en una fiesta, de hecho Koga se lo habia presentado, y entonces habían intentando ser amigos. Pero Inuyasha con sus nueve años creía que era un idiota, fue hasta que Koga le dijo que unos niños estaban hablando mal de el y que Miroku dijo cosas buenas y positivas de el...Y desde ese momento, los dos tuvieron de amigo a Miroku...Y su amistad siguió, claro se conocieron desde muy niños y eran los mayates más amantes que habia en la escuela. Si los tres tenían otros amigos pero mejores amigos solamente ellos tres, Koga pensaba que Miroku era un degenerado con sus ocho años ya habia nalgueado a una muchacha...

"_Quiero grabar tu triste mirada..._

_Tomándote una fotografía_

_Con tu dulce mano"_

Cumpliría años cerca del cuatro de diciembre...Apenas estaban en finales de Octubre (sii, sii...quiero hacer fiesta de Halloween xD owo...Un idea nOn Andrea °¬° eres...geniaL : D la neta no, pero bueno nOn aww u.u)...Bueno, cumpliría años, diecisiete y estaría a tres años de los veinte...Se supone que debería de ser más maduro no?...Pues no era su caso...

-Te vez tan sexy cuando piensas-dijo su novia llegando para sentarse sobre sus piernas (x.x me revuelven las edades así que ehM...todos tienen dieciséis y cumplirán diecisiete ok ;-;?)...-

-enserio?-preguntó divertido, mientras ponía sus manos cerca de la cintura de la chica y entonces ella se encargaba de unir sus labios con los de el...Eso era más sexy que sus pensamientos-

-tu siempre te vez sexy-dijo ella mientras, se acercaba más a el para besarle con más devoción-

Inuyasha simplemente no podía dejar de acariciarle la cintura, y de ver sus ojos eran tan hipnotizantes...Estaban en su salón, y el salón estaba solo porque bueno el se habia quedado a concluir una extraña tarea pero por alguna extraña razón habia comenzado a pensar sobre el...Y su familia, su vida...Sobre todo lo que comenzaba a querer girar a su alrededor.

Bueno, su poco cachondeo no pudo concluirse porque cierta muchacha estaba llegando para buscar algo que habia olvidado...El salón tenía pocas mochilas y entonces ella hizo un sonido con su garganta para darles a entender a esos dos muchachos calenturientos que ella estaba ahí.

-No me miren...Finjan que yo no estoy aquí-dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y sacaba su celular para luego salirse sin mirarlos...No los había mirado, porque por una extraña razón su corazón latió con fuerza y no de una manera limpia o sana, no, su corazón latió de manera lenta y perdida. Y sus ojos no querían ver esa extraña escena, o pose...O pareja, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía porque...-

-La odio tanto...-murmuró Kikyo con odio viendo por donde la muchacha Kagome se habia ido...Inuyasha simplemente intentaba saber porque ella no los habia mirado-

-Vamos...Estoy aquí, ponme atención-dijo Inuyasha mientras se mordía el labio un poco seductor de su parte lo que hizo a Kikyo querer besarlo de una manera más apasionada-

No supo cuando parar...Juraba que el no podía parar...Simplemente, el tener a su novia enfrente de el...Y en esa posición le gustaba, o tal vez estaba fingiendo que le gustaba. No se entendía...Pero quería sentirse atendido por su novia en estos momentos...

Cuando puso su mano en el trasero de Kikyo, para acercarla más hacia el...La prefecta llego viendo esto, aclaro su garganta mientras los dos muchachos terminaban de besarse para mirar a la prefecta...Cuanto tiempo llevaba esa mujer ahí?

-Jovencitos...-dijo la prefecta mientras los dos se separaba y entonces sonrojados miraban a la prefecta-...Este comportamiento no es decente para esta escuela-dijo la prefecta, una prefecta en esa escuela era como si fueran unas lamedoras de botas de las directoras...Las soplonas de todo, las que te hundían si fuera necesario con tal de ellas quedar bien-

La prefecta comenzó a decirles cosas sobre la dignidad de una mujer...Que es eso?, que abrieran los ojos...Siglo veintiuno muchas ni tenían eso o ni lo conocían...

-Disculpe...-dijo Kikyo molesta mientras miraba a la prefecta interrumpir su regaño de sexualidad por ella-Yo solamente le estaba quitando una pequeña basurita de su ojo...Y tropecé y caí sobre el, no fue nada del otro mundo-dijo rolando sus ojos mientras la mujer la miraba de una manera severa-

-Señorita Kikyo...cuando le pida que hable...Usted habla, mientras no le pida que hable entonces no lo haga...Y usted, siendo un caballero se aprovecha de su compañera tocándole el trasero...-dijo la prefecta avergonzando más a los dos alumnos...Que tan bien lo estaba haciendo?-

Eso no fue todo, la prefecta los paso a hablar con la directora...Y la directora les dio un sermón de dos horas...Perdieron clase, y un poco de tiempo libre...Y el castigo fue el más estupido de todos "hacer servicio en la escuela de media hora, hasta que fueran tres semanas"...

Tres semanas ayudándole a una guapa secretaria archivar documentos iba a ser sencillo...Lo bueno es que no iban a involucrar padres ya que los padres de Kikyo le habían recomendado total discreción en sus travesuras...O pequeños desligues de conducta que no fueran normales o comunes...Kikyo...Ella poseía una vida demasiado diferente a la de Kagome.

Kikyo era una niña mimada...Y siendo la consentida...Eso explicaba muchos motivos del comportamiento de ser la única estrella del cielo...

**---**

-Pero es que...Me muero de los nervios, del solo pensarlo!-dijo Ayame mientras se abrazaba y entonces veían llegar a Dru con una sonrisa...Las cuatro amigas estaban sentadas en una banca-

-Tranquila Ayame...Para eso siempre estamos las amigas-dijo Rin sonriendo mientras Dru se acercaba con pasos lentos. Oh, a esa bendita mujer le gustaba desesperarlas-

Kagome se llevo a la boca una de las sabritas de las que habia encima de la mesa. Estas poseían chile, lo que hizo a la muchacha sentir un poco de ácido el sabor. Luego se quejaba de que le dolía el estomago. Detrás de Dru, venían Aya y Ayu...En verdad no sabían porque sus nombres eran tan parecidos...A pesar de no ser nada.

-Te investigue cuando será la audición-dijo la muchacha sonriendo, mientras con una de sus manos acomodaba un mechón rebelde para ponerlo detrás de su oreja-Será ahora a las seis-dijo sonriendo mientras Aya se acercaba a unos muchachos y luego a ellas-

-De que se trata la obra?-preguntó Sango mientras agarraba una papita y entonces la saboreaba con los ojos abiertos-

-No se, les dirán esto en la tarde-dijo mientras sonreía-Ayu!-decía Dru mientras Ayu sonreía y nalgueaba al trasero levantado que Rin tenía...Esas zorras eran de lo mejor-

-Y Rika?-preguntó Kagome mientras Aya se sentaba cerca de ella-

-En publicidad...Creando una entrevista-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros...Ahora sabían porque les sobraba una clase, les faltaba la clase de taller...Las cuatro amigas agarrarón sus cochinadas mientras Dru les pedía comida abriendo la boca, Sango le regalo una paleta mientras Rin les regalaba sus sabritas y entonces las cuatro se iban en dirección al salón de publicidad-

Como siempre, esta era una reunión de los que sabían más de este trabajo y de los que sabían muy poco, y entonces se encargaban de hacer trabajos en equipo y aprovechar esa clase como una de amistad y convivencia. Rika estaba sentada hasta atrás, no era como esas chicas populares o una chica problema...

-Profesor me dará Bubulubus?-preguntaba Rika mientras todos la miraban y el profesor la miraba con un rostro de "qué?". Su pregunta sonaba demasiado sincera-

-Al rato, al rato-murmuró con una sonrisa mientras luego volvía a hablar sobre lo importante que era conocer a los compañeros de esta escuela-Bueno alumnos...Tomare lista y les indicare el motivo de su estadía aquí-dijo sonriendo mientras iba por su carpeta de asistencia al pequeño cuarto que estaba detrás del salón de reproducción, justo cuando el entro ellas entraron sentándose en un lugar cercano al de Rika.-

Habia de todos los grados, primeros, segundos y terceros, muchos estaban sentados entre amigos los populares en primera fila...Y los "desmadrosos" en la mitad...La mayor cura (cura: diversión) que los que estaban sentados eran de adivinar que clase de persona eran.

Algo idiota, porque por lo general las curas se acaban como a las dos veces de decirlas y de rolarla...Pero no, esa cura seguía, seguía y seguía...Rika al menos no estaba tan sola.

-Bueno, levanten la mano los que no vinieron-dijo el profesor con un "humor" muy blanco, mientras Kagome parpadeaba y lo miraba...Y todos se quedaban callados, menos Rika que tubo la necesidad de toser-jajaja...Vamos muchachos estoy bromeando-Más silencio por parte de los alumnos, Inuyasha se aguantaba la risa ya que el profesor en verdad parecía un completo idiota (adornado por Inuyasha con una grosería más fuerte)-

Comenzó a pasar lista...Y duro como quince minutos en terminar cada lista...

-Bueno el trabajo consiste en elaborar un chismografo-dijo el profesor mientras los alumnos se miraban divertidos, el profesor si que estaba un poco loco-Vamos no me miren así...Las preguntas son libres...Obviamente que solamente ustedes sabrán a quienes les preguntaron las cosas...No quiero que anden rolando la información-dijo el profesor mientras miraba a los alumnos el chiste era que los alumnos se divirtieran-Oh bueno...Escriban el nombre de las personas...La cantidad de preguntas debe ser superior a veinte-dijo mientras pasaba a su computadora y usaba una diapositiva para enseñarles el método en el que se evaluaría-

Hacer un chismografo iba a ser divertido, pero tambien peligroso, peligroso en el aspecto de que se podían descubrir secretos que alguien jamás podía decir, las chicas se miraron. Kagome hizo un chismografo y bueno se rolo por toda la escuela para solamente derrotar a una muchacha que le traía pleito a Kagome...Y bueno, muchos la tacharon como mala pero después descubrieron que todos tenían algo en común...Odiaban a la persona que tanto habia querer hacerle la vida imposible a Kagome...

-Ya me puede dar mi bubulubu?-seguía preguntando Rika mientras todos se giraban a verla y Kagome sonreía-

-...Ehm...Si, al rato-dijo mientras Rika bajaba su mano un poco triste de tener que ver como el profesor continuaba bromeando-

-Uy!, yo tengo un chiste!!-dijo Rin mientras todos se giraban a verlo y el profesor le concedía el honor de que ella pasara y lo contara. Sango estaba mirando a su amiga-...Estos eran unos niños que iban a la casa de Juanito, iban emocionados mientras decían 'Juanito, Juanito!...Hay que darnos un partidito-dijo Rin imitando la voz de los muchachos-Sale la madre destrozada diciendo... 'Hay chamacos como son crueles...Si ya saben que Juanito no tiene ni piernas ni brazos'...La mujer toda destrozada-Rin sabia fingir muy bien las voces-'Si sabes señora, pero lo usamos de cojín en segunda base-Los muchachos que les gustaba ese tipo de chistes crueles se rieron mientras que la mayoría se quedaba sin entender-Bueno zoquetes era una chiste cruel-dijo por fin la muchacha mientras Kagome se moría de risa-

Sango estaba sentada no tenía ganas de poner atención en la clase ya que profesor en verdad fingía muy bien sus chistes.

-Bueno les recomiendo que quiero un trabajo presentable y vayan empezando las preguntas-Las chicas se pusieron juntas, mientras el profesor miraba a todos sus alumnos escoger equipo, sonriente salio mientras todos alumnos salían del salón de audiovisuales. Para ir al salón de taller-

-Bueno amigas...Creo que son bien gays-Cuando pasaban podían ver a todos los alumnos caminar despreocupados sin duda la escuela era muy grande-

-Me voy a suicidar-dijo Kagome mientras se acercaba a la parte que daba a la escalera y entonces la forma en que fingía aventarse se vio real...Es más hasta Kagome sintió miedo de irse, y entonces luego se empezó a carcajear hasta ahorita pensó que si no se hubiera regresado hubiera estado muerta.-

-Estas bien loca amiga-dijo Rin mientras abrazaba a Kagome y juntas se iban cantando "Oyeme mi Sanguis"-

-Bueno...Deberíamos de pensar a quienes podremos hacerles las preguntas-dijo Rika llamando la atención de sus pequeñas y pubertas amigas-

-Es cierto, deberíamos...-dijo Ayame mientras miraba a Rin quererle cantar de nuevo a Sango. Llegaron al salón donde Rika saco una libreta y una pluma...Repartió una hoja a cada integrante del equipo y entonces las hizo pensar-

Las chicas estaban pensando en unas preguntas, mientras unos miraban a Rika...Kagome estaba anotando preguntas, y entonces Rika dijo que podían hacer seis cada una...Sango se carcajeaba cuando escribía una pregunta y las chicas suspiraron.

-Listo...-dijo Rin siendo la primera mientras las chicas miraban a Kagome terminar la encuesta con su lengua sobre su boca-

Las chicas miraron las preguntas...

-Se ven bien...-dijo Rin dándoles una estudiada de lejos, mientras Ayame hacia los equipos e iba a entregarle la hoja al profesor-

-Usted!, si señorita Ayame...Se ve cara de bromista...Dígame un chiste!-dijo el hombre intentando ser superado en sus chistes, Ayame sonrió mientras sentía sus mejillas arder-Bueno este es una maestra y unos alumnos... 'Niños, Niños...Hay que darnos una porra' digo la maestra mientras los niños decían que sí... 'Donde esta papá?' 'No seee, no see' 'Donde esta mamá?' 'nosee, nosee' 'Arriba el orfanato San José'-decía Ayame intentándole dar un tono humorístico. El profesor sonrió por compromiso, que clase de chistes eran esos?-

Regresó a su lugar mientras veía a Koga impedirle el paso, y entonces hizo sonar su zapato mientras el se giraba y la miraba...

-Qué?-preguntaba como si el verla fuera lo más detestable que sus ojos podrían ver-

-Necesito pasar...-dijo Ayame mientras cruzaba sus brazos y entonces miraba a Koga. Obviamente Koga no se movió un poco, disfrutaba hacerla enojar aunque Yani lo estrangulara con la mirada...Pero dentro de el, ya se encontraba buscando una buena excusa-

-Y?-preguntó el con neutralidad mientras ella rolaba sus ojos, daba media vuelta y pasaba por otro pasillo haciendo que Koga riera-

Jamás entendería a Ayame...

Y entonces noto como Inuyasha decía algo pervertido para después todos reír...Yani estaba en el equipo de su queridísima amiga Kikyo...Lo que era supergenial, ya que al ser popular tenía ciertos privilegios no como su prima que era una brusca, fachosa...

La clase fue terminando con una despedida bien feng shui...No recordaban desde cuando fue que su cuerpo no tenía tanta paz, Kagome salió un poco después iba a volver a hacer su pequeño intento de suicido mientras se aventaba un poco, osea se inclinaba hacia atrás pero parecía que en verdad se iba a suicidar esta vez no le salio tan mágico como la otra vez, y la prefecta vio eso y llamo a Kagome.

-Un reporte por jugar al suicidio-dijo extendiendo su mano con un reporte, Kagome lo lleno mientras la prefecta lo recibía y le sonreía-

Ayame estaba conversando con el profesor sobre su calificación, habia hablado de tantas cosas en dos horas...Y entonces Kagome sintió que esas dos horas eran mágicas, la hora de soltar el chisme...De decir cosas personales, hablar con la verdad. Después Ayame salio sonriendo mientras Kagome se acercaba a ella, eran las dos de la tarde las chicas se morían de hambre. Pero no de chucherias, si no de comida casera...

**---**

-Dile, dile, dile, dile-Muy bien su amigo no paraba de decirle eso...Bueno, el es John Benson...Un muchacho muy guapo de segundo de preparatoria amigo de Sesshoumaru-

John era de cabello claro y ojos de color azul, y su mejor amigo era de cabello castaño con ojos marrones...Los dos eran muy guapos y conocidas por las de segundo de preparatoria y pocas de primero.

-No!, me da pena...Que tal si me rechaza!?-decía el muchacho mientras su amigo se encogía de hombros y entonces le daba leves palmaditas sobre la espalda-

-Eso nunca lo sabrás si no le dices-dijo su amigo guiñándole el ojo, y entonces vio pasar a la muchacha que le hacia latir muy fuerte el corazón. Una hermosa castaña de ojos del mismo tono, piel blanca...Alta y bonita, sin duda...Había hablado un par de veces con ella y su carácter se veía agradable, le daba un poco de nervios acercarse ya que iba acompañada de sus amigas. Suspiró mientras inflaba un poco su pecho, y entonces por el empujón que le dio su amigo el choco contra la espalda de Sango eso se vio muy apropósito, sus palabras quedaron sobre su garganta. Y Sango simplemente miro al muchacho-

-Ahí, Hola John...Ya te iba a insultar-dijo con sinceridad mientras el muchacho le regalaba una sonrisa. Sango sintió que esa sonrisa era la más bonita que el le pudo dar.-

-Sango tu me gustas mucho...-dijo por fin el muchacho sin inyectar un poco de anestesia en la conversación o algo, a lo frío. Mientras Sango se atragantaba con un poco e su saliva y Rin estaba ahí de tercera persona. Aunque el muchacho estaba muy rojo en la parte de sus mejillas y Sango bueno no se quedaba atrás, Rin simplemente rolo sus ojos y se fue-

Al fin Sango quería a un muchacho...El amigo de John, estuvo espiando esa conversación y al notar que se producía un silencio supuso que el le habia preguntado si quería ser su novia. Lo que comprobó sus sospechas fue cuando ella movió sus labios para responderle, y el sonreía y le abrazaba de manera efusiva. Ciertos muchachos que iban pasando para ir a la alberca de la escuela, mejor dicho uno de ellos se quedo mirando eso de mala gana. A Inuyasha le produjo risa ver a su amigo muy interesado en una sonrojada Sango y un sonrojado...John.

Rin iba caminando tarareando una canción...Mientras recordaba la forma en que conoció a sus amigas, tal vez ya lo habían escrito o algo así pero para ella siempre sería algo agradable el recordar como las conoció. No se conocieron muy niñas, y fue por una fiesta tonta a la cual todos odiaban por la que se conocieron, Kagome intento poner ambiente y Sango le hizo segundas y a ella no le quedo de otra que subirse encima de una mesa y fingir que les bailaba a los muchachos después el destino fue gentil con ellas y las puso en camino de una fiesta, en donde un amigo de Kagome iba a jugar carreras contra el amigo de Sango...Y el que ganara jugaría contra Rin, bueno era algo extremo pero jamás olvidaría el rostro cuando llego la policía y las dos muchachas no tenían con quien irse así que Rin con gusto les ofreció llevarlas...Fue una de sus primeras platicas, aunque Kagome y Sango iban a jazz, Sango lo dejo y decidió mejor inscribirse en otra escuela y bueno esta vez habían planeado meterse en la misma escuela.

Y no lo reconocería pero, nunca planeo venirse hasta Estados Unidos solo por sus amigas. Y aunque su amistad no fue la de amigas por siempre desde el principio...Se siguieron viendo en fiestas y en la escuela y no les quedo de otra que unir fuerzas. Para esto Rin no paso de año y tubo que irse a estudiar en medio semestre a otra secundaria...

-Estas bien?-preguntó un muchacho mientras ella aun tirada en el piso no sabia que decir, de tanto pensar en las chicas le habían dado un pelotazo en la cabeza...Y ahora que lo pensaba uno de ellos noto que estaba mareada y aturdida la cargo para llevarla a la sombra y entonces muchos se acercaron a ella, eran muchachos interesados en ella-

-claro es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza-dijo Rin sonriendo con nerviosismo abriendo bien los ojos al ver ese par de ojos dorados mirándola frente a frente. Se sintió un poco tranquila mientras se levantaba un poco rápido entonces ese muchacho que la habia cargado hasta la sombra habia sido Sesshoumaru?-

-No quieres ir a enfermería?-preguntó Sesshoumaru fingiendo que no le importaba haber lanzado la pelota de manera brusca y le haya caído a ella...Sin duda ella poseía mala suerte con las pelotas, no era su culpa, no debía sentirse culpable...Ella estaba pasando, demonios!. Entonces porque sentía remordimiento de haberle golpeado la cabeza?-

-Oh no te preocupes no es nada...-dijo Rin sonriendo mientras le tomaba la mano y el se sonrojaba y veía que solamente era para mirar la hora "2:34" y su estomago no habia ingerido comida alguna tal vez tambien por eso le dolía la cabeza-

-Bueno Sesshoumaru...nos vemos-dijo sonriéndole mientras se levantaba para irse y entonces a lo lejos pudo ver como estaba Kagome pidiendo algo delicioso de comer y dándole las gracias ella se despedía de Sesshoumaru-

Tal vez iba a ser difícil llamar muy bien su atención, o hacerlo cortar con su novia. Pero ella no se iba a dar por vencida.

Llegó hasta Kagome mientras pedía tambien algo de comer y entonces Kagome la miraba...

-Ayame esta histérica en la habitación diciendo cosas como que es una inútil en el teatro-dijo Kagome dándole un sorbo a su limonada. Rin le dio una sonrisa y le contó todo sobre Sango una regla importante entre ellas era no tenerse secretos-

-Se me hace tan romántico, mira ahí van... 'Tomados de la mano' –dijo Kagome haciendo su voz extraña cuando murmuraba tomados de la mano lo que hizo reír a Rin y distraerla para que no viera a Sango ya que si la veían mucho tiempo se iba a poner nerviosa y eso era lo que menos querían. O bueno Kagome quería, Sango en unas cosas era buena...En deportes, en taller, en química tal vez...Pero en cosas de chicos, era tan nerviosa como ella misma. Cuando era la hora de engañar a alguien simplemente no podía, bueno alguna vez contaría su vida amorosa-

**---**

Para la escuela era extraño no ver a Bankotsu cerca de Kagome. Tal vez el no estaba tan bien como para cuidar de ella, o estaba enfermo...O pensaba demasiado en el asunto. Las cuatro amigas para perder un poco de tiempo, fueron a lavarse los dientes, y de ahí a arreglarse un poco...En especial Ayame que quería cambiarse para dar una buena impresión. Kagome fue a la habitación de Bankotsu, no era tan espaciosa como la suya pero al menos era decente.

Bankotsu estaba en penumbras, como si fuera un ser de la oscuridad...Con su cuerpo pegado a la ventana y mirando como un espía a la gente que se veía como hormiga al pasar.

-Bankotsu-dijo Kagome que miraba a su guardaespaldas girarse con un gesto lleno de sorpresa-metete a bañar, arreglate y apurate porque iremos a la audición de Ayame!-dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras Bankotsu agachaba su mirada. No estaba destrozado era simplemente la grande responsabilidad que le daban, pero si el señor Higurashi confiaba en el, no podía defraudarlo...Necesitaba pensar bien, centrar su atención en proteger a Kagome. Tal vez la gente aprovecharía la desventaja de que se viera abatido y entonces la atacarían-

Las dos horas se reducieron a solamente minutos de la audición, el corazón de Ayame latía muy fuerte...Y entonces la comenzaron a empujar para que diera la jodida audición. Cuando entro noto como habia pocos alumnos...Para Bankotsu nadie era tan interesante como Ayame...Lentes sobre sus ojos, cabello maltratado, y una que otra era demasiado bonita como Ayame...Y entonces todos guardaron silencio cuando aparecieron Yani y Kikyo agarradas de la mano y escribiendo su nombre para audicionar.

-Demonios...-dijo Ayame mientras veían a Yani coquetearle a un muchacho guapo y después dejarlo con curiosidad. Las dos perras vieron a Kagome y compañía y simplemente se carcajearon de ellas, Sango bueno Sango estaba de paseo romántico con John no la juzgaban la pobre a veces no dormía por hablar sola con su oso de peluche de ese muchacho-

Las audiciones comenzaron, Ayame estaba muy nerviosa apenas y sabía lo que tenía que decir. Cuando Kikyo hizo que un par de muchachos se rieran de Ayame fue lo que derramo la poca paciencia de Kagome lleno una ficha de audición mientras Ayame estaba arriba parecía ver a todos los presentes y entonces sintió escuchar su corazón. Se sintió con mucho miedo, giro su vista en Rin, Dru, Aya y Rika y Bankotsu...Pero Kagome...Sus ojos verdes se giraron por todos los lugares mientras el director de la obra esperaba impaciente. Hizo un sonido con su garganta para que ella comenzara, pero Ayame no hizo caso al contrario se sintió muy tonta al estaría sola...

-_Me da tanto miedo admitirlo...Pero cuando te vi...Mi corazón latió con mucha fuerza_-Ayame giro su vista con brusquedad viendo a la persona que habia estado buscando. Mirarla con cierta diversión en sus ojos, sin mostrar un poco de nervios o al menos sabía esconderlos muy bien_-...Lamento haberte asustado-_Ella estaba improvisando el guión. Al ver que Ayame no decía nada miro a todos lados y fingió un poco de humor-_Y dejarla sin habla ante tal confesión de amor_-Palmeo sus brazos mientras miraba el piano que estaba sin usar. Miró a la muchacha encargada del piano y esta no necesito ser vista de esa manera para saber que era lo que tenía que hacer-

_Ayame aun no se creía lo que Kagome estaba haciendo. _

_-Perdona el atrevimiento...Pero desearía que bailaras conmigo, aceptas?_-Ahora era la oportunidad de Ayame para poder quedar en la audición. Sonrió y agarrando confianza de Kagome sonrió y sus mejillas sonrojadas...-

_-claro que si...-dijo mientras aceptaba la mano de Kagome y comenzaba a bailar como si fuera un vals.-Debo confesar tambien...Que me han gustado tus ojos...-_dijo Ayame en voz alta para ser escuchado, mientras bailaba se podía olvidar de los demás-_Y aunque no se mucho de ti...Creo que somos grandes bailarines-_dijo Ayame mientras muchos sonreían ante eso, y Kagome le metía un poco el pie para volverla a levantar y después hacer una señal para que pararan la escena_-Aquí es donde me toca irme...-_le toma las manos a Ayame-

_-Irte?, no, no puedes irte-_dijo Ayame desilusionada como si eso fuera una broma-

_-Creeme...No entenderías...-_dijo Kagome mientras Ayame la miraba y entonces sus ojos mostraban preocupación_-...Prometo verte pronto...Unos ojos como los tuyos jamás se olvidan-_dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y entonces Ayame le sujetaba el brazo-

_-Gracias...por bailar conmigo-_dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo dejaba ir y Kagome desaparecía de escena. Todos estaban asombrados ante la emoción que ofreció el personaje masculino de Kagome y ante la actuación tan fácil que daba a ver Ayame-

Cuando Ayame se quedo sola el director esperaba que ella hiciera algo.

-_Se ha ido...Me pregunto si me dejara el destino volver a verlo-_Un notorio rostro de sufrimiento se apodero de ella_-Estaba un poco loca si le admitía mis sentimientos...Y ahora el se ha ido...Eso no es tener suerte-_murmuró mientras todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Y entonces el director sonreía y anotaba el nombre de las dos participantes. Los demás intentaron hacer algo parecido pero a ninguna le funcionaba muy bien su actuación.-

Y finalmente Kagome no supo porque pero cuando vio a Ayame toda trabada, viendo a todos sintió ganas de darle apoyo. Es cierto, sus líneas fueron muy cortas...Pero lo que valió la pena fue el esfuerzo que Ayame hizo al subirse al escenario.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias...Me salvaste la audición...Hay Kagome...Eres lo mejor-dijo mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla-

-Oh vamos...Hubieras hecho algo así por mi-dijo mientras abrazaba a Ayame y entonces Rin se acoplaba al abrazo y Bankotsu bueno a Bankotsu lo hicieron acoplarse a la fuerza-

Ahora lo que faltaba era saber si habia quedado en el reparto...En verdad deseban que si, muchos la miraba con celos pero ellas no notaban eso...Así que mejor salieron para hacer algo productivo "espiar a Sango". Cuando la vieron fue porque estaba esperando a su novio...

-Andale picarona ya te vimos-dijo Rin mientras Sango sentía arder de nuevo sus mejillas-

-Como te fue Ayame!?, perdón no haber estado ahí...-dijo Sango mientras Ayame le resumía lo que habia pasado en pocas palabras-

-Awww y no estuve ahí-dijo Sango mientras miraba como le aventaban un par de cosas a su mesa y entonces notaba que era Miroku. Le regreso lo que le habían aventado pero ellos no se dieron cuenta-

Sin duda nunca entenderían a esos muchachos eran tan volubles...Cuando querían te hablaban, cuando estaban de buenas eran buena gente...Cuando no te querían hablar eran mamones, cuando se odiaban era cuando más se hablaban que pasaría si alguien se estuviera muriendo. Que clase de cosas se dirían?...Rin parecía que podía comunicarse con Sesshoumaru a través de sus ojos...Pero desgraciadamente estaba ahí su novia para besarle y darle besos...Bueno sabía que algo así iba a pasar, ella le iba a dar amor...Pero los ojos de Sesshoumaru no se separaban de ella...

Que hay de Kagome?...

Nada Inuyasha aun estaba cegado por el amor maldito de Kikyo...Y a ella ya le daba igual. Ayame...Bueno, con ella...Su cabeza se enfriaba cada vez que discutía con Koga.

**Continuación**

**Notas de autora:**

:O! q' puedo decirles n,n...

Bueno espero q' les haya gustado mi actualizaciOn y mi pequeño discurso al principio...

Gracias por casi hacerme llegar a los cien reviews n.n...

Gracias por leer mi fic : D...

Bueno putas el fic se esta acabando (jajajajajajajajajajja xDDDDDDDDDDD no es cierto u.u el fic todavía no se acaba. nOn)...

Ohh.. :P!

Claro q' puedo agregarlas al msn nOn...aunque a veces tiene fallas y no me confio mucho de el ¬¬'...

Pero bueno les puedo dejar mi msn:

**aarce(guión (es Hotmail u.u)**

**Sii con doble "a"...**

Bueno.. n.nU si estoy un poco loca...(no, no me eh perforado la lengua x,x y ya no querO nOn)...

:O! bueno...soy bien hardcore (bn sexosa u.u ehh ehh ù.ú siempre digo cosas porno asi q' x.x ahM no se sorprendan)...

Bueno no soy mazatleca pero si...todos los de Mazatlán o bueno algunos sn un poco groseros x.x

Q' mas decirles : )! Me diverti escribiendo este fic : O aqi postrada frente a mi silla nOn diciendome "orale puta è.é a escribir"

Y yo bien masoquista de q' no me salia nada casi me pongo a azotarme cn el latigo xD bn extrema (la neta no u.u)

Bueno n,n...

Qiero agradecerles muxoooo sus reviews...

Los contestaria a todos... è.é pero me extiendo mas i es tarde y mi mama me dice "orale andrea è.é a dormir cabrona o t' qiero la mugre esa" y yo "¬¬ se llama computadora" "ah si cabrona siguele veras" u.u aww... mi mami ;-;..

Bueno n,n

Si es cruel ver como su madre NO QUIERE A KAGOME: O andale cacharon a Inu en su momento de cachondes con Kikyo u.u jajaja : D es mejor q' con Kagome ya

Q' las malas lenguas : O!...ufff nomas noo xD...

Y ese Miroku con celos...

: O ahorita le hablO a la RumiKo para q' le ponga a Inuyasha Kagome : D i tan, tan (esq' ella y yo somos maxin compas me cae xD) (compas: amigos xD)...

Uhh recuerdan a como se llama...A Lindsay Lohan? (ù.u si tienen fans perdon)...ah pss le hable y le pregunte pq era alcoholika : ( me dijo "fuck you bitch" ;-; es mala :O! pero desde q' la Paris le dijo muchas mamaditas (tonteras) las cosas entre ellas nomas no...Andale y luego la Hilary ahí anda tmb ...(jajaja HEY NO CREAN ESTO SOLO ES UNA MENTIRA MIA xD)...

Bueno : D cuidense mucHos zorras mias :O!..

Recuerden...

"_**Las bonitas tendrán mala suerte **_

_**Las feas serán odiadas...**_

_**Pero entre nosotras sabemos...**_

_**Q' nosotros no somos opacadas (H)"**_

: D ah si y no hay mujer fea solo belleza rara u,u aww un amigo y yo eramos los belleza rara owo...Pero bueno el era sexy : D! y joto (de cura) i yo era...su jota nOn ...wii bueno...

AMIGAS Q' CREEN!?...

"que"

NO QUE CREEEEEEEEEEN? °¬°

"q..ue?"(todas temerosas d' que sake el latigo ;-;)

ò.o pss q' ya me ire a dormir pq luego mi mama se vuelve hulk y me mata u.u y nomas no...

"nOn yupi fiesta cn pisto en mi casa x eso" 'Hey..la fiesta será en mi casa : D'.. "ahh perdOn"

è.é si claro verdad ;-; nomas qieren explotar mi mente (se pregunta mentalmente "cn qien chingados habla?").

Bueno ya me dio sueño u,u y se me seco la neurona nOn azi q' cuidense muxOs las qiero : D!

SI ALGUIEN LES ROBA SU ESKINA ¬¬' SON LOS TRASVESTIS ù.u

Me chocan pq no se consiguen las suyas (chiste local mio xD)

Clara: No q' te ibas a ir a trabajar a la eskina

Yo: u.u esq' los trasbestis me robaron la eskina ;-;

Clara: jajajajajajaja xD!

nOn : )!

Mi platica constructiva xD : ) Uff luego les pongo otras más constructivas nOn jajja bueno hasta la proxima : D se cuiden muxO

**ME DEJAN REVIEWS OK? ARRE BYE n,n**

"_La gente no es especial por lo q' usa_

_si no por lo q' tiene dentro del corazón"_

Atte:

Willnira ♥


	16. Ironías

**Inusual**

_**Mis perras ladran...Cuando tienen hambre :D...**_

_**Y cuando me ladran me siento grande...**_

**_n.n las amo bitches ♥_**

**_Cáp.16 Ironías_**

Me inspira la canción de Cherry Lips de garbage.. :D!

"I can't Believe that such a body was for real ♪"

"_Dame pocas señales_

_Para conocer tus emociones"_

Su tarea parecía no tener fin...Y Sango parecía pensar mucho en su novio.

-Apoco no hacemos bonita pareja?-Preguntó con ese tono de enamorada que muchas han deber soltado alguna vez. Rin estaba asqueada de tanto amor de Sango, pero se sentía muy feliz por su amiga. Ayame habia ido a una reunión de esa de la obra, y Kagome la habia acompañado.-

Rin se metió el dedo a la boca en señal de asco justo cuando Sango habia terminado de escribir el nombre de su novio y de ella...Con unos corazoncitos de niño emo.

Las cosas con ellos tres, un Bankotsu llego burlándose de la poca falta de estudios que mostraban y se burlaba de la manera tan cursi que Sango era...Estaban aburridos, sin Ayame y Kagome las cosas se hacían...Solo Sango y John.

**---**

Dos noticias estaban con los chicos...

-Te tengo una noticia?-preguntó Miroku mientras Koga hacia una mueca-

-Yo tambien-dijo Koga mientras llegaba Inuyasha burlándose de la virilidad de los demás. Y entonces dejaban lo de las noticias a un lado para ver como Inuyasha decía algo como "pie pequeño...hombría grande carajo"-

-Ayame será la protagonista de la obra de teatro-dijo Miroku mientras Koga soltaba un suspiro, eso le era indiferente en estos momentos...-

-Sango tiene novio-dijo Koga soltando el chisme como viejas del lavadero, Miroku se quedo con una sonrisa hipócrita sobre su hermoso rostro. Mientras veían llegar a Inuyasha riéndose mientras hacia una señal y llegaba con sus amigos-

Los dos miserables amigos, estaban compartiendo noticias no tan agradables. Mientras miraban a un sonriente Inuyasha, porque no quitarle esa sonrisa?

-Inuyasha-dijo Koga mientras el ojidorado miraba a sus dos mejores amigos.-Kikyo te engaña...Y Kagome tambien-dijo mientras el muchacho se quedaba sorprendido-

Miroku miró a Koga...

-Enserio?-fue la pregunta de Miroku mientras Koga asentía-Bueno niñitas...Tengo una audición que presentar-dijo mientras se iba con la toalla sobre su cintura y salía fuera de las regaderas y al ver como unas muchachas le sonreían de manera coqueta el pegaba el usual gritito de niña asustada y volvía a entrar a cambiase-olvide cambiarme-dijo con neutralidad el joven mientras Inuyasha miraba a un Miroku desolado-

-Qué tienes?-preguntó Inuyasha mientras Miroku tomaba asiento para ponerse la camisa y después quitarse la chamarra-

-Sango tiene novio...Después de todo...Nadie me va a querer...-dijo Miroku fingiendo no estar deprimido mientras se desacomodaba el cabello con la mano y entonces miraba a Inuyasha. Las reglas de los niños cuando estaban en las regaderas eran sencillas...Cuando estuvieran desnudos nunca podrían verle el paquete...Siempre la cabeza...Tambien bueno podías burlarte del tamaño de otra persona.-

-Por Dios amigo...Media escuela mentiras...Un cuarto de escuela babea por ti...El otro cuarto por Koga y la mitad por mi...-dijo Inuyasha mientras se quitaba la toalla y se ponía sus boxers y entonces después se sentaba para animar a su amigo-Tienes a Ady, Aby, Dany, Lany, Cany, Pandy...A todas las chicas cuyos nombres terminan en "y"...Y tambien a Lenore, a la señorita Collins...-dijo Inuyasha nombrando a todas las novias de la semana de Miroku...Solo de la semana pasada-

-Eres un exagerado...Solo he andado con...Ehm...-Ni Miroku recordaba cuantas habían sido sus novias-

-Ves!?, tal vez por andar detrás de cada pollita Sango no te quiere debes ser cariñoso...Amable, gentil...Ponte el nombre de Sango...Hazte un tatuaje!-dijo mientras Miroku sonreía...-

-Le daré celos!-dijo emocionado mientras Miroku levantaba una de sus cejas.-

Analizando la situación drástica que existe entre Sango y Miroku...Es como buscarle una respuesta al acertijo más difícil que Darwin pudo soltar a la luz del mundo...

Sango bueno...Sango no sentía admiración por Miroku, y Miroku sintió celos de saber que Sango estaba con John...Un muchacho cuya anatomía es de un ser superior, es más hasta es sangrón y pesado y mirón.

-Quiero rimar...-dijo Miroku mientras Inuyasha lo miró-

-Miroku...Kikyo es la mujer de mi vida...-dijo Inuyasha con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo temblar a Miroku.-

-Inuyasha...Sango es como todas las muchachas, pero ninguna se parece a ella...Aby es tonta y Sango es muy...muy...demasiado para ellas...No hay comparación y estoy seguro de que has comparado a Kagome con Kikyo-Para ser Miroku, este Miroku era más...Inteligente-

-No puedes saberlo nunca he dudado de amar a Kikyo...JAMÁS DUDARIA!-dijo en voz alta haciendo que varios hombres se giraran para ver esa escena-

-Inuyasha cuando piensas en Kikyo suspiras y hasta te truenas los dedos...Pero ahora cuando te quedas como idiota simplemente pones tu mano debajo de tu mentón...Crees que no se cuando piensas?-La voz de Miroku quería sonar como la de un padre que descubre la travesura de su hijo, pero obviamente Inuyasha miró a Miroku-

-Estas loco...Mi corazón ama a Kikyo...Bueno a otras tipas con las que he andado...Recuerdas a Hill?, pues regresare con ella...-dijo Inuyasha un poco irritado, Miroku supo que Inuyasha si habia comparado a Kagome con Kikyo-

Pros de Kagome:

Es traviesa, es bonita, tiene neuronas, piensa por su misma...Sus piernas son hermosas, es blanca y tiene una hermosa y tentadora boca. Claro el nunca la habia probado. O eso era lo que el creía...

Cosas negativas de Kagome:

Era controladora, manipuladora, mala...Su doble gemelo lado femenino, era tonta, problemática, sarcástica, irónica, quería ser siempre ella, tenía novio...

Pros de Kikyo:

Era hermosa, elegante, fina, distinguida, sutil, delicada como una flor, suave, fría, cachonda, popular, social, no se oponía en nada, fashion...

Cosas negativas:

Tenía una voz chillona, sus nalgas estaban caídas, sus piernas eran demasiado blancas como las de Kagome solo que más delgadas, era mandona...Que más?

Miroku se desconecto de la realidad para pensar en esas cosas de las tan parecidas y a la vez diferentes chicas...Sin duda escoger entre esas dos era algo difícil.

-A quien prefieres a Kikyo o a Kagome?-preguntó Miroku mientras Inuyasha se sobaba la cabeza. Por que le hacia esas preguntas?-

-No es obvio a Kikyo...-dijo mientras Miroku levantaba una de sus hermosas cejas oscuras-

-Y como amiga?-Posiblemente como amiga...-

-Uhm...Kagome?-Inuyasha en verdad prefería la amistad con Kagome, si con Kikyo solamente duro siendo amigos que sería?...Tres horas...-

-A quien le contarías un secreto?-Cuando soñó que era gay Kikyo lo divulgo-

-Kagome-dijo sin dudar mientras Miroku sonreía.-

-Kikyo uno Kagome dos-dijo Miroku con sus dedos mientras Inuyasha lo miraba. Acaso Miroku no tenía nenas a las cuales acosar?-

-Y?, no es mi culpa que la bruja esa sea una buena tipa...Es más la odio me odia nos odiamos no nos divertimos-dijo de manera exaltada mientras Miroku sonreía-

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha...No quieres ver a Koga haciendo el oso?(si cuando muchas dicen.. "wey cometí el mayor oso de mi vida" vergüenza, etc... "q' oso xD")-

Inuyasha asintió mientras iba con su amigo...Claro después de que se cambiaron...

**---**

Ayame estaba sentada en el suelo, mientras tambaleaba su cuerpo nerviosa...Iba a ser una prueba de actuación para el protagónico...

La obra Love x Love (amor por amor). Iba a ser una producción un poco diferente a todas, sobre sentimientos encontrados, amistades peligrosas, celos, desamor...Apto para adolescentes, sin duda la protagonista (hasta ahora cinco)...Era Jazmín Hinch, una muchacha que según la creadora era de cabello oscuro, y ojos igual...(no describe el color : ) ehh ehh mi futuro fic n,n para q' le pongan atención è.é...Ehh ehh ¬¬' grr xD bn fiera u.u me duele la cabeza ;-; me siento mal T.T awww ò.o pero escribiré oww nOn). La obra era un poco ruda...Protagonizando como una muchacha que no cree en el amor gracias a su querido amigo (tambien más de cinco muchachos queriendo protagonizar) se encontraba Kagome..

-Yo seré el teto ese protagónico!-dijo Koga entrando como alma que lleva el diablo. Todos lo miraron, y entonces rieron-

-las audiciones están cerradas...Joven Kimura-dijo el encargado del teatro mientras Koga miraba a esa mujer-

-Pues yo soy un talento muy importante...Hágame una audición-dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos de manera arrogante, las chicas estaban diciendo que si...Mientras que los muchachos se miraron con temor-

-De acuerdo...Actuaras con...-El hombre buscaba un rostro que le diera confianza y vio uno que estaba escondido detrás de unas escaleras con una barita de mago sobre su pareja y su cabello levemente suelto-

-No hace falta que le hagan audición el puesto es tuyo-dijo Kagome que se levantaba y hacia paso entre los hombres que estaban peleándose por el papel-

-Pero señorita Higurashi-dijo el productor queriendo que ella cambiara de parecer. Le habia fascinado la pareja Kagome y Ayame...Pero...-

-no soy lesbiana además estoy ocupada mi abuelita esta enferma y necesita que la cuide-dijo mientras sonreía de manera tierna-

-De acuerdo señorita Higurashi-dijo el productor conmovido-

-Koga ocupara mi lugar y de preferencia quiero que sea compañero de Ayame-El ruido ocasiono que muchos se giraran a ver como Ayame habia caído ante un movimiento duro que dio y muchos se encontraban viéndola-

Koga miró a Kagome y justo cuando Kagome paso a su lado le murmuró un "gracias" y ella sonrió...Pero claro ahí todavía estaban queriendo ayudar a Ayame a sacar su trasero de una llanta que estaba como material de obra.

**---**

-Esto es enfermo-dijo Dru que estaba viendo el chismografo que tenían las chicas-

Habían pasado más de dos días desde que Kagome se volvió a pelear con Kikyo y con Inuyasha...Dos días de novios de John y Sango, dos días de que Koga estaba intentando ser el mejor candidato de protagonista aunque...En la guerra y la actuación todo se vale. Rika y las chicas habían estado haciendo el chismografo, haciendo preguntas indecorosas ya que tenían solamente un par de días para entregarlo y hacer una breve exposición...

-Responde y pon tu apodo-dijo Kagome que estaba dándole una pluma...Dru simplemente asintió y puso en apodo "Dibujito"-

Había preguntas como "Eres virgen?", "Hasta donde has llegado?", "Has fumado, drogado, tomado?", "te lavas tres veces los dientes?"...Preguntas de toda clase de tipo. Dru se quedo pensando en una.

-No se vale poner mentiras-dijo Rin mientras Dru suspiraba y comenzaba a contestar las preguntas-

Estuvo entretenida contestando las preguntas, las más atrevidas y las más calmadas..

-Cual será tu apodo?-preguntó Sango a su novio mientras el sonreía y mejor la besaba. Haciendo que Miroku rolara sus ojos y sintiera nauseas-

-Miroku...Hoy habrá entrenamiento a las cuatro!-dijo John separando sus labios de los de Sango para darle ese mensaje-

-Y?...Yo ya sabía-dijo en forma grosera mientras John suspiraba notaba las cosas tensas con Miroku desde hace un par de días...De hecho hace dos días (han visto una película donde el tipo rubio y de ojos azules quiere a la popular mientras que la popular anda con un teto?...Pues imagínense así a Miroku)

-Como sea...En que estaba?-preguntó con ternura mientras tomaba con su mano la mejilla de Sango y entonces aprovechaba para robarle un beso más-

-Oh vamos John contéstalo...-dijo Sango mientras el suspiraba y asentía. A lo lejos se veía como estaba Kagome comprando muchas cosas y metiéndolas en su mochila para después meter muchas servilletas y darse la vuelta para chocar con Inuyasha y después disculparse...Lo olvidaba ellos estaban peleados por quien iba a entregar primero el trabajo del chismografo-

-de acuerdo pero seré hardcore-dijo John sonriendo mientras comenzaba a contestar las preguntas Sango estaba atenta a cada respuesta de su novio. Solamente lo habían contestado un par de personas, entre ellas Ayame, Rika, Dru, Aya...Y bueno faltaban muchos con esto iban a demostrar lo popular que eran ellas-Quien hizo estas preguntas?-preguntaba divertido al ver la clara pregunta que decía "Que se siente jalartela?"(jalartela x.x para los hOmbres es como masturbarte o.oU). Sango hizo un gesto que no supo quien era, aunque obviamente era su primer pregunta de las...Seis más-Dios que pervertida...-se reía John con unas mejillas sonrojadas mientras leía esas seis preguntas "crees en la unión libre?", "Cual es tu canción de sexo favorita?" "crees en el sexo?" "Duele tu primera vez?" y por último la mayor pregunta de todas "cual es tu posición favorita?"...John contesto con sinceridad después de todo...El no era virgen-

Y habia muchas preguntas, unas pervertidas y otras no mucho. Cierto, sus amigas y ellas eran pervertidas...Pero no mucho, solamente lo normal...Y obviamente sentían curiosidad de saber que se sentía tener una cosa entre tus piernas que tenía una erección cuando estabas viendo a mujeres en bikini. Y una buena explicación para dar a entender tu curiosidad es por medio de estas preguntas atrevidas...

Y la pregunta que hizo reír a John fue "Odias a Kikyo Thompson?" claro John contesto que si porque Sango la odiaba...Y el bueno, no era una de sus mejores amigas.

Kagome estaba caminando (presiento que hablo de todos menos de ella...Será)...Decidida a entrar a la clase y ser una de las primeras, se entero de que habían cachado en plena calentura (i'm a bitch, i'm a lover..I'm a child i'm a mother♪...esa canción me gusta : D jjojoj i'm a bitch i'm a lover n,n esta genial : D!) Bueno, eso no le dolía...O acaso, no le daba risa...Ella hubiera pagado por ver sus rostros cuando la prefecta los vio en pleno faje...Un poco de coraje la invadió.

-Kagome!!-dijo una muchacha con lentes mientras Kagome la miraba. Ella poseía el cabello negro corto y una hermosa mecha de color rosado con unos ojos rojo quemado y sus lentes graciosos...Era muy bonita y buena onda...Ella era de tercer año, y habia rolado el chismografo por los de su salón-La encuesta esta genial...Enviaron tambien otra pero se lleno más rápido esta, la otra les dio flojera-dijo la muchacha mientras Kagome sonreía-

-Oye...Estoy planeando hacer una fiesta-Bankotsu iba llegando con un rostro sonriente lo que era usual en el...Ya que no se preocupaba por mucho, solo de cuidarla-Rola la voz y diles que me pidan información a mi-dijo Kagome mientras la muchacha sonreía y se iba. Ahí estaba Bankotsu con un llavero de las chicas superpoderosas-Dios tu lado gay sale a la luz...No lo puedo creer!-dijo emocionada mientras abrazaba a Bankotsu y el la miraba feo-

-Es tuyo tonta...Son las llaves de tu nuevo carro...Y de tu nuevo departamento...Y de tu nueva cuatrimoto...Oh demonios me emocione solo tienes casa y carro-dijo sonriendo mientras estiraba la tarjeta de crédito nueva con la calcamonia de "usame" pegada... (si claro...)-

Kagome se quedo sorprendida mientras miraba a su guardaespaldas...

-La herencia?-preguntó sorprendida mientras el sonreía y entonces Kagome se alocaba y hacia un leve alboroto acompañada de Bankotsu, le dio un beso...En la mejilla y lo abrazo de manera extrema...Y entonces sonó el timbre de que habían iniciado las clases-Tengo que entrar a clases...Bankotsu...Compra muchas cosas para una fiesta pero no te excedas...Agarra dinero de esta tarjeta-dijo mientras sacaba una tarjeta de crédito de su cartera y se la daba a Bankotsu y el con gusto la aceptaba. Kagome tenía sus razones en confiar en Bankotsu-

-Compro vino?-fue la pregunta más irracional que ella escucho de el-

-No, solo compra juguitos jumex-dijo con sarcasmo mientras el sonreía ante tan obvia pregunta-Ah y compra tambien una piñata...Digo si tu instinto infantil sigue creciendo hay que hacerlo crecer ya!-dijo de manera bromista mientras el sonreía y entonces le daba un pequeño golpe en la nalga y ella sonreía de manera indignada-yo nunca te nalgueo y tu lo haces?, que te pasa marica?-le pregunto de manera fiera-

-Anda ve y entra a clases y hazme sentir orgulloso-Algo que nadie sabrá al menos ellos es que el tutor de Kagome se encuentra muy cerca de ella..-

Kagome entro a clase mientras notaba a las muchachas sonreírle...Que normal? Si se podría decir así, ya que cuando era fea ellas solamente se burlaban de ella...Ahí estaba Rin escribiendo un mensaje y después se le podía observar que lanzaba bolitas de papel...La maestra de Español (su idioma era español...ahM...) entro mientras Sango se despedía de su novio, y Sango que no quería embrollarse con novios de este lugar...Y era la primera en agandallarse a John.

"_Su noticia no puede pasar desapercibida_

_Porque a ella le gusta hacerse notar"_

Muchas odiaban a Sango por andar con John y muchos odiaban a John por andar con Sango y a ellos les importaba?

-Señorita enamorada necesitas ayudarnos con el chismografo-dijo Rin en tono serio mientras Sango suspiraba y sonreía-

-claro...John contesto el chismografo...Cuantos van?-preguntó mientras sus amigas veían como Kagome contaba las personas que iban...Y bueno era fácil saberlo solamente tenia que fijarse en el número-

-Cuarenta-dijo mientras las muchachas se sorprendían-

-Oh cielos, tenemos cuarenta amigos-dijo Kagome mientras veía como una muchacha le pedía el chismografo a lo que Kagome le contesto "No lo ves si no contestas"-y faltamos nosotras-murmuró viendo que esa muchacha contestaba en rosa las preguntas-

-Ahí no es cierto verdad?-decía sonriendo con nerviosismo mientras las chicas soltaban la carcajada-

Cuando la muchacha termino todas la preguntas, Kagome fue la siguiente en contestar... (Quieren saber las preguntas?, aunque sean pervertidas?...La verdad yo si quiero saberlas...xDDDD)

"Te gusta tu apodo?" porque presentía que esa pregunta la habia puesto Ayame...

RK: si... (Respuesta Kagome xD)...

"Te gusta las niñas o los niños?"...Ayame definitivamente o tal vez Rin...

RK: Las dos ;D...Pero más los niños. Simplemente era de broma.

"Cuando es tu cumpleaños?"

RK: Ahm...8 de abril...

"Crees que me importa?"

RK: No...

"Si fueras alguien raro...Digo ya que lo eres...Qué serías...Que clase de rareza?"

RK: una mariposa multicolor :D

"Genial, te faltan muchas preguntas...Ya estas desesperada?"

Definitivamente le faltaban muchas preguntas, siguió contestando mientras se enviciaba más y cuando termino todas las preguntas se lo paso a la muchacha de atrás la muchacha de atrás se lo paso a la de a lado, la de a lado se lo paso a la de adelante y la de adelante a la descarada se lo paso a Inuyasha...La letra de Inuyasha era reconocible, como la de un hombre...Fea y a la vez **inusual**.

Kagome siguió poniendo atención, el español era muy fácil y más cuando la maestra daba breves indicaciones en español y pocas en inglés.

-Señorita Higurashi, Que hora es?-Kagome suspiro mientras miraba a la maestra y Kagome entonces reconoció la pregunta de inmediato-

-son las-miró su inexistente reloj y vio el del salón-las once y...y...-No recordaba la otra palabra así que la dijo en inglés-

-Podrían todos decirme una oración en español...Empezando por aquí-señalo la fila de Rin mientras la muchacha sonreía y decía la oración, y asís e fue hasta llegar a una nerviosa Rin que fue corregida como tres veces y pudo completar su oración. Después la maestra escogió otra fila, y otra, y otra, hasta poder terminar con todo el salón...Las chicas descubrieron que el español no era tan aburrido simplemente complicado-

La clase termino cuando la maestra les dio las gracias por haberla hecho poner atención, y entonces siguió otra clase aburrida...Y de una maestra molesta.

-Quiero que contesten esto en equipos de tres-dijo la maestra mientras pasaba las hojas y todas las alumnas se miraban...-Máximo de cuatro-Las cosas iban mejorando, Kagome saco su libro y se puso a unir su asiento con sus amigas mientras se ponían a trabajar-

Las chicas contestaron la hoja con la ayuda de la bendita mente de Ayame y la visión de Rin de copiarle a Inuyasha...

-Maestra me esta copiando-dijo Inuyasha como niña mientras señalaba a Kagome-

-Higurashi...-dijo la maestra mientras Kagome maldecía el nombre de Inuyasha-

**Notas de autora previa:**

**Tengo ganas de hacer algo loco...**

**Q' más da...esto ya lo es xD!...**

Kagome noto como la clase era pesada...Y entonces se quedo dormida...

**Se los advertí...será raro y divertido xD...y...grosero ù.u..**

Con exaltación despertó al haberse dado cuenta de que se habia quedado dormida...Maldijo en español aunque solo sabia decir "chingadou" de una pésima forma...(uhh baby se metio en mi pecho arde como el fuego la locura de tu amorr♪...oh ah ohh ohh ohh ahh ahh ohh oh...tengo el ritmo y tu tienes todo lo demás me lo enloqueces creo que me empiezo a enamorar u.u aww m' gusta esa canciOn♪ XD ov7-locura de tu amor). Bueno desperto y se io cuenta de que estaba dormida en otro lugar de donde se habia quedado dormida...

-"Que rayos?"-pensó mientras despertaba y se llevaba su mano para bostezar con cuidado la maestra no parecía estar. Y entonces tosió y y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que esa no era su mano...se toco su cabello por inercia...Tampoco era su cabello, se levanto asustada mientras se miraba su cuerpo usaba uniforme de hombre-

Asustada se comenzó a tocar.

-Esto no es mío-dijo al darse cuenta de que no tenía senos-Esto tampoco-dijo tocándose la parte del abdomen, le gusto tocar esa parte-ni esto-dijo tocándose sus nalgas duritas y a la vez suaves-NO!-gritó mientras la mayoría se levantaba y entonces comenzaba a irse, y ahí vio su cuerpo acostado con residuos de saliva cerca de su labio. Entonces se acerco para ver su cuerpo todo dormido. Toco con su mano a quien fuera que estuviera dentro de su cuerpo. Quien era? Y que era?-

-Inuyasha...Vas a venir?-Kagome no puso atención hasta que una muchacha se acercó a el y le tomo el brazo y le pregunto "Inuyasha, vas a venir?" se quedo helado habia escuchado bien...Inuyasha-

-en cinco minutos-murmuró su cuerpo mientras se daba cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba en su cuerpo y ella en el cuerpo de el. Eso era catastrófico, el podía verla desnuda...Sus mejillas se hicieron rojizas y entonces miro a Inuyasha-

Era algo...indecente...

Poco a poco y levemente asustada vio como estaba despertando Inuyasha, se dio la vuelta y vio como el se acomodaba un cabello inexistente y largo para el...Y bostezaba como hombre, y luego se sobaba el peco y por accidente su mano toco algo notorio en su pecho. Agacho su vista y se dio cuenta de que poseía senos...

-DIOS SOY MUJER!-Su voz no sonaba desilusionada al contrario sonaba alegre y con mucha amabilidad ante tal regalo de Dios-

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño o algo así, y vio su cuerpo parado enfrente de el...O ella..

-Que demonios paso?, que soy? Quien eres?...que hago?-preguntó con una voz conocida mientras Kagome se giraba y veía a Inuyasha-

-sonará raro pero...tu eres yo y yo soy tu-dijo Kagome mientras Inuyasha parecía asimilarlo de una manera madura...Y luego comenzaba a lloriquear. Obviamente no estaba conforme con eso-soy...Kagome y por lo visto tu eres Inuyasha-dijo con un poco de rareza sobre sus palabras hubiera esperado que el azotara de risa o algo así y no le creyera ante eso se puso rígido y sin intenciones de cooperar-

Inuyasha de manera cuidadosa toco los que ahora eran sus nalgas, mientras Kagome lo miraba feo.

-Tienes el pie chiquito-dijo Kagome divertida mientras se miraba los pies sin importarle que el estuviera dándose nalgadas masoquistas-

-Oye...Pie pequeño...hombría grande-Kagome pareció pensar el dicho-

-No era al revés?-preguntó con incredulidad mientras Inuyasha soltaba un bufido y entonces negaba, ahora que Kagome se daba cuenta le gustaba mucho como era...Hermosa-

-Que hacemos?...Demonios nunca me ha pasado esto-decía irritado claro el creía que iba a despertar y todo iba a ser normal-

-No se...Recuerdas la película 'Un viernes de locos?'-preguntó Kagome mientras Inuyasha asentía-Pues es casi lo mismo solo que olvida los proverbios y que tu te vas a casar y tambien olvida que tienes un novio y que yo soy tu madre!...Cielos quita todo eso y nos paso lo mismo...Es como 'Este cuerpo no es mío'-dijo divertida mientras Inuyasha la miraba conciente-

-Y esta es la parte en la que digo... 'Oh por Dios soy una momia'-El intento imitar una voz chillante de Lindsay Lohan y Kagome lo miro divertida para estar en una situación critica deberían estarse sintiendo extraños pero ellos estaban riéndose creyendo que milagrosamente todo se solucionaría...Y si eso no pasaba bueno siempre hay un momento para ponerse histérico-

-Olvide lo hermosa que soy-decía Kagome sonriendo mientras Inuyasha la miraba con rostro de confusión era obvio que el era más hermoso que ella-

-Yo soy hermoso-decía Kagome mientras Kagome hablaba con su voz gruesa-

-no es cierto...Yo soy hermosa...Muy hermosa mira-Se giraba para menearle el trasero casi en su cara y el la miraba feo. Era la primera vez que veía a su cuerpo bailar de una manera femenina...Cuanto podría cobrar por un striptease?-Soy hermosa mil-decía Kagome sonriendo mientras veía a Inuyasha querer imitarla-Olvídalo no harás eso con mi cuerpo-Ahora ella lo hacia ver gay poniendo su mano cerca de su cadera y casi agitar el zapato con el suelo en tono de malestar-

-Oh vamos serías rica si haces eso-dijo Inuyasha mientras ella negaba con los labios apretados-

-No lo hagas..Soy una chica decente-dijo Kagome mientras Inuyasha rolaba sus ojos y entonces el celular de Kagome comenzó a sonar e Inuyasha lo respondió-

Kagome quiso que el no contestara.

-_Ya sabes del testamento...Tu padre te desheredo...-_la llamada se vio terminada cuando iba a decir algo y entonces Kagome lo miraba con un rostro tranquilo-

-Qué?-preguntó Kagome arrebatándole el celular y entonces pudo ver la lada de Japón-

Inuyasha solamente respondía a las pocas preguntas serias que ella hacia. Al parecer habia sido su madre...Pero una manera fría de hablar de la madre de Kagome.

-Bueno solo quiero regresar a mi cuerpo-dijo Kagome encogiéndose de hombros mientras sentían los dos ganas de hacer pipi-

-Tengo ganas de orinar-dijo Inuyasha mientras caminaba del lado de Kagome para entrar al baño. Los dos fueron al baño pero desgraciadamente la división de "baño de mujeres y baño de hombres" los separaba después de intercambiar de lugares y entrar Kagome por fin pudo ver un baño de hombres..En cuales entraría Inuyasha? En los que los hombres entraban a hacer popo o en los urinarios?-

Dudo un poco y no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo por que la vejiga lo estaba matando así que entro apurada al baño a hacer popo y con asco saco la cosa que tanto placer lograba darle a una mujer, con asco de verlo lo saco y entonces apunto hacia el baño para hacer pipi...Dio un grito cuando la pipi reboto de la pared y casi le cae a las piernas y no fue cualquier grito fue un grito marica...

Cuando salio lo hizo con orgullo de haber hecho pipi orgullosa y noto como estaban muchos viéndola...Tenía un poco de pipi cerca del pantalón y solo se veían leves gotas. Se fue a lavar las manos, muy bien lavadas...Le habia tocado la cosita de hombre a Inuyasha...

Por cierto que clase de cosas pervertidas estaría haciendo el?...

Inuyasha estaba haciendo pipi sentado...Era lo más incomodo mientras luego se levantaba con normalidad y entonces se ponía el calzón y después la falda...No podía creer que una mujer usara algo que fuera tan corto...Tenía frío, no le bajo al baño, algo muy usual en los hombres y fue a lavarse las manos solamente con agua...Miró a Kikyo estar pintándose la boca y entonces intento hablarle y recordó que Kagome y Kikyo no eran amigas. Pudo ver como Kikyo hacia un movimiento y hacia que se le vieran los calzones.

Después salio del baño para ver como estaba Kagome esperando de manera desesperada.

-Que tanto hacías?-preguntaba desesperada mientras Inuyasha la miraba-

-Haciendo pipi...Y vi a Kikyo dios es tan sexy...Sin ofender-dijo Inuyasha con una enorme sonrisa mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos. Kikyo nunca sería sexy porque...Bueno descubrió que tenía un lunar y en ese lunar le crecía un pelo negro pero el lunar solamente era pequeño y el pelo tambien y la pillo una vez arrancándoselo con un sacacejas-

-Ella tiene una verruga-dijo Kagome mientras Inuyasha levantaba una ceja-

-No te creo-dijo Inuyasha defendiendo la poca fe que le tenía a su novia. Bueno no es que el no creyera en ella, de hecho creía en Kikyo-

-Es verdad la cache sacándoselo el otro día...Y lo embarro en el espejo no se como andas con ella-dijo Kagome con neutralidad y entonces Inuyasha iba a decir algo, y noto que ella esperaba que sacara lo que iba a sacar pero en lugar de soltar información dijo otra cosa-

-No lo entenderías-Dijo mientras se sacaba el calzón y entonces varios muchachos la iban viendo su caminar era más rudo y Kagome negó con su cabeza-

Le dijo como debía caminar, lo hizo pero mal...Y bueno ella dijo que no iba a caminar como princesita si el caminaba de manera normal. Era un trato, por ese día no iban a odiarse o hacer algo por lastimarse.

-Chicas!-dijo Kagome pero para el mundo ella era Inuyasha...Intento hacer su voz más ruda pero no le resulto así que mejor decidió darle un golpe a Inuyasha con su hombro y sus amigas miraron con mucha sorpresa al ver a Inuyasha y a Kagome juntos sin estarse peleando como gatos y perros-

-Kagome e Inuyasha juntos...-dijo primero Rin mientras Ayame notaba como estaba Koga poniéndole un par de cosas a la bebida de un compañero de teatro...Claro era demasiado difícil notar si era Koga-

-INU...MÍO!-gritó su novia mientras Kagome volteaba y entonces recibía una mirada de rechazo de Kikyo y Kagome notaba unos brazos pegajosos que se envolvían por su cuello hasta hacerlo acercarse a su cuerpo. Ella no puso protestar porque ya estaba en brazos de Kikyo...Asquerosos brazos que no la dejaban respirar-

-Sango!-Dijo John mientras Sango sonreía y se despedía de sus amigas para ir a conversar con Sango un par de segundos-

-Miroku esta celoso-dijo Inuyasha, fue lo más sabio que pudo soltar. Ya que eso le gustaba a las mujeres no?, escuchar chismes...Pero luego recordó que ellas no eran mujeres "normales"-

-Siempre supe que Miroku terminaría enamorado de Sango...Claro es demasiado mujeriego para admitirlo-dijo Ayame mientras veía definitivamente estar acosando a un compañero de Actuación o bueno de la obra de teatro. Inuyasha entonces sonrió-

Inuyasha fingió que le llegaba un mensaje, era momento de saber algo que lo estaba matando de curiosidad y de algo nuevo que nunca habia sentido hasta el momento. Quieren ironías?...Si yo tambien las quiero, era como si una novia se casara en un día de lluvia y estuviera feliz por su día especial...Y cuando estuviera a punto de casarse a su novio se le diagnosticara cáncer en los testículos exactamente el día en que los dos se hicieron estudios para saber si estaban sanos...Irónico?...No es lindo el tipo hace dos años era un caliente...Es justo.

Bueno hizo cara de niño emo tomándose una foto (saben que es emo verdad x.x? bueno es tipo q' vive en el romanticismo acoplado ahora con gays x,x o.o es fácil reconocerlo : O!). Una mano sobre su boca abierta y sorprendida. Mientras luego suspiraba...

-Un tal Jerry dice que es mi novio...No le creo-dijo Inuyasha en tono seguro-

-Vamos Kagome tu no tienes novio...-dijo Rin sonriendo mientras luego Ayame suspiraba-

-O si?-decía divertida Ayame mientras Rin sonreía y miraba en modo cómplice a Ayame y luego reía-

-El único novio de Kagome es Inuyasha...-dijo burlándose de "Kagome" mientras Inuyasha rolaba sus ojos y miraba a las dos chicas burlarse gustosas de el-

-PERO EN SUS SUEÑOS! JAJAJAJAJ-azotaba de la risa Ayame mientras las tres caminaban divertidas entre la gente y entonces veían como estaba Inuyasha dándole consejos de moda a Miroku algo que nunca en su vida haría ya que el estilo de Inuyasha era entre Punketo/fashion-

Lo que a las chicas les atraía ya que era lo de hoy en día. Y sin darse cuenta Inuyasha se quedo vendo como estaba Kagome usurpando su hermoso cuerpo.

-No entiendo porque nos odiamos-dijo Inuyasha de manera inconsciente de haberlo dicho en voz alta. Hasta que Rin se encogió de hombros a ella no le toco esa historia pero la pelirroja podía contestar eso-

-...Uno el te humillo por ser "fea"...Dos te dijo mentirosa por ocultar algo secreto...Tres sencillamente porque su novia te acosa más a ti que a el-dijo Ayame de modo obvio, que acaso tendría que repetírselo a su boba amiga?-

-Pero que hay de lo que e...yo le he hecho?-decía Inuyasha defendiéndose a el mismo-

-Olvídalo...-dijo Rin mientras Ayame levantaba una ceja algo andaba mal en Kagome-

-Kagome te han tratado mal y a ti no te importo...Te han herido en esta escuela no quieras querer a la mitad de la escuela porque más de la mitad te merece respeto además que hay de las peleas fuertes con Inuyasha?...-dijo Ayame haciendo entrar en razón a "Kagome"-

-Pero que hay de sus sentimientos?-Comenzaba a adaptarse en el cuerpo de Kagome-

Todo iba perfecto hasta que se tocaba el momento de ella y el...Y quería saber que más pasaba pero desgraciadamente escuchaba una molesta campana y levanto su rostro para ver como estaban riendo muchos y saliendo del salón...Y ahora recordaba que habia olvidado totalmente lo que habia soñado...Algo cruel que no podía enterarse?

-Vamonos...-dijo Sango sonriendo mientras se levantaba con ella-

Soñado lo que hubiera soñado...Debería de estar agonizando...

-Amigas...las quiero♥-dijo sonriendo mientras sus amigas sonreían se dice que en la prepa conoces a tus verdaderas amigas...-

No importaba como, simplemente era divertido ver a Kagome hacer algo divertido y por cierto...No habia hecho casi algo problemático, lo de su padre si le afecto en verdad? O le afectaba otra cosa?

**Continuará...**

**Notas de autora:**

: D! q' tal?...

Sueño raro verdad xD es solo q'...Se me fue la inspiración y dije "o que chingados :O!"

Mañana dia de la virgen : D wii ..nOn...

:O! ahMm x,x no soy muy catolika x.x bueno..

**RECUERDEN DIGANME QUIEN QUIERE Q' LA AGREGUE AL MSN (pq luego mi msn no sale u.u)**

Pero bueno lo pondre

**Aarce.guiónbajo.jimenezz2. arroba y todo quiten el .guiónbajo.**

Simplemente es para saber si se qita.. o no...

Pero bueno..Si es largo xD jajaja..

: )! Bueno ...

Ya tube la oportunidad de chatear con

Una amiga n,n y fue agradable : D!...

Lamento haberles traido la película un poco tarde...

YA VI SAW3 °¬° OMG! ES GENIAL!!!...Y tmb la de la pelona è.e (grudge algo asi x.x)..

Y me cague de risa xD con la de la pelona (apodada asi por la mayo y la clara♥corazoneees :D!)

Bueno my pútas ;D qiero decirles q' cuiaLqier cosa dejen un review x.x

Tienen q' dejarme x.x...

Aww en verdad espero q' les guste n,n esta vez no andube tan platikadora...

: )! Pero bueno...creanme n,n leo todos sus reviews ¬¬ pura madre me hacen perder tiempo nOn me dan animos para hacer los capitulos largos.. n,n wii

bueno tengo tiempo... o.o pq...ya Sali de vacaciones y después de la escuela escribo tmb n,nU y no se qien

me dijo q' tengo mucha imaginación...

pero creanme x lo general no tengo mucho tiempo (en especial los viernes)

En especial en estos dias XD en los q' mi mama me dice

"ya deja de salir me haras pobre"

";-; ya somos pobres xD"...

toda mamona yo nOn

: D!

Bueno tengo sueño nos vemos : )! Se cuidan mucho ehh nwn?...

Atte:

Willnira

PD:

**Dejenme reviews.. : )!...**

"_Hoy va a ser diferente..._

_Busco novio decente_

_Con un par de preguntas indecorosas_

_Q' me haga quererlo eternamente"_

_By.me xD!_


	17. Britney Spears

**Inusual**

_(Estupida canción ¬¬ me traumo grr..)_

**Cáp.17 Britney Spears**

"_Es un sueño de la tierra a la luna..._

_Su cabello su piel y su figura..._

_Oh!, tu eres mi dulce locura"_

Ayame todavía no conseguía el condenado protagonismo...Kagome se levanto mientras se metía a bañar, apenas eran las seis de la mañana y Ayame ya estaba cambiada y lista para las primeras horas. Termino su "frío" baño mientras se cambiaba con el uniforme ese día era la entrega de su chismografo tiempo para humillar a muchos y para causarles placer a otros. Ayame estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Kagome...Kagome...Debemos conseguir novios-dijo la pelirroja sirviéndole el desayuno mientras Kagome veía a Bankotsu meterse a bañar para después salir a cambiarse, después entraba a bañarse Rin y al final Sango con quince minutos para entrar a la escuela-

-Tengo una idea...Hay que ponernos un anuncio en nuestro cuerpo que diga 'se busca novio'-dijo Kagome con sarcasmo pero Ayame no noto el sarcasmo y sonrió-

-Es una excelente idea...-dijo la pelirroja mientras llegaba Bankotsu diciendo que las mariposas eran para gays y que el no era gay pero le gustaban las mariposas después Rin con un disco en su mano-

-Qué es eso?-preguntó Kagome mientras iba a lavarse las manos. Rin entonces sonrió con maldad-

-Es un disco-dijo Rin y entonces Kagome rolo sus ojos, mientras Ayame miraba a Sango entrar su cabello estaba fatal...Y entonces compartir baño dos chicas no era lo más "wow" que podían hacer. Una por quererse lavar los dientes y la otra queriéndose peinar...No era una buena combinación-Kagome hazte a un lado-dijo Sango molesta mientras Rin decía "cinco minutos" pero parecía que nadie se quería ir-MUEVETE!-gritó Sango aventando a Kagome mientras Kagome la miraba enojada-

-No tienes porque gritarme-dijo molesta Kagome mientras Sango la miraba de una manera escalofriante.-MUEVETE TU, TENGO PASTA EN MI ALBIO Y QUEMA!-Ahora ella se levantaba como toro y la empujaba y escupía para meterse agua en la boca y así estar lista y Sango se hizo la ofendida-Si me hubieras levantado temprano no hubiera pasado esto!-No habia pasado nada, así que Sango estaba exagerando-

-No por toda la vida seré tu despertador...-dijo Kagome molesta mientras se daba media vuelta y dejaba a Sango con la palabra en la boca-

-Quedamos en que me ibas a despertar!-dijo Sango molesta mientras Kagome la arremedaba sin que la castaña se diera cuenta-

-pelea de gatas-habia murmurado Rin a Ayame mientras Bankotsu sonreía al ver esa pelea-

-yo ya me voy!-dijo Kagome mientras iba por algo que necesitaba en su cuarto y entonces regresaba a la sala viendo que ahí estaba Sango sin querer mirarla. Ahora se indignaba?, en ningún momento Sango le habia dicho "hey me levantas" sin duda andaba en sus días-

-Bankotsa...Vamonos-dijo Kagome mientras Bankotsu se levantaba encogiendo de hombros y Sango tomaba a Rin y Ayame de la mano y se iba. Bueno si Sango no quería hablarle que no le hablara...-es una tonta como se puede enojar por algo tan simple!?-dijo Kagome en el camino-Ni quien la necesite además ella es una amargada nadie quiere su amistad-Nunca tuvieron uno de esos días en los que tu amiga se enojaba contigo por una mamadita y tu te quedas con la cara de "que pedo wey?" y se hacia la indignada y no te quería hablar por más de cinco minutos. Y tu te desahogabas diciendo todos sus defectos como si fuera tu peor enemigo...Pues más o menos eso le pasaba a Kagome-

-Tranquila, tranquila!-le decía Bankotsu mientras Kagome caminaba casi detrás de Sango-

-Que me tranquilice!?, bueno después de todo Sango siempre se levanta tarde además en su cuarto tiene espejo para peinarse el baño se usa para lavarse las manos, los dientes y bañarse...Y hacer pipi y popo pero ella podía usar otro espejo!-dijo Kagome quejándose de Sango-

Posiblemente estaba celosa de que anduviera con John...O posiblemente estaba enojada de que Sango tenía más espejos.

-Además es una exagerada-dijo Kagome que todavía no paraba de hablar de ella.-

Mientras Sango tambien estaba diciendo lo mismo solo que de una manera diferente. Rin y Ayame ya estaban mareadas.

-Vieron como me vio?, es obvio que piensa que le voy a hablar pero no...Yo le dije ayer en la noche que me levantara-dijo Sango mientras Rin rolaba sus ojos, y ahí iban de nuevo con el tema de que Kagome era su reloj-

-Sango tu tienes despertador pudiste ponerlo-dijo Ayame sin querer. Pero luego Sango detuvo su paso-

-Te estas poniendo de su lado!?-decía molesta mientras Ayame miraba con cara de "ayúdame" a Rin y entonces Rin se soltaba y caminaba a lado de Kagome-

-No, bueno es que...Tu ayer ni siquiera viste a Kagome en la noche porque anduviste con John últimamente John es el centro de tu vida-dijo Ayame tambien exaltándose-

-Estas celosa porque tengo novio y tu no?-preguntó Sango molesta mientras Ayame la miraba con una mueca-

-Para que quiero un novio? Para que me manosee toda?-Muy bien no debió haberle dicho eso a Sango...Porque ahora las dos estaban soltando chispas por los ojos-

-Insinúas que John solo me quiere para manosearme!?-dijo Sango por accidente en voz alta deteniéndose en el pasillo-

-pelea de gatas-volvió a murmurar Rin mientras Ayame la miraba con un rostro confuso-

-No, es solo que si puedes tenerle tiempo a el tambien puedes tenernos tiempo a nosotras...-dijo Ayame mientras la miraba molesta-

Porque ese día no iba a ser bueno?

-Pues no te necesito como amiga ya que John puede ser mi amigo!-dijo molesta mientras dejaba a Ayame con un rostro serio-

-A ti tampoco te necesito...-dijo Ayame separándose de Sango para irse con Kagome-

-A mi ni me importa John-dijo Ayame con Kagome. Bankotsu y Rin se miraron y se callaron. Bueno después de cinco minutos iban a ser amigas, siempre pasaba eso...Bueno no siempre-

-Uy ya entro el maestro-dijo Sango como si nada mientras tomaba a Kagome y a Ayame de la mano y estas dos tomaban a Bankotsu y a Rin para arrastrarlos y llevarlos al salón-Vamos amigas!-dijo contenta mientras todas menos Bankotsu entraban a clase-

-Bankotsu ya sabes lo de la fiesta-dijo Kagome mientras el asentía y entonces se despedía de el-

-Señorita Higurashi va a entrar a clase?-preguntó el profesor mientras Kagome asentía-

Todos la miraban...

El profesor empezó su clase, era aburrida...Muy aburrida...Pero esta vez no se quedo dormida.

-Profesor no podría hacer sus clases más dinámicas?-preguntó Kagome viendo como el profesor molesto se giraba a verla, y ahí era el momento en que el decía "por un reporte señorita" pero no, nunca vino ese anuncio-

-A que se refiere Higurashi?-Kagome sintió que se atragantaba con su saliva, sip todos la veían era tan genial-

-Es que bueno...Sus clases son aburridas...-dijo Kagome con sus mejillas un poco rojas. Sango miro a su amiga, no podían dejarla caer-

-Que quiere que me ponga tanga y baile hula, hula?-preguntó el profesor molesto e irritado.-

-no que asco...Es decir-decía Kagome mientras miraba a Sango-

-sus clases son aburridas profesor...Usted solamente explica las clases y bueno...No es muy bueno explicando-dijo Sango mientras el profesor miraba a esas dos jovencitas-

-Vengo a dar clases...Yo cumplo con mi obligación-dijo el hombre ya muy molesto mientras las dos muchachas se miraban-

-si eso lo sabemos pero usted por ejemplo...Sango pregúntame algo-decía Kagome mientras Sango pensaba en algo-

-no...Me da pena-dijo tomando asiento casi traumada mientras Rin miraba hacia el lado derecho-

-Porque el cielo es azul?-preguntaba Rin mientras Kagome miraba la pregunta-

-Bien pues usted dice...Preguntas al final, no nos tolera y sinceramente hablando por mi misma yo no lo tolero...-dijo Kagome con honestidad-y bueno usted se pone a decir siempre que somos malos alumnos y lo acepto soy mala alumna...Pero no por eso tiene que andarlo repitiendo cada cinco minutos-Kagome sentía que iba a estallar-

-Señorita Higurashi si sigue diciendo cosas sin sentidos entenderé que es una mala alumna-

-discriminación-lo interrumpía Inuyasha mientras todos lo miraban-

Kagome se quedo estática cuando el hablo, y entonces el profesor comenzó a dar el discurso del porque daba clases.

El día si que iba mejorando, ya que Inuyasha la defendió un poco y entonces tambien los alumnos comenzaban a decirle sus defectos al profesor. Después para sorpresa de muy pocos llego Koga diciendo que los que iban a entrar a la obra de teatro que fueran con el, Ayame se levanto mientras otras dos muchachas más altas que ella tambien lo hacían.

Bueno, se sentía algo molesta ya que ellas parecían en verdad querer el papel y ella estaba muy nerviosa.

-Al diablo...Tashio y Higurashi están reprobados!-dijo el profesor tomando sus cosas para irse, reprobaba...Bueno...-

-Fiesta en mi depa...uh!-dijo Kagome mientras todos la miraban, la acaban de reprobar y ella estaba muy contenta-

-ENAMORADA DE BRITNEY SPEARS...ENAMORADA DE SUS BLUE JEANS♪-cantaba Sango mientras Rin se carcajeaba y todos miraban a Sango que se levantaba del asiento para cantar.-

Kagome se subió a su asiento mientras Sango le cantaba. Después llegaba Ayame con una enorme sonrisa a ella le gustaba cantar...

-WOUUUOOOO!...VIVO ATADO DE PIERNAS Y BRAZOS EN MIS CUADERNOS TU NOMBRE Y EN MI CUARTO TUS POSTERS...TE AMO♥♪-Seguía cantando Sango mientras todos la miraban con cara de "estas bien?"-

Era estilo rokola...

-Oyeme mi Sanguis mi tierna Sanguis...-decía mientras se bajaba de la mesa y entonces invitaba a Rin a bailar estilo tango...Aunque no supiera bailar ella hacia el mayor intento-

-Enamorada de Britney Spears♪-seguía cantando Sango mientras ella levantaba a Ayame para bailar. El salón las estaba viendo, todos estaban sin saber que decir-

-ERES COMO UNA MUÑECA QUE POCO A POCO TE DESGASTAS!!-cantaba Kagome en voz alta mientras interrumpía a Sango-

-ENAMORA DE BRENDA ESPARSA!-Cantaba Sango haciendo que la mayoría riera. Ahora iban bailando Kagome y Rin por todo el salón-

-Dices que somos amigos deberíamos ser algo mas-Sango le guiña el ojo a Ayame-...Y se que piensas lo mismo pero tu sabes disimular-

Kagome miro a Sango, habia perdido...Que le podía ganar a Nikky Clan?

-Te gusta estar conmigo volarme y hacerme creer...que quieres ser mas amigos pero te la juegas otra vez!-cantaba Ayame como si fuera el muchacho sexy del aretetito (el bajista de nikky clan °¬° papaseeetoo xD)-

-Oh te ganare Sango te ganare!-decía Kagome como si fuera pistolera-

-Sin despertar ni bajar de esta estrella fugaz que en su luz vuelas tu viajando en un cielo azul sin dudar ni esperar solo hay tiempo para amar una vez y otra mas hasta que este sueño acabe-

-NENAA!-cantaba al final Rin-

Sango se sintió derrotada...Y entonces iba a usar el arma que nadie se esperaba...

-Sacame del aire...No puedo respirar-cantaba Sango-somos diferentes...Necesito un break oh baby no me lo puedes dar...-decía mientras Ayame la miraba.-hablar de ti me pone mal nunca fue Freud ni tampoco tu mama..No te puedo cambiar ni hacerte madurar-seguía cantando Sango mientras Kagome la miraba-

-Hey Belinda no cuenta!-decía molesta Kagome-

Sango se subió a la mesa y entonces puso ojitos de enamorada...

-Se nos muere el amor...Tiene fiebre de frió se nos callo de la cama...Cuando lo empujo el hastió esta enfermo de muerte...El mismo que era tan fuerte...Tiene anemia de besos-Cantaba Sango mientras Kagome quitaba al de la esquina y se subía a la mesa. Al parecer todos estaban más emocionados en verlas actuar-

-Ah no...Me pone depresiva-decía Kagome que fingía bailar mientras se cortaba las venas-

-jajaja imaginate esa canción en metal...Bien depresiva aww me cortare las venas-sacaba su lápiz mientras comenzaba a cortar sus venas-

-Machin rápido..-decía Kagome mientras Sango suspiraba-

Las ideas se le iban.

-que chulo amanecí-cantaba Kagome mientras bailaba (jajajajaja xDD me cago de risa cn esa roLa) ahii-cantaba Kagome mientras bailaba banda con Sango-que bárbaro que guapo que bárbaro que chulo amanecí-decía de una manera exagerada-

-auu-cantaba Sango mientras Kagome con la mirada le preguntaba que cual era-No puedo estar en ningún lugar...Ni con mis discos me siento en paz...Cualquier canción siempre habla de ti que difícil es olvidar no hay manera de regresar no, no-cantaba Sango mientras Kagome se quedaba confundida-

-Ojos miel te voy a extrañar-Ups!, alguien de ojos miel en ese salón...-

-Tu jugaste con fuego encendiste mi corazón ahora que no te tengo estoy quemándome de amor-cantaba Sango mientras corregía el pequeño error de Kagome-

-hay ya me aburrí-decía Kagome mientras miraba a Sango-

-Hay...Que se le va a hacer-decía Sango mientras bajaban al piso y entonces otras intentaban cantar-

-cartel de santa Kagome...-le dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome lo miraba-

-nahh-decía mientras le sacaba la lengua y luego sonreía-

-esa negrita tiene su tumbao..-cantaba Sango mientras caminaba como la protagonista de ese video-si quieres llegar derecho mejor camina de frente-decía fingiendo ser negra-

-si quieres llegar primero mejor sacude despacio disfruta de la vida...cariño aunque tomando medidas azúcar...la sango tiene tumbao-decía Kagome divertida-

-procura coquetearme más y no reparo de lo que te haré...-Vaya ahora era una guerra entre Kagome y Sango-

-YA CALLENSE!-decía Rin histérica mientras las dos amigas se miraban-puras inches canciones nacas-dijo aburrida mientras Kagome la miraba feito-

-Hay pues tírate unas wey...haber-decía Kagome mientras Rin parecía pensarla-

-no suelo decir...Lo que mi corazón siente por ti y se-cantaba Rin-

-Son tus perjumenes mujer los que me sulivellan-cantaba Inuyasha mientras se levantaba bueno después de todo era divertido verlas-

-Hey no...-decía Kagome mientras miraba a Inuyasha-

Esto acabaría bien o mal?

-recostada en la cama..-le decía Kagome en secreto a Sango y a Rin y tambien a Ayame mientras ellas asentían-Te cansaste de esperar...Recostado en la cama...-cantaba Kagome a Inuyasha-Yo llegue muy tarde tu ya dormías...Otra vez que te quedas con ganas...Otra vez que te amargo la vida...Te cansaste de esperar esa noche soñada te frotarte la piel pura y mojada otra vez que te quedas con ganas otra vez que te quedas con nada...con nada-cantaba divertida mientras Inuyasha la miraba sorprendida-

Eso ya no era divertido...

-Oh me heriste Kagome...-decía Inuyasha volteándose mientras Kagome corría y le caía en la espalda divertida. Bueno al menos se toleraban de momento...-

-Hay que hacer algo!-decía Rin toda hiperactiva mientras todos asentían-Hay que jugar a verdad o castigo...Pero que sea pura verdad-dijo Rin mientras todos se miraban y entonces asentían-Pero esto no puede salir de nadie porque entonces vamos a divulgar todas las cosas...de acuerdo?-al parecer estaban de acuerdo-

Hicieron una bolita los que querían jugar y los que no, y entonces todos estaban en el suelo sentados al parecer eran como solamente veinte...Ayame, Kagome, Rin, Sango, Inuyasha, Takato, Alice, Emily y otros amigos de Inuyasha...El juego iba a ser interesante.

-Muy bien deben jurar que esto no saldrá de aquí-dijo Rin mientras los chicos asentían-Bien...Kagome comienzas-dijo sonriéndole a su amiga-

-Porque yo?, no yo no quiero ser la primera..No bueno si...-dijo mientras miraba a todos lados-

-Menciona tres cosas tristes de tu vida-dijo de repente una muchacha mientras Kagome sonreía podía con eso..-

-la muerte de mi padre...El rechazo de mi madre...Y el rechazo de un amigo-dijo con sinceridad mientras los chicos la miraban. Inuyasha le daba su apoyo con su mirada-

-Ah si para todos será la misma pregunta y después...-dijo Rin dando a conocer otra regla-

La siguiente era Sango...

-mm...La muerte de mis abuelitos...Solamente he tenido una cosa triste en mi vida-dijo Sango mientras Rin la miraba-next (next: siguiente)-dijo Sango sonriendo, el siguiente era Inuyasha...Que clase de cosas tristes podría tener el?-

-El engaño de mi primera novia-Nadie se esperaba eso-La burla de mis compañeros en primaria por tener granos...La muerte de mis abuelitos...-dijo tambien mientras cada uno iba diciendo cosas tristes de su vida-

-mis padres se van a divorciar...y bueno diablos mi vida no es triste-dijo Rin mientras Ayame miraba a Rin-

-Alguna vez has sentido curiosidad de besar a alguien de tu mismo sexo?-Esa pregunta sucia y pervertida la hizo Ayame. Todos la miraron pensando la respuesta-

-no-contesto Kagome-

-si...-dijo Sango-

-no-contesto Inuyasha-

Casi todos dijeron que no, y aunque Rin sonreirá internamente...Ya que esto nada más lo puso de pretexto para saber un poco más de los muchachos...Y tambien para saber como podría hacer que Kikyo e Inuyasha cortaran.

Así estuvieron diciendo preguntas y contestándolas...La vida más triste era la de Kagome, pero tambien estaba la de Inuyasha con el hecho de saber si tenía un hermano o no...Así que Kagome cuando todos se empezaron a ir ella simplemente se quedo a decirle algo. Su relación no era perfecta pero tampoco era algo de odio mil o si?...

Bueno Inuyasha estaba agarrando dinero y entonces Kagome se le acerco con una sonrisa el le regreso la sonrisa y entonces ella quiso hacer la sonrisa más extrema y el se la contesto, ahora era concurso de sonrisas...El que hiciera la sonrisa más grande se ganaba unos cachetes estirados.

-Que quieres?-fue la pregunta de Inuyasha mientras Kagome lo miraba-

-Sabes...lo que dijiste de tu hermano yo te puedo ayudar con eso...Si quieres?-dijo Kagome mientras el la miraba y se encogía de hombros-

-si quieres...-dijo con normalidad mientras Kagome lo miraba. Aunque tuviera ese carácter de que no le importara ella muy bien sabia que si...Así que como una principiante amiga de el...-

-Sabes no tienes que fingir que no te importa o fingir que no te pone triste porque sinceramente yo ya hice eso y no es muy saludable que digamos...Así que cuando quieras desahogarte cuentas conmigo...Todo el tiempo que quieras-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa mientras el guardaba su dinero dentro de las bolsas del pantalón-

-Inuyasha!!-dijo Kikyo que lo estaba esperando-

-Kikyo hoy no voy a pasar el receso contigo-dijo sin mirarla. Al contrario estaba mirando a Kagome, y la sonrisa que tenía-

-Pero Inuyasha!-decía Kikyo mientras Inuyasha la miraba y luego a Kagome. Al ver a la que tenía enfrente de el agacho la mirada y fue con Kikyo-

Kagome se quedo sin saber que decir, bueno ya se acostumbraba a que el la dejara por ella. Y porque eso le molestaba...? mantuvo una fingida sonrisa ella sería esa princesa encantada que durmiera por la eternidad y su príncipe azul sería el que nunca la fuera a despertar...Salio del salón viendo como estaba Inuyasha manteniendo una conversación con Kikyo y aunque se veía interesado en esa platica habia algo en su rostro que no le decía que era verdad...Después le daba un beso sobre la mejilla a Kikyo, y Kagome entonces se giro y toco su mejilla...

Qué estaba sintiendo?

Se trono los dedos pulgares con cada mano, fue algo rápido mientras entonces caminaba en dirección opuesta. Inuyasha habia hablado con Kikyo y le habia explicado que tenía un pequeño problemita, y le explico en privado porque no podría almorzar con ella...Sencillamente porque...Porque tenía un trabajo con la tonta de Kagome, claro agregar ese adjetivo serviría para alejar malos pensamientos en su inteligente novia...No podrían ser alrevez los adjetivos?

Kikyo tonta...Kagome inteligente?, tal vez así...

Kagome siguió caminando, mientras murmuraba un par de cosas...En japonés quería explicarse a si misma que demonios le pasaba...

-Hey deja de decir cosas del diablo y ven-dijo Inuyasha con un poco de desprecio mientras Kagome lo miraba y decía "nani?" (No se japonés no me culpen u,uU)-Si, lo que sea...Ven-no le dio tiempo de que contestara así que como era tan lenta la agarro de la mano y la comenzó a jalar. Kagome simplemente se sintió jalada por el, en verdad era fuerte-

Inuyasha al momento en que agarro de la mano a Kagome sintió una especie de descarga...O más bien sintió las hormonas sobre su cuerpo (hay que aceptarlo eso de las descargas es puro cuento la verdad es que son hormonas que calientan tu cuerpo haciendo que esa caricia se haga demasiado placentera... o.o nahh ninguna de las dos xDD jajajaja n.n).

Debía despertar ella NO estaba volando entre las nubes...Y tampoco estaba siendo jalada por su MEJOR amigo. Que iban a decir los demás? Que se volvía loca solamente por ser jalada.

-Escucha no me jales tengo pies-dijo Kagome con normalidad e indiferencia mientras detenía el paso en pose aristocrática y entonces comenzaba a caminar intentando seguir el mismo paso de Inuyasha pero fue imposible el si que tenía prisa-

-Kagome lo que te voy a mostrar...Es algo que solamente puede quedarse entre los dos...Si se lo dices a alguien...Tu vida será miserable-dijo Inuyasha con neutralidad mientras Kagome la miraba-

-Mi vida ya es miserable-repuso ella con sarcasmo mientras Inuyasha sonreía con melancolía-

Melancolía patrañas?, lo que sintió se llamaba...Como era cuando sentías algo...Oh si lastima...Bueno no lastima, lastima, lastima...Si no una forma menos...fea que la lastima...Sip definitivamente una lastima bonita.

Bueno, el no era muy bueno tratando a sus "amigas" sobre todo cuando más de tres años tu siempre fuiste uno de "sus mejores amigos"

-Recuerda no nos estamos pinteando las clases-dijo Inuyasha que estaba a punto de salir de la escuela-

-Oh que demonios...Una pinteada más no arruinara mis...Ehmm...espera déjame recordar-Kagome recordó aquellas veces que se puso de acuerdo con sus amigos para irse a la plaza, a la playa o simplemente no iba-...Mis...más de quince pinteadas...-Inuyasha sonrió-

-No te creo-dijo Inuyasha simplemente mientras ella asentía-

-Y tu?-Era como si estuvieran orgullosos de decir sus pinteadas, algo que...No era muy bueno-

-Como unas cinco o seis...Mira muñeca-Kagome no parecía una muñeca o bueno era de esas muñecas de los star wars guerreras...-aquí tenemos de todo...Alberca, cafetería, centro de diversiones aunque este chafa...Y mira a tu alrededor puro bosque y a un par de kilómetros un internado de monjas con monjitas o bueno mujeres santas...-dijo Inuyasha con un rostro de perversión-

-Y hay sacerdotes? A mi siempre me gustaron los sacerdotes una vez le confesé mi amor a uno...Pero me dijo que no podía amarme bueno...Yo me lo ahorro el se lo pierde-dijo Kagome sonriente mientras Inuyasha la miraba-

-Kagome tu nunca has soñado que cambias de cuerpo con alguien?-preguntó de la nada Inuyasha interrumpiendo la corta información nerviosa que Kagome daba-

-No creo que eso es raro...-dijo Kagome riendo mientras Inuyasha la miraba bueno tal vez ella tenía razón era imposible soñar esas cosas-

-Bueno...Vamonos-dijo Inuyasha que salían de la escuela como si nada, pero bueno Inuyasha les habia pagado a los de la entrada quinientos pesos a la semana por si se le ofrecía una situación de ese estilo ellos no decían nada a cambio de que el pagara quinientos pesos...-

Kagome solamente necesitaba un empujoncito para cometer una travesura y bueno...Al ver que el oficial no dijo nada, pues...La necesidad de tomar aire a pleno medio día y la forma en que Inuyasha parecía tener todo bajo control...Simplemente era algo...Al demonio era pintearsela...Volarse las clases, liberarse de un estrés, pagar consecuencias...Uhhh un escalofrió se hizo presente cuando sonó la alarma de que las puertas estaban sin seguro...

El carro estaba ahí, como diciéndoles "andale se que quieres montarte..." y luego se ponía una música porno y decía "montate mamí montate mamí, montate en tu carrito"...Simplemente era tentador...

Inuyasha abrió la puerta, era un jeep 2006 color rojo muy bonito y algo...bonito.

-Pensé que no tenías carro...-dijo Kagome notando como el metía la llave y entonces hacia un par de ajustes y le bajaba a la música que el escuchaba-

-Bueno si tengo...Pero es demasiado femenino para mí-dijo como si quisiera otro nuevo. Kagome simplemente suspiro-Y tu?-preguntó mientras ella asentía-

-Tengo pero no se cual es...-dijo Kagome como si fuera común el no hizo algún gesto que revelara burla al contrario salio a una velocidad normal mientras se perdía entre la carretera...Sería un grande y aburrido viaje-

-Oh me gusta esa canción-dijo divertido Inuyasha mientras le subía y entonces Kagome la escuchaba-

La canción estaba comenzando...

-Vivo atado de piernas y brazos en mis cuadernos su nombre en mi cuartos sus posters la amo♥♪-Vaya el podría ser el siguiente talento que subiera al estrellato bueno si antes no le rompían las ilusiones-

-Enamorado de Britney Spears alucinado con sus blue jeans, enamorado de ella de una superestrella...Trastornado con Britney Spears-cantaba Kagome mientras el sonreía, vaya ahora giraban en la misma onda-

-No puedo creer que todavía pasen esa canción...Britney Spears...era una mamasita-dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome sonreía-

-Robbie Williams esta muy guapo lastima que este viejo peludo y tenga tendencias gays...-dijo Kagome deprimida-Y Leonardo Dicaprio por dios...cuando salio en titanic quise matar a esa pelirroja-dijo Kagome con unos celos fingidos-

-Lo que más coraje me dio fue que se embarazo de otro y no de mi...-dijo Inuyasha imitando la parodia de novios celosos que estaban haciendo-

-Y no nos dieron una invitación para la boda...Nosotros que los amamos tanto!-dijo Kagome divertida mientras el suspiraba-

-Que se le va a hacer solo por eso tendrá cara de sífilis-dijo mientras se detenía a cargar de gasolina su carro. Y entonces cuando se bajaba a llenarla Kagome buscaba dinero en su cartera. Saco un par de billetes mientras Inuyasha se acercaba a ella-

-Bueno muñeca dame dinero-dijo Inuyasha mientras ella estiraba sus veinte dólares y el pagaba con eso y un par de billetes extras la gasolina-

Kagome bostezo mientras el la miraba y entonces le daba un par de mentas.

-Si quieres puedes acostarte al cabo en lo que llegamos a mi casa...-Dijo mientras ella suspiraba y se pasaba por atrás por "accidente" Inuyasha piso el freno haciendo que ella se fuera de ocico contra el asiento-

-INUYASHA!-gritó mientras se acomodaba la falda al menos no habia ensañado el mundo-

-Oh vamos...Fue divertido-dijo carcajeándose de Kagome mientras ella se acostaba. Miro lo que habia en la parte de atrás, habia ropa pero no se veía sucia más y tambien habia otras cosas de deportistas-

-Que es esto?-preguntó Kagome sacando con sus limpias manos una tanga de elefante. Inuyasha miro por el retrovisor eso y entonces se excuso-

-No es mío es de Miroku...-dijo mientras se lo arrebataba-debí quemarlo ahora pensara que soy un pervertido-murmuro entre dientes mientras Kagome se reía-

-Haber cuando le das uso...-dijo divertida mientras el se sonrojaba y lo aventaba por la ventana-

Bueno se quedo dormida rápido, su sueño se habia visto interrumpido por un sueño que no recordaba y entonces Inuyasha tarareo una canción y entonces hablo por su celular a Miroku...

Miroku traía algo, se le notaba en su voz...

-_Bueno no se que pueda hacer pero creeme...Tengo a Kagome ella conoce muy bien a Sango...Hey, hey...No, no la voy a asesinar...Bueno no, tampoco nos hemos golpeado...Oye no siempre estamos peleando...Bueno...Como decía Sango es una buena chica...Tu sabes y webeale al tipo su habitación no se...Ya pensare en algo...-_Miroku le agradeció mucho su corto consejo mientras luego colgaba recibía una llamada de Ayame a los tres minutos-_Descuida no nos vamos a comer...Hey soportamos tres horas nosotros solos con Rin dormida...Esto será pan comido-_dijo mientras veía a una patrulla perseguir a dos carros. Su corazón se acelero mientras volvía a andar a paso apurado-_Hey te tengo que dejar...-_Cortó la llamada mientras ponía su celular en una parte donde el pudiera agarrarla con facilidad y entonces volvió a ver que pasaba una camioneta lobo acelerada y con varios tipos armados...Bueno, la cosa se estaba poniendo interesante.-

Detubo un par de segundos el carro y entonces se giro para mover a Kagome con brusquedad.

-Hey mujer lobo despierta-Mujer lobo porque ella no se habia rasurado en un día y bueno no se veía que tenía pelos pero como era Inuyasha-

-Que quieres?-Nota mental Kagome amanece de mal humor cuando la despiertan y le dicen sus verdades en la cara-

-Mira esto-dijo Inuyasha mientras aceleraba un poco y veía como estaban pasando otros dos carros apurados y detrás de el unas motocicletas de policías-

-persecución?-dijo Kagome asustada mientras Inuyasha decía un "aja" y por desgracia dieron vuelta cerca de un bosque para cortar camino, deseo no haberlo hecho pero cuando lo hizo pudo ver como estaban dos hombres con un rostro angelical pidiéndole parada. Kagome le dijo que siguiera de largo, ya que se veía una terrible briza en el bosque y eso daba miedo (como la película destino final :D)-

-Disculpa para donde vas?-fue la pregunta del hombre mientras Inuyasha miraba a Kagome-

-Bueno vamos a la ciudad...-dijo Inuyasha mientras acercaba con cuidado su mano al seguro el hombre entonces saco su arma y apunto a Inuyasha haciendo que Kagome se asustara-

-Cambio de planes nos llevaras a la central y compraras boletos muchachito...Y más te vale obedecer o esa princesa pagara las consecuencias-Inuyasha escuchaba una vocecita interna diciendo "hazle lo que quieras me cuidadito conmigo"-

No le quedo de otra que abrir la puerta y dejar entrar a los dos hombres. Kagome estaba asustada.

-Te dije no les des parada-dijo Kagome irritada mientras el otro hombre le miraba las piernas-

-Lindas piernas-dijo mientras intentaba ponerle la mano Kagome lo miro de manera fulminante y entonces Inuyasha miro por el retrovisor-

-Hey solamente yo puedo decirle eso-dijo Inuyasha frenando el carro de repente y entonces eso tomo sorprendidos a los dos hombres Kagome entonces abrió la puerta de su lado y se bajo y el asaltante o matón le dijo al otro grandulón que la persiguiera y así lo hizo para suerte de Kagome, Inuyasha se encargo del otro el pobre estaba bien idiota y entonces un par de golpes en la cabeza y lo saco de su auto para tirarlo al monte. Luego regreso Kagome agitada-

-ARRANCA!-gritó mientras Inuyasha le obedecía y entonces los dos agitados se miraban. Habían engañado a dos matones en cuestión de minutos-

Inuyasha miro a Kagome y el quiso retroceder pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de terminar el camino. Estaban perdidos al parecer no habia letreros. Lo que incremento desesperación y pánico en ambos.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Inuyasha alargando su mano para sacar su celular y entonces marcarle a Miroku-

Al parecer estaban en clase y Miroku hablaba en una voz muy baja.

-_Tienes la laptop?-_preguntó Inuyasha mientras Miroku contestaba de manera afirmativa-_Rastrea mi llamada en la pagina de telcel y entonces me dices que camino tomar...Nos perdimos, espera nos perdimos antes de que unos matones nos quisieran pedir aventón...No, no, estamos bien...Querían tener sexo fuerte con Kagome...Pero bueno...Ya vez que no...Wey nomás no con la pobre-_Kagome estaba deseando matarlo y estrangular su hermoso cuello. Momento, stop, end, fin...Que pedo? De cuando acá Inuyasha poseía un hermoso cuello sin duda su adaptación de sobrevivencia le decían que amara al prójimo en lugar de odiarlo-

Para que odiar a Kikyo?...

Que se ganaba con odiar a Kikyo? Pelearse con Inuyasha, alejarse de los populares pero si se hacia amiga de ella y entonces conseguía hacerse novia de uno de sus amigos serían exs de Kikyo lo que no era muy contento. Kagome escucho las babosadas que Inuyasha decía, y entonces hasta que el corto puso sentirse guiado y con confianza..

-Oye...Como vez la relación entre John y Sango?-preguntó Inuyasha que estaba dando un giro en dirección izquierda y Kagome pensó la respuesta-

-Que no tiene futuro sinceramente pero si a ella le gusta no queda de otra que aceptarlo-dijo Kagome mientras jugaba con la parte del guardacosas de la camioneta y entonces notaba como estaban unos condones cerrados-

-Eres virgen?-preguntó Kagome notando como Inuyasha se sonrojaba y entonces la miraba a ella-

-Eso no viene al caso yo no soy virgen me estrene a...a...a...a mi vecina y la sirvienta...Esas tipas poseían muchas fuerzas y tambien fui con una prostituta a que me enseñara...-dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome lo miraba-

-Mientes...No es nada malo serlo...Yo tambien lo soy-dijo Kagome sin pena alguna-

-NO SOY VIRGEN!-dijo molesto. Oficial Inuyasha era virgen-

-Bueno eres todo un semental...Un tipo que usa a la manuela cuando anda jarioso y ve porno para calmar la tentación...-dijo Kagome burlándose de que Inuyasha no fuera virgen y el usara esos métodos para calmarse la calentura-

Sinceramente a Inuyasha le daban miedo esas cosas...Eran cosas del diablo...

-No me molestes-dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome sonreía y entonces el volvía a la carretera-

Al menos habia un poco más de confianza.

-Bueno virgen...Dormiré un poco-Inuyasha paso por un tope justo cuando ella se estaba quedando dormida-

Bueno esta salida era extraña Kagome apenas y sabia para que la quería fuera de la escuela...Pero no lo juzgaba estaba divertida...Y habían pasado unos minutos de temor pero fueron inteligentes y valientes...E Inuyasha era virgen y amaba a Britney Spears...

**Continuará**

**Notas de autora:**

x.x ahMm...Divertido? (you got blood on your face♪we will rock you♪)… : )! Espero q' les haya gustado n,n me dejan reviews de ánimos?

**Bueno gracias x sus reviews antes q' nada...**

Ya tuve la suerte de volver a chatear con alguien nuevo n,n

Ò.o ei si me van a agregar díganlo en el review x.x o si quieren q' las agreguen nOn ya q' se me olvida x)!,..

Aww jodido msn no jala ¬¬...

Grr ...

**(se madrea al msn :3)**

Bueno que decirlos xD!...

Robbie williams ...

Hoy en fabrikas : )! Vi a un trasvesti n,n

Y yo "mira mama...Es un hombre" y ahí toda su barba xDD y mi mama "no lo veas" y ahí siendo la atracción de juniors xD (donde compro la ropa de fabricas de francia)

Y yo le dije a mi prima "mira, mira un trasvesti" y el...sinceramente se veia guapo n,n i ella "O.O AHÍ NO" XDD y bueno :3 yo "ahí que amor sera buena onda o mala onda?" nOn el tipo todo peludo y yo :3 enamorada xDD!

Luego tmb vi al hombre de mi vida ¬¬ pero según mi mama estaba feo ù.ú (la neta no recuerdo su rostro)

:3

Bueno me pasaron varias cosas hoy xD!

Bn chola me robe una gomita de dulces :3!

Y queria otro pero me dijo el tipo "si no compras no comes" y yo ";-; pero soy pobre y no tengo dinero" y el "bueno agarra otro" y me llaman al celular y yo "ptm" XDD

I el hombre mirandome feo u.u ...y ya conteste :3 i me mentaron la madre x no ir a un concierto u,u awww ;-;

**Bn presumida yo u.u awww xD ´pero bueno :3**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS...**

**Espero q' haya sido de su agrada n,n el capitulo :3 jajaja adoro a Inu n.n bueno q' mas...**

**Dejenme muchos reviews i actualizo rápido oks? X.x jajaa bueno nos vemos**

**ADEOOOOOOOOOS **(bn teletubi...aww yo me paresco a uno ;-; al amarillo cabezon y ahí me dice una amiga "jajaja niña teletubi" y todos "pq :O?" y ella "veanle la jeta...Se parece a uno ..." y ellos "jajaja tus papas son trixie y lala" y yo "Ò.Ó o jodanse maricas")

Bn histerika :3

Bueno espero no aburrirlos y si lo hise n,n pss... ahMm : ) perdOn...

Quiero agradecer a...mi cerebro x darme ideas...

A sus reviews...

Y a mi novio invisible q' me deja reviews invisibles para decirme su amor eterno ;D!

**TE AMO JOHNYIMAGINI**

**SE CUIDAN MUCHO Y DEJENME REVIEWS...**

ATTE:

WILLNIMANIA♥

"_Me criticas mis pensamientos_

_y mis raras ideas personales_

_Eres la villana de mi cuento_

_Y lastima que así te quiero"_


	18. Llorando

**Inusual**

**Cáp.18 Llorando**

"_Enamorado de Britney Spears"_

_(El trauma no se me puede pasar -.-)_

El camino que Inuyasha emprendió con Kagome fue...Fue lo más normal del mundo, sonreírle por compromiso y pretender que la platica aburrida era muy divertida. A quien engañaba lo suyo nunca sería hablar de la guerra pasada, o de la comida...Con tal de que fuera comestible era adecuado pero el, parecía querer hablar sobre los soldados y la milicia...Y sobre la comida, y sus distintas clasificaciones. Porque no hablar de la moda?

-Inuyasha no tienes otro tema de conversación?-preguntó mientras Inuyasha la miraba de reojo, la leve niebla habia acabado poco a poco aunque aun estaba un poco lejos. Habían pasado varias casas y Kagome no tenía idea si habia pasado una. Bueno Inuyasha era un idiota, en lugar de tomar el lado izquierdo tomo el lado derecho por eso siempre duraba tanto...Pero bueno, se moría de ganas de agarrarlo a zapes y así tranquilizar su enojo-Digo tu virginidad es divertida pero...No me gusta hablar de eso-dijo mientras se recostaba un poco. Habia una gorra, lo tomo para cubrirse su rostro y así dormitar-

-Soy cincuenta por ciento virgen...Además tu que?, no creo que nunca hayas hecho un faje...Oh estar a punto de desnudarte y tu dices 'Oh no...Es que tengo juanetes'-El era bueno imitando la voz de Kagome, solo que ella no hablaba como si estuviera excitada todo el tiempo-

-Para empezar ser virgen es la moda-dijo con nerviosismo...Ciertamente muchas de sus amigas no lo eran y presumían que se sentía muy bien perderla...Pues ella no hallaba algo interesante tener si no estaba muy madura. Y si, era anticuada al querer acostarse con su esposo...Y que?-Y yo pensé que tu no lo eras-dijo Kagome con sus mejillas encendidas, Inuyasha miro a Kagome por cortos segundos se le figuro verla...Dulce? posiblemente, ahora su cabeza le ponía palabras dentro de su boca-

Inuyasha guardo silencio, la hora de burlarse de Kagome habia finalizado. Se inclino un poco, y dejo que pasaran dos segundos necesarios para coordinar sus palabras.

-Si bueno ese día-No haya alguna explicación coherente a esa excusa, ni siquiera sabia porque la daba-Sinceramente iba a ocurrir pero...A la hora de la hora-No habia acabado porque Kagome se estaba generando unas ideas distintas en su mente. Y como iba a hablar.-No...No me paso ningún accidente de esos-dijo Inuyasha leyéndole un poco la mente-

-Aw...Nada de ni siquiera no atinarle?-preguntó Kagome a fuerzas queriendo que a Inuyasha se le hubiera arruinado esa situación 'especial'-

-Nada...De hecho me sentí incomodo y mejor no-dijo mientras aceleraba el carro apurado-Y aunque muchas crean que soy bien hombre...Pues si...pero...No me interesa tener sexo con cualquier mujer es demasiado promiscuo para mi...Prefiero el ballet-Kagome lo miro asustada mientras el luego reía-era broma prefiero un paseo en la Luna-dijo bromeando mientras Kagome sonreía-

Le regalo una sonrisa a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha quiero tu voz-dijo Kagome mientras peleaba con Inuyasha por su voz, era cierto la voz de Inuyasha no era fea era genial...Demasiado varonil y genial; Suspiro mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello-

-No...no te la presto-dijo como niño chiquito mientras Kagome suspiraba-

-Si claro solo es de Kikyo...Y yo que soy tu amiga?, donde quedo ese amor de amigos...Eh!-Fingiendo ser la otra de una elegante manera. Era tan buena haciendo drama, lastima que su vida era todo un drama y no necesitaba fingirlo-

Sabia que era una broma entonces porque esto se lo tomaba en serio...?

**---**

Al final el camino fue terminando, ahora estaba la ciudad rodeándolos y entonces Kagome sonrió el aburrimiento la habia estado matando, el tema de deportes últimamente no venía siendo lo suyo...

-Falta mucho?-preguntó Kagome mientras Inuyasha giraba en una esquina y después se iba un poco derecho. Y lo peor de todo era el regreso!, algo fatal...Tal vez el regreso era más aburrido...Definitivamente nunca más dejaría a Inuyasha manejar era toda una mujer haciendo eso (sinceramente estando cn el galan de la escuela x.x pero el camino más largo del mundo u,u q' weba... x.x a mi ya me dio weba x.x jajajaja dios santo u,uU)-

-Nop-dijo Inuyasha, mientras Kagome volvía a suspirar entonces si faltaba mucho.-Kagome lo que vas a ver es normal...-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo, no...Entonces no era normal-Recuerdas aquellas familias en las que todos se tratan bien y sonríen como si quisieran hacer del baño?-Kagome dijo un si y entonces Inuyasha tomo aire para confesarle la verdad-Pues la mía es así solo que cuando haces algo erróneo ellos...Se burlan pero no tanto...Son carrilludos (si por ejemplo tu mejor amiga sabe qien te gusta y te dice "mira qien va ahí" y no para de decir eso hasta que tu le dices "ahí ya déjame de echarme carrilla ò.ó" mas o menos eso es carrilla x.x)-

-Que genial mi madre me odia...Todo lo demás me parece normal-dijo Kagome con sarcasmo mientras Inuyasha suspiraba no faltaba mucho solamente un par de cuadras y ya llegaba a su casa-

Bueno se sentía nerviosa como si algo mágico fuera a pasar en esa casa. Le abrieron los portones y Kagome noto lo hermosa que era esa casa...

-Bienvenida a mi casa-dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome lo miraba con un rostro lleno de sorpresa-

-"casa? Por Dios esto es una mansión...imbecil"-penso Kagome mientras sonreía claro Inuyasha no podía leer los pensamientos así que dedujo que ella estabva pensando en la hermosa casa que tenía, y por esa sonrisa de seguro le tenía envidia.-

Cuando dejo el carro estacionado enfrente de la casa, Kagome bajo mientras le abrían la puerta justo cuando el llegaba enfrente de la puerta. Kagome se sorprendió bueno su mansión era un poco grande pero no era como esta. Se veía que los padre de Inuyasha trabajaban muy duro para mantenerla ordenada.

Inuyasha entonces le sonrió al mayordomo mientras miraba como Kagome sonreía. No habia ninguna sala, todo lo contrario estaba la sala del recibidor y entonces pasaron por un pasillo y pudo ver como llegaban a las escaleras, ella solamente seguía a Inuyasha tal vez si hablaba la poca magia que existía entre ellos se iba a desvanecer...Y bueno...Que demonios.

-Así que bueno...Tu casa es bonita solo que no es casa es mansión-dijo Kagome sin la necesidad de decirle lo idiota que habia sido por haber dicho casa, ella se esperaba una sencilla casa de tres pisos con ventanas decoradas un pequeño jardín. No esto, una enorme casa con ventanas muy bien decoradas y ventanas al estilo francés y un jardín que parecía bosque...Bueno tal vez exageraba en la parte del jardín-

-Si gracias-dijo Inuyasha llegando a un piso. El parecía estar normal, pero ella...Que apenas habia caminado por las duras escaleras el primer piso sentía que se iba a desmayar-Bueno-Inuyasha miraba a todos lados.-Te traje a mi casa-Kagome entonces lo miro con un rostro preocupado el muy pervertido la habia traído a su casa para quitarle la virginidad. Que pervertido...-Bueno lo de mi "hermano"-dijo Inuyasha, el no sabia como empezar a decir eso los únicos que sabían eso fueron los que jugaron verdad o verdad. Y no era agradable que te tuvieran lastima-

Kagome entonces noto que el dudaba.

-No se para que te lleno la mente de problemas-dijo Inuyasha mientras entraba a su cuarto. Kagome entro después de el y vio como todo estaba ordenado estaba un poco vació ya que el hogar de Inuyasha estaba en la escuela, y venir a la casa era algo aburrido...Más por el camino, el entonces fue a una parte secreta de su cuarto-Cierra los ojos-Kagome lo miro sin creerlo-

-Debes estar bromeando-El negó mientras Kagome le hacia caso y entonces cerraba sus ojos para ver como Inuyasha se iba a un parte de su cuarto y lo demás no lo supo, pero yo si (jajajaj : D), el fue a un cajón de sus boxers y saco una carta sin remitente. Y solamente decía "Inuyasha"-

Kagome abrió los ojos ya desesperada y entonces vio la carta que el traía en sus manos estaba en un sobre rosado y una hoja blanca. El extendió la mano y le paso la carta. Kagome se quedo sorprendida era como las cartas que recibía de cumpleaños pero esta era más corta y solamente decía "tienes un hermano". No habia explicación o algo así.

-Es todo?-preguntó Kagome mientras el asentía-Oh vamos no creas eso, de seguro era día de los inocentes...-dijo divertida mientras el negaba-

-La letra es de un pariente familiar y en su casa encontré un par de cosas sobre un registro de un niño...-dijo Inuyasha mientras luego se sentaba en su grande cama. Las colchas de esta eran de color azul lo usual en un niño-En la oficina de mi padre en su directorio habia una carta que decía que lamentaba no haber podido estar con el...-dijo Inuyasha con un nudo sobre su garganta-pero mi padre no puso su nombre ni el del niño-

-Vaya...-dijo Kagome con un rostro lleno de sorpresa-Entonces buscamos a un fantasma de ojos dorados y cabello oscuro-dijo Kagome mientras Inuyasha negaba con la cabeza-Sabes lo difícil que será?-pregunto ella pero el parecía recordar algo de esa carta-

-El es un año mayor que yo...Y tambien estudia en un internado...-dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome lo miraba-

-Cuantos internados hay en esta ciudad?-preguntó ella pero solamente se encogió de hombros-Además que ganarías con encontrarlo?, no le puedes reclamar nada-dijo Kagome. Era cierto a Inuyasha no le servia de nada saber quien era su hermano-

-Claro que si...Podríamos descubrir a mi padre-dijo Inuyasha apretando su puño-

-Para separar a tu familia?-preguntó Kagome, si el asunto era delicado pero ella podía ayudarlo pero no lo iba a ayudar a destruir a su familia sin que supiera las consecuencias-

-No yo no quiero destruirla simplemente quiero-El no sabia que quería, todo era tan confuso. Un silencio se formo entre ellos, mientras el la miraba-No se ni para que te traje...Ya que tu nunca me podrás ayudar en algo...-Ahora que?-

-Inuyasha encuentras a tu hermano y después que?, eso paso antes de que tu nacieras...No le puedes reclamar algo, el se esta ocupando de su otro hijo...-Ella era cuerda de este problema pero tal vez estaba calculando de manera errónea esa investigación. Solamente eran adolescentes-te recomiendo que le preguntes a tu padre en privado...-dijo Kagome mientras se sentaba cerca de el y el simplemente se levantaba-

-Es obvio que tú y yo no podemos ser amigos-dijo Inuyasha con desprecio-

Eso la hirió... "Sentir el rechazo de un amigo", pues esa señal de tristeza que mostró iba dirigido a Inuyasha...Aunque fueran diferentes a pesar de todo ella lo consideraba su amigo, pero tal vez lo considero demasiado temprano.

-No pienso ponerme triste ante tu rechazo-dijo Kagome con seguridad mientras se levantaba para hablar con el-Es obvio que todavía no te toca perder lo que más quieres...O no sabes lo que es perder algo que querías sin darte cuenta-dijo Kagome hablando por experiencia propia. Hablaba de ella, en esa situación-Te puedo ayudar escuchar tus problemas...Pero esto no es un problema es...no se-dijo Kagome mientras el daba un paso hasta llegar a ella-

-Y a ti quien te ayuda?-Su voz sonó llena de ternura y compresión Kagome entonces soltó una sonrisa dentro de un suspiro.-

-Mis amigas y Bankotsu...Mis problemas en verdad son críticos-dijo divertida mientras Inuyasha aun sin entender la miraba-

-Cuéntame...-dijo Inuyasha y entonces ella sonrió mientras el suspiraba. Le habia dicho que era lesbiana y le habia mentido tantas veces que no estaba segura si lo volvería a volver a hacer-

El silencio parecía extenderse, ella no le iba a contar?

-Esta bien...Pero no se lo puedes contar a nadie-dijo Kagome resignada esos ojos dorados la hacían contar muchas cosas. Y tambien la hacían sentir curiosidad, alguien como ella que siempre fue curiosa-Mi padre no murió...A el lo asesinaron y bueno la persona que lo asesino piensa matar a toda mi familia...O solamente a mi, por eso me mando hasta acá-dijo mientras Inuyasha la miraba con mucha compasión. La primera vez que la vio...Toda fea y desarreglada supo que ella iba a ser especial, y entonces aparto esos absurdos pensamientos en su mente, habia andado con chicas siempre bonitas y al vera alguien fea no quería caer enamorado de ella...Ya que esa belleza interior le daba curiosidad por eso se comporto así...O tal vez...Simplemente le caía mal ella-Bankotsu es mi guarura encargado de protegerme de esa persona...-dijo Kagome tomando una bocanada de aire para luego soltarlo por su nariz. Y el que pensaba que tenía problemas-Y eso es todo a mi mamá me odia, adopto a dos hermanastros...Y la odio-dijo Kagome con naturalidad-

-No deberías odiarla...Alo mejor un día te sorprende sus actos-dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome suspiraba. Lo dudaba, su madre siempre fue mala con ella...Y le agradecía tanto que hubiera sido así, porque gracias a eso ya nada le podía doler. Nada que no estuviera dentro de su corazón-

-No lo creo...-dijo Kagome sonriendo, quería cambiar de tema-Bueno hay que cambiar de tema...No es hora de regresar?-Preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa, mientras el negaba-

-Nahh...Es temprano-dijo Inuyasha viendo su reloj si claro la una de la tarde y ella comenzaba a tener hambre-Tienes hambre?-Si, si, tenía mucha hambre-

-la verdad...si...-dijo Kagome sonriendo no se mostraba apenada así que el sonrió mientras salía de su cuarto y tomaba a Kagome de la mano para llevarla a la cocina-

Lo más seguro era que sus padres no estuvieran en la casa. Así que con cuidado bajo las escaleras y se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de una elegante mujer y luego un hombre. Kagome miro a Inuyasha.

-Tenemos que decorar para Halloween-esa la voz de una mujer que estaba convenciendo a un hombre. Inuyasha que iba bajando las escaleras para pasar de incógnito fue imposible-Inu...Corazón!-la mujer si que era hermosa, poseía un cabello negro muy largo y sus ojos eran de color azul profundo. Kagome se sorprendió al ver a la señora y el señor...Era alto y con un cabello negro y ojos dorados, era como Inuyasha solo que más grande y más...Más Inuyasha-Quien es ella?-preguntó Izayoi mientras Inuyasha miraba como si nada a Kagome-

-es Kagome...Higurashi-dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome sonreía-Mi mamá y mi papá-dijo Inuyasha presentándola-

-Hay pero que tiernos, no crees que hacen bonita pareja?-preguntó Izayoi con sus mejillas sonrojadas. El padre de Inuyasha suspiro-Yumiko...Ve a comprar dulces y decoraremos la casa estilo Halloween-dijo Izado mientras el esposo la miraba-

-No!, esta casa parece la de los locos Adams-sin duda esa casa no parecía la de esa familia-Inuyasha...Quieres celebrar aquí la fiesta de Halloween? No verdad...Entonces no-Izayoi puso cara triste-

-Pero...Y los niños?...-preguntaba mientras Kagome suspiraba bueno la familia de Inuyasha era agradable-Verdad que la fiesta sería divertida aquí?-preguntó su madre a los muchachos-

-no mamá...Es obvio que es pasado de moda-dijo Inuyasha siendo apoyado por su padre pero Kagome-

-hay Inuyasha...Como eres claro que si señora...Sería todo un excito-El rostro de los dos hombres se contrajo, muy bien Kagome era nueva no sabia que tan loca se ponía su madre con las fiestas y lo vergonzoso que podría ser-

-Hay...Inu...Acompáñame a comprar las cosas...Tu tambien cariño-dijo Izayoi tomando del brazo a cada adolescente, Kagome acepto encantada mientras Inuyasha renegaba con su padre.-

-Diviértanse mucho novios...Izayoi quiero que los regreses con vida!-dijo el padre de Inuyasha mientras los adolescentes se sonrojaban y mejor seguían caminando-

El espíritu joven de Izayoi era sorprendente. Inu No Tashio vio irse a esos tres, su palabra parecía no tener importancia en la casa, su mujer hacia lo que quería y su hijo no se esperaba ni cinco minutos para hablar con el, y recordó a la muchacha...Que picaron su hijo, tener de novia a una muchacha tan hermosa. Inuyasha nunca habia dicho a sus padres sobre su novia Kikyo, ya que la invitarían a todos los lugares y eso no era agradable.

Inuyasha subió al carro con su madre, esta nada más les preguntaba cosas sobre ellos...

-Bueno madre nosotros no somos novios somos amigos-dijo Inuyasha en un modo serio que hizo hasta temblar a Kagome-

-Oh vamos, no tiene nada de malo que sean novios-dijo Izayoi sonriendo mientras los dos se sonrojaban-

-Inuyasha y yo simplemente somos amigos...-dijo Kagome sonriéndole a Izayoi no quería ser grosera con una madre que se preocupaba por su hijo; Izayoi quedo contenta ante la respuesta de la muchacha tan tranquila y serena...Y algo le decía que ellos dos tenían sentimientos escondidos por el otro, pero ella como buena madre que era...-

-Oh por Dios...Inuyasha estas enamorado de Kagome!-dijo la mujer con los ojos abiertos, Inuyasha y Kagome se miraban...Ya estaban sonrojados el camino era despacio y más cuando la señora freno de la nada y los carros comenzaron a pitarle de manera neurótica, la señora acelero más y justo cuando toco el alto siguió con su interrogatorio-

-NO SOMOS NOVIOS!, NO LA QUIERO O ALGO POR EL ESTILO!-Dijo Inuyasha exaltado mientras veía a su madre estacionar el carro y entonces daba vuelta haciendo que Inuyasha se pegara con la ventana la cabeza, ahora entendía Kagome de quien habia sacado la marica forma de manejar...-

-Bueno..Has usado calzoncillos limpios verdad?, te mande hace días unas trusas nuevas...Te sirvieron verdad?-pregunto Izayoi con neutralidad, Kagome estaba casi a soltar la carcajada pero Inuyasha...Inuyasha quiso pegar el grito en el cielo, y entonces suspiro la señora y miro a Kagome, la mujer era más divertida y graciosa que Inuyasha-

-Mis calzones están bien...-dijo Inuyasha con normalidad mientras Kagome reía.-

-Y dime Kagome...De donde eres?-preguntó la señora una vez que los tres bajaron del auto y caminaban en dirección a la plaza donde parecía haber muchas cosas lujosas y caras y otras un poco más baratas y con oferta-

-Soy de Japón-dijo sonriendo Inuyasha no quería que le preguntara algo comprometedor a Kagome así que se trono sus dedos e hizo un sonido con su boca para indicarle a su madre que fuera lo que fuera a preguntar mejor no lo hiciera-

-Y que venimos a comprar?-preguntó Inuyasha mientras Izayoi sacaba una pequeña nota-

-Dulces...Podrías ir por ellos Inuyasha?-Inuyasha miro a su madre quería contestarle "no soy tu criado" pero sinceramente su madre se pondría de la víctima y Kagome pensaría que era un idiota bueno la chica ya pensaba que era un idiota-

Izayoi quería tener un poco de tiempo con la chica, solamente unas compras de chicas...Y su hijo, bueno no era ciega y podía ver como los dos se miraban sin saber que decir ante uno de sus intentos de acosarlos.

Para Izayoi, Kagome resulto ser una buena muchacha...Y para ser adulta sabía perfectamente que esa mirada no era de felicidad o algo parecido.

-Kagome tu y yo escogeremos los arreglos para la fiesta de Halloween!-Kagome sonrió, en su casa esas festividades casi no se acostumbraban. Y su madre se oponía a esas fiestas, pero ella...Que ese día regresaba hasta las tres o cuatro de la mañana sabía lo que era un Halloween de verdad, desde sus diez años celebraba el Halloween, con sus amigos iba a las casas a pedir dulces, pero el año pasado...Vaya, el año pasado habían comprados huevos podridos y le habían pagado al taxi la gasolina si los llevaba a webear muchas casas...Y gente, eso paso hasta las doce, después de las doce fueron a un concurso de disfraces...Y el mejor traje fue el de un muchacho que iba disfrazado de bañera, se veía tan padre...Y ella quedo en segundo lugar disfrazada de algo extraño y a muchos pareció gustarles-

Este año...No tenía idea de lo que ese iba a disfrazar...Posiblemente de un kotex o de capeporno rojo (caperucita roja)...No tenía idea ya pensaría en algo.

-Qué clases de cosas le gusta a Inuyasha?-Para halloween faltaba poco...como unos cuatro días? Entonces se exalto mentalmente no tenía traje ni nada, y su fiesta no podía ser en su departamento...Tenía tantos planes para ese día, bueno primero que nada la calma. La fiesta que iba a celebrar en su departamento la podría celebrar al día siguiente de Halloween, dos días de fiesta sería asombroso...-

-Le gustan las sabritas-dijo Kagome mientras la señora sonreía y paseaban con el carrito hacia las sabritas. Izayoi escogió varias sabritas, y compro mucha botana, posiblemente era demasiada.-

-Con confianza querida...-dijo Izayoi sonriendo mientras Kagome tragaba con dificultad-

-cerveza o vino...-dijo dudosa mientras Izayoi sonreía. La madre de Inuyasha era conciente de que su hijo tomaba pero ella pensaba que tomaba poco así que fueron en la sección de bebidas y escogió varios paquetes de cerveza posiblemente era mejor comprar un barril de cerveza pero conociendo a los que iban a ir eso sería muy poco-

-Necesitamos arreglos de Halloween si quiere vaya adelantándose yo escogeré esto-dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras la señora sonreía. Ahora la madre de Inuyasha iba a creer que ella era una alcohólica, suspiro mientras tomaba varias cosas que servirían y cuando nadie la veía tomo un redbull para despertar-

Las compras fueron divertidas la madre de Inuyasha era muy alivianada...Y cuando salieron el centro comercial vieron a Inuyasha esperándolas.

-Madre...-dijo sorprendido al ver todas las cosas que su madre habia comprado-

-Oh vamos faltan cuatro días para Halloween debes de ver de que te vas a vestir...Porque tu fiesta será de disfraces-Su fiesta?, que todos los dioses poderosos lo despertaran...El no iba a hacer ninguna fiesta con su madre...Era mejor hacer una fiesta en la escuela, pero tambien todos querrían salir y antes de su fiesta podría hacer un par de travesuras-

-Nadie va a venir...-dijo Inuyasha mientras Izayoi se quedaba viéndolo-

-Inuyasha tu siempre has estado rodeado de amigos...Además Kagome va a venir-dijo la señora Izayoi mientras Kagome miraba a Inuyasha-

-Vendré?-fue la pregunta en susurro mientras Inuyasha la miraba-

-No vendré porque estaré con mis amigos...Tu no te puedes meter en mi vida-Sin querer Inuyasha hirió a su madre mientras Kagome lo miraba molesta-

-Señora Izayoi-dijo Kagome mientras veía como la madre de Inuyasha dejaba el carrito lleno de cosas y comenzaba a irse. Inuyasha se sintió muy idiota cuando vio a su madre irse, así que gruño. Kagome miro a Inuyasha (contenido de palabras fuertes o.o ok?)-Que pendejo eres wey-dijo Kagome molesta, en el rato que ella paso con la madre de Inuyasha la señora se veía que quería comprenderlo y entenderlo, y nunca falto que dijera cuanto lo quería y el le sale con sus mamadas (...tonteras)-

-Que te pasa?-dijo molesto, mientras Kagome negaba con su cabeza y entonces dejaba a Inuyasha casi solo, pero el se le adelanto a su lado-Oye que te pasa wey...-dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome lo miraba-

-Neta Inuyasha estas bien ciego...En buen plan tu mamá te esta haciendo una fiesta y no mames...Como decirle esas jaladas?-decía Kagome que parecía vulgar pero estaba muy molesta con Inuyasha. El se le quedo viendo, una mujer nunca se vería bien diciendo groserías pero muchas...Hasta soltamos todo el rosario grosero cuando estamos molestos...Y le gusto escuchar cada grosería dirigida a el-

-Me molesta que se meta en mis pinches cosas-dijo irritado casi alzando la voz mientras Kagome lo miraba-

-Sabes yo...-dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras Inuyasha la miraba detenidamente-...yo simplemente sacrificaría todo lo que tengo por tener una madre como la tuya.-dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se iba con la madre de Inuyasha-

-Kagome...-Fue lo único que pudo murmurar mientras llevaba tambien el carrito. Genial, ahora era un mega imbecil-

Cuando salio pudo ver como estaba su madre queriendo mantener una sonrisa, pero Kagome estaba ahí.

-Tal vez me meto demasiado en su vida-dijo Izayoi con una fingida felicidad. Kagome la miro-

-No señora...Usted sin duda le gusta saber que pasa por su cabeza y con todo respeto lo único que pasa por su mente son viejas, nalgas y dinero-Izayoi sintió que se iba a soltar a llorar pero ahí estaba una amiga de Inuyasha diciéndole muchas cosas-Ahí viene-dijo mientras le limpiaba una pequeña lágrima-

-Mamá...De que me recomiendas disfrazarme?-Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando se acercó a esas mujeres y entonces abrazo a su madre, y miro a Kagome...No sabia que tantas cosas le habia dicho a su madre, pero no estaba tan mal tener a una madre que le gustan las fiestas-

Kagome sonrió ante cada anécdota que contaba Izayoi de su hijo, y con amargura recordó que a ella nunca le habían contado esas clases de cosas; Apretó el agarre que tenía en sus manos y entonces trago mientras sonreía a ambos.

-Inuyasha siempre tubo suerte con sus amigos-dijo Izayoi mirando a su hijo por el retrovisor, mientras Kagome se giraba para sonreírle. Inuyasha apenado dejo que su madre contara sus chocoaventuras. La señora estaba llenando de cosas vergonzosas la cabeza de Kagome, y le agradaba...Kagome se concentro en imaginarse que eran ella y su madre pero luego bajo del cielo, era obvio que su madre nunca diría cosas penosas que la incluyera. Y entonces se sintió triste en su interior, el vació de algo...La ausencia de cariño maternal, necesitaba hablar con ella...De manera urgente-

Se preguntaba si la señora quería que se quedaran a comer o algo.

-Y dime Kagome, tienes hambre?-El sonido de sus tripas fue las que contestaron e Izayoi solamente rio y entonces mando a que sirvieran tres platos en la mesa el padre de Inuyasha no estaba así que iban a estar los tres solos. Conversando.-

-Que pena-dijo Kagome con sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras Inuyasha le sacaba la lengua-

-Cuéntame de tu familia? Tienes hermanos?-preguntó Izayoi con interés estaban esperando que llegara la sirvienta para mandarlos a comer, pero aprecia que esta iba a demorar Kagome entonces miro a la señora Izayoi a la ojos-

-Mi padre murió hace días...Y no...No tengo hermanos-dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras Izayoi la abrazaba y entonces Kagome sintió algo sobre sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Líquido salino salían de sus ojos, un sentimiento extraño se apoderaba de su cuerpo y un nudo sobre su garganta se iba extinguiendo-...Lo siento...-dijo Kagome separándose para limpiar sus lágrimas pero estas no pararon de cesar-

-Inuyasha ve por un pañuelo-ordeno Izayoi mientras Inuyasha le obedecía. Odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar, odiaba verla llorar...Y cada vez que lloraba sentía que debía abrazarla y calmarla con sus palabras, esas palabras que necesitaban ir directamente a su oído para hacerla sentir tranquilidad-

Su pecho se encogió, Izayoi la abrazo. Se arrepentía de haberla hecha llorar.

-Anda querida quieres desahogarte?-preguntó Izayoi que con sus manos le limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos-

-No pretendo causarle lástima pero, usted sabe lo que es que tu madre te rechace? Cuando hoy vi como Inuyasha y usted...Simplemente sentí que el era tan afortunado de tener a unos padres que lo quieren y yo...Estoy sola...Sola con el cariño de mis amigos, pero quien me va a dar el cariño maternal?-hablo rápido pero Izayoi la entendió perfectamente le regalo una sonrisa llena de mortificación-

-Kagome...-dijo Izayoi poniendo sus manos sobre las manos casi temblorosas de Kagome; Nunca habia llorado con una extraña y mucho menos confesado sus emociones de una manera tan fácil. Pero con la madre de Inuyasha fue tan fácil-...Yo siempre quise una hija...-dijo Izayoi mientras le acariciaba después la mejilla-Un niño es diferente a una mujer...Cuando quieras Kagome...Cuando necesites consejos de una madre...Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti...-dijo mientras la hacia levantar y entonces Kagome le limpio una lágrima que escapaba del aterciopelado rostro de Izayoi-Bueno esto se puso sentimental...-dijo mientras sonreía. Inuyasha llego justo al momento en que ellas estaban sentadas en la mesa y noto como ella usurpaba su lugar en la mesa y luego se sintió culpable de juzgarla así que lo dejo pasar esta vez y se integro de manera rápida a la platica-De que piensan disfrazarse?-preguntó la madre del muchacho mientras ellos dos miraban en direcciones opuestas-

-No se-dijo Inuyasha que tomaba un poco de refresco de su vaso-

-Yo tampoco-dijo Kagome un poco más animada le sirvió desahogarse con Izayoi...-

-Ya se-dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras juntaba sus manos emocionado.-Serás la princesa y el joven enmascarado-Kagome miro a la señora Izayoi sin entenderla-No se diga nada más...-dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y hacia un par de llamadas y luego regresaba a sentarse aun estaban sin saber que decir era imposible juntarlos en menos de cuatro días para la fiesta-Vendrán los costureros a tomarles las medidas-dijo mientras los dos se miraban-

-Pero...yo me quería vestir de un hombre de nieves-dijo Inuyasha que no se resignaba a estar a merced de la mala Kagome-

-Yo de un kotex-dijo Kagome con sinceridad esto último hizo soltar una amplia carcajada a Izayoi-

**---**

En la escuela por faltar dos horas para que se acabaran las clases por ese día. Kikyo no pregunto por Inuyasha, pero vaya que tenían en ascuas a sus amigos. Sobre todo a Sango, Ayame y Rin. La mesa donde ellos estaban sentados era grande debido a que Koga y Miroku se habían sentado con ellas para conversar sobre la situación.

-Se han de ver y se han de querer sacar los ojos-dijo Sango que sintió un escalofrió sobre su columna vertebral. John habia dicho algo sobre una cosa, y ellas ya habían entregado lo del chismografo pero sin Kagome todo fue muy monótono si pasaron cosas graciosas pero el "me voy a suicidar" ya no fue divertido. O el hecho de pasar un receso sin los comentarios pornográficos de Kagome era como normal-

-No creo...Inuyasha no es tan malo-Eran sus amigos tenían que defenderlo de las mujeres malvadas que intentaban dañar su reputación de niño bueno-

-No?-preguntó Ayame con sarcasmo ante el comentario de Koga luego veían llegar a Amy con su extravagante falda...Oh mejor dicho puti-falda y esa corta que apenas le tapaban los senos y una parte de su abdomen...-

-Miroku...Koga-decía la muchacha mientras con esas pestañas parecía hipnotizarlos esos dos se levantaron como si fueran perros falderos y fueron detrás de ella-

-Que les pasa?, ven una mujer bonita y se van...Son patéticos!-dijo Sango sin darse cuenta que eso sonó a mujer celosa en embarazo-

-Desde cuando te importan ellos y su impotencia?-preguntó Rin divertida mientras Ayame sonreía soltando una risa. Luego llego Bankotsu todo histérico preguntando por Kagome, era mejor no saber donde estaba y lo mejor era que el nunca se enterara con quien estaba...-

-Bueno...Si esta con Inuyasha quiere decir que esta domado, cierto?-Sus amigas no contestaron-cierto?-Sonó a suplica y rezo para los dioses-

-No creo...Que rezar sirva-dijo Sango soltando un suspiro y viendo como estaba Amy de lagartona con ellos. Sintió la sangre hervirle por el cuerpo y más cuando estiro sus manos para meterles algo en el pantalón-

Dudo de que clase de cochinadas pudieran aceptar de esa guarra... (Prostituta). Y entonces cuando ellos se acercaron con ellas, noto que Amy se iba muy 'contenta'. Esa tipa iba a conocer el infierno, y no sabia porque...Y les extraño lo nervioso que estaban estos dos. Las PELEAS ENTRE Ellos no disminuían al igual que los comentarios sarcásticos o irónicos...

Y cuando Sango vio a Amy simplemente sintió algo...Como coraje de ella, tal vez envidia...Pero porque?, y ella no fue la única o no, tambien Ayame sintió eso...

-Que quería Amy?-Simplemente era curiosidad ella tambien fue muy curiosa-Digo por curiosidad-volvió a agregar Sango nerviosa mientras Miroku la miraba. No podía decirle era secreto-

-Eh...nada-dijo Koga mientras Ayame los miraba-

Se dice que los secretos son del diablo...

-Bueno yo me voy-dijo Ayame levantándose pero luego Koga la intento seguir, Ayame molesta de que Koga la siguiera y la enfadara con toda la voz que tiene...-ENTIENDELO DEJAME EN PAZ PEDAZO DE CACA!-Gritó Ayame mientras se soltaba del agarre de Koga. Bueno las cosas entre ellos dos no iban bien, ya que es feo cuando alguien quiere apostar tu amor para después romperte el corazón en mil pedazos. Y eso precisamente fue algo que paso, y ella no quería volver a sufrir...-

-Porque todos los hombres sean gays-dijo Rin levantando su vaso de agua y Sango fue la que gustosa acepto ese cumplido por parte de Rin. Y entonces paso Sesshoumaru con su novia agarrado de la mano y se sentó justo enfrente de su mesa. Rin no pudo separar los ojos de ellos, y Sango la distraía con comentarios simples y Miroku no se atrevía ni a hablarle a Sango pero Koga...Koga estaba arrepentido. Sango miraba a Koga bueno su miseria se notaba en su rostro...Miroku estaba nervioso-

-Koga te ayudaremos con Ayame-dijo Sango decidida, no sabia que le pasaba de por si los miraban feo por estar sentados en la misma mesa.-

-Enserio?-pregunto ilusionado mientras Sango asentía. El tipo no le habia hecho anda y además los dos se veían tiernos juntos.-

Además que amiga no quiere verla feliz?

Después la novia de Sesshoumaru comenzaba a llorar y al final en el punto de despedida le daba una bofetada a Sesshoumaru, que dolor...Rin no habia puesto mucha atención a Sango para ella, ahorita estaba de metiche viendo a Sesshoumaru y a esa mujer que lloraba.

Queria acercarse pero una punzada le dijo que el se iba a acercar.

-Ire a dejar estos libros-dijo Rin con torpeza mientras se levantaba y entonces pasaba cerca del lugar de Sesshoumaru para ir a la biblioteca el ojidorado cuando la vio...Tambien se levanto, Sango y Koga estaban planeando esa unión y bueno Miroku solamente estaba ahí de pervertido-

**---**

-Quien soy quien soy...-dijo Kagome tomando aire de sus pulmones para después imitar la pose de alguien. Ya les habían tomado medidas y ahora se encontraban de regreso a la escuela. No querían regresar pero sus amigos les esperaba-Higurashi tengo el pezón erecto...Reporte!-ella apestaba imitando a un profesor pero aunque fuera pésima Inuyasha se rió-

-Nunca creí que fueras así-dijo Inuyasha mientras lograban penetrar el bosque no faltaba ahora mucho. Solamente una hora tal vez-Te imagine como una nerd-dijo suspirando mientras Kagome sonreía a medias-

-Si pues yo siempre pensé que Miroku era el caliente, Koga el seductor y tu bueno el chico malo...-dijo Kagome pasando un mechón de su cabello por detrás de su oreja. Y entonces sintió que pasar la saliva por su garganta era un reto muy difícil. El color de sus orejas estaba aumentando, y entonces recordó algo que le habia confesado a Sango "mis orejas tienden a ponerse rojas cuando hablo con un muchacho guapo" y entonces eso hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojara, era lo malo de no ser una experta con los hombres pero le gustaba ser así-

-Que tienes?-preguntó Inuyasha con curiosidad al ver a su compañera querer agarrar una pistola y darse un tiro-

-Nada-contesto apresurada Inuyasha pudo quedar tranquilo y después de que el calor de sus mejillas pasara siguió burlándose de Inuyasha como siempre lo hacia-

-Ya me tienes harto...Vas a ver-dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome le sacaba la lengua-

-Ahí la nena se esta molestando-dijo burlesca mientras Inuyasha detenía el carro y miraba a Kagome-

Inuyasha puso su mano sobre la pierna de Kagome y ella la miro y entonces levanto su ceja, Inuyasha la miro con picardía mientras seguía subiendo su mano. Eso la ponía nerviosa.

-Déjame...-dijo Kagome apartando la mano de Inuyasha-Eres un violador eso eres-dijo Kagome mientras se cruzaba de brazos prometía no molestar a Inuyasha-

-Andale sígueme molestando y esta vez seré tu acosador-dijo Inuyasha divertido mientras Kagome le sacaba la lengua cuando el no viera. Paso a los asientos traseros, Inuyasha repitió el proceso que habia hecho. Y entonces ella lo maldecía y a los pocos segundos se quedaba dormida-

En forma de venganza el no la despertó, la dejo dormir hasta que los ojos castaños se abrieron y vieron que era plena noche y estaba encerrada en el carro no habia nadie en el carro así que quito el seguro para volver a ponerlo y después fue a su habitación a acostarse. Un día entero con Inuyasha podía ser catastrófico pero puede mejorar...

Inuyasha estaba sonriendo de manera tonta, acostado con solamente el pantalón del pijama se daba cuenta de que sin querer habia pasado un día entero con Kagome y eso era...Era...

Era una tontería seguir pensando en la forma en que le agarro la pierna...Y era un pervertido por ir al baño e ir por hielo al refrigerador, oh su entrepierna dolía con el solo hecho de haberle tocado el muslo a Kagome...Le pidió perdón a Dios, a su Dios mientras luego tomaba el hielo y se figuraba a Kagome con el, guiñándole el ojo...Y pasando el hielo desde su cuello hasta abajo, el hielo no ayudaba que fueran dos hielos. Tomo su playera y le puso cuatro hielos, y se puso eso sobre su entrepierna estaba descansando...Y luego...

-Te estas haciendo la chaqueta?-preguntó Koga que llegaba y miraba a Inuyasha con una mano en la masa y la otra arriba con su brazo. Descubierto mil-

-NO!-dijo mientras Koga lo miraba-

-...Y esa mano? (chaqueta: masturbarse, jalársela, etc xD)-pregunto con delicadeza mientras Inuyasha se sacaba la mano-

-Oh Koga...Eres peor que Miroku-dijo Inuyasha tirando los hielos, ahora parecía que se habia orinado. Y Koga diciéndole que habia utilizado a su amiga Manuela para calmar su lujuria-Sabes que yo no soy así-

-Ah no?, y cuando descubriste a Panchito no dijiste "Ahí c.bron que grande esta"-dijo Koga fingiendo la voz gay de Inuyasha era obvio que el no dijo eso, no era tan pervertido-

-Vete a dormir pervertido-dijo Inuyasha mientras iba a encerrarse a su cuarto y entonces recordaba a Kagome con el hielo, hacia calor...La ventana estaba cerrada, y...hacia calor...Fue a abrir la ventana, seguía haciendo calor...Prendió el abanico, el calor no paraba, se imagino a Koga con el hielo y no fue agradable después Koga era Kagome con un bikini sexy y dos hielos, Miroku en tanga con hielo...Iuk, Kagome con vestido y un hielo...Kagome...Su sueño erótico continuo cuando el estaba dormido. Y soñó que el era un teletubi (mi hijo xDDD)-...ahí...me dejo...-cantaba mientras giraba y entonces sentía como entraba Miroku con un globo de agua enorme color rojo. Y reía con Koga pero después entraban...Primero Koga lo destapo, y después Miroku le dejo caer encima el globo...Inuyasha pego el grito al cielo-ARGG MALDITOS-grito mientras se levantaba con mucha pereza. Koga y Miroku se carcajearon mientras Inuyasha agarraba su almohada y se la aventaba a Koga y después tomaba la otra y golpeaba a Miroku-

-Y dinos Inuyasha...Como te fue con Kagome?-pregunto divertido Miroku mientras Koga se carcajeaba-

-Ayer el pervertido estaba con la mano...En la cocina-dijo Koga soltando el chisme. Par de chismosas...-

-Enserio?...-preguntaba divertido Miroku-

-Arg muéranse-dijo mientras los dejaba hablando solos y el se iba a meter a bañar. Salio con tranquilidad mientras iba a cambiarse después y al final como no tenía hambre simplemente espero a sus amigos. No duraron en salir, ya que Koga estaba arreglándose el cabello-

-Mira-dijo Koga sacando de su pantalón lo que Amy les habia dado. Inuyasha la miro y luego a sus amigos-Quieres volar? O te vas a quedar sentado viéndonos?-preguntó Koga mientras Inuyasha le arrebataba eso y comenzaban a viajar...La escuela paso a tercera prioridad y entonces como buenos amigos que eran violaron hasta perder la cabeza y sentir que todo era una mierda para ellos cosa que no lo era-

**Continuara...**

Q' pedo con ellos: O! espero q' sepan q' es x.x pq no es nada bonito u.u

Ahmmm espero q' anden bien n,n!!

(I am Eragon...♥)

: ( ehh no ehh visto la película : ((...

pero la vere : D! jO! N,n

lei el libro y soy eragOn el caballero q' con una espada guiara el bien y destruira a Galbatorix : )!

Jajaja ese hombre se ha deber estado quemando mota cuando escribia ese libro (ehii es broma x.xUU)

: D! wiii

Awww…

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SN LO MAXINO...**

Bueno : D!

GRACIASSSSSSSSS n,n!!!

: )! Neta n.n mil gracias n,n

wiii : )!

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

"_Pregúntame si mi mundo es blanco o negro._

_Tambien si duermo o me desvelo_

_Y pregúntame tambien porque quiero_

_Que me preguntes esto..._

_La respuesta es porque yo estoy muerto"_


	19. Oh! Si mas, mas

**Inusual**

**_-Un hombre no es por lo que tiene enfrente es por la competencia que lleva a lado : D!_**

**Cáp.19 Oh si más, más!**

_Tan grande es el miedo que sho siento_

_Cuando te vas_

_Temo que no vuelvas más_

_Pero siempre regresas...♪_

_**Miranda-Traición **_

Pero que buen viaje se dieron, hasta margaritas parecían ver desde su cabeza...Alucinaciones como aquellos hongos, y hasta sentían que eran dragones (acabo de ver eragon n,nUUU). Y el aliento que les salía por la boca no era hediondez...No, ese olor que les salía por la boca era fuego, y sentían que sus uñas eran garras, y su cabello...Dios su cabello era un maldito alambre de púas que los estaba apretando (ok, ok demasiado saw ;-;) y después de que ese agarre se iba...

Quedaba una dulce sensación en su estomago, y aquellos nachos con queso que nunca se comieron querían aparecer...Pero nunca apareció, al contrario estaba aquella mujer erótica de sus sueños estaba incitándolos a querer tomarla en ese momento. Pero después la realidad los golpeaba, gente muerta por todos lados...Ah no...Todavía no llegaba la hora de sadismo, todo lo contrario fueron despertando poco a poco...Y el dolor de que un maldito caballo les habia pegado fue necesario.

-No lo puedo creer!-murmuró el ojidorado que estaba casi desmayándose del dolor, estaba débil pero demasiado feliz. Tan feliz como una lombriz, y miraba como estaba aun algo mareado no podía caminar sentía que sus ojos se iban y que estaba ido. Era como un vampiro sentía las ondas sonoras de cualquier movimiento, sonido...Ah y hablando de vampiros soñó el otro día que habia sido drácula pero en lugar de beber sangre el bebía mermelada...Y el odiaba la mermelada, pero le gustaban las fresas...-Picaronas, despierten!-decía mientras con mucha energía el lograba levantarse y después llegaba hasta donde estaban sus amigos y los movía para que despertaran-OH...MITSUMI ESTA ENCUERADA...!-Dijo con una voz energética lo que hacia que sus dos compañeros despertaran muy rápido y se asomaran por la ventana, bueno...Mitsumi era la "calentura" de toda la preparatoria.-

Si de esas muchachas que tenían buenos senos y buenas nalgas...La muchacha que llego temprano al reparto, la tonta que intercambiabas respuestas por sexo...Bueno no tan bajo.

-Mentiroso!-decía Koga (Voy a engañarte tonta solo para tocar tu boca ;D♪) que intentaba regresar a dormirse-

-Me siento...-No pudo continuar porque la palabra que iba a decir se le olvido y Miroku hacia intentos falsos por recordársela pero no podía. Recordaba que habían hecho algo malo, un pecado, algo pecaminoso, algo indebido, algo indecoroso, algo perturbante...Habían descubierto lo que era el polvo navideño...Y nadie podía saber eso. Su nariz estaba irritada y los ojos de los tres estaban rojos, no podían salir en ese estado porque se iban a meter en graves problemas pero si se quedaban ahí y una prefecta los veía...Los iban a regañar, y no algo de "porque no fueron al salón?" no el regaño iba a ser "Ò.Ó A LA HOGUERA" y por la mente de los tres paso como estaban desnudos siendo llevados a una caldera de agua hirviendo...Bueno tal vez eso era exagerado...-

Se miraron, y gracias a que no tenían conciencia no se sentían mal...

-Quieres volverlo a hacer?-preguntó Miroku que estaba respirando de una manera ruidosa. Y ellos lo imitaban, les costaba un poco respirar-

-Paso-dijo Koga mientras se sentaba en la mesa, si, drogarse fue como ver ponys con el trasero tatuado y con arcoiris y mariposas teniendo sexo unas con otros...Y tambien era como ver el futuro, pero no. Luego se iban a hacer adictos e iban a perder el control, y ellos dirían que lo tendrían pero entonces irían a Oceánica y sus padres estarían desilusionados...

-Yo tambien-dijo Inuyasha que se levantaba para ir por un par de hielos. Les dio dos a sus amigos, mientras luego se miraba y se lo comía-

Hubo un silencio por parte de los tres amigos, si habia sido todo interesante pero...Drogarse era para nacos (sin ofender) si costaba muy caro, pero que vulgar por Dios...Que ganabas con drogarte?

Pros:

Volabas, te sentías bien, te olvidabas de tus problemas, te sentías como un hielo en el desierto, te sentías como Harry Potter claro sin magia y con una cortara muy diferente a la de el...

Contras:

Te hacías idiota, decías cosas idiotas, te excitabas, vomitabas, no eras sexy, en lugar de hablar balbuceabas, te dormías...

Definitivamente drogarse no era sexy, además solo los cobardes se drogaban y ellos eran valientes...Ellos eran tan valientes que cuando veían mujeres en bikinis no se excitaban...

-Sabes...-dijo Miroku que estaba ya reaccionando, drogarse aun estaba atrofiándole el cerebro. Sus pocas neuronas iban a morir, geni...No, eso no era genial luego no iba a pensar en como conquistar a Sango...Maldita Amy...Estupida, si ella no les hubiera dado la droga no hubiera matado neuronas...Todos contra Amy, bueno...No tanto, les habia dado un buen momento...-No me siento tan genial como se dice que se siente-dijo después de haber pensado esas palabras-

-Tienes razón...Después que?-decía Inuyasha mientras Koga pensaba en algo-

-Se supone que debes querer mas "QUIERO MÁS"-grito como alguien desesperado mientras corría por todo su habitación intentando buscar más, obviamente el no tenía más. Así que cansado y con la garganta cansada llego a su asiento y dijo con mucha tranquilidad que no habia nada. Inuyasha y Miroku rodaron sus ojos-

-Me siento vació, usado...Sucio-dijo Inuyasha que entraba a su cuarto a cambiarse con su ropa informal y después veía a sus amigos estar jugando nintendo-No quieren buscar monjitas?-

Los dos amigos fueron a seguir a su amigo, mientras dejaban el cuarto en penumbras, con la puerta del delito escondida...

**---**

El borrador de su lápiz golpeaba con mucha fuerza su cuaderno, y su pierna se movía con mucha rudeza, habia participado cinco veces en una clase. Y habia querido pasar al pintarrón tres veces...Trono sus dedos una vez, la segunda vez lo que quiso hacer no podía ya estaban tronados...Duh!

Acomodo aquel mechón rebelde que tenía detrás de su oreja, y cuando volvió a golpear la goma contra su cuaderno...

-Oh deja de hacer eso!-dijo Sango molesta arrebatándole el lápiz para aventarlo lejos, listo! Ahora ya no iba a estar estresada-

-Hey!, mi lápiz-dijo Kagome levantándose de su asiento para ir por su lápiz. Y después volvía a su asiento y miraba feo a Sango y mejor se acostaba de seguro era la clase de química...La maestra explicando algo sobre las reacciones y la composición de materias y ella estaba en la Luna pensando en su madre...Ah, genial la duda la estaba llenando-Maestra no me siento bien...-dijo mientras se llevaba su mano a su cabeza y fingía querer caerse muchos "asustados" estaban cerca para intentar sujetarla-

-Pero Higurashi!, vaya a enfermería...Andele vaya, vaya!-Kagome asintió mientras salía del salón y miraba a todos lados...Sacaba su celular y marcaba el celular de su madre-

La línea estaba llevándose acabo, y entonces sintió como sus palmas sudaban con mucha brusquedad...Estaba nerviosa. Cuando la voz femenina de su madre contesto, sintió el horrendo escalofrió de su espina correrle por todo su cuerpo. Parecía decir su nombre, y no tubo fuerzas...Bueno si las tenía...

-_Mamá...Soy yo, si bueno...Sabes que cuentas conmigo no?, digo por la verdadera muerte de mi padre...Si...lo se...Creeme cuentas conmigo-_cerro su celular mientras luego tomaba asiento necesitaba tomar un suspiro vio a tres jóvenes caminar de una forma coqueta, los tres parecían chicas barbie. Y lanzaban miradas a la nada, y hasta se miraban al espejo-

-Kagome-dijo Miroku deteniendo su paso junto con sus demás amigos-

Kagome los miro un segundo, los ojos de los tres estaban rojos y su nariz estaba más notoria que la de Rodolfo el Reno...Y se veían agotados, y hasta parecían tener hadas porque querían despegar del suelo. No les dijo nada, los dejo irse con rapidez y entonces ella fue a enfermería a dormir un rato. Desvelarse con sus amigas y fingir que una fogata de plástico quemaba bombones ya no era lo suyo...Pasaron tres muchachos de intercambio guapos, y uno solamente dijo "ah" y se fue y ella sintió sus mejillas arder...Eso era tan romántico...

-ESTUPIDIFANTASTIDEJARZUELA (Estupida, fantástica, endeja, mujerzuela o.o cuatro en uno ;D! Vivo en un mundo material, y yo soy una chica material : O! oh dios no puedo creer q' escucho eso –pone Enamorado de Britney Spears- T.T Dios...). Kagome levanto su rostro al ver a Sango apuntarla con el dedo, y luego hacer una señal que para ella fue obscena...-Que tienes?-pregunto con naturalidad mientras Kagome la miraba dudando-

-Intento dormir-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras Sango la picaba y luego Kagome la miraba-

-No, no, no...Ya nos abandonaste todo el día por el tonto de Inugeisha...Y ahora te quieres dormir...No! ahora nos dedicaremos a robar flores del director...!-dijo emocionada mientras sacaba dinero de sus zapatos-

-No...Mejor...Hay que poner sonidos obscenos por el micrófono-dijo Kagome levantándose de la camilla para después sonreír con malicia-

-No veré porno para grabar los sonidos-dijo Sango asqueada, bueno era una idea algo fuerte y atrevida-

-Cierto...-dijo Kagome que se levantaba para pensar en algo, se puso por mientras sus zapatos y entonces Sango la miraba con insistencia-Oh, recorcholis (o.o ah chale yo nunca decía recorcholis u.u siempre lo dije a lo salvaje "OH CH1NG4D0")-

Sango seguía viendo a su amiga, y entonces pensó en la inmortalidad del cangrejo...Y se imagino a un cangrejo caminando tan pacifico por el mar...Con sus tenazas intentando matar a cualquier animal marino que se le acercara...El cangrejo...Y su muerte venía cuando una ola llegaba y lo arrastraba...Fin...

-Entonces?-preguntó Sango mientras Kagome iba a la parte donde las enfermas solamente podían ir-

-Muy bien...Vigilaras la entrada si llega la enfermera la distraerás y la llevaras lejos para darme tiempo de salir...-dijo mientras entraba al cuarto de enfermeras. Obviamente solo las enfermeras podían entrar, bueno eso es obvio no?-

Sango estaba muy normal mirando a todos lados, viendo como estaba esa mesa de doctores poniéndola nerviosa. Luego daba pisotones al suelo, simplemente para molestar al salón de abajo y entonces suspiraba...Kagome tardaba mucho. No, el pasillo se veía desierto ah tres estudiantes que se colaban una clase y después se reían, principiantes sin duda...

-Apurate-dijo Sango entre dientes mientras veía como Kagome abría la puerta y sacaba una bolsa llena de laxantes y entonces Sango sonreían-De quien te quieres vengar?-preguntó Sango divertida mientras Kagome sonreía-

-Sabes...Las porristas son...tontas...Creo que serán de ellas-dijo mientras luego se iba y entonces Sango sonrió. Las porristas eran populares, y amigas de Kikyo...Porque no atacar directamente a Kikyo?-

-Estas segura? Podríamos no se...Meterle al cuarto de Kikyo animales-dijo Sango viendo como Kagome caminaba directo al muro de anuncios y entonces buscaba con sus ojos algo sobre algún partido relacionado con las porristas-

-Calla y busca algo sobre las porristas-dijo mientras estiraba su mano para agarrar un papel sobre el mejor dibujo de animales...Posiblemente si dibujaba a Kikyo iba a ganar, aparto ese pensamiento de su mente y entonces Sango brincaba para arrancar el papel-

-Tienen juego ahora a las cuatro-dijo Sango mientras Kagome sonreía. Saco una caja de laxantes y entonces leyó el modo de uso-

Según eso, habia efecto en cuatro horas. Uh!, se imaginarían a una mujer tomando esas pastillas en la noche ya que al día siguiente tenía una boda y casualmente ella iba al baño justo en la boda...Y lastima que en la iglesia no habia baño, y la peor lastima era que era novia...Que mala suerte, la novia con ganas de hacer del baño...justo en plena misa...

Kagome y Sango miraron a Rin haciendo un par de cambios en su casillero...Y luego llegaba Ayame y ambas se ponían a reír, y entonces ellas dos se acercaban.

-A quien les cae bien las porristas?-preguntó Kagome mientras Rin y Ayame se miraban-

-Son las tontas que solamente gritan "Inuyasha vamos, oh si, vamos...mete un gol, eso, oh si...ganamos"-decía Rin fingiendo la voz de las chillonas porristas-

-Si algo así...Oye pronuncia el Oh si de manera pornográfica-Decía Ayame mientras Rin sonreía-

-"Oh si...Oh si...GOL, OH SI"-decía por accidente subiendo el tono de su voz y entonces muy pocos la muraban-

-Eres tan cómica!-decía Ayame sonriendo mientras Kagome tosía un poco-

-Bueno les pondré laxante a las porristas-dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras les enseñaba lo que tenía dentro de la bolsa negra de plástico. Sango se habia dado cuenta de que estaba sonriéndole a una muchacha que odiaba-

-Que divertido-dijo Rin mientras veían pasar a tres porristas con su uniforme corto y meneando la cabeza y eso hacia mover su teñido cabello. Y luego iban con sus motas meneándolas, que? Eso no era genial era bobo..-Yo le entro-dijo sonriendo mientras Sango continuaba con la parte del plan-

-tendrán partido a las cuatro de la tarde...Y bueno las porristas van a estar haciendo del baño en lugar de decir el usual 'Vamos equipo vamos, Cero cero cinco mil, cero cero cinco mil, a Inuyasha no le ganan ni tomando chocomil' o mejor aun...Tal vez si se nos va la mano les hagan un lavado de estomago-dijo sonriendo con malicia tal vez...Dios la castigaría un poco, pero por ahora quería hacer sufrir a esas porristas. Las cuatro amigas se pusieron de acuerdo en como participar-

El plan corrió en marcha, en realidad no odiaba a las porristas simplemente era divertido arruinarles un partido. Tenía tres pastillas en su mano...Habia doce porristas en la escuela. Doce chicas que subían su calificación meneando la falda y haciendo motivación en el equipo, al diablo con eso. Ahora harían emoción los de la banda de la escuela, si esos tipos que tocan la tuba, la trompeta, el tambor, y otros instrumentos...

Kagome suspiro, bueno...Cada amiga poseía tres pastillas, tres por cuatro eran doce...Doce porristas (genial se multiplicar : D). Miro a todos lados, sus ojos no estaban quietos en ningún lugar, entro a la cafetería y entonces vio a tres porristas que estaban mirando a otro lado y dejaban su refresco solo. Kagome suspiro mientras iba y les metía la pastilla a cada refresco y después veía a las porristas tomarse el refresco.

-Hey por el partido de esta tarde!-dijo Kagome quitándole el refresco a una tipa para brindar con las porristas estas se sintieron alagadas y populares mientras miraban a Koga, Miroku e Inuyasha entrar. Kagome se giro y se río. Pobres loosers sin duda ahora harían del baño como si nunca tuviera fin, vio como estaba Inuyasha con una expresión extraña acompañado de Kikyo y bueno...Estaban platicando-Me dejan pasar?-La ignoraban, y entonces Kikyo se ponía más entre la puerta y ella. Bueno debían guardar un par de pastillas para esa bruja-

Y ahí se quedo hasta que Kikyo parecía querer quitarse, comenzaba a besar a Inuyasha...

-Hey no quiero despurificar mis virginales ojos pero...Muevanse-Tomo a los dos como pudo para separarlos y caminar hacia la puerta. Pudo sentir la mirada furiosa de Kikyo y eso le valió muy poco-

-Hay Higurashi...Que...Que amargada!-Kikyo quería decir lo contrario a educada. Pero como si cerebro era pequeño, no pequeño era grande...Diminuto tenía que decir otra palabra para no quedarse trabada-

-Genial y?-decía como si nada, estaba urgida por saber como les habia ido a sus amigas y le prestaba muy poca atención a Kikyo-

-Me molesta tu presencia, eres una escoria...-Inuyasha estaba apretándole la mano a Kikyo. Buscarle problema a Kagome era un deporte para Kikyo-

-Hay Kikyo...Metete ese dedo-decía señalando el dedo con el que Kikyo la apuntaba y al mismo tiempo hablaba. Kikyo la miraba con duda y giraba su vista inexpresiva a su dedo, su dedo era bonito-Si ese...Metetelo por el ano y deja de estarme insultando...-dijo rolando sus ojos para después dar media vuelta e irse, pero entonces Kikyo habia jalado la camiseta de Inuyasha para que la defendiera. Lo usual de la mujer que tiene novio-

-Defiéndeme-dijo pegándose al pecho de Inuyasha, como si el lo fuera a hacer-

-Es tu pelea hazlo tu-Inuyasha se metió mejor a la cafetería y busco a sus amigos, necesitaba conversar con ellos sobre lo que habían hecho-

Kikyo se quedo molesta mirando como se iba Kagome como si nada. Esa tonta no volvería a humillarla sería Kagome la humillada y ella la humillatriz...

-Yo soy la humillatriz (cierto esa palabra no existe pero...a q' se oye genial: D!? owo bueno ò.o Kikyo la dijo x.x)-dijo mientras sus ojos flameaban y después sacaba su espejito de una de las bolsas internas de su falda y se miraba su peinado y sus ojos, y su rostro.-OH...-Dijo creando un susto por los pasillos tenía una diminuta mancha de labial rosado cerca de su barbilla-

Kagome iba caminando contenta, mientras miraba a Sango sonreír. La sonrisa que traía era victoria, y la sonrisa de Rin era victoria y la sonrisa de Ayame tambien era una victoria dentro de cuatro horas...Dos y media, demonios hasta las seis y media esas malditas pastillas harían efecto...

-No calcule bien-dijo Kagome algo deprimida-

-Ah pero...Pero...Si festejan entonces si lo calculaste bien-dijo Sango ideando algo para que su amiga no se deprimiera. Rin y Ayame estaban divertidas, las porristas si eran malas con las personas fueran de su circulo social-

-Miren quien esta aquí..-dijo una porrista de cabello negro y ojos azules. Sip, ella era la capitana del equipo amiga de Kikyo y casi juraban que eran mayatas (mayatas es como...Cuando dos hombres no se separan y son novios, o cuando dos mujeres son novias...aunque yo siempre digo "eaeaea mayata" pq no me separo de mis amigas algo así n,nU)-Si son las más prostitutas de toda la escuela-dijo riéndose, seis contra cuatro-

-Segura? Porque acá entre nos yo juraba que ustedes lo eran-dijo Kagome para al final mirarla de abajo hacia arriba, con esa arrogancia que hacia sentir arder a cualquier enemiga. Y sus amigas sonrieron con malicia-

-Estoy segura-dijo mientras daba un paso, Kagome no retrocedió reía en sus adentros por esas pobres porristas-

-Presumes que ganas más que yo en la esquina o que?-preguntó Sango mientras miraba a la estupida capitana del equipo mirarla con asco-

-Saben...Para ser unas gatas sacan muy rápido las garras...Pero así son las guarras como ustedes no? Siempre defendiéndose...-dijo burlesca mientras otra amiga se carcajeaba-

-Y de seguro son de esas que pagan por tener sexo-dijo otra porrista. Grave error, nunca insultar a unas vírgenes-

-Ah...-dijo Ayame mientras miraba a las otras porristas-Y ustedes están tan usadas que nada más abren las patas-dijo mientras las porristas la miraban con asco-

-Cuida tu forma de caminar tal vez te vayas abriendo las patas-dijo otra porrista-

-Y que hay de ti? Tienes tanta hambre porque los travestís te robaron la esquina...Perdón _les_-dijo Rin sin sentir un poco de nervios al contestar-

-SON ODIOSAS-gritaron las porristas mientras las cuatro amigas reían-

-Y ustedes tendrán chorro-dijo en susurro Kagome mientras observaba como pasaba Miroku abrazado de aquellas gemelas que tambien eran amigas de Kikyo-

La mirada castaña de Sango fue a parar hasta donde Miroku le agarraba el trasero a esa desnalgada mujer. Sintió que estaba apretando sus dientes de una manera salvaje, y sus amigas vieron como siguió con la mirada a Miroku, hasta que el desapareció entre el pasillo.

-Como se le ocurre pasearse con esas mujeres por la escuela?-Cierto su relación habia mejorado cuando habían escapado de los policías pero ahora...Habia empeorado-

-Celosa querida amiga?-preguntó Rin mientras Sango la miraba llena de repulsión-

-Obvio no-Y John donde estaba? Sango entonces noto que sus mejillas se acaloraban y que todo parecía querer dar vueltas-

Kagome todavía quería hacer una travesura, tal vez dedicada a Inuyasha...Negó con su cabeza, y luego mejor miro a sus amigas...

-Vienes?-fue la escueta pregunta de Ayame cuando Sango y Rin comenzaron a caminar con el mismo pie y después volvían a empezar-

-Nah...Iré al baño-Mintió mientras se iba sola por el pasillo y entonces se perdía por ellos-

**---**

-Tienes ketchup aquí-dijo su novia que le lamía la nariz parea quitarle la ketchup (salsa de tomate o.o "es puro tomate lo q' a ti te late aprieta, exprime apachurra toma lo divertido es catsup de la costeña...Es puro tomate♪ tanta...xD)-...-Entonces Inuyasha sonrió mientras el jugaba con la nariz de Kikyo la notaba cambiada...Pero decidió jugar mejor con su imaginación, y entonces vio a Kagome llegar y comenzar hablar con otros alumnos-

Kagome se acercó a ellos mientras sacaba un cartel que decía un par de cosas pornográficas escritas por Inuyasha, generalmente habia dibujitos obscenos y ella que no los entendía muy bien pero por alguna extraña razón quería hacer sentir un poco pervertido a Inuyasha, agito la soda detrás de ella, tenía todo planeado si el se levantaba y la quería agarrar iba a poner la soda enfrente de ellos dos y la iba a abrir...Porque molestarlos? Porque se aburría de ser la amiga buena de todos...Y porque Kikyo se burlo de ella y de su familia, y Yani? Oh Yani era una tonta...Que se muriera.

-El refresco que me pediste-dijo con ternura mientras la ponía entre Inuyasha y Kikyo. Kikyo estaba sentada a lado de Inuyasha gozando de su asqueroso amor y ella estaba enfrente de ellos esperando que el abriera el refresco-

Inuyasha la miro, y como si nada tomo el refresco y Kagome de una manera cuidadosa dio un paso atrás y después Zaz! El refresco se embarra sobre Inuyasha y Kikyo haciendo un regadero. Kagome solamente se carcajea y justo como lo habia planeado Inuyasha muy enojado se levanto y miró a Kagome gruñendo.

-Mujer del demonio, que te pasa?!-dijo Inuyasha que estaba quitando la sustancia pegajosa-

-IMBECIL!-Grito Kikyo con su chillante voz-

-Que? No toleran una broma?-preguntó divertida e Inuyasha no estaba divertido estaba humillado escuchando la risa de los demás-

-ARGG...Perra-dijo gruñendo mientras se levantaba para perseguir a Kagome esta divertida estaba aun risueña mientras se volteaba para correr y entonces corría para abrir la puerta, Inuyasha estaba detrás de ella lo sabia...-

Después el la podría molestar...Como siempre...Kikyo se habia quedado limpiándose, así que Kagome miro a todos lados y siguió corriendo quitando a los estudiantes curiosos y empujando a los que eran más enanos que ella...Se intento esconder pero Inuyasha la estaba siguiendo, era como atrapar a Kagome y después torturarla...Que clase de tortura podría hacerle?...

-Hey fue una broma!-dijo ella sin darse tiempo de detenerse para reír y entonces vio el baño de mujeres (esto fue basado en algo verídico u/u... ;-; aww...T.T mi pequeña aventura : D) y entonces creyendo que el la dejaría de seguir entro al baño y quedo tranquila su mala suerte fue cuando vio que Inuyasha entraba las chicas estaban mirando a Inuyasha...Dios Inuyasha...-

Entonces apurada entro al primer baño y comenzó a subirse al excusado creyendo que el no la habia visto, podía escuchar como estaba destapando los demás baños primeros y entonces subió a una parte de donde estaba el excusado (si esa cosa donde esta la bomba y eso) y entonces comenzó a brincar para saber donde estaba Inuyasha...Cuando de repente abrió los ojos de manera grande y comenzó a reírse pero de manera nerviosa y entonces abría la puerta del baño...Lo último que pudo apreciar del retrete era que comenzaba a salir agua, y agua y poco a poco iba a haber una inundación.

-SALGAN TODOS, SALGAN...Y AQUÍ NO PASO NADA EH, PERO NO PASO NADA Y NO ME CONOCEN!-Todas las mocosas gritonas salieron corriendo del baño mientras Kagome agarraba a Inuyasha del brazo y salía con el. El entonces se empezó a carcajear, de seguro el karma le estaba jugando una mala racha, y todas comenzaron a correr el chisme de que una muchacha habia roto un retrete y unas simplemente iban a ver que pasaba (ahí eso me kago ¬¬ todas bn chismosas ahí...querían ir a ver ù.ú y luego me miraban y se reían y yo "q' pedo solo fue un baño a la gaber" y luego como si yo no supiera decían "jajaja sabes qien fue?" y decían "si fue una de segundo..una de segundo" "Y YO AKA PURA MADRE FUI YO...ARGG" u.u ;-; argg la secundaria T.T)-

Primero que nada estaba asustada y en segundo se empezó a carcajear con Inuyasha y todas se carcajearon con ella o de ella...

-Que imbecil como se te ocurría brincar!?-dijo Inuyasha riéndose de Kagome mientras esta lo miraba riéndose tambien-

-Todo fue por tu culpa si no me hubieras perseguido!-dijo Kagome deteniendo su risa para ver a Inuyasha a los ojos y el verla a ella. Al diablo tenía miedo y esto no era mágico, era ridículo-

Pasaron segundos cortos.

-Kagome solo a ti te pasa eso!-dijo Sango riéndose mientras luego giraban los cinco la entrada el baño. El agua comenzaba a salir de manera exagerada-

-Nos damos a la fuga?-preguntó Kagome mientras se tocaba su perforación y entonces las muchachas se miraban-

-claro-dijeron los cuatro mientras Kagome caminaba de manera nerviosa el paso entre ella e Inuyasha se hizo lenta y entonces ella miro a Inuyasha y le detuvo el paso poniéndose enfrente de el-Mira esto pequeño pervertido (Look this little pervert definitivamente suena mejor en ingles : D)-dijo Kagome abriendo la hoja de cuadros y enseñándole como estaba una mujer desnuda atada bien a lo masoquista. Inuyasha abrió los ojos y miró a Kagome-

-Hey dame eso-dijo quietándoselo con brusquedad y entonces se rompió y Kagome tenía la parte donde había una cosa extraña como mazo e Inuyasha tenía a la mujer desnuda. Lo malo de esos dibujos es que los hombres ponen a cualquier mujer-Así que...dibujando a Kikyo-dijo riéndose Kagome mientras Inuyasha se sonrojaba-

-No es Kikyo!-dijo más sonrojado cuando Kagome habia bola la hoja y la tiraba a la basura. Fue como jugar al basket ya que ella no vio si encesto o no-

-De donde lo sacaste!, acaso me esculcas o que!?-dijo irritado mientras miraba a Kagome. El señor ogro se habia enojado y la pequeña princesa que lo habia despertado lo miro nerviosa-

-Bueno no tengo porque darte explicaciones pequeño pervertido-dijo dándole un pequeño golpe con su dedo en el pecho-

-Argg...Te odio perra-dijo mientras se alejaba molesto y Kagome se encogía de hombros. Ah, muy dentro de su corazón el la quería como amiga-

-BIEN SABES QUE ME QUIERES AMIGUITA!-dijo gritándole Kagome mientras Inuyasha le hacia Inuseñal y entonces se iba molesto, gruñendo, maldiciendo y sobre todo rezando porque Kagome no le dijera a Kikyo-

Kagome estaba jugando ese día a ser la mala...Se adelanto con sus amigas mientras las abrazaba, Ayame todavía no conseguía el protagónico y de hecho pensaba que iba a ser extra...Y si Ayame era extra lo más seguro era que Ayame iba a hacer algo de último momento y conseguiría el protagónico, ellas no eran malas...Simplemente eran...ellas.

-HIGURASHI!-La voz de la justicia la hizo sudar, acaso la directora sabia lo del baño...Tenía miedo, sintió que bajaba sin ropa de la montaña rusa de manera salvaje-

-Si?-Oh bueno romper un baño más estaba dentro de su expediente. Ya se imaginaba cuando entrara a la universidad...-

-Higurashi su chismografo fue seleccionado para el periódico escolar es decir su chismografo-dijo a las demás componentes del equipo. Dru habia salido de viaje, Rika habia estado con ellas y entonces tambien estaban Aya y Ayu...-

-Genial...-dijo con arrogancia mientras sus amigas sonreían y entonces decían algo incoherente y la directora sonreía y se iba-

-Media escuela sabrá quien es virgen y quien no-dijo Sango divertida-

-Y John?-preguntó Rika mientras Sango pensaba vagamente en el-

-No se-dijo con normalidad se sentía más viva estando con sus amigas que con su novio. Vaya los novios eran un dolor en el trasero...Algunos, no se querían separar de ti y te pedían explicaciones para todo-

-Quiero cantar-dijo Rin que entonces escuchaban la música clásica tocar por todos los salones era una pequeña victoria para Kagome-

-Ah...Inuyasha organizara una fiesta de Halloween...Y faltan tres días así que deberían ir viendo de que se van a disfrazar-dijo Kagome mientras las chicas pensaban, pensaban y pensaban-

-Seré la colegiala sexy-dijo Rin mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa y luego veía como estaba Sesshoumaru tomándola de manera ruda por el brazo y llevándosela. Ahora no tenía idea de lo que habia hecho-

Muchos creían que estas chicas simplemente habían llegado a la escuela para ponerla de cabeza...Y respecto a las bromas de Inuyasha...Que demonios le pasaba? Usualmente el siempre era el que en laboratorio hacia una pequeña explosión, vestía al esqueleto humano como teibolera, se la pasaba en la dirección pero desde que Kagome llego...Era ella la que se habia ganado ese puesto e Inuyasha estaba celoso...Celoso de que todos pensaran que Kagome era muy...Genial para todos.

-Oh...Sango recuerdas aquel juego de trenesito?-preguntó Kagome mientras Sango asentía y entonces se giraba y paraba el trasero para Kagome entonces fingir que la nalgueaba-Oh si más, más...Más fuerte por favor!!-decía mientras fingía una voz llena de placer-

-Di mi nombre perra-decía Kagome haciendo la parodia de una escena porno masoquista (hey : D me recuerda a mi n,n)-

-Ah, Ah...KAGOME!!!-grito haciendo que muchos las vieran sobre todo Miroku, Inuyasha y Koga que estaban con los ojos abiertos-ah-dijo con un sonido relajante-

-Buena chica-Las muchachas no sabían que decir...Simplemente eso fue demasiado-

-Que miedo-murmuraba una muchacha de dos mesas adelante amargada con una enorme nariz, y ojos castaños y cabello castaño oscuro corto...No usaba lentes pero era delgada y levemente proporcionada-

-Cállate amargeitor chupa limón-dijo Sango mirándola feo.-

Las chicas terminaron riéndose mientras muchos se levantaban y se iban a descansar...O a hacer la tarea. Y entonces se veía como estaba Rin llorando y acercándose a ellas...Y el rostro de Sesshoumaru no se veía muy "amigable" que digamos...Las amigas dejaron de reír para ver a Rin...

Rin no quiso hablar de tema...Y dejo de llorar para volver a sonreír y reír y gritar a los cuatro vientos que Sesshoumaru no la amaba...

**---**

Otro día nuevo en la grande y poderosa escuela...Un día sin duda especial porque los maestros les dejaban mucha tarea, y castigaban a los que estaban copiando...

-La tres...-decía en susurró Sango mientras Kagome se la pasaba y entonces intentaba copiarle a Ayame la maldita de Ayame habia estudiado y ella si era inteligente aunque reprobaba por tareas-

-Higurashi vengase para acá-dijo el profesor mientras Sango la miraba. Kagome tenía solamente las primeras tres y la pasaban al escritorio del profesor sin duda no le iba a ir bien en Sociales...Odiaba Sociales-

Inuyasha le hecho carrilla por eso y ella le saco la lengua mientras llegaba al asiento y entonces se ponía a contestar su examen el profesor miraba a todos lados menos a ella...Ayame y Sango entregaron su examen y Kagome agarro la caja de respuestas de Ayame y comenzó a contestar su examen luego paso las respuestas en la caja de respuestas y se levanto entregando su examen. El primero en entregar fue Inuyasha...El era inteligente y reprobaba solamente por una tontería...

Kagome se levanto, odiaba esos exámenes...Inuyasha miro a Kagome y se acerco a ella.

-Hey la fiesta de Halloween será en mi casa de acuerdo?-dijo diciéndoles a Kagome y a sus amigas. Kikyo le estaba rogando que no las invitara pero el no era tan mamon y pues las iba a invitar dijera lo que dijera Kikyo y tal vez...Algo bueno fuera a pasar en la fiesta (eres mi papito y yo tu talismán♪ Enamorada del amor dicen q' soy de coquetear y del romance q' loca estououy...♪ descocada-las ultrasonicas ;D)-Irán verdad?-preguntó mientras las chicas sonreían-

-Claro, pero tal vez nos salgamos temprano para ir al Sumbarumba-dijo Sango mientras las tres amigas la miraban-

-Para que?-preguntó Inuyasha confundido-

-Habrá un concurso de disfraces mira!-dijo enseñándole un volante y entonces Inuyasha lo miro. Y luego se giro a ver a su novia que sonreía y entonces sonrió. El Sumbarumba era divertido y para adolescentes pero sin ellas posiblemente la fiesta no fuera tan sensacional-

-Oigan...-dijo Kikyo acercándose con una sonrisa. Inuyasha la miró-Al día siguiente habrá una fiesta en mi casa será de disfraces ya que Inuyasha tambien hará una yo tambien-dijo la novia de Inuyasha. Kagome entonces le marco a Bankotsu para informarle que la fiesta se iba a atrasar hasta la siguiente semana y entonces dijo "el cuatro de diciembre" ese día iba a ser viernes así que correría la voz y entonces será como la exhibición de su nuevo departamento-Están invitadas-Inuyasha sintió como su novia le apretaba la nalga-Tienen que ir...Ok?-dijo sonriendo en su rostro no se veía la maldad-Aquí esta la invitación y bueno ustedes le caen eh...Bueno adiós-dijo sonriendo. Las chicas se miraron dos fiestas vida social al máximo...Cerveza al máximo, disfraces al máximo...-

-Como tu ya tienes disfraz-dijo Sango viendo a Kagome-Nosotras seremos las tres mosqueteros...Auque si quieres seremos las doce princesas de la barbie...Yo odiaba a la barbie-dijo Sango cambiando muy brutalmente la conversación y parecía que ella hablaba sola-

-Hay que ir ahm...Como...Tu de soldado y secretaria-dijo Kagome a Sango mientras la muchacha sonreía-tu de una chica barbie y después de una esposa divorciada-le dijo a Ayame a Rin...A Rin la iba a vestir de-Hawaiana y como...Diablito-dijo Rin asintió andaba un poco deprimida pero lo fingía muy bien con una sonrisa y una escandalosa risa-

-Tu iras de princesa y después...-dijo Sango y Kagome entonces la pensó-

-No se de una gótica deprimida-dijo mientras sus amigas sonreían-

-Hay Kagome no se como te metes porquería a la cabeza-dijo Ayame sonriendo de buena manera-

-ni yo...Ayame ni yo-dijo mientras sus amigas entonces comenzaban a hacer llamadas para que sus diseñadores les hiciera exactamente el trabajo rápido además de que iba a ser gratis..-

Kagome las dejo entretenidas y entonces sintió que Inuyasha la observaba...Hasta ahorita se dio cuenta de que aquellos ojos dorados la observaban y recordó su escena con Sango de "Oh, si más, más"...No era ridículo verdad? Era libre expresión.

Rin como estaba en la depresión comenzó a cantar...

-Me gustas más que el gusto de la sal...Me gusta más que el sol a la mañana me cabe más que el gusto de tu piel...Aunque pudiera no lo dejo escapar-Canto Rin obviamente sus amigas conocían la canción. Kagome tomo un improvisado micrófono-

-Estoy pegada, estoy pegada a tu amor-canto soltando el usual grito que sueltan todas las cantantes de pop-

-Te quiero más de lo que se querer-cantaba Rin de nuevo-cuando te vi yo ya te conocía...Te quiero más de lo que imaginas...-cantaba mientras señalaba a Ayame-

-lleno mi vida con solo tu amor-Ayame concluyo la frase para después ver nuevo Kagome cantaba el coro-

-Te extraño más desde que ya no estas-cantaba Sango que era su turno-Puedo entender que ya no quieras verme-cantaba Kagome mientras miraba a Rin que sonreía-

-Y tu amor se hizo una adicción-cantaba Ayame moviéndose con una inexistente música aunque para ellas la hubiera-

-Y si no te tengo de que sirve vivir-cantaban las cuatro mientras hacían movimientos de esos de los setenta-Estoy pegada, estoy pegada a tu amor-cantaban e nuevo las cuatro-

Oh bueno no era la mejor canción emotiva del año...Pero era linda (yeaahh...al final todas las canciones x.x). Y como no habia ya estudiantes pudieron continuar cantando...Siendo observada Rin por Sesshoumaru que le habia hecho esa mocosa?

**Continuara**

**Notas de la autora:**

Oye mi son mi viejo son tiene la clave de cualquier generación en el alma de mi gente en el cuero de tambor en las manos del conguero en los pies del bailador...Yo vivire ahí estare...♪aww en ingles esta bella : D!

Bueno no se q' me paso o.o ayer vi Eragon y llegue tarde a mi casa (pasada de la una de la mañana) y llegue escribiendo y mi mama casi casi "Hija de la shignada a dormirse" y yo ";-; aww" y me desperte escribiendo : D!...

Se q' no es muy larga pero en verdad owo no se q' paso...

Quiero desearles suerte a mis compinches (clara y ana) para q' no hagan extraordinarios : D!...

La negra tiene tumbao...azucar azucar x.x♪ cielos Celia Cruz me pego u.u NAHHH enamorado de Britney Spears alucinando cn sus blue jeans♪ : D! sii sii como olvidar a Martin Delicioso (martin Ricca)

**Las canciones q' puse son...**

**Del capitulo 17:**

Martin Ricca-enamorado de Britney Spears (neta n,nU)

Jarabe de palo-Oyeme mi Lola (oyeme mi lola mi tierna lola...♪)

Nikky Clan-No me digas que no

Kudai- Sin despertar

Belinda-Ni freud ni tu mamá

Moderatto-quemándome de amor

El chapo de Sinaloa-Recostada en la cama (jajajajajaja xDD)

Ricardo Arjona-se nos muere el amor

Banda fresa-El guapo

Celia Cruz-la negra tiene tumbao

Chichi Peralta-Procura

Belanova-Por ti (Rin canta algo de "A veces no suelo decir lo que mi corazón siente x ti"♪)

Lupillo Rivera-Son tus perjumenes mujer

**De este capitulo son:**

Los bunkers-Pegado♥

Y de las ultrasonicas : D esas viejas se la rifan (es como un bataquero que toca machin la batería y los mexicanos tendemos a decir "ah te la rifas wey n,n" algo así. Algo q' sea muy bueno en algo)

**Para la persona q' pidio las canciones q' puse n,n**

**Hablando de este capitulo:**

Me gusto pero no me gusto (vaya andrea q' explisita : D) no es q' n,n no se ustedes me diran cierto?... : D! No se de q' se trata el capitulo : O!

Andalee los sanitarios..

Pues vayan sabiendo x.x repusieron el sanitario y nadie regaño a Kagome ;D! no es genial?

La verdad sii xDD

Estaba toda escamada (asustada)

Bueno n,n gracias x sus reviews q' como siempre me obligan a actualizar antes y tener un buen humor en el día n.n

Y porque no soy mamona les traigo el capitulo

Añeowriapweoroaiw ò.ó grr :D!

**Q' decirles las adoro n,n...**

**MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** OXO

Bueno : D!

Se cuidan mucho las adoro a todas n,n

Bueno amiguitas :r nos vemos n.n

Atte:

Willnimania

"_Tantos cuchillos escondidos_

_Navajas perdidas_

_Inyecciones que usadas..._

_Y mi carne palpita _

_Por unas cuantas cortadas"_


	20. Borrachos Inocentes

**Inusual**

**Cáp.20 Borrachos inocentes**

"_Yo digo mentiras_

_Para ocultar la verdad..."_

La depresión de Rin no andaba mejorando...A cinco minutos para la media noche estaba despierta (bueno...al día siguiente sería Halloween ok owo?). Y necesitaba descansar para Halloween, pero...El rechazo del idiota de Sesshoumaru...

Con un par de lagrimas cayéndole fue al refrigerador y entonces saco del congelador el delicioso helado de oreo que la estaba esperando.

-Dios es como si te hubiera comprado especialmente para esto-dijo mientras iba por un cajón en busca de una cuchara-Tantos tenedores y lo que necesito es una cuchara-De repente la idea de agarrar una cuchara gigante era una tentación hasta que vio la cuchara. Abrió el helado viendo que todavía estaba lleno y entonces inserto la cuchara para irse al sofá y sentarse en la esquina y sentirse miserable por el rechazo. Encendió la televisión, mientras ponía la cuchara sobre su boca. El primer canal en el que estaba era sobre los animales y sus novios-Qué! Me rechazan y el mundo entero hace complot contra mi!-dijo soltando un par de lágrimas dispuesta a cambiarle al otro canal. Vaya que sorpresa...Películas de los setentas especiales del desamor-Demonios!-dijo volviéndole a cambiar. Tercer canal y hablaba solamente de videos de música romántica-

Definitivamente esa noche no era su noche. Deprimida, con un bote de litro de nieve de oreo...Qué? si ahora buscaba una navaja la encontraría o que?

-Qué haces?-preguntó Sango con un camisón gigante como hasta sus rodillas. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta agregándole cabellos revueltos y ojos rojos debido al sueño-

-Me deprimo-dijo mientras Sango iba por una cuchara y entonces intentaba picarle al helado de Rin pero solo conseguía que la pequeña soltara un llanto con galleta embarrada en sus dientes (diablos me recuerda a mi) Noup, definitivamente quitarle helado iba a ser difícil-Sabes...He leído libros sobre el amor...Y sobre el autoestima...Y sobre pasos para enamorar-dijo mientras Sango se sentaba vaya iba a ser una platica sobre eso?-Y...Sesshoumaru corto con su novia el muy desgraciado no me pidió ser su novia!-dijo mientras dejaba la nieve encima de la mesa. Los ojos de Sango siguieron ese bote con mucha delicia-A mi...A la muchacha que le enseño a jugar golf sin siquiera gustarle ese deporte...Dios como me hubiera gustado ponerle ese palo por el trasero!-dijo mientras se giraba para mirar a otro lado-

-Bueno...-Sango no tenía idea de que decir-Que te dijo ese día que te llamo?-Rin no quiso hablar del tema ya que...Es mejor así querer saber algo cuando alguien anda triste es deprimirlo más-

-Me dijo que habia cortado con su novia...Y todo iba perfecto...-Sip, ella le habia sonreído de manera dulce y esperaba el que le pidiera ser su novia o compañera de algo. Hasta compañera de deportes-Y me dijo que quería que me alejara de el...Porque no cree que sea buena para el...Dios yo soy demasiada cosa para el...El es la poca cosa...Porque me rompió el corazón?...De seguro no me quiere porque estoy pequeña...Y apuesto que tiene una maquina muy dura para afeitarse su peludo trasero y tiene viejas rudas con nalgas de fuego...Y yo...YO LLORO POR EL!-Dijo al final exaltada airándose en el regazo de Sango. La castaña estaba sorprendida, sabía que Rin era de esas muchachas que conseguían lo que quería-

Recordaba perfectamente que ella quería comprar un perfume que estaba agotado...Hasta que dijo que iba a demandar ese lugar...La tienda le dio el perfume, si era caprichosa solo cuando quería y con lo que le convenía.

-Sabes...De seguro es puñal!-dijo Sango tomando la nieve para engordar junto con su amiga-

-En serio?-pregunto esperanzada mientras Sango asentía. Definitivamente Sesshoumaru era la persona menos gay que ella conocía pero todo por ayudar a Rin-

-Claro! Cuanto a que te rechazo por miedo a que tu descubrieras que era gay-dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Rin-

-Es cierto...Ya...no voy a llorar por el...Lo compadezco!-dijo sonriendo mientras le quitaba la nieve a Sango y la volvía a guardar con todo y cuchara en e refrigerador-Sango...Eres la mejor...-dijo mientras le daba un abrazo y entonces entraba cantando "la,la,la" muy animada y cuando entro salieron Kagome y Bankotsu preocupados-

-Qué paso?-pregunto mientras Sango veía la televisión, genial el canal del porno. Bankotsu tomo asiento en el sofá y le bajo el volumen-

-Nada le dije que Sesshoumaru era gay-Kagome la miro sorprendida-Hey era eso o dejar a Rin acabarse el helado de oreo!-dijo Sango mientras Kagome la miraba-

-No puedes decirle a Rin que todos los que la rechazan son gays...Aunque lo sean...No es bonito-dijo Kagome mientras Sango dudaba-

-Estaba deprimida...Además tu me dijiste que Sirius Black de Harry Potter era gay..Y por eso no contestaba mis cartas-Kagome la miro. Bankotsu iba a hablar-

-Que no es un personaje ficticio?-preguntó Bankotsu mientras Kagome lo fulminaba con la mirada "Duh"?-

-Hey...Ficticio es eso-dijo Sango señalando a una mujer con una extraña cosa sobre sus piernas-Dios que tiene ahí?-preguntó Sango mientras Bankotsu apagaba la televisión-

-El punto es...-dijo Kagome llamando la atención de Sango-No puedes decirle a la mocosa que todos son gays...-dijo finalizando su punto de vista-

-Amiga...Solo has dicho no le digas a ella que el es gay...Dios el que me cortaba el cabello era gay y si a ella no le decía que era gay entonces ella le diría 'que adorable eres gay'! sabes lo que odian los estilistas que les digan que son gays!?-Y eso que tenía que ver con la depresión de Rin, la nieve de oreo y...La feminidad gay de Sesshoumaru?-(jajajaja amo esto...xD)

-Son casos diferentes!-dijo Kagome mientras con la miraba le pedía a Bankotsu hablar (me recuerda a friends x.xU creo...owo o tal vez no o.o...o tal vez si...?)-

-A mi no me mires-dijo Bankotsu que miraba a las dos raras hablar de eso-Yo no considero a Sirius Black un personaje de la vida real-dijo mientras el se levantaba para seguir viendo su entretenido canal de porno en su cuarto. Kagome miro a Sango-

-Bueno...Estaba deprimida si la hubieras visto...Era como una ratita-dijo Sango mientras figuraba entre sus manos tener a una ratita-

-Si una ratita con cuernos y un mazo con picos!? Es Rin por Dios...-dijo Kagome mientras Sango la miraba-

-Oye no defiendas tanto al imbecil que rechazo a nuestra amiga-dijo Sango mirando a Kagome-sucia traidora...En el buen sentido de la palabra-dijo corrigiéndose-Además...Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por ella-dijo mientras Kagome tomaba un suspiro, a Sango no se le hacia tonta...Bueno solo en esa ocasión de Sirius Black-

-Y por cierto...Debo confesarte que...-Sango no sabia que decir-Recuerdas a tu novio aquel...El rubio de ojos azules que decía mucho 'macana'?-Kagome parecía recordar algo sobre ese sujeto-

-Claro! Lo deje porque tenía espinillas en el trasero-dijo como si nada-

-Bueno...Yo lo vi...haciendo cosas impuras, indecentes, teniendo sexo en el jacuzzi de una fiesta gay-dijo Sango mientras Kagome abría sus ojos de manera enorme-

-Ese sucio traidor!-dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la depresión-

El tiempo de la depresión se acabo a las dos de la mañana...Mientras Sango y Kagome seguían hablando sobre muchas cosas...Sobre todo de Sirius Black.

-A mi me dijo-dijo Kagome sonriendo-Que eras una persona dulce...Solo que el bateaba del otro lado-dijo un poco triste mientras Sango suspiraba-

-Bueno...No todos los chicos que me gustan son gays-dijo sonriendo mientras giraba sus ojos y eso provocaba un incomodo silencio entre las dos amigas-...Bueno...Buenas noches-dijo despidiéndose, algún día ellas terminarían esta conversación. Kagome se levanto y fue a espiar a Bankotsu el estaba dormido y la tele estaba encendida en Barney. Barney el hijo gay de Godzilla con síndrome...Triste y trágico-

**---**

Las campanas querían sonar...Esperen un segundo no era navidad...

Halloween tiempo en el que todos se disfrazan...Tambien día en el que las mujeres pueden vestirse de manera provocadora sin ser juzgadas o algo por el estilo...Tambien tiempo en el que puedes contar historias y sentir miedo.

El suceso más extraño de la escuela fue que las doce porristas no se presentaron a las clases...Así que no estaban en el patio cantando con su chillante voz...Y Kagome se reía por eso...

Rin y ellas fueron a clases ese viernes...Y no se paraba de hablar de la grandiosa fiesta que daría Inuyasha y sobre todo de que se iban a disfrazar...Pero ella, ella estaba muy sonriente ese día lo que le extraño a Sesshoumaru. Era un receso, Kagome, Sango y Ayame a pesar de estar cansadas con el simple hecho de ver como una porrista entraba y luego se sobaba el estomago y se regresaba se carcajeaban pero y Rin?

-JAY JAY MI AMIGUITO GAY♪-cantaba Rin con un vocero mientras mostraba pancartas agarradas por amigas que decidieron apoyarla en esta marcha gay (dioss xD)-Queridos estudiantes...Estoy organizando esta marcha porque...Tengo amigos gays!-dijo mientras todos le prestaban atención...Kagome miro a Sango y con la mirada claramente le decía "te lo dije" y Kagome entonces miraba a Rin pararse encima de una mesa para dar clases sobre la sexualidad-

-Tienes que parar esto-dijo Kagome mientras Sango sonreía. Sabia que Rin era extrema hasta este punto...Y Sesshoumaru, dios en su mente solamente estaba la idea de "como aliarme a alguien que apoya los gays?" si el supiera que ella hizo esa marcha por el-

-Bien, Bien creo que eso es todo!-dijo Kagome levantándose para ir y sujetar de las manos a Rin y jalarla al pasillo-

-Qué!? Pero si apenas estábamos empezando con el desfile faltan los regalos-dijo mientras sacaba llaveros sin censura y entonces Kagome la miraba-

-Rin...detén esto...Sesshoumaru no es gay...Es...-No quería arruinarle los sueños a su amiga. Superando esto-es...bi-dijo mientras Rin sonreía aún más-

-tengo una oportunidad...Supe que Dios nunca me traicionaría-dijo mientras corría al patio y abrazaba efusivamente a Sesshoumaru y este se levantaba aun con Rin abrazándolo. "Vamos tigre" fue el pensamiento de Kagome mientras Sesshoumaru intentaba alejar a Rin-

-SUELTAME!-Le grito mientras todos se quedaban viendo esa escena no tan tierna (muy bien quieren ver a una Rin fiera...Ahí les va ;D!)-Me das...vergüenza-Rin lo miro de arriba abajo-

-a mi me das lastima...Con esa mascara marica de que eres fuerte y que la cosa...Pero por dentro eres un niño...Tonto, malcriado y demasiado testarudo...Y GAY!-Le grito mientras se iba molesta a su habitación ahora iba a idear campañas en contra de los bi-

Eso fue muy interesante, demasiado interesante y dejaron a todos sorprendidos.

-TE AMO!-Le grito una muchacha gorda a Sesshoumaru mientras el la miraba feo. Cierto, Rin le hacia sentir como gusanos sobre su estomago y tambien asco era amor? O gran árbol de la gaydad que me pasa?-

Kagome regreso a su lugar mientras se sentaba sin comentar lo que Rin habia hecho y lo que habia pasado.

-Shh...Ahora cree que es bi-dijo Kagome mientras Sango volvía a tomar refresco y Ayame dudaba de ellas-

-Mentirosas...Saben lo triste es que te dejen por un hombre? Bueno en realidad no se que se siente...Y es un imbecil Rin es más bonita que todas esas-dijo señalando a unas tipas de tercero que estaban con Kikyo-y bueno...que lastima que la haya rechazado-dijo mientras volvían a continuar sus clases de manera normal. Con la única diferencia de que el profe gracioso quiso hacer un chiste de Halloween-

-Inuyasha pedirás Paloween este año?-dijo Kagome burlesca mientras el le enseñaba la Inuseñal. Que tan odiosa podría ser Kagome? Muy odiosa...Como un grande taladro en el trasero...Para los heterosexuales... "que dolor" para los gays "oh si más" para las lesbis "..." para los bi eso sería masoquismo-

**---**

-EHHHH!-Grito mientras ponía un poco de música para poder cambiarse...Ese día...Si...Ese no tan ansiado día habia llegado, el día en que iría a la casa de Inuyasha y sería una princesa...-

Yeap, ya llegó el día de Halloween...Bankotsu estaba "arreglándose" pero las chicas sabían que estaba arreglando más su maleta de cosas nutritivas (alcohol, cigarritos ;D y el juego de huevos : O)...Después de que los cinco estuvieran listos se fueron por el pasillo...Ya que en lo que llegaban a la casa de Inuyasha iban a hacer como dos horas...Y para no llegar tan tarde.

Kagome iba a subirse al elevador, pero Inuyasha la detuvo por el brazo haciendo que el elevador así que Kagome se giro molesta viendo al estupido de Inuyasha.

-Los príncipes siempre se van juntos-dijo con arrogancia, desde que paso todo ese show de las porristas, el baño y su mega oso con el profesor de deportes...Bueno, el profesor le habia dicho que si no iban a trabajar entonces iban a apostar y el profesor gano la apuesta teniendo ella que andar en bikini por media escuela...Era eso o si no reprobaba y ese no fue el oso, oso...Fue cuando la empujaron y ella calló a la fuente esa que estaba de bienvenida y los periodistas ahí estaban...Que diversión para todos menos para ella-

-Estos príncipes no son amigos-Era cierto, anteayer y ayer nada más se hablaban para decirse cosas sin importancias como "estas gorda y no cabes por los pasillos" y ella le decía "que tanto te miras...Romperás el espejo". Pero lo mejor fue la escenita de Sango y Miroku...Sango estaba rechazando a John ya que Miroku tenía que decirle algo importante...Si claro...Le tenía que decir que media escuela le habían visto los calzones...Pues que bueno, al menos así los demás sabrían que ella usaba pero no fue todo...Oh no, Miroku le habia dicho que era una cualquiera solamente por dejarse besar del que es su novio...Y ella como buena alegadora le dijo que tan siquiera ella no manoseaba nalgas ajenas y el con una sonrisa le dijo que al menos a el no la manoseaban...Puff el encanto que ella habia visto se desvaneció...-

Koga seguía con la idea de ser el protagonista y Ayame bueno...Ya no estaba convencida de querer ser un personaje de la historia...Los ensayos terminaban hasta las doce de la madrugada y en cuanto salían de la escuela...Parecían bailarinas de una costosa compañía de ballet...

-Vamos mi mamá se va a enojar...Además no te estoy preguntando te estoy ordenando!-dijo mientras comenzaba a picarle al elevador. Le pico varias veces y hasta que el mendigo elevador no llego fue que el le dejo de picar, ella aun se quería safar-

-Todavía no estoy lista-Mentía. Inuyasha estaba usando el traje de príncipe que le habían dado. No era muy elaborado, pero el se veía guapo y le faltaba el antifaz que escondía una parte de su rostro...Y una rosa de color oscuro que estaban sobre sus enguantadas manos...Kagome estaba usando un vestido de color rosa un poco elaborado, (lo usual de una princesa x.x) y sus manos estaban tambien enguantadas de color blanco al igual que sus altas zapatillas...No podía caminar muy bien pero al menos ella hacia la lucha, la verdad hacían una bonita pareja. Ella se puso su antifaz blanco con unas extrañas cosas (ahí imagínenselo cn brillantina como qieran : D) y el bueno se veía apuesto. Y nop, no se sabia quienes podían ser bueno al menos ella-

Ellos dos iban discutiendo sobre quien tenía razón y al final Kagome se quedo estática, una limusina estaba estacionada enfrente de ellos...Muchos estaban mirando curiosos quienes iban a ir, como iba a ir Kikyo Kagome pidió a sus amigas que no dijeran quien era. Kagome subió siendo ayudada por Inuyasha...

-Inuyasha...No digas quien soy...Luego Kikyo me va a buscar problemas y yo...No quiero pelear con ella-dijo mientras Inuyasha le regalaba una sonrisa. Y entonces ella se giro notando que sus mejillas se iban a poner coloradas pero un toque con la mano de Inuyasha en su muslo la hizo sentirse molesta-Nada de manosearme estupido-dijo alejándose de el, la limosina iba un poco rápido. Pero eso ellos no iban notando-

Mientras las amigas de Kagome se estaban subiendo al carro de Rin, el carro de Kagome estaba ahí estacionado, Rin iba manejando...Sango iba vestida de cenicienta y el vestido no era lo más wow del mundo pero se veía muy hermosa, su madre personalmente habia enviado una maquilladora para cada muchacha. Rin iba vestida de caperucita roja y Ayame de la sirenita...Las tres se veían muy bien, y Bankotsu iba vestido de drácula...Cuando bajaron vieron como todos estaban muy bien disfrazados, se lo suponía todos eran ricos y podían pagar el mejor disfraz.

Bankotsu iba manejando en lo que ellas terminaban de ponerse los zapatos muchos estaban con sus grupitos pero aun así eran varios carros los que iban saliendo del internado.

**---**

Las luces del lugar, la forma en la que estaba decorada...La casa de la señora Tashio estaba llenándose poco a poco. Ya cuando todos estaban en el salón bebiendo o brindando, o simplemente bailando...Fue que la limusina se detuvo lo que causo sorpresa en muchos y del carro se bajaron dos personas...Un muchacho y una muchacha, uno estaba caminando con esa princesa mientras que todos estaban viendo sorprendidos eso.

Fue como si la luz se viera alumbrada por solamente ellos dos...Y como si el paso se abriera ellos fueron llegando...Curiosidad emanaba por todos.

-Ese es Inuyasha pero...Quien es ella?-preguntó una muchacha mientras todos buscaban a Kikyo...Y casualmente Kikyo estaba con la copa en su mano viendo como su novio se paseaba por el salón con 'esa'-

Luego la música subía de volumen y todos comenzaban a bailar...

-No quiero ser tu pareja-dijo Kagome intentando soltarse pero entonces el la detuvo haciendo que ambos quedaran viéndose los ojos...Centímetros de tocarse los labios...-

-Tendrás que serlo-dijo con sus ojos dorados dándole la orden ella entonces sintió que su cuerpo temblaba...Por primera vez-

-...Eres...detestable-dijo ella soltándose para dar un paso atrás de el, Inuyasha sonrió burlesco-

-Tu no eres mi adoración...-dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Ahí estaba Miroku bebiendo en una botella mientras después eructaba e iba con Inuyasha...El no tenía idea de quien era aquella hermosura que acompañaba a Inuyasha-

-De que vienes vestido?-fue la pregunta de Kagome. Miroku se miro y entonces sonrió-Un abogado...-Kagome lo miro de nuevo, tenía finta de otra cosa menos de eso. Luego llego Koga vestido de mecánico...Y al final todos los amigos de Inuyasha menos los de ella, con una mirada le basto a Sango para tomarla y sacarla a bailar junto a Inuyasha...-

Toda la bola bailando, todos sintiéndose bien...Hasta que la música le agoto los pies y ella necesito hidratarse fue a tomar un poco (si claro ù.u ) No habia pasado mucho tiempo, y la fiesta se veía prometedora si fuera Kagome...Si fuera Kagome hubiera puesto una botella y la hubiera agitado y...Miro la botella que estaba vacía sobre su lado con una mano discreta la estiro y la batió...

-Cielos-murmuró mirando como todas estaban bailando con grupito y mirando a todos sus disfraces. Kagome entonces sin tener conciencia-EALEEEE!-Grito mientras corría por todos lados agitando la botella haciendo que hubiera camisetas mojadas...No la odiaron al contrario la fiesta se animo y hubo guerra de cerveza, la mesa en la que estaban unos sentados estaban conversando y Kagome llego y les mojo la mesa haciendo que el dinero apostado se mojara-

-TRENESITO!-Grito mientras comenzaba a dar dos pasos y luego uno y luego dos y luego uno y al final Inuyasha la tomaba por la cintura y comenzaba a hacer que todos los de la fiesta hicieran trenesito paseando por todo el grande lugar y saliendo y al final ella se detuvo para aventar al que iba detrás de ella...Claro ella no sabia quien era, así que se giro y lo intento aventar pero Inuyasha que no era un tonto la tomo de los brazos y la aventó con ella-

Sango estaba intentando hacer que Kagome no cayera pero fue imposible...Inuyasha y Kagome cayeron haciendo que Kagome se levantara y todos se empezaran a morir de la risa y entonces ella estuvo flotando con su vestido casi alzándose con el agua.

Inuyasha que era un maldito tomo la pistola y comenzó a mojar a todos los que estaban de mirones y entre ellos que corrían y gritaban y que tambien se aventaba a la alberca se hizo una diversión. Después de que todos estuvieran peleándose con todos, y que Kagome corriera el chisme de que Kikyo no traía calzones vino algo que hizo sentir nervios a todos...

-Escuchen-dijo por el micrófono haciendo que todos lo miraran. No estaban tan pedos como deberían ya que apenas eran las diez...-Les daré esto-Eran como palos que brillaban en la oscuridad-Y ustedes se pondrán en parejas y tendrán que huir de... 'ellos'-dijo haciendo énfasis de una especie de hombre-lobo obvio eran trabajadores vestidos de hombres lobo-EMPIEZEN!-lo que era interesante era que la luz se apagaba dejando que todos gritaran y se pusieran en pareja. Inuyasha se aventó a la pista mientras tomaba a la primera persona que encontró y entonces buscaba en el suelo de esas cosas que habia aventado y tomaba una. Para comenzar a correr y

Esconderse-

-Quien eres?-Inuyasha detuvo su paso para entonces ver como estaba su pareja deteniendo su paso-

-Inuyasha-dijo haciendo que la muchacha se quitara la mascara obviamente no iban a regresar la luz-

-tu!-dijo la muchacha mientras quitaba su mano iba a ir en busca de otra pareja-

-No...No me vas a abandonar Kagome!-Y sin decir esto estaban cerca de la mesa de bebidas...Kagome se tomo una bebida de golpe al menos si iba a hacer algo estupido que lo hiciera bajo efecto de alcohol y lo mismo hizo Inuyasha-

No era divertido, pensar que ella iba a ponerse con Sango y habia terminado con el apuesto Inuyasha...Definitivamente Inuyasha no era hermoso era horrible, tonto y demasiado manipulador y te ponía cosas tontas de actividades. Mareados, los dos sin saber a donde ir pues terminaron yéndose hacia la alberca (piscina), en donde pudo ver a media escuela escondida...

-Oye...-dijo Kagome que sin querer ya no se sentía más por tener la compañía de Inuyasha al contrario le gustaba...Se divertía...Se sentía bien, agradable y con mucho entusiasmo juvenil-

Cuando Sesshoumaru llego pudo ver como un hombre gigante le estaba llegando encima y tambien estaba llegando otro con esposas...Hizo algo gracioso ya que los dos parecían querer atraparlo el simplemente esposo a uno con el otro de una posición muy placentera para ellos...Poniendo a uno en pose de perrito y al otro parada (pose gay owo...) y entonces la luz se encendía para dejar ver a esos pobres hombres que estaban esposados de una manera graciosa...En realidad el fin del juego no era nada importante.

Unas amigas se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir en forma de mariposas así que le estaban revoloteando a Sesshoumaru. Diez y media y todos parecían traer el baile en las hormonas...

-NECESITO CUATRO MUJERES!-Grito Miroku mientras quince levantaban la mano. Sango quería divertirse y sin contar que estaba un poco pasada...Miroku escogió a Sango, Ayame, Rin y a Amy así que ellas cuatro subieran a la mesa que estaba enfrente de todos-TIENEN QUINCE MINUTOS PARA HACER UN BAILE EROTICO!-Dijo mientras los chicos quitaban a las chicas para ver eso.-

Las chicas estaban mirándose...

-Oh vamos no sean santas-dijo Sango que estaba bailando al ritmo de la canción-

Rin le siguió el juego y entonces al ver a Sesshoumaru se sintió violada con su mirada...Pero entonces todo se le hizo más divertido cuando le pidió una bebida a Bankotsu, y entonces el ambiente estaba más animado por ellas...

-AHORA CUATRO HOMBRES!-Dijo la voz de Kagome que estaba tomando el micrófono arrebatándoselo a Kikyo por supuesto la cual se vestía de diablo muy puta se veía pero según ella era una MAMASITA, Kagome se moría de risa con verla...-PERO...EL PUBLICO LOS ESCOJERA-Dijo Kagome mientras las chicas miraban a sus parejas...Unas pasaron a Sesshoumaru y Kagome de maldita paso a Inuyasha, Sango por accidente dio un leve empujón a Miroku y al final fue un niño horrible de pura broma.-MUSICA...Y ENSEÑENLO CHICOS!-Dijo Kagome pasando de manera coqueta mientras llegaba abajo y se ponía enfrente y entonces la música era muy tentadora así que los chicos sin alguna pena comenzaron a bailar. La actuación de ellos fue más larga porque habría sido? (-rola sus ojos y pone su mano sobre su boca-Porque será!?). Después de gritos, cerveza cayéndoles encima y demasiados gritos ellos lograron bajar. Primero Inuyasha iba a matar a Kagome si la encontraba-

Kagome estaba en las bebidas preparándose algo delicioso..

-Cuando me muera no quiero flores♪-cantaba mientras Inuyasha llegaba y la tomaba del antebrazo le quito la bebida que estaba bien cargada y se la empino. Kagome entonces miro a Inuyasha. Acaso la estaba retando?-

Tomo un vaso y le sirvió de dos vinos distintos y se empino el vaso. Inuyasha contesto su apuesta.

-Mil pesos a que ellos Kagome gana-dijo Sango mientras Rin miraba la apuesta. Eran ya dos mini-copas ahora los vasos les iba a subir muy rápido la peda así que mejor hacerla lenta-

-Mmm no se...Inuyasha parece ser un buen bebedor...-dijo Rin mientras llegaba Ayame-

-Dos mil a que gana Inuyasha-dijo Bankotsu mientras llegaba Miroku-

-APUESTAS SE ABREN...-Grito Miroku que estaba recolectando el dinero-

-Traidor...Dos mil quinientos a Kagome-dijo Sango aumentando la apuesta. Claro, esperaba que no fuera de verdad-

-HECHO...-Dijo Miroku. Sabía como Inuyasha tomaba no era de esos que se emborrachaban tan fácil-

Kagome estaba mirando a Inuyasha y entonces Kagome sintió que todo se quería regresar pero entonces agito su cabeza y se comió un poco de limón.

-Voy a ganarte-dijo Inuyasha que tomaba un embudo y Sango le ayudaba a empedarse, y le ayudaba a ganar una terrible cruda...Kagome entonces acepto que le pusieran en la boca la botella y le cayera el liquido como cascada-

Al final ya que todos estaban viendo que ellos dos en lugar de hablar balbuceaban decidieron disfrutar la fiesta. Al final estaba Inuyasha terminando para aventar la botella al suelo y anunciar que era el ganador...estaba rendida...

-Kagome-dijo Sango en murmullo mientras veían como estaba Sesshoumaru bailando con mucha energía para una canción tan lenta. Se acerco con Kagome mientras la detenía de caer en los vidrios de la botella (u,u las botellas son malas : D usen vaso desechable son económicos y no producen accidentes :O!)-

Inuyasha estaba ebrio pero casi su visión se quería ver borrosa...Kikyo estaba llegando a su lado, y entonces Inuyasha sintió que todo daba mucho calor, más de la media noche...Y ellas no habían ido a hacer travesuras.

-Mi K...-El agito su cabeza mientras miraba a la muchacha que estaba enfrente de el, nop ella no era la persona que se habia emborrachado con el-Déjame...Tu no eres la muchacha que me...gusta-dijo con el tono de borracho. Sango miró a Kikyo que estaba tambien un poco ebria la diferencia de ellas era que Sango sujetaba a Kagome. Kikyo al no aguantar la humillación se fue con sus amigas a engañar con algún idiota a su novio-Yo...A mi gusta ella-dijo señalando a una muchacha que apenas se podía levantar y entonces Sango sintió que hacia mal tercio-

-Inuyasha donde esta tu habitación?-preguntó Sango mientras Inuyasha miraba a Sango-

-No se...Arriba-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-...Pero verdad que es bonita?-preguntaba mientras se acercaba a Kagome para darle un beso. Dios era el segundo, el estado de ebriedad le afectaban las neuronas (Dios a mi la ebriedad no me afectaría...Me afectaría otra cosa °¬°) si le correspondió, un beso necesitado de ambos. Y Sango ahí en medio viendo como sus amigos se besuqueaban-

-SANGUISS...TE AMO♥-Miroku tambien estaba ebrio habia jugado cartas y el que ganaba se bebía mucho licor y ella no estaba muy cuerda de hecho nadie parecía estar cuerdo en esa fiesta-

-YO NO!-Dijo Sango mientras se safaba de aquellos dos besándose y llegaba con Miroku para darle un puñetazo y entonces luego se reía-Pero...Podría hacer el intento!-Todos estaban viendo a Sango y a Miroku-

Dos borrachos inocentes se estaban besando...Y solamente la nada sería testigo de aquel acto de un...Amor...Bueno...Atracción.

-Eres bella-dijo Inuyasha que ahora estaba sentado junto a la muchacha que habia bebido-

-Lose-dijo con sinceridad escuchando la canción más romántica que en toda su vida hubiera escuchado (**can't take my eyes off of you** de **muse** por favor ;D esa canción es muy vieja x.x es un cover de ellos si no les gusta el rock pues hay diferentes versiones : D ok? ..n.n...)-

Kagome habia levantando a Inuyasha como pudo...Su baile no iba a ser el mejor de todos los que estaban bailando...Pero al menos iba a jugar a ser la princesa del momento...

**.IZAYOI.**

-Mira eso, mira, mira!-decía la mujer toda sonriente que estaba espiando a su hijo y a su futura nuera, su esposo estaba mirando a todos esos adolescentes correr algunos con poca ropa haciendo un desastre y en medio de la pista estaba su hijos abrazado de esa muchacha que los visito-

-Ya mire-dijo rolando sus ojos-

-Verdad que son románticos!? Si yo ya sabia que ellos dos se amaban con locura y pasión...Y justo la canción de nuestros tiempos tararara-La mujer comienza a tararear la canción por eso no le gustaba ver romanticismo con su esposa...-

**.Muchachos.**

Nadie parecía notar que ellos dos estaban en el centro de la pista bailando sin algún ritmo pero si escuchando la canción. Es que era tan romántico ese momento que hasta daba miedo reírse de ellos.

Como dejar de verla? Aun con ese antifaz ella se veía hermosa...Muy hermosa, y la estaba tocando, estaba bailando con ese suave sonido de la música...

-Que pena..Todos nos miran!-dijo ella que se separaba un poco para mirar aquel mar dorado en el que parecía querer bañarse-

Simplemente era algo simple lo que a ellos les pasaba...Ella aparto la mirada, mientras el sonreía y la pegaba más a el sintiéndose completo y entonces todo se vio arruinado cuando su celular novia llego y lo aparto rudamente de ella...Kagome se fue al suelo mientras intentaba levantarse se reía y entonces Bankotsu la ayudaba a levantarse para bailar con ella, no podía despegar sus ojos dorados de Kagome aunque ella estuviera lejos...Y el tuviera entre sus brazos a Kikyo. Dejo a Kikyo bailar sola, mientras el se acercaba a donde estaba Bankotsu.

-Quitate-dijo Inuyasha que apartaba con brusquedad a Bankotsu y este no cooperaba al final termino dándole un puñetazo y tomo a Kagome para bailar con ella-

-QUIEN ES ELLA!?-Gritó Kikyo haciendo que todos se le quedaran viendo y entonces Kagome se sintió muy mareada...Y cuando la romántica canción de termino (al final pong la letra n,n) ella callo desmayada en el suelo claro después Inuyasha la cargo-

Muy bueno, la fiesta de Halloween no habría sido una de las más traviesas de todas pero sin duda fue una de las más significativas para todos...En especial para Kagome e Inuyasha, definitivamente no podían irse en el estado de ebriedad así que optaron por ir a un hotel y seguir festejando...Después de dejar un cochinero en la casa de Izayoi tal vez lo que necesitaba era un chapuzón...Pero Kagome estaba desmayada, con un poco de alcohol sobre un algodón ella reacciono.

-Necesito agua!-dijo mientras se levantaba con brusquedad y corría hacia la alberca para darse un clavado y dejar que el agua le quitara el antifaz y entonces saliera de la piscina con la parte del vestido casi debajo de sus senos daba gracias a que el sostén no le dejaba ver el seno-

-TU SENO!-Grito Sango que intentaba entrar a la alberca pero caía tambien...Dos borrachas, mojadas, ebrias...Podía significar dos cosas...Una escena erótica lesbiana y dos...Un posible suicidio. Las sacaron de ahí y Kagome después de estar un poco más despejada se acomodo el vestido-

-Eres Kagome que buena onda!-dijeron un par de chicos mientras ella sonreía con nerviosismo-

Ayame habia manejado hasta un hotel...Mientras pagaba la reservación el botones las ayudo a llegar a la habitación o mejor dicho a caminar. Bankotsu habia conseguido que una muchacha le ofreciera hospedaje y entonces ellas continuaron la fiesta lanzando papel de baño desde el pasillo del piso de arriba y luego corrían a esconderse y entonces Kagome ocupaba el baño...

**---**

Bendito sol!...Le ayudaba a despejar su mente...Se movió un poco y entonces sintió como su cuerpo caía al agua y entonces despertó con mucha fuerza y salio tomando una grande bocanada de aire. Miro a todos lados viendo como la estaban viendo los turistas...Y tambien vio a Ayame que dormía de manera placida igual que ella, Rin estaba tan siquiera en esas sillas y Sango? Dios Sango estaba tirada en la parte del trampolín de la alberca.

-Despierta...Despierta!-dijo Kagome que salía toda mojada y de paso tiraba a Ayame y esta despertaba toda sobresaltada, Rin no causo grande problema simplemente un trabajador le habia dicho que no podía dormir ahí y luego Sango despertó porque un niño comenzó a brincar y Sango exaltada lo tiro y ella se tiro con el-

Según ellas habían dormido en la habitación del hotel pero...Estaban en la alberca...Con el sol haciéndolas sentir extrañas, y con un extraño dolor de cabeza...Sango estaba mojada, menos Rin...E idearon algo para aventarla a la alberca y los turistas reían...Se metieron a bañar pidiendo de comida algo dulce y tambien una bebida para la cruda...Oh mejor dicho cuatro, el servicio les llegó muy rápido pero ellas no tenían ropa así que primero vieron como se secaba su ropa interior...Bueno encima se pusieron una toalla y después desayunaron...Bueno, envueltas en una toalla fueron a comprar ropa en las tiendas turistas que estaban afuera del hotel. Y al final escogieron cuatro batas de colores diferentes y los arreglaron a su gusto, después subieron por sus trajes pagaron y se fueron en un taxi rumbo a la escuela...

En el transcurso del camino...Bankotsu les hablo...O bueno a Kagome ya que las chicas estaban aburridas...E Inuyasha?, Kagome no recordaba nada desde el concurso del baile erótico todo era tan confuso solo recordaba haber besado a alguien...Y eso era frustrante. Y recordar esa sensación era como dejar que un mariposeo extraño se posara sobre su estomago y sus mejillas ardieran. Cambiaron de planes, el taxista mejor se detuvo en la casa de Inuyasha en donde ellas pidieron entrar para recoger su carro y entonces salieron de igual manera...No tenían idea de que hora era pero sabían que era tarde. Y faltaba la fiesta de Kikyo...Que horror.

Al menos su cruda no era tan grande a comparación de la de Kagome.

-No se que tonterías hice...Pero...Me siento fatal-dijo Kagome llevándose sus manos a su cabeza-

Era como si todos hubieran desaparecido y solamente ella hubiera besado a alguien que no recordaba su rostro.

-Bebiste...Y competiste con Inuyasha-dijo Rin que estaba divertida ante el gesto de Kagome. Ayame manejaba de manera veloz, y al parecer no eran las únicas que estaban regresando a la escuela-

-Genial! Y me he ganado una terrible resaca-dijo mientras se acostaba sobre las piernas de Sango-

-Al menos tu no gritaste que Sesshoumaru era gay!-dijo en premio de consolación Ayame haciendo sentir a Rin tonta y...Tonta pero muy bonita-

-Hey...Ustedes apestan haciendo consuelo-dijo Rin divertida que apagaba la radio no habia estación estaban en la nada con lobos rugiendo y tragando a sus presas, con conejos indefensos y con carros que atropellarían cualquier cosa...De repente Ayame piso con las llantas algo muy grande y las cuatro se exaltaban y Ayame detuvo el paso para regresar con el carro haber que habia sido pero volvió a pasar por eso. Kagome abrió la puerta y vio a un indefenso conejito saliendo de sus llantas-

Habían matado a un animal extraño...

-Somos asesinas!! Matamos a un animal-dijo Ayame que estaba intentando no llorar-

-Oh descuida es un bosque hay muchos animales-Estaría en graves problemas si alguien las veía así que mejor huir; Ayame entonces miro a todos lados y suspiro era cierto valía la pena seguir el camino. Según Kagome habia mucho maleante-

**---**

-Necesito saber su ubicación!-La voz extremadamente fuerte de un hombre que estaba escondido bajo la oscuridad no sonaba paciente o amigable-

-Si...Si señor-dijo mientras se giraba y salía por la puerta, el humo estaba rodeando a este hombre pero daba miedo a cualquier persona. Llevo su tabaco a su boca e inhalo de este llenando sus pulmones de un gas venenoso y entonces luego cruzo su pierna-

-Malditos incompetentes-gruñó mientras luego dejaba su puro para abrir su carpeta y dejar ver información sobre una jovencita de cabellos negros y ojos castaños-Me enfermas tanto...Mocosa-dijo mientras se levantaba y salía-

Todo para ese señor era torpe...Sus trabajadores eran incompetentes y sin duda se encargaban de darle unos buenos servicios. Lastima que nadie cercano al difunto supiera quien era...Pero ya esperaba que con el tiempo se revelara la ubicación de la niña o mejor dicho de la adolescente...

**---**

-Me veo bien?-preguntaba Kagome, las cuatro se habían puesto de acuerdo para vestirse de conejito...Bankotsu esa tarde llego durmiendo el guardaespaldas no tenía idea de con quien o quienes habia pasado la noche. Y las muchachas no decidieron preguntar-

-Claro...Nos vemos bien-dijo Rin entrando para acomodar su coleta de lado y levantado. Su cabello castaño se veía fabuloso, y el cabello de Ayame wow parecía una llama al moverse. Ok, ok no tan exagerado...-

Las cuatro estuvieron listas y como olvidar las joyas (eaeaea puro blin, blin baby ;D) bueno ahora ellas se vestían como muchachas playboy o mejor dicho conejitos sexys...Muy sexys, un short negro y como unas mayas color carne y zapatos de tacón y de charol negro con unas orejas de conejo las cuatro y aparte un bastón negro...Ah si tambien usaban como un corsé si esas cosas que te hacían levantar los senos y hacer que tu cintura se moldeara...Bueno pues eso hacia el corsé (yo nunca he usado uno owo) bueno después de que las cuatro se halagaran quedaron en que no beberían nada.

-Te vas a controlar-dijo Kagome a Sango era como si una domadora le hablara a su cachorro de manera inocente-

-Si patrona-dijo guiñándole el ojo a Kagome mientras se levantaban y entonces se levantaban. Según Kikyo la fiesta iba a ser en la escuela no habia dicho mucho solo que los planes cambiaban. Kagome y Sango salieron divertidas mientras se imaginaban como serían la sensación de toda la escuela-

Obviamente que habia una fiesta entre estudiantes...Y todos estaban esperando a que la burla de todos aparecieran, y entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a cuatro mujeres en un disfraz un poco provocador...Todos que estaban de gala con vestidos y ellas estaban vestidas con disfraz se miraron entre ellas...Kikyo estaba anunciando sus llegas y las luces se posaron sobre ellas...

-Nada de toca-dijo Sango a un muchacho que quería tocarle-

-Alguien pidió prostitutas?-dijo por micrófono Kikyo mientras todos reían y entonces Kagome y las chicas se miraron-

Inuyasha y los chicos no se rieron al contrario sin darse cuenta ellos mismos...Ellos mismos estaban gruñendo al ver como todos posaban su vista en ellas.

-Hay que graciosa-dijo Rin en susurró mientras se giraba para comenzar a caminar pero Kagome la detuvo-

-No...Acabaremos esto de una vez-dijo Kagome que miraba a Kikyo...Nadie más parecía existir entre las conejitas y las "perras" de la escuela (perras: por malas)-

-Que humillada Dios...Estoy tan avergonzada que me saldré de la escuela!-dijo Ayame fingiendo sarcasmo mientras Kikyo sonreía aun más-

-Es bueno saberlo...Así sabrán con quien es bueno pelear y con quien no-dijo Kikyo mientras Yani se levantaba para aventarles algo...Muy bien, muy bien todos los niños popis (popis: los q' se creen machin ;D ...Y no toda la escuela estaba ahi) se encontraba ahí frente a ellas. Disque defendiendo a Kikyo-

-Sabes Kikyo...a veces las _perras _molestan más que los conejos-dijo Kagome mirando exclusivamente a Kikyo cuando pronuncio eso-

-Es cierto por eso tu siempre me molestas?-Grave error haber dicho eso. Bueno-

-Que sensual-dijo Sango divertida mientras sonreía no estaban avergonzada ni abochornadas o estaban sintiéndose exterior a ellos-

-Bueno nosotras ya nos vamos-dijo Kikyo que se giraba para comenzar irse, Rin creyó que no se iban a ir pero Kagome estaba planeando la venganza...Y vaya manera de hacerla-

-Tan rápido?-preguntó Kikyo mientras Kagome sonreía más para sus adentros-

-Si prefiero comer pizza con mis verdaderos amigos a estar en un nido de hipócritas-dicho esto se giro...Desilusionada tal vez porque Inuyasha no la defendió-

-Hey? Las podemos acompañar?...Digo...esto es muy aburrido-dijo Miroku que se levantaba y eso hizo sentir bien a Sango John...John estaba ahí pero no se levanto, no provoco nada en Sango ni disgusto o desilusión. Si era su novio pero era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y le daba igual, Koga e Inuyasha tambien se levantaron y las siguieron haciendo que Kikyo se quedara más humillada y maldijera de nueva cuenta el nombre de Kagome Higurashi-

Kagome estaba quitándose esos guantes...Era la última vez que Kikyo le haría eso una humillación...Iba a planear algo bueno, y muy grande en contra de ella.

-Era verdad lo de la pizza?-preguntó Koga mientras las chicas sonreían-

-Claro...-dijo Sango mientras Ayame lo miraba feo e Inuyasha quería tocarle la pierna a Kagome pero ella le pego en los gumaros y lo ayudo a caminar en cuatro patas...Ahora si...Ahora si se consideraba una dominadora-

Inuyasha tampoco recordaba mucho de la fiesta de Halloween...Pero solamente recordaba haber besado a alguien...Y no sabia si era hombre o mujer lo que lño dejaba con curiosidad pero obviamente no andaría preguntando a todas las personas que fueron si lo habia besado...Capaz y le decían mentiras.

-No le hagan caso a Kikyo-dijo Koga que estaba llamando la atención de sus nuevos amigos-

-Nos acaba de humillar-dijo Ayame dándole la contraria-

-Y que? Ustedes la humillaron después-dijo Inuyasha que apenas y podía hablar por el dolor-

-Creanme para esa perra apenas acaban de empezar sus días de mala suerte...Y si tu le dices algo-dijo mirando a Inuyasha-dejo de ser tu amiga-Vaya que linda amistad...Supondrían que ellos tendrían-

-Ok, Ok!-dijo sobandose sus gumaros ya que todavía dolían. Los demás no sabían como verlos si con ojos de confianza o con ojos de burla ya que la escenita que ellos dos hacían en cualquier lugar era siempre agradable...Y sacaba una risa-

**Continuará**

**Notas de autora:**

Ahii holaaaaaaaaaaaa : D!

Tal vez actualize muy rápido

x.x no lo niego me salio mue rápido la actualizacion ¬¬ y yo q' qeria demorarme ù.u pero buenO : D!

**oigan... aviso este fic no sera de final rápido (aww solo lo digo u/u para saber como lo toman ;-;)**

**Y GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS LOS ADORO...CADA UNO DE ELLOS ME DAN TANTAS GANAS DE ACTUALIZAR n...n**

Bueno regresando al fic : D!

Me gusto el capitulo n,n aww tienen q' escuchar esa cancion u,u tal vez ya la hayan escuchado ...

Yo la escucho con muse pero es rockera algo asi...la melodía

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived.  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak.   
But if you feel like I feel.  
Please let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.

I love you baby, and if it's quite all right,  
I need you baby to warm the lonely night.  
I love you baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh pretty baby, now that I found you. Stay.

And let me love you, baby. Let me love you ...

I love you baby, and if it's quite allright,  
I need you baby to warm the lonely night.  
I love you baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh pretty baby, now that I found you. Stay.

Oh pretty baby. _Trust in me when I say: Oh pretty baby_

Bueno es versión en ingles ¬¬ la traducción q' habia estaba mal y ando cansada como para ponerla ahorita n,nUUUU pero bueno...

A Rin ponganle la canción de "NO SOY GAY-MAGMAMIX" jajajaja se vana a reir mucho xd:D!

Ehi me gusto la actuación tonta de las chicas al principio n,nU

Y bueno q' mas decirles

**SON MIS PUTAS FAVORITAS :D LAS ADOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO♥♥♥♥ **

RECUERDEN...AHMM no no recuerden nada : D! se me fue el aviOn n.nUUUU

n//n todo para mi especial : D!

°¬°

TODOOO (Ops:OOO!)

_**GRACIAS X TU APOYO n.n wiii : D!**_

_Bueno se me cuidan mucho _

_Atte:_

_Will.nimania n,n_

"_El se sube a bailar..._

_Con un trago es un looser_

_Y con dos parece conquistar a los demás"_


	21. Sesshy

**Inusual**

**Cáp.21 Sesshy**

_(Inspiración gwen stefani-wing it up lei ole lei uhu …x.x asi va no owo? Wing it up ;D!_♪_ oleileiolelo)_

_:O they like the way we dance, they like the way we work n,n u.u ya pss ya a escribirLe :D!♪_

"_No llores porque te dejo_

_Llora porque se fue..."_

Pasar el día con los chicos fue algo muy normal...Hubo risas...

-Señoritas-dijo Bankotsu que estaba pasando en boxers, bueno el todavía no se recuperaba-Señoritas-decía saludando a Inuyasha y a los chicos, bueno habían solamente pasado dos horas, y la diversión era adorable-

-Mujer-dijo Inuyasha mientras todos se carcajeaban menos Bankotsu-

-Tranquila mi amor...Todavía no abro las piernas-le dio un guiño de ojo mientras entraba a la cocina y buscaba algo interesante-...Hay helado de oreo..-dijo mientras iba por una cuchara y se iba a su cuarto a comer helado-

-Estas deprimido?-preguntó Kagome antes de que el cerrara la puerta, Bankotsu detuvo su paso-

-Si...-dijo Bankotsu llamando la atención de las chicas, básicamente Bankotsu era como un imán genial para las chicas-Me acosté con alguien y no recuerdo su nombre-dijo mientras las chicas lo compadecían-Y lo peor de todo es que no me dejo su tarjeta para felicitarla...Oh...Algo! es una perra-dijo Bankotsu mientras miraba a sus amigos-

-Y si no fueron mujeres?-preguntó Koga mientras Bankotsu lo miraba confuso-

-Para tener dieciséis años...Eres demasiado sucio-dijo el muchacho mientras iba a regresar la nieve para ir a su cuarto, sacar ropa para bañarse y después salir a buscar a una desconocida que quisiera pasar una noche de pasión con el...Nahh mejor iba a ir a ver el fútbol con sus amigos no tan divertidos que estaban en el sofá...-

-El otro día desperté con unas gemelas-dijo Inuyasha que estaba viendo como Bankotsu llegaba y se sentaba en el sofá y entonces todos estaban más apretados. Las mujeres estaban de un lado y los hombres del otro y simplemente Bankotsu era...el medio, Bankotsu puso la televisión-

-Qué? Tan rápido descubriste que en lugar de gemelos tenías gemelas?-pregunto burlesco Bankotsu (gemelos son sus...gumaros xD y gemelas sus :O...sus senos ;D!)-

-Hey no te pases-dijo Inuyasha ofendido mientras las chicas sonreían. Bankotsu era tan...genial? (sii : D es genial en mi fic xD)-

Pusieron el fútbol, mientras las chicas se miraban aburridas.

-Hey...Iremos a...iremos-dijo Sango mientras los chicos decían un "si aja" y entonces ellas salían. Hombres y su afeminado fútbol...-

Las chicas se fueron sonriendo al fin iban a estar solas, iban por los pasillos de las habitaciones femeninas y se toparon con tres muchachas que estaban sonriéndoles.

-Oigan...-dijo una muchacha mientras Kagome las miraba-

Era tan bonito que te conocieran, las saludaron mientras iban por el elevador.

-Saben...-dijo Kagome que estaba viendo como sus amigas la miraban-Planeo hacer que Kikyo corte con Inuyasha...-dijo mientras sus amigas la miraban-

-Para que?-dijo Sango mientras las amigas entendían el asunto-

-Como inicio de venganza...Pero no...Se ve que Inuyasha en verdad la quiere-dijo Kagome haciendo sus dedos comillas y entonces intentaba seguir pensando en formas para vengarse de ella-Quiero que esa perra se retuerza en el infierno-dijo mientras apretaba su puño y comenzaban a caminar sin dirección alguna-

-Ni que lo digas...La broma que nos hizo es de lo peor-dijo Rin que estaba sonrojada. En pocos minutos estaba Sesshoumaru con uno de sus amigos, iba mirándola detenidamente-

-No iras?-le preguntó Ayame mientras Rin sonreía-

-Lo humillare un poco...-dijo mientras se giraba y luego veía como Sesshoumaru se iba acercando hacia ella lo que hizo que sus amigas sonrieran, si claro...Rin humillándolo se alejaron un poco para ver eso.-

Sesshoumaru se veía tan guapo, a la oscuridad y aventando su cigarro...

-Tenemos que hablar-Porque todas las platicas depresivas empezaban así?-

-De que?...-preguntaba ella mientras miraba a Sesshoumaru le sacaba una cabeza y sentía su corazón salírsele del pecho y sentía que quería vomitar de amor. Sesshoumaru entonces la miro se acerco y la beso, haciendo que Rin se sorprendiera y que media escuela viera eso...-

-Rin...tu-dijo mientras sonreía-quieres ser mi novia?-Porque las enanas tienen más suerte que Kagome? Oh bueno Rin habia esperado eso desde hace...Como dos semanas, sonrió mientras lo miraba-

-Déjame pensarlo...-dijo de manera ruda. Si lo amaba pero no era tonta, el primero no le correspondía no podía hacer lo mismo? Además ella no creía que en todas las películas habia romances y toda la cosa...Bueno si-Te digo mañana-Sesshoumaru sintió un clavo sobre su corazón, y entonces la sangre se podría derramar de su corazón y todo era patético-

-No...Dirás tu respuesta ahora-dijo de manera seria mientras luego Rin lo miraba-

-Uy que carácter-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y entonces lo miraba le gustaba, y a el ella le gustaba. Pero el la habia hecho sentir un poco mal...-No...No quiero ser tu novia-dijo mientras se safaba de el y entonces el iba a detenerla. Las amigas de Rin habían seguido hablando sobre la venganza de Kikyo-

Dios eso estaba mejor que el melodrama que existía entre ellas y Kikyo!

-Pero tu me quieres-dijo Sesshoumaru mientras ella sonreía como burlándose con su mirada-

-Exacto...Te quiero...Y...Que demonios acepto-dijo abalanzándose para abrazar a su adorado príncipe mientras sus amigas sonreían-

-Sesshy te dejamos a nuestra amiga!-dijo Kagome mientras el la asesinaba con la mirada-

-No me digas Sesshy!-dijo el muchacho sonrojado que estaba viendo a Kagome-

-Como digas Sesshy!...Rin ahorita regresamos por ti-dijo Kagome mientras se iba con sus tres amigas a caminar de nuevo. Ya era de noche, una hermosa noche y sus queridos nuevos amigos estaban viendo la televisión ellas entraron con una enorme sonrisa y chismeando-

Cuando las chicas llegaron y se sentaron a conversar sobre la barra de la cocina los muchachos estaban levantándose para agarrar algo de comida.

-Y Rin?-preguntó Miroku mientras las chicas sonreían en tono de enamoradas-

-Esta con Sesshy-dijo Kagome suspirando mientras los muchachos no entendían mucho y regresaban a seguir viendo el partido. Después un escandaloso toque en la puerta fue suficiente para que Ayame se levantara y fuera abrir, Ayame abrió y vio a una señora-

-Aquí esta Kagome?-preguntó la señora mientras Ayame asentía y la dejaba entrar-Kagome te buscan-dijo la pelirroja que regresaba a sentarse entonces Kagome se levanto de su silla para ir a ver quien era. Cuando sus ojos castaños vieron a la mujer que le dio la vida se quedo sorprendida-

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto mientras la mujer levantaba su rostro y dejaba ver sus ojos violetas que estaban mirándola con paciencia, su cabello claro Kagome lo recordaba sin duda su madre seguía siendo muy hermosa y atractiva-

-Vine a...verte-dijo mientras Kagome la miraba de abajo hacia arriba que ella recordara su madre y ella se habían dado una dolorosa despedida-

-Estoy ocupada..-dijo mientras su madre levantaba una de sus cejas y la miraba-

-Escucha me han enviado una carta de la escuela-dijo la mujer mientras Kagome la miraba-He visto tus notas...-Kagome rolo sus ojos-

-Y que? Ahora solamente saco buenas calificaciones y te dejo de problemas y ya me quieres?-pregunto con sarcasmo mientras su madre soltaba el aire que le quedaban en sus pulmones-

-Solamente me llamaron-dijo mientras entraba y veía como estaban todos ahí viendo la televisión-Pido tu habitación-dijo mientras veía a las amigas de Kagome-

-Señora Higurashi-dijeron los que la conocían mientras que la mujer sonreía a medias-

Inuyasha, Miroku y Koga se quedaron atónitos ante esa hermosa mujer. Kagome rolo sus ojos.

-No puedes rentar algo?-pregunto molesta mientras su madre la miraba de una manera tenebrosa. La madre de Kagome era una víbora que estaba inyectando su veneno. Y la señora se quedo viendo a Inuyasha, era muy pequeño pero estaba muy guapo-

-Que descortés...Soy Tsubaki Higurashi-dijo la mujer mientras Kagome iba por sus maletas y las metía a su cuarto-

-Cuanto tiempo te quedas?-preguntó mientras Tsubaki suspiraba y miraba de mala gana a su hija-

-Kagome no seas una mala hija y dame un poco de coñac-dijo mientras todos la miraban-

-No tenemos alcohol en la escuela...Ya se...Porque no vas a comprar uno?-pregunto mientras su madre la miraba feo-

-Sigues igual de grosera que siempre...-dijo mientras Kagome parloteaba imitando a su madre cuando iba derecho a su habitación y después sonrió-Ya se...Bankotsu le darás tu habitación a mi mamá y fin-

-Claro-dijo mientras le ayudaba a Kagome a llevar las maletas a su habitación, y después volvieron a tocar la puerta. Sango fue a abrir y se topo con su madre con una sonrisa-

-Mamá!-dijo Sango sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su madre-Tsubaki..Kagome...Rin...Y...ella es?-decía la mujer llevándose en un abrazo a las amigas de sus hijas-

-Ayame-dijo la pelirroja siendo abrazada por la mujer-

-"suegria"-pensaba Miroku sonriendo, la madre de Sango tenía un enorme parecido con su hija. Un hermoso cabello castaño y unos ojos verdes. No sabia quien era más hermosa si la madre de Kagome o la de Sango. Después volvieron a abrir la puerta y entraron dos mujeres sonrientes-

-Esto es raro...Mejor nos vamos-dijo Inuyasha levantándose-Un gusto señora Higurashi, mamá de Sango y de todas nuestras amigas-dijo divertida mientras se iba a despedir. Todos estaban contentos y Tsubaki fingió muy bien querer a su hija-

La amistad entre las madres fue rápida. Y le gustaba la forma en que Kagome socializaba se sentía feliz por su hija.

-Ya se...Porque no vamos a cenar todas juntas?-pregunto la madre de Ayame mientras las otras madres apoyaban esa idea-

-Que buena idea-dijo Sango mientras se ponían de acuerdo y entonces las muchachas decían el lugar. Fueron en la camioneta de la mamá de Ayame y entonces Tsubaki sonrió complacida, la verdad es que habían llamado a solo las madres de cada alumno para hacer un día de convivió con las madres y los alumnos...Y solamente era por un Domingo algo muy aburrido...La madre de Rin llego al final y era igual de agradable que Rin-

-Y tienen novios?-pregunto la madre de Sango mientras las muchachas se miraban-

-Claro!-respondían las cuatro mientras las madres las miraban-

-Y como son?-pregunto la madre de Rin, las chicas entonces se miraron-

-Bueno...son guapos el mío se llama John-dijo Sango mientras sus amigas le echaban un poco de carrilla-

Las amigas andaban contándoles a sus madres. Tsubaki tambien estaba interesada en su hija aunque fingía un poco bien la indiferencia, le costaba mucho trabajo ser dura con su hija pero algún día esperaba que supiera porque lo era...Y si, le tubo envidia porque fue más bella que ella en su juventud.

Las chicas se olvidaron de Bankotsu.

-Bankotsu!-dijo Kagome mientras todas la miraban-

-Es cierto lo olvidamos!-dijo Sango mientras la madre de Kagome miraba a su hija, con que el novio de su hija no fuera Bankotsu...-

-Oh bueno le llevaremos algo de cenar-dijo Ayame mientras Rin miraba por la ventana a todos lados-

-Quien es Bankotsu?-pregunto la mamá de Rin-

-Es el guardaespaldas de Kagome-dijo sonriendo Sango mientras la madre de Kagome sentía tranquilidad en su hija-Pero nos cuida a todas-dijo Ayame mientras su madre entonces ponía un rostro de confusión-

-Bueno...Que tal si regresamos por el?-pregunto la señora pelirroja mientras las demás madres no hallaban ningún problema en eso-

La señora regreso, no habia llevado mucha ventaja así que regresaron por el guarura, mientras conversaban de sus calificaciones y de algunas cosas que tenían planeado hacer.

Cuando regresaron las chicas se bajaron diciendo que iban por el y las madres tambien se bajaron viendo como estaban muchas madres presentes...Las madres se estaban conociendo más.

-Saben...Bankotsu es buen muchacho-dijo la madre de Kagome-

Ahí estaba Izayoi diciéndole sobre algunas cosas...

-Hola señoras!!-dijo la madre de Inuyasha acercándose, ya que estaba sola y no le gustaba la soledad bueno estaba su hijo pero el se habia ido con Miroku-Que señoras...Señoritas!, pero bueno...Yo soy la señora Izayoi Tashio-dijo mientras estiraba su mano-

Las madres se presentaron e Izayoi noto como la madre de Kagome la miraba.

-Mi hijo es amigo de Kagome-dijo mientras las madres de los demás muchachos se acercaban y conversaban. Tambien la madre de Yani osea hermana de Tsubaki se acercaba, para el parecer de las presentes la hermana de Tsubaki era muy presumida lo que no les agrado pero aun así decidieron hacer que siguiera en el publico-

-Esta escuela es demasiado grande-dijo la madre de Sango-Y entonces díganme señoritas...tienen planes para ahorita?-pregunto la señora mientras las madres que estaban adentro negaban a excepción de la madre de Yani que dijo que ya tenía planes y se iba con la madre de Kikyo-

Kagome y las chicas le rogaron a Bankotsu que las acompañaran...

-Kagome sabes que tu mamá me odia-dijo el muchacho-

-Exacto y si vas la vas a hacer enojar...Será divertido-dijo Kagome mientras Bankotsu la miraba-

-Esta venganza es para Kikyo no para tu madre-dijo Sango mientras Rin sonreía y entonces sonreía con Sesshoumaru que habia ido a buscarla...-

-VEN!-Dijo Kagome mientras las chicas comenzaban a sacarlo-

-Sesshy!! Ya conociste a la madre de Rin?-preguntaba Kagome mientras Sesshoumaru rolaba sus ojos-

Las madres de Kagome y ellas tenían un pasado y muchas de ellas ya se conocían pero se miraban con hipocresía claro la mamá de Kagome vio como estaba la madre de Kikyo mirándola y entonces fue a hablar en privado de ella, casualmente la madre de Kagome podría saber fecha de noviazgos, datos importantes y casi la vida de gente muy importante. Dejo a la madre de Kikyo humillada como la mujerzuela que aparentaba ser.

-Cielos...No es por ser mala pero tu hermana suele ser un poco...mala?-dijo en un comentario irónico la madre de Miroku. Bueno la madre de Miroku era un poco especial (amo hacer esto xD) bueno Miroku iba llegando con sus amigos mientras se presentaban formalmente con las señoras y entonces Miroku le preguntaba a su madre por su otra mamá-

-Eres lesbiana?-le pregunto rudamente la madre de Ayame mientras la madre de Miroku se sonrojaba y asentía-

-si...-respondió con timidez-

-Mamá mis amigos y yo iremos a dar la vuelta-dijo Inuyasha despidiéndose de su madre santa y de la amiga de sus amigos (Koga, Miroku e Inuyasha) y entonces las señoras no decían anda hasta que Miroku se fue-

-Eso es sorprendente y desde cuando supiste?-pregunto Tsubaki-

-Desde que tuve veinte nunca lo aceptaron...Pero si quieren yo me retiro-dijo mientras comenzaba a irse-

-Oh no yo te acepto como amistad...Yo participe en una marcha gay creo que mi hija fue con Sango y Rin-

-Oh si...Nosotros no somos racistas en ese aspecto-dijo la madre de Ayame llamada Aurora-

-Hay esta sexualidad siempre me dio problemas...Pero bueno no se preocupen solamente somos unas esposas normales-dijo mientras las demás madres sonreían.-

Por un lado la maduración y experiencia que pueden presenciar las madres en estos aspectos es sorprendente, la forma de ver sus cosas y la aceptación o negación de otras. Vieron como Rin llegaba con un guapo muchacho el cual Izayoi reconoció.

-Mamá el es mi novio Sesshoumaru-

-Mucho gusto soy Carla-dijo la amare de Rin estirando su mano para estrecharla con la mano de Sesshoumaru, el ojidorado le sonrió a Izayoi discretamente mientras Izayoi aceptaba ese saludo y entonces luego llegaba Kagome con su guardaespaldas y entonces las madres volvían a una conversación normal-

-Oh mírate mamá ya tienes más amigas-dijo Sango entusiasmada-

-Sango!!-dijo John que andaba llegando y tambien traía a su mamá con el. Sango se sonrojo mientras la madre de Sango miraba a la madre del muchacho-

-El es mi novio John-dijo Sango mientras John le presentaba a su novia a su madre y entonces estas dos señoras conversaban-

Bankotsu se sentía normal entre puras mujeres.

**---**

Después de que convivieron en la cena a las hijas les toco dormir con sus madres en sus cuartos. Y Kagome pensaba en que su madre estaba con ella, habia venido por algo tan sencillo...Y cerro sus ojos cuando sintió que alguien iba a entrar y esa persona se acercaba ella.

-Que orgullosa estoy de ti Kag...Lamento no haber sido una buena madre...Pero...todo tiene su porque-dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y entonces luego salía. Kagome se quedo ahí estática escuchando a su madre y quiso abrazarla pero entonces se dio cuenta de que era lo mismo que su padre hasta que no lo mataron ella descubrió su buena caridad con ella-

Confundida...Fue que poco a poco se quedo dormida.

El siguiente día fue en que la madre de Ayame preparo un desayuno especial, mientras todas despertaron claro Kagome fue despertada por Bankotsu y entonces así fue que hubo un animado desayuno entre risas y un par de comentarios.

Rin se entero de que sus padres se habían divorciado, era lo mejor...Ya que era preferible así a que estuvieran enojados. No les iban a decir a sus madres de sus perforaciones ya que era darle final a un agradable día.

-Bueno el día de convivencia de madres e hijos empieza hoy y termina hoy-dijo Tsubaki mientras se metía primero a bañar haciendo trampa y después se metía Sango...Al final fue Bankotsu que duro un poco más en el baño que todos, por ese día no iba a hacer perversiones o cosas anormales-

Vestidas de manera informal sus madres fue que vieron como la escuela fue decorada...Llena de tiendas con trabajadores de la escuela y la directora dando anuncios y deseándoles buena suerte.

-Mira campeonato de natación-dijo Tsubaki que las madres iban a ese campeonato. La madre de Kagome fue por su sexy traje de baño y entonces Kagome la miraba.-

-Dios haces dieta?-pregunto la madre de Sango mientras Tsubaki sonreía y entonces las demás mamás se animaban a ir por sus trajes de baño. Sinceramente las madres de ellas eran unas verdaderas madres, en el buen sentido causando miradas por muchos muchachos y Tsubaki era la que daba a entender que ella no estaba interesada en nadie...-

-Saben no nos han presentado a sus novios-dijo la madre de Ayame mientras miraba a Bankotsu-

-Madre el es mi novio...-dijo sonrojada mientras Kagome miraba feo a Ayame y entonces Kagome tomaba a Inuyasha y le susurraba algo al oído-

-Y el es mío-dijo Kagome mientras Inuyasha tomaba de la mano a Kagome y entonces Tsubaki le sonreía-

-Más te vale apoyarme en esto...-dijo mientras estaba la mujer dando las instrucciones Kagome sonrió las demás mamás se veían decididas a ganar algunas más esqueléticas que ellas pero nadie poseía unos implantes de senos como los de su sexy madre. Las demás madres fueron por sus turnos la alberca era un poco grande de distancia y entonces tenían que dar dos vueltas. Kagome no quería concursar pero si ganaba su madre que padre-

La competencia inicio y la madre de Kagome parecía mirar a todas aquellas madres perdedoras como poca cosa la primera carrera la gano la madre de Kagome ya que le gusto como su hija gritaba "vamos mamá" y como las hijas de su amiga tambien le daban ánimos...Y los alumnos la miraban con ganas de querer conocer a esa señora.

-Mira te conseguí una medalla-dijo mientras le ponía la medalla a su hija ahora era el turno de la madre de Rin, quedo en segundo lugar pero la lucha se valía...Después la madre de Ayame y por ultimo la de Sango que la de Ayame quedo en primer lugar y la de Sango en segundo.-

Y tambien estaba ese juego de que la madre dibuje a su hija...

-Oye mamá-dijo Kagome mientras Tsubaki la miraba le dio un beso en la mejilla-no te acostumbres has sido mala-dijo mientras Tsubaki rolaba sus ojos-

-Sabes la madre de Miroku es lesbiana...Y es mi amiga no es genial?-pregunto mientras Kagome sonreía, nunca habia visto a su madre tan sonriendo por una extraña amistad. Y eso no le impacto mucho ahora entendía porque su amigo era así. Kikyo estaba ahí diciéndole a su madre que hiciera quedar mal a la madre de Kagome en pintura así que la señora paso con un vaso de pintura y lo vació en la espalda a la madre de Kagome-

Tsubaki de manera fiera la miro.

-Acabas de arruinar mi ropa...Gata-dijo mirando feo a la madre de Kikyo-Y no creo que yo vaya a arruinar tu chaleco imitación de marca...-dijo de manera ruda Kagome entonces se le quedo viendo a su madre-

-Gata?...Ja...No me hagas reír si tu asesinaste a tu esposo eso es lo que se dice en todos lados-dijo la madre de Kikyo-

-Kagome tu madre es una asesina..-dijo burlándose mientras Kagome la miraba-

-Y la tuya es una puta-dijo mientras la señora miraba a esa mocosa iba a darle un bofetada por su insolencia pero Tsubaki le detuvo su mano-

-Oye la verdad duele-dijo Tsubaki tirando con fuerza la mano de aquella madre de Kagome. Kagome con una discreción tomo de los cabellos a Kikyo y le estampo el rostro en el bote de pintura mientras el rostro de Kikyo se quedaba con pintura azul en su rostro. Kikyo comenzó a llorar, la pintura era permanente-

-Adiós-dijo Tsubaki-Y quiero decirte que la única que insulta a mi hija soy yo...Tu no mocosa del diablo-

Kagome se empezó a reír no conocía a su madre en ese lado. Y llego la madre de Yani a reclamarle por su comportamiento y le dijo que eran gente importante.

-Cállate recogida y vete...Vete a...-Las madres de las amigas de Tsubaki estaban mirando feo a la madre de Yani y entonces sus hijas se empezaban a carcajear las madres de las porristas les buscaron pleito a Sango y a sus hijas pero sus madres las defendieron. Al final todas las madres terminaron diciéndose la verdad lo que ocasiono un tremendo caos.-

La madre de Sango estaba insultando a la mocosa mientras Sango le hacia calzón chino a la madre de Kikyo y entonces Izayoi sonreía al ver la forma en que Tsubaki y Kagome convivían y fue a hablar un poco con Sesshoumaru.

-Sabes tu novia es muy agradable-dijo mientras le sonreía-

-si...gracias-dijo apenado ante aquel halago de la madre de...-

-El hecho de que Inuyasha no sepa no quiere decir que no me puedas tratar como una madre...Y sabes...Esta navidad podrías pasarla con nosotros-dijo mientras le daba un abrazo, y entonces todas las madres dejaban de pelear para seguir conviviendo-

-Y NADIE SE METE CON MI HIJA!-Dijeron la madre de Sango y Ayame-

Todo el día estuvo divertido ya que Kagome solamente habia conseguido vengarse un poco de Kikyo...

-Porque no me dijiste que las porristas te odian?-pregunto la madre de Sango a su hija-Debes defenderte...Ya se...Si les pones tierra en su bebida le dará dolor de estomago...Mejor aun...Róbale sus pompones...Cuando a una porristas les roban eso..Dejan de ser porristas-dijo su madre mientras Sango asentía-

-Sabes...mamá me divertí mucho contigo-dijo Sango abrazando a su madre-

-Hey la forma en que me defendiste fue genial-dijo Kagome mientras Tsubaki la abrazaba-

-Oh vamos...Eres mi hija-dijo mientras Rin sonreía y tomaba su vaso ahora estaban comiendo y entonces iban a brindar-Por nuestras mamás-dijo mientras todas las madres asentían y brindaban-

El día fue divertido, la directora termino decidiendo dar por terminada la convivencia a solo seis horas antes de terminar, lo que era una pena.

-Hija...-dijo la madre de Sango-deseo que seas feliz con tu novio aunque-miro como estaba Miroku mirando a Sango y entonces el joven al verse descubierto le sonreía sonrojado-Miroku es muy guapo-

-Es un pervertido-dijo bebiendo mientras la madre de Sango sonreía-

-pervertido o no...Tu podrías quitarle las mañas-le dio un guiñe mientras subía a su taxi-NOS VEMOS SANGO!-Grito desde su taxi, cada madre se fue yendo con una sonrisa al saber la forma en que sus hijos vivían y tambien se fueron concientes de que tenían derechos de aprender y de convivir y de...Oh diablos no se ni que escribo pero al final todas las madres se fueron dejando a Kagome tiempo de pensar en su venganza-

Kagome estaba contenta su madre no fue la inusual perra que era con ella...Al contrario puso en su lugar a la madre de Kikyo lo que le agradaba, necesitaba buscar a Inuyasha cuando lo encontró estaba fumando...

-Fumas?...Sin mi!? Dios te va a castigar-dijo quitándole el cigarro para apagarlo en su cara estaba nuevo y el olía a cigarro-

-Tranquila-dijo mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos-Gracias por fingir ser mi novio...Fue algo torpe y lo mejor es que no pasamos casi nada de tiempo-dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras el se levantaba y la abrazaba por los hombros-

-Si..eso fue genial?...Oye dile a Bankotsu que vaya mañana a ver el partido-dijo mientras Kagome asentía-te invitaria pero eres chica y a las chicas les gusta pintarse las uñas...Quieres pintarme las uñas?-preguntaba burlesco mientras Kagome le sacaba le lengua y se iba divertida. Rin y Sesshoumaru obtuvieron un normal día de novios...Oh mejor dicho Sesshy : D!-

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas de autora:**

: D yeah borikua girl ;D!..

Les gusto el capitulo xD!?

ahMm bueno : D a mi si n,n q' bueno q' alguien puso a la antipatica Kikyo en su lugar u,u

bueno : D la madre de Inu bn buena onda ;D!

me agrada...Q' les parecio el capitulo n.n

Bueno gracias x apoyarme buskare sus nicks para escribirlas n.n

Si me quedo corto pero no se me ocurrio nada (estaba fumando y mis dedos escribian como deskiciados x.x) Sobre la madre de Miroku : ) bueno...Es q' n,n

En the oc el padre de un tipo es gay y solo role los papeles n,n

GRACIAS POR LEER A:

**KagomeKaoru**: D eii gracias x leer n.n a mi se me hace divertido pero bueno es raro u.u y mi sucia mente es...Inusual xD...Ah si Kikyo es tonta : ) pronto se le quitara el encanto con Inu ;D! ni pex n.n siii jajaja las mexicanas solemos decir las cosas con groserias y tambien las de otras ciudades : D GRACIAS POR LEER n,n no debiste desvelarte luego te diran "wey tienes unas ojeras" y tu " ò.o fue willnira a la hoguera" y ají estare yo ;-; con un maquillaje quitandote las ojeras xD pero bueno : D las ojeras sn sexys ;DD!...jajaj n,n Esa pareja me recuerda a...ahMm a nadie un invento de mi n,n pero muchas gracias por leer :D y gracias x tu review n.n yo tmb te mando un beso :O! muaKs n.n y un saludo n.n

**TLAP**: todavía no se...cuantos capitulos serán pero si será largo : O en inglés ay unos q' son más de 60 :O pero no creo que llegue a tanto xD!...Nah aburrido para nada ahh y lo cura será el cumple de Inuyasha ;D cuatro de diciembre en mi fic n,n : D gracias x tu review n.n

**Misao-shiromoni: **ò.ó si estaban ebrios y no recordaban nadaa : D! pero bueno luego recordaran (enserio ;D?) nahyh xD jajaja n,n eres nueva? Bueno...Te dire como subir capitulos sale? Pon atención...Logueas (metes tu mail y tmb tu contra y eso logueas) después te vas a **documents**... (en la barra de alado donde dice documents) y entonces ahí hasta debajo de saldra algo extraño hasta abajo...Que dira: **Doc. Label**...ahi puedes ponerle el nombre del capitulo o puedes ponerle "Soy gay" algo así y después te vas al cuadro que dira examinar y escoges el documento y cada vez que quieras subir un documento puedes hacer eso...y para subirlo a un fic te vas a **Stories** y si no tienes el fic hecho te vas a new history y de ahí creo que le sabras n.n y ya cuando tengas puesto el primer capitulo te saldra un cuadrito (donde escogeras ke anime) y de ahí todo se pondra facil n.n eh? Si no le entiendes yo con gusto te explico por msn oks n.n? Sin pena alguna preguntame :D n,n oks'? u.u espero servirte en esto soy medio pesima ú.ù para explicar ;-;...AHH GRACIAS X TU CAPITULO n.n :D! wii °¬°

**InuAome: **Mira le segui pronto : D see Kikyo ardera en el infierno ;D! oks? Toda chamuscada cuando entre n,n jajaja xD si todas bien bellas y lelgando de conejito xDDD pero bueno : ( en la guerra y el amor todo se bale y en este capitulo (21) recibierón su venganza n.n espero q' te haya gustado el capitulo n.n gracias x tu review corazón : D!

**Inume4ever: **see te dije perra : D! pq eres linda n,n (hjajajajajajaj xDD ke mala soy u.u) bueno te dire...Ahmm... : D chonita n.n (°¬° contare la historia de una famosa persona todos la conocen cn el apodo de chona♪) es una cancion ranchera xD si quieres escuchala : D se llama "la chona" n.n ni pex x el review corto yo suelo hacer algunos cn un "wow ke chido continuale :D bye" jajaja u.u bn mamona : (" pero bueno n.n ehi fue agradable chatear contigo ;D! jajaja n.n suerte con tu vida y todo : D bueno perra te cuidas n.n (Ops :O! xD) no ya en serio n,n te cuidas muchO niña n.n

**Yuiren3: **Definitivamente no han llegado a nada : ( pero no tarda...Además Kikyo ardera en el infierno bueno siempre lo ha hecho : O pero siempre dicen "las niñas buenas se van al cielo y las malas a donde sean" Inuyasha siempre tratara a Kikyo como su perrito faldero : D jajaja n,n yo tambien te mando un besoootee y un gracias x tu review n.n y un corazon ♥ mira eres la unika a la ke se lo he puesto : D! wiii n.n

**Marcia.Belldandy: **sii sabes :O algo entre aca nos.. no fue un simple beso..: O tambien hubo lengua nOn jajaja xD nada tontos estos : O! pero bueno hay regalar ideas nah ò.o las cobro (si claro u.u) inyia dos veces xDD yo tmb lo lei dos veces jajajajajajaja xDDD mira otra vez Kikyo fue aplastada por Kagome :D! no es genial? Ahh Naraku esta menopausico u.u jaaja si diversión por un ratoo n.n wii : D mira te doy una respuesta a tu review u.u aww : D bueno espero q' estes bien ò.o y q' ehM n.n todo bien ehh : D y te mando un grande saludo y un beso...

**Lulitaaa:** n,n enserio piensa q' Sirius es gay? En varios fics lo ponen como gay ¬¬' (arriba el yaoi arriba loveless n//n) ahii n//n nah no caera en la rutina (aka no llegara a los cien capitulos y todas adictas xD) la fiesta fue genial :D! jajajaja n,n difícil maso menos owo pero me gusta escribir me gusta que les guste la historia y sobre todo me gusta... :D me gusta su amistad n.n cudate muchO n,n wii : D!

**Sayra.Silverwolf: **holaaa n.n : D bueno n,n el capitulo fue como uno de mis halloween solo q' no tan asi xD n.n bueno : D Kikyo a mi tmb me tiene harta pero no me harto de ponerla como la mala de la historia (soy tan adicta a ponerla de mala xD) bueno creo quie ya sabes que pasara en este capitulo n,n gracias x dejame un review n,n jajaja aww no se si te gusto el capitulo : D pero dejam un review cn información n,n wii : D ando happy anda feliz tu tmb ò.o ehh ehh xD! Bueno n.n gracias i suerte en todo

**Serena.Tsukino.Chiba: **si esta mal lo de Kikyo pero si ella no hiciera eso entonces...Inuyasha no la humillara y no estuviera con Kagome y Kagome ama molestar a Kikyo n.n jajaja xD! Pero bueno ya me hise bolas : O y gracias x tu review sobre lemon no se x.x pero tal vez si n.n (kieren lemon?) claro que se amaran n,n bueno... :D! te cuidas♥wii n,n corazoncito de la amistad n.n

**Ay fueron todas las que me postearon :D las q' me hacen sentir n,n bien feliz : D!**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS OWO**

**(estupidas canciones navideñas q' se cargan por mi calle) dios ò.o q' pedo? Se excitan con la navidad como si nunca hubieran tenido una navidad (bn grinch xD)**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS : D**

**Siento q' actualize muy rápido -.- xD hahaha bueno ni pex : D luego lo dejo para luego y nunca lo escribo n,n mas vale mas temprano q´' nunca x.x si era algo asi no... :O!**

**Comos sea : D!**

**ME SIENTO FELIZ WII LES MANDO UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO Y UN DEJEN REVIEW n.n**

**Cualquier pregunta será respondida en el siguiente capitulo oh...algunas me tienen en el msn solo digan quienes son y yo les contestare las dudas ehh :D bueno n,n nos vemos cabronas :D! las amo**

♥

♥

♥

**atte:**

**willnira**

"_Si nos cambiáramos la cara todos los días_

_Solamente se mantendría el recuerdo.."_


	22. Sr Mojón

**I n u s u a l **

_(last Christmas I give you my heart, the very next day you give it away, this year to save me from tears I give it to someone special ♪ :O! omg u.u)_

**GRACIAS SHIKAS SN LO MAXIMO : D LAS QIERO**♥** A TODAS **

**Cáp.22 Sr. Mojón o mejor dicho (sr.Mierda) **

"_Ahora es navidad _

_Y quiero saber q' me vas a dar"_

Un hermoso día...Sin nubes idiotas que pudieran ponerse entre el sol...Estaba cambiándose y la tarde en la que su madre se fue...Pues ella habia estado comprando un par de cosas, regreso como a las nueve de la noche pero valía la pena...Estaba con su uniforme mientras veía llegar a Sango.

-Calzón o tanga?-fue su pregunta mientras Sango miraba el calzón y luego la tanga. Una decisión difícil-Ahmm yo odio las tangas que sea calzón-dijo resolviendo su pequeño problema decisivo-

-Pero las tangas son geniales-dijo Sango defendiendo a las tangas-

-Claro que no..Se te meten en el trasero y te rozan...-dijo mirando a su amiga que estaba pensando en algo-

-Pero se te ven geniales con los pantalones-dijo Sango mirando a Kagome-Además tu usas tangas-

-No es cierto-dijo Kagome que iba a su cajón a enseñarle que tenía puros calzones (odio las tangas ;-; me dan miedo xD)-Vez...uso puros calzones-y luego miro a Sango-y tu tambien odias las tangas...-Sango entonces asintió como si recordara algo-

-Es cierto!...Entonces que sea la tanga-Kagome rolo sus ojos, Sango andaba en su día entero de idiotez en verdad le afectaba que no hubiera una nube. Salio de su cuarto aun sin decidirse porque artefacto intimo-

Tangas 1 calzón 1. Empate...

Sin duda ese día si que era raro...Bueno raro le quedaba corto, anormal, extraño, Kagome, Sango, Rin, Ayame...Si...Era mejor decir que todo era tan raro como ellas...Bueno ellas no eran raras...Verdad?

-Bankotsu que te gusta más la tanga o el calzón?-Bankotsu estaba haciendo yoga con el hombre de un antipático programa de chismes y estaba sin camisa una agradable vista para las amantes del muchacho-

-Depende...Si tiene nalgas bonitas una tanga...Pero si es lo contrario calzones-dijo mientras se cruzaba de piernas y dejaba que el programa de yoga continuara sin el...Se habia lastimado su amiguito, fue a la cocina por hielo. Kagome aun estaba indecisa-

Bueno la directora era un poco fea...Calzones dos tangas uno.

-Para que quieres saber eso?-pregunto Bankotsu mientras Kagome tomaba un suspiro-

-Es que hoy comienza el día de 'hacerle la vida miserable a Kikyo...Parte uno' y entonces necesito sus opiniones ya que ella le enviara un regalo a la directora-Sango entonces entendió todo...Oh bueno hizo creer que entendió todo, porque todo mundo andaba tan idiota?-

-Argg será tanga y ya-dijo metiendo la tanga a la caja de regalo. Luego vio salir a Rin con una sonrisa y detrás de ella estaba Ayame-

-No notan este día raro?-pregunto Ayame mientras sonreía y luego veía a Bankotsu ya más calmado seguir viendo la tele-

-Veré porno...Largo-las muchachas se fueron siendo corridas por el guardaespaldas de Kagome-

-Si...Es raro Sango anda un poco idiota, Bankotsu haciendo yoga, Rin sale sonriendo a plena mañana a veinte minutos de entrar a clases y tu...Tu notaste que este día es raro-dijo Kagome mientras las chicas asentían y luego iban por sus libros para así irse a desayunar. Tal vez...Eso de que no haya nubes les afectaba a ellas-

Kagome estuvo sonriendo mientras luego se reían de ver a Kikyo con el rostro azul...

-jajajaja...A Kikyo no se le cayo la pintura-dijo Rin mientras todas la miraban y estallaban la risa-

-Es...Es...Un nuevo maquillaje-dijo Kikyo que habia escuchado lo de Rin mientras Kagome pronunciaba un "simón" (simón: si...o si claro) bueno al menos no todo estaba tan raro, ahí estaban tres porristas meneando esa cola de su cabeza que estaba llena de pelo con cosas extrañas...Es más y ahí llegaba Inuyasha con su cara de mal humor, sip, definitivamente todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad-

-Iré por un café-dijo Kagome que se levantaba para sacar dinero y una de sus monedas se le callo se giro y entonces su falda se le levanto dejando a la vista un poco su short de licra, que demonios le pasaba? Solo por descubrir que todo el mundo estaba raro y a ella le tenía que pasar toda la mala vibra...Mala vibra le sonaba como a mala hierva, tal vez eso era el karma...Por haberse reído de Kikyo y por haberle pintado el rostro...Su Karma ya no era blanco como el de todos era gris por ser una niña mala...Yupi!-Me cuidan el regalo-dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras iba a la cafetería a que la atendieran cuando llego vio como todos comenzaban tambien a llegar (me choka q' pase eso ¬¬) y entonces Kagome rápido saco su dinero y pidió el café-

-Lo sentimos pero no hay café-dijo la mujer apenada mientras Kagome hacia una mueca-

-Ahm...Un jugo de naranja-dijo mientras luego pensaba que iban a darle ganas de hacer pipi pero la mujer cuando ella lo pidió ya lo traía, lo de orinar era lo de menos-

Bueno su suerte no estaba tan mal, regreso con sus amigas mientras veía el lugar vació de Rin así que Sesshy se habia llevado a Rin...Ah que romántico...

-Oigan...Saben porque es jugo de naranja?-Porque Sango andaba tan...imbecil?-

-Sango te encuentras bien-le pregunto Ayame mirándola raro, por supuesto que Sango se encontraba bien habia amanecido tomándose un redbull y como le dolía la cabeza tambien se tomo una aspirina (owo nunca he hecho eso -.- pero pss...eh visto gente q' toma eso y se pone bn loco :O, por cierto no lo hagan ò.o) y de la nada se sintió así que nada le iba a pasar que todos eran sus amigos-

-Claro...-dijo Sango que estaba mirando con ojitos tiernos a sus amigas-Sabes nena...Hay que ponernos apodos-dijo mientras Ayame la miraba como buena idea (el estupido suéter ke traigo me molesta ¬¬ grr)-

-Sii es buena idea-Kagome estaba mirándolas-

-Que les parece Juana, Lencha y Chona?-pregunto con sarcasmo Kagome esos apodos no eran lindos. Sango la miro feo-

-Oye...No te amargues de acuerdo?-fue el simple animo que le dio Sango a Kagome, bueno iba a pensar en algo mejor-

-Tu serás rojita..yo castañita y Kagome negrita...-dijo en un tono de voz extraño Sango haciendo que Kagome negara definitivamente Sango habia tomado algo que la habia puesto...idiota-

-Porque no mejor nenas?-pregunto Ayame mientras a Sango le encantaba la idea pero ponía la condición de ella empezar a decir nenas-

-Esta rara-dijo Kagome cerca del oído de Ayame mientras Ayame asentía-

La platica de las chicas se vio interrumpida por que sonó el timbre así que Kagome fue al salón de Kikyo y le puso en su lugar el regalo, mientras salía de su salón dijo sobre el cumpleaños de la maestra.

-Kikyo hemos cooperado para darle un regalo a la maestra a la directora y queremos que tú se lo des-dijo Kagome con una angelical sonrisa, Kikyo con su rostro azul y con una mala cara asintió-

-Claro "A mi me va a querer más"-dijo y pensó Kikyo cuando Kagome se fue más divertida a su clase.-

Todo iba tan bien su primera clase fue rara porque el profesor que nunca las llevaba a ver una película las llevo a ver una película muy mala pero muy divertida. Y la mamá mala del muchacho era tan genial, después el profesor las ponía a hacer una reseña y entonces todas escribían que la mamá del muchacho era genial.

-Oiga profesor...A usted le gusta la paz?-pregunto Sango que estaba quitándose las calcetas para comenzar a hacer cosas extrañas definitivamente a Sango le afectaba el día sin nubes y como si Kagome hubiera sido una bruja miles de nubes habían aparecido creando una fuerte tormenta el día miserable de Kikyo no podía acabarse tan pronto-

-Que tiene Sango?-preguntó Inuyasha mientras Ayame y ella ayudaban a Sango a caminar Rin habia ido a entregar sus tareas y entonces Sango rió como si fuera un hermoso día, cuando pasaron por el pasillo del cuarto piso se mojaron un poco y el furioso viento hacia menear sus melenas-

-Esta contenta-dijo Ayame mientras Rin llegaba y ayudaba a sus amigas a que Sango caminara-

-Que buena onda...Sango cuando es tu cumpleaños?-preguntó Inuyasha mientras Sango decía "1985" definitivamente Sango estaba divertida viendo extrañas figuras sobre el cielo, llegaron al salón mientras Kagome se levantaba para ver a Kikyo y choco con ella en el pasillo y tambien la siguió al parecer la directora estaba en un salón la sonrisa de Kagome se hizo enorme mientras veía a Kikyo entrar y darle la caja de regalo y entonces la directora se emocionaba, abría la caja y zaz! Una tanga lujuriosa con cosas navideñas estaba presente. Kikyo miro eso con un rostro lleno de duda y Kagome se fue de regreso a carcajearse-

En la clase los alumnos si que estaban divertidos...La verdad no, no haba luz y se veía todo oscuro y daba miedo. Y los idiotas aprovechaban para asustar a las hermosas muchachas como ellas. Entro mientras se sentaba, era tan impredecible el clima, como demonios de la nada puede llover? Todo tan extraño como Sango queriéndose oler el pie.

Tomo asiento mientras veía al profesor querer dar alguna clase, y de repente se reía ella sola...En medio de la clase riéndose con muchas miradas puestas sobre ella en la oscuridad.

-Señorita Higurashi que es tan divertido?-Oh! Deseaba no haberse reído tan fuerte pero con el simple hecho de que Kikyo le diera aquel regalo a la directora le daban ganas hasta de orinarse...Bueno no tanto simplemente reírse-

-Compuse una canción para aprender la tabla periódica-dijo Kagome mientras Ayame sonreía bueno tenía que apurarse a crear un tonto-Escuche...H Hidrogeno, O Ohh! Oxigeno...-Muy bien su garganta no estaba muy afinada-

-Vaya por un reporte-dijo la maestra rolando sus ojos-y que sea de dos puntos-Bueno de dos puntos eso era un ocho en conducta-

-de acuerdo-La maestra se sorprendió de que ella no se quejara quería hacer que se quejara...Quería reprobarla en el mes y castigarla y dale latigazos y que su alumna...Diablos ya estaba comenzando a meter su vida masoquista contra una dulce estudiante-

-Que espera!?-dijo la mujer exaltada mientras Kagome se iba en la oscuridad de su camino con la prefecta para pedirle un reporte-

Los alumnos le tenían miedo a la maestra...Y la clase termino y Kagome no fue por sus reportes y regreso a la siguiente clase, pero gracias al clima ellos tuvieron el día libre.

-Mira lo vi con Bankotsu-dijo Sango que se levantaba para tomar a Ayame y voltearla enfrente suyo. El rostro malpensado de Kagome y Rin se hizo notar haciendo que Ayame mirara con rostro de "ayuda" a Kagome-

-Ya tan rápido ven el canal del porno?-preguntó Kagome celosa-

-No...Vimos el canal de yoda-dijo Sango mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos ahora se le decía canal de yoda?-

Tomo un grande suspiro mientras miraba a Inuyasha quererle picar el trasero a Miroku, raros...Freakland abrió su parque para sacar a las especies más raras.

-Oye Inuyasha y Kikyo?-pregunto Kagome mientras Inuyasha la miraba feo y entonces se veía como estaba Kikyo llorando enfrente de el y entonces la miro feo. Habia invocado a Kikyo asombroso!-

-Sango tu cerebro sufrió una conmoción muy grande y vas a morir!-dijo Kagome mientras Sango entraba en pánico y se iba corriendo a su habitación con un par de lágrimas-

-Hey...Era divertida-dijo Ayame mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos-

-Sinceramente no...Decía chistes sin sentido-dijo Kagome mientras Ayame se quedaba pensando en algo, luego veía como estaba Kikyo diciéndole puras cosas extrañas a Inuyasha y el entonces le decía "y que más?" el debería inventarse una nueva frase para cuando se terminara lo demás pero parecía tener todo bajo control-

-Tu fuiste la culpable!-dijo Kikyo girándose para señalar a Kagome y entonces Ayame miraba a todos lados-

-Ayame! Me dieron el protagonismo...Serás mi pareja!-dijo Koga mientras Ayame lo miraba, pobre perdedor! Ella habia rechazado el papel de protagonista porque iban a hacerla perder tiempo de sueño-

-Bien por ti-dijo Ayame y luego cerro sus ojos...Quien sabe que tantos malvados planes hizo pero l consiguió su protagónico y ella simplemente consiguió ser la extra, lo que era humillante...Si se hubiera quedado Kagome hubieran conseguido juntas el protagónico pero ellas no eran raritas...-

Ayame estaba discutiendo con Koga sobre el protagonismo y entonces Koga decía lo usual de que las pelirrojas no eran atractivas y entonces Ayame le decía que ella era atractiva y entonces todo giraba entorno a lo atractivo...

-Kikyo tu me humillaste yo te humille estamos a mano-dijo Kagome que se escondía detrás de Inuyasha para evitar que el dragón de Kikyo saliera completamente y la calcinara con su aliento de fuego-

-Ella tiene razón-dijo Inuyasha apoyándola mientras Kikyo lo hacia callar y entonces los tres entraban de nuevo al siglo de "tu me odias, yo te odio, nos odiamos"-

Kikyo siguió alegándole, y entonces Kagome se harto y le dijo más cosas las dos se exaltaron incluyendo a Inuyasha.

-Ya me tienen harto! Escucha Kikyo tu me gustas no te pongas celosa y tu eres mi amiga aprenderemos a convivir los tres-Genial eso era que?-

-Yo no puedo ser amiga de esta-dijo Kikyo de manera alzada mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos-

-Hey...-dijo Kagome fingiendo estar ofendida. Kikyo se fue molesta e Inuyasha la alcanzo le dijo un par de cosas y al parecer los dos terminaron un poco irritados. Kagome fue a seguir a Kikyo quería tenerla un poco vigilada-

Al diablo todo el...jodido mundo estaba desquiciado, la directora solamente le habia puesto dos semanas de castigo a Kikyo!! Eso era muy poco, Inuyasha se habia peleado con Kikyo, Sango andaba medio marica y loca, Rin no quería estar con Sesshy y Sesshy estaba con sus amigos gays (en realidad no u.u), Ayame estaba reclamándole a Koga...Quería gritar muchas cosas sobre todo de desesperación...

Hasta que por fin encontró la forma de vengarse de Kikyo (es cruel..pero...Que importa n.n), la vio esconder un diario rosado en su casillero y entonces Kagome sonrió para si misma, después Kikyo era llamada por la prefecta lo que le daba tiempo para conspirar en su contra.

-Ahora si Kikyo...La humillación será grande-dijo caminando por el pasillo para después detenerse en el escandaloso casillero de Kikyo y sacar la combinación de su casillero sonrió cuando este se abrió sin dificultad y entonces saco el diario y se fue con una enorme sonrisa, si iba a hacer esto lo debía hacer de manera secreta...Sin poderle decir a Inuyasha o alguien que no fuera su verdadero amigo, vio a Ayame que estaba picándole los ojos a Koga...-

Suspiro y les paso por un lado y fue al baño de mujeres al último sanitario se sentó sobre el escusado (rima rima:D) mientras abría el diario...Suerte de que no era de esos candaditos...Bingo se habia sacado la lotería, si sabia poner las cartas en la mesa Kikyo iba a quedar como la estupida celosa que era...Muerte a Kikyo...Es decir humillación...

-Tonta-murmuró mientras abría en el primer día de su diario lo leía con rapidez-

_Día uno:_

_No me ha bajado desde hace días...El tener sexo con Abraham me dejo exhausta...Amo a Inuyasha chao_

Cosas comprometedoras que en verdad la podrían dejar humillada bueno iba a hacer esto aunque fuera muy perverso...Aunque el problema fuera que ella no era de ese tipo de persona...

Estaba dudando...Fue a su salón y agarro el liqui paperas (es genial osea el corrector) y borro las cosas comprometedoras y le agrego algunas cosas más y después como la biblioteca estaba abierta sin bibliotecario fue a sacar muchas copias y después a hacer una parte de su venganza...

-Y Kagome?-preguntó Ayame que estaba sentándose para ver como estaba Inuyasha golpeando con una de sus manos la mesa de Kikyo luego los dos se ponían a discutir de la nada se veía que esa relación ya no iba a dar a más...-

-No se...Creando su venganza-dijo Sango que estaba sentada. John y ella no se hablaban y como Sango era Sango en proceso de regresar a la normalidad era un poco difícil hablar con ella y su voz sonaba arrastrada y con lentitud-

-Kagome es tan...-Luego Sango la interrumpió porque se puso a sacarse los mocos y a correr a embarrárselos a alguien en verdad Sango tenía problemas mentales o estaba fingiendo?-MIROKU!-Grito Ayame asustada mientras el pelinegro se levantaba e iba con su amiga, Ayame miro como Sango terminaba de corretearla para embarrarle el moco en la boca asqueroso pero divertido...Sucio e intrépido-Tu que eres tan pervertido...Crees que Sango se reponga? Lleva actuando raro desde la mañana...Habia regresado al cuarto pero ahora...Ahora esta peor que antes-dijo Ayame mientras todos se alejaban de Sango-

-Dale un golpe en la cabeza si eso no funciona...Llama al manicomnio estoy seguro de que pagarían por tenerla ahí-dijo burlesco pero a Ayame no le dio gracia le pego un puñetazo mientras ella iba personalmente a hacerse cargo del asunto-

Como fuera...Mientras el fuera sexy todo lo demás era hermoso, la lluvia que ya no habia la falta de luz todo era menos sexy que el. Ya que el era el...Así como Dios creo...Creo..La tierra si la tierra la creo Dios, bueno y tambien creo el sol...Dios tambien necesitaba un Dios así que lo creo a el, exacto las perfectas palabras sabias para hacerlo quedar como el Dios de la historia.

-Soy Dios-murmuro mientras se iba, a Ayame ya no le extrañaba ver a la gente desnuda de hecho eso era normal a Sango-

-Sango que tienes?-preguntó ya estresada Ayame mientras Sango suspiraba y entonces se quedaba dormida ante repentino golpe en la cabeza que Ayame le dio-

**---**

Cuando hacia algo malo ella no hablaba con nadie...No hacia otra cosa más que esperar resultados, y entonces en todos los salones habia copias de las que ella habia sacados todos se morían por saber que decían y muchos hasta se compraban las copias.

-Tu hiciste eso?-pregunto en susurro Ayame mientras Sango sonreía como angelito ya se habia mejorado-

-Siento que me paso algo raro-dijo Sango oh tal vez el redbull y la aspirina habían pasado el efecto sobre su cuerpo...-

-Si pero...No digan nada-Rin estaba peleándose con una porrista por una copia y entonces la leyó en voz alta para que todo el salón se enterara de las vergüenzas de Kikyo-

-Querido diario hoy Lunes 18 de mayo me he sacado los mocos por quinceava vez...Siento que sufro de una enfermedad de mi vagina..Y amo a Inuyasha-vaya eso era fuerte porque no lo borro?...Pues no mencionaba nada de sexo. Además eso de sufrir enfermedades en su vagina..debe ser anormal no? O normal?-

Inuyasha habia agarrado varias copias todas de diferentes días...Y se la cambio a Miroku, al parecer Kikyo si le habia sido fiel...Era definitivo la iba a cortar por tremenda humillación, suspiro mientras miraba su reloj que tiene señalado el día ese día era tres de diciembre...Faltaba un día para su cumpleaños no tenía nada preparado ya que a el no le gustaba cumplir años...Un año menos de vida.

-Amigo...Como se siente el futuro cumpleañero?-preguntaba Miroku mientras Inuyasha lo miraba un poco de segundos, estaba molesto...Como Kikyo podía ser tan tonta y tener una vida un poco menos interesante?-

Receso el momento en que el iba a hablar con Kikyo (u.u lastima pleitos samaritales :O)

-Oye...-dijo Inuyasha mirando a su amigo, no se podía sentir feliz o triste le daba igual Kikyo mientras no se metiera con el todo estaba perfecto-

-Si?-fue la rápida respuesta de su amigo-

-Suerte con Sango-dijo mirando como estaba Sango sobandose la cabeza para después sentirse mala y hacer algo extraña Miroku sonrió yendo con Sango el simplemente espero a que Kikyo llegara a la cafetería para poder hablando con ella, últimamente entre ellos ya no habia una rajada de abismo para nada era ahora un abismo. Como el maldito pozo de los deseos gigantes ahora que lo pensaba porque el no habia ido nunca a pedir un deseo a algo que fuera de deseo?-"bueno...cuando hago sentir a las nenas deseo...pido un deseo"-penso mientras se rascaba el cuello y entonces Kikyo llegaba al verlo simplemente rolo sus ojos molesta y fue con el, vaya al menos estaba molesta-

Ni imaginarse el rostro cuando se entere que entre ellos dos todo iba a irse al caño.

-"Se como el sr.Mojon" (ayer vi south park :D)-pensó Inuyasha mientras le indicaba con la mirada a Kikyo que tomara asiento-Oye...lo nuestro no puede ser no soy yo definitivamente eres tu-dijo a lo salvaje mientras Kikyo lo miraba-

-Sabes estaba pensando lo mismo-dijo Kikyo el no lo pensó el lo dijo...Ella no pudo pensar lo mismo que el era algo sin criterio ilógico...Cuando se ha visto que seres s humanos compartan sus pensamientos? NUNCA...duh!-

-No es cierto...Tu y yo no pensamos igual-dijo cruzándose de brazos. Ups! Habia dicho algo en una voz alta bueno después de todo dudaba que Kikyo y el siguieran siendo amigos, sencillamente porque ella no tenía orgullo o dignidad y el poseía mucho orgullo...Tanto como su...-

-Bien idiota adiós-dijo mientras se levantaba molesta y se iba yupi! Habia desaparecido a su novia...Quien dijo que quería salir con el? Mony o June?...-

Se levanto con una sonrisa mañana iba a ser su cumpleaños exactamente cumpliría diecisiete años a las siete de la mañana...Cielos el fue uno de esos sujetos que nació temprano, daba igual ese día era algo que muchos sabían. Kikyo se fue con su usual caminado, ese que derrite a todos y deseando tener las nalgas entre las piernas masculinas si, si, si aquel que produce deseo y solamente una ramera puede hacerlo.

-Yo soy el futuro Justin Timberlake-dijo Inuyasha mientras llegaba Koga con un ojo morado y una mejilla roja. Bueno debía ayudar a su amigo se veía débil, idiota y golpeado-

-Dirás Justina Timberkaka-dijo Koga corrigiéndolo-Sabes perfectamente que no cantas...Odias a Justin porque te bajo a Britney Spears-dijo Koga, Inuyasha tomo un suspiro-

-Yo ya supere esa etapa-dijo Inuyasha con seguridad mientras veían como estaba Miroku deprimido caminando siendo acompañado por varias nenas de la escuela. Ese tipo en verdad estaba sentimental- (ahii moderato-sentimental :D escuchenla esta curada n.n .FELIIIZZZ NAVIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD OH YEAHH n.n perdon esq' acabO de escribir esto en pleno 24 de dic owo cn mis primas detrás de mi :D & ahora el metal ya no es metal♪ : ( pinches jotos u.u se cuelgan ;-; el metal siempre será metal ò.o Oh yeaH! \m/ haber si sale u.u)-Además la perra de Britney se quedo embarazada de mi...-dijo Inuyasha fingiendo tristeza pero Koga estaba riéndose-Y que te paso?-pregunto viendo a su amigo-

-Nada...Ayame defendiéndose de un acosador romántico-dijo mientras sonreía-Son golpes de amor...-

-Cada golpe que recibes es un...te quiero?-pregunto dudoso mientras Koga asentía-Ahmm..Y entonces...cada vez que te mande al hospital y te deje moribundo será una prueba de un te amo-Koga asentía contento-

-Al menos se que le excitan los golpes...-dijo sonriendo. Bueno el si que era raro, pero lo quería-

-Sabes joto...Te quiero♥-Koga lo miraba feo pero luego lo abrazo y le dijo lo mismo pero de manera más masculina...Un puñetazo en el brazo con un te quiero perra-

Después llegaron las fans de Inuyasha corriendo para abrazarlo.

-Lo sentimos Inu...Sabes que te amamos y que cuentas con nosotras verdad?-pregunto la mejor amiga de Kikyo abrazándolo y sentándose sobre sus piernas y una que otra le curaba las heridas a Koga con besitos. Kagome estaba llegando con Ayame...Últimamente eran ellas dos, sus otras dos amigas estaban teniendo platicas amistosas de novios con sus novios...Obvio.. (duh) y ellas se sentían sin novios, excluidas y ...femeninas-

-Oh miren...Jack Sparrow desnudo!-dijo Ayame mientras medias chicas salían para ir a ver Jack Sparrow, si claro…Ilusas-

Kagome estaba contenta sin saber porque...

-Sabes...Algún día yo seré un niño-dijo Ayame mientras Kagome la miraba contenta-

-Genial...Yo tambien...Pero sabes yo quiero ser un hombre gay...-dijo corrigiéndose mientras Ayame la pensaba mejor-

-No! Mejor un travestí así poderme colar a cosas de mujeres sin que me reconozcan-dijo Ayame sonriendo con los dientes enseñado una sonrisa graciosa pero delicada-

-Tonta ya eres un travestí-dijo Kagome riendo para ir a sentarse en una silla solamente ellas dos no sabían que mañana era el cumpleaños de Inuyasha y sinceramente no se mostraban muy emocionadas de saberlo. Kagome entrego invitaciones de hojas de su cuaderno para indicar la dirección de su departamento y entonces muchas sonrieron pensaban que Kagome iba a hacer una fiesta sorpresa de Inuyasha...Si claro como ellos dos se querían tanto...-

-Genial...-dijo Ayame mientras veían al señor que limpiaba las ventanas y ellas pensaban que las estaba saludando-Lo bueno de esta escuela es...Nada!-dijo sonriendo las platicas entre ellas variaban-

-Eres virgen verdad?-le pregunto Kagome mientras Ayame sonreía y decía un "si"-Se nota..-dijo Kagome mientras abrazaba a Ayame para irse a caminar con ellas para verse observadas por Inuyasha y Koga y ellos mismos duraron un par de segundos para darse cuenta de que observaban de manera detenida a esas...dos-

Su música interior era genial, las hacia bailar como todas las tipas y las hacia querer hacer desmadre lo que iban a hacer...Ayame paso a lado del bote y lo pateo para hacer que toda la basura se cayera y entonces ellas dos se dieran a la fuga, que bueno que no habia camaritas secretas en la escuela...

Ellas notaron como estaba Bankotsu regresando en el carro de Kagome.

-Le pusiste gasolina?-pregunto Kagome mientras el asentía y entonces se quedaban los tres platicando-

-Bankotsu quieres ser mi novio...No espera ando desesperada no me hagas caso-dijo Ayame mientras luego miraba al suelo y veía a un muchacho de primero de preparatoria y ella iba acosarlo-

-Ese niño parece querer contigo-dijo Bankotsu en voz fuerte ya que Ayame habia acosado como a tres tipos y ninguno parecía estar interesado en ella..Oh solamente decían "no te conozco...Aléjate" en verdad eran malos-

Ayame fue con el niño que Bankotsu le dijo mientras Kagome se reía de su amiga...Tal vez su táctica no era mala.

-Hey quieres ser mi novio? Prometo ser buena novia es más hasta te seré fiel-dijo Kagome que se acercaba a un niño que ni era de esa escuela y solamente era de catorce años-Olvídalo...no me gustas-el niño se ofendió y la miro feo-

-Ni tu a mi...Osea eres fea-dijo el muchacho, Uy...Nunca deberías decirle a una muchacha que es fea, tiendes a bajar su autoestima o simplemente te puedes ganas una grande ofensa por parte de la muchacha-

-Tu no eres la octava maravilla de hecho eres un mocoso sin vida social...Deberías respetarme soy tu mayor...Ehh..!-dijo Kagome exaltada mientras el morrito le sacaba la lengua y le contestaba algo de "tu mamá en tanga" y ella le decía "mi mamá se ve mejor que la tuya en tanga...Porque es modelo" y el muchacho le daba un pisotón y ella era sujetada por Bankotsu para no golpear el niño...Ayame estaba siendo rechazada por todos los mocosos de apenas quince años y ella se golpeaba con uno de catorce-

-Soy un asco...-dijo Ayame mientras Kagome se sentaba a su lado y Bankotsu les traía un par de bebidas-

-Ni que lo digas...ESTE ESTUPIDO DÍA HA ESTADO MÁS RARO QUE...TODA MI VIDA!-Dijo exaltada gritándolo mientras todos se iban con miedo y Ayame le decía que si con su voz de todo pulmón estaban hartas...Hartas de que tuvieran unas vidas desesperadas-

-DESDE ESTE DÍA NO PENSARÉ EN CHICOS-Dijo Ayame en voz fuerte mientras veían pasar a un muchacho tal vez de intercambio con unas nalgas pronunciadas tal vez era beisbolista...Y un cuerpo-Oye...Se te cayo tu...cartera!-dijo Ayame que se lanzaba por la cartera y corría para entregársela. Kagome la miro con cara de "jodida perra" y la miro como ella se tropezaba por su mirada fea y entonces ella caía encima del muchacho...Habia dado una escena romántica...Maldijo porque Ayame era rápida. Si claro estaban ahí por media hora y solamente por un golpe de suerte Ayame le caía encima a un tipo guapo y puff habia romance...La verdad no Ayame termino pegándole en los testículos porque resulto ser un pervertido...Y entonces entraba la frase de "no todo lo que brilla es oro" o mejor dicho "trasero bonito...Mente sucia" pero no tenía nada que ver con la frase así que se jodian y se amargaban y seguían deseando que un tipo cualquiera les dijera "eres sexy..."-

Bankotsu llego con dos refrescos para ellas mientras saludaba a un par de muchachas.

-Tu que eres hombre tienes suerte...-dijo Ayame mientras Bankotsu le guiñaba el ojo a una muchacha-

-Porque con ellas y no con nosotras?-pregunto dolida Kagome mientras el las miraba-

-Porque ellas no me preocupan como ustedes-dijo sonriéndoles con amabilidad era cierto esas mocosas se habían ganado su cariño de hermano mayor y no estaba dispuesto a que un teto (joven inmaduro) llegara y se las quitara nah...Con Rin y Sango fue una escapada pero con Ayame y Kagome definitivamente iban a tener que ser agradables y buena gente y sobre todo guapos-

-Donde estará Peter Pan?-pregunto Ayame que estaba bebiendo desde el popote-

-En...El mundo de la pornografía?-pregunto con sarcasmo Bankotsu haciendo que las chicas se rieran-

-Ese es tu mundo no confundas-dijo Kagome divertida mientras Bankotsu la miraba. Sip, adoraba a esas perras del mal-

Sus pláticas no eran como las de todos...

-Tengo que sacar un nueve en un examen de la vieja tigresa para que me quede ocho-dijo Ayame mientras Kagome la miraba. Ayame no era tan inteligente pero tenía la suerte de que cuando venían cosas en los exámenes tenía a gente inteligente a su alrededor-

-Extrema...Yo si me saco un siete ya pase con ocho...-dijo Kagome viendo como su refresco se extinguía. Oh era su imaginación o comenzaba a hacer frío a pleno media día?-

-Se me hace que la semana que viene son de exámenes-dijo Ayame tirandose sobre la mesa para comenzar a renegar-

-Uy...Van a tener que estudiar-dijo Bankotsu mientras las dos mujeres lo miraban queriéndolo asesinar-

-Cállate tu tambien estudiaras con nosotras...-dijo Kagome mientras veían llegar a Sango enojada bueno...-

-Dios! Odio a John lo vi diciéndole a Kikyo "no te preocupes...ellas no te llegan a los talones" Por Dios nosotras le arrevazamos de altura...Que no se da cuenta?-pregunto Sango obviamente no entendía eso de "ellas no te llegan a los talones"-Le dije que no lo quería ver y que se fuera al demonio a lamerle la cosa peluda que tiene Kikyo...-dijo Sango enojada-

-Pero Sango el te compraba cosas-dijo Ayame mientras Sano la miraba con cara de "no mames"-

-Si...Me compro un calzón para usarlo con el esta estupido...Tiene mierda pornográfica en su cerebro...-dijo exaltada-Y lo peor de todo es que Kikyo lo abrazo dios como la odio ojala se la tragara un puma...-dijo mientras Kagome sonreía-

-Hey es fácil de conseguir un puma-dijo Kagome mientras Sango la miraba sin credulidad alguna-

-Lo bueno es que con esa genial broma Kikyo esta humillada y en depresión-dijo Sango sonriendo Ayame miro como Koga pasaba mirándola directamente se acostó sobre el brazo de Bankotsu y hasta que dejo de sentir la mirada de Koga ella se levanto. Cada vez tener la presencia de Koga era...diferente, bueno la verdad no solamente que la hacia sentirse rara...Observada, acosada, maltratada, ultrajada, violada...Si lo peor de todo es que lo último era como si su mirada inyectara espermas al cuerpo de Ayame de manera rápida...y eso no era nada bueno...-

-Y entonces que me digas que no me pone triste y sentimental...Es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero vivir porque me falta mi otra mitad...♪-cantaba Kagome mientras Bankotsu le pasaba una servilleta y ella comenzaba a cantar-

-Súbete a la mesa-dijo Sango divertida mientras Kagome hacia su mano hacia atrás (ustedes saben la grosería de "chntm" "jodete" etc..etc owo es una ahmMm rara owo)-

Muy bien eso fue divertido...Y Rin?

-Como conseguiste a Sesshoumaru?-pregunto una muchacha de tercero que quería saber métodos para enamorar a Sesshoumaru-

-Me hice su amiga...Pero te haría la vida imposible si tú fueras su amiga-dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa y después molesta se iba a sentar con sus amigas-

Rin era pequeña, perversa y bonita...La combinación más peligrosa si decides tener una novia. Lo malo de Rin era que...Era...bueno un poco loca como todas las jóvenes adolescentes de hoy en día...

-Hola chicos-dijo llegando para picarle el trasero a Ayame hacer que esta se levantara y quitarle el lugar. Buena jugada-

-Mi trasero-dijo la pelirroja mientras iba por otra silla solamente iba por una silla porque no quería estar de pie. Llego y le pico las costillas a Rin haciendo que esta se levantara y así cuando se iba a sentar ella le quito la silla y Rin se sentó en la que ella trajo-

-Bueno excitantes adolescentes...Cuéntenme sus problemas-dijo Bankotsu cruzándose de brazos para ver como las muchachas lo miraban-

-Koga es un obsesivo-dijo Ayame exaltada mientras le susurraba eso a sus amigos y ellos reían-

-Escuche que mañana alguien cumplirá años-dijo Rin que llegaba junto con Sesshoumaru, bueno Sesshoumaru iba a acoplarse no-

-Oye Rin creo que me llaman-dijo Sesshoumaru-Sesshoumaru-fingía la voz de un amigo-

-Sesshy!-dijo Kagome encantada saludándolo-

-Oye en verdad me molesta que me digas Sesshy-dijo Sesshoumaru mirándola-Pero como eres amiga de mi novia se te tolera, se te tolera-dijo mientras hacia cambiar la cara depresiva de Kagome por una llena de alegría e ilusión-Te diré Kagomecita-

-De acuerdo Sesshy-Rin miraba a esos dos.-

-Y a mi como me dirán?-dijo Rin con un rostro amigable-

-Te diremos...Mierdita(n,n sii sii : D)-dijo Ayame mientras Rin sonreía-

-Saben deberíamos ponerle apodos a todos para así cuando hablemos de ellos enfrente de ellos no sepan! (ehi eso es genial: D el otro día le dije a mi prima xD "mira la cerote como camina ù.u" y mi prima Brenda "tienes razón :D pero es puta..." "pss que puta" xD y nos cagamos de risa aww no da risa u.u mejor le sigo escribiendo u.u)-

-Arre...A Inuyasha hay que ponerle el feote, a Miroku el mañoso, a Koga el opseno (si, si OPseno xDDD), a Kikyo la chicharra, a esas gemelas las chocotorras (jajajajaja Lilia y ana rocio owo xD me chocan ¬¬ grr bola de...) y a las porristas las becerras...Argg como las odio-dijo Kagome, (ahí u.u) con una sonrisa fiera, necesitaban pensar en mañana pero estaban sentadas, tomando el sol...Debajo de la sombrilla chafa de la escuela y haciendo conversación-

-See...Pero...see-dijo Sango mientras veía como llegaba una muchacha tímida a pedirle la silla-Que crees que te la daré? Sigue soñando-dijo Sango mientras se acaramaba más a la risa-

En la conversación hubo muchas clases de cosas...

-Y luego...-Sango no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo esa anectoda personal la estaba imaginando-

-los aliens invadieron?-pregunto Rin-

-Si..!!-dijo Sango mientras todos reían-

-Oye Sesshy cuenta algo-dijo Kagome mientras Sesshoumaru miraba a todos los presentes al menos ellos no eran malos...No eran como las amigas del hijo de Izayoi-

-Ayer vomite-Fue lo único que pudo decir-

-Oww...-dijeron todos mientras se miraban-

Bueno la platica continuo hasta que entraron a la siguiente clase...La más divertida de todas...Física... (asco x.x)El profesor amargado que se creía punketo, darketa con mezcla de emo...

-Alumnos tomen asiento, y después de esto yo les diré lo que siento...Las emociones son lo principal que cuento en una historia de este quinteto (si los emos tienden a rimar a veces y la mayoría son buena onda :D y homosexuales n,n los hombres owo...Las mujeres son normales :D y buena onda yeahh!)-dijo el profesor mientras lo miraban-Sango, Ayame pasen a hacer esta formula-dijo el profesor con antipatía mientras las dos amigas se levantaban y llegaban al pizarrón...Ayame no pudo resolver la ecuación ya que todos le decían que pusiera dos...Cuando en realidad iba uno y al final ella puso tres...Sango estaba haciendo dibujitos y el profesor los miraba feo-Tomen asiento...Inuyasha pase-dijo mientras Inuyasha tomaba una grande bocana de aire y luego lo aventaba y tambien pasaba a contestar la ecuación con facilidad-

-Es un desgraciado-dijo Sango mientras Inuyasha la miraba feo-

-Tu una tonta no pudiste contestarlo-dijo Inuyasha fingiendo estar ofendido-

-Si y a mucha honra-dijo Sango mientras Inuyasha la miraba eso era raro por lo general siempre era Kagome la que le decía cosas extrañas y el se quedaba con cara de "que pedo ballena?"-

-Entonces-iba a decir Inuyasha pero Sango ya estaba hablando con Rin y el se fue a su lugar...-

Tal vez a muchos ellas no les caían bien pero con el hecho de que eran bonitas y no pensaban en cosas superficiales era una grande cosa para todos...Como el tesoro de la escuela o algo así. Pero para ellas, toda la escuela era como...No amigables. Pero las aventuras no iban a acabar ahí...Oh al demonio que no...Iban hablando en japonés, lastima Ayame no entraba en el club de las japonesas porque bueno...Hablaban en códigos.

-No sean mamonas y díganme-dijo Ayame mientras Bankotsu le traducía y ellas le decían en japonés "que dice?"-

-Ya pues estábamos diciendo que nada-dijo Sango mientras las tres amigas se reían-

-Lo siento...Es de mala ecuación-dijo Kagome mientras Bankotsu las miraba-

-Bueno...Y...-dijo Ayame mientras el otro profesor llego con un rostro lleno de maldad-

-Como verán quiero que hagan un informe sobre el país que ustedes quieran a mano y que sea un verdadero informe no aceptare trabajos a computadora, ah...Y no aceptare trabajos que sean plagios-dijo el profesor mientras las el cuarteto se miraba-

-Que es eso?-pregunto Sango, Kagome le iba a responder pero...-

-Eso es una reproducción de Copia señorita Sango...Otra pregunta?-dijo el profesor mientras Sango le enseñaba su dedo favorito tipo Britney Spears pero más indecoroso. Sango era más genial que Bankotsu porque Bankotsu no decía nada y era...un supuesto gay-

-Podemos hacer un trabajo sobre la pornografía?-pregunto un muchacho-

-No-dijo el profesor-nada relacionado con el sexo-

-Osea que las lesbianas y los gays cuentan?-volvió a preguntar el mismo niño obviamente no causaba risa en ningún compañero-

-NO...QUE NO ENTIENDEN QUIERO UN TRABAJO SOBRE EL PAÍS...-Dijo exaltado el profesor-

-En el país hay gays y lesbianas en el salón los hay-dijo Kagome defendiendo al pobre muchacho-Inuyasha es un gay, Bankotsu es una lesbiana...Y usted...tal vez es gay y su novio lo dejo-

-Higurashi vaya por un reporte y queda reprobada en este trabajo...Osea en el mes-Diablos! Ya iban dos-

-Hey eso es injusto-dijo Kagome mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba-Por cierto...Esperare a que nazca su hijo-dijo Kagome sobandole la panza de embarazado que se cargaba el profesor o mejor dicho panza de borracho-

Los alumnos se carcajearon mientras el profesor continuaba su clase al menos no iba a trabajar. Pero el profesor anoto algo sobre un informe de cada alumno y a Kagome le puso una tacha y luego puso el nombre de Kagome y lo comenzó a tachar con la pluma (ehi yo juego asi y pongo el nombre de Ana Rocio y lo empiezo a tachar me desestresa machin n,n).

Inuyasha miraba como se iba Kagome riendo de sus ocurrencias y se carcajeo al ver el rostro del profesor...De nuevo la pregunta que sería la escuela sin ellas?...Sin ella? Aparto esa última pregunta de su cabeza, mientras se concentraba en su problema resuelto en Kikyo...Libre, rico y guapo...Y lo mejor de todo soltero...Sin duda regresaría a la modalidad de mujeriego eso estaba dado por hecho...

Y sus amigos? Que iba a hacer sin ellos...Adoraba a sus _perras._

**Continuará...**

**Notas de Autora:**

: D andale cabrones ahí viene el día de los inocentes -.- y yo no estare en mi ciudad ;O; estaré haciendo bromas idiotas a mis primotas y a mi familia y a mis amiguitos :r! siii todos mis amigos de la infancia han cambiado ¬¬ uno es el rey de los populares...a webo estaba bn guapo : D y cuando me vio dijo "andrea?" y yo "ahMm si" y el "andrea arce" y yo "si...por? quien eres? Ò.o" y el "soy yo...Paul Berver" y el bn emocionado y yo "papasiito" nOn see

: D y el "y que onda andriux tienes novio y eso?" y yo "noo" (ke mentirosa) y ya salude a toda la escuela una es raton de biblioteca x.x Aline tiene novio y esta mas o menos nOn y todos aka "andrea : D ke chido" y un amigo ke es guitarrista papasiito el keria conmigo y yo nahh ¬¬ me robo un beso cuando estabamos chikitos y yo "ascole el Godzilla" nOn y yo "oh si robame todos los ke kieras" XD eramos una bolota pero muchos se salieron por burros de esa escuela u.u a mi amiguito Dante (jajajaja era mi máyate nos amabamos machin pero creo ke el era joto owo).

Demasiadas chocoaventuras n,n ya tenía mas o menos escrito este capitulo y me lo envie al correo le agregue un par de hojas en mi tiempo libre (agandallandome la computadora x.x como en la noche xD)

SALUDOS A TODOS FELIIZZ NAVIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD :3

Oxo hey ahorita no puedo responder reviews u.u pero GRACIAS A TODOSS GRACIAS POR CREER QUE ESTA HISTORIA ESTA CHIDA GRACIAS A USTEDES : D LAS AMOOOOOOO♥ : D

Hey **TLAP **owo no es ke no te haya agregado al msn u.u es ke ;O; no sale tu mail pero claro que si te agrego niña ;D! jajajaj n,n solo pasa tu mail y ya pq intente verlo y no se puede owo : ( pero bueno...

**AQI VA EL MIO:**

**Aarce(.guión.bajo.)Jiménez(arrobaa... (Hotmail owo)**

: D hey me dicen si me van a agregar pq parese ke a muchas ya las tengo oxo...n,n pero bueno siempre es bueno tener más amigos no ;D? bueno SE CUIDAN MUCHO HASTA MUUYY PRONTO xDD!

WIII : D

Atte:

Willni.rosa.!

"_Sabes ayer me preguntaron por mis cortadas..._

_Y yo dije que me duele más la que tu me haces con tus mentiras"_


	23. Que lastima

**Inusual**

**Aclaraciones UltramegAiMportanTes:**

Vrga!...owo **no me acordaba q' de octubre seguia noviembre y luego diciembre**. dios soy de lo peor T.T en verdad lo olvide y ;-; oh puthamadre T.T u.u bueno a la otra contare los meses o//o y esto fue verdad ;-; lamento T.T ...pero bueno...

Olvidemos esto y pongamos q' paso el tiempo rápido :D ehh? Que tal ;D?

u.u demonios eso no va a funcionar ;O; a donde se fue todo un mes de diversión, de risas T.T que tan mala soy?? (muy mala ò.o en q' pensabas?) T.T perdon...yo no pensaba (wow me lo juraS?) completamente T.T (re.d) ;-; no esa cara no T.T todas menos esaa T.T (re.d: cara muy molesta :O q' se usa en casos muuuuy extremos) u.u ya pido disculpas de nuevo u.u si no hubiera sido x un review ù.ú hubiera seguido con mi pendejez poniendo de noviembre a diciembre T.T soy horrible y hasta le conte (31,1,2,3,4 : D hahahaha) y NO ME ACORDE DE NOVIEMBRE ;-; pero bueno : D ya asunto pasado en el pasado nOn...bueno n.n ya eso fue una explicación (y que explicación) ò.o callate inche voz marika ¬¬ (si claro ¬¬' marika tu) ahii gracias :$ xD...ya pues : D!

**Cáp.23 Que lastima...**

"_nos odiamos desde que nos vimos_

_Y ah ahora tambien nos odiamos_

_Sombras era lo que ella veía en sus sueños, y solamente alguien con una luz podía acercarse y evitar las risas._

_-Nunca me enamoraría de ti...-fueron las crueles palabras que le dedicar y entonces ella lloraba...Pero nadie le podía decir quien era esa persona..._

Despertó agitada eran las seis de la mañana, y entonces fue al baño a empezar a bañarse, después salio poniendo su frente sobre el helado mármol del baño para pensar en su sueño y solamente se gano un terrible dolor de cabeza. Salio del baño y entonces se seco el cabello, suerte que no duraba mucho tiempo en el baño, esta vez entraban a las siete y media porque un profesor iba a llegar tarde se apuro a que su cabello se secara y entonces vio como Rin ya estaba preparando el desayuno, Bankotsu estaba yéndose a comprar el periódico. Kagome paso rápido a su habitación, luego saludaría bien a Rin y entonces cuando todos estuvieron despiertos Ayame fue a bañarse, Kagome salio con su cabello completamente alaciado. No tenía idea de porque se habia alaciado el cabello pero le gustaba como se veía su cabello...Se le veía brillosos y como si fuera natural.

-Se te ve bien padre el cabello-dijo Rin que estaba sirviéndose un poco de leche acompañando su cereal, sip ese iba a ser el delicioso desayuno. Kagome sonrió-Tiene algo que ver con Inuyasha?-pregunto Sango divertida mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos obviamente su arreglo en el cabello no tenía nada que ver con Inuyasha-

-noup-dijo Kagome que estaba arreglando su flequillo, Ayame estaba saliendo con su cabello un poco enchinado con la espuma (muse x.x algo asi) y entonces se le veía como mojado bien genial, Rin fue a bañarse y ella simplemente estaba con su cabello normal usando una media cola...Se veía muy bonita, las cuatro porque Sango usaba una cola alta que la hacia ver sexy-

Tocaron a su puerta y la que fue a abrir fue Kagome tenían exactamente quince minutos para entrar a la clase de matemáticas, y no, no tenían prisa. Una hermosa muchacha con su cabello lacio de color amarillo mostazudo y ojos azules estaba sonriéndole y mordiéndose su dedo para ella era sexy y para cualquier hombre tambien lo seria.

-Se te ofrece algo?-fue la pregunta de Kagome mientras la muchacha sonreía con timidez-

-Kagome..-De cuado acá ella sabía su nombre-es fabulosa tu idea de hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Inuyasha en tu departamento...Muy buena idea de disfrazar eso de un estreno a tu depa-dijo la muchacha haciendo un ademán con su cabeza para que su cabello se pasara detrás de su espalda, cierto ella era bonita muy bonita y era rubia...-

Cumpleaños de Inuyasha? Que todos los cielos la ampararan ella no estaba haciéndole ninguna fiesta a nadie bueno solamente a su nuevo departamento pero no a Inuyasha la muchacha se veía tan emocionada.

-Cuenta con que Inuyasha estará ahí bueno bye-dijo sonriéndole, el rostro de Kagome estaba confundido...-

Se quedo ahí parada todavía frente a su puerta abierta y entonces vio como muchas chicas salían corriendo con globos de "feliz cumpleaños" hacia el elevador.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Inuyasha-dijo Kagome entrando para después cerrar la puerta y sus amigas se miraban entre ellas-

-Odio las fiestas...Tenemos que felicitarlo verdad? Pero como nos odiamos no..-dijo Sango mientras Kagome suspiraba otro día raro...-

-Las chicas piensan que celebrare el cumpleaños de Inuyasha con una fiesta sorpresa en mi depa...Están locas-dijo simplemente tomando asiento en el sillón de repente la idea de faltar a clases para escaparse de la escuela y tirarse a perder era muy tentadora-

-Eso se puede arreglar simplemente les decimos que no-dijo Rin mientras Kagome se tapaba sus ojos con sus manos. Ella solamente quería tener un día martes normal con una pequeña fiesta en su departamento de verdaderos amigos...No una fiesta de mujeres excitadas follando con Inuyasha en todos los cuartos, gruño...Cierto, ese pensamiento no era agradable. Pero ya nada era agradable...El ver a Inuyasha con Kikyo era asqueroso y lo bueno es que no solo ella lo pensaba, no definitivamente un tal Jankotsu de un grado superior tambien lo pensaba y juntos hablaban mal de Kikyo y juntos...Juntos eran nuevos amigos-

-No es así de sencillo...-dijo Kagome queriendo estar al borde del colapso-

-Pues entonces...-Ninguna de sus amigas tenia idea de que hacer, nunca les habia pasado esto bueno si una vez una muchacha habia hecho una comida sencilla y por accidente Kagome dijo que era una fiesta a la muchacha la vieron llorando y diciendo que no podía ser...Y que sus papas la iban a matar, fue tan cómico...-Oh diablos no se me ocurre nada-dijo Ayame mientras Kagome tomaba un grande suspiro-

-Se hace tarde...Lo mejor será fingir que si es la fiesta de Inuyasha, no?-dijo Kagome un poco convencida mientras hubiera cerveza y muchachas rubias con grandes senos todo iba a estar perfecto...Y si la fiesta no salía perfecto pues...Que lastima-dijo con neutralidad mientras las muchachas asentían. Kagome podía ser una excelente mentirosa y tambien la excelente amiga que muchos desearan y tambien aquel penetrante dolor en el trasero que tanto odias-

Las cuatro fueron a su salón, el día iba normal las chicas iban cuchicheando de cosas. Y todas les hacían caras raras, emocionadas, ilusionadas...

-No iras con Sesshy?-preguntó Kagome divertida mientras Rin negaba-

-Noup...Nos estamos dando espacio así que decidiré que el vendrá y yo lo veré y después yo no iré y el me verá...No es genial?-dijo divertida y sonriente bueno la forma de ver de Rin las cosas eran extrañas pero así igual..la querían-

Fueron a su salón viendo como todo estaba vació, cierto entrada a las siete y media...Todos parecían estar atentos por algo y nadie noto su cabello alaciado y sedoso...

-Vaya Kagome me acompañarías en el receso?-pregunto un muchacho alto de cabello castaño el era Tom un muchacho del equipo de basket muy buena onda y de su edad...Era tierno y guapo-

-Claro-dijo con una sonrisa mientras rolaba sus ojos y el se acercaba y la sorprendía dándole un beso en las mejillas...-

-Oh miren la prefecta-dijo Sango mientras la mujer llegaba hacia ellos en especial y entonces aclaraba su garganta y los miraba de manera frívola...Para ser una mirada fea el perfil de fría y mala onda le quedaba muy bien-

-_Y hoy celebramos el cumpleaños de Inuyasha Tashio...Vamos chicas vayan a felicitarlo que sena bonitas y rubias de preferencia...el ADORA LAS RUBIAS-_Esa voz era conocida, tan genial era ese día que se tenía que anunciar, Sango arranco una hoja de la pared la broma de Kikyo ya no era importante ahora era importante el cumpleaños de Inuyasha que...Horrendo-

-Iu-dijo Ayame en tono de asco y entonces miro como estaban las chicas emocionadas corriendo con globos desesperadas sin dudas fans de Inuyasha-

-Ni que fuera el gran Yamakisha-dijo Kagome mientras Sango abría los ojos sorprendida-

-Yamakisha! Cielos lo deje plantado antes de venirnos íbamos a tener una cita dios me debe odiar-dijo Sango mientras sacaba su celular para hablar con Yamakisha...Hijo de un diputado que estaba en la cámara de diputados de Japón, Sango si que sabia escoger a sus pretendientes-

-Siempre olvida sus citas-dijo Rin sonriendo-Creo que si debemos felicitarlo-

**---**

Todos hablaban de su cumpleaños y era el cumpleaños tan esperado como el de sus amigos, su madre lo despertó exactamente a la hora en que nació para felicitarlo un detalle que el agradeció, pero lo malo es que Ana y Hanna se le adelantaron.

-Y dime muchachote como te sientes?-pregunto Koga mientras Inuyasha rolaba sus ojos el esperaba una felicitación más especial, pero que felicitaciones-Este es tu día...Con quien perderás tu virginidad?-pregunto en susurró Koga mientras Inuyasha miraba a Ana la muchacha más codiciada en estos segundos seguida por sus guarras, perras y gatas...Ya que para ganarse el título de zorra debías de ser muy...pero muy codiciada-

-Ana-dijo mientras se levantaba dispuesto a besar con suma delicia aquellos labios rosas que tan ansiados de sus labios estaban. La muchacha se sorprendió-Ana quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto mientras todos cuchicheaban eso-Quieres ser mi regalo de cumpleaños?-pregunto con galantería mientras la muchacha sonreía y entonces asentía con mucha alegría-

Fácil, las mujeres eran fáciles de conseguir para el...Pero el no esperaba que ella fuera su novia, ni tampoco esperaba regresar a Kikyo solamente deseaba un felicidades sin recibir algo a cambio.

-Inuyasha felicidades-dijo Rin mientras los dos se miraban y sonreían-

-Si felicidades por cumplir un año menos de vida-No necesito para saber quien era, la oportuna Kagome y sin querer esbozo una agradable sonrisa. Tal vez su día estaba mejorando mucho con esas felicitaciones-

-Y Sango?-pregunto Miroku que se levantaba para buscar a su castañita-

-Hablando por teléfono con un pretendiente de Japón anda extraño-dijo Rin mientras Miroku se volvía a sumir en la miseria del desamor-

-5.5.6.6.9.8.1-dijo Miroku mientras las chicas le sonreían y anotaban su teléfono en su celular. Claro el necesitaba una compañera para la fiesta de esta noche, ya que ellos dos sabían de la sorpresa que Kagome le iba a dar a Inuyasha-

Entregado a una muchacha superficial diferente a Kikyo...Iba a aprender a quererla o tal vez iba a decirle un te quiero sin sentirlo. Iba a hacer todo por salvar ese pequeño cariño que la muchacha con ilusión le entregaba-

-Mitsumi...Que hermosa te vez hoy-dijo Inuyasha sonriéndoles a Rin y a Kagome para irse con otra amiga-

-Sip tan ocupado que no pudo dar un gracias-dijo Kagome molesta mientras se iba simplemente a castigo o a algo-Hoy no quiero estar en la escuela-dijo Kagome mientras Rin y ellas se miraban-

-Escaparía contigo pero solo somos dos-dijo Rin mientras Kagome las miraba-

-Ahorita regreso tal vez más al rato-dijo mientras salía dejando a Rin con preocupación-

-llamas para avisar donde estas-dijo Rin dándole un beso en la mejilla y entonces Koga se acoplo con ella al menos no iba a andar escuchando a Britney Spears en todo el camino, los dos caminaron iban a comenzar a ser buenos amigos-

-A donde vas Kagome?-pregunto Ayame que estaba llegando con ella a su lado, la escuela estaba más entretenida haciendo sentir como el rey a Inuyasha-

-A escapar te unes?-pregunto subiendo a su carro para encenderlo y entonces la pelirroja sonreía y le quitaba el lugar de copiloto a Koga para mandarlo ella atrás-Y tu?-pregunto Ayame a Koga al fin no le hablaba de manera golpeada y le hablaba de forma amable-

-Aburrido-dijo simplemente-

-No aceptamos a aburridos bye-dijo Ayame sonriendo mientras hacia que Kagome arrancara y dejara a Koga afuera del carro regresándose-

-Como puedes ser tan mala con el?-pregunto Kagome carcajeándose mientras ella la miraba-

-Apostó mi amor por mi que sufra todo lo que quiera-dijo Ayame sin una sonrisa o algo así, presentía que esta escapada iba a conducirlas a un camino de verdades y secretos por el cual ellas habían intentando huir. Salieron de la escuela, sin ningún problema y entonces se perdieron en la carretera-

La música del estereo de Kagome iba un poco elevada.

-Y bien-dijo Ayame que miraba como Kagome estaba sonriendo-Hay me gusta esa canción-dijo Ayame mientras Kagome le subía para cantarla con su amiga de aventuras y desventuras-

-No ya no me llores...No me vayas a hacer llorar a mi...Dame...Dame tu mano inténtalo mi niño quiero verte reír...Abrázame fuerte ven corriendo a mi, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero y te quiero y no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti...-cantaban las dos mientras suspiraban-

-Tu ya estas dormida y yo te abrazo y siento que respiras...Sueño...Con tu sonrisa te beso muy despacio en las mejillas necesito verte donde quiera que estés te quiero te quiero te quiero y no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti solo vivo y respiro para ti-cantaban de nuevo las dos juntas mientras sal final reían (es de banda u.u es lo q' escucho :D)-

-Que romántico-dijo Kagome con sarcasmo mientras Ayame reía-

-nahh-luego decían las dos al mismo tiempo robándose una risa, en poco tiempo ya eran parecidas? Y muy amigas-

-Y dime Kagome segura que nadie te gusta?-pregunto Ayame haciendo que su amiga olvidara al muchacho que la habia invitado a almorzar-

-nadie-dijo Kagome mientras detenía su carro para dejar pasar a los animales que estaban "cruzando la calle" obviamente no paso ninguno-

-Vamos alguien que te haga suspirar o de plano digas 'oh si chiquitito my baby-dijo Ayame con un tinte cómico y Kagome suspiro bueno habia tantos en la escuela que estaban catalogados como besables-Yo tengo mi lista de besables y en ellos se encuentran, Koga, Inuyasha, Miroku y todos los de fut bueno los guapos...Algunos de basket...De nerds ninguno dios me salve de ellos-dijo Ayame mientras Kagome la miraba con gracia-

-Bueno en realidad se me figura que el más sexy de la escuela es el esposo de la directora-de nuevo risas en el camino, hasta que vieron un tronco deteniendo su camino retomaron el regreso al menos se habían divertido por varios minutos y se disponían a regresar como las buenas 'estudiantes que eran'-es posiblemente Inuyasha pero no me gusta-dijo mientras le bajaba un poco más a la música-

-Koga se me hace atractivo pero tengo miedo de que vuelva a apostar...Es más apostare contigo-dijo Ayame agarrando por sorpresa a Kagome-Aquí Kagome hagamos una apuesta de voluntad-a Kagome le parecía gustar eso-

-Nada de hombres, bebida, cigarros o algo que tenga que ver con eso...Nos mantendremos sobrias porque luego tiendo a ver a los feos guapos y a los guapos como unos modelos...Y sinceramente algo que tenga que ver con ellos-dijo Ayame terminando los términos de la apuesto le gustaba definitivamente le gustaba esa apuesta-Y tendremos de limite un mes...-dijo mientras Kagome suspiraba-

-Un mes sin chicos de lo demás dos semanas de acuerdo?-Ayame suspiraba era cierto un mes sin tomar era demasiado-

-de acuerdo pero si no cumplimos te le declaras a Inuyasha y yo a Koga-dijo Ayame mientras Kagome aceptaba esto-

-Para que decirle eso a ellos mejor nos ponemos con dos nerds-dijo Kagome le gustaba ese castigo-

-hecho por un mes-dijo Ayame sonriendo presentía que Ayame no iba a perder y ella no estaba dispuesta a perder, regresaron mientras estrechaban sus manos en el momento en que estuvieron cercas fuera del carro y entonces de ahí vieron como todos estaban en clases...Decidieron seguir conversando mientras sonreían, luego se separaron por que Kagome quiso ir al baño, y ahí se topo a Ana conversando animada con sus amigas-

-Kagome...Estaremos ahí en esa fiesta-dijo Ana mientras Kagome asentía-

-genial-dijo entrando al baño para orinar y después largarse de ahí, y en esos momentos en los que quieres salir más rápido del baño y no puedes pues ella no podía quitar el seguro, ya le habia bajado al baño así que comenzó a pegarle al seguro-maldito seguro-dijo mientras subía al baño y miraba haber si habia alguien nadie el baño estaba vacío-

Lanzo una patada a la puerta y ni su superpoder dejo que eso dejara caer la puerta miro el espacio entre la puerta y el piso estaba segura que si cabía...Sin dudar se agacho y comenzó a ir pecho tierra no fue una idea tonta ya se encontraba viva y afuera se fue a lavar las manos mientras luego se daba una ultima mirada se le veía el rostro un poco más largo debido al alaciado de pelo, así que salio del baño viendo como estaba Inuyasha tomando agua acompañado de Ana que no paraba de hablar, ya lo habia felicitado no tenía porque hacerlo dos veces.

-Hey mi celular-dijo molesta mientras veía como un muchacho de la edad de Sesshoumaru lo metía al baño de hombres y el salía como si nada-Hey imbecil regrésame mi celular-dijo mientras le detenía el paso de manera cortés, el muchacho se empezó a reír y la cargo para quitarla de su camino e irse con sus amigos. Claro se creían demasiado solo por ser mayores que ella, miro al baño de hombres y entonces entro sin tener un problema y comenzó a buscar su celular...No estaba en la parte donde te lavas las manos, busco en cada baño y lo hallo en el último...

-Te dije tu cumpleaños iba a ser un éxito-dijo Miroku que estaba bajándose el cierre para orinar. Kagome subió a su baño y entonces sintió que las paredes la podían delatar, deseaba tanto estar afuera-

-Quien estará ahí?-pregunto Inuyasha en susurro mientras señalaba el último baño que estaba ocupado, Kagome cuando dejo de escuchar voces abrió el baño y salio de el-

-Kagome!-dijo Miroku que se subía el cierre y se iba a lavar las manos-

-Me metieron el celular yo no quise verlo no los vi-dijo apenada mientras salía apurada del baño y entonces los muchachos se reían al ver como Kagome salía corriendo con mucha vergüenza-

-A detención-dijo la prefecta mientras Kagome cerraba con fuerza sus ojos y entonces miraba a la prefecta porque presentía que la quería molestar por no haberla dejado que diera su jodida platica sexual?-

-Pero es que...-dijo excusándose mientras Miroku e Inuyasha salían-metieron mi celular ellos saben-dijo Kagome que deseaba que no dijeran otra cosa-

-no es cierto no sabemos nada-dijo Inuyasha mientras la prefecta la miraba y entones ella se iba a detención. Odiaba ese día, todas estaban locas por Inuyasha lo bueno es que le quedaban años menos de vida lo que era sensacional-

Fue caminando directo a detención, la mujer estaba muy despierta con su litro de café a un lado.

-Que traes?-pregunto la mujer mientras ella se esculcaba y dejaba ver un par de chicles y entonces la mujer sonreía y se los quitaba y entonces ella pasaba a sentarse a su lugar, no era nada divertido estar en detención era aburrido jugando con su celular acabándose la batería. La mujer salio al pasillo sin darse cuenta de que Sango estaba ahí entrando con ella-

-Hey...Ese mamón de Inuyasha deberías de darle una escarmienta-dijo Sango mientras Kagome miraba a otro lado siempre cuando todo iba bien de nuevo todo iba mal. Y tal vez lo mejor entre ellos debería ir mal siempre-

-consígueme una tanga y una caja de regalos-dijo Kagome que le indicaba a Sango que saliera antes de que la descubriera exactamente ese entusiasmo de Kagome adoraban, un reporte más...Ahora tendría siete en el mes lo que no era sensacional...-

Tambien llego a detención un gordo que se tiraba pedos, pero eso a ella no le importaba porque ella estaba quedándose dormida hasta que la alarma de una hora terminaba de la mujer ella se levanto para irse a su clase si Sango habia conseguido eso entonces definitivamente podría humillar en la fiesta a Inuyasha no quería humillarlo en pleno día quería que se sintiera molesto. Aunque el combate entre ellos fuera difícil.

-Como te fue en detención?-pregunto Inuyasha desde su lugar, se creía Dios por ser su cumpleaños pensando que nada lo iba a derrumbar-

-Muy bien hice nuevos amigos imaginarios-dijo con sarcasmo mientras rolaba sus ojos y se intentaba concentrar en la clase pero le era imposible. Sango no habia entrado a clase, Rin estaba escuchando música y Ayame...Ayame estaba dormida, que bonito día parecía que de nuevo todo era aburrido como hacer un martes divertido? Se levanto para acomodarse su falda y entonces noto que habia un chicle estirándose desde su falda hasta su asiento-que...asco-murmuraba mientras Inuyasha se comenzaba a carcajear quería regresar a ser el niño bromista. Contó hasta diez, veinte y tal vez hasta treinta con tal de no lanzársele a la cara y aruñarla y hacerla imperfecta-

-Ahora quiero que contesten los ejercicios de la página noventa-dijo el profesor que se saltaba tres páginas para que ella comenzara a ver eso. No le entendía sentía que todo daba vueltas-

-Jugamos al basta?-pregunto Rin que se quitaba sus audífonos para jugar con Kagome al basta-

-Empiezas-dijo Kagome mientras Rin comenzaba a seguir el abecedario en silencio y entonces Kagome le decía "basta"-

-I-dijo la muchacha mientras Kagome ponía en nombre Idalia, en apellido Irashi y otras cosas más y en cosa "idiota" Rin fue la primera en decir basta ya que no se acordó de una fruta o verdura con i-

-Irene, Itashi-dijo Rin dando sus respuestas, como no tenían ninguna igual iba cien-ciudad...Italia-Cincuenta la habían puesto las dos-animal iguana-dijo mientras Kagome esperaba su fruta o verdura-fruta o verdura no existe porque no encontré-vaya esa perra era inteligente en estos juegos, era tramposa...Haber pensó en una fruta o verdura con i...Irlanda una flor? No tal vez no existía o tal vez si? Animal...Inuyasha...genial habia ganado-

-Animal Inuyasha gane-dijo Kagome poniéndose doscientos por la falta de respuesta de Rin-

-hey eso no se vale-

-hay que ponerlos las dos doscientos-dijo Kagome mientras a Rin le parecía gustar la respuesta. Ahora a ella le toco que le dijeran basta, cuando termino esa ronda Ayame se acoplo y entonces Kagome escucho su celular sonar haciendo que todos la miraran-

-Señorita Higurashi déme su celular-dijo el profesor mientras Kagome miraba su celular-

-Es mi mamá lo siento-dijo levantándose para salir_-Si mamá?_-salio del salón y después dijo un "Sango lo conseguiste?" claro que si, Sango nunca le fallaría a su amiga...Y lo mejor aun habia agregado su venganza tambien con Inuyasha...Algo penoso le iba a hacer...Bueno tal vez no tenía la exacta idea pero la iba a crear-

Con un chicle pegado en su falda fue que ella se volvió a sentar haciendo que se rieran de ella. El profesor le pidió su celular y ella se lo entrego, tal vez era un adiós definitivo llego a su asiento sin duda este día no era raro, era su día de enojarse...Corajicienta, sip...Ese sería su apodo por ese día.

-Por que no para entregarle su celular usted hace una exposición de la clase-dijo el profesor mientras los alumnos lo apoyaban de nuevo regresando a los tiempos en que le gustaban verla humillada? Miro el pintarrón la clase no se veía tan difícil tomo aire y entonces se paro enfrente y comenzó a hablar en japonés insultando a cada uno de ellos y diciendo groserías a Inuyasha-

-Hai?-decía Rin mientras Kagome sonreía y entonces luego pronunciaba un "hai" más calmado-

-Me vale caca lo que hayas dicho pero...la tuya-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo creyéndose superior mientras Kagome lo miraba-

-dije mi clase y al final dije gracias-dijo Kagome con mentiras mientras el profesor la miraba-

-Su inglés es perfecto-dijo el profesor mientras Kagome le hablaba en japonés ahora se iba a rehusar a hablar en inglés...Les iba a hablar en japonés a todos, bueno no a todos-

-Te dije usaba su idioma extraño para echarnos brujería-dijo Inuyasha en susurro a Ana que gracias a su suerte estaba en su salón-

-Señorita Higurashi sin juegos podría dar la clase?-al parecer el profesor ya se veía molesto suspiro mientras asentía y comenzaba a hablar de la clase sobre sus principios que no se acordaba y sobre las actividades que no habia realizado-

Todos estaban divertidos ante las onomatopeyas que ella hacia, cuando le daba asco algo decía "iu" cuando estaba diciendo algo con explosión fingía el sonido y y entonces ella daba a entender otras cosas con sus palabras daba vueltas al asunto lo que al profesor le comenzaba a gustar.

-No hablamos de las guerras hablamos de las clases sociales-dijo Inuyasha divertido al ver como Kagome tragaba de manera difícil-

-Por eso las guerras llevan a una pelea de clases sociales cuando los científicos que estudiaban la sociedad entraron en guerra hubo descubrimientos e inventos en mejora a la sociedad-Cierto, muy cierto lo que parecía agradarle al profesor-Tambien estaban las criticas, el positivismo, el marxismo y el otro que terminaba en ismo pero a nadie le importa-dijo sonriendo mientras el profesor sonreía sentía que Kagome tenía un potencial de niña genio bueno no tanto-En nuestra sociedad tambien hay lesbianas y gays-dijo viendo como el profesor abría los ojos con sorpresa-En pocas palabras los homosexuales...Los gays-dijo mirando esto a Inuyasha mientras muchos hacían un "uuy" y el la miraba feo-Las lesbianas-miro a Ana con maldad mientras luego sonreía-y los bis-dijo mirando al profesor para luego ver que el le daba su apoyo-Muchos los discriminan solamente por ser raritos-dijo Kagome que se motivaba con la clase y los hacia tener el hilo de la clase a todos-

-Si los rechazan y hieren sus sentimientos!-dijo Rin que no toleraba que alguien molestará a un gay, travestí, lesbiana, o joto, machorra y marica como a ella le gustaba llamar a esos raritos-

-Ya para terminar-dijo Kagome que muchos esperaban el final-Quiero desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Inuyasha-dijo mientras Sango llegaba con su presente y se lo daba a Kagome y entonces iba a sentarse a su lugar el profesor estaba muy perplejo pero no por Sango si no por Kagome, así que Kagome pidió a Inuyasha que se levantara y entonces el se levantaba y llegaba hasta delante de Kagome-De mi para ti-dijo mientras le daba un abrazo y le daba un beso en la mejilla...El beso falso que iba a odiar. Inuyasha agito la caja-

-Espero que no sea una bomba-dijo viendo que el regalo era liviano-

-Para nada te va a gustar-dijo sonriendo yéndose a sentar para ver como el abría su regalo haciendo que todos se sorprendieran y entonces el saco su regalo una tanga rosada con moñitos-Se parece a la que me dijiste que querías-dijo burlesca desde su lugar mientras sus amigas y ellas la chocaban Inuyasha se sentía humillado quiso acercarse y discutir pero al ver como el profesor estaba molesto ante esa broma mandaba de nuevo a detención a Kagome. Más de dos horas sin estar en ese aburrido salón que divertido, pidió el ipod de Rin para irse a detención y entregarle a la mujer unas mentas-

La humillación que Kagome le habia hecho no iba a tener comparación con la humillación que el le iba a hacer. Solamente debía planear que iba a hacer, y la perfecta idea le llego a su cerebro habia escuchado que Kagome le habia festejado una fiesta sorpresa el sabia todo, se enteraba de todo y estaba en todo...Le aviso a Ana ya que esa pobre chica no merecía quedarse con la duda y ella pareció quedar encantada con su idea, pero solamente debía elaborarla y si la pobre en verdad se clavaba entonces pues...que lastima.

Miroku y Koga lo llamaron para llevarlo a ver unas mascotas e Inuyasha acepto, claro el fue inteligente y dedujo que lo harían perder tiempo...Y luego se sintió culpable de querer humillar a Kagome ella iba a hacerle una fiesta...Pero...Que lastima no importaba mucho, suspiro mientras veía a sus amigos animarlo con extrañas cosas...Fueron a comprar cigarros, varios y tambien tres encendedores y después brindaron entre ellos con una cerveza...

Sus amigos lo pasearon por tres horas y hasta que decidieron que era hora ellos fueron a llevarlo a un lugar algo lujoso donde se veía silencio, un gato gris paso por delante de ellos asustándolos...Ya era de noche exactamente las ocho.

Subieron por el elevador, y luego Miroku dijo que su madre quería darle un regalo y el no le creyó...Pero fingió hacerlo, cuando abrió la puerta y entro, vio todo oscuro y después la luz se encendía para decir "SORPRESA" habia mucha gente en ese espacioso departamento, habia música en cuanto el llego y Kagome estaba un poco irritada en el balcón. Si pudiera escapar con algún vecino interesado en conocerla, sonrió y entonces fue a una parte de la esquina del lugar y se subió al barandal para luego brincar al otro balcón y así escaparse, y entonces alguien la sorprendió haciendo que ella pegara un brinco y ambos cayeran de espaldas o mejor dicho ella cayera de espaldas de alguien.

-Lo siento es que...-dijo nerviosa que iba a inventar-las fiestas me provocan ganas de asaltar balcones-dijo nerviosa mientras se giraba y veía a Inuyasha levantándose-

-Cariño me ha encantado la sorpresa-dijo acercándose para darle una pequeña probadita de su humillación y entonces se acerco para darle un beso pero ella se escapo-

-Si bueno tengo que decirte que no era una fiesta de cumpleaños era un anuncio de estreno a mi departamento pero como tus amigas estaban entusiasmadas dije que si te habia hecho una fiesta sorpresa pero en que realidad yo te daría algo? Pff en ninguna...-dijo tomando aire para luego ver como estaba su vecino de enfrente haciendo ejercicio desnudo. No era una vista agradable así que miro a otra parte-

-Que conmovedor-dijo Inuyasha, le creía ella hablo rápido y no pareció dudar en alguna palabra-Y...gracias por tu honestidad-Sintió decepción pero se la guardo y miro profundamente a Kagome y ella entonces sintió que todos los estaban viendo-

-felicidades-dijo para darle un abrazo y salir huyendo de ahí. No estaba de humor para una fiesta así que...Bankotsu si que era rápido ya tenía a tres muchachas rodeándolo como si el fuera el cumpleañero pero Inuyasha no perdía la atención-

-Mi amor-dijo Bankotsu mirándola-perdonen es que mi corazoncito necesita verme-dijo alejándose de esas desquiciadas para ir con Kagome y fingir que era su novia-

-Me usas para rechazar a tus amantes-dijo Kagome ofendida, mientras el le daba un beso en la mejilla-

-sip...Y hasta el momento eres una de las mejores-Ayame llego y la miro-

-el se me pego como si fuera un imán de Bankotsus-dijo Kagome mientras Ayame suspiraba eso de alejarse de los hombres era difícil. Así que Kagome opto por irse a caminar y ver la ciudad sin importarle como iba la fiesta-

-A donde vas?-le preguntaron muchos a Kagome y ella miro la salida-

-Hace falta hielo iré por más-dijo mientras los muchachos la dejaban pasar en verdad necesitaba tomar aire porque sentía que se iba a asfixiar y que la gente que no paraba de rodear a Inuyasha la iban a hacer enojar y ella terminaría corriendo a todos y...Y...Estaba sentimental así que se fue por las escaleras y se hizo bolita en un rincón para soltar lágrimas eso le pasaba de manera inusual, cuando estaba feliz en cinco minutos se ponía triste y luego sonreía como si todo fuera bien y luego volvía a llorar diciéndose que no estaba bien y después su llanto se acababa al recuperar su autoestima y entonces ella termino de bajar las escaleras para después ver a un par de muchachos mirarla y entonces ella subía mejor las escaleras. No se veían de esos muchachos saludables así que se apuro en subir y ver como estaban siguiéndola...con la mirada-

Regreso algo agitada y entonces entro viendo como muchos le preguntaban por el hielo...Y ella decía "me lo robaron" parecían contentos con esa respuesta así que luego el micrófono que se habia conseguido hablaba.

-Kagome...Quiero agradecerte por haberme hecho esta fiesta-Kagome lo estaba fusilando-Y por _ese_ regalo especial que me diste-dijo haciendo énfasis en la parte de 'ese' y haciendo que todos los miraran con picardía-Si que nos divertimos verdad?-pregunto mientras ella se quedaba atónita-

-...-Estaba helada entre ellos nunca paso nada-

-Tiene pena pero...Fue una leona y yo...uff...Vaya noche-dijo mientras Kagome lo miraba-

-No es cierto-dijo molesta, siendo humillada. Haciéndola sentir extraña miro a Inuyasha-

-Cariño temo informarte que...-Al fin su defensa estaba trabajando que buena noticia porque si Inuyasha quería humillarla no iba a poder...Estaba en su territorio y en su territorio ella mandaba-esa noche estaba algo ebrio y me confundiste con un travestí pero esta bien son tus amigos no dirán nada-dijo sonriendo y en voz alta Inuyasha ardía de la ira era muy notorio-

-Mentirosa...No quieras engañar a todos...Bien sabes que fuiste wow...-dijo Inuyasha con una fingida sonrisa y conteniendo su ira. Posiblemente iba a ganar Kagome-Y antes que nada quiero informar que después de tanto ajetreo en _ese _regalo-De nuevo hacia énfasis-

-Si la tanga de elefantito que usaste la primera vez que fue con el travestí llamado Kagome...Estaba ebrio y yo estaba en la escuela-dijo aclarando perfecto esto ya era la guerra. Sango estuvo en primera fila viendo eso o mejor dicho en medio de ellos dos-

Las risas de todos estallaron.

-Y después de el...Tocaste tu pequeña picarona-dijo mientras le aventaba un beso-Como sea quiero anunciar que tengo nueva novia y es ANA-dijo emocionado mientras subía su nueva novia una modelo perfecta de barbie y entonces Kagome se cruzo de brazos habia quedado como la tonta y humillada y...-

-Siento nauseas-dijo Kagome que iba al baño para mostrar su coraje. Comenzaba odiar haber hecho esta fiesta...-

Y en verdad comenzaba a hacerlo. Tomo un poco de agua sin darse cuenta de que en el vaso habia unas pastillas y después salio a la fiesta y despejo su mente cuando la música era más extraña y cuando hacia más calor.

-No es que sea gay-dijo Kagome que sentía que se iba a caer-pero yo te quiero mucho-dijo Kagome que estaba un poco extraña y le estaba hablando a una muchacha ebria. La muchacha ebria que era desconocida la tomo de la mano y la llevo al baño y entonces le robo un beso a Kagome, a Kagome no le gusto eso y se fue...Nadie sabría eso, así que ella fue a buscar a alguien conocido-

Se quito la camisa cuando todas comenzaron a hacerlo al parecer ya era tarde y la fiesta parecía tener más dentro. Y ella se sentía mucho mejor, habia terminado dormida en su habitación siendo arropada con Sango y antes de salir cerraron la habitación con seguro...Para protegerla la fiesta continuo otra hora hasta las cinco de la mañana fue que todos se fueron y quedaron con las ganas de más...Se lavaron la cabeza y entonces sintieron sus pies arder, solamente estaban Kagome, Sango, Rin, Ayame y Bankotsu que no habia tenido ninguna aventura.

-Estaba drogada...Algo le dieron-dijo Sango que recordaba cuando quiso quitarse el sostén, ninguno estuvo a media noche con los sentidos vitales-

-Tenemos que limpiar este lugar-dijo Bankotsu que iba por una escoba y por bolsas negras para limpiar todo si la policía llegaba y comenzaba una inspección iban a tener una grande visita a la cárcel así que limpiaron dejando impecable el lugar. Y entonces Sango vio como estaba un par de pastillas sin alguna marca-Metieron droga a esta fiesta-dijo mientras entraba y se deshacía de esas pastillas poniéndolas en algún lugar escondido. Ayame puso un poco de aromatizante y abrieron las ventanas y puertas de cada cuarto a excepción el de Kagome y dejaron que la casa se ventilara-

-Quiero descansar-dijo Rin que estaba por acostarse en el sillón cuando vieron que Kagome estaba corriendo para ir al baño y vomitar. Su baño no pudo abrir la cerradura, se sintió tan bien cuando lo hizo y cuando se lavo el rostro recordó las palabras de Inuyasha queriéndola humillar-

-Como te sientes?-pregunto Ayame mientras Kagome meneaba su mano en señal de que estaba mas o menos-Únanse a mi cama...Bankotsu el otro cuarto-dijo mientras el guardaespaldas cerraba todo y se iba a descansar. Iban a tomarse el día libre, y despertaron hasta tarde para comer...Y fue cuando Kagome pensó en una manera de vengarse de Inuyasha, o tal vez era mejor a que el avanzará un poco más y así tener más opciones...La primer venganza sería...-

Sería...Bueno tal vez más tarde se le ocurriría algo...

-Mi plan empezará a las cinco y media-Osease un minuto después (jajajajaja xD la mamada)-

Formas para vengarse...Bueno tal vez necesitaba más tiempo, debía pensar otros veinte minutos y así organizar su ideas...Vería la tele eso le ayudaba a su imaginación.

Humillación publica: Enfrentarlo como siempre con la única oportunidad de que fuera algo extremadamente bueno...Pero que podría ser? (ahí nose ;.; mis ideas x.x)...

Humillación personal: que no quedara entre ellos pero...Al diablo una humillación es una humillación, el dijo cosas sin sentido en su estupida fiesterita jariosa de cumpleaños...Y eso era un asco.

Ya!...

Su mente viajo a aquella vez en la que ellos dos se quedaron encerrados en ese closet...Tenía una idea malvada...Muy malvada y algo extraña...Diría que entre ellos si paso algo...Y que ella quedo embarazada y que llevaba...Necesitaba sacar cuentas...Un mes y días, eso funcionaria era creíble...Pero le va a pedir la prueba de embarazo mejor no...

-Como puedo humilla a Inuyasha?-pregunto a Sango que estaba viendo su reloj, desde que habia pedido una pizza ella contaba los minutos. Y solamente tenía treinta así que...Faltaban tres minutos para que llegara-

-No se pregúntale a Rin-dijo Sango que estaba viendo como se asomaba...Tenía ahora dos minutos...Faltaba un minuto, tocaron el maldito timbre y se levanto sonriente-

Y fue a ver al repartidor de pizzas.

-Lo siento llegaste tarde-y le cerro la puerta en la cara, eso era lo bueno de tener un reloj con diez minutos de adelanto-

Rin no tenía idea, Ayame tampoco y Bankotsu...Bankotsu parecía tener una relación amistosa con el, lo que no era agradable. Tal vez la humillación...si el le hacia una ella iba a sacar las uñas y se defendería y le haría quedar a el como el tonto...Sip...Eso estaba mucho mejor, sus pobres neuronas morirían una por una y no conseguiría nada bueno.

Mientras tanto comería pizza...

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora:**

;-; dios gracias x recordarme q' me salte noviembre x.x

pero Inu siguió cn Kikyo y no ocurrio nada importante 8-)

**GRACIAS X LEEEEEEEER : D a todos n.n**

n.n

las adoro perras♥

:O miren ...aleuro eirumowieauru u.u

;-; oiaumro wieroiweiuow ò.ó

Ah ya regrese de viaje : D fue...ahMm...ayer x.x a la media noche u.u

Ahí en el avión viendo porno ;O;!

Grrr : D y entonces q' me digas q' no me pone triste y sentimental :O♪

nOn me siento como un gusano sidoso n...n la neta no u.u eso es genial ;-;

uhh ò.o ando toda menopausica x.x dios santo xDD!

Ayer en la noche estaba toda fria x.x según esto x.x y yo tenía calor odio el calor u.u me hace sudar ;-;

buenO : D!

ke onda?

Como stan?

Ahí viene el día de los inocentes owo

: D qien sabe ke hare u.u

pero bueno : ) sera un dia no tan genial :D!

**BUENO ZORRASSS : D LAS ADOROO UN XINGOOOO : D SN D' LO MEJOR n.n**

**Y EL Q' NO CREA ESO Q' SE LA PELLISKE : D jojojojo**

: D

wuenO :O

claro q' las agregare al msn ;-; pero dejen ahí su mail algunas ya las tengo : D asi ke ni peiper : )

bueno sha me voee : D!

attE:

willnira esta escribiendo : D!

"_Qiero explicarme y decir lo siento_

_para reparar tu corazon roto"_


	24. Sexo Futuro

**Inusual**

_Inspiración Justina Timberkaka. Sexo al reves (sexy back xD)_

**Cáp.24 Sexo futuro**

"_nosotros no tenemos cuidado_

_Al momento de dañarnos"_

Regresaron un poco tarde como ya de noche. Mientras se reían de alguna cosa, parecían las clásicas madres ebrias que se pasean en la casa de la madre perfecta, sip esa madre que nunca lleva tarde a sus hijos a la escuela, que cocina con perlas para hacer una simple cena, que parece que tiene la vida perfecta. Si, exactamente esa madre por la cual todas las madres envidiosas la critican, bueno las chicas se paseaban por el jardín de la escuela como si fueran maleantes.

El vigilante estaba entretenido viendo las noticias nocturnas con una torta en su mano y la linterna en la otra. Mientras que en la casilla de seguridad los otros dos guardias de la entrada se dormían, prácticamente ellos eran inteligentes rolaban sus turnos de vigilancia y entonces ellos se metieron por los edificios no era tan tarde apenas eran las ocho pero según las reglas de la escuela antes de las nueve y media tenían que estar dentro de su habitación. Si andaban dos muchachos de diferente sexo eso se clasificaba como un intento de acto sexual y la directora te daba esos ridículos mensajes de sexo, en verdad hablar de sexo era...Enfermo.

-Quiero ser 'made'-dijo Kagome mientras todos lo miraban, bueno Bankotsu estaba cocinando algo no muy común y ellas se encontraban conversando. No sabían que tenían de tarea pero mientras no les tocara algo difícil a la primera hora entonces ya chingaron pero si les tocaba hacer algo difícil la maestra se las habia chingado. Algo no muy saludable para ellas-

-Genial y de que?-pregunto Rin mientras Kagome las miraba-

-Nose-dijo después deprimida mientras sus amigas le daban apoyo (uyy hoy vi un made de un muchacho super guapo ;-; dioss papasiito T.T lo qiero, lo qiero ;O; y se llamaba zach y tenía novia ù.ú hija de la...). Bueno los sueños de Kagome no estaban tan lejos-

Si, se lo imaginaban.

"Hola, me llamo Kagome Higurashi y quiero ser una actriz porno y que mi entrenadora sea Pamela Anderson" oh si...Eso si que era soñar alto, pero Kagome no iba a ser una actriz porno...Oh no ella iba a ser...

-Oigan que vamos a ser de grandes?-pregunto Sango borrando de su sucia mente la idea de que Kagome quería ser una pornstar-

-modelo-dijo Kagome mientras Ayame miraba a sus amigas-

-Diseñadora de interiores-dijo Rin mientras Ayame seguía pensando-

-quiero vivir en la emoción...-dijo Ayame emocionando a sus amigas-Quiero...-estaba mirando a Bankotsu y luego miraba sus manos-Quiero ser una asesina en serie-dijo con un rostro de maniaca ella debería estar bromeando. No, simplemente no podía decirlo en serio-La verdad quiero ser...Una agente secreta de la CIA...Dios Santo donde esta la CIA?-pregunto alarmada mientras las chicas se miraban ver tantas películas de policías, y de Rápido y Furioso, Chicos malos le estaban dañando el cerebro a Ayame pero que demonios ya lo tiene dañado tantito más no es nada-

-Tranquila serás modelo como yo!-dijo Kagome agarrando a su amiga y subiéndose a la mesa para modelar. Ella no tenía indicios de saber modelar, solamente sabia que debía caminar con la espalda recta y un pie tras otro. Nada difícil, Uh! Y si compraba unas zapatillas de teibolera para practicar?-

-Genial seremos modelos!-dijo Ayame sonriendo-

-Oye y tu show de teibolera?-pregunto Rin intrigada por su amiga, Bankotsu todavía no terminaba la cena y pensaban que tal vez se habia entretenido para frotarse la comida en sus pezones algo sucio y pervertido pero era Bankotsu...-

-Ah rechace la propuesta de ser extra-decía sonriendo mientras sus amigas la miraban-Me iba a quitar horas de sueño-dijo mientras sus amigas ahora la entendían-

-Bankotsu...Que haces?-pregunto Kagome que estaba viendo como Bankotsu terminaba de apagar la estufa para sonreír y mirarlas-

-Pidiendo pizza al parecer se me quemo la cena-dijo resignada ya lo suponían de guardaespaldas podría ser muy eficaz pero como cocinero daba asco. Imagínense a un hombre experto en el arte de las mujeres pero pésimo en la cocina simplemente fracasaría...Y entonces a Kagome le entro esa especie de pena por el joven...La vida de Bankotsu iba a ser solitaria sin esposa?-

-Bankotsu tu te vas a casar verdad?-pregunto con un poco de esperanza no quería que uno de sus mejores amigos se quedara solo y en especial ya que era Bankotsu y...Y luego le entro celos, la muchacha tenía que ser aprobada por ella...Si no le gustaba entonces no, y luego pensó en la felicidad de Bankotsu tal vez si a el le gustaba y a ella no iba a hacer problemas entre los dos-

-No...Eso es para ridículos-Kagome lo miro con un poco de nostalgia y lo abrazo con tanta alegría-

-Que bueno...Serás mi guardaespaldas para toda la vida...PARA TODA LA VIDA!-Dijo emocionada y entonces Bankotsu pareció asimilar todo. El trastorno de Kagome estaba afectando a sus amigas-

-Dios Santo-murmuro mientras sus amigas miraban a esos dos. Tal vez entre Kagome y Bankotsu habia una relación muy secreta, nahh lo dudaban-

Kagome festejo que Bankotsu se iba a quedar soltero para siempre como aquel viejo del playboy. Solo que Bankotsu iba a ser del playgirl, dios santo no se imaginaba a Bankotsu soltero bueno la verdad si...No se imaginaba vivir sin el, bueno la verdad si...Las chicas cenaron pizza con Bankotsu, la verdad la platica no era muy buena después se lavaron los dientes para irse a dormir.

Kagome miro su reloj, le pico al botón de la luz apenas iban a ser las diez...Fue a su computadora y entonces entro a su msn, un correo nuevo la habia agregado lo acepto y entonces vio como el estaba conectado. Miro sus contactos, más de cien conectados le hablaron como tres personas al mismo tiempo y entonces ella cambio su imagen para mostrar por una donde salía con Sango.

Se dispuso a contestar a sus amigos que le hablaban y luego se dio cuenta de que aquel extraño correo le estaba hablando tambien. Cambio su foto y puso una donde salía Rin y ella haciendo una pose estupida. Se río ante su mail...El.seductor que clase de mail era ese? (muy bien xD vean la conversación más o menos soy yo cuando un tipo bien raro me agrega x.x)

_TE AMO KAGOME HIGURASHI:_

_Hola preciosa!_

_Kagome.Higurashi; Oh sucia de mi corazón t'adoro.Sangoaqi. Yo t'adoro+Rin:_

_Quien eres?_

_TE AMO KAGOME HIGURASHI:_

_Soy...tu admirador secreto_

_Kagome.Higurashi; Oh sucia de mi corazón t'adoro.Sangoaqi. Yo t'adoro+Rin:_

_Ya enserio quien eres ¬¬?_

_TE AMO KAGOME HIGURASHI:_

_Ya te lo dije mi amor...soy tu admirador secreto pero te daré una pista a ti te gusta verme a los ojos..._

_Kagome.Higurashi; Oh sucia de mi corazón t'adoro.Sangoaqi. Yo t'adoro+Rin:_

_Si claro tus ojos virolos xDD!?_

Kagome se tiro de la risa mientras sus amigas entraban ante tremenda carcajada.

-Es mi admirador secreto jajajajaja-se reía del pobre sujeto o tal vez de alguien que quisiera bromear. Sus amigas estaban leyéndole-

-Oh salúdame a Ran-dijeron las amigas mientras Kagome lo saludaba y entonces seguía platicando con su admirador, el tipo decía cosas como "Sabes tengo sueños contigo" y Sango le quito la compu para ponerle "si claro pervertido...Y en esos sueños me quitas la ropa? Sabes que...bye" y lo pudo en no admitir mientras las chicas se morían de la risa.-

**---**

Mientras Inuyasha estaba con su computadora, gracias a Miroku habia conseguido el mail de Kagome estaba comenzando su broma, la agrego a su msn y entonces llamo a Miroku y a Koga para que los tres se divirtieran un rato. La platica duro un par de minutos, y toda la conversación fue de piropos para ella, maldita tonta de seguro estaba nerviosa y creyéndose.

Y lo mejor fue cuando le dijo lo de pervertido, si que era rara...

-Me voy a dormir-dijo mientras se iba a su habitación. Inuyasha le iba a mandar muchos correos desesperados de amor con tal de que ella se sintiera nerviosa. Tal vez se desconecto de que no aguantaba los nervios, sonrió era tan galante cuando se lo proponía y entonces soltó la carcajada al imaginarse a Kagome toda sonrojada y leyendo la conversación es más hasta se imaginaba que estaba llorando de la emoción-

Se fue a dormir para estar descansado en la escuela. Aunque no pudo dormir principalmente porque se sentía culpable con Kagome, pero porque? El no debería sentirse así...Ella le habia confesado que no le habia hecho ninguna fiesta, rodó por su cama, estaba dormido así que cuando dejo de rodar soñó que estaba sonriéndole a una hermosa muchacha. Murmuró el nombre de 'Ana' y entonces giro a la muchacha para verle el rostro y se asusto mucho cuando vio que era un rostro horrendo con ojos blancos. Y entonces el se iba corriendo (si como la vieja de la película los otros, adoro esa película nOn) después la única persona que podía salvarlo era Kagome, y de repente cuando le tocaba la mano todo se volvía de arcoiris y mariposas azules.

Oh por todos los santos! Eso era demasiado gay para ser su sueño, después Kagome se ponía muy amistosa...Ella le daba un beso en la mejilla y después el se lo regresaba y tal vez así estaban por mucho tiempo. "Y dime corazón...Quien es la persona más sexy para ti?" y entonces Kagome sonreía y veía a otros Inuyasha's caminar a su lado y ella se lanzaba a los brazos a su clon, y entonces Kagome se iba a así de Inuyasha en Inuyasha. Y uno era gay y estaba haciendo trenesito con otro. "maldito sueño ulero" murmuraba mientras entonces escuchaba unos gemidos masculinos fue a ver que pasaba y se dio cuenta de que era el y Bankotsu, y al parecer los dos se veían muy entretenidos bueno no era el, era su clon. "HEY TU QUITA TU COCHINADA DE MI TRASERO" Grito mientras traspasaba la pared, ojala en la realidad eso se pudiera hacer. Y entonces Bankotsu comenzaba a llorar y se iba a esconder, y entonces el otro Inuyasha lo miraba con lujuria. Chale hasta en su sueño quería tener relaciones sexuales con el (cagada de risa miL xDDD).

Y Kagome no se volvía a ver en su sueño...

Miroku entro y comenzó a zarandear a Inuyasha, su despertador llegaba sonando como desde hace cinco minutos, así que los gemidos que Inuyasha escuchaba en su sueño era el sonido del despertador.

-no...No...-decía mientras se giraba para abrazar la almohada y entonces Miroku le jalaba los pies y los dos caían de la cama.-

-Despierta pequeñuelo-dijo Miroku que le pellizcaba la nalga suficiente para que su querido amigo despertara. Inuyasha entonces sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho habia soñado lo más loco de todo el mundo, y entonces abrazo a Miroku y se dio cuenta de que su ano no le dolía buenas noticias...Y entonces salio para meterse a bañar. Miroku se quedo ahí y entonces miro la cama de Inuyasha tal vez su pequeñuelo amigo habia tenido un hermoso sueño. Y pensó en el...Y en todas las chicas con las que compartió su sueño, más de siete chicas con el...Eso si que era hermoso, y entonces fue a cambiarse-

Se cambio apurado, iban retrasados los tres...Todo gracias al pervertido de Inuyasha y su sueño erótico de quinta. Claro que Inuyasha no les habia contado lo de su sueño gay, obvio no les habia contado que habia soñado que le hacia el amor en el elevador a alguna desconocida y los dos pensaron que en verdad Inuyasha estaba enfermo. Llegaron a clase y entonces la maestra noto que Inuyasha estaba pidiéndole permiso para entrar, Inuyasha vio su reloj era un par de minutos que llegaba tarde con una sonrisa seductora a la maestra y consiguió la entrada. Inuyasha no noto que Kagome estuviera muy 'sonrojada' y entonces mejor siguió poniéndole atención, oficialmente el día siguiente entraban en exámenes y...

-maldición-murmuro cuando vio que su cuaderno con la división de noviembre (ehh ehh tendran examen de noviembre :D atrasados pero de noviembre u.u) solamente tenía un par de hojas con apuntes. Y algunos eran de "Inuyasha le vio los calzones a las chicas" "Inuyasha es hermoso" y tambien tenía teléfonos de amigas. Le pidió el cuaderno a Ana y entonces pudo ver que estaba peor que el, y miro a Kagome que al parecer si tenía los apuntes ah era su imaginación Kagome tenía hojas con letreros dedicados a sus amigas, estaba perdido-Sabes Ana-dijo llamando la atención de su novia-Tu día oficial como mi novia se acabo pero si quieres podemos repetir la aventura que tuvimos...de acuerdo?-Ana le regalo una sonrisa y entonces el tambien sonrió. Y con ojos de miedo espero la siguiente clase, sus amigos estaban diciéndole algo sobre las futuras competencias de deportes. Era verdad lo habia olvidado, su equipo iba a jugar contra otros de la escuela para así escoger a los mejores. Tenía que jugar, estudiar y si no le iba bien entonces en su casa se desilusionarían.-

El profesor estaba sonriendo mientras sacaba un par de copias como de tres hojas y las repartía a cada estudiante.

-No quiero que salgan este mes así que elabore un cuestionario-dijo mientras le entregaba a todos los cuestionarios, cada alumno paso a su escritorio a engrapar sus hojas. Y le pusieron nombre en donde decía "nombre"-

-Que flojera son sesenta-dijo Kagome mientras pasaba a engrapar sus hojas y luego esperaba a sus amigas-

-Ya se...Pero lo haremos como en ese programa de cien mexicanos dijeron-dijo Sango mientras Kagome se pensaba-Y Bankotsu será el anfitrión y las familias serán de dos y dos...Y competiremos pero primero estudiaremos-dijo muy emocionada, muy bien por lo general cada alumno cuando les daban un repaso para un examen terminaban diciendo muchas groserías y después revisaban sus largos apuntes y aparte un repaso te daba flojera pero Sango...Dios Sango parecía que iba a estudiar aunque ya se imaginaban a Sango aprendiéndose desesperada las diez preguntas y con sueño pensando que era lo más importante. Eso, siempre pasaba eso si era aburrido lo dejaban pensando que en realidad habían estudiado-

-Eso suena...-ni Rin hallaba una palabra adecuada para explicar eso. Y Sango se iba a sentar para poner atención. Kagome levanto sus cejas y apoyo a Sango debían estudiar porque ella llevaba como dos materias ya reprobadas y daba suerte porque en las demás su promedio aumentara y no le bajara de calificación además andaba toda perdida en conducta-

-Hay no...Mi conducta-dijo Kagome mientras sus amigas se miraban. A Rin le habían puesto un reporte por andar en la habitación de chicas con short de licra y una camisa nada más habia chicas...Y la prefecta la vio y le dijo "las chicas se cuidan no andan de impuras" y puras de esas. Y tambien le pusieron otro por masticar chicle en el salón, (en mi antigua escuela ¬¬' eso hacían me castraba machin è.e), y tambien llevaba una materia reprobada por salirse junto con Kagome y se habia ganado un punto menos en una por contestar mal algo...Ayame la tonta llevaba como cuatro reportes uno por salirse de esa cosa del teatro, otra por decirle que no a la preacta, otro por masticar chicle en el salón, y el otro por alterar el orden de clase cuando Kagome estaba leyendo. En verdad eran muy exigentes con los reportes-(;O; extraño llenar reportes T.T)-

-No te preocupes todas estamos fregadas en las calificaciones-dijo de manera deprimida Ayame, era cierto bueno la verdad no solo tenían que estudiar mucho y saldrían bien. Como Kagome que se hizo nerda copiándole a todos los del salón o bueno a su alrededor y zaz salio bien. Exacto llevarían espejos para copiar, y primero cerrarían las ventanas y así en la poca oscuridad copiaran al diablo debían estudiar-

-Oye Kagome me ayudas a estudiar?-pregunto Ana mientras ella la miraba de abajo hacia arriba y su rostro formo la cara de "estas loca?"-

-Ahmm claro pero estudiare con mis amigas y tal vez te desesperas-dijo sonriendo mientras sus amigas abrían los ojos y se miraban menos a Kagome que estaba viéndole el rostro sonriente de Ana. Se supone que Inuyasha debía domar a su novia no?-

-claro no importa-dijo despidiéndose para irse a sentar, la siguiente clase y la maestra les dio el horario de los exámenes. Mañana tendrían literatura y matemáticas eso no era divertido, después tendrían química y física como las dos eran fáciles...Y el horario era aburrido, solamente esos días tocaba dos exámenes al mismo día-

-Que te pasa? Es la novia de Inuyasha-dijo Rin cuando la muchacha se fue Kagome la miro. Ana le caía mal siempre la miro feo pero bueno la gente merece una segunda oportunidad no?-

-Oh vamos va a ser divertido además ella será la anfitrión-dijo sonriendo-

-Estas mal amiga...Ella es tu rival en el amor y tu la ayudas?!-decía exaltada Sango mientras Kagome la miraba con cara de asco-

-Estas trastornada ella no es mi rival...Sabes?! Porque yo no estoy enamorada de Inuyasha-dijo mientras levantaba su rostro para demostrar total indiferencia por el chico-

-Si claro entonces porque lo miras cuando el esta escribiendo?-vaya no sabia que fuera tan obvio cuando le aventaba papelitos con saliva en el cabello-

-No se porque el maestro se mueve por el lugar? Oh vamos ustedes saben que no me gusta lo juro...Es más hasta lo odio-dijo Kagome sonriendo. Bueno no debían dudar de Kagome si ella decía que NO le gustaba Inuyasha era porque no le gustaba-

Y las clases transcurrieron de manera aburridas y las chicas se estaban muriendo de hambre y de flojera. Suerte que Sesshy le habia comprado algo a Rin y Rin lo compartió. Sesshy ya era de su banda junto con unos de sus amigos, aunque en realidad el tenía más amigas.

-Rin quieres que te ayude a estudiar?-pregunto Sesshoumaru mientras ella miraba a sus amigas y entonces asintió. No le pasaría nada malo si estudiaba-

-pero vamos a estudiar porque no se nada-dijo con una sonrisa y entonces el le acaricio la cabeza y entonces Sango sintió la mirada obscena de Miroku puesta sobre ella-

-KAGOME!-Grito Inuyasha burlesco mientras ella se giraba y veía como el venía acompañado de un par de amigos de deportes los de fútbol seguramente. Llego y se acomodo y ella lo miro y de repente el saco de entre sus ropas una tanga muy...indebida-se te olvido en mi cuarto-dijo burlesco mientras ella lo miraba con la boca abierta y entonces lo miraba con ira, furia, enojo, y con ganas de patearlo y meterle la maldita tanga por el ocico-

-No es mío-dijo rechazando la tanga mientras sus amigos se reían aun más y entonces ella le aventaba la tanga en la cara y se iba molesta. Habia empezado su día bien y todo se arruinaba gracias a Inuyasha se detuvo antes de irse...Claro, el quería verla molesta pero no le iba a dar el gusto. Así que se giro para verlo y entonces le quito el refresco a Sango para aventárselo a Inuyasha-Dios mío...-dijo burlándose mientras miraba a sus amigas-Es mi imaginación o aquí huele a...humillación?-dijo Kagome haciendo una voz graciosa un humillación y entonces sus amigas se carcajeaban e incluso Sesshoumaru-

Las amigas de Kagome se levantaron mientras Sesshoumaru llevaba a Rin a dar una vuelta ellos solos necesitaba decirle algo...Pero no, al vez todavía no era bueno confiarle sus cosas o tal vez...Ella era la única persona con la que podía confiar, no...Las amigas de Rin tambien eran buenas personas, buena gente, agradables y se reía.

Mientras Inuyasha estaba empapado mirando con mucha furia a Kagome como se giraba para reírse de el y luego cuchicheaba con sus amigas, sus amigos estaban divertidos y tambien veían con aires de grandeza a Kagome definitivamente esto debía de recibir contestación...Recordó su sueño y entonces sintió que todo se hacia como el pero luego agito su cabeza de lado a lado y vio que todo seguía normal. Mejor fue al baño a limpiarse no quería andar pegajoso para sus "novias".

-Grrr ahora si me las pagaras Kagome-dijo mientras se mojaba el cabello y entonces veía entrar a una mujer al baño de hombres. Era Kagome...Dio un brinco y entonces tomo un poco de agua y se la aventó-Que haces aquí!?-dijo exaltado mientras ella se reía de el-

-Así que te las voy a pagar?-pregunto mientras se quedaba cerca de la puerta y entonces el la miraba en forma afirmativa. Obviamente Kagome no sabia a quien habia mojado o bueno si sabia pero si el le hacia a ella, ella le respondería...-

-Si...que? crees que porque me mojaste esto se va a quedar ahí...Obvio no mamasita-dijo mirando a Kagome mientras ella daba un paso atrás y agarraba la perilla de la puerta-

-Sabes si tu me haces algo yo te la voy a hacer peor...-Que querían? Acabar completamente humillados y ser la platica de toda la gente?-Podemos terminar esto diciendo lo sentimos...Y ya-dijo dándole una sonrisa el aprecio la sonrisa pero no acepto eso de lo sentimos-

-Si claro unas disculpas hipócritas?-pregunto con sarcasmo mientras ella lo miraba con odio. Las disculpas podían ser sinceras-

-Bien...Entonces atente a lo que te va a pasar querido amigo-dijo mientras se iba saliendo del baño pero Inuyasha la detuvo-

-Tu aun no sabes lo que te va a pasar a ti-dijo mientras miraba a Kagome a los ojos. Los dos estaban viéndose con repulsión o bueno se estaban viendo con miradas matadoras que declaraban la guerra y entonces entro Miroku empujando la puerta hacia delante para hacer que los dos...de por si estaban juntos del uno al otro terminaran en un repulsivo beso que...aunque lo negaran bien que les gusto-

-Hay no sabia que habia junta lo siento!-dijo Miroku con malicia viendo como los se giraban en lados opuesto y escupían para limpiarse la boca-

-SE TOCA ANTES DE ENTRAR!-Gritaron los dos y entonces Kagome soltó un rugido y salio del baño para irse a clases. Si claro Inuyasha sentiría que ella adoro el beso, ni siquiera fue beso solamente fue una tocada de labios algo que no era muy parecido a un beso. Iba molesta, con una mirada de coraje...Ni se quería imaginar la cara de placer de Inuyasha lo odiaba...Se llevo una de sus manos al corazón y noto que lo tenía agitado de seguro fue el susto que se dio de tocarle sus labios con sabor a pescado-

Afortunadamente las clases continuaron en forma normal. Haciendo relajo levemente y platicando y así llego la hora de la comida en donde Bankotsu se lucio y preparo la comida o tal vez la compro, y se puso a ver que tenían que estudiar. Rin fue a comer con Sesshoumaru y no la culparon la maldita iba a estudiar con un genio o nerd...Niño inteligente le quedaría, y a las cinco llego Ana.

Desgraciadamente la tipa llego con sus ojos rojos supusieron "no le habia bajado e Inuyasha no quería hacerse cargo" o "Inuyasha la dejo porque estaba embarazada" o simplemente "Inuyasha la dejo" sin embarazos o algo así. Ya Ana les contó que la dejo porque solamente habia sido la de un día y que lo vio besándose con Kikyo pero el mismo le confeso que no eran nada y después le habia dicho que iba a seducir a una muchacha por Internet...

-Así que fue el-dijo Kagome mientras sus amigas miraban a Kagome-el sujeto que me agrego al msn fue Inuyasha-sus amigas entonces se empezaron a carcajear-

Todos los planes que Inuyasha trazaba le salían mal, acaso estaba perdiendo su toque? Soltó un suspiro esa riña de niños debería acabar, aunque no se hablaran ni nada pero no podrían humillarse hasta que uno terminara llorando debía hablar con el y en verdad...Pero ella no iría hacia el, le iba a enviar un mail y le iba a decir lo que pensaba de esa riña de humillaciones.

-Ya me esta cansando ver como ese imbecil te humilla-dijo Sango mientras Ana miraba a Kagome y Ayame llegaba con una grabadora de voces eso iba a ser muy útil para todas grabaría los apuntes y se los pondría toda la noche para así su subconsciente escuchara todo y aprendiera-

-Deberían llegar a un acuerdo o algo-dijo Ayame mientras Kagome suspiraba-

-Yo no pienso ir a visitarlo después de su intento fallido por humillarme con la tanga definitivamente que humille a otra persona-dijo harta mientras sus amigas la miraban y el punto era?-

-Es que te va a acabar o tu lo vas a acabar-dijo Ayame mientras Kagome miraba hacia los cuadernos-

-Hablare con el cuando acaben los exámenes por ahora tenemos que estudiar-abrió su cuaderno y entonces empezó a darle una leída a su primer apunto y entonces todas se pusieron a estudiar. Rin fue a la cocina y siguió estudiando, hasta que Bankotsu llego con un juguete raro y entonces todas dejaron de estudiar para ver el juguete de ese sujeto-

-vayan a estudiar se los presto cuando hayan terminado!-dijo metiéndose a su cuarto y entonces las chicas volvían a estudiar-

Tocaron a la puerta y entonces las tres amigas fueron a ver quien era y vieron a tres muchachos aventándoles una cubeta de chocolate las amigas miraron a los amigos de Inuyasha carcajearse y entonces se miraron entre ellas.

-SON ODIOSOS!-Gritaron las tres mientras azotaban la puerta y entraban al departamento dándole una vista graciosa a Ana las tres manchadas desde la cabeza hasta los pies de chocolate. Se miraron y luego miraron a Ana y luego hacia la puerta, y refunfuñando entraron al baño peleándose por saber quien iba a ser la ganadora de que se ganara el baño, Ana estuvo riéndose la verdad si fue cómico ver como de la nada los chicos les aventaban las cosas en su cuerpo y el rostro de ellas de "que onda?" y si le agregaba la risa de fondo musical estaba la escena muy graciosa...-

Las chicas salieron después cambiadas y viendo como Ana leía un apunte.

-Nos odian-dijo Sango mientras las chicas la miraban con cara de "neta? No me habia dado cuenta" y después las chicas se miraron-

-Esto merece venganza-dijo Kagome mirando a sus amigas-

-claro...Esos desgraciados-dijo Ayame mientras Kagome y Sango iban a la cocina y ponían en una cubeta todo lo asqueroso que pudieran. Primero le pusieron azúcar y después le pusieron agua, después chocolate líquido poco...Cereal un par de cucharadas de nieve, chile en polvo mucho...Dos huevos ahí en el bote, café para que cambiara el color...Claro que no lo revolvieron y le pusieron jabón de cocina. Cuando la mezcla hedionda estuvo lista las chicas se miraron-

-Ana cual es la habitación de Inuyasha?-pregunto Kagome mientras sus amigas ponían cara de maldad-

-la mil ochenta-dijo con tranquilidad mientras las chicas salían pero Ana las siguió y entonces ahí iban las cuatro con esa cubeta en busca de los hombres-

Los muchachos se estaban muriendo de la risa y no fueron tan tontos como para no llevar cámara, Kagome se habia regresado por la cámara y alcanzo rápido a sus amigas. Iban subiendo el elevador y ellos se iban riendo de lo lindo, recordaban el rostro sorprendido de las chicas...De repente Miroku fue a abrir, se asomo y vio que estaba Sango sola y entonces Kagome y Ayame se miraron.

-Hey...Nos molesto mucho lo que hicieron y quiero que me pidan una disculpa los tres-Miroku llamo a sus amigos sin sospechar de que ahí estaba Kagome y Ayame con la cubeta en las manos así que Sango les hizo la señal por la mano y Sango se hizo a un lado para que las chicas les aventaran su mezcla-

-jajajajaja ahora quienes son los sucios idiotas?-dijo Kagome mientras Ana les tomaba la foto y hasta grabo video y al final se fueron corriendo para subir el video a youtube y las fotos publicarlas por msn-

Apestaban...Apestan y mucho, los chicos se miraron y cuando se vieron del asco que sintieron fueron a vomitar claro peleándose por el retrete los tres y los tres se pelearon tambien por darse un baño. Pero ellos solitos se buscaban los problemas, mientras las chicas se iban carcajeando de esos pobres perdedores pensar que se habían creído el teatrito falso de Sango era genial, y no se calzaban de ver el video...Era tan conmovedor, claro iban a ponerle que ellos lo hicieron primero y...La risa les gano de nuevo duraron todo el camino para poder superarlo y después Kagome fue a pasarlo por Internet, y de ahí se pusieron a estudiar de manera definitiva.

Ana no era tan mala onda simplemente se juntaba con gente que no debía y por eso la gente muchas veces se echaba a perder.

**---**

Sentía mariposas en su estomago de los nervios, y a su mente llegaban recuerdos de cuando se picaba la nariz y su madre le decía que se le iba a hacer el orificio más grande y entonces dejaba de hacerlo y después cuando lo volvía a intentar su madre le decía que eso no lo hacia una señorita. Y ahora que estaba de adolescente pensar en sacarse los mocos era asqueroso, pero era más asqueroso comértelos así que...Se rasco la nariz y entonces vio llegar al profesor con los exámenes todos se acomodaron y guardaron sus libros, cuadernos dejando solamente un lápiz y un borrador y una pluma el profesor entrego los exámenes. Mala suerte no le podía copiar a los que estaban a su lado porque eran de diferentes tipos, y delante de ella estaba Sango...Al menos podrían contestar entre las dos el examen.

Comenzó a leer las preguntas y parecía entenderles a las más fáciles, le dio la vuelta y se perdió definitivamente no sabia nada de eso de cómo tabla...Era tan complicado, ni siquiera habían visto algo del año de los dinosaurios contesto todo lo que supo y al final le pregunto a Sango y Sango la pobre estaba peor, le ayudo en su examen y lo volvió a revisar y después cuando se fijo que Ayame sabia su ultima respuesta entrego su examen al mismo tiempo que Ana al parecer Ana le habia entendido a todo...

-Puedo volver a estudiar con ustedes?-pregunto la muchacha mientras Kagome le sonreía en forma afirmativa-

Sus amigas terminaron el examen después que ella...Y entonces Rin les confeso que Sesshoumaru era bueno explicando y que les podía ayudar en matemáticas al menos iban a tener a un verdadero nerd...Oh bueno Sesshy. Al dar el toque todos los alumnos salieron al receso pero Inuyasha tenía planes para las tres amigas...Las entretuvo mientras llegaban Koga y Miroku diciéndoles unas disculpas y ellas medio le creyeron y entonces Koga cargo a Ayame y le cubrió la boca para que no gritara Sango se aferro a Kagome pero al final Miroku e Inuyasha las separaron.

-Tengo miedo!-dijo Sango que se iba gritando que agarrando de lo que podía pero Miroku fue más fuerte y se la llevo-

-yo...KAGOME cielos alguien me habla-pero el la agarro de la cintura para llevarla a un lugar de la escuela prudente para conversar sin que se metieran o dijeran que eran más que amigos. La llevo a la parte trasera de las escaleras casi nop pasaba gente y cuando dejara de patalear y gritar juraba que la iba a soltar. Al parecer Kagome se tranquilizo pero en cuanto la soltó se defendió con manotazos y golpes débiles de una nenita-

-YA!-Grito mientras le detenía sus manos poniendo sus manos sobre las muñecas de Kagome ella se quedo callada y lo miro feo-

-que demonios hago aquí!? Eh...-dijo exaltada mientras preparaba su primer lanzamiento del chicle-

-tenemos que hablar nuestra guerra debe terminar-dijo Inuyasha mientras ella lo miraba indecisa-

-Mientes cada vez que somos disque amigos tu siempre haces algo para que yo te haga algo y eso me esta hartando por ejemplo ayer...Ayer mis amigas y yo estábamos estudiando pero no a ustedes les gusta la mala vida y ahí vamos nosotras a responderles y saben que? Se lo merecen porque son unos malditos bastardos idiotas con nosotras-dijo exaltada mientras por desgracia notaba que sus orejas y sus mejillas estaban rojas debido a la exaltación y apenas podía tomar aire. Osea que...estaba agitada-

-Pues ya no les haremos nada! Seremos desconocidos entendiste? No nos dirán nada y nosotros no les diremos nada y así todos contentos-dijo Inuyasha que se estaba yendo pero ella lo detuvo y entonces ambos se miraban a los ojos-

-No podemos intentar ser amigos?-pregunto mientras el la miraba feo-

-Nah...Tu tienes tu royo raro y yo el mío mis problemas los resuelvo yo y tu resuelves los tuyos-dijo mientras por desgracia hacia algo que ella le molestaba a ella le molestaba que se guardaran sus problemas, por dios si te guardas tus problemas solo consigues hacerte daño.-

-Pues eres un egoísta yo siempre estuve dispuesta a ser tu amiga pero solo porque mis problemas son verdaderos y tu te aferras a que solamente quieres ser tu...Sabes tal vez nuestras ideas son muy diferentes como para ser amigos-dijo ella mientras daba un paso para retirarse esa era la verdad...O tal vez hablaba por hablar, pero sentía que se estaba desahogando que estaba diciendo lo que sentía-

-y tu que? Quieres compartir tus problemas con todo mundo o que!?-dijo de manera burlesca mientras ella levantaba su rostro para verlo de manera furiosa levanto su palma y la estampo de manera dura contra la mejilla de Inuyasha-

-Mis problemas si son serios Inuyasha mientras en Japón un estupido narco busca a mi madre y a mi padre yo estoy aquí discutiendo con un niño caprichoso que tiene todo...-dijo mientras lágrimas comenzaban a florecer en sus ojos-Esos son mis problemas...Sabes? y no es todo...Descubrí que mi familia no se quiso encariñar conmigo porque sabían que esto iba a pasar...-dijo mientras lo empujaba un poco hacia atrás haciendo que el se quedara sorprendido sin saber que decir-

-yo...yo...-no podía ni siquiera hablar, le habia dado a la yaga habia metido el dedo muy profundo a esa yaga que intentaba sanar. A la herida que Kagome fingía no tener y volvía a continuar la habia abierto...-

-tu...tu...-dijo arremedandolo de manera burlesca-no no te hablare pero recuerda Inuyasha tu no eres el centro de todos...-dijo mientras comenzaba a irse porque siempre que hablaba con el a veces le lastimaba tanto? Sentía que se abría tanto a Inuyasha-

-ESO YA LO SE!-Grito mientras pateaba al bote de basura con desesperación y entonces veía a Kagome irse. Era un idiota el solamente quería ser amigo de ella pero de nuevo lo habia arruinado todo...Se sentó sobre las escaleras mientras pensaba en algo rápido, su cerebro estaba bloqueado-

Los problemas de Kagome eran más que los de el, el...El se quejaba de un hermano que ni conocía y dudaba si tenía. Kagome se habia ido con ganas de llorar pero no por un imbecil iba a llorar, mejor fue a buscar a Sesshy y a Rin para hacer algo divertido de amigos, cuando llego se sentó y noto como estaban sus otras dos amigas secuestradas en el mismo estado que ella.

Las clases continuaron pero obviamente Kagome deseaba estar en su cuarto haciendo algo evitar pensar en su divertida platica con Inuyasha, claro con sarcasmo y entonces cuando las clases terminaron ella fue con Sango y Ayame a estudiar pronto para salir y dar una pequeña vuelta aunque fuera a veinte minutos y de ahí regresar...Rin iba a estudiar con ellas porque Sesshoumaru iba a estudiar con su profesora y todo un chorro que daba hueva contar.

-Que finjamos no conocernos-dijo Kagome mientras tomaba su chocolate y se recostaba en el sofá aunque no lo notara el frío comenzaba a sentirse-

-Son unos animales después de todo lo que nos hacen-dijo Sango molesta mientras escuchaban como Ana abría y luego cerraba la puerta y a las cuatro les inculcaba el hábito de estudio. Ninguna visita volvió a llegar pero las muchachas no se podían concentrar. Con Ayame pues simplemente estuvo la platica de que se molestaban y que no podía tolerarlo y dijo que estaba harta de que Koga creyera que podía apostar su cariño y que si alguien debería sufrir debería ser el y el le contesto que estaba sufriendo y ella con sarcasmo le dijo "si claro". Y la plática se quedo ahí sin argumentos que debatir.-

Sango fue más tonto Miroku decía que John no era para ella y ella le pedía que dejara de meterse en su vida y que dejara de interrogar a todos los tipos que querían hablar con ella que no era nadie para hacerlo y le molestaba...Le molestaba su forma de ver las cosas tan pervertidas y simplemente entre ellos no podía hablar amistad porque sus ideas eran diferentes mientras ellas creían que el aborto debería ser permitido ellos simplemente decían que no y ...No iban a querer amigos de tres horas para después agarrarte del chongo con el.

Tal vez sus caminos iban sin unirse...Iban a evitarse...Evitar algo inevitable, iban a ser dos desconocidos que se conocieron y dos enemigos que intentaran ser amigos aunque no puedan serlo.

Irónico...Muy irónico...después de conocer a alguien y jurar conocerla te topas con sus defectos los que no toleras y no puedes seguir siendo su amiga.

**Continuará...**

**Notas de autora:**

Jajajaja xD acabo de regresar de la casa de una amiga : D

Ahmm dia de los inocentes pues hice bromas como a dos amigas xDD jajaja y tmb a otra amiga : D ah pss no agarre mucha cura ahMm fui a la gran plaza iba a hacerme una perforación pero me arrepenti y me Sali..

: D

bueno regrese de la casa de una amiga y me inspire a terminar la historia xD

buenO aqi esta n.n

nos vemos

**espero sus reviews**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO : D**

**Q' la paz y la felicidad y el dinero entre a sus casas ;D**

Ahiii ..xD n.n

I rock\m: )

Bueno se cuidan muchO

**LAZ AMO QUERIDAS ZORRAS♥**

X SIEMPRE SUYA

ATTE:

Will.niroooooo x))!

"_deja q' la sangre caiga al piso_

_así tu tendrás que juntar este cochinero..._

_Tira mi cuerpo ante aquel viejo puente_

_Y así yo cuidare por ti eternamente"_


	25. como todo el mundo

**Inusual**

_FELIZ AÑOOO NUEVO : D_

**Cáp.25 Como todo el mundo...**

"_Nena quiero decirte que..._

_Te amo tanto como para hacerme gay_

_Con tal de no mirar a otras mujeres"_

Caminaba por la escuela, mientras el viento soplaba y entonces algo le entraba al ojo.

-mierda-dijo mientras se intentaba quitar la basurita pero le resultaba imposible-Hey tu!-dijo deteniendo a alguien para cerrar sus ojos y entonces toser un poco-soplame en este ojo-dijo mientras lo abría y veía hacia el techo el muchacho hizo lo que le pidió pero la molestia seguía-quita la basura-le pidió entonces el muchacho le ayudo y ella descanso y vio como estaba Koga ahí sonriéndole-gracias-dijo mientras inventaba un saludo de manos con el y entonces se giraba pero el le toco el hombro y ella sorprendida se giro y le volvió a sonreír-

-Conozco a un amigo-Kagome puso atención que Inuyasha no quisiera ser su amigo no iba a significar que sus amigos no quisieran ser su amiga-que le gusta una de tus amigas-Kagome miro hacia el suelo sonriendo entendía a donde iba la historia de Koga-y entonces mi amigo me dice que tu amiga le gusta en verdad-Koga en verdad se estaba esforzando-pero tu amiga lo rechaza así una vez hasta la vio espiar los baños de hombres pero el no dijo-Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida y entonces pensó que tal vez la habían visto a ella tambien. Que pena!-Y es tu amiga y tu has de saber como conquistarla...Que debo...Digo debe cielos este tipo es muy mi amigo y a veces me tomo los problemas como si fueran míos "idiota"-decía y pensaba a la vez mientras Kagome fingía creerle-

-Escríbele cartas anónimas e invítale algunas cosas en el receso intenta ser su amigo-dijo Kagome dándole un consejo-

-Ah bueno y tengo otro amigo bueno pero ellos no son muy listos y a una de ustedes la odia-

-muy bien eso es todo-dijo Kagome sabiendo de quien se trataba-

-no en serio el idiota cree que haciéndole creer a una de ustedes que la odi...Bueno adiós y gracias-dijo Koga yéndose y sintiéndose un traidor pero le dio igual-

Amigos ahorita, amigos mañana...Traicionarlos tantito y no va a pasar nada. Kagome siguió haciendo lo suyo, estudiando en su casillero así que cuando vio a la prefecta regañona venir ella mejor corrió. Koga complacido fue a su salón y comenzó a escribir en una carta.

_Querida Ayame:_

_No puedo creer lo que boy a acer pero ah te quiero eres la cosa mas sexy qe yo haya visto en toda mi vida...Tambien eres tierna bueno no conmigo pero se que lo eres y...y...me vuelves loco no me conocez es mas dudo qe sepas quien soy porque tu y yo nunca hemos hablado por cierto se que parecera estupido pero tengo los ojos verdes igual que tu te tu me...si tu sabes me gustas me atraes quiero meter mi animalito en tu cuevita bueno eso no es cierto en realidad es mi amigo nerd bueno yo te amo...Me gustar si tu a mi...yeah nena bueno adios.._

_Atte:_

_Un chico inteligente que se la vive en las computadoras y que tiene los ojos verdes... **(N/a: dejen los errores de ortografía xD)**_

Si definitivamente después de dejar el bote lleno de bolitas de papel esa debería de ser la carta. Sonrió y entonces metió una de sus pulseras dentro de la carta y la cerro para después ir y meterla en el casillero de Ayame. La cosa era que desde que la dejo o mejor dicho ella lo dejo se sentía vació como un balde sin agua que va a ser usado en una grande fiesta. Y todo ocurría por un porque primero apostó que podía ser su novio en poco tiempo y gano y perdió al momento de decir que el la iba a dejar. Y lo curioso es que ella nunca le dijo "te amo" solo "me gustas". Y según el diccionario de todo el mundo gustar es sentir que te atrae que es bonito pero el amar es querer dar todo por esa persona especial, miro la carta y luego se miro así mismo dudaba que ella lo perdonara y con ese aire de superioridad y confianza fue a poner esa maldita carta en el maldito casillero y después le invitaría un refresco.

"Y si no acepta el refresco" se decía mientras luego de dejar la carta iba en busca de su conquista y masoquista. "no, tiene que aceptar además soy guapo" se volvía a decir mientras sonreía y llegaba al área de la alberca y veía como estaban algunas de un grado mayor con esos bikinis sexys y esa mirada a sus amigas y una amiga le ponía bloqueador a otra y eso "cielos tengo una erección, no me le podré acercar así...Agua, no hielos" se decía mentalmente mientras cuidadosamente se miraba a su amigo este parecía querer verse tambien. "soy un hombre y estas mujeres no me excitan" se decía refiriéndose a las mujeres que se ponían bloqueador paso a su lado sin mirarlas "he visto cosas peores y dos mujeres en un corto bikini no me provocaran una excitación" y en su mente aparecieron dos mujeres desnudas poniéndose bloqueador "ni eso" se decía mientras meneaba su cabeza y entonces veía como estaba Ayame con Sango y Rin y entonces apartaba su puño su aparato reproductor masculino parecía querer apagar esa candela que traía haya abajo...

Intento saber si tenía buen aliento y mejor se metió una pastilla refrescante y se acerco a Ayame estaba haciendo gestos mientras Ayame lo miraba con fastidio.

-Si bobo?-decía mientras el indicaba la cafetería sin decir algo, nunca pensó que invitarle un refresco a una chica fuera tan difícil era más fácil decirle "hey vamos por una cerveza y que la noche decida que pasara con nosotros" pero ahorita que estaba pensando en como estaría ella tal vez pensaba que era un idiota cuanto tiempo llevaría sin hablar? Cinco minutos. Oh diablos estaba a punto de vomitar, momento no...No quería vomitar era hombre el invitaba a las chicas después de darse autoestima sonrió-

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría que te comprara un refresco-dijo sonriéndole mientras Ayame lo miraba feo-

-si...-dijo sonriendo y después miraba a sus amigas-quiero una coca por favor-con la mirada verde ella le señalo la cafetería y el tambien miro la cafetería-

-genial yo tambien te iba a pedir lo mismo vas tu, voy yo o vamos los dos?-pregunto mientras iba a sacar el dinero ella miro sin creer lo que oía acaso ese tarado quería que ella fuera-

-vamos los dos Koga-dijo ella mirando a sus amigas y después ambos iban por un refresco-

-Sabes renuncie a eso del protagónico es que soy nervioso me rió mucho-dijo sonriendo mientras pedía los refrescos. Las chicas al ver a Koga acompañado ni se acercaron conocían la regla las chicas. Ella tambien la conocería al poco tiempo-

-Si me dijiste ayer-dijo ella aceptando su refresco-me da un popote? Que sean dos-dijo mientras la señora iba por dos popotes y los entregaba y entonces el iba a sentarse en una silla-Bueno ya me invitaste el refresco adiós-pero el la tomo por la cintura y lo gracioso fue que ella no se molesto-

-No espera...Es que yo bueno vi a un tipo esculcando tu casillero-dijo tragando rápido-y te estaba preparando la noticia-dijo nervioso mientras ella lo miraba nerviosa-

-fuiste tu?-pregunto exaltada mientras varios se les quedaban viendo el le pidió que se sentaran y así lo hicieron los dos mientras Koga sonreía-

-Bueno primero quise invitarte un refresco porque hace calor aunque inicie Diciembre da igual...Y decirte que quiero ser tu amigo y tambien tu novio de nuevo...Y esta maldita vez no aceptare un jodido no de acuerdo? Y estoy harto de que te burles de mi y yo de burlarme de ti-dijo exaltado como un hombre mientras ella lo miraba feo con la ceja levantada-

-lo nuestro se acabo yo fui la princesa y tu...-lo miro burlesca-un muerto de hambre al parecer que quería dinero y engaño a esa hermosa princesa-dijo mientras se levantaba para dejar el refresco olvidado y después lo veía lucia tan triste "maldición Ayame haz algo...Arreglalo" se dijo así misma mientras sonreía-Hola esta ocupado?-Koga no entendía absolutamente nada-Me llamo Ayame y tu?-Iniciar de nuevo-...Por lo que dicen las chicas debes de ser ese guapo Koga no? Pues no estas tan mal-dijo sonriendo con sus mejillas un poco rojas-

-Si los chicos hablan tambien de ti-dijo de manera arrogante mientras Ayame alzaba sus cejas encantada-

-enserio?-dijo divertida mientras bebía un poco de su refresco y entonces el miraba sorprendido a Ayame-mi mamá siempre me ha dicho que muchas cosas que van mal pueden ir bien si se presentan de nuevo-dijo sonriendo mientras daba vueltas su refresco. Sango y Rin habían cambiado de lugar para ver eso de manera directa y hasta Sesshoumaru se unió al espectáculo. El esperaba ver cachetadas, miro a las cuatro chicas ellas le recordaban a un programa de televisión...Y sabia perfectamente a cual , esposas desesperadas...Donde los secretos son muchos pero el vecindario es pequeño-

-Que sabias palabras y que te gusta hacer Ayame?-pregunto mientras ella sonreía-

-me gusta actuar y tambien bailo pero soy un asco...Y mira mis amigos me están viendo-dijo girándose para ver a los cuatro chicos en la mesa de alado sonriendo-

-Hay no los vimos...Sesshoumaru quería ver bien a la mujer al momento de servir los jugos-dijo Rin mientras el la miraba con esos ojos dorados que tal vez querían hacerla temblar-

-No importa juntamos las mesas?-pregunto Koga mientras sonreía-

Inuyasha iba llegando junto con Miroku y se quedaron sin saber que decir.

-Dios Santo-dijo mientras Koga se sentaba a lado de Ayame y le sonreía-viste lo mismo que yo cierto?-dijo Inuyasha a Miroku mientras el asentía-

-tenía una erección y estaba hablando con Ayame claro que lo vi-dijo riéndose mientras Inuyasha lo miraba serio y asentía levemente habían visto esas miradas de 'enamorados'. Y después llego Kagome que se detenía igual que ellos-

-Cielos es rápido-dijo alarmada-si se pelean tu no tienes nada que ver-dijo mientras sonreía y caminaba hasta su mesa y jalaba una silla para sentarse-hey que onda...No sienten fuego? Porque podemos llamar a los bomberos-ella pensaba que las cosas entre Ayame y Koga iban mal pero no iban tan mal-

-Saben Koga y yo somos amigos-dijo Ayame ocasionando que Kagome tosiera un poco-

-perdón estas noticias-tosía mientras la miraban y ella volvía a toser-me...emocionan tanto-dijo alarmada de que la tos no le cesaba-

-Koga-dijo Inuyasha que llegaba con su uniforme de entrenar y mostraba su cabello levemente mojado-Necesitamos llevarte a entrenar-dijo mientras lo levantaba sin pedirle permiso y Koga se despedía y entonces abría su refresco y le tiraba el hielo a Inuyasha y el le aventaba uno directamente a sus partes claro no con fuerza-

-KOGA!-Dijo Kagome que iba para jalarlo un poco y hablar cosas secretas con el-que bueno que te funciono mi ejemplo y dile a tu amigo que puede pedirse disculpas y esa muchacha tambien se disculpara-dijo Kagome mientras el sonreía y regresaba con la encuesta que sus amigos tenían planeado-

-seguro que ella te ayudo con Ayame?-pregunto Miroku mirando como Kagome le hablaba un poco a Sango y luego miraban la hora y se ponían a estudiar. Estudiar en un lugar donde el aire corriera no era agradable ya que las aves tienden a hacer popo y luego mierda blanca en tu cabeza no se ve bien-

Kagome estuvo hablando con Sango y después llego Ana a su habitación, la tarde comenzaba a caer y sin darse cuenta ya eran las siete y media y parecía querer azotar una lluvia. Hubo truenos y entonces Kagome fue a buscar un par de cosas en su habitación y no las encontró, y entonces tomo la sombrilla con el suéter de gorrito y bajo por las cosas en su carro. Bankotsu estaba preguntándoles a las muchachas al estilo Laura en América, y ella se encontraba bajando por el elevador nadie bajaría por un papel que tenía unos números que ocupaba, cuando bajo la lluvia golpeo a su sombrilla y la que le caía de los lados pues la mojaba varios estaban corriendo para no mojarse y ahí tal vez no habia alguien que se preocupara por ella cuyo viento quería jalar su sombrilla, y entonces la dejo ir para llegar a su carro y abrirlo y entrar y aun así se mojo.

Intento buscar el maldito papel pero habia frío y entonces lo vio debajo de su asiento cuando salio pudo sentir que al menos un par de gotas ya no le caían en la cabeza se giro y vio que ahí estaba Inuyasha con una sombrilla y cerca de ella. No supo si seguir sintiendo frío o que ella se iba a derretir.

-Hey estoy bien-dijo Kagome que iba caminando a lado de Inuyasha los dos debajo de la lluvia con las puertas cerradas debido al cochinero que se hacia en los pasillos así que se sentaron afuera de una puerta donde el agua por lo menos ya no les mojaba tanto-

-Baje para decirle algo a la secretaria y después te vi y ahora estamos afuera-tenía tanto frío. Mientras ella tambien e frotaba un poco sus manos y el tambien lo hacia-

-Dios que pecado cometí para quedarme aquí!?-decía desesperada mientras el la abrazaba para que los dos dejaran de sentir frío bueno al menos logro callarse y darse cuenta de que al menos algo le podía producir calor-junte a dos enemigos y así me lo pagan-dijo decepcionada mientras el sonreía y entonces veía la ventana y entonces salía a la lluvia y ella le seguía con la sombrilla y entonces lo seguía un rayo callo pero lejos de ellos dos y entonces el con dificultad abrió la ventana y subió primero para después ayudarla a ella cuando ella subió ella se iba a levantar para dar un brinco pero el la jalo y eso provoco que el perdiera el equilibrio y que ella cayera encima de el pareciendo que estaban por hacer otra cosa, levanto su rostro para ver los ojos de Inuyasha-

-tengo tanto frío que no puedo mal pensar esta escena-dijo Inuyasha ayudando a levantar a Kagome-lamento todo lo que te dije ayer algunas cosas no eran verdad-dijo sonriéndole mientras ella asentía-

-igual...A veces me exalto y digo cosas por decir-dijo mientras los dos entraban al mismo elevador por los truenos y esas cosas el elevador se detuvo y entonces ambos se miraron al menos no hacia tanto frío-No cerraste la sombrilla debajo del techo? Eso es mala suerte...Dios tu atraes a la mala suerte-dijo ella mientras Inuyasha la miraba sin saber que decir-

-Ya ahorita vamos a salir-dijo el con seguridad mientras ella se desesperaba y se sentaba. Le habia pasado una vez, el elevador se habia atorado y ella se hecho un gas y miro al otro tipo para echarle la culpa fue tan cómico y no...No era gracioso estar atorada con el maldito elevador y su sentido común le dijo tomar las escaleras pero genial ella tubo que tomar el elevador y ahora estaba atascada con Inuyasha a su lado. Lo miro y luego pensó en algo inteligente que decir-

-estas mojado-Cielos algo más inteligente no pudo decir? (cielos xD fue lo primero ke dije en voz alta jajajajaja a la vrg) el la miro y sintió y le dijo "tu tambien"-Ya que estaremos aquí como todas las horas del mundo y solamente llevamos un par de minutos quieres hacer algo?-pregunto mientras el la miraba y negaba y ella se levantaba para contar los pasos. Contó paso por paso, y tubo que quitar a Inuyasha y cuando termino...Con un poco de mareo noto una cosa, sentía que el espacio se encogía-Se esta encogiendo verdad?-pregunto tragando con rudeza mientras el negaba y entonces ella asentía-

-no lo más seguro es de que seas una maldita claustrofobica-La luz que habia se apago y entonces quedaron en oscuridad. No se veía nada, Kagome se acerco mucho a Inuyasha y escucharon ruidos. De seguro el payaso "eso" iba a ir por ella, no...Mejor Samara Morgan si la niña del aro iría por ella y...-

Sin darse cuenta abrazo a Inuyasha y entonces el tambien la abrazo, justamente el día de ayer habia visto una película sobre los elevadores y al momento en que se quedaban atascados, y como en la película destino final era como si la mujer que el elevador le mocha los brazos que asco ahora tenía nauseas. Saco su encendedor y entonces hubo poca luz y la llama se apago.

-No...No la prendas luego mis ojos verán algo que no quiera ver-dijo cerrando sus ojos para juntarse más a Inuyasha, el ya estaba tocando justamente apretado contra la pared y Kagome y ella quería hacerlo pure con la pared-

-no seas miedosa-encendió la luz y entonces vio que todo estaba apagado-Kagome soy nervioso voy a fumar-encendió su cigarro y comenzó a fumar-

Poco a poco el reducido lugar comenzó a tener humo y entonces Kagome le quito el cigarro y le dio un baser(cuando le inhaladas al cigarro eso es un baser) y entonces lo apago y soltó el humo eso la relajo, la dejo como nueva la hizo volar y reír.

-Sabes hacer círculos con el humo?-pregunto Inuyasha mientras ella negaba y le preguntaba lo mismo. Lo básico para conocerte-

**---**

-Ya se demoro-dijo Sango que estaba sentada viendo la televisión, eso llevaba diciendo desde hace tres minutos pero no se levantaba y bajaba para ver a su amiga-

-entonces baja y ve que onda con ella-dijo Ayame que estaba cambiándole de canal para ver como su canal favorito estaba sin señal. Bankotsu estaba llegando desesperado parecía una madre que esperaba impaciente la llegada de su hija en una de sus citas-

-no puedo estoy viendo la tele-dijo mientras le cambiaba al canal. Ayame fue por su celular y le mando un mensaje a Kagome. Esperaba que en donde estuviera pudiera contestarle el mensaje-

**---**

La musiquita de haber recibido un mensaje la hizo soltarse de Inuyasha para alumbrar casi todo el lugar. Leyó el mensaje y lo respondió y entonces miro a Inuyasha.

-No es de la región así que no pienso gastar mi crédito-dijo mientras Inuyasha sacaba el suyo que estaba sin señal, que injusto el de ella con señal y el de el sin señal-

Kagome le contesto que estaba atorada en el elevador, es más le marco a Sango que su celular era de Japón y entonces les explico que si el vigilante podría activarlos o algo por el estilo, y lo curioso parecía ser que solamente ellos dos eran los atascados en un elevador.

-Tengo sueño-dijo Inuyasha que se estiraba para acostarse sobre las piernas de Kagome y quedarse dormido, Inuyasha contagio a Kagome y entonces los dos tenían sueño, se acomodaron de forma en que los dos fueran útiles de almohada y así se durmieron sin pensar en cuando saldrían de ahí. Dormir era lo mejor que pudieron hacer, y por primera vez Inuyasha no soñó con nada solamente Kagome soñó que la niña del aro la perseguía y la dejaba toda torturada-

Para cuando los dos despertaron fue cuando Kagome noto que ya, ya habia luz en el elevador se vio su muñeca y vio que eran las tres de la mañana. Movió a Inuyasha y el despertó un poco alarmado.

-El elevador ya sirve-Kagome le pico al piso en el que iba y entonces Inuyasha bajo para irse a su edificio-

Los dos se regalaron una sonrisa. En la sonrisa de Kagome hubo un extraño nudo, pero ella no quería llorar así que fue a su cuarto y pudo ver como estaba Sango sentada en el sofá dormida con el control en su mano y su boca abierta, le apago la televisión para ir a dormirse a su cuarto, se cambio y se metió a dormir...

De nuevo ese maldito despertador que la despertaba, se apuro a despertar las seis con cinco. Fue a ver y el baño estaba ocupado, y entonces fue a preparar el desayuno o mejor dicho saco su desayuno.

-Te gusta mucho el cereal verdad?-pregunto Bankotsu mientras ella asentía y entonces le enseñaba que decía trigo-

-soy estreñida me ayuda a hacer popo...-dijo mientras comía el chocolate que era del conejo. Ese cereal era como mierda de conejo, tal vez era mierda de conejo pero deliciosa...Eructo cuando su estomago estuvo lleno y entonces se fue a meter a bañar y de ahí salio Rin que usaba ya el uniforme osea que Ayame se levanto después que Rin? Y como era de costumbre Sango se levanto hasta el final-

-quedamos en estudiar un poco-dijo Ayame para enseñarle que eran las seis y media debía apurarse si quería llegar a buena hora-

Quince para las siete y ellas ya estaban listas para llegar a su prueba, Sesshy no le dio los buenos días a Rin todo iba normal...Sango se levanto tarde, Bankotsu no se baño tempranísimo...Ella desayuno cereal, habia nubes.

Llegaron a su salón mientras Kagome pedía permiso para pasar, todos parecían estar de buen humor.

-Saben Koga no es tan mala onda-dijo Ayame mientras Kagome le sonreía y Sango decía algo como "vez, y tu te empeñabas en ser la mala con el"-

-Kagome!-le llamo Miroku mientras la muchacha se levantaba para ir con el joven que le llamaba. Sango miro como Kagome se iba con Miroku y entonces miro a Rin y rolo sus ojos fingiendo que no quería saber-

-Noto que mis amigos y Kagome andan muy...juntos?-decía Inuyasha que se sentaba en el lugar de Kagome para poder hablar con Sango, la castaña simplemente dijo un "aja" y entonces parecía no estar interesada en el.-

-Entonces...El hombre que viene a visitar a la amiga de tu enemiga cree que el hombre esta celoso?-Suponiendo que era hipótesis esa sería una buena manera de plantearlo-

-No...el enemigo de tu amiga piensa que si ellos se hacen sus amigos entonces yo...puedo ser su amigo-dijo mientras Sango entrecerraba su vista para pensar y entonces mastico su chicle lo paso de un lado a otro y entonces puso su dedo índice sobre su mentón-

-ahmm no...-dijo después de varios minutos mientras mantenía esa plática de hipótesis y extraños laberintos que mantenían ellos dos-

Miroku estaba mirando a todos lados y entonces sonrió. Kagome parecía desesperarse.

-En que te puedo ayudar?-pregunto Kagome que estaba viendo como Miroku lucia más nervioso de lo normal-

-Sabes un amigo que se llama Be...Ben-dijo Miroku después de haberse inventado un nombre-quiere con Sango pero Ben es como mi maestro de mujeres y quiere una cita con ella...Y el es tímido y creeme un buen amigo de las mujeres pero tu que eres mujer como le puede hacer para que ella no piense que solamente piensa en faldas-una hermosa muchacha paso y Miroku se le quedo viendo en sus piernas y entonces la muchacha le sonrió y el siguió viendo sus piernas. Kagome sonrió de otro lado, Koga le estaba enviando clientes-

-Bueno primero que nada-Kagome hizo que Miroku la viera a ella con su mano sobre su mentón-debe de intentar de ver a las mujeres en sus senos, nalgas y piernas y verla a los ojos-dijo Kagome que estaba sonriéndole a Miroku-en segundo tiene que abstenerse a un fin de semana sin mujeres si tu amigo supera eso entonces podrá superar dos fines de semanas y en ese primer fin de semana sin mujeres podría decirle a Sango si quiere salir de preferencia deberías de invitar a un amigo tuyo ya que dudo que ella quiera ir sola y con tu amigo Ben-dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras el sonreía de una manera parecida-

-tal vez el debería intentar ser su amigo tu sabes decir cosas como "hola" y "hey" y cosas así-dijo Miroku a Kagome pareció gustarle la idea-

-Sabes tengo un amigo pero el odia a una muchacha o bueno tal vez-Kagome rolo sus ojos y mejor se metió a su salón a ver como Inuyasha platicaba con sus amigas y luego parecían reír-

-Luego Sango recuerdas esa ceja que llevaba tal vez días sin quitársela? Pues de la nada ya no la tenía y sus piernas peludas dios tal vez era hermana del hombre lobo-las chicas se rieron y luego cuando vieron que Kagome estaba detrás de el y no mostraba la mejor de sus caras decidió seguir escuchando-ah y sus lentes...-Ayame tosió mientras le indicaba que detrás de el estaba Kagome, las tres dejaron de reírse para parecer incomodas-

-sabes tus piernas tambien están peludas y dan asco...Y cuando crezcas te saldrán pelos en el pecho y parecerá pelo púbico-dijo Kagome de la forma más asquerosa posible y entonces el trago de manera difícil y sus amigas se miraron casi para azotar la carcajada-y te quejas de que yo tenía pelos en las piernas y una ceda al estilo de Frida? Por dios corazón madura-dijo dándole unas leves bofetadas sobre su mejilla y después lo jalaba de su corbata para quitarlo de su lugar, el pareció sonreír ya que se fue con un rostro de un vil seductor maldecía el que sus amigos no estuvieran en su salón, tal vez al inicio de febrero los cambien a todos...Y entonces recordó que eran épocas de esas festividades navideñas...Familia, navidad, árbol navideño...Gruñó mientras veía a Ana ir con Kagome y luego reír y de ahí Kagome iba con ella y le contaba un secreto. Quería saber el secreto, miro a todos lados y noto como Ginta estaba hablando con sus amigos populares y luego el se introducía. Lo malo de tener solamente dos mejores amigos es que habia posibilidades de que estuvieran juntos o separados...-

-Inuyasha...-dijo un muchacho que estaba sonriendo al ver como Inuyasha casi asesinaba con la mirada a Kagome-

-eu?-fue lo único que dijo mientras miraba ahora a Ginta. El muy pilluelo era peor que el respecto a las mujeres las trataba como objetos y bueno el tambien pero como objetos bonitos-

-Te gusta Kagome?-pregunto el muchacho haciendo reír a Inuyasha, obviamente no iba a contestar esa ridícula pregunta-

-No...Porque? la quieres es tuya...Cuidado porque muerde-dijo guiñándole el ojo haciendo que los muchachos rieran y miraran a Kagome-

-pues ella tiene lo suyo-dijo Ginta que sin querer Inuyasha se habia girado para ver a Kagome de abajo hacia arriba de la forma en que puedes criticar todo lo que hace, ver su ropa y criticarla sin compasión-(creo que soy yo haciéndole eso a unas gemelas q' son mis 'amigas')-

-bromeas?-pregunto con ironía mientras los amigos que estaban con ellos decían un "tienes razón" o le daban la razón a Ginta, obviamente ellos estaban equivocados y después miro de nuevo a Kagome bueno tal vez si era bonita pero solamente bonita...A lado de ella estaba Adana, una muchacha rubia de ojos verdes y un exótico lunar café sobre su piel que la hacia ver como una buena actriz porno, bueno tal vez ella si era más bonita que Kagome-apenas y tiene senos-dijo mientras sus amigos le miraban los senos y por algún motivo eso le molesto-y no esta muy delgada-dijo mientras Ginta sonreía-

-es perfecta prefiero algo de que poder agarrar que no tener nada que agarrar es mejor que una modelo...A las modelos le cuelga la piel pero a ella, ella tiene piel y piernas y tiene cuerpo-dijo Ginta mientras Inuyasha la miraba...Bueno si su cuerpo estaba bien formado porque estaba gorda. Que talla de pantalón era? Seis...-me gustan las curvas-dijo mientras miraba ahora de una forma más romántica a Kagome-

-Ella tiene mal carácter-vieron como le aventaban cerca de su rostro un cuaderno pero no le pego ella lo tomo y lo regreso-observen esto-dijo mientras el le aventaba una bolita de papel y le llegaba en la espalda ella se giraba y veía a Inuyasha riéndose y la tomaba y se la regresaba de un modo erróneo y del que terminaron riéndose fue de el, molesto giro sus ojos-lo que digo es que...Ella no te conviene-dijo Inuyasha mientras Ginta ya lo comenzaba a ver de manera irritada-

-es la mujer de mi vida...Además tu tienes a todas las mujeres de la escuela-se levanto de su asiento para enfrentar a Inuyasha-Y te da celos que ella no este interesada en ti?-pregunto con burla los amigos miraron esa escena de celos lo más probable es que Inuyasha terminara diciéndole groserías y Ginta le contestara y al final iba a ganar Inuyasha-

-hey somos amigos te puedo decir lo que te conviene o no...Además bien escuchaste en el día de mi cumpleaños...-Ginta se carcajeo haciendo que Inuyasha se molestara más-

-entre tu y ella no paso nada simplemente por el modo en que se comporta contigo fue una broma-dijo mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos y entonces se encogía de hombros. Inuyasha lo miro con indiferencia-además quien dice que yo no puedo interesarle?-dijo con maldad mientras se volvía a sentar y los amigos de Inuyasha miraban al de ojos dorados-

-no eres guapo...Y ella me confeso que yo si lo soy-dijo presumiendo que era una belleza ante sus amigos, Ginta rolo sus ojos Inuyasha era un buen tipo pero a veces se comportaba de una manera nefasta-

-al diablo cuanto apuestas a que la puedo conquistar? O mejor dicho tu y yo para saber quien de los dos...-dijo mientras miraban los dos a Kagome-tu probarías que no soy bueno para ella en cambio tu podrías aumentarla a tu lista de conquistas...Que tal?-pregunto Inuyasha debió de rehusarse más porque ahora tan siquiera eran lo que se denominaba a una fase para ser amigos pre-amigos?-

-cuanto estas dispuesto a perder?-a los amigos les gusto esa apuesta así que rieron y entonces Ginta sonrió más y miro a Kagome con un poco de amistad.-

-trato hecho el primero que la conquiste gana dinero...-dijo mientras se ponía de acuerdo con Inuyasha sobre la cifra-

Ayame iba a perder su apuesta, un mes sin chicos sin contacto masculino.

-picarona has perdido-dijo mientras Ayame la miraba y entonces negaba-

-no contamos aquel encuentro con Bankotsu-dijo recordándole el incidente de Bankotsu a Kagome así que maldijo con todo respeto y entonces Ayame se sintió victoriosa, el acuerdo de dos semanas sin cervezas y cigarros iba bien-y lo del elevador?-pregunto Ayame dudando de que entre ellos no hubiera pasado nada-

-del aburrimiento nos quedamos dormidos lo juro por mi papá que no paso nada-dijo Kagome mientras Ayame le sonreía. Rin estaba sacando un par de investigaciones de la biblioteca y dijo que luego entre todas hacían la tarea, Sesshoumaru estaba con sus amigos de deportes y bueno ellas dos estaban esperando a Sango que se habia quedado a hablar con el director-

Las dos amigas miraron como estaba Koga sentado con Yani y no se veía muy divertido.

-Kagome si vienes a mi práctica de fut te dedicare el primer gol-dijo de manera galante Ginta mientras ella miraba a Ayame. Ginta era de cabello oscuro y ojos como grises era guapo pero no era su tipo daba la apariencia de chico malo peor que la de Inuyasha ya que el se notaba burlesco y fatal Inuyasha era así pero tan siquiera sabia cuando controlarse pero el...Oh el si que quería ser un Inuyasha-

-no gracias tengo que estudiar-dijo mientras indicaba su cuaderno y entonces Ayame agitaba su lápiz y estaba apunto de anotar algo y luego Kagome siguió leyendo sus apuntes hasta que el se fue, después a los cinco segundos llego Inuyasha-

-Escucha esto es para ti-dijo dándole una flor roja y entonces Ayame la miraba con rostro de "no la aceptes o perderás"-

-no gracias-dijo levantándose para ver como delante de ella estaba Ginta acariciándose el estomago lo que no sabia que le molestaba más ver a Inuyasha regalándole una flor o a Ginta acariciarse su ..ehm buen pecho?-

-que es tuya!-dijo Inuyasha sin darle tiempos de reclamos y coloco la flor sobre la mesa, Kagome se levanto y miro a Ayame en seguida entendió la mirada-

-escucha no se que traman o que apostaron tu y el pero creeme estoy en abstinencia de hombres y no perderé contra un par de...-miro a Ayame para buscar su adjetivo-imbeciles o niños taraditas con retraso mental en fase cinco que no me interesan-dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba para irse-

-yo me lo ahorro tu te lo pierdes-dijo el divertido mientras Kagome detenía su paso y le sonreía-

-es alrevez asno yo me lo ahorro tu te lo pierdes-dijo sonriéndole mientras caminaba junto con Ayame. A los segundos vieron a Sango que estaba llorando en un rincón del pasillo. Ayame y Kagome se acercaron a ella-

-que tienes Sango?-pregunto mientras dejaba sus libros de un lado para mirar a su amiga-

-es que me van a suspender por haber encendido un cigarro y aventarlo por un balcón-dijo llorando mientras sus amigas se miraban-y lo peor de todo es que me van a quitar la tarjeta de crédito!-dijo lloriqueando de nuevo-

-velo de este lado hiciste una maldad sin mi ayuda-dijo Kagome mientras Sango levantaba su rostro-

-y además de que no estaré en el baile del diez de diciembre en Japón-dijo Sango que levantaba su rostro-y lo peor de todo es que me tuve que poner vaporub para poder llorar!-dijo mientras se sobaba sus ojos cansada de derramar lágrimas y de tener que subir el moco aguado-

-Dios-dijo Kagome sin saber que decir-la aventura de Sango 'me puse vaporub porque no puedo llorar...Me han suspendido por prender un cigarro y aventarlo por un balcón y de consecuencia a mis actos me quitaran mi tarjeta de crédito'-Kagome era excelente con las voces, Sango soltó la carcajada junto con Ayame-

-Quiero dejar de llorar-dijo mientras caminaba con sus amigas para retirarse el vaporub eso la hacia llorar y mucho irritaba mucho sus ojos. Miroku que estaba ahí fue a abrazarla y a consolarla haciendo que Sango se sorprendiera-

-tranquila Sango cuentas conmigo para todo-dijo aun abrazándola más, y poniendo descaradamente su mano en el trasero de Sango-

-tengo vaporub en mis ojos imbecil-dijo dándole una bofetada y yéndose al baño para lavarse los ojos, Sango y Ayame sintieron lastima y se quedaron un poco de tiempo picaron a Miroku por la espalda-

-No debes llegar y abrazarla así-dijo Kagome y el solamente murmuro un "no me digas" con sarcasmo y entonces las dos soltaron un suspiro al ver como salía Sango del baño ya más calmada-

Kagome saco su teléfono cerca de la alberca ya que Ayame estaba estudiando junto a Sango y para ser sinceras era mejor estudiar al aire libre que encerradas con olor a pedo de Bankotsu. (después de dos rolas se van a ..fajarr yeah♪)

Estaba usando su teléfono y marcaba a su madre para saludarla...El tono ese que molestaba estaba indicándole que no iba a tardar en empezar la llamada.

Simplemente hablo para saludar a su madre nada extraño y cuando lo hizo...cortó la llamada y entonces miro su reflejo en el agua y por desgracia un par de muchachos pasaron apurados y la aventaron al agua reacciono por su celular y lo aventó a Sango y ella cayó al agua-PORQUE NO PUEDO ESTUDIAR SIN ESTAR SECA!?-Grito en el agua mientras luego subía a tomar aire y entonces se quitaba su cabello del rostro para salirse de la alberca, iba en contra del reglamento entrar a la alberca con ropa.-me iré a cambiar-dijo mientras iba a su habitación a cambiarse

Cuando entro sin cuidado se resbalo con la maldita alfombra y calló de sentón en el maldito piso, los que estaban cerca se carcajearon y ella les hizo la señal del dedo a todos. Y se fue a secar, estaba empapada...Su aventura del día se habia metido con ropa a la alberca, wow que rebelde. Abrió el elevador y pudo ver como estaban todos en el pasillo o mejor dicho todas casi en ropa interior se metió y vio como se tiraba un gas silencioso y entonces iba a entrar a su habitación pero.

-Oh dios mío comiste frijoles?-le pregunto Bankotsu mientras ella se giraba y entonces miraba a su guardaespaldas-

-donde carajos estas cuando más te necesito? He sido acosado por Inuyasha y Ginta un par de machos en celo me aventaron a la alberca-el futuramente diría un "rayos, y yo me lo perdí...Mala suerte" y ella le diría "eres imposible" y entraría a su cuarto y se cambiaria y saldría-y además...Me hecho pedos como todo el mundo-dijo exaltada mientras notaba que salían del cuarto de Bankotsu, Inuyasha, Miroku y Koga riéndose de ella-

-iu a que huele?-pregunto Koga mientras Kagome entraba toda roja a su cuarto a cambiarse y después salía exaltada-

-adiós nalgas ruidosas-dijeron los cuatro muchachos mientras ella los miraba feo-

-No se metan con mis pedos porque apuesto que ustedes tambien se los echan...-dijo mientras salía azotando la puerta y después regresaba con sus amigas pero ellos se siguieron riendo de Kagome...-

-Creen que ella y yo saldríamos juntos?-pregunto Inuyasha mientras Bankotsu negaba. Un voto negativo y otros dos llenos de duda-

-Gracias a Kagome soy amigo de Ayame-dijo Koga mientras los tres amigos se miraban-

-es buena onda-dijo Bankotsu mientras Inuyasha le pegaba leves codazos-

-andale estoy seguro que a ti te diría que si-dijo Inuyasha mientras el se carcajeaba la broma de andar con Kagome era divertida, pero el la veía como una mejor amiga y como una hermana-

-esta en abstinencia-dijo mientras los chicos se carcajeaban conocían a Kagome y no era de esas mujeres que tuvieran muchas aventuras en pocas palabras era una santa comparada a las putas...-junto a Ayame y apostaron mucho dinero un mes sin hombres y dos semanas sin alcohol y sin cigarros-dijo mientras los muchachos se miraban con duda-

-pero ella me hablo-dijo Koga refiriéndose a Ayame y entonces Bankotsu le dio su apoyo-

-confieso que no es bonito ver en la lavadora tangas y sostenes-dijo resignado mientras Miroku sonreía-

-apoco los ves?-pregunto interesado mientras el negaba-

-no...Llevan la ropa a la lavandería de la escuela son-dijo Bankotsu mientras Miroku se resignaba entonces.-Bankotsu...crees que somos vírgenes?-pregunto el de pelo negro mientras Bankotsu se tomaba su tiempo para contestar-

-Inuyasha la perdió el día de su cumpleaños...ustedes...quien sabe-dijo mientras Miroku sonreía en forma de perversión, Miroku no era virgen y Koga con todo su corazón tubo que decir lo mismo la verdad la regla de los hombres era entre más pronto mejor...Ya que entre más tarde te volvías la burla de la escuela y no era tan sexy-

-Bankotsu eres mi héroe-dijo Koga mientras el sonreía-Y cuéntanos como la perdiste?-pregunto mientras el sonreía con picardía-

-usándolo-dijo con discreción-yo ya no necesito la chaqueta ahora necesito la cajita de pandora que las mujeres tienen entre las piernas-dijo con orgullo haciendo que los hombres lo admiraran más. Como los hombres podrían decir cosas como esas? Bueno era hombres y era algo como "lo que se dice entre hombres se queda entre ellos"-

**---**

Su vida posiblemente era tan normal como todos a veces daba giros extremos y te dejaba con duda; Miro hacia el techo debía reconocerlo tenía una extraña sensación pero muy pocas veces la sentía así que la dejo aparte, encendió una de sus lámparas mientras sacaba su libro de "como soportar la abstinencia" y entonces continuo leyendo su prologo dos renglones después ella se habia quedado dormida...

**---**

Tsubaki estaba preocupada mientras veía como entraba una hermosa mujer con un voluptuoso busto y tomaba asiento en la silla de enfrente, donde su esposo aclaraba sus negocios. Tsubaki mostró una sonrisa y entonces miro a esa mujer hermosa.

-Tsubaki tu esposo siempre nos estuvo fastidiando y ahora es turno de nosotros fastidiar a los suyos-dijo la mujer mientras se recargaba un poco más hacia Tsubaki-ya se donde esta tu hija...-mentía la menopausica de Naraku no tenía idea de donde estaba, Tsubaki no mostró sorpresa-

-Enserio? Y según tu donde esta?-dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa-

-en Rusia-dijo con sorpresa según Naraku y toda su organización llamada M.A.L.O.S. estaba en Rusia-

-si claro...-dijo con sarcasmo mientras miraba la puerta para que se fuera la mujer se molesto y le dio un golpe sobre la mejilla y se fue riendo, obviamente no sabia de que reírse si de que Naraku mataría a Tsubaki o de que Naraku mataría a la hija de Tsubaki o de que habia hecho un pésimo trabajo para ser mala parecía más el perrito faldero de todos.-

**---**

Cuando salieran de exámenes todos estaban organizando la mejor fiesta de todas...Iba a ser en la casa de Miroku sin adultos...Con bebida y con pisto todo lo que todos pudieran soñar, iba a haber un barman especialista con los vasos (no recuerdo como se llaman x.x los hombres ke preparan las bebidas pero hacen malabares con las botellas :D pero de esas ondas) y ellas en cada receso escuchaban que iba a haber de esas cosas, y tambien cigarros humo y...

-no iremos-dijo Kagome que estaba sentada sobre su cama terminando de repasar, ya faltaban mañana de exámenes y otro día y ya acababan. Su fin de semana se fue en cosas sanas de estudiar y de diversión sana, comer pizza, engordar y ver películas románticas y llorar de que no tenían novio menos Rin que se aburrió en la película y no le hallaba el chiste-

-estas segura?-pregunto Ayame, a ella no le costaba nada no ir a una fiesta pero no ir a 'la fiesta' iba a ser como una grosería. Kagome sonrió-

-no...Me muero de ganas de ir vamos Ayame ya fue una semana...Te juro que será otra semana luego y nada de hombres-dijo mientras Ayame dudaba la verdad si le costaba mucho no ir a la fiesta de Miroku sobre todo cuando abrazo a Sango porque estaba 'llorando'-

-de acuerdo pero beberemos a escondidas-dijo mientras Kagome sonreía y entonces iba a ver que se iba a poner. Bueno fue a dormirse mañana vería que se pondría,

-nahh...Quiero hacer el ridículo y bailar el caballito-dijo emocionada mientras Kagome asentía que interesante-

-Vaya tu si que tienes metas bien claras-dijo mientras se rascaba las axilas. Ahorita estaban "estudiando" Sango habia ido a comprar cuadernos porque uno se le habia acabado, Rin estaba con Sesshy y ellas bueno-estoy aburrida hay que ir al super-dijo Kagome mientras Ayame tomaba aire y asentía-

Deseaban tener dieciocho años para poder ir a los casinos de las vegas y casarse en una capillita de las vegas porque lo que pasaba en las vegas se queda en las vegas. Las vegas podía ser una grosería, como la verga...del barco...Pero verga no era una grosería era el instrumento de un barco o de una andera daba igual...Pero si era grosería depende a que te estas refiriendo por ejemplo "tienes la gaver en tu trasero" si ahí si es una grosería "la gaver de este barco esta bien grande" no, eso no es grosería porque un barco no puede tener pene y no puede reproducirse y a nadie le importa.

-Creo que me bese con una mujer en la fiesta de Inuyasha-dijo Kagome con sus mejillas rojas mientras Ayame se quedaba sorprendida-

-no mames eres lesbiana-dijo asustada de su amiga-

-no es solo que estaba ebria y vi a alguien guapo lo bese y ya me fui...Pero ella me beso fue lo que recordé y tambien recuerdo haberme reído mucho-dijo con seguridad-por favor anda del beso ese...-dijo con nerviosismo mientras Ayame sonreía-

-que se siente? Te emocionaste?-Kagome no sabia como responderle a eso pero no habia sentido nada de nada así que opto por no contestar e ir al super con Ayame-

Fueron al carro de Ayame por ser más grande y se apresuraron, Ayame no era muy mala manejando arrasaba la velocidad y no se fijaba cuando animalitos de Dios cruzaban pero obviamente tomo un atajo que ninguno en la escuela sabia.

-Siempre te supiste ese camino?-pregunto Kagome mientras Ayame sonreía-

-acorta como tres horas de viaje-dijo mientras Kagome mejor ni hablaba y ella que creía que el camino corto era el de tres horas y resultaba haber uno de quince minutos que...poca-

Llegaron a un super grande, y entonces las dos tomaron un carrito y entonces entraron...

-Necesitamos casi de todo-dijo Kagome habia abierto el refrigerador y no havia visto mucho, solamente que la mayonesa se acababa y eso no era bueno.-

Vieron los pasillos y pasaron por las frutas y verduras. Tomaron una lechuga que se veía buena, y después pasaban a la farmacia de entrada se veían las ofertas compraron un par de películas que estaban a cincuenta pesos (vaya ni yo me la creo x.x) y después vieron en la farmacia, necesitaban un botiquín ya que el que tenía solamente contaba con alcohol...Vieron algunas pastillas, para los cólicos definitivamente compraron un par de cajas, curitas de animalitos, para el dolor de cabeza, el de estomago, indigestión, para todo eso compraron pepto bismol, (Guacara x.x sabe a rayos la bebida rosa ;O;) y tambien Melox (wakala x.x) y vendas ya que Bankotsu últimamente llegaba con raspadas extrañas. Desodorantes, tenían pero por si se acababa Kagome se compro el suyo, para eso de shampoo todavía tenían así que pasaron a ver como estaban los boxers de los hombres...Los modelos no se veían tan mal, y llegaron a las sabritas y las cosas ricas que los adolescentes necesitan de comida...

Definitivamente sabritas llevaron de variedad, y tambien cuatro botellas de chamoy y otro extra, cacahuates de chicle, normales y unos salados...Palomitas, jugo de naranja más de tres litros definitivamente, y tres de otros tres sabores, tambien llevo sobres para hacer agua de sabores...Compro otras cosas. Kagome iba emocionada porque al fin la cocina se vería un poco decente.

-me siento emocionada-dijo mientras metía sobres para hacer gelatina, tambien metió grandes paquetes de galletas...Y fueron a la sección de frutas y verduras donde escogieron limones, naranjas, jicama...Y otras cosas, y tambien compraron leche y café cool...Prácticamente las sabritas cubrían todo lo natural que ellas llevaban en el carrito lo cual era gracioso, se sorprendieron al ver como estaba una muchacha extremadamente delgada viéndole las calorías a unas galletas y luego miraba su carrito con ganas de tragar lo que ellas iban a tragar-

El paquetero estaba coqueteándoles...

-Es todo?-pregunto la muchacha que veía como agregaban unos rastrillos y tambien chicles muchos chicles y botes pequeños de queso para los nachos...(;O; se me antojaron los nachos x.x ptm) Pagaron y se fueron con una sonrisa, al pobre señor que estaba ayudándoles a salir le dieron una buena cantidad de dinero y el estaba agradecido hasta tenía miedo de aceptar el dinero (ahí u.u me dan no se que ;O; siempre les doy como cinco pesos :D)-

Llegaron cargando bolsas y se arrepintieron de comprar tanto, sin darse cuenta habían estado tres horas en un super...Y entonces al llegar notaron que ahí estaban tres chicos intentando no morirse de hambre, y cuando las vieron llegar con las bolsas se lo agradecieron compraron lo básico, pan...Y mucho jamón, tambien como salchichas y muchos sencillamente muchos huevos.

-Mira Bankotsu te compramos tus huevos-dijo Kagome burlándose mientras el la miraba feo-

-cállate nalgas con sonido-dijo Bankotsu sonriendo mientras ella le enseñaba el dedo de en medio-

-por que nalgas con sonido?-pregunto Rin mientras Bankotsu se carcajeaba y les contaba el pequeño anécdota del hediondo pedo que se habia tirado en presencia de Miroku, Bankotsu, Koga y el grandísimo pero no menos importante Inuyasha-

Y así siguieron estudiando y bromeando sobre las nalgas ruidosas de Kagome...Que pena...

-Vaya como si ustedes nunca se tiraran pedos enfrente de la gente...Que hay de aquella vez en la que Sango le hecho la culpa a un muchacho que iba en un elevador?-decía Kagome mientras Sango rolaba sus ojos y le sacaba la lengua aun riéndose más-

-fuiste tu...-dijo Sango casi con lagrimas en los ojos de tanto reírse-

-oh...rayos-murmuro Kagome riéndose tambien mientras Bankotsu aplacaba el silencio tirandose uno para meterse a su cuarto y hacer que las niñas estudiaran con más ánimos, las cosas estaban guardadas perfectamente y ellas estaban terminando de estudiar-

Hablando de exámenes no tenían idea de cómo les estaba yendo pero...Si les iba bien que bueno y si les iba mal...Pues ni modo habría más meses...

**Continuara...**

**Notas de autora:**

:D

estrenando capitulo en pleno 2007 auch xD

jajaja ahMm pues Sali con mis primas a dar la vuelta y pss no bebi tanto :D no me aburri mucho y después ellas se fueron al antro ;O; pq compraron boleto y yo no T.T y costaba caro y uno que se muere de hambre ke le pesa pagar 250 8-) por boleto xD jajajaja pero pss me dieron palomitas :D mi tio las preparo nOn bn dulces :D

y yo "otra" y mi mama "ya, ya" y mi tio "dejala cantara el no se ke contigo" yo recuerdo ke todo mundo decia ke iba a cantar y no recuerdo si cante o no x.x

y si cante ke pena pq estaba la familia del novio de mi prima xDDD y como a las dos ellos apenas se iban al antro y ellos de que "ni modo eso te pasa :O por ser la pekeñita adios...ahi te cuento como se puso todo" y yo ";-; sale wey al rato" u.u menos otro primo y yo salimos :D pero pss el eqis...y cuando se fueron akellos yo le entre a las palomitas x.x y trono la madre de la luz xDD como cinco minutos para que dieran las docee y yo "jajajajajajajajaj xDDD" y luego la doña de enfrente que le estaba poniendo luces a su casa (estaba todo atascado de luces y la vieja poniendole mas) pss trono la madre esa xD y la discomovil que habia con la vecina se fue :O y jajajaja luego regreso pero bn bajita la luz y nosotros cagados de la risa luego empezaron a tirar balasos mi tia "metanse, metanse" y nosotros "pero queremos saber el mitote" y mi tia "luego se enteran que una bala perdida le traspazo el craneo a una chamakita" mi prima "apoco eso va a pasar que miedo" y yo nomas aka de que "pendeja x.x"

: D bueno la pase bn no me kejO no recuerdo ke hise pero fue cn la familia ;D y cuando desperte estaba en ropa interior :O con pleno frio n.n

ke loco :D

bueno ..

**LAS QIERO PERRAS DEL MAL**♥** SN COMO :D LA AZUCAR ME AYUDAN A TENER UN BUEN DÍA...**

**Bueno nOn se cuidan mucho :D**

**Los adoro machin (muchisimo) **

**& ESPERO QUE LES HAYA AGRADADO EL CAPITULO AI ME DEJAN UN REVIEW NO ;D?**

**arre biie**

**atte:**

**willnira**

"_No se como moriré..._

_Pero se que quiero seguir viviendo_

_Con cortadas en mis brazos tal vez..."_


	26. huequitos

**Inusual**

**Cáp.26 huequitos**

"_Linda chica de solo dieciséis años_

_Con tu boca y tus ojos_

_Yo quede encantado"_

_Tómame una fotografía con la mano, hazme sentir como que la tormenta desato y que en mi oscuridad tu eres todo lo que necesito_; Termino de acomodarse su cabello mientras miraba su celular, tenía tres llamadas perdidas y entonces fue a ver quien le habia llamado...La regla era que los hombres en todos los momentos se ponen calientes y las mujeres son sus juguetes de indias, se puso la falda para salir de su cuarto. Llevaba una chamarra ya que comenzaba a hacer frío, la lluvia que azoto el otro día...Si, el día en el que se quedo encerrada con Inuyasha pues ese día dio inicio a un violento frío.

Salio mientras veía a Sango salir al mismo tiempo que ella y de ahí veía que Rin estaba poniendo verduras en un traste y después lo metía a su mochila.

-Es día de no comer carne-Que mala suerte! Y ella que desayuno tacos con poca carne azada, la verdad no desayuno huevos con jamón-Porque yo lo digo y es una regla vegetariana-dijo Rin que se tronaba los dedos y veía como sus amigas se miraban entre ellas y luego a Rin-era broma me intento quitar todas las cosas que no son saludables así viviré mucho tiempo como Madonna ella tiene más de cien años y no parece-dijo Rin emocionada que tomaba su mochila para salir igual que ellas-

-la mamá de Yani encontró drogas en la casa de un familiar y no dejo de consumirlas de hecho se cree que tiene problemas con el polvo blanco (droga)-dijo Kagome mientras salían las cuatro. Bankotsu de seguro estaba dormido así que no valía la pena despertarlo-

Las chicas no se sorprendieron, y entonces Kagome al llegar al salón sintió que se iba a desmayar pero abrió los ojos enormemente y dio un salto para recomponerse, y después fue a sentarse, cada vez faltaban menos días para las vacaciones vio que el profesor llegaba después de ella así que termino de sacar un suspiro, matemáticas a la primera hora no era muy divertido. El profesor saco su lista y comenzó a dar los resultados, los primeros diez números eran nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, seis, siete, nueve diez...La calificación variaba le tocaba a Sango...

-Sango-dijo el profesor mientras miraba a la joven y luego tosía, se estaba demorando-siete-dijo el profesor mientras Sango se emocionaba al menos no habia reprobado-Higurashi siete punto cuatro así que le queda siete-dijo el profesor mientras sonreía con burla. Lo mismo que Sango, a Rin y a Ayame tambien le quedo lo mismo pero Ayame habia sacado nueve en el examen pero por algo de un trabajo le quedo siete eso era tan injusto-

El malestar en todos alumnos menos en Inuyasha y los que los rodeaban porque a ellos les toco sacarse nueve. La cabeza le estaba doliendo mucho y su único consuelo es que Yani saco cinco...Pero su cabeza no paraba de dolerle, el siguiente profesor llego con otra sonrisa a todos les habia ido bien...Y a las chicas les quedo, de ocho para arriba...De hecho sacaron buenas calificaciones ochos y nueves y el único diez que fue Rin.

-nos esta yendo bien-dijo Kagome que estaba sobandose su cabeza el malestar estaba cediendo y la forma en que cedía era una enorme tortura-

-pues si, oye te sientes bien?-pregunto Sango que estaba viendo a su amiga hacer rostro de malestar. Ayame llego con una sonrisa habia ido a ver las listas de historia y todas ellas por haberse copiado tenían ocho, lo que era la suerte de poder copiar-

-no...Me duele horrible la cabeza-dijo Kagome que estaba sobándosela y de la nada desaparecía el dolor-ya no me duele-dijo con una sonrisa mientras las cuatro festejaban su ocho en historia, después llegaba Inuyasha y tambien las felicitaba-

-Kagome te caigo mal?-pregunto Inuyasha mientras Ayame sonreía y entonces Kagome miraba hacia el techo preguntándose que habia hecho mal para merecer ese castigo-

-no...Eres agradable y de hecho estoy considerando salir contigo-dijo Kagome mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Inuyasha y entonces estaba por acercarse a darle un beso pero recordó el incidente del baño y se giro para aventarlo un poco. Obviamente no iba a darle un beso aunque le pagaran un millón de peso...Tal vez si eran dos...-

-Hey irán a la fiesta de Miroku?-pregunto acomodándose en el suelo mientras Sango contestaba que si y entonces llegaba Miroku para darle un dvd portátil a Inuyasha y el llegaba con las chicas para decirles lo que era-Y aquí esta grabada la fiesta de Halloween-dijo mientras las chicas se emocionaban y se sentaban cerca de el para poder ver-

Miroku no lo habia visto porque en cuanto lo logro pasar a disco nada más se lo dio a Inuyasha y ni quería verlo...Ver a gente bailar y haciendo el ridículo...Todo comenzaba con los chicos, ahí estaba un muchacho grabándolos y salía Inuyasha con unos popotes en su nariz diciendo "soy una morsa, soy una morsa" y luego cuando se estaban terminando de arreglar salía Inuyasha en calzones y bailando según el de manera erótica...

_(En cursiva lo que pasa en la cámara xD _lo que esta normal es lo que pasa con ellos x.x

_-Grabame peleando con Miroku-decía Inuyasha mientras llegaba Miroku y lo aventaba y luego llegaba Koga y decía "bolita, bolita" y se subía encima de los tres y el que estaba grabando que era...Bankotsu, nada de sorpresa en las chicas se ponía para ponerle el trasero en la cara a Miroku y luego se reían y Miroku decía "que asco" y así terminaban riéndose-_

_Tambien grabaron cuando las chicas se estaban cambiando..._

_-Aquí están las que siempre nos molestan...No se como las invitamos pero se agarra mucha cura con ellas (cura: diversión)-decía Koga que se graba su rostro para tocar y entonces se iban a esconder para ver como salía Ayame con tubos en su cabello y una mascarilla verde en su rostro y miraba a todos lados para después meterse y los chicos se empezaron a carcajear-_

Para Ayame eso no fue divertido, así que miro a otro lado para no ver su pequeño incidente. Sango se carcajeaba al igual que las demás e incluso Inuyasha...

_Después en el video se podía observar como en el camino Bankotsu iba manejando y como Inuyasha no iba decían._

_-cuando vea esto la zorra de Inuyasha le va querer dar el paro-dijo Bankotsu que estaba poniéndole una carta de una admiradora secreta en la parte del vidrio de su carro después los cuatro se subían al carro pero Bankotsu le pasaba la cámara a Miroku ya que el iba a irse con las chicas, y se fue caminando como modelo. Miroku dijo "arre caballo" y el carro arranco pero Koga se estaba muriendo de la risa y se hecho uno y después Miroku abría la ventana y gritaba "soy el rey"-_

_-detente haré pipi-dijo Miroku mientras Koga lo miraba y aceleraba más-_

_-orina por la ventana-le dijo mientras Miroku se levantaba y dejaba la cámara mirando hacia Koga pero estaba alrevez grabando, y Miroku orino por la ventana solo se escucho la risa de Koga-_

_Ya se veía como iban llegando y entonces le daban la cámara a Bankotsu, al principio todo iba aburrido...Pero después cuando pasaron las cosas, y apagaron la luz la cámara estaba en modo de visión nocturna y grabo todos los apañones y hasta salio la pelea de Inuyasha y Kagome...Las metidas de mano de Miroku, y la escena de cuando todos estaban borrachos..._

-esta bien genial-dijo Kagome y luego se escuchaba decir en la cosa esa "y el beso más cachondo de todos y sus apuestas" salio la apuesta que todos hicieron contra quien y tambien salio cuando Inuyasha y Kagome se estaban besando, y tambien salía que en ningún momento se despegaron y tambien sus confesiones...Los dos se miraron sonrojados a un grado enorme y entonces Inuyasha miro a Kagome, las amigas de Kagome estaban sin saber que decir y hasta ellas se sorprendieron de todo lo que paso en esa fiesta...Ayame estaba muy acarameladita con Koga, y ni decir de Sango le habia dado un puñetazo a Miroku pero le habia dicho "así me gustas" y después...-

-eso no paso...-dijo Kagome que estaba nerviosa, si bebió tanto entonces porque para ella eso le parecía una historia...No, ella no creía que eso fuera realidad-

-no estas viendo-dijo Inuyasha que se limpio sus labios para que ese beso no fuera realidad-no lo puedo creer...-dijo Inuyasha que se levanto para quitar el disco y romperlo e irse aun sin entender que demonios pasaba. Todas estaban sin saber que decir, así que borraron ese episodio de su vida como si nunca hubieran visto ese video y como si todas esas locuras que pasaron no hubieran pasado o existido. Así que se quedaron pensativas, Kagome pensando que odiaba mucho a Inuyasha pero cuando estaba ebria habia pasado todo eso...-

Sango...Sango no creía eso pero las pruebas eran muy notorias, y entonces se sintió idiotamente confundida...Lo más seguro era de que toda la escuela supiera lo que paso, que vergüenza...Y ella que creía que no habia hecho tantas estupideces pero poco a poco comenzaba a recordar lo que paso, lo borroso se hacia claro y lo que claro lo recordaba como si lo estuviera volviendo a vivir. Cada amiga estaba con una pena notoria, sus mejillas sonrojadas y Kagome...Bueno ya Kagome habia besado a Inuyasha, no era la gran cosa iba a hacer como que nada paso como si lo que vieron fue simplemente una novela...

-Hey ánimos...Podremos borrarlo...Es más Ayame tu puedes hacer como que estaban hablando con Koga de la amistad o peleando...Esto no nos puede afectar porque nosotras simplemente vamos a ignorar eso-dijo Kagome mientras las amigas levantaban su rostro y entonces sonreían estando de acuerdo con Kagome-

-tienes razón además...Tenemos novio-dijo Rin mientras las muchachas se deprimían más, en verdad le tenían que felicitar a Rin...Sango bueno habia cortado con John porque sinceramente era muy empalagoso y ella necesitaba libertad-

-Tu tienes novio-dijo Sango que estaba viendo como Haki la miraba el rubio de la clase de ojos azules amigo de Inuyasha...Le regalo una sonrisa mientras se giraba a volver a platicar con sus amigas, pero Kagome y Ayame claro que tenían sus pretendientes pero su excusa era "estamos en abstinencia" tal vez para muchas era una loquera pero para ellas era algo muy normal, bueno no tan normal pero no era algo difícil. Solamente era fuerza de voluntad-

No sabían que iría a pasar pero solamente creían que era algo bueno.

Siguieron conversando mientras el siguiente profesor llegaba para aplicarles su último examen, así que los nervios de las chicas fueron notorios. Kagome fue una de las primeras en entregar su examen y cuando se iba a girar se topo con el cuerpo de Inuyasha y entonces le regalo una sonrisa para regresar a su lugar y entonces quedarse acostada...

Inuyasha tambien estaba sorprendido de todas las personas a las que podía decirle sus sentimientos claramente se los tenía que decir a ella, saco una hoja para comenzar a escribir...

Cuando termino de escribir entonces pidió que se la pasaran a Kagome y entonces cuando ella se giro le regalo una hermosa sonrisa y entonces ella tomo la nota para comenzar a leerla no sabía que esperarse...Sinceramente se sentía llena de curiosidad.

_Hey Kag..._

_Bueno pues sobre lo que paso en Halloween estaba ebrio y sinceramente no recuerdo nada y para serte sincero yo creo que si te he besado debería de ser como una coincidencia o un error no crees?...Que tal si somos como antes? Digo antes de ver esa película a fin de cuentas entre nosotros no puede ocurrir eso...Digo tenemos que estar bajo efectos del alcohol para que suceda y no pienso volver a vivir una cruda como esa ehh es broma Kag pero simplemente podemos regresar a todo como antes arre? _(Ejemplo: arre: ok? O de acuerdo 'esta bien que pase x ti a las seis?' 'arre me parece bien')

Kagome asintió pero porque algo se estaba rompiendo? No le dio mucha importancia y regreso a su pequeña siesta de espera a que sus amigas terminaran su examen, Sango le estaba pidiendo ayuda pero ella no podía dársela así que vio como Ayame estaba mirándola aun sin creer algo.

-Que es esto?-pregunto la pelirroja divertida arrebatándole la hoja para leerla cuando Kagome se la iba a quitar ya habia sido demasiado tarde Ayame ya habia leído la carta y se encontraba sorprendido-

-no es cierto lo que dice-dice Ayame mirando a Kagome con ternura mientras Kagome sonreía-un hombre no necesita estar ebrio para besar a las mujeres-dijo Ayame que estaba sonriéndole a Kagome se veía tan confiada al momento de hablar-y sinceramente esta carta es una estupidez...Cuando John besaba a Sango no estaba ebrio-dijo Ayame con tranquilidad-Además no te debe importar ya que entre tu e Inuyasha no sucede nada-dijo Ayame haciendo que Kagome sonriera-

-y que hay de ti?-pregunto mientras Ayame se acariciaba sus manos y miraba a Kagome, Sango estaba entregando su examen-Y Koga? Porque yo recuerdo que pasaron cositas en el video-dijo mientras Ayame se mordía el labio y entonces llegaba Sango a unirse a su plática-

-Siguen con lo del video?-pregunto Sango que se encontraba pasándole el borrador a Rin que todavía no terminaba y por no hacerlo la pasaron hasta delante-

-si...Mira esto-dijo Kagome que le pasaba la hoja a Sango para que la leyera, Sango se quedo sin saber que decir y entonces gruñó-

-que...-Sango estaba sorprendida ante tal carta. No lo podía creer besar a Kagome no debería de ser un error o una coincidencia-A que se refiere con coincidencia?-pregunto mientras Kagome agachaba su cabeza sonrojada-

-bueno es que paso algo en el baño de hombres...Yo creo que estaba enojada y quería no se...No recuerdo porque entre al baño de hombres y vi a Inuyasha comenzamos a pelear cerca de la puerta llego Miroku me empujo con la puerta y nos besamos...-dijo mientras miraba a otro lado ocasionando que Sango sonriera al igual que Ayame pero Ayame sonreía de una manera más bien picara-

-Ya quisiera yo de esos besos-dijo Ayame mientras Sango se reía al igual que Kagome. Rin llego mientras anunciaba que habia sido el examen más difícil...-

-Rin era taller-dijo Kagome mientras Rin hacia cara de saber de lo que se trataba obviamente taller de lectura y redacción era difícil cuando en tu examen te tocaban escritores que nunca en tu vida habías escuchado y tambien pronunciaban a los revolucionarios de la lectura y sus títulos...De solo pensar en eso le dolía la cabeza-

-es peor que literatura-dijo la muchacha mientras acomodaba uno de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja-que es esto?-dijo tomando la hoja para leerla-

Tocaba que toda la escuela se enterara de que Inuyasha nunca la podría besar cuando estaban sobrios y que solamente se confesaban sus sentimientos cuando estaban ebrios, con dolor de cabeza y se odiaban. Se agacho para sentirse un poco menos deprimida al menos sabia que era bonita y que estaba en abstinencia, debería de sentirse así...Además ni que Inuyasha fueran el único refresco en toda la tierra. Eso, en cuanto terminara la apuesta con Ayame tomaría al primer hombre que viera y se lanzaría sobre el y lo besaría con pasión para después invitarlo a salir...Oh primero debería invitarlo a salir y después besarlo con pasión?

"animo eres una hermosa gatita" pero las palabras en su mente aflojaban con tanta facilidad...No es que ella fuera fácil todo lo contrario ella era demasiado difícil...Agacho su rostro un poco apenada era tan fácil que cuando estaba ebria besaba al idiota que pasa toda la noche con ella...Resignación debería superar ese momento, y tambien era tan fácil ante los 'accidentes'... "para que lo niego soy una maldita pu.."

-Hey zorra-dijo Sango que le pasaba la mano por enfrente a Kagome haciendo que la muchacha respondiera a su llamada-

-exacto...-dijo haciendo que sus amigas la miraran con una grande pregunta en su mente, a quien engañaba...Sus amigas eran sus amigas eran las tipas con las que pasaba tanto tiempo las personas que la apoyarían...Iba a hacer una prueba-hey hay que vengarnos del profesor de Historia por maldito...Me apoyan?-las chicas sonreían con maldad y asentían. Se sintió tranquila de que sus amigas la apoyaran, el huequito desaparecía...Que huequito? Ella no estaba cucha de ningún lado...Al diablo con los huecos ella no sería una deforme solamente porque se beso con Inuyasha cuando estaba ebria...Mejor dejaba de repetirse mentalmente que se beso con el cuando los dos estaban ebrios.-

Además el nunca la besaría estando sobrios...Ya que...Al diablo con Inuyasha y la sobriedad y la ebriedad...Ella era Kagome Higurashi y se beso con una mujer estando ebria...Y lo más sensacional era que...LE HABIA GUSTADO... (No es lesbiana lo aclaro)...Al diablo con las reglas y la moral, la gente debería ser como quiere, expresarse sin sentir miedo, las reglas que? Se la pelaban bueno mejor dicho se la pelaban a Bankotsu...

-Entonces...que haremos?-pregunto Rin que estaba levantándose la campana habia sonado haciendo que todos se miraran y se levantaran pero Kagome tenía una mejor idea. Se levanto y fue a acosar a Inuyasha, lo jalo de la camisa y lo recostó sobre el pupitre de algún alumno de su salón-

-sabes...-comenzó a decir sin nerviosismo, no lo estaba viendo directamente a los ojos sabia que estaba ahí y no era muy necesario saber que a la persona que habia agarro era a 'el' -no me importa que nos hayamos besado en Halloween a decir verdad se me hace de lo más normal del mundo-dijo con seguridad sus amigas estaban viendo eso. Bueno no todo estaba imperfecto, Kagome era Kagome hacia lo que quería le decía eso a el y si dudaran de su sexualidad hasta dirían que tambien se lo podría decir a ella-y todo va a estar igual entre nosotros...Y tambien te aclaro que hay varios chicos que me besarían estando sobrios y yo tambien los besaría de seguro te veía guapo y por eso te bese-dijo terminando mientras tomaba una grande bocanada de aire, y entonces se giro para ver a la persona que le habia hablado y no era Inuyasha. Grandioso Kagome te habías armado de valor para decirle todo eso a un idiota-

-te besaste con Inuyasha en Halloween?-pregunto mientras ella lo apretaba del cuello y lo miraba como felina-

-una palabra y descubro que tienes un chivo en tu habitación-el muchacho se asusto y se fue un poco alarmado-

-superando lo del dvd?-pregunto Rin mientras Kagome asentía y mejor salían del salón-

-superado-dijo Kagome mientras entraban a la cafetería el lugar donde todos se querían ganar el primer lugar en ser atendidos y el primero en ser atendido era el maldecido por todos, su grande salón...Ahí estaban los del lado oscuro, eran tan geniales su ropa oscura su forma deprimida de ver a la sociedad...Que envidia...Llego a su mesa, la mesa que nunca estaba ocupada; Y ahí vieron a las hermosas porristas, y a Kikyo iniciándolas al parecer las de tercero iban a aceptar a Kikyo como porristas, la vida de ella no era perfecta era patética.-

-Y aquí están con las personas que nunca me juntare!-dijo Kikyo que las señalaba y las porristas se burlaban y sonreían y entonces Sango las miraba feo-

-y ahí están a las porristas que les dio chorro por dos días-dijo Rin mientras las porristas se tapaban el rostro con sus pompones y se iban con Kikyo del brazo, y luego reían y las chocaban (lo usual entre los amigos) y después se veía llegar a Sesshoumaru con un gorro en la cabeza de papel que decía "idio...idiota" si decía idiota, la i estaba desfigurada pero se podía leer bien-

-idiota? Que paso con el Sesshy?-pregunto Kagome mientras el la miraba feo y entonces saludaba a las chicas-

-hicieron un concurso de algo de los exámenes y no pude contestar algo y me pusieron este estupido gorro eran las reglas...Creo que de burlarme tanto de los que lo traían me toco a mi usarlo-dijo el hablando con sus amigas, para el era fácil hablar con las chicas pero a veces a un hombre le costaba un poco-

-se llama karma amigo-dijo Sango mientras miraba a Kagome y entonces Rin sonreía-

-que...demonios es eso?-pregunto mientras se recostaba y veía que no habia comida en la mesa-

-es la forma de venganza que viene muy a la larga por ejemplo yo me burlo de Kagome y a la larga se me regresara a mi...-dijo Ayame mientras el miraba eso y entonces veía a Kagome-

-cielos se te va a regresar todas las veces que me has dicho Sesshy-dijo mirando a Kagome y entonces ella se quedaba sorprendida-

-a mi me paso...No creía en el karma por burlarme de los nerds...me convertí en una por el destino y zaz todos se burlaban de mi-dijo Kagome hablando de su historia-

-vaya...Tienes derecho a decirme Sesshy-dijo mientras las chicas sonreían y le comenzaban a llamar Sesshy, a Rin no le daban celos más bien entre Sesshoumaru y ella existía el código de que Kagome estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, Sango de Miroku y de que el idiota que le escribió la carta a Ayame era Koga pero ella solamente lo sabia y Sesshoumaru y si su novio decía algo era hombre muerto-

-Chicas me acompañan a ver a mi admirador nerd secreto?-pregunto Ayame mirando a Sango y a Kagome mientras las dos se levantaba y la acompañaba dejando solos a Sesshoumaru y a Rin para que hicieran sus cochinadas de novios-

-claro-dijeron las dos mientras seguían a su querida amiga la pelirroja (red head)-

El camino a la biblioteca fue una total aventura, mientras veían a las computadoras y a los alumnos que estaban ahí el grupo de los nerd...Más de diez alumnos que estaban sentados, todos hombres y por lo visto rechazaron a una muchacha ya que ella se iba un poco triste...

-ojos azules-dijo Ayame mientras se acercaba y los chicos la miraban con un rostro un poco molesto-

-se te perdió algo?-pregunto un muchacho de lentes que estaba ahí, todos eran un poco feos y ninguno tenía los ojos de color-

-eh no-dijo Ayame viendo como sus amigas estaban buscando entre todos los que estaban ahí a alguien de ojos azules-

-entonces largate-dijo uno de manera molesta que miraba feo a la muchacha-

-jajaja se le ha deber perdido su acondicionador...-dijo uno mientras los demás reían, esa risita molesta que hace que tu sientas pena ajena-

-lo sentimos niña bonita pero tu acondicionador esta en tu cuarto...Y por si no lo sabes estas en la biblioteca-dijo otro mientras Ayame miraba a esos tipos, todos eran unos groseros-

-adios niña tonta sin neuronas-dijo un muchacho mientras Ayame los miraba feo-

-no entendiste bruja? VETE-Dijo en voz alta mientras Ayame se iba un poco molesta-

-escucha cuatro ojos...Si tu visión no te falla estamos en una biblioteca un lugar donde se guarda silencio-dijo Ayame mientras los miraba-niños groseros...Por eso no tienen citas...-dijo molesta mientras llegaban sus otras amigas-

-los animales obtusos-dijo uno mientras las chicas lo miraron-

-los sosos estan molestos?-pregunto Kagome mientras ellos la miraban como si fuera un insulto-

-niña tonta...Que tienen en contra de nosotros?-pregunto uno mientras Kagome los miraba feo-

-se creen mucho porque son inteligentes? Pues yo tambien soy inteligente es más en una competencia de inteligentes les podríamos ganar-dijo Sango mientras Kagome y Ayame se miraban-

-y ya veremos quienes son los optusos-dijo Ayame mientras las dos amigas la miraban con la pregunta en su rostro...Obtuso era un angulo recto...Para que ellos las querrían insultar con eso-

-obtuso corazón-dijo otro mientras Ayame le sacaba el dedo-adjetivo...sin punta...Torpe, tarado de compresión, lento...Como tu-dijo el muchacho mirando a las tres muchachas no hallaban a cual insultar-

-pues yo les digo de otra forma.._pendejitos_-dijo Ayame mientras los miraba feo-

-habrá una competencia de sabidurías la próxima semana...No falten porque si no serán 'optusas'-Ayame tubo que ocuparse al momento de pronunciar esa palabra así que la broma de ellos era el analfabetismo de ellas por no pronunciar bien obtusos-

-bien estaremos ahí veremos quien gana-dijo Sango mientras se giraban y se iban-

-el equipo es de cinco...-dijo uno de los tipos esos mientras las chicas se miraban feo y entonces les sonreía-

-tendremos el equipo-dijo Kagome mientras se iban con miedo-

Y los nerditos esos se seguían burlando de su impotencia por poder ganar esa competencia. Gracias a la que abrió su bocota y dijo eso del concurso ahora ellas iban a ser el ridículo.

Se fueron mientras luego se preocupaban afuera de la biblioteca, grandísima idea...

-que bien ahora concursaremos contra los cerebritos de la escuela-dijo Ayame mirando feo a Sango-

-Y si les ganamos nosotros lo seremos!-dijo Sango preocupada mientras Kagome le pellizcaba la nalga a Sango y luego las calmaba-

-somos tres necesitamos a dos...Rin y Sesshy?-pregunto Kagome mientras las chicas negaban y entonces miraban hacia el cielo en busca de una señal. Cualquier indicio de que iban a poder vencerlos, bueno no culpaban a Sango ya en la tarde la zapearian si no se les ocurría nada-

-No Sesshy al menos no porque es de un grado superior-dijo Sango mientras luego miraban al suelo y entonces pensaban en algo antes de que su receso acabara-

-chinteguas!-dijo Kagome mientras se tronaba sus dedos-Alguien inteligente?-pregunto mientras caminaban y entonces pasaban Inuyasha y Miroku y entonces las tres miraban en dirección a ellos-

-hay que reconocerlo el tiene buenas calificaciones y Miroku tambien-dijo Sango mientras las chicas se miraban...Kagome no tenía ningún problema con eso, pero daba flojera estudiar algo y luego que pena si no se lo sabían las posibilidades de contradecir a Sango se hacían cortas cada paso que daban las acercaba hacia ellos, Kagome se trono los dedos y el sonido nunca vino a sus oídos. Las perras malditas de sus amigas la acercaron haciendo que por accidente se empujara contra Miroku-

-hey este nos inscribimos al concurso de la inteligencia-dijo Kagome fingiendo emoción con su mano en forma de puño y una sonrisa fingida-quieren unirse?-pregunto sonriente aun ampliando más su sonrisa-

-claro que no...Yo nunca me he pasado a ese lugar-dijo Inuyasha mientras Miroku miraba a Sango-

-oh por favor!-dijo Ayame mientras fingía llorar-estamos desesperadas...-tragedia, tragedia, tragedia-los nerditos nos han retado necesitamos a dos participantes que nos apoyen en el equipo...Cada una es buena en algo por favor metanse en nuestro equipo-dijo Ayame que tomaba a Miroku de la camisa en forma desesperada, muy bien ella parecía una ex esposa desesperada intentando reconciliarse con su esposo-

-tranquila-dijo Inuyasha que quitaba a Ayame de Miroku para hablar con ellas-Bueno antes que nada esos cerebritos siempre ganan..-dijo mientras Kagome suspiraba y entonces miraba a otro lado su cabeza le comenzaba a doler-

-no me digas? No tienen contrincantes-dijo Kagome mientras los muchachos no se reían ante el comentario sarcástico y entonces Kagome puso su mano sobre su cabeza, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y después los volvió a abrir.-

-Les ayudaremos-dijo Miroku mientras sonreía, Miroku haría cualquier cosa por Sango, Ayame y su confidente Kagome-

-genial yo...Regreso al rato-dijo mientras se iba caminando y entonces cuando ella se iba paseando por los pasillos se llevo su mano a su cabeza, el maldito dolor en su cabeza...-

Se fue en un pasillo mientras se recargaba en un casillero y entonces se caía resbalándose de un casillero la vista le fallo y entonces se cayo pero antes de tocar el suelo, Koga la logro sujetar y entonces la ayudo a mantenerse de pie.

-Te encuentras bien?-pregunto mientras ella asentía y le regalaba una fingida sonrisa-Mentirosa-dijo Koga que la llevaba a la enfermería-

-me dolió la cabeza...-dijo Kagome que estaba llevándose sus manos a su sien para intentar mitigar el dolor y así tan siquiera poderle darle fin, dejo que Koga le ayudara ya que se sentía muy débil-

-si claro...Te bajo la presión-dijo mientras le ayudaba a caminar hasta la enfermería, a el le dolía la cabeza pero no de esa manera, iba intentando hacer que la platica fuera animada y que ella no pensara tanto en su dolor de cabeza si no que se concentrara más en la platica, por fin lograron llegar a la enfermería y la doctora se porto muy amable-

-que pasa?-pregunto la mujer al ver como Koga la subía a la cama y entonces Kagome gritaba un poco del dolor no fue un grito muy grueso, más bien fue algo débil algo que dio entender su malestar. La doctora fue con ella y le indico con la mirada a Koga un agradecimiento en lugar de Kagome-

-le empezó a doler la cabeza la encontré casi desmayándose-dijo Koga que se retiraba dejando a la medico y a la paciente. La paciente le reviso la vista y entonces le hizo varias preguntas-

-desayunaste?-pregunto la doctora mientras Kagome negaba y entonces la doctora mandaba a su ayudante a que comprara una coca y tambien un emparedado y que fuera rápido, Kagome tomo un poco de agua y entonces la doctora le indico que era muy importante desayunar-prometes que desayunaras?-pregunto mientras Kagome asentía y entonces comenzaba a comer con un poco de desesperación, fue cuestión de tiempo que el malestar se le pasara-

Cuando pudo descansar la doctora la envió a las siguientes clases y ella no acepto de mala manera, se levanto para irse...Llego a su salón con una sonrisa y entonces noto como todos estaban haciendo examen menos, Rin que se encontraba acomodándoles...La clase solamente llevaba como quince minutos y Rin habia terminado el examen? Vaya entonces si que debió estudiar mucho con Sesshy.

Llego a su lugar y le explico en privado al profesor porque llegaba tarde y entonces le enseño el justificante medico y el profesor le entrego su examen y la dejo contestarlo.

-"ESTO ES CATASTROFICO!, NO ME SE NINGUNA!"-gritaba esta pequeña chica en su mente mientras miraba el examen de Sango; Sango tampoco sabia nada así que Miro a Rin que estaba mirando el techo, definitivamente esa señal era de que necesitaba respuestas, Ayame...Ayame estaba rodando su lápiz. No era posible nadie sabia nada al menos de ellas-"me desvele estudiando esto"-pensaba mientras una vocecita interior, si esa que cuando dices una mentira aparece la que te saca preguntas (owo yo no tengo eso u.u bueno a veces :D) "mentirosa...Te desvelaste porque estabas chateando en una sala gay" 'no es cierto, yo no hago eso..' "claro que si...que hay del Oh! Me llamo Iban y me gusta mucho salir con chicos es lo más...romántico que me ha pasado" bueno...tal vez si hacia esas cosas pero era divertido "si claro herir los sentimientos de los demás" el tipo era de Tokio...no iba a pasar nada malo "si iba a buscarte se llevaría una dura decepción" porque esa maldita voz no la hacia sentir un poco culpable? "reprobare, reprobare, reprobare"-

Ana fue la primera en entregar y le dio respuestas, y se las paso a sus amigas las desesperadas. Simplemente dos respuestas, volvió a leer su examen era como leer algo en turco o en otro idioma, pero no lo entendía. La materia era física el problema era que ella estudio teoría y los problemas...Bankotsu se los explico con porristas y su ropa interior, dijo algo de que si combinabas la B de Bere y la a de Ana se lograba hacer una formula...Y siendo sincera por el momento entendió pero por la flojera de Bankotsu de no querer anotar nada pues se quedo sin saber algo. Leyó de nuevo su examen y cuando vio que Ayame ya se encontraba contestándolo no se preocupo, miro a Sango copiándole a lado se giro para copiarle a la persona que estaba a su lado, las primeras diez las tenía le faltaban cincuenta...Sango le ayudo en el examen y prácticamente Rin fue la primera en terminar y verifico respuestas con Ayame...Rin fue a entregar y Ayame le paso las respuestas a Kagome y Kagome a Sango...Fue como el circulo vicioso de las respuestas.

Regreso a su lugar cuando termino el examen jamás se habia sentido confusa...Y sin querer recordó algo de su otra escuela...

Si hubiera contestado ese examen el mismo en la otra escuela...Lo hubiera contestado a lo bruto, sin pensar en las respuestas...A lo loco, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Ni siquiera se hubiera tomado la molestia de copiarle a los demás, y sinceramente le daba un poco de orgullo el hecho de ser problemática, el simple hecho de querer llamar la atención tal vez, en esta escuela para querer ser alguien necesitas hacer algo...Algo que te identifique (muy cierto pero eso solo paso en estados unidos xD me lo comento una amiga q' estudio asha).

Giro para ver a Sango esta se encontraba aun con su examen borrando su nombre ya que habia puesto en su nombre la fecha y en la fecha su nombre...

-Te falla el inglés?-pregunto Kagome mientras Sango le decía "so so" y entonces Kagome sonreía y veía como estaba Ayame diciéndole un par de cosas a Karim un muchacho que en verdad era agradable habia conversado con el cuando la maestra de Química se opuso en que hicieran un sencillo experimento indicando que solamente los haría a partir del siguiente semestre. A ella no le importaban mucho esas cosas pero la forma en que el se mostraba empeñado en que hubiera experimentos era sorprendente y lo apoyo...-

-Hey Kagome-Inuyasha se habia colado al asiento de alado para decirle algo, y no la hacia sentir tontamente especial o como sus admiradoras que se creían desmayar cuando Inuyasha te habla ella estaba perfectamente bien, sin sonrisas que le hicieran creer a el que ella estaba interesada en el, o dolida por el hecho de que solamente se besaban en estado de ebriedad...Sencillamente eso no duele, no señor...Hay muchos peses en el mar-

-hay muchos peces en mar, hay muchos peces en el mar, muchos, mar...peces-murmuro girándose para hablarse a sí misma un poco rápido-

-dijiste algo?-pregunto el que esperaba que ella le preguntara porque estaba ahí-

-dije que me gusta el mar-dijo mientras se tronaba sus dedos pulgares de las manos, fatal...-y..?-pregunto ella que estaba viendo el reloj y luego a Inuyasha-

-ah sobre la fiesta de Miroku...Va a haber varias amigas y amigos de otras escuelas y de esta incluso-dijo Inuyasha mientras hacia que Kagome le dijera "y que más?" y el entonces se quedaba sin ideas-

-genial si iremos y además estoy en abstinencia-Inuyasha sonrió, como iba a ganarle a Ginta a conquistar a Kagome si ella estaba en abstinencia lo que le gustaba era de si Ginta no podía tampoco podría el, una lamentablemente perdida como todos caballeros-

-si ya me lo has dicho-dijo el levantándose con una sonrisa para luego murmurar aun con la sonrisa un "ella es rara Inu" y después se iba a su lugar a hablar con Kev y explicarle una vez más porque las mujeres eran entendibles y como ellas podían entenderlos simplemente era magia...-

**---**

Iban a ir como si fuera una fiesta, nada de trajes...O vestidos caros, llevaban pantalones y blusas holgadas con chaquetas para verse bien, peinados a la moda al igual que su ropa...Polvo, rubor, delineador y labial...No se necesita mucho para hacer lucir más bellas a las mujeres.

-Nalgas ruidosas me prestas tu perfume?-pregunto Bankotsu que entraba viendo como Kagome se ponía sus aretes y lo miraba por el espejo con la ceja levantada-

-Deja de decirme así-dijo Kagome que tomaba su perfume y se lo pasaba, la realidad era que Bankotsu usaba su perfume combinados uno masculino con otro y se creaba otra esencia un perfume único...Cautivaba a las mujeres ellas les preguntaban sobre su perfume, le decían cosas sobre el olor tan familiar y el decía que era totalmente masculino una invención suya por supuesto-

Ayame termino de jugar con el nintendo mientras miraba a sus amigas tal vez iba un poco más arreglada que sus amigas, las chicas miraron a Ayame usaba un traje y con ese chaleco sin duda parecía de esas mujeres que se vestían como hombres en los tiempos aquellos como chicas de la mafia (de esos pantalones formales con rayas) y un gorro negro, se veía bien...Solamente le faltaba el bastón de mafioso para que si pareciera una hermosa travestí sinceramente no, Ayame se veía genial...

-te vez bien-dijo Kagome mientras Ayame negaba y volvía a entrar para escoger otra ropa más normal siempre una chica debe idear cambios en caso de que sea un asco tu primera selección-mucho mejor-dijo Ayame mientras le enseñaba que se le veían las lonjas del estomago con ese pantalón y Kagome le dijo al oído su secreto "dentro de dos horas de lo ebrios que estarán todos no recordaran como vas vestida" y era la verdad...-

Bankotsu habia dicho que iba a irse con Inuyasha, y que hay de ella? Un asesino la agarra desprevenida y la intenta violar para después matarla y el va a estar defendiendo a Inuyasha del bien? Que demonios era su guardaespaldas no el de Inuyasha...

-y quien me va a proteger?-pregunto mientras Bankotsu miraba a sus amigas y a Sesshoumaru que se iba a ir con ellas-

-no necesitas que te protejan tu misma ahuyentas al asesino-le dio un guiño de ojo mientras subía a la camioneta en donde estaba Stif, un muchacho de cabello rubio revuelto y ojos castaños, muy guapo y jugador de soccer al igual que Inuyasha-

Ayame manejo y entonces todos iban conversando sobre los diferentes tipos de comida que ofrecen en la escuela un tema muy interesante de conversación...

-Ya llegamos?-pregunto Rin mientras Sesshoumaru jugaba al tambor con sus piernas ocasionando que la desesperación de Ayame se agrandara-

-Sesshoumaru deja de hacer eso, tu deja de preguntar si ya llegamos...Kagome deja de contar árboles, Sango...Sango por dios despierta!-dijo Ayame exaltada mientras todos se ponían a pensar en algo diferente, Ayame hizo una mueca y toco el claxon para que avanzaran sin duda universitarios que iban a tener un fin de semana locochon en la ciudad...Una muchacha paso sobre una ventana enseñando sus senos ocasionando que el aburrimiento de Sesshoumaru se detuviera por breves minutos-

-acelera, acelera!-dijo el mientras Rin le pellizcaba el brazo y el reía-

Kagome...Kagome dejo de sentir ese huequito en su cuerpo...Ese dolor de cabeza, ese malestar de estar sobria...

-"muchos peces en el mar"-pensaba mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Sango. Alguien estaría deseando que le regalaran una sonrisa como esas?-

Cada vez faltaban menos kilómetros para llegar a la fiesta, faltaban pocos minutos para querer perder el control...Para olvidarse de casi todo y ponerse a jugar sin orden. Una fiesta de adolescentes sin vigilancia como eran...Que se dirían de ellas? Las japonesas con vida social? O las japonesas que son demasiado ocurrentes y tienen una competencia con los sabios de la escuela y que iban a perder?...

Confianza...Necesitaban mucha confianza y sabiduría para poder ganar...

1

2

3

Estaban perdidas y lo mejor era que...no le importaba mucho...

**Continuará...**

**Notas de autora:**

**Ahmm q' mas?**

**Que me bese ke me cuide ke me mime y ke me kiera**♪ **cielos santo xD!**

**Ajaja : D!**

**buenO q' decirles :D!**

**gracias x sus mensajes aqi esta su capitulo largo?**

**No he chekado las paginas xD!**

**cielOs casi todo el dia haciendo el fic xD**

**entre tv y esto x.x pff cero imaginación la neta si traigo imaginación**

**: D!**

**x.x Espero q' no sea muy tardado la continuación owo...**

**perOo bueno aqi esta :D!**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SN BN CABRONES Y ME DAN ANIMOS :D!**

**Arre biieeezOn!**

**xD**

**atte:**

**will.niraaaâ**

"_ya no se si te quiero cada vez más_

_Pero yo se que tu eres tan idiota_

_Que ni lo puedes sospechar..."_


	27. Electrificación

**Inusual**

_Tengo huequitos..._

_Y nadie me los va a llenar..._

_Al menos por el momento..._

**Cáp.27 electrificación**

"_Tu recuerdo se va a quedar..._

_Y se que el dolor no va a parar_

_Tal vez esto era así..._

_Esto no iba a funcionar..._

_Tu creíste ser demasiado para mi_

_Y yo...simplemente creí que era para ti"_

_Ni la dulce mañana va a hacer que tu rostro muestre una sonrisa;_ No se necesita a un gran hombre para quererte...Con que tenga buenos valores con eso basta, pero el problema es que a veces suele ser un poco exigente si no eran guapos a veces no conquistaban más su corazón...Sus historias amorosas no contaban para el presente...Hablando por ella misma...

La vida amorosa de Kagome nunca fue muy bonita, su primer romance si ese de niños fue muy bonito...Pero su romance de la secundaria resulto ser un asco, y sus pretendientes o no eran lo suficiente bueno o simplemente no la convencían unos hasta querían pasarse de listos queriéndola compartir...Y era algo degenerado y en su ahora en la ciudad en la que vivía los estadounidenses eran unos bobos...Pero no podía negar que tenían su encanto...Miro sus manos para después ver como todos ya se encontraban gritando, bailando, tomando y haciendo todo lo que ella estuviera haciendo sonrió mientras tomaba de la mano a sus tres mejores amigas ah si y tambien a Sesshoumaru y entraron como si ellas fueran las almas de las fiestas.

-Iremos a dar una vuelta-dijo Sesshoumaru mientras las otras tres amigas asentían, la pelirroja usaba una hermosa blusa blanca con collares rosados igual que sus zapatos y su egocéntrica forma de vestir la hacia ver bien.-

Kagome tomo de la mano a Sango y de la otra a Ayame para así irse las tres a divertirse un poco, nueve y media y la fiesta se veía comprometedora.

-y si vamos a un antro y llegamos en dos horas?-pregunto Sango mientras Kagome pensaba la respuesta. Ayame asintió, sinceramente todo se veía bien pero no tan bien como para estarse hasta casi las dos de la mañana-

Las tres salieron del lugar y cuando iban a subirse al carro fueron sorprendidas por Kikyo y sus asquerosas compinches.

-Tan rápido se van?-pregunto Kikyo cruzándose de brazos. Usaba un vestido negro transparente muy extraño y unas mayas rosas hasta las rodillas con unos extraños y elegantes zapatos-

-buscaremos el significado de la palabra diversión y regresaremos al rato-dijo Sango que estaba saludando a un par de muchachas que conocía-

-como quieran-dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba ir a las muchachas. Cuando el carro arranco ella fue a avisar al vigilante que de parte de Miroku no podían entrar ya que no fueron invitadas y el joven Miroku dio ordenes estrictas de que ellas no entraran el vigilante entendió eso así que les aviso a los que estaban tambien vigilando la entrada a la fiesta-

Kikyo...Fue con Inuyasha a presentarle más amigas. Aunque las cosas entre ella e Inuyasha hubieran terminado podían seguir siendo amigos, y sinceramente estaba arrepentida de haberle dicho todas esas cosas horribles a Inuyasha pero el no se quedo tan atrás soltó un suspiro de resignación preferiría ver a Inuyasha con una zorra como Kagome y además si el le pedía consejos todo estaba bien ella se los daría.

A veces la vida no era tan justa pero siempre era mejor esperar a que el camino que tu has estado buscando aparezca con su tiempo y si quieres meterte a un camino en el que no esta señalado para ti pues...Buena suerte. Trono sus dedos para ir hacia Inuyasha y ver como sus amigas se acercaban hacia los amigos de este, la platica entre chicos era divertida y la platica entre chicas era de ropa, moda, modelaje, pintura, viajes, novios y ehmm sobre cerveza tal vez? Kikyo llego con Inuyasha y le dio una cerveza.

-Saben vi a Kagome con Sango y Ayame y al parecer se estaban yendo de la fiesta-dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a la bebida que Koga hizo especialmente para ella, los chicos aclararon su garganta mientras miraban a Kikyo-

-es cierto-dijo Yani mientras dejaba el vaso vació encima de la mesa de los vasos de la fiesta-

-bueno no se necesita de ellas verdad?-pregunto Kamira una muchacha amiga de Kikyo de otra escuela que estaba completamente enamorada de Koga ya que ahora Yani era de Miroku y digamos que entre esos dos ya sucedía más que besos y abrazos y todo gracias a Yani-

La música hizo que ellas invitaran a bailar a las chicas como amigos, aunque Yani se sobrepasaba con Miroku...Koga miro su reloj las once y media, tal vez ya era necesario que ellas regresaran y se hiciera la diversión la único diversión era la alberca y las pistolas de agua pero no habia mucho que digamos...Los concursos eran hechos por Kikyo, las penas invadían a las chicas "populares".

**---**

-Estas segura que esto funcionara?-pregunto Sango mientras Kagome asentía y entonces Ayame se miraba de pies a cabeza-

-pero por ningún motivo debemos decir nuestros nombres-dijo Kagome mientras las chicas cruzaban con su uña su pecho en forma de promesa-

-prometido-dijeron Ayame y Sango mientras entonces Kagome miraba al señor de la entrada y entonces Ayame entraba con su carro, tal vez era un poco extravagante lo que iban a hacer pero sin duda estaban felices por lo que iban a hacer. Iban a salvar la fiesta, iban a hacer la mejor fiesta por que si..-

-y recuerden nada de que nos toquen el que lo haga se ganara una golpiza-dijo Kagome mientras las chicas asentían y entonces entraban y el vigilante las dejaba pasar al ver semejante hermosuras-

Cuando entraron vieron lo usual exactamente media noche, con el hermoso sonido de la música y ahí estaban ellas vestidas como conejitos pero esta vez no eran simples conejitos, eran como conejitos pero hermosos...Con mascaras en que cubrían sus pómulos y nariz para que no las reconociera el vistoso color rojo de cabello de Ayame era ahora de color negro y sus hermosos ojos verdes eran negros gracias a la magia de los pupilentes...Kagome ahora era rubia de cabello corto y ojos verdes y Sango por Dios Sango se lucio estrenando un cabello rojo oscuro y un extraño peinado con ojos de un tono azul pero claro; Todos se quedaron sin saber que hacer, llegaba Kagome en medio con una extraña sonrisas.

-Alguien solicito bailarinas?-pregunto con una coqueta voz mientras los chicos las miraban con una sensación extraña. Miroku estaba con una corona en su cabeza y con un cigarro en su mano se atraganto de humo cuando vio a esas hermosas bailarinas-

Sango estaba guiñándole los ojos a Miroku mientras Ayame se mordía los labios era la primera vez que hacían esto y sencillamente era una broma. Entraron haciendo sus extraños bailes coquetos con la música, cuando alguien iba a darles una nalga ella simplemente negó y entonces se pusieron arriba de una mesa para bailar y ser las anfitrionas de la fiesta.

-Cielos esto si que ha sido una sorpresa no pensé que Jan las rentara-dijo Miroku mientras Inuyasha y Koga lo tomaban de un brazo para acercarse a primera fila a bailar con ellas, pero ellas al parecer no se dejaban con facilidad en cuanto iban a subir Kagome les puso su pierna sobre el pecho y negó-

-solo ver corazón no tocar-dijo Kagome mientras Ayame nalgueaba a Sango y entonces uno de ellos lanzaba vino por diversión-

Las amigas de Kikyo estaban molestas así que subieron a la mesa y continuaron haciendo el show. Dos de la mañana y ellas estaban sonriéndoles a todos más de la mitad de los muchachos habían quedado encantados. Miraron a Miroku que estaba tomando con una muchacha...Sango se acercó a el, no tenían planeado durar dos horas así bailándoles a los muchachos...

-Miroku puedo descansar en tu cuarto?-pregunto Sango que se quitaba los zapatos negros de charol y entonces el la miraba directamente a los ojos y parpadeaba confundido y entonces la tomaba del brazo para llevarla a su cuarto...-

Inuyasha necesitaba ver a esa rubia esplendida que le habia negado el camino hacia la gloria de bailar con ellas, así que fue con Koga para acosarlas.

-Oye nena quieres compañía?-Inuyasha no estaba muy ebrio pero básicamente no recordaría nada así que Kagome se mordió el labio de cuando acá Inuyasha se le hacia tan guapo?-

-lo siento estoy buscando a mi amiga-dijo Kagome que miraba a Sango subir las escaleras con Miroku y no se veía muy cansada. Miro la alberca y tambien a Inuyasha-quieres jugar a las luchitas?-pregunto mientras el asentía y entonces tomaba a Inuyasha y a Koga de la mano para aventarlos a la alberca-GUERRA DE GATAS!-Gritaba a todo pulmón Ayame mientras se metían a la alberca y entonces todos hacían un circulo alrededor de la alberca para ver como Kagome se subía sobre los hombres de Inuyasha y Ayame a los hombros de Koga-

El peso era más ligero estando en el agua.

-cien pesos a que la rubia tira a la de pelo oscuro-dijo un muchacho mientras todos se divertían y aceptaban las apuestas-

-lista para perder Ayana?-pregunto Ayame mientras Kagome sonreía y entonces comenzaba la guerra-

-mi chica le ganara a la tuya chucho!-dijo Koga mientras Inuyasha negaba y entonces sujetaba de los muslos a Kagome y entonces las dos chicas comenzaban a pelear entre ellas claro de juego. La primera que cayera perdía así de simple era el juego y entonces al ver que Ayame y Kagome no perdían Inuyasha hizo una jugarreta para que Kagome cayera encima de el. Kagome no se quedo sorprendida al contrario comenzó a reírse mientras el tambien se reía y muchos veían a las otras parejas jugar a lo mismo que el después Yani retaba a Ayame y entonces Ayame aceptaba y Kagome se quedaba flotando en los brazos de Inuyasha-

-quien eres?-pregunto Inuyasha mientras Kagome se acercaba a su oído y le decía quien era, el no la soltó como si fuera una pesadilla o algo por el estilo al contrario la sujeto con fuerza y los dos salieron de la alberca para ir y robarle un par de toallas a Miroku-

-no puedes decir nada-dijo Kagome mientras caminaba con el, sus orejas no se habían perdido o algo ella estaba igual de hermosa y el...Bueno el solamente estaba mojado-

-claro que no-dijo Inuyasha mientras ambos caminaban en dirección al cuarto de lavado-Porque se vistieron así?-pregunto Inuyasha mientras Kagome se reía y entonces miraba a otro lado y le entonces aceptaba que le pusieran la válvula con la que servían cerveza en la boca y ella tomaba un poco y después se escuchaba un "ehhh" ya que ella era una de las pocas que hacían eso-

-Habíamos regresado y entonces no nos dejaron entrar...Regresamos a la escuela y nos cambiamos y como a las once ya muchos estarían un poco ebrios pues dije genial hay que ir-dijo Kagome que entraba y agarraba una toalla blanca que estaba con las toallas ordenadas e Inuyasha tomaba la suya para comenzar a secarse-

-No las dejaron entrar?-pregunto extrañado y entonces recordó la voz de Kikyo diciendo que ellas no iban a regresar y por accidente al momento en que ella dijo eso...Sintió la necesidad de pasar la fiesta de Miroku solo, no sabia porque y ahora que la veía con ropa ajustada y bonita se sentía contento. Kagome contesto su pregunta con un "no" mientras entonces Kagome notaba que ya casi todos estaban haciendo el ridículo-

-Inuyasha me llevarías a aquel lugar en el que habia una fuente gigante?-pregunto como niña pequeña y entonces el la miro con confusión-en esa fuente donde tu y tus amigos iban a mojarse? Prometiste llevarme-No es cierto el dijo que la llevaría una vez a mojarse-anda vamos!-dijo ella insistiendo mientras el sonreía y entonces los dos subían al carro de Inuyasha e iban a aquella gigante fuente donde muchos la usaban de diversión-

Ayame lo podía manejar sola, estaba con Koga divirtiéndose y después cuando ya sentía cansancio. Le confeso de aquella pelea de inteligencia con los nerditos de la escuela y Koga le pregunto porque? Y ella le respondió que por un estupido admirador secreto, Koga se sintió culpable pero no mostró culpabilidad o algo por el estilo y justo cuando estaba Ayame exaltada y hablando de la destrucción masiva del mundo el la beso para callarla.

-Estoy en abstinencia! Es difícil entender eso!?-dijo molesta y Koga sonreía nervioso y veía como estaba Yani acercándosele para invitarlo a bailar pegaditos, juntos, sin Ayame-

Ellos siempre habían sido los guapos de todo el lugar.

Rin bueno estaba bailando con Sesshoumaru causándole envidia a todas esas muchachas que intentaban acercársele pero Sesshoumaru las rechazaba...Se sentía como superior a todas.

-Oye y tu ex?-le pregunto Rin mientras el miraba hacia el suelo y entonces Rin dejaba de bailar para ver a Sesshoumaru un poco triste-

La música era un poco rock, haciendo que todos bailaran en las mesas o en la pista. Rin no entendió la reacción de Sesshoumaru así que esperaba que el la mirara a los ojos pero el no lo hizo...Y ese silencio la lleno de dudas.

-No la has...cortado...verdad?-Aunque su voz sonó con miedo el entonces la miro a los ojos y sujeto con sus masculinas manos el rostro de Rin-

-ella se fue de viaje no la he visto y no me he podido comunicar con ella-dijo Sesshoumaru excusándose mientras Rin hacia que el retirara sus manos de su rostro y entonces con coraje lo miro a los ojos y sin que el se diera cuenta tomo el vaso de una cerveza y entonces se lo aventó al rostro-

-ERES UN IDIOTA!-Le grito para irse y dejando a Sesshoumaru mojado mientras ella comenzaba a llorar y a retirarse de la fiesta, Ayame que ahí estaba dejando a Koga con Yani para ir con su amiga y entonces noto que Rin estaba llorando-

Sesshoumaru quiso seguirla pero las muchachas se le acercaban y el se quedaba sin saber que hacer, y decepcionado se escabullía entre la gente. Rin estaba llorando sobre el hombro de Ayame.

-Que te pasa pequeña?-l pregunto Ayame viendo a Koga bailar con Yani-

-Sesshoumaru no ha cortado con su novia...-dijo Rin mientras Ayame la abrazaba aun más y entonces la tomaba de la mano para que la siguiera y así fue Rin siguió a Ayame y cuando iba a ver que ahí estaba Sesshoumaru detuvo sus pasos y entonces Ayame se giro para hablar con ella, Koga se estaba acercando con una extraña cosa en su cuello que parecía hawaiana-

-a divertirse-dijo mientras cargaba a Rin y entonces ella intentaba bajarse pero Koga la tenía bien sujetada, eso le dio tiempo a Ayame para irle a reclamar a Sesshoumaru-

Mientras Sango estaba dormida en la cama de Miroku y Miroku salía dejándola sola pero antes de salir le dio una nalgada y así se fue...

**---**

Estaba riéndose mientras Inuyasha aceleraba más para llevarla a la fuente y entonces estacionaba el carro y se bajaba con ella...Los dos cruzaron la calle sin fijarse a ambos lados y entonces vieron la fuente y se quedaron en medio de todos Kagome corrió intentando alejarse de Inuyasha pero Inuyasha simplemente la perseguía haciendo ruido ocasionando que varios los vieran con ternura.

-no...-dijo ella viendo como el la cargaba y entonces el la volvía a cargar con ternura-sabes...cada vez que nos tratamos bien...Siempre al día siguiente nos odiamos-dijo Kagome mientras el la dejaba en el suelo para ver como la fuente comenzaba a iniciar para dar el bello espectáculo, unos volvían corriendo hacia todos lados para que el agua los mojara pero ellos se quedaron parados ahí en medio sintiendo las demás risas y su seriedad se convirtió en una grane carcajada por parte de el-

-te prometo-dijo el mientras ponía sus manos sobre el hombro de ella-que eso ya no va a suceder ok?-pregunto mientras ella sonreía y lo abrazaba, esto lo recordarían. Abstinencia Kagome, abstinencia-

-lo siento abstinencia-dijo Kagome mientras dejaba que el agua de nuevo los comenzara a mojar haciendo que todo fuera ridículamente mágico y amoroso (no se si pueda seguir escribiendo esto -.-...pero haré el mayor intento)-

-claro-dijo el mientras se reía de que el agua mojara a todos y entonces Kagome se subió a una mesa y dio varios círculos riéndose Inuyasha la tomo de las manos para entonces los dos comenzar a girar y entonces después de varios minutos de girar terminaban mareados y tirados en el suelo riéndose...El agua dejo de caer y entonces ella se levanto y se acerco a el para ver si estaba conciente de las cosas-

-eso ha sido lo más divertido...Bueno no lo más divertido pero gracias-dijo dándole un abrazo y entonces sintió ganas de vomitar y los dos fueron a poner sus cabezas en un bote de basura-tu vomito apesta-dijo ella cuando dejo de vomitar para limpiarse con una toalla que Inuyasha traía en su carro-

-el tuyo tambien-decía divertido mientras los dos regresaban a reírse-

Los dos se miraron dispuestos a regresar a la fiesta de Miroku, pero entonces ella tuvo una mejor idea.

-yo soy ese sol que tiene tu amor-cantaba Kagome en susurro mientras el frenaba el carro haciendo que ella se golpeara con la cosa esa que tenía el carro y entonces Inuyasha miraba una pizzería abierta-

-tengo hambre...-dijo Inuyasha mientras se bajaba para comprar una pizza individual y compartirla con Kagome-

Mientras Kagome sacaba su celular de su pequeña bolsa rosa con peluchito y miraba su celular estaba vibrando, así que lo puso en su oreja y escucho atentamente...Lo que iban a decirle.

_-Kagome...necesito que te protejas...Siempre...Cuídate mucho hija mía y pase lo que pase si yo te llamo no me contestes...-_la voz de su madre la hizo querer hacerla preguntar y entonces sonrío formando una media sonrisa y se asusto...Si su madre le hablaba para eso quería decir que...Que Naraku ya iba tras el rastro de su madre...-

Irónico tantas veces que deseo la muerte de su madre y ahora...Ahora que se iba a quedar sola en el mundo no lo deseaba, cubrió con sus manos sus ojos y negó tal vez esto no era verdad...Inuyasha iba llegando con su pizza muy contento y entonces al verla con tristeza le pregunto que le pasaba pero ella...Ella simplemente sonrió y negó.

-me dolía la cabeza...-dijo mientras le arrebataba la pizza para comer un pedazo-

-eres rara-dijo el mientras luego manejaba para llegar hasta el final de la carretera y ambos ver el espectáculo de las estrellas y entonces tambien se podría apreciar las luces de la ciudad. Kagome se quedo sorprendida-

-es hermoso...Vienes seguido?-pregunto saliendo del carro mientras salía y veía las hermosas luces brillar y las estrellas...Se veía tan genial-

-la verdad no...-dijo el metiendo sus manos a su bolsillo y entonces fue y se subió sobre el barandal pero ella lo sujeto de la camisa y lo hizo hacia atrás asustada-

-imbecil te vas a caer-dijo mientras miraba hacia el cielo-como esta tu mamá?-pregunto Kagome mientras el soltaba un suspiro y miraba en la misma dirección de Kagome-

-pues esta bien...-dijo con una sonrisa y ambas cejas levantadas-ahí la lleva mi vieja-dijo haciendo reír a Kagome-

El celular de Inuyasha comenzó a sonar el número de Kikyo contesto la llamada mientras Kagome aun seguía contemplando el hermoso lugar, sonara idiota pero le gustaba la compañía de Inuyasha y no se sonrojo por eso, tal vez Inuyasha si era un buen amigo...Sonrió para ella misma y escuchaba como Inuyasha elevaba la voz para hacerse notar.

Inuyasha miro como estaba Kagome; Divertido la tomo para revolverle el cabello y olvidarse de que estaba hablando con Kikyo, corto la llamada y siguió divirtiéndose con su amiga Kagome.

-Que piensas de mi?-le pregunto Kagome haciendo que Inuyasha se sorprendiera-

-que eres buena onda...Una maldita maligna pero buena gente-dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome sonreía-

-see soy genial verdad?-pregunto divertida mientras el pensaba y luego negaba-crees en el amor a primera vista?-le pregunto ella mientras el la miraba con duda y hacia un sonido gracioso con la garganta-

-no...y tu?-pregunto mientras ella pensaba la respuesta. Sinceramente las mujeres eran las cursis y los hombres pues bueno tambien su lado cursi se les salía cuando quería...Pero no siempre-

-si...totalmente aunque tambien sucede que por ejemplo veo a alguien guapo-dijo ella mientras explicaba con mímicas tambien a Inuyasha-

-como yo-decía Inuyasha poniéndose de ejemplo-

-sigue soñando...Pero decía puede que alguien guapo lo vea y quede wow simplemente me va a gustar no que me voy a enamorar de el...La ultima vez que me enamore me abandonaron...-dijo Kagome sonriendo con melancolía-y...Nada del otro mundo-dijo mirando al cielo y viendo como una estrella fugaz pasaba no pidió un deseo pero Inuyasha la miro-

-te abandono? Acá de plano...-pregunto el mientras ella asentía-

-Oh! Pero no hablemos de mis desastres de noviazgo-dijo ella animada mientras regresaba al carro de Inuyasha...Su celular sonó y era de su madre contesto la llamada y entonces Inuyasha llego viéndola con el ceño fruncido-

_-Kagome_?-esa voz preguntaba por ella, entonces ella decía 'no' de una forma extraña y entonces la otra persona sonreía-_Si la vez le puedes decir que...Se comunique con su tío Naraku por favor?-_Kagome entonces apretó su puño y dijo 'si claro'-

-Que paso?-pregunto ella mientras le mensajeaba a uno de sus amigos de Japón que pasaba mucho los chismes-

_Di que no estoy en Estados Unidos...Di que estoy en México._

Ese era el mensaje que su amigo iba a rolar, miro a Inuyasha y entonces trago con dificultad.

-Nada mi tío que quería hablar con Sango...Extraño-dijo mintiendo mientras el no le creía nada, Kagome miro hacia el suelo del carro y entonces recordaba la voz de aquel hombre-

Le dio mucho miedo, o bueno nerviosismo...

**---**

-NO LE HAGAS NADA!-Grito Tsubaki mientras Naraku agarraba su encender y comenzaba a encenderlo parecía un piromaniaco intentando encender un cigarrillo mentolado-

-Claro que no...Dime preciosa...Donde esta?-pregunto mientras una de las amigas de Naraku se acercaba a ponerle un cuchillo sobre su cuello, Tsubaki tenía miedo pero no estaba dispuesta a que ellos la mataran-

-no puedo-dijo Tsubaki mientras Naraku miraba las cartas de Tsubaki y entonces sonreía al ver una de una escuela "Prenton Peas" decía sonriente mientras Tsubaki tomaba el cuchillo de la amiga de Naraku y se lo encajaba para así no contestar las preguntas de Naraku; El despacho de Naraku se fue llenando poco a poco de sangre y el cuerpo de Tsubaki inconsciente-

-Investiguen sobre la escuela Prenton Peas-Naraku mostró una sonrisa y entonces llamo a los de su agencia a que limpiaran-

**---**

Durante la noche Kagome e Inuyasha fueron amigos, y entonces llegaron viendo el caos que habia Kagome recibió otra llamada de un número desconocido...

-_Señorita Higurashi tiene que venir a la calle Gayada número 812 a las seis de la tarde...Es sobre su padre por favor venga con su guardaespaldas...gracias-_la voz le resultaba desconocida, así que decidió disfrutar de la fiesta hasta que su cuerpo estuviera exhausto-

Vio que en la fiesta habia muchos rostros conocidos, estaba divirtiéndose con preocupación pero divirtiéndose a fin de cuentas las tres de la mañana y ya estaba cansada buscando a sus amigas, estaba cansada pues se despertó temprano y tomar y fumar ya casi no era lo suyo. Vio como Sango estaba bajando de las escaleras aun con la mascara, fue con ella y entre las dos ubicaron a Ayame y a Rin...De Sesshoumaru no se supo nada y Bankotsu bueno era fácil de ubicar solamente ver a un hombre retando al otro a tomar mucho y ahí estaba el Bankotsu retando a Inuyasha.

La noche estaba muy hermosa, tiempo de regresar...Kagome manejo hasta la escuela, para colarse hasta su habitación la regla de la escuela decía que no podían llegar ebrios a la escuela. Un guardia los apunto con la linterna y entonces las chicas se asustaron...Bankotsu decidió quedarse, así que las chicas corrieron por los pasillos para llegar a su habitación, haciendo sonar los tacones de sus zapatos de charol con el piso. La hermosa luna se podía atravesar en el agua de la alberca el vigilante gordo con su rosquilla estaba avisándoles a sus compañeros de unas muchachas llegando a una hora tarde, Kagome metió al elevador mientras le picaba a los botones y después se escondía junto con sus amigas detrás de un sofá...Afortunadamente el vigilante se la creyó y le siguió el rastro, fueron por las escaleras tranquilas mientras subían hasta un piso seguro entrando por la puerta del piso segundo...Se escabulleron por esos pasillos y entonces entraron por un elevador las cuatro.

Con un poco de miedo a ser descubiertas entraron a su pasillo y fueron vigilando, Sango estaba queriéndose reír pero Ayame le cubrió la boca y entonces las cuatro por fin entraron a su habitación cerraron con cuidado la puerta y entonces se pusieron la pijama y guardaron sus disfraces de conejitas playboys y fueron a descansar.

La mañana del sábado llego haciendo que las chicas despertaran con horrendos dolores de cabeza, Bankotsu llego a las siete de la mañana y no hizo tanto ruido, lo que las despertó fue el extremo sonido de una habitación del otro edificio a todo volumen...

-CALLATE!-Grito Kagome que ya estaba desesperada llevaba dos horas despiertas y solamente habia escuchado la maldita canción de pipicienta y sus cochinas flores amarillas eso era desesperante. Al fin la música dejaba de sonar para ahora escuchar "reggaeton" lo más seguro es que el tipo se encontraba escuchando 'el top cien de papi Yankee y sus gateadas'. La maldita canción de la gasolina-CALLA ESA MUGRE COSA O TE PATEARE EL TRASERO!-Grito con las venas haciéndosele notar en su garganta y su frente ya roja debido a estar gritando, Sango se levanto aventando la puerta parecía una vampiro acabándose de despertar-

-BAJALE EL VOLUMEN A TU PAPI YANKEE!-Grito Sango mientras todas se asomaban por la ventana. Sango agarro una piedra que tenía a su alcance y la lanzo hacia la ventana del ruido pero simplemente esa piedra llego a mitad del camino-LO SIENTO!-Grito Sango mientras las dos amigas se miraron ya cansadas-

-tu lo sujetas y yo lo golpeo!-dijo Kagome mientras se iba a cambiar, su garganta le dolía tal vez lo mismo le pasaba a Sango-

-en estos momentos quisiera yo golpearlo-Sango se puso su gabardina que no era muy caliente de color rosa y entonces las dos salieron dispuestas a irle a reclamar aquel sujeto de la música fuerte, lo más seguro es que fuera un hombre...Imbecil...-

Con apuro de que esa música no les provocara un dolor de cabeza fue que llegaron a ese departamento, Kagome y Sango comenzaron a tocar con desesperación por la madrecita esa que todas las puertas tienen para...Oh si la virillas, si ese inche poso que todas las puertas tienen para ver a las que tocan las puertas...

-Que quieren?-se escucha decir mientras Sango de manera cordial mira por la virilla-

-hola este mire queremos decirle amablemente...-decía Sango dialogando con cordialidad-

-QUE APAGUEN ESE PINCHE ESTEREO DE MIERDA, MAMONES! QUE NO SABEN QUE GENTE VIVE AQUÍ?...PINCHE ESTEREO INFERNAL!-Decía Kagome ya con el rostro todo rojo de tanto haberle gritado a ese estupido estudiante que estaba detrás de la puerta y Sango sonriéndole con miedo y orgullosa de la pequeña demostración de su amiga Kagome mientras esta sonreía con complacida y orgullo de haber insultado a aquel individuo. Mientras la puerta se comenzaba a abrir, las dos miraban como empezaban a quitarle los seguros a la puerta, y entonces las dos miraban con un poco de temor-

-estoy escuchando música!-dijo el muchacho alto y de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules muy molesto tambien y mostrando un rastrillo con la crema de rasurar en su barbilla-y ese estereo me lo regalo mi mama...No creo que les moleste tanto cierto?-pregunto mientras las dos amigas negaban con un poco de temor al ver a semejante hombre-bien si vuelven a tocar y a gritarme el que se va a molestar soy yo...Así que a chingar a su madre las dos!-dijo mientras les cerraba la puerta y entonces Kagome y Sango se iban de coyonas (miedosas)-

Ni pedo ya se las habia jodido aquel muchacho, de seguro era ya de cuarto año, y por eso se creía mucho. Bajaron por el elevador, aun estando en pijama y con su cabello un poco alborotado fueron a la cafetería por una taza da café, todavía se lograba escuchar a ese sujeto y su marica música.

-Viste como nos mando a chingar a nuestras madres?-pregunto Sango exaltada mientras Kagome asentía-

-nada más falta que tenga un curro(cotorro) y le ponga música de Mozart y esos viejos-dijo Kagome quejándose mientras preparaba su café estilo a la Kagoné (jajaja xD en un chat y me pongo Kagome'loOl y me dicen "Kagona" : D y yo "que pedo marikas?" n...n es tan geneal xD) se va a sentar junto con Sango aun sin creer lo que sucedió con ese tipo, y mejor aún sin creer que estaba en pijama siendo observados por casi la mayoría de la escuela-

-ahí no es un...-dijo Sango haciendo su mano un puño-regresaremos y le diremos de nuevo-dijo Sango emocionada mientras Kagome sonreía y entonces tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire-

-mejor hay que responderle con canciones de Britney Spears-dijo Kagome emocionada mientras Sango asentía y las dos iban a su habitación para ponerle contestaciones con su potente estereo. Unirían todas las bocinas y crearían un sonido estupendo. Llegaron y se pusieron a preparar su estereo, y el sujeto seguía tocando música de reggaeton y varios estaban en su balcón viendo la música unos cantando y otros molestos-

Encendieron el estereo a toda potencia...Mientras pasaban una canción reggaetonera ellas le pusierón rock, y el hermoso sonido del rock no desperto a los muchachos y entonces después empezaron a salirle machin chispitas al estereo (machin: muchas xD)

-a la gaver esto...ya valió kaka-dijo Sango mientras Kagome asentía y veía como la música se iba distorsionando-

-TE VAMOS A GANAR PIOJOSO! LO JURAMOS!-Grito Kagome mientras Sango casi le grita algo de su abuelita en tanga y Kagome le gritaba canciones de rock en español pero el muy degenerado...Le subió más, era una tortura-

-no...Esto ya se paso-dijo Kagome mientras las dos se volvían a salir importándoles muy poco si se veían ridículas. Más de medio campus estaba siendo despertado por esa horrenda música (no me gusta el reggaeton pero no lo insulto n.n)-

Regresaron las dos hasta la puerta de ese individuo mientras Kagome ahora le tocaba amablemente y entonces Sango la miraba de reojo y el muchacho decía "que quieren?" y Sango...Con una sonrisa maléfica.

-APAGA ESA PINCHE COSA HIJO DE TU CHINGADISIMA MADRE NO ENTIENDES? ME CHOCA ESA MÚSICA ME CHOCA TU MÚSICA ME CHOCA TU ESTEREO Y ARGG AH LA GAVER YA QUITALA DESESPERAS...-Le grito Sango mientras Kagome tomaba aire para mirar como el muchacho salía mostrando un cuchillo cocinero y entonces las dos se asustaban muchas caras curiosas habían sacado su rostro cuando escucharon esos gritos-

-MIRA HIJA DE LA CHINGADA TE DIJE QUE SI VOLVÍAS A TOCAR ME IBAS A VER MOLESTO-Grito el muchacho mientras Sango levantaba su ceja-Y LARGATE ES MI MÚSICA, MI ESPACIO, MI MÚSICA!-Gritaba mientras Sango lo miraba con odio y Kagome le pegaba en los bajos y entonces las dos entraban y le descomponían el estereo haciendo callar esa música miles de aplausos se escucharon afuera de la habitación y un muchacho que juraba venganza estaba tirado en el suelo-

-AHORA SI QUIEN ES EL HIJO DE LA CHINGADA?-Le preguntaba con burla Kagome mientras se agachaba y le agarraba de los pelos para volverlo a soltar y después las dos amigas se iban ni con su tremendo cuchillo las asustaron-

El muchacho se despertó para volver a poner la música y entonces ellas miraron a los demás y se miraron a ellas, muchos estudiantes ya estaban de curiosos y todos eran hombres. Regresaron para tocarle y volverse agredir mutuamente.

-QUE LE BAJES IMBECIL!? NO PUEDES ESCUCHAR PARA TI LA MÚSICA!-Gritaba Sango mientras el le subía más y entonces las bocinas se le descomponían y entonces Kagome y Sango se empezaban a reír y los demás tambien-Y USTEDES QUE!?-Les gritaba Sango riéndose mientras todos con caras agachadas murmuraban un "ahhh u.u" y se metían a su cuarto-

Ese bastardo no jodio en todo el día, y bueno ellas siguieron desayunando enfrente de todos sin importarles si andaban en fachas...Siendo observadas por todos.

-pues la fiesta no estuvo tan ulera verdad?(agréguenle una c a ulera nOn ulera es como pésima o algo así :D)-pregunto Sango mientras Kagome negaba-te escapaste con Inuyasha y te besaste con el? Y luego te lo violaste eaeaea...Iuuuu!-decía Sango haciendo alboroto mientras Kagome se indignaba y entonces sonreía con perversión-

-la verdad ya somos amigos...Mira esto-dijo Kagome viendo como pasaba Inuyasha del otro lado de las mesas y ella tomaba el cenicero-INUYASHA TOMA!-Decía sonriendo mientras le aventaba el cenicero y sus amigos del fut se carcajeaban y el dejaba que el cenicero se rompiera entre el suelo-

-no lo necesito!-dijo el sonriéndole mientras Kagome se giraba con Sango y le sonreía de manera nerviosa no se imaginaba porque actuaba de manera tan tonta...Bueno así era ella, divertida, bonita genial...-

Un olor feo le llego a su nariz...

-Cielos Santo me apestan las axilas!-dijo Kagome mientras las dos iban a sus habitaciones a bañarse y a cambiarse y a tener un fantástico día de amigas; Tres de la tarde y sus estómagos estaban rugiendo de hambre, Rin y Ayame no se habían despertado y ni se diga de la bella durmiente de Bankotsu ese estaba más atrasado que todas, se escuchaba a paz-

Bajaron a la cafetería y miraron las comidas, pidieron lo mismo y tambien el refresco y espero que la educada mesera se los trajera a lo lejos vieron como Kikyo se burlaba de ella, Kagome rolo sus ojos y vio como Ann le traía la comida a las dos, algo apurada...Ann bueno era una muchacha que trabajaba en la cafetería era de cabello largo y castaño muy claro y sus ojos eran cafés claros casi miel pero eran cafés...No era muy alta y era muy simpática.

-aquí están sus comidas niñas-dijo ella sonriendo mientras les ponía a cada uno su plato-que tengan buen provecho...-dijo la muchacha aun sonriendo-

-Oye Ann siéntate con nosotras!-dijo Sango mientras Ann miraba hacia la cafetería y veía a su superior que estaba cocinando no se veía muy ocupada así que se sentó-

-Bueno...se les ofrece algo señoritas?-pregunto con curiosidad mientras las dos la miraban-

-oh vamos dinos Kagome y Sango...Bueno por separado-dijo Kagome mientras la muchacha sonreía con gusto-Y cuantos años tienes?-le pregunto Kagome mientras Sango tomaba un poco de refresco-

-tengo dieciséis...-dijo mostrando una sonrisa. La muchacha no se veía mala onda-

-OYE ANN!-Le gritaban las amigas de Kikyo mientras Ann rolaba sus ojos y se disculpaba con las muchachas para ir con Kikyo. Resultaba que no querían esas sabritas que estaban podridas y Ann le dijo "pues te aguantas y te las tragas" le dijo con malestar mientras se iba de nuevo a la cafetería, Kikyo molesta de que esa chacha haya insultado a sus amigas lanza los platos a la alberca y entonces la supervisora envía a Ann a que las traiga-

-no es justo!-dijo la muchacha mientras veían como Ann las intentaba sacar pero no lo conseguía así que se metió a la alberca y las saco con mucho coraje-

Kagome y Sango miraron con mucho malestar esa escena y entonces pasaron cerca de las amigas de Kikyo y por "accidente" las aventaron a la playa y luego dijeron un "Ups no te vimos!" y se iban riendo y ayudando a Ann a que saliera de la alberca.

Las chicas se empezaron a reír de las pobres mendigas que flotaban en el agua y entonces los amigos de Inuyasha se acercaron para burlarse, principalmente ellos creían que Kagome y sus amigas eran geniales, en segundas creían que ellas eran geniales...Y en tercera ellos eran geniales y atrevidos; Inuyasha le ofreció una mano a Ann mientras las demás estiraban sus manos su maquillaje todo corrido... (I believe in a thing called love °¬° ahh U.u esa canciOn ;-;)

-gracias-murmuraba Ann mientras Kagome y Sango se reían y entonces juntaron su dedo índice para después decir un "tss" como si fuera un sonido a quemado y las dos regresaban a sus asientos mientras los muchachos iban con ellas-

Continuaron comiendo mientras después se levantaban a lavarse las manos y veían a Ayame ver las caricaturas y después se sentaban con ellas.

-Escuche mucha música fue traumático!-dijo Ayame que le cambiaba de canal y ponía el programa infantil de los teletubis-

-mira te pareces al teletubi amarillo-le decía Sango a Kagome mientras Kagome la miraba feo, luego aparecía Rin yendo por helado y con una cuchara para sentarse en el sofá y comenzar a llorar...No entendían si lloraba por cosas personales o porque se le congelo el cerebro-

-Que tienes?-le pregunto Kagome mientras ella se giraba con sus ojos rojos-

-Sesshoumaru no ha cortado con su novia...Y no entiendo como dice que me ama-dijo con sinceridad mientras se hundía a llorar en las piernas de Ayame las tres amigas la rodearon para hacerle entender porque un hombre no valía la pena-

-no te preocupes todos los hombres son basura-dijo Kagome mientras Sango la tomaba de la mano para llevarla al balcón. Rin la siguió confundida-

-Tienes que gritar que no te importa...Observa... 'SOY UNA MUJER Y NO ME INTERESA ESTAR ENAMORADA'-Gritaba Sango mientras luego gritaban 'Callate' y entonces Rin grito 'MI NOVIO NO HA CORTADO A SU NOVIA LO ODIO'gritaba mientras volvía a llorar y una muchacha le contestaba 'NO TE MERECE NO LE LLORES' decía una subiendo los ánimos de Rin-

-Rin tu eres la más loca de las cuatro...Tu siempre estas ahí de dolor en el trasero no te puede doler tanto...Además hay muchos hombres en el mar-dijo Kagome mientras Ayame asentía exactamente ese le dijo Ayame en toda la noche y Koga le hizo sentir tan bien-

-es cierto que se joda! Yo seré feliz!-dijo Rin sonriendo mientras iba a guardar su nieve y comenzaba un estupendo día pero primero tenía que bañarse-

**---**

-Nuestro destino señor?-preguntaba una muchacha mientras el hombre sonreía y señalaba en el mapa a Estados Unidos y luego veía la información de la escuela "Prenton Peas"-

-Recuerda que...-dijo Naraku emocionado mientras la muchacha antes de irse se giraba y lo miraba-no soy Naraku soy...Ruben Ostek-dijo sonriendo mientras la muchacha asentía y se iba a terminar su trabajo-

Ahora si...Cumpliría su venganza asesinaría a todos los Higurashi...Claro antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta, no iba a ser fácil aniquilar a esa tal Kagome pero lo iba a intentar...Siempre y cuando no tuviera mucha protección...

**---**

Kagome tenía una cita a las seis y no tenía que esperarse en ese lugar, llevo a Sango ya que las demás no querían salir...Y no lo podía negar los nervios la invadían...Una grande fuerza de electricidad la hacia sentir, descargas eléctricas en su cuerpo...Extrañas sensaciones...

**Continuará**

**Notas de autora:**

**No me puedo extender muchO pero**

**QUE GENIAL LLEGAMOS A LOS DOSCIENTOS REVIEWS nOn me siento como un gusano con mucho sexo de anticipo : D**

**Ahii gracias x apoyarme...**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS EN VERDAD °¬°**

**buenO aqi esta la continuación x.x**

**ya mañana a la puta escuela ¬¬ con lo ke la odio a la cabrona è.é grr!**

**Pero buenO**

**Ahí me dejan un review**

**Para saber del capitulo arre?**

**: D!**

**buenO...n,n zorras del mal... se me cuidan muchO o ire a su casa a cojermelas a todas ù.u (como se sus direcciones xDDD)**

**naHh es ke ando feliz simplemente**

**buenO bie :D!**

**se me cuidan mucho n.n**

**ò.o recuerden Naraku es una mujer n.n xD!**

**Bie : D!**

**attE:**

**willnira**

"_Éramos dos..._

_Dime tu que nos paso?"_


	28. Unión

**I n u s u a l ;**

**Cáp.28 Unión**

"_Las bellas palabras..._

_Y esas idiotas carcajadas..._

_Me hieren tanto..._

_Me lastiman tanto..."_

_Yo era tu sol...Yo era tu amor...Yo era todo lo que tu ibas a necesitar;_ El lugar tenía la luz del hermoso sol, y la luna ahí de acople mirando todo...Un día raro, con luna y sol todo gay ahí...Sango estaba mascando chicle (han visto la película legalmente rubia? Ah pss como la rubia xD...si esas amigas tontas de la protagonistas ahii las amoo xDD a esas tipas). Mientras miraba el gigante lugar parecía ser una de esas cosas...Galería, no, no...Galería no...Una...Bodega si una de esas grandes cosas grises en las que almacenan cosas...Que ingenioso tambien podía ser un almacenar tamaño jumbo pero NO! AL DIABLO ERA UNA BODEGA! (a veces se me olvidan las palabras xD OMG sigan leyendo ;-;).

-Sabes quiero ir a Harvard!-dijo Kagome que miraba como estaba la luz casi rodeándolas a ellas dos-

-ENSERIO? DE VACACIONES, YO TAMBIEN QUIERO IR!-Dijo exaltada Sango mientras Kagome miraba al suelo y se carcajeaba de Sango y Sango obviamente se reía, sabia a lo que significaba ir a Harvard pero no pudo resistirse de las ganas de hacerla de la amiga tonta de la popular-

-Señorita Higurashi-llego un hombre alto de cabello oscuro y ojos del mismo color y una piel un poco tostada. Se veía un poco guapo para tener mínimo unos treinta y cinco años-...Ella es..?-pregunto con su voz masculina ese hombre, las dos se quedaron muy sorprendidas y entonces Kagome tartamudeo un poco-

-soy su mejor amiga su guardaespaldas no pudo venir...-dijo Sango salvando de un bochorno de pena a su querida amiga Kagome-

-ah...Mucho gusto me llamo Akito Tenkawua-dijo el muchacho mientras tronaba sus dedos y enfrente de ellas aparecía una grande pantalla plasma con el rostro de Naraku y una de sus mujeres, Kagome miro esa televisión al igual que Sango y entonces después de esa foto aparecía un informe completo de el-El es Naraku...Si el hombre que mato a su padre-dijo el señor mientras Kagome asentía con furia-Señorita Higurashi eso ha sido todo...De ahora en adelante...Usted deberá cuidarse con su guardaespaldas no queremos llamar mucho la atención de los policías y sinceramente creo que usted es muy capaz de defenderse por si sola-Kagome nos había que decir, estaba con esos agentes especiales que mataban-

-Puedo ser espía? Me puedo unir a ustedes?-pregunto emocionada mientras el hombre reía y entonces iba a recoger un fólder entregándoselo a Kagome-

Se fue un poco triste de que solamente le dieran información y un par de identificaciones falsas en realidad muchas identificaciones falsas, habia durado hasta las ocho y media probaron que tan buena era disparando y no era tan mala...Simplemente se imaginaba a Kikyo en bikini y disparaba, tambien le enseñaron a pelear y ella ganaba con trampa.

Por unos segundos se imagino que podría ser una espía de la CIA eso sería tan genial; Bajo de su nube de ilusiones y entonces se concentro en escuchar música e indicarle a Sango como manejar.

-Como seria un carro para inválidos?-pregunto mientras giraba su volante y entonces detenía el carro sobre el estacionamiento y entonces Kagome se encogía de hombros ya muchos estaban entrando a sus habitaciones cansados de haber tenido un fatigado día y ella...Sinceramente ella no quería salir, quería estar en su casa chateando con los jotos o maricas, la verdad no...Quería, quería hacer su tarea el sábado por la noche...-

-Mierda tenemos que estudiar para esa cosa en la que nos metiste-dijo Kagome mirando a Sango y entonces la castaña abría sus ojos de un tamaño gracioso haciéndola parecer como de retraso pero igual ese gesto le quedaba divino-

-YO!?-Decía aun sin creerse esas falsas acusaciones-debiste de darme las gracias yo defendí a Ayame yo...carajo! Yo las metí en esto de seguro has de creer que soy una mala amiga...-dijo la muchacha pegándose en los ojos para llorar, pero no lo consiguió así que entonces miro a Kagome y volvió a tallarse los ojos-llora...Llora-dijo mientras de la nada miles de lagrimas se empezaban a formar, Kagome se quedo sorprendida-

-yo tambien puedo llorar-dijo Kagome mientras pensaba en algo triste y sus lagrimas llegaban-

-no más que yo!-dijo Sango que lloraba más-

-yo puedo llenar un bote de agua con lagrimas-dos botes estaban vacíos así que las dos corrieron por los botes y fueron a llenarlos, las lágrimas no pararon y ahí estaban las dos con la sangre en la cabeza y con sus ojos llorosos y el moco colgando metiendo gota por gota al bote Kagome consiguió llenar una pequeña porción de ese líquido y Sango...Esa maldita degenerada logro llenarlo hasta un poco más que ella, la miro con recelo y luego se carcajearon ante tremenda idiotez que hacían-

Miroku, Koga e Inuyasha estaban pasando mirando a las nenas haciendo sus manos en forma de pistolas y guiñándoles el ojo, como si eso las hiciera desmayar lo cual solamente les sacaba un suspiro; Los tres se reían de ellas mientras ellas...Ellas se reían de ellas mismas.

-Oigan y cuando vamos a estudiar?-pregunto Miroku que estaba por agarrarle el trasero a Sango y así lo hizo después se escuchaba el fuerte rugido de una castaña y un fuerte golpe como fondo-

-Quiero ir al cine!-decía Sango mientras los chicos se miraban y Kagome le sonreía a los muchachos, al menos Sango andaba de buen humor-

-Están bien? Digo porque anduvieron llorando-dijo Miroku quitándole el bote de agua a Sango para beber el agua-

-MIS LAGRIMAS!-Grito Sango de manera drástica mientras Miroku se le quedaba viendo y entonces escupía un poco. Las lágrimas saben raras-

-Hey hay que ir al cine! Quiero comer nachos-dijo Kagome mientras los chicos asentían no sabían si por complacerlas o por miedo a aceptar un rotundo escándalos por parte de ellas-

No se pusieron muy de acuerdo pero mientras las chicas iban a buscar a las demás ellos iban a ir por el periódico para ver los horarios de las películas. Cuando ellas llegaron vieron lo no tan animadas que estaban Ayame y Rin con Bankotsu viendo una película de amor, si de esas en las que el final es dramático y terminas llorando como si fuera en realidad...Esas películas eran tiernas pero sinceramente daban ganas de quererte cortas las venas.

-nos vamos al cine dramáticos!-dijo Kagome apagándoles la televisión para ver como ellos asentían y se iban con ella y Sango hacia el destino de la cafetería-

Ellos tres siguieron platicando sobre la película mientras Kagome y Sango cantaban algo extraño, parecía un rap pero era más bien mezcla con saliva y escupitajos. Ahí iban ellas y tambien Bankotsu que apoyaba el amor y la libertad mientras Sango y Kagome hablaban sobre las armas de guerra (see las bazOkas xD)...

-Listas-dijo Kagome que se miraba en el espejo y se fijaba si su peinado era perfecto-

-Y los chicos?-preguntaba Ayame mientras miraba a todos lados obviamente ellos llegaban corriendo, brincando macetas y tambien bancas de cemento que se les interponían, llegaron fatigados con el periódico en la mano de Miroku. El cual estaba tomando aire con sus pulmones dañados de tanto fumar-

-Alcanzamos a ver la película 'Sexo callejero'-dijo Miroku que tomaba muchas bocanadas de aire-

-ya la vi...-dijo Bankotsu mientras Kagome miraba a otro lado-la vimos-dijo viendo a Kagome, ella no entendía de que hablaba-Recuerdas que en Japón te obligue a ver una película?-preguntaba mientras Kagome recordaba de cual de todas las veces que el la chantajeo diciendo "si no vamos al cine le diré a tu papá que te subiste a una moto sin permiso" o "si no haces tu tarea seré tu sombra por dos horas" le cansaba ver a la vieja mitotera de Bankotsu-...De unas muchachas cachondas y bonitas?-Kagome recordaba perfectamente aquella vez-

-claro la que se enamora de su jefe y su jefe es un asesino y las dos hacen un triangulo amoroso y al final la protagonista se queda con el muchacho-dijo Kagome recordando la película mientras Bankotsu asentía-esta genial...No tiene nada que ver con sexo...Pero que otras películas hay?-pregunto mientras Miroku leía el periódico y entonces ubicaba el horario casi las nueve con diez...La función de las nueve y media la alcanzaban perfectamente-

-esta 'Pierdeme'-decía Miroku mientras miraba su reloj-empieza a las nueve quince...Bruja simpática...Chanclas desesperadas-decía mientras las chicas rolaban sus ojos, no habia nada en el cine (no he ido al cine nOn)-...No hay nada interesante-dijo Miroku mientras Kagome suspiraba-

-Bueno nosotras podemos...No se jugar domino? Olvídalo eso es para fracasados-dijo Kagome que estaba viendo como el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro, ninguna película era interesante y la más interesante ella ya la habia visto-

Suspiraron mientras se miraban unas con otras y unos con otros. Y llego Kikyo y sus antipáticas amigas y toda la "asquerosa magia" que ellos mantenían en secreto se esfumo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, o en pocas palabras un parpadear.

-Inu, Inu...-dijo Kikyo estirando su teléfono rosa con una sonrisa de esos dientes blancos que te dejan cegados, Inuyasha miro el celular y vio la fotografía donde salían el, la muchacha y Kikyo-Mari hablo conmigo...Dice que tiene planes para nosotros-dijo mirando especialmente a sus amigos y a Inuyasha y tambien miraba a Bankotsu-digo ya que como veo que no tienes planes...Salir con nosotros será divertido y tu tambien te puedes acoplar Bankotsu-dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras miraba con simpatía a Bankotsu a que diablos quería jugar Kikyo?-

-si vengan...Será divertido!-dijo Yani mientras iba a acercarse pegajosamente al brazo de Koga y Miroku, y no pegaba al de Inuyasha porque no tenía tres brazos-

-Claro vayan!-dijo Ayame sonriendo aunque no le sonreía a Miroku, le quedaba muy claro...Antes de pensar cosas raras...ABSTINENCIA-será divertido! Como dicen ellas-dijo sonriendo con sus dientes perfectos causando envidia en Yani-

-si ustedes quieren-dijo Miroku que se iba al lado de ellas, no les quedo de otra que irse y cuando las chicas miraron a Bankotsu el sonrió con arrogancia-

-yo no soy tan fácil de manejar...No soy un perrito faldero como ellos-puso sus mangas sobre sus bolsas y saco uno de sus cigarros que estaban guardados en su bolsa y comenzó a fumar y después las amigas de Kikyo e incluso Kikyo se sorprendieron. Sintiéndose ofendidas-

-Aunque te juntes con esas puedes mejorar tu compañía-dijo Kikyo intentando ofender a Kagome pero obviamente no lo consiguieron-

-Ah y que más?-pregunto Kagome mientras se giraba a hablarle a Sango y a sus amigas-

-AHÍ QUE PESADA ERES!-Le grito Kikyo intentando zarandearla-

-la conversación es a,b,c,d, no e-dijo Kagome haciéndole como si le lanzara un hechizo con la palma de su mano y eso significaba "esfumate perdedora" pero Kikyo no se fue-

-Nosotros tenemos un hermoso sábado saludable-dijo Bankotsu que le echaba el humo en la cara a Kikyo y entonces iban al carro de Ayame para después dejar solos a los 'populares'-

No era de esperarse...Ellas se fueron con Bankotsu para pasar una noche cenando en un lugar no tan concurrido, y con risas y algunas que otras bromas divirtiéndose...Pero eso era lo que ellas querían esa noche?

La noche hubiera sido divertida si ellas hubieran estado con ellos...Un sábado con ellos sin fumar o tomar sonriéndose, burlándose de los demás...Definitivamente siempre habia algo o alguien que no dejaba que ese grande paseo sucediera pero...Y que? Vendrían más días...Además estaban en abstinencia, juraban por todos los santos que cuando esa abstinencia acabara se iban a bañar desnudas en la alberca enfrente de todos o bueno...No tan extremo...

-Estoy muy cansada!-dijo Rin mientras estiraba sus brazos y bostezaba, no solamente ella todas...Y tambien Bankotsu-

-definitivamente cenar es agotador-dijo Kagome que subía por las escaleras debían quemar todas esas calorías que habían ingerido y que buena forma de subir las escaleras?, la verdad el elevador estaba ocupado y apestaba, así que mejor optaron por las escaleras y faltaba toda una eternidad-

Cuando llegaron se dijeron las buenas noches y se prepararon para un domingo de estudios...Rápido Kagome se quedo dormida sin algún problema o algo, y en la mañana se levanto como a las nueve para meterse a bañar y a sacar varios apuntes y leer para que cuando los muchachos cerebritos llegaran no estuvieran en blanco...Bankotsu estaba preparando el desayuno, unos huevos extraños con una carita feliz.

-Huevos felices!-dijo mientras le servía sus huevos y veía como se iban levantando poco a poco sus queridas amigas-

-Huevos revueltos es lo que te voy a hacer si no me ayudas!-dijo Kagome mientras Bankotsu se cubría sus partes nobles y entonces servía a todas sus amigas el desayuno, cuando terminaron de desayunar Sango se metió a bañar y de ahí Rin y al último una floja de Ayame con lagañas y todo en su rostro-

Los muchachos llegaron como a las once y entonces se pusieron a repasar todo el día, las cosas más graciosas que pasaban eran las ocurrencias de Bankotsu cuando veía su libro de biología con mujeres bichis...

Y después lleno de cansancio llego el Lunes...Un Lunes más, en su primera clase todo era tan aburrido...Tan normal, estaba la maestra molesta por algo..Ah si porque le había dicho a Kagome decir una oración con interjección y ella no supo que decir dijo "Bankotsu es mi amigo" y sinceramente no sabía que era interjección, y la maestra alegaba que no le ponían atención...

-Maestra si le ponemos atención pero usted nunca dijo interjesión-dijo Kagome burlándose de esa palabra mientras la maestra enojada con la vena saltona que todos presentan se giro inmediatamente para darle una regañada bien merecida-

-INTERJECCIÓN HIGURASHI!, como no me va a poner atención usted es una vaga...No me quiero imaginar de lo que será de usted pero si es alguien importante me lo va a agradecer, claro como son ricos se creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran pero están equivocados...En la otra escuela donde trabajo hay niños que van descalzos...Y que se morirían de ganas por estudiar en una escuela como esta-dijo la maestra cambiando drásticamente la forma del regaño. Todos estaban queriendo saber que le contestaría Kagome-

-Pues no es nuestra culpa ser niños privilegiados-y entonces Rin decía un "que chido van descalzos". Y entonces con ese cometario casi se ríe pero fingió un estornudo-

-Y ellos Higurashi? Esos niños como los esta llamando? Desprivilegiados?-decía la maestra alegándole de nuevo. Le daba flojera-

-no simplemente niños de mala suerte...Además nadie los esta criticando-

-ya maestra!-dijo Ayame desesperada mientras todos la miraban ahora a ella-

-que grosera...Pero van a ver les voy a traer a un invitado especial-dijo la maestra saliéndose del salón y entonces Inuyasha se levantaba y cantaba la de "who let the dogs out?" y todo el salón hacia como si fueran perros para seguir el hilo de la canción lo hicieron todos como mil veces esa canción y después se levantaron Kagome y Rin para cantar a todo pulmón la canción de bob esponja "vive en una piña debajo del mar" y todo el salón cantaba "bob esponja" y así se iban y al ver que la maestra no llegaba entonces propusieron una cosa para molestarla-

-todos giren sus asientos!-dijo Sango mientras ella giraba su asiento y Kagome tambien, varios los giraron y otros tambien. Después llegaba la directora con la maestra y se topaba con que ese salón tenía a todo el salón dándoles la espalda queriéndoles decir que no iban a cooperar-

-El que haya tenido esta ridícula idea...Es un estupido-dijo la maestra mientras la directora la miraba se veía tan neurótica la maestra-

-Maestra clámese-dijo la directora mientras Kagome se levantaba-

-me esta ofendiendo dijo que era una...-Kagome no pudo continuar porque su celular comenzó a sonar haciendo que la directora entendiera que la llamaba una...zorra y entonces tomo su celular y salio a contestar...-es mi mamá-dijo en susurró mientras atendía su celular. Número desconocido, ya no se sorprendía de recibir esas llamadas...De hecho era como...algo ya natural-

_(Llamada telefónica O.o?)_

_-Hola?-dijo mientras de la otra voz se escuchaban suspiros-_

_-Kagome...-su voz sonaba divertida mientras la muchacha sonreía con una enorme sonrisa. Y entonces escuchaba un 'Hey Kagome me contesto' obviamente en japonés no es Inglés, Kagome sonrió-KAGOME!!-Gritaban del otro lado-_

_-Hey chicos que pedo?-decía emocionada mientras luego se carcajeaba se sentía nerviosa después de no hablar por tanto tiempo con sus amigos-_

_-No...No nos vas a creer pero...ESTAMOS EN TU CIUDAD!-decían emocionados mientras Kagome se quedaba sorprendida y en shock sin saber que decir..Parecía estupida sosteniendo su celular...-Y TE ESTAMOS VIENDO...TE VEMOS!-Dijo una voz mientras entonces ella se giraba a todos lados viendo que no habia nada-_

_-no sean mentirosos...No me están viendo-dijo ella con confianza, de seguro era una llamada de un teléfono publico con esa broma de 'te veo, te estoy viendo...WEY TE VEO' y no era cierto solamente te hacían ilusiones-_

_-NO SEAS BRUTA TE ESTOY VIENDO...!-_

Kagome giro su cabeza por todos lados y entonces sonrió al ver a sus amigos ahí afuera.

-AMI..GOGOOSSS!!-grito emocionada mientras corría a abrazar a todos sus amigos, mínimo eran como quince que estaban sujetando sus mochilas en sus hombros, todos se veían de rasgos japoneses pero tambien habia excepciones-Hey son los chicos!-dijo Kagome entrando a su salón con una sonrisa llena de sorpresa y sus ojos brillosos, Sango y Rin se levantaron para ir y saludar a sus amigos...Kagome les hablo en japonés y entonces le hablo en ingles a unos...Eran bilingües por así decirlo.-

-Te extrañamos un chorro!...No sabes cuanta falta nos haces!-dijo Kira una muchacha de cabello oscuro casi violeta y ojos de color negro, se veía muy bonita y era muy alta no poseía muchos senos o mucho trasero-ah y el director siempre nos dice "Higurashi esto..." eres todo una leyenda-dijo abrazando a sus amigas-y no hablar de ti Rin todos se quedaron con la cara de 'que pedo con Rin?' y yo 'ella esta en Japón' no mames todo mundo las extraña se iban a venir más pero creo que no íbamos a llegar completos-dijo la muchacha emocionada comenzando a hablar y a hablar sin aburrir a sus amigas-y que? Tienen novio? Cuéntenme con cuantos han salido? Son populares? Quienes son ellos? Los conoces?-Muchas preguntas, muchas preguntas-

-no no tenemos novio...Bueno Sango tenía pero no, abstinencia, no somos populares ellos son mi salón...Mira ella es nuestra amiga Ayame es bien genial no habla japonés así que se amable con ella-dijo Kagome que le presentaba a todos sus amigos a la pelirroja y Ayame con sus mejillas todas rojas sonreía-

Después de saludarse y felicitarse los chicos dijeron en donde se iban a quedar a dormir...La pregunta que se hace siempre.

-en el cuarto de alado no hay vacantes así que pueden utilizarlo-dijo Sango sonriendo-y tambien si quieren pueden dormir en nuestro depa...-dijo mientras los chicos asentían-...Vayan a desayunar los alcanzaremos pronto-dijo Kagome mientras volvían a entrar a su salón-

Todavía no se creían lo que les pasaba.

-Ya se quien fue la de las ideas y su relajo-dijo la directora mientras todos miraban a Kagome-pero como todos formaron parte de ese escándalo...Ninguno exentara el siguiente semestre...Hasta luego-dijo la maestra yéndose, eso importo muy poco las chicas andaban contentas por sus amigos, sentían unas dulces mariposas sobre su estomago...-

A ninguno le pareció la idea de no exentar, pero siendo sinceros mucho no iban a hacerlo...Y además faltaba mucho, los profesores se fueron y todos acomodaron sus asientos y se pusieron serios, como si hubieran sentenciado su día de muerte; La siguiente clase continuo como si fuera una completa eternidad, lo tan esperado se hacia lento y lo lento una eternidad, al fin toco el timbre haciendo que las chicas se levantaran sin excusar a los demás y quitaban a los muchachos para ir con sus amigos, en ese receso se corrió la voz de que amigos de Kagome habían llegado y no pocos...Más bien todo un legado.

-Así que tu perra vino...-dijo Kali con una sonrisa, una hermosa muchacha de cabello negro con ojos azules muy claros...Un poco más alta que Kagome pero sin exageraciones, a su lado estaban otros tres amigos contentos de estar con las chicas-

-claro...Sin mi perra no puedo vivir-bromeo Kagome mientras veían llegar a Sango y a Ayame con un par de cosas para comérsela y convidar con sus amigas, bueno a los chicos les habia caído bien Ayame era agradable y no era presumido aunque era fácil hablar con ella-

-SANGO!-Grito Ken mientras la muchacha se carcajeaba al verle la mejilla llena de chamoy y entonces le pasaba la servilleta. Kagome miro a todos sus amigos, una grande mesota de tanta gente se sentía tan feliz-

-no recuerdo haberme sentido tan feliz nos han sorprendido-dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras sus amigos reían, maravillados por ver a su amiga muy contenta-

-crees que a nosotros no? Decidir de la nada...Hay que ir a ver a las chicas no es algo muy inteligente-dijo Hai Lin una muchacha de cabello castaño y corto con unos ojos verdes y unos extraños lentes de color violeta, usaba una ropa muy singular-

-hay que sorpresota...A lo otra iré a Japón yo!-dijo Rin mientras juntaba sus manos y las comenzaba a frotar principalmente parecía una maniaca que iba a escapar del manicomnio y parecía una enferma (cielos esa palabra ;O;)-Y que onda como están todos aya?-pregunto Kagome mientras todos miraban a Kagome y entonces tomaban suspiros, cansados de hablar-

-que haremos ahora? Saldremos haremos tu tarea? Explotaremos la escuela? Comeremos de cabeza?-pregunto desesperado Jun mientras Kagome se encogía de hombros y entonces miraba a sus amigos como si tuviera la solución-

-en seguida de esta escuela...Hay un internado de monjas-dijo Kagome con la maldad enseñándose en sus hermosos ojos castaños, los muchachos se miraron sin entender-ah olvídenlo...No se me ocurre nada-dijo cansada de pensar mientras los muchachos se miraron con complicidad y se levantaban para tomar a Kagome de los brazos y aventarla sin bromear a la alberca, frío, helado, super helado...Estaba titiritando de frío, le iba a dar tuberculosis o reuma una madre de esas, moriría tan joven...No tenía ganas de salir, tenía tanto frío-ah...-dijo mientras salía temblando, y entonces sus amigos se reían de ellos. Ella salio temblando y entonces les seña su dedo tembloroso a todos sus amigos y se fue a cambiar-me voy a cambiar...Si quieren ir e instalarse síganme-dijo con lentitud mientras sus amigos se levantaba y la seguían, Ayame no se despegaba de Sango o de Rin aunque siendo sinceras todos los amigos de Kagome eran fantásticos, por ejemplo lo de agarrarla y tirarla fue sin bromear...Y sin preocuparse si iban a perder su amistad o algo así-

Tubo que irse brincando para sentir que no tenía frío, y entonces tambien iba sonriendo aunque sus mejillas estuvieran casi paralizadas y tuviera esa hedionda sonrisa en su hedionda cara bueno lo decía de manera literal, cuando llego a su cuarto se metió a bañar y entonces todos sus amigos estaban un poco cansados de tan repentino viaje, fueron ellos viendo como estaban ya acostados en su sofá y tambien en el suelo ahí tendidos, dos habían entrado con la perra de Bankotsu...Y una dormiría con ella, y otras con Rin, Ayame y Sango...Los muchachos iban a tener que dormir en el piso, mala pasada por ser hombres.

-les prepare algo al estilo Moniké!-dijo Kali mientras entraba a la cocina a preparar un almuerzo, las chicas miraron su reloj y entonces la puerta iban a tener que salir si querían llegar a tiempo de la clase de historia-

-regresamos al rato prepara bien la comida ahorita regresamos...-dijo Kagome mientras les mandaba un beso con la mano y las cuatro salían apuradas dejando a los muchachos con Bankotsu, interesante que no iba a pasar en esos momentos?-

Lo suponía era el chisme del momento las amigas de Kagome estaban de recogidas en su cuarto, como si fueran pordioseras...Kagome no se molesto ante esos comentarios, al hablar de ella era como si fuera el centro de atención de sus enemigos y gente que le molestaba, ella al contrario disfrutaba ser así...Principalmente las cuatro se mostraban un poco presumidas al tener muchos amigos.

Sus clases fueron más entretenidas, Sango tiraba el chisme con sus amigas y estaban planeando como pasarla bien sin que se desvelaran...De seguro ellas querrían salir y no podían echarse a perder en una semana en la que estaban empezando a cumplir sus tareas, sus actividades...Bueno no era tanto era Lunes y llevaban haciendo bien las actividades. Además tenían que estudiar con los chicos para pasar, y entonces Kagome sonrió Jun era un buen estudiante de seguro el entendía todo y se los podría explicar, estaba salvada...Ya no se iba a hundir en el abismo de la perdición de los idiotas, quito ese brillo especial de su mirada y miro como estaba Sango chupándole el brazo.

-Te divierte?-pregunto mientras Sango asentía sin soltar su brazo, Sango quería hacerle un morete, un grande morete...-

No la dejo continuar porque ya medio salón miraba eso feo, su piel quedo rojiza y babeada, rolo sus ojos mientras veía como estaba Inuyasha dibujando algo y después lo mostraba a sus amigos, 'desearía ser esa hoja de papel' sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente cuando pensó ese atrevido pensamiento.

"si claro ser la hoja para que? Para ser rayada" pensaba con sarcasmo mientras otra vocecita que apenas se daba cuenta que tenía se estaba estrenando "no, tu sabes que te gusta es tan guapo...Que lastima que media ciudad se muera por el y que hay de ti? Admítelo te gusta"...Kagome carraspeo en silencio molesta con su conciencia el profesor seguía hablando de la verdadera independencia lo que la hacia tener sueño "no me gusta, somos amigos..." pensaba Kagome correspondiéndole a su conciencia, corto la comunicación cuando escucho un "KAGOME" y todos se le quedaban viendo ella negaba con su cabeza y parecía hablarse a ella misma...Parecía una completa loca.

-Esta de acuerdo Higurashi?-preguntaba el profesor mientras Kagome algo alterada se levantaba de su asiento como si hubiera visto a un fantasma muchos se rieron de ella, la creían una demente...Y ella se los daba a creer-

-claro-respondía Kagome con nerviosismo mientras miraba al profesor todo por tener una pelea mental sobre Inuyasha, oh vamos el no ocupaba su mundo se giro a verlo y entonces le sonrio y se fue a sentar y cayo al puro suelo, comenzaba a preocuparse y a preocuparse de verdad-

-estas bien?-le pregunto Rin mientras Kagome hundía su cabeza en sus rodillas quedándose así, después se levanto. Se auto ridiculizaba ella misma enfrente de todos, sus mejillas rojas (ohh por dios xD hablando de mejillas rojas °¬° a mi un muchacho de mi salón me dio como su matricula nOn y me puse toda roja le dije 'oye Felipe cual es tu matricula?' y el con su voz sexy...su hermoso cabello negro y sus ojos casi negros me dijo '25...' no se que más Dios santo ;-; sentí que iba a gritar "ME VOY EN TI FELIPE" nOn pero no me contuve...y me puse roja n//n pero no tanto xD)-

"_No me llegan tus noticias..._

_Pero creo que sabré de ti muy pronto"_

Sus amigas estaban en la cafetería fumando al aire libre bueno algunos, más los hombres y una de ellas simplemente estaba quitándole el cigarro para aventarlo y pisarlo.

-Matalo-dijo Kev a Kagome mientras ella se lo lanzaba al zapato y lo pisaba y Kev se empezaba a reír, obviamente el muchacho se refería a darle el último baser y así acabarse el cigarro, matarlo de forma literal-

Inuyasha se acerco a ella, maldecía haberse robado su cuaderno de Literatura así que le hablo mientras ella se levantaba para ir con el, sus amigas no perdieron la oportunidad de revisar sus movimientos se rasco con su pierna izquierda la derecha dando la vuelta casi como si su pierna hubiera hecho "puff" al momento en que la besan, y sin dudar a cuentas estaba sonriéndole y mirándolo a los ojos...

-HOLA GUAPUCHON!-Decía Eri mientras Kagome sonreía e Inuyasha le saludaba, a las chicas comenzaba a agradarle ese entusiasmo de autoestima y hasta su forma de hablar les daba gracia, era el chico idea para Kagome-MIREN MÁS GUAPUCHONES!-Decía en voz alta Eri ocasionando que Kikyo y sus amigas las miraran feo-

-no son guapos son un asco, uno es pervertido y el otro se cree la octava maravilla y el que hablo con Kagome Oh por Dios! Se cree el centro del universo de todos-dijo Ayame a las chicas mientras ellas sonreían aun más-

-VENGAN, VENGAN!-Decía Yuni mientras los chicos se acercaban y entonces Kagome tomaba asiento-

-chicas ellos son Miroku...Koga, e Inuyasha-decía Kagome sonriendo mientras se mordía un poco su manga del suéter no mucho ya que no quería de nuevo mojarlo de saliva-chicos ellas son las chicas y los chicos...-dijo Kagome mientras a Inuyasha les presentaba sus amigas-

-pensé que tus amigas nada más eran ellas-decía Inuyasha mientras las amigas de Kagome le explicaban su rara amistad-

-y la vimos ahí sentada llorando y le dijimos "Orale zorra serás mi amiga"-decía emocionada Yaki contándole la forma divertida en la que conoció a Kagome, cada una llevaba en su mente el recuerdo de su amistad, y hasta una pulsera de la amistad y toda la cosa-

-desde siempre fue tan así?-pregunto Miroku divertido mientras todos sus amigos asentían y entonces Kagome sonreía nerviosa-

-hey ustedes me influenciaron al lado malo-dijo Kagome defendiéndose de sus malditos amigos-recuerdo que tu siempre decían hay que irnos de la escuela...al cabo nadie se va a dar cuenta...-dijo Kagome mirando al guapo de Jun obviamente el miro al cielo menos a los ojos chocolate de Kagome-

-vaya así que todos son tremendos-dijo Inuyasha divertido-

-no me digas que tu eres un Santo?-pregunto Yuni divertida mientras el negaba y entonces Kagome se carcajeaba-

-me hizo pintearme una clase...Y hace cochinadas enfrente de todos...Bueno las hacia con su novia pero nadie le impide hacerlas sin novia-dijo Kagome divertida mientras los muchachos sonreían con orgullo de el-y ellos son peores-dijo Kagome señalándolos-

-Miroku anduvo con tres muchachas a la vez, yo con dos y Koga igual-dijo Inuyasha mientras los muchachos sonreían-

-Hey el anduvo con cinco-dijo Sango sonriéndole a su querido amigo Mou, mientras Inuyasha le pedía la receta-

Se divirtieron mucho principalmente ellas, y ellos tambien. La verdad ellos habían compartido varias experiencias juntos, cosas buenas malas, tristes, desagradables y hasta ridículas como cuando Sango se habia puesto un sostén enorme y una falda muy corta con tal de que la dejaran pasar a una película de clasificación C para adultos, e iba acompañado de Jun mientras que la muchacha los rechazaba ya que necesitaba una credencial, la película no contenía sexo contenía sangre, tortura y mucha violencia...Con groserías, por ejemplo en el comercial salía a un muchacho muy emocionado diciendo "What the fuck?" Varias veces y sencillamente eso daba ganas de que te rieras...

Rieron cada vez que uno de ellos se ridiculizaba y Kagome no podía creer la facilidad con la que los hombres entre ellos se hacían amigos, hasta intercambiaron e-mails, número de celulares y toda la cosa, y se tomaron varias fotografías eso si...Kagome se levanto para fingir que era una astronauta y que estaba viajando a la Luna.

-eso es lo que has siempre querido hacer?-le pregunto Mou mientras Kagome asentía bobamente y entonces el sonreía con picardía-

-yo siempre he querido tener sexo hasta morirme...Y cuando muera quiero que valga la pena...Y cuando me de cáncer pediré el permiso de los enfermos la incapacidad-decía el muchacho con orgullo mientras su novia lo agarraba del cuello y le decía "si claro"-

-los hombres solamente planean en tener sexo-dijo Kagome mientras los muchachos miraban con picardía a las muchachas que pasaban-

-tu prima esta aquí?-pregunto Zim, Kagome asentía con una cara de malestar y entonces el sonrió. Yani y Zim siempre fueron "amigos" aunque Zim siempre trataba de acostarse con ella...-

-bueno queridos amigos...Iré a complacer a mi dama-dijo el muchacho con coquetería mientras se levantaba e iba en dirección hacia Yani cuando la prima de Kagome vio a ese muchacho lo miro sin sorpresa alguna, era un amigo de su prima más de ella no era especialmente nada-

Claro que le gustaba verlo y toda la cosa pero nunca andaría con un muchacho como ese su madre se lo tenía prohibido. Todos sonrieron un lugar vacío y una platica sin rumbo fijo.

-Y no has fiestas en esta escuela?-pregunto Kali mientras todos se miraban y asentía-

-parece que habrá un viaje de navidad...-dijo Inuyasha agarrando por sorpresa a todos y entonces Miroku le daba un pequeño codazo de amigos-

Así estuvieron riéndose platicando y Kikyo miraba como Inuyasha le daba esas miradas secretas a Kagome, si eran secretas porque el sabiamente sabia cando dárselas y cuando ella reía sinceramente su risa era una alegría interna que el desconocía.

Casi todo lo que iba a aprender en ese internado iba a ser gracias a Kagome...Y no sabía porque agradecerle, si por darle a entender que no todas las chicas están dispuestas a ser sus novias o porque simplemente se hartaba de salir con alguien tan común y quería experimentar algo diferente...La apuesta con Ginta seguía en pie...

**---**

Doce horas de viaje y al fin la espera valía la pena... "Prenton Peas" estaba dispuesta a recibir a un estudiante nuevo...Aunque tenía que esperar un poco...Un poco, paciencia es lo que necesitaba...Mucha paciencia...

**---**

-Oh que rápido ya es de noche-dijo Kagome viendo como los chicos hablaban de diferentes cosas-

-oigan ellos pueden quedarse a dormir con ustedes? Ya que las prefectas ven un poco mal de que en los cuartos haya muchachos y eso?-le pregunto Rin a los muchachos mientras ellos asentían y entonces los hombres acompañaban a los hombres a recoger sus cosas para mudarse a su nueva residencia, mientras las chicas aprovechaban para hablar de ellos. Sinceramente más o menos sabían con quien esos tres hombres estaban interesados y Rin?-

-Rin...tenemos que hablar-la voz fría de Sesshoumaru estaba de nuevo en el, las chicas lo miraron por unos segundos...Impactadas ante tal hombre-

-no lo creo...Ve con tu novia y dile te engañe con una niña ilusa...-dijo Rin con sarcasmo mientras el se arrodillaba ella evitaba sentir su corazón salírsele del pecho-

-hable con ella...Ella tambien me engaño siendo sinceros esa relación no tenía futuro y te pido...De rodillas...Un hombre como yo, un ser humano que tiene errores y defectos te pide de rodillas regresar contigo...Sin ti no soy nada-Definitivamente iba a ser un método muy fácil para conseguirlo pero porque no hacerlo sufrir tantito?-

-lo siento...Sesshoumaru pero me engañaste-dijo ella como excusa, tenía miedo de salir con ese mismo dolor de nuevo esa mirada dorada de suplica...Al diablo con las apariencias, iba a hacer exactamente lo que su corazón iba a decirle-pero...es enserio? O solamente seré tu distracción semanal?-pregunto un poco apenada mientras el sonreía y le acariciaba la mejilla y le robaba un fugaz beso-

-serás tan enserio...-dijo el sonriente mientras ella sonreía de manera formidable-

Todo regresaba a la normalidad.

-Oh Sesshy! Llevatela-dijo Kagome mientras todas las muchachas se quedaban con el corazón acelerado eso era tan romántico...Sango fugazmente pensó en Miroku y en sus cosas pervertidas, lo que el hacia para llamar la atención de ella río-antes de que cambie de opinión-los dos se fueron a terminar su platica pendiente mientras las chicas decían cosas al estilo de "que ternura"-

-definitivamente Rin se saco la lotería con un galán como el-dijo Tiff, una muchacha que hablaba muy poco pero hacia cosas enormes-

-los deberías de ver todo el día...Agarrados de la mano, mirándose con ternura...Caminando con el mismo pie es tan extremo ver su amor que hasta te hace sentir enamorado-dijo Ayame divertida mientras las chicas soltaban una leve carcajada ante ese comentario-

-y esos tres muchachos son amigos de ustedes tres? El de coletita no paraba de ver a Sango iu...Y el de ojos dorados se notaba muy interesado en saber mucho de ti Kagome...Y Koga oh por Dios se reía de los comentarios de Ayame graciosos...Estaba tan metido en la plática que ni contesto cuando le pregunte 'cuando es tu cumpleaños?'-dijo Kin muy contenta mientras las tres amigas se sonrojaban se sentían como tres angelitos rodeadas de muchas mujeres demonios con cuernos, colas y grandes colmillos que parecía que iban a devorárselas-

-no sean tan malas-dijo Kagome defendiéndose-además el y yo somos amigos...-Buena excusa, buen pretexto. Las muchachas se rieron todas menos Kagome que vio como a Tiff se le salía la baba al reírse-ahí pónganle un bote por favor-dijo Kagome riéndose mientras a Tiff le agarraba esa risa de colapsos no un usual "jajaja" no un "ha...ha...ha". Las chicas continuaron diciéndoles a las tres pilluelas lo malditas que eran-

Después las chicas fueron a dormirse, no querían separarse...Querían dormir juntas así que...Se reunieron en el cuarto de Kagome para dormir las que fueran necesarias en la cama y en el piso sin alguna importancia de ser criticadas...Pero Kagome no tubo un sueño tranquilo, para nada...Ella tubo un sueño en el que Inuyasha estaba muerto y ella con los ojos sin alguna expresión se acercaba a su ataúd, un ataúd de un color anacarado, unas flores blancas y rojas...Sobre sus alrededores, y una especie de división...Todo se veía tan normal, a pesar de ser su funeral habia gente riendo...Y ella se acercaba y se agachaba para darle un beso...Y entonces todo se oscurecía...Dormida Kagome se toco sus labios, y frunció su ceño...Y en su sueño estaban Ayame y Jankotsu platicando, ella no prestaba mucha atención en su platica...pero más o menos decían algo así:

-Oh por dios...es gay!-dijo Jankotsu a Ayame mientras ella le daba un codazo y lo miraba como diciéndole "ni lo intentes"-

-Jan!-decía ella acortando su nombre para mirar a Jankotsu querer devorarse a ese pobre muchacho y morderse la mano nervioso-

-Usa zapatos de marca...Oh por Dios es gay!...-al ver el rostro de Ayame entonces miro a Kagome y al gay-pero tu problema se va a solucionar-dijo dándole ánimos después de todo-

-gracias..-dijo Ayame mientras iba con Kagome a despedirse de Inuyasha de una forma diferente-

Jankotsu aprovecho ese momento para ir con su amado...

Pero Kagome...Kagome seguía sorprendida...Cuando despertó fue porque alguien estaba dando vueltas como desesperada, y cuando se giro vio a Sango...Con razón Sango despertaba tarde, escuchaba el despertador pero seguía placidamente dormida y cuando despertaba era porque el espacio de la cama se encogió y ella caía al suelo, despertó viendo como ya habia huecos en su habitación...Tenía tanta flojera, lo que diera porque cancelaran las clases y poder tener un día con sus amigas...

A los pocos minutos entro Ayame con una sonrisota...

-Cancelaron las clases porque los maestros se fueron a un congreso solamente los de primero tendrán clases...Parece que nosotros tendremos clases hasta pasado mañana-dijo Ayame con una sonrisota, bueno...Sonrió a medias recordar su sueño es como sentir miles de descargas en su cuerpo, una sensación en sus entrañas, una sensación agradable a pesar de tener ese sueño-hay que dormir-dijo entrando mientras apagaba el despertador, y cerraba completamente las cortinas y se metía a la cama calientita, si eran flojas y que?-

Y lo mejor de todo...Es que la escritora las odia porque les dio dos días libres y ella mañana tendrá clases de huevas...Ironías, ironías, ironías...Siguieron durmiendo mientras esta pobre escritora mira su reloj desesperada, y se pregunta cuando tendrá fin...Cierto...Cuando Kagome recuerde completamente su sueño y sienta...Un vacío extraño, pero a la vez calido...

-"todo el mundo esta enfermo"-penso Kagome mientras se daba de nuevo otro hermoso sueño...-

**Continuación...**

**N/A:**

**No mucho q' decir...**

**Me siento del navo ;O;!**

**Buenoo : D!**

**Siii que más que más è.e **

**buenO...**

**x.x no muchO mi mama me corre : ( **

**chingado mañana me tokan unas clases de flojera x.x argg!...**

**y saldre tarde T.T**

**buu!!**

**Pero buenO aqi les traigo este capituLo opinen n.nU **

**Oh si besar a un muerto significa herencia**

**Yo soñe eso hace como dos años y no la recibo ;-;!**

**Ahahaha bueno noz vemOs...**

**Atte:**

**willniroOoOo!**

"_Lo más usual en mi vida..._

_Déjame pensar..._

_Oh si! Es hacerla totalmente inusual..."_


	29. Alucinaciones

**Inusual**

_Aclaraciones:_

_**Habra lemon pero...no ahorita ;D!**_

_**Orale putas a disfrutar nOn!**_

**Cáp.29 Alucinaciones**

"_Hace días me regalaste un hermoso clavel_

_Ahora...solo me queda tu recuerdo aquel"_

_El usa sus pantalones tan ajustados que parece que es una hermosa mujerzuela con esos elegantes tacones y ese cuerpo de envidia; _Niños delicados son todos esos a los que les gusta verse bien, dormida...Hasta que Kin y Mayu despertaron y agarraron agua helada y le echaron a cada una cerca del cuello para que despertaran asustadas...Kagome fue la última y casi le vacían todo el bote.

-HIJAS DE SU...-Grito Kagome mientras todas se carcajeaban-

Los hombres...si se les podía llamar así estaban sentados enrollando la pasta que Jun habia preparado de desayuno, su desayuno se veía tan asqueroso pero sabía delicioso...Usaba una diadema de reno, sinceramente no durmió con esos tipos viendo la televisión y haciendo comentarios graciosos...No hablaron en japonés ya que estaban educados como para saber que hablar en otro idioma delante de alguien que no lo entiende es una grosería o mejor dicho mala educación. Inuyasha estaba desesperado, esa comida sabia tan rica...

-Hola mujercitas-dijo Kev mientras llegaba y nalgueaba a Miroku haciéndolo sentir un poco incomodo-

-saben Kev es gay y...Al parecer esta interesado en Miroku-dijo Jan mientras Inuyasha se carcajeaba-jajajaja es broma-decía divertido al ver el rostro de sus queridos nuevos amigos-

-INUYASHA!-Grito Koga mientras los cinco amigos que estaban por desayunar se giraban a ver que Koga entraba a la sala para mostrar un rostro de completo enfado-Mi animalito se esta deshidratando que hago?-preguntaba mientras Inuyasha lo miraba sin saber que decirle-dime algo!-dijo Koga un poco desesperado al ver que Inuyasha no respondía-Apuesto que no sabes que es deshidratar-dijo Koga mirándolo de manera seria y el seguía masticando-

-noup-dijo Inuyasha con tranquilidad mientras regresaba a reírse con sus nuevos amigos dejando a Koga como una enferma esposa desesperada-

-bobo!-dijo Koga que regresaba a su habitación con su mascota virtual para que no muriera, todo lo tenía que hacer el...Era como si el fuera el mejor cuidador de mascota virtuales, se durmió por cuarenta y cinco minutos y al maldito perro le dio sed y estaba ladrando y...Lo aventó desde el piso de la ventana-buenas noches Inuyasha!-dijo Koga un poco desquiciado haciendo que los seis ahora se le quedaran viendo-el nombre e mi mascota que esta estampado en el suelo-dijo mientras entraba a bañarse y después a cambiarse-

El tiempo que ellos empleaban era perfecto para todo lo que les alcanzaban a hacer, hablaron de sus aventuras diciendo lo egocéntrico que habían hecho y en los problemas que habían intentando imitar a Kagome y sin querer Johann hablo un poco de más sobre Kagome y se vio envuelto en un interrogatorio romántico de Kagome.

-A ti te gusta Kagome cierto?-preguntó Johann mientras Inuyasha miraba su reloj nervioso y hacia como si no fuera cierto, cosa que era verdad a el no le interesaba Kagome como novia solamente como amiga-

-no...Ella es buena onda y se merece a un buen chico y además de que no es mi tipo-dijo Inuyasha mientras Koga decía "a mi me gusta Ayame" sin algún cuchillo en su espada que lo hiciera decir eso, los chicos sonrieron- (i'm your black nigga baby...♪)-

**---**

Bailaban al ritmo de la música, a Saku se le ocurrió poner un poco de música divertida para hacer la limpieza del departamento, todas estaban trabajando muy duro querían tener todo acomodado de manera diferente...

-If you love me then...thank you if you hate me then fuck you-cantaban todas las chicas mientras la música volvía a seguir hacienda que su cuerpo se moviera y entonces ellas continuaran arreglando las cosas con prisa-

Bankotsu habia despertado temprano dijo que iba a hacer unas llamadas y que con esa música nomás no; Kagome estaba arreglando su cama mientras las chicas arreglaban sus buros de una forma diferente. Y después arreglaban la cama en un modo diferente, Sango y Katt agregaban su cuarto y Ayame y Kali, cuando terminaron...Exhaustas y con ganas de querer bañarse al final se rieron un poco.

-confiésalo Sango te gusta Miroku!-decía Kagome que estaba estirando su axila y se la embarraba casi en la cara a Sango para que confesara-

-NO TU CONFIESA QUE TE MUERES POR INUYASHA-decía Kali mientras las dos se terminaban riendo, muy bien esto no era muy apto para las chicas-

Sobre su sueño, al diablo si besaba a Inuyasha nadie se iba a enterar sería su sueño de muertos erótico más poco aburrido que todos los que ha tenido, sería su único secreto...Sería como ser la cenicienta y guardar el secreto de que era una teibolera...Oh todas las viejas de disney son unas zorras aunque no lo demuestren, por ejemplo Ariel...Nomás se le entrego al hombre y se hizo sirena, la cenicienta...Bailo, tubo una noche de pasión locura y cachondez y zaz la magia se perdió...Y las otras viejas uhh! Estaban peor que ellas... (Uhhh trust me take a chance feel the tango and then dance with me♪O!).

Regresando a su inusual vida...Jugaron piedra, papel o tijera para saber quien iba a ser la aventurera en bañarse primero, y por suerte fueron una de aquellas zorras y al final quedaba Rin y sus dientes de chocolate intenso. Quería mostrarles al mundo como en verdad eran, quería hacer muchas cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias quería ser tan cool como una estrella de rock con sífilis en su punto de muerte; Ella no necesitaba la lastima de alguien, quería venganza por nada...

**---**

A pesar de haber tenido un grande viaje y muy aburrido se encontraba ahora en el lugar donde sería su hogar hasta que la muerte de Kagome llegara...Después, después el se escaparía, se quedo un poco sorprendido cuando vio a una muchacha muy bonita pasar acompañada de otras dos un poco atrás de más muchachas, muy bonita sus ojos se quedaron pegados en ella, definitivamente era una cosa diferente a todas las muchachas que vio, su cabello negro y azabachado y su cuerpo...Su corazón por primera vez empezó a latir con mucha vehemencia. Y toda esa magia que habia sentido se esfumo con mucha facilidad...Con la facilidad en la que aparecerán las cosas así de rápido...

-Kagome Higurashi! La directora la llama-fue la voz de la prefecta que le hizo sentir repulsión definitiva por esa muchacha, la miro caminar hacia la prefecta y entonces el fue con la secretaria sintió una profunda desilusión...-

El fue con la secretaria, mientras daba sus datos...Y su información ahora era un rubio con unos ojos de color azul, profundos...Era diferente a como era, alto y con un porte de maldad su aspecto era medio tétrico se veía serio y seguro siempre...Pero tambien guapo...Entrego sus documentos y dio una ultima firma a sus papeles.

-Bienvenido señor Ruben Ostek estoy segura de que será un excelente prefecto-dijo la secretaria sonriéndole con una hermosa sonrisa. Definitivamente esa sonrisa no se comparaba con la que el habia contemplado por breves segundos en la mañana-

-claro-dijo Naraku sonriendo. Ruben habia visto en una película viejas de blanco y negro le daba tanta flojera pensar en un nombre propio que mejor lo copio...-(aparte de matón...todo un webon pinche Naraku u.u sera bn genial :D)-

El fue a su habitación donde estaban la de algunos maestros, y entonces pudo sentir como varias chicas le sonreían rolo sus ojos.

-Disculpa...tu sabes donde puedo encontrar a Kagome Higurashi?-pregunto mientras la muchacha arrugaba su nariz haciéndola ver sin entender su pregunta, le volvió a preguntar y la muchacha le dijo "claro esta allá" y señalo a un 'alla' muchacha tonta, miro el carrito de golf que habia y se monto en el, y fue hacia la dirección de 'alla'-

La busco por varios minutos, después de preguntar por ella como cinco veces la vio rodeada de sus amigos que estaban riendo y jugando 'jenga' y ella parecía ir ganando. Se acercó a ella, mientras era observado por todo mundo...Vaya, no le sorprendía que ahí estuviera Bankotsu ese perro traidor...

-Kagome...-dijo llamando la atención de varias personas-soy el nuevo prefecto y me pidieron que te llevara con la directora-dijo con una sonrisa la muchacha sonrió esa extraña quemazón en su corazón. Ella pidió permiso y se levanto para ir con el, cuando fue un poco lejos...Kagome estaba nerviosa la verdad era que...Era demasiado guapo-

-a serás prefecto mas te vale no ponerme reportes-dijo bromeando Kagome mientras casi llegaban a la dirección pero el la tomo con brusquedad del cuello y la pego con fuerza a uno de los casilleros-Que te pasa?-dijo exaltada mientras el le tapaba la boca-

-una palabra de esto mujerzuela y te mato...Tu padre fue un estupido, no sabes lo placentero que fue matarlo a el y a tu madre...Ahora ponme mucha atención...-dijo Naraku sin darle tiempo para asimilar la información-no se que tanto sepas de los negocios de tu padre-Kagome entonces intento soltarse-

-oh! Se mucho maldito estupido-dijo ella pero el no entendió lo que ella dijo porque su boca estaba cubierta por la mano de Naraku y ella que pensó que el era guapo-

-Si dices una palabra de que yo estoy aquí...tu muerte ser aproxima y serás la ultima Higurashi con vida-dijo mientras la soltaba y ella asustada asentía.-Que tanto sabes?-pregunto exaltado, el quería eso que tanto guardaban los Higurashi y nunca se imagino que seria-

-se mucho...Se todo sobre ti...-dijo ella mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, ponía la pose de no tenerle miedo a Naraku aunque siendo sincera estaba por dentro temblando-

-me costo mucho encontrarte-dijo Naraku con ironía, mientras la miraba de arriba abajo la mejor forma de torturarla-Y ahora que te veo...Me resulta imposible lograr verte-dijo mientras pegaba un poco su rostro en dirección al rostro de Kagome-

-cerdo asqueroso...-dijo Kagome mientras intentaba soltarse y terminaba ahora pegando su espalda con el pecho de Naraku, en toda su antipática vida sintió tanta repulsión por un asesino-

-una palabra de que estoy aquí...Y asesinare levemente a tus amigos...Ya asesine a tus padres unos mocosos no serán nada para mí...-dijo con alegría mientras la soltaba y la dejaba ir y ella antes de arreglarse su ropa lo miro con desprecio-

-No...-dijo ella deteniéndole del brazo para que el todavía no se fuera-...Que ganas con matar a mis padres?-pregunto Kagome mientras Naraku sonreía con ambición-

-al matar a tu padre yo ya no seré buscado por el...Yo ahora seré indestructible-tan guapo y tanta maldad escondida en su rostro. Kagome lo miro la habia dejado huérfana solamente para ser indestructible, se preguntaba que se sentiría ser derrotado por una simple adolescente?-

-lo que digas-dijo ella yéndose mientras se iba de regreso con sus amigos-

Se sentó mientras observaba a sus amigos reír pero ella simplemente se quedo pensando en algo en Naraku tantas cosas que quería reclamarle y al final no podía, no contesto las preguntas que le hicieron de hecho ella no estaba en esa platica. Todos parecían estar de acuerdo en algo, pero ella...Ella estaba fuera, en otro lugar.

-Vas a ir?-la sacaron de su traviesa mente mientras ella se giraba confundida-

-no...tengo...algo importante que hacer-dijo mientras se levantaba y entonces con el ceño fruncido se levanto pero Sango se interpuso en su camino-

-ahí si...Que cosa importante?-pregunto Sango divertida mientras todos se le quedaban viendo a Kagome y ella la apartaba de su camino para dar una media vuelta y comenzar a hablarle-

-simplemente tengo que hacer cosas de acuerdo?-dijo de manera arrogante para irse a su habitación. Todos se quedaron confundidos, Kagome nunca hablaba de esa manera-

Subió a su departamento mientras entraba a su cuarto y entonces tomaba sus llaves y bajaba para irse, tal vez la llamaban pero ella no prestaba mucha atención. Llego a su carro y entonces subió a el, duro un par de segundos en arrancar y cuando lo hizo, fue tan rápido que parecía que el diablo la perseguía; Ni siquiera quería llorar, se habia acostumbrado a no ser débil, casi siempre reía o hacia otras cosas...Tomo un suspiro, sonara muy raro pero no quería llorar ni siquiera se mostraba preocupada o triste...

Se paseo por toda la carretera hasta que llego a la ciudad, y entonces sintió un extraño escalofrió. Paseo por la ciudad, sin querer se daba cuenta de que quería gritar, se detuvo cerca de un área verde (como bosque de la ciudad) y bajo del carro, sintiendo el frío calarse sobre sus poros y su piel...Todo estaba tan confuso, todo pasaba a la vez tan lento y tan rápido; Se sentó y entonces comenzó a respirar, niños que estaban con sus amigos jugando a las espadas, o simplemente novios que se besaban...Tierno y asqueroso, ese intercambio bucal de saliva...Ahí...todo era tan normal para todos, malditos deseos de querer golpear a la gente...

De repente veía como estaba un muchacho escuchando música y a la vez leía una revista se veía de su edad, lo miro un poco de cerca...Se quedo muy maravillada con su perfil, su cabello de emokid planchado y sus ojos al parecer adornado por unos lentes, tal vez los lentes eran simple apariencia, usaba ropa formal, no se veía muy punketo o algo por el estilo...Pero se veía guapo de repente la mirada de el se percato de la mirada pesada de Kagome y le regalo una sonrisa Kagome al verse descubierta miro a otros lados muy sonrojada...Porque lo vio? Ah si porque se veía como si fuera el próximo vocalista de Panic! At the disco... (los adoro ;-;)

Se levanto para regresar a su carro y entonces suspiro, no quería regresar...No quería sentir repulsión al momento de ver a Naraku, quería estar segura...Como si supiera todos sus movimientos, que podía hacer? Si le decía a Bankotsu todo se haría diferente...Además...

-Oye!-dijo el muchacho que se sacaba los audífonos de sus orejas para detener los pasos de Kagome y hacerla dudar al momento de enterrar la llave por la cerradura del carro, ella se giro sonriendo como no sonreírle a ese guapo muchacho?-

-si?-pregunto mientras el sonreía e intercambiaban un par de palabras el muchacho se llamaba Dan y era de esos pacifistas y resultaba que se vieron dos veces en una fiesta solo que ella no recordaba y le decía que si-

Platicaron un par de minutos, nada del otro mundo y quedaron en salir de nuevo uno de estos días. Subió a su carro, tenía hambre...Paso a un lugar de comida rápida la pago y comenzó a comer las papas fritas con un poco de prisa, adoraba las papas...Se estaciono para poder terminar de comer y cuando lo hizo se le hizo ver que un carro se iba a estampar contra el de ella, se quedo estática iba a encender pero entonces se cubrió y después abrió sus ojos no hubo ningún impacto ni nada, y no habia carros transitando la calle...

Respiro pesadamente, como si hubiera corrido puso la envoltura de la comida en la bolsa de cartón y bajo para tirarlo en el bote de basura y de ahí arranco para perder tiempo en regresar...Nada menos que dos horas fuera de la escuela...Secuela de cosas que no recordaba le venían a su mente e hicieron que las llantas de su carro patinaran tal vez no estaban tan tranquila como ella creía que lo estaba...Tomo un suspiro para volver a conducir, y condujo de nuevo rumbo a la escuela...Cerro sus ojos y entonces el dolor en su cabeza de nuevo aumentaba...Ese dolor que supuestamente ya no debía aparecer...Todo pasaba de manera lenta, ella podía ver todo en cámara lenta...Rostros en negro y con tachas en sus ojos blancas...Rostros sin identidad, suspiro y ahora tenía escalofríos...

-que demonios?-murmuro mientras veía a un niño con un extraño animal a su lado y entonces ella casi se tuerce el cuello al ver como le paso tan cerca de su carro, fue cuando le tocaron el claxon y entonces ella agito su cabeza y volvió a conducir-

Respiro hondamente...

-tranquila no estas loca (easy girl...you're not crazy)-se decía mientras sonreía y entonces esperaba a que el verde se pusiera entonces tocaron la ventana de su puerta, se giro mientras veía a una niña de aspecto gótico nada más con una sonrisa en sus labios rojos...Bajo un poco su ventana y entonces en un cerrar de ojos la niña no estaba, miro hacia el suelo nada...Desapareció como si fuera una excelente maga, levanto una ceja y volvió a manejar tenía otro presentimiento-

Otro escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral y entonces se giro para ver a esa niña ahora sonreírle con diversión y entonces ella se quedo estática...Escuchaba los demás carros tocándole el claxon apurados apurados, y ella estaba sorprendida...Esa niña estaba en el lugar del copiloto, acelero mientras se apuraba y entonces escuchaba una risa con eco sobre su carro...

-ALEJATE DE MI!-Dijo formando una cruz con sus dedos, mientras se detenía asustada y se bajaba de su embrujado carro-

-no huyas...-dijo la niña que la perseguía divertida esa voz era dulce y a la vez aterradora-...no te haré daño...solo quiero jugar-dijo la niña sonriéndole mientras Kagome daba un paso atrás-

-yo...no...-dijo mientras intentaba subir a su carro y entonces la niña comenzaba a llorar-no llores...tu mamá va a venir y me va a regañar-dijo Kagome mientras sacaba una cosa de su carro un dulce, la niña entonces silencio su llanto con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-no tengo madre...-dijo la niña mientras Kagome se queda mirando a todos lados la gente ya se le quedaba viendo raro-jugaras conmigo?-pregunto mientras Kagome miraba sus manos y entonces asentía la niña sonreía de nuevo y entonces comenzaba a reírse y de nuevo al tocarla...Todo se hacia más...-

-que...pasa?-pregunto con miedo Kagome al ver que todo pasaba de nuevo como cuando un carro la iba a chocar-

-nada son...solo...gente-dijo la niña emocionada mientras Kagome se hacia a un lado para no tener contacto con esas personas-

Su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar pero la niña paresia muy contenta...Se olvido de ella y comenzó a jugar con la niña. Aunque no dejaba de sentir una especie de liberación interna, esa gente sin rostro seguían paseándose sobre la gente que caminaba con rostros contenta...La niña corrió y Kagome la persiguió pero entonces todo se desvaneció y se encontraba en medio de la calle y con los carros a punto de arrancar se quito de la carretera y entonces subió a su carro...Eso era lo más freak que le habia pasado, gente que aparecía y desaparecía, fantasmas en pocas palabras.

-no mames ahora eres una vidente-se dijo a ella misma mientras regresaba a su escuela sin una cosa como la que habia pasado-

De nuevo ese escalofrió, la misma niña estaba a su lado...Caminando cerca de ella como si...la siguiera, le regalo una sonrisa y entonces dejo que la siguiera y se fue a su habitación a...Hacer prácticamente nada...Inuyasha que estaba ahí viéndola caminar sonriéndole al vacío se acerco a ella prácticamente para sorprenderla y asustarla, pero ella se giro y le dijo "hola Inuyasha".

-hey quieres saber algo genial?-le pregunto el con una sonrisa arrogante ella arqueo su ceja y asintió mientras la niña brincaba con facilidad hasta sus hombros colgándose de ella...Teniendo miedo a que ella la abandonara-las vacaciones de verano serán terminando estas dos semanas...Antes de navidad y eso...Y parece que nos darán vacaciones hasta febrero-dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome sonreía y entonces lo abrazaba de felicidad-

-eso es asombroso...-dijo Kagome mientras luego veía pasar al prefecto y su sonrisa desapareció...El prefecto la miraba de manera despiadada y entonces ella...Ella lo miro de igual forma-

-te hizo daño verdad?-pregunto la niña mientras Kagome asentía y la niña iba y le pegaba algo en su brazo y decía un conjuro y entonces ella esperaba impaciente...-

No iba a tenerle miedo a Naraku...Ni siquiera se tenía miedo a ella misma.

-Apuesto que usa un muñeco inflable para tener sexo-dijo Kagome haciendo reír a Inuyasha mientras ambos se iban a tirar el chisme-

**Continuará**

**N/a:**

**KE PEDO CONMIGO XDDD??**

**Mucho bleach tal vez xDD!**

**Dios santo O.o**

**Ah si Kag no ve fantasmas**

**Y aclaro... ô,o esa niña °¬° no es mala bueno un poco :D**

**Q' maz**

**Espero q' les guste el capitulo x.x**

**Qiero meterle una trama fija a la historia...y bueno creo que mas o menos ya se como :O!**

**Bueno...**

**ACLARACIONES DE ESTE CAPITULO:**

**KAGOME NO VE FANTASMAS SOLO ES COMO "I SEE DEAD PEOPLE"**

**XD nahh **

**Solo ve su muerte de la guardía : ) en lugar de angel tiene a un demonio...Y tiene que averiguar el verdadero origen de su nombre**

**Para no desencadenar el proximo Apocalipsis y la destrucción y demonios °¬°**

**Y tmb meti algo de death note ;-;**

**Jure q' no iba a hacer esta historia rara (ya lo es)**

**Pero si no les gusta ni pedo lo qito y todo xD!**

**Bueno biee :D ¡**

**attE:**

**willnira**

"_no te puedo ver pero se que la sangre_

_va a correr por mis venas..._

_va a correr por mi ser..._

_aniquilándome lentamente..._

_sin algún placer"_


	30. Acechada

**Inusual**

Comentarios de la autora nnn hazta abajOoOo :OO!

Ehh ehh n.n

**Cáp.30 Acechada**

"_Todo parece cambiar..._

_y yo aquí sentada..._

_Sin emociones, sin nada..._

_Simplemente cansada"_

Se dice que la rebeldía aparece cuando la madurez no ha llegado aún, cierto...Ella ha sufrido muchos golpes en la vida, muerte de su padre...Corrección asesinato de su padre, la ausencia de cariño por estos acontecimientos, y la muerte de su madre...Sin duda la rebeldía aparecía en ella, y se dice que estos golpes de la vida te van haciendo más fuerte día con día, te hacen cambiar para bien o para mal. Te hacen reflexionar, y ella que ha sufrido esa clase de golpes no se atreve a madurar...

Lo más raro de ella era su vida, de repente odiaba a sus padres y de la nada sentía afecto, sus emociones eran un caos...En ella todo era un caos.

-Kagome...Ya esta el desayuno-dijo una muchacha tocando la puerta mientras Kagome se levantaba un poco cansada e iba a desayunar...Tres días con ellas y se adaptaban con facilidad, pero aun así ella...Ella no se adaptaba a lo que veía, ni a lo que iba sintiendo. Debía admitirlo, ya no estaba tan tensa de tener que compartir su colegio con Naraku y definitivamente esa pequeña Samy Morgan ya no era tan escalofriante lo que si le daba escalofríos era poder hacer-

-BU!-Grito mientras asustaba a la pequeña niña y ella gritaba y se iba a enterrar dentro del closet Kagome se carcajeo mientras salía de su cuarto divertida, salio como Elvis divertida y meneando su pequeño y celulítico trasero (admitámoslo no hay mujer que no tenga celulitis en su cuerpo u.u)-

Cuando salio pudo notar como el cuarto se inundaba de ese delicioso aroma a comida, y su estomago rugió de hambre. Cuando salio pudo notar como sus amigas ya estaban saliendo de sus cuartos tampoco iban a tener clases ese día al parecer los cursos de los profesores se habían alargado e iban a iniciar las clases con exámenes rápidos el próximo Lunes y sin olvidar que mañana sería su campeonato de inteligencia; Suspiro mientras se acomodaba su cabello y entonces veía la cocina solitaria con un extraño olor, se acerco con cautela mientras escuchaba un leve "boom" y entonces desconcertada se acercaba más, vio un huevo salido en la estufa y apago la estufa y justo cuando la llama de la estufa se apago le cayo huevo sobre el rostro, asustada...

Muy asustada por la forma en que le iba a quedar marca, fue a quitarse el huevo en el baño, pero en la parte de la frente por miedo no se lo retiro por completo y duro un par de segundos, nerviosa miro a todos lados...Abrió el refrigerador y vio un tomate partido y se lo coloco el tomate o jitomate emanaba humo frío, y se lo colocó en la frente varios minutos después sintió un dolor, tal vez estaba su piel entumida por el contacto con el frío tomate o tal vez era el gigantesco ardor que empezaba a sentir.

Nerviosa fue a su celular y marco a...Cerro su celular y se cambio nerviosa, el tomate le escurría por la nariz y bajaba hasta su mentón...Limpio ese jugo, y entonces fue a la enfermería sus amigas habían salido y ella apenas se habia dado cuenta...Retiro el tomate ya caliente para ponerse un hielo, y entonces salio a la enfermería...Ardía mucho, detuvo unos segundos y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando...Lloró hasta que vio a la enfermera, y entonces...Con balbuceos ella decía que le habia pasado.

-es que me queme la olla exploto y...-se señalaba la frente, la doctora asustada fue por una crema especial-

-ve y lavate y después acuéstate aquí-dijo la doctora mientras una llorosa Kagome iba a lavarse, se miro en el espejo y entonces se vio lo irritado que estaba tambien hinchado y le dolía horrores, se limpio bien...Quitándose el rezago de huevo que tenía en su cabello y entonces se limpio sus ojos que salían pequeñas lagrimas, tomo asiento indicándole donde iba a curarle la doctora. Y ella con movimientos suaves y delicados comenzó a curarla...Le seco con una venda y con cuidado tambien le coloco la crema-

Ella sentía un poco de alivio al momento en que la crema toco su piel pero aun así no dejaba de sentir ese extraño ardor, después la doctora puso un poco de crema en un frasco y entonces le dio medicamento. Le indico cuanto tiempo iba a usar esa crema tipo pasta dental y se sintió rara, y entonces asintió agradecida...Se miro en el espejo ahora sería la niña que tenía una plasta en su frente blanca, se veía horrible intentaba cubrir varias veces su marca blanca pero su copete no era muy largo, así regreso a su cuarto viendo como estaba Ayame asustada al verla.

-Me queme y me arde mucho-dijo Kagome que se limpiaba las lágrimas que ya dejaban de salirle, Ayame fue a abrazarla y no se río de ella. Los demás llegaron y Ayame les dijo, debía admitirlo esa maldita doctora era muy buena el dolor ya casi no se sentía.-

-las quemaduras duelen mucho-dijo Kali mientras todas consentían a la pobre de Kagome, y de repente llego Kin con unas bolsas...No le prestaron atención hasta que la vieron prendiendo unas velas y arreglando sal con granos de arroz y con flores de esas de mentiritas. De por si eso parecía un manicomnio con esas cosas que? Iban a ser exorcistas ahora o que?-

-Saben los arcángeles nos van a ayudar mucho!-dijo Kin mientras se persinaba y dejaba la campana-

Las chicas siguieron platicando, y Kagome decidio por su buen nunca acercarse a una estufa. De por si se veía horrenda con esa cosa, que bien! Iba a poder faltar a clases (exactamente como describí esa kemadura U.u asi me queme ahorita...día 17 de enero ;-; y me ardio hasta ell culo ù.ú y no ire al sumbawua ¬¬' grrr que coraje...todo por mi ostentosa curiosidad a la gaver ù.ú...nahh yo tengo que ir ¬¬' cn mi mancha blanca yo ire see :D esa es la actitud U,u muy bien sn las diez de la noche es hora de fingir dolor °¬°nOn para no ir a la scueLa!)

**---**

**10:00 PM**

Sango y Kagome no podían dormir ya que al día siguiente iba a ser el mentado concurso ese y más de media escuela ya estaba enterada y ella usando esa cosa hedionda sobre su frente...Casi se formaba la "L". La verdad era una exagerada solo tenía un circulo gigante en la frente que le abarcaba la ceja derecha...(HAHAHA hoy es 18 :) y...no fui a la escuela nnnn apoco no es divertido xD la neta no U,u tengo sueño y mi cigarro me dejo mal aliento é.é).

Bueno escucho voces y entonces las dos salieron y de sus cuartos y vieron como estaba Kin hablándole a nadie, abrió la puerta y a gente imaginaria les estaba enseñando el departamento, después las veía y sonreía...

-Y ellas son Sango y Kagome son mis mejores amigas-comenzaba a decir la muchacha mientras Kagome y Sango se miraban, y Kagome sentía un escalofrió su pequeña amiga estaba apareciéndole como si fuera la pelona (la vieja de grudge)...Y no se veía muy sonriente, después se quedaba tambien atónita de ver como estaba enseñándole la casa a todos como si fuera a hacer una extraña cosa de gays-

-estas bien?-le pregunto Sango a su amiga mientras ella sonreía e iba a seguirle presentando la casa a los "invitados imaginarios"-

Claro que Kin estaba bien esa tipa era la más frikeada de todas pero así toda freak y todo la querían...Oh que? La normalidad no estaba en Kagome en estos momentos, veía tipitas sin identidad y Naraku estaba asechándola como un violador lleno de ganas de violar...Sango, hasta Sango tenía sus momentos raros, por ejemplo cuando hacia del baño rezaba...Ven? todos tienen su lado freak. (claro :D hazta yO! N.n)

Regresaron a dormirse, prácticamente ya les valía si perdían o ganaban esa madre de inteligencia total...Que iba a pasar? Solo iban a ser la burla, y ella iba a enfrentarse a esos tipos con la crema blanca en su frente definitivamente todo era un asco, miro a Kin bueno ella estaba muy ocupada, así que dijo "buenas noches" y se metió a dormir en su cómoda cama, sin algún extraño suceso.

-Oye...No puedo dormir-dijo la niña que estaba sentada a lado de Kagome, debía admitirlo su protegida era bien freak (traigo esa palabra ;-;) y estaba toda enferma, deberás se río cuando el huevo le exploto en la cara pero fue algo raro ya que huevo en su cara y ella luego lloro, definitivamente eso fue gracioso...Todos estaban invitados a reírse, pero...Nahh...Kagome giro y entonces la vio, su cabello negro estaba cayéndole por el rostro-

-Duermes?-le pregunto con sarcasmo mientras la niña miraba al techo y luego a Kagome-

-no se...Yo digo que si...Tu que crees?-pregunto mientras ponía su dedo índice sobre su mentón y entonces Kagome suspiraba si ella no podía dormir-

-sabes...Puedes leer todos esos libros y mañana tu me ayudaras a responder-dijo Kagome sonriente la niña fue por los libros y los hojeo de manera practica, no duro quince minutos en terminar de leer suficiente para que Kagome durmiera o descansara...Cuando la niña regreso tenía unos ojos cansados-bueno...acuéstate y cierra tus ojos y jeteate (duérmete)-dijo Kagome mientras la niña asentía y se acostaba, quitándose sus zapatos...La verdad eso de ser una de esas cosas de hoy en día era difícil...Su celular que era ipod a la vez lo levanto y este por magia por así decirlo contesto. Kagome se durmió placidamente con una sonrisa en su cara-

-Trabajo es trabajo-dijo la pequeña que desaparecía y se iba, Kagome se sintió más cómoda-

**---**

La verdad hacer amistades no era nada fácil, tienes que ponerte bien de acuerdo con tu mente y saber que decir sin parecerle estupida a esta persona, así que técnicamente no es nada fácil hacer amigos. Especialmente si la otra persona no muestra indicios de hablar mucho, pero bueno ya que ella tenía muchos amigos, freakis y toda la cosa...No le importaban hacer amigos nuevos, con sus uñas rojas y su crema en la frente ella salio a su primera clase...Donde la maestra les dio el día libre a ella, a Sango y a Rin para estudiar...

-Esta vez si saldremos-dijo Sango que estaba estudiando, ya habían dando los equipos a la directora y ahora solamente esperaban perder...Ahí estaban Miroku e Inuyasha cerca comiendo como desesperados, hombres! Tragan y tragan y no engordan en cambio una mujer si traja le crece un seno en lugar de otro...Y ellos tragan como si la comida se fuera a acabar lo que les reconfortaba era que así como tragaban lo más seguro era de que a si cagaran. Se acercaron con un poco de azúcar en sus labios y masticando unas donitas-

-no estudiaron?-pregunto Miroku que tiraba la basura con una aventada y le atinaba luciéndose para Sango obviamente-

-casi...-dijo Kagome mientras le preguntaba a Ayame y esta le contestaba listo! Habia sido la última pregunta del repaso aparte ella contaba con una poderosa arma con su guardiana de la muerte o cosa rara que fuera-

-Oiga doña-dijo Inuyasha refiriéndose a Ayame-y ute etudio?-Acaso a el le habían dado aspirinas con coca?. Si eso habían hecho estaban perdidas-

-que le dieron?-pregunto alarmada Kagome mientras se acercaba y lo sujetaba de la camisa para comenzar a zarandearlo de manera repetidas haciendo que Miroku se carcajeara y por accidente, oh si claro Kagome terminara enseñándole los calzones a Miroku y el con sus buenas mañas no diría nada dejaría que eso siguiera hasta que su lujuria se saciara-

-Señorita Higurashi-dijo el prefecto mientras Kagome dejaba a Inuyasha y lo miraba de manera seria-...Podemos hablar?-pregunto divertido mientras Kagome se bajaba de la mesa y comenzaba a seguirlo, el poso una de sus manos sobre sus hombros haciendo que sus curiosos amigos vieran eso-

-suéltame-dijo apartándole la mano de sus hombros y entonces el la soltó con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro, Kagome sintió unas hermosas ganas de pellizcarle los pezones y dejárselos todos apachurrados entonces trago con dificultad era observada por los pocos estudiantes que no entraron a clase así que con varios mechones en su rostro lo miro directamente-Sabes...he sentido tantas ganas de vengarme de ti...Y ahora-las palabras salían de su boca con mucha facilidad, estaba hablando o al menos eso parecía hacer con este matón de quinta-...Ahora tu me tienes en tus garras...-dijo levantando al final una ceja pero calmando su rostro ya que hacer esas facciones la iban a hacer que le salieran arrugas a una temprana edad, miro como Naraku se reía-

-No planeo matarte-dijo Naraku con orgullo y entonces ahora la miro a ella como si desearía inducirla en algo malo-...Una simple mocosa no logrará hacerme nada...Y si decides hacerlo...Tus amigos van a sufrir las consecuencias-dijo Naraku mientras Kagome asentía y entonces estaba a punto de irse pero el la detuvo-todavía no acabo, recuerda...Te estaré vigilando-dijo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes oscuros y comenzaba a marcharse, dejando a Kagome con unas terribles ganas de matarlo-

Se rasco el torso de su mano, y entonces regreso con sus amigos fingiendo estar tranquila bromeando para que no se viera tan irreal que su mente estaba en otro lado, siguió el hilo e la conversación, hasta incluso contesto las preguntas pero cada vez que miraba hacia el pasillo con sombra y veía a Naraku fumar y verla directamente a ella comenzaba a sentirse desconcentrada, tenía que idear algo para que ese tipo no la dejara en evidencia del mayor enemigo que habia entre ellos...el miedo, el maldito miedo.

Sonrió mientras veía a sus amigos caminar en dirección a ellos y entonces jugando y gritando se acercaron.

Kagome sonrió quería hacer algo, quería hacer una travesura meterse en problemas y hacer un castigo pero todo eso pasaría hasta el Lunes...Porque esperar tanto.

-Vamos...Haré un tobogán de agua-dijo Kagome que sonreía mientras los chicos la miraban consternados-nos vemos luego-dijo mientras caminaba hacia su carro y después dejaba a los muchachos riendo, un tobogán de agua eso iba a ser interesante, después de una hora ella regreso y con una caja de cartón y dentro de ella un tobogán de agua estaba dentro de esos de plásticos, ella estaba ubicando un lugar para ponerlo, y decidió ir a las escalera principal, subió a su cuarto y se puso un bikini con un short playero hasta las rodillas-

Bajo con una manguera y entonces se puso a acomodar esa tira de plástico gigante y comenzó a regarla, poniéndole agua para que fuera deslizable, después le puso pintura para adornarla y fuera más cochina, todos la estaban viendo su sostén parecía querer dejar salir su seno y entonces esperaban esa bella oportunidad, y con sarcasmo agregare...Como si ella tuviera muchas...Continuo arreglando su pequeña travesura después saco el vocero y entonces hizo un ruido para llamar más la atención.

-_BIENVENIDOS AL DÍA DE 'TOBOGANES ACUATICOS'-_decía mientras todos aplaudían y unos hasta comenzaban a dejarse los boxers para subirse, Kagome entonces corto el listón y dejo que el agua se hiciera a un nivel un poco fuerte, y entonces soltó su tabla de surff pequeña y se comenzó a deslizar esa cosa estaba en una rampa y la verdad era algo larga...Todos entonces estaban queriéndolo intentar otros simplemente fueron a ver que pasaba pero el caso es de que ella ya necesitaba llamar la atención-

Hubo gritos cuando ella termino.

Subió de nuevo un poco agitada viendo como ya muchos estudiantes desde los salones le aplaudieron al ser la primera, toco el vocero mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

-_El día del tobogán queda...TOTALMENTE IGNAURADO!-_Grito mientras se emocionaba y todos lo quería intentar la pulsión del agua era perfecta, y en varios minutos no tardo en llegar la directora muy molesta y casi todos se fueron, los muchachos claro que habían estado ahí en primera fila pero sinceramente ellos no tenían ganas de mojarse...Ya varias chicas lo estaban y se divertían un pequeño caos en un pequeño lugar-

-HIGURASHI A LA DIRECCIÓN!-Grito la directora muy molesta mientras miraba como todos tomaban sus ropas y comenzaban a irse asustados, lo usual dejar a la que organizo todo a merced de la maestra. Naraku la tomo como si fuera una criminal ella iba muy divertida riéndose mientras sentía el sonido de su piel estrujarse-Y LIMPIE TODO-Grito la directora mientras Naraku la soltaba y entonces después cuando la directora se volteaba ella casi lo golpea pero tubo que fingir que se estaba atando...Nada no llevaba zapatos, fue a limpiar todo, mientras apagaba la manguera y se limpiaba un poco con el agua para que la pintura se fuera por la alcantarilla y entonces comenzó a doblar el plástico y después lo guardo...Dejo todo donde estaba y casi todos estaban viendo eso alejados por supuesto. De nuevo Naraku la tomo como criminal y la llevo a la dirección-

Estuvo horas escuchando el discurso de la responsabilidad y el respeto, y sobre la falta enorme que cometió. De castigo principal era juntar todo, lo segundo la maestra se lo iba a decir el Lunes, y por mientras iba a tener suspendida las salidas; Kagome salio aun mojada mientras miraba a Koga que estaba platicando con Yani y esta se mostraba un poco enojada con el, y lo abofeteaba y se iba...Paso por un lado de el, sinceramente era raro verla con la parte superior del bikini.

Todos la seguían con la mirada, y entonces ella subió a su departamento viendo como sus amigas se ponían una blusa azul para apoyarlas...Ella se metió a bañar apurada y se puso tambien esa camisa azul, y entonces después salio sonriéndoles...El uniforme iba a ser de azul claro, se apuraron para ir al escenario donde Miroku e Inuyasha ya estaban ahí, y una grande manada de mujeres urgidas tambien estaban ahí y en el puro centro estaba Kikyo con ojos emocionados, y tambien estaba Koga a su lado. Kagome y las chicas subieron al escenario, sus amigos encontraron difícil ubicarse y entonces los nerdos se sintieron intimidados ante su público.

-les daremos una pateada de inteligencia!-dijo Sango mientras les enseñaba el dedo de en medio, el encargado de ese concurso llego-

Kagome miro a todos lados ahí estaba su ángel comiendo un helado oscuro, al parecer estaba entretenida al ver que ella le pedía ayuda con la mirada ella llegaba a su lado, las preguntas empezaban y Kagome y ellos hacían su mayor esfuerzo, el juego era simple hacían una pregunta y le tenían que picar al botón...Principalmente Miroku e Inuyasha contestaban casi todas, y Ayame le picaba como desesperada para contestar algunas...Ya casi siempre iban perdiendo y bueno, los ñoños no perdieron la última pregunta por diez puntos iba a ser la final...El equipo de los cerebritos con ochenta y nueve puntos y ellos con ochenta...

-Díganme... ¿Mencionen diferentes formas del oxido magnesico fosfirizado?-La niñita se sabia la respuesta y se la dijo a Kagome, Kagome contesto pero al final se le olvido una palabra y el señor consternado mirando a su equipo favorito y al de Kagome...Quiso truquear la pregunta-

-Pero eso es?-pregunto mientras Inuyasha le picaba al botón y comenzaba a contestar el las respuestas ganando automáticamente ellos por un punto-

-GANAMOS!-Grito Kagome emocionada abrazando a Sango mientras todos se abrazaban entre ellos hasta Miroku abrazo a Sango solo por esta ocasión, después vino el festejo en donde todos apoyaban a los chicos...Y los amigos de Kagome la cargaban como si ella hubiera sido la campeona y la verdad lo era, iban cargando a los cinco...Paseándolos con mucha devoción-

-FELICIDADES MI INU!-Dijo Kikyo que llegaba y lo besaba haciendo que el se quedara anonado y Kagome viera eso, lo mismo de siempre ella llegaba y lo besaba tal vez sentía despecho y coraje al mismo tiempo. Celos?, de esos que te arden las entrañas y te quema el cuerpo, no sería ridículo que ella sintiera eso...Con mucha agilidad fue a celebrar su victoria mientras Inuyasha buscaba a cierta muchacha en especial-

Kagome se estaba muriendo de frío, específicamente ese día fue escogido por el frío...La directora la felicito pero aun así su castigo no estaba levantado mientras todos se iban, ella se quedaba ahí sentada.

-Oh vamos...Salgan a divertirse-dijo Kagome que estaba sentada estirándose un poco-pero las pasean bien-le dio las llaves a Bankotsu mientras el levantaba una de sus cejas. Con pocas ganas salieron siendo obligados por Kagome-

Se quedo ahí sentada mientras observaba como todos pasaban cerca de ella y la miraban, algunos hasta le sonreían y ella por no ser una grosera tambien les sonreía. Estaba por levantarse cuando Inuyasha llegaba y le hacia compañía, ella no supo que decir solo que sonrió tal vez ella esperaba ese acto por parte de el, o tal vez no. Lo miro con incredulidad (mi barriga x.x).

El se sentó a su lado, y soltó un "mmm" como si fuera una vaca...Ustedes entenderán pero por ser el eso era supersexy.

-Inuyasha...-dijo Kagome que lo estaba mirando y entonces parpadeaba para buscarle parecido con alguien-te pareces a Jack Sparrow-era mentirosa el se parecía solamente a el, con sus ojos dorados-

-No es cierto yo no me parezco a ese pulgoso-dijo Inuyasha asustado; Debía admitirlo le fascinaba ese personaje pero más le fascinaba Elizabeth, aunque la muy perra lo beso y lo dejo ir...Cielos tubo ganas de abofetearla y de decirle "puta ese es mío"-

-Piojoso y pulgoso pero sabroso!-dijo Kagome con picardía mientras los dos reían un poco amargados a la vez. Kagome movió sus manos, como si tuviera cascabeles en sus muñecas e hizo un rostro de alegría con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa que daba miedo y se levanto-iré a...Ah no tengo nada que hacer-dijo ya más depresiva-

-no te pongas así...Nos divertiremos mucho!-dijo mientras sonreía y la tomaba de la mano pero ella mejor lo dejo que se estampara contra la silla y todos las personas que estaban ahí se comenzaron a carcajear-

Inuyasha solo sintió un terrible dolor en su rostro, y el que intentaba ser amable con ella. Se levanto mientras la miraba con furia y entonces daba media vuelta para irse, ella aun se quedo carcajeándose un poco. Cuando iba a aprender a dejar de ser una maldita?, soltó un grande suspiro. Era de naturaleza, luego un escalofrió hizo recordar a sus padres...Y luego se miro a ella misma, ser la ñoña y la burla de la escuela no habia cambiado en nada, seguía siendo la misma a pesar de esos duros golpes de la vida. Se rasco la cabeza mientras luego comenzaba a hacer algo para ella misma, eran las siete no iba a ser tan largo el resto del día...

Ella era Kagome Higurashi Elizaser de La quinta Avenida de la esquina...Y...Nahh, solamente era Kagome Higurashi hija de Myoga Higurashi con una familia odiosa y...Tenía en la frente crema, la cubrió con su copete mientras luego miraba todos lados y subía a su cuarto, un poco cansada...Iba a hacer la tarea del lunes pero sus ojos le pesaban y tenía mucho sueño, fue a acostarse...

**---**

Mientras Inuyasha estaba leyendo su revista nueva de play boy, molesto aun por haber sido humillado por Kagome. Y ni siquiera se atrevió a pedirle disculpas "Feh" esa vieja bruja que se creía? Satanás, porque si era así el era Dios y le podía ganas a Satanás...Ya que...Satanás se la pelaba.

Hojeo la revista y su enojo se paso al ver como estaba una mujer vestida con su desnudez y con una mano diciéndole "ven" y entonces el tragaba de manera dura y dejaba ir en su imaginación. Cerro sus ojos y fue como si todo en verdad era realidad, las caricias que esa conejita les daba era de verdad...Las sentía tan reales, y entonces hicieron cosas sucias al momento en que pensó en más conejitos. Como envidia al creador del porno, maldito ruco degenerado...Tantas hermosuras y no las compartía, después abrió los ojos y noto que su entrepierna estaba en lo más alto, nervioso fue a la cocina a ponerse hielo pero solo consiguió que le doliera...Después mejor fue al cuarto de Miroku y puso un poco de porno, y tambien tomo crema en sus manos para que la película fuera más entretenida...Así estuvo viendo como por más de tres horas la colección de porno de Miroku, y después fue a ver The Oc. Lastima que Coop se hubiera muerto, pero esa hermanita era toda una genio...Le recordaba a alguien solo que menos agresiva.

Vio el último disco de la tercera temporada y se quedo bien dormido.

No tubo un sueño fantasioso...Nada fuera de lo común, despertó hasta las nueve de la mañana del otro día sorprendente de haber dormido tanto, todos sus amigos estaban dormidos en el piso...Cansados, y Miroku entraba casi para molestarlo, con un par de sombreros de cartón iba dispuesto a contarle que Sango le agarro la nalga. Y fue a desayunar algo, platicando con Miroku.

Las chicas por el contrario no paraban de decir que la ciudad era hermosa...Y fascinante y estaba llena de galanes y de helado...Lo que le emocionaba a Kali y a Kira...Nueve mujeres y casi once hombres. Entre ellos podían salir y hacerse populares o incluso eran populares ya en su escuela. Iba con una sonrisa despertando a todas una por una menos a Rin que estaba arreglándose las uñas poniéndoselas de color rojo se parecían a las de ella, solo que las de ellas eran menos rojo las de Rin parecían de teiboleras.

-Oye y Sesshy?-le pregunto Kagome mientras Rin miraba su celular y se lo enseñaba en la foto que tenía ella, los dos se veían tan sexys.-

-Kagome...Ahorita que estas castigada deberías hacer algo...-le sugería Rin mientras Kagome miraba dudosa a la televisión de Rin, posiblemente lo podía hacer pero ser agarrada como criminal por Naraku no era satisfactorio-

-Vamos a preparar algo de desayunar y después...Hablamos de eso-dijo Kagome mientras luego iban las dos a preparar el desayuno pero Hai Lin ya se les habia adelantado-

Platicaron con Hai Lin mientras entonces Kagome se alejaba de la estufa no quería más incidentes con esa maquina del demonio. De seguro esa mocosa organizo todo, la busco con la mirada pero al parecer no estaba. "Buu" fue lo escucho y entonces callo de la silla debido al repentino susto que la niña le habia hecho estaban a mano ahora sí.

-oye mocosa no deberías hacer eso-dijo en susurro mientras Rin y Hai Lin se reían de algo y ella simplemente hacia que la mocosa fuera una niña buena y no una niña revoltosa, pero ahora se encontraba yendo a la puerta.-

-me llamo Sam-dijo la pequeña mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos y entonces escuchaba como tocaban la puerta. Kagome fue a abrir mientras veía a dos niños estar enfrente de ella y a un abogado el mismo abogado que le leyó el testamento de su padre, sintió un fuerte dolor en su garganta y entonces miro a esos muchachos-

Uno era rubio y de ojos azules tal vez era un año menor que ella, o meses...Y la otra niña tenía como unos nueve años o tal vez diez. Los dejo entrar mientras las dos muchachas que estaban en la cocina miraban a los niños.

-Que se le ofrece abogado?-pregunto mientras el abogado pedía hablar con ella en privado y ella aceptaba tambien los niños estuvieron presente en la lectura del testamento más dinero que hasta que no fuera mayor de edad no podría tocarlo y tambien le dejo una grandiosa cantidad a Yani, y entonces suspiro el dolor en su pecho disminuía con solo ver el rostro de los pequeños-

Le dejo tambien varias cosas por ejemplo la casa de Japón era de ella y se le estaba pagando diario a los trabajadores y la empresa sería encargada en uno de sus tíos y el personalmente formaba parte como su representante...Como su tutor, el testamento fue breve y al final entendió lo que hacían esos pequeños niños enfrente de ella...A Kagome se los dejaba encargados.

-Serás como su hermana mayor-dijo el abogado con seguridad, la molestia era notoria pero aun así Kagome los miro con ternura, ser una hermana mayor.-Sin mucho que decir estos son unos documentos de ellos-dijo dándole un fólder lleno de papeles, mientras Kagome miraba con duda a ellos-

-pero yo soy menor de edad-dijo ella mientras el abogado sonreía-

-En estados unidos Bankotsu es tu representante así que...Se una buena chica-dijo mientras se despedía de los niños y de Kagome saliendo dejando a los niños con Kagome. Las chicas ya estaban despiertas-

-Los niños...No se llevo a los niños-dijo Hai Lin mientras Kagome salía con los niños-

-Quieren desayunar?-pregunto mientras la pequeña asentía y el niño la tomaba de la mano para que no bajara su orgullo-

-no queremos ser un estorbo para ti...Así que nos vamos-dijo Johann con carácter el niño rubio que era alto casi del tamaño de Kagome solo que unos centímetros menos-

-Pueden quedarse aquí-dijo Kagome mientras les hablaba, haciendo que el muchacho la miraba con malestar e irritabilidad-no será ninguna molestia...Mi cuarto esta disponible para ustedes-dijo mientras iba a servirles la comida-El niño se llama Johann y la niña Ali-dijo Kagome mientras las muchachas comenzaban a hacerles platica comentando que el niño era extremadamente guapo y posiblemente era de la edad de Rin, y la niña...Era la consentida de las chicas, por su hermoso cabello largo y sus hermosos ojos castaños-

Comieron con pena, pero Kagome luego escucho como tocaban la puerta. La fue a abrir de nuevo mientras veía a Inuyasha de frente y entonces le mojaba con un balde de agua...Eso le pasaba por aventarlo y dejarlo con un horrendo golpe en la cabeza, todos rieron y su quemada...Ya no le dolía, fue a bañarse mientras iba a cambiarse después. Salio ya más tranquila, se merecía que le pasara eso.

-Bueno creo que debo ir a inscribirlos en esta escuela-dijo mientras los dos se miraban con duda-

-pero dijo mamá que tu eras pobre-dijo el muchacho mientras Kagome miraba a todos lados y entonces, ella negaba divertida. Los tres convivieron un rato, la niña mostraba ser un poco menos orgulloso que el hermano pero era usual...No quería que los lastimaran, y biológicamente tal vez era hermanos o tal vez no-Ahorita vengo-dijo Kagome mientras tomaba de la mano a la niña y al niño lo dejaba que caminara de su lado. Kali la siguió queriendo ver como iban a inscribir al niño y entonces Kagome acepto su compañía contenta-

-Sabes nos regresamos como dentro de tres días-dijo Kali mientras Kagome se ponía un poco triste-pero...Tal vez si van en las semanas que vienen de enero será divertido-dijo la muchacha mientras Kagome asentía y entonces comenzaban a platicar haciendo que los niños sintieran mucha curiosidad-

-Quiero inscribir a mis...hermanos-los niños no se esperaban ese apodo de la muchacha-Johann Higurashi y Ali Higurashi...-dijo mientras la secretaria asentía y comenzaba a darle los papeles de inscripción-

Mientras en el cuarto si que habia un caos, el que me voy a poner y que vamos a hacer...Y el tenemos que arreglar cosas, por suerte habían comprado cosas, ya era casi más de una semana y le habían dicho a sus padres que iban a ser cuatro días. De seguro que les habia dado el mimisqui a sus padres.

Hai Lin, Eri, Kali, Yuni, Yaki, Tiff eran las personas más divertidas en todo el mundo incluyendo a Sam y a Ren...Unas amigas que eran amigas de Ayame tambien, los chicos. Jan, Mou, Miya, Koro, Len y los otros si que se divertían con los chicos, eran los amigos que en Japón no habia. Y ni se diga las chicas de aquí eran hermosas...De hecho los chicos estaban enamorados de Ayame...

Aceptaron a los muchachos rápido iban a iniciar en el segundo semestre sus clases, así que tendrían otro mes de vacaciones. Doce de diciembre tal vez era o más, no recordaba regreso a su departamento...Por mientras iban a dormir con ella, ya que Kagome se los habia pedido, y la directora accedió...No era tan fácil hacerla cambiar de opinión pero solo por esta vez tenía permiso de ir y comprarles ropa a sus queridos nuevos hermanos. Impredecible e inusual, nunca pensó que todo iba a dar giros en cien grados, todo iba cambiando...Su carácter su forma de ver las cosas. Maduración?, nahh...Aburrición posiblemente.

La pena se habia ido de los dos hermanos ahora solo quedaba la idea de que Kagome era la mejor adolescente de todas contando a sus amigas. Todas salieron a comprar cosas, necesitaban a Mou, a Jan y a los otros para cargar sus cosas...Los llamaron solamente a ellos, ya que Miroku, Koga e Inuyasha tenían otros compromisos y casualmente tenía algo que ver con las faldas, así que los muchachos las acompañaron a comprar cosas. Tuvieron que irse en dos carros, el de Ayame y el de Kagome...Y los dos niños iban en el copiloto la única y la maldita que iba cómoda era Kagome jugando un par de carreras con Ayame, no quería asesinarse. Pero era divertido quemar las llantas.

-Sabes tu hermana quema mota en el monte-dijo Rin delatando a Kagome mientras ella dejaba el volante para darle un golpe y regresar a manejar-

-mentirosa...no le crean...blablablablablabla-decía de manera infantil para no dejarla hablar, mientras luego llegaban al primero centro comercial, y veían a los chicos ayudar a bajar del carro a Kagome malditos coquetos...Odiaba que le hicieran caso a Ayame, claro de broma.-

Entraron mientras combinaban todos los estilos, comprar ropa iba a ser divertido...Muy divertido, entraron a una tienda mientras los muchachos se quedaban afuera de ella conversando...Ni siquiera les dejaban al pobre chico en sus manos para comprarle ropa de moda, para los hombres mientras la ropa fuera de marca todo estaba bien, nunca usarían una imitación...Pero para las mujeres dos blusas elegantes aunque estuvieran en rebaja eso era la gloria. Kagome les habia dicho que les iba a comprar ropa ya que eran sus hermanos pequeños, y no sabia como actuar con sus hermanos pequeños.

-Mira esto esta super padre-dijo Sango enseñándole una camisa a la niña pero a la niña no le gustaba-

-Escoge ropa y yo te daré mi apoyo-la niña fue a escoger varios pantalones y varias blusas. Muy bien su ropa era pasable, mientras el niño iba a comprar ropa masculina siendo apoyado por los muchachos. Habían quedado chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas-

-mira Kagome...tu novio-decía Jan bromeando mientras pasaba un hombre obeso con perforaciones a lo loco-

-ahí si mira tu novia-decía mirando a un muchacho esquelético que con la mirada parecía lanzarte maldiciones y quererte asesinar-

Iban bromeando, diciendo cosas incoherentes haciendo reír a los niños.

-Oh mira te gusta esta gorra?-le preguntaba Kagome a la niña mientras la niña asentía. Sam se sentía olvidada, no la viva si no la muerta-

-apurense-dijo Sango tronándoles los dedos, los chicos ya estaban cansados pero ellas...Ellas parecían tener la energía suficiente para ir y venir en varias tiendas. Faltaban los zapatos, más de cinco pares de zapatos para cada uno. Casi no cabían en el carro y ya era la hora de la comida, cansados y sudando fue que regresaron a la escuela pensar que faltaban sus útiles escolares. Y Kagome cuando iba pensando en el regreso prometios ser la mejor hermana de todo el mundo-Oye Sango y tu hermano porno?-pregunto divertida, muy bien esa clase de comentarios se hacían o no se hacían delante de los hermanos menores?-

-eres la mujer menos madura de todo el mundo-dijo Johann mientras sonreía-

-ella es genial tu eres un amargado-respondía Ali mientras Kagome presumía a sus amigas tener admiradores-

El tiempo paso rápido, la hora de la comida se convirtió en la hora de la cena y pronto la hora de irse a dormir. Johann se quedo hasta tarde jugando nintendo mientras Ali dormía con Kagome, todas las muchachas eran lindas con el, mostraban preocupación...Y se sorprendió de que cuando se iba a caer Kagome fue la primera en ir y ayudarlo a levantarse no estaba bien agarrar sentimientos de odio en las personas, resentimiento...Ese resentimientos se rompió.

Kagome necesitaba tomar agua, así que salio y vio a Johann todavía despierto. Dos de la mañana, y el despierto. Anomalía, tomo agua mientras se acercaba a el.

-Sabes pienso que deberías dormir-dijo Kagome viendo como Bankotsu salía con ojeras y con un grande bostezo-

-eres un asco de hermana..-dijo Bankotsu que le desconectaba el aparato a ese mocoso-Tu vete a dormir o no respondo!-dijo todo molesto, así fue como Kagome y el se llevaban el era el villano de la historia y Kagome simplemente una víctima. El muchacho se entristeció y se fue a acostar en el cuarto de Bankotsu para dejarle a el el cómodo sillón-

-eres perverso...Así me tratabas-dijo Kagome resentida mientras se levantaba para irse a dormir-por cierto...El canal del porno esta censurado y alguien...Lo intento desbloquear-dijo Kagome mirando a Bankotsu-cochino degenerado-

-en mi tele hay porno-dijo mientras asimilaba las palabras, era imposible que ese muchacho viera pornografía era tan pequeña. Su mente seria un caos total-

**---**

Oh, si que era bueno viendo pornografía haciéndose la chaqueta, era delicioso.

-OHHH!-Gritaba mientras llegaba al clímax con la crema que le habia regalado a Inuyasha después se la puso en su virilidad y cuando quiso hacer un movimiento ya la resultaba imposible, asustado arranco una de sus manos y le dolió demasiado vio que en la crema decía "pegamento" de madera en lugar de crema. Con desesperación fue y vio que la crema estaba tirada en el piso, apago la televisión esto estaba mal, muy mal...Tenía una de sus manos pegadas a su pantalón y...Y le dolía, Miroku fue a lavarse la mano. Sus dedos estaban pegados y casi no podía abrir, con dificultad abrió la puerta y pudo separar un poco la puerta usando su nariz la abrió por completo fue al baño y se lavo. Logrando solo dejar que una de sus manos no tuviera pegamento-

Quería llorar, esto era tan patético. Ahora si...Si lograba separar una de sus manos juraba que, que nunca más acosaría a las muchachas aunque ellas se lo pidieran. Koga y Jan salieron al parecer tenían ganas de entrar al baño,

Lo vieron y se empezaron a carcajear...Y esas carcajadas hicieron despertar a todos, y el que se habia tomado la molestia de no hacer tanto ruido...

-quitate la mano de ahí asqueroso-dijo Inuyasha mientras luego Koga sonreía con maldad-

-no puede esta pegado ajajajajajajaja!!!-decía Koga carcajeándose al igual que los demás, solo esta clase de cosas le ocurrían a Miroku; Era la cosita de Miroku que el se las arreglara solo, por accidente Koga se callo encima de Miroku al ser empujado por Inuyasha y terminaron en una situación incomoda, tambien eso fue un motivo de risa...Miroku enojado se levanto para arrancar la otra mano pero le era imposible, así que no le quedo de otra que ir a la enfermería. Con la sexy doctora-

-Pobre Miroku-dijo Jan quitándose las lagrimillas de los ojos y Koga molesto de haber casi tenido el pene de Miroku en su rostro-

-tengo sueño-dijo Inuyasha que bostezaba y todos decían "yo tambien" y entraban a dormirse-

Posiblemente el día siguiente iba a ser divertido. Iban a...Abstinencia, maldita abstinencia no tenía ahora idea de cómo habían entrado en esa apuesta por cierto Ginta e Inuyasha decidieron esperar a que la abstinencia de Kagome pasara para así poder conquistarla...Y el ganador se iba a llevar a cambio mucho dinero, secreto entre Ginta y el...

**Continuación...**

**Notas de autora:**

Capitulo treinta xD

wOw...

Miroku pig xD!

Ahahahaha n.n oh cielos! Me hacen horrendamente feliz :D

Como una niña sexosa sin sexo :OOOO!!

OMG! Opinen que tal el capitulo demasiados días para que eso saliera...x.x

Ea eaeaeaea! Hoy sumbawua miL ;D!

Yeahh q' tengan un hermoso fin de semana :D

A mi me dijeron "pinshe andrea deja de kemar mota" y yo "bleeeehh"

n.n

buenO GRACIAS X SU APOYO!! CREANME ES DE LO MEJOR ME HACE SENTIR CON CONFIANZA DE ACTUALIZAR Y CON APOYO... :D!

lean el fic de la miko de hielo nOn! Y tambien el de CLAVADO EN MI MENTE.. :D!

los dos fics sn geniales ;D!

tienen su toque x.x

Oralee :OO!!

Bueno n,n!

Actualizare mashin aka mashin! ;D!

Bueno bie-gOn

GRACIAS A Mis corazones favoritos:

♥♥♥♥♥ ;-; OMG! Corazones Y.y

**Kanae.sakura90**

**Misaaoooooo (sin loguear ella bn beiia xD)**

**TLAP **

**Chik B Potter**

**Sayra silverwolf**

**Kagome.Kaoru**

**Marcia Belldandy**

**Yuirne3**

**SN TODOS n,n GRACIAS X HACERME SENTIR MAGIKA n,nUuUu!**

**Atte:**

**Magia amor y diversión.../willnira pss willnira u.u**

**Eii lo del webo fue de verdad ;-;!xD**

**Y por no ir ahora a la escuela U.u no me dejaran salir ;-; my jefa is injusta!! T.T!**

"_Que es eso? Por que ellos se besan..._

_Por que ellos sonrien..._

_Me exalto, me exalto..._

_Las personas parecen estar feliz.._

_Esto no es justo...Despierta Andy despierta_

_Mira esto...La gente esta tan feliz_

_Cantando recitales navideños..._

_Hay niños con juguetes_

_Y tu aquí sentada amargada con frío_

_Y sin amor..."_


	31. 1234 1234

**Inusual**

_Mi sueño...será traducir esta historia en inglés xD!_

**Cáp.31 1,2,3,4...**

"_Eres como un cigarro usado_

_Siempre serás el segundo_

_No serás el consentido_

_Serás siempre el repuesto"_

_Dime las primeras letras de una canción que formarías con mi estupido nombre;_ con una cosa en su entrepierna, le dolía...Era como un pañal.

-debes tomar esto...Durante una semana y nada de...-la doctora estaba apenada, nunca en toda su vida le habia pasado esto. Miroku la abrazo poniendo su rostro en los senos gigantes de la doctora tal vez eran talla C o algo así, la doctora se sonrojo y entonces lo hizo que subiera su rostro para verlo a ella-

Miroku se fue a su cuarto, mientras pasaba desapercibido ante la sociedad...Ya que si lo vieran, no, no, que pena...Ni pensar si lo veían y más los envidiosos de la escuela subió a su cuarto sin problemas y cuando entro que eran como ya casi faltaba un poco para un nuevo amanecer (hahaha la tigresa del oriente XDDDD ese video rifa :D!) se miro su pañal gigante, todo le pasaba a el...

Entro a su cuarto para aplicarse la pomada...

**---**

Y la burla continuo hasta los próximos tres días, lastima que los amigos de Kagome ya se habían ido prometiendo que las iban a estar esperando y con una sonrisa tambien esperaban que ellos fueran a Japón. Inuyasha se cepillaba el cabello mientras murmuraba lo hermoso que era, el obviamente no era vanidoso. Miroku estaba encerrado en su cuarto los exámenes los habían acabo ese día...Y ya estaban de vacaciones más de dos meses de vacaciones sentían que se iban a volver locos, luego venía navidad.

-Odio la navidad-dijo Inuyasha molesto que estaba dejando el cepillo para ir a presumirle a sus amigos quien tenía el cabello más hermoso de ellos tres-Odio que haya frío-dijo mientras iba por una de sus bufandas la verdad amaba que hubiera frío prefería estarse muriendo de frío a andar con sudor y apestoso en verano, definitivamente amaba el invierno solo el clima las festividades no eran lo suyo...Su mamá se alocaba y quería comprar en familia el árbol más grande de todos y arreglar la casa con sus manos y a el...A el...A el, le toco salir del diablo el año pasado, no lo entendía el era bueno, delicado, sensible y con mucho amor para dar...Y su papá fue santa Claus jajaja, eso si fue cómico, bueno se disfrazaban porque su mamá iba y montaba una obra para los lugares donde se rentan los niños...Los orfanatos, si esas cosas iba y montaba la escena y toda la cosa y a los niños les fascinaba...Les fascinaba verlo a el no la obra de teatro y tambien les daba regalos y su padre decía que la que los iba a dejar pobre iba a ser Izayoi pero siempre sonreía y todo el malestar se les olvidaba a los dos.-

Ya podía sentir en su cabeza esos cantos navideños...Los detestaba, pero era preferible a estar solo en la navidad sin padres, la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro...Pensar que Kagome iba a estar sola esta navidad hizo que se pusiera triste, dio varias vueltas como desesperado por la cocina, abriendo el refrigerador para después cerrarlo y volverlo a abrir, definitivamente ese frío le helaba el cerebro...Fue a ponerse la chamarra, con un gorro café...Y entonces se paseo por todo el lugar cuando se sintió un poco apartado pudo sonreír con tranquilidad y sacar su celular para hacer unas llamadas, quedando de acuerdo para ir y hacer algo esa tarde.

Ahí estaba ella paseando ella sola con su amiga la sombra, estaba bostezando esperando su café caliente. Mientras veía como se burlaba de un par de muchachos que pasaban y se le quedaban viendo, el colgó la llamada mientras Kagome se echaba un poco de aliento sobre sus manos así al menos no le daría tanto frío. Jugaba con su trenza mientras esperaba su café estaba pensando en hacer algo extremo...Todavía estaba castigada por haber hecho el día de los toboganes de agua, su mente no la dejaba descansar bueno si todos los días a las siete de la mañana estaba en blanco porque tenía sueño.

-Saca la toallita y dale vuelta-cantaba mientras esperaba su café y ahí vio llegar a Inuyasha, no sabía porque pero eran de esa clase de días en la que sientes que tu odias a todo mundo o que no lo toleras hay si y se sentía de maravilla, su cuerpo estaba temblándole del frío eran ataques epilépticos (asi les llamo :D)-

-Oye y...Con quien vas a pasar navidad?-pregunto Inuyasha pero ella para no ser grosera se levantaba e iba por su café dejándolo molesto, el se fue a conversar con su amiga jota de Kikyo, Kagome tomo su café ni ese jodido café le hacia sentir calor o algo. Se frustraba todos estaban platicando sus amigos se habían ido ahora era nadie en la escuela, pero era mejor ni quien la pelara cuando dijera una estupidez...Ahí era cierto no iba a haber clases, que decepción y ella que quería ser la mejor alumna de todas...Nahhh era broma solo quería sacar buenas calificaciones-

-KAGOME!!!-Llego Rin moviendo su cabeza y diciendo su nombre esa imagen de Rin daba miedo y risa, Kagome dejo el vaso de unicel y entonces miro a su amiga-Las calificaciones están puestas Oh cielos! Mis padres me van a agarrar a golpes y me dirán 'eres la vergüenza de la familia' de ahí me enviaran a Canadá y me dejaran sola sin amigos-Rin se pasaba de dramática-y entonces ahí me haré narcotraficante y llenare mi cabeza de mierda-De más mierda? Acaso eso era posible, en su mente se imaginaba como la mierda le escurría por todos los orificios a Rin que asco-Es tan triste-dijo Rin ya llorando-y Sesshy me separaran de ese joto puñal! Oh no!-dijo mientras corría a llorar a otro lugar-

-Que dramática...El año pasado reprobó cinco y la dejaron ir a una despedida de soltera-dijo Kagome mientras se estiraba un poco ahora tenía ganas de hacer pipi se fue rápido al baño mientras contestaba su celular, duro un par de minutos la llamada y después la colgó para hacer pipi-

Escuchaba voces.

-Inuyasha será mío ninguna teibolera me lo va a quitar...Primero me lo violo yo antes que todas-dijo la voz egoísta y envidiosa de Kikyo y Kagome salio del baño para verla se lavo las manos y fue observada por todas las viejas mitoteras que necesitan criticar a las demás y la estaban criticando les regalo una sonrisa mientras salía, le divertía ver como Kikyo se asustaba con solo verla a los ojos-

Paso por varios pasillos aun sentía frío, y vio como estaban varios viendo las listas de las calificaciones sentía un mal presentimiento...Se acerco apresurada buscando su nombre, y ahí lo encontró...Ocho en matemáticas, siete en historia, cinco en química, diez en turismo, nueve en Física...La más baja fue Química...Odiaba la química la aburría y le daban ganas de hacer travesuras con esas bolas...No las del profesor...Las bolas del CHON y esas mamadas, pura cosas raras en química.

Seguía enojada con el mundo. Cuando despertó sintió un malestar, y bueno no cualquiera...Y además tenía mucha flojera...Y todo era aburrido, que? La escuela no podía ser divertida además de que sus amigos jotos se fueron y no habia diversión Inuyasha regreso a su circulo social y ella bueno con sus amigas...Paso por unos casilleros mientras meneaba la cola, a la pequeña Sami no la habia visto y bueno ya no tenía a quien asustar (1:12 mi jefa me va a put.ar u.uU)

-Higurashi su castigo a sido levantado por favor...No haga travesuras recuerde que su padre desearía que fuera una buena alumna-Kagome entonces sintió una sensación de que aplastaban una hoja...Era navidad y se la iba a pasar sola-

-si-respondió mientras se echaba aire en su rostro. Y salía viendo como estaba Naraku espiándola, paso como si nada chocando con Inuyasha el traía el café y se lo embarro encima el día no era ya perfecto todos vieron eso y se rieron-IMBECIL-dijo molesta mientras se miraba el café embarrado y luego veía llegar a Kikyo para quitarle una servilleta e intentar limpiarle pero la burla era notoria-

-perdón-dijo Inuyasha evitando escuchar que ella le dijo imbecil. Kagome simplemente dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse esa blusa no era nueva pero era especial...Era de un cantante de rock y además estaba calientita-Hey perdóname-dijo Inuyasha yendo a su lado-

-si, si lo que digas-dijo molesta mientras entraba al elevador y entonces se perdía en el haciendo que Inuyasha pasara su brazo por sus hombros y le robara un beso para el era tan usual recibir ese tipo de besos por parte de sus queridas amigas el beso lo recibió por parte de Kikyo...-

Las muchachas estaban acercándose a el, se sentía un Dios...Se sentía popular y famoso...

-Inu, Inu-decía Abi haciendo que el sonriera y la viera. Tal vez ella no podía estar con el no por el hecho de que no sean amigos si no de que siempre iban a hacer muchas mujeres de por medio. Debía admitirlo después de Kikyo habían venido muchas y...Su cuerpo sintió algo eléctrico, algo extrañamente raro y nulo como escalofríos con ataques epilépticos mientras veía como estaba Kagome saliendo del elevador para irse molesta por otro lugar. La comprendía la animal de Kagome se habia subido por el elevador equivocado-

Es cierto para que la habia buscado? Entre tanto cariño se le olvido. Regreso con sus amores a la cafetería siendo envidiado por todos y a la vez ellas siendo envidiadas por todas o mejor dicho casi todas.

-Inuyasha...Apoco ya no andas de amiguito de Kagome?-le pregunto Kikyo que estaba tomando un poco de su agua ya que ella no se podía dar el lujo de engordar...-

-Pues si pero...Nos dimos un tiempo-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo obviamente eso era una broma y de nuevo la vio pasar con un suéter rosa de abuelita y un pantalón negro en verdad se veía graciosa con ese suéter.-

-De nuevo cambio su imagen?-pregunto con burla Kikyo al ver como ella estaba buscando a alguien-

-Se ve fatal-dijo Abi de manera sisañosa, Inuyasha recordó porque no era mujer...Porque a el no le gustaban los chismes, bueno si los hombres eran más metiches que las mujeres y que? A el le interesaba una mujer bonita, bella y con necesidades raras no quería a Andy Lore una muchacha que se comía la mugre de sus uñas y no se sacaba la ceja iu...Le daba asco el recordarla, ni siquiera sabia lo que habia sido de ella...Pobre de seguro la llevaron al manicomnio-

Continuo escuchando como criticaban a Kagome y entonces sintió que la cabeza le iba a explotar, era como si estas mujeres dedicaran su vida entera a criticar a todas las personas. Bueno era divertido hacerlo pero llegaba un momento en el que te hartabas, Kagome estaba sentada esperando a Sango habían quedado en ir a comprar los regalos, la verdad era que se la iba a pasar con Bankotsu, Sango, Rin y Ayame ya que los padres de Ayame habían ido a Australia para pasar la navidad con unos parientes lejanos y se iban a estar más de seis meses y ella bueno...No quería estar en Australia por seis meses así que con confianza le prestaron su casa para pasar navidad. Iban a preparar una comida deliciosa y Bankotsu iba a ayudarles...Brindarían exactamente a las doce y se la pasarían muy bien.

-Mira ahí esta-dijo Ayame viéndola con ese suéter rosa con un gatito y una colita por el otro lado y hacia "miau, miau". Se veía molesta y cuando la vieron entrar ella soltó varias maldiciones dirigidas a Inuyasha y ellas que pensaban que ya eran amigos si no lo fueran...Todo iba a ser como al principio competirían por las cosas, se pelearían verbalmente y Kagome lo insultaría de manera precoz e Inuyasha la ofendería y los dos terminarían teniendo sexo en el balcón presumiendo lo bueno que eran en eso, definitivamente no...Eso no quería para Kagome-Que tienes?-pregunto Sango viendo como Kagome estaba un poco deprimida-

-Nada es solo de que ahora que ya no le tengo que demostrar a alguien que sea buena estudiante y todo eso...La idea que tuve...No tengo que demostrar nada-dijo mientras veía a sus dos hermanos hacer un par de travesuras al alcance de su vista-

-A tus tías...Para que les digas ahora si "cállese el ocico doña"-dijo Sango con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír a Kagome-

-Si y aparte de que-dijo mientras veía como estaba Johann ayudando a levantar a su hermana y después ese tipo de tercero estaba peleándose con Johann casi a punto de pelearse entonces vio como el tipo ese estiraba su puño para pegarle a Johann, se levanto mientras iba apresurada hasta donde estaban con su ridículo suéter rozada haciendo "miau, miau" y Ali estaba llorando, llego mientras se ponía entre Johann y esa escoria de hombre-

-Kagome...Yo choque con el y le pedí disculpas y entonces se molesto y se puso a pelear con Johann-dijo Ali soltando el chisme y sintiéndose un poco mejor de que Kagome estuviera ahí-

-te pusiste a pelear con un morrito de trece o catorce años?-dijo Kagome burlándose-que patético-dijo mientras el se molestaba-

-patético ese suéter que traes-entonces Ali se puso triste-

-Hey este suéter fue regalado con mucho cariño...-dijo mientras lo miraba-y ese no es el punto le pegaste a mi hermano menor...Johann Higurashi-dijo mientras daba un paso en este momento podía darle una patada y golpearlo a lo bruto pero no quería humillarlo-deberías de meterte con alguien de tu tamaño-lo dijo de manera agresiva mientras el la miraba y entonces sus amigos le hacían bulla necesaria para llamar la atención-

-Me metería contigo pero luego podría descomponer tu "miau, miau"-dijo burlesco mientras Kagome miraba a Johann y entonces luego a sus amigas-

-tienes razón pero...como yo soy mujer si me puedo meter contigo-dijo mientras cuando el se molestaba se giraba para irse, Kagome aprovecho para hacerle el calzón chino máximo y después lo hizo azotar contra la piel del muchacho-a la otra metete simplemente con otro mocoso...-dijo mientras le daba una patada en sus nalgas pero el muchacho no se molestaba todos se burlaban de el...-

-VAS A VER-Gritaba mientras se giraba para ir y estrangularla-

-corran-dijo mientras los tres se separaban obviamente iba a perseguirla a ella, tendría suerte si el no la perseguía pero no fue el caso el se agarro a perseguirla mientras ella corría entre todos riéndose de aquel sujeto lo más seguro es de que estaba rozado eran más de cuatro muchachos persiguiéndola. Sango, Ayame y Rin iban más atrás persiguiéndolos gritando cosas sin sentido cosas como "CORRE ZORRA" y puras de esas Kagome estaba con su corazón agitado esto le recordaba a la vez en la que la prefecta se agarro como perro a perseguirla fue divertido...Ahorita se estaba sintiendo viva-

-ME LA VAS A PAGAR-Grito el muchacho mientras todos iban a perseguirla si la atrapaban que? No le podían pegar se detuvo mientras Sango y las demás la miraban, y entonces los muchachos la miraban con rencor o mejor dicho ese alto prieto todo chanate aun divertida lo miro-

-bien...Que te voy a pagar? Tu estupidez-dijo burlesca mientras los miraba a todos-

-eres una cínica...Vas a ver-estiro su mano para darle un golpe y entonces Kagome se quedo ahí esperando el golpe-

-si claro me vas a pegar tu?-pregunto burlesca, Sango pensaba un "porque no se calla"-

-claro-dijo mientras el se lanzaba para agarrarla de las camisa y la cargaba, eso no la asusto...Estiro su pierna y le pego en la pierna del muchacho dejándolo inconsciente. Los demás se quedaron estupefactos ante lo que Kagome hizo, ahí estuvieron discutiendo y discutiendo y al final Kagome les pego a todos harta de que no les parara el ocico-ya cállense el ocico morros-dijo exaltada mientras veía a Sango, a Rin y a Ayame con los muchachos. Johann estaba sonriendo, y Ali corría para abrazarla-

Kagome se sentía bien acá, haber peleado con tres hombres, y todos cuchicheaban cosas...

-Te viste genial eres mi ídolo!-dijo Ayame emocionada mientras veía como Koga estaba agarrado de la mano de Yani no entendía como a el le podía caer bien esa arpía era de lo peor y tenía mal aliento-

**---**

Ese día despertaron las cuatro amigas, mientras se ponían de acuerdo para repartir las cosas.

-En mi casa no hay nada arreglado así que tendremos que arreglar todo-dijo Ayame sonrojada las amigas se miraron sonriendo-

-Bankotsu, los niños y yo iremos a comprar el árbol-dijo Ayame mientras los niños sonreían-

-entonces tu y yo compramos las esferas y los arreglos-dijo Kagome mientras Ayame asentía cada quien fue por dinero mientras se despedían entre ellos. Fue algo rápido, Ayame y Bankotsu se detuvieron en una venta de árboles navideños y escogieron el que más les gusto a los niños. Mientras las chicas...-

-Hay que ponerle esferas plateadas-dijo Sango mientras Kagome asentía y entonces buscaban puras esferas plateadas o blancas y tambien de ese decorador. Buscaron la nieve falsa y varios muñecos navideños-

-Los regalos!-dijo Kagome mientras Sango y ella se miraban-Ya se...Le compramos a los niños-dijo Kagome mientras asentía-"acaparare el carro para comprarle regalos a todos"-penso Kagome emocionada mientras Sango tambien pensaba lo mismo-

Se apresuraron a comprar todo, mientras Kagome pensaba en comprar algunos regalos claro después de dejar a Sango en la casa de Ayame ella se excuso diciendo que tenía que ir a sacar un dinero de su madre. Le creyeron, que crédulos eran...Les iba a comprar regalos a Rin, Ayame, Sesshy, Sango, Bankotsu, Miroku, Koga, Inuyasha...Y esos dos mocosos que comenzaba a querer; Manejo con cuidado mientras visitaba el mall o centro comercial, (hahaha mall :D). Fue primero a comprarle a Johann le iba a regalar una tanga de elefante...Y algo más...Nah, estaba muy chiquito para ser traumado a la niña le regalo un oso de peluche un poco grande...A el un muñeco de peleas, más bien puso varios regalos. A Sango le regalo una bufanda con un gorro, aunque no estaba muy segura. A Ayame le regalo un dije de la amistad, a Rin el disco de My chemical Romance (yo lo qiero e.é) y una pluma de My chemical Romance, con una lapicera de My chemical Romance y una bolsa para el maquillaje de My chemical Romance. A Inuyasha le regalo un perfume, a Miroku una colección de videos para hacer striptease con mujeres...A Koga una corbata rosa con un broche en forma de flor...A Bankotsu le regalo un reloj.

Era lo menos que se merecía por haber cuidado de ella, regreso apresurada mientras envolvían los regalos con esas cajas de que parecen todo menos regalo por ejemplo una caja de chicles para otra y cosas divertidas, después las puso en la cajuela de su carro ya las metería en un escondite de la casa de Ayame...Fue por sus maletas a su habitación iban a vivir ya en la casa de Ayame no lo podía creer dos meses sin la escuela sin verle la jeta de drogado a Naraku.

Se apuro mientras metía varias de sus cosas y las ponía en sus maletas o mochilas. En el carro de Ayame ya estaban las maletas de todo iba a compartir el cuarto con Ali y Johann compartiría con Bankotsu.

Faltaban como cinco días para el veinticuatro de diciembre (hahaha xD chale U.u apenas), estaba buscando hacerse algo extremo quería perforarse la lengua, y el labio pero le iba a doler así que mejor se apuro, manejo con cuidado la nieve ya estaba queriendo cubrir un poco el suelo haciendo que el carro patinara. Llego viendo como estaba la casa ya siendo decorada por todos y entonces se apresuro a llegar a su cuarto siendo guiada por Ayame subió los regalos y los escondió. Después sospechosamente Sango pidió su carro y se lo presto.

-Insisto ahí no se ve bien el árbol-dijo Ayame toda histérica mientras Rin y Bankotsu lo volvían a mover en el centro de la sala-ahí se ve divino-dijo Ayame mientras ellos lo regresaban al lugar donde se veía perfecto, al fin hicieron callar a Ayame con que si estaba en el centro no iban a poder platicar-

-odio la navidad-dijo Kagome que estaba poniéndole una esfera a lo loco-odio la navidad...-volvió a repetir mientras veía como estaban Ayame, Rin y Bankotsu acostados en el sofá los tres recostados en ellos mismo. Miro el reloj y entonces noto que eran las once y media. Que rápido y Sango todavía no regresaba...-

Que estaría haciendo aquella pillina.

**---**

-No puedo creer que me hayan enviado hasta acá-dijo Sango mientras veía el teibol ahí con luces rosas y amarillas indicando a una mujer que estaba de manera sexosa diciendo los horarios. Iba a arrancar pero vio que estaba un personaje conocido para ella, sonriendo y acompañado de otros dos. Se quedo estupefacta al reconocerlo, eran Miroku, Inuyasha y Koga acompañados de otros dos sujetos. No, esto lo tendrían que saber Ayame y Kagome. Les marco apresurada mientras veía el nombre del susodicho lugar-

Dejo que el celular llamara...

_Cuando llaman **Cuando responden x.x**_)

_-Kagome! No me lo vas a creer pero Miroku, Inuyasha y Koga están en el golden-_anuncio Sango desesperada mientras los veía pagarle al de la entrada y ellos pasaban cómodamente-

-**_Y...Que es eso?-_**pregunto Kagome con naturalidad obviamente ella desconocía esos lugares-

-_Es un teibol Kagome...Un teibol-_dijo Sango más exaltada Kagome se sintió furiosa. Mientras iba a levantar a Ayame solamente a ella-

**-_Y que es eso? O que?-_**decía Kagome aun sin creerle a Sango tal vez era una broma para saber como reaccionaba debía tranquilizarse-

_-es un teibol donde viejas encueradas les bailan a los hombres!...Dios mío-_decía mientras veía como se bajaban otros hombres y ella se tenía que hacer bolita para pasar de incógnito-

**_-No mames...Ahí te caemos...Como se llama el teibol ese?-_**pregunto Kagome mientras lograba despertar a Ayame-

-_golden como el canal ese del porno GOLDEN!-_decía exaltada-_apurense!-_decía Sango obviamente no tenía idea de porque se sentía desesperada pero ellos iban a ser no se raros si se metían a ese lugar-

Dejo la desesperación a un lado para tranquilizarse, si sus amigas llegaban que iban a hacer? Ni que se metieran y los sacaran...Y no entendía ese malestar de que Miroku viera a otras mujeres...Celosa? posiblemente...Fue como si todo desapareciera cuando confeso mentalmente que estaba celosa. Claro, nunca lo admitiría de manera publica...Eso jamás, primero muerta antes de aceptar en publico que estaba celosa de que Miroku viera a otras mujeres...Se quiso pasar de listo con ella y nunca se lo perdonaría pero las sensaciones que ella sentía cuando el la miraba y le sonreía...La hacían...

Plash! Una mierda de pájaro le caía en el vidrio, que no los pájaros se van a dormir? Que demonios le hacia un pichón cagandole en el vidrio?(pichón es paloma) Le hecho agua pero la mierda se siguió embarrando, le volvió a hacer para que se limpiara y cuando consiguió todo se hacia raro...Que asco y que raro excremento.

-Que bueno que nunca tuve un pájaro...-murmuro mientras veía como estaban Ayame y Sango llegando y haciendo que ella saliera del frío se estaba muriendo del frío pero aun así ahí andaban a las doce de la noche en un lugar de mala muerte.-Ya entraron llevan como quince minutos...viendo mujeres encueradas-dijo Sango mientras las tres se miraban-

-son ellos a nadie les importa-dijo Ayame fingiendo que no le importaba-

-además es patético tener que pagar por eso-dijo Kagome hallándole un poco de humor a la situación las chicas rieron y se burlaron por ciertos minutos mientras buscaban una forma de poder entrar y así...Que iban a hacer? Solamente eran sus "amigas" con comillas porque la verdad era que se gustaba más ridiculizarse entre ellos que aceptar el cariño que le sentían no todo lo contrario tenían que ser como las serpientes o mejor dicho perros y gatos...Ellos ladrando y ellas bueno ellas...Arañándolos para hacerlos ver feo-

-este es el plan-dijo Ayame mientras las tres asentían era ridículo y Sango no estaba de acuerdo-

Iban caminando por las escaleras, mientras luego las dejaban entrar por la parte donde estaban las bailarinas.

-Tú serás la primera-dijo mientras agarraba a Sango y las bailarinas y maquillistas las preparaban-

No podían creer lo que iban a hacer y todo para que?...Solamente para que ellos se fueran no tenía sentido. Entonces miro como estaba Sango queriendo salir parecía muy enojado pero...Acaso...No...Claro que no Sango amaba todavía a un tipo gay de la televisión obviamente no lo iba a cambiar por un joto como Miroku y que hay de Ayame esa relación que hubo entre Koga por tres días muy sospechoso, muy sospechoso...Y de ella? Bueno no quería que Inuyasha se contagiara de sífilis o de herpes. Que asco...Con herpes.

Sango estaba saliendo mientras luego regresaba para sacar a sus otras dos amigas que estaban un poco intranquilas. Kagome iba con una peluca corta de color azul, Ayame con una de color verde y Sango con una de color rosa. Las tres iban con unas tremendas botas, Sango casi se cae pero ahí andaba acosando a la gente...Las tres andaban con ropa muy provocativa...Y usaban unas extrañas mascaras para que no las reconocieran.

-Mamasita-dijo un tipo nalgueando a Sango-

-oye cabron déjame!-dijo Sango que casi lo golpea, el único que podía hacer eso era...Nadie! a ella nadie la manoseaba por más prostituta que se viera a ella la respetaban porque la respetaban-

-Mira ahí están-dijo mientras Miroku le ponía dos billetes en la tanga a ella y se quedaba embobado viendo como esas nalgas se paseaban de un lado a otro. Inuyasha solamente tenía a una vieja que estaba pegando sus senos en su cara y el hacia algo como "boggie, boggie" y entonces ella regresaba su mirada en el, Kagome sintió ese coraje de cualquier mujer que es engañado algo inusual.-

Fueron acosadas por otros tres tipos, mientras Inuyasha, Miroku y Koga miraban a esas tres extrañas de diferente peluca.

-Son hermosas...Quienes son?-pregunto Koga mientras la muchacha las miraba-

-nuevas-dijo mientras uno tomaba a Kagome y entonces la subían al tubo. Kagome tenía miedo, se sentía violada por esas miradas lujuriosas-

Sango y Ayame querían regresar pero otros dos tipos las tomaron y las cargaron para subirlas al tubo tambien todo raro y bien "anormal". Las tres estaban separadas, escuchando esa música de punchis, punchis mientras los tres amigos las miraban ellas eran las muchachas que fueron a la fiesta de Miroku no recordaban sus nombres pero les resultaban lindas y atractivas lastima que estaban ebrios y no recordaban muy bien.

-Se parecen a las viejas que fueron a tu casa-dijo Koga mientras veía a la de cabello rosado intentar bailar, estaba sonrojada mirando a sus amigas el publico comenzaba a impacientarse-

-nah..estas están mejor-dijo Miroku que se interesaba más por Sango-

La de color verde agarro más rápido la onda (Ayame) estaba ya meneando su cuerpo pero lastima que eran pésimas para esa clase de cosas, bailar para los hombres no era lo suyo. Les daban dinero por bailar, no era tan genial pero era divertido no conocían su identidad...Kagome hizo como si tuviera un látigo, mientras hacia el baile de dedos mágicos.

Inuyasha se acerco a ella, ella giro su vista a otro lado...Podía ver como daban dinero mientras ella miraba a las demás trabajadoras. Después se bajaba para irse, cuando bajo fue sujetada del brazo por un sujeto un poco gordo...

-Cuanto por la noche?-pregunto mientras Kagome miraba a Sango-

-nada...Digo-Kagome estaba nerviosa y hizo su voz ronca-cubro a otra bailarina simplemente eso-mintió mientras daba media vuelta para irse fue acosada varias veces y entonces entro a su "camerino" en donde se quito la película y se miro en el espejo para salir y ser de teibolera era muy bonita cuando se quito la peluca sintió como los pasos de alguien se acercaba se giro y vio que ahí estaba Inuyasha viéndola con desprecio-

Kagome simplemente lo miro...

-Inuyasha espera-dijo mientras se volvía a poner la peluca un poco mal...Y entonces lo detenía-no es lo que parece yo-dijo a pesar de todo sonriendo-yo no trabajo en esto...En realidad yo solo vine para que evitaras acostarse con una prostituta ya que somos amigos no?-dijo Kagome mientras el miraba a otro lado-

-lo que haga no te debe importar-dijo soltándose con brusquedad-vete a trabajar jodida teibolera-y se fue dejando a Kagome sola y sucia, fue a cambiarse mientras se ponía su usual ropa y luego regresaba una Ayame tambien triste y ni se diga de Sango-

-Las descubrieron verdad?-pregunto Kagome que estaba cubriéndose con su suéter se sentía avergonzada-

-piensan que somos unas perdidas-dijo Ayame que estaba casi por llorar-y me duele que Koga me tenga en ese concepto...-dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar un poco-

-fue mi culpa..Perdóneme-dijo Sango que se acercaba a abrazarlas y entonces Kagome las miro-

-nosotras sabemos que eso no es cierto así que al demonio con ellos...Que piensen lo que les plazca-dijo mientras se levantaban para irse-nos vamos?-

**---**

Los tres estaban ardiendo de coraje...Engañados y ellas que fingían ser santas y puras...Al demonio con eso, eran unas teiboleras no merecían abarcar sus pensamientos. Iban a hacerle una "broma" a las chicas, así que se detuvieron en la casa de Ayame en donde vieron como estaban bajando y sonriendo un poco...Inuyasha se apuro y sujeto del brazo a Kagome y los demás hicieron lo mismo...Pego sus labios a su oreja y entonces con una cínica sonrisa le puso la mano sobre la pierna.

-Cuanto cobras por la noche? Digo porque ando rico y puedo pagar tus servicios-Kagome se sintió muy molesta, tomo su mano y lo abofeteo haciendo que Inuyasha se quedara sorprendido-Ni que fueras la mejor de todas-le dijo mientras Kagome lo dejaba con una "humillación" y cuando los otros dos muchachos la vieron apartaron sus miradas de ella-

Era como si fueran la peste...

Calma...

1,2,3,4...Ellas iban a tratar a ser difíciles...Ya que lo eran...1,2,3,4...Y ellos iban a tratar a llegarle al nivel, y ellos las querían comprar pero eso no se iba a poder porque ellas no estaban a la venta...Para ellas ellos ni siquiera valían la pena, eran como un cigarro usado...Eran una mierda...Tambien era el repuesto del primero en pocas palabras...Ellos nunca daban lo mejor de si es más siempre daban mierda a todos...Siéntate y sonríe porque ellos no valen la pena...

Ellos no saben de diversión, porque ellos piensan que siendo geniales es divertido...

A veces la gente debe pelear por lo que quiere debe saber lo que tiene o lo que va a llegar a querer...Pero no muchos son tercos y se la viven en el desmadre y nunca conocerán esas sensaciones bellas. Ellas tres eran demasiado para ellos...Definitivamente...Ahora con una mente llena de imágenes porno se fueron a dormir...

Pero los chicos estaban extraños, molestos...Orgullosos y definitivamente con el pesamiento de "sus chicas"...Raro, tan raro como el reciclo del cigarro...

_Continuará..._

**N/a:**

**Me propuse dejar de fumar : )**

**Luego mis dientes seran amarillos U.u y mis manos se pondran amarillas ;D!**

**Y como no qiero eso dejare de fumar : )**

**Y estoy en abstinencia a la gaver cn los hombres :O! pq?**

**Pq todos sn bn puñetaz U.u xD!**

**Hahaha perdon x la tardanza bueno vae vae**

**x.x es tarde debo dormir :') mis osho horas como la gente normal :O!**

**hahaha ke freak bueno vae vae nOn!**

**Atte:**

**Willnirooooooô!**

"_Un beso al aire..._

_Un conteo de los segundos que me quedan cn vida_

_Un beso en el pecho_

_Para tirar el pañuelo blanco..._

_Un hombre sin sonrisa_

_Y una mujer que espera su llegada..."_


	32. Starlight

**Inusual**

_Siempre quise ser una princesa que prostituye su amor...Pero solo soy una simple niña que tiene deseos de grandeza.. : )_

**Cáp.32 Satarlight**

"_Tomate una cerveza conmigo_

_Para brindar por los malos tragos_

_Y así limar las asperezas_

_Y no recordar esos madrazos"_

_Me recuerdas a mi amigo lastima que el sea gordo y chaparro y tu seas alto y delgado;_ Pésimo día, la verdad tenían flojera...Bueno estaban un poco calmadas, Kagome estaba sonriendo mientras se ponía una blusa rosa palo con una falda negra de esas bombachas (si no de las que te quedan pegaditas) como hasta las rodillas y unas raras calcetas acompañando sus desordenados tenis, su cabello estaba desordenado y estaba usando unos lentes de mosca (de esos cubridores ;D), se levanto de su cama harta de atrofiar más su cerebro con la televisión.

-Iré a comprar algo ahorita regreso-dijo mientras se despedía viendo como estaba Bankotsu leyendo el periódico la sección de "gente" donde vienen los chismes y toda la cosa. Se apuro mientras salía-

Salio apresurada, recordaban aquello extremo que iba a hacer? Pues si se iba a pintar el pelo...Se apresuro mientras veía el semáforo y cuando giraba su vista lograba ver que a su lado estaba Inuyasha cambiándole a la música, se moría de ganas de pitarle y de enseñarle el dedo de en medio pero no se iba a rebajar, al contrario acelero para apurarse pero el parecía estarla siguiendo obviamente no reconocía su carro...Ya que muchos pueden tener un carro como el de ella, no le tomo mucha importancia y en un centro comercial estaciono su carro...Se apresuro y entonces entro viendo como estaba la promoción de tres por dos de tintes, tenía suerte compraba tres y se llevaba uno gratis.

Se apresuro mientras buscaba la sección lo malo de no salir mucho de la escuela era que no podía saber donde estaban las cosas...Estaba llegando a los tintes cuando entonces vio los colores, miro toda clase de colores...Pero ninguno parecía llamar su atención, le gustaba su cabello lo tenía de muchas capas y a la vez graficado y tambien entresacado, un poco desilusionada salio de ese pasillo y entonces se fue sin cuidado chocando con alguien. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Lo siento...-dijo levemente mientras abría sus ojos topándose con los dorados de Inuyasha, sintió que un cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo era ahora o nunca-oye...Yo me quiero disculpar por ayer...tu sabes es que...Bueno yo-el estaba yéndose y entonces ella como si fuera un piojo se pego a el, lo iba a hartar hasta que la escuchara-me vale muy poco si no quieres escucharme-dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y el entonces rechazaba ese acto haciendo que Kagome casi se fuera de ocico-

-Me importa muy poco si eres puta o no-dijo con desprecio, ambas lenguas eran rápidas-

-pues...no parece-dijo ella de manera sisañosa-si no te importara me hablarías como siempre pero puedo ver que te importa mucho-dijo de manera venenosa mientras se mordía un poco la lengua ella habia acertado y eso lo hizo molestarse aun más-

-mentira-dijo sin alzar la voz pero obviamente mostrando que estaba molesto, Kagome entonces levanto una de sus negras cejas habia acertado lo que le hacia sentirse importante ante los ojos de Inuyasha-

-que te molesta? Que me miren otros hombres...O que me importen más ellos que tu?-pregunto con burla mientras el apretaba el puño y entonces la tomaba del brazo para acercarla a el sus alientos se combinaban y ella estaba sorprendida, y el hipnotizado ante esos ojos color marrón sintió que todos dejaron de existir y faltaba poco para la unión de sus labios...-Que vas a hacer?-le pregunto ella con voz coqueta haciendo que el se hundiera más en sus ojos sintiendo como su boca se le resecaba y el deseo de apoderarse de esos labios se le hacia muy extraño y a la vez le hacia sentir extraños agujeros sobre su estomago una sensación no tan agradable para el, rara, confusa y muy apetecible-

-...No se-murmuro fatigado sintiendo que la necesidad de respirar ya no era necesaria, el tenerla ahí enfrente de el era necesario ya para el (ahí si eso dicen todos u.u). Kagome podía sentir lo que el quería hacer, podía notar como su manzana de Adán estaba atascada sobre la mitad de su garganta, se sintió nerviosa tambien...Igual a el, nervios adolescentes que le agarran a la gente-

-Sigues creyendo que soy una zorra?-pregunto sintiendo ya casi el roce de los labios de Inuyasha sobre los suyos pero posiblemente era producto de su imaginación. Lo más raro de su vida seria hacer eso, besarlo a el...Sus mundos eran diferentes ellos eran diferentes-

-...Un poco-murmuro dando un hermoso espectáculo para los demás, la tomo más de la cintura y ella lo abrazo por el cuello al fin juntaron sus labios. Estaban sobrios, despechados y un poco locos...Dejaron a un lado el que dirán mientras saborean de sus labios, no era un beso desesperado de esos ya se habían dado este era extraño. Los hacia sentir aleteos desesperados sobre su estomago, querer bajar mil veces del elevador y sin duda un nudo que poco a poco se deshizo de la garganta, cerraron sus ojos y entonces se dejaron llevar. La demás gente los dejo continuar con su beso, pasando a lado de ellos como si nada pasara pero las miradas curiosas los estaban llenando fue cuando una rubia pelos de elote llego con una cámara y su potente flash dejándolos ciegos...Ellos se separaron asustados y miraron a esa rubia...-

-foto para el anuario-dijo burlesca mientras iba y llamaba a media ciudad para anunciar que Inuyasha y Kagome se estaban besando de manera apasionada ni ellos mismos tenían idea de lo que habia pasado pero fue una sensación agradable el haberla podido compartir, si sus labios rozaron fue un beso lento y corto...No hubo lengua o una incitación que quisiera que ambos se desnudaran y tuvieran sexo. No fue un beso totalmente diferente en el que ambos terminaron sonrojados y mirando a otro lado y ella con una sonrisa victoriosa pensaba "no que no me besabas cuando estabas sobrio" se quedo sin palabras-

-ni creas que porque te bese estoy contento contigo-le murmuro Inuyasha mientras se volvía a ir dejando a esa rubia con su celular y sus chismes calientes mientras ella se mordía la lengua por no gritar. Habia besado a Inuyasha y le habia gustado y se le habia escapado más asco no se podría encontrar, todo era un remolino todo lo sentía denso-

-pero me besaste-fue lo que ella susurro con una sonrisa, ni tenía la menor idea de porque sonreía salio de la tienda mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello ese encuentro fue un poco anti-romántico pero no dejaba de ser lindo. Momento...Sus pensamientos cursis se disiparon en cuestión de segundos-

Necesitaba repetir mentalmente todo lo que habia pensado en esos quince minutos, se rasco un poco la cabeza para despejar sus dudas. Miro a todos lados, Inuyasha y ella se habían besado bien entendía esa parte...Pero no la parte en la que a ella le habia fascinado y entonces se cruzo de brazos porque una chica no puede besar sin pensar las cosas? Era lo más sabio que podría hacer además el creía que era una golfa, una perdida, una zorra, una liandra, una gata, una put...Muy bien demasiados adjetivos para mujerzuela.

Principalmente lo beso porque? Porque se presento la ocasión y aparte de que se veía tan tierno y ella era toda una abusiva metiéndole ideas raras en su cabeza se sintió como el diablo del cuento. Ellas no iban a hacer cuentos navideños? Ella adoraba esas festividades navideñas. Su celular comenzó a sonar con la canción de Hips don't lie y todos la miraban raro, lo aceptaba no cambiaba esa música porque Sango la tenía y era la "sensación" de la amistad y le aburría. (shakira,. Shakira :D♪)

Contesto mientras escuchaba como la voz exaltada de Sango le anunciaba algo de una cosa navideña.

-Un festival navideño!?-dijo levemente exaltada mientras la otra voz le contestaba y le volvía a explicar como iba a estar la cosa-

Asombroso...Y ella iba a tener que ir, con lo que amaba la cochina navidad...Los duendes y Santa Claus no existían (;-; eii yo creo en Santa Claus n3n) ni los duendes...Fue rápido hasta donde estaba Sango con Ayame, Rin y Bankotsu leyendo todavía el periódico.

-Va a haber un festival navideño será pasado mañana los de tercero van a hacer una obra y será genial...Tenemos que ir-dijo Ayame mientras las dos amigas asentían. Bankotsu estaba ahora asoleándose con sus lentes cubriéndose los ojos pero ni siquiera habia sol-

-de acuerdo...-dijo Kagome que le sonreía a su amiga. Para pasado mañana sería veintitrés y ese mismo día se prepararían a hacer las cosas de navidad como locos por mientras debían de ir comprando las cosas para navidad, ir haciendo los postres...La verdad no, todavía era muy pronto para andar haciendo la comida...-

Que más podía hacer?...Nada

-Deberíamos de hacer algo-dijo Sango al ver el rostro de sus otras amigas mejor repuso su pequeña frase-ver películas?-Intentaba estar animada ya que aquella exposición que les dio Kagome si que fue buena o bueno un poco-

-nahh-dijo Kagome con un poco de desesperación la verdad era que andaba demasiado volada por haber recibido tremendo beso...Aunque no fuera nada de Inuyasha se sentía contenta y feliz...Llena de vida y sonriente y sus amigas empezaron a sospechar...Conociéndolas su interrogatorio iba a ser eterno pero al menos ella era rápida y rápida para perder...Ayame no podía enterarse de eso ya que entonces iba a perder su dinero después cambio su cara a una de desesperación-me siento rara...-dijo mientras veía como estaba Ayame mirándola de manera frívola-

-estas embarazada-le dijo con sinceridad dejando a Kagome con una sonrisa-

Dejo a sus amigas peleando...Y a Rin hablando por teléfono con su novio sexoso y joto...

**---**

Cuenta regresiva...

Diez segundos para que diera inicio al festival navideño que se iba a celebrar...

Ahora eran nueve segundos, estaba desesperado acariciando su cabello sedoso mientras el viento helado lo hacia bailar...Ahí estaban Koga y Yani besándose, ocho segundos y estaba muerto de curiosidad por querer verla...Miro a todas las chicas que estaban cubiertas tal vez por eso Miroku odiaba la navidad porque las chicas no dejaban lucir sus hermosas piernas y sus deliciosos cuellos...Siete segundos y su boca se resecaba sería que ella estaba cerca?

-El gran Inuyasha no nos ha saludado-dijo Miroku que llegaba para apretarlo del cuello haciendo que Inuyasha se sintiera acosado por su amigo. Después de ese "accidente" la carrilla con el pobre Miroku no habia parado pero con unas bellas chicas todo paso rápido-

-El pequeño Miroku cree que soy feliz?-pregunto con sarcasmo mientras Miroku sonreía y le lanzaba un beso a una muchacha anunciando que esto no iba a ser nada sin el, obviamente sin "ellos"-

Varios amigos estaban cerca, otros cinco de otra escuela que eran conocidos de Inuyasha, Koga y Miroku. En que segundo se habia quedado?

-Miren quien viene las tres pequeñas zorras-pronuncio Koga con cierta ironía en sus palabras y cuando Ayame lo intento ver a los ojos el le volteo la cara para quedar viendo de frente a Inuyasha y a Miroku los tres estaban hablando de ellas aunque el deseaba que lo que vieron no fuera cierto...-

Sintió que todo pesaba y que todo era lento para el. Sintió que su mundo comenzaba a caer lentamente átomo por átomo, pero entonces fue cuando Miroku le dio una leve zarandeada y el olvido esa sensación de manera instantánea.

-Mirando a Kagome...No me extraña que...-Todos fueron interrumpidos ya que ahí estaban dos muchachas cuchicheando entre Kagome e Inuyasha y su indiscreto beso. Más de media escuela ya sabia de eso es más...Ya toda la maldita escuela sabia pero entonces Kagome sintió que todo le absorbía la memoria...Ahí las tres siendo acosadas y con Bankotsu atrás de ella cargando a Rin en su espalda...-

-Así que tu la besaste-dijo Miroku mientras Inuyasha miraba a Miroku sin saber si decirle la verdad o la mentira-

-..No-fue lo primero que dijo y al ver que Miroku no creyó entonces soltó un suspiro y asintió explicándole como todo paso cuando su amigo pareció complacido con la respuesta noto como estaban llegando el Pit, y otros dos amigos que ellos conocían habían ido porque era navidad y el veinticuatro iban a ir a otros lugares a ponerse elevados (con cerveza)-

Las cuatro anduvieron viendo que habia todavía faltaban un par de horas para que todo comenzara y todos se apuraban a acomodar todo. Notaron que Dru, Rika y sus amigas estaban desesperadas haciendo carteles de "feliz navidad" y otro de "si la navidad no te gusta pues...Bienvenido al grupo" y otros carteles con un poco de mala ortografía (en ingles no hay acentos ;-; ke envidia T.T) y entonces ellas llegaban notando como casi lloraban las pobres mujeres...de la desesperación.

-Ahí no!...Kagome por favor ve y pega estos en la entrada-dijo Dru como amiga mientras le daba diez carteles y entonces ella asentía y se iba sola con la cinta para terminar de decorar después vio como Sango iba por otro lado apurada regalando carteles a todos...Dejando unos pocos a la vista y al alcance de los demás-

Pego dos carteles en las puertas y los demás los puso en las paredes viendo como las prefectas le ayudaban cuando las viejas querían ayudaban pero cuando no se hacían las mulas y no te ayudaban; Cuando le quedaba un cartel puso la mano para pegarlo y después dio un brinco y cuando entonces pudo "intentar" pegarlo la cosa esa se despegaba estresada volvió a hacer lo mismo y entonces una mano más grande que la de ella lo pego haciendo que ella agradeciera y cuando se giro su respiración se hizo más agitada y sus ojos se dilataron.

-...-no supo que decir, su garganta estaba atascada de saliva o de nervios y sus ojos estaban nerviosos era Naraku con un elegante traje mostrando mucho cinismo en su rostro, se quedo helada y confundida si tanto la odiaba porque la ayudaba? Porque quería ser el héroe frente a ella? Lo empujo para irse un poco intranquila, y el sonriendo a sus espaldas mostrando la satisfacción que merecía creyéndose el dueño de todo...-

Su cabello cubria sus ojos, y el frío que sentía habia desaparecido...No podía tener tranquilidad, era un poco despechada la forma en que pensaba...El coraje que sentía de que sus padres estuvieran en la otra vida...Y no tener a nadie y tener una capa de diversión y humor la hacían parecer que no le importaba nada cuando en verdad si le importaba todo...Que debía hacer? Ser buena alumna...Lo intentaba hacer, a su manera pero lo intentaba hacer...Y respecto a Naraku? Quería asesinarlo quería cortar su cuello con uno de sus cuchillos, hacerlo sufrir...Hacer que se arrodillara y pidiera disculpas pero si conseguía eso no lograría que sus padres regresaran a la vida...Si lo dejaba todo como estaba entonces significaría que Naraku habia ganado que ella era el ser más débil y que no tenía el coraje para enfrentarse a el. Internamente estaba gritando porque todo se acabara por que el nunca hubiera existido porque nada de esto hubiera pasado...

Y entonces la imagen de Inuyasha apareció en su cabeza, haciéndola sentir rara e insoportable. Porque eso? Porque esas extrañas sensaciones cuando lo miraba o lo veía porque ya no sentía deseos de odiarlo...Porque?

Seguramente era obvio...Se rasco la cabeza no valía la pena darle dos vueltas al problema cuando enfrente de ella estaba la solución y abrió sus ojos y vaya que muy enfrente de ella estaba la solución. Ahí estaba Inuyasha haciendo sus maldades...Dejando a un nerdo arriba de una canasta rolo sus ojos no era de su incumbencia meterse en ese asunto pero...Tampoco quería que ese muchacho estuviera triste...o fuera discriminado pero...No era la mujer maravilla para hacer que la maldad desapareciera a ella le hicieron lo mismo que sufriera ese desgraciado (la verdad :D así pienso yo x) muy ulera mi forma de pensar pero..buenO U.u).

Siguió su camino...

-Kagome-dijo Ginta llegando y robándole un beso. Sintió que iba a vomitar, el tipo no era feo pero simplemente el beso no le sabía a nada, fue un mínimo contacto lo empujo mientras todos miraban ahora eso...-

Todos los hombres se reían de esa situación y entonces Kagome lo separo de ella, y lo miro esperando una buena explicación.

-Fue una apuesta...Entre Inuyasha y yo-dijo Ginta mientras se iba triunfante...Una apuesta...Lo que le faltaba, Inuyasha dejo de sonreír para asesinar con su mirada dorada a Ginta y obviamente el no supo que hacer, esperaba su dinero-

Kagome se sintió muy molesta, se fue de ahí ya humillada mientras buscaba a Ayame o a una de sus amigas...Sus ojos le ardían, y sus pasos eran lentos le costaba mucho alejarse de eso, de por si su día fue pésimo y esto no lo hacia mejor que nada, unos brazos le dieron apoyo moral en estos momentos...

-No llores-le murmuro la voz de Bankotsu mientras Inuyasha se acercaba para hablarle y Bankotsu le negaba con la cabeza-

-se te perdió algo mujercita?-Inuyasha negaba asustado ante la forma protectora que el guardaespaldas de Kagome usaba-Entonces largate...-dijo de manera seria y voraz y entonces Inuyasha estaba a punto de quedarse pero vio a Kagome y se fue, dejando a esos idiotas que se fueran al infierno-

Lloro de coraje no de lastima, y Bankotsu la llevo a las jardineras en donde ahí pudo expresar todo lo que creyó sentir y la forma tan imbecil que pudo estar dispuesta a dar su corazón, Bankotsu le dijo que así eran unos hombres unos aprovechados que querían abusar de las mujeres...

-Y no estés triste porque mañana mando a que le mochen el pito a esos dos...-dijo Bankotsu haciendo sonreír a Kagome y entonces ella sonrió con ternura, Bankotsu era un asco para hacer sentir bien a la gente pero definitivamente era hombre y te daba mucho apoyo moral en estos casos, terminaron riéndose y ya la escuela se habia enterado de que fue producto de una apuesta tal y como le paso a Ayame solo que esta vez la tachaban de una perdedora...Y que?-

Irónico y ella creyó que entre Inuyasha y ella estaba empezando algo...Solamente fue una apariencia una apuesta que los dos querían ganar no? Se juro así misma no volver a confiar en el, si le hablaría y todo pero no iba a ser como antes iba a crear una especie de barrera entre los dos que no pasara de un "Hola" y otros anexos a la platica, pero jamás permitirá que cuando estarán en una fiesta hubiera una acariciada en las manos o un roce de cuerpos diminuta no, definitivamente no quería sentir que un pozo absorbedor de lo que fuera absorbiera sus pequeños anhelos y esperanzas que estaba teniendo, ilusa...E ingenua no hallaba otra forma de describirse...Así de simple, pero debía sonreír ni que regalarle uno de sus besos a Inuyasha fuera el fin del mundo, debía de agradecer ya que si eso no hubiera pasado estuviera cayendo en las garras del amor...

Y eso era lo que menos necesitaba si eso pasaba iba a ser otra persona más a proteger y eso que ella no era una protectora o algo por el estilo. Así se daba cuenta más fácil que clase de hombres le gustaba...Le gustaban los retos, los que eran populares y guapos los que no tenían a una novia cuando podían tener dos o tres...Los que se creían mucho y eran divinos con las amigas...Los que apostaban un beso con tal de tener que dártelo...Demasiadas ideas para que Inuyasha fuera esa clase de hombre.

Siempre le gustaban esa clase de hombres, le gustaban los que tambien se hacían notar...Como Inuyasha, pero en este caso ya no estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, Oh no! Esta vez ya no estaba enamorada iba a ponerle una cinta adhesiva a su corazón y lo iba a disfrazar de gótico para no enamorarse...Y si le ponía una explosión para así dejarlo de sentir?

Regreso con sus amigas uniéndose a ellas mientras las demás le ofrecían su apoyo cambiaron de tema muy fácil...Vieron llegar a Sesshoumaru muy molesto y Rin se fue a platicar con el, en privado...

-Y entonces nos encargaremos de preparar un dulce pastel de chocolate con bombones-dijo Ayame creándose un pastel café con bombones de colores encima y entonces sentía como su estomago comenzaba a hacer bulla-

-Si!-dijo Sango emocionada teniendo una idea diferente al pastel de Ayame, ni se diga de Kagome ella se imaginaba un circulo café con bombones gigantes y un poco de chocolate encima con una pequeña cereza-

-Nos saldrá delicioso!-dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras las otras dos amigas sonreían Bankotsu se imaginaba algo asqueroso con un bombón derretido-

-claro!-dijeron Ayame y Sango al mismo tiempo mientras veían llegar a una Rin sonriente con un Sesshoumaru más calmado-

-estas bien?-pregunto Sango indiscretamente a Sesshoumaru mientras el miraba a otro lado un poco preocupado-

-la maestra de matemáticas me bajo tres puntos en la calificación...Y solamente porque le dije que le apestaba el aliento-dijo Sesshoumaru mientras intentaba recordar exactamente lo que habia pasado ese día...-

_Era el inicio de un detestable día, lo único bueno era que iba a ver a su chaparra preferida...Con su cabello estilo suyo fue caminando con su carpeta y un lápiz ese día solamente le tocaban dos clases y dudaba de que le tocara usar el libro. Se apuro en llegar y se topo con unas muchachas que lo habían unido a un equipo para una exposición sobre los nazis y la anarquía._

_Llego a su salón tomo asiento, la maestra apenas iba a comenzar la lista...Pronunciaron todos sus nombres y al llegar al suyo le llego su mal aliento de la maestra más no dijo nada...La dejo explicar su clase, mientras entonces esta vez le tocaba hacer un ejercicio en el pintarrón el de manera obediente se acerco al pintarrón tambien le apestaban las axilas a la mujer. En pocas palabras estaba jodida, mal aliento, y axilas hediondas...Pobre maestra, continuo haciendo el ejercicio evitando acercarse a la boca de la maestra._

_Termino su ejercicio y entonces saco un par de chicles de su bolsillo..._

_-Maestra tome-la maestra lo miro molesta...-_

_-Que? Piensa que tengo mal aliento?-pregunto la maestra exaltada mientras Sesshoumaru asentía de manera discreta todos lo estaban observando y entonces la maestra se los aventó en la cara y comenzó a decirle cosas y el se defendió y al final lo mando a la dirección con puntos menos en el promedio-_

_Así de injusta era maldita mujer, y eso que habia dicho la verdad..._

Y eso fue todo lo que Sesshoumaru relato con un rostro serio y una mirada dirigida a Rin...

-Vaya...Te quedas porque te quedara siete y a mi me quedo en matemáticas seis-dijo Ayame con un poco de tristeza mientras acomodaba su bufanda ya que comenzaba a picarle el cuello, los muchachos continuaron con su animada platica y entonces el festival empezó-

La gente ya era bastante y la mayoría eran alumnos, su forma de actuar lo comprobaba habia amigos de otras escuelas y de otros grados que estaban ahí de acoples...Los que se hacían notar eran los amigos de Inuyasha, que eran bastantes hombres y mujeres que estaban con ellos, y claro que tambien estaba ahí Kikyo platicando con las muchachas y presentándoles a Yani; Los muchachos eran guapos y todos parecían tratar muy bien a Inuyasha incluso muy pocos podrían encontrarse en ese círculo los demás...Esos no importaban ante los ojos de ellos, Kagome entonces reconoció a uno...Lo habia visto tres veces en una fiesta y se habían caído bien hasta habían intercambiado mails, y se habían dado sus celulares. La verdad una parte de ella quería saludarlo pero la otra parte de ella le decía que no era conveniente...Fue con sus amigas, Rin ya habia visto a quien miraba...Kagome regreso su mirada y la detuvo en el muchacho que se topo en el parque...Dan...El muchacho estilo "emokid", suspiro definitivamente el mundo era pequeño...

Quien iba a decir que esas dos personas eran amigas de Inuyasha...Ana tambien estaba con Kikyo y ellas, pero al verla se salio de ese circulo vicioso para comenzar a caminar con ella, obviamente no le pidieron explicaciones...(Dan es el morro q' sale en el capitulo de alucinaciones nOn). Sango la noto distraída y fue a caminar con ella a su lado las dos juntas mientras Ayame conversaba con Bankotsu y Rin reía con los locos comentarios de Ana y sus amigas las chichonas...

-Te sientes bien?-pregunto Sango mientras Kagome se detenía para detenerse en la parte donde pegaban tatuajes postizos, pero primero debían de ir a comprar boletos-

-Oigan Rin y yo iremos a subirnos a eso-dijo señalando una pequeña rueda de la fortuna las amigas asintieron mientras Bankotsu veía pasar a una mujer de su edad con un niño de no más de seis años, el corazón de Bankotsu se acelero cada vez que le pasaba con una de sus conquistas pero habia un problema el niño...Miro a otro lado viendo como estaba otra muchacha de la misma edad de ella a diferencia que ella tenía una hermana que estaba jalándose los pelos se acerco de manera galante...La muchacha no se veía de esas santas o ingenuas-

Lo dejaron ir parecía hombre en celo con deseos principiantes, Ana estuvo con ellas durante una hora y su estomago comenzó a rugir como desesperado...Fueron a comer algo, y después a ver la obra...Muchos fueron a ver la obra, se sentaron en una de las sillas de en medio y entonces esperaron a que las luces del teatro se apagara y dejara ver como estaban pasando una obra navideña...No estuvo tan mala tenía unos toques de la época como "no manches o wey" y tambien Jesús era amigo de Satanás puras loqueras...

-Te aseguro que ese tipo debió de haber estado quemando mota-dijo Ayame divertida mientras Kagome sonreía y entonces todo comenzaba a hacerle nublado, habia música psyco y movida haciendo que todos comenzaran a bailar en pleno día...Por suerte Kikyo no salio en esa obra de teatro...Salieron del lugar ya que olía feo y aparte habia karaoke-

-Ehh Kagome quiere cantar-dijo Ana emocionada al ver como Kagome miraba el micrófono esperarla, sentía que quería ir y cantar...Pero no le daba pena- (ohh noo la pruebe conteste sin haber etudiado un siete me casee yeahhhh tronic rifa :D)-

-Nahh...Eso es de tontas-dijo haciendo una "L" y de la nada el encargado de esa farándula la tomo de los hombros y la subió en el escenario en donde el publico la estaban viendo-

-aajajja mira a la tonta-dijo Ayame divertida mientras todos la miraban estaba aterrada cantar nunca fue lo suyo es más ni siquiera cantaba en el baño-

Ella escogió la canción mientras miraba al publico debía creer que no habia nadie. Estaba esperando al momento en que pudiera cantar, su cabello estaba levemente revuelto con las diferentes capas...Y su flequillo de lado, su pantalón verde no muy apretado con unos extraños zapatos, una camisa blanca y una bufanda verde con rosa y encima otras cosas cubridoras para no enfermarse se veía fashion pero no fresa. La canción comenzó...Haciéndola sentir nerviosa.(Comentarios de la canción: it's a happy song : D)

_Far away  
This ship has taken me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die  
_

Ese barco de sus problemas la estaba alejando de casa...de sus recuerdos...De la gente que no le importaba si vivía o moría...Sonreía mientras cantaba y dejaba que los demás se deleitaran con esa cancion (the starlith..lalala♪) Continuo cantando mientras se concentraba en dar un espectáculo la gente se estaba reuniendo...Y era como una atracción para todos.

_Starlight   
I will be chasing starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it anymore  
Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold in my arms  
_

La luz de las estrellas, en este caso la Hermosa luz del sol estaba hacienda que todos sintieran la canción...Ella iba a perseguir la estrella que la motivaba a seguir, y aunque eso fuera llegar al final de la vida, ya ni siquiera sabe si eso iba a estar bien o mal pero ella lo iba a intentar...Eso le gustaba de esa canción que le hacia tener sueños y esperanzas, metas y logros...Motivos para quitar o formar una sonrisa...Y le gustaría que alguien la sujetara en un abrazo para ella tambien poder abrazar...

_My life  
You electrify my life  
Let's conspire to ignite  
All the souls that would die just to feel live  
_

Es cierto esto era su vida, pero…Mejor seguía cantando...Y tal vez alguien lograría electrificar su vida, dejaría conspirar de nuevo todas esas almas que morirían por sentirse vivas como ella...Ella si fuera un ser no viviente daría de nuevo su vida para tener un par de minutos al momento de sentirse viva...

_I'll never let you go  
If you promise not to fade away  
Never fade away _

La canción continuo hacienda que todos vieran como Kagome sentía desde su alma la canción...Ella ya que no le gustaba llevarse todo el crédito estiro su mano para darsela a Ayame y ella levantarse y ayudarla a cantar, Sango al sentirse rechazada tambien fue invitada las tres ridículas andaban cantando como si fuera su vida...Esa canción

_Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations  
Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations  
_

…Muy, muy entusiasmadas y emocionadas cantaban…

_Far away  
This ship has taken me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die  
_

_Starlight   
I will be chasing starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it anymore  
_

La canción podría ser romántica?

Quien sabe...Tal vez...Si la cantas como ellas la están cantando...Haciendo un trío...Que le gustaba al publico.

_I'll never let you go  
If you promise not to fade away  
Never fade away  
_

_Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations  
Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations_

Se dice que cuando estas enamorada eres capaz de perdonar todo menos un engaño…Es cierto? El publico aplaudió y entonces Kikyo fue la siguiente en cantar la tipa tenía talento pero no escogió una canción tan rock como la de ellas, y a ellas no les importaba ganar o perder simplemente lo hicieron por diversión. Cuando bajo del escenario pudo ver que ahí estaban Inuyasha y sus amigos apoyando a Kikyo y cuando la vieron...La cara de desagrado que hicieron le hizo sentir extraña, con molestia ya que Inuyasha nunca la miro así o si lo hizo fue por disimulo.

-KAGOME!-Grito un muchacho que estaba entre la bolita de Inuyasha y otro que conocía el nombre giraba un poco desesperado, llamando la atención de Inuyasha y de sus amigos-

-DAN!-Grito tambien Kagome emocionada mientras recibía el efusivo abrazo y después aparecía Greg el otro amigo que estaba con Inuyasha-

Greg a comparación de Dan se veía más fresita y presumido pero era todo lo contrario...El estilo que poseía era muy diferente al de Dan muy imposible a que fueran amigos. Y tal vez luego ellos le contarían como se conocieron, Sango y Ayame estaban detrás de ella esperando a ser presentadas...Ayame y Sango conocían a Greg de vista más les daba cosita hablarle...

-Ahí..ustedes deben ser las amigas de esta bruja hedionda!-decía Greg con toda la confianza del mundo mientras las saludaba-me llamo Greg pero mis amigas me dicen Grigi...hahahaha es tan ridículo que yo mismo me rió miren jajaja-decía el muchacho, Sango y Ayame estaban sorprendidas...Mientras Kagome sentía una gota correr por su nuca (ñ.nU)-

Greg no era una persona fácil de tratar...Y Dan,...puta eran los dos más raros que la fregada (perdon x la groseria x.xU) pero aun así solo con los que parecían tener futuro les hablaban.

-Zorra del mal porque no me saludaste-dijo Greg reclamándole era el clásico rubio de ojos azules con un cuerpo perfecto Kagome estaba nerviosa-No, no, no me dirás es que no te vi we-dijo el intentando imitar la voz de Kagome-

-Bue...-Kagome iba a hablar pero Greg la volvió a interrumpir-

-ya cállate el ocico morro pareces vieja verdulera!-decía Dan todo traumado ante la actitud de su amigo. Sango y Ayame lo tacharon como el vil punketo que se cree emo-arriba el masoquismo! Yeah-dijo el muchacho saludándola. Causando un poco de sorpresa en los amigos de Inuyasha-

-ya me dijeron que trabajas en un teibol? Podemos entrar gratis?-pregunto el muchacho casi rogándole a Sango mientras la muchacha sonreía de manera nerviosa-

-Ellas son Sango y Ayame-dijo Kagome presentando a sus amigas y los muchachos las saludaron tambien-Soñé que tu tenías una heladería y me dabas helados gratis-dijo Kagome mientras todos se miraban-

-Oigan nos enseñan la escuela es que ellos andan en sus días y no me la quieren enseñar...-dijo Greg emocionado mientras abrazaba a Ayame y a Sango claro el con confianza...-

Dan iba a lado de Ayame criticándole a Greg su tan altanera conducta y se disculpaba con las muchachas por la actitud tan confianzuda de Greg, ahora lo entendía...Dan era el lado no tan bueno de Greg que le paraba su confianza...Los dos se necesitaban el era el más serio de los dos y Greg era la especie más freak de todo el planeta al igual que ellas...Tal vez tomo chocolate antes de venir, pero según ella ellos eran...Un producto bien hecho para la humanidad de seguro Greg andaba de simple...Inuyasha y los muchachos miraron pasar a Greg y a Dan y le tuvieron envidia.

-Entonces aquí se casa la gente...-dijo Dan sorprendido de que tuvieran algo así en la escuela-pero dices Cabeza de zanahoria que no es de verdad-Bonito apodo para Ayame solo que no le gustaba-

-Me puedes decir Aya-dijo Ayame con un sonroso pronunciado haciendo que a Dan se le hiciera tierna la tomo de las mejillas y la comenzó a zarandear no de manera brusca el jamás haría sufrir a una mujer...-

-Bien Ayani...Te diré Ayani!-dijo Dan todo emocionado mientras Greg le pegaba un codazo-

-yo me caso con Sanguiruchis!-Sanguiruchis? Acaso habia estado serio pensando en un apodo especial para ella, vaya...-

-yo quiero una boda tripe me caso con Ayame y con Kagome!-dijo Dango que quitaba a todos para meterse al principio de la fila y entonces la mujer los dejaba firmar "el acta de matrimonio" y les daba un corazón con el nombre de la pareja...Por ejemplo a Ayame le toco dos...El de Ayame y el de Dan-

Mientras que a Greg le toco solamente el de Sango. Y después se casaban todos con todos, menos Greg y Dan...Atrás de ellos estaban Kikyo, Yani, y otras viejas rubias que no paraban de verlas...

-Greg...Dan...Que hacen con esas perdedoras?-pregunto Kikyo para molestar a Kagome pero obviamente a ella le importaba muy poco sus comentarios tontos-

-no son perdedoras-dijo Greg que estaba abrazando a Sango vaya el si que tomaba confianza muy pronto y tambien cariño por las personas-además estas celosa porque yo quiero tener otras amigas en lugar de andar contigo-dijo mientras la miraba por el hombro de manera arrogante se parecía a Inuyasha solo que Greg lo hacia de una manera perfecta como si fuera a querer asesinarte o algo así-

-GREG, DAN!-Grito Inuyasha llamando la atención de los dos muchachos y al ver a Inuyasha y a los demás que estaban sonriendo y hablando de algo...Ellos se acercaron dejando solas a las tres señoritas-

-ni piensen que Greg las quiere solo las quiere para un rato...Y por lo visto hasta que no se acueste contigo-dijo mirando a Sango-no va a descansar-dijo Yani de manera sisañosa cuando regreso Greg fue cuando las chicas sonrieron de manera tonta-

-Claro!-dijo Greg con seguridad mirando de manera fría a Yani-...Por eso fuiste la primera...O que? No recuerdas nuestra noche de pasión?-pregunto Greg divertido al humillar a esa muchacha que estaba intentando molestar a sus amigas-Bueno y que más hay aquí? Quiero casarme más veces...-dijo el muchacho que miraba como estaba Ana acercándose-con ella!-La tomo de la mano y fueron a casarse una más en su lista de corazones-

Dos tipos le pidieron un matrimonio a Kagome, y unas cinco a Greg de las cuales acepto a una solo por que era paralítica (u.uU). Dan estaba ahí picándole la espalda a Kagome haciendo que ella se desmayara y cayera sobre los brazos de Ayame y entonces las dos caían al suelo riéndose...Fueron a dar una vuelta por todo el lugar riéndose de todo lo que hacían, y tomándose fotos con la cámara de Sango...

El día fue perfecto, hubo música, comida, ambiente, gente...Diversión y muchas locuras...Hubo sonrisas y risas...Era ya la hora de la comida, estaban Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Dan, Greg, y otros dos amigos de los muchachos...A si Ana, Dru y Rika, Ayu y Aya...Todos en una mesa riéndose...

-Y de repente-Greg no aguantaba la risa ya estaba rojo-me dice... 'Eres un imbecil'-hizo la voz perfecta y todos azotaron de la risa y Kagome casi saca la bebida por la nariz (hahaha me ha pasado xD)-

Todo iba bien, Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Ginta y otros tipos que estaban disque agarrando cura estaban con ellos junto a Yani, Kikyo y todas las arpías...Estaban viboreando a la mesa de Kagome ya que era la más escandalosa así que para darle competencia comenzaron a decir tonteras y todos comenzaron a reírse sin sentido...Hasta que lograron alcanzar la risa de la mesa de a lado, Kagome entonces dijo algo de que se tiraban pedos y luego decía yo no fui y todos volvían a reírse.

-TIENES BROCOLI WE BROCOLI-Decía Greg señalándole a Sesshoumaru mientras el se reía y entonces el le enseñaba el dedo de en medio ahora entendía Kagome porque Inuyasha estaba tan amargado...Greg y Dan eran la cura de esa bolita-

Claro que tambien habia momentos en los que se ponían serios y toda la cosa pero en estos momentos...

-_El carro rojo que tiene una mariposa...Favor de quitarlo de ese lugar-_la voz de la directora mientras Greg miraba su reloj, se levanto y dijo que iba a mover el carro-

Sango quería conocer el carro así que fueron ella y Ayame y ahí los tres iban riéndose.

-Cuantos son?-pregunto el policía mientras Greg sonreía-

-somos un cuarteto de tres-el policía imbecil no noto la burla-

-ah perfecto pasen-dijo todo normal el poli mientras los demás iban a ver el carro era un color rojo extraño y muy elegante el carro, con un par de cuadrillos de negro con rojo estaba perronsisimo-

Con Kagome...

Ella ni siquiera estaba mirando a Inuyasha pero el...El parecía querer devorarla con la mirada...Y la hacia sentir un poco incomoda después de todo la luz de las estrellas luego la iluminarían no?

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

Hahaha xD

Un cuarteto de tres x)))!

Hahaha me hizo recordar algo..

Jorge: ustedes nunca me tocaran con sus impuras manos...

Will: hahaha más impuro tienes el c.lo xDDD!

Andres: hahahahahahahh xDDDDDDDDDDD!

Todos ahí riendose y yo "U.u chale fue una simple frase" : ) pero se agarro cura se agarro cura x)!

buenO dejen sus comentarios.. :O

espero q' les haya gustado el capitulo

esta vez actualize más rápido según yo U.u pero bueno...

NOS VEMOS...

CORRECIÓN LA GENTE NORMAL NO DUERME XDD! Q' pendo cnmigo? Hahaha bueno noz vemos : )!

Hahaha DEJENME** REVIEWS R&R **bueno vae vae!

"_Yo amo a los animales..._

_Por eso te amo a ti" ;D _

(hahahah mis amigas y yo nos cagamos cn esa frase q' me tire U.u aww)

_Atte:_

_Willnira♥_


	33. Locuras navideñas

**Inusual**

**Cáp.33 Locuras navideñas...**

"_Los amigos se cuentan con los dedos de la mano..._

_Y si cuentas bien...te sobran dedos..."_

_Si me enamore...Me enamore de ti; _Le daba mucho coraje pensar que todos la podían ver a excepción de el, Kikyo noto eso y se aprovecho de la situación...El cuarteto de tres regreso con una enorme sonrisa, el carro de Greg era genial...Tenía una tremenda música...Inuyasha estaba muy molesto viendo como ella traía tontos a sus amigos, Feh! Ni que el no pudiera traer así a sus "mujeres". Sonrió mientras levantaba a Kikyo para bailar con ella, el sol se estaba ocultando dejando paso a un mar de movidas nubes atraídas por el viento helado...Y las estrellas todavía no aparecían, Inuyasha noto la mirada pervertida que Kikyo le lanzo y Kagome esperaba que alguien la invitara a bailar...Pero nadie lo hizo.

La música lenta lo incito a pasar su mano por la cintura de Kikyo y acercarla a el, de manera suave de manera delicada...Porque Kikyo? Porque fue la primera que vio, no apartaba su mirada dorada sobre la mirada castaña de Kagome... (Mi casa tu casa xD♪) Ella con la mirada buscaba a alguien con quien bailar, y miro a Ginta...Que mejor competencia a Inuyasha que el?

Con una sonrisa fue a bailar con el esa canción lenta, el acepto bailar con ella...Mejor compañía el no pudo encontrarse, los dos bailando sobre esa noche que apenas estaba iniciando, los demás estaba tambien bailando los nuevos enamorados de la escuela...Ella simplemente bailo como pudo, y entonces la música cambiaba drásticamente haciendo que todos se quedaran sorprendidos...La música resultaba ser movida y agradable, las chicas se levantaron y fueron al rescate de Kagome el tiempo paso muy rápido...No se dio cuenta cuando termino sentada sin zapatos y con un terrible dolor sobre sus pies...Tan cansado era bailar?

Odiaba a esos hombres que se querían más a ellos que a los demás...Era egoísta como Inuyasha, e Inuyasha quería más a sus cigarrillos que a ella y le daba envidia en verdad...Pero lo sabía disimular muy bien...Que deseaba Inuyasha? A una chica con pantalones cortos y una grande chaqueta tal vez...No, Inuyasha deseaba un buen trasero, que lo quisiera para no preocuparse de que lo engañaría, no pedía fidelidad ya que el no estaría dispuesto a darla...Pero si era un caso especial tal vez.

-"maldita"-fue el pensamiento masculino de Inuyasha con una discreta sonrisa se levanto para ir a "tener una platica agradable" pero estaba seguro que ella diría groserías el la insultaría y...Nehh era demasiado bella como para insultarla...-"si claro bella mi trasero"-penso Inuyasha con sarcasmo 'sabes que es verdad' se decía el mismo imposible ahora era uno de esos ñoños que se peleaban con ellos mismos y se insultaban y hasta terminaban con el ojo de cotorra (un ojo morado :O)-

Dejo que la gente la arrastrara hasta donde estaba ella...Porque quería estar seguro de que nadie le estaba tirando la onda a Kagome? Y ahí la vio paseándose un hielo sobre sus pies y después hacia un gracioso sonido y se levantaba para volver a bailar...Se apresuro a seguirla sin parecer desesperado o urgido ya que no era su estilo...Todas las mujeres estaban bailando y Kagome estaba arriba de la espalda de Dan gritando cosas sin sentido sus piernas ya no le dolían de seguro eran esos zapatos así que los mando a volar, muchos hicieron eso menos Kikyo que no era su estilo...

-mira mira hay que pegarle a ella-decía Greg que tomaba de la mano a Ayame y los dos iban a pegarle de mentiritas a Ana claro la muchacha estaba siendo menospreciada por Kagome era tan...Triste?-

-muy bien muy bien!-decía Dan emocionado de que Kagome habia manchado sus pies sucios sobre la chamarra blanca de Kikyo y entonces Dan le pasaba por un lado y le lamía de manera asquerosa la mejilla...Kikyo grito de asco y se fue a acusarlo con Inuyasha pero Inuyasha ni siquiera estaba ahí, Kagome andaba enseñando los calzones con esos pantalones de hoy en día mientras se divertía-

Tocaron una canción estilo ska mientras ella se bajaba y comenzaba a bailar junto con Greg y Sango y Ana y Ayame bailaban junto con Dru y los otros dos...

-Y no sabes cuando tiempo persigo este momento-cantaba Kagome mientras Sango fingía pasarle un micrófono y después Greg hacia que Kagome diera una vuelta estilo bailarina de ballet...Que tan tarde sería?-

Pero de la nada Kagome fue jalada por la gente y entonces fue llevaba hasta una parte lejana de sus amigos estaba de puntitas para ubicarlos pero desgraciadamente no los hallaba habia tanta gente bailando y la luz de colores se traspasaba por todas las personas emocionadas se salio del alboroto y entonces noto que ahí estaba Inuyasha fumando que ridículo. Intentaba volver a entrar y buscar a sus amigos pero no pudo no le quedo de otra que sentarse muy alejada de Inuyasha. Y sin algún motivo ella comenzó a sentir que sus manos estaban levemente húmedas y sus orejas ardían...Si seguía así le saldría sangre por la nariz...Un espectáculo humillante si lo veía Inuyasha, al diablo con el! El beso fue una apuesta.

"Ya captaste Kagome, una apuesta...APUESTA. Qué? Estas tan imbecil que no conoces esas palabras?" se regañaba mentalmente mientras hacia un par de caras graciosas, Inuyasha soltó el humo que estaba dentro de su boca, para ser joven y fumar debía admitir sus dedos se veían elegantes cuando fumaba no se veía ridículo o algo por el estilo se veía más apuesto. 'Ya, ya...Tampoco te imbecilees' se decía otra voz mientras ella definitivamente miraba a otro lado para no verse descubierta en su no tan discreta mirada dirigida a Inuyasha.

-Quieres?-pregunto el mientras sacaba su cajetilla y entonces ella negaba sonriendo. Quería meterse a bailar no estar sentada como los amargados-Respecto al beso...-Ella entonces se levanto dispuesta a no querer escuchar más-

-Porque no bailas?-pregunto mientras miraba a otro lado menos a su mirada ámbar, intranquila, nerviosa e insinuándosele de seguro ella sería una gran seductora de grande...Pero ahorita era un asco-

-Nahh...Es aburrido-murmuro mientras tiraba la colilla del cigarro y soltaba el humo haciendo que Kagome mirara a todos divertidos, levanto una de sus cejas y entonces se subió a la jardinera en donde estaba y levanto a Inuyasha-

-claro que no...-dijo tranquila mientras comenzaba a bailar con Inuyasha de perdida quería divertirse y no estar como los ancianitos viendo a la gente divertirse era joven y debía aprovechar la música capaz y luego se tiraban unas rolas reggaetoneras y...Empezaron a tocar reggaeton a todo mundo le fascinaba a es música pero a ella...-QUITEN ESO!-Grito mientras el muchacho con decepción quitaba esa música y ponía otra canción más movida que las anteriores; A la mayoría que le gustaba el reggaeton miraron feo a Kagome, y ella entonces se sintió acosada de seguro al final de la fiesta le iban a tirar a todo el barrio diez (hahahaha i hate reggaeton U.u)

Inuyasha estaba divertido regresando a bailar con ella, todo lo que el hacia era perfecto...Todo le salía a la perfección, desde el momento en que Kagome llego a su lado pretendiendo no estar nerviosa, pamplinas ella estaba sudorosa de sus manos...Pero aun así su sudor era sexy...

-Guárdate la alegría maldita!-cantaba Kagome mientras Inuyasha sonreía ante la buena voz que Kagome presentaba. La música fue pasando y entonces Kagome agarro a Inuyasha de la mano para que ambos entraron a la bola más que bailar iban a empujar a la gente-No pido que todos los días sean de sol no pido que todos los viernes fueran de fiesta-cantaba Kagome sonriendo mientras Inuyasha la miraba bailar-Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón si lloras con los ojos secos y hablando de ella-volvía a cantar mientras Inuyasha la observaba el tambien se sabía esa canción-hay amor me duele tanto..Me duele tanto...Que te fueras sin decir a donde hay amor...Fue una tortura perderte-volvía a cantar mientras Inuyasha miraba como Kagome bailaba como que tenía toques latinos sus movimientos, movía su cadera pero no de una manera exagerada (no como shakira, shakira xD)-

-yo se que no he sido un santo pero lo puedo arreglar amor-cantaba Inuyasha la parte donde cantaba el hombre en la canción-

-no solo de pan vive el hombre y no de excusas vivo yo-cantaba ella mirándolo con soberbia-

-solo de errores se aprende y hoy se que tuyo es mi corazón...-cantaba Inuyasha con su perfecta voz masculina haciendo que Kagome casi gritara como loca con el hecho de que el supiera la canción, todas cantaban esa canción pero solamente ellos la cantaba mirándose a los ojos y con señas de amor y toda la cosa muy cursi pero tierno-

-Mejor te guardas todo vez a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adiós-cantaba Kagome mientras daba una vuelta de manera sensual claro ella solo daba una vuelta viendo que ya a lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de Sango-

No iba a dejar que solamente ella se luciera el tambien bailaba a lo loco y se divertía viendo las miradas divertidas que le daba Kagome. Lo demás de la canción lo cantaba Kagome haciendo que Inuyasha pusiera cara de molestia.

-Hay amor me duele tanto...Me duele tanto que no creas en mis promesas-Cierto, ella después de esto no volvería a creerle y que? Se divertía, se divertían y se estaban muriendo de amor aunque ellos no lo creyeran-

Después comenzó otra canción un poco más nueva. Comenzó una canción un poco lenta y romántica (if you leave me-nada surf...Creo que es un soundtrack de the oc x.x ahí esta bellísima nOn! Se las recomiendo no es pop o algo por el estilo...es como rock ligero o algo asi x.x). Los dos estaban mirándose a los ojos, viendo como los demás bailaban de una manera lenta que asco...Y que agradable se iba a sentir, ambos se pusieron a bailar como si fueran rancheros (novatos) separados y con sus manos entrelazadas y muy separados eso si...Se sonreían de esa manera falsa...

La noche ya era presente, el viento arrastraba a las brillantes estrellas...Sango y Ayame estaban mirando como Kagome bailaba de manera ridícula con Inuyasha...Y el tiempo que parecía correr de manera lenta era muy estresante.

Koga estaba viendo como Ayame abrazaba a Sango, y entonces maldijo sus instintos ya que fue y la tomo de la ano para invitarla a bailar...Miroku no supo cuando pero el ya se encontraba bailando con Sango con arrogancia claro...Después tocaban una más romántica movida (nada surf-last christmas).

-_Dedicada a todos los que les rompieron el corazón en diciembre-_Y bueno...-

Kagome recordó una de sus navidades...Una navidad ella habia dicho las palabras más normales "te quiero" y al día siguiente ese muchacho anduvo con otra...Del navo esa situación y ella estaba con su corazón roto apenas tenía trece años que podía hacer?...Este año para salvarse de las lagrimas y la soledad iba a entregarle el corazón a alguien que valiera la pena...Pero no valía la pena recordar esos momentos tristes, ahora estaba bailando con Inuyasha de una manera ridícula y anticuada pero a final de cuentas bailando.

Ya lo cursi paso de moda ahora era turno de rock movido...

El era tan genial que se escurría por las ventanas para no dejar sospechas de que estuvo fuera durante la noche...Se imaginaba cuando Kagome recibió un beso suyo, de seguro le temblaron las piernas y se sintió soñada...Y ahora estaban los dos bailando como dos ridículos mientras eran observadas.

-Bailas bien para ser un presumido-dijo Kagome que estaba juntándose con sus amigas-

-tu tambien para ser una niño-le dijo divertido mientras se despedían yéndose por diferentes caminos estaba segura que se iban a volver a ver...Hasta regresando a clases tal vez-

-hey-dijo ella divertida mientras luego se unía al divertido canto de Sango. Cantando un poco de todo mientras luego se iban sonrientes fue el mejor día de todos bueno no de toda su vida ya que habia tenido buenos días...Fue un día simplemente divertido-

Greg y Dan se despidieron de ellas prometiendo que iban a tener noticias de ellos...

-Y reacuérdenme...ehh! soy el chico que es Gregi!-dijo el muchacho terminando de reírse mientras Dan le pegaba una delicada cachetada no era muy fuerte pero Greg se la regreso con un sutil "perra"-

Las chicas miraron esa escena...Ellos eran geniales...

-QUEREMOS REGALO NAVIDEÑO!-Gritaron las chicas mientras ellos decían "si ustedes tambien cuídense" y se iban obviamente se hicieron tontos ante esa petición-

-No nos regalaran algo verdad?-pregunto Rin que estaba siendo abrazada por Sesshoumaru esos dos de plano ya hartaban todo el día juntos, amándose...Wakala! por eso andaban solteronas porque no eran nada románticas-

-Hay tengo sueño-dijo Kagome que miraba su reloj, las dos de la mañana con razón tenía sueño y hambre-

-Son las dos de la mañana...Estoy demasiado cansada como para manejar-dijo Ayame que estaba estirándose un poco, Kagome entonces le arrebato las llaves de Bankotsu no se supo nada cuando Bankotsu quería conquistar a alguien no se despegaba de esa persona hasta lograrlo...Era un prostituto-

-Yo manejo-dijo Kagome mientras llamaba a Bankotsu...No contesto, Sesshoumaru y Rin se despidieron mientras se iban al carro de Ayame en donde todos estaban desesperados...Kagome no estaba cansada estaba tranquila, recordando los ojos dorados de Inuyasha...Awww era tan lindo o cute como dirían ahí donde estaba...Manejo hasta que vio que sus amigas en lugar de ir cansadas iban con toda la vibra positiva del mundo porque? Pues tiene algo que ver con un muchacho de ojos azules y otro de ojos verdes...Quienes serán?...Una pista...Eran amigos de un muchacho de ojos dorados con mucha arrogancia-

Llegaron riéndose mientras veían como estaba todo oscuro de seguro los sirvientes ya estaban dormidos...Se fueron a acostar ya que desde temprano debían de estar preparándose para la navidad...No se imaginaba la navidad solamente ellas...Se acostó mientras les daba las buenas noches a sus amigas...Puso el despertador a las nueve y media...

**---**

-Despierta ya es navidad!-gritaba Sango afuera de su cuarto haciendo que ella pegara un salto y se cambiara poniéndose su chamarrona y un gorro salio asustada y miro su reloj apenas eran las siete de la mañana...-

-Muérete!-le dijo en voz alta mientras regresaba a dormir...Al parecer sus amigas si que estaban desesperadas...Durmió otras dos horas mientras despertaba con más pereza cuando salio toda cambiada no con la ropa que iba a usar en la noche pudo ver que Sango y Ayame estaban un poco apuradas corriendo como desesperadas, Kagome simplemente les paso por un lado al aparecer una andaba con cólicos...Que mala suerte-

-Que hacen?-pregunto viendo como Ayame iba con la sabana blanca hasta la lavandería no necesito preguntar y fue a la cocina...Se hizo el desayuno mientras miraba como llegaba Bankotsu con una toalla sobre su cuello y unos boxers se empinaba el bote de leche y entonces ella lo miraba sin saber que preguntarle-

-estuve en casa de una virgen!-dijo exaltado mientras volvía a guardar la leche-Virgen Kagome, virgen!!-decía todo histérico mientras Kagome evitaba reírse en la cara del pobre Bankotsu-...Me presento a su mamá, a su papá a su hermano, al perico, al perro y casi me presenta al novio!...Ahí no...Me hubieras visto a mí ahí...Todos estaban mirándome en forma asesina...Yo creo que yo fui el asesinado!-tiraba mucha drama-para acostarme con ella fue todo un caos es más ni siquiera habia visto a un hombre desnudo se veía tan loca...Tan zorra-Kagome entonces levanto una de sus hermosas cejas-

-juzgas a las personas por sus apariencias...-dijo simplemente mientras luego terminaba su desayuno y se posaba a ver algún cartel del cereal...Ahora se encontraba sola en la cocina (ahii ando triste u.u). Continuo con su pequeño desayuno mientras luego se levantaba para ver que podía hacer, Ayame y Rin estaba un poco exaltadas porque tenían que comprar un vino especifico y en la casa no lo tenían alguien se lo habia tomado...Alguien cuyo nombre empezaba con "B". Se rasco la cabeza mientras miraba pasar corriendo a Ayame y detrás de ella a Rin y luego llegaba Sango y les preguntaba algo, estresadas...-

Ella con calma fue a escoger su ropa, hizo varias llamadas recibió varias llamadas...Dos horas después y se fue a hacer algo a la cocina en donde sus amigas le pedían ayuda y apoyo moral...

-tranquilas, tranquilas-era como si ella estuviera atascada y todo se moviera de manera rápida le estresaba mucho, sin duda sentía que iba a perder su poca paciencia. Sango estaba pensando en voz alta y estresaba, Bankotsu cerraba la puerta de manera histérica. Ayame y Rin hacían mucho ruido aunque la cocina estaba muy lejos-

-Kagome necesito tu ayuda!-decía Ayame con una voz preocupada. Se apuro a ir, aunque sus pasos eran lentos y cortos ya que temía a ver lo que pasaba en la cocina. Lo sabía Sango y Ayame estaban asustadas porque la estufa hacia ruiditos extraños...El árbol de navidad ni siquiera estaba puesto, la casa no tenía ninguna maldita insignia navideña y ella...Ella estaba con toda la calma del mundo-

-esto será un asco, un asco, un asco!-decía de manera traumada Sango mientras se abrazaba y se dejaba caer como si fuera una mantequilla derritiéndose-

-iré a arreglar el árbol navideño eso lo podemos hacer con calma-dijo Kagome mientras salía de la cocina y entonces Sango se levantaba aun sin lograr creer que Kagome estuviera calmada en navidad-

Comento varias cosas con Ayame...Kagome simplemente le puso las cosas al árbol pero termino tirada en el suelo enredada con las malditas luces de colores...Ah, eran luces blancas corrección...Bankotsu salio de su cuarto ya cambiado con un extraño perfume que lo hacia ver muy pero muy masculino y con su sonrisa arrogante...Como que quería parecerse a Miyavi...Ah no ese era Miroku (awww Miyavi es un solista japonés...creo e.e pero canta bn perron :D aunke el puto tiene un ego muy elevado ¬¬' les dice a sus fans "las nenas de Miyavi" imagínense para decirle así a sus fans debe de tener un superego ò.o pero iré a Japón y se lo bajare va a ver el cabron y le diré 'nena tu madre cabron' nOn ohh sii –se viene cn pensar en Miyavi– bueno bueno ya pss síganle leyendo u.u) de hecho Miyavi no se parecía a Miroku...Miyavi era guapo...Muy guapo. Pero Miyavi tenía perforaciones y Bankotsu era puñal...Definitivamente habia grandes diferencias entre ellos...

-Haber Kagome si pones esta esfera aquí...Se vera muy mal-se decía a si misma (odio arreglar el árbol navideño ù.u) y entonces la ponía en otra parte del árbol-y si la pones acá quedara atascado...Igual que haya..Pero haya no hay esferas de ese tipo-se volvía a decir, nadie la estaba observando eso era notorio-...Que haremos...-se decía mientras encogía sus hombros y aventaba la esfera al suelo de seguro nadie iba a notar que faltaba una esferas...Además ya estaba rota...Su mente paso al futuro cuando quitaran el árbol y faltara una esfera...Quien se pondría más histérica? Ayame o Sango?...-

-Escuche que se rompió una esfera...Kagome no se pueden romper las esferas...Las esferas Kagome! Que vas a hacer con la esfera que falta? Tienes que pegarla!!...-Definitivamente estaba desquiciada. Y hablaba muy rápido lo único que entendió fue lo de "tienes que pegarla" y eso que lo mal pensó. Kagome miro la esfera el único pedazo grande estaba debajo de una rama y los demás eran miniaturas con algunos un poco normales-

-estas loca...Ve el árbol esta atascado de esferas-decía mientras luego le indicaba que en las conexiones casi hay un falso contacto-

-no importa...Es navidad...todo tiene que verse bonito además una esfera es sagrada...Si se vuelve a caer otra...te asesino!-Y ella no bromeaba, Kagome recogió la esfera rota-

-maldita esfera ruidosa...-dijo enojada mientras luego se agachaba y se levantaba y su pie se enredaba con una conexión y eso provocaba que se cayera al suelo y así arruinara las cajitas de las esferas...Y ella terminara con el pie atorado en una conexión el árbol se movió un poco pero iba a aguantar...Más le valía a ese árbol no caerse-ayuda...-fue lo que pudo murmurar mientras Bankotsu entraba por la puerta principal a su rescate-

-jajajaja...Si l árbol se cae Ayame te hubiera regañado...-dijo de manera burlesca mientras

-calla no la invoques-decía Kagome que le tapaba la boca y entonces salía a ver como estaba el exterior de la casa definitivamente lo que Bankotsu tenía de mujer lo tenía de diseñador...Los dos se rieron por un rato, y decoraron el interior para después a las dos de la tarde ir a la cocina y ver como apenas estaban horneando las cosas...Rin habia ido a sacar sus regalos y a poner casi los adornos de toda la casa y arreglar las pocas cosas que faltaban claro que fue muy cansado, después...Cuando ya disque terminaron las cosas pusieron los regalos sobre el árbol y Kagome se vio en un dilema darle o no el regalo a Inuyasha...-

Tenía que hacer esa tabla...Haber como era?

Puntos a favor:

Inuyasha era el más popular de la escuela...Nehh y eso que? Cambio de punto...Tal vez le regalará algo...Nehh era Inuyasha el solo esperaba recibir regalos...

Puntos en contra:

Apostó que podía besarla, era un asno, era un imbecil...No valía la pena gastar dinero en el...

Kagome tonta habia gastado ya dinero en el...Se lo iba a dar no iba a perder nada además era navidad...Oh inche navidad como la odiaba...Que se creía? Que por que era navidad tenía que ser buena...Nah lo único bueno es que iba a haber día de los inocentes y estaba planeando una broma para todos los tipos de la escuela...Iba a fingir su muerte, si...Eso iba a hacer...Oh quien sabe tal vez iba a hacer otra cosa.

Con mucha ironía pensó que no habia ni siquiera intentado llamarla...Valía la pena darle un regalo...

"es navidad todos merecen una segunda oportunidad" "El no...es un asco" se convencía mientras de nuevo esa estruendosa voz aparecía en su mente...La conciencia la estaba matando pero solo aparecía cuando pensaba en Inuyasha era un caso perdido... "entonces...Porque le compraste algo?" otra vez esa pregunta "porque era mi amigo...Y pensé que tal vez lo quería como algo más pero no...es imposible lograr quererlo hay varias cosas que nos separan" le contestaba por primera vez estaba confesando algo "lo admites...Sientes algo por el" Kagome soltó un suspiro menos mal que no hablaba en voz fuerte "no...Bueno sentí confundí sentimientos no?"...Al parecer su conciencia se habia hartado de contestar sus estupidas preguntas...Nahh mejor no se ponía sentimental terminaría diciéndose cosas que la confundirían...Por ejemplo sus amigas...Eran felices sin novios...Menos Rin ella se agandallo al más papasito de la escuela. Recordó lo del teibol...Ni siquiera tenía idea de porque habia entrado, tal vez quería evitar algo...

Se sintió un poco extraña cuando lo vio viendo a otras mujeres y esas mujeres bailándole...Como una espina clavársele en el corazón...Tonterías, era navidad esas cosas eran raras en esas fechas...Se sentó y se miro al espejo, debía admitirlo la forma en que el le reclamo...La forma en que se preocupo por el, y las mariposas donde quedaban? La forma en que debías de verlo como si fuera el amor de tu vida? Los sonrojos? Nada de nada, tal vez eso solo era un mito?...Todas esas cosas eran cursis...

-vamos Sakura te estresas demasiado-se decía a si misma mientras se metía a bañar y después se ponía a sacar sus Sango.

Ella estaba estresada la comida estaba deliciosa la habia probado solamente esperaba que todo estuviera perfecto...Su celular tenía mensajes de sus amigos para desearle una feliz navidad, ninguno de Miroku...Ni que fuera su adoración ese sujeto libidinoso...

-"Ahí Sango...Desde que cortaste con aquel fan de Kikyo...Todo te ha salido mal..."-Se quedo pensando en el teibol-además yo que hacia en el teibol?-se preguntaba mientras recordaba como veía a todas esas viejas casi desnudas bailarle a Miroku que rabia sintió en esos momentos-me sentí como si fuera la novia celosa-risas insertadas por parte de ella-de seguro esa fue Ayame...Ya que la pobre hasta lloro...Pobre-decía mientras se abrazaba a ella misma y entonces miraba la televisión sin prestarle importancia. Era más probable que Koga rectificara su actitud y confesara sus sentimientos por Ayame y aceptara de una vez que estaba locamente enamorado de ella...Y así todos terminarían felices...O tal vez teniéndole envidia a la pelirroja.-

Tambien otra de sus teorías era que Kagome terminaría enamorándose de Inuyasha pero eso era muy poco probable aunque...Soñar es gratis...Suspiro mientras dejaba que la canción que estaba en su disco tocara hasta acabar viendo su ropa mientras veía en su closet todos los regalos que compro, los saco de ahí uno por uno...Tenía regalos para sus amigos y aunque no quisiera admitirlo a Inuyasha, a Miroku y a Koga los consideraba sus amigos...Era época navideña, donde los padres deben de ser donadores de paz y todas esas cosas que hacen en navidad...Cerro sus ojos para recordar un par de cosas...

_(Recuerdos)_

Cuando vio por primera vez a Miroku riéndose de una de las desgracias de su amiga...Ahí le cayo gordo pero cuando hicieron equipo para contestar una pagina de un libro el...El se mostró un poco atento, en lugar de ver como las muchachas se movían a su alrededor podía decir que solamente la miraba a ella...La vez en que jugaron póquer al desnudo..El no se aprovecho de ella al contrario la encerró en su habitación para intentar hacer que la resaca no fuera tan fuerte...Las discusiones tontas que tenían debido a que el le tocaba el trasero...

Era un caso perdido decir que no habia tenido buenos momentos junto a ese pervertido...Soltó el suspiro que contuvo...Pensando más en esa relación que en otra cosa. Hasta la vez que hicieron todo ese alboroto en la tienda "casualmente" a ella le toco con el...Y no fue tan malo escapar de la policía con el...De hecho pasar el tiempo con Miroku era divertido hasta las cosas tan locas que dice y sus acciones de su secreto club de fans llamado "sus nenas" bueno eso si le daba celos...Un segundo celos!?...Nadie haría lo del table por nada...Solo por sentimientos y recibió desilusión ya que el creía que trabajaba ahí...Además eso sería un trabajo honrado y se estaba saliendo del tema de sus recuerdos...

_(Recuerdos out x.x)_

-Al diablo Miroku se merece mi regalo-dijo mientras sacaba su celular de su pantalón y se disponía a marcarle aunque fuera tarde que vinieran a verlas...Ya que iba a darle el regalo exactamente el 24 no se iba a esperar por nada, el celular comenzó a sonar y a sonar...Y se acobardo al último momento, corto la llamada-se va a ver muy obvio que lo llame de aquí mejor de la casa de Ayame-decía mientras descolgaba el teléfono y marcaba a Miroku...Estaba nerviosa se rasco un poco el cuello en son de nerviosismo-contesta-dijo mientras luego se escuchaba un "La llamada será transmitida al buzón" corto la llamada antes de que dijera buzón la grabadora y como una desquiciada volvió a marcar de nuevo nadie contesto, desesperada y de mal modo regreso hasta donde estaban sus amigas...O donde estaba Bankotsu arreglando esas galletas navideñas-Miroku no me contesta el celular sabes lo que significa? Que paso una noche de locura y desenfreno-descargaba su ira de "falsa" novia mientras Bankotsu levantaba su rostro-

-ah...perdón dijiste algo?-se quitaba los audífonos mientras Sango daba un pequeño grito y salía de la cocina, Bankotsu se encogió de hombros y siguió adornando las galletas...Si Inuyasha se aparecía le iba a poner agua de drenaje y así le daría diarrea...Si, iba a ser una intensa noche-

Sango llego hasta donde estaba su amiga Rin intentando poner esas velas que ponen los judíos.

-Eres judía?-pregunto mientras Rin negaba y entonces se aseguraba de que la maldita cochinada esa quedara en el centro-

-No...Pero se ve lindo, no?-dijo sonriendo mientras Sango rolaba sus ojos y entonces las dos miraban el reloj eran las tres de la tarde...-Sesshoumaru va a llegar a las ocho así que supongo que podemos empezar a cenar a las ocho y media...Kagome me dijo que Yani tambien vendría después de todo es su familiar-Rin se quito esos guantes de hule mientras se acomodaba su corto cabello-

-me parece bien...Solo con que no se suba encima de la mesa y grite como teibolera todo me parece bien-dijo Sango con sarcasmo mientras Kagome entraba y las veía riéndose de algo y entonces le llegaba la curiosidad-

-le hable a la mamá de Inuyasha...-Oh, la perra de Kagome si que era astuta era como los zorros escapando de los problemas para acercarlos a ella...-le dije que me gustaría invitarla a cenar...Obviamente le dije que iba a ir a darle el abrazo un poco tarde y ella acepto gustosa...Así que si quiero que Inuyasha me de el abrazo en navidad tengo que ir después de las doce-dijo emocionada pero ella no se veía urgida-

-de cuando acá te importa darle un abrazo a Inuyasha?-preguntaba Sango tomando asiento estas iban a ser una de las terapias en las que las amigas se dicen sus sentimientos y luego se revuelven y las amigas terminaban ayudando a la necesitada en este caso...Ellas mismas-

-Es que cuando Inuyasha me beso por la apuesta yo...Bueno me sentí rara-dijo mientras Rin levantaba su mano de manera hiperactiva para pedir la palabra-

-sentiste que bajas las escaleras y que todo mundo te veía...Oh dios mío! Y que tambien tu y el eran las únicas personas que existen...-dijo Rin con sus mejillas rojas y en forma de enamorada...Sango que podía decir? Jamás sintió eso con aquel nefasto novio que tuvo solo lo besaba por compromiso...Así o más zorra? (ahahaha ke pasada xD)-

-Si!! Y tambien sentí que bajaba de la montaña rusa como mil veces es más hasta quería vomitarle en la cara pero me contuve!-dijo Kagome muy emocionada mientras Sango y Rin dejaban de sonreír-

-wakala! Eso es asqueroso no romántico-dijo Rin mientras luego Kagome se abrazaba con sus mejillas sonrojadas de tanto amor que podía tener-Pero tu no lo quieres verdad?-pregunto Rin interesada-

-Bueno...según yo lo quise por varios minutos pero en cuanto me entere de que fue una apuesta lo deje de querer y tengo la necesidad de darle el regalo navideño...Obviamente le va a gustar no?-dijo emocionada mientras Sango se rascaba un poco las palmas de su mano-

-Amiga...Estas obesamente enamorada-dijo mientras le daba apoyo-y el amor duele...Una vez a una amiga el amor la llego a cometer masoquismo-las dos centraron su atención en el relato de la sucia de Sango-me contó Miroku-obviamente ella no era chismosa-que una vez llevo a una de sus novias a una sexshop...(tienda de sexo) y que ella escogió un látigo y una mordaza...Cuando llegaron al motel...porque no era hotel-Kagome y Rin estaban enganchadas ante ese relato-pues la muy zorra se ato las manos y se puso fresas por todos lados...Si tambien en el...ustedes saben-dijo mientras miraba rápidamente su entrepierna femenina-y entonces...La tipa comenzó a tener sexo...Dejando a Miroku como publico-dijo mientras las dos se miraban sin creerse eso-

-y el la corto verdad?-pregunto Kagome mientras Sango negaba y entonces se tapaba de manera fashion su boca (como cuando dice Omg!)-

-claro...Le dijo a mi me gusta experimentar pero odio ver que hagas eso-dijo mientras Rin levantaba ambas cejas-

-y en que se supone que vamos a perder el tiempo?-pregunto Rin y las tres se tomaban cinco minutos desagradables de silencio-

Luego llego Ayame diciendo de manera emocionada que Greg y Dan iban tambien a pasar navidad con ellos pero después de las doce...

-Y si hacemos una fiesta navideña?-pregunto Bankotsu mientras Ayame miraba a sus amigas-

-nuestros amigos nos odian por ser teiboleras...Kagome y yo fuimos victimas de una apuesta y estamos en una rehabilitación de hombres-Kagome entonces asintió que mala amiga era..-

-tengo que cancelar esa ida con Izayoi...Oh si no perderé dinero-se dijo a si misma-

**---**

-Inuyasha...Tienes que usar ese atuendo!-dijo su mamá de manera simpática mientras el salía de su cuarto con traje de duende...Se veía totalmente ridículo-

-me veo ridículo-dijo mientras daba un golpecillo con el dedo a la campanilla que llevaba en su gorro y su madre estaba enamorada-

-Inu...Sal!-dijo su madre mientras luego salía el padre de Inuyasha vestido de reno-

-y tu te vez ridículo-dijo con sarcasmo el padre de Inuyasha mientras Inuyasha rolaba sus ojos dorados y entonces se cruzaba de brazos-

-no entiendo porque solo nosotros nos tenemos que disfrazar en navidad-dijo Inuyasha reclamándole a su madre menos mal que esta vez no irían a ser ayuda al Santa del mejor centro comercial-

-es nuestra costumbre navideña-dijo Izayoi mientras luego recibía una llamada de su cuñada y entonces se ponían a hablar durante un par de minutos-

-...Y ella que será?-pregunto Inuyasha mientras Inu no Tashio suspiraba con molestia-

-será la ama de llaves de la casa...-dijo mientras murmuraba un leve "carajo" y luego se daba media vuelta-

-Inu No Tashio! Ni se te ocurra cambiarte de ropa...-dijo de modo severo mientras se iba a meter a su cuarto a ver el fútbol...-

Inuyasha se quedo ahí viéndose frente al espejo más ridículo no podía verse...Izayoi los mando a llamar mientras los dos se miraban los dos se veían ridículos pero el disfraz era excelente...Inuyasha se mordía la lengua para no reírse e Inu No Tashio simplemente miraba con burla a Inuyasha menos mal que el era un reno...Un elegante reno, usaba un traje café y en su rostro usaba una nariz pintada se parecía a los de "cats" (una obra de jazz e.e famosa). E Inuyasha Oh! Parecía un joto vestido de duende pero obviamente el no era un joto primero se mochaba el pipi antes de ser joto... (wow)

-Mi cuñada Alice nos consiguió ir a ayudar a un Santa en un famoso centro comercial a que es navidad!-dijo la mujer dando vuelta-si se quitan ese disfraz...Lamentaran las consecuencias...Después de navidad ya que es tiempo de paz (nOn hahaha)-dijo quitando el rostro de furia para luego poner un rostro tierno y entrar a su cuarto a cambiarse, los dos se miraron con miseria-

-siempre nos hace esto...Deberíamos de rebelarnos-dijo el padre de Inuyasha mientras el otro simplemente comenzaba a hacer circulitos con su dedo en el piso-

-Tu eres el esposo deberías de parar sus locuras-dijo Inuyasha y luego recibía un leve zape por parte de su padre y luego se quedaba así con la cabeza agachada-...tu tambien le tienes miedo verdad?-pregunto mientras se abrazaba aún más-

-ese no es el punto-dijo su padre como todo hombre apuesto que es. Aclaro su garganta mientras luego se escuchaba salir a Izayoi portando un enorme dulce rojo con blanco y con una enorme sonrisa-

-verdad que soy un delicioso dulce!?-dijo sonriendo mientras luego sacaba su canastita llenas de bastones de dulces en verdad esa mujer estaba desquiciada...Y que? Así la querían-

-mamá...Que oso me van a ver contigo no mames-dijo mientras su madre luego cambiaba esa aura blanquecina por una roja y furiosa-

-si no te gusta mi navidad vete con los vagos del barrio diez (hahahaha los reggetoneros no mms xD)-dijo la mujer mientras luego sonreía-Haber mis Inu's-decía mientras los levantaba a ambos con la magia de su encanto-Como todos queremos una dulce navidad-No sería una navidad de locura?-tenemos que coordinarnos-Y ahí iba lo mismo de siempre-Cantaremos todas las canciones navideñas...Y tenemos que sonreír y ayudaremos a Santa en todo lo necesario-dijo mientras bajaban de la casa apurados escuchando a la señora de la casa ir diciendo muchas estupideces navideñas.-Y cuando llegue toda la familia quiero que sonrían-dijo mientras estacionaba el carro en el grande estacionamiento más lleno no se podía encontrar-

-Porque ama tanto la navidad?-pregunto en susurró mientras Inu No Tashio se encogía de hombros y entonces los dos intercambiaban breves palabras en susurro-

-parece que nunca tubo una navidad feliz-dijo de manera rápida y entonces Inuyasha se perdió en su sonriente madre...Y recordó a Kagome...Como serían estas festividades para ella? Las cuatro y media de seguro iba a estar ahí hasta las siete y media y después regresarían a la casa, entraron siendo observados por la gente menos más que nadie lo reconoció-

-Santa! Ya tienes tres ayudantes nuevos-dijo mientras los dos tomaban un suspiro y ella se ponía a tomarle fotos a todos los niños que querían una foto con Santa-

-Mira a ese ridículo-dijo un muchacho de la edad de Inuyasha burlándose de el-...De seguro es el señor caritativo-volvió a decir pero esta vez sin dar la cara y entonces Inuyasha hartado se giraba y le daba la espalda al publico se giro a ver a su padre que estaba comiendo una varilla caliente y entonces se iba a mover cuando...-

-Inuyasha! Oh amigo!!-decía Miroku sonriente mientras las madres de Miroku iban a saludar a la señora Izayoi y entonces Inuyasha le pedía que lo sacara de ahí-

-Miroku! Tengo un traje perfecto para ti...Tu serás un duende!-dijo más emocionada la madre de Inuyasha mientras Miroku negaba y las dos madres de el lo iban a acompañar a que se cambiara, Inuyasha se reía mentalmente de su amigo-

La música que soltaba el lugar era navideño, poca gente se paraba a ver el gran arreglo navideño que habia...Los regalos de Izayoi estaban dentro de un grande bolso navideño en donde ahí iban los juguetes navideños. Miroku llego así o tal vez más apenado que Inuyasha y entonces todos se pusieron a cantar se agarraban de las manos y cantaban esas rolas navideñas que le daban dolor de cabeza a Inuyasha, por Miroku iba a pasar a recogerlo a las siete y entonces entre el descanso que hubo...

-Sango me llamo nos invito a que fuéramos después de las doce tu sabes nos va a dar regalos y eso-dijo Miroku mientras levantaba sus manos para así transmitir esa paz interior que todos querían tener-

-Kagome ira a nuestra casa a darnos el abrazo...-dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro-debemos estar listos...Tal vez ellas se quieren vengar por lo que le hice a Kagome-Si claro, Kagome gastaría neuronas para hacerle la vida imposible...Pensó un par de segundos esa opción y termino sintiendo un enorme escalofrío-

-Si...Luego nos regalan a los extraterrestres (ò.ó)-dijo el sabio de Miroku mientras Inuyasha asentía-

-Oye duende!-decía una hermosa muchacha mientras Inuyasha rolaba sus ojos-perdón duendes-sus amigas reían mientras los dos se acercaban a ellas tarareando ya una canción navideña su madre estaba muy emocionada animando todo...Y los niños estaban sorprendidos de que esa mujer pudiera tener un hijo de diecisiete años-yo voy primero-murmuro una de las cinco muchachas mientras se abalanzaba a que Inuyasha la cargara y el con mucha facilidad la atrapo.-lo sabia eres guapo!-dijo mientras le robaba un beso y sus amigas sonreían-chicas esperenme en el café-dijo emocionada mientras otras de sus amigas se lanzaba a los brazos del otro duende-

-Oye, Oye bájate!-dijo Inuyasha mientras la muchacha se tomaba una foto con el y el salía como sapo de revista-

-Eres tan lindo! (you are so cute!)-decía la muchacha mientras luego de tanta emoción terminaban en el suelo-

-gracias pero...Bueno yo tengo novia-mentía mientras la muchacha desilusionada le daba una corta bofetada y entonces la amiga y ella se iban desilusionadas-

Continuaron con esas ondas navideñas mientras ahora Miroku, Inuyasha e Inu No Tashio eran enviados a dar un recorrido en ese trenesito del centro comercial y ellos iban hasta el final sonando la campana mientras luego decían "un donativo es navidad" y así pasaban el día.

**---**

-No me digas que esto vamos a cenar!-decía Yani picoteando la comida mientras las cinco personas restantes la miraban con un rostro asesino-

-si no te gusta puedes ir a comprar otra cosa-dijo Sango de manera mordaz, Yani lo probo y quedo encantada con la cena. Iban platicando de cualquier cosa menos de las cosas secretas que no se podían comentar con la traidora de Yani, y entonces cuando el frío dejaba de sentirse fue que comieron el postre...Kagome usaba un pantalón negro con rayas delgadas en forma vertical blancas y grises...Unos zapatos con tacón seguido (si d' esos ke se usan x.x) una camisa negra de mangas hasta los codos...No era muy ajustada, su cabello estaba lacio y la forma de pintarse era única bueno lo que escogió era muy simple-

Sango usaba un vestido con mayas hasta las rodillas de color negro, el vestido tenía un escote no muy pronunciado un collar de color rosa que combinaba con sus zapatos de la misma plataforma que de Kagome...El vestido que usaba era de color tinto...Ayame usaba un pantalón negro de gala, con una blusa con un vestido hasta por el trasero de color azul oscuro y usaba unos zapatos de tacón...Rin usaba una combinación más moderna...Colores raros y combinados y zapatos altos para verse no más enana que Sesshy...Los dos hombres usaban traje se veían bien formales y sexys...Con su toque rebelde. Yani...Yani iba decente pero...A nadie le importa ;D!...

-Brindo porque tengamos una agradable noche-decía Bankotsu alzando su copa mientras Kagome sonreía con un poco de nostalgia-

-"yo brindo...Porque mis padres me cuiden para siempre"-Giro a todos lados viendo que Sam se escapaba por la chimenea y entonces se ponían a recoger la mesa...No iba todo tan mal, se pusieron de hablar de lo que iban a hacer en Año nuevo-

-pasare año nuevo con mi madre pero eso no impide que te vea-dijo Sesshoumaru abrazando a Rin enfrente de todos, definitivamente era la pareja más tierna de todo el mundo-

-Hay...-decía Kagome mientras les tomaban una foto-

-sesión de fotos...Chicas, chicos-dijo Sango mientras sacaba su cámara y entonces comenzaban a tomarse fotos...Todos con todos o incluso por separado, Kagome miro el reloj...Faltaba poco tiempo para que fueran las doce, Yani estaba un poco inconforme pero agradecía que su prima Kagome no hubiera hecho algún comentario...-

**---**

Ellos habían quedado que después de las doce iban a recibir visitas o iban a ser visitas desesperadas para sus "queridísimas amigas".

Quince minutos, todos sus primos vestidos de algo ridículo ya estaban recibiendo mensajes...

**---**

-FELIZ NAVIDAD!-Gritaron todos exactamente a las doce mientras iban y se levantaban dándose un grandioso abrazo, exactamente cuando los abrazos terminaron tocaron la puerta y Kagome fue a abrir con una ilusión gigante...-

-FELIZ NAVIDAD!-Grito Greg mientras entraba el estaba sobrio, abrazo a Kagome y paso a cada uno a abrazarlo aunque no abrazo a Bankotsu o a Sesshoumaru-

Estuvieron platicando de todas las cosas divertidas y geniales que la gente hacia en navidad.

-Mi familia no me dejaba ir!-dijo Greg todo traumado mientras entonces sacaba sus regalos para comenzar a darle a cada uno menos a Bankotsu, a Yani y a Sesshoumaru pero estos no se inmutaron...Kagome saco sus regalos del árbol y los repartió los únicos que ahí quedaban eran cuatro de Dan, Inuyasha, Koga y Miroku...-

-ahí que abrirlos!-dijo emocionada Yani de haber recibido un regalo de Kagome y de los amigos de esta, comenzaron a abrir los regalos mientras Kagome sonreía al ver lo que Sango le regalaba iba y le daba otro fuerte abrazo, y tambien abrazo a Rin y a Ayame y a todos llena de emoción-

-sigo odiando la navidad-dijo Kagome que se ponía el regalo de Ayame y entonces luego la presumía a todos diciendo que era lo más genial y Sango presumía que el de ella era más genial-

-Se encuentran mis amigas sexys!?-pregunto Dan que entraba sin tocar la puerta y de nuevo se daban abrazos mutuos deseándose los mejores deseos-

-Bueno yo tengo que ir a felicitar a Izayoi-dijo Kagome que tomaba sus llaves y decía que ahorita regresaba para salir-

Greg le llamo a sus amigos para que vinieran a conocer a sus amigas, y Ayame le hablo a Ana para desearle un feliz navidad...Y lo gracioso es que no se aceptaban llamadas, el servicio estaba atascado...Todos estaban emocionados...Sesshoumaru le habia dado un regalo especial a Rin un anillo de plata de su noviazgo y Rin le regalo un anillo de plata que decía Rin y en el de el decía Sesshoumaru, ni imaginarse si cortaban...Ayame todavía tenía el regalo de Koga debajo del árbol, y sintió que la soledad la estaba dejando escapar de sus amigas pero le basto un fiel golpe en la pierna para que entonces se girara y viera el rostro de Koga sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría y entonces Sango la sacaba de su erótica fantasía.

-Inche Sango estaba teniendo una fantasía con Koga y tu me mueves perra-murmuro de manera triste mientras Sango se encogía de hombros y continuaban bailando para no desesperarse de que sus machos de la selva no estuvieran ahí-

**---**

-DUENDES UNA FOTO!-Gritaba Izayoi mientras todos los parientes se levantaban para ir a tomarse una foto, no entendían como la tía Izayoi tenía esas locas deas para que la navidad fuera más creíble llevaban desde que Inu No Tashio se caso con ella vistiéndose de esa manera y todo gracias a que la abuela le habia dicho que ella organizaría la navidad...Maldecían a la abuela aunque la pobre hubiera estirado la pata y todo era gracias al primo Stiff y sus cochinadas, la abuela murió de un paro cardiaco ya que el muchacho no fue a comer con ellos para quedarse en la casa a ver porno y entonces a sus padres se les habían olvidado unos cupones ya que la abuela no quería gastar...Como si ella fuera a pagar, y entonces cuando entraron el muchacho tenía unos audífonos así que ni en cuenta...Fue hasta que se giro y se vino en la cara de la abuela ahí le dio un paro cardiaco después el vicio y el alcohol la mato-

Y esa fue la historia de la abuela, la madre de la tía de la madre de Inu No Tashio. Y su primo era la burla aunque el tipo ya estaba como casado de todos modos le causaba pena que hablaran de eso...

Doce y media e Inuyasha ya tenía los mensajes de su celular atascados así que elimino todos para enviarles a todas sus fans...En especial a Miroku y Koga los cuales le informaban de una fiesta en la casa de Ayame navideña...Ir o no ir?, si iba no vería a Kagome aunque tambien la podía ir a ver allá...Que demonios iba a ir...Tomoyo sus llaves y estaba por salir cuando entonces escucho una maldición y un azoton de trasero...Y ahí vio a Kagome levantándose con su trasero entumido debido al hielo...Y entonces el se reflejo en el agua que habia que por cierto no era mucha y usaba todavía su disfraz de duende...Iba a ir a cambiarse pero su madre lo metió y lo llevo a abrir la puerta.

-Feliz navidad!-decía Kagome de manera sonriente mientras abrazaba a Izayoi y después a Inuyasha pero a diferencia de esto el se notaba sorprendido ante el gesto tan calido que recibió y la estrecho por más tiempo, después le hablaron a su madre y ella se disculpo y se la dejo encargada a Inuyasha...Ella se rió ante el tierno traje de Inuyasha-vine a desearte una feliz navidad a ti y a tu madre...-dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras el asentía encantado ante la forma en que ella lo miraba-

-HEY TORTOLOS...MUERDAGO!-Grito un primo de Inuyasha mientras los dos se miraban sonrojados y más de la mitad de familiares ya se encontraba acosándolos se miraron y luego al muerdago pegaron sus labios y luego se los limpiaron al menos habían recibido un beso navideño...-

Intercambiaron regalos y el le presento a casi toda su histérica familia y Kagome entonces dijo de manera indiscreta que ella desearía tener una familia como la de el, aunque la madre de Izayoi fuera muy afectuosa con su hijo y con su padre se veía de lejos que era una madre muy buena...

-Sabes...Solo no quiero que hagas sufrir a tu madre-dijo mientras salía de la casa para despedirse de todos y entonces Inuyasha la tomo de la muñeca y la hizo que se girara hacia el, antes de que todos gritaran cosas de que eran una bola de cursis la miro por tiempo indefinido-

-...Puedo ir contigo a pasar el resto de la navidad?-pregunto mientras Kagome con su corazón acelerado y lo esperaba a que pidiera permiso-

Miro al cielo mientras luego se iba a calentar el carro, así como el motor rugía...Así como su corazón latía...Así se sentía llena de amor y de infinita alegría...

**Continuará**

**Notas de autora: **

e.e me tarde en actualizar? X.x no se me ocurria nada asi nada de nada e.é y luego la escuela y mi stres x.x (ah cabron me estreso xD?)

como sea : ) espero q' les guste el capitulo nOn!

Awww se me ocurrio una super idea °¬° pero...no se e.e...

Si qieren aportar algo o,o con gusto lo acepto ehh? n.n

**Hahaha amo a la mamá de Inuyasha : ) y las mamás de Miroku no se quedan atrás n.n...**

**Bueno dejen sus comentarios eh e.è** para saber q' Onda : )! (ohh huele a platanos machos e.e en mi casa yomii xD hahaha chale acabo de comer x.x voy a vomitarr x...x)

DEJEN REVIEWS nOn...

GRACIAS A LOS REVIEWS Q' ME DEJARON Y ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO n...n! (ptm ai viene el jodido dia de los enamorados ¬¬' y yo toda dejada y dolida ò.o awww ojala y se vaiia a la vrg) SIENTAN EL ESPIRITU MUSHASHAS n.n (KE ESPIRITU ME ABANDONARON ;-; y lo mejor es ke no me duele xD hahahahaha °¬°) nOn sientan el espititu amigas nOn nos vemos : )!

No se les haga raro si me ven involucrada en otro fic nuevo x.x por ahorita a darle a los ke tengo e.e nos vemos! N.n

Atte:

Willnira

"_Yo creo q' lo inusual de esto_

_es q' tu y yo nos vamos a enamorar"_


	34. Grrrr

**Inusual**

_**Yeah : ) va a venir sin bandera y no ire nOn no es cool? Hahaha**_

**_Eres sirena oigo tu canto y me ahogo en tu marea ehhh♪_**

**Cáp.34 Grrrr!**

"_En un sueño yo te vi_

_Vuélveme a confesar lo que tú sientes por mí_

_Pon a prueba mis sentimientos_

_Has sentir que mi corazón _

_Arda de puro calor"_

_Tu eres la hermosa zorra que me enamoro. Te amo mi zorra;_ Se quedo calentando el carro hasta que vio como Inuyasha salía quitándose ese gorro ridículo pero ella lo denomino "tierno". La plática entre ellos iba muy amena, pero ambos tenían algo acelerado y sip, comenzaba con "c". Pero el era tan imbecil que no lo iba a decir.

-En cuanto entremos a la escuela van a lanzar a las candidatas a reinas de la escuela-dijo sonriendo obviamente a ella eso no le importa. Kagome entonces pensó eso mientras daba un giro bruscamente haciendo que el se pegara contra su hombre, era irresistible tenerlo cerca y no poder tocar su hermoso cabello oscuro. Hasta sintió esa loción masculina o tal vez era la comida china que estaba por ese barrio. Inuyasha solamente sintió que pegaba contra el hombro de Kagome y la verdad le hubiera gustado quedarse ahí, pero...Que? no iba a ser la última vez que la tuviera así de cerca-

-Déjame adivinar quien va a jugar-decía Kagome sonriendo mientras frenaba y esperaba a que del color rojo se pasara al verde, eran los únicos en la carretera así que...Si habían cosas malas nadie los iba a ver. Bajo el vidrio sintiendo un frío de los mil demonios es más con ese frío podrían congelársele los mocos, no era genial? Nah era asqueroso-Kikyo se va a lanzar...Posiblemente escojan a una perra de cada salón así que esas perras deben de ser populares...-decía mientras Inuyasha levantaba ambas cejas, que tierna era ponerles ese apodo sin duda si que las amaba (sarcasmo)-

-Porque no te lanzas tu?-Kagome se empezó a carcajear y tubo que frenar para evitar chocar con la nada, ya cuando su risa ceso y cuando casi lograba contagiarle la risa a Inuyasha fue que ella detuvo su risa-

-jajaja sería lo más ridículo que yo podría hacer...Caminar con tacones y vestidos mientras meneo mi brazo y mando besos...Wakala! de solo imaginarme eso siento que voy a vomitar...Aunque esas perras tienen suerte de que tienen chambelanes guapos pero de todas formas yo nunca me lanzaría-Nunca digas nunca porque tu destino (la escritora cofcof) puede hacer que tu suerte cambie y te haga ver el lado oscuro de ella. Pero bueno definitivamente ella nunca sería reina de la escuela o bueno concursar en esas cosas. Donde de seguro circulaba la envidia y definitivamente la competencia además para que lanzarse si bien sabía que no iba a ganar-

-Hey no es broma...Pero bueno...-dijo Inuyasha que sonreía-yo me lanzare como presidente de la clase aunque me tengo que esperar-dijo Inuyasha con seguridad, Kagome entonces apretó el volante y entonces se apresuro a que el camino fuera más rápido-

**---**

-Señor-dijo ahora una muchacha rubia que se acomodaba sus anteojos dudaba de preguntarle esto pero el aclaro que antes del veinticuatro de diciembre debía de tener muerta a Kagome Higurashi y lo único que sabia era que su señor estaba de prefecto y acosando a las alumnas con grandes senos eso era de muy baja categoría. Se suponía que la debía de acosar a ella, a ella que se puso unos implantes de talla "C" para hacerse notar ante el jefe-...No debería de cumplir ya su misión de destruir a los Higurashi?-pregunto nerviosa mientras Naraku tomaba de manera rápida su copa no le gustaba hablar de cosas eróticas cuando estaba tomándose una copa en plena navidad que esa...no iba a entender?-

-Me dieron vacaciones de navidad! (ò.ó)-dijo de manera seria mientras miraba a su trabajadora o a su secretaria mientras ella asentía nerviosa-...En navidad se come pavo y puré de papa...No se crean asesinatos que me van a creer? Un asesino? Pues no!-dijo mientras se acomodaba su corbata-Por eso le doy un descanso a Kagome solo un descanso-dijo viendo como su secretaria tenía unos documentos en sus manos-andale no seas zorra y dámelo-dijo con tranquilidad mientras regresaba a su habitual pose-

**---**

La noche iba muy lenta para ellos que estaban sintiendo el calor de la chimenea adentrarse a sus cuerpos y nadie se atrevía a decir algo por miedo a que ese momento se apagara. Las diez personas estaban guardando silencio...Simplemente admirando como la leña ardía y el fuego danzaba sobre sus ojos, la poca luz que habia era muy leve y hacia que todos admiraran más la fogata tomaran café caliente para el frío, y de repente por breves segundos sus miradas se cruzaran. Y casualmente nadie se atrevía a romper ese poderoso silencio que llenaba de paz navideña a todos los cuerpos presentes.

Fue hasta que la puerta emitió un sonido haciendo que todos se giraran viendo sorprendidos llegar a Inuyasha y a Kagome. Los dos con pequeños copos de nieve sobre su cabellera e incluso ropa. Cerraron mientras dejaba que la calidez del lugar los inundara, Koga y Miroku se levantaron mientras le daban el abrazo a Kagome y luego as chocaba con su amigo.

-Y bien que andaban haciendo picarones?-pregunto Miroku con burla mientras ambos se miraban y sonreían no mostraban un sonrojo o algo que los delatara al contrario...-

-Habia nieve por todos lados fue algo atroz!-dijo Kagome mientras se quitaba los guantes y ponía sus manos un poco al fuego después Greg la tomo por los hombros y le hizo una broma, la dejo ir sobre el fuego y después la regresaba y Kagome con el corazón acelerado se desmayo por menos de tres segundos-

-Ahmm...-dijo Sesshoumaru al indicarle con la mirada a Inuyasha que lo estaba pisando-

-Oh lo siento...-dijo Inuyasha sonriéndole algo muy extraño en el, después de cinco minutos comenzaron a tocar la puerta como desesperados. Miroku fue a abrir sabiendo que eran aquellos traviesos duendes que habia invitado y así fue y de lo demás no se acordó ya que la puerta no se cerro por...Más de diez minutos dando paso a más de cincuenta personas-

Habia más muchachas vestidas de forma navideña, ya que desde que Inuyasha y Miroku se vistieron de cosas navideñas muchas chicas intentaron imitar esa moda. Malditas copionas; Y la paz que una vez hubo fue invadida por risas, gritos y una música en verdad fuerte. Sango termino junto con Sesshoumaru los dos estaban perdidos siendo guiados por la demás gente que pasaba delante de ellos como si nada.

-Quienes son?-pregunto mientras Sesshoumaru se encogía de hombros y veía como estaba Rin abofeteándose con otra mujer y luego reían. Tomo a Sango de la mano e hizo paso entre la gente; Todos reían era lo repentino en que la fiesta se podía iniciar-

-Que onda con esto?-pregunto Ayame que estaba arriba del sofá intentando ubicar a sus amigos-

-MUERDAGO!-Gritaba una muchacha mientras ponía el muerdago arriba de ella y arriba de Koga los dos juntos. Ayame sintió que la sangre le corría demasiado caliente se bajo molesta mientras iba decidida hasta esa maldita duende y antes de que esa mujer besara a Koga ella la tomo del brazo y la agarro con rudeza y la mando lejos. Y noto que estaba con el ceño fruncido y molesta, Koga levanto una ceja sonriendo-

-nadie puede besarse en mi casa es una regla-dijo con indiferencia ante tal acto de celos que ella cometió pero Koga antes de dejarla terminar la habia agarrado del brazo y la habia acercado a el para darle un agradable beso, Ayame entonces intento no cerrar sus ojos si sentía sensaciones bonitas pero...Tenía miedo de que todo volviera a ser igual, de que la apuesta fuera de nuevo verdad como la de Kagome...Se aparto y miro a otro lado-lo siento...pero...yo...no..te quiero-dijo de manera breve, Koga entonces sintió que recibía una muy letal golpe tanto en su orgullo como en su corazón? No, no, no el no iba a aceptar que ella no lo quisiera ella le correspondió el beso...Ella...Ella lo hizo sentir único y especial-

-MIENTES!-Grito desesperado mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la acercaba a el, encajando sus dedos sobre sus hombros pero aun ella no sintió el dolor-...tu me quieres...-dijo pegando su frente sobre la de ella, la gente evitaba que esa escena se viera y aparte la oscuridad que invadía el lugar-yo lo se...Me lo dice mi corazón (me lo dice mi kokoro xD hahaha ke raro se escucharía nOn)-la acerco más hacia el y ella se perdió sobre los ojos de Koga sin saber que decir, como lograr moverse...Qué lograr sentir?. La aprisiono de nuevo o mejor dicho la tomo con más calma mientras la hacia suspirar y cerrar sus ojos...Ella estaba preocupada por lo que sentía y el...El simplemente hacia lo que sentía lo que su corazón le decía lo que el quería-

-Pero...yo-murmuro mientras el la abrazaba, ella sentía la respiración agitada de Koga y como su oído estaba pegado al pecho de Koga tambien escuchaba sus latidos...Boom, boom, boom era una maquina que no paraba de hacer ese movimiento...Con cuidado toco el suyo, tal vez estaba más acelerado que el de el. Dejo que uno de sus susurros se escapara...-

-Sabes perfectamente que tu no sientes una simple amistad por mi-confeso abrazándola con más fuerza mientras ella se alejaba confundida-

-No estés tan seguro-ella estaba recapacitando que el apostó con ella y ella fue la ganadora de esa apuesta-ya que yo solo te veo como uno más de mi interminable lista-dijo de manera orgullosa mientras daba media vuelta pero el la abrazo por la espalda y puso su boca sobre el cuello de Ayame dejándola completamente anonada sintiendo cosquillas...Y a la vez placer?-

-si claro...Nunca digas eso delante de mi...Me dan más ganas de ser el primero en esa fila-dijo mientras la dejaba ir y entonces ella soltó el suspiro que habia guardado segundos antes. Le molestaba la arrogancia que el se atrevía a decir que prácticamente ella se moría por el cuando en realidad era que el se moría por ella-Apuesto mi vida al infierno a que tu me quieres-dijo con mas seguridad, y aunque fuera arrogante su arrogancia no le molestaba de hecho le hacia querer romper ese profundo ego que el poseía pero si lo lograba hacer entonces ya no le gustaría-

-No apuestes Koga...Últimamente no soy muy buena cumpliendo apuestas-dijo mientras hacia un enchuecamiento de boca demasiado gracioso y el la tomo de las mejillas y la volvió a besar esta vez fue algo muy corto a comparación de ese beso-

-grr-murmuro Ayame viendo como el se iba con una sonrisa que irradiaba arrogancia. De seguro iba a ...Argg y ella era una tonta...No, no, ella era una fácil...Pero al menos...Koga ya no estaba molesta con ella por acosarlo en el teibol yupí!-

La fiesta continuo de manera animada, Kagome estaba viendo como todos le decían feliz navidad y entonces las chicas acosaban a Inuyasha. Ahora que iba a hacer? El volvía a ser el centro de todas...El punto negro de un vestido blanco...Ah no ese punto seria ella, es cierto y los mocosos de sus hermanos (chale en donde tengo la mente? Se me olvidaron los mocosos x.x). Y aunque esos momentos se detengan ella seguiría siendo un cero a la izquierda de el, no sería vista por el...Oh tal vez si?

-Y ENTONCES UNA OLA!-Gritaban bien emocionadas unas muchachas que iban levantando las manos cuando les tocaba y entonces la ola se hacia de manera rápida y repetida. Subió a los cuartos de los niños les habia dicho que Santa no les iba a traer nada si no se dormían temprano cenaron con ellos y después se fueron a dormir, subió mientras los veía dormir...Los dos estaban cansados, se acerco para arropar a ella y a Johann. Cuando la fiesta acabara o mejor dicho cuando Ayame se pusiera histérica y corriera a todos entonces pondría los regalos en el árbol y les tomaría fotos y todo estaría perfecto-

Salio de el cuarto mientras los encerraba con seguro y entonces noto como la música se apagaba miro su reloj...Más de las dos de la mañana, y todavía se sentía como si fueran las diez de la noche...Bajo notando como todos estaban muy animados aunque no hubiera música y entonces noto que Inuyasha estaba rodeado de puras mujeres rolo sus ojos molesta...

Por cierto no debería estarlo por ella que el...Que el regresara al teibol -cierto nudo en su garganta se forma al pensar en eso, obviamente no estando de acuerdo-, pero ella continuo viéndolo mientras el sentía la mirada castaña puesta sobre el, ella se escondió detrás de unos muchachos que estaban bailando y luego pasaban a besarse y entonces ella daba fuga.

-"grr"-penso Kagome mientras veía como estaba Sango pateando a Miroku y el le detenía la pierna y entonces los dos caían y ella lo arañaba y lo pateaba pero el parecía decidido a hacer algo, ella observo de cerca notando como Miroku le robaba un beso y Sango se limpiaba la boca con su suéter con mucha brusquedad dejando a Miroku saborear por pocos segundos todavía esos labios-Hay si como si nunca hubieras deseado un beso de Miroku-la delato Kagome mientras Sango ardía de calor en la parte de sus pómulos-

-Pues no-dijo Sango que estaba molesta y entonces abofeteo-atrevido!-le dijo molesta mientras se iba y entonces el la nalgueaba y ella se giraba-GRR TE ODIO!-Le grito mientras le aventaba una patada pero que el lograba esquivar y entonces se iba molesta. Kagome se. Kagome Se quedo viendo eso sin saber que decir, bueno así iban todas las disputas de una pareja feliz...Habia visto mil veces a Sango cuando estaba molesta gritaba y cuando estaba nerviosa se ponía a decir estupideces y terminaba con las mejillas rojas y cometía actos ridículos que los seres humanos hallaban como un chantaje-

-Quien se cree? Tocarme mi hermoso trasero...Ja...va a ver-dijo mientras caminaba y lo seguía y entonces tomaba una de las copas que estaban servidas le toco con cuidado el hombro y le tiro encima el vino haciendo que Miroku quedara humillado enfrente de todos-en que quedamos Miroku, que no tocarías mi trasero...Así que...piérdete-dijo de manera fría ella hizo que varios se burlaran de Miroku de por si con lo del pegamento y su...Más humillaciones podría tener? El habia recapacitado como sus pensamientos no se apartaban de su adorada musa (Sango) todo le daba vueltas...Y...se estaba cansando de ser respetuoso y de ser tolerante porque no ir al centro de todo? Nah...de seguro ella lo iba a rechazar, Oh por dios! El gran Miroku tiene miedo de ser rechazado por una primera vez. Y si lo rechazaba? No mejor iba a seguir como todo estaba...Aunque estuviera humillado, mojado y el emanaba un agudo sabor a vino, sería la miel para sus abejas...Para las guapas muchachas que estaban con poca ya ropa acercándose a el-Eso te pasa por tocarme-dijo molesta mientras daba media vuelta y se iba dejándolo solo con esas ya borrachas duendes-

Le ardía el cuerpo de pensar lo que iba a pasar entre ellos...Y...el ambiente se hizo tierno, calido y hasta romántico...De esas canciones cursis cuando tu andas "depresiva" o mejor dicho molesta (bajen la de total eclipse of the Heart es la ke mas me pasa para este pedazo e.e xD) bueno romántica no era pero si bella y movida. Más bien de desamor posiblemente perfecta para Koga y Miroku...Sin hacer casos extremos...Bueno no era tan depresiva...(ai si todo mundo cabe en el teléfono, MENTIRA!!! Grrr-andrea anda enfadada xD-).

Bueno continuo esta llamada digo esa canción depresiva haciendo que todos dejaran de gritar para ponerle atención a la canción. Después de que la rolilla barata se acabo continuo otra menos dramática, de esos weyes ridículos que logran hacer fama con una canción de pop muy mal hecha. La que continuo no era tan asco, era una vieja de Shakira (shakera shakera xD), era la de...una de ella.

-Y ENTONCES...TE GOLPEO!-Grito Kagome que estaba bailando en una manera extraña, no sabia bailar pero ella bailaba y le hacia como si fuera el hermoso caballero ya que saco a bailar a una deprimida Ayame. Todos estaban sonriendo ante esa canción-

-YA NO ESTARE AQUÍ EN EL MISMO LUGAR!-Cantaban las dos al mismo tiempo mientras todos se giraban para aplaudirles y comenzar a hacer un círculo alrededor de ellas en señal de que ellas estaban ganando popularidad-

y zaz la magia del momento se acababa cuando se escuchaban llegar patrullas, todos comenzaron a tirar los vasos y a irse mientras las chicas sacaban a la gente y comenzaban a limpiar todo, Inuyasha no tenía en que irse pero Miroku y Koga le ayudaron a escapar de la policía así que las chicas se apuraron a buscar a Bankotsu o ir por su dinero para darle mordida al poli.

-ADIOS A TODOS!-Gritaron las chicas mientras todos salían sin despedirse e incluso uno regresaba por una botella y luego se iba cerrando la puerta detrás de el, Bankotsu habia salido con una corbata desbaratada su cabello revuelto...Su camisa llena de besos pintados, y un olor terrible a mujer.-

-dinero, dinero-dijo mientras las chicas le daban dinero y entonces le tocaban la puerta se arreglo su persona mientras entonces salía comiéndose más de mil chicles al mismo tiempo. Abrió la puerta y se topo con una mujer de piel bronceada y cabello crespo y otro hombre de tal vez su edad menos inexperto-Que se le ofrece oficial?-pregunto mientras las chicas se escondían-

-Los vecinos se han quejado por su escándalo...-dijo mientras Bankotsu suspiraba y entonces la miraba de forma coqueta-

-No es navidad? Noche de paz? Donde Santa llega a tu casa?-dijo mientras la oficial lo miraba y entonces se sonrojaba a diferencia del novato el lograba ver como estaban unas muchachas muy traviesas levantándose un poco la falda y se quedaba embobado viendo eso, mientras la mujer se daba un taquito de ojo con el muchacho.-

-claro...Simplemente mantengan la música baja...Y buenas noches-dijo mientras daba media vuelta y jalaba al novato para irse, Bankotsu cerro la puerta detrás de el cuando se giro y vio como estaban las cuatro chicas arreglándose la ropa-

-danos el dinero-murmuro mientras el negaba y se lo quedaba-

-ustedes tienen que limpiar...Así que me retiro a dormir-dijo estirándose, Kagome subió y fue a sacar los regalos para ponerlos debajo del árbol y poner varios ahí como utilería.-

-limpiamos mañana-dijo Rin que estaba estirándose Sesshoumaru se despidió de ella diciendo que tenía que ir a hacer algo importante que malo y no le dijo-

**---**

-Feliz navidad para ti tambien padre-dijo mientras estiraba una cajita y entonces Inu No Tashio recibía el regalo con mucho agrado viendo con gracia que ahí estaba su hijo mayor vestido como si fuera un reno...Unos cuernos muy raros sobre su cabeza, una nariz pintada...Y la ropa definitiva de reno-

-Hasta cuando le diremos a Inuyasha?-pregunto el señor que estaba quitándose la pintura de la nariz, afortunadamente ya toda su familia estaba descansado en cada cuarto e Izayoi estaba arreglando otras cosas y de repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Izayoi toda contenta con unas mejillas coloradas-

-Hijitos!-dijo emocionada (hahaha la mujer estaba ebria xD) mientras acercaba y abrazaba a Sesshoumaru y los dos hombres la miraban-Hay picarón! Con que aquí estabas!...-dijo emocionada mientras se echaba aire en sus mejillas ya que la señora las sentía que iba a estallar-vamos al cuarto me debes una noche de paseon-la mujer ni siquiera podía pronunciar bien las palabras y eso definitivamente hizo al padre de Sesshoumaru sentirse incomodo. Acaso esa mujer era tan hiperactiva siempre?-...Nos vemos Sesshymaru!-dijo mientras tomaba a su esposo de la mano y se iba dejando a un Sesshoumaru con sus mejillas rojas-

-Ok...Ok...demasiada información-dijo traumado mientras se iba. Salio como si nada perdiéndose entre la ciudad y evitando pensar en las preguntas que mañana sus padres le harían bueno su padre Inu No Tashio-

**---**

Un nuevo amanecer (hahaha como la rolilla hahaha la tigresa del oriente veanla en youtube nOn) llego a nuestros chicos, Johann y Ali despegaron de sus camas para ir y bajar a ver el árbol navideño el solamente lo hizo para no quitarle la magia a su pequeña hermana, y ahí estaba Bankotsu leyendo el periódico, Ayame tomando una taza del chocolate de ayer...Sango con unos lentes oscuros y la cabeza recostada...Rin, Rin recortaba de las revistas a muchachos y luego los pegaba a su cuaderno. Kagome estaba con su desayuno en la mano mientras saludaba a todos y los mocosos abrían sus regalos como desesperados.

-Sango...-dijo de manera tranquila Rin mientras la movía pero Sango no reaccionaba. Eran más de las tres de la mañana y todo era un caos todavía estaba ese cochinero. Las sirvientas se encontraban limpiando todo...y se sorprendieron al ver salir a dos amigos sonriendo y con la ropa revuelta...-

-Cambien todas las sabanas-dijo Ayame con un poco de respeto mientras la jefa de las sirvientes asentía e iba y juntaba unas cinco para que cambiaran todas las sabanas de la casa con más facilidad, estuvieron así escuchando las admiraciones de los muchachos Johann sabia perfectamente quien habia comprado esos detalles y entonces cuando se sintió observado giro su rostro y vio a Kagome mirar a otro lado nerviosa y volver a tomar su taza de café-

-Ayer Koga me declaro su amor-dijo Ayame cuando los dos se fueron a jugar con sus cosas en su cuarto. Todos estaban escuchando eso menos Sango que estaba muerta de tanto desvelo-

-Y?-pregunto Bankotsu levantando su mirada para posarla sobre la de Ayame-

-lo rechace...Y le dije que no porque yo no lo amaba-Bankotsu soltó un leve "pff" mientras dejaba ver como estaba Ayame intentado creer sus mismas palabras-

-Inuyasha me beso...pero no se-dijo Kagome nerviosa la apuesta estaba en pie-aww perdimos la apuesta!-dijo ya deprimida mientras Ayame suspiraba-

-la verdad...Yo hacia trampa me iba al baño de hombres a pillarlos!-dijo sonrojada mientras Bankotsu murmuraba un "sale" y se iba dejando a las muchachas emocionadas menos Rin que estaba con la lengua salida, su ceño fruncido y hacia movimientos de estar pensando en algo y luego se concentraba en su cuaderno.-Y logre ver toda clase de traseros-decía emocionada la pelirroja-

-que envidia!-dijo Kagome de manera extraña, no valdría la pena decirle que todo mundo se enamoro de ella justo cuando estaba en abstinencia además...-

-y como buena veterana que soy doy fin a esta loca abstinencia así que corre puedes ir y besar a tu Inuyasha-dijo Ayame haciendo que Sango despertara con uno de sus ronquidos y entonces viera que todo estaba oscuro-

-A chingar me he quedado ciega!-dijo mientras Ayame le levantaba los lentes oscuros y entonces Sango dejaba ver unos profundos ojos rojos-

-...Hija ve a dormir-le recomendó Kagome mientras Sango sentía que se quedaba ciega, esa sensación de dolor de cabeza por el repentino cambio de oscuridad a luz. Se miro en el espejo tenía unas terribles ojeras, y los ojos rojos y lagañas que no la hacían ver sexy pero aun así Miroku la beso. Que habrá sentido uno de los más mujeriegos ser rechazado?-

-Nos vemos mañana-murmuro mientras iba sacándose el burro dejando solo a las tres chicas ya ahora dos pues Rin escucho un claxon y salio despidiéndose de sus amigas. Quedando Ayame y Kagome solas, como amigas...O como algo más?-

-quiero ser lesbiana para no enamorarme de un hombre tan lacra-dijo Kagome deprimida hundiendo su rostro sobre su brazo-esperen yo no estoy enamorada-dijo molesta mientras hacia un sonido gracioso con su garganta y Ayame la miraba-

-olvídalo...Estamos idiotas, enamoradas, ciegas y sordas...Y aunque me dijeran no te enamores ahí voy la ciega y sorda a enamorarse para que? Para que un maldito hombre me rompa el corazón y de nueva vuelva a llorar ah si y las jodidas galletas nunca faltan-dijo Ayame como si eso le fuera a pasar en la vida real-

-claro esos hijitos de la...-Kagome no pudo terminar de hablar mal sobre los hombres ya que pasó Bankotsu tragando helado como si el no fuera a engordar-

-que? Nos presumes que tu no engordas o que?-dijo de manera fiera Ayame mientras el se tragaba un grande pedazo de helado y después de presumir su grande hazaña le llegaba un terrible dolor de cabeza...Congelamiento cerebral se lo merece...Porque? por ser hombre-

El se fue de nuevo dejándolas solas...

-Y dime...Inuyasha fue el que te enamoro?-pregunto Ayame de manera seria mientras Kagome se acostaba sobre el sofá con los ojos cerrados y aspirar el aroma a pino navideño-

-...No creo tal vez fue una mujer...-dijo con picardía en su voz-

-si no voy a hablar contigo de eso entonces, bye!-dijo Ayame mientras se levantaba para irse a descansar ya que ella si tenía planes que hacer...Oh tenían, iban a hacer algo extremadamente peligroso el día de los inocentes. Pero la risa de Kagome hizo que Ayame se detuviera-

-bien, bien...Pues...No le llamo amor pero me siento tan hipnotizada de solo ver a Inuyasha es como si el absorbiera toda mi atención es más hasta puedo admitir que es mejor que todos los papacitos que conozco-dijo mientras recordaba algo de aquella fiesta de cumpleaños de Inuyasha-

-...Koga es el príncipe azul que siempre eh querido pero no creo en el...Es difícil amar y no creer-dijo mientras miraba a Kagome y entonces ella hablaba sola de manera leve pero hablaba sola como si explicara lo que sintiera, Ayame se acerco a ella y la zarandeo un poco-

-ESTAS ENAMORADA NO HAY REMEDIO PARA ESO!-Dijo ya exaltada de que Kagome no lo aceptara-

-bien bien digamos que estoy enamorada-intervención de Ayame para decir 'lo estas' y un reclamo de Kagome con una mirada escasa de amabilidad-como se supone que voy a saber que el es el indicado? Además y si el no me quiere? Una joven casta, pura, inocente e ingenua como yo no puede andar diciendo sus sentimientos tan a la ligera que va a pensar de mi? No, no, no que Dios ni lo mande!-decía la santa de Kagome dándose tres bendiciones para pedirle perdón a Dios de sus pecados. Ayame rodó sus ojos dispuesta ya a abofetear a Kagome ante tanta bendición-

-Tranquila!-detuvo su décima percinada haciendo que Kagome la mirara de manera tímida-cuando estas enamorada simplemente lo estas y ya! Es más haces cosas cursis, de vistes de manera cursi, actúas de manera cursi, suspiras de manera cursi y hasta te da asco lo que haces...Por ejemplo-pensaba en un buen ejemplo del amor y trono sus dedos cuando encontró uno-Rin...Que te da cuando la vez con Sesshoumaru?-Kagome pensó la respuesta-

-asco...-dijo mientras Ayame asentía-

-exacto eso es estar enamorado-Kagome aprendía mucho de su maestra Ayame-y debes decirle tus sentimientos a la persona que amas porque si no va a llegar una rubia con grandes senos a bajártelo-dijo Ayame mientras luego se escuchaba un "NO ME DIGAN ASÍ" proveniente de Yani, Kagome entonces dejo que la magia del amor la envolviera por pocos segundos-

-pero yo no soy cursi, Odio ese mentado día de los enamorados me da asco! Imaginate el jodido catorce de febrero wakala! Soy anti-enamorados...-dijo mientras Ayame suspiraba con ella y entonces regresaban al punto donde estaban-

-ya se, ya se a mi tambien me da nauseas ese día..Pero falta mucho-dijo Ayame mientras se ponía a juntar los recortes que habia dejado Rin-entonces las tetonas te van a ganar a Inuyasha y a mi...Las morenas no entiendo porque Koga odia a las pelirrojas si son las más cachondas...Se supone que todo mundo ama a las pelirrojas en play boy salen pelirrojas-Kagome entonces hizo una mueca graciosa pero bella y puso su mano sobre sus labios para contestar eso-

-de hecho las chicas play boy son las rubias...Por ejemplo...Pamela Anderson, Jessica Simpson, Belinda (perdón si hay fans de Belinda), Paris Hilton...No, te saco más nombres pero ya se me olvidaron-dijo mientras luego miraba a Ayame-las pelirrojas están relacionadas con las ingenuas, tontas y enamoradas muchachas que entregan el amor wakala hasta asco me da decir esa palabra-dijo mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza-y tambien son las víboras, las malas de la historia no...Espera esas son las rubias otra vez, las pelirrojas son las chichonas, nalgonas de buen cuerpo.,...Y son cachondas creo...-dijo Kagome relacionando la personalidad de la gente por su cabellera-y yo...Bueno las de cabello oscuro somos las nerds las que nos morimos de hambre las pornográficas que son alocadas o punketas...Dios...ni imaginarme que seré de grande-dijo resignada a esperar un camino de teibolera-

-serás una teibolera te iré a ver, me iras a ver y nos veremos mutuamente...Te aparto para un baile de parejas-dijo Ayame tambien resignada de su frío futuro.-

-Esto del amor es confuso y si no me quiere? Será mi novio...Inuyasha será mi novio (nOn)-decía de manera emocionada, Ayame no quería que se entusiasmara tanto aunque-

-Koga será mi novio, Koga será mi novio!-y las dos siguieron cantando eso durante varias horas. Brincando de la emoción y gozando de su profundo amor hacia ciertos muchachos-

Mientras Sango descansaba con una mascara que cubría sus ojos, muy helada y así dormía un poco o al menos intentaba dormir.

**---**

_Fiesta de año nuevo en el Sumbawua Beach Club...No puedes faltar boletos en venta con Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, Greg y Dan si no los conoces...Pues...TE JODISTE!_

Vaya eso si que era hermoso...Daban un anuncio pero no daban los números de las personas para poderse comunicar con ellas era lo más outfit que ellos habían visto en estos tiempos. Kikyo estaba caminando decidida a comprar esos boletos, pero se paso por el centro comercial, centro comercial más mujeres era igual a perdida de tiempo masiva. Si, si tu te propones nada más ir una hora, Oh! Creeme nadie puede durar en un centro comercial una hora porque? Porque a las mujeres les gusta comprar cosas...Y después ni se las ponen así son les gusta desparramar el dinero como si creciera en una cagada...

Estuvo así por tres horas comprándose ropa, gastando el dinero de su cuenta...Y tenía como siete cambios para la fiesta de año nuevo así que se apuro a llegar con Inuyasha ya definitivamente decidida.-Pasa por una tienda de ropa para tener un spa en su casa-

-bueno iré con Inuyasha después de ver esto...-decía enamorada de la tienda mientras iba a comprar lo que "necesitaba"-

**---**

-Odio la navidad, Odio la navidad-cierto la canción navideña para el desayuno era "amo la navidad" pero que más daba cambiar una palabra no iba a alterar lo demás-

-Inuyasha!-dijo su madre que ya tenía dolor de cabeza de regañarlo una veinteava vez de que dijera en la mesa una palabra mala-cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes de decir esa palabra en la mesa? Me tienes decepcionada...Al rincón!-dijo señalando el frío rincón de la sala el pobre de Inuyasha se fue a sentar-mjj-hizo su madre el sonido mientras señalaba con su vista un babero de la navidad que decía con letras doradas "en esta casa amamos la navidad" e Inuyasha se lo tubo que poner como si fuera un niño chiquito-

-jajaja...Eso te pasa por andar diciendo odio...Aprende a mi soy tu padre y no me mandan al rincón-Izayoi le mando la mirada más peligrosa que pudo poseer en toda su vida, y entonces el miro como estaba Izayoi señalando la otra esquina y el otro babero-

-Oh vamos...-decía mientras ella negaba y entonces se quedaba comiendo/desayunando sola mientras Inuyasha se reía interiormente. Si claro al que nunca castigaban...Al que nunca castigaban un pepino-

-Que haré con ustedes?-preguntaba la mujer ya cansada de ver a sus dos vidas sentados en lugares opuestos lanzándose miradas peligrosas con cierto aire negro que los cubría-...Son tal para cual, no entiendo que problema tienen al odiar la navidad-se levanto de la mesa para que no le reclamaran-

-mamá dijiste odio!-dijo Inuyasha pero Izayoi tomo el periódico y le pego un zape-

-no, no, no dije odiar...No odio! Respétame-dijo la mujer agitada mientras Inuyasha se sobaba el fuerte golpe-

-cariño...es lo mismo-dijo Inu No Tashio mientras recibía otro zape por parte de su mujer y con el mismo periódico. Mejor se callo-

-la navidad es hermosa!...Blanca navidad ya llego la navidad ya que es una época especial...Una época para dar...Navidad, navidad ya es navidad...ya la nieve se ha caído y los renos llegaran...lalalalala-cantaba la mujer haciendo que el ambiente se llenara de navidad y los dos hombres rolaran sus ojos cansados de tolerar esa estupida canción durante todos los cochinos días de Diciembre menos mal que Inuyasha estudiaba lejos si no, oh si no se hubiera suicidado su padre le tenía miedo a su madre y su madre era una histérica, nerviosa, loca mujer que clase de hijo sería? Definitivamente uno deforme pero las nenas lo querían así que eso era lo de menos-

El timbre de la casa sonó y entonces ella los miro y le dijo a la sirvienta que los vigilara y fue a abrir topándose con una hermosa muchacha de piel pálida y ojos fríos e inexpresivos hasta a Izayoi le dio miedo pero cambio su mirada por una más fría que hizo sentir escalofríos a Kikyo...Kikyo sintió una extraña sensación en su interior (hahahaha) como si...

-Se te ofrece algo señorita?-su voz era un dulce canto para los ángeles, un dulce canto para la gente-

-si vine a buscar a mi novio Inuyasha...-dijo emocionada sin poder apartar los ojos de la señora pero esta no parecía inmutarse o darse cuenta de la peligrosa estrategia de seducción que tenía Kikyo sonrió de manera encantadora mientras Izayoi la dejaba pasar y le indicaba que estaban en la cocina-

-bueno en cinco minutos mi hijo podrá hablar y todo pero esta castigado se te ofrece algo?-pregunto Izayoi haciendo que Kikyo sintiera más emoción interna-

-si...este quería comprarle unos boletos para una fiesta-Izayoi asintió y fue al cuarto de Inuyasha hizo los negocios y tubo el mínimo contacto con Kikyo suficiente para que Kikyo terminara excitada y con lujuria en su mirada se fue presumiendo que la madre de Inuyasha era una hermosa mujer-

Izayoi la despidió mientras veía que Inuyasha se estaba levantando para jalarle la oreja a su padre pero le aventó con mucha fuerza el periódico y lo hizo caer...

Y los dos hombres de la casa siguieron castigados...Hasta que el teléfono sonó...

**---**

Y ellas continuaban presumiendo que estaban enamoradas.

-Bankotsu...Hola!-dijo Kagome emocionada mientras el la saludaba y entonces se lavaba las manos, genial ahora no era libre de poder orinar que clase de huésped era?-Sabes estoy enamorada de Inuyasha...-dijo muy emocionada y con sus mejillas rojas-pero como soy una persona decente no le diré mis sentimientos!-dijo aun más emocionada como si fuera la mejor noticia del mundo. El continuo limpiándose sus ya secas manos mientras veía a una Kagome atolondrada y emocionada. Mientras ella suspiraba-

-Ya, ya-llevaba minutos diciéndole eso en cada platica que mantenían. Estaba en verdad enamorada-sabes...No deberías emocionarte mucho...-Kagome le dio una leve palmada en la espalda-

-no crees que ya estoy grande para sentir el dolor del verdadero amor?-pregunto aun con una sonrisa-además preocúpate por protegerme pequeño pervertido acosador-dijo a pesar de guardar grandes secretos manteniendo una sonrisa era algo que muchos admirarían de ella-

Y Ayame no se quedaba atrás andaba anunciando que amaba a Koga como si fuera el mismo baile de graduación...

**---**

Pero Inuyasha tenía el plan perfecto para conquistar a Kagome oh claro que si...Y no dudaría en usar ese plan, iba a hacer que Kagome se muriera de amor por el...para que? Para tener una más en su grande buró del amor...Para enamorar a alguien diferente...Para...Simplemente por orgulloso.

**Continuará**

**N/a:**

Hahaha regrese : )!

Después de varios dios sin actualizacion n.n aqi esta

No es lo mas wow pero a mi me gusta : ) ai viene el jodido dia del amor y la amistad

Lo mas beio ke me podria pasar ke mi ex diera señales de vida exactamente esos dias...Oh...nahh nada : )

Simplemente inventos mios n.n hahaha

Bueno nos vemos qiero ke se cuiden musho : )

**Y que me dejen reviews n.n nos vemos!**

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

"_te evite ese sufrimiento por mi..._

_No quiero que te sientas deshonrado de mi_

_Querido padre te mate para no causarte más dolor_

_Se que te cause sufrimiento _

_Pero es que era todo inevitable_

_No quería que sintieras odio hacia mi..._

_Perdóname padre, perdóname en verdad"_


	35. Inconsciente

**Inusual**

**Cáp.35 Inconsciente**

"_No llorare por ti_

_Para que seguirte llorando_

_Tú no te mereces mi sufrimiento_

_No te mereces este amargo_

_Y este triste llanto"_

Claro que la iba a enamorar aunque eso fuera algo muy sencillo y trillado...

-Y bien...rosas o rojas?-pregunto Inuyasha interesado mientras miraba una y otra vez su fotografía. El si que era un maestro en el photoshop-

-no se-murmuro Miroku que estaba contestando su tarea, el tenía el plan perfecto-

-yo digo que de la nada tu le llegues por la espalda y entonces...ella te va a tirar y después tu pierdes la memoria y así comienzas con ella de nuevo? Que tal? Verdad que yo soy inteligente?-Eso ya lo habia pensado y se lo dijo en la noche pero que más daba eso iba a hacer. Miroku y Koga habían ido a su casa a pasar un día interesante de pura flojera.-

-Para que la quieres enamorar o es que te gusta? Iuuu Inuyasha va a tener novia!-dijo Miroku haciéndolo sonrojar pero a la vez irritándolo. Habia explicado mil veces que el rostro de Kagome era hermoso y que era bonita para que terminara diciendo eso a los cuatro vientos-

-es la última vez que te cuento algo maldito pervertido...Y no te hagas imágenes sucias de mi con ella-dijo Inuyasha que estaba aventándose para lanzar a Miroku y tirarlo al suelo-

-ya pues, ya!-dijo mientras se reía y Koga daba vueltas en su silla giratoria para comenzar a chatear-Miroku dice Ana que si pasaras por ella al rato?-pregunto Koga mientras Miroku decía un ligero si y entonces Inuyasha miraba que su cuarto era un desastre-

-Les traje esto!-dijo entrando la madre de Inuyasha mientras les dejaba en el buró un par de sándwiches-

Los muchachos dejaron todo por ir a devorar esos sándwiches de pollo que la madre de Inuyasha hacia con tanto cariño; Inuyasha los miro y cuando vieron el último pedazo los tres se pelearon por el y después llego la madre de el con unos refrescos para cada uno. Esa señora era una de las más lindas de todo el mundo, por eso todos se enamoraban de ella pensando que era una "prima" de Inuyasha.

-señora quisiera ir al cine conmigo?-pregunto un Miroku mientras la señora sonreía y entonces Inuyasha rolaba sus ojos-

-si hay que ir al cine con tu mamá-dijo Koga que tambien se acercaba para ponerse a lado de su tía-

-no que aburrido-Su madre lo miro feo mientras sus amigos hacían planes, cancelando una salida con muchachas de su edad para ir al cine con la madre de Inuyasha-pero será divertido con ustedes ahí!-corrido ante la mirada tétrica que su madre le daba-"que ñoños, yo con mi madre..."-rolo sus ojos mientras su madre salía e iba por el periódico a ver las funciones.-que les pasa? Mi mama nunca sale esta desquiciada y la quieren invitar a salir? Que enfermo mental haría eso?-tres segundos de silencio para que Miroku y Koga se vieran entre ellos-solo ustedes! Enfermos...Iuk no puedo creerlo eh llevado más de cinco años evitando salir con ella...No la conocen se va a pelear por las palomitas...Es más adiós a nuestras citas que clase de enfermos mentales son?-pregunto exaltado mientras Koga lo miraba fastidiado-

-tu madre es genial la mía...La mía esta apoyando a la madre de Miroku para las campañas gays!...Que clase de madre haría eso?-los tres se miraron confundidos. Sus madres eran especiales-

-Mis mamás-los dos miraron a Miroku-mis mamás son hermosas! Y estoy luchando para tener otra mamá-los dos se miraron-

-Miroku tus madres son mis lesbianas favoritas!-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo.-

-Inuyasha vas a ir en la noche con ese tal Yon?-pregunto Koga cambiando de tema, Yon era uno de los que odiaban a Inuyasha. Oh mejor dicho Inuyasha odiaba-

-claro! No pienso dejar ver que soy un marica-dijo mientras iba a ponerse perfume para ir al cine y después entro su madre con el periódico en mano diciendo algo de la función de dos horas. Que padre iban a estar dos horas más con la madre sexy de Inuyasha-

**---**

Las chicas estaban sentadas mirando ese enorme florero que estaba entre ellas. Nadie decía nada solamente veían el florero.

-Me rindo-dijo Ayame que estaba tirando su espalda sobre el sillón ya cansada de ese tonto reto del que aguantara más sin hablar-

-Yo tambien-dijo Kagome que se carcajeaba ante la seña obscena que hacia Sango-

-gane!-dijo emocionada, Rin habia salido con Sesshoumaru. Hay eran tan asquerosamente cursis y divinos que te invitaban a estar así claro con sus respectivos enamorados-

-Que vamos a hacer hoy?-pregunto Ayame mientras Kagome se encogía de hombros y Sango dejaba de rascarse la pierna-

-no se...-dijo Sango mientras luego miraba su celular vibrar lo contesto mientras Ayame y Kagome se miraban-

Sango contesto unas breves preguntas y luego colgó la llamada...Sango tenía el celular chocolate, y Kagome tenía un sony Ericsson no el más nuevo tenía uno que tenía mp3 y tenía via infrarrojo para pasar imágenes. Aunque la resolución de la cámara era pésima, las tres miraron a Sango regresar con ella.

-Mamá me va a enviar algo...Supongo que debo ir a paquetería-dijo mientras las tres se volvían a mirar bueno tenían una salida perfecta así que las tres salieron yendo directamente a la paquetería-

Iban en el carro de Ayame la mamimovil, y ahí ven a Ayame perdida a los quince minutos en su ciudad y pidiendo instrucciones sobre cierta paquetería mientras las chicas iban cantando emocionadas algo de Jimmy eat world.

-Hay yo vi esa película!-decía Kagome que estaba viendo que ahí estaba una película de Ayame-

-hay se me olvido entregarla-dijo Ayame mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos-la rente hace como dos años...Supongo que debería ir a entregarla pero...No quiero me va a costar mucho dinero-dijo Ayame mientras las dos se miraban apenadas de las lagunas mentales que su amiga cargaba-

-es la de un amor para recordar yo llore al final!-dijo Sango que abría la caja y entonces veía que estaba vacía la película-pero esta película supera sus meritos esta...vacía la caja-dijo Sango mientras Ayame estacionaba la camioneta para entonces las tres bajaran y dejaran ir primero a Sango-

-Y bien?-pregunto Kagome viendo como Sango se acercaba a ellas-

-ahorita me trae lo que mamá me envía-dijo mientras veían llegar a un muchacho con dos cajas pero estas cajas no eran pequeña, oh no eran enormes...Tuvieron que subirlas al carro en un carrito y regresarlo y entonces ya que las tres estaban arriba de la camioneta esperando saber que hacer decidieron

Estuvieron pensando en que hacer hasta que vieron un café y entonces las tres estacionaron su carro y se bajaron a ordenar sus cosas. Pidieron un brownie para cada una y después de diez minutos se dieron cuenta de que habia puros enamorados en ese café y no cualquier clase de enamorados si no JOTOS. Puro homosexual, se apuraron a tragar y entonces un joto se les acerco para decirles que eran unas perras...Y ellas se carcajearon ante la forma en que se expresaba y el "no es de risa, no es de risa" y ellas con cara de "aja" y el jotillo ahí bien emocionado insultándolas.

Regresaron después de dar varias vueltas y ver que Rin tenía un par de cupones para pedir pizza y como Rin era mágica ya las habia pedido, que bueno porque se morían de hambre.

-Sirius Black no es gay-decía Rin mientras Sango miraba a Kagome con tristeza-y no existe-Sango no aguantaba las ganas de llorar y no podía evitar ver a Kagome-

-en tu corazón existe (nOn) además si quieres cumplir algo debes de desearlo con el corazón-decía Kagome mientras Sango cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba en pedir a un Sirius Black. No a una reencarnación si no al mismo Sirius Black-

Las tres se la pasaron diciendo cosas sin sentido, Bankotsu estaba reclamándole a Rin sobre unas cosas que ella hizo y entonces todas miraban como estaba Kagome diciéndole algo a Bankotsu, Johann y Ali estaban ahí viendo eso y luego...Oh luego nada pasaba más que puras risas.

**---**

Este era el día, ese día iba a hacer que Kagome se sintiera culpable de todas las cosas malas que le hizo, este día iba a ser perfecto nada iba a arruinar ese día ya que era treinta y uno de diciembre el día exacto en que su venganza comenzaría sería a la segunda hora del inicio del siguiente año, algo que ya estaba aceptando habia ido a misa a petición de su madre y esta vez no necesito vestirse de manera ridícula.

Pasadas de las ocho de la noche toda su familia ya se encontraba platicando, con una música levemente ligera no podía esperar para que todos fueran con el. Sobre todo sus primos de su edad o incluso los mayores. Poseía muchos primos y casi con todos se llevaba, eran tres primas de su edad y el era el más grande, un primo dos años mayor que el y su hermano...Y otros primos que le caían bien y adoraba. Estaba vestido fashion, sus primas insistieron en plancharle el cabello y el acepto y aparte iba a ser la fiesta de año nuevo así que debían de vestirse bien. Sus primas usaban las tres como un vestido y mayones hasta la rodilla y zapatos de tacón alto del corrido no del tacón de aguja, se veían muy bien y eso que eran hermosas. Lastima que vivían en otra ciudad pero se saludaban siempre.

Poseían todos unos ojos dorados o de otro color. Y no estaba muy divertida la cosa, hicieron pocos brindis...Y entonces esperaron a que fuera la una y media para así largarse.

-Y ahí veras a tu novia?-pregunto su prima Sara una muchacha que cumplía años dos meses antes que el. Era alta no muy delgada o muy gorda su cabello estaba teñido de color rojizo quemado su piel era clara y sus ojos eran dorados. Si no fuera por los ojos ellos dos podrían ser otra cosa menos primos cercanos-

-No...Por favor tu me debes de ayudar-dijo Inuyasha que estaba viendo como sus primas se acercaban y unos que otros primos. Eran más de seis primos los que iban a ir con el, y ahí vería a sus amigos, y por cierto sus amigos ya eran parte de su familia. Su mamá era tía de Koga y Miroku y bueno la familia eran los primos favoritos-

-Estas loco...Para que la botes a los tres días, no gracias-dijo la muchacha mientras se levantaba para ir a robar uno de esos pequeños tentempiés que habia-

-NO!-el la detuvo mientras todos veían eso, uhh eso era interesante muy interesante. Todos afinaron su oído-

-es que yo...Bueno ella me ama y yo quiero hacerlo y para poder hacerlo necesito saber si lo que siente por mi es de verdad y creo que no se que digo-dijo Inuyasha mientras se miraba los zapatos apenado-

-estas enamorado verdad?, ahí mi pequeño primito enamorado esto es lo más super de año nuevo-dijo la muchacha mientras sus primos oían eso. Uh, Inuyasha enamorado eso si que era algo importante-

Las preguntas de todos "quien era?"

-y como es?-pregunto otro de sus primos no se parecían ya que el poseía un porte de arrogancia pero a la vez tranquilidad y su extraño toque hippie-

-Es pues es...-pensó en ella. Genial ahora todos iban a estropear eso diciendo que estaba enamorado obviamente "no era cierto"-bonita alta...Delgada pero no mucho, tiene el cabello negro-todos se la imaginaban-es como ella-dijo señalando una muchacha llamada Kikyo de su cartera y entonces todos se peleaban por la cartera-

A los veinte minutos de ver la imagen se la imaginaban más fea de lo normal. Kikyo era muy bonita y era cierto, pero habia algo en su rostro que no dejaba verla completamente bonita.

-Hey ya esta la cena-dijo Izayoi mientras todos pasaban hambrientos al comedor-

**---**

Quien cuidaría a los niños?

Muy buena pregunta, Sesshoumaru llego con un boleto para cada uno para una tal fiesta de año nuevo y exactamente no tenían idea de querer ir, pero se iba a ver que iba a estar muy prendida.

Ir o no ir, todos estaban con bufandas debido al frío, Rin usaba una falda de mezclilla con unas mayas color amarilla quemada y unos zapatos de piso blancos bien raros...Y una blusa de corazón, se veía muy bien ya que ella si iba a ir a la fiesta...Y Sesshoumaru para combinar con ella llevaba una corbata, Kagome llevaba un vestido como hasta por los muslos de color violeta oscuro, unos zapatos negros...Y unas mayas más claras que combinaban con la diadema morada que llevaba y su maquillaje...Todas se vistieran un poco retro. Bankotsu llevaba una corbata muy ridícula que decía "feliz año nuevo" color negra con blanco pero según las chicas era la moda. Si claro, la moda sus polainas.

Estuvieron platicando como siempre, y unos les mandaban mensajes y toda la cosa muy entusiasmados y Kagome por primera vez en toda la noche se pregunto sobre sus padres aunque su tristeza era cubierta por una mascara irradiante de felicidad que hizo que todos se quedaran en verdad extasiados con la felicidad falsa que destellaba.

-Bueno hay que comer o se nos va a enfriar-dijo Ayame a quince minutos de las diez y media mientras todos se levantaban ya con un tremendo rugir en su estomago. Yani habia invitado a dos amigas que se salieron de su casa para pasar año nuevo con ellas y las dos eran bien zorras así que les cayeron mal.-

Pero aun así las aceptaron, estaban todos sentados mientras comían en silencio, Sango hizo un comentario que casi hace que todos se les salga el agua por la nariz menos a Yani y a sus dos amigas las cuales parecían querer irse ya a la fiesta.

Duraron comiendo más de una hora y media entre comentarios sarcásticos gracias a Sesshoumaru y a Rin dieron pronto las doce...Hicieron un ritual que todos acostumbraban a hacer doce uvas sobre una copa, una uva significaba un deseo...Tres minutos.

-te amo amiga...no lo dudes-le susurro Sango a Kagome mientras ella asentía y entonces dejaban pasar esos cortos minutos y cada uno se preparaba con sus uvas verdes (odio las q tienen semillas e.e) y entonces fueron tragando una por una-

Era difícil pensar en cada deseo y más cuando tenías doce, Sango pidió algo extremo "ganarse la lotería y que Miroku fuera estéril" la imaginación no le faltaba a Sango, así que todas desearon algo cuando terminaron se levantaron para desearse lo mejor en este inicio de año. Que la salud las inundara, el amor y sobre todo el cariño de algún romance.

-Que se les cumpla todo!-dijo Sango emocionada, a veces Sango daba muchos ánimos y que sería de ella? Si ellas llegaran a tener novio que sería de Sango? Por nada del mundo la iban a abandonar si se enamoraban tenía que ser al mismo tiempo y si no que chingeasumadre porque para nada iban a dejar sola a Sango. Pero estaba la otra cuestión quien iba a decir si Sango se enamoraba primero que ellas? No tendrían el valor para hacerla rechazarlo por un simple deseo egoísta...Oh tal vez, por ahora iban a ser amigas y que Rin se fuera a quedar embarazada con Sesshoumaru porque los dos eran una linda y hermosa pareja. Una cursi y el otro todo frío ahí casi lo tocas y te congelas-

-Sesshoumaru toca mi refresco para que lo enfríes!-le dijo Bankotsu de broma pero para Sesshoumaru eso no fue una broma-

Continuaron bromeando hasta las doce quince, tiempo suficiente para que las chicas fueran a maquillarse y aún así duraron más de lo esperado...Una quince y ellos dos ya estaban hartos de verse a los ojos y esperar a decir algo, la primera en bajar fue Rin después Ayame y al final Kagome con su bolsita rara.

-Maneja-dijo Kagome dándole las llaves a Bankotsu. Los mocosos se iban a quedar tambien les dio el abrazo y todo y ellos pidieron que Kagome se hiciera cargo de ellos y no fuera una desobligada se quedaron dormidos porque les dio sueño-

**---**

Se suponía que ya era hora de irse, eran pasadas de las dos en punto. Las dos cinco, su madre les decía que se cuidaran que era inicio de año y que la gente estaba loca y que todos deberían cuidarse entre todos. Al final le dijo un escueto "bye" y tomo las llaves, paso por Kikyo y entonces vio que su madre tenía razón gente que iba a un alto nivel de velocidad ocasionando un rechinar de las llantas.

-Falta mucho?-pregunto uno de sus primos mientras veían como iban unas muchachas arriba de una camioneta pisteando como si eso fuera la moda. Ridículas.-

-no...-dijo Inuyasha que recibía la llamada de Kikyo, contesto mientras todos cerraban su ocico para dejar hablar a Inuyasha-si, si yo paso por ti...Pero hey, hey tienes que estar lista-dijo Inuyasha colgándole la llamada entre toda la música no escucho nada, miro a ambos lados y se salio de la fila para dar una vuelta y comenzar a arrancar sus primos se molestaron y lo insultaron mientras el iba a casa de Kikyo a recogerla-

Por eso odiaba a las mujeres siempre a último momento se decidían como si el tiempo estuviera a su disposición por si nadie lo habia notado la noche era corta, dos y media y Kikyo llevaba cinco minutos diciendo que ya bajaba y no se aparecía...Hasta los quince minutos cuando Inuyasha le toco el claxon y entonces Kikyo salio se veía muy bonita toda vestida de blanco con rosa. Los primos de Inuyasha se quedaron sorprendidos, e incluso Inuyasha se pregunto porque habia cortado con ella le abrió mientras ella entraba y saludaba a todos se sentía cohibida era como ver miles de ojos dorados sobre ti.

Ahora si, iba a tener que rectificar su plan por si habia alguna falla. Otra llamada entro a su celular.

-_Ya llego? Ahmm...voy...-miro a todos lados intentando buscar algo con que guiarse-saliendo del golden...Hahaha si, si ya se...Bueno recuerda nuestro plan...Si, si, si ah Kikyo esta mi lado no, no puedes hablar de eso...Es secreto...Ya, ya bye-y corto la llamada. Kikyo se emociono al saber que hablaban de ella y entonces sus mejillas ardieron a caso Inuyasha estaba preparándole algo?-_

Tal vez le iba a llegar esta tarde, pero entonces porque pregunto un "ya llego?" bueno tal vez era por algún amigo e incluso Koga. Su mente divago a la respuesta dudosa que le iba a dar y no pudo evitarlo mirarle de una forma risueña.

El camino ya estaba estresante como para ir escuchando la conversación escasa que mantenían sus familiares con Kikyo. A Sara definitivamente no le cayo bien ya que dijo "Inuyasha bajala de aquí" y Kikyo creyó que estaba bromeando así que lo dejo pasar por alto; Paso un alto mientras lograba ver que el lugar estaba lleno de carros, consiguió estacionamiento dos cuadras atrás del local. Saco cada uno sus boletos mientras se tomaban de las manos, Sara iba abrazándolo por el brazo ya que hacia mucho frío.

-Inuyasha-dijo Kikyo que iba atrás y entonces el se giro y le tendió su otro brazo, sus otros primos iban divertidos diciendo algo extraño de Kikyo que por cierto ella no se entero-

Por que Inuyasha conocía al de la entrada lo dejaron pasar y entonces todos entraron uno por uno, el ritmo de la música hacia que todos quisieran bailar y que se sintieran poderosos. Su celular volvió a sonar esta vez era la voz desesperada de Koga preguntándole como la mujer celosa que era donde estaba y el le contesto "enfrente de ti, animal" y así corto la llamada y Koga lo miro sintiéndose estupido de haber gastado ese crédito de su celular.

-Ya llego y esta allá-dijo mientras jalaba un poco a Inuyasha y le indicaba que estaba bailando-tengo una forma en que todo pase...La primera es que le invites un trago tu te sobrepases y ella te golpee en la cabeza así "perderás la memoria" entendiste?-pregunto Koga mientras Inuyasha negaba asustado y entonces Koga miraba a toda la familia de Inuyasha-hola Sara, Mike, Derek y Joy-dijo mientras saludaba a todos-Mary..ri ri ri!-decía divertido mientras la muchacha volteaba su rostro-

-no, no anda ve con tu mayate Inuyasha claro olvida a tu Mary ri, ri ri!-decía mientras Kikyo miraba eso-

-Oh Mary vamos a bailar...Inuyasha secuestro a tu prima!-decía mientras las demás fingían ponerse celosas-

-Y el gran Inuyasha idiota esta aquí-dijo Miroku que saludaba a las chicas-hey pensé que los góticos no salen de noche-Mike lo miro feo-

-no soy gótico animal-dijo rolando los ojos y entonces todos se rieron ante eso-

-les conseguí la mejor mesa de todas...Esta ahí-dijo mientras indicaba una que estaba un poco grande y todos comenzaban a sentarse y a

Inuyasha miro que ahí estaba Kagome la verdad el lugar era muy grande y dudaba que Kikyo no se perdiera, Kikyo encontró a sus amigas y se separo y entonces todo se volvió caos estaba nervioso sobre como actuar cuando perdiera la conciencia. Debía fingir algo muy, pero muy extremo...Fue por un refresco y le pidió al mesero que pasara a esa mesa y el le obedeció.

Media hora después y todavía no se habían topado de manera a que fuera una consecuencia. Y ya se estaba desesperado, la perdió de vista en menos de cinco minutos...Gruñó mientras Sara iba al baño, al ir al baño se encontró a una muchacha parecida a Kikyo, solo que ella era más diferente...La miro y entonces Kagome sonrió a una de sus amigas y Sara entro al baño.

-Conoces a Inuyasha?-pregunto Sara mientras Kagome asentía y entonces Kagome se le quedaba viendo. Sara fingió estar preocupada obviamente sabia el plan de Inuyasha y que más daba si ya estaba sola-

-si lo conozco-Kagome se preocupo al escuchar la voz de Sara preocupada y con los ojos levemente rojos-

-el tubo un accidente se encuentra aquí afuera...espera-fingió que su celular estaba sonando y como ya habia planeado esto con Miroku fue fácil fingir que contestaba la llamada-

El celular de Miroku vibro y sonó.

-_si...Es Inuyasha mamá es que el...Luego te cuento, no por favor no le digas a mi tía...El esta bien solo...que...Un poco lastimado y desmayado en la camioneta nada grabe bebió de más...Si, si bye mamá-_corto la llamada si Miroku era listo entendería lo que iba a tener que hacer-

-Hay no, Miroku me dijo que te vio aquí...Oh bueno las vio-ella estaba asustada y asustaba a Kagome-es que...Íbamos de regreso e Inuyasha hizo algo estupido se me subió a la espalda y el se golpeo con el pavimento la cabeza-Kagome estaba pálida del susto-y el se desmayo y me pregunto si me puedes llevar a una farmacia por alcohol será rápido no te pienso molestar mucho tiempo-Kagome asintió y entonces tomo a Ayame de la mano para irse las tres al carro-

Nadie los vio salir, simplemente estaban todos inventando una forma de hacer que Inuyasha se desmayara...Mike sabia como, le hizo un pequeño dolor sobre el cuello y eso lo dejo inconsciente...Y las chicas se pusieron preocupadas, y toda la cosa...Mientras Sara, Kagome y Ayame iban preocupadas a la farmacia y compraban tambien algodón.

-hay muchas gracias...Discúlpame molestarte pero es que-se lanzo llorando-llevaba unos quince minutos buscándote y-no lloro simplemente fingió tener ganas de llorar-

-no te preocupes...-dijo Kagome que estaba consolándola. Al menos ella era diferente a Kikyo, cuando llegaron ya Kagome se bajo asustada fue la primera y entonces miro a Inuyasha acostado. Sara rápido le puso al algodón un poco de alcohol hizo que Inuyasha se moviera, y Ayame miro a Koga...Y Ayame le susurro algo a Kagome el momento necesario para que Sara le murmurara un "finge tener amnesia" y entonces Inuyasha se levanto poco a poco...-

-Estas bien? Dios mío no se que te paso pero...que bueno que estés bien-dijo Kagome que se acercaba a el sin malestar alguno-

-Quien eres?-pregunto de manera fría Inuyasha mientras todos se quedaban sorprendidos-

-Inuyasha somos tus primos soy Sara Tashio tu prima-dijo Sara poniéndose enfrente de el-

-yo...no...no...-Inuyasha balbuceaba y entonces todos los primos de Inuyasha fingieron estar histéricos y entonces Kagome noto como Sango, Rin, Bankotsu y Sesshoumaru iban con ellas-

-Tal vez te regresen tus recuerdos ahorita...te diste un duro golpe-dijo Sara mientras todos asentían de manera disimulada. Kagome les contó a Sango y a los chicos lo que pasaba y todos se quedaron sorprendidos-

-deberían de llevarlo a un doctor-dijo Mike mientras Sara rolaba sus ojos molesta-

-no se...yo creo que solo debe descansar-dijo Sara mientras subía al carro.-

-Quienes son ustedes? Yo...yo...no recuerdo quien soy-decía de manera alarmada. Le cayo una gota de alcohol sobre el ojo suficiente para que comenzara a llorar de manera frenética y sus ojos se pusieran rojos y entonces ese ademán que hizo su primo sobre el le hizo sentir dolor en su cuerpo-

-Somos tus primos Inuyasha-dijo Sara mientras llegaba Kikyo después-

-Inuyasha mírame soy yo tu amiga Kikyo!-Y esta de donde demonios llego? Se pregunto el-

-No es cierto ella no es tu amiga-dijo Kagome mientras cruzaba sus dedos-te engaño con tu mejor amiga y tu mejor amiga soy yo...Ella me ama y es lesbiana no le creas!-dijo Kagome aprovechándose de la situación obviamente Inuyasha tenía la mente en blanco y debía creerse todo-

-Deberíamos llevarlo a casa-dijo Mike mientras Koga subía a la camioneta que traía Inuyasha-

**---**

Adoraba la maldita mente de su prima...Ya era un nuevo día su madre y su padre habían salido y entonces eran las doce así que dudaba que fueran a llegar como a la hora de la comida sus primos estaban dormidos y el...Con una enorme sonrisa, estaba satisfecho al ver la forma preocupada en que Kagome lo miro. Tocaron su puerta y entonces el se acostó fingiendo que tenía dolor de cabeza.

-Inuyasha es tu amiga-dijo Sara en susurro mientras Inuyasha asentía y entonces ella salía y decía algo y el fingía estar dormido-

Kagome entro apurada mientras lo veía parecía estar descansando así que salio...Pero...

-Tu eres la muchacha de ayer que estaba preocupada verdad? Que soy tuyo? Nadie sabe nada...El doctor dice que yo debería ir descubriendo las cosas por mi misma pero...simplemente no recuerdo nada y yo-soltó unas lagrimas mientras se giraba dándole la espalda a Kagome haciendo que a ella se le encogiera el corazón-

**---**

La venta de la droga esta prohibida, en un buque se encontraba un hombre metiéndole unos dos barriles de pura cocaína...

.Cinco minutos después.

Ese muelle se lleno de policías en menos de cinco minutos haciendo que arrestaran a todos los que estaban en ese lugar. Nadie salía y nadie entraba.

**---**

Las preguntas que le hizo eran difíciles bien podía mentirle y a la vez no...Luego cuando recuperara la memoria que le diría Inuyasha?

-yo simplemente soy...-Vamos debería de decir que era una de sus amigas pero porque le dolía todo, sonrió con nostalgia-soy tu novia-dijo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado su mirada castaña se hizo tierna e Inuyasha entonces se creyó completamente que eso era verdad la forma en que lo miro-

-novia?-pregunto mientras miraba sus labios y entonces se acercaba a ella de manera lenta y cuidadosa hasta que ella sintiera sus labios sobre los suyos. Labios con labios, movimiento por movimiento. Se dejo llevar cerro sus ojos e Inuyasha tal vez por la forma en que lo miro lo hizo continuar el beso...Primero fue lento ahora era como si tocarse los labios quemara y se necesitara hacer algo más, Kagome se separo de el-

-cuando me dijeron de tu accidente yo...me preocupe mucho-dijo Kagome con sus mejillas rojas y sus labios un poco hinchados su corazón latía de manera frenética le costaba mucho no carcajearse o parecer inmadura-

-...Como te llamas?-Kagome se sintió triste, la besaba y luego le preguntaba su nombre? Eso era un poco raro-

-me llamo Kagome Higurashi...estoy en tu salón y somos novios...-dijo Kagome mientras lo miraba de manera tierna-yo te haré recordar todo lo prometo-dijo mientras el asentía perdiéndose sobre sus ojos-

-Y...Yo te amaba?-Kagome entonces sonrió y le contesto que si-y tu me amas?-pregunto el mientras ella volvía a asentir casi como si se le partiera el corazón con esa respuesta el corazón de Inuyasha bombeo de una manera ruda...Y todo daba asquerosas vueltas-

Y de nuevo acerco sus labios hacia los de Kagome para probarlos una vez más...

Continuará

**N/A:**

**Perdon x la tardanza falta de imaginación o,o y escuela 8-) lo mismo de ziempre hahaha x)!**

**Espero q' les guste :O **

**A mi me gusto mas o menos U.u pero el final me encanto**

**Bueno pss tngo tarea ke hacer ai me dejan un review no :O?**

**Bueno vae vae n.n**

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

"_El amor era un juego_

_Donde nunca podrías ganar_

_Si tu te enamoras tu pierdes"_


	36. Supersónico

**Inusual**

**Cáp.36 Supersónico**

"_Tienes sida y herpez_

_Y aparte eres un enfermo mental_

_Ya me quisieras ver así_

_Estupido animal"_

Uhh y todo se hacia bien hardcore, nah no paso nada entre ellos.

-Joven Inuyasha aquí esta la ropa limpia que me pidió...Se la traje esta mañana pero como no estaba aquí esta-dijo la mujer mientras Kagome miraba eso, Inuyasha miro a la sirvienta con mucha molestia-Que jovencito? Acaso no piensa que trabajo gratis...Los trescientos pesos que me dijo que iban a ser-dijo la mujer mientras veía a Kagome sonrojada y a un Inuyasha agarrandole la mano a Kagome-

-Yo no recuerdo, quien eres?-pregunto Inuyasha mientras Kagome miraba eso comenzaba a creer que todo era una maldita broma-

-Ahí si, si no ibas a pagar entonces dame la ropa...No volveré a caer con esa Inuyasha...-dijo la mujer mientras Inuyasha veía como estaba sacando su cartera-

-esta bien...Toma-dijo dándole el dinero y entonces la mujer se fue y Kagome estaba ahí a su lado esperando una explicación-

Kagome estaba ahí con ganas de agarrarlo por su estupido cuello y rompérselo pero luego la acusarían de homicidio y los de CSI vendrían por ella, definitivamente no podía aceptar que ese Grissom la atrapara así que lo asesinaba y se iba a México, después compraría una pequeña cabaña en la lejana Mérida con el nombre de "Dora" y tendría un esposo que es cañero y no poseería hijos, si, era un hermoso plan...

-Maldito mentiroso-dijo levantándose y dándole con todo su girlpower, mientras le daba manotazos y el se reía y evitaba los golpes. Obviamente Inuyasha era un enfermo mental ya que eso no era para reírse-cerdo, asqueroso, imbecil, animal!-con cada golpe o manotazo que daba era una grosería para Inuyasha-

-Ya...Me amas-dijo formando un beso y ella le pego un manotazo en la cara y a el se le puso roja la nariz-

-No te amo...Contento? además eres un maldito enfermo te odio, bueno no te odio pero estoy enojada contigo y te haré la ley del hielo!-dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas para irse-

-es que yo quería comprobar que en verdad te quiero-dijo de manera sisañosa para salvarse de las garras de odio de Kagome-

-mentiroso tu te amas a ti mismo no a mi además...Soy lesbiana y me gusta tu mamá-finalizo mientras daba media vuelta y se iba dejando a Inuyasha molesto-

Se fue como un niño sin su dulce y lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera tenía ganas de llorar (ohhh :O ella es magika U.u). Solamente quería iniciar un nuevo semestre, y que sus reportes se fueran a la...basura. En su estereo se escuchaba una canción un poco rara. Era toda metalera, así que la quito y puso algo de Oasis ah esos viejos como la relajaban.

Dio varias vueltas y ella casi se siente culpable por haber tratado mal a Inuyasha pero nahh Inuyasha se merece ser tratado como la perra vulgar y cerote que era. (haha (: i'm breaking down♪); Después ya que se calmo fue a la casa en donde encontró a una Ayame bailando con Sango y lo hacían bien...

-Que onda morra?-le pregunto Sango mientras tomaban asiento y miraban a Kagome mirarlas de manera fría (morras: mujeres, si es morros es hombres ej. 'miren a esas morras' traducción: 'miren a esas mujeres').

-Nada, Inuyasha invento que perdió la memoria solamente para saber si lo quería y le dije que si bueno antes de empezar a darle golpes y el muy descarado grr lo odio!-dijo molesta mientras las dos amigas se miraban-

-Eso no es nada, Miroku me robo tres besos seguidos y metió mano en mi trasero-dijo Sango molesta mientras Ayame simplemente miraba a otro lado obviamente Koga le habia llamado toda la noche y no al dejo dormir y ella le dijo molesta "deja de estar molestando" y fue todo lo que hizo-

-Oye Kagome...Y no has pensado que ese perro merece un poco de venganza?-le pregunto Sango mientras Kagome miraba a otro lado y sonreía con malicia la mente siniestra de Kagome estaba ya tramando algo pero que sería? Bueno oficialmente no sabía pero iba a tener que ver con su orgullo y lo haría regresando a la escuela-

Bankotsu bajo las escaleras mientras sacaba el periódico y con una sonrisa se lo enseñaba a Kagome.

-Encerraron a Naraku por andar vendiendo cocaína, más de cinco kilos se encuentra...Así que no debes de preocuparte por el-dijo Bankotsu viendo como Kagome lo miraba con curiosidad-

-tu supiste que el estuvo aquí?-pregunto Kagome mientras el asentía. Ayame y Sango se miraron mientras preguntaban cosas pero esos dos no contestaban nada-y supongo que tu fuiste el que le tendió la trampa de las drogas...Demonios Bankotsu eres bueno, drogas, armas y prostitución a menores?-pregunto Kagome mientras leía todo-

-lo de la prostitución de menores fue de verdad salía que iba a prostituirte para comprar un casino y así ser poderoso y lo de las armas creo que el portaba demasiadas y entonces yo dije que el me violo cuando estaba ebrio y todo fue tan creíble y acaba de suceder en menos de tres horas-dijo emocionado mientras Kagome lloraba de felicidad al fin Naraku se habia ido a la fregada más contenta no se podía encontrar-

-eres la madre Bankotsu no mames!-dijo Kagome emocionada mientras luego ella pensaba en que hacerle a Inuyasha. Una humillación regresando de la escuela...Iba a..Uhh ya sabía lo que iba a hacer-

Ese día vieron películas y tambien comieron hasta atascarse. Después al día siguiente fueron con Rin a un café y la acapararon todo el día porque Bankotsu iba a estar fuera por tres días. Y en ese tiempo se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer cosas de chicas, fueron a pasear por la playa, y aunque estaba haciendo mucho frío lograron terminar su recorrido, rentaron cuatrimotos y dieron paseos por toda la ciudad, eso fue pasando en días. Kagome vio dos veces a Inuyasha y ninguna vez lo saludo aunque el quería ir a saludarla, Sesshoumaru cuando regreso las llevo a una fiesta psycho, les presento unos amigos y no se veían normales...Ayame reconocía a todos los que estaban ahí, y entonces sintió un nudo en su garganta.

-Que tienes?-pregunto Sango a Ayame la verdad la fiesta era en un lugar gigante y todos se veían muy prendidos. Ayame negó y entonces continuo mientras llegaba una muchacha y la tomaba de la mano, todos dejaron de caminar para ver como estaba esa muchacha hablando con Ayame-

-No puedes ser Ayame...Hace un chorro que no te veo!-dijo emocionada mientras Sesshoumaru y Rin continuaban caminando dejando a Sango y Kagome viendo eso. La muchacha tenía el cabello negro y partes de este eran de color rosa-Vienes a divertirte? Por regresar a nosotros será gratis tu sabes la primera es gratis-dijo mientras sacaba de una de sus bolsas del pantalón una pequeña pastilla-tómala...-la incito mientras Ayame miraba eso con temor y entonces daba un paso atrás negando-tómala...-le dijo de manera severa-o acaso no recuerdas esas veces?-Ayame quiso irse de ahí pero simplemente la muchacha ya se encontraba metiéndole la pastilla a la boca, y obligándola a tragar-conoces las reglas-la abrazo y le dijo al oído-no puedes escapar de nosotros por siempre...-le volvió a decir-una vez que entras no sales-la soltó mientras Ayame intentaba escupir algo pero le era imposible-

Sango y Kagome se acercaron y vieron como estaba Ayame ya sintiéndose mareada. Era ka sensación que habia estado evitando por tanto tiempo, y habia olvidado su sensación era mil veces que inyectarse heroína. Era como estar viajando, sin más sintió que sus piernas se doblaban y que todos eran demonios que la querían agarrar. Kagome fue rápida y llego antes de que se cayera al suelo y entonces salieron de la fiesta para ver como estaban todos fumando, olía muy feo para ser cigarro.

-Ayame...Ayame-dijo Sango mientras la sentaban, Ayame se encontraba delirando algo y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas-

-se me va a pasar...Vamos a la fiesta-se levanto mientras mareada comenzaba a caminar, la siguieron y entonces vieron que Rin y Sesshoumaru iban de salida-

-nos vamos de aquí-dijo Sesshoumaru que sacaba a sus amigas de esta fiesta y entonces fueron a la casa, en donde todos no apartaban su vista de Ayame-

Para Ayame todo daba vueltas, y se sentía supersónica, se sentía con mucho placer y podía sentir esa emoción latente en su cuerpo. Como poder rechazar esa hermosa sensación que una simple pastilla le daba? Se levanto para ir al baño, los sentimientos pasados estaban aflorándose de nuevo y entonces sintió ganas de querer romper todo recordar sus problemas era un grande peso, sentir la insulina de la droga sobre su cuerpo la hacían sentir muy extraña, se tiro en el baño mientras sentía con eco todos los golpes de la puerta. Abrió el closet del baño y entonces debajo de unas cosas logro sacar su navaja, el fino brillo la incito a querer bañar su cuerpo en sangre...Comenzó cortándose en la mano una pequeña abertura y entonces dejo que la sangre resbalara con suavidad.

Subió la manga de su camisa y corto de manera frenética su brazo haciendo tres rajadas. La sangre salio de manera sádica, cuando se levanto con problemas pudo ver su rostro distorsionado frente al espejo...Y una imagen borrosa detrás de ella, el viaje de la droga se l estaba terminando y...

Despertó agitada ante ese sueño y entonces se reviso sus manos para ver que todavía no tenía esas cortadas, su corazón estaba muya acelerado su respiración era agitada...Se abrazo mientras sentía su espina con un escalofrío, no ella no deseaba tener esa sensación de nuevo...Ni siquiera sabia en lo que estaba pensando cuando lo hizo, tomar tachas, inhalar cocaína, gas comprimido, e inyectarse heroína...Habia experimentado eso, tal vez debería de tener mal la cabeza pero tubo suerte de que alguien la ayudo...Y ese alguien fue su madre.

**---**

Con eso de que en Prenton Peas se habia ido un prefecto las cosas estaban más aturdidas y la directora ya estaba retirándose dándole la bienvenida a su nieta que quedaría en ese puesto.

Así que cuando todos regresaran a la escuela iba a haber muchas cosas nuevas.

**---**

Los días transcurrieron de manera neutra. Eran como días de diversión y días de casa, ya no querían salir mucho porque veían a la misma gente y luego con eso de que la gente se alocaba en vacaciones mejor se divertían en casa, aunque hacían sus fiestas en la casa de Ayame. Y aunque estuvieran negando que no querían entrar a la escuela la verdad es que ya aburría simplemente estar ya encerradas sin poder gritar, pelear o hacer algo...Y si ya se morían de ganas de entrar a la escuela, porque según llegaban rumores de una hija de la prefecta que iban a entrar unos nuevos.

Y de nuevo los días pasaban con mucha facilidad, entre más diversión habia más rápido pasaban...Enero ya se estaba terminando, y casi faltaban dos días para entrar a la escuela; Ya estaban preparando todas las cosas que se iban a llevar incluyo: ropa, zapatos, mantas, calzones, tangas, corpiños, sostenes, calcetas, cepillos, consolador...Ah no ese era de Inuyasha...

Subió a su carro mientras veía a Rin tambien subir, las cosas de todas ya estaban empacadas...

-Y regresamos a la cárcel-dijo en forma de burla Kagome mientras todas se acomodaban sus cosas para irse. Andaban de lo más sencillas, pantalón y camisas con una chamarra caliente y una bufanda-

Manejaron igual, les habían llamado por teléfono para informarles que ya deberían regresar para instalarse...Y ellas regresaban como era normal, Ayame iba detrás de ellas con su camioneta acompañada por Rin y la zorra apestosa de Yani que no paraba de criticar el olor de la camioneta de Ayame, la pelirroja harta la abandono y le tiro las cosas y Yani empezó a llorar y a odiar a la pelirroja...Kagome y Sango se iban cagando de la risa, al fin alguien le hace saber que las cosas no iban a ser como ella quería...

Regresaron a la escuela viendo como todos se saludaban y otros estaban con sueño, eran las seis de la tarde cuando ellas regresaron ya que el trafico y sus pasadas para comprar cosas malas las entretuvieron. Bankotsu iba dormido y murmurando algo de las cucarachas...

Lo despertaron mientras sacaban sus maletas, siendo observados por todos. Ayame llego cinco minutos después de ellas, suficiente tiempo como para bajar las maletas del carro de Kagome, Bankotsu les ayudo con las maletas mientras todas iban apresuradas. Hablando sobre la aburrida semana que tuvieron...Y habia rostros nuevos, y algunos rostros viejos se habían ido a otro lugar a estudiar hartos de esa comunidad hippie que se armaba todos los viernes.

-Tendremos cuartos nuevos?-pregunto Sango viendo como todos iban a recoger sus llaves y entonces Kagome dejo sus maletas para ir a preguntar. Dio los nombres de sus amigos y entonces le dieron las llaves nuevas y ahora les salían con que Bankotsu iba a tener un departamento para el, así que las chicas tristes se despidieron de el, y fueron a buscar sus nuevos cuartos. Habían pintado la escuela, los edificios eran verde claro con toques blancos...Habia algo moderno y nuevo, las áreas verdes de la escuela eran hermosas y obviamente habia reglas para cada cosa, habia más bancas y estas estaban pintadas. Y con sombrillas y toda la cosa-

Su cuarto estaba en el quinceavo piso, no era un lugar tan alto pero al menos no estaba en la planta baja. Abrieron el cuarto y comenzaron a ver que era normal tal vez un poco más grande que el otro escogieron habitaciones y pusieron las cosas sobre la cama...Que por cierto todavía no estaban tendidas las camas, Kagome rocio su cuarto para que oliera mejor, y saco su ropa para comenzar a "acomodarla" sobre el closet, y tambien puso sus zapatos sobre el piso, y sus calzones y ropa interior la dejo revuelta al cabo que nadie iba a notar que tenía la ropa revuelta ni que fuera a entrar la reina de Inglaterra a su cuarto...Fue a la parte de la sala y acomodo las películas que habia comprado y noto que Sango tambien puso las suyas, habia tres libros que eran de seguro de Rin y unos discos de música por parte de todas...Acomodaron todo de manera adecuado y eso les tomo más de cuatro horas. Y terminaron cansadas el lugar al menos estaba limpio...

En lo que Rin y Kagome terminaban de acomodar Sango y Ayame fueron a comprar la despensa.

-Hay no tengo mucho sueño-dijo Kagome que se estaba estirando-no puedo creer que las vacaciones se hayan acabado-dijo mientras se lavaba el rostro y veía a Rin terminar de ver una película-

-ya se yo pensé que iban a pasar bien lentos los días pero no...Todo paso tan rápido, días aburridos o divertidos-dijo mientras veían llegar a aquellas cerotes con las bolsas del mandado acomodaron las cosas mientras se ponían a preparar algo de cenar. Kagome ceno cereal y las demás cenaron tortas-

-No mames Kagome...Hay un chorro de cosas nuevas!-dijo Ayame que estaba las dos sonrientes-hay de esos carritos para golf...Hay un mini-super muy bien surtido por cierto-dijo la pelirroja mientras Sango le daba una mordida y se le rompía el pan de la parte de abajo del sándwich (arg odio que pase eso ¬,¬ pero cn los takos U.u)-

-Y la vigilancia esta...-dijo Sango que se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta para no parecer una cerda asquerosa que hablaba con la boca llena-

-solo nos queda un día...-dijo Rin deprimida mientras levantaba su plato y lo iba a meter al fregadero. Luego Kagome y al final Ayame, Sango lavo los platos por esa noche y entonces las chicas cansadas se miraron-

-tengo mucho sueño...-dijo Kagome que estaba bostezando mientras las chicas asentían-son las diez y media-dijo mientras todas iban a ponerse sus pijamas y se daban las buenas noches-

Lo curioso fue que a pesar de tener sueño Kagome no pudo dormir, ya que el pensar en todo lo que hizo Inuyasha solamente para que ella admitiera sus sentimientos fue de lo más bajo, pero en fin al menos ya no sentía que tenía el mundo cargando de sus espaldas pero aun así ya tenía más motivos para no confiar en el, por que el debía de ser así? No lo entendía era tan...

-es un idiota-murmuro antes de quedar dormida mientras luego se cubría su cuerpo ya que empezaba a hacer frío. Su cabello estaba sobre su rostro y así pudo tener un mejor sueño en el que su Romeo la despertaba con un sonoro beso y todo se volvía de un asqueroso color rosa...Y con esas jodidas mariposas revoloteando. Wakala hasta a ella le empalagaba todo esa escena cursi, pero eran sus sueños...Porque no habia masoquismo? Mujeres con látigos y toda la cosa eso era más padre que tener que andar besando Inuyashas en sus sueños-

Sango solaba que Ayame le estaba haciendo masoquismo, Rin soñaba que Sesshoumaru era gay...Ayame soñaba que era una mariposa y volaba efecto de las drogas de su sueño pasado...

Después por eso de cómo las once ya todas estaban despiertas, desayunaron mientras después se metían a bañar lo mejor de ser cuatro y no cinco era que Bankotsu ya no iba a ver porno o iba a ocupar toda el agua caliente ya que ese animal siempre les apagaba el boiler para tener más agua caliente para el, era un desgraciado pero como lo adoraban.

-don't ever wanna be you...don't wanna be just like you what i'm saying this is the anthem-cantaba Kagome mientras luego se terminaba de enjugar el cabello para después enjabonarse su cuerpo. La suerte de no ser una anoréxica era que ella tenía cintura, cadera, senos y pocas nalgas pero tenía...Y senos bueno estos no querían crecer y que?-

-APURATE!-Le grito Rin que era la última para cambiarse-

-I'm the candyman…-cantaba Kagome mientras terminaba de enjuagarse y después envolvía su cuerpo en una toalla verde matadora de pasión-

Salio mientras se cepillaba los dientes y luego hacia pipi para darle todo el baño a Rin...Fue a su cuarto y se metió a cambiar, una falda de mezclilla con unos mayones amarillos quemados y una blusa de corazones.

No paraba de cantar esa rola matadora de "andy you're a star" no sabia porque solamente la escucho una vez y zaz el amor floreció por esa banda. Salio mientras se ponía su diadema negra con bolas blancas...Salio mientras luego se sentaba para ver que iban a hacer lo más seguro es que fueran a dar una vuelta por la escuela ya que estaba de flojera salir de la escuela para ir por dos bolsas de sabritas.

Sango estaba usando un short con unas mayas iguales a las suyas y un color de blusa extraño...Rin usaba una falda larga con unas sandalias y una hermosa camisa que la hacia ver informal y a la vez casual. Ayame salio con un pantalón y una blusa larguilla y unos zapatos muy altos de tacón corrido...Era como si fueran a la fiesta.

Hay nos arreglamos mucho-dijo Kagome mientras todas asentían y regresaban a ponerse algo más normal-

Bueno Ayame andaba toda fashion y se veía bien bonita y todas eran sexys e iban a ir a ver a Bankotsu.

-Que hago si veo a Koga?-pregunto Ayame nerviosa mientras sus mejillas ardían-

-ignóralo a los hombres les gusta que los ignoren-dijo Rin de manera sabia-así conquiste a Sesshoumaru-les guiñó el ojo a sus amigas vaya el logro mayor de Rin tal vez fue conquistar al príncipe de hielo y su estupida carabina de Ambrosio, que carabina? Quien sabe pero apoco no suena perron? (perron: padre? E.é ej. "no mames wey eso sta bnn pero bn perron")-

-No puedo cada vez que lo quiero y tambien quiero poner mi grande trasero en su rostro-inquirió con mucha diversión ocasionando que sus amigas rieran-

-recuerdan cuando estaba enamorada de Inuyasha pues ya no fingió tener amnesia!!-dijo exaltada mientras pocas personas que iban a su alrededor la miraban obviamente y se iban a chismorrear entre sus amigas sobre algo muy raro como los extraterrestres o sobre su impopularidad-

Las chicas dieron varias vueltas por la escuela no hallaban como perder el tiempo ocho minutos más y ya iban a terminar de ver el jardín así al menos vieron que la cafetería ya estaba mejor arreglada y los precios eran más caros. Todo era caro, hasta el mini-super era caro solo porque eran niños ricos y no les importaba como gastar dinero, bah! A ella le importaba su dinero.

**.15 minutos después.**

Las porristas estrenaban uniforme nuevo, era negro con toques rosas y blancos y el nombre de la escuela. Todavía no lo traían puesto ya que las prácticas empezaban desde la segunda semana de clases. Llevaban esperando quince minutos, un minuto después llegaba la mesera con su comida haciendo que su estomago rugiera de hambre...

Otros quince minutos después...Los populares estaban entrando, al parecer habia amigos nuevos para los populares...Oh tal vez nueva carnada para todos los hombres apestaba. Comieron en silencio escuchando su estruendosa risa y sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre ellas, y entonces Kagome eructo en silencio mientras luego se reía ella sola...Lastima que no tenían algo para reírse y la comida estaba caliente y...

-Miren soy una morsa!-dijo Rin que se ponía unos palillos de pan sobre los labios e imitaba a una morsa-

-hahaha-se empezó a reír Sango mientras entonces terminaban su comida. Ocho minutos más y vieron a Sesshoumaru caminar con un par de amigos, saludo a Rin y regreso con sus amigos-

Platicaron de la famosa inmortalidad del cangrejo...Hasta que escucho el grito proveniente de unas muchachas y luego vio como estaba Johann corriendo arriba de su patineta y con una cámara en su mano, dando un verdadero espectáculo. Ali estaba en la primaria habían quedado de pasar tiempo con ellas por las tardes y ayudarla a hacer su tarea. Eso de tener hermanos era agotador.

-Y ahí va el muchacho...-Kagome rolo sus ojos mientras terminaba su bebida para ver como la prefecta la regañaba y lo iba a dejar para que se disculpara. Sin duda un Higurashi de sangre o bueno...adoptado-

-tu hermano es tu-dijo Sango mientras chupaba un hielo y luego se le entumía el cerebro haciendo que le doliera-

Escena graciosa, risas graciosas, comentarios graciosos. A pesar de que eran las tres de la tarde y ellas estaban aburridas. Así que se levantaron y entonces fueron a lavarse los dientes y de ahí a ver que hacían. Bankotsu estaba buscándolas, y estaba desesperado...Kagome leyó su revista y así perdió dos horas devorándose esa cosa, y después vio el nintendo.

Jugo con Sango mientras las dos que ya estaban traumadas o mejor dicho concentradas hasta movían su cuerpo como si ellas estuvieran en el juego. La mejor consola de todos, la del nintendo 64 (es un clásico esa consola :D) y entonces Kagome ganaba la primera carrera, eran cinco carreras. Escogió el terreno Sango mientras se concentraban, Ayame y Rin estaban viendo eso apostaron diez pesos a cada una así que la que ganara iba a ser famosa entre ellas cuatro.

Y la ganadora fue Sango...Y Kagome siguió jugando algo diferente en el psp2 por ejemplo resident evil, por cierto el maldito juego daba miedo...Y ahí estuvo hasta las ocho de la noche, cuando Sango la llamo a cenar ella continuo jugando casi hasta las nueve y media cuando se acabo el juego.

**---**

Nadie quería despertar a las cinco y media de la mañana era muy temprano para despertarse, pero el despertador no paraba de hacer su jodido sonido de poyo...Argg, debía de cambiar ese sonido y luego tres minutos después sonó el despertador de rana de Sango eso definitivamente iba a despertarlas, salio y todas iban saliendo cansadas a pesar de haberse dormido temprano.

Desayunaron cereal...

Y se metieron a bañar, las seis quince y apenas estaban despertándose debido al agua...Se pusieron el uniforme y entonces salieron del depa, dispuestas ya a entrar a clases. Cuando salieron pudieron notar como ya estaban varios dispuestos a tener un agradable día en la escuela y eso que sus hazañas de navidad todavía no acababan.

-Hay que flojera!-repuso Sango mientras entraban y tomaban asiento habia varios nuevos como unos doce o más...Y ellos estaban sentados donde quisieron...Así que todos se sentaron donde quisieron, ellas estaban en la esquina y entonces comenzaron a conversar-

-pues el esta guapo-dijo Ayame señalando a uno que estaba ya siendo acosado por las tipas urgidas de su salón-

-nah...es un Inuyasha segundo de seguro-dijo Kagome mientras entraba el profesor y les indicaba que iba a haber una bienvenida para todos de nuevo. Todos fueron saliendo divirtiéndose y platicando y fueron al estadio o mejor dicho al auditorio gigante de la preparatoria, el salón a estaba en una sección, el salón b en otra, y así todos separados y para cada salón habia una profesora y una prefecta cuidando. Estaba una muchacha muy joven y tambien estaba otro hombre a su lado y otra prefecta tal vez.-

La mujer se veía muy segura tal vez poseía unos veintiséis o menos...Pero se veía muy rejuvenecida y alegre.

-Buenos días alumnos...Es un placer presentarme como la nueva directora...Mi nombre es Andrea Corrales-dijo la mujer con un asentó latín; Todos estaban viendo eso, la nueva directora usaba un traje negro. No era obesa pero tampoco era muy delgada. Comenzó con el saludo y la bienvenida y como Inuyasha no se callaba la boca tubo que levantarse siendo observado por todos-

-y la otra directora?-pregunto burlesco mientras sonreía de manera maligna-

-se jubilo...-dijo la directora dejando callado a Inuyasha, si el quería intimidarla estaba muy equivocado-

-Bueno retomando a los cambios técnicos de la escuela quiero informales sobre los cambios...El reglamento se mejoro-dijo la mujer mientras todos se miraban nerviosos-las salidas de los fines de semanas podrán ser con permiso...Si no tienes permiso entonces no podrás salir...-muchos renegaron ante eso-Las salidas de la escuela...explico serán después de clases hasta las doce de la noche...Si llegan un minuto tarde o no regresan un severo castigo van a tener-dijo la mujer por el micrófono mientras leía de nuevo la carpeta que traía en su mano-si llegan a faltarle el respeto a algún maestro reciben una suspensión y un cinco en conducta-dijo la mujer mientras volvía a leer de nuevo-las muchachas no pueden usar en la escuela escotes pronunciados, y los hombres no podrían andar con camisas y sandalias-dijo mientras todos de nuevo renegaban-la hora de receso será de una hora ya no tendrán dos recesos-repuso de nuevo la mujer con orgullo-para las mujeres...no deben introducirse al dormitorio de hombres o los baños de hombres y los hombres viceversa...-dijo mientras todos suspiraban de nuevo esto iba a ser peor. Si antes era horrible ahora iba a ser peor-si se pintean las clases es un reporte de cinco y cuando sacan cinco en conducta entonces logran tener una suspensión...A las cinco suspensiones se les da de baja automáticamente-dijo la mujer mientras muchos renegaban. Antes no te suspendían te enviaban a detención y ya! Pero no esta maldita mujer se la hace de pedo. Maldita mujer definitivamente...-

-solo falta que cancelen las fiestas o la música a todo volumen-dijo Sango molesta-

-las fiestas que se hagan será a cargo del presidente o vicepresidente de esta escuela-todos dijeron que no tenían-entonces en estas dos semanas daré una lista de posibles candidatos...Estos deben ser de tercero de preparatoria-dijo mientras los demás molestos miraban feo a la mujer esa que era una zorra coqueta grr-y no podrá haber fiestas en sus cuartos entre semana, están prohibidas habrá guardias por sus cuartos a las nueve de la noche hora en que ya todos deben estar en su habitación...No puede haber ningún alumno por la escuela a las ocho de la noche-dijo mientras todos se hundían en su asiento esto iba a ser muy aburrido-señorita Higurashi las reglas son las mismas para usted-dijo mientras Kagome se hundía aun más-

-eso ya lo sabia-dijo Kagome mientras la directora un poco nerviosa buscaba esa voz, todos estaban viendo eso.-

-me da gusto. Alumno que llegue después de diez minutos a clase tiene falta en la clase y no deberá entrar...Bueno eso es todo se le estará informando de los cambios-todos estaban ya estirándose nerviosos-por cierto después de lanzar al presidente de la escuela a las dos semanas después se lanzara a la famosa reina de la escuela esta debe de ser de segundo año de preparatoria...Bueno hasta luego...que pasen un buen día-dijo la mujer mientras todos gruñían las reglas eran muy injustas-

-que es esto? Una correccional o que? Grr maldita teibolera le voy a echar a mis negros-dijo Ayame muy molesta habia varias prefectas y estas prefectas miraban feo a los alumnos las clases continuaron normales. Ahora tenían dos materias nuevas y los profesores se veían buena onda-

La maestra de historia era una mujer un poco gorda, usaba un pantalón raro con una camisa pegadita de tirantes y encima una chamarra muy ajustada de color violeta. Su cabello era chino, y daba asco decir como era aunque era buena onda. Era totalmente fea. La directora habia hecho unos cambios de lugares, dejando separadas a Kagome, Sango, Ayame y Rin y tambien a los chicos. Los cuales ya estaban furiosos con esa mujer.

Kagome ya estaba acostada en su asiento aburrida, juraba que solo escuchaba un "bla, bla, bla, bla" de la maestra y eso que le dolía la cabeza...Hicieron una actividad mientras ella escribía y entregaba su trabajo mientras la maestra decía un "hay que tierna princesita" si todos los nombres los hizo diminutivos eso apestaba. Merecía arder en leña...Ah no esa iba a ser la directora nueva que era una zorra malandrina que iba a ser violada por sus prietos, mientras le pegaban sida, herpez y hasta le mochaban las chichis para que no tuviera hijos y le iban a hacer depilación en el área del bikini oh si! Definitivamente sería una manera divertida de ver sufrir a esa mujer maldita.

Inuyasha estaba en su clase a unos cuantos lugares a lado de ella y la verdad es que ver como Kagome lo evitaba o rechazaba hablar con el le hacia sentir mal y enfermo...

-Kagome-Inuyasha le estaba hablando tal vez para molestarla o insultarla así que presto atención a la clase y lo dejo hablar solo; Molesto dejo de hablarlo y su vista dorada se poso sobre un chico nuevo que estaba a su lado viendo a Kagome como si en eso se le fuera la vida. Inuyasha gruño molesto y entonces de manera sisañosa se acerco a su "compañero"-Kagome...-dijo Inuyasha hablándole al muchacho nuevo poseía un cabello negro y parecía teñido con una poderosa y a la vez inquietante mecha de color azul oscuro y unos hermosos ojos azules su estilo era visual (si e.é visual como los de 'panikku' o 'miyavi' n.n cantantes japoneses).-esta enamorada de mi...Me lo confeso hace días y esta molesta por algo que le hice tu sabes pleitos de parejas-Ahora evitaba que ella tuviera enamorados interesante-

-...Bueno eso no importa-dijo el muchacho ya deprimido-el que me gusta es el-dijo señalando a un muchacho, Orale el tipo era puñal!-

Kagome estaba conversando, riendo y hasta luchando una guerrilla de dedos con el muchacho nuevo. Que era apuesto. Inuyasha estaba viendo eso, sintiendo como le pegaban tres veces un puñetazo, ella estaba riendo y no era con el, ella conversaba y no era con el...

-Maestra mi compañera no esta trabajando!-dijo de manera acusadora mientras todos miraban eso nerviosos. Y la maestra le decía a Kagome que trabajara, así que aparte de aguafiestas era osicón (que acusa a la gente)-

-Mi compañero usa tanga-dijo Kagome cruzándose los brazos, Inuyasha miro eso feo-

-le estabas coqueteando...-dijo Inuyasha olvidando donde estaban y entonces Kagome rolo sus ojos nerviosa. Hizo con su mano el movimiento de una boca al hablar y opto por ignorar a Inuyasha eso hizo que aumentara la molestia del albino-y te atreves a arremedarme argg...Te odio...eres una...-la maestra le aventó el gis en la cara haciendo que todos se rieran-

Sango entonces contemplo eso, Inuyasha estaba 'celoso?' porque si lo estaba era tan obvio que amaba a Kagome pero bueno luego dice algo y dicen que no...Y luego la llevarían con Señorita Laura y no, luego le darían un carrito sandwichero y para que demonios querría un carrito sandwichero?

-yo no quiero un carrito sandwichero-murmuro mientras sus compañeros la miraban, en toda la clase a Sango no le paro la boca y ciertamente era divertido escucharla sus comentarios eran divertidos, pervertidos y agradables-

El receso llego y Kagome entonces espero a que todos se fueran para sacar algo que podría ser bochornoso si la vieran. Hasta que una mano llego a su muñeca ella entonces quedo estática.

-Ya te descubrí-dijo Inuyasha mientras ella sentía sus mejillas arder, era imposible lo que estaba en su mochila y ahora tenía en su mano nadie lo habia visto-

-"no, el no me ha descubierto"-se decía mientras Inuyasha entonces se acercaba a ella de manera peligrosa bueno de manera estupida-

-oh! Si estas sacando algo que es...-estiro la mano de Kagome y entonces vio lo más "peligroso" que el puede tener. Un maldito kotex era de color verde o la envoltura de el. Kagome se sonrojo quería se la tragara la tierra, quería mandar su oso a la revista 'tu' y que saliera su trágame tierra. Que pena, ahora le iba a decir la fuente o mejor aun la dálmata por perra y manchada NO ESO SERIA EL OSO DEL AÑO ESCOLAR!-

-Inuyasha no puedo discutir contigo-estaba nerviosa-tengo problemas femeninos-saco una de sus pastillas que alivian el dolor y se la trago mientras corría para ir al baño y revisar.-

Al menos lo habia tratado bien. Se fue emocionado y comenzaba a saber el motivo. La miseria se apoderaba de el cuando ella no estaba cerca, la desolación lo dejaba en el oscuro rincón solitario que todo ser posee. El terror de estar solo, el pánico...El caos...La inseguridad...Su mente se nublo, sus pensamientos no eran alegres la inseguridad lo perseguía y parecía ser más rápido que el...Todo se nublaba y se hacia pequeño.

Cuando entro al baño, simplemente fue al baño si se tenía que cambiar de kotex, empezó a retirar el kotex sucio para ponerse el limpio y entonces...Noto que se estaba rompiendo todo, oh que iba a ser de ella? Atorada en el baño y con la menstruación...Arranco el kotex y se puso el limpio y después se fijo que habia una de esas maquinas de los kotex. Saco dinero mientras metía los dos pesos que costaban el kotex y fue y se lo acomodo esperaba poder aguantar...

**---**

-Kagome...-dijo Inuyasha que la estaba esperando afuera del baño y entonces Kagome simplemente se sintió nerviosa. Con las podridas mariposas revoloteando era como si las mariposas que habían muerto el día en que se entero de toda la broma que el imbecil de Inuyasha le hizo hubieran renacido tal vez con las alas rotas, sin alguna emoción pero ahí se encontraban haciendo el labor de toda persona enamorada...O mejor dicho de toda la persona estupida enamorada-Quiero que me perdones no debí de haber engañado con lo de la amnesia pero es que entiendelo...Tu llegas y haces un caos mi vida cuando estaba con Kikyo tu estabas ahí siempre...Es como la madre de estar o no estar de te vi pero no te vi, no se pero a la vez se...Es como eso, aunque tu eres la azúcar que endulza el agua el limón la verdad no...Yo no sirvo para esto-dijo exaltado tomando una grande bocanada de aire para volver a explicarse mejor-

-Que cursi eres-dijo Kagome mientras entonces su corazón sangraba puro amor, su cuerpo estaba gritando que hiciera el acto...Miro los labios de Inuyasha y entonces se acerco para enroscar su mano sobre su nuca y entonces besarlo. Ese algo le dijo que lo hiciera. Ambos se besaron mientras todos los miraban con un rostro de metiches-

-FOTO PARA EL PERIODICO!-Grito una muchacha mientras les tomaba foto y todos se quedaran un cara de "OMG! Ya viste eso Higurashi y Tashio que epileptismo...Nada más falta que nuestra profesora sea autista no mames..." y entonces Inuyasha la abrazo aun más, con sus ojos cerrados...Nada de lengua todavía era muy pronto para esa clase de besos-

-Que romántico!-dijo Miroku que estaba llegando logrando hacer que ambos se separaran, nerviosos, apenados y con unos ojos tontamente enamorados-Kagome...Ojala yo fuera Sango pero ella me odia-dijo mientras se separaba para invitar a su cuarto a una muchacha nueva-

-y luego dicen porque lo odia-dijo Kagome divertida mientras luego Inuyasha le picaba el trasero y ella le daba un pisotón-

-hay eres un cursi...idiota no mames Inuyasha te odio!-dijo alejándolo de ella mientras entonces el la detenía-

-pero así de idiota me quieres-dijo mientras la abrazaba a ella no le quedo de otra que sentirse nerviosa en los brazos de Inuyasha-

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

e.É KE TAL? Seee yo y mis palabras enfermas ):

hahaha bueno solo espero ke me dejen reviews

CAPITULO DEDICADO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN Y ME DEJAN REVIEWS :O Y TMB A LOS KE LEEN Y NO DEJAN REVIEWS hahaha nah es broma (:

Dedicado a todas las personas ke les gusta leer esta Onda ;D!

Hahaha ia saben ke cualquier cosa willnira lo resuelve :O!!

Hahaha bueno pss ya vaeee n.n

Atte:

Willni.raaaaaaaaà!

"_Acostumbraba a seguir tus pasos_

_y tambien a adorarte sin medida_

_no es que haya dejado de amarte_

_es solo que ya no estoy a tu medida"_

**Pd.: dejen reviews e.é! páro paro paro (:**


	37. Que si

**Inusual**

**Capitulo dedicado a todas las ke dejan review...KAREN NO TE OLVIDO ZORRA xDDD!**

**Cáp.37 si... **

"_Mi sonrisa se hizo presente_

_Una hermosa alegría inundo mi cuerpo_

_Y ahí estaba el mirándome_

_Y a la vez amándome?"_

Cada vez se pasaba el día más rápido. Ellos ya peleaban como normalmente lo hacían.

-YA CALLENSE EL OSICO Y AMENSE!-Les grito Sango mientras se alejaba de ellos en todo el maldito receso ella no paro de decirle que era todo un acosador y el le decía que solo la acosaba y regresaban al punto ese donde peleaban por cualquier mamadita-

-hay que pesada porque tu no amas a Miroku?-le pregunto Kagome con sus mejillas rojas, ahora Inuyasha y Kagome no se separaban eran como uña y mugre y quien no se separaría de el? Ante tremenda confesión de el-

-yo quiero jugar a señorita Laura-dijo Rin mientras todos suspiraban. Definitivamente este día estaba de miedo...Kagome e Inuyasha no se "peleaban" por casi todo. Pero bueno, la maestra de sus dos horas de clase todavía no llegaba. Bankotsu estaba escondido, sentado en el suelo. Y Rin preparaba todo para jugar a señorita Laura-

-Nahh!-dijo de manera amargada Inuyasha que llegaba y le jalaba el pelo a Rin, como ese tipo andaba muy confianzudo no? Con eso de que se besuqueaba con Kagome ya se creía amigo de todos-

-Mira Inuyasha que te guste Kagome es una cosa que te juntes con nosotras es otra...Así que postra tu pequeño trasero en otro lugar porque nadie te va a pedir opinión de nuestras encuestas-dijo Rin mientras Kagome se rascaba la cabeza sin entender bien-

Todo friki esa relación es más nadie lo entendía de un día para otro, que enfermo no...Para Inuyasha no habia comparación tal vez unos mejores senos o unas nalgas más pronunciadas pero no cambiaria a su cerote hermoso por nada del mundo.

-Uy te amargas!-dijo Inuyasha que se iba deprimido a sentar a otro lugar-

-Uy enfadas-dijo Rin mientras todos rolaban sus ojos pero aunque los dos lo negaran ahí tenían esa amistad. Y Rin nunca olvidaría que el siempre fue el que cargo de manera lujuriosa a Kagome y se veían hasta eso lindos-

Y ahí estaban esos dos cerotes peleándose por el amor de Kagome.

-Oye ya dieron el toque vamonos-dijo Ayame mientras las tres se levantaban y dejaban a Rin y a Inuyasha discutiendo sobre la inmortalidad perdida del cangrejo y sobre las uñas de leona que se cargaba la Marimar.-

Y ahí andaban todas emocionadas...Menos Rin e Inuyasha los cuales estaban histéricos por encontrar a sus amigos, Inuyasha estaba buscando de manera desesperada a sus amigos necesitaba contarle como se le declaro a Kagome aunque con eso de que Miroku era un hombre y en su interior ardía una vieja mitotera no podía creer que nadie supiera. De seguro iba a ser la plana del momento paso por el pasillo de los anuncios, ah definitivamente la letra de Miroku "Inuyasha beso a la bella que bella BUENOTA DE KAGOME HIGURASHI" si, exactamente así como decía entrecomillas...Maldito mitotero de Miroku, a la otra no le iba a decir nada con respecto a Kagome...

-Aquí esta nuestro querido amigo Inuyasha!-decía Miroku que lo abrazaba mientras lo llevaba a un círculo de puros amigos. Indiferencia no habia otra clase de adjetivo en su dura mirada dorada. Koga le estaba apartando lugar, todos querían saber que onda con es de Inuyasha y Kagome y nada mejor que entrevistar al mismo Inuyasha. Mujeres reclamándole sobre las citas que les debía...Hombres celosos porque le ganaron a una grande presa o porque perdieron una que otra apuesta-

-Aha...-murmuro Koga que estaba poniéndole enfrente un refresco, Dios le pone las cosas y el debía de aceptarlas aprovecho ese momento siendo servido por sus humildes compinches-

-Que onda? Si la quieres de verdad o no?-pregunto uno mientras Inuyasha tomaba un suspiro. Decirle todas esas cosas cursis de que el aire era ella y que le gustaba acosarla pues.-

-YA LA QUIERO DEJENME EN PAZ!-Se fue con unas mejillas dilatadas muy molesto y ardiendo de coraje. Koga y Miroku contestaron por el lo demás. Mientras todas iban a linchar a Kagome. O a felicitarla o desearle buena suerte. Inuyasha se iba paseando mientras veía como entraba Sango al baño y después Ayame se quedaba a ver si alguien entraba, que onda con ellas? Así o más freaks?-

En el baño inundaba el caos, a Kagome se le habia movido la toalla y entonces como su suerte era pésima se mancho toda, y el short de licra no lo llevo porque no lo encontró y ahora tenía una manchota roja en su falda así que de manera disimulada ella se giro la falda pero de todas formas se veía...Tomo la toalla y se envolvió el calzón ya definitivamente aunque caminaría como rozada ella iba a andar cien por ciento segura. Salio delante de Sango cada vez que veían a alguien "popular" y ahora iban en los bebederos, faltaba un grande recorrido...Ayame iba tambien detrás de ella haciendo que no se viera haciendo bola...

-Hola!-murmuro un inoportuno Inuyasha mientras ella pegaba el susto del año y casi se desmaya del puro susto-

-Inuyasha hazme un favor...llevame cargando a mi habitación te pagare de la manera que quieras-dijo mientras Ayame y Sango le cubrían la mancha. El sin entender se giro indignado de no saber-por favor-como ignorar esa bella suplica? Era tan conmovedora-

-esta bien...pero lo que yo quiera-dijo Inuyasha de manera pervertida ella estaba más preocupada por otra cosa que por escuchar el acento de Inuyasha-

La cargo con cuidado y obviamente noto esa mancha roja y automáticamente la bajo (nuestro príncipe tiene que aguantar nuestros bajones). Y de manera asustada miro a Kagome en el lugar donde tenía la plasta roja.

-Kagome...estas manchada-varias miradas se giraron a ver eso. Kagome la manchada por dálmata de seguro ya que era una perra...Uhhh noticia-

-ESTUPIDO!-Le grito enojada mientras ahora se iba caminando sin importarle que alguien la viera. Muy asustado, acaso Kagome se corto? Porque se veía que era una mancha muy grande-

-Hombres...-murmuro Ayame mientras iba detrás de Kagome y Sango se quedo ahí-

-le bajo y ahora media escuela lo sabe...Solo te pedía llevarla a su cuarto...definitivamente eres el príncipe azul el inútil...bueno para nada, imbecil, tarado, poco agradable y...Looser-dijo mientras Inuyasha la detenía asustado, y el que pensó que ella se habia cortado pues el no era ginecólogo para saber eso. Y ahora cocería todas las vaginas para que eso no sucediera un mundo sin menstruación sería lo mejor-

-se coceré todas las pizcachas para que eso no pase-dijo de manera sonriente mientras se iba con sus amigos a inventar una cura para todas esas pizcachas que sufren del terrible dolor conocido como cólico-

Sango rolo sus ojos así o más estupido? Y luego recordó porque Kagome lo quería.

Motivos para quererlo:

Era el símbolo sexual de la escuela, era deportista, era guapo, cuando quería era buena onda, adorable, tierno, seguro de si mismo, dramático...

Motivos para odiarlo:

Era mamón, tenía tres pezones, no tenía huevos en la cocina, odia los bajones, y es terriblemente estupido...

Pero así como era terriblemente estupido tambien era terriblemente adorable y causaba más de un orgasmo en cualquier mujer que lo viera...Es más cuando muchas lo veían decían "oh por dios me vine". Para las mujeres era cualquier cosa adorable en sus ojos, menos para ella...Obviamente.

Y ellas se fueron corriendo a la habitación de Kagome en donde hizo todo el drama de cualquier chica de no querer salir de su habitación, pataleo, insulto y renegó todo sobre Inuyasha es más iba a cortarlo aunque ni siquiera eran novios...Bueno cortarlo era extremo era obvio que el tipo se iba a asustar de ver tremenda mancha roja de sangre...Pero lo tenía que gritar?

-es un estupido 'uyy te manchaste' que mamón...-dijo mientras se quitaba la falda para ponerse otra y así salía de su habitación no faltaron las fans de Inuyasha que iban ahí a decirle como pudo enamorarlo y atarlo que clase de conjuro utilizo? Ninguno simplemente la indiferencia-

-Ya es un hombre todos los hombres son animales-dijo Sango que estaba viendo como Kagome buscaba algo debajo de su cama. Y ese algo era cierta broma para Inuyasha, adoraba hacerle bromas y esta iba a ser muy divertida-

-ya lo ce pero que animal fue-dijo Ayame que estaba recargada sobre el mueble de Kagome viendo como su amiga buscaba algo y luego iba a esconderlo-Además tu eres mucho más mujer que el-dijo con neutralidad mientras Sango regresaba con unas paletas para cada una-

-y me salio un grano...que grano esto es un volcán-dijo mientras se quitaba el flequillo y dejaba ver un pequeño grano que estaba rojo-

-uy...A mi me salen unos días antes de bajarme-dijo Ayame mientras le veía ese pequeño grano-

-de seguro soy fea...porque me tiene que salir un grano...Porque?-decía mientras se sentaba. Ahora era la chica sensible que nadie habia visto-

-pues eres mujer y estas en la adolescencia y en la adolescencia es normal que te salgan granos...-dijo mientras Sango murmuraba un "duh" después de la explicación de Ayame. Kagome se puso corrector y después se pinto para que no se viera pero con acomodarse el copete el grano dejaba de verse-

Y ahí estuvo Kagome maldiciendo su grano y adorando su bendita broma.

**---**

Otro nuevo día, un nuevo kotex. Una nueva mañana, un bello despertar. Se apuraron para llegar a clases, ya que la nueva directora cara de sífilis era toda una mamona así que llegaron tres minutos antes de que pasaran lista, después de veinte minutos llegaba una prefecta anunciando a Inuyasha para darle un regalo, con moño de colores y extraños garabatos de envoltura.

Fue sorprendido a recoger su regalo, y entonces como todos pedían que lo abriera el lo hizo. Cuando lo abrió todos pidieron que lo sacara y cuando lo saco todos se burlaron habia un consolador.

-Y si lo prendes vibra!-dijo Kagome burlesca mientras todos se reían de Inuyasha mientras el se sentía humillado, pequeño y un poco desolado como es posible que ella le hubiera hecho eso? Lo tiro a la basura y después cuando acabo esa clase sospechosamente el consolador desapareció-

-me humillaste-dijo Inuyasha reclamándole mientras Kagome hundía más su rostro-

-vamos pero así me quieres!-dijo mientras le mandaba un beso y el se lo limpiaba y entonces ambos se molestaban ella porque no le dio las gracias por el regalo y el totalmente humillado-

Otra clase con extraños acontecimientos, el profesor no llego y la prefecta anoto las actividades diciendo que el que no la entregara simplemente no iba a salir del receso. Era un resumen de la página ochenta a la cien...Y en más de diez páginas habia pequeños párrafos. Hicieron un resumen no muy bello ya que de repente se saltaba de que los Olmecas a la reproducción y no, definitivamente no...Luego Inuyasha no le dirigía la palabra tal vez no debió de haberlo hecho...

-ya perdóname...Que quieres que te lo pida de rodillas?-pregunto Kagome mientras lo seguía habia estado haciendo eso durante todo el receso pero debía admitirlo esa broma fue algo trillada pero muy interesante-

-Me humillaste...pero...-primero su mirada fue dura y sería y después se lanzo a abrazarla y eso la sorprendió-**te quiero tanto** que puedo pasar tu erótica broma...A cambio de que me dejes pasar un día entero contigo-dijo mientras la cargaba dándole vueltas y ella entonces sonreía emocionada-

-lo sabia eres tan marica como para no perdonarme-y de nuevo se enojaban-

-entonces vete con tus estupidos comentarios hirientes a otro lado!-murmuro molesto mientras se iba más irritado que nunca y ella debía seguirlo?-...Ven aquí-dijo mientras ella caminaba hacia el, todavía no acababa de reclamarle. Y el le iba a regañar por toda la tarde? Que aburrido prefería ver esos programas de tv home como Miroku-

-oigan...vena esto-dijo Ayame que les entregaba una lista de las posibles candidatas para reina. Miraron la lista, ya mejor nadie preguntaba sobre Inuyasha y Kagome ya que estaban seguros que esa relación no iba a durar por mucho tiempo...Y si duraba pues bien por ellos ya que no se veían tan enamorados-

Posibles candidatas para reina, no estaba cualquier nombre. El nombre de las chicas no estaba pues debían de tener un promedio de ocho punto cinco en adelante y ellas tenían de ocho punto cuatro en adelante...La única aceptable era Ana, así que iban a lanzar a Ana ya que la tipa se veía entusiasmada con la idea que oso usar una coronita...Con vestidito, con moñitos...Si, iba a ser Ana. En ese día todos estuvieron viendo a quien lanzar iban a lanzar a Kikyo y de manera secreta Inuyasha la iba a apoyar pero que más daba tambien apoyaría a Ana las dos eran divinas...Y tambien lanzaron a una de las gemelas, si...Era imposible que esas gemelas tuvieran un promedio de ocho en adelante...

-que bueno que mi nombre no esta ahí-dijo Rin mientras luego Ana se entusiasmada con la idea de ser lanzada para candidata-

-apuesto que tu hubieras ganado-dijo Sesshoumaru que estaban todos sentados en una banca en el aire libre esperando sus papas a la francesa para ir y atascarlas con catsup y ponerles poca sal. Lo bueno de que Rin tenía novio era de qué lo podía convencer de que les comprara cosas-

-nah...Kagome hubiera ganado-dijo Inuyasha que estaba agarrandole la mano mientras todos se miraban ahora se juntaban y estaban hablando como gente civilizada hasta Sango y Miroku convivían claro Sango solo lo distorsionaba sacándole dinero pero aun así convivían-

-que no-dijo Sesshoumaru que miraba a Rin y a Ayame ponerles mucha catsup y luego traer la orden de papas para comenzar a comerlas. Desgraciadamente se quemaron la boca e hicieron el espectáculo del momento-

-ya, ya como sea-dijo Miroku que estaba sentado a lado de Koga. Solo habían escuchado las competencias de Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru y sobre sus nenas y otras cosas que no importaban-Inuyasha y yo hemos inventado la cura para la menstruación-Oh! Eso iba a estar interesante-bueno pues...Principalmente cuando las bebes nazcan que sean mujeres les coceremos la pizcacha-dijo mientras las chicas lo miraron asqueado-y si sangra que va a ser normal les ponen un tampón-dijo mientras sacaba un algodón con un cordón de hilo-

-Miroku esas cosas ya existen-dijo Sango mientras Miroku se desentusiasmaba y solamente comenzaba a cantar algo dramático-

-hay que ser masoquistas-dijo Koga que estaba sacando su cinto y lo comenzaba a utilizar como un verdadero experto-

-un paro las drogas destruyen-dijo Sango cansada de tantas idioteces que estos tipos andaban diciendo le iba a dar un paro cardiaco si seguían diciendo eso de la pizcacha y...Los odiaba mucho eran inmaduros-

-y tus pezones están erectos!-dijo Miroku viéndola y señalando los senos de cada mujer de la mesa y ella creyó que-

-ERES UN PERVERTIDO!-Le grito completamente mientras todos se quedaban con cara de "que pedo?" y entonces ella se levantaba para ir con Ana a informarse de lo de las reinas-

-ahí si ahora no se puede decir nada porque luego...SI TE QUEDA EL SACO PONTELO!-Le grito Miroku que tambien se levantaba para ir y seguir diciéndole cosas pervertidas a Sango y así no perder la práctica de cualquier conquistador como el-

Y luego todos miraban a Sango contestarle y Miroku hacia, y Sango le contestaba, le golpeaba...

-Apostaría que terminaran enamorados pero es demasiado obvio-dijo Koga mientras Inuyasha suspiraba y le decía algo al oído a Kagome y ella entonces se reía y miraba a Koga-deja de hablarle mal de mi...Eres un imbecil...-fingió ser la esposa dolida mientras se levantaba para ir a practicar fut con sus amigos.-hey tenemos practica-decía viendo a las porristas con el uniforme viejo mientras Inuyasha se despedía de beso en...la mejilla de Kagome y entonces se iban dejando solo a las chicas-nos vemos chicas...Adiós...chica-dijo Inuyasha despidiéndose de Sesshoumaru y de las chicas mientras Sesshoumaru le aventaba una papa y entonces Inuyasha la esquivaba para irse apresurado con Koga-

Se dice que si un hombre entra al equipo de fut tiene que hacer varias pruebas...Primero debe de ser popular si no...Entonces bye, debe de ser guapo y atlético...Si entras a dos deportes eres extremadamente popular entre las chicas...No puedes entrar a tres porque entonces ya piensan que no tienes vida. Se fueron apurados mientras buscaban a Miroku y llegaban cinco minutos tarde, el profesor enojado los mandaba a hacer dos vueltas más por que ahí es importante la puntualidad.

Las chicas simplemente siguieron comiendo papas hasta que el profesor de basket las mando a llamar para hacer algunos ejercicios ya sabían que era demasiado bueno tener una hora libre de clases...Esos cuarenta minutos de recreo eran desperdiciados por el profesor, ahora tenían que cambiarse y tomar clase...Se despidieron de Sesshoumaru mientras se iban de manera apurada a cambiarse y de ahí a llegar con el profesor...A Kagome casi le explota el short, así que se puso un pantalón de licra para no verse tan gorda con el de la escuela...A Sango le reventó el pantalón y a Rin...a Rin le quedo bien Ayame iba caminando y se le rompió del trasero pero tenía suerte pues usaba unos calzones nuevos de corazoncitos...Y no le importaba tanto.

-Ayame tu short esta roto-se burlaba una muchacha mientras ella enojada iba y le apachurraba los pezones de manera vengativa. Mejor no se burlaban de su pantalón, eso de ser amiga de Kagome traía sus consecuencias-

No era divertido que todos miraran tus calzones y a ti por gorda se te haya roto el short, definitivamente eso no era divertido. No entendía porque se reían de ella, debería de causar lástima no risa. El profesor le pidió que se sentara y ella no iba a hacer nada por su accidente, y Kagome deseo haber utilizado el short para que le hubiera explotado y así tambien estar sentada escuchando música como Ayame...Pero Ayame no traía iPod así que simplemente era observada por Ayame la cual dijo que iba a ir a cambiarse y regresaría...Supuestamente iba a regresar.

Y ahí estuvieron bajo el sol, viendo como la pelota les pasaba por un lado y nadie iba por ella...Y el profesor daba un grito muy marica para su gusto.

-Ya les he dicho que eso es fuera...Y tienen que ir por esa pelota-dijo mientras el iba y entonces el juego de nuevo comenzaba, para perder tiempo volvieron a sacar la pelota y esta vez se la tiraron a una de las gemelas haciéndola tropezar y casi se muere...Los que si se murieron de la risa fueron sus amigos, mientras tanto volvieron a comenzar a jugar eso del basket ya era aburrido...-

-Hay que hacer otra cosa-dijo Kagome que habia aventado la pelota a la canasta y de manera casual se metió, Sango lo intento y la pelota reboto y le golpeo en la cara a Rin y Rin de manera dramática se fue a sentar...Todas las demás rogaban por que esa maldita pelota les cayera-

-BASTA! DEN TRES VUELTAS A TODA ESTA CANCHA-no señalaba a la cancha de basket señalaba a todas las canchas que estaban a su alrededor, y ahí iban haciendo fila de indio para comenzar a trotar y después terminar muertas a la primera vuelta menos Sango la cual comenzaba a hacer lanzadas y el profesor se entusiasmada pero Kagome que se estaba muriendo al dar la segunda vuelta no entendía como Sango estaba con esa energía-

Y hasta que termino la clase habia terminado, y ella estaba sudando como una obesa y se fue a las regaderas en donde con traje de baño se fue a bañar...Conociendo las mañas de los hombres no se bañaría desnuda como Kikyo la cual andaba enseñando sus gracias por todos lados y hasta le daban latigazos con la toalla y toda su celulitis se le movía y daba asco. Fuero de lo normal Kagome era una muchacha normal, no tenía ese cuerpo de supermodelo (al fin alguien que no es tan delgada :D ya verán porque) tenía en su tobillo una costra de cuando la atropellaron y fue de una manera tan estupida...Y una marcas de la varicela, sip definitivamente era la persona con el cuerpo más "normal" no poseía muchos senos lo cual agradecía y su trasero tal vez era gigante y que? Sus piernas no eran de pollo, y que si las tenía muy gordas? A ella le gustaban. Tenía panza volvía a repetir no era delgada...Y que? Se le veía bien la ropa, la más delgada de todas era Rin ya que vomitaba por las noches aunque decía que ella no era...Tonta, eso le causaría un gran problema pero vomitaba por dolor de estomago.

Termino de bañarse mientras se ponía una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y entonces se fijaba si dejo rastro de sangre pero no...Ahora usaba de esos kotex de abuelita, si de los pañales y que?...Muy bien andaba muy fiera...Debía controlarse, hoy estuvo a punto de perder a su Inuyasha daba gracias a que entendía su mente problemática si no estuviera tragando espárragos; Nop no quería tragar eso, se apuro a cambiarse mientras salía ya que no podía esperar para ver a su jodido Inuyasha.

-"Oh ya piensas como esas princesas enamoradas"-pensaba mientras veía a Ayame estar pegando algo sobre cada puerta de la escuela.-Que haces?-le pregunto mientras Ayame entonces salía sin ningún cartel en su mano-

-a nada me pidieron que pegara esto...Es sobre un concurso de...-giro su cabeza para ver como luego gravaba su información y se preparaba para decirla. Pero antes de eso eructo de una manera tan atractiva-cantantes, actrices y...cocina...-dijo mientras Kagome suspiraba. Si cantaba apestaba, si actuaba apestaba y si cocinaba se le quemaba el agua...No pues ella si que estaba jodida-

-Y yo quiero entrar al de actrices así me daré a conocer...-dijo Ayame entusiasmada-el concurso será dentro de dos semanas...Suficiente tiempo para ensayar algo...Una obra tal vez...Yo que se-dijo emocionada mientras pensaba en algo-deberías de entrar en el concurso de cantantes...Al cabo que tu, Sango y Rin cantan padre las tres podrían cantar-dijo Ayame mientras veía quien se encargaba de ese concurso-

-paso...-dijo Kagome divertida mientras Ayame la incitaba a concursar-y a Sesshoumaru lo metemos en cocina!...Será tan divertido...Hay que meter gente para que sea muy famoso-dijo Ayame emocionada mientras Kagome la dejaba hablando sola para irse. Cantar, si claro solo cantaba en el baño y cuando andaba viajada osea nunca si canto aquella vez fue por que quiso y la canción le gustaba...Pero ahora si cantaba que cantaría? Pipicienta no gracias (floricienta...me gusta una canción pero no en exceso así que no soy su fan u.uU)-

-TE VAS A ARREPENTIR!-le grito Ayame mientras Kagome se iba con su ropa sucia en mano y entonces entraba a su habitación para cambiarse y así salir eran las dos y media y tenía hambre el profe las habia dejado salir media hora antes así que en lo que se bañaban eran las dos y media se puso normal...Un pantalón, una blusa...Y nada más con sus zapatos altos y su pintura en el rostro-

Salio apresurada mientras comenzaba a ser vista por todas. Señalada como la novia de Inuyasha, no eran novios!...Y si lo fueran que? Ni que estuviera prohibido tener una relación sin ser algo; Cuando bajo noto como estaba Inuyasha abrazando a Kikyo, no fue una grata vista y entonces escucho un "felicidades por postularte" de parte de Inuyasha. Que coraje...Camino enfrente de ellos mientras marcaba a Bankotsu y el le contestaba que estaba enfrente de ella, de manera estupida colgó...

-No te preocupes solamente la felicitaba lo estuve espiando por ti-dijo Bankotsu que se quitaba sus lentes de policía y entonces pedía algo para comer ya que hacia hambre-y no te atrevas a reclamarle...Ahora no tienes el problema de Naraku así que aplácate!-decía Bankotsu mientras esperaba su comida, ahora Bankotsu apoyaba a Inuyasha que descaro. Hombres, hombres, hombres...eran horribles y tenían granos en el trasero...-

-menos mal-dijo mientras ordenaba una simple hamburguesa extrañaba la cocina de Ayame, debería de meterse a ese concurso de cocina y no de actuación-

-Kagome!-decía Inuyasha todo sudado mientras se sentaba a su lado y entonces llegaba su hamburguesas con papas, le pidió una mordida y ella se lo dio-iré a comprar algo al sushi...Ahorita regreso-le robo sin querer un beso enfrente de todos mientras absolutamente nadie se daba cuenta solo Bankotsu pero el parecía estar más entrado en la mesera-

Se quedo ahí mientras pensaba en Inuyasha, que boba era...Tal vez...Nah, no se podía meter en ese concurso de cantantes de seguro iba a hacer el oso del año.

-Y yo me meteré al del concurso de canto!-dijo la voz entusiasmada de Kikyo. Pero al diablo con el oso del año, ella se metería ya buscaría una canción buena para cantar mientras tanto iba a escuchar los ruidos orgásmicas raros de Bankotsu. En realidad Bankotsu no estaba haciendo algún sonido raro-

-yo tambien ya veremos quien gana liandra-dijo Kagome de manera vengativa y celosa mientras llegaba su hamburguesa. Y así empezaron a comer y le dio más hambre al ver a Inuyasha llegar con su sushi-

-Bueno...Yo me voy siento que hago medio tercio-dijo mientras veía llegar a Miroku y a Koga con una sonrisa y llenos de sudor-Mejor me quedo-dijo mientras subía sus piernas encima de las piernas de Kagome y entonces todos sonreían menos Kagome que pensaba en una jodida canción-

-hahaha Miroku se callo de ocico Kagome debiste de haber visto eso-dijo Koga que estaba muriéndose de la risa y luego Miroku hablaba y se le enredaba el alga del sushi en el diente y todos se reían del pobre Miroku-

-no pues si...Es Miroku-dijo Kagome viendo como estaba Sango negando algo mientras Rin hablaba y entonces todos esperaban a que contaran que onda-

-quiere meterme al concurso de canto...-dijo Sango mientras metía su dedo en la boca en señal de asco y querer vomitar-pero yo no se cantar!-dijo mientras Rin entonces se sentaba y comenzaba a comer sus porquerías de niña pequeña-

-yo me voy a meter a ese concurso-Inuyasha evito escupir el sushi que traía en la boca-y me importa muy poco si alguien esta en contra de eso...Yo solo quiero ganar algo-dijo mientras miraba a Kikyo de manera severa-

-...Pues yo me meteré a cocina (nOn)!-dijo Rin mientras todos guardaban silencio para comer ya que iban a terminar haciendo una asquerosidad. Diez minutos después e Inuyasha se encontraba haciendo esos comentarios de hombres con sus amigas y ellas simplemente estaban viendo si iban a entrar o no al concurso-

Y no es que fuera porque quisieran o no...Ayame iba a entrar a actuación porque Koga tambien iba a entrar, y solamente quería pasar un rato con el...Sango iba a entrar a canto junto con Kagome pero iban a aceptar si perdían o ganaban al cabo que solo iban a competir no a ganar; Pasaron una tarde agradable, aunque Inuyasha no tan agradable como deseaba el quería estar a solas con Kagome pero era mejor estar con amigos que solo, nervioso y con un terrible olor.

-nos iremos a bañar-dijo Inuyasha que se levantaba e iba a tirar el plato mientras sus amigos se levantaban y las chicas se miraban. Sesshoumaru iba llegando y se sentó con las chicas-

-donde estuviste?-pregunto Bankotsu mientras le pedía a la mesera un refresco, iba por el quinto refresco y solamente se lo pedía por ver esos hermosos ojos color azul cielo-

-estuve en la biblioteca al parecer quieren postularme para presidente de la escuela-dijo mientras luego Kagome, Sango y Ayame se levantaban de manera misteriosa para ir a hacer "cosas" si claro iban a ir a espiar a los chicos con eso de que se iban a ir a bañar-

Y las tres amigas iban a ir a ver a los tipos, una tenía la obligación de ir a ver si su novio estaba bien. Pero luego regreso si las descubrían? Que importaba iban a ver a Inuyasha, Koga y Miroku desnudos...Solo una corta miradita, Ayame fue la primera en subir mientras murmuraba un "ah" Sango se moría de ganas por ir a subir obviamente entre ellas era obvio revelar sus sentimientos, después subía Sango y quedaba embobada casi manchada el vidrio de saliva y al final subía Kagome viendo como todos los chicos ya se encontraban dentro de los baños a ella no le toco ver nada, bajo mientras veía a sus amigas encantadas, es que ellos eran la droga que ellas necesitaban para sentirse felices.

Y hasta ahorita descubrieron eso.

**---**

Y ya se sabía quien iba a lanzarse para reinas de la escuela, eran Ana, Abi, Janett, Jun y Kin la verdad...Ana era popular, Abi ni se diga media escuela la conocía por sus "divertidas aventuras" Janett era una amiga de Abi así que toda la competencia iba a ser fuerte.

-Mira Kagome ahí violan!-dijo Sango señalando una esquina y entonces Kagome sonreía-

-hay vamos!-dijo emocionada mientras todos se morían de la risa por esa simple actuación. Mientras Ayame repasaba su guión iba a tener cinco minutos para actuar y la verdad no sabía ni lo que estaba estudiando-

-Kagome...-dijo Inuyasha mientras la tomaba de la mano y entonces ella suspiraba sabía lo que le iba a decir pero tal vez era mentira...Y estaba muy nerviosa-quieres ser mi novia?-sip, si resulto ser lo que ella habia pensado le dijo que si y luego ambos se abrazaron nerviosos-

Los dos estuvieron ahí emocionados, y no soltaron por ese día...Estuvieron de que "corazoncito, mi amorcito" y puras cosas cursis que hacen que te de nauseas.

-YA!-Grito Sango enojada mientras miraba a Miroku-eres un pervertido y...argg-decía molesta mientras azotaba su casillero y el aprovechaba para robarle un grande beso. Y se suponía que de ese engendro del mal estaba enamorada?-

Ya era noche posiblemente eran las siete y media y todos se estaban preparando para contarse rápido sus aventuras y de ahí irse a meter a su cuarto pero ellos no...Ellos estaban tranquilos, ambos estaban viendo una película...Y ella estaba recostada sobre Inuyasha, y el le daba palomitas de maíz en la boca...Sango y Ayame estaban espiando y luego llegaban Koga y Miroku y entonces los cuatro se les quedaban viendo...

-así deberíamos estar tu y yo-dijo Miroku al oído de Sango ocasionando que Sango se pusiera como tomate, definitivamente era un día raro-...solo tendrías que decirme que si-seguía diciendo poniendo completamente nerviosa a Sango. Y era lo que quería, quería saber si ella sentía lo mismo que el experimentaba al tocarla, al verla e incluso al besarla-

-dices puras cosas tontas-murmuro mientras se erguía y entonces comenzaba a irse, Ayame y Koga ya se habían pues ambos no querían tener un reporte y solo quedaron ellos dos por el pasillo-

-...las podría dejar de decir-murmuro mientras la tomaba de la mano y entonces ella se sentía nerviosa y con ese mariposeo que no experimento en su estomago. Sentía que viajaba a mil por hora, que su rostro era la cosa más asquerosa y que todo se detenía, tambien sus mejillas ardían y sus piernas querían doblarse y tambien se sentía embobada al ver directamente a los ojos a Miroku.-

-tu nunca podrías cambiar...ni por mi ni por nadie-le dio una leve palmeada sobre la mejilla mientras se iba caminando. Si estaba triste pero el no cambiaria una vez que la tuviera iba a seguir siendo igual necesitaba saber si estaba dispuesto a cambiar-

-cambiare Sango-murmuró mientras se iba por otro lado y entonces la noche dejaba que Inuyasha y Kagome estuvieran terminando de ver la película. Demasiado nerviosos como para saber otra cosa de los demás-

-es raro tu y yo-dijo Kagome mientras sacaba la película y entonces sentía como Inuyasha asentía y se acomodaba su cabello con la mano. Lo sentía estaba nervioso, quince minutos para las ocho tenían quince minutos más-

-ni que lo digas-murmuro mientras se acercaba a ella y entonces la abrazaba haciendo que ella sintiera el fuerte latir de su corazón. Si se suponía que iba a ser una mentira que le iba a hacer creer que estaba muerto por ella pero lo estaba no quería fingir, ya no quería alejarse de ella...Acerco sus labios a los de ella, mientras dejaba que ambos labios se unieran...Sus ojos por inercia se cerraron sería una falta de respeto tenerlos abiertos, mientras entonces pasaba su mano derecha por su cuello para sentir entre cada separación de sus labios su hermoso cuello, no hallaba como acomodar sus manos, así que ella se puso de puntitas para besarlo más-

Ni los pasos de la prefecta los hicieron separarse, ellos dos eran un mundo silencioso...Puso sus manos sobre la cadera de la muchacha sin bajar a su trasero mientras ambos continuaban besándose, fue hasta que Inuyasha sintió unos leves tacones y ambos se separaron un poco apenados, no era la primera vez que besaban pero era la primera vez que el roce de sus labios provocaba cierta estática...Cierto mariposeo e incluso esos escalofríos pero no era molesto...

-váyanse a dormir es tarde-dijo la prefecta mientras ambos se iban agarrados de la mano y entonces se despedían con un ligero beso en los labios. Y se fueron a cada cuarto para soñar entre ellos mismos-

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A:**

**· MARY-JVR**

**· Lore**

**· kagomeKaoru **

**· Cattita**

**· kooritha**

**· Lulita**

**· Lorena**

**· KAREN!**

**· Marcia Belldandy**

**· Misaituuuuuuuuu (: (ai misao u.u tu tn linda sin loguear ;D)**

**· Lala (:**

KAGOME.KAORU O: mira mira FELICIDADEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES (:♥♥♥

Hahaha ke tengas más skinas y ganes mejor ù.u si yo fuera tu suberia el presupuesto cn eso de ke ahora los pobres seran rikos ): 

No, no debes de pensar en ti è.é y ke esos trabestis no te ganen U.u ke no te pase lo ke me paso a mi Q.Q

**GRACIAS X SU APOYOOOO (: HAHAHA SN DE LO MEJOR nOn**!

No me cansare de decirlo pq gracias a ustedes me animo a actualizar y dejarlas cn una sonrisa

Bueno saludos a todos y todas...O:

Ya stoy scogiendo las canciones para Kagome (: hahaha

Por si quieren ir descargandola U.u o las dejo cn el suspenso (:??

ahMm e.é han esperado 36 capitulos es lo menor ke puedo hacer haha

THE SOUNDS-24 HOURS (la rola ke se tirara Kagome)

THE SOUNDS-Rock N Roll (la rola ke se tirara Sango)

Y habra otras pero no las he pensado

**No hablo de lo ke sucedera en el proximo capitulo e.é pq siempre ke lo digo nunca lo pongo Q.Q**

**Pero bueno...qiero ke tengan un buen fin de semana (:**

**Y GRACIAS UNA VEZ MÁS! MUCHAS GRACIAS**

Con.limite: te awitas pq nunca te han clavado (wei desconocido ke me agrego al msn para empezar a insultarme O: )

Andrea: callate tu eres como el gato de la señora Flora si te lo meten gritas si te lo sakan lloras (: vete a la gaver

Con.limite: ò.o ahí si te creen mashin no? Pinche morra liandra

Andrea: simon simon soy una liandra y ke (: te arde el culo x eso verdad?

Con.limite: a la ke le arde es a ti LIANDRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Andrea: O: see see soy liandra i ke u.u

Pinche vato Q.Q nada mas me agrego para decirme ke nunka me habian clabado (ehmm tener sexo O: ) estubo curado ese wei me empezo a insultar y a insultar y yo cagandome de la risa hahaha xD y el todo aka enojado yo creo (:

Pero bueno...

Eso ke?

YA BIEE CUIDENSE MUSHO CUIDEN SU ESKINA O:

Se u.u la mi asta rentada (: arre vae♥

Atte:

Willnira

"_Este corazón es nuevo_

_Me lo dieron a guardar_

_Pero nadie sabe que no lo qiero_

_Pues me da miedo volver amar"_

Pd. Dejen reviews (:


	38. No te vayas

**Inusual**

_**GRACIAS POR LOS TRESCIENTOS REVIEWS nOn!!!!!**_

**Cáp.38 No te vayas**

"_A pesar de que estoy seis metros bajo tierra_

_Tú me sigues haciendo ver hermosa_

_Tú quisieras estar muerto_

_Para ser un cazador_

_Pero a mi no me importa como seas porque yo te seguiré"_

_Y el quería un castillo arriba de una montaña tenebrosa y estar muerto como todos los demás de esta ciudad;_ Caminaba entre la espesa ciudad con unos ojos rojizos, hinchados y demasiado idos. Eran pasadas de las doce de la noche y de seguro la iban a regañar por llegar en esas condiciones a la escuela, camino con pasos torpes mientras encendía su camioneta y de manera inquieta aceleraba para después estacionaba su carro en la parte del bosque, donde saco lo de valor y entonces con esos mismos pasos torpes buscaba la forma de entrar a la escuela.

Nadie la veía mientras más tiempo se escondía entre la hermosa noche más tiempo tenía para pasar desapercibida, podía reírse pero luego se callaba. Pero no, ella simplemente estaba ahí mareada...Subió por las escaleras lo cual no fue alentador y entonces escucho un leve ruido fue a esconderse detrás de unos asientos mientras veía pasar al vigilante con su pegajosa rosquilla de sabor a fresa, cuando el se fue entonces ella pudo pasearse con más tranquilidad...Hizo todos los intentos posibles para meter la llave y entonces estresada ensarto la llave en la cerradura, y así pudo entrar riéndose todavía logrando despertar a sus amigas no miro el escalón y entonces resbalo...Su cabello pelirrojo se hondeo con mucha facilidad y entonces ella se empezó a carcajearse, sus amigas despertaron, principalmente preocupadas...

-Donde estuviste?-Ayame se levanto mientras intentaba enfocar su mirada en los ojos de Kagome algo que le fue realmente posible...Sentía que estaba flotando, y que volaba. Una risa en su interior abundo-

_-"_y te atrevías decir que no extrañabas esto...Admítelo a ti te gusta esto"-pensaba su conciencia mientras ella entonces se llevaba sus manos a sus ojos, todo se distorsionaba de manera pesada-...si me gusta...-murmuro haciendo que sus amigas se preocuparan-

-Donde estuviste?-Ayame simplemente las miro con su mirada opaca y entonces sonrió. No fue una sonrisa dulce o tierna, oh no! Fue una de las sonrisas más tétricas y satánicas que ella pudo haber dado. Y el flequillo que le caía no ayudaba en nada-

-estuve...por ahí-murmuro mientras luego se levantaba del suelo y entonces se estiraba un poco, tambaleo y estuvo a punto de caerse pero entonces Sango la ayudo a no caerse y golpearse la cabeza-

-Estas bien?-pregunto Rin preocupada mientras Ayame se encogía de hombros, intentaba cubrir de manera desesperada sus brazos pero entonces sus amigas lo notaron y entonces la obligaron a enseñar sus brazos...Un piquete en un brazo y el otro simplemente estaba morado...Ayame estaba-

-Ayame esta drogada-dijo Sango preocupada mientras todas la sentaba en el sofá-

-...Andale me inyecte algo y entonces creo que tome una pastilla...-dijo orgullosa mientras se volvía a levantar pero entonces volvía a dar un paso en falso-

-llama a emergencias...-dijo Rin mientras Kagome sacaba su celular y llamaba a emergencias, duro la operadora unos segundos en contestar y después de varios segundos por fin hablo...Sobre una prima drogadicta que debía hacer, la operadora le dijo algunas cosas y después colgó la llamada-

Debían de meter a bañar a Ayame en agua helada y después mandarla acostar un rato...

**---**

Esa sensación la de ayer en la noche, molesta fue a uno de sus buros y comenzó a dañarse a sí misma se habia prometido que no iba a volverse a drogarse y en cuanto ve un grande cebo lo primero que hace es correr y probar...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Pego el grito más feo que en toda su vida pudo haber hecho y entonces comenzó a aventar sus cosas con desesperación al suelo, no estaba conciente en que lugar estaba. No pensaba en eso, simplemente quería desahogarse por supuesto que en cuanto escucharon ese grito a las diez de la mañana fueron a ver que pasaba y encontraron algo no muy agradable una Ayame con sus brazos sangrando, y las cosas tiradas en el suelo. La navaja estaba manchada de sangre mientras Ayame seguía gruñendo, pataleando y gritando cosas sin sentido-soy una estupida dije que no lo iba a volver a hacer...y...-más llanto salía de sus ojos y entonces las chicas lo primero que hicieron fue intentar agarrarla, pero al parecer Ayame estaba en trance gritando, llorando-DEBERÍA MORIR!-Fue lo último que pudo gritar mientras luego terminaba recostada sobre la cama con sus brazos entumidos debido al fluido de sangre que la dejaba débil-

Cada vez estaba más débil...Y las voces que estaban asustadas eran como ecos, las sentía alejadas...Sus ojos sin color se iban cerrando...Así nada más iba a ser su fin...

-NO TE DUERMAS...NO DUERMAS AÚN!-Grito Kagome exaltada mientras Sango la cargaba junto con Rin para ambas llevarla a la enfermería maldecían no tener esa fuerza-

Tocaron a la puerta mientras los ojos cafés de Kagome veían a Inuyasha...

-Inuyasha ayúdame a llevar a Ayame a la enfermería-el inmediatamente miro eso, Ayame estaba con su cabeza agachada, Rin y Sango la ayudaban a caminar...Se apresuro y la cargo mientras los cinco se apresuraban a llegar a la enfermería-

-Que le paso, que tiene?-pregunto mientras Ayame respiraba de una manera más pausada, su mente le estaba haciendo trucos...Y poco a poco se comenzaba a cansar de estar pendiente de esos trucos-

-llego drogada y...-dijo Kagome mientras le sujetaba la mano a Ayame para así comenzar a apresurarse, todas estaban al pendiente de eso...Las gotas de sangre que se iban marcando en el piso, las miradas que todos iban lanzando definitivamente ya alarmados de ver eso...Y ellas estaban pensando en que Ayame tal vez daba su último respiro, al fin pudo dejarla en la enfermería la doctora estaba en el piso treinta y en menos de quince minutos llego y para eso todos estaban desesperados-

-llego drogada y en la mañana se empezó a cortar-dijo Rin mientras Sango miraba eso. Ayame estaba ida, sus ojos estaban...-

-saben...-murmuro con poco aire sobre sus pulmones y con muy poca energía-este fue mi último viaje...-seguía diciendo mientras cerraba sus ojos-esto ya es demasiado helado para mi...-seguía murmurando mientras todas miraban eso con el corazón encogido, leves lágrimas comenzaron a salir y la doctora les pidió que se retiraran para poder trabajar-

Esperaron, esperaron y esperaron...Y cada vez los amigos de Ayame comenzaban a desesperarse, Koga estaba muy nervioso intranquilo asomándose de vez en cuando por la ventana pero obviamente no veía nada. Su columna vertebral tembló, miles de pensamientos inundaron su mente y sin duda sentía ese horrible malestar en su estomago...No aguanto más la presión y agacho más su mirada para comenzar a llorar, no quería pensar en el si la perdía...No, el estaba positivo...

La doctora salio y no traía muy buena cara que digamos, no supieron donde encontrar a los padres de Ayame así que con mucho cansancio fue a ver a las muchachas.

-Esta bien? Se va a reponer verdad?-pregunto Kagome mientras se limpiaba una traviesa lágrima y entonces la doctora suspiraba para aclararse la garganta-

-...cure sus heridas...La droga esta retirándose de su cuerpo...En su cuerpo había heroína, tachas...Alcohol, hubiera sido práctico llevarla a un hospital pero hicieron bien en traerla aquí...Posiblemente ella viva...pero es muy poco probable-el rostro de todas se desfiguro y leves lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos, sorpresa, angustia y esa sensación en sus brazos...Después de esa sorpresa pudieron llorar, preocupadas, desalentadas-

-pero es Ayame-murmuró Rin mientras entonces la doctora decía que podía entrar una persona a verla...-

Se pusieron de acuerdo, y al final escogieron a alguien que no estaba con ellos al miserable Koga que estaba en un rincón del sofá preocupado y a la vez molesto...El se apresuro a entrar, sus ojos tristes y su paso lento. Tembló al momento de verla, la oscuridad en ese lugar no hacia para nada mágico ese momento.

Se arrodillo mientras tocaba con miedo la mano de Ayame, la apretó a su mano mientras se frotaba sus ojos quería asegurarse de que eso era un mal sueño...

-Ayame...Mi Ayame-murmuro mientras miraba las vendas, volteo su mano y entonces noto que todavía habia un leve tinte rojo en ellas-...No puedes irte Ayame...Yo se que tu abrirás tus hermosos ojos verdes y...-no quería continuar hablando sobre su garganta se formaba un terrible nudo, y sus labios ardían...Su lengua no provocaba esa sensualidad ahora su lengua raspaba el simple hecho de pasar saliva era una terrible tortura en sí ver a Ayame era una terrible tortura para su ser-porque Ayame? Tu eres perfecta...Eres lo que me hace falta-dijo mientras Ayame entonces respiraba de manera cansada ahí enfrente de el-

-...Ko...ga-murmuro aporreada de seguir viva mientras miraba a Koga de manera cansada-...tu eres demasiado para mí-volvía a decir de manera cansada mientras luego volvía a suspirar era como el amigo de Malcom que hacia un respiro para hablar pero para ella esos respiros eran como una tortura-...Mi Koga-sus ojos estaban desprendiendo lágrimas no sabia si del dolor de hablar o del dolor que estaba causando-

-no, no...-decía mientras se acercaba más a ella-no hables no te canses yo te veo...-no sabía ni lo que decía pero verla-yo estaré aquí...Te amo Ayame...-murmuro mientras entonces ella asentía agradecida cerro sus ojos verdes de nuevo y entonces soltó el último aliento que ella poseía de vida (Q.Q no Ayame no...). Cuando dejo de sentir el agarre de Ayame sobre su mano se preocupo, puso su mano sobre su nariz y no logro sentir el aire que ella soltaba. Se levanto mientras salía apresurado-ella no respira-fue lo que pudo decir mientras la doctora entraba y entonces revisaba el cuerpo de Ayame.-

Eso era lo más horrible que pudo haber dicho Koga, era el final de una melodía hasta sentía que sus venas palpitaban de la emoción que desprendía. Después la doctora salía más tranquila.

-Esta débil...-fue lo que pudo decir. Para después tranquilizar a los demás-

Ya estaba amaneciendo y al parecer tenían clases que atender. Pero Koga no se iba a mover de ahí por nada del mundo, quería ser el primero que ella viera cuando todo esto acabara...Solamente fueron a cambiarse y asistir a clases. Si Ayame se moría iban a extrañar sus raros desayunos e iban a extrañarla incluso a ella.

-Esto no puede estar pasando...-murmuro Sango que estaba ya con sus ojos hinchados cada vez que la doctora hablo ella sintió que sus piernas temblaban jamás creyó querer a alguien tanto como lo hacia ahora. Ayame era simplemente Ayame-

Dos días antes pensar en que Ayame ya no era así no hubiera causado tremendo caos en la escuela. La directora estaba buscando explicaciones y...La doctora estaba atendiéndola más...En toda la mañana no hicieron nada, el rumor de que Ayame se habia suicidado y se habia drogado estaba entre los alumnos...Y Kagome, Sango e incluso Rin no tenían ganas de responder algo...

-Ayame drogadicta? Vaya eso no me lo esperaba-decía Kikyo mientras veía como pasaba Kagome con cara de pocos amigos y ordenaba un café era su oportunidad para meter cizaña o veneno mejor dicho-

-Odio a las drogadictas-murmuro Kikyo con voz fuerte mientras Kagome se giraba para verla, ya tenía ojeras y no estaba muy bien que digamos-Sobre todo a Ayame nunca pensé que esa zorra hubiera tenido lo que merecía-se levanto para ir y tirar sus desperdicios y por accidente se tropezaba con Kagome manchándola como fue la primera vez que se vieron...Pero esta vez habia una diferencia-la verdad yo no lamento lo de tu amiga-el rostro de Kagome se endureció-dicen que la gente tiene lo que merece...Era obvio zorra y drogadicta-otra muchacha se acerco una admiradora eterna de Koga-

-Siempre supe que ella tenía cara de drogadicta me da lastima...-Y Kagome estaba a cortos minutos de golpearla-tal vez tu tambien lo eres...ME DAN VERGÜENZA!-Dijo burlándose mientras Kagome entonces tomaba su café caliente y se lo aventaba se lanzo a ahorcar a Kikyo para después darle una grande bofetada desgraciadamente la otra tipa le estaba jalando el cabello y Kikyo estaba asustada así que se giro para verla con odio y entonces le mordió la mano sacándole un poco de sangre-

-no se burlen de Ayame...-murmuro mientras Kikyo y la otra tipa estaban llorando-...Al menos ella no contagio herpez en la boca por andársela mamandola a otro tipo-dijo mientras se levantaba y las dos se iban llorando. Se fue de la cafetería mientras todos la observaban de seguro Kikyo ya no la iba a molestar por un buen tiempo. Luego vio a Sango y ella noto que tenía un rasguño en su rostro-

-Kikyo y otra tipa se burlaban de Ayame...-dijo sin entusiasmo mientras Kagome abrazaba a Sango esta sensación sobre su garganta la hacia sentirse tan débil-

Koga llego muy emocionado mientras se acercaba a ellas aun agitado.

-Esta despierta...-dijo mientras tomaba otra bocanada de aire y las abrazaba de la emoción-Ayame esta despierta-dijo mientras las chicas corrían a la enfermería para ver a Ayame-

**---**

Todavía no estaba lista para responder el porque, ni para que...Simplemente se alegraba de estar con sus amigos, un poco extraña pero con sus amigos. Ella sabía que con el tiempo se iba a reponer.

-Y la niña vendió chicharos-decía Sango cansada mientras le daba vuelta al grande libro para que su amiga se durmiera, el libro constaba de mal de mil páginas con una pequeña letra y Ayame todavía no tenía sueño después de cinco minutos de seguir leyendo los mil y dos cuentos ella termino dormida y Ayame miró más televisión-

Agacho su mirada para mirar todavía sus vendas, no tenía ganas de salir de su cuarto estaba mejor encerrada sin instrumentos que cortaran...Sin nada, con su simple paz y su poca tranquilidad.

La directora le habia suspendido las clases y las salidas por una semana...Y entonces saco de su cama su guión para ese concurso y entonces lo leyó y después cuando sintió que ya se lo estaba aprendiendo apago la televisión mientras continuaba leyendo con esa lámpara que Rin le regalo de mariposas y círculos, ella continuo leyendo hasta que por fin le dio sueño como a las dos de la mañana; La dejaron dormir sin hacer mucho ruido, Kagome estaba saliendo a escondidas en pleno día mientras sus amigas le sonreían con picardía, no soltaba el celular pues estaba desesperada por recibir algún mensaje de Inuyasha pero no recibió nada...

-Ya no te quiere no te ha mensajeado-dijo Sango que estaba jugando con el nintendo y después por "accidente" terminaba matando ese carro así que molesta fue a escuchar un poco de música-

Kagome estaba estresada, abría el refrigerador más de diez veces para revisar que habia de comer y no encontraba nada así que mejor fue a su cuarto a ver que encontraba nuevo, nada todo estaba tan normal...Tocaron la puerta mientras veían un hermoso ramo de flores y Kagome sintió que sus ojos se iluminaban...Cuando tomo la tarjeta y vio "para mi querida Ayame", Inuyasha nunca le envió flores...Que pensaba de la vida su hombre de la selva?

Y todavía no tenía esa mentada canción se puso a descargar canciones a lo idiota mientras lograba encontrar un grupo decente...Con una canción decente...Y encontró una movida, con una vocalista...

-Sango, Sango!-decía emocionada mientras Sango aparecía y entonces veía a Kagome encantada con un grupo musical-escucha canciones de "the sounds"-Sango fue a descargar canciones, ella bajo otra canción mientras las dos se traumaban con ese grupo, o mejor dicho se maravillaban con esas canciones-

-Sabes creo que estaría bien al fin y al cabo las probabilidades de cantar son muy pocas-dijo Sango riéndose mientras luego las dos buscaban la canción y entonces estudiaban la canción no era difícil ya que era de su mismo idioma y la verdad no era de esa clase de canciones que te hartaban escuchar más de quince veces, y Kagome necesito escucharla por más de media hora para aprenderse la tonadita-

Rin habia salido porque Sesshoumaru necesitaba apoyo de patrocinadores y toda esa cosa y así Rin le iba a ayudar con sus ojitos de niña tierna y sus caritas...Definitivamente Rin iba a ser de mucha ayuda. Bueno Kagome termino de aprenderse la canción y la canto como tres veces de manera nerviosa mientras Sango ejercitaba su garganta.

-estos concursos-murmuró Kagome mientras luego se asomaba y veía a Inuyasha debajo estaba un poco nervioso y luego caminaba dos pasos y regresaba definitivamente verlo así era demasiado "tierno" no que Inuyasha habia tenido tantas novias porque no se arrimaba?-se lo toma en serio...No lo puedo creer-dijo de manera enamorada mientras hacia esa risita desesperantemente boba-

Su celular comenzó a sonar mientras ella lo contestaba en tres minutos ella de manera desesperada bajaba apurada pues su novio la estaba esperando para llevarla a pasear y a comer...Cuando bajo lo vio con un pantalón, unos tenis y una camisa muy normal demasiado varonil pues era de color rosa oscuro con un cantante de rock. Lo saludo nerviosa mientras el se acercaba y le daba un beso cerca de los labios.

-Hay que nervios-murmuró de manera tímida y sonrojada obviamente nadie creería que por su personalidad ella fuera nerviosa pero ahí estaba Kagome nerviosa sin saber que decir-

-Somos novios es normal-dijo Inuyasha que le agarraba la mano para llevarla a su carro. No les costó más de cinco minutos en subir y los dos verse por unos segundos, el de la entrada los hizo que bajaran el vidrio y entonces el policía los dejo salir.-

Los dos salieron un poco apresurados, mientras conversaban sobre alguna cosa que no fuera lo de Ayame.

-Y vas a apoyar a Ana verdad?-pregunto Kagome la cual se encontraba jugando con sus manos, de una manera un poco extraña y cuando lograba calmar sus manos se tronaba sus dedos aunque estos no hicieran ese sonido normal-ya que esta en nuestro salón-Inuyasha se encontraba un poco nervioso ante esa pregunta-

-claro-dijo con tranquilidad mientras aceleraba un poco más, la velocidad a la que iban era tranquila y aunque no le gustaba hacer tanto espectáculo cuando manejaba se consideraba un excelente conductor-y tambien te apoyare a ti con tu canto-dijo mientras aceleraba aun más y entonces entraban por un túnel, Kagome aun así podía sentir como Inuyasha la miraba de una manera tierna rogaba porque sus mejillas están rojas, esperen estaban rojas! Que nervios ahora que haría?! Que iba a decir que...No, no el no diría nada porque si decía algo Oh! Si decía algo entonces le pellizcaría los pezones hasta que pidiera perdón, sus mejillas dejaron de estar de esa manera tan encendida para ahora pensar en su concurso de canto, los nervios todavía no la cazaban así que se encontraba tranquila-

-Ah bueno esto es raro-dijo Kagome que al fin lograba ver la luz al final del túnel.-

Lograron llegar a un restaurante en donde Inuyasha le separó la silla y así ella se sentó no habia mucho veterano (vejete, ruco, gente mayor) a su alrededor así que se sintieron con más confianza, ordenaron algo sencillo y después pidieron la comida el restaurante no era de esos lujosos para nada tal vez era como un "Burguer King" esperaron su pedido y entonces ella sintió que su brillo labial habia desaparecido.

-Iré al baño-dijo nerviosa mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño cuando entro la idea de saber un tema de conversación era demasiado urgida, miro a todos lados de que hablar? Antes se gritaban pero ahora...El agua, el agua que? El extintor? Eso que? Otro tema, vio entrar a una muchacha con una ropa costosa y sus joyas, esa que? Se creía sacada de alguna revista o que? Los nervios la estaban torturando, de su canto no eso de seguro lo aburría...Y no lo iba a comparar con sus otros novios no tal vez el le presumía con quien no habia salido. Que celos, imaginar que Kikyo fue la zorra que lo conquisto hace días...Grr le daban ganas de romperle el cuello pero bueno eso era del pasado ahora el estaba con el y eso significaba que la quería más que a Kikyo quien iba a querer a una muchacha chillona?-Es cierto mi labial-murmuro mientras se ponía un poco de esa cosa en sus labios y al final soltaba un silencioso beso ya se imaginaba con su corazón acelerado lo que iba a ser recibir un grandioso beso de Inuyasha-

Sus mejillas se llenaron de un color rojo. Debía controlar esa onda de sus mejillas...Salio del baño y lo encontró hablando por teléfono y al verla simplemente colgó, sospechoso...Pero lo paso por alto.

-Ya esta aquí nuestra comida-ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo que iban a hablar-Miroku esta aferrado a la idea de que Sango es su chica-dijo divertido, claro! Hablar de los demás eso era una excelente idea-

-Sango cree que es un imbecil-dijo sonriendo mientras le ponía catsup a su hamburguesa y comía una papa francesa mientras Inuyasha la miraba. Que tenía cara de payaso o que?-pero quiero unirlos con eso de que Koga y Ayame ya andan de novios y Sango y Miroku son los que faltan sería algo muy sexy que anduvieran así salir todos juntos-dijo Kagome mientras el asentía con bocado en la boca-

-sería algo muy interesante-dijo cuando paso su bocado mientras todos los miraban tal vez para los demás eran simples amigos; Primera cita, bueno algo así...El clásico roce de manos de "me toco la mano" y las mejillas rojas o las miraditas silenciosas que se daban y la risa nerviosa que hacían-

Perdieron el tiempo conversando de algo interesante como películas, tipo de música y planes para esa noche...Aunque mañana iba a haber escuela así que dejaron sin comentarios esa pregunta.

-quieres algo?-pregunto Inuyasha que estaba viendo como Kagome se le quedaba viendo a todos los peluches y entonces negaba sonriente. Entonces ella lo tomo de la mano para salir de la tienda e ir a ver otra, la de los accesorios. Inuyasha entonces sonrió por compromiso, ahí estaba Kagome viendo los accesorios-

-cual esta más padre? Este o este-el primero que le enseño era un collar de colores fuertes y vivos, y el segundo era completamente de un solo color el que iba a saber de esa clase de cosas? No era mujer-

-El que sea-dijo mientras ella rolaba sus ojos ahora entendía porque un hombre no era bueno en cosas de mujeres les daba igual todo como ellos no usaban collares y esas cosas.-pero el de colores esta bonito-ella sonrió mientras iba a pagarlo y entonces el sonrió cuando la vio regresar con una bolsa de plástico y entonces los dos salían luego se entretuvieron en la tienda de dulces y el fue el que compro los dulces o entre los dos?-

-Que fue lo más peligroso que te paso en tu vida?-pregunto Kagome que estaba sentada en la mesa y enfrente de ella estaba Inuyasha con su refresco-

-El fin de semana pasado-dijo mientras sonreía y entonces tomaba aire para contarle el relato a su novia-Íbamos Miroku, Koga y yo-dijo mientras Kagome asentía y entonces sonreía-estábamos en una de esas fiestas y entonces llega un tipo y me dice "tu y yo un tiro" y yo pues ni lo conocía y le dije "no wey porque? No te conozco" y el terco "yo a ti sí...andale wey un tiro" y pues yo estaba nervioso o no se ya hartado "haber quien soy?" "eres Tashio andale wey un tiro o que eres un culon?" (típico de los hombres ù.u) "nosotros tres" y yo acá pues traía el brazo vendado porque me habia lastimado en una cosa y pues no lo podía mover bien y yo "no pues arre" no pues nada más era un tipo así que no le creía que iban a haber otros dos no pues con una mano le pegue la primera y el tipo me tiraba y yo le respondía al final termino todo tirado en el suelo, Miroku y Koga subieron a la camioneta de un amigo y entonces de repente veo a dos tipos corriendo hacia mi y yo le brinque como salmón a la cajuela-Kagome se rió ante la expresión que Inuyasha hizo-no pues le aceleramos y nos los volvimos a encontrar en una tienda de paso Miroku y Koga yo fui a la cajuela y saque de esas armas que son de dos palos ligados a una cadena y pues ahí los deje tirados a los dos...A uno le pegue con la puerta y Miroku y Koga se seguían riendo-Inuyasha era muy bueno relatando las cosas, sus expresiones y todo hacían que el relato no fuera aburrido-No pues ya subimos a la camioneta estábamos afuera de esa cosa de repente se ve a una camioneta llena de tipos negros, con puros palos de madera y yo "Miroku, Miroku!" pero Miroku estaba prendiendo un cigarro "aguanta, ahorita arranco" voltea Koga y todo paniqueado dice "MIROKU DEJA ESA MADRE WEY ARRANCA!" Miroku harto gira y ve a no una camioneta si no tres camioneta persiguiéndonos y el imbecil todavía no arrancaba, el cigarro se cayo ni siquiera se logro encender y arranco pero los tipos ya nos llevaban ventaja así que nos acorralaron en la carretera puro morro de esos así prietos y ahí no te lo juro se empezaron a bajar todos y nosotros pues nos miramos-dijo mientras tomaba aire para seguir contando, Kagome seguía encantada-

-Y son buenos peleando?-pregunto mientras Inuyasha suspiraba-

-Koga y yo si pero no mames eran treinta contra tres y dije "no mames Miroku aquí nos parten nuestra madre" y Koga "chingado ya valimos madre" y Miroku "tranquilos tengo un plan" no pues Koga y yo nos miramos y entonces pues yo todo paniqueado y entonces pues Miroku va y abre la cajuela y saca un arma y se la esconde detrás de la chamarra y yo "Miroku nos la van a partir" y el "tranquilo, confía en mi" no pues los tipitos ya se acercaban corriendo y estaban a una corta distancia...Miroku saca el arma y le apunta al tipo líder yo creo no pues le da en el hombro era una pistola de clavos así que en menos de tres minutos toda la raza ya se habia ido...Koga y yo pues ya no estábamos tan nerviosos y Koga "Miroku..." y el "y eso que le estaba apuntando a la cabeza" Miroku estaba más paniqueado que nosotros y yo acá "y de donde chingados sacaste eso?" y el "en el Sam's trescientos pesos con más de ciento cuenta clavos"-Kagome se empezó a carcajear-

-a mi nunca me la han hecho de pedo...Bueno si Kikyo pero no es tan así-dijo Kagome mientras suspiraba-

-yo nunca hago de pedo pero si me la hacen pues no me dejo-dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome asentía, los dos se levantaron ya para irse mientras se reían de algo cómico de Miroku-

Las cinco y media, que clase de locuras estarían haciendo sus amigas?

**---**

Lunes por la mañana, ese día daba inicio a los de las campañas de las candidatas, donde iba a haber propaganda de la candidata Abi, la muchacha iba vestida estilo hawaiana...Usaba un logo de una palmera con unos cocos muy rara, y estaba asegurándose que todo estuviera bien, como era una nueva regla todo ese día no iba a hacer nada, habia regalado tasas de café a cada profesor, y por eso de la segunda hora osea como a las ocho ya tenía listo su propaganda, habia carteles pegados sobre "voten por Abi" muy bien decorados, pancartas, y un grande pancarta con su foto impresa...Diciendo "voten por Abi" muy original su gigante letrero, entro a cada salón en donde no le podían decir algo malo pues le quitaban puntos a su candidata así que la dejaron menearse con orgullo entre los pasillos o bueno sus compañeros mientras ella estaba enfrente de todos y la maestra la miraba con orgullo.

-Buenos días yo soy Abigail Winson y soy candidata del segundo b principalmente me gustaría que votaran por mi ya que soy bella, buena onda así que voten por mi no se arrepentirán...Y prepárense para la música-dijo mientras sonreía y coqueteaba con casi los primeros de la fila del salón de Inuyasha. Aburrido. Y lo peor de todo era que esa tal Kin era Kikyo y ella que pensó que Kikyo no se iba a meter en eso (u.uU cielos)-

Llego el receso y obviamente habia música de una de la banda de la escuela...Tocaron varias canciones pero a muchos no les gusto como tocaron, repartían helados así que todos mejor fueron por los helados que por apoyarla. Las amigas de Abi estaban bailando mientras cantaban y decían "voten por Abi"

-Yo ni loca votaría por esa friki-decía Kagome que mejor terminaba de comer sus sabritas para ver como estaba Kikyo molesta y entonces se ponía su mano sobre su boca y entonces miraba a Inuyasha y a Kagome con celos pero aun así se acerco-

-Inuyasha necesito tu ayuda ven-dijo mientras el se levantaba no habían quedado en ser novios solamente iban a ser amigos. Kagome se quedo con Sango y Ayame mientras tomaban su refresco y luego veían a Koga hacer una fila india y bailar algo extraño y luego hacían trucos extraños pero Kagome estaba más interesada en Inuyasha y Kikyo-

La verdad solo necesitaba una opinión su campaña tendría un nombre extraño e Inuyasha le iba ayudar a escoger los colores mientras llegaba Ana a sentarse nerviosa.

-no tengo nada pero ustedes si irán a ayudarme a hacer carteles verdad?-decía nerviosa mientras veía a Miroku y Koga bailar y después regresaban cansados y saludaban a Ana-estoy pensando en regalar calcomanías...Etiquetas, pulseras no se...-dijo estresada mientras Kagome suspiraba-

-podemos hacer un concurso...-dijo Ayame mientras todos la miraban-tu sabes para que ganen propaganda y esas cosas...-dijo mientras Ana pensaba tal vez eso era buena onda-oh una fila de besos tu das besos y así te ganas el apoyo de los hombres-obviamente eso no iba a hacer-

-ya pensare en algo...-dijo Ana un poco desanimada el pensar que todos se divertían en esta campaña la dejaba sin ánimos de querer continuar ahora entendía porque no le gustaban estos concursos-

-pensar? Vamos Ana es mejor que todo salga como tenga que salir iremos a tu habitación a hacer carteles y nuestros amigos nos ayudaran haremos muchos carteles-dijo emocionada Sango mientras se imaginaba hacer carteles-en cuanto salgamos iremos a comprar cosas y recomiendo que vayamos empezando a hacer carteles-dijo Sango mientras todos asentían-ustedes nos van a ayudar verdad?-pregunto a Koga y a Miroku los cuales estaban con ganas de ir y bailar-

-claro...-dijeron los dos mientras Ana sonreía iba a tener el apoyo de sus amigos populares-

-Saben voy a traer a dos amigos que nos van a ayudar-Kagome saco su celular mientras esperaba que contestaran-

Incluso ellos que estaban sentados lograron escuchar un saludo emocionado mientras miraban a Kagome.

_-"KAGOME!! Que emoción, Omg! No puedo creer que me hayas llamado"-_decía la voz emocionada de Greg mientras Kagome sonreía de manera tímida_-'Bueno Greg es que necesito un favor'_-dijo de manera tímida Kagome mientras entonces Greg preguntaba que confianza y todo ese rollo-'_es que Ana se va a lanzar para candidata de reían y queremos que nos ayudes podrías?'_-pregunto Kagome mientras Greg llamaba a Dan y Dan lo callaba y contestaba por el que si aunque no sabia exactamente de que habían hablado Kagome y Greg-Listo Greg y Dan van a venir-dijo Kagome mientras Ana suspiraba. Greg y Dan? Esos tipos eran un caso especial-

-pero yo no me llevo con ellos-dijo mientras se sonrojaba-

-Oh no te preocupes son buena onda y van a traer sus propios plumones-dijo Kagome sonriendo, ya se imaginaba que clase de caos iban a hacer Greg y Dan. Uno iba a estar emocionado mientras que el otro le pararía sus emociones. Cinco minutos después llegaba Inuyasha con una sonrisa muy nerviosa-

-Greg y Dan son buena onda...Aunque Greg se me hace medio rarito-decía Sango con confianza mientras Miroku escuchaba el timbre de la escuela aquí era cuando se separaban y se iban a su salón-

Y se podía escuchar como Abi pasaba de manera urgida por todos los pasillos dejando papeles tirados y toda la cosa. Todo el salón sin duda apoyaba a Ana incluso las amigas de Kikyo, Ginta le estaba consiguiendo patrocinadores de la tienda de sus padres, y eso le facilitaba las cosas a Ana así que iba a tener que ir mañana a las cuatro para que le tomaran una foto y de preferencia que fuera arreglada o algo por el estilo. Kagome y Sango creaban el logo de Ana...Que iba a ser un cartoncito de leche e iba a decir "yo con Ana" y entonces se reían ante esa idea.

-Señorita Kagome y señorita Sango-dijo el profesor mientras los miraba de una manera sádica. Con sus pequeños lentes, su estatura y su argg ese hombre daba más miedo que Sesshoumaru-Guarden silencio-las dos asintieron mientras Inuyasha le enviaba un mensaje y entonces el profesor escuchaba un mínimo sonido de tecleado, le bastaron cinco segundos para saber lo que debía saber-por favor saquen sus celulares y colóquenlo en esta bolsa...Si no lo hacen...Entonces les revisare su mochila-ante tremenda mirada todos sacaron su celular, Kagome simplemente lo puso en vibrador, así todos sacaron sus celulares sobre todo modernos. Habia un v3 con memoria, y otros de abrir y cerrar, habia uno que era más cámara que celular.-Listo continuemos-Ahora con que iba a jugar? Se pregunto Inuyasha mientras veía a Kagome escribir un papelito y luego le llegaba a el-

"_Hola Inuyasha...nOn jugamos al msn por papelitos?"_

Msn por papelitos vaya que tecnológico, le contesto con un "si" mientras luego le escribía con su varonil letra "que haces hermosura?" y entonces ella suspiraba y le sonreía de manera calmada y le ponía "te estaba viendo y estoy haciendo el logo a Ana hay quedo genial!" le escribía Kagome mientras luego el leía y le ponía un "ahh...padre y bueno que genial...Ah mira faltan tres minutos para que acabe la clase" mando el papelito mientras Kagome asentía y cortaban esa comunicación.

Suspiro mientras se recostaba y entonces miraba a Ana, Kikyo era más amiga suya que Ana y además Kikyo...Iba a apoyar a Kikyo pero tambien apoyaría a Ana y el iba a tener sus razones...Obviamente pensaba que todo iba a salir bien. Mientras que nadie se enterara de eso.

-Hay Inuyasha...-se dijo a sí mismo mientras luego se levantaba para ir a ver unas cosas del equipo, Kagome lo estaba esperando con impaciencia iban a hacer todos juntos carteles...Y en lo que ellos iban a la practica ellas fueron a comprar cartulinas-

La propaganda de Abi era buena en verdad. Y al menos ya sabían más de esta competencia, las votaciones valían diez puntos, un baile valía veinte puntos... las preguntas valían treinta puntos y los cuarenta puntos restantes se ganaban con eso de la noche de gala que iba a ser en la noche de preguntas...Es algo muy fácil ya que los puntos no son tan importantes como las votaciones y las preguntas; Pasadas de las doce ya todos ya estaban cansados de tener que poner tanta atención. Solo quedaba media hora de clase.

-Kagome...-murmuró Inuyasha que se habia cambiado de lugar solo para estar a lado de Kagome-te gustaría ser mi pareja para el baile de la coronación?-pregunto mientras Kagome sonreía y entonces el clavaba su pesada mirada sobre esos ojos que lo invitaban a ser navegados con mucho cuidado. El corazón de ambos empezó a latir como si fuera la primera vez pero eso no la hizo sonrojar tanto, tal vez ya se estaba acostumbrando de ser acompañada o su mente ya comenzó a hacerle entender que eran novios en verdad...Pero no por eso no dejaba de sentir nervios-

-si...-murmuró mientras su mirada se enternecía y entonces ambos parpadeaban uno con una hermosa sonrisa y la otra mente simplemente trataba de contener sus nervios-

Los dos se estuvieron observando hasta que la clase pudo terminar...El timbre de que la clase habia terminado hizo que todos guardaran sus cosas y luego se levantaran emocionados por ese tremendo día, Abi hizo una comida con todos sus amigos...Mientras Kagome, Sango, Rin, Ayame y Ana estaban llegando al carro para ir a comprar las cosas para la campaña lo que no querían eran ir llenándose de trabajo, así que iban cantando alguna canción que era de moda.

-Amo las nalgas de Justin!-dijo Sango mientras sacaba su rostro por el carro y entonces las demás reían, adelante iban Rin y Ayame mientras le cambiaban de estación y luego escuchaban la famosa canción de Paris Hilton-

-wakala! Quita esa onda-dijo Kagome mientras luego escuchaba a Rin cantar algo de "Stars are blind" y puras de esas con el tonito ridículo de la Pepa Hilton (hahaha pepa Hilton esa madre xD)-

-Bajamos!-dijo Ayame mientras todas se disponían a bajar y entonces se volvieron locas comprando cartulinas, plumones, calcomanías y otras cosas para que se pueda hacer propaganda. Todas las amigas de Sango estaban haciendo varias cosas en la tienda, mientras Ana pagaba las cosas-

Greg y Dan habían entrado a la escuela, mientras veían a Inuyasha y a Miroku estar entretenidos jugando cartas, se acercaron a ellos mientras sonreían.

-Nuestras amigas de la otra escuela vienen en diez minutos...Y Kagome?-preguntaba Greg mientras se sentaba y entonces Inuyasha dejaba de ver las cartas para ver a Greg-

-Kagome es mi novia así que...-regresó su vista a sus cartas y tomo otra carta para dejar la carta sobrante sobre la mesa tapada, Miroku miro a Inuyasha-gane-enseño sus cartas mientras Greg sacaba un cigarro y comenzaba a fumar en esa escuela no lo conocían así que fumo un par de veces, Inuyasha le pedía el cigarro mientras luego Miroku y así estuvieron compartiéndolo como si fuera el último-

-Saben Kagome es buena onda debería de casarse conmigo-dijo Dan mientras Inuyasha le sacaba el dedo de en medio-

-Kagome es mía...Mía completamente mía!-dijo de manera autoritaria mientras luego llegaban tres camionetas la primera era de Ayame y las otras dos definitivamente no las conocía-

-GREG, DAN!-Dijeron las chicas mientras ellos se levantaban y eran abrazados por Kagome, Sango, Rin y Ayame y todos se saludaban se presentaban habia ocho chicas más que vinieron ayudar a hacer carteles muy entusiasmadas y dos le dieron más patrocinio pues una era dueña de una marca de ropa de lentes y la otra era simplemente hija del dueño de unas casas; Bajaron las cosas y se pusieron a hacer carteles aunque terminaron riendo y haciendo pocos carteles mientras Dan sonreía al ver a Inuyasha y a Kagome discutir por el color de unos aerosoles y luego terminaban combinando esos colores y tambien observo como estaba Kikyo mirando eso de una manera no tan agradable-

Se levanto para ir y agarrar a Kikyo del brazo, la conocía perfectamente era mala y despiadada...

-No se lo que estas planeando...-miro a Ana de manera tranquila-pero se que no es algo bueno y si les haces algo Kikyo las vas a pagar muy caro...-Kikyo aparto su mano y noto que apenas comenzó a dolerle el apretón-

-vete al diablo Dan...-dijo mientras se iba de manera monótona y el regresaba para calmar las locuras de Greg-

-estos papacitos se les tienen que ir-dijo Greg levantándose mientras se despedía de cada invitada-

-Si zorras que se la pasen bien-dijo refiriéndose a sus tres amigos mientras todas se levantaban y se iban y le deseaban la mejor suerte del mundo a Ana-

**---**

Los últimos en quedar ahí fueron Sango y Miroku quedaron en juntar todo mientras se lanzaban miradas.

-Deja de verme...-dijo Sango que iba a tirar unos recortes al bote de basura y entonces sintió como Miroku le tomaba de manera brusca de la mano y su corazón latía de una manera rápida y frenética-

-Janett-dijo por accidente mientras Sango se separaba aún más de el, dolida obviamente-

-Si Janett...Cuando aprendas mi nombre me buscas mientras aléjate de mi...-dijo mientras se iba con su cabeza gacha y sus ojos un poco irritados-

_**Para muchos esa noche iba a ser especial...Para otros iba a ser una noche más...Pero para otros la noche apenas era el inicio de una nueva pesadilla de dolor y tortura...Así como el dolor de Koga y Ayame...Así de dolorosa puede ser esa noche pero...Porque no dejar el dolor a un lado cuando tienes a tus amigas para ayudarte...Si, eso iba a hacer Sango...Iba a dejar que el dolor se esfumara y le iba a enseñar a Miroku que ella no necesitaba de sus miradas para ser feliz...**_

_**Aunque...fuera algo muy difícil de cumplir...**_

_Continuará_

**N/A:**

**Sin comentarios e.é **

**Simplemente GRACIAS X LLEGAR A LOS TRESCIENTOS REVIEWS nOn!**

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Ke alegria (:**

**DEDICADO A:**

**Lulita!**

**InuAome **

**Kagome.kaoru**

**Marcia Belldandy**

**Tatytytatystatatys****  
kooriitha**

**Serena Tsukino chiba**

**KAREN**

**Yuiren3**

**Misao-Shiromoni**

**Mary-JVR**

**Enserio nOn gracias!**

**Pero deberás (: (haber e.é yo te qiero musho de veras nOn bueno se keda de veras :O see u.u p.to naruto me pego esa frase Q.Q ke traumatiko)**

**COMO SEA ESPERO SUS REVIEWS MUSHAS GRACIAS nOn!**

**Pd.1 dejen sus reviews**

"_Antes pensaba que yo me estaba enamorando_

_Pero ahora creo que me estoy desmoronando"_


	39. Cerotes

**Inusual**

**Cáp.39 cerotes**

_· Estaba tan desesperada porque me vieras_

_Y tambien tan equivocada_

_Al hacer que tu me quieras ·_

_Pasan de las diez y media pero la noche es joven y yo puedo esperar...Tu bien sabes que a mi me gusta que dure lo deberías de saber;_ Lo más pesado de todo no era la noche, oh al diablo que no era despertarse a las seis de la mañana para ir a la escuela...Pero como ella era rebelde no iba a asistir a la primera clase y se quedaría dormida una hora más...Hasta las ocho y más esos diez minutos que todos los profesores tomaban para tomar lista...Sip, definitivamente eso iba a ser muy bueno. Y que si tenía una falta más?

-Y Sango?-pregunto Ayame que estaba buscando a Sango pero no encontró nada, la puerta de Kagome y de Sango estaban totalmente cerradas. Vaya ese día iba a ser tan intenso como la marca de la galleta de relleno de chocolate, pero bueno no era el momento para pensar en esas galletas.-

-Al parecer tiene dolor en sus trompas de Falopio-decía mientras agarraba las hojas que estaban tiradas en el suelo y entonces Ayame se acercaba para tocar la puerta con una suavidad muy inexperta-

-Hay si dolor en sus trompas de Falopio! Su dolor se llama Miroku...-dijo mientras luego lograban dejar ver a una Sango con su cabello enmarañado y sus ojos con unas profundas ojeras, la oscuridad de su cuarto era tétrico...No abrió mucho la puerta ya que tenía miedo a que vieran algo, simplemente estaba abriendo muy poco la puerta-

-Sango sal de ahí-dijo Rin que estaba intentando abrir más la puerta, pero Sango no quería que eso sucediera así que coloco su pie detrás de la puerta y así nadie abriría por nada del mundo-

-pero es que yo...No iré a la escuela tengo cólicos...Y me siento mal-tosió de manera fingida-

-...Ayer terminaste tu periodo así que no te creo eso-Sango entonces sonrió de manera emocionada y abrió la puerta se fue a bañar y entonces salio para ponerse el uniforme-

-Es cierto cuando ando en mis días soy más sensible...Como pude olvidarlo-decía con tranquilidad mientras terminaba de enjugarse la boca para después escupir el agua y así salir con una hermosa sonrisa-

-si claro...-dijo Rin asustada mientras las tres iban a clases...Menos Kagome la cual se habia desvelado por andar cachondeando con Inuyasha, los dos andaban por el teléfono con el "te quiero yo más" "no yo" y puras de esas...Ya ni Rin hacia eso-

Sango descubrió que no valía la pena llorar por los hombres, porque? Pues porque ellos eran unos cerotes y además Kagome no lloro por amor bueno tal vez unas veces si pero jamás...Y ella era muy fuerte era todo una mujer de poco mundo, caminaron las tres mientras chismeaban un poco...

Cuando entraron al salón todos ya estaban sentados y poniéndole atención al profesor, obviamente el no las dejo entrar pues llegaban con media hora de retraso...Fueron a la cafetería para tomar algo, o hacer algo más interesante que estar de rogonas con el profesor, era cierto ese día le pertenecía para la propaganda de Jun, la muchacha de cabello pelirrojo con unos hermosos ojos de color café iba con ropa de vaquera según ella era la tipa de la película esa del vaquera pero más bien parecía una teibolera muy mal vestida...No se veía mal pero con sus senos que parecían nos melones gigantes...Uff nada más no.

-Así o más naca-decía Sango que la veían pasar con uno de esos carros de las guerras de los emperadores y esas ondas, y dos troyanos jalando esa onda...Nada más le faltaban los leones para que todo se viera real pero eso sería excesivo...Se suponía que los vaqueros no tenían relación alguna con los troyanos no?-

-porque Troya? Porque no griegos?...Pero troyanos?-preguntaba Rin mientras se ponía sus manos o la parte de los dedos donde esta la yema sobre sus labios sin entender muy bien ese concepto-

-es que ella representa a todas las marcas fuertes de condones...-dijo Sango muy pensativa ante esa respuesta tenía sentido mucho sentido. Cinco minutos después las tres se empezaron a carcajear, no es que fuera cómico el comentario más bien lo que fue cómico fue la manera en que Sango lo dijo-

-se debería ganar el premio para la mayor teibolera de toda la vida...Espera no ese se lo gano Kikyo-decía Ayame mientras de nuevo se reían...Si...Sinceramente así son las mujeres, si alguien les cae mal simplemente no le pueden desear un "que tengas un buen día" obviamente no aquí la realidad es así tu odias a alguien que tiene unos senos grandes por dos razones o porque los tiene más grandes que tu o simplemente porque su sostén es nuevo y tu no pudiste alcanzar ese sostén definitivamente ser mujer era un fastidio...Fingir que te cae bien alguien cuando en realidad la odias, la mujer es envidiosa desde nacimiento si alguien tiene nalgas la odias por eso y finges decir que esta asqueroso su trasero pero sinceramente le tienes envidia si muestra mejor ropa que tu la odias...Su tiene bonitos dientes la odias...Y definitivamente tambien odian a esas mujeres nacas con uñas estilo Niurka y con un cabello explotado con los lentes más grandes que los de tu abuela porque? Porque la mujer es perra...Si tal vez esto ya es muy monologo pero que hacer así son las mujeres...O así somos y "salud"-(la verdad :D yo odio a las q' no tienen trasero Q.Q mi confesión!)-

-creen que seamos malas? Es decir la pobre tipa merece saber que se ve horrible-dijo Rin mientras la miraban tropezar de ese extraño carruaje y entonces los troyanos quitaban sus cuerpos para ir a rescatarla-

-nah...Aquí nosotros simplemente nos encargamos de hacer justicia pero el verdadero veredicto es de Dios...-dijo Sango mientras miraban a Kagome quedar estupefacta ante la gata que estaba trepada en ese carruaje troyano...-

-Oye Jun...de casualidad te crees una emperatriz ranchera de Troya?-pregunto mientras la muchacha la miraba y casi le picaba con sus gigantes uñas, Sango, Ayame y Rin se acercaron para escuchar eso Jun duro más de tres segundos en comprender la pregunta-

-Que es Troya?-al menos ellas no estaban en el hoyo como ella, y podían sentirse mejor con ellas mismas-

-Nada...-dijo Kagome mientras hacia una cara medio extraña y se iba con sus amigas aun sorprendida de que Jun no supiera lo que era Troya que tendría en la cabeza? Demasiado aire o silicona?-(presiento è,e ke ya me estoy viendo muy perra U.u)-

-Le vieron las uñas apuesto que me puede picar el ojo desde aquí-dijo Ayame divertida mientras se carcajeaban de la pobre de Jun-

-si yo fuera madre de Jun la castigaría por usar esa onda...-dijo Kagome de manera malvada mientras reían de la pobre Jun-

Estuvieron criticándola casi por más de media hora hasta que la clase termino y fue necesario ir a clases y entrar, Kagome noto que Inuyasha ya estaba desesperado y al verla simplemente se lanzo a abrazarla...Todos miraban eso.

-OMG! EL ABRAZO MÁS ESPERADO DEL AÑO!-Gritaba emocionada una mientras todas sacaban sus celulares y comenzaban a tomarle foto a esa hermosa pareja, Kagome ya controlaba sus mejillas-

-estoy roja verdad?-decía con confianza pero aún así divertida mientras sus amigas asentían-

-me reprobaron en una materia todo porque no traje mis figuritas!-decía mientras se sentaba molesto-adiós a mi carro a las salidas nocturnas al table...Adiós al dinero...-dijo mientras comenzaba a hacer círculos con su lapicero-

-oh vamos eso tiene solución...Te regalo mi calificación-dijo Kagome mientras el negaba. Parecía estar dispuesta a hacerlo sonreír lo que nadie habia hecho por el...-

-era broma...Exente-dijo mientras Kagome entonces se quedaba sin saber que decir ya deseaba tener esa suerte que Inuyasha, exenta simplemente por ser guapo y provocarle un orgasmo a los profesores...Puro veterano apostaba que si se vestía de emperatriz iba a provocarles el orgasmo más placentero a todos estos vejetes si...Pero luego les causaría un paro cardiaco y la culparían por homicidio. En tres minutos entro la profesora, con su cabello corto y ondulado de un color profundo...Y su manera "setentero" de vestirse...Claro ella estaba de moda...En treinta años menos pero ahora se veía ridícula pero admiraban la valentía de la maestra por vestirse así en verdad la admiraban-

-Tomen asiento chamacos!-decía la maestra de química mientras todos se sentaban y entonces los hombres miraban a la maestra pues para estar grande tenía lo suyo no?-El día de hoy veremos la nomenclatura de los alcoholes (mas o menos es lo que estoy viendo)-dijo mientras sacaba un plumón color morado y entonces comenzaba a poner un par de formulas. Su clase no fue aburrida y hubo trabajo en equipo de dos, de preferencia eran los que estuvieran más cercanos así que Kagome se puso con Rin, pero aun así iba a ser un equipo de más integrantes pues ellas no aceptaban estar separadas. Inuyasha estaba trabajando con Ana era lo más cercano a una amiga. Kagome contesto la actividad cinco del libro, mientras preguntaban que onda con eso?-

-Algún problema chicas?-pregunto de manera amable la maestra mientras ellas sonreían de manera nerviosa-

-la verdad si...-dijo Rin mientras le enseñaba que no habia entendido nada-

La maestra les comenzó a explicar de nuevo siendo amable con las muchachas y los que en verdad no habían atendido y estaban alrededor de ellas tambien habían puesto atención...Y la explicación de la maestra se vio interrumpida por el sonar de una música vaquera y entonces todos dejaron de poner atención por ver

-Hola!!!-decía muy emocionada mientras por accidente se le abría un botón y todas la miraban con cara de que la tipa era una liandra...conocen la canción de "superstar" de Belinda? Bueno pues con el tonito del coro Kagome comenzó a cantar-

-Superslut...yo seré la nueva perra...superslut ahhh ahh-sonido de orgasmo pero corto-superslut...todo el mundo me vera...superslut y una puta yo seré♪-canto Kagome mientras los de alrededor se reían y entonces la muchacha la miraba con un rostro sádico, bueno sádico no más bien bobo-(hahaha unas amigas inventaron esa rola xD y yo me emocione U.u de hecho me emociono cantándola :D admiro a esas zorras♥)-

-Bueno yo soy...Jun Lunson-decía la muchacha mientras saludaba a todos y sus senos rebotaban o mejor dicho la silicona estaba por reventar. Si le quemaban los senos aparte de que quemarse le explotarían esas ondas que traía en sus pechos? Uhm una buena pregunta tal vez el silicón se derritiera pero bueno no era el punto-(silicón o silicona? Bueno me gusta silicona nOn silicona será la verdad e.e me vale pipi cn ke se entienda xD ya bueno continuamos: O?). El punto es que esa mujer estaba enfrente de todos presumiendo sus senos lo que molestaba a las pobres muchachas que no llegaron temprano al reparto de senos.-Bueno...yo quiero ser reina de la escuela porque es mi sueño frustrado y gracias a ustedes lo conseguiré...Necesito sus votos, su apoyo y su amor porque esa corona fue hecha para mi-dijo la muchacha en verdad emocionada-

-pura gente enferma-dijo Kagome mientras sus compañeros formaban una sonrisa, la mitad del salón no le ponía atención ver esos senos ya era aburrido-

-Y bueno yo apoyo a los vegetarianos, a los gays, a las lesbianas, a los metro sexuales, me gusta el sushi y tambien me gusta la candidatura para la reina de la escuela y adoro los vestidos voten por mi...Los amo!-decía lanzando besos mientras sus compañeros pasaban por las filas repartiendo las cosas de mala gana, lo que daban eran plumas, borradores, una regla de plástico con la cara de la fulana mientras que la fulana bailaba mientras todos miraban ese pronunciado escote-

-Oye Jun...que padres uñas-dijo una muchacha mientras todos la miraban y entonces notaron el puro rostro de burla de la muchacha. La muchacha se emociono y entonces enseño un poco más sus uñas haciendo que todos se mordieran la lengua para no reírse-no crees que están un poco largas?-pregunto mientras Jun suspiraba nerviosa y entonces sonreía de la misma manera que la otra-

-Para nada! Se me hacen cortas-no hubo rastro de broma en su voz, absolutamente nada...La pobre de Jun lo dijo en verdad. La muchacha que no aguanto hacer mala cara se giro y se empezó a carcajear para total sorpresa de Jun-

Kagome no tolero eso, se sentía feo que se burlaran de alguien pero bueno mejor se quedo callada dibujando monitos de gays y después se los enseñaba a Rin o a la compañera de a lado que era divertida...La verdad no, ni siquiera hablaba pero bueno. Cuando se fueron la muchacha guiñó el ojo y se fue...

-Pobre tipa no quisiera ser ella-dijo Sango mientras la maestra los dejaba continuar con la actividad-

-lo cé...Oye Kagome canta esa rola pegajosa-decía Ayame mientras Kagome entonaba y se fijaba que la maestra no estaba-

-superslut yo seré la nueva perra, superslut...ahhh ahh...superslut todo el mundo me vera superslut y una puta yo seré-hasta casi se levanta para bailar pero eso sería exagerado el tonito era gracioso y la canción era de esas deformes que quedaban-

-la mamada-decía Sango divertida mientras la maestra le picaba el hombro a Kagome-

-Escucho la maestra, verdad?-pregunto Kagome mientras sus amigas asentían y entonces la maestra le daba un sermón sobre las malas palabras y entonces la dejaba continuar con su actividad al menos ella no era tan mamona como los demás-

Inuyasha estaba viendo como Kagome se levantaba con Rin para ir a entregar su trabajo, Inuyasha y Ana tambien se levantaron pero este se notaba muy apurado por entregar primero que Kagome y así llegaron los dos.

-termine-dijeron al mismo tiempo, unas miradas de competencia se lanzaron los dos y al final fue Ana la que logro entregar primero y así quito esa sensación de estrés por parte de todos, la maestra reviso los cuatro libros mientras luego iban entregando más personas...-(y mire la noche y ya no era obscura era de lentejuelas y todos me miran me miran :O andalee la gloria trevo Dx Omg!)-

La clase fue rápida ya que la maestra no era mala onda, y entonces todos pudieron ir al receso...En donde habia música lo mismo que ayer solo que era pura música country y oldie de esas que los maestros se ponen a bailar en parejas y en lugar de bailar hacen su mayor oso.

-Esto se debe de subir a youtube-decía Koga que estaba grabando a todos los profesores bailar menos a la maestra de Química que les daba pues ella era pura música de "reggae" si la mujer es de esas raras que su esposo es hippie y puro "reggae"-

-Hay que bailar...-dijo Inuyasha mientras levantaba a Kagome y entonces los dos iban a bailar, cuando entraron al kiosco subieron las escaleras y entonces todos se emocionaron pues iba a haber un cambio de canción y así fue pusieron una prendida que nunca falta en las fiestas la del payaso de rodeo, una de esas que bien bailable y nunca falta en la fiesta-

Pues ahí estaban todos bailando, y brinque y brinque y Jun era la que guiaba pues era la que se lo sabia. Inuyasha estaba compitiendo con Kagome y Kagome bailaba por diversión, aunque la diversión comenzó cuando una azoto rodando por las escaleras y todos en lugar de ayudarla se empezaron a carcajear, Kagome bueno si se rió y todo pero fue ayudarla...Bueno en realidad iba ayudarla pero la risa le gano y no pudo...Fue divertido pero la canción continuo y conforme pasaba la larga canción todos se iban quitando pues se cansaban o ya se perdían en los pasos...Quedaban unos doce y entonces Kagome le metió el pie a Inuyasha para así continuar ella y ganarle.

Al final gano Jun por sus senos que rebotan y regresan a su lugar de origen. Si, solamente gano por eso y por su estupida practica de montar caballo y puras de esas argg Kagome la odiaba.

-quien no le tendría envidia-decía Miroku mientras todos la miraban estaba hablando por micrófono mientras sus amigas bailaban con ella y hacia espectáculo y medio bien ridículas pero para ellas era lo más wow-digo tiene dos cosas pronunciadas...y...-Miroku se ponía nervioso-

-la verdad a mi me dan asco osea no están muy grandes pero de todas formas wakala...Eso esta muy grande-dijo Kagome mientras luego le rebotaban y entonces las mujeres se giraban ya asqueadas-

Los hombres estaban encantados.

-no vean!-dijo Kagome mientras entonces ellos se giraban sonrojados para ver a otro lado-asco yo me voy...Amigas-dijo mientras las chicas se levantaban y dejaban a los hombres para que disfrutaran a esas gemelas bailando-

-ni siquiera nos siguen-dijo Rin que veía como estaba Miroku comentándole algo a Koga y Koga le contestaba pero eso tenía que ver con esa niña con senos perfectos-

-odio a esa tipa...Así la odio mil-dijo Sango mientras se sentaba sobre la silla para después pedir un refresco-Ayer Miroku me dijo Janett-dijo desanimada y con pocas ganas de querer saber si el estaba cerca o no, de hecho ya comenzaba a darle igual lo de el-

-Que...mamón-dijo Rin mientras entonces notaban a Inuyasha llegar con una coronita carnavalera-

-Sango...Conozco la táctica que uso Miroku quiere darte celos-decía mientras luego se levantaba y entonces le agarraba un sorbo al refresco de Kagome y se iba-

-celos? Yo estar celosa de esa cosa?-decía de manera disimulada mientras sus amigas asentían-la verdad si...Estoy muy celosa-decía ya soltando la verdad-pero si le dicen algo juro dejar de ser su amiga...-Sango amenazaba mientras sus amigas asentían, eso daba miedo más miedo que verle los senos a Jan, wakala! Cuando llegara a los ochenta de seguro iba a tener los senos colgando.-

-Al fin!-dijo Ayame que estaba carcajeándose-estaba esperando este momento, Dios Sango sabes lo feliz que harás a Miroku!? No verdad no te preocupes yo me encargo de todo-Sango se levanto y entonces la miro de manera ruda-

-tú no le dirás a ese piojoso que me gusta-y sus mejillas se encendieron de una manera notoria-

-bien, bien!-decía Ayame haciendo pucheros mientras Sango se quedaba más tranquila-Nada más no te arrugues-dijo Ayame mientras luego escuchaban el sonido del receso-

-te da celos que ande con Kikyo pero no que le vea los senos a esa mujer?-pregunto Rin sin comprender a su amiga Kagome, ya habían entrado a clase y estaban sentándose para de nuevo estar encerradas en ese lugar. Luego todo se comenzaba a encoger, y ellas se hacían pequeñas y el oxígeno hacia falta o era que el niño de adelante se habia tirado un pedo?-

La clase fue aburrida, el profesor decía algo de la nueva era y luego cambiaba de tema para hablar de los homosexuales...Y sus palabras todavía eran más confusas pues entraba sobre la guerra de los demás países que quería que supieran todo sobre los Franceses?

Al menos la clase paso rápido y luego termino la campaña de la tan Jun...

-VOTEN POR MI!-Gritaba Jun mientras todos la miraban de nuevo haciendo el ridículo. En todo l maldito no habían parado de escuchar sobre sus ricos senos y su cuerpo...Y eso era enfermizo-

Sango estaba por perder la paciencia.

-UN FAVOR CORTATE ESAS MALDITAS UÑAS Y QUITATE TUS MALDITOS IMPLANTES!-Le grito justo cuando todos se habían callado y entonces se puso roja, Jun inmediatamente miro a la voz y logro ver a todos lados menos a Sango. Y todos buscaban a la persona que habia gritado; Y Jun miro sus uñas-

Al fin Sango se desahogo pero y ellas?

-SI CORTATE ESAS GARRAS-grito Kagome que estaba escondiendo su cabeza y después se tragaba una galleta para que pensaran que ella no fue, y así fue Jun ni la noto pero se estaba hartando de recibir esa clase de insultos-

-GARRAS? ESAS NO SON GARRAS SON PEZUÑAS!-Grito Inuyasha de otro lado fingiendo la voz de una chica tímida e inocente, todos azotaron de la risa y entonces Jun tomaba el micrófono y gritaba dejando a todos sordos-

-ya no votare por ti, por gritona!-decía una muchacha mientras le comenzaban a aventar cosas y Jun se iba muy molesta-

**---**

Ese día le tocaba la campaña a Kikyo y como era de esperarse todos ansiaban ese día pues iba a haber la mejor tecnología...Desde las tres de la mañana llevaba despierta Kikyo se habia vestido de hada, con zapatillas de ballet pues según rumores ella habia estudiado dos años ballet, bueno pues traía sus polvos sobre su bolsita de color negra y entonces iba caminando...Su ropa era toda rosa, mayas rosas, zapatillas de un rosa más oscuro...Y un tutu negro, con un leotardo rosa y su coronita y toda rosa...Parecía "pinkgirl" o "pinkidiot"? bueno la que fuera.

Como fuera andaba aventando sus polvos por todas partes y los viciosos pensaban que era cocaína pero no! Simplemente era brillantina.

-Que es esto? Esto no es droga...Regrésenme mi dinero!-dijo de broma una amiga de Kikyo resultaba imposible que alguien como las amigas de Kikyo supieran bromear pero tambien por rumores de la escritora (seee luego no digan que yo soy chismosa u/u)-

Kagome y las chicas trabajaban para que la campaña fuera mejor que la de Kikyo pero obviamente las ideas que habían tenido eran ya escasas pues si las ponían iban a decir que se las habían copiado a Kikyo...Kikyo habia decorado toda la escuela, y todos los letreros eran con una letra super fresa, y bueno ni decir de los palos con papel china que estaban como si fueran banderitas los colores que habia escogido Kikyo eran rosa y sus derivados. Y toda la escuela en verdad estaba decorada de manera genial, habia dibujitos de hada (en forma de graffiti y de anime) y todo era sumamente genial...Es más por primera vez se atrevían a decir que la maldita escuela estaba bien decorada, pero cuanto a que ella habia pagado?

-Esa perra-murmuró Ana viendo como estaban todos los de su salón vestidos de hada y ellas que tenían un maldito cartón de leche que decía "yo con Ana" hasta le daban ganas de llorar-felicidades Kikyo...tu propaganda se ve bien prendida-decía mientras las amigas de Kikyo hablaban entre ellas y en las camisas de las porristas decían "voten por Kikyo" esas traidoras muchas no la veían a la cara-

-así es al final decidieron apoyarme a mi-dijo Kikyo mientras lamentaba ser Ana obviamente si iban a escoger a alguien entre ellas dos iban a escoger a Kikyo porque? Porque Kikyo era mala, víbora, maldita, zorra...Y tenía las armas para manipular a la gente en estos momentos es cuando tu te das cuenta quienes son tus verdaderos amigos...Miro a una mesa donde estaban Kagome, Sango, Ayame y Rin despegando un cartel de Kikyo y luego lo rompían y se iban corriendo si prefería a esas tipas que estar rodeada de cerotes hipócritas-no te sientas mal...Cuando yo gane estoy segura de que todo volverá a ser como antes-dijo de manera hipócrita mientras le daba un pequeño golpe con su fetro pequeño (stilo báculo al de Sakura) pss todo jodido y le pego con esa onda pues solo por haberle hecho eso ella le iba a ganar e iba a tener el mejor día y las demás que se jodieran-

Todos estaban bailando definitivamente apoyar a Kikyo era lo mejor que hacían eso era apoyarla más no iban a votar por ella; Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Rin y Ana estaban en la biblioteca y tambien Dru, Rika y otras locas que eran sus amigas definitivamente la biblioteca era más divertida hasta los nerditos estaban jugando con ellas.

-Es que esto esta muy chafa!-decía Dru mientras lanzaba una bola de papel al bote de basura, como habia música tenían que gritar después se comenzaron a reír y entonces todos se rieron y luego se divertían...Dru fue al baño con Kagome y entonces Inuyasha pregunto que donde estaban y ellas dijeron que en la biblioteca entraron al baño y regresaron notando como habia más de cinco personas sentadas escuchando las aventuras de Sango y todas sus bromas-

-Hay que jugar!-dijo Kagome mientras todos se miraban la biblioteca tenía en el centro llena de mesas, y luego estaban los grandes estantes de madera...Todos estaban pensando en algo-a las escondidas!-dijo Kagome mientras todos sonreían y se miraban eran no más de veinte así que iban a ser de dos para buscar-

-yo cuento-dijo un muchacho que entraba y este era Greg emocionado entrando como todo galán-

-yo tambien-dijo Miroku mientras los dos se iban a contar contando que habían hecho y toda la cosa mientras entonces al comenzar todos comenzaban a esconderse y para hacerla de emoción apagaban las luces y entonces buscaban escondites...Kagome tomo a Inuyasha y así los dos fueron buscando un gran lugar, si se alcanzaba a ver pero al menos estaba un poco oscuro-

-aquí-murmuró en susurro Inuyasha mientras observaban a Miroku trabarse en el número "doce" y luego Greg le continuaba contando-

Greg y Miroku iban buscando a todos...

-un dos tres por los frikis que están metidos dentro de esa madre-dijo Miroku mientras salían de cómo la recepción del bibliotecario como cinco personas, y luego Greg encontraba a Sango, Rin y Ayame trepadas en un estante-

Y así estuvieron encontrando poco a poco, menos a Kagome la cual corrió y se contó ella misma y entonces dijo lo que todo cazador odia "un dos tres por mi y todos mis amigos".

-mala-dijo Greg mientras se saludaban y entonces Dan entraba con dos muchachas a sus lados-

-y yo que pensé que la party era afuera (party: fiesta)-dijo Dan mientras encendía las luces y entonces veía como estaban todos escondidos-

-si pero pues...Ah...-dijo Kagome sin ganas de querer explicar las cosas-

-te entiendo...-dijo Greg mientras veía a Ana mirarlo de una manera muy tierna y el le sonreía-bueno quiero hablar con Ana sobre lo de mañana sabes mi papá me ofreció a su asistente así que ella se encargara de hacer de esto un grande espectáculo inolvidable-dijo Greg emocionado-

-es que yo no quiero que sea como lo de Kikyo...Quiero que sea diferente si que este padre pero quiero que este padre pues no se...Que me recomiendan?-decía nerviosa mientras entonces Dan suspiraba el era bueno en eso pero sus acompañantes lo eran más-bueno ella es Nikky y Pinky-dijo mientras mostraba a dos gemelas las dos tenían el cabello oscuro y un poco largo con unos ojos de color aceituna-

-la verdad nosotras te ayudaremos-dijeron las gemelas mientras Kagome sonreía-

-pensé que no iban a venir-dijo Inuyasha mientras se sentaba en una mesa y entonces todos miraban eso intrigados-chicos Greg y Dan...Greg y Dan ellos son chicos-dijo mientras se introducían-

-asombroso se llaman chicos!-dijo Greg mientras se presentaba ante todos y todos sonreían ese chico era un poco-

-si el así es...-dijo Dan mientras veía a Greg ir detrás de las gemelas como un pequeño perrito-

-aquí puro joto!-fingía la voz de estar enojado mientras todos lo miraban con cara de "que onda con ese?" y entonces Dan se ponía a su lado nunca lo podía dejar solo en ese lugar-

-claro que no!-decía de manera marica mientras todos los observaban-

-ah como no? Maldito joto-dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se iba-

-Hay como lo amo!-dijo de manera gay mientras todos se reían y entonces los dos amigos se separaban para ir a hacer sus cosas-

-todo el joto que este aquí votara por Ana y si no votan por ella largo!-todos se quedaron al menos Ana ya tenía más de veinte votos seguidos. Empezaron a divertirse, mientras Ana se sentía apoyaba debía admitirlo sentía que Kikyo iba a ganar pero...Algo le decía que no se diera por vencida-

**---**

Al fin era Jueves, el día en que los nervios de Ana estaban al máximo...Kagome ya estaba despierta de hecho no habia dormido con puro redbull se habia mantenido despierta...Y de hecho de eso dependía en esos momentos...Estaban despiertas, usando la ropa que Ana les pidió que usaran por ese día iban a ir como ellos quisieran claro con ropa que apoyara a tu candidata, usaban faldas de mezclilla, con unas mayas de rayas con azul y morado...Pero un azul agua, unos zapatos de ballet pero no de ballet si no principiantes...Usaban la blusa de azul con negro y violeta y la leche en el medio por la parte de atrás mientras decía "yo con ana" y varios pins de diferentes figuras que todos decían "ana mil" y puras de esas...El cabello de Kagome estaba ondulado con espuma para el cabello. Se le veía muy bien y usaban collares, y muchas cosas divertidas...Diademas, todas se veían muy bonitas y estaban ya preparándose para dar pins, diademas y pulseras para que apoyaran a Ana.

-apoyen a Ana!-dijo Sango mientras le daba una diadema a Miroku-estoy segura que te queda bien este color-le entrego el color azul claro y Miroku murmuro un "ha,ha" y entonces se la puso...-

Sango le sonrió mientras le acomodaba la diadema.

-Inuyasha a ti te queda este color-decía mientras le daba el color rosa y entonces Inuyasha se ponía la diadema. Muchos miraban eso feo, y las mujeres casi se burlan pero al descubrir que como Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Greg y Dan los usaba era lo más "wow" de todo el mundo-

Cuando estas divertido no notas nada, ni si tienes sueño o si tienes hambre. Pero ahí estaban haciendo alboroto y gritando que apoyaran a Ana con carteles en cada puerta sobre dibujitos raros...Habían dormido solamente unas cinco horas y tenían la energía a todo lo que da...Inuyasha estaba regalando etiquetas a todos los que se le atravesaban y según Ana debían de cuidar de no repartir muchos...Pero daba igual...La escuela no tenía muchos posters pero al menos se veía bien, y estaba Kagome pasando por cada salón dando el usual recorrido diciendo que votaran por Ana con un vocero. Ana iba vestida como la leche si con el cartón de leche en su cuerpo y lo demás era de mayón. Así que ahí estaba ella haciendo el ridículo en lugar de vestirse con algo más presentable ella opto por vestirse de un cartón de leche.

-MUERTE A LOS NACIZ!-Grito Ana mientras iba anunciando que votaran por ella-

Después cuando todos anduvieron en clases, se apuraron a inflar globos...Greg y Dan estaban vestidos de magos solo que les faltaban las asistentes...Pero ya iban a conseguir a dos bellas zorras del mal...Y no eran Sango o Kagome, pero ellas no eran ellas si no más bien ellos...

-Y si no votan por ella entonces el conejo de la suerte no los visitara-dijo mientras estiraba sus manos y entonces salía un conejo de mal humor y entonces todos se quedaban con cara de "que pedo". Ahí estaba Dan vestido como un conejo gigante mientras todos lo miraban y lanzaba diamantina-

-que...aburrido-dijo mientras agachaba su cara para que no lo vieran-...Si voten por Ana...-dijo de manera cansada mientras todos lo miraban y se reían-que me veo muy sexy?-pregunto de manera cómica mientras nalgueaba a una tipa conocida y entonces ella lo saludaba y el se iba detrás de la bola y aventaba polvo de hada o mejor dicho cocaína de diamantina...Uh que hardcore-

Y como todos iban apresurados ni notaban quien se acoplaba o quien iba haciendo malas caras al verlos pasar.

-Preferiría ser un maldito conejo a ser un cartón de leche-dijo Ana mientras sonreía y entonces veía como estaban Kagome, Sango, Rin, Ayame, Sesshoumaru y Greg subiendo las escaleras al parecer tenían algo planeado-

-Los conejos hacen popo como el del cereal...Ese cereal es caca de conejo...-dijo Dan mientras se echaba un poco de aire con las manos, todo el salón arreglaba lo que ya estaba fuera de lugar y se preparaban para que fuera la salida del receso-

Tres minutos para que tocara el receso, porque todos sentían esa ansiedad...Kagome, Ayame, Sango, Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku y Sesshoumaru estaban preparados desde lo alto de los edificios de los salones...Y nada iba a hacer que esta grandiosa aventura se escapara...

Dos minutos, y Ana estaba preparándose para ver como estaban sus amigos preparados para tocar música, ellos iban a hacer una tocada iba a ser una banda nueva...Ellos eran "los vegetales" la verdad inventaron el grupo exactamente ayer a las doce de la noche y ni siquiera sabían que iban a tocar...Pero bueno, ahí estaba Kagome diciéndole que si estaba bien su idea...Solo esperaba que no fallara nada.

-tu serás el vocalista-dijo el de la batería mientras Dan suspiraba y entonces negaba de manera nerviosa-

-yo no se cantar-dijo fingiendo una voz de perro-que sea Ana...Así bien hardcore y luego llegan los niños emos y le pegan Oh si! Si, si Ana...-dijo mientras Ana daba un paso a lado y entonces nerviosa negaba-

-yo tampoco canto-dijo la muchacha apenada-

-mierda...Tenemos tres minutos y no tenemos vocalista...Me darían un cigarro?-pregunto mientras entonces Ana miraba su reloj, quedaba un minuto-

-pues ya...Nos jodimos va?-pregunto Ana de manera histérica y entonces Kagome se asomaba para ver cuando iban a dar el maldito toque, y entonces lo dieron...Ana estaba estresada, y Dan estaba viendo al baterista tirar su cigarro-

-Ni modo...No podemos tocar sin vocalista-dijo mientras se daban por vencidos cuando todos iban saliendo...Miles de globos comenzaron a caer en verdad no se sabia de donde caían pero era una hermosa lluvia de globos.-

Todos estaban sorprendidos y riéndose al momento de ver los globos algunos hasta agarraron unos...Y los envidiosos comenzaron a tronarlos, pero al final no importaba los globos pararon de caer del cielo y entonces Kagome noto como estaba Ana histérica.

-No tenemos vocalista-dijo mientras se echaba aire y Kagome pensaba en algo-

-canta tu...Tu eres la salvación-dijo mientras Ana miraba a Kagome-canta algo...-Ana estaba nerviosa y no podía pensar en una canción decente-

-Yes no maybe I don't know can you repeat the question you're not the boss on my now, and you're not so big♪-canto Ana mientras Kagome sonreía y entonces la tomaba de la mano y la subía-

-tienen a una excelente vocalista así que aprovéchenla-dijo sonriendo mientras Ana sentía sus piernas temblar pero aun así no quito su cuerpo del kiosco-

-Un, dos, tres...Vamos a tocar...walk like a zombie-dijo Ana mientras sus amigos asentían y entonces comenzaban a darle el tono a la canción, la vocalista de la banda sinceramente no habían pensado en eso pero ya que todos estaban viendo a una banda desconocida en el kiosco y querían escucharla tocar sobre todo la punketada-

Y eso que los de la banda no estaban tan mal...El de la guitarra era de cabello castaño, con unos lentes oscuritos...Un pantalón bermuda color caqui con su blusa azul normal y en letras blancas el nombre de alguna banda...Usaba un poderoso cinto con sus vans...El otro muchacho que era el del bajo un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, una blusa negra...Unos vans...Su cabello negro revuelto y corto con sus hermosos ojos negros en verdad unos muchachos más guapos Ana no se pudo conseguir, el otro era el baterista usaba simplemente un pantalón de mezclilla con unos tenis y una camiseta blanca que dejaba ver su cuerpo...Su piel era un poco más oscura más no era moreno, usaba una gorra...Y ocultaba una cabellera de color rubia y unos ojos azules y el segundo guitarrista era de cabello un poco largo castaño, sus ojos eran azules usaba una ropa más punketa que los demás y ahí estaba ella el cartón de leche parada enfrente del micrófono.

La tocada apenas iba empezando...

Ana se estaba preparando, mientras quitaba el micrófono del agarrador y entonces comenzaba a jugar con el.

_-You walk like a zombie, you talk like a zombie, it's not in your head you're living dead whatever you're gonna do you're gonna make me cry_♪-Ana tenía un buen asentó y eso que no le daba tanta pena cantar en público pero aun así estaba nerviosa-_And you wanna hold hands in the cemetery and you wanna be lost for all the eternity, and everything is dark and kina of scary and you cry the full moon but I don't care and you want a mountaintop with a little castle and you wanna name our kids morticia and fester and all the flowers you bring are always dead and you howl at the moon but i don't care♪-_y ella cantaba como toda una profesional mientras todos la muraban algunos reconociendo esa canción de manera inmediata-

Kagome estaba bailando con sus amigas mientras todos las miraban, definitivamente Ana iba a ser una buena cantante de grande. Después la canción terminaba para comenzar con otra un poco más rara.

_-To everyone whose ever been called a freak-_solamente era como el inicio de la canción la dedicación a las personas que habían sido llamadas raras o fenómenos-_The little things, little things, they always hang around The little things, little things, they try to break me down The little things, little things, they just won´t go away The little things, little things, made me who I am today, GO You wanna hate me now, but I won't stop now ´Cause I can't stop now__♪_-esa canción era completamente genial-

Kikyo estaba harta de ver eso, era como si todos los que la apoyaron ahora le dieran la espalda y luego se veía a Sango, Ayame y Koga repartir algunas cosas de promociones y regalar diademas mientras todas y todos se las ponían y a los profesores se les regalo un cartón de leche una idea originar no? Este día era perfecto, ella estaba cantando con Inuyasha mientras todos los miraban sobre todo Kikyo la cual estaba harta y asqueada...Kagome estaba amarrándolo de la corbata que el se empeñó en usar ese día mientras loa cercaba a ella y cantaba un poco con la canción que ahora la gran Ana cantaba.

Kagome estaba harta de ver como Ana se divertía sola así que se quito del lado de Inuyasha para subir la sorpresa fue notoria en todos y entonces la abrazo y comenzó a cantar con ella.

Esa si era canción un poco vieja pero canción. Si Kagome tambien se subía porque ellas no?

-_todo empezó una noche de calor…Se enamoraron con un algún licor y desde entonces no pudo parar sabia que esto no tenía final-_cantaba Sango mientras Kagome suspiraba y le quitaba el micrófono al guitarrista. Y después de un par de segundos Kagome continúo cantando-

-_Y de repente todo se derrumbo...Kag buscaba solo un poco de acción el no la amaba y ella lo hacia por el..._-cantaba Kagome de manera intensa mientras Rin sacaba otro micrófono-

-Ya no quiero tenerte lo tienes que entender-decía mientras Ayame tomaba el micrófono del baterista el cual se lo ofreció con la mirada y así todas tenían micrófono-

-_Si solo eso fue un amor de verano...Si solo fue Ohh! Un amor en vano_-cantaban todas mientras los muchachos tocaban-

_-ya no me sigas ya no le quiero intentar...-_cantaba Rin mientras todos aplaudían y entonces ella seguía cantando-

-_ya tus palabras no me sirven más_-cantaba Ayame mientras miraba a Ana para que ella cantara-

-_Mi nombre es Ana y ya no quiero saber de tus romances me tienes que entender...-_cantaba Ana mientras sus amigas bailaban al estilo "cancan"-

Y así siguieron turnándose las partes de la canción hasta que al final toco el receso al mismo tiempo que la canción se termino.

-_VOTEN POR ANA, ANA, ANA, ANA!-_la porra que Ana tenía era mucha, demasiada pues ella pensó que iban a ser pocos-

Después toco el turno de que Ana pasara a los salones, ya habia cantado en público lo demás ya no le daba pena. Iba traumada escuchando como todos se sus amigos se reían de que era una cajita de leche.

-Q.Q porque tengo que ser una cajita de leche!!-decía nerviosa mientras tocaba el primer salón osea los de primer año de preparatoria que habían alcanzado a escuchar eso y se reían un poco por la forma en que lo dijo-Bueno hola!-dijo de manera agradable mientras todos los de primero decían "ana, ana, ana" y la maestra los mandaba callar estaba nerviosa...Kagome estaba a lado de Sango picándole el trasero y Sango estaba casi por gritar-Yo soy Ana Namiya-dijo mientras Kagome pedía tiempo-

-tus papas son japoneses?-pregunto en plena presentación de Ana y todos la miraron con cara de "regazona"-que? Es normal yo tambien soy japonesa...-después capto que estaba en un salón y algunos miraban eso con cara de "what?"-

-continuando...Bueno yo soy candidata del segundo C...Y bueno yo quiero ser reían de la escuela porque bueno es genial...Y además de que yo si ganará pues yo creo que me reiría de manera nerviosa verdad...Y pues quiero ganar ya que soy buena onda-Inuyasha tosió-déjame creer que soy buena...Y pues la verdad si no gano todo estaría bien...Y hay coronitas gratis...Y mis amigos pasaran a entregarles las cosas que doy...Y bye♥-se le borro todo lo que iba a decir y como escucho de sus amigas "simplemente di lo que tengas que decir, ignora tu maldito papel y déjate llevar"-

Ayame paso repartiendo coronitas, mientras que Kagome pasaba a repartir plumas...Inuyasha carpetas y Sango estaba acompañándola y Rin repartía borradores con la impresión de "vota por Ana" de un lado y del otro un bote de cartón de leche.

-Oye que se siente drogarse?-le pregunto un muchacho a Ayame mientras Ayame suspiraba-

-pues es malo no lo hagas...-dijo Ayame nerviosa mientras el muchacho le detenía por la muñeca y entonces ella se giraba-

-pero que se siente?-pregunto mientras Ayame suspiraba y entonces sonreía con un poco de desagrado-

-se siente que todos son demonios y te quieren matar como cuando juegas resident evil muchas veces pero más genial en sí solamente te deja tonto veanme estoy tonta aunque no parezca-

-AYAME!-Grito Kagome que estaba esperando a su amiga y la muchacha termino de repartirle a la última fila y entonces todos volvían a decir "ANA, ANA" y ella les hacia la señal de amor y paz y se iba a los demás salones iba diciendo un discurso diferente-

**---**

Todo salio bien, todos estaban diciendo "ANA, ANA" y eso le gustaba a la muchacha definitivamente su autoestima iba a subir mucho si ganaba...

-Entonces si me vas a apoyar Inu?-pregunto Kikyo mientras Inuyasha sonreía con compromiso deseando estar con Kagome y no con Kikyo viendo como estaba sonriendole de manera coqueta-

-si...pero no me digas Inu...-dijo Inuyasha despidiéndose de ella de manera arrogante-

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

Motivo del titulo: no se me ocurrio nada xD

Pero bueno tengo atakes epilépticos de frio Q.Q

Y no es gracioso (en realidad si pq estoy temblando y me paresco al Julio cuando finge ser una gallina)

Bueno solo nOn!

Espero ke les guste (:

GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS MIL GRACIAS NOS VEMOS♥

Atte:

Will.yo.will.tu.will.yo..will.gay?

"_La vida es un regalo_

_que muy pocos saben apreciar_

_es un destino_

_que tu vas a crear"_


	40. Ganadores

**Inusual**

**Cáp.40 Ganadores...**

"_I love you like a fat boy kid loves cake"_

Como no sentir su mirada dorada puesta sobre ella? Es que a ella la hacia sentir que las mariposas las sentía todo el día y luego si el se iba por más de una hora con sus amigos sentía la ansiedad de ir a buscarlo por suerte tenía a sus amigas para que la detuvieran y le dijeran de manera soléenme "no seas estupida, espera a que te busque" y le regalaban un guiñito de ojo.

-Así que las bungas salen del closet?-pregunto Rin mientras veía salir a Jun con sus uñas y entonces todas se reían de nuevo de ella-

-are un apoyo a la humanidad le diré que se corte las uñas es más con unas tijeras de jardinero se las voy a cortar-decía Sango de manera maldita mientras chocaba sus nudillos con Rin las dos eran malditas-

-Por quien vas a votar?-le pregunto Ana a Kikyo mientras Kikyou se giraba sin decirle algo, Ana tomo asiento un poco dañada después de todo habia compartido más de tres meses de amistad con Kikyo-

Ya las chicas tenían listo todo para el concurso así que no se estresaban tanto como otras personas. La más nerviosa tal vez era Ana ya que ese día iba a ser el día de las votaciones y tambien era el día de ese baile de las reinas y todo eso...Y la verdad que nervios...Cada candidata postulada iba a hacer un baile e iba a ser estilo de los setentas y pues...Ana ya ensayo eso hasta más de las dos de la mañana y las demás ni idea pero ahí iba a tener su porra...Exactamente atrás de ella e iban a tener letras de unicel que iban a decir "YO CON ANA" iban a ser ocho personas eso iba a ser algo no tan wow.

-Y Ana-dijo Kikyo girándose de manera arrogante y una manera muy poco humilde-seguirás siendo la lechita chocomilera?-pregunto con burla mientras sus amigas se reían, eso era un insulto no?-

-Ahmm no eso fue el día de mi propaganda-dijo mientras sus amigas miraban con un rostro de Kikyo muérete y entonces la peleonera de Kikyo se fue molesta con todas sus amigas-

-Mis amigas las L.L vendrán apoyarme-como Kikyo estaba en otra mesa pues Kagome y las chicas escuchaban eso-y mi pareja va a ser alguien que es un cuerazo-dijo toda emocionada-

-L.L?-pregunto Kagome-las Liandras?-dijo Kagome con burla mientras se carcajeaban un poco-

-No Kagome tu no entras en mi grupo lastima...Las Liandras no son tu y tus guarras?-dijo Kikyo mientras Ayame decía un "si Kikyo lo que digas" y se levantaban para ir a ver como Ana ensayaba-

Casualmente Inuyasha no se apareció por ese día, y cada persona iba levantándose para ir a votar...Ana estaba nerviosa al menos tenía más de diez votos a su favor lo que agradecía y más los amigos de Sesshoumaru iban a ser más votos...Y entonces se fue a imaginar como se vería con la corona en el baño.

El día fue lento pero no aburrido ya que los comentarios de cada persona hacían que la escuela no fuera tan aburrida y Kagome seguía preguntándose donde estaba Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha me preocupa no lo he visto en todo el día y solo tengo este mensaje-decía mientras sacaba su celular y entonces aclaraba su garganta para leerlo-"Kagome perdón por no poder pasar el día contigo pero te quiero demasiado...TE AMOO"-dijo mientras las chicas continuaban trabajando y dejaban a una Kagome desesperada-

-De seguro esta drogándose-dijo Rin mientras Ayame le pegaba de manera leve-

-Ni digas eso...Con eso de que yo soy la drogadicta no quiero acoples en mi lista de los drogos-dijo de manera tranquila y entonces continuaban haciendo el trabajo.-

Pero ella en verdad quería saber donde estaba Inuyasha, y si lo llamaba? No tal vez entonces el iba a creer que estaba muy desesperada pero si no lo llamaba se iba a ver como que no le preocupaba y entonces...Entonces termino rayando una hoja con círculos y cuando la hoja se rompió paso a la otra y así estuvo por toda esa clase. Lo que más le preocupaba es que si no conseguía que el la recogiera en la fiesta iban a pensar que Inuyasha y ella cortaron que iba a hacer?

Cuando toco el timbre del final de clases fue a acosar a Miroku.

-No lo has visto? En verdad me urge para preguntarle si quiere ir o no al baile...-dijo de manera desesperada-y si le dices a Inuyasha que estoy desesperada te odiare por toda mi vida-de manera orgullosa y maldita le aclaro a Miroku y entonces el de ojos azules se quedo con la fría y sutil respuesta de "no se"-

Luego ella se iba y entonces aparecía Koga con Miroku.

-Te recomiendo que nunca le respondas a una chica que no sabes...-dijo Koga mientras Miroku cerraba su casillero y entonces caminaba con Koga-

-Amigo, Amigo, Amigo se nota que no conoces a las mujeres...Las dos palabras esas te salvan el pellejo-dijo Miroku mientras le explicaba a Koga algo de una regla de hombres-si te preguntan 'Donde demonios estuviste?' tu respondes 'no se' y si te preguntan 'que demonios piensas?' tu respondes 'no se' y la tercer pregunta es más importante 'quien es esa que esta debajo de ti?' tu respondes 'no se'-Koga no supo si golpearlo o reírse de esa maldita situación democrática con Miroku-

-Y si te preguntan.. 'Quieres tener sexo?' tu respondes 'no se'?-dijo Koga mientras Miroku entraba a la cafetería y tomaban asiento en una mesa que estaba en menos de tres minutos rodeándose por gente "cool"-

-la verdad pensaría la respuesta eh aprendido en mis cortos años de vida que una mujer es como una computadora...Cuando le entra un virus es insoportable y hasta puede llegar a hartar pero cuando juegas con ellas es divertido y hasta útil...-dijo mientras pedía un refresco para la sed-

-Eres un cerdo según Ayame los hombres son como las computadoras...Cuando en verdad están funcionando se les cae el sistema-dijo mientras Miroku se reía ante tremendo albur-

-eso es una mentira mi sistema nunca se ha caído-dijo mientras llegaba Sango con Ayame y entonces dejaba su actitud de "yo soy el idiota" para verse intelectual-

-No se van a alistar para la fiesta?-pregunto Ayame mientras le robaba un sorbo de la bebida a Miroku-

-la fiesta es a las ocho...Cual es el apuro?-pregunto Miroku mientras veía directamente a los ojos a Sango y esta apartaba su mirada para lanzarse el servilletero a una de sus amigas y se iba a disculparse con tal de no sentir esa potente mirada de Miroku-

-me tienes que pasar a recoger a las ocho ni un minuto tarde ni un minuto antes...A las ocho-dijo Ayame mientras Koga asentía y entonces ella le seguía explicando sobre la puntualidad y sus consecuencias-

Inuyasha estaba desaparecido tal vez debía llamar a la policía...O al FBI o a su mamá.

-Han visto a Inuyasha?-pregunto Kagome a las porristas y ellas negaban mientras luego hacían una broma y dejaban a Kagome preocupada más preocupada que antes...-Inu...Donde estarás?-pregunto mientras veía su reloj eran las cinco y media fue a su habitación y comenzó a arreglarse su cuarto era un total caos todas querían estar en el baño así que hicieron turnos...Primero Ayame porque era la más rápida después Sango, Rin y al final Kagome la cual no mostraba ánimos de querer ir-

-No te deprimas...si no va te la pasas conmigo la amiga amargada que no tiene pareja-dijo Sango mientras se lavaba los dientes y entonces Kagome salía del baño envuelta en una toalla-

-Pero es que en verdad necesito que este ahí-dijo Kagome que iba a su cuarto a ponerse una ropa elegante para el momento según sus informes nadie usaba vestido solamente las candidatas así que iba a usar algo formal y a la vez informal para resaltar en las demás y que Inuyasha estuviera orgullosa de ella, aunque es imposible no estar orgullosa de ella-

Las seis cuarenta y todo el lugar era una guerra militar, las chicas estaban apurándose a arreglarse bueno se arreglaban el cabello..Ayame estaba indecisa lacio o rizado? Un peinado elaborado o el cabello suelto y lacio? En verdad eso es difícil.

-Solo quiero verme bonita!-decía exaltada Rin mientras salía al balcón a gritar ya desesperada el sol se estaba ocultando y las chicas se estresaban más-

Aproximadamente a las siete y media estaba llegando un Inuyasha con la ropa sucia y un olor a sudor muy potente...Ya los chicos estaban listos y mataban el tiempo.

-Donde estuviste?-pregunto Koga mientras se iba a echar más colonia de aguamarina-

-por ahí...-dijo mientras entraba a bañarse y luego iba a ponerse un traje el si que iba a verse formal ya que debía verse formal para tener más pollitas a su favor. Ninguno de los tres usaba corbata, las flores que Inuyasha ordeno estaban en el jarrón de vidrio que se robo de su casa y sus amigos ya estaban preparados se miraban por ultima vez en el espejo y se decían lo guapo que era cada uno-

Los chicos se apresuraron a salir exactamente cinco minutos antes de las ocho Koga se quedo esperando a que fueran las ocho para entonces ir por Ayame...Kagome cuando vio a Inuyasha sintió que un grande alivio desapareció de su cuerpo y lo abrazo.

-Nos vamos hermosa?-pregunto mientras Kagome asentía y entonces se iban diciendo como estuvo su día-

-Que estuviste haciendo todo el día?-pregunto Kagome el muy bien supo que ella iba a preguntar porque se desaparecía de una manera tan misteriosa y estaba seguro de que era el momento para confesarle algo aunque lo abofeteara y le gritara ella merecía saber algo-

-Estuve ensayando una coreografía-dijo mientras Kagome se quedaba sin entender muy bien eso-Kikyo me pidió que fuera su pareja y después de la forma en que la deje pensé que lo menos que podía hacer por ella era aceptar...-dijo mientras ella separaba su mano de la de el-

-y me dices hasta ahorita?-pregunto molesta mientras el entonces se acercaba un poco a ella-

-entiéndeme corazón es que yo no podía rechazar además si ando contigo es porque te quiero...Y no te cambiaria por Kikyo nunca Kagome...-dijo Inuyasha nervioso ella creía en sus palabras pero ayudar a Kikyo sabiendo que era la competencia de Ana?-

-eres un imbecil-le dijo Kagome mientras el la acercaba para darle un suave beso en la mejilla y entonces ella lo apartaba de el-pero te odio porque eres mi imbecil además no estoy celosa tu puedes bailar con la que quieras..Pero me debes un baile a mi eh-dijo mientras le pellizcaba el pezón y entonces el sonreía y la encaminaba al estadio donde todos iban a esperar atentos el baile de cada candidata-

-No importa tu me quieres...Y estas celosa-le dijo al oído mientras iban a sentarse cerca de sus amigos en donde Ayame le confesaba algo a Koga y Koga se ponía rojo y le contestaba a Ayame y Ayame se ponía roja-

-uy si muy celosa-en verdad estaba celosa es más quería asesinar a Kikyo por quitarle a su pareja por un estupido baile-

-Admítelo-dijo mientras ella se giraba para verle el rostro, con las luces del estadio encendidas era fácil apreciar su rostro varonil-

-esta bien me estoy muriendo de celos esa tipa esta loca...Ella todavía te ama-dijo Kagome mientras el hacia una cara boba y ella reía-

-Greg o Dan te van a acompañar...-dijo Inuyasha mientras estiraba su mano y los dos hiperactivos chicos entraban, los otros hermanos de Kagome iban a ir menos Ali la cual era pequeña para estas fiestas pero ahí iba a ver a Johann-

-Vaya hola-comenzaron a saludar a los conocidos y entonces la directora anunciaba que ya se iba a llevar a cabo el gran desempeño de las bailarinas así que Inuyasha tubo que ir a la parte de abajo del estadio para acompañar a Kikyo la cual iba a ser la tercera-

La primera en bailar fue Jun en verdad era buena bailarina pero termino doblándose el tobillo, las chicas bajaron para ayudar a Ana con sus letras y Greg y Dan se acoplaron...Los dos peleaban por las "A" y entonces les toco ir Greg, Sango, Dan...La segunda fue Janett y la tercera fue Kikyo que bailo algo extraño y todos se quedaron estupefactos cuando salio Inuyasha ayudando los dos comenzaron a bailar esos bailes setenteros, Inuyasha le ayudaba y ella era atrapada y cuando Kagome noto que ella aprovechaba para pegar su cuerpo al de el iba a entregar y a arrancarle esos mechones que traía Kikyo pero se calmo al ver como Inuyasha le miraba y entonces era su turno.

-Kagome-murmuro cuando pasó a lado de Kagome pero ella negó y entonces entro de nuevo a la pista para levantar las letras que estaban decoradas con diamantina-

Todos estaban sorprendidos de que Inuyasha hubiera bailado con Kagome menos Kagome la cual ya estaba informada de eso, querían gritarle traidor pero luego Ana mientras bailaba recordó el apoyo que el habia dado desde casi ayudarla a crear su disfraz hasta pasar por los salones y hacer el ridículo con ella su baile fue mejor que todos o bueno eso opinaban los estudiantes cuando gritaban su nombre.

Hasta el mismo Inuyasha se sentía como un grande traidor al haber bailado con Kikyo...

El baile de Ana termino y para sorpresa los jueces quedaron conformes y las dejaron retirarse.

-me duele la espalda-dijo Ayame mientras todos la miraban faltaban otras dos candidatas-

-subiremos para echarte porra cuando ganes-dijo Sango mientras abrazaba a Ana y le deseaban suerte-

-yo te acompañare por la corona-dijo de manera galante Greg dejando sorprendida a Ana y entonces ella asentía-

-mi pequeño e hiperactivo Greg esta enamorado-dijo Dan orgulloso de su amigo pero Greg le dio un puñetazo y entonces con un sonrojo se quedo conversando con

Iban conversando de Greg y Ana y entonces vieron a Inuyasha el cual estaba viendo a sus amigos.

-Así que cambiaste a Ana por Kikyo?-pregunto Koga el cual veía a Inuyasha sentarse-

-me rogó pero yo vote por Ana lo juro-dijo Inuyasha mientras sus amigos lo dejaban sentarse de nuevo con ellos no eran tan malos como perder a Inuyasha por una tontería y Sesshoumaru estaba siendo bromista y el mundo parecía estar alegre y Kikyo creía que Kagome estaba peleándose con Inuyasha y que iban a terminar y ya estaba preparando todo para su famoso regreso con Inuyasha-

-_Alumnos me complace decir que todos los bailes han sido sensacionales...Por favor candidatas a reinas de la escuela pasen-l_as candidatas pasaron nerviosas mientras todas las candidatas pasaban con un acompañante el mejor de todos eran el de Kikyo y el de Ana los cuales eran "amigos"-_Por favor responderán una pregunta...Escojan su papel-_la directora les ofreció un papel en la cual estaba escrita la pregunta la primera persona en pasar fue Jun-_Si pudieras cambiar del mundo que sería?-_Jun tomo unos segundos para contestar, el tiempo suficiente era de sesenta segundos como máximo-

_-Yo cambiaria las guerras y a las personas racistas que existen hoy en día-_esa fue la respuesta de la querida Jun el jurado parecía conforme con su respuesta-

La segunda era Kikyo.

_-Describe a la persona que admiras...-_dijo la directora mientras le daba el micrófono a Kikyo y ella suspiraba para contestar bien-

_-La persona que yo admiro debe de ser perfecta como Dios y como yo_-esa chica ya habia perdido con esa respuesta y muchos rieron ante esa respuesta tan tonta-

La tercera era Ana con su hermoso vestido color perla.

_-Ana se dice que la ética es importante para una persona tu que crees?-_porque a todas le tocaban preguntas fáciles y a ella le tocaba la más difícil solo debía pensar cosas felices en magia por ejemplo-

_-Yo creo que la gente nace con sus valores y su ética y conforme pasa el tiempo van ampliando sus métodos de uso y creo que la ética es importante para que cada persona que esta viva pueda tener un mundo mejor...-_Ana no titubeo en su respuesta y todos se quedaron con cara de "que onda?" era la mejor respuesta hasta el momento las demás eran sobre sus retos y metas-

La directora estaba siguiendo el programa las chicas habían hecho una pasarela con sus galanes y ahora solo faltaba la decisión final de los jueces...Todos estaban expectantes, nadie hablo en esos momentos es más unos hasta dejaron de respirar...

_-Quiero informar que todos son ganadoras en este concurso...Y bueno aquí va...En tercer lugar queda la señorita Jun_...-aplausos por parte de los compañeros que apoyaban a la muchacha-_En segundo lugar se encuentra Kin...Y en primer lugar y esta decisión fue difícil es la señorita-redoble de tambores por parte de los de la banda de la escuela-la señorita Ana!-_mucha euforia por parte de los estudiantes, aplausos, gritos y una grande sonrisa en Ana. Greg corrió para abrazarla y entonces Kikyo se quedo maldiciendo eso como era posible que no hubiera ganado en algo tan sencillo?-

Todos iban entrando con un grande arreglo de flores y globos entre ellos el salón entero de Ana y entonces Kikyo se emociono pensando que era para ella pero no ese arreglo era para Ana...

-gane! Gane! Eh ganado!!-decía muy emocionada mientras abrazaba a sus amigas-no lo hubiera podido hacer sin ustedes los amo!-dijo mientras sentía que iba a llorar de la emoción nunca olvidaría ese detalle de las flores así que abrazo a Greg como su apoyo más cercano-

-Ana quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto Greg mientras ella se quedaba sonrojada y asentía y entonces los dos comenzaban a besarse para completa sorpresa de todos...Miroku tomo a Sango de la mano y la acerco para bailar esa canción lenta que ya estaban tocando, Sango simplemente sentía la respiración de Miroku sobre la de ella se encontraba anonada sin saber que decir muy nerviosa tambien-

La fiesta fue comenzando la luz artificial iba bajando y muchos ya estaban continuando con la verdadera fiesta. Kagome rápido busco a Inuyasha el cual estaba con Dan...

-A bailar amigos!-dijo mientras tomaba a sus dos amigos por la mano y entonces comenzaban a bailar esa canción lenta, Rin estaba bailando con Sesshoumaru Ayame con Koga y se sorprendían al ver a Miroku y a Sango bailar de esa manera tan tierna-

La verdad todo iba de manera bien...Inuyasha le habia pedido un par de minutos a solas con Kagome y se encontraba para llevarla a un lugar donde no hubiera tanto ruido..

-Kagome...-dijo mientras se acercaba a probar esos labios pintados de Kagome y entonces ella le respondía con esa intensidad a Inuyasha intentando seguirle el beso algo no tan sencillo-

-Inuyasha-murmuro un poco sonrojada mientras tomaba asiento en la silla que estaba Inuyasha permaneció de pie clavando su mirada sobre la de la chica haciendo que ambos corazones se aceleraran y su frente ardiera de puro calor-Tal ves tu y yo no seamos la mejor pareja de todas pero...Te debo confesar que me da mucho miedo entregarte todo mi amor y después tu me lastimes...Me da tanto miedo Inuyasha-murmuro de manera nostálgica tal vez recordó algo desagradable-

-No, No tengas miedo Kagome...Yo cuidare tu corazón...Yo me encargare de eso y quiero decirte que tu has sido una de mis mejores novias-dijo mientras la levantaba para sentarse el y entonces el sentar a Kagome sobre sus piernas así estuvieron un par de segundos-Y tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga...Aunque Kikyo crea que es mi mejor amiga-le dijo mientras le hacia un cariño en la nariz y Kagome se quedaba aun más enamorada-

-tu tambien eres mi mejor amigo...Aunque no parezca y te juro que no te odio-dijo de manera inocente e infantil algo raro en ella y así de nuevo los dos se besaron primero era algo de que como que la cosa quería pero después era algo más como que la cosa estaba ardiendo sus lenguas estaban ya tocándose y sus ojos estaban cerrados-

Después de breves minutos en los cuales ellos aprovecharon para besarse y ser cursis decidieron ir a la fiesta para divertirse con sus amigos...La música ya era más prendida y definitivamente unos estaban gozando de bailar las bebidas estaban en la barra y por ser la directora nueva no habia cerveza solamente refrescos algo muy aburrido para los muchachos, Dan estaba viendo a todas las chicas ninguna le llamaba la atención...Todas se fiaban tanto en el físico y no pensaban en los sentimientos muy bien estaba siendo demasiado emotivo…

Kagome lo tomo de la mano para así juntos bailar esa canción movida y luego llegaba Ayame para así bailar los tres. E Inuyasha le daba una nalgada a Dan y luego Greg presumía a su nueva novia.

-Esto es tan de moda-decía Kagome mientras bailaba un poco de "tango" con Rin y luego terminaban carcajeándose-

-el único que no tiene novia es Dan…Pobrecito-decía con burla Inuyasha y entonces Kagome le pego una pequeña patada-

-no seas malo Inuyasha…Dan…Yo te conseguiré una novia-dijo de manera orgullosa mientras el muchacho miraba a Kagome sin creer eso-

-pero yo ya tengo novia…-una hermosa muchacha de cabello anaranjado con unos hermosos ojos violetas fue apareciendo para sorpresa de todos ella estaba ebria y casi le vomita a la directora-ella es Isabella Yami-dijo mientras la muchacha se reía y entonces todas la saludaban-

-esta ebria…Bien hecho amigo-dijo Koga que saludaba a la muchacha-

-bueno…es mi novia desde ahorita le dije que si venía ebria seria mi novia así que prácticamente ya es mi novia-dijo mientras la abrazaba y la muchacha iba al baño para vomitar todo el licor que habia consumido solamente por Dan-

-eres un aprovechado-dijo Sango la cual le estaba pellizcando los pezones, Miroku habia estado viendo todo mientras bailaba con Rin y Ayame y al ver lo hermosa que iba Sango simplemente dejo de bailar para acercarse a ella pero Sango se sintió intimidada por su mirada y se fue-

No pudo negar que no se divirtió ya que en realidad se entretuvo y mucho, bailo, jugo y hasta hizo el ridículo un par de veces con Inuyasha o sin Inuyasha. Pero estuvieron toda la noche acaramelados y juntos y diciéndose lo mucho que se querían casi se parecían a Sesshoumaru y a Rin a excepción de que Rin era más discreta con eso...

**---**

-No estas nerviosa?-pregunto Sango que era un manojo de nervios, sus manos le temblaban e incluso las rodillas era la primera vez que ella cantaba en publico y con jurado y toda la cosa iba a ser algo estresante-

-nop-dijo Kagome mientras se arreglaba por ultima vez su cabello este iba a ser el grandioso día en el que le iba a poder decir a Kikyo "ja, te gane!" y entonces todos la amarían porque ella le ganaría a Kikyo pero contando que todas las que se inscribieron al concurso sabían cantar posiblemente ya estaba ella misma jodida-

Y ahí estaban detrás del escenario apuradas terminándose de arreglar. Ayame y Rin estaban en otro lugar dispuestas a dar lo mejor de si mismas y en este escenario entre el publico estaban Inuyasha y Miroku los dos en segunda fila en la parte de en medio.

La primera en concursar fue una tal Amanda con una canción de los beatles y sus hermosos ojos ella conquisto al jurado y que más daba?

-Mucha suerte Kagome-dijo Sango que estaba por pasar cuando escucho su nombre-

-te veo afuera-dijo mientras recordaba su canción y entonces iba a ver a Sango o al menos escuchar un poco su canción-

Sango estaba en medio del escenario esperando la pista de su canción...Quizo decir algo pero simplemente esto ya era demasiado penoso así que se preparo a aclarar su garganta y a mirar al publico un par de segundos ya no se sentía tan nerviosa como antes se sentía bien estar enfrente de todos ser el centro de atención.

Su canción fue empezando mientras todos se quedaban expectantes ante la canción...Tal vez era un poco rara la canción y no, no habia dedicación.

_One two three four no I want more  
And five six seven it's not OK, how come you taste so good, this time I'm really hooked.  
It's half past ten, it´s getting late, but the night is young and I can't wait.  
You know I like It loud, you should know me by now._

La primer estrofa de la canción hablaba sobre el tiempo y la tardanza del muchacho en llegar en recogerla. Pero al parecer ella estaba dispuesta a esperarla.

_  
Something sweet or something strong, seems like love no longer can turn me on.  
Like boy need girl and girl need boy.  
Got a nasty habit called Rock´n´Roll._

Lo demás decía sobre algo dulce y algo fuerte que se parecía al amor y podía encenderla...Como un niño necesitaba de una niña una niña tambien necesitaba de un niño...Y eso era un habito sucio llamado rock and roll.

_  
But you don't know what it's like, Yeah I've done things you've only dreamed about.  
More up than once or twice, it keeps me up at night.  
Jump up bubble up, what's in store?  
Yeah Brian looked for love, but I want more.  
I've found another beat, their is no time for sleep._

Pero el no sabía como era, ella habia hecho cosas donde habia soñado…Más de una vez o dos y la mantenía despierta toda la noche...Brian buscaba amor y ella quería más...Y ella encontró otro palpitar y no habia tiempo para dormir...

__

Something sweet or something strong, seems like love no longer can turn me on.  
Unlike the girls in suits and those pretty boys, I gave my heart to Rock´n´Roll.  
To Rock´n´Roll, yeah Rock´n´Roll, yeah Rock´n´Roooooohh.

So you can call the police, I'm sorry about my manners, but you see.  
Well I'm a bit drunk as you can see, I bet you would like to undress me.

Something sweet or something strong, it seems like love no longer can turn me on.  
Like boy need girl and girl need boy.  
Got a nasty habit called Rock´n´Roll.

Yeah, something sweet or something strong, seems like love no longer can turn me on.  
Unlike the girls in suits and those pretty boys, I gave my heart to Rock´n´Roll.

_Rock´n´Roll, yeah Rock´n´Rooooohhhhooohhooooooooooohhhhhooooohhhooo_

La letra simplemente la escogió porque era divertida y prendida (the sounds-rock n roll por si la quieren descargar) después de eso le toco el turno a dos muchacha y después a Kagome...La cual a la mera hora estaba más nerviosa que Sango.

-Descuida hay dos galanes en la segunda fila...-dijo Sango emocionada mientras Kagome suspiraba y entonces escuchaba su canción y entraba a escena-

_Fragile, handle with care  
You fall in love then you lose your head  
For the last 24 hours,  
Well I´ve been crying my heart out_

Kagome estaba cantando de una manera muy entretenida tal vez esa canción si significaba algo para ella...Y ahí estaba Inuyasha justo en medio de la segunda fila mientras ella se concentraba en lo máximo por dedicarle la canción.

_  
This time hoping for the better  
Been down seems like forever  
For the next 24 hours  
Well I´m yours ohhhhh  
_

Este tiempo esperando por lo major, aunque parezca toda una eternidad..Por las siguiente veinticuatro horas ella iba a ser suya…

_  
You said it was love for the first time  
Oh baby baby be mine  
Cuz I´m in love in love in love in love with you_

El habia dicho que era amor de primera vista y ese nene (Inuyasha) iba a ser suto…Porque ella estaba enamorada de el…De el…__

_It´s all good, you dont have to worry  
I´m not like that, I´m not in a hurry  
Take your time I´m not going nowhere  
If you go I will always follow_

Todo estaba bien el no tendría que preocuparse pues ella no era como todas…Ella ni siquiera apresurada…Así que el podia tomarse su tiempo porque ella no iria a ningun lado así que si el iba ella siempre lo iba a seguir,__

You said it was love for the first time  
Oh baby baby be mine  
Cuz I´m in love in love in love in love with you _with you with you with you  
With you Oohh_

Amor a primera vista...Oh! ese amor es tan bello y hermoso...__

_Would I lie to you?  
I've never had a reason to  
Something I would never do never do never do  
Heeyy  
_

Ella nunca le mentiría es más ni siquiera tendría una razón para mentirle ya que nunca lo iba a hacer aunque el mintiera ella no lo iba a hacer.

_  
You said it was love for the first time  
Oh baby baby be mine  
Cuz I'm in love, in love, in love, in love with you_

You said it was love for the first time  
Oh baby baby be mine  
Cuz I´m in love, in love, in love, in love with you, with you, with you, with you, with you

Y ella estaba enamorada de Inuyasha y toda la escuela debería de saberlo...Inuyasha se sentía halagado por esa canción una de sus novias le habia al fin dedicado una canción...

Llego el turno de Kikyo cantando la canción nueva de Avril Lavigne la de Girlfriend...Y en la parte de "a mi no me cae bien tu novia" miraba a Inuysha y en toda la mugrosa canción se la dedicaba a Inuyasha que hardcore era Kikyo no?

Maldita vieja era lo que pensaba Kagome...Todos estaban muy sorprendidos cuando escucharon esa canción de Kikyo la verdad ya sabían que la tipa estaba toda desquiciada pero tan desquiciada como para dedicarle canciones a su ex?

-Que honor Inuyasha recibiste dos canciones...Una la de tu amada y la otra de tu...De tu...cosa esa que tenías por novia-decía de manera burlona Miroku mientras Inuyasha suspiraba el juez se veía muy concentrado anotando y justo cuando Kikyo iba a finalizar se le salio un disimulado gallo el cual uso a su favor para omitir la grosería-

-_Estimados alumnos...Y concursantes-_murmuro el juez encargado del concurso mientras todos prestaban atención a eso. Kikyo era una de las ultimas concursantes así que las que ya habían escogido esa canción tuvieron que ser descalificadas-_Bueno quiero antes decir que todas estuvieron sensacionales...Pero va a haber tres lugares...Las ganadoras del primer lugar obtendrán un grandioso trofeo con un diploma y un cheque de quinientos dólares para el uso de lo que ella quiera...El segundo lugar va a obtener lo mismo solo que un cheque de trescientos dólares y el último y no tan mal lugar obtendrá lo mismo solo que un cheque de doscientos dólares...Y la ganadora del tercer lugar es...-_redoble de tambores mientras todos se quedan a esperar la respuesta del juez-_el joven Henrry Jacob...-varios aplausos por parte del publico femenino. El muchacho pasa y recibe su premio mientras todos ya de plano lo dejan irse-segundo lugar es Sango Tamiya...-_el juez no la hacia de emoción en nada_-y en primer lugar y esto fue una decisión difícil ya que la señorita Higurashi gano el primer lugar ...Felicidades...Pasen por sus premios oh me los quedo yo_-broma por parte de jurado que nadie entendió-

-OMG! GANEEEEEEEE-grito desde el escenario mientras corría como mil vueltas y entonces tomaba a Sango para bailar el baile del ganador-el pescado-decía mientras hacia un baile ridículo junto con Sango-

-el breakdance-decía Sango mientras ellas continuaban bailando enfrente de todos-

-el robot!-decía Kagome mientras el jurado tosía de manera escandalosa y ella paraba su baile para ir por su premio-

-Quiero agradecer a Ayame por decirme de este concurso y-buscaba el rostro deprimido de Kikyo-Y quiero restregarle en la cara a Kikyo que soy mejor que ella...Chupa esto señorita perfección!-decía de manera emocionada-

-"se nota que nunca a ganado un concurso"-pensaba Kikyo mientras todos se reían de Kikyo y entonces ella iba a continuar a bailar con Sango-

**---**

Rin y Ayame habían ganado en primer lugar y sus hombres o machos de la selva estaban orgullosos de ellas...Y eso no fue todo ya que todas las perdedoras habían creado un baile anti-ganadoras y eso que? Definitivamente eso no tenía nada que ver con ellas así que fueron a celebrar con una cerveza en mano y con sus amigos.

-yo sabia que mi Kagome iba a ganar...Y tambien Sango-dijo Inuyasha mientras abrazaba a sus dos amigas-

-lo se es que somos perfectas...-dijo Kagome de manera arrogante mientras brindaba por eso estaba en el bosque brindando con cervezas en lata para que nadie los viera ya que tomar dentro de la escuela estaba mal pero afuera?-

-ya se...Ninguna perra minitoy puede con nosotras-dijo Ayame mientras reía-

-No creen que ya veo doble?-decía Rin que se hacia unos lentes con sus manos de manera idiota-

-ya paréenle-dijo Sesshoumaru el cual tenía una botella en su mano pero aun así no dejaba de tomar ya que heladas saben mejor...La cerveza porque las mujeres...Bueno las mujeres entre más calientes saben mejor...Pero la cerveza caliente era un pecado-

Cerveza uno mujer cero...

-La cerveza y yo somos amantes-dijo Miroku mientras todas paraban de reírse para ver como Sango le hacia una grande pellizcada de senos y entonces Miroku se iba llorando para hacer pipi en un lugar del bosque se tomaron fotos con dos de los chicos orinando detrás de ellas-

Pero se agarro cura para el grande concurso que fue...Fue algo divertido.

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

A la gaver x)! llegamos a los 40 capitulos n0n ke EMOCIÓN!

Hahaha neto muchas gracias x los reviews y por todo x.x

ahMm ando un poco enferma asi ke sere breve

**MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS DE VERAS!!**

Sin mas ke decir n.n cuidense mucho y les agradeceria que dejaran un review por el capitulo...

Atte:

Willnira

"_deja la estupidez_

_Y besame con tu _

_Calidez"_


	41. Perfección

**Inusual**

**·.'**Perdón si eh tardado n.n pero quería darme un respiro nOn!

**Cáp.41 Perfección**

"_Posiblemente ya te cansaste _

_De irte sin avisar_

_Pero creeme querida_

_Yo siempre te voy a esperar"_

_Ruidos mentales los que no me dejan dormir. Me estaré volviendo paranoica?;_ Desde que Ana gano su principesco reinado las cosas por el instituto iban bien...Greg la iba a visitar después de que salía de la escuela y se quedaba hasta las siete y de ahí regresaba a su instituto...Y debían admitirlo esos dos hacían bonita pareja y daban buena química.

-Como yo soy la reina...haré una fiesta-dijo Ana muy entusiasmada lo mejor de ella es que no presumía que era reina y obviamente no daba ordenes como si fuera de la realeza-

-Ana...has dicho que eres la reina más de cien veces...Yo gane un concurso y propongo hacer una fiesta-dijo Kagome más emocionada aun, muy bien esas dos estaban para darse un tiro-

-De gala!-dijo más emocionada Ana y Kagome asintió ambas estaban ya imaginándose como sería la fiesta. Sería como en las caricatures de anime que a Rin le gustaban ver con un lugar como si fuera un castillo, vestidos hampones y caros...Peinados hermosos con bucles y tiaras sobre sus cabezas sujetadas por pasadores...Zapatillas de cristal con brillito mágico como la tipa de la cenicienta...Y dos hermosos lugares que estaban dirigidos a la pareja de reina y rey de la noche...Las dos dejaron de soñar despiertas cuando paso Inuyasha arrancando una cuatrimoto enfrente de todos estaba jugando carreras a Greg y por lo visto los dos siempre llegaban al mismo tiempo-

-Inuyasha pregúntame la hora, pregúntame la hora!-dijo Kagome mientras Inuyasha suspiraba y le preguntaba la hora. Tal vez para las chicas es muy fácil ver como los chicos sacan su brazo y presumen su lujoso y pesado reloj de plata y de alguna marca cara mientras mueve su brazo y dura viendo el reloj-Quien sabe pero apoco no me queda bello-Ana azoto de la risa, Kagome estaba imitando a todos los hombres presumidos que hacían eso-

Ahí estaban ellos cuatro platicando de una manera nueva y entonces llegaba Rin con sus brazos cruzados y estaba un poco molesta.

-La zorra de Sesshoumaru me quito mi espejo dijo que soy una narcisista-dijo Rin mientras usaba el reflejo de la mesa de metal mientras las chicas suspiraban-Quien se cree que es? Yo no soy narcisista-Cine mental de las dos amigas de Rin-

En la mente de Kagome y Ana aparecieron varias situaciones en la cual Rin mostraba su poco poder narcisista hasta el grado de terminar cantando lo guapa y hermosa que era aunque tuviera dos granos en forma de cuernos y una obesidad insaciable ella aun así seguía diciendo que era hermosa. Pero...eso no era ser narcisista era ser vanidoso, y tener un grande autoestima...Recapitulación de los momentos Narcisistas de Rin...Ella nunca presumía que era bonita...Bueno solo un par de veces cuando Sesshoumaru andaba con esa zorra que era mala onda.

-Pero tu no eres narcisista-fue lo primero que dijo Inuyasha al ver a Ana y a Kagome muy interesadas recordando palabras que delataran a Rin-solamente eres vanidosa...Y la vanidad es uno de los siete pecados capitales-siguió diciendo el ojidorado mientras Greg se llevaba su mano a la boca. Ahora el tiempo en el que Greg decía una estupidez y hacia reír a todos-

-Pecados capitales? Eso quiere decir que ser hermoso es un pecado? Pero no es mi culpa ser así de hermoso-vanidad. Vanidad. Vanidad, algo más que gusten agregar?-

-No Greg según la señora Flora soy narcisista por verme en el espejo...Ni siquiera sabe porque me vi en el espejo-dijo Rin un poco menos irritada en estos momentos le gustaba hablar de la gente. Greg e Inuyasha eran como dos cachorritos queriendo aprender de las mujeres-

-Estabas viendo lo hermosa que eres?-siguió preguntando Greg mientras Ana y Kagome regresaban de su estado de recuerdos mentales y entonces se miraban sonriendo-

-No!, estaba viendo que tenía una pestaña enterrada en el ojo...Y era horrible!-decía mientras se echaba aire en el ojo el cual tenía irritado-Y esa pestaña se la embarre a Sesshoumaru en la camisa...Porque me da asco la forma en la que estaba parecía que tenía alguna enfermedad visual...Ustedes saben con eso de que es muy común de que el herpez se te pegue o incluso los gérmenes...Ni Dios lo mande verdad yo debo de estar saludable pues entonces quien sería Rin?-ella hablo mucho y lo mucho que dijo no se le entendió-

-Te entiendo-dijo Inuyasha mientras ponía un rostro de haber entendido y apoyaba a Rin ella no le entendió pero siempre veía a su padre poner esa cara de interesado en algún tema femenino y siempre le resultaba-

-No!! Un chico no lo entiende...Que clase de niña eres?-dijo molesta mientras se levantaba para irse claro menos irritada que antes-

-Ella tiene razón un chico no entiende eso-dijo Kagome mientras Greg le acariciaba el cabello a Ana haciendo que la muchacha mantuviera unas mejillas coloradas (hahaha amo a Greg n/n i a Dan)-

-Y un chico que entiende?-pregunto Inuyasha que estaba sentado a su lado-

-Pues cosas de deportes, drogas, sexo...Son como una maquina de sexo-dijo Kagome mientras el dudaba ante eso-

-No es cierto...El hecho de que yo ya no sea virgen no quiere decir que entienda muy bien eso de lo de sexo-dijo Inuyasha discutiendo su punto de vista. Kagome solamente estaba aburrida y deseaba sacarle plática a su novio-

-Pero es que el hombre piensa en mujeres y sexo...-dijo Ana metiéndose en la conversación así que Greg tubo que dejar de acariciarle el cabello para entonces poner atención el tambien-

-No es cierto-dijeron Inuyasha y Greg. Aunque la verdad mentían un hombre cuando veía a una mujer no se la imaginaba con ropa de hecho en su mente se imaginaban que tan buena estaba debajo de la ropa-Y las mujeres en que piensan?-pregunto Greg mientras luego Inuyasha ponía un rostro demente y sonreía-

-No, no la pregunta es...Piensan?-pregunto Inuyasha mientras los dos chocaban sus nudillos y reían ante tal broma sexista que a las chicas les pareció de muy bajo nivel-

-Que pesados...-dijeron Kagome y las chicas mientras miraban a otro lado indignadas-

-Greg...Iré a dar una vuelta-Kagome lo miro emocionada-Me acompañas?-y los dos se tiraron a reír ahora entendían porque ellos dos eran divertidos los dos eran idénticos...Y-

-No necesitamos porque soportar bobos...Nos vamos?-dijo Ana molesta mientras se levantaban y entonces Kagome asentía y ambas se iban caminando después de la taque masculino de risa miraron que estaban solos sin sus mujeres-

-Y sus mujeres?-pregunto Miroku que tenía unas sabritas con chile en su mano y entonces todos consumieron de ese delicioso producto-

-nuestras mujeres se molestaron-dijo Greg mientras veía como llegaba Koga con Ayame y luego esta se separaba para ir detrás de un arbusto ahí habia algo sospechoso-

Estuvieron contando que fue lo que paso y solamente se escucho un "imbeciles" por parte de Koga por supuesto.

-No saben que ellas son sensibles con esas cositas? Me extraña que se hayan enojado...Kagome siempre es la que te molesta-Miroku lo apunto con el popote-

-Tienes razón el indignado debería de ser yo...Ella siempre anda diciéndome que yo soy un inútil, un bueno para nada, abuso de ella...Cuando...Díganme cuando yo he sido un inútil?-todos lo miraban el parecía desahogarse de todas las cosas malas que Kagome le habia hecho-Nunca! Yo siempre soy útil y productivo en algo...Un bueno para nada? Por dios...Soy bueno en todo...Y cuando he abusado de ella?-Koga iba a hablar pero Inuyasha lo callo-no esa clase de abusos no...Es más solo una vez que fuimos al cine y les juro por Dios que olvide mi cartera y ella tubo que pagar las entradas y las palomitas, y el refresco...Pero se lo regrese con intereses-dijo exaltado mientras luego veían como Sango se unía a ese arbusto ya definitivamente algo muy raro pasaba en ese arbusto-

-Es que ella es bien ruda-dijo Greg mientras los dos comenzaban a hablar de Kagome y sus novias-

-Sango me odia-decía de manera traumada Miroku-

-No es nuevo-dijo Koga mientras sonreía y suspiraba de manera armoniosa-Ayame me adora...Es más...AYAME VEN AQUÍ PRINCESA!-Dijo en voz alta mientras Ayame estaba a punto de salir del arbusto pero las chicas la detenían y hasta que la blusa hizo un leve "crash" fue que las miradas de los chicos se posaron en el arbusto-

-No fue intencional-dijo Kagome mientras Ayame suspiraba y entonces veían llegar a los muchachos. Koga estaba viendo la blusa rota de Ayame la cual dejaba ver un poco de su pecho, y los demás veían a sus novias tiradas picándose el trasero o una parte intensa de su cuerpo-

-Mira esto...Ahora parezco de esas niñas pobres que piden dinero...Te pasaste de lanza Kagome-dijo Ayame mientras se levantaba y entonces veía como estaban Koga, Miroku, Inuyasha y Greg viendo a las chicas tiradas en el suelo y no en unas poses muy inocentes-

-así que _esto_ hacen antes de irse a dormir-dijo de manera malpensada Miroku mientras las chicas se miraban aun sin entender la situación-

-_esto_? a que te refieres con _esto_?-pregunto Kagome de manera inocente. Sacrilegio!! De todas las personas que estaban ahí en el arbusto tiradas en una pose erótica la persona que pregunto era la que tenía la mente más cochambrosa...Por eso sacrilegio!-

-pues..._esto_ es como..._eso_-explico Inuyasha mientras todos sonreían de la manera pervertida...Era como unas sombras gigantes y ellas eran tan pequeñitas y esas sombras gigantes tenían ojos brillosos y murmuraban cosas y ellas estaban asustadas-

-_eso esto?-_decía Ayame de manera enredaba-ya no entiendo nada-murmuro mientras Kagome estiraba su mano para apuntarlos con su dedo, los chicos ya no podían iniciar a carcajearse de ellas-

-bueno...es que miren su posición...-dijo Inuyasha mientras las chicas se miraban. Una tenía la falda un poco levantada, Ayame la blusa un poco rota...Ana estaba en medio de todo y la mente cochambrosa de las chicas mal pensó todo, se levantaron un poco apuradas, sacudiendo sus mugrientas ropas y con sus mejillas coloradas-

-...Bueno nosotras hacemos esto siempre...Debería darles envidia-dijo de manera coqueta Kagome. Oh! Golpe duro para los chicos-

-perras...Y no me invitan-dijo Greg mientras los chicos miraban a Kagome-

-así que eso haces mi amor? Me engañas!-dijo Inuyasha casi llorando mientras miraba a sus amigos-

-no espera-Kagome se levanto y como estaba cerca la alberca...Kagome, Inuyasha y una hermosa alberca eso iba a ser...-

-ven Kagome...-la tomo de la mano y entonces la abrazo...y después de abrazarla la cargo con todas sus fuerzas por supuesto que ella se emociono y todos miraban eso...Koga le habia dado su camisa a Ayame para que se tapara y los chicos observaban a Inuyasha-

-NO INUYASHA NO!-Grito Kagome mientras el sonreía de manera traviesa y entonces la aventaba a la alberca haciendo que hiciera el ruido de cuando tiran algo a la alberca-

-jajajaja!-todos se empezaron a reír menos Rin la cual iba llegando e Inuyasha la aventó y entonces todos se miraron el villano en estos momentos era el sucio de Inuyasha y su mente podrida-

-TIENES CEBO EN LA P.NCHE CABEZA INUYASHA!-Le grito Kagome mientras salía de la alberca toda mojada y entonces iba a reclamarle daba gracias a que casi no habia gente transitando por esos lugares-QUE DEMONIOS TIENES EN LA CABEZA?-le seguía diciendo de manera exaltada-

-el no tiene nada-respondió Greg de manera orgullosa e Inuyasha lo callo pues usaba esa miradita de "cállate perra"-

-te pasas Inuyasha-dijo Kagome mientras comenzaba a meterse a su edificio para cambiarse y después de dos horas la veían bajar con ropa seca y limpia-

-creo que tengo que llevar la ropa a la lavandería-dijo Sango que estaba viendo a su amiga-

-lavandería eso suena a algo sucio!-dijo Miroku mientras todos rolaban los ojos-

-INUYASHA ERES UN MALDITO SIDOSO VIOLADOR...-le seguía gritando Kagome la cual se veía toda limpia-

-si...si...si-dijo Inuyasha sin prestarle mucha atención-

-no lo niega eso es algo bueno, no?-pregunto Miroku cerca de Sango mientras Sango asentía-

-tengo tarea que hacer así que adiós-dijo Kagome aun molesta, sus amigas no la habían ayudado pero Inuyasha se merecía el premio de oro el cual la habia aventado con tanta fuerza que...Le dolió el trasero-

-eso fue algo espontáneo mi amor-dijo Inuyasha intentando abrazarla pero ella se aparto y entonces fue a comprar algo por supuesto que Inuyasha la siguió agarro el bote de mostaza mientras le echaba mucha mostaza a Inuyasha sobre su camisa blanca-

-eso tambien fue espontáneo mi amor-dijo Kagome mientras iba con sus amigas y entonces todos los presentes (amigos) observaban esa pequeña discusión matrimonial-

Rin apareció después de tres horas.

**---**

-Tengo una idea directora-dijo Ana emocionada mientras la directora dejaba de leer el periódico para observar a su alumna. Idea proviniendo de una amiga de Kagome de seguro era algo que adelantaba el Apocalipsis-

-Ah si? Y cual es tu idea?-pregunto de una manera un poco interesada. La verdad no estaba interesada en alguna idea tonta de los alumnos-

-Pues que este viernes festejar algo...Pero será con nuestros padres y de gala...Adornaremos la escuela de manera elegante y será un festival-dijo Ana nerviosa tal vez su idea era un asco pero al menos tenía ideas-

Un baile de gala. Festejar algo después de Febrero, de seguro iba a ser algo muy espontáneo sin contar que estaban a menos de dos días.

-Haber tenido esa idea antes...Me agrada esa idea...-dijo la directora-Le anunciare a los delegados de cada salón para que traigan apoyo de sus familias-Ana sonrió mientras iba emocionada a conseguir algunas cosas...La directora hizo varias llamadas todas eran hacia los padres importantes y después saco de todo sus papeles el expediente de Kagome Higurashi, leyó detenidamente lo que decía y entonces sonrió con un poco de maldad hacerle pagar por todas las travesuras que habia hecho iba a ser algo muy divertido pero aun así era algo muy poco ético lo dejo pasar mientras continuaba haciendo sus llamadas para infórmale a todos los padres-

Ana estuvo ocupada ese día, y estaban llamando a estudiantes que tenían dinero para ayudar en este festival, todos los alumnos se ofrecieron o mejor dicho se ofrecieron los que tenían una grande fortuna, la escuela ya estaba enterada y cancelaron las clases para apoyar al máximo en el festival como iban a venir los padres no iba a ser una fiesta cualquiera.

-Y que se van a poner?-pregunto Ayame que estaba indicándoles a los trabajadores de sus padres lo que hicieran-

-un kimono-dijeron Kagome, Sango y Rin al mismo tiempo mientras veían a la escuela moverse de manera desesperada. Ese iba a ser el famoso día del festival y ellas solo esperaban a sus padres o bueno Sango y Rin esperaban a sus padres-

Cocineros y agentes personales de los niños ricos...Inuyasha estaba haciéndose cargo de la parte en la que se iba a arreglar y su madre le mando a una diseñadora y varios trabajadores o gente de casa de Miroku los cuales se encargaban de hacer ese lugar como si fuera un castillo.

-Mis papas llamaron...Llegaran en la tarde-dijo Sango mientras veía su reloj faltaban unas cinco horas para comenzar y entonces fueron a haber en que eran útiles-

-Yo pensé que nosotros íbamos a encargarnos-dijo Kagome mientras luego aparecía Koga y abrazaba a Ayame-

-Esto servirá a los hijos de la gente importante para saber dirigir algún evento...-de manera seria hablo-

-La vida de los niños ricos-atino a decir Rin mientras luego unas traían cajas de bebidas e indicaban a donde iban a ir. Después informaron que estuviera todo listo para los padres...Por eso de cómo las cuatro las chicas ya se encontraban comiendo aunque comían con pocos ánimos pues después el kimono no les iba a quedar y eso del kimono era ordenes de la directora. "Si no llevan kimono ni se presenten" fue la dura orden que les dio y después todas llamaron a alguien de Japón para que les consiguiera la ropa-

Después vieron como todo ya solo estaba preparado la escuela era irreconocible era como un castillo muy moderno y bien decorado...Muchas dejaron a sus agentes para que se encargaran de la vigilancia para irse a cambiar...Cinco y media Inuyasha y Kagome todavía no se dirigían la palabra ella estaba ofendida y tambien Rin; Dejaron de comer para ir a arreglarse, Kagome ya habia traído un kimono en caso de ocuparlo así que no iba a tener que molestar a su familia para que se lo enviaran...

Tenían tres horas para cambiarse...

Cinco y media ya estaba listo todo para los invitados, carros lujosos iban llegando para estacionarse en el amplio estacionamiento de la escuela, unos más lujosos que otros...Gente importante que bajaba con trajes y vestidos lujosos observando el adorno de la escuela, eran guiados por sus respectivos agentes mientras caminaban por los elegantes pasillos de la escuela...Los padres de los alumnos eran comerciantes, dentistas con mucha fama, doctores, arquitectos...Pero más que nada eran dueños de grandes marcas y con mucho esfuerzo habían asistido y solamente asistieron para cerrar algún negocio con alguna familia distinguida.

Los muchachos iban vestidos con trajes negros para los niños ricos era muy sencillo vestirse así muy fácil querer verse bien. Y las chicas usaban vestidos de alguna grande marca de diseñador o simplemente peinados hechos por alguien famoso, y ahí estaban ellas bajando las escaleras principales usando esos kimonos que eran mejor vistos en Japón, pero ni modo ahí estaban ellas tres usando unos hermosos kimonos...Eran para la ocasión, con colores que contrastaban con sus ropas...Kagome sentía que su kimono le estaba quitando el oxigeno y era algo muy obvio pues desde hace tres años que lo tenía y le apretaba...Sango diviso a sus padres y fue a disculparse con sus amigos...

Su madre era muy dulce pero la mirada de su padre.

-Sango...-dijo su padre de manera severa mientras miraba a su hija portar ese maravilloso kimono-...acompáñame-su madre intento evitar que la acompañara pero Sango trago de manera difícil y fue a seguir a su padre en la terraza en la parte del gigante balcón fue que su padre estiro su mano y le dio una grande bofetada-

-Por...porque?-pregunto mientras agachaba su mirada y sobaba su mejilla la cual estaba roja-

-Rechazaste la invitación de la familia Tohma-fue lo único que dijo mientras luego veía como llegaba su madre para discutir con su padre...Mientras ella observaba a un muchacho con unos lentes, su cabello negro y sus ojos fríos negros...Era más alto que ella y por supuesto que era guapo-

-Soy Akito Tohma-dijo presentándose mientras estiraba la mano de Sango para besarla, ella se giro confundida con sus padres el cual ya habia salido de la terraza-

-...Mucho...gusto-fue lo que dijo Sango de manera hipócrita-

-Por lo visto tus padres no te dijeron pero serás mi compañera por todo el festival...-dijo de manera educada mientras estiraba su mano para dársela a Sango. Confundida.-

Nuestra protagonista estaba buscando algún rostro familiar...Y entonces noto como estaba llegando una mujer anciana con una elegante ropa, y acompañada de unos guaruras y detrás de esos guaruras aparecían mostrando una distinguida familia con adolescentes y toda la cosa, madres, padres e hijos observaron a esa familia aparecer...La música de la orquesta sonaba en todo el lugar, la luz, los meseros. Ella se quedo sorprendida sus ojos temblaron y su garganta se seco. Se apresuro a acercarse mientras detenía el paso de todos hizo el saludo formal de Japón.

-Buenas tardes...Familia-dijo Kagome mientras miraba a su abuela una imagen que ella respetaba-Por favor acompáñenme-intento tomar el brazo de su abuela pero esta la rechazo-

-Mocosa sucia...No me vuelvas a tocar-de manera seria mientras caminaba y seguía a su nieta. Los demás primos de Kagome se rieron ante la poca muestra de cariño que la abuela mostró por Kagome-

-Oye Kagome...A pesar de ser una huérfana tus padres te dejaron dinero no?-pregunto uno de sus tíos Kagome simplemente dudo al momento de saber que contestar-

-Fue porque mis padres se esforzaron en darme lo mejor-dijo Kagome y entonces los primos se burlaron-

-Kagome-la llamo su abuela mientras ella la miraban-Quiero que traigas refrescos para cada uno-repuso de manera severa-

-pero hay meseros-dijo Kagome y entonces su abuela la miro de manera severa. Contó a sus familiares, eran dos tías y dos tíos...Tres primos y su abuela...Ocho refrescos para cada uno, se apresuro mientras llegaba a la mesa de las bebidas en donde agarro cuatro refrescos, regreso y noto como Yani estaba siendo mimada por su abuela y al verla simplemente tubo que regresar por los demás refrescos-

-Gane un concurso de canto-fue lo que pudo decir para intentar sacarle platica a su abuela. Pero obviamente su abuela no estaba interesada en eso-

-Abuela...Kagome se porto muy mal conmigo en toda la escuela...Ni siquiera me invito a pasar año nuevo...Estuve sola...-dijo mientras sus primos aun miraban con severidad a Kagome-

-Es cierto eso?-pregunto su abuela mirando a Kagome, obviamente Yani tambien traía un kimono-

-no...Yo invite a Yani y ella acepto-su abuela no le creyó-

-Cuando acabes la escuela te esperan grandes años de respeto a la familia Higurashi...-dijo su abuela mientras sus primos que eran tal vez de su edad se levantaban para tomar a Kagome y llevarla a algún lugar-

Sus tíos estaban queriendo decidir su futuro y Yani entraba en eso.

-Y dime Kagome ya eres diferente?-pregunto uno de sus primos mientras Kagome suspiraba. Uno de ellos era un año mayor que ella con su cabello castaño y sus ojos verdes era muy guapo pero tambien era un idiota, los otros dos eran de su edad y eran guapos tambien...Uno poseía un cabello revuelto negro y un cuerpo un poco delgado-

-Sabes nuestros padres y la abuela comento que eres rica...De seguro vendes droga o algo por el estilo-seguían siendo los mismos idiotas-

-No...-murmuro mientras veía a Koga saludar a las madres de Miroku-

-Sabes...Las niñas tan raras como tu y problemáticas no suelen ser queridas por nuestra familia...Y parece que tu padre era el mayor socio de la empresa familiar...Y toda la responsabilidad recae sobre ti-dijo el tercer primo el cual tenía el cabello más claro que los tres-

-Vamos a bailar-dijo uno mientras los otros dos se quedaban observando eso, ella no pudo evitarlo así que fue a bailar mientras miraban sus pies y ella sonreía aun con pesar era el momento oportuno para intentar ganarse un poco de cariño de su abuela paterna pero obviamente eso nunca iba a ser posible-

El la piso, haciendo que casi tropezara y la piso apropósito...Muchos la estaba viendo, y cuando terminaron de bailar el soltó su mano y ella cayo sobre el suelo, sus tres primos se empezaron a reír.

-Yo se que nunca fui aceptada en mi familia...-dijo Kagome levantándose mientras miraba a sus primos se sobo su trasero y entonces sola se levanto-Y ustedes dos solamente...Hicieron que la abuela me odiara-dijo de manera fría y seria-

-nosotros? No hemos hecho nada-dijo uno de manera cínica-

Ayame estaba cerca y estaba preocupada, se acerco para asustar un poco a Kagome.

-Quien es ella?-pregunto Hiten (el mayor) mientras miraba a Ayame con ojos lujuriosos...Ayame no se sintió ofendida o algo así-

-es...una amiga-dijo Kagome mientras se ponía delante de ella-

-Son tus amigos Kagome?-pregunto Ayame pero Kagome negó y entonces tomo aire para presentar a su familia-

-son...Hiten, Soten y Bokken Higurashi-dijo Kagome mirando a su amiga. Ayame sonrió-

-Que padre ustedes son primos de Kagome...-dijo Ayame sonriendo y acercándose a saludar pero Hiten la sostuvo por la cintura y la acerco a el de manera peligrosa...Ayame estaba comenzando a asustarse-

-Hiten déjala en paz-dijo Kagome mientras intentaba quitarla pero le resulto imposible-

-Vamos a jugar Kagome-los dos tomaron a Kagome por las manos y se llevaron a Ayame...Rin pudo ver como estaba Kagome siendo jalada y entonces se disculpo con sus padres para ir detrás de ella con ese kimono le resultaba un poco complicado...Los tres primos de Kagome fueron a llevar cerca del estacionamiento a las dos chicas-

Hiten sostuvo a Ayame...

-Hiten deja a Ayame...Ella es una amiga-dijo Kagome mientras se intentaba soltar pero era tan débil delante de ellos-

-Déjame en paz-dijo Ayame molesta mientras se soltaba y entonces tomaba de la mano a Kagome para irse de ellos pero ellos detuvieron a Kagome y entonces Kagome le grito que se fuera-

-Que quieren?-fue la dura pregunta de Kagome mientras los tres la miraban-

-no tienes idea de cuanto te odiamos verdad?-pregunto uno sintiéndose enfermo de con solo verle el rostro a Kagome-

-tu olor es como veneno...-dijo Soten irritado-

-Yo...-Kagome iba a decir algo pero uno de ellos logro darle una bofetada haciendo que Kagome callara-

-no hemos terminado...cuando te regreses a Japón entonces sentirás el peso de la familia Higurashi sobre ti-dijo Bokken mientras Kagome entonces suspiraba no iba a llorar simplemente era una bofetada esas bofetadas ya no dolían-

-Y...porque..me odian tanto?-pregunto Kagome mirando a sus tres primos-ustedes no saben lo que es ser rechazado por todo el mundo-uno de ellos la tomo por los hombros-

-Rechazados? Por dios tu siempre estuviste en boca de la familia...El abuelo no paraba de decirnos lo magnifica que era tenerte como nieta-dijo molesto Bokken mientras la volvía a soltar-

-no hay nada de magnifico sacrificar la conducta para querer llamar la atención-volvió a decir mientras se giraba para regresar. Sentía que sus ojos ardían, cuando era pequeña siempre creyó que sus primos con el tiempo la aprenderían a querer...-

-TONTA!-Gritaron Soten y Hiten llenos de envidia mientras los tres corrían para alcanzar a Kagome y empezar a molestarla, hasta que Kagome agacho de nuevo su rostro y comenzó a llorar. Obviamente dolida de aquellos comentarios hirientes fue que vio a su abuela sonreírle a Yani-

-...Que tienes Kagome?-pregunto uno de sus tíos-Acaso no te habrás portado mal verdad?-pregunto luego riendo mientras sus primos tomaban asiento y comenzaban a conversar-

-Pienso que no es necesario que estén aquí-levanto su rostro para mirarlas-a que han venido? Ustedes tres solo quieren molestarme...Y usted abuela solamente me da ordenes...Para su información no es mi madre...-dijo molesta mientras la miraban de manera seria-

-Mal educada...-dijo su abuela dándole una sonora bofetada esta vez fue en la mejilla izquierda en donde sus primos no le pegaron, Yani estaba aguantándose la risa y ella estaba sorprendida-

-deberías de dar gracias que venimos hasta acá..-dijo molesta su abuela-

-No...No les daré las gracias...-dijo Kagome mientras se giraba y entonces veía como estaban Rin y Ayame hablando con sus amigos-

-Deberías de pensar en tu futuro...Cuando todo ese dinero se te acabe...A que te dedicaras?-pregunto una de sus tías-las puertas de la casa van a estar cerradas para ti-

-yo...siempre he hecho lo mejor para que me acepten-la prueba mayor era esta. El momento en que su familia se burlaba de ella y rechazaban sus ideas-

-En esta familia ya no hay lugar para un Higurashi más-dijo la abuela mientras abrazaba a Yani-

-Prefieren a esa zorra tonta que a mi?-dijo molesta mientras Yani murmuraba un "Oye" y entonces su familia la observaba de manera incrédula-

-No entiendo que veía mi difunto esposo en ti...Queriendo ser superior a todos los Higurashi-dijo de manera severa su abuela-

-No es cierto-dijo Kagome mientras suspiraba debía calmarse no quería que todos la observaran y al día siguiente hablaran de ella-

-calla...-dijo su abuela molesta mientras Kagome apretaba su puño, la blusa de su kimono estaba haciendo que el puño no se viera-Deberías de presentarme a tus amigas...O acaso tu falta de entusiasmo evita que tengas amigas?-pregunto de manera burlesca, Kagome entonces miro a todos lados-

-Ahorita regreso-en cuanto se giro su familia comenzó a hablar mal de ella, noto que ahí estaban sus amigos no quería hacerlos pasar alguna vergüenza así que regreso sus pasos hacia ellos-mis amigos...No están disponibles...Sus padres los enviaron a recoger alguna firma importante-invento algo de manera apresurada-

-Son ricos?-pregunto su abuela interesada. Kagome asintió-

-Kagome tiene novio...-dijo Yani de manera sonriente mientras todos se quedaban sorprendidos-

-de seguro debe de ser un vago...-dijo la abuela. Kagome de manera automática la miro de una manera violenta-

-mi novio se llama Inuyasha Tashio...-A la abuela le resulto muy conocido ese apellido dos años atrás ellos habían cerrado un negocio muy importante-

-KAGOME!-dijo Rin que estaba acompañada de Sesshoumaru la tomaron para sacarla de ahí, la verdad Kagome no se veía muy animada-

Los tres se fueron. Kagome al fin pudo respirar un aire más tranquilo y cuando giro su vista pudo ver a su abuela haciéndole todo tipo de cariños a Yani.

-Quien te pego?-pregunto Sesshoumaru mientras Kagome se sonrojaba y entonces negaba-

-nadie...Quien me va a pegar?-dijo sonriente si fuera alguien que no es cercano a ella hubiera creído eso pero era Sesshoumaru así que el pudo distinguir el sentido falso del humor-

-cual de los tres fue?-esta vez se veía más serio y a la misma Kagome le dio mucho miedo negar la respuesta-

-no les debe de importar...-Rin entonces giro su vista hacia su familia-

-somos tus amigos...Quien fue Kagome? Fue Hiten, Bokken o Soten?-Rin tampoco bromeaba. Kagome los miro-

-Bokken-fue lo único que pudo decir y entonces Rin se separo de ellos para entonces acercarse a la familia de Kagome. Todos la reconocieron era la famosa amiga de Kagome-

-Bokken...Cuando intentes pegarle a una dama...procura que esta dama no tenga amigos...-dijo mientras se acercaba y le daba una grande bofetada-y ni creas que esto se va a quedar así...Solo falta que el novio de Kagome y sus amigos se enteren...Y para ustedes...Si yo fuera ustedes iría a pedirle perdón a Kagome...Ya que Yani les tiene cegados a todos no? Sus calificaciones son peores que las de todos...Y le apodan la zorra escurridiza-dijo de manera violenta mientras se giraba para ir con Kagome-

Kagome se habia escapado de los brazos de Sesshoumaru, saco su celular y entonces fue a un lugar donde estuviera completamente sola...Estuvo pensando, solamente pensando sintiéndose aun más rechazada...Si tenía una abuela y no era la más cariñosa del mundo con todos sus primos mostraba más afecto pero con ella...Con ella guardaba toda la ira y la desquitaba sin importarle si hería sus sentimientos...Sin darse cuenta unos brazos protectores la rodearon por los hombros y la acercaron al pecho y le susurraron lindas palabras en el oído.

-Todo va a estar bien...-le decía ella no quería apartarse, así se sentía mucho mejor.-

-No...No...Nada va a estar bien-decía mientras sentía sus lagrimas acumulársele sobre los ojos y luego esas lagrimas caían sobre su kimono era tan fácil de reconocer esa voz-

-Claro que si...Tu eres muy fuerte...Y además eres mi novia...Nadie te va a hacer sentir mal...-Inuyasha la abrazo más hacia el y entonces le dio un beso sobre su cabeza-Ellos no merecen ser tus familiares...Tu eres mucho mejor que ellos...Incluso tu sabes que eres mejor que Yani...-le levanto el rostro y le limpio las lagrimas que estaban sobre sus ojos, acumuladas o sobre sus mejillas-

-No es cierto...-dijo Kagome mientras lo abrazaba y entonces comenzaba a llorar sobre el, a Inuyasha no le importo que ella dejara su cuello húmedo. La abrazo aun más, Koga iba a hablar pero al verlos mejor se retiro y le tomo el celular a Kagome...Fue todo lo que hizo-yo simplemente soy...alguien que no vale la pena-estaba hipando así que a Inuyasha le resultaba imposible lograr saber que decía-

-No...No es cierto...-dijo Inuyasha mientras la apartaba de el y entonces ella se limpiaba las lagrimas-deja de llorar...Te vez más bonita cuando sonríes...-le dijo mientras le daba un corto beso-además ellos no van a estar aquí para siempre...-le dijo mientras ella dejaba de llorar. Inuyasha entonces le toco la mejilla y entonces ella se alejo asustada-Qué te paso?-pregunto mientras Kagome negaba-

-nada-el no creyó eso, así que la acerco a el y le apretó aun más la mejilla ella se aparto con dolor-

-Inuyasha...-dijo Koga mientras dejaba el celular de Kagome sin que ella se diera cuenta lo levanto para susurrarle algo y entonces Kagome tomo aire con su nariz y noto que Inuyasha se ponía muy furiosos y la tomaba de la mano para llevarla apurada y entonces cerca de la alberca ahí estaba...Bokken tirado en el suelo, intentando soltarse-

-Kagome...Diles que me suelten-dijo Bokken molesto mientras Sesshoumaru le pateaba de manera brusca el pecho y entonces Bokken soltaba el aire y entonces agachaba la cabeza. Miroku lo estaba sujetando y las chicas estaban mirando eso como si fuera lo mejor del mundo-

-Te atreviste a golpear a Kagome...-dijo Inuyasha mientras apretaba sus puños y entonces lo levantaba de los cabello para darle un grande puñetazo...A el no le gustaba la violencia pero cuando le pegaban a alguien que el quería mucho-

-Inuyasha!-decía Kagome mientras lo agarraba y entonces lo intentaba calmar-no vale la pena...Además ni me dolió-dijo Kagome nerviosa-

-Kagome...Por primera vez creo que esos desgraciados se merecen esto-dijo Sango mientras luego veía como estaban llegando. Soten y Hiten de manera brusca al ver a Bokken ensangrentado corrieron y empezaron a empujar a todos, Kagome callo sobre los brazos de Koga y entonces Hiten tubo el descaro de intentar pegarle a Sesshoumaru el esquivo el golpe y entonces Soten le pego una patada, pronto la pelea se hizo algo violenta...Todos eran contra todos, Inuyasha estaba golpeando a Bokken hasta el grado de dejarlo inconciente...Y cuando los tres primos de Kagome en verdad quedaron golpeados fue que se fueron-

Inuyasha tomo de la mano a Kagome y entonces con el corazón aun agitado fue a tomar algo.

-Me debiste haber dicho que te trataban mal...-dijo Inuyasha molesto pero Kagome le limpio la parte del labio en donde comenzaba a hacérsele un poco rojizo-

-es que yo no quería que te pelearas con ellos...-le confeso Kagome mientras el la abrazaba y entonces las luces comenzaban a hacerse un poco menos fuertes y daba un ambiente más romántico. Todos fueron a bailar esa hermosa música clásica-

Esos dorados no se apartaban de los cafés, los dos bailaban muy bien la música clásica...Kagome dejo llevarse por la música y tambien bailo un poco con Sango y con Miroku...Todos sus amigos estaban cerca de ella haciéndola sentir feliz y plena...

-Saben...Son los mejores amigos de todo el mundo-continuo bailando con Sesshoumaru mientras veía a Inuyasha bailar con Sango y luego los dos se terminaban separando por Miroku el cual tenía permiso de hablarle a Sango-

-La primera vez que te vi-le confesaba Inuyasha mientras Kagome sonreía de manera traviesa-

-me viste fea...Con granos falsos y frenos...Dios era tan fea-dijo Kagome bromeando-

-la verdad...es que...Tu siempre fuiste la única-dijo sonriendo mientras hacia que ella diera una vuelta y entonces regresara a estar enfrente de el-

-Tu siempre serás mi idiota-le regalo un beso sobre la mejilla mientras luego Inuyasha era empujado y Koga bailaba un poco con Kagome e Inuyasha se iba a bailar un poco con Ayame-

-La verdad...Yo hice que golpearan a tus primos...-dijo Koga divertido mientras la soltaba para quitarle el lugar a Inuyasha y entonces Kagome sonreía. Sin duda de estos amigos estaba enamorada-

Y es que el la quería solamente para el...Ya que los dos estaban confiando todo, no valía la pena elaborar planes para el futuro ya que mejor aprovechaban el presente, la música continuaba...El licor aumentaba. Su amor tal vez era obsesivo e incluso tétrico...Pero que más daba era su amor no?

Para ella el era perfecto, bueno nadie era perfecto pero se sentía tan bien estando con el...Como si todo girara y nunca terminara con esos hermosos ojos que la hacían querer vomitar y a la vez amar, su estomago tal vez tenía miles de sensaciones...Muchas emociones juntas y no eran alucinaciones...Todo era mortal y tambien era tan real...Y a la vez nadie tenía ganas de llorar o de gritar...No las lagrimas se habían secado y ahora iba a haber más para amar...Y ya se habia cansado de ilusionarse por hombres que no valían la pena, ver a Inuyasha era sentirse con mucha magia y ganas de querer vomitar pero era algo especial.

Ella no era una princesa...nunca iba a ser una princesa pero Inuyasha era su príncipe...Y así lo quería...

-te quiero tanto...-dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome sonreía y entonces cuando la música se detenía ella se alzaba un poco y cerraba sus ojos para darle un sútil y romántico beso en medio de todos...Sin importarle el que dirán-

Las mariposas estando con ella...Jamás se iban.

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

Les gusto O:?

Ya les aburrio?

u.u awww bueno ni se diga cn lo del parrago de "para ella el era perfecto"

x)! ni idea de ke pedo cn eso asi ke no pregunten x.x

hahahaha escuchar panda me hace atrofiarme el cerebro O:

y eso ke solo de las nuevas me gustan dos pero bueno x)!

prefiero good charlotte °¬°

ya pss nos vemos

n.n

comenten sobre el fic...

Algo que les haya gustado

Lo que sea x)!

Pero dejen un review

Nos vemos nnnn!

attE:

willnira

"_Es tan bonito amar_

_y tan difícil olvidar"_


	42. Decepciones

**Inusual**

_**Muchas disculpas x la tardanza ;-;**_

**Cáp.42 decepciones...**

"_Perdóname si estoy siendo un poco dura_

_Pero me dejaste en tal estado_

_Que tendré que hacerte lo mismo_

_Que tú me hiciste a mí_

_Hasta lograr quedar terminado"_

Pude ver en tus ojos lo fácil que pensaste que iba a ser, pero desafortunadamente te equivocaste de persona; Una mañana difícil, con la sucia escuela por comienzo...Todos estaban paseándose muy animados en los pasillos para apresurarse a llegar a su primera clase y ella solamente quería asesinar a todos..Bueno la verdad no, solo porque ayer no consiguió dormir no podía culpar a los demás...Como sea no pudo dormir, y lo que dormía pasaba algo interesante en su sueño y luego se despertaba...A las tres y media se iba a dar por vencida para ir a la computadora y hacer la tarea pero le daba demasiada flojera pensar en lo que iba a durar que mejor se volvió a quedar dormida para volverse a despertar otras dos veces...Quince minutos para las seis en punto...Podía estar durmiendo un poco más, pero ya se habia dado por vencida así que opto por dar giros en la cama...Y pretender que tenia calor, ver el techo...Y perder esos benditos quince minutos...

Entro a su salón, todos estaban contentos y felices. Era como si todos estuvieran en un lugar mágico, y ella estaba ahí...Cansada, con la clásica nubecilla negra encima de ella...Y varios garabatos sobre su cabeza...Fue a sentarse mientras se recostaba y fingía pretender que nadie hablaba...Estaba por quedarse dormida, cuando sintió como Ana se acercaba a ella y la miraba de manera tímida.

-Kagome...Olvidaste tus libros-dijo mientras Kagome entonces se levantaba y comenzaba a ir por sus libros de manera cansada...Fue rápido a su casillero y entonces comenzó a ver el candado con la clave, cual era su clave? No la recordaba...Empezó a golpear el casillero haciendo el ruido de su puño con el metal y todos comenzaron a verla...Hasta que logro recordar los primeros números, bingo! Habia acertado...Tomo los primeros libros y entonces regreso a su salón-

-Señorita Higurashi, llega tarde-dijo el profesor con sarcasmo mientras Kagome lo miraba con sus ojos cansados a punto de cerrarse. Se sorprendía de no tenerlos ya cerrados-Que sorpresa!-Quería decirle que era un joto y que se fuera de regreso a su rancho a molestar a otra persona pero tenía demasiado sueño como para decírselo...Lo maldecía mentalmente mientras pasaba a su asiento y entonces se recostaba encima del libro-Higurashi...señorita Giney-dijo el profesor de manera armoniosa mientras Kagome lo miraba y entonces veía como la otra muchacha se levantaba con una enorme sonrisa-Por favor pasen y contesten estas fáciles preguntas-Se levanto mientras pasaba al frente y entonces miraba al profesor y a su compañera. Maldito viejo, como el no se estaba durmiendo...Lo odiaba!-Puede conjugarnos el verbo imprimir...-le decía a ella o a la voluptuosa?-

-Eh?-su cerebro no carburaba y con mucho trabajo y apenas lograba saber lo que decía el señor-

-Yo imprimo...Tu imprimes...El imprime...Nosotros imprimimos...Ustedes imprimen...Ellos imprimen...-dijo la muchacha mientras Kagome suspiraba, bueno eso era muy fácil-

-Señorita Higurashi...Escriba eso en el pintarrón-Quería decapitarlo, colgarlo de los huevos de aquel poste y embarrarle carne molida de hamburguesa para que los animales salvajes se lo tragaran...Eso sería muy divertido, tomo el plumón y de mala gana comenzó a escribir...Que habia dicho la voluptuosa? Que estaba haciendo?-

-Son las siete de la mañana...-dijo mientras comenzaba a escribir...Comenzó en una parte media y cuando se dio cuenta estaba terminando la palabra casi en el final...Volvió a comer con la otra forma de poder conjugar...Y casi juraba que sentía sus ojos cerrarse por completo-

-Que bello día! Y que emoción trae el grupo de trabajar...Ahora pasaremos a leer poesía-Por todos los cielos, era Lunes...El maldito inicio de semana...Y el hombre quería leer poesía?-

Estaba escuchando como cada quien pasaba a leer un poema, ella no tenía ganas de leer...De hecho le fastidiaba tener que leer enfrente de todos, todos estaban pasando...Tal vez ya se habían tirado unos treinta poemas en lo que llegaban en el de ella...El profesor le indico que leyera el siguiente, se paro enfrente de todos y entonces aclaro su garganta...Si el hombre creía que iba a hablar fuerte, estaba muy equivocado.

"_Querido mío..._

_Mi pequeño hermano esta en su cuarto fumando mota,_

_Le he dicho que se levante pues son las tres y media, _

_Le pregunto de manera amable si quiere un poco de te,_

_Pero creo que ya ni lo puedo ver, _

_Pues su cuarto esta lleno de humo.."_

Por que todos la miraban raro? No era su culpa que ese poema tratara de la mota y su hermano...

-Alguien le esta escuchando?-pregunto el profesor mientras Kagome levantaba su rostro hasta el profesor, obviamente todos negaron-

-Pase a su lugar...-Que genial! Solo porque leyó en voz baja iba a regresar a dormirse...Sonrió cuando su cabeza toco con el pupitre y entonces comenzó a dormir un poco, sin sueños raros sobre perforaciones o canciones satánicas de las famosas...-

Sintió que sus ojos de nuevo se abrían al ver al profesor parado escribiendo algo, miro su reloj...Faltaban dos minutos para que la clase acabara así que fue a estirarse un poco al menos habia dormido casi más de una hora. Quería regresar a dormir, pero en su cama...Sin que nadie la lograra molestar, sentía que su cabeza estaba paralizada...Puso sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras se sobaba la parte que estaba irritada de haberse quedado completamente dormida...Seguía parpadeando, esos dos minutos duraban mucho en pasar...

Necesitaba lavarse la cara, pero se habia bañado...Los baños deberían de despertar, pero en cambio a ella le daban más sueño...Sango estaba platicando con Ayame, mientras que Rin seguía dormida...

Miro su reloj, esos dos minutos ya habían pasado...Según las normas de la escuela el profesor ya debería irse para darle permiso al otro profesor.

-Oigan...Porque ese tipo no se va?-pregunto mientras Sango entonces absorbía aire para explicarle a Kagome-

-Cuando estabas dormida dijo que la maestra de Química le habia cedido su hora..Así que le veremos el trasero por otra hora entera...-dijo Sango molesta mientras fingía pegarle un disparo al profesor.-

-Que onda?-dijo Kagome mientras veía al profesor. Odiaba a ese hombre, su clase era literatura...En todo el tiempo que llevaban el hombre solo pedía libros, libros y más libros...Y cuando les tocaba clase les pedía que leyeran...Hicieran resúmenes o simplemente pasaran a responder cosas tontas...-Como lo odio...-dijo Kagome mientras sus dos amigas asentían-

-En toda la clase no paro de hablar de los poemas...Si tantas ganas tiene de poemas...Debería de tener sexo con ellos-dijo Ayame mientras las chicas asentían. Viejo emocionado...-

-Que se consiga a una esposa-dijo Sango mientras Kagome sonreía de manera perversa y entonces miraba a sus amigas-

-Yo sueño...-su voz era tétrica-...Y sueño mucho...-Sus amigas tenían curiosidad, y un poco de miedo-...Y siempre sueño que lo están torturando...Mientras los pollos se tragan sus tripas...Y todos nosotros bebemos sangre...Y tambien sueño que yo le digo... 'Maldito joto cara de escroto'-dijo mientras sus amigas reían. Muy bien se habia quedado traumada porque habia visto la película de South Park y Cartman habia dicho "escroto" y luego aventó un rayo. Adoraba a Cartman y amaba a Kenny...-

Como se comenzaron a carcajear varios los miraron...Siguieron conversando mientras luego el profesor se giraba molesto y les paraba la platica, y decía algo de su clase. Todos estaban sonrientes, poniendo atención a la clase...Eran como pequeños robots que no pensaban, que su cerebro habia sido lavado y que estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que los profesores quisieran eso era enfermo...

Se rasco un poco la frente nerviosa mientras notaba como su rodilla subía y bajaba de manera nerviosa...Una vez la doctora le dijo que si pegaba el talón del pie hasta el suelo eso ya no iba a pasar...Vieja mentirosa, siempre iba a seguir pasando...

Trono sus dedos mientras miraba al profesor...Era alto, de cabello negro y ojos negros...Piel blanca, pantalón de color café y una blusa de cuadros...Le faltaba el suéter de abuelita de rombos para seguir siendo más ñoño...

-Puedo ir al baño?-pregunto mientras el profesor asentía y entonces ella se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar fuera del salón. Era del asco, no habia conocido clase más aburrida...Y eran dos horas, quien sabe que clase de enfermo era-

Se topo con un par de muchachas en el baño, todas estaban viéndose en el espejo...Algunas salían del baño, y conversaban un poco...Y ella no se incluía entre el cuchicheo de las adolescentes, era estupido...Ella solo se sentó y fingió que hacia del baño para mirar lo que decía en el baño, habia anuncios de las personas más bonitas de la escuela, y habia una lista...Número uno...Inuyasha...Número dos...Miroku...Número tres...Bankotsu...

Y lo mejor era que habia una parte en la que decía que clase de cosas sexuales habían hecho...Se levanto y le bajo al baño para después e ir a lavarse las manos, era divertido leer todo eso...Se miro en el espejo, sus ojos ya no se estaban cerrando...Habia como dos muchachas aun conversando y entonces ella agarro papel y se seco las manos, tiro el papel y salio del baño...Caminaba mientras en su mente, escuchaba esa canción estilo francés antigua...Soñaba despierta, mientras veía como estaba Miroku recargado sobre el casillero y entonces se le quedaba viendo.

-Miroku...-lo saludo mientras el sonreía y entonces sacaba una carta de su pantalón y entonces ella observada el destinatario le sonrió mientras iba a su clase-

Kagome entro viendo como todos solo contestaban algo, negó con la cabeza definitivamente todos andaban muy emocionados...Tomo asiento y entonces estiro la carta hacia el lugar de Sango, ella observo la carta...Y dubitativa la tomo para comenzar a abrirla, no quería arruinarle la sorpresa así que dejo que Sango comenzara a leer la carta...

Primero se veía sorprendida, después pasaba a un estado de animo como irónico, y al final terminaba haciendo bola la carta y pedía permiso para ir a tomar agua...Ella se habia levantado para ir a buscar a Miroku, donde? En su clase...Le pidió permiso al profesor y Miroku sonriente se levanto y llego hasta donde estaba Sango.

-Esto es lo que opino de tu carta-dijo sonriente mientras sonreía con ternura-di... 'Ahh'-Miroku obedeció y entonces cerro sus ojos, y sintió una bola de papel justo dentro de su boca-eres un cerdo enfermo Miroku...Que clase de carta es esa?-dijo exaltada mientras le reclamaba-

-Es la verdad-dijo Miroku mientras Sango entonces molestaba le daba una bofetada y entonces se iba...Miroku desdoblo la carta y entonces reviso de nuevo sus palabras. No habia ningún error en esa carta...-

_Querida Sango:_

_Sanguito hermosa de mi corazón...Quiero decirte que desde que te vi no he parado de soñar en ti...Eres una niña muy tierna, bonita, sensual...Y cachonda...Me encantan tus piernas son de lo mejor, bueno en realidad me encantan tu y tu cuerpo...Sabes...Yo quiero que salgamos un día, así es! Quiero pedirte eso...Bueno cuídate mucho...Besos Miroku._

_Pd. Cuando la leas pregunta que es eso..._

Ella no le habia preguntado que era eso...Al comprender con su mente cochambrosa, corrió para buscar a Sango...

-Sango!-le llamo mientras veía como estaba Sango agachando su cabeza y entonces hacia algo con sus manos y entonces la detenía pero ella estaba apurada-Espera!-dijo mientras le tomaba de la muñeca y Sango se soltaba-No me preguntaste que era _eso_...-dijo Miroku sonriendo, con su mejilla roja debido al golpe de Sango y aun así estaba sonriéndole de manera tierna-

-Ya estoy harta Miroku!-dijo Sango mientras lo miraba molesta-No se que demonios quieres!...Y ya me estoy cansando de tu estupido juego-dijo aun más irritada, le molestaba verle su estupida sonrisa...Y tan seguro, y notaba como habia una extraña sensación en su estomago...-

-No es un juego Sango-ella lo miro de manera fría y entonces le arrebato la carta de la mano-

-Si te querías burlar de mí...Lo conseguiste Miroku...Pero yo no tengo porque aguantar tus humillaciones o tus propuestas obscenas...-dijo mientras dejaba que el coraje la dominara, quería plantarle de nuevo su mano en la mejilla pero debía trasquilarse-

-Yo...-el no sabia que decir estaba nervioso y patéticamente extraño, verla era como algo que le gustaba-

-Quédate con tus estupidas amigas...Ya déjame en paz!!-decía exaltada mientras lo empujaba un poco y entonces entraba a su salón claro...Antes tiro la carta en el suelo y pasaba a su asiento como si nada hubiera pasado-

Kagome y Ayame notaron como estaba Sango tomando asiento...Muy enojada, y sus ojos parecían querer brillar pero aun así mantenía una sonrisa. Kagome dejo de ver a Sango, y se preocupo por algo...Inuyasha no le habia mandado un papelito para acosarla, que le pasaba a su novio? Acaso el creía que ella le iba a mandar papelitos? Pues si el creía eso estaba muy equivocado...Ella no iba a dejar que el dominara, así que mejor se dedico a hacer el trabajo que debía entregar; Después el profesor pedía que todos guardaran silencios y continuaran platicando pero no en voz elevada.

-Qué tienes Sango?-Rin estaba trabajando como loca, mientras se limpiaba la baba de su labio-

-Miroku me mando una carta...Diciendo que era sensual...Y me pedía que hiciéramos eso-dijo Sango molesta mientras cruzaba sus brazos y entonces retenía las ganas de querer llorar. Nadie iba a entender como se sentía, ella por un par de minutos se habia sentido emocionada...Y hasta le habia creído durante los días que ya comenzaban a comenzar como amigos...Y ahora al leer su carta obviamente sabia que Miroku solo quería tener sexo con ella, eso era lo más bajo que Miroku le habia pedido...Lo odiaba mucho...-

-Debe haber una confusión...-dijo Ayame mientras Sango entonces dejaba de apretar con fuerza la falda del uniforme y entonces acomodaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja-

-No hay ninguna confusión...Es Miroku!-dijo Sango en un tono triste y seco. Antes de leer la carta ya habia tenido un mejor concepto de el, ya hasta se atrevía a decir con orgullo que Miroku era su amigo, pero ahora...Ahora le daba asco que creyeran que era amiga de aquel joven mujeriego-Y ya no quiero hablar de eso...Además le pedí que me dejara en paz y que se quedara con sus estupidas amigas-dijo mientras agachaba un poco más su cabeza-

-Sango...-murmuro Kagome mientras Ayame miraba a Sango. Para haberle pedido eso, debería de haber estado muy molesta...Ya que Sango odiaba verlo coquetear con las mujeres y tambien odiaba como Miroku se expresaba de "cariñito, cosita" y puros apodos cursis que hacían a los seres humanos querer vomitar. Pero ahora, ahora con tal de que se alejara de ella le pedía que se fuera con sus amigas...-

-Saben...Hoy podríamos ir a dar la vuelta por la tarde-dijo Ayame cambiando drásticamente el tema, Sango levanto el rostro un poco más animado-

-Pero yo manejo!-Sango adoraba manejar, Ayame asintió mientras regresaba Rin con una mejilla un poco roja debido al tiempo que estuvo dormida-

-Faltan diez minutos...Me estoy muriendo de hambre-dijo Rin mientras se recargaba sobre el escritorio de Kagome e intentaba adentrarse a su platica, las chicas sonrieron y contestaron que ellas igual. Ni señales del querido novio de Kagome-

-Ni siquiera me ha dicho hola...-dijo nerviosa mientras se mordía el labio-no me voy a acercar eso es obvio...-dijo viendo como el estaba hablando con sus amigos y luego reía. Odiaba su encantadora sonrisa, la forma en que socializaba era tan genial. Soltó un suspiro de enamorada, mientras lo miraba aun más-Y sus ojos...-Por accidente habia hablado en voz alta y sus amigas la miraban raro-

-No se que le vez de guapo-dijo Rin mientras miraba a Inuyasha-sus ojos son dos bolas amarillas que parece que te van a acosar...Además de que es un idiota-No era un idiota, era Inuyasha...Y era perfecto, y lo quería-

-Celosa! Solo porque Sesshoumaru esta en otro salón y tu estas aquí amargada...-dijo Ayame divertida mientras luego Rin murmuraba un "maldición" y Sango sonreía divertida. No necesitaba al tonto de Miroku, tenía a sus amigas-

La clase habia terminado y el toque de recreo habia sonado, las chicas se levantaron emocionadas mientras sacaban el dinero de sus mochilas y comenzaban a caminar para irse.

-Kagome!-dijo Inuyasha acercándose a sus amigas, mientras Kagome miraba a otro lado molesta y a sus amigas-No me ignores...-le dijo mientras Kagome detenía su caminar para girarse y hablarle-

-No te costaba nada saludarme antes...Antes de más de tres horas!-dijo exaltada mientras sus amigas los miraban...Deberían dejarlos, después de tres minutos estarían besuqueandose...-

-No me podía levantar...Ginta llevo su dvd-dijo Inuyasha excusándose, Kagome lo miro confundida-

-Aun así pudiste saludarme!-dijo molesta mientras el pasaba la lengua por sus labios y miraba a Kagome. No podía decirle lo que estaban viendo en ese dvd, pero le resultaba muy sensual como ella se enojaba...Ya quería besarla, no lo habia hecho en todo el día...-Que crees que soy? Tu mayor diversión?-pregunto de manera irónica, prácticamente su cerebro solo asimilaba pocas palabras de las que ella decía, y fingía que le estaba poniendo atención a todo...Asintió de nuevo de manera despistada-

-Que si!? Estas diciendo que aceptas que lo nuestro termine!?-decía exaltada mientras Inuyasha parpadeaba confundido y entonces negaba-

-NO!-Grito confundido mientras las chicas los miraban. Pleitos de pareja eso era lo que las mujeres querían ver, si la pelea continuaba ellos iban a romper y luego Inuyasha quedaría sin consuelo y correría a los brazos de alguna porrista, eso era lo que ellas necesitaban...Si, necesitaban unirse a las porristas-Es que solo hablas, hablas y hablas!-dijo mientras la agarraba de los hombros, intentando no ser muy rudo-Yo te iba a saludar pero estaba viendo porno, contenta? Y no me podía levantar porque todos iban a ver que pues yo...Que yo estoy muy dotado...Y luego estaba dormida y te vi las piernas y eso no ayudaba nada...Y querías que se rieran de mi? Por supuesto que no! Por eso no te salude-dijo totalmente sonrojado mientras miraba a otro lado, porno? En una mañana tan hermosa? Ahora entendía por eso casi todos los muchachos estaban sonriendo...-

-Eres un pervertido...Ver porno a las siete de la mañana!?-decía exaltada mientras el asentía y entonces sonreía. Ya no era tan penoso, recordaba cuando estaba en sexto año de primaria...Se sentía tan malo cuando decía que habia visto porno el fin de semana, la pornografía era algo sagrado...Pero su novia merecía respeto y no podía ver porno delante de ella-Qué te pasa?-le preguntaba, no lograba que hacer si reírse o regañarlo-

-Ya! No me regañes...-dijo mientras se giraba y entonces Kagome se paraba de puntitas y lo abrazaba por la espalda para darle un beso en la mejilla-

-Hola Inuyasha!-dijo sonriente, era muy fácil la forma en que cambiaba su voz, su carácter y la forma en que vieron a un Miroku deprimido caminar por los pasillos-

Inuyasha dejo a Kagome mientras iba apresurado a acercarse a su amigo. Ahora era abandonada por su novio...y todo porque? Porque Inuyasha no reprimía sus momentos gays por su amigo.

-Si claro, déjame por la golfa de Miroku-le decía Kagome con un toque de humor mientras Inuyasha hacia que Miroku lo abrazara, para que hubiera abrazos la cosa debería de estar grave-

Quería saber todo pero tal vez ni Inuyasha sabia que pasaba, así que decidió dejarlos solos para que hablaran de hombre a hombre.

-Oye Koga, vi a Miroku muy triste tal vez deberías de estar con el-dijo Kagome mientras Sango dejaba de darle sorbos a su refresco para prestar atención a eso. Miroku triste-

-Claro! Nos vemos-dijo mientras le daba un corto beso a Ayame y entonces comenzaba a ir a buscar a su amigo-

El muchacho fue a buscar a sus amigos, los encontró en el salón un lugar cercano al baño de chicas...Cuando entro, los dos amigos lo vieron...Los ojos de Miroku estaban irritados y entonces supo que algo muy grave debió de haber pasado para que Miroku hubiera llorado.

-Que tienes Miroku?-pregunto mientras Miroku sonreía de manera irónica-

-Sango me rechazo...Le entregue una carta...Pero puse una cosa que no debí poner...Puse que quería preguntarle _eso _ella malinterpreto todo...Se exalto, me rechazo...Y al final me pidió que me alejara de ella y tiro mi carta al piso...-No sabia que dolía la forma dura en que lo rechazo o la rudeza que ella le pedía que se alejara de ella-Saben creí que era experto con las mujeres-limpio las lágrimas que caían. Sus dos amigos estaban ahí dándole apoyo, Inuyasha suspiro y miro como la cortina del salón quería dejar pasar un pequeño rayo de luz. En estos momentos la habitación era exactamente Miroku...Intentando buscar una pequeña esperanza-

-Todos creímos que éramos expertos con las mujeres-dijo Koga que se acomodaba mejor en su asiento-Hasta que las conocimos-Y lo que habia dicho habia sido de verdad, sus dos amigos lo miraron...Demonios! Koga se iba a abrir a decir sus sentimientos...-

-Pero yo creí que solo estaba queriendo a Sango...Y que con otra se me iba a pasar...Y luego vino otra, y eso nunca paso y ahora...Ahora que ya se lo que siento ella me desprecia...-dijo exaltado mientras se levantaba y miraba a sus amigos-

-La verdad...Es que cuando Kagome y yo comenzamos a andar todo era mágico...Y no dudo que a ti te va a pasar lo mismo que con Sango-dijo Inuyasha mientras le daba más ánimos a Miroku y entonces sonreía-no te deprimas...Por cierto...-el iba a cambiar drásticamente la conversación-Vamos a jugar fútbol hoy?-pregunto confundido mientras Koga se encogía de hombros y Miroku se auto abrazaba, el estaba muy sentimental...Y siempre que Miroku se ponía sentimental luego le seguía Koga y al final los tres terminaban comiendo tortas con cerveza y llorando en su habitación por las desgracias de ellos mismos...Eran patéticos-

-Bueno...-Miroku quito su imagen depresiva para sonreírle al mundo, y levantarse para salir-mi piel se eriza...Eso quiere decir que hay una damisela que necesita mi compañía...Nos vemos estupidas!-decía mientras salía, Koga ya estaba por llorar con su amigo...Y la golfa de Miroku tenía que levantarse-

-Es una perra...-murmuro Koga mientras Inuyasha asentía y ambos regresaban con sus amadas-

**---**

Otra clase de esas en las que el profesor usa su poder para dominar la clase, y la clase solamente lo observa...Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido...Solo lograba sentir sus ojos ya completamente cerrados.

-La clase acabo!-dijo el profesor emocionado mientras se giraba y veía a unos pocos poner atención y a los otros un poco dormidos...Solo Inuyasha el cual estaba escuchando música-

Después de esa clase, las chicas fueron a tomar agua y regresaron a su salón. Pero Kagome fue entretenida por Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku y otro muchacho el cual estaba un poco cohibido de estar rodeado de tales muchachos.

-Que hacen?-pregunto mientras veía como Koga abrazaba al muchacho por los hombros y le decía algo-

-Andale Joshua...Acepta que la fiesta sea en tu casa-el muchacho acomodo sus anteojos pensando algo tal vez.-

-Si...-dijo Miroku mientras lo abrazaba del otro lado, bueno ella no entendía nada. Solo veía al pobre muchacho un poco acosado-

-De que hablan?-pregunto mientras los muchachos la miraban con una sonrisa-

-Es que Joshua no quiere que se haga una fiesta en su casa...-dijo Inuyasha mientras Joshua se excusaba con la clásica de que sus padres no lo dejaban pero los muchachos parecían no entender eso-

-Y que? Después quieren hacer una pijama?-pregunto divertida Kagome mientras los muchachos se miraban sonrientes, Kagome tenía excelente ideas-Koga e Inuyasha se van a pelear por la cama de Joshua...Y querrán dormir en medio pero como Joshua es el dueño el tendrá que dormir en medio...-dijo carcajeándose mientras Miroku tambien reía-

-Y se van a pintar las uñas!-dijo Miroku sonriendo mientras Kagome asentía riéndose-

-Y se pondrán aguacate en la cara!!-decía aun carcajeándose, los otros tres muchachos se miraron-

-No nos afectan lo que digan-dijo de manera celosa Koga y entonces Miroku y Kagome continuaron burlándose de eso como un par de minutos más, hasta que Kagome descubrió que se estaba orinando y que tenía flojera de levantarse-

Al demonio ella quería ver como Sango era feliz sonriéndole a Miroku, iba a hacer que esos dos estuvieran juntos aun que tuviera que utilizar sus artimañas, miro como se paseaba Kikyo con su sensual cabello mirando a todos con sensualidad...Y luego se ponía nerviosa al ver a una secretaria y terminaba con sus mejillas acaloradas...

-Que clase de enferma es?-se pregunto mientras entraba a su clase y le confesaba un par de mentiras a Sango, debía de ser un encuentro perfecto...Miroku le confesaría sus verdaderos sentimientos y Sango tambien se los confesaría y después tendrían su primer cita...Y después vendrían más citas!, si! Eso era más que genial...Era felicidad-

-Eh?-pregunto Sango de manera intranquila notando como Ayame asentía sonriente y Rin decía algo sobre la extinción de las especies-

-Si! Pienso que deberías reclamarle a Miroku...-dijo Kagome mientras Rin y Ayame se miraban, dejar más deprimido a Miroku? No entendían el punto de Kagome-

-Pero ya le reclame-dijo Sango mientras evitaba decir un "duh" Rin asintió mientras Ayame le dio un pequeño golpe sobre el hombro-

-Deberías reclamarle-dijo Ayame mirando a Kagome, y luego a Rin...Y por ultimo a Sango-

-Así ya dejas por terminada su amistad...-dijo Kagome mientras Sango aun no lograba entender nada-

-Saben que creo...Que Miroku debería pudrirse en el infierno...Tal vez yo ya estoy harta de tenerle que verle esa asquerosa cara-decía irritada mientras hacia gestos con sus manos. Posiblemente no estaba harta de verle el rostro, y estaba irritada por hacer que el se alejara de ella o tal vez no...-

-Mejor deja eso así...Al cabo yo creo que no te debe importar que Miroku tenga a otras chicas-dijo Rin mientras Sango apretaba de manera discreta su puño y miraba a sus amigas-Es poca cosa para ti...Tu te mereces a alguien que...sea normal-dijo mientras Sango asentía contenta-

-Exacto!-dijo mientras Kagome sonreía, giro su cabeza mientras veía a su novio con ese dvd y tambien estaba una muchacha viendo eso.-

-La odio! Que tiene que andar viendo?-dijo irritada mientras veía como se le pegaba mucho a la espalda a su Inuyasha, y casi podía oler su delicioso perfume-

-Que arrastrada...-dijo Sango mientras notaba como por accidente le rozaba la oreja y apuntaba ese dvd portátil. El profesor todavía no se daba cuenta de que nadie le ponía atención, o de que habia estudiantes mirando porno en su clase...Con una chica que sonreía y luego hacia comentarios-

-Están viendo porno!!-dijo aun más molesta Kagome mientras luego el profesor continuaba explicando algo de la gravedad. Al diablo con la gravedad, el día en que todos murieran sería porque la capa atmosférica se iba a ir y entonces los rayos del sol les perforarían los sesos a todos y entonces los matones los iban a balear afuera de la escuela. (balear: disparar)-

-En verdad?-pregunto Ayame de manera sarcástica mientras luego el profesor aclaraba su garganta y todos dejaban de platicar para hacerle caso-

Kagome estaba celosa...Muy celosa...Sango estaba pensativa...Rin estaba imaginando que clase de cosas estaría haciendo Sesshoumaru...Y Ayame...Ayame se mensajeaba con Koga! Por dios eso era enfermo Koga estaba a dos salones del suyo...

Que se suponía que iba a hacer durante esa clase?

Divago en su mente...Y recordó algo desagradable, hasta murmuro un "iuk" cuando recordó eso...Muy bien eso sucedió en primero de primaria...Un niño estaba traumatizada con ella, era horrible...Su piel era casi amarilla, tenía los dientes casi amarillos...Y unos labios rosados muy raros...Su cabello era grande y cada vez que lo veía le parecía a Godzilla...Si, así de raro era el sujeto...Y una vez el la estaba molestando y ese degenerado se atrevió a darle un beso, lo genial fue que le dio un grande mordisco en sus labios...La maestra la regaño por eso y luego descubrió que morder a los chicos era divertido...Y le habia sacado sangre...Después el chico se alejo de ella, y ella se fue con sus amigas...Cuando tenían catorce años ella se lo volvió a encontrar pero solamente hablaban por el msn...El sujeto se habia hecho punketo...Y se habia hecho guapo, terriblemente guapo...Y cuando se vieron...(Q.Q eso es horrible...A mi me paso eso en la primaria U.u y ahora el tipo toca la guitarra y tiene una banda Q.Q awww n//n me robaron un besito hahahaha xD)

_-Flash Back-_

_Ella estaba saliendo del cine con sus amigas...Eran Sango y otra tipa que ahora le caía mal...Y un muchacho al verla se le acerco con otros amigos, todos eran entre punketos y emos..._

_-Kagome Higurashi?-le pregunto mientras ella miraba a Sango y asentía-_

_-Te conozco?-fue su pregunta mientras veía entre los carros si aparecía su chofer-_

_-Soy yo! Hiugh-pronuncio el muchacho. Hiugh? Ella en su vida habia conocido a alguien con ese nombre, evito reírse de su nombre-_

_-No...No te conozco-dijo un poco asustada-_

_-Claro que si! Íbamos en primaria y te bese...-porque decía con orgullo que la habia besado? Sus amigas la miraron-_

_-Ah!! Ya te recuerdo eres aquel niño feo...-Dijo sonriente los amigos del muchacho se rieron, el muchacho era alto posiblemente más que ella con unos ojos oscuros y un cabello oscuro y un poco largo que le cubría parte de sus orejas y su flequillo le quedaba como por las cejas, e hizo un encantador movimiento para quitárselo de encima.-_

_-Si bueno un gusto...Nos vemos luego-y fue de esa forma en la que el se alejo y luego ella se quedo viéndolo...Viéndolo ir-_

_-Era guapo-habia pronunciado Sango, y entonces la otra muchacha fue detrás de el y su carro llego y las dos se fueron-_

_-End of flash back-_

Si era sorprendente que el recordara eso...Bueno quien iba a olvidar que en primaria una chica loca te habia mordido solo por querer besarla? Nadie! Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y entonces comenzó a sentirse nerviosa...

-Que infantil eres Kagome-murmuro mientras luego veía al profesor guardar sus cosas y darle la bienvenida a la otra profesora-

-Vamos a hacer un proyecto-dijo la profesora mientras comenzaba a decir-Una exposición dentro de tres días...Con equipos de cinco...-dijo la profesora mostrando cuatro dedos. Sorprendente la maestra no sabía contar-Hagan los equipos, tienen quince minutos...-dijo la maestra, las chicas se miraron-

-Solo somos cuatro...-dijo Ayame mientras luego veía a Ana ya con su equipo-

-Demonios! Quien se juntara con nosotras?-pregunto Rin mientras buscaba a alguien conocido-

-Eso nos pasa por no buscar amigos...A la otra agarramos a Ana...-dijo Sango mientras las chicas asentían-

-Oigan, puedo ir con ustedes?-pregunto Inuyasha mientras las chicas se miraban-

-Y tu amiguita? La chica que ve porno...Y te agarra la oreja? Maldita vieja arrastrada-dijo Kagome exaltada mientras la chica se les quedaba viendo y entonces la maestra las miraba de manera severa-

-Esta bien...pero no puedes acosar a Kagome-dijo Sango sonriente-

-Genial! Te acosare a ti-dijo señalando a Sango, la cual se escondía detrás de Rin-

-Kagome...-murmuro Sango asustada-tu novio me da miedo...-dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de el-

-Si...a mi tambien tiende a darme miedo...-Inuyasha la miro un poco triste-pero apoco no es lindo?-dijo emocionada mientras las chicas negaban con la cabeza esos dos eran imposibles-

-Un integrante de cada equipo...Pase a recoger estos números-Rin fue emocionada a agarrar el papel y luego lo desdoblo-

-Que bien! Somos el número tres...Y nos toco acerca del aborto-dijo Rin sonriente mientras los chicos se miraban-

-Son tres equipos por día...Felicidades señorita Rin, les toca pasado mañana-dijo la profesora, maldición un número más y les hubiera podido tocar otro día.-

Inuyasha le agarro la mano a Kagome mientras las chicas hablaban entre ellas.

-Es necesario que veas porno con ella?-pregunto molesta mientras Inuyasha le daba un beso sobre el cuello, la clase habia sido libre para organizar a los equipos y sus trabajos y todo eso para una exposición-

-La verdad ella llevo los discos y juro que no volveré a ver porno con ella-dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome se tocaba con su lengua sus dientes traseros-Encerrare en un cuarto a Sango y a Miroku...Es buena idea no?-dijo emocionado mientras Kagome negaba-

-No...Todo debe de hacerse con calma hasta que a Sango se le pase el coraje es momento de que Miroku se acerque...Aunque posiblemente no se hablen...Creo que encerrarlos es buena idea-después de discutir con ella misma tal vez la idea de Inuyasha no era tan mala-

-Kagome...Quiero tener sexo contigo (U.u)-dijo Inuyasha con sus mejillas sonrojadas debido a su pequeña broma-

-Enserio?-dijo fingiendo estar emocionada-Pues yo no...No quiero que me veas desnuda...O que me agarres mi pizcacha...Nadie va a ver mi pizcacha-dijo colorada mientras Inuyasha se reía, se habia esperado algo así de ella-

-Era broma...Nadie vera mi manguera-dijo Inuyasha defendiéndose-

-Ya han visto tu manguera-dijo Kagome mientras el pretendía decir algo-Y yo ya la he visto...No debes avergonzarte...Inuyasha si es pequeña ya crecerá-dijo bromeando mientras Inuyasha entrecerraba sus parpados para verla de manera acusadora-

-Mi manguera no es pequeña...Es más hasta la puedes usar de collar-dijo molesto y herido en su orgullo-

-Hay que asco, no quiero un collar con tu manguera...Que dirían de mi?-esa broma estaba llegando un poco lejos pero era divertida-

-Es cierto, cuando espiamos los baños de los chicos nosotros vimos todas las mangueras-decía Ayame acoplándose a la plática de la pareja-

-Te acuerdas? Esa vez fue muy divertida-dijo Kagome riéndose mientras Rin y Sango suspiraban-

-Pervertidas...-murmuro Sango-

-Y como eran? No se dieron cuenta? Les gusto verlas? Que se sintió verlas? Yo digo que deben de ser enormes...Bueno no tanto...-dijo Rin de manera inocente, Inuyasha estaba nervioso por eso no se juntaba en trabajos de equipo con ellas porque ellas hablaban de eso con naturalidad a veces-

-Si Inuyasha como son? Cuanto deben de medir? Según yo son diez centímetros...Tu crees que midan veinte pulgadas?-pregunto Ayame mientras Sango sacaba su regla y comenzaba a medir-

-Eso es mucho...Yo creo que con once centímetros y si quieren-dijo Kagome mientras Inuyasha se sonrojaba y cruzaba un poco sus piernas-

-esto es incomodo...-murmuro mientras las chicas continuaban hablando de eso-

-Una vez estaba viendo a Goku desnudo...Pero era de caricatura-decía Ayame mientras de la emoción pasaba a otra clase de estado-

-Cuando tengamos sexo lo descubriremos-dijo con entusiasmo Sango mientras Inuyasha tragaba de manera difícil-

-Ustedes son...todas?-decía mientras las chicas lo miraban-

-Escucha hemos estado ebrias pero no tan ebrias como para saber lo que debemos hacer...Esperen...Recuerdo que desperté en pijama arriba de un árbol...-todos miraron a Rin asustados-ehh! era broma...-ella se comenzaba a reír-

-Calambre!-decía Kagome mientras se reía, eso era fatal. Odiaba los calambres por eso le dolía mover el pie pero le daba mucha risa-

-En que pierna?-pregunto emocionada Sango-

-Izquierda-Sango se levanto y entonces le pego de manera tierna y Kagome comenzó a reír aun más-

-Cielos, soy tan masoquista-dijo Kagome divertida. Inuyasha estaba perdiendo minutos de ver pornografía pero su novia valía esos minutos-

Y así termino su laborioso día, Sango iba hacia la biblioteca en donde encontró a Miroku hablando con dos muchachas y una se iba y entonces aprovechaba para besar a una enfrente de Sango...Sango casi se golpea con la caja roja en donde estaba en extintor y entonces continuo caminando hasta las puertas de la biblioteca...

Muy bien debía aceptarlo...Le lastimaba ver a Miroku besarse con otras...Pero no estaba dispuesta a que el fuera tierno y luego la dejara solo porque ya habia conseguido lo que quería, no quería recibir decepciones...Ya no más...

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

Oh! U.u me he tardado verdad? ;-;

Perdon pero ske x.x scuela/salidas/tv/falta de imaginación

Es imposible hacer un capitulo n.n

Y hasta ayer me puse a escribir (:

Viendo drake y josh n//n

Hahaha amo ese programa n/n

Drake bell °¬° es tan genial (:

Aunke ya vaya a cumplir 21 u.u

Mañana se inicia la semana santa (:

Haber si tiene algo de santa 8-)!

Wahahaha bueno pss **gracias x su apoyo y x sus reviews...espera y todo lo demas...Cada vez que leo un review me da mucho orgullo...**

En verdad...**GRACIAS!**

No puedo escribir mucho...

PERO EN VERDAD GRACIAS X SU APOYO!!

MUCHAS GRACIAS...

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo n.n

Esperenlo cn paciencia (A)!

Bueno pss vae♥

**Pd.DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**PD2. GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS!**

Atte:

Willnira...

"_Es tan divertido como me dices que me quieres..._

_Y es tan confuso creer que tu mientes"_


	43. Desastroso

**Inusual**

_Traigo lo vulgar y lo mexicano a todo lo que da hahaha _♥

**Cáp.43 desastroso**

"_Vamos amigo,_

_Bésala delante de mí..._

_Comprueba con tus ojos_

_Lo que me haces sentir"_

_Aunque quieras una noche de placer, es necesario saber con quien; _Ahí estaba dentro de la biblioteca mirando como Miroku acosaba a la tipa, es más ni siquiera la dejaba respirar...La lengua de Miroku posiblemente le tocaba el ano a la tipa, y hasta le daba asco pensarlo (hahaha). Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera le quitaba la mano del trasero, estaba furiosa...Quería, no...Debía hacer algo para separarlos, miro el extintor y los miro a esos dos y luego al extintor...

-Uhmm...A la gaver-dijo mientras dejaba al ñoño con su lápiz en la mano y entonces ella salio, se detuvo breves segundos y los miro con la ceja levantada y con toda la cosa. Se quito el suéter, lo cual fue un terrible oso (una terrible vergüenza) pues esto hizo que su blusa se levantara y dejara ver que tenía el estomago perforado y un pequeño muy pequeño tatuaje a lado de su vientre. Miroku miro eso, y entonces Sango comenzó a caminar y les saco el dedo de en medio a los dos. Aquellos dos continuaron besándose, cuando se percato de que estaban muy entrados ella paso rápido rompió el vidrio del extintor y saco el extintor...Estaba muy pesado y no sabía como se usaba pero le pico a donde decía "on" y entonces les hecho de esa madre a los dos en el cuerpo-para que se les quite lo caliente-dijo exaltada mientras dejaba el extintor rojo sobre el suelo y los dos se miraban. Esa madre estaba completamente helada-

-ERES UNA PERRA SANGO!-grito la muchacha, si era la gemela pegajosa llamada Amy-

-prefiero ser una perra a ser una zorra-se encargo de hacer demasiado énfasis en esa palabra y entonces Miroku sonrió. En su mente abundaba "pelea de gatas"-

-Como me dijiste? YO NO SOY UNA ZORRA-dijo exaltada mientras se giraba a ver a Miroku y se abrazaba más a el-Verdad que no Miro?-Que chingados escucharon sus oídos?, no...Sango necesitaba volver a escuchar eso...Acaso le habia dicho Miro? Que demonios era eso? Intento no carcajearse y entonces Miroku se sonrojo un poco-

-Claro que eres una zorra...Con Z mayúscula, querida-era una maldita venenosa y la verdad estaba celosa y despechada..Y quería arruinar todas las citas de Miroku. Acaso eso era ser una mala futura novia?-

-Oyeme, te estas pasando-decía la muchacha empujando a Sango-El hecho de que tus papas no te brinden educación no es mi problema-dijo Amy de manera sisañosa, como cual pinche pendeja que viene a buscarte pleito, y ni hablar de Sango nada más le sueltas el freno y te dice de lo que te vas a morir.-(Omg! xD las groserías me salen a lo natural xD)-

-Y no es mi culpa que tu madre te haya heredado el tubo-dijo Sango mientras la volvía a empujar. Miroku que estaba haciendo? El prácticamente sonreía y las miraba pelear-

-No peleen-dijo intentando meterse en la pelea de gatas-

-Tu cállate el ocico, contigo voy a hablar-dijo Sango mientras la tipa la seguía insultando y ella le contestaba-

-Ah Miro no lo calles, vulgar-dijo la muchacha mientras Sango rolaba sus ojos. Habia pensado que insultarla iba a ser una pelea muy grande y divertida, no que le iba a responder con mamadas-

-Amy largate a mamársela a otro tipo, Miroku va a tener una grande charla conmigo...-Y ella no era muy paciente-

-Miroku es mío, si no te gusta...LARGATEE!-Vaya, Amy la agradable, Amy la histérica. Ahora que seguía que se transformara en Hulk y quedara con ropa interior?-

-la que se va a largar eres tu!-dijo exaltada Sango. Era sorprendente como nadie escuchaba eso.-

-MIROKU!-Grito Amy en busca de que su "amigo" la ayudara. Pero Miroku solo se encogió de hombros y las observaba-

-Qué?-dijo después de breves segundos-

-Sango, juro por todos los santos que te voy a agarrar...Eh! y cuando te agarre tenme miedo cabrona, porque te voy a partir toda tu pinche madre-dijo molesta Amy. Ah cabron de cuando acá las princesas decían groserías? No pues tal vez desde que tenían boca las cabronas-

-Tu me partes pura madre pendeja, aquí la que te la parte soy yo...-dijo Sango haciendo un movimiento de cómo si le fuera a pegar. Amy dio un paso atrás asustada-

-Perdón? Pendeja tu estupida-dijo Amy molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Obviamente Miroku no iba a defender a ninguna-

-Neh tu eres una pendeja mil, andale vete a mamársela al wey de la esquina-dijo Sango mirándola con mucha malicia. Adoraba hacer sentir a las tipas como unas prostitutas era de lo mejor. Y la verdad era una grata sensación, le gustaba insultar a la gente...Le gustaba dejarla triste, y sin autoestima aunque prácticamente era imposible-

-Aquí la única que se la mama al de la esquina eres tu-dijo Amy mirándola de nuevo. Era una dura pelea de miradas, y las dos estaban parejas bueno Sango era más peleonera así que iba ganando. Sango noto como Amy estaba usando una pulsera que ella reconocía perfectamente, era una pulsera lila con un signo chino...Miro a Amy-

-Aparte de pendeja, ladrona-dijo Sango mirándola la pulsera y entonces suspiro-

-Esta pulsera es mía, ve y cómprate la tuya...O que? A la hija del senador no le alcanza el dinero?-dijo burlesca mientras Sango la miraba. Esa perra se habia ganado algo-

-Ah, pues vas a ver como la hija del senador te parte tu madre pendeja-dijo mientras la tomaba de la cabeza y le daba con la frente aunque se estaban agarrando a golpes ninguna de las dos se detenía, bueno más bien Sango estaba arriba de ella intentando quitarle la pulsera y Amy le estaba desabrochando la camisa de los botones. Y Miroku, ah bueno pues el bien gracias mirando eso. Hasta que una prefecta paso, y Miroku corrió para ir a anunciar que habia pelea entre Sango y Amy, y los gritos se escuchaban más-

-AHORA SI PENDEJA, YA TE CARGO EL DIABLO CABRONA-Grito Sango mientras le agarraba de los pelos, al estar arriba de ella tubo grande ventaja...Amy estaba llorando, y entre la bola que ya se habia formado entro la prefecta-

-SEÑORITAS!-Grito la prefecta, Sango le dio una ultima bofetada para darle el golpe final, y dejar a Amy llorando- (hahaha bn niñas mal xD)-

Las dos fueron separadas, Sango por Miroku y Amy por la prefecta pero era muy obvio que las dos se asesinaban con las miradas.

-Hay no mames Sango, le partiste la madre a la pendeja-dijo Kagome viendo a la tipa, mientras Sango tomaba aire. En estos momentos estaba muy encabronada (ok debo de parar de decir groserías Q.Q)-Y eso que yo quería hacerlo-dijo un poco desanimada-

-Wey es que no mames, me robo mi pulsera la...gata esta-dijo mientras la prefecta tomaba del brazo a Sango y a las dos se las llevaba a la dirección-

-Ahora si se la hicieron de pedo a Sango-dijo Miroku divertido mientras Kagome lo miraba-

-Si tu no hubieras puesto tus mamadas en la carta...Estuvieran teniendo sexo, o mínimo besándose debajo de un árbol...Me cae Miroku a veces eres bien pero bien pendejo, no mames-dijo molesta mientras se iba. Ahora iban a esperar a que acusaran el veredicto de Sango. Todos se fueron yendo algunos murmurando un "que perron Sango se la partió a Amy" y otros iban tristes porque se habían perdido el espectáculo. Los ñoños de la biblioteca habían gravado todo para subirlo a youtube, myspace, y hasta hacer la pagina principal de la pelea-

Miroku simplemente se quedo ahí pasmado, le agarro la liga que estaba tirada en el suelo. Ahora tenía un pretexto para verla, y se fue con una sonrisa...Las chicas estaban sentadas hablando de cosas un poco asquerosas, bueno más bien estaban comentando cosas que hacen...

-Y, porque se peleo Sango?-pregunto Sesshoumaru divertido mientras terminaba de darle un buen sorbo a su bebida-

-Es obvio, se peleo por que Miroku no la satisface en la cama...-bromeo Ayame mientras los chicos reían. Bueno solo estaban Kagome, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Koga y ella...Así que todo se reducía a un "wakala"-(basta de groserias u.ú)

-Nah, según Miroku...Se estaba besando con Amy y entonces Sango los baño con esa cosa del extintor...Y entonces Amy se enojo la insulto, se insultaron y terminaron así...Sango es una celosa-dijo Kagome que estaba muy bien informada de todo, dejo que sus amigas murmuraran un "ohh"-

-De que hablan?-pregunto Inuyasha mientras se sentaba y entonces todos concentraban sus miradas en el-

-Hablamos sobre tu pizcacha (pizcacha es la vagina, yo así le digo :D)-dijo Koga emocionado mientras Inuyasha refunfuñaba algo, y tomaba asiento un poco tranquilo-Y dinos Inuyasha, cada cuanto te rasuras?-pregunto burlesco mientras Inuyasha se amargaba un poco. Todos se reían de el, así que molesto se levanto y se fue. Harto de ser el flanco de burla de Koga-

Se fue muy molesto, su novia...Estaba ahí riéndose de las tonterías de Koga, así que fue y noto como Nancy estaba llamándolo con la mano, miro a Kagome y luego a Nancy...Nancy era una muchacha un poco "atrevida" habían salido por dos semanas pero desafortunadamente toda la magia desapareció...En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, más bien la magia desapareció cuando ambos descubrieron que eran un poco dominantes en la cama...Se acerco a ella y entonces Rin le hizo una seña a Kagome para que viera eso.

La muchacha comenzó a agarrandole la camisa, Kagome apretó las agarraderas de la silla mientras observaba fulminante eso. Y el estaba agarrandole el cabello y luego le sonreía con coquetería...

-Es un...-no hallaba palabras para describirlo, es más no era su culpa que su cola de caballo estuviera aguada y de lado con un par de hebras negras cayéndole de lado. Y eso de que estornudaba como esquizofrénica tampoco era su problema, pero ahí estaba su novio agarrandole el cabello podrido a la Putinancy...-

-Que vas a hacer?-pregunto Ayame mientras Kagome sonreía y entonces se levantaba para comenzar a caminar. Pasó por su lado y le apretó la nalga a Inuyasha. Nancy miro eso como si fuera algo atrevido...Como si ella nunca hubiera hecho eso-

-Me voy a preparar para tu sorpresita...Mi amor-intento sonar melosa y coqueta. Todos estaban riéndose, si sabían que se atrevía a algo así pero ellos habían pensado que iba a golpearse a Nancy o algo así, Inuyasha era el más anonado (pendejo U.u) y estaba asintiendo de manera estupida-

-No entiendo como puedes andar con ella-dijo Nancy despidiéndose de el para ver como Kagome entraba a la escuela y luego comenzaba a gritar algo con una amiga

que apenas acababa de conocer-

Era cierto, como podía andar con ella? Sonrió a medias mientras suspiraba contento. Por esta vez en la que estaba serio no estaba pensando en el hermano perdido que nunca tubo, en su mamá...En cambiar de novia por otra, en quedar bien con las mujeres...Con la única que tenía que quedar bien era con Kagome, y los demás que se fueran al infierno...Ahí se quedo un par de segundos mientras luego era llamado por un par de amigos, los chicos continuaron con su platica...Hasta que apareció Sango con un cartel colgado, no traía una cara completamente alegre.

De hecho se veía como una zorra triste y sin ganancias, la cual pensaba en pagar los gastos, la luz y el agua...Ahí estaba caminando de manera desesperada mientras se rascaba sus manos. Parecía aquella muchacha drogadicta que necesitaba un poco de droga para sobrevivir, con su cabello largo y revuelto y sus ojos un poco rojizos...Se llevo su dedo pulgar a los labios y entonces entro al edificio para irse a hundir en su estupida habitación.

Kagome simplemente estaba arreglándose su cabello, subió a su habitación para ponerse un poco de isodine sobre el arete del ombligo y entonces lograba ver a Sango entrar, se veía desesperada y con unas profundas ganas de querer llorar.

-Que tienes?-pregunto mientras veía a Sango jugar con sus manos, y luego aspirar un poco.-

-No mames wey, me agarre a golpes con una estupida solo porque me dio celos verla con Miroku...Soy una estupida, la más estupida de las estupidas-dijo estresada mientras se levantaba del sofá y comenzaba a expresarse. Necesitaba descargar todo lo que sentía, soltar lo que su corazón estaba guardando...-

-Tranquila, es normal...Si te gusta...-Sango entonces comenzó a gritar un "NO" como muchas veces, y luego entraba a su habitación y desde afuera se lograba escuchar como si estuvieran tirando cosas...Rompiendo hojas, y reventando globos...La dejo sola mientras bajaba, tenía tarea que hacer así que fue a avisar que iba a hacerla...La haría con Inuyasha pero últimamente daba flojera estar juntos. De por si estar en el mismo salón, estar el mismo día juntos era desesperante...Nada como tener un novio en otra escuela que te acosa por mensajes y que no te asfixie-

Estornudo mientras luego aspiraba, sentía que el moco se le iba a salir por la nariz y que haría el oso del día, sentía sus ojos hinchados y que le costaba respirar debido a la gripa.

-Maldita gripa-murmuraba azotando el casillero para sacar sus cuadernos, y luego caminaba para regresar a su habitación. Si no le entendía a matemáticas le pediría a Miroku que se la hiciera o tal vez a Inuyasha, quien sabe...Vio como estaba Ayame jugando villar, y luego descubrió que solo era la que ponía las bolas de colores en el palote ese.-

Paso por alto eso mientras se ponía en una mesa a hacer su tarea, era normal que muchos hicieran su tarea al aire libre...La mayoría estaba haciéndola en sus cuartos y ella estaba ahí, leyendo la primer pregunta la cual no entendía así que se paso a la segunda...Hasta que logro terminar, con todas las preguntas mal fue a la biblioteca y comenzó a imprimir otra de sus tareas, le costo dos horas lograr terminar eso para inventar una conclusión. Termino y subió a su habitación, notando que ya eran las siete y media así que paso por algo a la cafetería y luego subió...Ya casi todos estaban en sus habitaciones, la gente normal se bañaba en la noche para dormirse fresca pero como ella era una enferma mental se bañaba en la mañana para sentirse fresca.

Vio como estaba Inuyasha esperando en la sala de la habitación de las chicas así que ella lo miro y estornudo haciendo el ruido suficiente para llamar la atención del zoquete que tenía por novio.

-Hasta que llegas, donde demonios estabas?-pregunto histérico mientras ella rolaba sus ojos. Estos pleitos de pareja eran muy normales entre ellos-Me pudiste mandar un mensaje-dijo mientras suspiraba e intentaba calmarse, la verdad no era lo suyo estar esperando como quince minutos a su novia. Eso no iba con el, y ahora lo estaba haciendo por Kagome. Una muchacha que es de Japón y que al día siguiente puede irse y dejarlo libre-

-Inuyasha...-dijo divertida mientras miraba a todos lados y daba un paso para estar más cerca de el-...Ven acá y...-ella estaba entretenida viendo como Inuyasha adquiría un tono carmesí en sus mejillas y se aclaraba la garganta-...Inuyasha ven acá y...Agárrame la manguera, agárrame la manguera...-cantaba emocionada mientras Inuyasha suspiraba-

-Ni siquiera tienes manguera-dijo irritado mientras ella lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, la verdad lo habia extrañado pero no quería ser como las típicas parejas cursis que andan todo el día juntos-

-Ya, estupida...-murmuro divertida Kagome mientras sonreía y entonces miraba a Inuyasha y el se acercaba para robarle un beso. Ella detuvo con sus dientes el labio, sin causarle dolor y fue como el beso se hizo más prolongado-Estaba haciendo mi tarea-dijo como niña buena mientras luego se aventaba hacia el y entonces ambos caían directito al suelo-

Los dos continuaron riendo hasta que ella se levanto y suspiro...Kagome miro el reloj, faltaban un par de minutos para las ocho, así que le dio un rápido beso y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Perdón por lo de tu nalga-dijo mientras comenzaba a subirse y el solamente la miraba y se comenzaba a ir. Nadie lo habia visto enamorado de alguien, ni sus amigos...Ni siquiera habia sentido por Kikyo lo que sentía con Kagome-

Llego a su cuarto notando que todo era un caos, sus amigas estaban en shorts de licra y con la camisa de la escuela corriendo para hacer la tarea, Rin estaba desesperada intentando tomar una fotografía, Ayame estaba lamiéndose el dedo para pegar algo en la orilla de un trabajo raro, ella habia hecho una investigación en lugar de trabajo extra. Y Sango no salía del cuarto, les ayudo a sus amigas y cuando dieron las nueve y media fue a preparar la cena...Ayame estaba agotada, y solamente escribía algo, al parecer era uno de los problemas de matemáticas...Ella no los habia hecho ya se los pediría en la mañana.

-Ya esta lista la cena-dijo Kagome mientras todas levantaban el rostro y simplemente limpiaban la mesa para murmurar algo e ir a guardar sus cosas en su mochila, Kagome le toco a Sango y entonces noto como se lograba escuchar a Sango cantando.-

Kagome le volvió a tocar y solo noto como Sango encendía la música y sacaba sus botellas de vino y comenzaba a servir...Obviamente que necesitaban un trago para quitarse la tensión, mejor dos para la buena suerte...Tres y esta ya era el ultimo.

-Es que no mames...-decía Ayame que estaba dejando el vaso sobre la mesa y entonces imitaba a la maestra de Química, obviamente no le salía bien pero solamente con hablar ya era divertido-

-Saben que...-dijo Sango mientras se empinaba la botella y entonces le pasaba la botella a Kagome-ahora que me agarre a chingazos...Voy a...Besar esos labios...-dijo Sango mientras sus amigas hacían relajo y entonces se acomodaban para incitar a Sango-

-Vamos por tus labios!-dijo Rin mientras daba otro trago y entonces Sango agarraba un chocolate con ron y se lo comenzaba a comer-

-Sale, vamos por mis labios-dijo mientras se levantaban y entonces comenzaba a salir de la habitación para irse por esos labios-

Sango iba jalando a Rin mientras Ayame seguía a Kagome, la cual iba muy contenta...Bajaron esas escaleras y entonces volvieron a subir a otro edificio para comenzar a buscar la habitación en la cual estaban esos labios que Sango quería, Kagome les toco como desesperada...Luego preparo su garganta...Bueno solo ella.

-Esto que tu vez que escondo aquí adentro es parte de una estupidez por no usar el cerebro, me olvide de las pastillas los condones me valían todo por la calentura de querer coger-cantaba emocionada mientras luego Ayame tocaba la flauta y Kagome se la quitaba para aventarla-no manches wey esa madre no sirve...-dijo mientras Ayame iba por ella y terminaba yéndose de ocico-

-Haber, haber...Ustedes ni sirven...Tenemos que cantar otra cosa-dijo Rin mientras volvía a tocar como desesperada y después de un par de segundos se empezaban a reír-Porque me miras así?, mientras me visto sin ti...Recuerda bien este cuerpo que fue tuyo a placer para amar y engañar...Ya no te mojes los labios ni me insinúes tus besos...ERES TAN BELLO Y SENSUAL QUE NO SE SI ME IRE AHORA O MEJOR O DESPUÉS.!!-Rin ya ni cantaba gritaba toda emocionada, mientras Sango la empujaba-

-Puaj, que clase de música oyen?-pregunto mientras negaba y entonces eructaba-

-QUE BELLOS SON TUS SENOS DE HOMBRE!!-Seguía cantando Rin mientras sus amigas se reían y entonces suspiraban-

-I wanna be a cowboy...-cantaba Sango mientras dejaba que Kagome se le subiera en la espalda y le diera un par de nalgadas. La puerta fue abierta y entonces Rin le tocaba las nalgas a Kagome-Le cierro el ojo al padrino pero no soy gay...Me corto el pelo como yordi pero no soy gay-cantaba Sango mientras luego terminaba vomitándose sobre el suelo, cuando Kagome miro eso-

-NO MAMES WEY, ESTAS VOMITANDO ARCOIRIS-Y ella tambien terminaba vomitando-

-Bola de puercas...-decía Ayame mientras luego miraba a los chicos que estaban mirándolas, las tomaron de las manos y las dejaron adentro...-

-Te dije que no tocaras la flauta-le regaño Kagome a Ayame-

-Yo que iba a saber? Además no es mi culpa que se me haya olvidado como tocarla-dijo Ayame mientras luego Inuyasha les aventaba un poco de agua. Las chicas se comenzaron a reír en lugar de renegar-

-Porque están ebrias?-pregunto Miroku mientras Sango se levantaba contenta a contestar-

-Porque eres un grande pendejo...-murmuro mientras luego tomaba asiento. Eso no causo gracia en las chicas ni en Miroku-Saben creo que...-Sango eructo-si eso creo-dijo causando una risa en sus amigas, y entonces Kagome se levantaba y comenzaba a sonreír-

-yo ya estoy bien...Nosotras tenemos que ir a casa-dijo mientras luego terminaba cayéndose al suelo con los ojos cerrados-

-Hey que padre, yo tambien quiero hacer eso-dijo Ayame mientras dejaba que su cabeza se fuera de lado y chocara con el hombro de Rin-Rin, tu hombro me estorba-Rin se levanto y se sentó en la mesita. Los chicos estaban riéndose de las tonteras que decían pero Miroku estaba enojado con Sango hasta que Sango tuvo el grande valor de acercarse, atrapar con sus manos su cabeza y darle un beso fue cuando ambos dejaron de decir groserías-

Los chicos no supieron que hacer con ellas, así que decidieron llevárselas a Bankotsu...

-Miroku, quieres ser mi novio?-pregunto Sango contenta mientras el se coloraba y asentía, besando esos carnosos labios de Sango. Le tocaron a Bankotsu, y entonces el abría con unas profundas marcas negras debajo de sus ojos y un peinado que lo dejaba ver como maniaco e incluso desquiciado-

-Que quieren?-pregunto mientras luego Kagome pegaba a la pared a Inuyasha y comenzaba a besarle el cuello de manera frenética, después intentaba pasar sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Inuyasha-

-Necesitamos que las cuides...Están ebrias, al parecer tu licor barato las puso pedas-dijo Koga mientras Ayame sentía que flotaba y luego se carcajeaba-

-Déjenlas tiradas en el piso...-dijo mientras ellos asentían y Bankotsu solo observaba a esos pobres niñitos trabajar como el lo hacia-

-BAKOTSU...NO MAMES WEY ERES UNA VIEJA-Grito emocionada Kagome mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarlo, Inuyasha los miro por unos segundos Miroku se quería soltar de Sango pero ella se resistía a soltarlo, Rin estaba tocándole el trasero a Koga y luego Ayame la jalaba para tocárselo a el-

-Nos vamos-se despidieron cansados mientras luego las chicas se miraban entre ellas-

-Y esos que?-pregunto Rin mientras miraba a Bankotsu-

-Gritan si les pasa algo-dijo mientras el entraba a la cocina y entonces comenzaba a sacar su botella de vino y de manera atractiva comenzó a beber de la botella-

-Estas ebrio?-pregunto Rin que intentaba sentarse en la pequeña mesa de cemento de la cocina-

-Nehh, apenas empezaba...-dijo Bankotsu sonriente y entonces Ayame se ponía a mirar pornografía-

-Bankotsu porque ella se toca?-pregunto mientras se miraba lo que tenía entre las piernas y notaba que tenía la pijama puesta-

-Pues para...yo creo que...para...-el estaba nervioso pero se estaba embriagando así que dentro de un par de minutos podría hablar de sexo como si fuera una platica de animales-darse placer-dijo de manera directa mientras Ayame murmuraba un "ahh"-

-Que se siente agarrarle la chichi a otra mujer?-pregunto Ayame mientras le tocaba la chichi a Sango y Sango se carcajeaba-no sentí nada...Quiero sentir algo...-decía de manera esquizofrenica mientras ponía sus manos en sus ojos y entonces comenzaba a murmurar cosas que nadie entendía-

-Bankotsu, tu eres sexy...Porque no me ligaste?-pregunto Kagome de la manera más compa posible-(compa: amigo, carnal, cuate)

-La verdad...-contestaba mientras daba otro grande trago de vino y lo pasaba por su garganta al principio el sabor era amargo pero el ya estaba acostumbrado a matar sus neuronas de esa manera-te odiaba...Eras esa chiquilla escurridiza...Y te intente ligar una vez pero...Me di cuenta de que eres como mi hermana pequeña, pero eres atractiva...Y se que el imbecil de Inuyasha te hace feliz-dijo mientras acercaba su mano a la cabeza de Kagome para despeinarlo un poco. Ella rió mientras se levantaba e iba a acostarse en ese sofá el cual estaba como nuevo y dormitaba un poco-

**---**

Las despertó para que fueran a sus cuartos exactamente a las cinco de la mañana, Sango estaba un poco cruda y Rin estaba un poco ebria, Ayame sujetaba su cabello mientras iba a meterse a bañar, Bankotsu las observo un par de segundos con dolor de cabeza y ganas de vomitar.

-Las veo al rato-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se comenzaba a ir, y entonces Kagome fue a preparar el desayuno últimamente todas estaban un poco...-

Escuchando música esperando a que fueran las siete de la mañana para largarse a clases, de repente ya no se sentía contenta...De repente estaba triste, cocinando...Y era como si se sintiera enferma, bueno estaba enferma tenía esa sensación extraña en su garganta...El gotero del agua no lo lograba escuchar, estaba un poco perdida ese día. Cambio su rostro serio por uno más contento, mientras dejaba el desayuno sobre la mesa y sacaba una bebida para la cruda.

-Desayuno-dijo en voz alta mientras Rin salía corriendo de su cuarto para vomitar-un desayuno menos...-dijo mientras eructaba y entonces comenzaba a desayunar sus amigas tenían sus ojos hinchados y por lo visto nadie se iba a dignar a desayunar...Dejo el desayuno mientras iba a cambiarse y a ponerse el unfirome, ya estaba despierta no podía hacer nada, solamente esperar a que dieran las sietes...Decidió maquillarse un poco y escuchar música, notar como las vampiros de sus amigas ya estaban de nuevo dormidas. Miro su reloj, faltaban más de quince minutos para las sietes. No iba a pasar nada si se adelantaba un par de minutos, se apresuro a recorrer los pasillos y así pasar al edificio de la escuela e ir por su casillero, saco sus libros y miro su reloj llegaría justo a la hora...Adentro su cuerpo al salón mientras tomaba asiento delante de todos-

Todos pasaban frente a ella, y casi unos pocos le regalaban una sonrisa. Intento agitar su cabeza, y entonces calmó su acelerado corazón, el estaba cerca de pesar de no saberlo lo presentía, estaba sentada mirando a todos como aparecían, poco a poco...Se puso muy nerviosa, y entonces noto como el profesor entraba con una sonrisa, el era el profesor nuevo que todos sabían...El estaba siendo el reemplazo de la maestra aquella que tanto odiaban la de sociales.

-Hay un muchacho nuevo-fue lo único que escucho de la muchacha que estaba enfrente de ella, suspiro...Maestro nuevo y alumno nuevo, hasta que por fin vio entrar a Inuyasha con un muchacho desconocido para ella, Inuyasha le regalo una sonrisa y tomo asiento a su lado, ya que el lugar estaba vacío y el otro muchacho simplemente se quedo enfrente junto al profesor-

-Alumnos, yo soy el profesor Eduardo Lombard-dijo el señor de una edad como de treinta y tantos con un cabello un poco claro al igual que sus ojos y una radiante sonrisa-Y tengo entendido que hoy se incorpora a esta institución un alumno nuevo...-miro al muchacho de a lado, tenía un aspecto esbelto con ojos oscuros al igual que su cabello, le resultaba familiar. Y por sus rasgos deducía que era japonés.-por favor preséntese...-dijo el maestro al alumno mientras el alumno sonreía y suspiraba-

-Mi nombre es Michael Higurashi...-Kagome frunció el seño y entonces tenso su rostro, tenía el mismo apellido que ella-

-Es tu primo?-le pregunto la muchacha de adelante ella negó, mientras el muchacho suspiraba-

-Vengo de Japón, me gusta el sushi...Y me gusta mirar televisión...Tambien salir con mis amigos, y bueno...Eso es todo-dijo mientras mecía su cabello y entonces el profesor asentía y el muchacho paso a sentarse cerca del lugar de Inuyasha, Kagome lo observo con la mirada un par de segundos-

-Hoy es mi primera clase con ustedes fue algo tan repentino...-dijo el profesor mientras enseñaba su elegante sonrisa-Abran su cuaderno y entréguenme sus tareas-Inuyasha se levanto y Kagome le entrego su trabajo, y así fue como Inuyasha fue a llevar sus trabajos-

Después el profesor tomo una grande lista y comenzó a pasar lista.

-Higurashi...-Kagome suspiro y entonces levanto su mano pero el otro zoquete tambien lo hizo-

-Dos Higurashi, esto va a ser muy interesante...Son parientes?-pregunto el profesor mientras Kagome aclaraba su garganta-

-Posiblemente lo seamos-Kagome agacho su mirada molesta, no le gustaba que ese tipo contestara por ella-

-No se, lo más posible es que sea un hijo bastardo de mi padre-eso fue duro, y el otro muchacho la miro con sus ojos negros-

-O posiblemente tú lo seas-dijo de manera directa y clara, Kagome murmuro algo y levanto una sonrisa-

-Quien es tu padre?-pregunto el muchacho mientras Kagome suspiraba, y lo fulminaba con la mirada. Ella no era ninguna bastarda-

-Ginta Higurashi-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. Ginta Higurashi en Japón era muy conocido, al igual que los otros Higurashi de su familia-

-El es mi tío...Así que tu vendrías siendo mi prima...-Dijo el muchacho en voz alta mientras Kagome lo miraba, debía de haber un error ella conocía a toda su familia y dudaba que ese zoquete fuera su pariente-

-Lo dudo conozco a todos mis primos y no he escuchado de un tal Michael-dijo mientras se sentaba y entonces el profesor continuaba poniendo ejercicios en el pintarrón-

-Yo si he escuchado de ti, la hija de Ginta Higurashi...Eres...un pequeño caos en la familia, mis padres no querían que me juntara contigo así que decidieron apartarse de tu familia...Pero como somos familia eso no ha de importar mucho-dijo el muchacho de manera arrogante, Kagome lo siguió fulminando un poco más. Harta de ese engreído Higurashi-

-De seguro en la familia eres un perdedor no me extraña que mi madre no me comentara de ti-las palabras que decía soltaban veneno y a la vez rudeza, el muchacho soltó una risa irónica. Inuyasha estaba ahí observando a Kagome la cual controlaba sus expresiones y sus sonrisas-

-No, nací aquí...Y me fui por dos años a Japón...Y luego a Inglaterra posiblemente por eso no me conoces-dijo el muchacho con galantería, le daba asco verlo. Aunque era muy guapo-

-Que conveniente...Perdedor-dijo molesta mientras anotaba los ejercicios e Inuyasha le sacaba un poco de plática, la verdad le molestaba tener a un sujeto con su mismo apellido. Gruñó cuando sintió la mirada de ambos muchachos, y luego comenzó a hacer un par de garabatos sobre su cuaderno-

Una de todas las recepcionistas de la escuela estaba afuera del salón el profesor le dejo dar su anuncio, mientras unos le chiflaban se notaba que era nueva y joven...Tenía un cabello negro el cual teñía de color café y unas hebras de su cabello tenían una raíz larga y más clara, definitivamente su tinte era y su estilo eran diferente, sus ojos eran cafés oscuros y sus uñas estaban pintadas de negro...Para ser recepcionista era un poco idealista ante su forma de vestir; Unos la devoraron con su mirada mientras que otros ni le hicieron caso.

-Higurashi-la estaban llamando, Kagome se levanto mientras la recepcionista le indicaba que la siguiera, ella así lo hizo unos hicieron abucheo sabiendo que ya se habia metido en problemas-

Afuera habían policías, se puso nerviosa...Sentía que estaba sudando, podía escuchar su respiración mientras que los policías sacaban unas esposas...Ella entonces suspiro de manera cansada y agitada su mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas, disfrazar aquella estatua de mujer no habia sido muy buena idea.

-Señorita Higurashi queda arrestada por posesión de drogas-Kagome simplemente desfiguro su rostro-

-Drogas? Ni siquiera consumo drogas-dijo Kagome estresada mientras daba un par de pasos atrás, obviamente los estudiantes vieron como ella retrocedía-debe haber un malentendido, yo no tengo drogas-la recepcionista agacho su mirada y la directora apareció mirándola de manera perversa no se sorprendía de que ella hubiera puesto las drogas en su casillero-

-Encontramos esto en su casillero-dijo la directora mientras miraba de manera ruda a Kagome-

-No son mías, ni siquiera se que demonios es eso!-dijo estresada mientras el policía se acercaba a ella-

-Tiene derecho a un abogado y a guardar silencio...Todo lo que diga será usado en su contra, no haga esto difícil y venga con nosotros-ella simplemente gruñó y se acerco molesta-

-YO NO TENGO DROGAS!-Grito mientras el oficial indicaba con su rostro que la agarraran y la catearan mientras ella gruñía, tenía miedo por primera vez en su vida...Más miedo de lo normal-

-llévensela-la esposaron mientras la llevaban unos se levantaron de sus asientos para observar esto-

-YO NO CONSUMO DROGAS-Intentaba soltarse mientras agitaba sus pies y entonces los policías la llevaban a rastras-ES UN GRAN ERROR!-Seguía gritando mientras los policías la seguían llevándosela a la fuerza, hasta cuando subieron al carro ella pudo tranquilizarse-

Todos observaban eso confundidos. Inuyasha estaba intentando detenerlos pero su cuerpo se habia quedado congelado, que podía hacer?...

-BANKOTSU, TENEMOS QUE DECIRLE A BANKOTSU-Grito Inuyasha mientras agitaba los hombros de Ana, ella entonces suspiro nerviosa-

-Tu le dices a Bankotsu y yo le consigo un abogado...-dijo Ana mientras le llamaba a un abogado y comenzaba a buscar gente que le ayudara en eso, mejor dicho le llamo a sus padres. Inuyasha fue a buscar a Bankotsu, este se quedo completamente anonado y fue a buscar las llaves del carro-

Entro a la habitación de las chicas mientras estas se miraban.

-arrestaron a Kagome...-dijo mientras las chicas murmuraban un "QUÉ?, porqué?" y comenzaba a apurarse para seguirle el rastro-

**---**

Habia tenido un grande viaje desde su escuela a la estación de policía, habia criminales con cargos menores y habia muchos policías, la habían llevado con el detective Frossen un señor muy rudo de cabello castaño y ojos azules, una barba posiblemente que apenas se veía y una perforación en su oreja, usaba un traje café y portaba las usuales armas de policías.

-Confiesa, que hacías con tanta droga?-decía exaltado mientras miraba al espejo oscuro que estaba enfrente de ella-

-Ya se lo dije...Esa droga no es mía-dijo mientras se acomodaba en ese asiento y miraba hacia aquel vidrio oscuro y entonces giraba su cabeza todavía tenía la ropa de instituto y eso le causaba un poco de nauseas-

Asintió su cabeza mientras que por la puerta entraba una policía, tal vez era una mujer de criminalista...De esas que estudian cadáveres o algo así.

-Te haremos estudios de droga-dijo la mujer mientras la tomaba del antebrazo y la comenzaba a llevar al estudio químico de la estación de policía-

Ella simplemente se dejo llevar por más que intentara llorar ya ni siquiera podía, estaba haciéndose cada vez más fuerte esto le asustaba la sacaba de onda pero aun así ya no le importaba mucho...

-Eres muy pequeña para andar consumiendo drogas...Y poseerlas-dijo la mujer mientras Kagome sonreía de manera irónica-

-Si consumiera drogas no sería tan estupida como para dejarlas en un casillero...-dijo mientras la mujer miraba al oficial y entonces la sometían a estudios químicos primero le sacaron sangre a ella le dolió pero ya se acostumbro de manera rápida después la hicieron orinar en un pequeño frasco y por ultimo le revisaron sus ojos, y su respiración-

-Puedo hacer una llamada?-pregunto mientras sacaba sus brazos y los sacaba por los barrotes de la celda-

-Solo tienes derecho a una llamada-dijo el oficial mientras se acercaba y le abría la celda para encadenarle las muñecas y la guiaba al teléfono público. Ella marco el número mientras esperaba a que contestara alguien, seguía sonando-

-_"Hey...me detuvieron en la estación de policía...Esta enfrente de unas donas, y al parecer Elvis Presley es el encargado de mi caso...Por favor no demoren...Tuve suerte de que me tocara una celda vacía...Adiós"-_termino la llamada mientras era llevada de vuelta a su celda-

Estaba de nuevo en esa celda, la cual tenía una cama de cemento sin sabana o algo simplemente dos cadenas que sujetaban a los lados el policía murmuraba algo al otro oficial mientras ella se sentaba a esperar todavía no usaba ese traje de criminal así que espero a que el oficial se acercara para darle buenas noticias.

De nuevo giro su mirada habia tres muchachos que entraban a la celda siguiente, una tenía perforaciones en su rostro más se le veían genial, el otro muchacho tenía el cabello revuelto y el tercero era más salvaje que los otros dos...Vestían ropa diferente y estaban diciendo muchas groserías, ella simplemente sonrió mientras recargaba su rostro a pesar de todo no estaba tan jodida...

-Higurashi...-dijo la mujer mientras abría la celda y se acercaba a ella-estas limpia aunque encontré alcohol en tu cuerpo, que ibas a hacer con esa droga?-decía la mujer exaltada mientras Kagome se levantaba y la miraba con despecho-

-No iba a hacer nada por que esa droga no es mía...-dijo mientras se volvía a sentar y entonces miraba a otro lado-

-ven conmigo-dijo mientras la tomaba de los antebrazos y entonces comenzaba a jalarla de nuevo a aquel lugar en el que grababan todo lo que te decían, se sorprendió de ver ahí a un abogado y entonces tomo asiento. Del otro lado de aquel espejo estaba Bankotsu con los oficiales, necesitaba estar ahí presente...-

-Señorita Higurashi soy el abogado Jhonson Franjen...Los padres de la señorita Ana me contrataron para ayudarla en esto-dijo el hombre mientras tomaba asiento al igual que Kagome-

-Ayudarme en que? Esa maldita droga no era mía...-levanto sus brazos mientras mostraba la parte de sus venas-no hay piquetes, no tengo los ojos hinchados y ni siquiera soy una idiota...No vendo droga, tengo el dinero suficiente como para comprarme Disneylandia y no desperdiciaría en comprar drogas...-dijo exaltada mientras los oficiales lo miraban-

-Tenemos un testigo que dice que usted trato de venderle droga-dijo el oficial mientras ella se quedaba perpleja-

-Eso es mentira...-dijo molesta mientras tomaba asiento de manera agotada-

-Señorita Higurashi necesito que responda con la verdad-dijo el oficial mientras el tambien tomaba asiento-puedo hacer que usted se refunda en la cárcel y tambien puedo quitarle años de prisión...Diga la verdad-Kagome miro al abogado y el asintió, ella entonces puso sus manos sobre la mesa-Usted bebe?-Kagome murmuro un "uh?" antes de contestar y entonces suspiro-

-si...-dijo mientras acomodaba más su espalda y miraba al policía-

-Ha visto la droga? La ha probado?-pregunto el hombre mientras Kagome murmuraba un "demonios" y luego giraba su vista al policía-

-Si la he visto pero no la he probado...-dijo mientras miraba al hombre-

-Admite que esto no es suyo?-dijo mientras sacaba un par de antidepresivos, somníferos, inyecciones, una bolsilla con polvo blanco y pastillas blancas que eran desconocidas para ella-

-Lo admito...-dijo mientras miraba esas cosas. El oficial guardo de nuevo las cosas y fue a la puerta para que entrara su testigo-

-Hola Kagome-dijo una muchacha de cabello negro al igual que su mirar mientras meneaba su cabeza para que su flequillo se acomodara-

-Hija de tu-el abogado la obligo a que tomara asiento y entonces el policía entro-

-La señorita Kikyo nos ha dicho que usted estando ebria le ofrecía droga, y que la vio guardar droga...-dijo el oficial mientras Kagome la miraba con odio-

-Eso es mentira! Lo juro no vendo droga...-dijo mientras miraba a los demás-yo se cuando miento...Cuando miento me rió y me ponga nerviosa...-dijo mientras miraba a Kikyo-además esta pequeña perra esta celosa porque le quite a su novio-Kikyo mostró una mueca-

-Señorita Higurashi, tome asiento-dijo el abogado mientras miraba al oficial-no tiene las suficientes pruebas como para arrestarla...-dijo el abogado-

-Tengo testigos, son tres...Y encontramos droga en su casillero...-dijo mientras el abogado miraba de manera desafiante al policía-

-Yo se quienes pueden decir que no vendo droga...Son...Mis compañeras de cuarto, si vendiera droga les hubiera ofrecido a ellas primero-dijo Kagome y después se retorció en el asiento al recordar la vida de Ayame, maldijo algo mientras el policía miraba a los que estaban en aquella vitrina-

Ayame no podía involucrarse en esto, primero se metía ella a la cárcel al descubrir a su amiga.

-Acepta tu culpa, tus amigas no te van a ayudar en esto-dijo Kikyo mientras el policía miraba como esas jovencitas se miraban-

-Cuanto es por la fianza?-pregunto el abogado mientras Kagome lo miraba-

-No se puede dar fianza, ella puede seguir vendiendo droga...-dijo el policía, porque sentía que los policías no estaban siendo legales?-

-Sabe quien puede testificar oficial...?-pregunto Kikyo de esa manera inocente-La señorita Ayame Hanon-dijo Kikyo emocionada mientras Kagome abría sus ojos completamente-

Estaba jodida si entrevistaban a Ayame, esto se iba al baño.

-Iré por ella, mientras...Deberías pensar sobre tu conducta Kagome-dijo el oficial mientras salía un par de minutos al igual que Kikyo y luego dejaba a Kagome con el abogado solo-

-Descuida he solucionado casos más grabes-dijo el hombre mientras salía del lugar al igual que Kagome, dos oficiales le siguieron el paso mientras ella regresaba a su celda-

Ella de nuevo se quedo ahí sentada mientras veía como entraba otro oficial con un muchacho mientras lo dejaba en su celda.

-Que nos miras zorra?-pregunto la muchacha mientras se levantaba y entonces Kagome apartaba su mirada de ellos tres, ni siquiera olía bien...Miro su reloj eran las doce del día...Y todavía no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando-

-Por qué estas aquí?-pregunto Kagome al muchacho mientras este se levantaba y miraba a Kagome-

-Robe a una señora su monedero...Contenta?-dijo de manera salvaje mientras Kagome se levantaba para mirar al policía el cual comía su dona-

-Hey, oficial...Dame un poco me estoy muriendo de hambre-dijo Kagome mientras el oficial se reía y entonces se largaba de ese lugar-ojala que engorde y luego explote-dijo mientras veía entrar a otro oficial y luego la sacaba del lugar-

Ella recorrió un par de pasillos mientras era llevada al lugar donde se recibía gente.

-Estoy jodida...Van a hablar con Ayame...Tienes que impedir eso-murmuro mientras Bankotsu miraba eso-

-Escucha...Inuyasha va a declarar a tu favor...-dijo Bankotsu mientras ponía su mano sobre el vidrio y entonces Kagome agachaba su rostro-No estas tan jodida me tienes a mí...-dijo mientras ella sonreía y entonces se encogía de hombros-

La policía estaba investigando todo sobre ella, ya sabían de lo de sus padres y estaban comenzando a dudar de que ella vendiera drogas, si todo iba bien ella saldría libre en un par de horas...

Mientras tanto estaban interrogando a ese tal muchacho Inuyasha.

-Escuchen esa muchacha es mi novia, y no debe de estar aquí porque...Yo he estado siempre con ella y no tendría a una novia de drogadicta-dijo Inuyasha mientras el oficial miraba al otro oficial y entonces los que estaban escuchando todo detectaban con lo de las mentiras y notaba que todo estaba en orden, todo estaba en orden menos lo que habia dicho Kikyo de las drogas, esa muchacha mentía-

-Puedes irte-dijo el oficial mientras Kagome sonreía y entonces se iba corriendo, mientras veía a sus amigos estar ahí afuera y entonces abrazaba primero que nada a Bankotsu y luego al abogado y por ultimo a Inuyasha y a todos sus amigos-

-Hiciste amigos?-pregunto Rin mientras Kagome negaba y entonces se iban para regresar a la escuela-

Regresaron animados, mientras Kikyo se iba humillada y con los ojos llorosos y perdía ese carro de la vista de todos, mientras Kagome regresaba a la escuela para explicarle todo a la directora. Y le iba a tener que creer por las buenas o por las malas.

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

**Estoy un poco ansiosa, no hayo las palabras adecuadas para describir como me siento...**

**Bueno espero q' les haya gustado empeze el jueves examenes y la verdad x-x no stan tan perros pero leerlo nunca fue lo mio (leer examenes xD)**

**Y bueno U.u no me deseen suerte porke me va mal Q.Q**

**HOY ES VIERNES TRECE x)!**

**DAMN IT!**

**Cene takos (H)!**

**Cn un vecino y su sposa hahaha x)!**

**°¬° y bueno e,e ke mas?**

**No mucho ke decir U.u simplemente ke ;O; amo a mi vecino **

**Lo soy soi una acosadora xD**

**Haha abueno vae :/**

**Tngo cosas ke hacer **

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

"_No quiero vivir esta realidad,_

_Ni siquiera me interesa tu verdad, _

_Solo mis instintos de destrucción_

_Al igual que mis sueños de ficción,_

_Es lo que único que me interesa_

_En esta mugrosa extinción"_

PD.- DEJEN REVIEWS MUCHOS, MUCHOS MUCHOS REVIEWS♥

PD.2-Q.Q no podia subir capituloOs T.T ke strees ;-;


	44. Charlotte

**Inusual;**

_.No encajo c__on la gente, siempre estoy ausente, es algo q' no puedo controlar._

Cáp.44 Charlotte

"_Lo siento, yo no tengo una razón para amarte,_

_Y se que tu no tienes tiempo para hacerlo,_

_Una lastima verdad?,_

_Oh, no te dolió rechazarme?,_

_Con esa sutilidad de amar con el corazón,_

_Ni modo yo aprendí a amar con la cabeza,_

_Y fui la perra que se lleno de tristeza,_

_Me haría tan hermosa,_

_Poder quemarte con otras personas"_

_Dentro de las seis, creo que es hora de tomar el té. ¿Qué es tomar el té? Es tener un momento con tus amigas; _Las perras mugrosas arden en el infierno, y tal vez ella iba a ver a todos en el infierno, suspiro mientras jugaba con su lápiz...Ya estaba incorporada de nuevo en el sistema de la escuela a Kikyo la habían expulsado pero eso no quería decir que no dejara de joderle la vida, ese tal primo suyo la fastidiaba...Suspiro de nuevo mientras intentaba concentrarse en el examen que tenía, giro su cabeza y miro a Michael, el estaba contestando su examen e Inuyasha le pasaba un par de respuestas, sintió un nudo en su garganta...Mientras ella suspiraba, su mente estaba en blanco como siempre le pasaba que estaba en un examen...Sus dedos se agarrotaron y de repente olvido hasta su nombre, se concentro en su examen y entonces contesto lo que se supo de las quince preguntas solo se lograba saber seis.

-Kagome, nos suicidamos juntas?-le pregunto en susurró Sango mientras Kagome se encogía de hombros, ya que? No sabía nada-

-SUS MIRADAS EN SU EXAMEN!-Grito la maestra mientras todos se asustaban y dejaban que sus ojos se fueran a su examen, iba a haber suicidio en el examen. Kagome contesto todo a lo loco mientras se levantaba a entregar su examen, no sabía nada que podía hacer?-

-Higurashi-dijo la maestra mientras Kagome la miraba cansada, todos levantaron su vista y vieron como Kagome entrego su examen después de varios minutos fue Sango la segunda...Después Ayame y por último Rin la cual no habia conseguido ninguna respuesta. Los que terminaban se podían ir saliendo así que tomo sus cosas y salio para ir a guardar un par de cuadernos en su casillero y después pegar su frente en el frío metal. Últimamente no se concentraba, pensaba más en heridas superficiales en lugar de pensar en otras cosas. Hasta ahorita estaba descubriendo que Bankotsu podía cansarse de ella y dejarla sola, la gente podía cansarse de ella...Y todos comenzarían a alejarse y ella estaría sola...No habría palabras, ni sonidos, solamente ella y sus problemas si es que tenía. Los dulces acaramelados se habrían derretido para cuando llegara el frío invierno a congelarlos...-

No importaba como, si era de forma dulce o de forma fuerte por la cual se enamoro...Solo se sentía de la fregada, que todo quería girar y entonces fue al baño a lavarse la caro y mirar sus pulseras...Una muchacha de una feria en Japón le habia dicho que traer las mismas pulseras era concentrar ahí toda la buena vibra, la buena suerte...Su suerte fue cambiando desde que su padre la envió a Estados Unidos, y todos fueron desapareciendo...

Cuando seco su rostro, pudo ver su rostro en el espejo...Se veía cansado, y nada contento...Lucía irritada y como si hubiera tenido pesadillas en toda la noche, se irguió mientras comenzaba a salir del baño y entonces lograba ver a varias adolescentes pasar emocionadas a su siguiente clase, cuando habia perdido la magia de la vida? Negó y sonrió ella todavía no perdía la magia de la vida, todavía creía en ella...Creía en si misma, en sus amigos...y en Inuyasha, esta corta depresión iba a desaparecer, lo sabía solo era una de esas pruebas.

Sonrió mientras caminaba, mientras lograba ver un pequeño bulto de personas cerca del pasillo, se acerco para saber y entonces pudo ver a un muchacho alto que estaba caminando y todos le abrían paso, gruño mientras lo miraba y entonces dio dos pasos atrás de manera nerviosa, intento parpadear varias veces pero le fue imposible. No podía estar pasando esto, se escondió un poco pero eso fue imposible, habia poca gente como para esconderse, cerró sus ojos y se giro para fingir que abría un casillero. El muchacho alto, y guapo la paso por alto...No ganaba nada con esconderse. Pero no supo que hacer, se giro mientras comenzaba a caminar y notaba como todos dejaban de verlo para platicar entre ellos sobre el muchacho. Toda su familia estaba entrando a esta escuela, que tramaba su abuela?

Cuando salio de la parte de los pasillos, estuvo en la parte de la alberca en donde logro ver a sus amigos...Camino hacia ellos mientras tomaba asiento, aunque platicaban de manera animada ella no perdía la vista de la puerta. Estaba nerviosa, no habia dicho una palabra así que se trono sus dedos y sonrió con tranquilidad tal vez ese tipo solamente habia ido a ver unas cosas, pero usaba el uniforme...Evito la pena de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa, ya que eso de seguro llamaría la atención de varios alumnos que estaban cerca.

-Kagome-la estaban llamando pero ella no escucho muy bien tal vez debía de dejar de pensar en eso-Kagome-la volvían a llamar, así que ella levanto su vista y pudo ver a sus amigas mirarlas con duda-

-Mande?-pregunto con una fingida sonrisa mientras Sango la miraba de manera profunda y entonces esperaba una respuesta por parte de su amiga-

-Nos va a ir mal...-dijo de manera nerviosa mientras Kagome asentía y entonces ambos suspiraban y soltaban el aire para ver como venían llegando Inuyasha solo, Kagome entonces se levanto y comenzó a estirarse un poco-

Para cuando se iba a volver a sentar ya habia sido demasiado tarde, unos brazos la tomaron de los hombros y la giraron hacia su rostro, Kagome lo miro por breves segundos, Inuyasha estaba por llegar. Sango y Rin sabían quien eran pero Ayame no tenía la menor idea, solo vio esos ojos castaños...Y ese cabello negro que estaba un poco revuelto, Kagome trago de manera difícil mientras quitaba las manos de sus hombros de ese sujeto.

-Porque estas aquí?-pregunto Kagome de manera seria y fría, logrando hacer que sus amigas simplemente tosieran un poco de manera nerviosa. Esa tensión se lograba sentir y mucho.-

-Mis padres me mandaron a estudiar, y recordé que Bokken dijo que era tu escuela y me dieron ganas de vomitar...-dijo el muchacho mientras la abrazaba y las amigas de Kagome miraban eso raro-

-Enserio?-pregunto con sarcasmo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo alejaba de sus amigos, no quería que se enteraran de sus disputas familiares ni de cómo este idiota la humillaba como si fuera feliz con eso-Yano, esta es mi escuela...-dijo Kagome de manera seria mientras sonreía con melancolía-y aquí ya hay otro Higurashi...Tu, Michael y yo...La escuela comienza a ser un asco y tu solo vienes a molestarme...Realmente te tienes que quedar aquí?-pregunto molesta mientras el muchacho se exaltaba y comenzaba a decirle cosas y ella tambien y al final el terminaba empujándola, y ella tambien lo empujaba de la nada las tensión habia aumentado y ella ya estaba muerta de coraje posiblemente porque habia insultado a su padre y eso provoco que gruñera y se comenzara a pelear con su primo-

-QUITATE DE ENCIMA-Grito mientras ella levantaba su puño para golpearlo pero el lo lograba detener su puño y la empujaba para hacer que quedara agitada y llena de coraje-

-TU ARRUINAS MI VIDA-Grito Kagome mientras el se levantaba y la miraba de manera fría y tétrica.-

-Tu arruinas el apellido Higurashi, siempre lo has hecho...El abuelo siempre decía que tu eras la mejor. MENTÍA.-Dijo exaltado el muchacho mientras Kagome hacia puño sus manos-

-Tal vez tu eres el que lo arruina...-dijo molesta mientras el se iba a lanzar hacia ella, y ella cerraba sus ojos para apartar su cuerpo pero el muchacho solo murmuro algo y ella lo vio marcharse. Después regreso con sus amigas e Inuyasha para intentar tranquilizarse-

-Qué paso?-pregunto Sango mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos molesta-

-lo mismo de siempre solo aparecen más Higurashis a arruinar mi vida-dijo molesta mientras gruñía, tal vez por eso estaba deprimida solo aparecían sus primos a hacerle la vida miserable, más miserable de lo que aparentaba no serlo. Se levanto mientras cuando pasaba pateaba una silla y luego se iba, Inuyasha se levanto para seguirla pero ella estaba apurada, era como un león suelto que quería devorar a su presa, y la presa era su primo en estos momentos-

Se movía muy rápido, la logro divisar paseándose por los pasillos buscando algo, mientras luego escuchaba un par de risas y entonces los veía ese tal Michael y Yano, los dos Higurashi...Con ella juntaban tres.

-YANO-Grito para llamar su atención, pero el muchacho ni se alarmo o algo por el estilo-CERDO BASTARDO-Grito mientras corría y se abalanzaba hacia su espalda para comenzar a morder la parte de su cuello no de manera salvaje, Michael miraba eso intentando quitar a Kagome encima de Yano y lo consiguió tirandola al suelo-

-QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES, PERRA?-Grito Yano sobandose la parte donde tenía mordida-

-Esto no ha acabado bola de idiotas...Los dos!-dijo exaltada mientras Inuyasha llegaba para tomarla de la mano-

-Tienes razón Kagome, esto apenas comienza-dijo Yano mientras Michael lo intentaba sujetar, Kagome estaba agitada su pecho subía y bajaba prácticamente sentía que todo el mundo estaba viniéndosele encima-

-te pateare el trasero, a los dos...Ah que han venido?-dijo de manera esquizofrenica mientras los dos comenzaban a relajarse y la miraban-

-Una niña débil como tu, jamás podrá patearnos el trasero-dijo Michael mientras Inuyasha fruncía el ceño obviamente no conocían a Kagome-

-Hemos venido simplemente para demostrarte que tu eres inferior a nosotros, la rechazada-Siempre era lo mismo discutían por su rechazo, Kagome apretó sus puños molesta mientras los miraba directamente a ambos-

-Enserio?-pregunto con sarcasmo ya más relajada-Eso no evitara que les patee el trasero, van a ver-dijo mientras comenzaba a sonreír de manera salvaje, Inuyasha sintió miedo. La tensión ya no le importaba, le importaba más en los problemas de los que se podía meter Kagome-

-Te vamos a llevar de regreso a casa-Kagome sonrió aun más-

-No pueden hacer nada...-dijo totalmente sorprendida, no se esperaba algo así.-

-Creeme vamos a hacer algo-dijo de manera serena Yano mientras Michael sonreía. Ella estaba sonriendo, ya su corazón y su respiración estaban calmadas.-Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que regreses...Y entonces volverás a ser la pobre Kagome...-dijo Yano dando vuelta para comenzar a irse, Kagome se empezó a reír-

-Ustedes no me manejan...-dijo mientras se soltaba de Inuyasha para comenzar a irse, Yano le dio una mirada fría y severa-

Posiblemente eso no le afecto a Inuyasha, pero las posibilidades se anulaban, el no iba a permitir que Kagome se fuera...Ella no se iría de su lado, apretó su puño mientras se acercaba a esos dos. No tenía miedo de esas miradas frías, aunque estaba un poco aturdido los logro detener...Viendo como ambos mantenían esa sardónica sonrisa.

-Ustedes no van a llevarse a Kagome, yo no lo permitiré-dijo furioso mientras ambos se miraban y entonces sonreían con severidad. Eran tan parecidos a Kagome, recordaba esas sonrisas que ella le regalaba y entonces un escalofrío le recorrió por la parte de su cuerpo-

-Pensé que la odiabas-dijo Michael tomando un suspiro, mientras lo miraba de manera tranquila. Las facciones de esos dos eran delicadas y varoniles.-

-Tu eres?-dijo Yano mientras daba un paso e Inuyasha sonreía aun más.-

-Inuyasha Tashio novio de Kagome...-dijo mientras Yano sonreía aun más y comentaba algo que lo dejaba perplejo-

-Alguien como ella con novio...-dijo Yano pensativo, mientras cerraba sus ojos para luego abrirlos y verlo directamente, aun así el estaba tranquilo y sereno-Es como si estuvieras cegado por ella...-dijo Yano mirando a Michael-

-Es tan vulgar y poco femenina-dijo mientras Inuyasha tomaba a Michael por las solapas dejando a Yano aun más sonriente. Los sentimientos de esos primos eran desequilibrados poseían diferentes reacciones y diferente modo de comunicarse, uno usaba la ironía y el sarcasmo y el otro simplemente le complementaba al otro-Tranquilo, solo digo lo que veo-dijo mientras se soltaba de Inuyasha-

-Somos primos de Kagome...Su familia lo único que tiene y haremos cualquier sucio juego para hacerla regresar con la abuela y entonces...-Yano le pego un codazo mientras daba otro paso acercándose aun más a Inuyasha-

-entonces ella morirá, sin piedad de que este muerta...Naraku solo fue un señuelo...-dijo Yano mientras acomodaba sus cabellos y luego tomaba a Inuyasha de las solapas y lo pegaba con brusquedad a la pared y lo elevaba un poco-Y tu no evitaras eso, meterte con Kagome...Es como sentir nauseas, el verdadero enemigo es su propia familia...-dijo cansado mientras comenzaba a irse dejando más furioso a Inuyasha. El verdadero enemigo de Kagome no era ese tal Naraku, recordó como ella de manera desolada miraba a su abuela, aceptaba sus insultos y hasta evitaba llorar...Era muy fuerte, por eso el nunca la logro humillar de dolor...Vino aquí para alejarse de ellos, comprendía a sus padres...La querían alejada de todos y tenía a Bankotsu por si pasaba cualquier cosa, suspiro proteger a Kagome iba a ser más difícil de lo que espero-

Bankotsu estaba llegando con una sonrisa mientras veía como Yano se paseaba solo por la escuela, así que el enemigo al final accedía a aparecer. Yano Higurashi, su edad era la misma que la de Kagome...Desde pequeño fue criado con frialdad, como si los hombres de la familia Higurashi fueran a ir a la guerra, conocía cada secreto de cada personaje, podían ser expertos en las armas, sin embargo...Bokken, Souten y Hiten eran diferentes...Eran unos cobardes que maltrataban a las personas que eran inferiores a ellos pero aun así la grande Higurashi los quería, aceptaba que consumieran alcohol, drogas y fumaran...Y aun así los quería pero lo que no aceptaba era a Kagome, hablarle de ella era como si le enfermera, le producía repulsión...Yano Higurashi era uno de los que daban miedo, habia dejado en coma a un simple muchacho solo por besarse con su novia, a la novia a las semanas la encontraron tirada en un canal muerta, pero de Michael no sabía nada...Pero era obvio que era igual de peligroso que Yano...

Ahora más que nunca no debía separarse de Kagome, era como el ajedrez conocer lo que tu oponente va a hacer...Noto como Yano se le quedaba viendo y el entonces levantaba su rostro para mirarlo.

-Lo que tengas planeado...No te va a funcionar-dijo Bankotsu mientras relajaba su rostro para ver como Yano sacaba del bolso de su pantalón su mano-

-No te metas en esto Bankotsu-dijo mientras caminaba pasándole de lado, dejando completamente sonriente a Bankotsu. Le gustaba su indiferencia y la forma tan calculadora de pensar, pero el era mejor que ellos dos...El podía crear el perfecto plan, habia encerrado a Naraku...Subestimarlo sería un insulto, hizo un ademán aristocrático, de esos que crean los completos seductores, relajaba sus pensamientos. Solo eran unos niños intentando armar una bomba, cuando el podría crear otro tipo de plan, todo iba a salir bien porque era un excelente guardaespaldas, su profesión le exigía saber como pensaban esas personas temibles, los terroristas y hasta podía pensar como uno, de reojo miro a Yano caminar con seguridad...Habia muchas personas de testigos, era un mundo oscuro donde solo el entendía esa mente perversa...Porque Kagome no poseía una así? Porque sus padres la mantuvieron alejaba de la logia Higurashi-

Suspiro mientras iba a buscar a Kagome, conociéndola debería de estar en su cuarto llorando. Estaba preparado para la última aventura antes de morir? Morir sería trágico, pero el era guardaespaldas debería de estar preparado para cualquier muerte...Paseo su cuerpo en los pasillos y entonces logro ver como estaba Kagome entrando de manera desesperada a su habitación, se acerco a ella mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y la sentaba en la silla. Era momento de revelar todo? O solo una parte?

-Yano esta aquí-dijo mientras se hundía más en ese sillón. Ella le tenía miedo a Yano, pero ese miedo se habia roto con un portazo...Ya no le temía, era momento de enfrentarse a el. Como siempre lo habia hecho, se llevo sus manos a sus oídos y comenzó a llorar de manera desesperada, era doloroso recordar todo sobre el.-

_-Flash Back-_

_Era a mediados de septiembre, justo antes de cumplir diez años...Habían ido a la playa todos sus primos y como siempre ella estaba a lado de Yani, y otras primas que le caían bien en ese tiempo. Pero siempre la miraron mal, ahí logro ver a Yano caminar directamente hacia ellas, piso su castillo de arena y luego les hecho arena sobre el rostro...Pero a ella solo la tomo de la mano y la llevo a un lado apartado de los adultos, entonces le dio una bofetada._

_-Porque?-pregunto llorando Kagome, mientras el comenzaba a reírse y entonces la dejaba sola.-_

_Siempre habia sido así, con su mirada hacia temblar su cuerpo. Sus padres siempre pensaron que eran buenos amigos, pero la verdad era otra...Siempre la torturo mentalmente haciéndole cualquier tipo de hipótesis...El no se tentaba el corazón para hacerle jugarretas mentales, le daba pánico estar con el a solas..._

_-End of Flash Back-_

Siempre habia sido así, Bankotsu intento rodear con sus brazos a Kagome pero le resulto imposible ella estaba muy inestable...Fue a preparar un te, mientras le colocaba un par de somnífero y entonces se lo daba...Ella simplemente lo tomo y descubrió como su mano temblaba.

-Ellos no te van a hacer nada-dijo mientras ella tomaba del té y a los pocos segundos sentía como sus ojos se cerraban, el se quedo a su lado observándola dormir. Salio un par de segundos para dirigirse a su habitación y entonces sacar su arma, cargarla y apuntar a varias direcciones-Es hora de que seamos uno, no Charlotte?-dijo mientras la escondía en una parte de su cuerpo y luego se dirija al cuarto de Kagome-

El iba a protegerla y nadie se metería con su protegida, la observo dormir mientras tomaba asiento y lograba sentir un par de pasos...Cambio su rostro por uno más animado y entonces logro ver a una Sango agitada al igual que Rin y Ayame.

-Como esta?-pregunto Ayame mientras el sonreía y la veía dormir-

-Esta bien un poco molesta pero esta bien...-dijo mientras miraba a las chicas y luego a Kagome para quedarse un rato ahí, no pretendía explicar su forma de justicia...El no era un justiciero, solo era un guardaespaldas muy bien pagado-

-Yano siempre me dio miedo-dijo Sango un poco angustiada mientras miraba a Kagome dormir, Ayame aun no lograba comprender muy bien de Yano solo sabía que era primo de Kagome.-

-Porque te da miedo? Es primo de Kagome, no?-pregunto Ayame confundida mientras las dos muchachas soltaban un suspiro y miraban a Ayame de manera seria-

-Toda la familia Higurashi odia a Kagome...Y tengo entendido que cuando su abuelo murió...Es como si todos le dieran la espalda-dijo Sango mientras Bankotsu iba a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, todavía no acababan las clases de las muchachas así que el salio a decir que Kagome se desmayo y se sintió mal, dejando a las chicas con Kagome-

-Eso debe de ser duro...Yo vi a su abuela, Kagome la estaba llevando a sentar y ella le dijo algo como "no me toques, sucia mocosa"-dijo Ayame mientras miraba a Kagome con un poco de pena-

-No Ayame...No debes de ver a Kagome con pena...Si la miras así quien sabe que podría pasar-dijo Sango mientras Rin iba a dejar un poco de agua cerca de con Kagome-Odia que la miren de esa forma...Yo en verdad la admiro, todos la criticaban...En su cumpleaños solo estaban ahí para ver que clase de ridículo hacia...Y ella siempre intento que su abuela la quisiera...-dijo mientras tomaban asiento-Pero Yano es otra cosa...Ese tipo es el diablo en persona...La insultaba, la humillaba e incluso enfrente de todos se atrevió a abofetearla solamente porque ella dijo un comentario hacia su persona, su mente es calculadora...Perversa...-dijo Sango mientras Rin simplemente suspiraba-

-Hey...Ese Yano no la va a tocar...Nos tiene a nosotras-dijo Rin emocionada, mientras las dos levantaban sus cejas-Si el tipo da miedo pero da miedo porque es vulnerable...En sí yo lo comparo con Kagome...Los dos son en veces fríos y ocultan sus problemas con una fingida sonrisa para decir que todo esta bien...-dijo mientras las dos la miraban confundidas-Tal vez por eso se odian-la mente de Rin estaba recordando la vida de Kagome, sabía parte de ella y Kagome se la habia confiado en estrofas rotas y que ocultaban humillaciones-

-Por eso somos amigas-dijo Ayame mientras sonreía con alegría-porque no somos iguales y tenemos cosas en común...-dijo emocionada-Hay...Odio ser cursi pero las adoro, agradezco a los padres de Kagome por haberlas puesto en mi camino...Si ustedes no hubieran aparecido, hubiera muerto desangrada o de sobredosis...-dijo con tranquilidad mientras las dos sonreían aun más-

-Debemos regresar a clases pero no podemos dejarla sola, no con Yano aquí-dijo Sango mientras veía la perilla del departamento comenzar a girar...Rin se puso cerca de Kagome mientras admiraban como Inuyasha entraba un poco molesto-

-Piensan llevarse a Kagome de aquí...Tenemos que evitarlo-dijo agitado tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para ver los rostros asustados de las muchachas-

-Eso no va a pasar...Nosotras haremos que ellos se vayan primero-dijo Ayame mientras las dos chicas se miraban-

Después de idear planes, Kagome fue despertando con un dolor de cabeza mientras veía como estaban. Sango, Rin, Bankotsu e Inuyasha hablando sobre algo, tosió un poco mientras se levantaba para ir a vomitar al baño, tenía leves ojeras sobre sus ojos y no se sentía tan bien como quisiera.

-Qué hora es?-pregunto mientras se limpiaba la boca y entonces se echaba un poco de agua y Rin veía su reloj-

-Son las dos de la tarde, tienes hambre?-pregunto entusiasmada mientras ella negaba de manera seria y luego sonreía un poco-

El teléfono del lugar comenzó a sonar, y entonces Bankotsu contesto. Reconoció la voz y estaba por decir que estaba dormida pero luego extendió el teléfono hasta Kagome...Ella consternada fue a hablar por teléfono mientras se recargaba sobre el sofá.

_-"Necesitamos hablar, es urgente..."_

_-"No tengo nada que hablar contigo, cerdo bastardo"_

Iba a colgar pero entonces se escucho una risa y ella se puso nerviosa.

_-"Oh! Claro que si tenemos que hablar...Es sobre nosotros"_

_-"Nosotros? Pff que quieres?"_-no tenía ánimos de hablar por teléfono. Le aburría hacerlo, contestar con palabras de juegos era ya algo cansado y monótono-

_-"Si, sigo causando miedo en ti? Espera, yo puedo contestar eso, sabes que te quiero mucho Kagome...Somos primos no debemos odiarnos"-_Ni el mismo se creía eso, Kagome entonces colgó la llamada molesta y entonces se tranquilizaba-

-En que salón quedo Yano?-pregunto mientras luego tocaban la puerta. Ella refunfuñó algo, mientras Sango iba a abrir la puerta...Ahí estaba Yano sus ojos se abrieron de manera enorme, dejando ver el pánico que le causaba verlo. Empujo la puerta mientras entonces empujaba a Sango tambien, Sango se pego con un mueble sobre el brazo.-

-Te dije que no quería hablar contigo-dijo Kagome mientras se acercaba a el. Inuyasha estaba detrás de ella al igual que Bankotsu-

-la dama no quiere hablar contigo-dijo Inuyasha de manera grosera mientras Yano se burlaba, después salieron dos hombres grandes vestidos de negro. Guardaespaldas de Yano posiblemente, y por ultimo entraba la grande señora Higurashi, sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos y su aspecto malévolo-

-a...abuela-dijo Kagome mientras se acercaba aun más y entonces intentaba tomarla de la mano pero la señora le dio un manotazo-Pase por favor...-dijo mientras la acercaba al sofá y los demás se miraban confundidos-

-Buenas tardes señora Higurashi-dijo Sango mientras la mujer levantaba su ceja y se quedaba viendo a Bankotsu y luego se quedaba sin lograr sentarse-

-Le colgaste a tu primo Kagome...Y te lanzaste sobre el para intentar golpearlo...En dos ocasiones...-dijo la abuela para luego soltar un suspiro y entonces miro a los demás-Que hacen aquí? Esta conversación es privada-los muchachos se miraron menos Bankotsu que se levantaba para saludar a la señora Higurashi esta lo rechazo con la mirada. Los muchachos salieron y entonces la señora Higurashi miro a Bankotsu-

-No sabía que estaba aquí abuela-dijo Kagome mientras miraba a su primo sonreírle-

-Aunque no vivas en Japón sigues siendo un estorbo-dijo la señora mientras Kagome sonreía, podía aceptar eso e incluso más. Una señora que no mostraba sonrisas o amabilidad con ella, solo deseaba cariño y aceptación por parte de esa señora. Una señora que admiraba aunque fuera odiada por ella-

-Dije que quería hablar en privado-miro a Bankotsu y luego a los demás guardaespaldas. Kagome asintió mientras los tres salían dejando a Yano, Kagome y a la señora cuyo nombre era Phelicia-

-No se que voy a hacer contigo Kagome, causas problemas...Te iban a meter a la cárcel por posesión de drogas-dijo la abuela mientras Kagome apretaba el puño, su abuela habría atravesado el mundo solo para decirle esto-

-Eso fue-la abuela hablo para callarla, y Yano seguía con su actitud burlesca admirando el departamento-

-Yano se quedara aquí...Confirmara que hayas mejorado tu actitud, y cuando termines la preparatoria te regresas a Japón...En cuanto llegues...Te esperan años de servidumbre para los Higurashi...-Ni ella misma creía lo que estaba diciendo su abuela-

-Lo siento abuela, pero...Yo no regresare a Japón-su abuela le dio una bofetada, tal vez las bofetadas eran una forma de expresar sus sentimientos-

-Hija mía...Quieres mi aceptación?-dijo de manera cariñosa aunque ella sabía que era falsa, se vio como la mujer la abrazaba y entonces Kagome sintió más miedo aun, este juego lo conocía muy bien-Solo debes regresar...-la soltó para luego besarle la frente y mirar a Yano para que la siguiera, Kagome se quedo ahí apretando su puño. Antes de que salieran la abuela miro a Yano de manera sería-Encargate de ella...Tu deber es hacer que solo regrese en un ataúd...-dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras el muchacho sonreía complacido y entonces ambos salían divirtiéndose. Bankotsu regreso para ver como ella estaba entrando a su habitación y se encerraba hasta cuando quisiera salir-

Esto se estaba complicando, después de varios minutos salio Kagome usando ropa diferente mientras llamaba al teléfono del cual habia recibido la llamada.

_-"Donde esta la abuela?"-_pregunto de manera tranquila mientras giraba el llavero del carro sobre su dedo índice, después de breves segundos sonreía-"_Si, voy a ir"_-dijo mientras colgaba y guardaba su celular y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, tenía su mejilla inflamada pero estaba emocionada en parte-

-Vas a salir?-pregunto Sango mientras tambien tomaba su cartera y Kagome sonreía de manera serena-

-Si...Iré a ver a la abuela, nada grave...-dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y entonces abría, sonrió mientras salía de manera entusiasmada-

Sango miro a las chicas confundidas...La iban a acabar, la iban a dejar humillada y llorando...Ella no iba a permitir eso, salio tambien mientras miraba a sus amigas.

-Vamonos, no podemos dejarla ir sola...-dijo Sango mientras sus amigas asentían y entonces Bankotsu se quedaba a mirar televisión, últimamente esos deportes extremos eran su adicción al igual que las mujeres con grandes senos-

Ellas siguieron a Kagome, la cual estaba entrando en el elevador y se notaba pensativa, usaron el otro elevador mientras Kagome no las viera todo iba a estar bien, con su cabello revuelto y su mejilla hinchada camino por los pasillos para lograr ver un carro negro con unos hombres afuera, se sentía realmente angustiada, en cuanto la vieron le abrieron la puerta y Kagome accedió a entrar al carro negro, después esos hombres fueron a adentrarse al carro. Uno manejaría y el otro estaría al pendiente de todo en el lado del copiloto.

-Necesitabas verme?-pregunto su abuela mientras Kagome asentía y entonces intentaba tomar la mano de su abuela pero esta mujer la rechazaba con brusquedad-

-Si, abuela...Porque me rechazas?-pregunto de manera honesta y su abuela aspiro un poco e indico al chofer que subiera la ventanilla que hacia división, Kagome presto atención. Necesitaba sus sentidos para entender esto.-

-Supongo que la sangre Higurashi recorre tu cuerpo...Si regresas cuando termines la preparatoria...-su abuela suavizo su mirada, debía de estar tranquila no podía dejar que se notara que fingía. Estaba segura de que Kagome era joven e iba a hacer que su juventud no acabara con los Higurashi-Habrá mucho cariño para ti-dijo mientras Kagome asentía. No entendía eso, porque no le daba el cariño de una vez?-Me he dado cuenta de que estas sola...Y no eres una sucia bastarda...Eres mi nieta y te aprenderé a querer...Podrás perdonarme?-pregunto su abuela con total falsedad, pero Kagome con tal de conseguir el cariño de su abuela era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera-

-Si abuela...Haré todo lo posible para que aprendas a quererme...-dijo mientras entonces sonreía y veía como Kagome le daba un beso en la mejilla y luego abría la puerta del carro-No te decepcionare...Haré cualquier cosa para conseguir que estés orgullosa de mí...-dijo mientras su abuela sonreía de manera irónica-

-Debes de pasar todo el tiempo con tus primos...Ellos son la única familia que tienen...Serán unos grandes Higurashis-dijo la abuela mientras Kagome asentía y entonces salía. No estaba muy segura de eso, pero si su abuela mostraba orgullo lo haría salio entusiasmada mientras comenzaba a buscar a sus primos. Iba a hacer que su abuela continuara orgullosa de ella-

Sus amigas la estaban siguiendo a lo lejos, algo le habia dicho esa bruja porque Kagome salio animada. La vieron preguntar por Yani, y luego la veían como conversaba con su rubia prima.

-Sabes...Pienso que todavía podemos ser primas-dijo de manera honesta mientras Yani miraba a otro lado y observaba a Yano asentir y entonces sonreía complacida. Le daba lastima la perra de Kagome, querer adentrar en los Higurashi, sonrió mientras la abrazaba-

-Solo tienes que...Sorprenderme y entonces seremos primas...-dijo Yani mientras Kagome fruncía las cejas y luego veía a Yani separarse de ella-Organizar algo para mi, pedir disculpar publicas...No se, ya se me ocurrirá algo-dijo mientras le daba dos besos en la mejilla a Kagome y entonces, Kagome se quedaba pasmada y luego busco a sus otros dos primos. Los encontró platicando sobre algo, pero cuando la vieron dejaron de hablar-

-Vienes a golpearme?-pregunto de manera burlesca Yano y entonces Kagome estiro su mano-

-Podemos ser primos, que te parece? Pasar tiempo los primos...Es decir...Si no quieres entiendo pero la abuela me dijo algo y pienso que tal vez si actuamos como primos...Logremos una mejor convivencia-Yano levanto su brazo y la puso sobre Kagome acorralándola entre el casillero y el. Sería tan fácil tomar su cuello y apretarlo hasta quitarle el oxigeno, después miro a todos lados viendo que habia gente. Esta perra tenía mucha suerte, fue lo que pensó mientras sonreía. Aunque a Kagome le dio miedo, acepto su sonrisa y le correspondió-Lo mismo contigo Michael...Pienso que nos vemos mejor si somos primos y amigos al mismo tiempo...-aunque ella quería quitarse de encima a Yano y plantarle un puñetazo debía controlarse y entonces los dos se miraron-

-Claro-dijo Michael tomándola por los hombros y entonces Yano lo imito, caminaron por los pasillos y luego salieron hasta el estacionamiento en donde logro ver a un par de chicas y a Dan y a Greg llegar...Ella simplemente estaba tensa, no acostumbraba a ser abrazada por sus familiares y esto era como una película de miedo que apenas comenzaba-

Los dos caminaron con ella, mientras luego sonreían. Ella sabía que ellos eran hipócritas, pero tal vez debería darles una oportunidad; Estaba un poco contenta, siempre anhelo tener el cariño de su dura abuela, Phelicia Yonerd. Gracias a su abuelo tubo ese apellido, después tubo cinco hijos...Entre ellos tuvo a su padre, y al parecer esta el padre de Michael o tal vez es mujer, después esos hijos ocasionaron nietos...Por alguna razón su abuela la despreciaba, sonrió mientras aceptaba gustosa el abrazo de sus primos...Hasta ese día. Ni ella misma se creía que iba a aceptar, si su abuela la comenzaba a querer enfrente de todos...Entonces su familia no hablaría mal de ella, pero tal vez ella se gano eso...Siendo irrespetuosa, irresponsable, y creando problemas o escándalos en el exterior para llamar la atención. Y ahora...Ahora que eso iba a cambiar, se sentía insegura pero llena...

-Nunca pensé que iba a formar parte de la familia-tubo que decir para que Yano mirara discretamente a Michael y se pusiera enfrente de ella-

-Creeme todo se pondrá mejor cuando regreses a casa-dijo mientras seguían caminando y luego daban un par de vueltas para tomar asiento y conversar algunos temas perdidos que solo gritaban, o ni hablaban-

-Y, si yo no regreso?-pregunto mientras giraba la taza de café que tenía en sus manos. Los dos se miraron y la notaron un poco deprimida, pero aun así debían de actuar...Actuar para conseguir el orgullo máximo de la abuela, todas las empresas que el padre de Kagome mantenía en su poder. Y aparte que al deshacerse de ella, solo se quitara el estorbo de una idealista que no puede ser manipulada-

-Si no regresas...La abuela te desheredara, perderás parentesco con la familia...Y te quedaras en la extinción y no contaras con ninguno de nosotros-dijo Yano mientras se alzaba las mangas y Kagome tragaba, tal vez como estaba antes era mejor. Pero era la aceptación de su especie, la aceptación de no sentirse extraña en su familia-

-Ustedes...Me odian?-pregunto mientras dejaba la taza en paz y entonces bajaba sus manos para apretar su pantalón con fuerza y entonces escucho una risa proveniente de Michael. Tal vez ellos no eran lo que daban a ver frente a los demás-

-Aprenderemos a tratarnos como familia-dijo Michael mientras estiraba su mano y ella la estiraba tambien contenta. Se levanto entusiasmada mientras se despedía con un "buenas noches" y entonces los dejaba mirándose, la tenían donde la querían solo que esta vez no iban a encariñarse o incluso dejar que esa niña los atascara de amor-

-Buenas noches...-murmuro con una muy pero muy baja voz Michael mientras observaba a Kagome irse contenta caminando, miro a Yano y este rolo sus ojos para entonces mirar la taza-Ni madres, tu la invitaste...Tu pagas-dijo Michael mientras Yano formaba una desagradable sonrisa y dejaba el dinero para entonces los dos irse-

**---**

Ella estuvo animada por los siguientes días, sonreía por cualquier cosa...Y no era rechazada de sus tres primos...A Yani le compro un grandioso collar que le fascino a su prima, y a sus otros primos les regalaba su tiempo, pero desgraciadamente Inuyasha no estaba contento.

-Lleva una semana sin ponernos atención-dijo Inuyasha mientras se encogía de hombros y tomaba su refresco para mirar a sus dos amigos. Los tres habían guardado los jueves por la tarde para pasar tiempo a solas hasta las diez y media, o tal vez hasta más tarde-

-Descuida...Según se son su familia...-dijo Miroku mientras iba a buscar una cerveza, pero era una escuela así que no tenía nada con alcohol, solo una cerveza sin ella. Así que la saco para ver como la espuma comenzaba a salir y el bebía de manera desesperada-

-Yo soy su novio-decía de manera alarmada mientras aplastaba con su mano la lata de refresco y la aventaba molesto. No más refresco para el amargado Inuyasha. Pero ese día no era jueves, era viernes por la noche y estaban "alistándose" para salir a algún lugar pero se habían quedado desde las cuatro de la tarde para platicar algunas cosas que les perturbaba, eso formaba parte de su amistad-Debe de ponerme atención...-dijo mientras se hundía más en el sofá y entonces Miroku tomaba asiento sobre la mesa para verlo de frente, se veía agotado e irritado-

-No te desesperes...Tal vez...Ella toca la puerta-De manera graciosa eso sucedió, y tocaban la puerta. Los tres sonrieron y entonces Inuyasha se levanto de manera desesperada a abrir la puerta y toparse con su vecino Kone, un nerd que trabajaba con la electricidad y constantemente provocaba apagones en su departamento e iba a pedirles algo a ellos-

-Se te ofrece algo, cerebrito?-pregunto Inuyasha mientras el muchacho acomodaba sus gafas y entonces suspiraba-

-Tienen leche?-pregunto mientras Inuyasha miraba a sus amigos y estos asentían, Inuyasha fue a darle un galón de leche y así el cerebrito se fue. Y siguió hundiéndose en el sillón. No habia sido su mejor semana en la escuela, esos dos la acaparaban...La estaban cegando y la hacían sonreír el se intentaba acercar pero ella le decía que tenía que hacer algo con Yano o Michael-

Los tres amigos se miraron, cuando dos eran contentos simplemente el tercero mantenía miseria...Y en la amistad, o eran los tres felices o ninguno.

-Vamos a un bar?-pregunto Miroku mientras Inuyasha negaba y sacaba su celular para apagarlo. Quería estar sin ubicar, no quería que los interrumpieran, necesitaba ánimos y sus amigos iban a hacer que se sintiera bien-

-Sonara tonto y todo eso, pero...Pienso que Kagome necesita tiempo con su familia, en la fiesta que se organizo de gala...Pude ver como su familia la miraba, las risas de que se burlaban de ella-dijo Koga mientras erguía su espalda y apretaba su puño hasta a el le resultaba repugnante lograr creer que ella fuera amiga de esos idiotas-Debes darle tiempo...-dijo Koga mientras bebía la única cerveza que habia en el departamento.-

-No quiero que la lastimen-dijo Inuyasha mientras levantaba sus piernas hasta la mesa y Miroku ponía sus manos sobre la mesa, estaba como recostado sobre sus palmas de la mano una posición cómoda-

-No lo harán...Ella se va a defender-dijo Miroku de manera seria, mientras tomaba un poco de cerveza sin alcohol y miraba a sus dos amigos-Además...Para que están los amigos?-pregunto de manera divertida mientras, Inuyasha recargaba sus brazos sobre sus piernas, y dejaba caer su rostro para mirar el suelo y dejar que la luz que no llegaba a su rostro, le diera el toque depresivo perfecto-

-Soy su novio...Debería de estar con ella-dijo mientras levantaba su rostro y miraba a sus amigos de manera tranquila y serena-

-Será toda la noche para hablar de nuestros problemas?-pregunto Koga mientras los demás murmuraban un "Yeap"-Que bueno...Ya que me estoy comenzando a deprimir...-dijo divertido mientras los demás soltaban una pequeña carcajada-

Los tres siguieron conversando sobre algunas cosas de chicas.

A veces conocer gente esta bien, tener nuevos amigos...Llevarte bien con tus otros parientes, pero lo que esta mal es ignorar a las verdaderas personas que te aprecian; Kagome estaba en su habitación, se disponía para salir pues iba a comprar un café en alguna tienda, necesitaba despejar su mente...Salio sin ser vista, eran las seis de la tarde se dice que los que andan en puntitas, y en misterios es porque ocultan algo, pero ella no lo hacía...De veras.

Salio mientras sonreía...Se sentía feliz y con libertad, podía notar como las risas de sus compañeras se lograba sentir por todo el lugar...Después fue a encender su carro y a perderse un rato, necesitaba respirar un aire diferente...Podía notar como las luces de los otros carros se alejaban de ella, entro por ese atajo mientras aceleraba un poco más. Iba perdida, así que giro en una esquina y luego freno...Ahí habia un lugar donde vendían cafés, estaciono su carro para bajar y mirar la tienda, ahora se sentía contenta y plena...Pero no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo fuera a durar.

-Que desea ordenar?-pregunto la muchacha, mientras Kagome levantaba su rostro y la miraba-

-Un cappuccino helado-dijo sonriendo mientras la muchacha asentía y entonces Kagome se quedaba esperando. Notaba como habia amigas, y parejas en ese lugar...Entonces se sintió culpable, había olvidado a Inuyasha regreso su mirada a la señora la cual se notaba cansada y entonces le ordeno otro cappuccino mientras ella sonreía. Después pago y recogió su pedido, se apresuró a salir mientras encendía su carro y acomodaba sus bebidas-

**---**

Iban a salir así que se pusieron perfume y salieron. Iba apresurado, mientras lograba ver como estaban sus amigos juntando a otros para irse, pero el recordó que habia olvidado algo...Regreso por eso con mucha flojera, mientras se encontraba a una Kagome tocando como desesperada y el se le quedaba viendo, traía dos cafés que estaban en el suelo, y ella no se daba por vencida pues seguía tocando la puerta. Sonrió con melancolía y hacia una llamada diciendo que no iba a pedir, se acercó a Kagome e introdujo la llave a la cerradura dejando sorprendida a Kagome la cual sonriente se agacho para recoger el café y así entrar con el. La que vigilaba estaba descansando, bebiendo donas con café...Mientras miraban televisión, con radiación e ignoraban su trabajo.

Era viernes, ese día se les permitía salir tarde.

-Pensé que no estabas-dijo Kagome mientras el levantaba una ceja y entonces observaba porque Kagome tenía dos cafés-

-No estaba-dijo Inuyasha mientras sin pedirle permiso tomaba su café y comenzaba a beberlo, lo que habia adentro ya estaba derretido...Pero aun así continuo bebiéndolo pues imaginaba que Kagome habia salido para beberlos con el, sonrió mientras ella iba a decirle algo y el la tomaba de la nuca para besarla y así comenzar un agradable viernes en compañía de Kagome-

-Miramos televisión?-pregunto Kagome cuando se separó nerviosa, su voz se hizo ronca y su corazón se acelero. El asintió mientras ambos iban a ver la televisión, no acostumbraban a regalarse algo cuando cumplían un mes, o algo así...De hecho hace más de cuatro días habían cumplido casi cinco meses...(creo q' se pusieron en diciembre x.xUu)-

Y no querían presionar las cosas, de hecho todavía no se decían un "te amo" no querían presionar todo o adelantarlo...Si a los dos les salía del corazón lo aceptaban pero no iban a terminar. No se decían "mi amor, cosita" o algo así...Bueno solo a veces cuando andaban de cursis millones... (me hace acordarme de cuando le dije a un amigo "es que no mames, eres un cursi mil wey" y el "cursi mil hahaha" u.u se paso de lanza pero ke hacerle Q.Q). Tal vez, el todavía la nombraba como perra, o ella le decía "ven perra".

Kagome le estaba cambiando de televisión, hasta que vio algo que le intereso y resulto ser pornografía a las nueve y media, le cambio mientras veían algo extraño. Los dos viendo eso, alejados cada quien en un rincón del sillón y levemente mirándose, estaban suspirando...Posiblemente estaban aburridos, intentaba buscarle platica pero porque no hablaba el?

-Y, te gustan los animales?-pregunto mientras Kagome lo miraba. Al menos le pregunto algo, sonrió mientras decía un "Yeap" y entonces le cambiaba a la televisión, donde estaban esos programas de risa?-

-Kagome, si no te decides veremos porno-dijo Inuyasha mientras ella lo miraba asqueada y le cambiaba por ultima vez-

-Soy la invitada tengo que elegir el canal, duh-dijo mientras dejaba unos videos de MTV, era lo más genial que se podía encontrar en estos tiempos. Ah si y grey's anatomy, y esposas desesperadas...Goku-Juguemos a ver con quien harías parejas-dijo Kagome mientras se giraba para quedar viendo a Inuyasha...Tal vez era muy rápido para decirlo pero ambos tenían esa pasión que los hacia seguir sus ideales y tambien ese orgullo y dignidad...Eran parecidos y diferentes, una amiga suya le dijo que para que una relación funcionara debían de ser polos opuestos...Y ahora que experimentaba con Inuyasha, eso no era verdad-Sango o Rin?-pregunto Kagome mientras el pensaba. Una estaba loca y la otra era una demente-

-Kagome-dijo Inuyasha mientras sonreía, ella levanto su ceja y se cruzo de brazos. Era justo.-Kikyo o Yani?-pregunto de manera pervertida mientras ella rolaba sus ojos, era el mismo pervertido y enfermo del cual se habia enamorado-

-Yani es mi prima...Yani-dijo con honestidad mientras ambos reían-Miroku o Koga?-pregunto ella muriéndose de la risa mientras Inuyasha suspiraba. Pervertido y pervertido-

-Bankotsu-No era justo, el estaba diciendo nombres que no entraban en la lista-

-Ya no juego...Eres un tramposo-dijo mientras miraba la televisión y notaba que habia algo en el dvd, así que le pico al control "dvd" y logro ver como estaban unos videos de Inuyasha-

El intento arrebatarle el control, pero ella le puso en play. Lo que Kagome iba a ver era degradante.

-Deja de ver eso...-dijo Inuyasha poniéndose entre la televisión y Kagome, pero ella se estaba carcajeando eran los tres de pequeños vestidos de renos o duendes...Estaba muriéndose de la risa, pues Miroku se metía el dedo a la nariz y le embarraba el moco a Koga y luego Inuyasha se bajaba los pantalones para orinarle al pino de navidad del centro comercial-

-eso es asqueroso...jajajaja...TE ORINASTE EN EL ARBOLITO DE NAVIDAD-Grito exaltada mientras lo intentaba mover y el rolaba sus ojos, por eso era degradante no podía entender quien demonios habia intentado ver eso-

-Cállate tu te pedorreaste un día-dijo Inuyasha defendiéndose. Genial ahora los dos tenían anécdotas que contar-

-Sabes...Extrañaba el tu y yo-dijo Kagome de manera honesta mientras el dejaba que viera la televisión-

-Poniéndote cursi?-ella se acerco a el para besarlo, y entonces entre el beso lo abrazo-

-Ni siquiera he empezado...Yo soy muy cursi, tan cursi que cuando orino pienso en ti-dijo emocionada mientras el sonreía aun más de manera picara, ella pudo entender esa sonrisa pero no lo que pensaba-

-Yo cuando me masturbo pienso en ti-dijo de manera pervertida, eso arruino el momento de cursilería que estaban por tener-

-Eres asqueroso...Masturbándote pensando en mi, que clase de enfermo eres?-dijo dando un paso atrás de el, para luego el reír-

-Es la realidad-dijo el mientras la miraba de abajo hacia arriba-demonios, traes esponjas?-pregunto mientras ella se miraba los senos.-

-NO!-Dijo nerviosa mientras el abría la boca sin creerlo-

-Kagome usa esponjas...Para que se le vean los senos más grandes, usas esponjas...la pushpush-dijo divertido mientras se burlaba de ella, eso no era divertido. Bueno tal vez un poco. Se rió tambien mientras veía a Inuyasha, era tan perfecto. No dudaba que esa noche terminara en algo más que besos y abrazos-

-Por si no lo sabes...Mis pechos no son tan grandes-dijo tocándoselos mientras los levantaba y luego los dejaba caer-Y luego van a crecer y yo dejare de usar esponjas-dijo mientras se giraba y se ponía roja-no le hagan caso, ustedes son hermosas-les hablaba a sus pechos mientras luego notaba que Inuyasha estaba atrás de ello muriéndose de la risa-eres un inmaduro...-dijo levemente molesta mientras el intentaba tocarlos-

-Puedo tocarlos?-ella se cubrió con sus manos sus pechos y lo miro molesta-

-eres un degenerado...Mi mamá me decía que si me tocaban mis pechos luego tocan mi trasero y luego mi pizcacha y luego nadie va a quererme...-dijo mientras el suspiraba, Kagome iba a aprender a confiar en el-

-Oh vamos, somos novios...Y tu eres mía, eres como...Bueno-no sabía que iba a decir-Era una broma...No quiero tocar tus pequeños pechos-dijo muerto de la risa, mientras ella lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados-

-Inuyasha eres un grosero...-dijo levemente dolida-

-Pero tus pechos pequeños son geniales-dijo de manera romántica mientras se acercaba a besarla-cuando seamos viejos y tu estés toda arrugada...Te seguiré queriendo, además de que tendremos hijos y les pondremos...Pancracia y Pancracio-ella lo miro de manera deforme-

-Ni aunque estuviera loca dejaría que le pusieras así a nuestros hijos...Además de que si es niña le enseñare como defenderse de los machos como tu, y si es niño lo haré jotito...-dijo emocionada, mientras sonreía con sus mejillas rojas. Nunca hablaban de si tuvieran hijos-

-Lo corro de la casa...Si es joto lo corro...-dijo mientras ella levantaba su ceja-Que prefieres un joto o a mí?-pregunto con su orgullo en alto mientras ella pensaba-

-A mi hijo joto...Bueno quien sabe...Inuyasha si es hombre no quiero que sea un perro desgraciado...Oh un jugador de mujeres, quiero que sea...Como yo...Y si es niña como yo...-decía emocionada. Sus dos hijos con el carácter de su madre-

-Pero si es niña tendré que enseñarle que todos los hombres son un asco menos su hermoso y adorable padre...Y si es hombre, le enseñare a actuar como yo...Practicaremos nuestros gestos y le enseñare todo sobre la seducción-dijo entusiasmado mientras ella levantaba una ceja-

-Sabes, falta mucho para eso...-dijo Kagome que intentaba pasar pero el la cargaba para hacerla girar y así ambos terminaban en el piso riéndose-

Así ambos se rieron demasiado, no todavía no tenían sexo ya que se quedaron viendo la televisión hasta las doce. Y ambos se durmieron con una película romántica que daba flojera, pero ella quería ver la película y el tambien pero no se imaginaba que iba a ser un asco y aburrida...Tal vez luego, le diría a Kagome lo que en verdad sentía...Y así ambos tendrían un final feliz, sin que Kagome se preocupara de encajar en su familia...

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

Q' decir?

u.u un amigo me dijo ke tenia las manos pekeñas Q.Q

odio ke me digan eso è.é

no es mi culpa ke mi mano mida... (fue por una regla) bueno mi regla esta lejos u.ú

pero ¬¬ no es gracioso...me dijo "Andrea, sabes que amo" y yo ":D no, ke?" y el "xDDDDDDDDDDD tus pekeñas manos hahahahaha son tan gordas y pekeñas hahahaha" Q.Q ven? No es gracioso...

luego hablando por micro nos reímos tres veces sin razón...Una fue por mi forma de reirme y luego hacer un ruido como cochi xDDDDDDDDD hahahaha Ok, eso fue muy gracioso pero después no podiamos parar de reir Q.Q y terminamos leyendonos nuestras cartas...:D hahaha amo a ese pendejo cara de sífilis : D

jorge: " andrea, andrea...te qiero n0n"

yo: "yo no, cara de c.lo u.ú"

jorge: "Q.Q bn ke me qieres cabrona ;-;"

yo: "ù.ú ya pss, no chille si te qiero :D"

hahaha todas macabras nuestras conver's x)!

bueno cambio de tema hablando del capitulo u.u

no se simplemente me salio mis dedos se movian sin parar Q.Q

y stoi castigada D: bueno pss ya no me qiero alargar e.é

apenas van a ser las doce ): y

qiero ver piratas del caribe 2 por doceaba vez :D

hahahaha

vae♥

ADORO SUS REVIEWS, GRACIAS X SU APOYO n.n MUCHAS GRACIAS:DDDDDDD

Atte:

Willnira...

"_Soy repugnante, solamente cuando te amo,_

_Y te tengo cerca me atrevo a amarte"_


	45. Mariconismo

**Inusual**

_Inspiración:_

_**Mindless Self Indulgente...**_

_Esos viejos me probocan un grande placer al escucharlos °¬° es como...No se...Son lo mejor...Y aunque no son muy conocidos, sus canciones con toques punk/electro...ahhh definitivamente es genial x)!_

_La canción que les recomiendo de ellos (si es que lo gusta el rock, los gritos, las groserias y demás) es la de "_**shut me up**_" ...Ahh...relajación mil x)..._

_Sin más que expresar vayan al fic... :D_

**Cáp.45 Mariconismo**

"Knock, knock, knock, who's that? It's Momma, son  
Lookin' for the bitch who took the money and run  
Now the daylight's gone and there's no more fun  
And who's the fuckin' bitch who stole all the heroin?   
Heroin, heroin, it's all gone  
Smoked it all up, and now you got none  
And now you look around and that's not the plan  
This is not what you had in mind"

_(The transplants-diamonds and guns)_

Al demonio con el pasado, el futuro que se joda...Ella estaba cruzando la línea de la maduración...No tenía cerebro para pensar en lo demás, el juego final de algún idiota...Invitada especial: algún tarado...Gente popular por todos lados, giro su rostro mientras miraba a los demás, esa música reggaetonera era de moda...Asco de canciones, que tiene de divertido escuchar a un tarado decirle gatas a las mujeres y luego rimar con un "ella, ella lo menea y lo hace por mi...Se me pega, se me pega" no tenía sentido, era mejor escuchar alguna canción mejor que esa...Hasta Britney Spears era mejor que eso. (si a alguien le gusta el reggaeton lo siento X.x)

Estaba sentada con sus ojeras, y su rostro un poco pálido...Tenía su cabello revuelto, y estaba usando un pantalón con zapatos negros...Y una blusa normal que decía "rawr" Inuyasha iba a jugar, era el equipo invitado...Pero la verdad es que el publico era femenino solo habían venido a ver a Inuyasha, y la otra mitad apoyaba a los "guapos" de su escuela...

-Esto esta del navo-dijo Kagome mientras se giraba y veía a Sango bostezar, miro a Inuyasha lo notaba emocionado, el pasto ni era de verdad o tal vez si...Vio que a un par de lugares estaba una tipa tirando su refresco, y luego estaban las mascotas del equipo...Sonrió-Sango tengo una idea-dijo divertida mientras miraba a las mascotas. La castaña sonrió con maldad mientras se levantaban y decían que ahorita iban a regresar...-

Se acercaron lo más cerca que pudieron y vieron a las mascotas de ambos equipos...Su mascota era un pájaro y el del otro equipo era un pirata en patineta...Sus grandes pies le evitaba poder usarla, los llamaron mientras ellos se acercaban.

-Les pagamos cincuenta dólares si nos dejan usar sus uniformes-las mascotas se miraron y asintieron...Fueron a quitarse la ropa mientras luego se las daban a las chicas, el partido no tardaba mucho en comenzar así que fueron a cambiarse, mientras se ponía la cabeza del animal, fue que ambas salieron...Todos miraron eso-

El partido fue comenzando mientras los animales estaban ahí corriendo, Kagome aleteaba como pollo mientras perseguía a Sango y al final se le aventaba encima y ambas comenzaban a rodar, todos dejaron de ver al partido para ver a las mascotas del equipo después Sango se ponía en su espalda y comenzaba a arrancarle las plumas, Kagome se la quito de encima y comenzó a hacerle señales de buscarle pleito, los jugadores dejaron de hacer lo suyo para divertirse con eso.

-SAQUEN A ESOS DE LA CANCHA!-Dijo el arbitro mientras todos iban por ellos, y Kagome y Sango lograban escapar...-

Se quito el apestoso traje mientras luego se metía como si nada a la cancha, y miraba sus lugares...Eso no fue tan genial, solamente quería divertirse un rato...Regresaron mientras el partido volvía a comenzar, ahí estaban apoyando a sus hombres...Mientras todos las miraban, y luego ellas mejor se callaban y Sango le ponía un hielo en la cabeza a Kagome.

-Hee, eso es aburrido...Duele...Quema-decía casi llorando mientras agitaba su cabeza y le caía el hielo a alguna muchacha de adelante, el equipo fue avanzando...El equipo de la casa, estaba ganando...Por más de dos goles, pero a nadie le importaba...A Kagome solo le importaba cuando Inuyasha se levantaba la blusa de manera estresada, y luego con su mano se quitaba el sudor...Eso era tan sexy, medio tiempo-

-VAN BIEN AMIGOS...USTEDES SON GENIALES...-Grito Kagome mientras pateaba a Sango y ella la miraba con temor y murmuraba algo-

-SI, USTEDES SON GENIALES...ES MÁS DE LO GENIALES QUE SON...TIENEN...AH...UN ORGASMO...-Eso fue raro pero a nadie le importaba. Los chicos se rieron de eso, mientras ella sonreían. Iban perdiendo y que? Solo era un tonto partido, vendrían más-

-EH?-preguntaba Kagome mientras Sango se encogía de hombros-

-LOS PIRATAS VAN A GANAR-Gritaba la porra mientras Kagome miraba a las porristas de su escuela-

-QUE PEDO PERRAS? LEVANTENSE Y DEN PORRAS CABRONAS...-Dijo exaltada mientras las porristas se levantaba y comenzaba a dar porras-Y TU BAJALE A ESA ONDA-Le grito exaltada mientras el dj dejaba de tocar y entonces se dedicaba a ponerle la música de porristas y todos se emocionaban más, que más daba nadie los iba a reconocer-

-Creo que me puedo tocar la lengua con la nariz-dijo Rin mientras sacaba la lengua y comenzaba a guiarla a la nariz. Pero ella no podía hacerlo, su lengua no era tan larga como para hacerlo...Aunque los que pueden hacerlo son porque tienen la nariz junta con la boca o algo así. No era doctora para saber sobre eso, miraron a Rin mientras las porristas terminaban su acto y volvía a comenzar el juego-

Puntuación: 2-4...Si que le estaban pateando en el orgullo a Inuyasha.

No jugaban mal, solo que aquel equipo era bien exagerado...Por cualquier cosita y ya les ponían falta...Estaban pacientes a que eso terminara, así que decidieron poner atención en el partido...Lo que entendían era que Inuyasha estaba con el balón y luego se lo pasaba a Koga...Y Koga intentaba meter gol, pero en lugar de meter gol le pego en las bolas al portero. Que buena jugada, sacaron al portero y el equipo de casa se fue a penales...Posiblemente ahí se iban a joder al portero del equipo de Inuyasha pero que más daba, si detenía todos los goles iban a ser perdedores de todas formas.

El partido fue aburrido, pero estaban apoyando a sus amigos...

**---**

La maestra estaba haciendo alguna interpretación de un personaje histórico, y ella estaba enfrente.

-Romeo, romeo, donde estas que no te veo?-dijo Kagome fingiendo ser Julieta mientras que algún muchacho interpretaba a Romeo...Pero Romeo no estaba-No puedo hacer esto...No se actuar-dijo renunciando al papel de Julieta y entonces se quito el gorro de papel que decía "Julieta" y entonces renunciaba al papel de Julieta-

-Nadie puede renunciar al papel de Julieta-dijo la maestra. Kagome la miro-

-Maestra tiene un moco seco...-la maestra gruño y entonces Kagome se fue a sentar riéndose al igual que los demás, la maestra se tranquilizo y entonces los demás esperaron alguna respuesta de la maestra pero no hubo nada-

Aburrido. Aburrido. Aburrido. Estaba sentada esperando a que algo pasara, pero nada pasaba...Jugo con sus cejas, levantar una y luego dejarlas caer...Hizo eso por más de diez segundos, después sentía que lo podía hacer más fácil...Eso si que era intenso. Jugo con sus cabellos, pero descubrió que luego termino despeinada, la maldita hora no tenía fin...se rasco la barbilla mientras se recostaba y comenzaba a jugar con sus cejas, era como entrenar para poder levantar una y luego la otra...

Alguna cosa intensa que pudiera pasar ese día, estaba soñando...Soñaba que el profesor se habia ido y que ella comenzaba a hacer relajo, pero luego despertó al ver como estaba la maestra dibujando un par de cosas.

-Puedo ir al baño?-pregunto Kagome levantando su mano mientras la maestra asentía y ella se levantaba para ir al baño. Deseaba alguna aventura de camino al baño, pero no paso nada solo fue a orinar y regreso...Era como si todos estuvieran aburridos, todos eran jodidamente aburridos se estaba estresando...Sentía que el estomago se le revolvía, quería vomitar...Ah, era un gas atorado...Menos mal, y ella que habia pensado que era otra cosa...-

Entro de nuevo mientras miraba a Inuyasha, el estaba dormido...Y Michael estaba tambien dormido, vaya genios...Y uno que esta despierto en las clases y no logra pasar de año, se rasco la cabeza mientras tronaba sus dedos...

-Mira esto-dijo Rin que le pasaba un dibujo a Kagome y ella lo veía. Era la maestra con un moco verde colgándole, Kagome se comenzó a reír mientras se lo regresaba...Iba a dibujar tambien, puso un avión sin paracaídas a la maestra con cocodrilos devorándosela...Enseño su mal dibujo a Rin mientras ella murmuraba un "cool" y entonces ambas seguían dibujando-

Nada interesante, Kagome se levanto para ir a tragar algo mientras veía como Michael acercándosele, sonrió mientras el la tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a llevársela ella miro a sus amigos y entonces se giro un poco triste, ella quería hablar con Inuyasha...Quería estar con Inuyasha. Siguió con Michael, suspiro...Si estaba con ellos su abuela la iba a aceptar ya después la convencería de que no se fuera por ahora solo necesitaba un lugar en el cual encajar.

-A donde fuiste ayer?-pregunto mientras iban juntos a comprar algo, el pidió dos refrescos uno para ella y otro para el. Ella lo tomo con un poco ánimo, mientras le abría-

-Fui a un partido...-dijo con seguridad mientras el levantaba ambas cejas y la miraba directamente. Era parecido a ella, pero no lo sentía tan cercano a ella...-

-Debiste de haber avisado-Ambos estaban tomando asientos, ella estaba suspirando nerviosa; Era como si fuera a pasar algo que no pudiera evitar, sus cabellos se erizaban y esa sensación la sintió incomoda, tambien esa opresión en su pecho y esas ganas de querer vomitar...Negó un par de segundos, ella estaba bien solo un poco nerviosa-

Escuchaba lo que el decía pero es como si ella no estuviera ahí, estaba aturdida...Solamente pensaba en otra cosa que la relajara como el cigarro, en estos momentos necesitaba un cigarro y el problema era que no tenían, y no tenía dinero para pagarle al poli y necesitaba sacar dinero y eso la estresaba así que hasta mañana tendría sus cigarros, tal vez ya era una maldita adicta pero solo estaba desesperada, el habito de no haber fumado un día estaba volviéndola un poco loca. Necesitaba ocupar su mente en otra cosa, hacer deporte o alguna cosa que no se requiriera con dinero.

-Te sientes bien?-pregunto mientras Kagome levantaba su rostro, la verdad no habia prestado atención a lo que el habia dicho. Solo habia escuchado murmullos por parte de el, y ella estaba pensando en un cigarro y sus ganas de querer vomitar-

-No, iré a-se levanto apurada mientras corría para ir al baño, no faltaba mucho...En verdad necesitaba vomitar, o tal vez era una sensación imaginaria de estrés...Se tropezó mientras se levantaba instantáneamente para abrir la puerta del baño y agachar su cabeza para comenzar a escupir...El vomito no salía, se metió el dedo pues esas ansias de querer vomitar no cesaban así que solo logro escupir más saliva, un poco más a gusto salio y se lavo la cara para verse un poco demacrada...Se pellizco las mejillas mientras se acomodaba el cabello, lucía fatal-

Escuchaba el agua de la llave abierta, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Necesitaba un descanso, aunque escuchara gemidos orgásmicos sabía que estaba completamente jodida. Solamente era una pequeña adolescente con problemas maricas, desearía poder matar a todos los reggaetoneros del mundo, pero luego a quien iba a odiar? Se llevo sus manos a su cabeza, mientras se doblaba completamente...Otra vez la ansiedad, abrió sus ojos mientras salía del baño y comenzaba a ir a su habitación, entro mientras desesperaba entraba a su habitación. Quería asegurarse que no tenía ninguno, tosió un poco mientras iba a su closet y comenzaba a abrir los cajones...Ropa, ropa...No habia señal de cigarros, checo dentro de sus bolsas...No habia nada.

-Demonios-murmuro mientras esculcaba debajo de la cama, no habia nada...Esto no iba a seguir así, ella necesitaba encontrar cigarros...Saco su game boy y comenzó a jugar con el, mientras bajaba podía perder el tiempo en el game boy pero el estrés que sentía sobre sus hombros era tan grande que necesitaba un cigarro para olvidarlo-

Ella podía estar bien, solo fue un ataque de ansiedad...Saco sus chicles mientras movía su boca, eso necesitaba en un momento como estos, salio de su habitación mientras movía su boca y hacia leves ruidos de reventar una burbuja...Miro su reloj, tenía cinco minutos para llegar al salón y no estaba preocupada en apurar su paso, así que camino con toda la calma posible...Le pico al botón del elevador mientras esperaba con paciencia que este se apurara, se puso ver el reflejo del elevador mientras daba un leve guiño y comenzaba a caminar de manera más normal.

Camino por esos neutros pasillos, los cuales ya estaban deshabitados solo uno que otro rebelde...Escondió su game boy mientras tocaba la puerta y pegaba su chicle debajo de su lengua, el profesor la vio ahí parada...

-Porque llega...-miro su reloj, mientras Kagome se encogía el estomago y entonces se llevo sus manos a su estomago, tenía esa sensación...No cualquier sensación, es decir la sensación...Entro en pánico, sus piernas ya no podían moverse...En parte se quería morir de la risa-cinco minutos después de clase?-pregunto el maestro acercándose más a ella, solo pedía que se hiciera hacia atrás y que se moviera pero estaba petrificada...El color de su piel se ponía amarilla-

-vomi...-fue lo único que dijo mientras entonces dejaba que el vomito bañara al profesor y algunos de los que estaban enfrente. Después de vomitarlo algunos murmuraron un "wakala" pero ella se empezó a reír, después cubrió su estomago y se empezó a retorcer, todos estaban impactados. Kagome le acababa de vomitar al profesor, en parte que asco y que padre...Pues el profesor estaba tambien escupiendo en el bote de basura, y Kagome se habia ido corriendo a lavar la boca-

Se lavo la boca en su cuarto, mientras cepillaba sus dientes más de tres veces y se ponía enjuague bucal, después se quemaba la boca por esa cosa...Y terminaba escupiendo, y de nuevo enjuagándose la boca, era la primera vez que le vomitaba a un profesor...Y se sentía enferma, salio para regresar a clases y después pudo ver que el salón estaba con la prefecta.

Sus compañeros estaban mirándola, y ella estaba sentada sacando su game boy para comenzar a jugar...

-Que asco, vomitarle al profesor hahahaha-decía burlesca Sango mientras Kagome tambien se reía y entonces un celular sonó. La mayoría de los alumnos saco su celular para chocarlo y entonces la prefecta salía con un vote de aluminio, y aclaraba su garganta para hablar-

-Los famosos celulares...Y para que aprendan a no usar celulares en clase...Tendrán que hacer un resumen sobre Troya-dijo la prefecta mientras los alumnos sacaban su celular y lo entregaban, el bote quedo completamente lleno mientras cada uno seguía viendo la mesa donde estaban su celular, se podía ver como vibraban y la mesa temblaba levemente...La prefecta escribía algo, mientras cada uno se giraba a platicar-

-Saca la lengua-dijo Ayame mientras Rin la sacaba y dejaba ver que tenía un lunar en la lengua, eso era lo más raro que Rin poseía ah y tambien la idea de que poseía tres senos y el tercero era el más peligroso, era imaginario. Y sin contar que no tenía mucha cintura, sus piernas tenían celulitis...Su ombligo estaba mugroso, no se sacaba la ceja desde hace mucho y su copete ya necesitaba un retoque ella seguía viéndose igual de hermosa que cualquiera maldita zorra de las de aquí-

Kagome estaba nerviosa, no de la nada le vomitas a tu profesor. Se pico sus ojos, mientras luego desacomodaba su cola alta, y comenzaba a volvérsela a hacer. Si, de nuevo estaba desesperada. De nuevo quería fumar, pero no habia momento para eso así que puso atención a la prefecta, estaba usando un labial rojo de los ochenta el cual ya habia pasado de moda...Su cabello era tan formal, que daba flojera describirlo...Sus zapatos eran negros y un poco modernos, era alta y con esos zapatos se veían aun más alta. Dejo de verla para ver el suelo, y concentrar en ese lugar su atención. Sus amigas estaban jugando con sus lápices posiblemente a la guerra mundial o a alguna cosa de hoy en día.

Dejo que su chocolate mirada se fuera hacia Inuyasha, el estaba escribiendo y detuvo su mano para girar su vista a Kagome, le regalo una sonrisa mientras ella sonreía con sus labios húmedos y sus mejillas un poco rojas...Le lanzo un beso mientras el se lo respondía y ella sonreía aun más, le sacaba la lengua mientras el se sorprendía y la imitaba...Le saco los dedos de en medio mientras el fingía estar triste y se los enseñaba igual, al final ella le terminaba de mandar otro beso con la mano y se giraba a ponerle atención a Sango.

Escribió, mientras escuchaba a Sango.

-Bueno era de esperarse...Prácticamente tu le pediste ser su novia...-dijo Kagome mientras levantaba su cabeza y escribía lo que estaba en el pizarrón-no te desanimes...De seguro en verdad quiere llevársela enserio contigo...Tú sabes-dijo mientras Sango suspiraba y entonces le pedía el liquipaper a Kagome y borraba una palabra a su resumen-

-Tu crees? Digo si nada más quiere tener sexo conmigo...-dijo mientras le regresaba el aparato y comenzaba de nuevo a escribir y luego soplaba para reemplazar la palabra por la correcta y dejaba de escribir-Y si luego me deja?-pregunto alarmada mientras Kagome miraba a la prefecta y hacia su voz más baja-

-El no quiere solo sexo...Recuerda la televisión...Los hombres no solo piensan en sexo...-dijo Kagome mientras regresaba a escribir y entonces sacaba su pluma rosa para hacer el dibujo que estaba en el pizarrón-tambien piensan en...-estaba escribiendo, pensando y hablando. Los hombres no pueden hacer más de dos cosas al mismo tiempo porque? Porque eran unos perdedores...Que idiota no puede escribir y hablar? Giro su vista y vio a Inuyasha que dejaba de escribir para hablar y luego dejaba de hablar y regresaba a escribir. Muy bien Inuyasha era hombre es normal, que solo supiera hacer una cosa a la vez-

-Como que? Acéptalo solo piensan en sexo...-dijo Sango mientras subía su pierna y la cruzaba para levantarse un poco y mirar bien la palabra y no equivocarse, su pluma se le callo y entonces se agacho para recogerla-

-No se, tambien piensan en los deportes...Y son muy competitivos...así que compiten entre ellos-dijo mientras Sango la miraba como si estuviera bromeando-

-Kagome...Esos imbeciles compiten...La mayoría de sus competencias son...Sobre su pene, y sobre quien come más o pistea más...-dijo Sango mientras se exaltaba un poco y entonces Kagome suspiraba-

-Pues si...Pero...no todos por ejemplo Inuyasha...-miro a Inuyasha y entonces le escribió en un papelito "en que piensas" y luego se lo mandaba, a los segundos el lo contestaba y lo abría y decía "en que Michael cree tenerla más grande que yo"-bueno eso tiene una explicación-dijo Kagome mientras miraba a Inuyasha-Oh por dios! Somos novias de unos sexo-adictos...O enfermos sexuales...-dijo Kagome mientras miraba a Sango preocupada-

-Descuida...Eh pensado en eso...Cuando quieran tener sexo...Nosotras nos levantaremos y nos iremos...-dijo Sango de manera honorable, se notaba mucho que ellas eran vírgenes no?-

-Y si no podemos? Y si nos retienen? Y si nos da miedo verlos desnudos? Espera yo ya vi a Inuyasha desnudo...Es tan guapo-dijo emocionada mientras Sango la miraba y entonces se reía-

-Cuidado! Vas a manchar la silla-dijo de manera vulgar mientras Kagome le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo y entonces ambas se reían, después de un par de segundos pararon su risa y Kagome hizo un sonido de cochi (cochi: cerdo) y eso hizo que ambas regresaran a reírse...de nuevo-

-Entonces...Los hombres solo piensan en sexo-dijo Rin que se unía a su plática y entonces las muchachas asentían-

-Tu y Sesshoumaru ya...?-pregunto Sango mientras Rin se ponía nerviosa y negaba-

-No, no quiero tener sexo...Digo tal vez si pero todavía no...Además me da miedo tener sexo, lo admito...me da miedo ver a un hombre desnudo, me da miedo pensar en que me vera desnuda...Me da miedo en pensar en donde me va a tocar...En como será y aparte duele? Para que demonios querría tener sexo sabiendo todo eso?-dijo levemente exaltada mientras sus amigas asentían-Eso de la prueba del amor es un fraude, yo digo que si me ama y todo eso me puede esperar y aguantarse las ganas...Además nos va mejor con besos y abrazos, capaz de que y es pésimo en la cama...Oh de que yo sea pésima en la cama-dijo alarmada y luego se persinaba-por eso virginidad...Te amo♥!-dijo entusiasmada mientras sus amigas le aplaudían levemente y entonces Ayame hacia un sonido con sus dientes para llamar la atención-

-Yo digo que...No todos piensan en sexo-dijo de manera sonriente mientras las muchachas la miraban levantando la ceja, sobre todo Rin y Sango-

-Al fin alguien que me apoya-La prefecta habia terminado su turno y salía dejando a la clase sola para que entrara el siguiente profesor-

-Solo que a ninguna de nosotras nos toco uno que no pensara en sexo...-dijo desanimada mientras las chicas reían ante el modo de cómo ella lo habia pronunciado-

-Hola nena-dijo acercándose al lugar de Kagome mientras le daba un beso cerca de los labios y entonces las amigas de Kagome miraban a Inuyasha-

-Inu...Ya se que eres hombre y todo eso y...Piensas en sexo y todo eso...-dijo Rin mientras lo miraba de manera segura, el ya maldecía por haberse acercado pero la dejo continuar con su pregunta.-Planeas tener sexo con Kagome?-El tartamudeo y las miro, esas mujeres eran el demonio en persona-

-Demonios...-dijo mientras se levantaba para irse, y entonces las chicas se miraban como si hubieran dicho algo malo-

-Da igual anda de amargado...Desde que el y yo no tuvimos relaciones...-al ver los ojos abiertos de sus amigas ella sonrío y entonces se empezó a carcajear-es broma...Si tuviera relaciones primero consulto con ustedes...-dijo mientras el profesor entraba y comenzaba a callar a todos y entonces los demás suspiraban y sonreían con inocencia (tipo la muchacha tonta de mean girls, o chicas pesadas ke según ella "tiene un sexto sentido" u.ú hahaha esa vieja es genial :3)-

Continuaron hablando de eso, y al enterarse que la clase era algo normal prestaron atención...Sus celulares seguían enfrente así que la clase paso rápida y cada uno se levanto para ir por su celular, encontró el suyo y luego salio de la grande bola de personas.

Inuyasha por su parte estaba tomando sus cosas para irse. Necesitaba hablar con su novia y sus amigos, bueno la verdad no tenía nada que hacer solo ver como decían que practica adelantada en esos momentos de fútbol, así que salio despidiéndose con un beso acelerado en la boca de Kagome y así se fue, cuando noto que todo el equipo ya estaba reunido, el entonces miro como Miroku le daba un leve golpe con el brazo y entonces suspiro.

-Inuyasha...Recuerdas _esa _foto?-pregunto Miroku mientras sonreía y miraba a Koga con orgullo. El suspiro, el tenía muchas fotos, y no entendía a que clase de foto se refería quería saber. Quería saber-

-Que foto?-pregunto mientras Koga sacaba su mano y hacia algún truco con la mano de Miroku demasiado emocionados para su gusto, ese rostro pacifico y el otro con cara de maldito. Daban miedo, pero el era bueno en esta clase de juegos-

-Tu sabes _esa _foto-dijo Koga entrometiéndose en eso, esos tipos eran idiotas pero eran sus amigos. Y sobre todas las cosas ellos se querían y eran amigos, maldito reglamento de la amistad-

-La foto de secundaria..._Esa _foto, la foto de fotos!-dijo Miroku entusiasmado, mientras Inuyasha los miraba a ambos-

-Callen perras, recuerden...Que yo...Soy la perra de perras y ningún intento de perras me va a detener-esto lo dijo un poco alto, y todos se encontraban mirándolo e incluso el entrenador-

-Muy bien joven Inuyasha, como tiene tantas ganas de ser la perra...De dos vueltas a la cancha...Gritando la perra hermosa que es-dijo mientras todos se reían y entonces miro a los demás de manera sádica, si nada más castigaba a Inuyasha iba a ser genial. Pero era obvio iba a castigar a todos solo por reírse-y ustedes simplemente darán dos vueltas diciendo las perras sucias que tanto desean ser-todos se levantaron para comenzar a dar unas vueltas-CORRAN PERRAS!-Grito el entrenador al ver como Inuyasha iba gritando "Quién soy? Una perra hermosa...Y nadie me detendrá" y eso iba gritando durante las dos vueltas los demás solo iban gritando "somos perras" de una manera no tan animada. Esto era culpa de _esa _ foto por supuesto que se acordaba de la foto, pero le daba pena decir que se acordaba. Así que haría como si no se acordara y le daría el avión a Miroku, cuando Miroku lo alcanzo al terminar la vuelta

-No se me ocurre nada Inuyasha...Pero quería apostar algo contigo, no se vale!-decía mientras se iba corriendo con sus otros amigos a practicar jugadas del equipo-

-QUIERO LA PERRAJUGACIÓN!-Grito el entrenador mientras escupía y veía como estaba Koga en la banca-Y PARA TI SEÑORITA, EL NO JUGAR EN EL SIGUIENTE PARTIDO SERPA TU CASTIGO POR PEGARLE EN LAS BOLAS AL OTRO JUGADOR!-Dijo de manera alta, como cualquier entrenador que se cree superior al alumno-

-Entrenador-dijo Koga molesto-Le recuerdo que deje de ser señorita desde hace mucho tiempo, y el otro jugador ni tenía bolas-dijo Koga mientras luego el entrenador lo miraba con esa dura mirada color verde. El hombre era demasiado musculoso, y era gigante...Y tenía una barba que parecía que no la depilaba, era rudo y varonil y odiaba a los jugadores con vestidito, pero eso no decía que el no pudiera obligarlos a vestirlos como mujercitas-

-TU NO ME RESPONDES-Grito mientras Koga entonces se rascaba la espalda, y se limpiaba la mejilla-

-me babeo entrenador...-dijo mientras el entrenador se disculpaba y le limpiaba la mejilla-

Todos estaban jugando, pero Inuyasha veía como el entrenador discutía con Koga. Siempre pasaba lo mismo a Koga lo dejaban en la banca por pegarle en las bolas a otro jugadores, y a el solo lo sacaban por enseñarles el trasero y aventársele encima al portero del equipo contrario después de un partido, pero Koga siempre terminaba regresando, le decía toda clase de cosas al entrenador...Desde del "Entrenadora, me veo sensual con vestido?" hasta el "mire entrenador del demonio" toda clase de cosas, el solo le decía perra cuando estaba enojado.

Seguían jugando, mientras veían como el entrenador seguía discutiendo con Koga, y Miroku se la repegaba a Inuyasha cuando este se agachaba para acomodar el balón.

-No seas perra-dijo Inuyasha mientras Miroku le lanzaba un beso. Muy bien, así de jotos tenían permitido comportarse-

-MARICÓN-Grito Inuyasha mientras luego se lanzaban para "pelear" y ver como el entrenador prestaba atención y comenzaba a separarlos, y al final Miroku e Inuyasha terminaban haciendo sándwich al entrenador, eso causo gracia en todos-

**---**

-Inuyasha...-decía Kagome que estaba viendo la televisión y veía a Inuyasha hacer su tarea, tarea la cual deberían de estar haciendo juntos pero ella veía como el la hacia.-Tu crees que si lo hacemos...Dolerá?-pregunto mientras seguía observando la televisión. El odiaba hablar de sexo, por lo general usaba palabras vulgares pero estaba con Kagome, y una chica necesitaba escucharlo con honestidad y no groserías-

-La verdad duele, se te entumen los labios...Te da pena todo, te tapas los senos...Se te acalambra el ano, te duele la espalda y luego te excitas y terminas haciendo un cochinero-Kagome estaba asustada, como demonios era posible que se te acalambrara el ano? Ni que fueran a tener sexo por delante y por detrás-

-Eso es...asqueroso-dijo mientras continuaba viendo la televisión, e Inuyasha continuaba haciendo la tarea. Inuyasha era prácticamente un idiota, pero...Era muy guapo y tierno, era el clásico nerd popular con perversión, como todos los hombres de hoy en día solo que agradecía que no la engañara-

El termino la tarea, y ella comenzó a copiarla mientras luego miraba como Inuyasha le miraba las piernas.

-Que tanto me miras?-pregunto mientras se hacia a un lado y el se sonrojaba y miraba a otro, los dos estaban tensos. Principalmente por esa mala explicación de Inuyasha sobre el sexo-Tu, quieres que lo hagamos?-pregunto con ingenuidad mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas y entonces el se encogió de hombros-

-si tu quieres si, si no da igual...Además tenemos la música y el nintendo para cumplir con nuestros placeres sexuales...Y tengo la tu sabes la mano...No es nada del otro mundo-dijo tranquilo mientras ella sonreía y asentía-

-Si, por un momento creí que querías que lo hiciéramos...Digo tu ya lo hiciste pero yo no, y mi prima vez...De blanco-decía explicándose mientras el asentía-con el hombre ideal-momento, pausa, stop...Que recorran la cinta, que la detengan.-

-Estas insinuando que no soy el hombre ideal?-pregunto dolido mientras ella se encogía de hombros-

-En mi corazón lo eres...Pero simplemente mírate...-dijo Kagome sin ser mala, pero ahí estaba arruinando todo con su insensibilidad. Malditos ovarios, hormonas y todo lo relacionado con sexo-además soy muy joven para saber si eres el chico ideal, tu sabes estamos en la adolescencia...Y cuando me case sabré si fue el ideal o no..-dijo Kagome viendo que el estaba recogiendo sus cosas-pero tu tienes el mayor promedio para ser el chico ideal-dijo sonriendo mientras el sonreía más complacido-

-Eres a la primera que no presiono para hacerlo-dijo confesándolo mientras Kagome lo miraba con orgullo-Con las demás fue igual...Tu sabes, alcohol, cama, sex y un poco de esto y aquello-dijo mientras ella lo miraba confundida-

-Esto y aquello tu te has drogado?-pregunto con nerviosismo mientras el asentía y entonces veía como ella lo miraba-Oh bueno, experimentar eso debió de ser agradable...Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-dijo preocupada mientras el sonreía y se acercaba para besarla-

-Todavía no quieres?-pregunto mientras ponía su mano sobre la pierna de la chica y ella le daba una ligera bofetada y lo alejaba de ella-

-Pervertido...-salio del lugar para irse con sus amigas-

-Espera!-le estaba deteniendo, tomándola de la mano para que ella se girara sonriente-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, verdad?-pregunto mientras le daba un rápido beso y entonces ella se sonrojaba y alargaba más el beso-

-Wow-dijo con su corazón acelerado mientras el se pasaba su lengua sobre sus labios. Adoraba los labios de Inuyasha, eran su adicción. Se acerco para besarlo de nuevo, y entonces esta vez hubo unos leves mordiscos-

-Wow-le tocaba el turno a el, mientras ella sonreía y entonces ambos terminaban de besarse en quince minutos, cuando una muchacha estaba aclarando su garganta y señalaba al control de la televisión ambos la miraron y dejaron de besarse para pasarle el control y entonces ella de nuevo aclaro su garganta-

-Argg...Ya pues-dijo mientras se levantaba con Inuyasha y la muchacha sonreía y estiraba sus piernas para poder mirar televisión-

Continuaron caminando con sus cuadernos agarrados de la mano, mientras veían como estaban Sango y Miroku caminando juntos, sin agarrarse de la mano.

-Kagome, he comprobado que los hombres solo piensan en sexo-dijo Sango mientras Kagome la miraba confundida-

_-"demonios, tengo que pensar en otra cosa...Vamos Inuyasha...Piensas en Koga con un pene portátil, no! Espera eso es pensar en sexo, como demonios sabe Sango que pienso en sexo? Y si ella quiere que piense en sexo cuando en realidad no pienso en sexo...Odio que digan la palabra sexo, siempre pienso en mujeres y hombres...Y una vez con una niña, concéntrate Inuyasha...No pienses en sexo"-_cinco minutos de hablarse mentalmente, para regañarse sobre su tema mental_-"Listo, cuando diga sexo piensa en Koga frotándole la espalda a Miroku...Demonios! eso es sexo"-_y el seguía jugando con su mente, con sus ojos en forma de lunático y sus movimientos nerviosos, y ese tic de mover la cabeza y regresar a su lugar para volver a hacer ese movimiento-Pff! Yo no pienso en sexo-dijo Inuyasha seguro-

-Inuyasha...Acéptalo pensamos en sexo...Yo me imagino desnudo y tu...Tu piensas con niños teniendo sexo, eso es enfermo-decía Miroku mientras Inuyasha ponía su mano en su garganta en señal de que cortara el rollo-

-Que asco! Niños...-dijo Kagome dando un paso a su lado, al igual que Sango-Yo no quiero que mi Inu piense solo en sexo-dijo mientras Sango suspiraba-

-Observa esto-dijo en murmullo mientras se acercaba a Miroku para hacerle una adivinanza-Miroku, es grande y largo...Se para y tira su contenido...que es?-Miroku no pensó la respuesta-

-Un pene-dijo burlándose mientras chocaba sus nudillos con Inuyasha-

-No, es una cochinadita que tiene gel adentro es como esos tubos de hielo yo que se...No es un pene!-dijo exaltada Sango mientras las dos se miraban y luego observaban a sus novios-

-Señoritas, necesitan corregir sus mentes...-dijo Kagome mientras comenzaban a caminar los cuatro juntos-

-Tienen un cigarro?-pregunto Kagome mientras ellos negaban y entonces se rascaba detrás del cuello y miraba a Sango-

-Yo tengo en mi habitación-dijo Inuyasha mirando a Kagome-

-Ni loca, no iría a tu habitación ni aunque me ofrecieras un millón de dólares-dijo Kagome mientras Sango y Miroku se reían-

-te hago la tarea por una semana-dijo mientras Kagome suspiraba-

-que sean dos?-El asentía y entonces ambos iban a la habitación de Inuyasha-Sango te veo en la habitación, al rato!-dijo mientras comenzaba a seguir a Inuyasha. Obstáculos que le impedían llegar rápido: la prefecta haciendo su rutina-

Los dos se fueron a la habitación, y entonces apareció Bankotsu con Michael a su lado. Bankotsu parecía que se iba a hacer pipi de la risa, en cambio Michael se veía nervioso e intranquilo.

-Yano se rompió la mano...-dijo mientras Bankotsu se carcajeaba y entonces tomaba aire para hablar-

-Bueno...Pues vamos-dijo mientras Inuyasha la tomaba de la mano para ir los cuatro juntos, muchas la miraban porque iba con tres chicos muy guapos.-

-Si vistes a Kagome de niño, sería igual de hermoso...-dijo una muchacha rubia mientras la otra que era de piel más oscura la miraba como si estuviera delirando-

-Si Cady, lo que digas-dijo mientras miraban ir a Kagome con los hombres-

Yano habia estado boxeando, y por hacer un mal movimiento callo con su mano doblada. Muy doloroso pero muy divertido para Bankotsu, el cual era su contrincante.

-I like, Ángela, pamela, Sandra and rita-cantaba Bankotsu mientras Kagome veía a Yano dormir-

-Bankotsu no es por ser mamona pero...a ti te gustan todas, no mames wey...De plano todas!-decía levemente exaltada mientras Yano comenzaba a abrir los ojos-

-Que demonios?-dijo intentando levantarse pero un profundo dolor de cabeza lo apaño, era como tener miles de mujeres acariciándolo que no lo dejaban levantar-

-Te caíste de una manera tan divertida-dijo Bankotsu mientras la enfermera entraba y le decía que se podía ir cuando quisiera. Aunque ella de preferencia le recomendaba que se quedara quince minutos-

-Inuyasha y yo iremos a hacer una tarea, te veo al rato...Nos vemos-dijo mientras se despedía y salía de Inuyasha cuando salio comenzó a reírse mientras Inuyasha tambien se carcajeaba-

-No ha visto el yeso!-dijo Sesshoumaru mientras luego se escuchaba un grito proveniente del lugar, Bankotsu le habia pedido a la enfermera que le pusieran un yeso de color amarillo fosforescente...La enfermera acepto gustosa, el problema es que hasta dentro de un par de meses se lo iban a quitar-

Inuyasha subió arriba de su espalda a Kagome, mientras comenzaban a caminar apurados y se escabullían entre los edificios...Kagome quería ir a comprar algo, pero Inuyasha quería llevarla a su habitación para tener sexo, pero el no sabía que ella no iba a tener sexo con el...De hecho no sabía porque quería llevarla a su habitación.

-Inuyasha, no quiero ir a tu habitación-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en sentido contrario y veía el kiosco, ella corrió al kiosco para sacar dinero y comenzar a comprar un par de cosas...Compro sobre todo dulces. Se coloco en su dedo una especie que se te pega en las muelas, y es de chile mientras ella se colocaba una de esas coronas de chicles mientras luego las pagaba. Inuyasha estaba observándola-

-En realidad no te voy a llevar a mi habitación-dijo Inuyasha viendo como el azúcar se apoderaba de Kagome-

-No? Entonces a donde? Me gustan los delfines a todo mundo le gustan los delfines...Te apuesto que me puedo picar la nariz, y tambien olerme los pies, tu te hueles los pies? Yo odio mis pies-decía de manera hiperactiva mientras el parpadeaba confundido-

-Eh...Ah...-no sabía que decir, solamente escuchaba a Kagome mientras el pedía ayuda a todos los que pasaban a su lado-

-Eh? Me emocionan los dulces, quiero más-dijo sacando una paleta del bolsillo de su pantalón mientras comenzaba a comerlo, llevaba comiendo dulces como por quince minutos sin parar-

-Yo creo que ya son muchos dulces-dijo mientras se lo quitaba y lo reventaba, entonces ella empezó hacer el sonido de "iiiiiiiiiiii" y con el llanto fingido-

-Estoy llorando eh, iiiiiiiii-seguía diciendo mientras lloraba con ese sonido, Inuyasha estaba viéndola. Y el que odiaba a los niños pequeños y ahora tenía una adolescente que lloraba con el sonido i, era repulsivo.-

-Te van a salir caries, y luego te pondrás gorda y fea...Y no te querré-dijo Inuyasha amenizándola mientras Kagome seguía llorando-

-YA NO ME QUERRA!-Aunque lo decía en voz alta lo decía como niña mimada, fue a correr con la niña que estaba cerca de ella, y señalaba a Inuyasha-el ya no me querrá-dijo llorando pero sin lagrimas-

El fue por ella mientras hacia giro su dedo sobre su cabeza, diciendo que estaba loca. Jamás imagino que los dulces la ponían así, cuando era pequeño se ponía así, de hecho...

-Inuyasha, me tome tres tazas de café con mucha azúcar, vamos a tomar café, a mi me gusta el café quiero café...Vamos Kagome, a tomar café-dijo Koga mientras sentía que estaba temblando, y queriendo brincar-

-Café!? Con azúcar, yo quiero azúcar...Necesito los dulces-decía de manera nerviosa mientras los dos corrían para ir por los dulces y luego regresaban por Inuyasha-

Eso ya daba miedo, bueno...Luego tendría sexo con Kagome, camino con ella mientras vigilaba a esos dos niños que iban a pedir azúcar.

-Vayan a sentarse yo se los llevare-dijo Inuyasha-que no tenga cafeína, y póngale sal en lugar de azúcar-dijo mientras les sonreía a los otros dos que se encontraban jugando a empujar las sillas y luego Koga terminaba de espaldas, y al final Kagome se reía y ambos jugaban a las luchitas de dedos y terminaban comiendo los dulces de Kagome-

Y su mente divago...Ellos iban a morir de una sobredosis de dulces, eso sería sorpréndete...

-Aquí esta su café-dijo dándoselo, ellos no notaron la efervescencia del café-

-Por...Por los dulces y los niños bicholos de África...-dijo Kagome (bicholos: desnudos)-

Los dos dieron el primer sorbo y luego lo escupieron, la hiperactividad estaba al máximo. Ellos experimentaban algo suave y duro a la vez, y era parecido al amor...

-INUYASHA TE AMO!!-Grito Kagome que estaba arriba de la mesa mientras Koga la empujaba y entonces la quitaba de la mesa para subirse a ella-

-YO TE AMO MÁS INUYASHA, PERO AMO MÁS A AYAME Y NO TE ENGAÑO TE AMO!!-Grito emocionado mientras el se sorprendía y evitaba reírse, estaba asustado...Muy asustado-

-yo tambien los amo-dijo en murmullo-ahora bajen de ahí comienzan a mirarnos-dijo apenado queriendo esconder su cara debajo de la tierra-

-nos miran, mírennos...Mírennos, yo quiero que me miren es que soy tan hermosa que me miran...KOGA SOMOS HERMOSAS-decía emocionada mientras todos sentían que se les iba a caer la comida de la boca-

Cuando el los detuvo, fue porque Inuyasha beso a Kagome y Koga estaba rodando en el suelo, miedo...Tenía miedo...Y mucho miedo.

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

**Yo no stoi hiperactiva gracias a dios xD**

**Hahaha bueno pss aki sta la actualizacion n,n**

**Gracias x los reviews : D!**

**Me da gusto saber q' les gusta en verdad la historia n.n**

**Bueno nos vemos : D!**

**No mucho que decir :/**

**Bueno nos vemos**♥

**Atte:**

**willnira**

"_Yo tengo un amigo, y el tiene una novia, pero su novia es hombre..._

_Aunque eso lo descubrí cuando me acosté con ella"_


	46. Hace tres años

**Inusual**

_Inspiración: Hit me-the sounds_

**Cáp.****46 Hace tres años..**

"_Nos enamoramos,_

_Bueno en realidad yo me enamore,_

_Esta noche tú llegaras temprano como un homosexual,_

_En cambio yo llegare muy tarde"_

_Esto es como un canción de rock, solo porque tu y yo somos lo __máximo;_ Acomodo sus aretes, mientras se miraba de nuevo en el espejo, esa noche iba a salir con sus amigas…Nada de hombres en su salida, habia esperado esa noche con muchas ganas…Podía escuchar el sonido de la secadora, así que se concentro en mirarse de nuevo, usaba un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa sencilla y unos tenis. No iban a ir a ningún antro, con eso de que pedían identificación y aparte con lo que le paso a Inuyasha…Sonrió al escucharlo…

_-Flash Back-_

_Era noche de hombres, osea un viernes…Los chicos incluyendo a Sesshoumaru habían decidido ir a pasear y entrar a un antro. Tenían identificaciones falsas por si no los dejaban entrar, así que fueron los cuatro caminando muy a gusto, el único que parecía de dieciocho era Sesshoumaru pero obviamente al guardia que dejaba entrar no le importaba en lo absoluto._

_-Muestren sus identificaciones-dijo el guardia, mientras ellos sacaban sus identificaciones y se las enseñaba. Inuyasha habia olvidado su identificación así que le enseño el permiso para conducir-_

_-Olvide mi credencial, pero traigo esto-dijo mientras el guardia negaba y los dejaba a un lado. Todos iban pasando menos ellos-_

_-Todo es por tu culpa-dijo Koga molesto, mientras los tres miraban feo a Inuyasha-_

_-Si, tu y tu estupido permiso de conducir-dijo Sesshoumaru mientras Inuyasha suspiraba. Era mejor irse a otro lugar-_

_-End of Flash Back-_

Eso fue lo que en verdad habia pasado, pero su novio habia dicho que el guardia lo agredió y hasta pasaron cosas inexistentes…Era Inuyasha, solo quería que las cosas fueran como el quería y ahí entraba a ella a pararle a su grande ego.

**---**

-Noche de chicas-dijo Miroku que estaba tomando una botella de cerveza, y luego miraba el juego de fútbol, todos los jugadores se habían reunido a las ocho pero solo estaban ellos tres y otros tres, osea Dan, Bankotsu y Greg-

-Yeap. (Yeap: si)-dijo Inuyasha mientras cogía las trituras y comenzaba a comerlas, el juego era tan aburrido…No entendían como el portero, no lograba parar el balón y lo peor de todo como los demás jugadores solo corrían contra el debilucho-Esto apesta-dijo Greg mientras Bankotsu se comenzaba a carcajear-

Si, así de mal iba su noche…

**---**

Ellas tenían planeado embriagarse, y dejar que la hermosa noche las consumiera, entrarían las cuatro y le pagarían a los guardias y después estarían divertidas. No iban a ir a ningún antro, solamente iban a recorrer la ciudad del lado nocturno…Iban a ir en la camioneta de Ayame, ahora iban Sango, Ayame, Rin, Ana y ella…Cinco adolescentes desenfrenadas mientras salían como a las ocho de la noche notaban toda la bola de universitarios que jugaban carreras entre ellos y arriba de el quema cocos (las aperturas, que tienen unos carros sobre el techo e.e)…Habia jóvenes arriba que se levantaban las camisas y dejaban ver sus gracias.

Kagome suspiro mientras dejaban que el aire entrara por la ventana y Sango y las chicas comenzaban a reír.

-Te paras en un deposito, y con esta identificación robaremos cervezas…Es decir, compraremos cervezas-continuaba diciendo Sango con intensidad mientras ellas reían, cuando Ayame logro pasar los demás carros las chicas iban muy emocionadas. Se sentían como una pandilla de motociclistas en una winstar- (esas camionetas, ke son grandes y espaciosas y tienen puertas deslizaderas o,o algo así bueno imagínense cualkier camioneta u.uU)-

Las chicas tenían su música alta, esa medio electrónica y medio rock…Ayame logro entrar a la ciudad, mujeres, y hombres…Adolescentes que iban en carros, posiblemente salir ese viernes en la noche no fue tan buena idea pero cuando vieron el deposito…Sango coloco sus grandes tacones, y se cambio por la corta falda y se alisto el cabello para ser de esas mujeres sexys que salían en las revistas.

Hizo la señal roquera ( esta señal \m/ abrir el dedo indice y el chikito y cerrar los demas xD) mientras se preparaba para salir y entonces caminaba de manera erguida…Las demás hicieron leves ruiditos en la camioneta mientras observaban a Sango caminar siendo vistas por todos, sus calzones se veían ya que esa falda era de Rin y Sango tenía las caderas un poco anchas pero ese no era punto llego al deposito, miro al hombre y le guiño el ojo se acerco a el, y miro todas las cervezas que estaban sobre los refrigeradores.

-Quiero…Cervezas-el hombre la miro de abajo hacia arriba, Sango dejo que la observara así hasta tubo el descaro de juntar sus brazos con cuidado y hacer que sus senos rebotaran un poco, iba a sacar su credencial y el hombre negó-

-Así esta bien-fue a sacar cervezas, ella indico lo suficiente como para ella y sus amigas…Y tambien pidió botellas de vino, esta noche iba a haber una fiesta de cinco personas…-

Ella tomo las cosas y el hombre tambien la ayudo a llegar con sus amigas, con muchas bebidas alcohólicas de nuevo se cambio y miro a sus amigas muertas de la risa.

-Se te veían los calzones-dijo Ana mientras Sango negaba y la miraba con burla, esa noche iba a ser demente. Más demente que sus usuales noches de Japón-

-Traía tanga-dijo emocionada, Ayame estaciono su carro en alguna parte del malecón (cercano a la playa) y entonces comenzaron a tomar, primero una cerveza…Kagome no habia tomado en más de una semana o más así que prácticamente estaba sedienta, todas iban por la tercer cerveza pero ella…Ella como completa aborazada llevaba la sexta, su cuerpo estaba tambaleándose, unos muchachos las vieron más no dijeron nada después por alguna razón terminaron deteniendo el paso de los carros para hacer una fiesta en medio de la calle, gente desconocida estaba bailando con su música, bailarines de break dance estaban tirados haciendo sus movimientos, camionetas lobo estaban tapando el paso y la policía estaba siendo sobornada-

Ellas estaban más interesadas en bailar y ver como todo dejaba de ser borroso, todos comenzaron a irse así que Ayame apago su camioneta y comenzó a ir a la fiesta de uno de sus amigos en una casa…Ella acelero, y entonces se paso todos las señales de transito así que freno para ver la grande casa que estaba enfrente de ellas, se bajaron mientras Ayame las incitaba a seguirlas, la música hacia vibrar la casa, y que la música con ese volumen dejara a las personas gritar, ellas mismas que estaban levemente ebrias escuchaban todavía sus platicas.

Habia mujeres arriba de las mesas bailando, todas estaban con poca ropa y la que estaba en la prepa les dio un calido beso en las bocas…Kagome sonrió.

-Eso fue ardiente-dijo emocionada, luego recordó que tenía novia y decidió quedarse con esa muchacha para explicarle su situación, así que le toco el hombro-Sabes tengo novio y…-ella no hallaba como hablarle a una ebria o posiblemente drogada muchacha de diecisiete años, con problemas de coordinación y en su sexualidad-

-Enserio?-dijo entusiasmada mientras Kagome asentía y dejaba que la muchacha fuera a besar a otros, ella se quedo ahí completamente botada-

-Me rechazo una mujer…-dijo sorprendida, choco con varias personas para buscar a sus amigas-

Gente desconocida, por accidente un muchacho la tomo por la mano y la confundió con alguna persona y acerco sus labios para besarla, Sango que estaba ahí murmuro un "genial" y le tomo una foto. Todas olvidaron que tenían novios en esos momentos, después de dos horas cuando estaban lo suficiente ebrias fue que decidieron irse a correr y a perseguir aves nocturnas.

Adentro hacia mucho calor, pero cuando salio la ropa interior ya no le cubría tanto…Sango las estaba persiguiendo, mientras chocaban con otros adolescentes Kagome vio como una estatua.

-Una estuatua-dijo mientras las chicas murmuraban un "ahh"-La primera que logre subirse, gana…-dijo entusiasmada mientras comenzaba a escalar la estatua. Podía romperse una pierna o ser llevada a la policía, pero estaba ebria esos afiches de querer ser el centro del universo por esos minutos era sorprendente…Un carro negro estaba observando todo desde lo lejos, tomando fotografías de Kagome mientras ella se aseguraba de intentar subir pero solo terminaba rasgando su rodilla, al final se rindió y fueron a buscar el carro de Ayame-

Todo estaba siendo borroso, las muchachas estaban diciendo estupideces…Ninguna podía manejar así que cuando Ayame vomito fue que descubrió lo completamente ebrias que estaban sus amigas…Kagome estaba en ropa interior y se sorprendió de no estarlo ella tambien, Ana estaba enseñando sus senos cuando acelero por la ventana polarizada…Sango y Rin estaba dormidas, mientras que Kagome jugaba con los botones del carro…Suspiro mientras entonces cerraba sus ojos, y luego los volvía a abrir de manera desesperada podía sentir como el carro se meseaba de manera, así que decidió estabilizado su maldita ebriedad les costaría la vida…Morirían del hígado por beber, y después por fumar morirían de un problema de los pulmones (el cual no recordaba) y al final se contagiaría de sida en la mano (hahaha xD como el video de viaje al fondo del mar hahahaha xD pinche video mamado xD). Pero solo tenía dieciséis no estaba conciente de todos los conflictos, que le iban a causar la bebida, el cigarro e incluso inflar condones nuevos y tratar de ponérselos en la cabeza a Koga.

Kagome se habia cansado de picarle a los botones, y decidió jugar con las ventanas eléctricas del copiloto…Luego sacaba su cabeza y comenzaba a vomitar, Ayame miro con asco eso, mientras Ana murmuraba un "genial" y se acercaba a mirar, eso posiblemente la camioneta tenía vomito y la carretera estaba teniendo ese deshecho, Kagome lavaría la camioneta mañana de eso se iba a encargar ella misma.

-Kagome…-dijo Ayame mientras Kagome se giraba levemente mareada, luego cerro sus ojos para comenzar a dormir…Ana era la única que quedaba-Ana-iba a usar un poco diversión, mientras Ana la miraba sonriente-tienes cáncer…-Ana sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas y así fue su camino…Escuchando el sollozo de Ana sobre su cáncer inexistente-

Cuando por fin llegaron, fue cuando Ayame se aseguro de despertarlas las muchachas despertaron poco a poco y Kagome fue la que salio un poco apresurada, Kagome iba gritando mientras Ayame intentaba hacer que caminaran escondió cada lata de cerveza y descubrió que habia hecho un excelente trabajo…Sango entonces comenzó a reírse, y Kagome tubo la necesidad de meterse a nadar, así que se aventó a la alberca en ropa interior…Descubrió con horror que estaba debajo del agua y no podía respirar, comenzó primero a menear sus brazos…Intento hablar pero no podía hacerlo, Ayame estaba viendo a Kagome sin poder levantar la cabeza, y se preocupo…En verdad se preocupo.

Los amigos de Inuyasha iban pasando, y Ayame en instantes comenzó a correr para aventarse contra Ayame esa agua helada debió de haberle quitado la ebriedad a Kagome, la levanto mientras ella parpadeaba confundida y Ayame la llevaba a la orilla los muchachos estaban ahí viendo a las chicas ebrias, bueno Sango estaba escarbando la maceta y luego comenzaba a comer tierra…

Rin solo se fue a acostar en las sillas playeras, mientras Sesshoumaru la observaba…

-Esta bien?-pregunto Inuyasha, Sango noto como Sango escupía y luego iba a sacar su celular y a enseñarle como una fotografía de Kagome besándose con otro…Kagome estaba sobandose la cabeza, miro a Kagome y su mirada se endureció…Miro a Kagome y comenzó a irse, dejando a todos los demás atrás…Sango se miro como si hubiera hecho algo malo, y entonces dijo una grosería le habia enseñado la fotografía equivocada a Inuyasha-

Ayame estaba abrazando a Koga, mientras Kagome se levantaba y decía que no se sentía bien y comenzaba a irse a la habitación…Bankotsu que estaba cerca comenzó a acercarse…

-Kagome…-dijo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y se la pasaba, ella se la coloco y entonces meneo la nariz y al final termino estornudando-

-Tu hermano hizo una pequeña explosión en el laboratorio y la escuela quiere que pague los gastos-Kagome sintió como si le estuvieran hablando en otro idioma se froto la sien. Tenía demasiada sed, si no se hubiera orinado en la alberca posiblemente bebería de ella pero eso no era el punto. Ahora resultaba tener hermanos-

-Yo no tengo hermano…ni hermana-dijo confundida Bankotsu trago de manera lenta, mientras dejaba que Kagome pensara bien sobre los hijos adoptivos de sus padres-

-Claro que si…-decía Bankotsu mientras ella se llevaba sus manos a su boca y se sorprendía-

-Por Dios! He olvidado a mis hermanos…-se miro y noto que estaba en ropa interior, su ropa interior no combinaba ella no combinaba-Johann y Ali-dijo recordándolos, mientras entonces comenzaba a ir a donde estaban posiblemente el menor estaba dormido, y Ali tambien-

No los habia ido a ver en todo ese tiempo, posiblemente la odiaban…Subió a su habitación a cambiarse, mientras miraba la hora eran apenas las tres de la mañana…Su cabeza fue a dar a su almohada mientras quedaba completamente dormida mañana los iría a ver…Mañana no recordaría a quien beso, si fuera mujer o si fue hombre…Mañana vería a Inuyasha.

Sus amigas regresaron cuando sus novios dejaron irlas, pero despertaron con un tremendo dolor de cabeza….Sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza…Alguien parecía querer golpearla profundamente, fue a desayunar hotcakes con mucha miel, mientras notaba como ya estaban preparados tomo dos de esos hotcakes mientras les ponía demasiada miel…Si, el mutilante dolor estaba cesando…Cuando termino se metió a bañar, otra grande tortura pues cada gota que caía a su cuerpo era como si sintiera que eran pequeñas agujas adentrándose a su piel para hacerla sangrar…Salio más despejada, toda esa tortura valía la pena así que termino por salir y decir un verdadero "buenos días" al estilo Japonés, notando que sus amigas estaban más jodidas que ella.

Fue a cambiarse, algo ligero debido a la ocasión…Una falda de mezclilla, con unas calcetas blancas con negros sus vans…Una camiseta blanca y encima una camisa de mangas negra con gris…Salio de la habitación mientras se arreglaba el cabello…Necesitaba ver a sus hermanos, lo bueno es que llevaba dinero y los llevaría a…Miro su reloj las tres de la tarde, los llevaría a comer…Fue a secundaria y busco la habitación de su hermano, la misma secretaria fue a hablarle en persona y ella solo tubo que esperar que esos dos pequeños demonios llegaran a su lado.

Sus ojos cafés se posaron en el adolescente que estaba llegando molesto…Al mirarla lo hizo de manera severa, y se encargo de cruzar sus brazos para comenzar a marcharse…Kagome fue a detenerlo, ese rechazo tambien dolía…Pensar que ella si los veía juraba rechazarlo pero le fue imposible, la niña fue la que se entusiasmo más al verla…

-Kagome…-dijo emocionada mientras corría para abrazarla, ella dejo que la niña se emocionara mientras veía a su hermano irse-Johann…No te vayas…-dijo Ali mientras Johann solo se detenía por la niña, dejo que la niña fuera a saludarlo tambien y Kagome llego para verlos…-

-No has venido a verme…-dijo Johann levemente irritado. Posiblemente Kagome tenia miedo que todas las cosas anormales, o personas que se juntaban a ella desaparecían…Como Samy Morgan (la fantasma ke acosaba a Kagome ú.ú) todo simplemente se iba para siempre y muchas veces no regresaba…Un día simplemente ella escapo de ella, se fue…Sin decir adiós, sin represalias solamente se fue-

-Pero…Ya estoy aquí-dijo mientras le indicaba que podía tomarle la mano, se sumergió por breves minutos en sus pensamientos y se olvido de la existencia de los demás…Michael observaba eso desde la distancia, para causarle problemas habia seguido sus pasos…La seguía con determinación, y el a su vez era seguido…Bankotsu lo seguía a distancia, esta vez se enfrentaba contra dos idiotas y no se iba a permitir fallar en cuidar a Kagome-Quieren ir a comer algo?-pregunto con entusiasmo mientras la pequeña asentía y Johann solo murmuraba algo para comenzar a irse-

-No tengo hambre-dijo mientras comenzaba a marcharse, Kagome entonces fue con el y lo detuvo-

-Anda, te divertirás…Nos divertiremos…-dijo mientras el niño pensaba su respuesta y al final terminaba accediendo para seguirla…Ella tomo a la niña en su mano, mientras comenzaba a salir a llevarlos a comer…Fue a su carro y los obligo a ponerse su cinturón como todos los hermanos Johann discutía con Ali sobre algo de un comentario de cotilleo de alguna irresponsable persona-

-Reprobé matemáticas-dijo Johann, ella entonces freno cuando la luz del semáforo se puso en roja-

-No esta tan mal, yo repruebo tambien…-dijo Kagome mientras volvía a acelerar y entonces estacionaba su carro para que los tres entraran en el restaurante…Johann iba jalándole el cabello a Ali, y Ali intentaba golpearlo…Kagome solo suspiraba, lo bueno que no tenía hermanos mayores…Negó, tenía a Bankotsu así que eso debería de ser lo mismo…Entraron notando a los estudiantes-

-Vayan a buscar asientos yo pediré lo que van a comer-fue a hacer fila, mientras veía como Ali iba a los juegos y Johann se quedaba sentado jugando con el servilletero…Ella solo pidió las ordenes, y después espero a que se las dieran. Cuando las tubo Johann le ayudo a llenar los refrescos mientras que Kagome cargaba la comida para llevarla, fue a buscar a Ali y ella salio con gusto para ir a comer-

-Y, que quieren hacer después de aquí?-Ella no quería regresar a la escuela, así que noto como sus hermanos comenzaban a comer-

-Kagome…Tu no me vas a abandonar como lo hicieron mis verdaderos padres, verdad?-pregunto Ali que dejaba la hamburguesa en su lugar y se limpiaba con brusquedad las lágrimas que se intentaban asomar por sus ojos. Kagome dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras suspiraba-

-No, yo siempre estaré ahí para ustedes…En lo que necesiten-dijo con tranquilidad mientras la niña contenta seguía comiendo-Y, bien que vamos a hacer saliendo de aquí?-Kagome podía ver como una madre los estaba viendo y luego miraba con mal aspecto como Ali estaba aventando las papás al cielo y las intentaba cachar con su boca, ella le aplaudía mientras una se adentraba a su boca-

-Le atine-decía con la boca llena de sabritas y Johann solo se reía de su hermana menor-Yo quiero…ir al cine…-dijo la pequeña mientras Kagome asentía, y entonces cuando ella termino fue Johann el segundo quedando la pequeña Ali como la ultima en comer-

Bankotsu entro por esa puerta, mientras Kagome lo observaba confundida.

-Kagome…estorbos-cuando decía estorbos se refería a los niños…Estos hicieron una mueca, le robo una papa a la francesa a Ali mientras se la comía, la niña lo miro feo-

-Kagome…Ese tipo me cae mal-dijo Johann, Bankotsu le saco la lengua mientras miraba a Ali-

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto Kagome mientras aplaudía como si fuera cirquero y esperaba a tomar aire para confesar sus obscenidades-

-Te seguí porque Michael no te deja de seguir, así que fingí un encuentro…Antes de que te alteres…Creo que eso de lo de tu abuela es mala idea….-dijo Bankotsu, ella miro a los niños y Ali termino de comer-

-Vayan a lavarse las manos…-dijo mientras miraba como Ali corría al baño y luego miro a Michael-

-Tu abuela es mala?-pregunto interesado-

-Es perversa-dijo Kagome dándole paso para que fuera a lavarse tambien las manos, al menos así podría hablar un par de minutos a solas con Bankotsu-Cual es tu punto?-pregunto cuando estuvo solo con el-

-Rechaza hacer lo que tu abuela te pidió-dijo con seriedad-Kagome conoces a Yano…no se toma las cosas con calma…Tortura a placer-Kagome entonces lo miro-y tu no serás la excepción-dijo con seguridad mientras Kagome mordía el popote del refresco-

-Crees que no lo he pensado?-pregunto con ironía mientras Bankotsu la miraba confundida-tal vez no sea como ellos…siempre viví observándolos…Intentando comprender como piensan…e incluso yo…No llegue a entender su mente…pero el…Logro entender la mía-Bankotsu no sabía si le hablaba a el, o simplemente se hablaba a ella misma-pero por estos días ellos se han mostrado tolerantes…Es la venganza de Bokken…-murmuraba de manera rápida, solo Bankotsu la lograba escuchar-

-Oye…No lo pienses tanto…-dijo Bankotsu mientras ella levantaba su rostro y asentía débilmente…Después llegaban los mocosos y hacían que su conversación terminara. Kagome no quería inculcarles algo malo de su familia, pero Ali era muy observadora para su edad de ocho o tal vez diez años…Ni sabía cuantos años tenía, pero era hermosa-

Se levantarón los cuatro para irse, mientras Bankotsu le quitaba las llaves y se subía al carro de Kagome para manejarlo.

-Iremos al cine, tu no porque eres mi guardaespaldas…-dijo de manera sarcástica Kagome mientras Bankotsu frenaba de golpe haciendo que Kagome se diera un pequeño golpe en la frente-de acuerdo…-dijo sobandose la frente…Los otros dos mocosos comenzaron a reírse ante eso-

-Quiero un aumento-dijo Bankotsu mientras Kagome levantaba una de sus cejas para mirarlo-Y uno grande…Soy tu agente, tu guardaespaldas, tu amigo, y soy un perfecto hermano mayor-y por otras cosas que no nombraba enfrente de los niños el merecía su aumento-

-Y eres un pequeño prostituto que vive dos días en las casas de sus niñas-dijo Kagome sin preocuparse por su vocabulario-

-Prostituto?-pregunto Ali de manera curiosa-

-Si es como una mujer que…-Johann iba a hablar pero Bankotsu de nuevo freno en seco haciendo que los dos terminaran golpeándose con el respaldo del asiento. Sea como estuviera manejando lo hacia mal-

-Te odio-dijo Ali mientras se sobaba su roja frente-

-Yo tambien…-dijo Bankotsu que buscaba un maldito cine, lo encontró media hora después cuando todas las películas llevaban más de cinco minutos de adelanto pero como habia cortos y duraban quince minutos tenían tiempo para entrar y ver una película completa-

Habia seis películas…Una era de un robot que quería bailar rap, y la voz del rapero era 50 cent con Eminem (eminem n0n)…La segunda película era la de "Arañamon" una copia muy bizarra de Spiderman, la tercera era sobre sirenas con tres colas y tres senos grandes que luego se desnudaban para los marinos…Habia pura porquería, aunque habia una de un asesino en serie pero luego Ali no podría dormir así que decidieron pensar en una película la cual ver.

-Todas son un asco-dijo Johann mientras los dos "adultos" decían un "Yeap" Ali estaba mirando con decepción el cine-

-Cual es el problema? Quieren ponerme pupu en la cabeza?!-decía la niña exaltada mientras Kagome la miraba-

-Si la pupu es mala…Di kaka no me gusta decir pupu-dijo Kagome mientras la niña asentía-o excremento, mierda, popo, pero no pupo-dijo Kagome mientras Bankotsu le pegaba un codazo-

-Tiene cinco años, le quieres poner mierda en la cabeza!?-pregunto Bankotsu. Kagome le dio un pellizco-

-Es una niña merece saber las palabras malas y buenas-dijo mientras Bankotsu le volvía a pegar en el brazo con un pequeño codazo-

-Si, pero no puedes andar diciendo mierda como si fuera la cosa más bonita del mundo…Además si ella quiere decir pupu déjala que diga pupo, yo no reniego cuando dices todas las cosas vulgares que existen en el mundo-dijo destapando todo lo que traía dentro-

-Bankotsu dile todo eso a mi mano…-dijo mientras estiraba su mano y Bankotsu la miraba fulminante-

-Si, pero es una niña…Además tu a los cinco años decían kaka no pupo-dijo sin sentido-

-Y? que quieres que regrese el tiempo y me de una medalla?-pregunto con sarcasmo-

-Porque pelean?-pregunto Johann, mientras los dos se encogían de hombros y continuaban discutiendo sobre el vocabulario de Ali-

-Tu le enseñaras lo bueno y yo le enseñare lo malo así es como funciona en todos lados-dijo Kagome mientras tomaba a Ali y la colocaba de su lado-Además te odia, no te hará caso-dijo con orgullo de su pequeña hermanita-

-Me hará caso porque soy mayor que tu y tengo dos pezones-dijo emocionado mientras la niña suspiraba y comenzaba a agachar su cabeza y luego la levantaba para que su cabello se enmarañaba-

-Da igual-dijo Kagome mientras le enseñaba su perforación-tengo tres pezones eso le gana a tus dos pezones, si…Chupa eso…-decía emocionada. Bankotsu no capto la idea así que dio por terminaba la discusión-

Los dos tomaban aire para mirarse y luego mirar como los niños se encontraban pegando sus rostros sobre el vidrio y haciendo caras raras, para que los demás niños vieran eso y luego el encargado del cine saliera a limpiar el vidrio.

-Hey, eso tiene bichitos que se colaran en su intestino y les dará diarrea-dijo Kagome mientras la niña escupía-

-Listo, tire al suelo mis bichitos-dijo entusiasmada mientras Kagome asentía y luego Kagome miraba a Johann para que tambien escupiera, el hizo algo asqueroso…Tiro su saliva para volverla a regresar-

-lo llamo el yoyo-dijo entusiasmado, al final su pequeño gargajo toco el suelo y fingió un colapso nervioso-

Como no vieron ninguna película, todo por la culpa de Bankotsu regresaron a la escuela, Kagome cargo sobre sus hombros a Ali mientras Johann pateaba a Bankotsu y luego corría…Bankotsu no le dijo nada solamente dejo que lo golpeara, los llevo a sus habitaciones mientras se despedía de ellos…Después ella se fue con Bankotsu a, miro su reloj eran las seis y media así que tenían cuatro horas y media para que dieran las diez…Más otra dos de la media noche…

-Bankotsu…-dijo Kagome que estaba nerviosa hizo que diera un par de pasos y después le bajo los pantalones. Nadie vio eso, pero Bankotsu se sonrojo tenía unos calzoncillos que decían "I'm hot" y no le quedo de otra que meterle el pie a Kagome para que se fuera hacia adelante y se cayera en el jardín. El cual tenía el estricto letrero de "no pisar"-

Cuando pasaba sola por los pasillos para ir a recoger un cuaderno en su casillero, podía sentir como la miraban y comenzaban a murmurar…De seguro estaban celosas porque tubo un viernes genial, y luego escucho levemente un "engaño a Inuyasha" y se quedo pensativa, iba a contestarles pero tal vez era un malentendido…Saco sus cuadernos mientras escogía sus cuadernos, cerro su casillero mientras comenzaba a caminar…Camino por esos pasillos, siendo observada y criticada y eso que su cabello estaba ordenado, fue por el otro edificio para ir a su habitación, y entonces noto como Inuyasha estaba coqueteando con una muchacha, miro eso con coraje y entonces se acerco a el. Iba a golpearlo con su cuaderno pero se aisló ante esa idea.

-Que onda?-pregunto Kagome confundida, mientras la muchacha hacia una cara como de "Ups" y entonces dejaba a esa pareja rota hablar de sus problemas-

-Tu que?-pregunto con seriedad mientras ella confundida lo miraba sin saber que con el. Cambio de voz y de actitud, acaso planeaba cambiar de novia?-

-Porque estabas coqueteando con Yam?-pregunto de manera molesta mientras el acomodaba sus brazos y la miraba profundamente-

-Creo que…cuando tu besaste a ese tipo, no pensaste en mi…Y coquetee con Yam porque creo que es linda, es rubia, tonta y…Tiene dos grandes…-hizo movimientos con sus manos sobre la parte de donde estaban sus senos y entonces Kagome levanto una ceja-

Besarse con alguien…Solo recordaba haber llegado a una fiesta y que una mujer lo beso.

-Ella llego a besarme…Además no sabía que era hombre-decía en susurro mientras el se sorprendía y se alejaba de ella con asco-

-Mujer? Por dios! No se que me sorprende más que hayas besado a una mujer o a un hombre…-dijo molesto mientras la veía de abajo hacia arriba-y llegaste en ropa interior, acaso se te olvido la ropa en su cuarto-Era oficial, habia un grande malentendido entre ellos dos-

-Eh?-no sabía de que demonios le estaba hablando solo recordaba a Sango comprar cervezas, reírse y haber terminado orinando en una alberca. Sus ojos se posaron a la alberca de la escuela en donde estaban todos nadando sobre ella, era mejor no comentar nada sobre la alberca-Oye, si lamento haberme besado con la tipa pero te juro que ella llego y me beso…Además tu sabes que te quiero-dijo simplemente mientras el daba un paso hacia delante y la miraba como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo, esa mirada no le gustaba era como volver al principio…Al principio de que todo entre ellos se fuera aclarando, y descubriera que estaba enamorada de el. Ella no iba a permitir que regresaran a esa etapa-

-Demasiado tarde…-dijo el mientras comenzaba a irse, y antes de alejarse lo suficiente el se giro con arrogancia y la miro con hostilidad-Lo nuestro se acabo…Perra-ella se quedo molesta, era como en…En, en nada-cofcofinfielcofcof-dijo a la descarada cuando paso a su lado, y ella entonces molesta soltó sus libros para aventarse encima de el-

-Escucha…Yo estaba ebria, no recuerdo nada y lamento haber besado al tipo-No iba a mencionar el hecho de que una mujer la beso-además…Yo no digo nada cuando miras pornografía, o vez a las mujeres del calendario de Victoria secret, es lo mismo…-El se la intentaba quitar de encima, hasta que ella se bajo y le pego una patada en las nalgas para comenzar a juntar sus cosas molestas-Y lo nuestro se acabo, pensé que ibas a confiar en mi pero me equivoque…Y lo mejor de esto es que no tuvimos sexo…IDIOTA!-Dijo estresada mientras el la miraba irse y entonces iba a su habitación.-

-INFIEL!-Le grito Inuyasha molesto, mientras se iba por su lado.-

Le tardo un par de minutos haberse dado cuenta de que ya no tenía novio, y que Inuyasha la habia dejado. Maldito Inuyasha inseguro, lo peor de todo es que no recordaba nada…Solo recordaba breves cosas…Y la culpable tal vez era Sango, pero estaba ebria así que tenía una grande justificación el dilema de Sango era este: Decirle o no a Kagome, si le decía se iba a sentir mal pues habia destruido una relación si no se lo decía Kagome iba a sospechar de ellas, negó…Mejor no iba a decir nada, o decirle?

-Kagome lamento haberle enseñado esa foto a Inuyasha…Yo quería enseñarle una tuya en ropa interior de cuando intentaste escalar esa estatua…-dijo Sango soltando todo mientras Kagome miraba a Sango-

-No importa me dijo infiel…-dijo aun sin captar a Sango-además tengo demasiados problemas como para pensar en Inuyasha-breves segundos aun no asimilaba lo de Sango-Que tu que!? Como es posible que le hayas enseñado una foto-miro a Sango terriblemente molesta-eres mi amiga, las amigas cuando hacen una estupidez por lo general no dicen nada…-dijo Kagome mientras Sango se hincaba-

-te pido perdón…Me encargare de arreglar esto-pero no hubiera sido su culpa si no se hubiera besado con ese tipo, de todas formas Inuyasha se hubiera enterado tarde o temprano-

-Descuida…-dijo más serena-lo importante es que al menos lo dijiste-dijo mientras la disculpaba-es sábado, no tengo novio y estoy engordando…Donde esta la nieve?-pregunto mientras se levantaba para ir a la cocina a buscar su nieve, abrió el pomo y se dio cuenta de que estaba a la mitad tomo una grande cuchara y se fue a sentar en el sofá para mirar un poco de pornografía-Uhmm….-decía interesada al ver como una morena le estaba bailando a una rubia-

-Siempre que te deprimes vez porno?-pregunto Sango que estaba a su lado, hizo de lado para entender el ángulo de la cama….Habia ciertas cosas que no entendía-wow, no sabía que eso hacían las lesbianas-dijo viendo asustada eso. Kagome tambien estaba viendo eso, eso era sorprendente.-Sango veo porno de lesbianas…Creo que…soy lesbiana-dijo mientras Sango la abrazaba y la consolaba-e Inuyasha me dejo porque me bese con un sujeto que ni conocía-dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar y entonces Sango la seguía abrazando-

-No te preocupes…Van a regresar-dijo mientras Kagome hipeaba y lloraba-

-No! el no me va a perdonar….Me odia, me odia mucho coqueteo con una tipa que tenía unos senos muy grandes…YO NO TENGO SENOS!-Dijo exaltada mientras se señalaba sus pequeños senos-soy talla 32 B! y lo peor de todo es que casi no encuentro mi talla…Odio tener los pechos pequeños quiero uno como los de Ayame! Los de ella están un poco más grandes!-dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar sobre el hombro de Sango…Sango tambien la abrazo-

-Llora amiga, llorar es bueno-dijo mientras apagaba la pornografía y dejaba que Kagome se consolara en ella-

-Y mi periodo va a comenzar en…tres, dos, uno!-dijo mientras corría al baño a revisarse-Ni siquiera comenzó mi periodo!-dijo de manera histérica y regresaba a comer nieve. Comió mucha nieve y eso le provocaba un leve dolor en la cabeza y de tanto tiempo tener las piernas dobladas le dio un calambre y tenía un seno más grande que el otro e Inuyasha la habia dejado-ODIO A INUYASHA! ME ODIO!-Grito mientras se secaba las lagrimas y continuaba golpeando la mesa de manera-

-Si, llora…golpea…-dijo Sango mientras Kagome se limpiaba las lágrimas y seguía hipando-

-Ya estoy bien….-de nuevo comenzaba a llorar-ni siquiera estoy bien…Todo es por culpa de ese que me beso…-dijo mientras volvía a comer nieve, lagrimas, cabello despeinado…Kagome tenía depresión-

Después llegaba Ayame con Rin y veían a Kagome.

-Ya te corto Inuyasha?-pregunto Rin de manera insensible mientras Kagome asentía. Se sentía como la mujer de legalmente rubia cuando el novio la dejaba-Come nieve….Eso te va a ayudar-dijo mientras Kagome se limpiaba las lagrimas y se levantaba para meterse a bañar-

-Me meteré a bañar-dijo mientras las tres amigas se miraban y veían a Kagome entrar al baño y comenzar a llorar después el agua dejaba que el llanto se dejara de escuchar-

-Todo es por mi culpa…No debí enseñarle esa foto a Inuyasha-decía Sango mientras se rascaba la cabeza nerviosa-

-Si, eres una idiota…-dijo Rin con naturalidad mientras Sango tambien lloraba-

-Tanto que me costo juntar a Kagome con Inuyasha…Esto es cruel, todo es por culpa de Yano!-decía mientras Rin le pasaba la nieve. Si iban a engordar y todo iba a ser por culpa de Inuyasha y el sujeto que beso a Kagome-

**---**

Estaba concentrando su ira en golpear con fuerza la pelota de tenis y luego hacerla rebotar para volverla a golpear. Era mirada por todos, especialmente por mujeres que la veían furiosa. Kagome era oficialmente odiada por las "amigas" de Inuyasha.

-Estupido Inuyasha-golpeo de nuevo con la raqueta la pelota verde mientras la dejaba estamparse con la pared y luego esta regresaba de su lado izquierdo, la pelota de nuevo se fue y luego regreso-

Media hora después y todavía seguía sudando y golpeando…Johann llego con su patineta para verla jugar de manera furiosa, la pelota le golpeo dos veces en el pecho posiblemente eso iba a provocar un grande moretón…Tomo su raqueta y tambien la pelota para comenzar a irse…Cuando vio a Johann miro la patineta.

-Eso te puede matar verdad?-pregunto sonriente mientras Johann asentía, y ella se la quitaba para hacer lugar entre las personas y comenzar a usarla-Con permiso, iré a matarme con una patineta-uso la rampa para los inválidos mientras luego se dejaba ir y luego regresaba para hacer lo mismo. El problema era que hacer eso era patético, solo era una pequeña rampa lo que equivalía a un escalón-

Y lo patético era que de lo idiota que era, ni siquiera podía detenerse bien y terminaba cayéndose de espalda y luego se levantaba para volverlo a intentar…Johann la miro.

-Dame eso…Solo me das lastima-dijo quitándole la patineta para dejarla libre, debía de usar otro deporte salvaje…Tiro al blanco, o debería llenar globos con agua y dejarlos caer desde su balcón? Una difícil elección…Mejor fue a su habitación, se quito el sudor y descubrió que en verdad esos moretones verdes le comenzaban a doler, y los raspones de la patineta le comenzaban a arder-

Sango, Ayame y Rin en verdad estaba preocupada con Kagome si ella seguía así terminaría lastimándose en verdad. Conocían como Kagome solía enfrentar las cosas, y esta vez no tomo muy bien que Inuyasha y ella cortaran.

-Kagome solo te estas lastimando-la observaron jugar con dardos para luego aventarlos en una foto de Inuyasha…Cada vez que le atinaba al centro era un aplauso para ella-

-Me dejo…-dijo mientras continuaba lanzando los dardos cuando los dardos terminaron se levanto para recogerlos y regresar a jugar tiro al blanco-

-Kagome…Mañana hay exámenes-dijo preocupada Ayame mientras Kagome se levantaba y sacaba sus cuadernos los leyó cinco minutos y continuo jugando a destruir la foto de Inuyasha…El problema es que el lo supero muy fácil-

-No puedes seguir así…-Dijo Rin mientras Kagome se levantaba y las miraba-

-Si el no me hubiera dejado todo sería diferente…-dijo Kagome mientras veía el dardo y luego los aventaba todos al suelo molesta, se levanto de la cama y se golpeo el dedo pequeño con el buró. Soltó una grande grosería mientras se tiraba al suelo para sobarse el pie-

-Pero te dejo Kagome, debes superarlo…-dijo Ayame mientras las miraba fulminante-

-Ya pues…Lo superare, pero todavía no quiero superarlo…-dijo mientras se encogía y comenzaba a encogerse. Estaba todavía tragando el mal sabor del engaño. Ella era la villana del cuento habia engañado a Inuyasha con un completo desconocido-

-Vamos a estudiar, eso te va a ayudar-lo gracioso es que solo leyeron dos paginas y terminaron riéndose hasta ella incluso-

Día del examen. Ellas no sabían nada, y ella solo se rascaba la cabeza nerviosa, no sabía nada…Odiaba los exámenes, sus amigas le pasaron la mayoría de las respuestas, la maestra la descubrió copiando y le anulo el examen y en total le quedo cinco. Inuyasha ni siquiera la miraba…Yano todavía seguía con el yeso rosa.

-Kagome…Sabes porque la abuela todavía no te acepta? Porque todavía no te vas a Japón-dijo de manera amarga mientras Kagome asentía, odiaba que hablaran de la abuela-

-Odio a la abuela, te odio a ti, y odio a Michael…Odio a toda la familia, odio al tío por ser el tío y odio a todos los que forman parte del maldito Higurashi…Incluso me odio yo misma por ser una Higurashi…Si vas a decir algo solo dilo, contento? Tortúrame como lo hacías hace años…-dijo mientras se exaltaba y terminaba sentándose de manera molesta. Yano sonrió más, su amplia sonrisa le revolvía el estomago-

-Torturarte?-pregunto con ironía mientras se levantaba y entonces acercaba su silla hasta ella-Que tanto sabes de la familia Higurashi?-pregunto burlesco mientras Kagome miraba a Yano con incredulidad-

-Se lo suficiente como para contestarte-respondió con hostilidad-

-No Kagome, lo que sabes no es nada a comparación de lo que yo se…Sabes quien envió a Naraku? Lo envió la abuela…Sabes quien mando a que asesinaran a tus padres? Fue la abuela…Sabes quien te va a matar? Yo…Yo lo haré cuando vayamos a Japón…-dijo mientras Kagome temblaba y entonces tosía un poco-

-Tu no vas a matarme…Ni siquiera vas a lograrme dañar con tus mentiras-dijo mientras Yano la tomaba del brazo con brusquedad-

-Tengo los métodos, tengo la forma de sacarte de tu cuerpo todas las gotas de sangre-dijo mientras sonreía. Kagome lo miro con nerviosismo, esa plática le estaba provocando escalofríos-

-Uy que miedo…-dijo con ironía mientras se levantaba para ver como Kagome se comenzaba a levantar y se alejaba de el-

-Regresa tu mente tres años atrás…Cuando descubriste por accidente una conversación violenta entre tu padre y la abuela…-dijo mientras Kagome lo miraba nerviosa, y suspiraba-Recuerda tus deseos de año nuevo…Encajar con la familia…-dijo mientras Kagome suspiraba, en estos momentos sentía su corazón acelerarse-

-Tu no sabes nada de lo que paso hace tres años…-dijo mientras el sonreía aún más-

-Claro que si…Tu padre te dejo encerrada por tres semanas y dejo que la abuela te diera ciertos castigos por espiar conversaciones ajenas…-dijo mientras Kagome comenzaba a alejarse-

-Eso ya no me da miedo…Ni tu me das miedo…Ni me interesa si me intentas matar o no…No tengo nada que perder, no me puedes chantajear con nada…-dijo mientras el sonreía-

-Ali es pequeña para sufrir esas torturas no crees?-pregunto mientras se levantaba y llegaba su lado para darle un beso en la mejilla y comenzar alejarse-Será fácil hacerle lo mismo que te hicimos a ti-dijo después mientras continuaba sonriendo. Kagome suspiro, regresar tres años atrás…-

Solo pudo hacer lo único que una niña asustada puede hacer...Comenzar a llorar y a recordar esos intentos de tortura que su familia sabía hacer, que la abuela podía hacer...

La observo como lloraba, su corazón estaba encogiéndose...Habia escuchado la versión de Sango, las cinco estaban ebrias y solamente llego un sujeto y beso a Kagome...El motivo del cual estaba en ropa interior fue porque ella habia tenido calor y comenzó a bailar quitándose la ropa, debía admitirlo, el habia visto a Kagome ebria, el mismo habia estado ebrio y estando ebrio solo puedes hacer tonteras...Se levanto de su mesa para comenzar a acercarse a Kagome, pero una de sus amigas lo evito.

-De seguro esta destrozada porque la dejaste...Hiciste bien, era una zorra-dijo mientras Inuyasha la miraba con odio-

-Kagome no es ninguna zorra-la aparto de su camino para comenzar a acercar a ella y tomar asiento a su lado-

Revivía en su mente todo lo que paso tres años atrás...

-No me van a torturar...No perderé el oxigeno...No me va a pasar nada...-dijo mientras Inuyasha la rodeaba y dejaba que lloraba sobre su regazo-

-Yo te protegeré Kagome...-Ella entonces sonrió débilmente-

-No...Nadie puede protegerme...Me van a dejar sin comida...Me encerraran en un cuarto...Poco a poco comenzare a enloquecer...Y después cuando este lo suficiente traumada me dejaran salir...Pero esta vez no lo harán...-balbuceaba mientras Inuyasha le seguía sobando la espalda-

-No pueden hacerte eso...-le dijo mientras ella suspiraba y entonces continuaba llorando de manera silenciosa-

-Si...Si pueden...Harán que me vuelva loca...Estoy enloqueciendo poco a poco...Y todo eso paso hace tres años...-dijo mientras al final terminaba agitada de tanto llorar y se quedaba dormida sobre el regazo de Inuyasha-

La curiosidad lo lleno...Tres años atrás, osea que eso sucedió cuando Kagome tenía trece...O tal vez hace tres años paso algo más terrible que eso...El no quería dejar a Kagome...

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

O.o?

Bueno e,e

Odio a la familia de Kagome xD

Ya se Q.Q

46 capitulos me siento tan orgullosa de mi misma Q.Q

u.ú bueno ya veremos que sucede en el capitulo (:

**GRACIAS X SU APOYO INSISTO USTEDES SON LO MEJOR**

**Ustedes me dicen cuando quieren que termine la historia xD**

**Si lo deciden puedo hacerlo en el siguiente capitulo o,o**

**Ya saben el publico siempre decide xD**

Bueno o,o ya me despido Q.Q

Son las 10:42 y mi mamá keria llevarme al super ú.ú

Y necesito ver Spiderman Q.Q

Y piratas del caribe

SOY FAN DE PIRATAS DEL CARIBE Y BARBOSA ES GENIAL XDD hahaha pinche Barbosa ese wei rulea xD! (rulea es rules, y rules es como bueno lo maximo xD)

No me extiendo más y mejor les dejo esto xD!

Nos vemos ♥

Atte: willnimania... (:

"_Escucho ruidos en mi mente,_

_Son como voces que hablan por mi,_

_Todas las cosas que no digo,_

_Las escucho...Me siento esquizofrenica,_

_No siento nada...Absolutamente nada"_


	47. Golpes Bajos

**Inusual**

Notas previas:

No vuelvo a ir a una fiesta de jotos e.é!

_Aclaraciones:_

_Recuerdos._

_-diálogos-_

**Cáp.47 golpes bajos...**

"_Tu siempre terminas siendo mi sol,_

_El brillo calido que me hace estremecer"_

_-Tu solo tienes que disculparte-fue lo que le habían dicho. Para después salir, mientras ella negaba y seguía en esa esquina asustada y temblando. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, ella sentía que eran solamente horas-_

_Nadie la habia ido a buscar, era un secuestro por parte de todos. Nadie hacia nada por ayudarla, Yano habia entrado esa vez...Y ella levanto sus ojos cristalinos para levantarse y acercarse a el._

_-Primo, tu me tienes que ayudar...Tengo mucho miedo...Ayúdame a salir de aquí-dijo con desesperación mientras intentaba abrazarlo. El tomo sus muñecas y comenzó a alejarla de el-_

_-Lo siento Kagome, pero...Hiciste algo malo...-fue lo que le habia dicho, ella entonces negó asustada mientras trataba de respirar-_

_-Ya no puedo respirar...Me estoy volviendo loca...-dijo levemente mientras el sonría y acomodaba su camiseta y la miraba con mucha rudeza, ella entonces se sintió muy pequeña-Esto cada vez se hace muy corto, y logro escuchar algo...-dijo con un llanto que iba a comenzar a salir-_

_-Así es Kagome...Poco a poco esto va a ir pasando...-intentaba consolarla, pero el no habia venido a esto. Solamente venía a hacer que Kagome se humillara un poco-Me dijo la abuela que ayer tu sentiste que hubo un temblor...Eso no fue verdad, no hay ruidos ni nada-Un leve golpe proveniente de afuera hizo que Kagome entonces abriera enormemente sus ojos-_

_-Escuchaste eso? Llevo escuchándolo todo el tiempo...-dijo nerviosa mientras el negaba y entonces Kagome lo miraba con decepción. Estaba enloqueciendo, todo la enloquecía-_

Seguía asustada, mientras se escondía más en su closet. Cerro sus ojos, y negó...Ella estaba bien, le tomaría un par de días recuperarse mientras notaba como entraba Sango y le dejaba un poco de comida.

-Kagome...Necesitas expulsar todo lo que sientes...-dijo Sango mientras Kagome negaba y miraba a todos lados nerviosa. Se levanto para comenzar a cerrar sus ventanas y mirar como hacia mucho calor-

-No puedo...Es difícil...Además tengo miedo Sango...-dijo mientras hipeaba y veía a las ventanas de nuevo-Todo se repite...A Ali le va a pasar lo mismo...-dijo nerviosa mientras Sango iba a abrazarla y entonces Kagome solo la alejaba-

-Avisare que no iras a clases...-dijo mientras Kagome negaba y entonces salía suspirando-

-Estoy bien...Puedo ir a la escuela...A clases, estoy bien-dijo mientras comenzaba a salir y sus amigas se sorprendían, ella siguió caminando mientras sus amigas la seguían hablando de alguna cosa. Ella no tenía miedo, no le iba a pasar lo mismo que hace tres años. Yano no tenía el poder de hacerla temblar, bajo por el elevador mientras veía a todos mirarla. No había podido dormir por miedo a que Yano llegara y se la llevara, todo se juntaba poco a poco sentía que iba a morirse por dentro-

Fueron a clases, Kagome noto a Michael mirarla y entonces tubo miedo...El era igual a Yano lo sentía, Inuyasha se habia sentado a su lado y la habia intentado animar, pero entonces las clases se habían cancelado, se apuro a regresar sola a su habitación donde nadie la lograría mirar un poco pero eso no iba a ser el plan de su primo, o claro que no mientras ella iba caminando de manera despistada Yano la tomaba apurado de la mano y comenzaba a llevársela.

-No, no me lleves...-dijo asustada mientras comenzaba a llorar y forcejeaba. La diferencia es que era adolescente y todavía estaba muy fresco lo que habia vivido hace tres años-

-Solo vamos a jugar-dijo Yano sonriendo, mientras luego alguien tomaba a Yano de las solapas y lo alejaba con brusquedad de Kagome-

Ella simplemente miro eso, su corazón se habia acelerado necesitaba un golpe de la realidad para regresar a como estaba antes...Noto como estaba Inuyasha tomándolo entre sus brazos dispuesto a golpearlo.

-NO PUEDES ALEJARLA POR SIEMPRE-Fue su grito para darle un puñetazo a Inuyasha, y tirarlo con sus fuerzas. Inuyasha se levanto rápido y se aventó a el, posiblemente esa técnica la aprendió a Kagome...Lo puso enfrente de el, y le pego en sus partes nobles cuando empezó a bajar le dio un puñetazo en la nariz y después tomo a Kagome para irse.-

Yano miro molesto como era llevada por Inuyasha...Esa perra de su prima iba a sufrir más, el se encargaría de eso...Si no hubiera tenido ese estupido yeso rosado seguramente hubiera sido más fácil, escucho unos leves aplausos mientras se acercaba a el, tenía sangre en su nariz y le dolían sus extremidades.

-Te pego duro...-dijo Bankotsu mientras se sentaba y le daba un pañuelo-lo necesitas...Y por cierto...-detuvo sus pasos para mirar a Yano con frialdad, era como ver a Naraku tal vez. Pero el sabía más cosas de Yano, el iba a manipularlo-llevarte a Kagome no va a ser tan fácil-el soltó un leve bufido molesto y entonces se levanto con su única mano disponible-

-Tu no lo vas a impedir...Un guardaespaldas tan mediocre como tu jamás podrá impedirlo...Seguramente detuvieron a Naraku con suerte-dijo mientras escupía sangre y entonces miraba a Bankotsu con esa pose de realeza-pero nada me va a pasar a mí, soy demasiado para ti-Bankotsu entonces sonrió-

-Si, eres demasiado para mí...Pero...a diferencia de ti...yo estoy del lado de los buenos...Luchar contra su mente frágil me corresponde a mí...Manipular la tuya será más fácil...-dijo divertido mientras sonreía con maldad. Yano sintió por primera vez escalofríos ante esa mirada-e intentarle hacer a una pequeña niña-Yano sonrió más y soltó una leve carcajada de molestia-

-Kagome?-pregunto con su tono burlesco-

-No Yano...Sabes que hablo de Ali-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar y entonces Yano lo detuvo hablando por su cuenta, lo único que le dijo fue:-tu ineptitud te hace débil al igual que tu debilidad por proteger...Yo simplemente puedo hacer las cosas mi mente esta preparado para todo-dijo para comenzar a irse, Bankotsu sonrió ahora el creía que iba a hacer algo en su contra. Pobre idiota, el no iba a hacer nada iba a dejar que Yano se pusiera paranoico y comenzara a decir cosas sin sentido, primero serían leves acosos hacia el...Seguirlo, hacerle creer lo que esta pensando, notas anónimas...Lo que sea para que se sintiera acosado por todos. Y el solo observaría como su coraza de "fuerza" se iba debilitando-

Ella se habia ido con Inuyasha, al menos solo tenía un leve golpe en su rostro. Ella se acerco a el para ver como se comenzaba a poner morada la parte de su ceja.

-Se te va a quitar...-dijo Kagome más tranquila, mientras se rascaba los brazos un poco-necesitas carne-dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano para ambos ir a la cafetería, vio a la mujer estar preparando algún jugo-necesito un pedazo de carne cruda-señalo a un Inuyasha molesto. La mujer fue por ese trozo de carne y Kagome se lo coloco en la parte de la ceja-sabes...gracias por defenderme-dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras le aplastaba un poco y el se quejaba-

-Kagome...Que paso hace tres años?-le pregunto mientras ella se quedaba con neutralidad, nunca hablo con nadie de eso. No valía la pena contarlo, solo fue un pequeño castigo que por semanas no la dejo dormir-

-Era una noche...Y estábamos de vacaciones para ver a la abuela...Yo por accidente escuche algo...-Tenía que contarlo, si no lo sacaba posiblemente no iba a estar bien, pero le daba tanta pena que lo supieran. No sabía porque pero sabía confiar en el y no iba a necesitar un porque para hacerlo. Simplemente cerro sus ojos para recordar bien todo lo que habia pasado-me descubrieron porque estaba chocando contra algo...El ruido les atrajo...Mi abuela se puso violenta y por dos semanas me encerraron en un cuarto...No comida...Solo habia ruidos de los cuales nadie escuchaba...Tenía tanto miedo, tengo tanto miedo-Inuyasha la abrazó aun más mientras ella comenzaba a desahogarse en su pecho-y se que si me llevan eso va a volver a pasar pero no conmigo...Va a ser con Ali mi hermana menor...-dijo asustada mientras se separaba de el, y entonces el le acariciaba la espalda y la volvía a pegar en su pecho-

Solo era una pequeña niña asustada. Todavía no era el tiempo para que llegara el final de su relación, la forma en que ambos reaccionaban estaban muy bien...Solo eran pocos meses...

-Kagome...No tengas miedo-dijo mientras la abrazaba aun más. Sango y Ayame se estaban acercando pero el negó y entonces fueron a sentarse con sus novios-Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti...Porque te amo-dijo mientras se acercaba para besarla, y ella le correspondía-

-ESTA PROHIBIDO BESARSE EN LA ESCUELA!-Gritaba la prefecta mientras veía como Kagome asentía al igual que Inuyasha y luego comenzaba a irse-

El estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, después llegaron sus amigos y notaron como Kagome se limpiaba sus ojos, y cuando todos comenzaban a hablar ella se acerco levemente al oído de Inuyasha. El simplemente se acercó más para no causar misterio en los demás.

-...te amo-dijo mientras le tomaba la mano con seguridad y entonces llegaba Bankotsu con un rostro sonriente, y muy sonriente-

-Inuyasha...tienes un golpe!-dijo Bankotsu mientras veía la parte que Inuyasha tenía levemente de color morado. Inuyasha levanto su ceja y lo miro con favor-

-Enserio!? Si no me dices no me doy cuenta-dijo con sarcasmo mientras los chicos se reían de Inuyasha y de Bankotsu-Ya déjame, estupida-decía de manera jota (I'm not an Emo, I'm a faggot Q.Q)-

-Hay perra, grr!-Todos sabemos que los hombres tienen ese lado marica, pero era necesario expulsarlo?-

-Estupida-le decía Inuyasha mientras todos se reían-

-Aquí la única estupida es Miroku-dijo Bankotsu señalando a Miroku. El de ojos azules ofendido se levanto para continuar discutiendo como las perras masoquistas que eran-

-Me disculpas pero yo soy el rey de las vaginas, y al que no le gusta eso es a la zorra de Koga-Otro que involucraban, solo faltaba Sesshoumaru y su orgía lesbica iba a estar completa...Pero Sesshoumaru no estaba ahí, así que se jodierón porque iba a ser una orgía de cuatro...Todos dándose nalgadas, y haciendo el amor por las nalgas (ven e.e eso me provoco una fiesta gay u.u)-

-perra sucia-Le decía Koga a Miroku, mientras los chicos decían de la nada comenzó la guerra de estupidas-

-Y la estupida es?-decía Inuyasha con sarcasmo, los cuatro estaban hablando al mismo tiempo. Las chicas comenzaban a exasperarse-

-Ahorita vengo-dijo Kagome que se levantaba contenta para ir a la cafetería. Ya no tenía miedo de Yano o al menos eso creía, así que se paro para ir a la cafetería y pedir lo que todos aman...Gaseosa de naranja (a quien le gusta la gaseosa de naranja? A kel le gusta la gaseosa de naranja...Así es a mi, a mi, a mi XD jajajajaja kel es genial Q.Q)-

Regreso con su gaseosa de naranja y su popote en la otra mano, los demás miraron su gaseosa de naranja...Ella miro su gaseosa de naranja, y después Rin que estaba intentando sacar algo de la mochila de Sango...Hizo algo un movimiento con la mano y algo blanco salio volando de ahí...Todos miraron como eso volaba por los aires y después caía al suelo.

Nadie dijo nada. Solo observaron eso blanco que cayo al suelo. Sango tambien estaba viendo eso, estaban creyendo lo que era pero no se atrevían a decir nada. Esos fueron los más vergonzosos minutos de Sango, ya todos miraron eso y murmuraban un "alitas, alitas" pero ellos no...Ellos estaban callados observando esa cosa blanca.

-Y era de alitas?-pregunto Kagome a Sango mientras la castaña asentía con nerviosismo-Con razón porque voló mucho! Hahahahahaha-todos se empezaron a reír ante eso...Y Sango corrió avergonzada por su kotex, mientras luego lo escondía-

La risa no paro por breves segundos, era tan divertido ver como Rin habia intentado sacar un poco de dinero y termino haciendo volar un kotex. Les tomo recuperarse muchos minutos por reírse, pero cuando todos se callaban alguno volvía a reír y aumentaba la risa por los demás, era irónico...Un buen día un buen momento. Se recuperaron cuando al final Kagome tomo su gaseosa pero Inuyasha comenzó a reír y provoco que el refresco le saliera por la boca y por la nariz a Kagome...Eso fue doloroso y asqueroso para Kagome así que tuvieron otro motivo para reírse.

El timbre sonó, ya era momento de regresar a clases así que los muchachos se separaron...Ayame acompaño a su salón a Koga en donde todas le decían "Koga".

-Hoy hay examen sorpresa-dijo el profesor que comenzaba a hacer que todos tomaran asiento-Con tranquilidad contéstenlo...Tienen quince minutos-dijo mientras todos se sentaban. Kagome se panikeo... (Panikeo: cuando entras en panico e.e)-

Kagome saco su lapicero, el cual no era de la buena suerte y observo el examen de dos hojas. Era de relacionar, y de llenar enunciados...Y era de matemáticas, así que ya estaba jodida...Sango estaba contestándolo con normalidad...Inuyasha lo leyó y sintió que iba a reírse del examen, Kagome lo leyó de nuevo...Se sabía eso de los paralelos y el ángulo...Y eso de "tiene tres lados" que era un triangulo...

Y después noto como el profe se acercaba a ayudarle a Inuyasha...Y hasta le explicaba, es más les estaba explicando a todos los de pelo largo...

-Sango-la llamo mientras veía como Sango le pasaba las respuestas-el profe es joto-le dijo con un pequeño grado de exaltación. La castaña miro al profesor, ponía sus manos sobre sus caderas y continuaba explicándole a Sango-Y creo que quiere con los de pelo largo-volvía a decir mientras Sango murmuraba un "Ohh" y luego veía como a una muchacha por pedir el borrador la regañaba-

-Ahh! Que injusto la regaño porque tiene el pelo corto y es mujer-dijo Sango levemente exaltada mientras luego Kagome asentía...Continuaron haciendo su examen hasta cuando el profe dijo "se acabo el tiempo" y todos se levantan a entregarlo pero a los hombres les dijo "Descuiden cachorritos, ustedes tienen tiempo extra" las mujeres se miraron confusas y Kagome azoto en risa-

-Se imaginan a los profes con un látigo, y que si no haces la tarea te digan "Enséñame las nalgas, tu castigo por no cumplir la tarea"-Kagome imito las voces y hasta dramatizo su mano fingiendo que daba latigazos sus amigas rieron y los que habían escuchado eso-O de que si no estudiaste que te metan un fierro por el ano-risas, risas y más risas-

-Al profe de mate dándole latigazos a Inuyasha porque se corto el cabello!-dijo Sango mientras de nuevo se reían. Después Rin movía la parte de su pecho en extraños movimientos era como si estuviera bailando-

-Suda el jamón...Suda el jamón-cantaba mientras Ayame se reía junto con ella-Profe Kagome no quiere sudar el jamón!-decía Rin exaltada el profesor se acerco a ellas para regañarlas-

-Me puede explicar que eso de suda el jamón!? Alguna grosería adolescente!?-pregunto histérico. Rin entonces se comenzó a reír y las otras tres amigas tambien incluyendo a los que estaban detrás del profe porque fingían que le metían lápices por el trasero (hahaha Q.Q odio a mi profe de mate es tan joto xD)-

-Es una canción...Se llama suda el jamón-dijo Rin mientras el profe la miraba molesto-

-Muy bien, ahora pase al frente y cante la canción y haga ese movimiento señorita-Rin se comenzó a carcajear mientras se paraba al frente a cantar-Como si compañera anda de graciosita...Va a pasar a cantar...-dijo el profesor de manera amaricada mientras Rin se preparaba para cantar...Kagome hizo sonidos de fondo al igual que los demás. Rin se comenzaba a preparar pero cada vez que iba a comenzar le atacaba la risa de esa risa que nunca se iba...La risa de Rin era como el cáncer llegaba en un momento inesperado y se iba cuando todo estaba completamente jodido-

-Ah...Ah-decía Kagome mientras Rin se reía y entonces Rin comenzaba a mover la parte de la cintura para arriba de manera circulares-

-Los que prometieron cuerpos mejores, de liposucciones y tambien otros peores de tantos jamones con bisturís, cicatriz, moretones y dolores yo no me quiero emplasticar no quiero el culo de otra quiero el mío tal cual...Aquí estamos las mujeres pa moverlo todo pon el ritmo abdominal...Mira como sube que adrenalina-cantaba Rin toda emocionada haciendo reír a todos menos al profesor-Ahí esta la perra-señalando al profesor-la más sucia del planeta tierra...Y se va porque odia que le digan mentirosa-el profesor todo enojado detuvo el espectáculo que estaba dando esa pequeña jovencita-

-Suficiente!-dijo el profesor mientras Rin lo miraba de manera dramática-

-Al profesor no le gusta como canto!!-dijo Rin mientras regresaba a su asiento. Algo tenía Rin que hacia reír a los demás, era como ver Bob Esponja y el papel de Patricio como los padres de una concha de mar-

-Si sigue así la voy a reportar-y el profesor seguía poniendo su mano sobre su cintura-

-Ya pues, ya-decía Rin mientras se reía con sus amigas-

-A sudar el jamón, perras-decía Rin mientras ellas se reían.-

Guardaron silencio cuando el profesor empezó a dar sus aburridas explicaciones de los triángulos, teorías, teoremas y mediatrices...El profesor después puso unos ejercicios.

-Kagome pase a hacerle la mediatriz a los triángulos-dijo el profesor. Kagome paso y dibujo las mediatrices era lo único que podía hacer ya que escucho algo de que parte a la mitad de un ángulo...-

-Inuyasha!-le llamaba Sango el ojidorado se giro a ver a Sango-keep your hands off my girl!-Ayame se rió mientras ella misma partía en risa después llegaba Kagome y tomaba asiento para continuar esa pequeña diversión perdida-

Adoraba a los jotos, adoraba la clase homosexual del profe...Amaba imaginárselo con un látigo y vestido de manera sátira, diciendo "Vengache pa acá mijito" eso era tan genial (That was so fuckin' awesome Q.Q)-

Cuando las clases terminaron el profesor le pidió unos minutos a Rin, y Rin fue a hablarle y decirle que en su casa nunca la dejaron escuchar música y que sus padres tendían a ser un poco agresivos...El profesor conmovido olvido lo que le iba a decir para después ver a Rin regresar como Homero Simpson. La siguiente clase fue divertida podían hacer todo lo que quisieran y la profesora solo les decía "ya amores, pórtense bien" (hahaha mi maestra de literatura Q.Q). En la clase no paso algo así de que "Wow" de hecho lo más gracioso fue que recordaron el video de viaje al fondo del mar y el tipo decía "puro pinche puto" y luego se iba y el otro joto decía "Hay, como me gusta" y nada más fue eso...Después toco historia.

El profe era gordito, de cabello chino y barba extraña...

-Y bien, Inuyasha cree en lo del hombre viajo a la Luna?-pregunto el profesor mientras Inuyasha se quedaba sin saber que decir (eso lo dijo el profesor, y ahora tengo en verdad dudas sobre si el hombre viajo a la luna...Porque ke irónico ke solo los estadounidenses han logrado viajar e.e y llegar a la luna O,o asi ke wachense eso no kiero crear confusiones en sus ideales y eso o,o pero las clases cn ese profe están bnn curas xD bueno ia me callo n0n)-

-yo...yo...-decía todo nervioso. El no sabía que decir, solamente a el lo presionaban con esa clase de preguntas-

-Que!? Tu, tu...Tu tienes diarrea mental!?-decía el profesor exaltado. Inuyasha tubo miedo pensó que le iba a aventar el plumón en la cara-(Dime los tres periodos de Grecia Briseño? Briseño: no pues, no se... profe: ¬¬' ke tienes diarrea mental o ke? Hahahaha en verdad me cague de risa cuando dijo eso el profe xD)-

-Profe se pasa-dijo Inuyasha mientras el profe veía el proyector en donde salía que le habia llegado un mensaje nuevo de Sam's Club-

El profesor continuo con su divertida clase. Hablaba sobre la guerra de Troya, y todo ese alboroto que se creo por esos tiempos.

-Y ya saben como son las viejas que se pelean por cualquier mamada...Así que pusieron como arbitro a Paris...Y las tres todas sensuales le propusieron tres cosas...Una poder político, el tonto lo rechazo...Y Atea le propuso el amor de la mujer más hermosa y el imbecil acepto eso...Dudas, dudas!?-preguntaba el profesor mientras ninguno negaba-Bien hagan la actividad diez de su libro...Y como no tienen dudas no me pregunten-dijo mientras los alumnos sacaban sus libros para comenzar a explicar sus grandes aventuras. Es como la historia de los niños héroes (los vatos ke diske murierón x mexico x.x) que uno se tropezó y se enrollo con la bandera y se callo y solo por eso ya decían murió por México. Era así, las clases del profe eran totalmente divertidas. (hahaha amo sus clases xD)

Hicieron la actividad y al final el profe dijo groserías para explicar el tema y tenía a todos sus alumnos embobados...

**---**

-El niño con diarrea mental!-le decía Sango mientras Inuyasha le sacaba la lengua y entonces se comenzaban a reír. Kagome habia ido por un par de cosas a su habitación y cuando menos se lo espero ahí estaba Michael lo miro y le sonrió...Esa vez no tenía miedo, tal vez lo que le dijeron hace años de "saca todo lo que sientas" era en verdad bueno...Eso hacia que tu poco a poco dejaras de sentir miedo, además Michael y Yano no se acercarían a Ali porque eran muy estrictos en la protección de menores y la firma del tutor debía de aprobar primero eso en ese caso era ella...

-A ti te estaba buscando-decía Michael que detenía el paso de Kagome-Si evitaras que tus amigos se interpusieran entre tu destino y tu...Todo sería sumamente diferente, tu serías nuestra pequeña prima...-Kagome entonces levanto su ceja y lo miro sonriente-

-Si no me aceptaron en más de diez años...No espero que me acepten de un día para otro y si tienes otras cosas que decirme...Métetelas por tu pequeño ano-dijo mientras giraba para comenzar a irse. Michael que se quedo con la boca que paso con el miedo y las lágrimas?-

"_Asústala, recuérdale lo de hace tres años"_

Entonces comenzó a reírse.

-Y si te pasa de nuevo lo de tres años atrás?-pregunto mientras Kagome se detenía. Bingo, habia atinado en eso-Crees poder sobrevivir?-pregunto con arrogancia, Kagome se giro y entonces se acerco a el...-

Se acerco con cuidado, debía tomar en cuenta que era como T.N.T...Era dinamita, y ella no iniciaba la batallas, era poderosa sola y le gustaba ser observada cuando explotaba...Si así era la dinamita (acdc-tnt esa rola es lo mejor :D).

Estaba cerca lo suficiente, fingió una mirada triste y perdida..

-Tienes razón...-murmuro con un visible llanto no existente agacho su mirada...Desde ese ángulo podía ver tenía una oportunidad pegarle en sus partes nobles o darle una grande bofetada y en ese momento ambas eran unas buenas opciones-Recordar lo que me paso hace tres años es terrible-dijo mientras apretaba su puño, fingió que temblaba-pero...-detuvo su actuación de miedo para levantar su rostro y mirar con tranquilidad a Michael-pero...Cuando lo cuentas y lo sacas de tu corazón es cuando eso no te afecta...Tres años atrás fue una mala experiencia...Las experiencias son errores...-dijo mientras Michael se quedaba más serio que nada, el sintió el calor acoplarse entre su cuerpo...Su respiración se alentó, su cuerpo tembló pero no tanto. Kagome estaba sonriendo de una manera tan frívola-

-Que...Quieres decir?-pregunto mientras Kagome lo abrazaba y entonces procuraba poner sus labios cerca del oído izquierdo...Cariño de primos totalmente fingido. Pero aquí era apto para sobrevivir, si al final de todo esto iba a haber masacre pero esperaba no ser ella. Procuro aclarar su mente y realizar una buena maniobra de miedo-

-No tengo miedo de utilizar a Bankotsu para destruirte...-dijo en susurro mientras Michael se quedaba completamente sorprendido-...Podría decirle que fuera discreto...Nadie sospecharía de mi...Pueden ser unos simples ladrones...-siguió diciéndole, incrementando el pánico. Después de todo si tenía pinta de ser una Higurashi-

-No te atreverías-dijo asustado mientras Kagome sonreía-

-Claro que si...-dijo mientras levantaba su pierna y le pegaba en sus partes nobles, y para terminar lo agarraba de los cabellos para estamparlo en los casilleros al final, le pego en su pecho y lo aruño en el rostro-Claro esto es solo un poco de lo que te hará Bankotsu...Y si tengo suerte...Llamare a los servicios sucios que mi padre me dejo y te demandaría por acoso-el iba a reírse pero ella lo detuvo-y al final..-puso su pierna sobre donde el tenía sus partes nobles y retorció su pierna-como no podrás tener hijos...Estarás castrado-La mejor parte era que le escupió en el suelo...Y eso que lo golpeo cuando no estaba enojada, se fue sonriendo y el tipo se quedo revolcándose de dolor-

Se fue sonriente, esto era lo mejor de su vida...Ella sola tenía el poder...Fue a la mesa y vio que no estaban sus amigos, así que los busco por las partes posibles donde podían estar, pero habia tantos lugares...

-KAGOME!-Grito su pequeño hermano cuando se estampaba con ella por haber aparecido tan de repente con la patineta, los dos terminaron en el suelo pero el rodó...Y termino mareado-

-Johann...Estas bien?-El muchacho no respondía-Johann...-volvió a decir-Unos tipos se roban tu patineta-Kagome miraba como la patineta estaba meciéndose-Johann...-Más desesperada, lo jalo para ponerlo encima de la patineta y comenzar a llevarlo a la enfermería. Por eso no era saludable usar patinetas...Nadie vio raro que ella hiciera eso, de hecho ya era normal todas las rarezas que ella hacia así que le abrieron paso para llevar a enfermería a su hermano-

La enfermera le ayudo a cargar a su hermano, y lo dejo descansar...Después ella se fue a buscar a sus amigos, todos se habían dado a la fuga...Se fue por trece minutos y ya no estaban...Se dice que se encuentra algo en el único lugar donde no se busca, y en esos momentos no se le ocurría ningún lugar, así que no le quedo de otra que ir a hacer su tarea...Ahí vio a todos sonriendo y comiendo trituras...

-Así que aquí estaban-murmuro cuando noto como Bankotsu bebía cerveza para ver el juego-

-Hay que ver porno...-dijo Kagome mientras los hombres negaban y seguían viendo el partido-

-Que aburridos...-dijo Sango mientras veía a Miroku hacer "shhh, miro el juego"-

-Bien entonces nos desnudaremos-dijo Kagome, Inuyasha se giro solo para verla desnudarse-Bromeaba, sigue viendo tu cochino juego-dijo mientras el murmuraba un "bla, bla" y continuaba viendo el juego-

Hicieron su tarea, después de dos horas y para que al partido al que le iban perdieron...Solo por se fueron desanimados a hacer su tarea, si hubieran ganado hubieran invitado a todos sus amigos a su cuarto a hacer una fiesta salvaje, pero perdieron se despidieron de sus amigas para irse a hacer su tarea.

-Inuyasha revísame la tarea de matemáticas-dijo Kagome mientras le daba su cuaderno y se despedía de el. El tomo su cuaderno y fue con sus amigas-

-Miroku me haces la tarea!?-pregunto Koga a su amigo-

-Soy tu amiga no tu criada-respondió Miroku. Ayame se despidió con manita de dinosaurio de sus amigos mientras Bankotsu se los llevaba todavía escuchaban un "No mames perdimos"-

-Ni siquiera jugaron-dijo Rin en susurró mientras las chicas asentían. Ocho y media y no tenían nada que hacer-

-Hoy golpee a Michael-dijo Kagome entusiasmada-Le revolví sus huevos, y me sentí tan villana-dijo emocionada. Sus amigas se entusiasmaron queriendo saber más-

**---**

-Así que Darwin...-Solo escucho un Darwin para después sentir que sus parpados se comenzaban a cerrar y después los abría...Tenía tanto sueño, se recostó sobre su mesabanco mientras dejaba que el sueño la inundara pero eso no paso, así que se levanto y dejo ver como el profesor seguía hablando de Darwin. Tenía ganas de gritarle "pues vaya a tener sexo con Darwin" pero Darwin ya estaba muerto, así que se callo y siguió sintiendo que sus ojos se cerraban-

Al fin cuando el profesor se callo, ella tambien dejo que su cabeza se cayera y como en quince minutos después.

-Higurashi, Higurashi-Sango estaba mirando a Kagome...Sango como buena amiga, movió a Kagome...Kagome despertó y un pequeño hilillo de baba se logro ver, unas murmuraron un "que asco" y ella apenas sintió la saliva sobre su labio se lo limpio y miro al profesor-Me podría decir que estaba diciendo?-pregunto el profesor mientras ella miraba el pintarrón no habia nada escrito así que miro al profesor-

-Sobre Darwin y su evolución-dijo como si nada, el profesor la regaño por haber dormido y no haber puesto atención y la mando por un reporte...Y otro extra por si otro evento relevante ocurría en clase-

Fue por su reporte, la prefecta se lo dio con gusto...Faltaban tres minutos para que acabara la clase, fue al baño...Hizo pipi, y al final se lavo la cara...Miro su reloj, ya habia terminado la clase así que regreso al salón como si nada, el profesor no estaba así que tiro el reporte y regreso a su asiento. La siguiente clase comenzó con todas las ganas del mundo, el profe andaba bien animado...

Y ella solo pensaba "son las ocho de la mañana, como demonios puede estar tan animado?" y el profesor hasta bromeo con ellos...Muy malos chistes por cierto, y lo que no habia notado es que Michael no estaba.

-Profesor me permite a Kagome?-pregunto una voz masculina afuera, Kagome reconoció esa voz. El profesor dijo "si, pero no te tardes" Kagome salio y cuando salio...Yano la agarro por los hombros y la pego a la pared, nadie podía observar eso-Que hiciste para que Michael se fuera?-pregunto furioso. No alzaba su voz pero Kagome quería que la alzara para que el profesor lo sorprendiera y fuera enviado a detención, y tal vez si hacia su versión iban a correrlo de la escuela por maltrato a otro alumno-

-Nada-dijo con insolencia-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa!?-dijo de manera brusca. Yano perdía la paciencia-

-dime!-dijo exaltado, Kagome sonrió mientras el perdía la poca paciencia que tenía-

-No!-dijo mientras Yano le volvía a pegar con la pared, y esta vez tomaba su cuello y comenzaba a apretarlo-suéltame...-dijo mientras agarraba el brazo de Yano y comenzaba a enterrar sus uñas en las de el...No reaccionaba rápido ante estas situaciones, cada vez el agarre era más fuerte, así que lo único que pensó fue patearlo...Así lo hizo, lo pateo y le dio en su rodilla, y después el reacciono y la agarro del cabello...Puso una de sus manos sobre el cabello y con la otra tomo una de sus manos y la pego por detrás de la espalda a Kagome-

-Me vas a decir o te rompo el brazo-Kagome estaba sintiendo como su brazo se estiraba, esta vez ya no podía hacer nada-

-Si me rompes el brazo...Entonces no te diré-Yano se desespero aun más, ahora entendía porque no habia entrado ella a la logia Higurashi...Ella podía destruirla si quisiera, podía revelarse...En cambio el, solo obedecía-Porque haces esto?-pregunto cuando el agarre de Yano se soltó, Yano entonces llevo sus manos a su cabeza totalmente desesperado. No tenía palabras para hablarle-

-La abuela-respondió mientras Kagome suspiraba. La abuela y sus deseos de matar al mundo y gobernarlo.-Solo dime que hiciste para que Michael se fuera?-pregunto Yano totalmente frío-

-Le dije que si me hacían algo, no iba a dudar de usar a mi guardaespaldas-dijo Kagome mientras entraba a su salón. Con eso definitivamente habia despertado, se sentó, se tranquilizo...Y hasta pensó en ponys...Pero esto ya estaba llegando demasiado lejos-

Si Yano era manejado por la abuela...La única forma de que dejara de serlo era haciendo que la abuela desapareciera...Pero...Porque la abuela quería matarla a ella? Porque hizo tanto alboroto por ella? Estuvo pensando muchas hipótesis de lo que tanto le molestaba a su abuela...Si la odiaba tanto era porque algo habia hecho, algo habia pasado...Y en estos momentos habia posiblemente tres personas que lo sabían...Yano, Yani y Bankotsu...

Si ella fuera su abuela, y quisiera matar a alguien...Debería tener un grande motivo, pero si tuviera un motivo no lo hubiera divulgado, se quedo intranquila...Todas esas mamadas de querer a la familia y eso, no era lo que su abuela le iba a dar...Lo que su abuela le iba a dar eran grandes torturas y una muerte temprana a los dieciocho...Porque esa edad era la clave, si terminaba la prepa...Lo más seguro era que regresara a Japón en donde ahí iba a ser más fácil matarla...

Que ironía la iban a matar y ella no estaba preocupada...El timbre sonó y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a la presumida de Yani...

-Yani, tu sabes porque la abuela me quiere matar?-Yani hizo cara de sorpresa...Era tan fingida como su cabello rubio-

-No, Kagome la abuela sería incapaz de hacerte daño...-Kagome levanto su ceja. Esa imbecil no sabía nada, así que se fue con Bankotsu-

Bankotsu estaba con la pequeña Ali agarrada de la mano, la cual estaba llorando...

-Que tiene?-pregunto Kagome al verla llorar-

-La inyectaron...-dijo Bankotsu. Kagome cargo a la pequeña niña mientras la llevaba al kiosco en donde le compraría todos los dulces que la pequeña niña quisiera-

La niña escogió muchos dulces, y ella estaba con la boca llena de saliva...Los dulces la ponían hiperactiva, pero la niña era tan feliz con sus dulces.

-Bankotsu tufo safabesfe porfo quefe lafa afabuefelafa quifeferefe mafatafarmefe?-pregunto esperando que su guardaespaldas le entendiera en el idioma de la F (tu sabes porque la abuela quiere matarme?/ yo soy un asco para eso de la f xD nunca aprendí a hablarlo e.e)-

-Nofo-dijo Bankotsu. Kagome dejo de preguntarle para después regresar a la niña a su escuela-

Ella fue a disfrutar de su perfecto recreo...

"_Kagome...Algún día las niñas crecen" La voz consternada de una madre que le hablaba a una pequeña de siete años._

"_Si, yo quiero ser muy hermosa como tu mamí" La voz inocente de una pequeña niña que no sabe lo que es tener el apellido Higurashi._

"_Tu no debes querer a la abuela" Su madre le habia dicho únicamente eso._

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

**Misterio, misterio y más misterio...**

Tngo tanta flojera...Mi sabado fue tan aburrido...Como a las ocho a casa de una amiga...Tomamos un poco, regrese a las once a casa y estaba levemente sobria...Osea estaba feliz...

Y bueno...Hoi domingo a dormir y tirar barra y ver si tngo algo de tarea O.o fuck ):

espero ke les guste el capitulo...

**DEJEN REVIEWS...**

Bae♥

Atte:

Willnira

"_Ve el atardecer,_

_Con tu pantalla a color,_

_y he tomado tanto y he recibido lo que debo..._

_Hombre hermoso a la izquierda de mi..._

_Y no tengo ningún arma,_

_Ni un cuchillo..._

_No intentes pelear porque no ganare_

_Esta batalla..."_


	48. Heredera

**Inusual**

_Eraiwerupwermo ayer oie r,wer:_

_Traducción: por favor que alguien cante nuestro amor a todo el mundo.. ;D!_

_Advertencia: Groserías O:_

**Cáp.48 Heredera...**

"_Lo admito, tengo un complejo crudo_

_Y odio la realidad..._

_Vamos a vivir en mi mundo negro de fantasías_

_Donde nada es verdad..."_

4:05 PM

-Y vamos a casarnos-El asintió-Y adoptaremos porque nunca quiero tener sexo-El volvió a asentir-Y entonces estaremos todos feos, peludos y tendremos celulitis-El formo una cara de asco pero de nuevo asintió-Y mi hija me dirá "Mamá dame chichi" y yo le diré "Mira hija, ve y pídele a tu padre el las tiene más grandes"-El dejo de asentir para comenzar a reírse al igual que ella-

Les costo breves segundos recuperarse de ese grande comentario...

-Te la mamaste-dijo Inuyasha riéndose todavía, mientras ella tambien se carcajeaba-Pero si nos casamos un día, es más ni sabemos si nos vamos a casar y tu ya andas diciendo cosas...-dijo Inuyasha mientras ella dejaba de sonreír para mirarlo-

-Y?-pregunto sin importancia, el rolo sus ojos-

-Para que emocionarnos con algo que posiblemente no va a suceder?-pregunto, ella hizo puchero. Odiaba que el dijera eso, ella quería casarse y no tener hijos-

-Eres un asco-cruzo sus brazos para recargarse en la silla y entonces Inuyasha la miro. Decir la verdad no era ser un asco-

-Soy realista-volvía a decir, ella levanto su ceja. No entendía esa realidad cruda de Inuyasha. Pero no decidió discutir, bueno se moría de ganas por esos pleitos callejeros que Inuyasha y ella tenían-Tu te regresaras a Japón, me abandonaras y te casaras con el hijo de algún idiota-dijo de manera celosa. Kagome confundida insistió escuchar más para hallar un argumento valido para discutírselo-

-Pero yo no quiero tener sexo!-dijo mientras el suspiraba. Era hora de decirle los grandes placeres del sexo a la pequeña Kagome-Yo quiero pasar mi luna de miel contigo jugando nintendo...-volvía a decir ella entusiasmada. Imaginarse eso era tan genial, ya se podía ver dentro de ochenta años jugando nintendo con Inuyasha y cuando sintieran ganas de hacerlo ella fingiría tener pánico y lo dejarían para otro día. Si, así iba a ser su vida intima-

-Yieh...jugando nintendo-dijo el más entusiasmado-

Una conversación sobre sexo se acercaba...

-Kagome-Inuyasha puso su rostro serio, y puso sus manos sobre la mesa. Este era el momento perfecto para hablar de sexo-Cuando las muchachas y los hombres tienen sexo...Son unos minutos muy largos y placenteros-Ella iba a interrumpir su platica de sexo-El hombre mete su pirrin en la-el hacia señales con sus manos para darle una idea a Kagome-

-En la boca?-El negó, y siguió haciendo movimientos con la mano. Donde se podría meter la cosita de hombre? Muy bien tenía la respuesta a eso, pero quería ver sufrir a Inuyasha-Pizcacha!-dijo al fin, el asintió mientras ella prestaba toda la atención del mundo a su platica constructiva-

-Después de eso, hay cierta fricción...-comenzaba a decir ella prestaba cada vez más atención-Es como hurgar el ano del peluche...-dijo mientras ella confundida lo miraba-Bueno el caso es de que-Junto sus manos como si fuera a dar un aplauso. (hahaha "Ke va a hacer el Zaid" Andrea junta sus manos como un aplauso eso significa sexo para mi xD)-

-Se aplaude cuando tienes sexo?-pregunto confundida. Ahora tenía más dudas, primero te ven desnuda, después tienes que incitar al pirrin del hombre...Después tenías que aplaudir...Y de donde te sujetas? Que se come antes de hacer eso? Se puede ver la tele? Cuanto dura? Si, tenía tantas preguntas sobre sexo-

-No!-dijo el histérico. Hablar de sexo con su novia no iba a ser tan genial como el habia creído. Ahora ella debía de tener muchas dudas-Bueno el caso es de que...Las personas se desnudas y...Bueno como las películas porno-dijo levemente sonrojado y desesperado. Kagome miro aquella película porno que habia visto hace dos noches...Todo se veía tan fingido, hacían tantas posiciones...-

-Apoco es tan sucio? Si ya se que hay-Finge que da un leve aplauso-Pero no esta bien tener sexo oral, eso es tan sacado de onda...Y si tenemos sexo no me veas mi pizcacha-dijo mientras cubría su cuerpo con sus manos. No era tan notorio que ellos tenían una plática de sexo-

-Que clase de enfermo crees que soy?-pregunto histérico mientras ella levantaba sus hombros. En las películas porno todo era tan falso, las mujeres se desnudaban y tenían sexo...Y lo mejor era ver sus caras tan falsas y fingidas cuando estaban "teniendo un orgasmo" y hasta se le vio el protector que usaba para que no intentaran violarlas...Pero habia otras películas porno, de esas que son con mujeres que tienen cara de lujuriosas...Como las fetichistas en las que se ve todo, porque en las porno no se ve nada...Y en las otras hasta se ve cuando el hombre se viene y es todo asqueroso (hahaha en la kasa de una amiga, estaba yo bn jetona y me despertaron y me dijeron 'wei vamos a ver porno!' y yo 'arre :D' hahaha fue tan genial xD).-Cuando se tiene sexo es algo especial, es más lo haces de manera tierna-le comenzaba a decir. Kagome asintió-Y como eres chica a ellas les duele más, y sangran-dijo mientras ella asentía. Eso si lo sabía que se les rompía algo y según su madre se le aguadeaban las nalgas pero no creía que era cierto-

A su mente vino la imagen de Kikyo caminando...De tanto sexo caminaba como pato...Nota mental, recordar el consejo de su madre.

-Pues me vale yo nunca tendré sexo, seré la Virgen Kagome y un cuerno si me quitan lo virgen-decía mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa. Tenía las uñas de la mano izquierda en color negro y de la otra mano las tenía rosas, eso era tener un poco sentido de la moda...En Paris se usa mucho el rosa, pero estaban en Estados Unidos donde todas las americanas si te dicen un piropo corren a tus brazos, y en la segunda cita se te entregan-

-Cuando hagamos eso, vas a pedirme que lo repitamos-dijo con arrogancia, Kagome rolo sus ojos levemente sonrojados. Hablar de sexo a esa edad era como hablar de Santa y sus malditos duendes a su servicio sexual-Y te diré, Quien es tu papi? Y tu dirás...Tu Inu-El era perfecto fingiendo voces de mujeres a mitad de un orgasmo, y luego puso su mano en su cabeza y la otra en su cintura y puso una cara extremadamente seductora. Eran como esas tipas que salían en el buscador de parejas que posaban todas ridículas pero para los de treinta y tantos eso era sensual. Se carcajeo mentalmente-

-Si claro...-dijo Kagome mientras se reía ante la forma en que Inuyasha seguía haciendo esa pose-

Muy bien...

-Inuyasha, tu como supiste que querías hacerlo?-pregunto mientras el entonces se sentía levemente apenado-

-Lo hice el día de mi cumpleaños, no te diré con quien y aunque te mueras por saberlo eso quedo entre ella y yo...-Kagome puso esa cara tierna, y entonces rolo sus ojos-Lo hice con Ana, contenta?-ella abrió la boca...Lo habia hecho con una de sus mejores amigas. Bueno en su cumpleaños se odiaban, así que estaba perdonado-Y lo he vuelto a hacer pero no es tan especial, y creo que la regué porque hubiera sido más especial si lo hubiéramos hecho...Juntos-Momento cursi, el momento cursi se aproximaba. Ella no podía hacer nada, solo podía escuchar perpleja. Odiaba los momentos cursis, nunca sabía como terminarlos, ella no era cursi-

-Pero al menos tu, y yo lo haremos algún día-dijo mientras el asentía...Tenía el presentimiento que ella evitaba esas platicas cursis. Sonrió, y entonces puso su mano en su corazón-

-Tu estas en todo mi corazón-Ella seguía tiesa como tablón, momento cursi de nuevo-

-Y tú en el mío-Sonrió aun más, necesitaba sacar todos los instintos cursis de Kagome...Y tenía una leve idea para hacerlo-

-Tu eres mi sol, eres mi todo...Te amo Kagome, eres la persona más especial para mi-le estaba acariciando la mejilla-

-No se vale! Dices las cosas por decirlas, sabes que me pongo nerviosa cuando la gente es cursi...Odio lo cursi, pero acepto que digas cosas cursis porque dentro de mi me gustan las cosas cursis, así que no esperes que sea cursi-dijo exaltada mientras respiraba más calmada-

No habia entendido nada, solo cursi...Rolo sus ojos, amaba cuando Kagome se exaltaba y hablaba, hablaba, y hablaba.

**---**

-GOLPE!-grito Koga dándole un golpe en el pecho a Miroku, si su nuevo juego haber quien se golpeaba más tiempo. Inuyasha golpeo a Koga. Era un círculo vicioso el golpeador se convertía en el buscador, y luego el buscador en el golpeador y un circulo vicioso que nunca tenía fin-

-GOLPEADOS!-Grito Miroku golpeando a Inuyasha y a Koga. Los dos se retorcieron con dolor-

El vecino estaba escuchando Miranda.

-En lo que hacemos y delante de quien, es solo cuestión de ver y hablando como si nada que nos escapemos te propondré!-cantaba Miroku mientras bailaba de manera gay al igual que Koga. Tremenda fiesta de tres-

-Sabes que significa fiesta?-dijo Koga los otros negaron-Fetichismo Incesta Entusiasta con Sexo Tarotismo y Amor-No tenía sentido pero lo único que se entendía era el sexo y fetichismo a todo lo que da-

-Debemos madurar pronto pasaremos a segundo de preparatoria y...-Koga golpeo a Inuyasha e Inuyasha se retorció de dolor-

-Madurar mis huevos peludos!-dijo extremadamente emocionado...Miroku se empezó a reír, pero cuando Koga estiro su puño a su pecho dejo de hacerlo para doblarse de dolor. Koga se estaba pasando-

Salieron para ir a sus clases, y vieron como estaban las chicas entusiasmadas entrando a su salón. Las chicas tenían el rumor de una nueva fiesta, Kagome fue invitada por Dan y ella acepto su invitación, Inuyasha celoso invito a una muchacha y Kagome acepto tambien eso, sabía que luego la dejaría.

-Saben, creo que somos unas zorras-dijo Ayame ya cuando estaban en el salón pero luego vieron a una tipa encima de un tipo besándolo y casi haciéndolo-Muy bien, mitad zorras-decía sonriendo. Las chicas aceptaron eso-

-Tu crees!?-pregunto con sarcasmo Rin, mientras las chicas se carcajeaban entre ellas. Chiste local por el momento. La maestra decía algo del átomo, y de la reproducción atómica, y casi se mete a hablar de la banda de opera de los años sesenta-

Maestros enfermos.

-Oigan, huele mal el salón-le susurró a Sango, mientras Sango olfateaba con cuidado. Sango formo una mueca, estando totalmente de acuerdo con Kagome-

-Creo que soy yo-dijo Sango mientras se agachaba y con total discreción se ponía su nariz en su axila, posiblemente era ella y todos se burlaban de ella por eso-Espera, no se-Kagome habia seguido la forma discreta de olerse. Kagome no apestaba-

-Soy yo-murmuro Rin, Ayame no quiso hacerlo dijo que era demasiado asqueroso aparte de que la maestra estaba hablando de algo importante y ellas estaban oliéndose.-(hahaha por esa mamada me sacaron de clase u.u)-

Sango sentía que olía a desodorante y a otra cosa, posiblemente la camisa usada.

-Sango y Kagome, sálganse-dijo la maestra acercándose a la puerta para abrirla, la castaña y la pelinegra se miraron confundidas-

-Pero, no estábamos hablando-dijo Sango mientras Ayame y Rin se reían y entonces la maestra seguía esperando en su puerta. Kagome rolo sus ojos y saco sus ojos-

-Rin y Ayame ustedes tambien-dijo la maestra. Las otras dos en menos de cinco minutos se pusieron a alegar-

-No maestra, porque nos vamos a salir!? Además no éramos las únicas que estábamos platicando, aceptaría que me sacara por decirle groserías, alzarle la voz o levantarme de mi asiento pero no acepto que me saque por un motivo que no es justo-le reclamaba Rin. La maestra siguió mirando la puerta-

-Ya déjala Rin, no acepta que tenemos la razón...-dijo Kagome mientras de nuevo entraba y miraba a la maestra directamente a los ojos-Sabe, espero que sepa que me ha sacado solo por andarme oliendo...Y eso no es algo malo, malo es lo que dijo que mi compañera que usted ni siquiera habia comenzado la clase y ya se encontraba sacándonos, que clase de-No tenía algún significado, se le habia olvidado. Y no quería decirle "que clase de enferma es, maestra?" eso no era cool-maestra o docente es?-pregunto muy molesta-

-Es mi última vez, sálganse...Con falta, adiós, adiós-cerro la puerta y las dejo con la palabra en la boca. Las chicas molestas comenzaron a desahogarse (hahaha u.u yo dije machin mamadas de la maestra de biología e.é)-

-Pinche vieja cara de pito...-dijo Kagome muy molesta. Habia unas que estaban haciendo más relajo, por ejemplo estaban riéndose y no les habían dicho nada, y a ellas las sacan por andarse oliendo las axilas eso era lo más tonto del día-

-No le dieron placer por la noche-dijo Sango mientras iban a la cafetería. Rin pidió un refresco mientras Sango miraba a todos lados, ahí los dejaban fumar ya que era el área libre...Saco sus cigarros de su falda y comenzó a fumar, aparte las prefectas andaban cuidando otros lados y no estaban tan interesados en recorrer la escuela cuando todos los alumnos toman clases-

-Vieja mamona, existe algo que se llama karma-volvió a decir Kagome enojada. Era la primera vez que la sacaban de Química, además estaba diciendo algo de una historieta ni quien le hiciera caso a esa maestra amargada cara de-

-Ni que lo digas-dijo Rin. Ayame comenzó a reírse, si lo veían del modo humorístico que te saquen por andarte oliendo las axilas es algo nuevo y gracioso-

-Y a mi porque me sacaron?-pregunto Ayame después de que dejo de reírse. Las demás comenzaron a carcajearse, sacar a Ayame fue injusto, tan siquiera ellas tenían un motivo pero a Ayame la sacaron por ser demasiado bonita o que?-

Insultaron a la maestra, groserías con A hasta con Z. Sobre todo con V, y aunque no se les oía muy bonito sin duda era algo que las hacia descargarse y la frase matadora fue "Vieja cara de sífilis, va a arder en el infierno con un tubo en su ano por culera y amargada" sip, así de groserías eran las niñas de hoy en día (Oh! Yo digo 'culerisima madre ù.ú' cuando ando enojada :D).

Una vez una persona le habia dicho especialmente a ella, uno de sus mil psicólogos le habia dicho a Kagome que estar siempre enojado traía consecuencias, y la puso a doblar una bola de papel...Kagome dudosa la doblo, y por cierto estaba enojada, de cierta manera el hacer bolita la hoja de papel le ayudo a comprimir el coraje en esa hoja de papel arrugada, después la psicóloga le pidió que la desdoblara...Le costo desarrugarla, y no pudo borrar esas líneas que ya se habían marcado, y la psicóloga solo puso su mano sobre su hombro para decirle "Mira Kagome, la primera impresión es como esa hoja de papel...Difícil de borrar de las personas" y desde ese momento al menos trataba de ser conciente de su primera impresión.

Debía de ser sincera eso de los psicólogos solo le metían pedos en la cabeza y la terminaban dando por loca. No podía hablarles del suicidio, de las drogas, del sexo o de su baja autoestima porque luego corrían de chismosos a decírselos a tus papás, así que siempre que iba con ellos les decía mentiras.

Y cuando iba con uno se creía loca, era la vergüenza ir al psicólogo...Le daba miedo, vergüenza y coraje. Mucho coraje.

Hablaron de lo usual. Los exámenes que se aproximaban en dos semanas. Y del club de estudio que la tutora habia hecho, de cinco a siete...Daba flojera pero que podían hacer a esa hora? Nada...Solo comer y dormir.

Como buenas niñas regresaron a la siguiente clase que era como tutoría pero más aburrida...

-Muy bien, dibujen las cosas que han perdido-dijo la maestra. Kagome no sabía que escribir, así que dibujo su primer lápiz, sus dientes y cuando menos se lo imagino ya se encontraba dibujando a sus padres...No iba a llorar, aunque sus lágrimas se iban a caer, Inuyasha miro a Kagome...Estaba temblándole la mano y la maestra parecía orgullosa de hacer recordar a todos recuerdos amargos.-

Kagome entonces negó y sonrió.

-Estas bien?-le pregunto Ayame mientras Kagome negaba, en ese tiempo habia creído que todavía sus padres estaban en Japón, y se le habia olvidado que habían muerto pero ahora...Que le preguntaban de la nada, estaba sola...Sin nadie que le dijera sus errores, sin nadie que la indujera en el camino correcto, se levanto de su silla para entonces ver a la maestra-

-Puedo ir al baño?-pregunto mientras la maestra la dejaba salir y entonces. Sango miraba a la maestra molesta-

-Eso no le debe importar...-Susurró Sango mientras se acercaban Inuyasha y Ana. La maestra estaba pasando por los lugares pero parecía inmune a saber de donde estaban Inuyasha y Ana; Sango les dijo que Kagome se habia puesto en shock con el abrupto recuerdo de sus padres, Inuyasha miro a la maestra y como protector, es decir novio de la chica fue a acercarse a la maestra y entonces la llevo cerca del bote de la basura para hablarle en privado, sin interrupciones-

-Maestra, por si no sabe Kagome acaba de perder a sus padres hace meses y bueno recordarlos no es saludable, ella salio triste-La maestra noto como entraba Kagome con una sonrisota dejando a Inuyasha totalmente sorprendido-Pero, pero, pero-decía mientras la maestra seguía esperando una explicación-

Kagome escribió sobre sus perros, y sus pericos, sus peces sus padres y otras cosas importantes que habia perdido.

Ella NO iba a pasar, ella NO iba a pasar.

-Kagome por favor lee tu hoja-Muerte a la maestra que no sabe tratar el dolor ajeno-

-Ah, bueno-dijo la joven mientras agarraba su hoja y comenzaba a ver que podía decir que fuera interesante-Yo he perdido cinco perros...Uno se llamaba Scooby, otro Sparki, otro Chilaquiles, Scrapy y Chonito...Tambien un perico de cómo tres años que se llamaba ciego, y unos pescados...Esos se murieron a la semana ya que se tragaron entre ellos, ah y perdí otros pescados porque los dejaba en la pecera y amanecían afuera-dijo mientras los demás se reían-

-Esa onda maniaca, se suicidaban...Y que onda con tus perros!?-dijo un muchacho mientras ella sonreía-

-Si, esos eran difíciles cada semana tenía uno nuevo o algo así...Por eso no me dolían tanto, pero del perico si...Era la onda, decía groserías y hasta bailaba...Y te daba besitos, si te mordía eran besitos de lengua-decía entusiasmada mientras los demás se quedaban con cara de "que pedo?!"-he perdido a una prima de dos años, mis papas y creo que me voy a perder yo-Muchos se rieron ante lo ultimo ya que no entendieron eso. Pero los que estaban con Kagome en todo momento solo se preocuparon-

-Y que sentiste?-pregunto la maestra. Kagome entonces apretó la bola de papel, debía recordar su coraje. Ojala todo fuera fácil y para todo se expresara con la risa, si estaban enojado reírse de manera enojada, si estabas llorando reírte, si estabas feliz reírte...Todo sería como risas divertidas-

-Pues, que se le mueran sus hijas para que sepa lo que se siente-Comento en susurró, mientras luego aclaraba su garganta-Pues me sentí mal-Confeso mientras la maestra la incitaba a contar más-Mi primita se llamaba Dana, tenía dos años y la verdad era mi consentida pero murió por enfermedad y mi papá fue asesinado, y ya encerraron a la persona que lo mato y mi mamá se suicido-dijo mientras los demás dejaban de reírse-

-Y, porque dices que andas tu perdida?-Esas preguntas no debían de hacerse en publico, pero estaba capacitada mentalmente como para contestarlas-

-Maestra creo que eso ya es personal-dijo Sango mientras la maestra asentía y le preguntaba a otros, Kagome bostezo mientras hacia bola esa hoja y entonces la guardaba en su mochila-

No presto atención a las demás clases, habia recibido una llamada...Una especie de liberación la embargo...

"_La gran señora Higurashi ha fallecido hace unas horas, pensamos como tu eres heredera oficial de la familia debes de venir a Japón a recibir tu herencia, si no puedes venir enviaremos a un abogado...Señorita Higurashi, lamento mucho lo de su abuela"_

Muerte de su abuela...Apretó su puño, no...Esa bruja no podía morirse ella necesitaba saber porque la querían asesinar...

-_"Perdón, pero yo misma iré a Japón...Quiero que se me entregue todo en mis propias manos"-_dijo con seguridad mientras colgaba la llamada. Era sorprendente como tenía tantos problemas y no se habia suicidado...Se quedo perturbada, Yano y Yani estaban cerca se abrazaron mutuamente, Yani estaba destrozada y Yano estaba abrazándola-

Pidió un permiso de un par de semanas en la escuela, y fue a empacar...Hizo una maleta grande, y se metió a bañar para después salir, Bankotsu la vio que iba con sus maletas.

-Te vas y no me llevas?-pregunto con ironía. Ella entonces no supo que decir-

-Mi abuela esta muerta-dijo sin algún sentimiento, fue caminando mientras veía su carro y entonces noto como todos comenzaban a salir posiblemente a su recreo...La vieron cambiada, con el cabello un poco mojado y no una de sus mejores sonrisas-Así que iré a Japón para quitarles todo-dijo con mucha felicidad. A veces ser malo tiene sus consecuencias-

-Voy a ir contigo-dijo Bankotsu de la nada. Ella asintió-Por cierto, el que te acompañe merece un aumento, así como tambien encerré a Naraku y mantuve a Yano con pánico...Aumento, aumento Oh, aumento-decía Bankotsu. Ella rolo sus ojos, le iba a dar una macana gigante para que se callara la boca. Cinco minutos, no iba a esperarlo más. Sus compañeros llegaron-

-A donde vas!?-decía Sango que veía como Kagome batallaba para meter su maleta, cuatro hombres y ninguno se atrevía a ayudarla...Ella continuo intentando subir la maleta y todos la observaban pero nadie daba el primer paso-

-A Japón, la zorra se murió y debo...-Ella estaba resbalándose con la maleta. Yano y Yani aparecieron los dos se veían abatidos-

-Kagome, Kagome-murmuraba ella misma su nombre mientras de manera nerviosa miraba a todos lados-Oh! Me están hablando, Kagome...Si, mande!? Ya voy-decía escapando de un Yano y una Yani. Yani dejo de llorar para acercarse a Kagome-

-Yo se que te duele-dijo Yani abrazándola, ella entonces se rasco la ceja con cuidado mientras separaba a Yani de ella, era como ese monstruo que te atrapa y no te deja ir nunca. Odiaba los abrazos, odiaba la navidad...Era el Grinch pero en mujer y sexualmente no activa-La abuela te adoraba-seguía diciendo Yani-

La abuela adoraría matarla. Pero estaba muerta así que todo se iba a...

-La verga de un barco es gigante, verdad?-pregunto de la nada Rin mientras Kagome sonreía. Sip, todo se iba al aparato reproductor de un barco, momento...Un barco no tenía aparato reproductor, la verga de un barco era ese palote que tenían...-

-Sabes que es la verga?-pregunto Kagome, todos la estaban viendo. Una platica de vergas no era muy bonita (hahaha a la verga xD Q.Q y yo ke odiaba esa palabra u.ú soi una grose-adicta :D)-

-Según yo es el palote de un barco, pero da igual...Los barcos no tienen palo así que se jodierón-dijo Ayame mientras las chicas asentían. Yani siguió abrazándose de Kagome, se abrazaba tanto que le impedía respirar le susurraba cosas de "todo estará bien" y algo que no entendió debido a que balbuceaba y chillaba al mismo tiempo. Bankotsu llego con su camisa de botones color amarilla, que decía "American Lust" y unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla, llevaba los clásicos lentes oscuros, chanclas y un gorro que decía "I used t olive in México" Obviamente Bankotsu nunca estuvo en México-

-Así o más brillante?-pregunto con descaro Inuyasha. Kagome se despego de Yani, y entonces regreso a meter su maleta, Yano estaba observándola sus ojos levemente rojizos-

-Te dejaron todo a ti, a una adolescente que ni siquiera a cumplido los dieciocho años...-Volvía a decir de manera sarcástica. Kagome entonces se paro enfrente de el. Aunque era como si hablara con todos en realidad solamente estaba hablando con ella, Kagome entonces lo siguió observando-Nos has dejado a todos en la calle, y te querían muerta porque en cuanto tu murieras todo pasaría a ser de la abuela...Pero desgraciadamente eso no sucedió-Dijo mientras Kagome comenzaba a sospechar, necesitaba asegurarse de que su abuela en verdad estaba muerta-Primero fueron tus padres, y se suponía que debías seguir tu-Todos hablaban entre todos, y Kagome solo escuchaba a Yano por compromiso-

-Sabes...Ustedes y su logia son tan patéticos, si fueran capacitados ya me hubieran matado...Así que no vengan a creerse los matones del oriente porque no les queda-dijo con burla, mientras todos guardaban silencio justo cuando ella hablaba. Odiaba que pasara eso-Y si se están muriendo por el dinero...-Saco de su bolsa rosa su cartera y entonces saco sus billetes. Eran más de mil dólares, para su boleto y otras cosas que iba a necesitar-Tráguenselo!-Se los aventó en el suelo, mientras molesta regresaba por su maleta y entonces comenzaba a caminar hacia su departamento-

Lluvia de dinero...

-Bankotsu necesito hablar contigo-dijo Kagome mientras el muchacho colorido iba a su lado-Investiga con tus contactos si en verdad la abuela esta muerta, si es verdad llama al abogado y que me traiga todo el dinero en una cuenta nueva...Quiero que pongas atención, si la abuela muere todo ese dinero lo vas a repartir, más de la mitad en una cuenta la cual utilizaré para cuando este grande y lo demás será entre tu y yo-dijo mientras Bankotsu asentía y comenzaba a llamar. Yani entonces fue a pelearse con Yano por el dinero. Era algo tan brutal que daba asco, Inuyasha y sus amigos se acercaron-

-Te vas a ir o no?-pregunto Sango, Kagome negó-Que bueno porque me dijeron que hay un grande alboroto, tu sabes drogas, sexo, alcohol, prostituciones, geishas falsas...De todo-dijo Sango mientras Kagome asentía-

-Ni que lo digas-dijo Rin mientras los muchachos se miraban como si no entendieran esa plática-Y, que onda con lo de tu abuela?-pregunto Rin. Kagome noto como Yano y Yani estaban hablándose entre ellos, y luego comenzaban a irse-

-Bankotsu anda investigando eso, soy rica-Era hora de baile ridículo, era como si tuviera dos melones en sus manos y comenzó a bailar, los muchachos dejaron de hablar para verla y entonces ella siguió bailando. Hacer el ridículo era su meta para ser grande y famosa-

Ya tenía cosas difíciles en su expediente: Malas calificaciones, una corrida en su antigua escuela, extraordinarios de física y de educación física, y otras cosas que no recordaba. Empezó a beber a sus quince años, y para ser diferente se pinto el cabello rosa...No le quedaba por el tono no tan blanco de su piel, así que se lo cambio y anduvo con una peluca de payaso paseándose por la escuela tal vez por eso la suspendían a cada rato, luego una vez estuvo a punto de raparse solo para fingir que estaba en una secta religiosa, más de la mitad de las personas que la conocían lo sabían y ella se reía internamente de ellos...Pobres perdedores.

-Kagome-dijo Bankotsu mientras se quitaba sus lentes y entonces le pedía a Kagome que se acercará a el, todos lo hicieron e incluso Kagome-Si, si, esta muerta...Y la van a enterrar mañana, o tal vez hoy...Da igual la zorra mayor esta muerta-dijo mientras los demás se quedaban sorprendidos-Y según mis contactos, todo...Absolutamente todo pasa a tus manos automáticamente...-dijo Bankotsu mientras Kagome asentía-Propiedades, carros, empresas, logia-Kagome frunció el cejo-

-Te imaginas, como me vería de matona!?-Ella misma se reía de esa idea-Da igual, continua-dejaba de reírse para mirar a Bankotsu-

-Si da igual, necesitas la tutoría de un adulto para negociar y todo eso, y sobre lo demás...Si tu quieres puedes seguir acuerdo en que los socios de la empresa sigan a cargo en sus puestos, o si quieres puedes destruirla y dejar de ser rica...Y odiada, y...Después Yano te asesinara, no espera...Si tu mueres Yano se queda con todo, es algo así...No entendí muy bien pero da igual, eres obesamente rica...Es más puedes ir al baño y limpiarte con el dinero, si yo fuera tu me limpiaría con billetes de cinco dólares-dijo mientras Kagome lo veía con duda-Una vez estaba en un campamento y pues...Me limpie con un billete, me roce pero estaba limpio...Y un niño gordo se encontró el billete y dijo 'Soy rico' y se lo llevo a su bolso, me dio tanto asco que le vomite en los pies a mi profesor-El grande anécdota de Bankotsu nunca parecía tener fin-

-Puedo comprar Disney!?-pregunto ilusionada, Bankotsu negó y entonces ella se desilusiono-

Ahora que era rica, que podía hacer?...

-Bueno como soy rica dejare la escuela y matare patos...-dijo Kagome a modo de broma, Koga entonces la abrazo al igual que Miroku-

-Kagome...Somos tus amigos y ya que pues somos amigos, debemos de tu sabes repartir ganancias-dijo Miroku mientras Koga le guiñaba el ojo. Interesados en ella solo por ser ricos?-

-De preferencia deberías guardar esto como secreto-Le recomendó Bankotsu, los demás prometieron guardar eso en secreto-Así que vete a comprar un vestido para la fiesta-dijo Bankotsu mientras ella miraba su maleta, y ella la ropa que Bankotsu usaba-

-De todas las malditas camisas que tienes, tienes que ponerte la que más odio-dijo Kagome de manera obsesiva, la verdadera relación de Bankotsu y Kagome estaba reluciendo-Es como cuando yo camino desnuda por mi cuarta, solo quieres llamar la atención...Quien te crees!? La reina de Inglaterra, o el príncipe William!?-Ella seguía estresada por su camisa, sin previo aviso como si fuera un macho-man el comenzó a desabrochársela y se la quito. Kagome sonrió-Mucho mejor-las chicas le vieron el pecho a Bankotsu, todos le estaban viendo el pecho a Bankotsu-

-Que!? Quieres que me desnude!?-Iba a hablar pero al ver a Inuyasha solamente fingió no estar interesada en ver el resto de Bankotsu-

-"Por favor"-pensarón las chicas, pero ellas sonrieron de manera nerviosa-

-Ahí, pues yo tambien-dijo Sesshoumaru mientras se quitaba la camisa, las chicas se giraron a verlo y el comenzó a quitarse la camisa. Ustedes saben, un hombre tiene pelos en todos lados...Sobre todo en las axilas, pero no era el caso de Sesshoumaru el fue a una tienda de depilación para que le quitaran los bellos de las axilas-

-Ahí, si, ahí si...Pues yo estoy más papasito-dijo Koga mientras se quitaba la camisa, Inuyasha celoso comenzó a quitársela tambien y por ultimo Miroku el cual era el que tenía la panza normal. Las chicas estaban teniendo un pequeño placer interno-

-Inu, donde escondes todo eso?-pregunto Kagome de manera boba mientras ellos miraban a las chicas-

-Pff, la gente hermosa se ve hermosa como sea-dijo con arrogancia Inuyasha-

Ash Osea, pardon…

Ellas NO estaban desesperadas por tocarlos.

-Así que el cielo, pues que bonito-dijo Rin pero Sesshoumaru se acerco y la abrazo, eso era demasiado para la pequeña Rin. Los demás para ganarle abrazaron a sus novias, menos Bankotsu el cual se abrazo el mismo, y fingió que los demás eran seres pequeños y patéticos-

Y para terminar con el dinero, Inuyasha beso primero a Kagome...Y el que gano en el beso más largo fue...Bankotsu por fingir que se auto-besaba.

**---**

_-"Por una situación muy impresionante, la grande señora Higurashi ha amanecido muerta, según los doctores fue un paro cardiaco, la mujer de unos sesenta años murió dormida, justo a las once de la noche...Es una grande perdida para la corporación Higurashi, ya que la heredera total es Kagome Higurashi una pequeña adolescente que estudia en Estados Unidos, cuya escuela se desconoce pero ella debe de hacerse cargo en esta empresa..."_ –La voz halagada de la reportera, breve, precisa y exacta_-"Continuando con esta historia, todos saben que la familia Higurashi a mostrado cierta decepción por la adolescente, pero ahora ella es una de las adolescentes más ricas de todo Japón, y puede que sea del mundo, muchos lamentan la muerte de la señora Higurashi, pero su problema es de años..."-La cámara toma hacia donde están enterrando a una mujer, y los familiares estaban llorando-"Sin duda una grande tragedia para esta familia, primero los esposos Higurashi y ahora la señora Higurashi..."_-La reportera era excelente trabajando, practica y sin titubeos. Sin deberle nada al mundo ella hablaba_-"Aunque la señora Amelia no muestra tal euforia para llorar...Deben de estar molestos al saber que ellos no tienen nada de ella, solo cuentas pendientes y dinero pero no tanto como lo que va a poseer Kagome Higurashi"-_La transmisión se vio interrumpida por unos guardias-

Esa noticia era transmitida en Japón, y brevemente por noticieros pequeños de Estados Unidos, y de otro el mundo que compraron la noticia del momento.

-_"Según nos enteramos hace días murió la señora Higurashi, dueña de una corporación encargada de artes, y...Algo de ultima noticia, ahora es otro pequeño negocio de un museo muy concurrido en Eslovaquia, poseía más de ocho carros, dos mansiones y otras divididas en el mundo..."-_Kagome apago la televisión, no tenía idea de cómo sacaría la empresa adelante, no era buena en matemáticas...Tenía que contratar a alguien que pudiera hacerse caso de eso, pensó en Bankotsu...No, el era guardaespaldas...Ya se encargaría de un director ejecutivo que pudiera producir el doble de dinero, tal vez ella misma podría...-

Su sueño se interrumpió, y salio al balcón a fumar un cigarro...Solo uno ya que eso le ayudaba a dormir, y la relajaba. Tocaron a su puerta. Ella dejo el cigarro en su cenicero y entonces fue a abrir, puso el seguro para saber quien era y después abrió...

-Kagome...-Murmuro Inuyasha, mientras ella lo veía un poco bebido, bueno muy bebido...Abrió para dejarlo entrar, ese día era viernes así que lo de su abuela ya era algo muy sabido por todo el mundo, los trabajadores de su padre estaban fervientes a trabajar para ella, y la familia aceptaba sus condiciones con tal de no perder los lujos. Claro, nunca faltaba el tío que decía que ella no sacaría la empresa a adelante-

En cuanto abrió, Inuyasha formo una sonrisa y se lanzo a besarla...Ella se quedo tiesa, sintiendo esos empalagosos labios sobre los suyos, la mano de Inuyasha iba por su cintura y ella se paro de puntitas para profundizar el beso. No podía parar, abrió sus ojos para notar que tenía calor, y que necesitaba deshacerse de su ropa...Pero Inuyasha ya lo estaba haciendo por ella, se separo de el...Inuyasha no estaba ebrio, solo quería hacerle el amor...Sin avisar, y de manera espontánea.

-No Inuyasha...-dijo mientras dejaba de besarlo para pasarse por un costado y levantarse. Pero el luego puso sus labios sobre los de ella. La adolescente sin conciencia se aparto-No-murmuro entre el beso, el entonces dejo de besarla para hacerle notar que estaba muy agitado. Tan agitado que era imposible seguir la respiración-Esto...Debe de pensarse, y no estoy lista-dijo mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba el tirante de su pijama. Inuyasha entonces se acerco para abrazarla-

Deseaba estar con Kagome, habían durado meses y todavía no tenían sexo, tambien entendía que ella estaba preocupada y todo eso...Y, la abrazo...Era tan pequeña para hacer eso, medito eso...Para un hombre hacerlo a los catorce era ser un total macho, hacerlo después de los veinte era ser un completo perdedor, pero una mujer no debe de ser fácil, debe de ser difícil y virgen...Ya que cuando las usas una vez, usarlas de nuevo es poco adictivo...Aunque sentía que con Kagome iba a ser diferente.

-Te esperare Kagome-murmuro para darle un beso en la mejilla y entonces irse. Ella fue a ver si todavía algo de su cigarro, y saco otro. Inuyasha venía intentaba hacerle el amor y se iba, rolo sus ojos. Su piel se erizo, estaba a punto de hacerlo pero por alguna razón no lo hizo...La verdad le daba miedo hacerlo, con eso de que duele...Es horrible, además de que era pequeña para hacerlo-

Tal vez dentro de dos años más, o cuando se casará... (Muy bien, muy bien e.é soy virgen :D). Por mientras ella tendría un orgasmo haciendo travesuras. Fue a su cuarto a dormir lo que quedaba de la noche...

**---**

Todo estaba "perfecto" menos el hecho de que ella no iba a ir con Inuyasha, pero aun así todos iban a estar juntos...Se cepillo sus dientes, mientras se ponía un poco de desodorante...Fue a ver su vestido, la fiesta trataba de lo de siempre, sacan al rey y reina de la noche y solo por esa noche. Adolescentes que usaban hermosos vestidos, y hombres que iban en traje...Niños ricos que iban muy bien vestidos.

Estaba nervioso, sentía que ese vestido de color amarillo con zapatos del mismo color eran demasiado para esa noche, se sentía alta, y a la vez desnuda y eso que usaba uno de esos sostenes que solo te cubren el seno, Dan habia quedado en recogerla afuera y ahí estaba usando un elegante traje oscuro, parecía de esos príncipes de aquellas épocas, estaba esperándola y cuando la vio irguió su postura para darle la mano, ella bajo con cuidado las escaleras...Sentía que todo le daba vueltas, sonrió y entonces camino con cuidado con Dan a su lado.

Iban los dos hablando de nada en particular, le dio el pésame sobre su abuela...Y ella acepto, no llevaba un peinado elaborado, lo más elaborado era su vestido...Que por cierto ni llenaban sus pequeños pechos japoneses.

En cuanto entro pudo notar como estaba la gente hablando, los adolescentes sobre todo...No habia licor, solo habia refresco y ponche...Fue pasando hasta llegar a sentarse y así esperar a que sus compañeros llegaran, ellos no tardaron en llegar...Miroku, Koga e Inuyasha los tres muy formales.

-Mira Dan si te sobrepasas con mi novia, tu y mi puño tendrán una grande platica-Dan sonrió nerviosamente y fue por un refresco para el y para Kagome-

-Huele a celos-dijo Miroku viendo como llegaban Sango, Ayame y Rin...-

Todas, absolutamente todas usaban un vestido completamente hermoso, el vestido no era de ese clásico amarillo chillante era un amarillo elegante y bonito que combinaba con sus zapatos.

-Hola, Kagome te vez hermosa-dijo Sango la cual tomaba asiento y con la mirada le decía a Miroku que quería un refresco, los dos fueron por ellos dejando a Inuyasha rodeado de niñas-

La pareja de Inuyasha llego, usaba un excéntrico y hermoso vestido...Kagome tubo celos.

-Inuyasha, me acompañas a bailar?-pregunto Kagome mirando de arriba hacia abajo a la pobre muchacha, el accedió y entonces juntos...Tomados de la mano accedieron a dar una pequeña caminata, la persona que menos se espero estaba ahí usando el vestido más corto y feo de toda la vida. Kikyo estaba ahí-

Kikyo se acerco, quito a Kagome y beso a Inuyasha...Kagome al sentir como los celos la embrujaban, camino en dirección para tomar asiento, todo corrió en cámara lenta...Inuyasha alejo a Kikyo de el, y fue detrás de Kagome...La tomo de la mano, la hizo girar y entonces se acerco a besarla, ella se aparto de el.

-Claro besa a la zorra y después vienes y me besas a mi-dijo molesta-

-Yo te perdone cuando besaste al tipo-dijo Inuyasha reclamándole. Lo del pasado en el pasado-

Al ver a Kikyo riéndose, suponiendo que eso era una "humillación" tomo a Inuyasha del mentón y lo beso...El rostro desfigurado de Kikyo...Las luces brillando, y ella con un beso que iba a dar...Y que lo dio.

Iba a ser una divertida fiesta clásica.

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

Presiento que la historia cayo en lo comercial O.o! aguanten no, no gano dinero por eso xD

Así que nehhhhhhh...

Tengo sueño /:

I sere breve...

Ahmm...

**GRACIAS X SU APOYO, GRACIAS ****X SUS REVIEWS...**

Si que si :D!

Bueno no musho ke decir, tengo mucho sueño u.u

Hahaha bueno me voe

**DEJEN REVIEWS, VAE**♥

Bueno adios :D!

"_Si, levántame de mi pesadilla..._

_Espera, esto es realidad esto es mi vida..._

_Tan gris, tan oscura y sin color que brilla..._

_No hay nada en mi realidad,_

_Solo sueños ideales, y deseos de verdad"_


	49. Virginidad

**Inusual**

**Cáp.49 virginidad.**

"_Tengo la sensación de que estoy girando,_

_Cuando en realidad permanezco estática"_

Quien invito a Kikyo? Era la pregunta que todos se hacían, y entonces supieron quienes fueron...El quinteto divino de perras, todas entusiasmadas de verla...Con su vestido que apenas tapaban sus senos falsos y sus extensiones de cabello...

Su diversión era que estaba bailando con Dan alguna especie de "break-dance" los dos estaban cerca del centro, donde estaba la pareja de Inuyasha sintiéndose rechazada.

-Y, se te hace bonita Kat?-Le pregunto Kagome a Dan. El niño "emo" sonrió con arrogancia y entonces ella le regalo una graciosa sonrisa, sintiendo esa música del violín, piano, chelo, y los demás instrumentos artísticos que pudieron haber inventados los grandes músicos clásicos-Te la has imaginado desnuda?-El muchacho entonces siguió bailando para verla directamente a los ojos-

-Me imagino a todo mundo desnudo en mi cabeza, menos yo...Por alguna razón solo estoy con ropa-Kagome entonces fingió cubrirse su cuerpo. Notando completamente el tono gracioso que Dan empleaba-

-Me siento un poco expuesta-dijo mientras giraba para luego acercarse aun más y continuar bailando de manera pésima esa música-

-No te preocupes, menos a las novias de mis mejores amigos-dijo de nuevo con ese tono medio añoñado que algunos han hecho por primera vez. Ella entonces levanto una de sus cejas y suspiro-

-Ahora me siento rechazada-Bromeo Kagome, mientras veía como Inuyasha se acercaba para pegarse detrás de Kagome y juntar sus manos con Dan-Y ahora estoy siendo la salchicha-dijo mientras veía a los demás bailar de manera ridícula-

Dejo de bailar para ir a tomar un poco de refresco, y tal vez mezclarlo con la botella escondida de Sango...Se separo de todos para ir a servirse un poco de ponche. Y lo vio de manera asqueada, esa cosa tenía piña flotando, mejor fue por un refresco y entonces fue a su mesa, levanto un poco el mantel y saco la botella de "agua" que estaba y le sirvió un poco...No se propaso con la botella, le puso un poco de alcohol color transparente y lo bebió...

Cinco minutos después estaba en el baño vomitando acompañada de Sango. Sango solo se miraba al espejo y se acomodaba sus pequeñas esponjas.

-Lo siento Kagome pero eso era alcohol por si nos desmayábamos-dijo Sango mientras veía a su amiga salir para lavarse la boca. Estuvo en el baño y después llego Kikyo con otras tres amigas...Lo mejor era la ridícula ropa de Kikyo y sus implantes de cabello negro-Mira se le esta cayendo el cabello y por eso usa extensiones-Y aunque Sango intento ser prudente no lo dijo tan fuerte pero el comentario se logro escuchar, Kagome soltó una risa y entonces Kikyo mostró sus afiladas uñas y pusieron una de sus manos en su boca. Sorprendente Kikyo habia cambiado, tenía uñas postizas y cabello falso, eso era-

-Que? Me demuestras lo gatuna que eres?-le pregunto con sarcasmo Kagome rolando sus ojos-

Kikyo no se ofendió al contrario se lanzo contra Kagome para comenzar a reclamarle que le habia quitado a su novio, lo patética que era y se metió con lo que más le duele a una adolescente...

-Y ESTOY SEGURA QUE TUS PADRES ESTAN MEJOR MUERTOS-Le rasguño los brazos, le rompió parte del vestido y cuando Kagome por fin iba a mostrar un par de lágrimas fue que Kikyo se quedo a gusto. Las otras dos habían sujetado a Sango, y entonces Kagome noto lo ridícula que se veía tirada en el suelo con su vestido roto-

Siendo sinceros a todo mundo le duele que te digan algo que posiblemente puede ser verdad, te vuelves vulnerable por cualquier cosa...Y sencillamente te duele, así que Kagome dejo de ser ruda para comenzar a juntar sus piernas y notar el maltratado vestido. Ese vestido no era importado de un elegante centro comercial, o de una famosa marca...

"_Y, con este vestido fue con el que me dieron mi primer beso"_

Ella entonces recordó esa pequeña conversación calida con su madre...Le habían dado su primer beso con ese elegante vestido, y aunque era anticuado o de la edad de piedra muchos reporteros, gente de criticas le habían dicho lo hermosa que habia lucido...Y ahora que lo usaba ella, simplemente llegaba una niña tonta para arruinarlo.

-Y por cierto-dijo de manera sisañosa Kikyo. La cual con sus grandes tacones se acercó a Kagome y la tomo del cabello-Ese vestido...Dejo de usarse en los setentas-dijo con burla las amigas de Kikyo comenzaron a reírse. Sango solo se acerco a Kagome para abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien...Pero Kagome dejo de llorar de manera patética para levantarse...Y aunque sus senos no fueran tan grandes, y se le vieran se levanto con toda su fuerza...Se tiro encima de Kikyo y le abrió el vestido por la espalda...Después la aventó por la puerta para que todo mundo le viera lo que ella tanto "escondía"-

-Pues será de los setentas pero al menos el mío me lo regalo mi madre-dijo Kagome que cerraba la puerta para volverse a sentar en el suelo-Genial, ahora debo escapar-se miro en el espejo...Solo estaba un poco desgarrado, por no decir mucho...Así que iba a esperar en el baño a que todo acabara para después terminar-

-Tengo una idea-dijo Sango que comenzaba a quitarse su elegante vestido. Kagome se asusto.-No, no haremos algún acto lesbio...Saldremos en ropa interior y entonces...-Kagome la detuvo, humillarse ella misma iba a ser algo muy grande, así que se levanto y comenzó a ver como todos comenzaban a burlarse de Kikyo-

-No, ponte eso...Aquí la que es la victima soy yo...Y no arruines mi momento-Salio del baño mientras sonreía y entonces comenzaba a correr apresurada por el pasillo, esquivando a la gente para ir a la puerta de la entrada...Las luces no la habían seguido y entonces puso quitarse esos estupidos zapatos de tacón-Si claro insúltenme a mi por ser negra-dijo Kagome mientras veía como habia chicos por todos lados, siguió caminando aunque se habia quitado sus zapatos de tacón-No podía ser peor-murmuro mientras comenzaba a caminar y entonces veía como se le atascaba el vestido en las plantas, comenzó a jalarlo y desgraciadamente el vestido no se fue con ella...Solo se rasgo aun más, haciendo al final que ella cayera al suelo, molesta siguió caminando-Maldito karma!-dijo molesta mientras luego sorpresivamente comenzaba a llover-Oh, vamos...Que esperas!? Que me caiga un rayo!?-Y aunque no le gritaba a nada siguió caminando-

Antes de que se mojara más entro a su edificio y comenzó a caminar...Muchas la estaban mirando, bueno las pocas que no habían ido se acercaban y se reían de ella. Kagome rolo sus ojos, niñas tontas..._ "y aunque tu vida vaya mal, no te rindas" _ Bonito lema que habia dicho uno de sus cantantes favoritos, pues que ese idiota dejara de fumar hierva y se centrara a la verdadera realidad...Si tu vida va mal, tu vida terminará mal...Por ejemplo...Si, por ejemplo un ogro...Un ogro jamás iba a ser guapo, así que se jodia y se quedaba feo...Ella era un ogro, un ogro malvado y peludo que le tocaría vivir como una mustia, cortaría con Inuyasha devastada y con ganas de vengarse terminarían siendo amigos...Después cuando tuvieran veinte ella se volvería a enamorar de el, pero desgraciadamente el estaría enamorado de una tal "Poleth" y estaría llorando todas las noches por haber sido un poco más tierna.

-Aun necesitas un príncipe?-Pregunto esa voz que le agradaba, ella dejo de subir las escaleras para mirar al "hombre de sus sueños" y entonces girarse para que la viera completamente-Bueno necesitas ropa-Se quito la chaqueta para subir las escaleras y quedar cerca de ella, le puso la chamarra y aunque estaba mojada al menos iba a cubrirle lo que ella quería esconder-

-Inuyasha...-dijo mientras iba subiendo siendo abrazada por el, el podía escucharla perfectamente-Si conoces a una tal Poleth...Por favor no te hagas amiga de ella-Le murmuró, el asintió y continuo llevándola a su habitación...-

Todas las personas necesitan el toque agrio de la vida, porque entonces lo dulce sería aburrido...El amor podría ser así, el toque más agrio y amargo y a la vez lo más dulce que un ser humano tambien puede haber logrado sentir, se involucrarían tanto en el amor, y terminarían siendo dependientes de el...Y aunque otros están enamorados y simplemente no son correspondidos esperaran pacientemente en la sala de espera de corazones rotos a que su doctor los tomara de la mano, las llevará a su oficina y le diera una perfecta reparación...

Pero no hay que desesperarse, para cada persona hay diferente amor que dar...Que importa si hablan un idioma diferente? Si uno es ciego y el otro tiene sida? El amor es así, te golpea...Hace que seas estupido y al final de cuentas terminas enamorado de tu mejor amigo.

Le invito una tasa de café a Inuyasha, y aunque esas bastardas maquinas eran demasiado perfectas...Lo logro hacer mezclando agua caliente con tres cucharadas de café, y más de mil cucharadas de azúcar.

-Fue un asco-dijo Inuyasha que se quitaba la corbata para entonces ver como Kagome suspiraba-Y dicen que esto es un asco-decía mientras tomaba su corbata para limpiarse sus lágrimas. Kagome entonces se acercó aun más a el, y pudo sentir como el llevaba su corbata a sus ojos-

-Estas llorando?-pregunto mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas, era lo malo de ver la película "I am Sam" siempre habia alguien que terminaba llorando-

-No...-Murmuro con valentía, Kagome se abrazo aun más de el-

No pudieron ver como terminaba la película, era demasiado triste para poder verla...Y al final los dos estaban llorando.

-Fue tan...-decía Inuyasha que se limpiaba sus lágrimas aun sin creerse que habia llorado por una tonta película-

-Lo se...Y cuando...-ella se abrazo de nuevo a el, los dos estaban muy apegados con la película-

Sinopsis de la película: Un hombre con la mentalidad de un niño de siete años tiene que hacerse cargo de su hija, pero luego por su estado mental deciden quitársela...Y es demasiado triste. (yo veo los comerciales y lloro Q.Q).

Inuyasha dejo de llorar, levanto a Kagome y entonces fue a poner música.

-Haremos nuestra propia fiesta-dijo mientras veía como Kagome asentía para entrar a su habitación a cambiarse. Nada formal, de hecho se puso un pantalón, una blusa, tenis y simple peinado poco original...Inuyasha habia mensajeado a sus amigos, y más de diez ya estaban tocando la puerta-

La gente poco a poco fue llegando al sentirse completamente curiosa de querer saber que pasaba, ahí estaban brincando en el sofá y jugando a saber quien tomaba más alcohol...Las de tercero de preparatoria estaban ya con las blusas afuera y mostraban sus atributos, sus verdaderos atributos...Sango estaba siendo agarrada por Miroku para incitarla a que bebiera más, después le movían la cabeza y la hacían tragar todo el alcohol.

Nadie escoge su miserable vida, ustedes deciden llamarla miserable...

-Y POR TODA MI VIDA SIGO SIENDO VIRGEN Y QUE!?-Grito Kagome mientras hacia la señal de la paz y entonces brincaba aun más en el sofá para llamar la atención de los demás estudiantes-

-YO ME ACOSTE CON MI MEJOR AMIGO!-Grito un hombre, eso no era cool-

Secretos. Humillaciones. Rol de ojos. Bromas y groserías. Eso exactamente era la vida de los adolescentes, meneo de cabelleras, mujeres alocadas por tanto alcohol...Una Rin y un Sesshoumaru besándose enfrente de todos, y después de diez segundos terminaban sentados en el sofá aun besándose...Cuando todos se fueron en verdad completamente ebrios, fue que Inuyasha besaba a Kagome de manera apurada, estaban demasiado ebrios como para saber que habia pasado...

El besaba con cuidado su cuello, llevaba sus temblorosas manos sobre su ropa y comenzaba a quitársela...Ella entonces suspiraba de manera cansada y lo abrazaba aun más, sentía un calor interno...Se dejo completamente desnuda, el llevo sus manos a su cintura y la abrazo aun más...Estaba encima de ella, y como ella era inexperta lo habia golpeado en el rostro...Y antes de que algo pasara terminaban completamente dormidos.

**---**

Habia demasiada luz, y tenía pereza de despertar...Estiro sus brazos y entonces así fue como despertó a las dos de la tarde con dolor de cabeza...Noto que habia alguien a su lado y se giro, después se levanto un poco y pudo ver a Inuyasha durmiendo. Ella se quedo sorprendida, la poca ebriedad que habia desapareció.

-Puta madre-dijo mientras agachaba su rostro y descubría que estaba completamente desnuda, tomo la sabana y se cubrió pero entonces tambien habia dejado al descubierto a Inuyasha...Se giro sonrojada mientras lo despertaba abruptamente...-

Estaba en transe, muy bien debía de calmarse...

Bueno, como demonios podía calmarse!? Inuyasha y ella estaban desnudos, anoche se embriagaron totalmente...Y el despertaba a su lado, puso su mano en su cabeza un momento más hermoso no pudo pasar...Inuyasha despertó y entonces noto como estaba Kagome cubriendo con las sabanas su cuerpo y caminando de un lado a otro, el sintió mucho aire colarse por su cuerpo y descubrió que solo tenía una pequeña almohada...El estaba desnudo, y ella estaba desnuda.

-Así que...-decía mientras Kagome dejaba de caminar y entonces se acercaba pesadamente a el-

-Ruega a Dios que no quede embarazada, imbecil-decía molesta mientras comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo. Inuyasha entro en pánico, miro en todos lados y entonces noto que habia un condón usado...Bueno sucio-

-Use condón-dijo el mientras ella pegaba un leve grito salio de su habitación para meterse en el baño-

Ahí estuvo...Un momento que debe ser bonito e inolvidable...Habia sido lo más tonto por ebriedad, se tranquilizo...Suspiro y saco el aire, se hecho aire con sus manos mientras se descubría frente al espejo...Ella lo veía todo normal, se metió a bañar...Tal vez era demasiado anticuada su manera de pensar para su persona pero eso de la virginidad no era algo que se comprara en Sears, la virginidad es como un regalo de la vida, y debes de cuidarla para perderla con la persona que en verdad amas, no por una loca noche de ebriedad con tu novio...Rolo sus ojos...Amaba a Inuyasha? Si, entonces? Se tranquilizo bueno no todo estaba tan mal, ella amaba a Inuyasha...Abrió al puerta del baño para volver a entrar al cuarto y ver como Inuyasha se estaba cambiando.

Cuando noto que estaba más tranquila entonces Inuyasha se acerco a ella...La tomo de los hombros y la abrazo, le dolía su reacción pero entendía perfectamente que ella no estaba lista.

-No...Bueno...-No hallaba que decirle, entonces ella se lanzo en llanto. Inuyasha la siguió abrazando con fuerza-

-Yo quería perder mi virginidad estando conciente, no ebria...Y sentí que tu ibas a ser el indicado-Inuyasha sintió aun más alivio, y después comenzó a buscar rastro de sangre en la cama. No habia nada, se tiro a la cama con un grande dolor en su cabeza, recordaba poco...Como ella lo besaba, y como antes de comenzar a hacerlo los dos se quedaban profundamente dormidos-

-No paso nada-dijo mientras se levantaba con cuidado y entonces ella dejaba de llorar con más esperanzas-Lo recordé...Bueno, no hay sangre no pudo haber pasado nada...-dijo mientras ella entonces caía de nuevo en la cama-

-Yieh...Sigo siendo virgen-dijo más entusiasmada, el entonces la miro de una forma irreconocible...Como cuando ven a la más sexy guardacostas e intentan acercarse a ella; Ella comenzó a cubrirse con la sabana aun más-Mira es tarde, y tarde es cuando los invitados se van-lo tomo del brazo y lo dejo afuera, ella sonrió. Sip, solo así conservaría su virginidad por más de ochenta mil años-

Durmió aun más, después del susto la gente normal debe de dormir...

En su sueño se veía desesperada, y aunque no se veía su rostro cuando se miraba en los espejos no parecía muy mortificada, al contrario estaba a oscuras y en un lugar profundo, alzo su vista y el lugar parecía ser muy hondo...Tan hondo que apenas y el oxigeno podía llegarle. La desesperación la estaba consumiendo, no habia nada a su alrededor...Una de sus manos fueron a dar en su cabeza...Y con desesperación mordió sus muñecas...A veces el dolor es demasiado como para soportarlo.

Antes de que saliera sangre, Kagome despertó de manera agitada...

Como cuando tienes un mal sueño, ella miro sus muñecas...Estas estaban bien, así que más tranquila volvió a despertar.

Esta vez no durmió, sonrió era torpe morderse las venas para morir...En un cuarto donde no hay agujas, no hay armas para acabar con tu vida rápido; Se fue a bañar, mojo cada parte de su cuerpo...Dejo que la resaca se fuera como si fuera sangre, su cabello que estaba un poco tieso fue haciéndose más suave...Termino su refrescante baño cuando se rasuro las piernas...Después salio y noto que no habia nadie despierto, se preparo su desayuno como niña grande y descubrió que su ropa era sacada de la ropa de los pobres...Una falda, una camisa, unos tenis y un gorro de lana que le daba más calor pero solo por no ser genial lo usaba.

Comió despacio, las cuadro de la tarde y sus amigas no estaban despiertas...Rolo sus ojos, que iba a hacer durante todo el día? Le daba vergüenza estar con Inuyasha, le daba vergüenza que todos supieran lo que hacían...Trono sus dedos iba a ir a comprar algo, salio con cuidado notando como todos estaban abriendo sus puertas para salir en un exquisito sábado...Se hundió más con su gorro, no le gustaría que la vieran con sus ojos rojos y cruda.

No habia cosa más aburrida que un sábado por la tarde, con sus cochinas horas pasando de manera lenta.

-Jodido Sábado-murmuro mientras sentía breves miradas penetrarla como agujas, dio vuelta en un pasillo esa escuela parecía un hotel, no hotel era demasiado un burdel con estudiantes zorras en las esquinas.-Hasta aburridillo el nombre...Sábado-se encontraba reprochándole a alguien sobre la invención del sábado-

Llego a la tienda en donde comenzó a darle mil vueltas, no habia nada nuevo que no quisiera...

-ESTO ES UN ASALTO!-Gritaron dos adolescentes con sus mascaras y con sus manos dentro de su camisa formando una "pistola"-

-Misusu, tráete los guardias...Otra vez están los mentados ladrones-dijo el de la caja mientras la señora iba por los guardias y antes de que se pudiera ver como los adolescentes ya estaban corriendo fuera de la tienda. Kagome suspiro, vaya forma de hacer un asalto sin pistolas y con una mascara que decía "duhhh" y la cara de Homero Simpson de lado-

Nadie tomaba en serio a Homero Simpson, roló sus ojos...

Su censor de amargamiento le indicaba que estaba como en un diez por ciento de amargada, tal vez más.

-No vas a llevar nada Kagome?-pregunto el señor, Kagome miro que no tenía en su carrito así que suspiro y negó para comenzar a irse, cuando salio sintió el sol colarse entre sus ojos Inuyasha estaba usando su traje del equipo y estaban haciendo practica en pleno lugar de transito, Kagome iba distraída viendo a los muchachos a su alrededor, habían dos nuevos o bueno unos que ella jamás habia visto uno tenía el cabello negro y usaba una camisa blanca, con pantalones de mezclilla y tenis...Se veía muy guapo, y el otro era de una piel un poco más oscura, cabello lacio y castaño con ojos verdes...Suspiro, tenía novio-

Sintió como llegaban los del equipo de fut y comenzaban a brincar, gritar y a decir un "ELLA ES SENSUAL" y muchas se le quedaban viendo y luego llegaba Inuyasha para reírse.

-Estupido sábado!-murmuro cansada, deseaba mejor un balonazo quedar inconsciente y dormir por todo el día para en la noche salir de fiesta o morir de gastritis por todo un sábado, pero ahora...Ahora tenía a los del equipo de fut saltándole encima, acosándola...Y era divertido, Inuyasha estaba tomándola de la mano para sacarle de ahí-

-Wow, detecto que Kagome esta amargada-murmuro Miroku mientras los chicos asentían, y comenzaban a hablar del amargamiento de Kagome-

Inuyasha le sonrió mientras ella sonreía. Muy bien no estaba sonriendo estaba apenada, el la habia visto desnuda cuando no estaban concientes, y era bochornoso que alguien te viera desnuda; Siguió pretendiendo que entre ellos dos las cosas estaban "bien".

-Vas a salir ahora?-le pregunto Inuyasha mientras veía como Koga le pasaba la pelota a Miroku y seguían jugando fut, con todos los del equipo el entrenador habia dejado a cargo el equipo, y bueno el debía hacerlos entrenar aunque prefería estar viendo porno, con palomitas y aumentando de peso para ser la gran masa humana-

-No se...-dijo sonriendo nerviosa mientras veía como con el balón le pegaban en las nalgas a Inuyasha, eso era la sagrada señal del "Deja a la chica y vamos a entrenar" y ella así lo tomo-Bueno como estas ocupado te veo luego, bye-le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras comenzaba a irse. Odiaba los sábados su carácter tendía a ser amargado y nadie lograría cambiar eso. Inuyasha la dejo ir, y regreso el balón arriba de un árbol, así iban a acabar con sus prácticas-

Todos tenían algo productivo que hacer, es más sus amigas habían despertado de buen humor aunque no recordaran nada. Pero algo le decía que habían tenido una dura noche, noto como Ayame estaba haciendo pastelillos (muffins : D) y los decoraba, luego Rin se robaba uno que tenía chocolate con chispas de colores y ciertas estrellitas de colores. No mentía todos parecían tener entusiasmo sabatino pero ella, ella quería ser como esos animales que esconden la cara y dejan el trasero al aire libre, mal pensó eso y luego se puso a ver la televisión.

-Oye Kagome-dijo Rin que llegaba con un cuaderno mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella-Tu hiciste algo ayer? Digo por tu pequeño gritito y un 'Inuyasha desnudo' creo que paso algo-dijo la pequeña niña. Kagome se levanto sonrojada y casi al borde de la exaltación para irse al balcón y comenzar a subir un peldaño-

-Discúlpame cinco minutos, voy a suicidarme...Cuando regrese me preguntas-Fingió que se lanzaba creando pánico en sus amigas y luego regreso muriéndose de la risa-En realidad no paso nada, solo amanecimos desnudos y si dicen algo dejo de ser su amiga es jodidamente vergonzoso verlo a los ojos...Ustedes saben yo no estoy lista para mi primera vez-dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y evitaba sentir que le observaban los senos, las vecinas estaban escuchando "madonna" y luego pasaba una canción de "My chemical romance" para después regresar a los backstreet boys, Kagome siguió apenada escuchando a sus amigas-

-Bueno es normal que te quieran ver desnuda cuando lo haces...Digo porque crees que se llama hacer el amor? O tener sexo? O cualquier vulgaridad que diga tengamos sexo...Yo solía decir 'Pitty cojio con Sassha' y nunca cambiará siempre he dicho esa palabra, pero no es el caso-Sango fue a sacar una película que Miroku le presto. La puso y entonces las chicas tomaron asiento menos Ayame que estaba decorando sus muffins-

La película empezó de un detective...Y un par de videos...

-Muy bien...Pon atención...Rin las menores de edad no pueden ver porno, ve ayudarla a Ayame-dijo Sango mientras Rin se quedaba sentada sin hacerle caso, ya daba igual ver porno iba a ser saludable-Mira...Ella es una mujer-comenzaba a decir señalando a una mujer arriba de un tubo en donde mecía su cuerpo de manera sensual-Y ellos son hombres-decía mientras veía al publico dejarle dinero y Kagome miraba a Sango creyendo que iba a ser una broma-Y aquí viene una mujer-decía sorprendida mientras veía llegar a otra mujer desnuda para comenzar a acariciar a la primer mujer-El caso es de que se desnudan, se ven, se tocan, se besan y zaz penetración...Primera vez dolorosa, segunda vez dolorosa, tercera vez dolorosa, cuarta vez placentera, quinta vez...Y quieres más, por eso los seres humanos son egoístas y quieren más...Es como mi hermana...-Kagome iba a interrumpirla, y el fondo la película porno de las teiboleras en donde se besaban y...Bueno hacían cosas lesbianas-Mi hermana tiene un BMW o un jaguar y quiere más...Hace tres semanas tenía un mercedes, y ahora quiere un BMW...Por eso los seres humanos queremos más-dijo Sango entusiasmada de hablarle de sexo a Kagome-

-Sango apaga esa película porno...-dijo mientras se tapaba sus ojos cuando pasaba algo en verdad raro-

-Ahí! Yo vi esa película-decía Ayame llegando con una mancha de harina en su mejilla y un batidor en su mano con un traste de vidrio, pero en la película solo se veía a una mujer haciendo la comida y a un señor esperándola afuera y después se cambiaba la escena por una donde dos tipos tenían sexo-Wow...No vi esa película-decía regresándose a seguir haciendo los postres-

-Sango, tu no tienes hermanas-decía Rin que sacaba la película y la aventaba por el balcón en donde de seguro le cayo en la cabeza a algún idiota-Y yo pienso que tu vas a estar preparada para tener sexo cuando sea, es más yo quiero hacerlo...Bueno en realidad no, pero no debes avergonzarte por tu cuerpo...Debes rasurarte leí en una pagina de Internet que a unos les gusta su pizcacha limpia-dijo Rin mientras asentía al momento de hablar, las dos amigas la miraron confundidas-Yo no lo hago, me gusta andar peluda...-decía entusiasmada. Eso era asqueroso-

-Eso es...asqueroso-dijeron Sango y Kagome mientras luego veían a Ayame terminar de hacer sus postres y regresar feliz con sus amigas para platicar de sexo-

-Yo cuando lo haga no pensaré, ni nada solo se dará...Y tengo que ir a haciendo ejercicio...Capaz de que me ve aguada y no le gusto...-decía un poco deprimida Ayame mientras se rascaba la cabeza-Pero da igual es Koga le tapare los ojos...-volvía a decir entusiasmada mientras luego Rin la detenía-

-Ayame te depilas la pizcacha?-pregunto mientras Ayame la miraba perpleja-

-Eso es asqueroso...-dijo la pelirroja mientras seguía escuchando los puntos de vista de sus amigas, una decía que planeado era mejor y la otra decía que si no pensabas en eso todo salía mejor. Era como cuando se perforaron ni siquiera pensó en perforarse solamente fue y se perforo, y por eso le habia salido todo bien-

-y el quiere hacerlo?-pregunto Sango mientras Kagome se quitaba la almohada de su cabeza y miraba a sus amigas, no habia cosa más vergonzosa que hablar de sexo en un sábado por las tres de la tarde-

-No...Bueno no se...pero yo no creo, no se...No sabemos ya dejen de preguntar-dijo nerviosa mientras sus amigas se reían ante la reacción de Kagome-

Hablaron de eso, por otras dos horas hasta que se cansaron y los muffins de Ayame se habían quemado ellas fueron a comerse uno de los que estaban listos viendo alguna película romántica. Ayame iba a salir con Koga, y por eso andaba totalmente entusiasmada...Sango iba a acompañar a Miroku con sus mamás a comprar unos pescados, y andaba aun más nerviosa y entusiasmada...Rin ni dio explicaciones en cuanto dieron las seis y media ella se fue con Sesshoumaru, sin decir a que hora iba a llegar u otro dato, y ahí estaba Kagome sola sin entusiasmo y viendo la película tragándose el cuarto pastelillo mientras veía a sus amigas correr por todos lados para estar listas. Y al final valió la pena, pues las dos quedaron completamente hermosas.

Se quedo pensando sobre Inuyasha y su estado virgen, tal vez ser virgen no era tan malo...Sonrió al contrario si Inuyasha la quería debería de esperarla pacientemente y no andarle diciendo que la prueba del amor.

Sonrió mientras iba por un refresco y notaba a Sango terminarse de arreglar, Koga habia llegado por Ayame y los dos ya se habían ido. Estupido sábado se iba a quedar encerrada en el campus de la escuela mientras todos se iban a festejar.

Sango ya se habia ido y eran apenas las ocho y media de la noche, termino su pastelillo totalmente empalagada y su boca rodeada de chocolate...Tocaron a la puerta y ella fue a abrirla sin repercusiones.

-Kagome quieres ir al cine conmigo?-pregunto Inuyasha evitando reírse de Kagome-

-Claro dame cinco minutos-ella fue a cambarse, salio a lavarse los dientes y estuvo exactamente lista en quince minutos, viendo a su príncipe azul sonreírle-

-Bueno antes que nada creo que tu vales la pena, digo ya se que soy un idiota y todo eso pero vale la pena esperar a que estés lista, y no quiero presionarte...Y cuando lo estés no me digas...Solo insinualo-dijo Inuyasha de manera arrogante mientras encendía el carro para comenzar a llevarse a pasear a Kagome, bueno no estuvo tan amargada después de todo-

Llegaron al cine como a las nueve con quince, entraron a ver piratas del caribe por petición de Kagome mientras tomaban asiento en uno de los lugares centrales, no iban a irse hasta atrás ya que iban al cine.

Kagome hacia ruiditos de sorpresa cuando salía Jack Sparrow en acción, y luego Inuyasha le metía un palomita para que dejará de hacer ruiditos y así poder ver la película.

-Mi trasero-dijo Inuyasha en el intermedio viendo como las luces se encendían y dejaban ver a los dos niños de doce años a cinco sillas de ellos besándose de manera desesperada-Que asco-murmuro Inuyasha al ver como el niño le intentaba agarrar la nalga-

-Si, y tienen doce años-dijo Kagome viendo como se despegaban totalmente sorprendidos y sonrojados ellos dejaron de verlos para hablar de lo interesante que estaba la película; ignorando totalmente lo de los demás ellos meditaron que su relación no estaba tan mal-

-Quieres algo?-pregunto Inuyasha mientras sacaba su cartera y justo en el instante en que lo hizo empezó la película le dejo las palomitas a Kagome porque si ella no tenía nada en la boca hacia ruiditos y le comentaba de la película el agarro tres veces palomitas las demás Kagome se las acabo-

Elizabeth y Will se habían besado, Inuyasha abrazo a Kagome y entonces ella se giro rápido para darle un muy pero muy rápido beso. Y después los dos murmuraban al final un "Jack es mi ídolo" pero Kagome dijo un "Will" y luego abrazaba a Inuyasha para colarse a otra función no tan interesante como piratas.

Ahora que recordaba ella se habia burlado de la virginidad de Inuyasha en cambio el...El ni siquiera se habia burlado de ella así que lo abrazo y fueron a comprar más palomitas para su siguiente función.

En donde no paso nada, solo hubo como tres besos colados y nada extremadamente drástico.

**Continuara...**

**N/A:**

E.e ahhh ia stoi bien (:

Chale empeze a escribir cinco minutos para las doce y ia va a ser la una i tngo hambre e.é

Hahaha xD pinche viernes cabron u.u iba a ir a una fiesta y mi prima "andrea vistete vamos a dar la vuelta" y me arregle i pasaron x mi Q.Q1 i me senti popular (:

Hahahaha u.u

Pinche sabado culero e.é no ai nada special

Y mañana es el estreno de la pelicula del negro è.é qiero ver HSM2!!! Q...Q!!!

Ia qiero verme en la pantalla (:

Si yo soi ah...el troy (: si soi troy bolton una amiga es la novia de troy, la otra es sharpey, luego un amigo es lucas, i otra amiga sn los negros todos los negros de la escuela hahaha xD1

Bueno pss nada ke decir

Espero ke les haia gustado el capitulo nos vemos n.n!

"_Creí en tus promesas,_

_Creí que me ibas a dar una oportunidad,_

_Pero solo fueron tontas creencias"_

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

**Pd.1-DEJEN REVIEWS, NOS VEMOS!**

Pd.2-desperdicio tres horas de mi vida viendo piratas del caribe en el estreno Y NO ME ARREPIENTO :D!!!

♥

tommy lee-get naked. ♪


	50. Lazos

**Inusual**

_Notas previas:_

Bueno, siempre y cuando vuelva a nacer...Desearía que fuera

Una cosa sorpresa, en donde tu te enamoras de mi y yo fuera completamente feliz.

Se que en esta vida solo seremos amigos, pero tal vez en la siguiente seamos algo más...

¿Qué te parece mi plan, amigo mío?

**Cáp.50 lazos**

"_¿Y que, si en __esta vida__ el tu y yo jamás se va a usar?"_

**---**

Suspiros cansados, estaba agitada...Todo era tan oscuro o se matizaba de color gris, estaba intranquila...Respiraba miedo y pánico, sus ojos estaban hinchados nadie la podía ver, profundamente sedada o tal vez tenía insomnio, se levanto para comenzar a rodear el lugar un perímetro de dos metros por dos metros, ese era el lugar en el que residía... No pensaba en lo corto que era ese lugar, al contrario solo...Pensaba en que todo iba a estar bien. Sus ojos castaños estaban oscuros, tenía tanto miedo...

Tenía frío, y sentía que estaba desnuda...Sus manos estaban atadas y no podía hacer muchos movimientos, tenía una mordaza en su boca, y habia pequeñas cortadas en sus brazos, sus pies no estaban atados y era lo que agradecía, de repente el oxigeno no llegaba a ella su mente dibujaba una imagen donde al final habia una grande abertura, comenzó a saltar con desesperación no tenía oxigeno y necesitaba respirar...Cansada de no poder alcanzar el final del poso, ella comenzó a forcejear...Comenzó a gritar aunque no pudiera ser escuchada, termino tirada en el aire convulsionando ante la falta de aire, pateo...Giro con la fuerza que aun tenía, sentía que estaba por tragar su lengua.

Comenzaba a ahogarse, su cuerpo seguía retorciéndose en esa lúgubre oscuridad, tenía ciertos rasguños debido a la desesperación...Sus ojos comenzaban a voltearse haciéndose totalmente blancos, ella entonces se giro y con nada de cuidado escupió, dejo que la lengua se fuera hacia delante para así poder respirar...Miro a todos lados, oscuridad no podría distinguir donde estaba...Ciertas voces provenientes de afuera la alertaron, ella movió su delicado cuerpo con mucha frustración como un grandioso felino que busca a su presa, pero ella buscaba la salida para pedir ayuda...No podía golpear, sus manos atadas estaban...No podía gritar, y si gritaba era en su pensamiento; La desesperación la consumía, el espacio comenzaba a hacerse demasiado pequeño..Las paredes amenazantes se comenzaban a hacer pequeñas, ella se puso en medio para evitar que así se cerraran...Y solo sintió que habia presión en ambos lados de su cuerpo, todo su cuerpo tronaba...Todo comenzaba a aplastarse. Gritaba, y sus lágrimas caían con mucha frustración tambien sentía que era observada...

"_Silencio, esto no será divertido si no sufres"_

Eso le decía su mente, o eso escuchaba con desesperación. Los colores negros de la pronunciada oscuridad estaban más terroríficos para ella, lo que para todos era un negro normal para ella era simplemente un murciélago atemorizándola, y sombras que la intentaban atrapar, la pared temblaba se movía con mucha facilidad...Intento levantarse y noto como las paredes dejaron de encogerse, miro a todos lados desesperada...Y noto que mantenía una respiración agitada, tan agitada como su corazón...

"_Grita, quiero que grites...Todos te ven"_

Ella intento ver hacia donde esa voz estaba haciendo eco, y después de varios minutos de volver a escucharla llego a la conclusión de que esa voz provenía de su cabeza, movió con brusquedad su cabeza, sus manos las llevo hasta donde estaba el nudo del trapo sucio que envolvía su boca, logro desamarrar un poco y lo demás fue cuestión de practica. Cuando al fin tubo la boca sin algún obstáculo para hablar comenzó a gritar, camino con miedo y comenzó a rasgar la pared, una de sus uñas se rompió, otra se torció pero ella solamente quería salir de ahí.

"_No hagas un movimiento, ellos observan...Ellos te observan, no lo olvides...Tu estas aquí, y ellos te ven...Hay cámaras por todos lados..."_

Se dejo caer devastada en el suelo, mientras lloraba y golpeaba la pared...Sus puños terminaron sangrando, y cuando noto que habia un pequeño resplandor, era muy pequeño apenas y se alcanzaba a distinguir ella intento rascar con sus maltratadas uñas...Raspo el piso, pero simplemente no hizo la apertura más grande. Hizo todo lo que una persona de su edad pudo hacer, comenzar a llorar...A gritar, a pedir ayuda...A intentar respirar y evitar sofocarse...

Todos la veían, se hizo bolita en una esquina...Miro a todos lados, si su pierna lograba irse un poco más adelante ella la regresaba, no quería que la tocaran...Ni siquiera quería que la vieran, por eso se hundía más en la esquina aunque eso dejará su cuerpo adolorido y maltratado...

Leves pasos afuera, o solo era su mente...Se levanto y fue a rascar el cemento, dio una vuelta del lugar...Todo era cemento, no habia puerta...No veía el final del lugar donde estaba, no veía una salida...Grito para ser escuchada, cerro sus ojos para no ver lo que la oscuridad le daba miedo...No veía nada, su dedo pequeño se doblo y ella callo al frío suelo haciéndose una cortada en su rodilla.

Y tenía suerte de que despertará a media noche agitada, y aun entumida del "dolor" inexistente, sentía opresión en sus costillas...Tenía leve dolor de cabeza, respiraba de manera inestable. Parpadeo confundida, recordando su desesperante sueño, de esos de los que nunca parecen tener un final feliz, su horrenda y a la vez drástica pesadilla; Se levanto en la oscuridad de su cuarto para ir a la cocina y beber un poco del agua del grifo, cuando pudo al menos "tranquilizarse" fue que ella regreso a la cama...Se acostó de nuevo pero tubo problemas para volver a dormir, temiendo de volver a soñar con la desesperación que experimento en su sueño.

En su sueño se veía demacrada, desesperada y paranoica...Como si todos supieran lo que hacia aunque estaba en un cuarto de cemento donde nada se escuchaba, y podías confundir tus pensamientos con tu voz...Sonrió antes de quedarse de nuevo dormida, solo habia sido una pesadilla...No _debía_ preocuparse.

Resaltar es hacer notar algo en tu vida. Pues ella estaba resaltando con su marcador lo más importante de Historia para así hacer un resumen y entregarlo para poder salir, no habia olvidado lo de su sueño pero ya no le preocupaba tanto. Yano se habia regresado a Japón, y todo estaba girando con calma, no debía de preocuparse y no estaba preocupada. O tal vez su subconsciente la mantenía alerta, negó cuando sintió que ya le habia rayado la pierna a Sango con el marcador, si, así de despistada andaba.

-Me rayaste...Ah, te pasas-Sango tomo su plumón verde chillante y le rayo la mejilla, Kagome la cual no se dejaba tomo ese mismo plumón y le rayo más la pierna a Sango y al finalizar la línea hizo presión del plumón-Perra sucia-decía Sango que se levantaba y le rayaba la cabeza-

-En el cabello no se nota-Antes de terminar Sango le habia rayado el brazo, Kagome le intento rayas la cara y solo hicieron que el profesor las mandara a limpiarse; Las dos salieron riendo al notar que habían llamado un poco la atención-

Llegaron al baño y comenzaron a limpiarse, fue fácil pues el plumón era de agua así que regresaron sonriendo mientras se reían todos estaban con sus rostros agachados y escribiendo, Kagome parpadeo confundida...Así o más ñoños sus amigos, las chicas estaban riéndose mientras Ana le picaba con la pluma la nalga a Rin, se sentaron e hicieron el resumen para salir rápido. Trabajaba con rapidez en verdad no tenía tiempo de escuchar los comentarios de sus amigas, ella quería terminar para así salir rápido.

-Hey, pónganse a trabajar-les dijo sus amigas asintieron y se pusieron a trabajar-

Suspiro, mientras se levantaba para ver como habia quince estudiantes haciendo fila para que revisaran. Inuyasha se levanto después de tres personas y entonces ella regreso a su puesto...Guardó sus cosas y se preparo para salir, el maestro anoto la tarea ella la anoto y se dispuso a salir del lugar para ir a comprar algo a la cafetería, ella debía preocuparse por algo...Pero simplemente no tenía preocupaciones, no tenía metas bueno quería tener su propio centro comercial, así que con su dinero construiría uno y rentaría el lugar para hacerlo famoso, acoplaría ideas de los demás centros comerciales y crearía el mejor centro comercial, o tal vez haría una empresa de modelajes. Uno nunca sabe.

Noto como estaban los demás saliendo a sentarse, ahí estaban ocho fresas hablando con Inuyasha, y cuando la vieron acercarse la miraron feo, ella los paso y fue a tomar asiento con Sango, sus amigas se estaban riendo de cómo los habia visto, y de la forma en que Inuyasha se rascaba la pierna. Hablaron de algo incoherente, como de Disneylandia como nunca habían ido.

-Somos japonesas, acaso no has escuchado lo que dicen de las japonesas!? Dicen que son el símbolo sexual de la gente-decía entusiasmada Rin mientras fingía una pose totalmente positiva, los chicos murmuraron un "si, Rin, lo que digas"-

-Pues yo digo que las latinas, son las más buenas...Sin ofender, Kagome tu eres hermosa...Tu tambien Ayame-decía Inuyasha nervioso mientras los chicos asentían. Miroku saco su cartera y le paso su cartera a sus amigos en donde habia una latina con bikini los chicos sonrieron y murmuraron cosas entre ellos, y por supuesto las chicas querían saber. Sesshoumaru habia llegado con el rostro en blanco, y totalmente agitado-

-Están haciendo el equipo de fut de los que irán a San Francisco a concursar...El torneo que se hace cada año-decía Sesshoumaru mientras tomaba aire totalmente fatigado, los chicos se miraron-Y escuche decir del profesor que íbamos a seleccionar, y las que sean buenas en su deporte tambien irán...Y va a ir el staff, el caso es de que media escuela va a largarse a San Francisco...Ya saben como son estos riquillos-decía Sesshoumaru explicándoles, los chicos se miraron confundidos-

-Es el campeonato de escuelas mundial, cierto?-pregunto Kagome intentando saber si atinaba un poco, Sesshoumaru asintió-

-Los chicos pueden concursar, eso sería genial-decía Sango entusiasmada mientras las chicas asentían de manera tonta-

Las chicas fueron a levantarse y a murmurar un "San Francisco...Te vamos a chin..." La prefecta llego justo en el momento en que decían la grosería y convoco una reunión general de todos los de preparatoria; Todo el campus de la escuela se dirigía al estadio en donde estaba una nerviosa directora aclarando el micrófono, y las demás prefectas intentando mantener el orden. Un total de mil alumnos estaban presentes en esa reunión, la directora aclaro su garganta pero nadie parecía interesado en querer ponerle atención, al contrario estaban levantándose de sus asientos para saludarse y gritar un "No mames, desde hace cuanto que no te veo?" y seguir conversando en voz alta.

La directora desesperada, grito un "basta" por el micrófono, y todos se cubrieron sus oídos de manera desesperada...Lanzaron miradas de odio a la directora y después solo se escuchaban murmullos.

_-Queridos alumnos, esto es algo muy nuevo para mi...Quiero decirles el campeonato y todo eso y tal vez por ser primera vez, y no ser tan experta debería saltarlo_-Un grande abucheo por parte de los hombres, levantándose y desesperados murmuraron un "injusticia" pero al ver la grande sonrisa de la directora dejaron de hablar-_Es broma...Este año solo les tocara ir a los de segundo y tercero de preparatoria...Seleccionaremos a los que irán y lamentablemente los que no sean seleccionados tendrán que quedarse, el costo del viaje será de mil dólares con hospedaje pagado, ida y venida y boleto del campeonato...El que tenga alguna habilidad en deporte pase con la prefecta Alex, bueno...Se cancelaran las clases pero es necesario que hombres y mujeres vayan con sus profesores de deportes para seleccionar a los que irán...Bueno, es todo...Vayan con su entrenador-_dijo la directora con voz divertida, todos los alumnos se levantaron y se amontonaron por salir las chicas estaban corriendo para ir con su entrenador o entrenadora mientras llegaban veían como estaban todos. Necesitaban hacer todo bien por si querían ir-

Ahí estaba su entrenadora de basket, una mujer con un bulto entre sus piernas con su cabello "rubio" y sus ojos azules llamaba mucho la atención además de que tenía un seno más grande que el otro, las muchachas se le quedaron viendo.

-Las que metan ocho canastas seguidas seleccionan-Ellas ocupaban las canchas de basket, Kagome llevaba cuatro seguidas al lanzar no se preocupaba en atinar simplemente lanzaba...Rin habia hecho trampa habia dicho que habia anotado las ocho cuando en realidad anoto siete, al final ellas seleccionaron y fueron a ver lo que iban a hacer...Kagome quedo en la banca, junto con Ayame las dos tenían mal cardiaco una pequeña enfermedad de que corrías y te cansabas pero habían seleccionado como la reserva del equipo, y eso era bueno...-

Los chicos tambien habían seleccionado, y los que no habían seleccionado podían ir...Con otros deportes, por ejemplo estaba algo de gimnasia, y tambien los de la banda escolar (esos ke tokan los tambores, y las trompetas O.o no recuerdo su nombre pero cuando pasa la bandera, ellos tokan u.u. Ah simón la banda de guerra) tambien iban a llevar a la escolta, y al "orgullo" de la escuela.

Como Sango era buena corriendo, ya que en su cabeza se imaginaba que al final de la meta estaba Miroku fue seleccionada en atletismo junto con otras rudas...Cuando el día termino le habían dicho que saldrían el Lunes siguiente eso quería decir que tenían cuatro días para "practicar". Y por eso cancelaban las clases. Ella se apresuro a caminar mientras con descuido intentaba no tropezar, pero lo hizo se levanto apurada sacudiendo sus ropas mientras luego comenzaba a seguir caminando, llego a las canchas mientras notaba como notos practicaban con su ropa de deportes.

Se miro, usaba un short de color azul oscuro y en la parte de una esquina tenía el símbolo de su escuela, una camisa sencilla un poco normal con la grande insignia de la escuela...Tenis, calcetas, y su cabello sujetado en una coleta, suspiro odiaba usar ese pantalón...La hacia ver gorda, le gustaba más usar la gigante falda con sus gigantes camisas, bueno no tan gigantes. Llego con su profesor con entusiasmo.

-Y, bien para que soy buena?-dijo entusiasmada notando como estaba compuesto el equipo. Eran Dru, y Yuko una de sus amigas y Sango...Y al parecer Ayame quedo en las bancas y Rin fue a ser porrista...Algo muy tonto e irónico-

-Higurashi, ponte cerca de la canasta cuando Sango lance tu brincaras tomaras la pelota y la encestaras-Kagome asintió mientras Sango la miraba y lanzaba la pelota y antes de eso dijo "Piensa rápido" la pelota le habia pasado por un lado golpeando el poste que sujetaba la canasta-

-Bueno, los postes no piensan-dijo con sarcasmo el entrenador

No era buena jugando Basketball, de hecho le daba pánico jugar frente a muchas personas...Y aparte frente a los mejores de todo el mundo, eso ya era exagerado solo iban a escoger a los mejores de los mejores, y después a los mejores de esos mejores...Y así hasta que quedarán dos y luego esos dos competirían, pero ellos irían a San Francisco bueno Kagome estuvo jugando bien, o bueno el profesor eso creía.

-Traigan a los chicos-dijo el profesor mientras entraban Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, Bankotsu y otros muchachos. Las chicas se les quedaron viendo-Ellos serán los bloqueadores-dijo el profesor de manera sonriente, mientras las chicas suspiraban. Desde que ellos tenían novias las cosas ya no eran tan "interesantes" en Prenton Peas-

Las chicas intentaron jugar bien, Rin estaba "animando" al equipo ya que fue la única que quedo en porrista, Miroku llego a su lado y la miro un poco deprimida.

-Sabes, una porrista no se desanima...-dijo Miroku sonriendo, Rin entonces se giro a verlo, rolo sus ojos ella en verdad quería ser otra cosa no estar rodeada de tontas porristas-

-Bueno, nunca me gusto ser porrista-dijo sinceramente Rin mientras Miroku ponía su mano sobre su hombro-

-Anímate...Las porristas entregan su cuerpo a los deportistas, y la capitana porrista anda con el más popular...Después el chico popular la deja por una no tan popular...Es la clásica historia, nunca te la contaron?-dijo mientras Rin se le quedaba confundida. Miroku era como el tipo que dice algo sin sentido y sin mensaje y cambia radicalmente el tema-

-Ah...Supongo...-dijo mientras el profesor los miraba-

-Rin debes ser porrista, Miroku regresa a tu posición-Los chicos hacían caras para hacer fallar a las chicas e Inuyasha evitaba que Kagome intentara encestar-

-Vamos...Vamos!-decía una no tan animada Rin desde las gradas-

-Excelente (n0n)-decía el entrenador mientras la muchacha suspiraba, si supiera que no tenía ganas de animar a las personas-

Kagome aventó a Inuyasha y metió una canasta, Inuyasha se hizo el dramático y se tiro al suelo...

-Mi brazo, mi brazo...-decía mientras el entrenador iba y sacaba a Kagome para meter a Ayame y luego Kagome veía como Inuyasha le sacaba la lengua, ese perro degenerado lo hizo apropósito. Inuyasha pidió tiempo y se le fue concedido, todos lo adoraban-

Ella simplemente se quedo sentada en la banca...

-Puedo hablar contigo Kagome?-pregunto una muchacha del equipo de cabello negro y levemente lacio, en diferentes capas y sedoso...Kagome asintió mientras se levantaba y entonces veía como la muchacha se sentaba-

-Sabes...Inuyasha nunca ha tenido una novia enserio y la única que fue enserio fue Kikyo-Kagome hizo mala cara ese tipo de conversaciones no le gustaban-Posiblemente te escogió por su parecido-Y esa muchacha poso sus ojos verdes penetrantes sobre los de ella-Y, no dudes que el te cambie por una más bonita que tu...Ya que tu eres bonita pero...No lo eres tanto como el-dijo la muchacha al final sonriendo, Kagome la miro y antes de que ella se fuera la detuvo con su mano-

-Sabes...Se que las cosas en esta escuela no empezaron bien, de hecho nada empezó bien...-dijo Kagome mirándola directamente si quieres destruir a una mujer no es necesario usar tus puños con las simples palabras logras hacerlo-...Y estoy lo suficientemente segura de lo que Inuyasha siente por mi y lo que yo siento por el-dijo Kagome con seguridad mientras se levantaba para mirarla un poco más-Y tu...No vas a hacer nada...-Cuando el profesor le pidió entrar de nuevo en la cancha fue para sacar a Sango y entonces antes de que empezara un juego Inuyasha la empujo con su cadera para tomar el balón y encestar, eso fue bajo...Muy bajo-

-Gracias chicos, pueden retirarse-dijo mientras los chicos asentían y comenzaban a retirarse-

Practicaron hasta la noche, le dieron dos horas de descanso para seguir practicando. El entrenador era demasiado estricto, Kagome estaba totalmente aporreado arriba de la maquina de golosinas, le tomo quince minutos subirse y dudaba que la encontrarán...Tenía un uniforme sucio, y estaba refrescando...Pensando posiblemente.

-_"Qué va a ser de ti Kagome, cuando salgas de la escuela?"_-se pregunto mentalmente mientras suspiraba. No tenía una carrera fija, ni siquiera sabia de sus familiares; Suspiro estar ahí arriba era algo que nunca habia experimentado, pero le gustaba la altura la forma en la que sus pies quedaban juntándose un poco, todas las cosas estaban sorpresivamente tranquilas...En menos de cuatro días se iría a San Francisco con sus amigos, jugarían en campeonatos...Se divertiría y llegaría toda gorda a la escuela, pero mientras...-

"_Las escorias como tu, nunca tendrán un futuro"_

Enarco sus cejas...Todavía la gruñona y rasposa voz de Yano hacia sonido en su mente, y la malévola y perversa sonrisa de Michael...Sintió un fuerte escalofrío por la parte de su columna vertebral, esta sería una profunda y grande noche...Bajo de la maquina y entonces saco su zapato para meter un par de monedas y marcar un par de números y así lograr ver como su chucheria estaba por caer. La tomo con cuidado y entonces la abrió haciendo un mínimo de ruido, después saco esa paleta y comenzó a comerla...Siguió caminando mientras notaba como esos grillos hacían notar sus sonidos.

Grillos...Le daban asco.

Siguió estando ahí, saboreando la paleta...

-...Oh yo estoy bien-se decía tranquila mientras mordía la paleta con total brusquedad, se giro para recargarse en la maquina de dulces mientras luego se dejaba caer con cuidado, esto normalmente no pasaba. Ella siempre sonreía, e incluso ya no habia tantas travesuras, lograba intentar sacar buenas notas...Era virgen, acaso intentar cambiar era algo malo?-

Siguió escuchando esos malditos grillos, mientras agachaba su mirada. Le gustaría que empezara a llover, y así tan siquiera se enfermará, pero si se enfermaba no podría ir a San Francisco.

-Es bueno verte-dijo una voz que ella no esperaba, levanto su rostro y entonces pudo verlo. Yano con su elegante cabello castaño, cubriéndole parte de sus ojos. Vestido de negro, y con sus ojos friolentos, ella suspiro...-Qué vas a hacer con todo el dinero?-Pregunto con curiosidad mientras la tomaba de la mano y entonces se encargaba se apretarlo contra el, ella suspiro. Esa obsesión que Yano sentía-

-No se...-Repuso cansada mientras se intentaba soltar, jalo varias veces su brazo pero Yano la tomo entre sus hombros y la miro-Déjame-dijo mientras intentaba soltarse, ya no temía. No podía experimentar repulsión por el-

-Tu...-No hallaba como decirlo, sus ojos estaban brillando ella suspiro nerviosa fatigada-Debes...hacerte cargo de los negocios sucios de la familia-Kagome pudo soltarse y entonces callo al suelo, se levanto con calma...Se limpio sus ropas y después cambio totalmente su actitud tomo a Yano de las solapas y lo pego contra aquella maquina de golosinas, la maquina hizo un sonido...Pero eso no alertaba a nadie-

-No pienso hacer cosas ilegales...Si quieres hazte tu cargo, pero si lo haces...Entonces te denunciaré y te dejaré dentro de la cárcel-Comenzó a sonreír y entonces el fue el que comenzó a rodear a Kagome la abrazo por la espalda y bajo su cabeza hasta su hombro, haciéndola sentir muy incomoda-

-Estas segura que quieres que pase eso? Quieres que por accidente alguien te agarre y te encierre...Donde tu mente estará divagando...-Murmuro divertido mientras la apretaba aun más-Solo es un negocio familiar...-dijo mientras ella lo seguía mirando-Y...No solo serás tu...Sango, Ayame, Rin...Tus otros patéticos amigos...E incluso tus pequeños hermanos-Kagome se sentía tan imponente-Además de que son _**lazos**_ que nunca se van a romper-dijo de manera avara haciendo que Kagome se quedará totalmente sorprendida-

-...Si chantajeas a mis amigos...Entonces yo no haré lo que pides-Volteaba el chantaje, lo hacia quedar como un idiota-No soy idiota-Posiblemente el lo era pero ella no era una idiota-No conozco gente peligrosa...Pero...-El comenzó a reírse, y como sorpresa la tomo de sus mejillas...Y jalo su rostro hacia el de ella, besando duramente a su querida prima-

Pudo sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, y se quedo estática. La persona que más aborrecía en estos momentos la habia besado; El se separo con una sonrisa.

-Cuando regreses de San Francisco...Tu querido primo Yano te enseñará tal y como la abuela hubiera querido-Maldita mujerzuela hasta estando muerta le causaba grandes dolores de cabeza, noto como el se retiraba y ella simplemente se adentro a su habitación. Todo lo que sabia de logias era que...Vendían drogas, y hacían cosas ilegales...Y lo que ella hacia era legal, entro a su habitación quitándose la camisa mientras iba a ponerse su pijama...Se quito sus aretes, y se deshizo el peinado sintiendo que todo de nuevo se derrumbada aun sin tener parientes, sin tener nada no era libre-

Vagaría cuando todo acabará, cuando todo acabará sería libre...Y caminaría por las calles sola, presumiendo que no tenía cadenas en sus brazos o piernas, simplemente libre.

"_Tu hija será como un gato...Podrá ser libre...Pero será callejero"_

Todo lo que hacia era por algo bueno, nunca reconoció las palabras de su abuela pero era cierto. Ser libre significaba ser callejera, siguió ocultando su rostro en aquella almohada. Ni con todo el cansancio del mundo conseguiría dormir...

**---**

-Y...Qué clase de seguidor será Higurashi?-La junta del consejo de las bandas más "peligrosas" de todo Japón. Una mujer escondía su rostro con aquella oscuridad lúgubre-

-No hay que preocuparse...-La voz de Yano proveniente de un teléfono publico; Todos estaban nerviosos por saber que clase de sucesor sería-Solo puedo decirles que será más fácil de manejar que mi querida abuela-Corto la llamada mientras comenzaba a caminar por esa egocéntrica ciudad-

Meter palabras en la mente de aquella pequeña Kagome fue algo que simplemente paso, el habia conseguido que su abuela despreciará a su legitima heredera...Hija de su primogénito, al momento en que nació se olvidaron de el. Apretó sus puños, y lo que más le dolía es que esa muchacha que no era querida se convirtió en la persona más amarga para el. Se habia obsesionado con su prima.

Y era algo que iba a durar mucho tiempo quitarse, hasta podría jurar que eso era enfermizo; Siguió caminando totalmente desconcentrado, siempre queriendo superarla, queriendo humillarla...Queriendo ser uno, intentar llamar su atención todo eso fue porque...Sentía algo por ella, o la cuidaba intencionalmente cuando la presión estaba sobre el?

Río ante su último pensamiento, el solo debía cuidarse así mismo. Su abuela lo habia dicho, el no tenía madera de ser el siguiente en esa logia, era torpe y no conseguía gustarle a los demás. En cambio los ojos de su abuela estaban puestos en la única que intentaba ser mejor, y que daba más del cien por ciento por ella...Sus ojos fueron puestos en Kagome desde que nació.

**---**

-Notas que Kagome esta un poco distraída?-pregunto Koga a Miroku mientras veían como la pelota le pasaba por un lado, y ella iba de manera holgazana por ese balón. Lo recogía, lo sentía y lo aventaba a Sango...Los dos siguieron observando su comportamiento. Por ser tan excelentes jugadores les habían dado dos horas libres, las cuales las iban aprovechar pero lo más seguro es que entrenarán hasta la madrugada, con eso de que el entrenador era tan estricto-

-Entrenador Joseph!-dijo su entrenador haciendo que las jugadoras vieran como el entrenador de los chicos llegaba para reclamarle algo, era el clásico musculoso que se cree superior a los demás-No esta haciendo un buen trabajo, son como mariquitas en pleno invierno-decía el entrenador escupiéndole al otro entrenador-

-Me gustaría que no metiera su sebosa cabeza en mi equipo entrenador...-decía el entrenador de las chicas defendiéndose-

-Nuestro equipo va a ganar las competencias, y si usted no logra ganar ninguna...-dijo el entrenador amenazándolo. Las chicas miraban divertidas eso, pero Kagome estaba viendo como comenzaban a discutir-

-Entrenador yo digo que las chicas son buenas...Entendió perra?-le decía Koga mientras el entrenador lo miraba furioso. Tal vez esta vez no fue interesante decirle perra enfrente de todos-

-Joven Koga...Por su atrevido comentario usted vigilará por sus dos horas que el equipo valga la pena...-dijo mientras todas veían como Koga comenzaba a lucirse enfrente de todos, ella sonrió al ver como las chicas estaban suspirando por ver a Miroku sacarle la lengua por la espalda a ambos entrenadores, y al final Koga le hacia calzón chino y el entrenador le pedía ir a dar vueltas en la cancha, ella simplemente siguió jugando no tan bien como esperaba-

El guardaespaldas estaban enterado de que la logia necesitaba un sucesor, y estaba viendo como Kagome caminaba de manera desanimada, esa no era la Kagome que el conocía la Kagome que el conocía estaba siempre diciendo groserías e intentando pegarle en el trasero a sus amigas, en cambio estaba Kagome iba sola. Hizo un par de llamadas, posiblemente Yano habia tenido contacto con ella y estaba presionándola por ser sucesora.

_-Nabiki...Querida...-_dijo con su sensual voz, mientras la muchacha del otro lado de la línea suspiraba, y se encargaba de escucharlo-_Necesito que me consigas el teléfono del señor Spika...Es urgente-_El espero calmado mientras sacaba un pedazo de papel de su pantalón y tambien una pluma, espero pacientemente y entonces escucho los números-

_-Te costará muy caro Bankotsu-_habia dicho la muchacha que mascaba goma de mascar y estaba posiblemente usando un traje rojo, con un labial seductor-

_-Debes de ir agarrando un bando querida, ya que Kagome esta del mío_-dijo mientras acomodaba su chaqueta, escucho como la muchacha suspiraba y luego posiblemente formaba una amarga sonrisa-

_-Se me olvida que tu siempre estás un paso adelante...Qué necesitas?-_pregunto la muchacha. No hablo por mucho tiempo con ella, el trabajo que ella tenía era peligroso y no eran formales así que no depositaría toda su confianza en ella-

Iba a sacar a Kagome de ese negocio, iban a destruir esos negocios de la abuela de Kagome ya que el conocía una parte de esa historia. Y toda historia tiene dos versiones, la primer versión era simple...Su vida se ganaba con el sudor de sus frentes, de manera honesta y leal y por las noches toda esa sinceridad y lealtad desaparecía para que el padre de Kagome adoptará una posición cruel, haciendo negocios por todo el mundo teniendo acciones por todos lados.

Y la segunda versión que era la menos aceptada era que toda esa familia era simplemente la enemiga de la logia más peligrosa, pero obviamente solo era una hipótesis ya que la persona que poseía la máxima arrogancia (la abuela de Kagome) muere, eso prácticamente debería haber beneficiado a todas las personas...Por eso antes de morir le dio las ultimas instrucciones a Yano...Y uno de sus amigos en la magia era el señor Spika, estando en contra de eso y oponiéndose...Haciendo que la logia perdiera dinero noche a noche, sonrió...Sería algo nuevo para el, pero todo para que Kagome no siguiera con eso.

Estuvo conciente de que Yano le estaba siguiendo los pies, pero tambien estaba segura de que Bankotsu le habia dicho que actuará con normalidad y de que tenía un plan, así que preparo sus maletas ya que esa mañana se iban a San Francisco.

Eran las doce de la noche, la hora en que todos iban a partir. Iban en el camión su vuelo iba a ser a la una de la mañana así que si el conductor no perdía tiempo podrían llegar a tiempo, Sango iba nerviosa viendo el camino...Eso le daba nauseas, sentada junto a Miroku...

Cada vez que el camión avanzaba su corazón se aceleraba demasiado, se recostó en su asiento para ver como Inuyasha estaba recostado en su hombre, siguió sintiéndolo...

-Supiste que hay un par de lesbianas en la escuela-Soltó el chisme Kagome mientras veían a los dos entrenadores discutir, Inuyasha asintió mientras hacia que Kagome se acercará más a el-

-Lo chistoso es que con una de las que me acosté resulto ser lesbiana-Kagome se empezó a reír mientras luego ella se giraba y recostaba sobre la ventana para ver a Inuyasha de frente. Sango y Miroku estaban hasta atrás...Sango se levanto quitando a Miroku de su regazo para ir a hablarle a una de sus amigas-

Hablar con Inuyasha la tranquilizaba, le quitaba sus penas y era bonito sentirse así. Diferente...

Todo tiene un principio y un final, y definitivamente lo tuyo podía acabar en cualquier momento...Y, le gustaba no saber cuando eso iba a terminar, le gustaba dar amor y recibirlo.

El camión se estaciono en el aeropuerto, en donde Bankotsu ayudo a las chicas con su equipaje, y así ver como iban a verificar sus boletos de avión, habia estudiantes de otras escuelas ahí. Inuyasha choco contra uno de ellos...

-Inuyasha...-dijo más bien ella sonriéndole. El le regalo una sonrisa ella era Lana Peker, una amiga de la infancia, y habían sido novios por dos días y juntos habían vivido cosas totalmente sorprendentes, ella habia cambiado la habia visto dos o cuatro veces en una fiesta y mantenía esa fama de ser calmada y de no querer cualquier cosa como novio, tenía un cabello de un rojizo quemado, el cual brillaba ante cualquier luz...Su piel era blanca, y poseía unos blancos dientes, el labio inferior lo tenía más carnoso que el de arriba y tenía unos pequeños labios...Unos cachetes que te daban ganas de estirarlos, unas cejas que parecían dos alas de ángel, y sus ojos castaños...Su cabello no era tan largo, y estaba cortado de manera moderna no era tan alta y poseía un hermoso cuerpo. Lana la belleza que era, hablaron como tres minutos. Koga llego y arruino todo presentándose como su mejor amigo, haciendo reír a Lana-

-Inuyasha es hora-dijo Kagome viendo como estaban los tres embelezados ante aquella dulce muchacha, ella rolo sus ojos mientras. Los tres comenzaron a seguirla despidiéndose formalmente de Lana, Inuyasha le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero como Kagome lo estaba apurando y como ella miraba a otro lado, ellos dos se habían besado por accidente en la boca-

Kagome le hablo a Sango para juntas abordar el avión obviamente, Inuyasha simplemente observaba como estaba Lana totalmente sonrojada.

-Un beso por nuestra vieja amistad-le dijo Inuyasha de manera sin vergüenza mientras, comenzaba a irse dejando totalmente anonada a Lana Perder podía ver como el llegaba a lado de la muchacha que antes lo habia estado llamado y le daba un beso en la mejilla, dentro de ella creció algo llamado envidia-

El viaje fue un poco largo, Kagome estuvo viendo como Inuyasha intentaba dormirse, pero el no lo lograba hacer...Así que se levanto para ir a hacer del baño, todo el avión fue especialmente rentado para los alumnos de estas escuelas, vuelos cancelados solo para las escuelas. Cuando entro al baño pudo ver a esa muchacha que habia hablado con Inuyasha espero detrás de ella para entrar al baño y pudo observar como dejaba de conversar con su amiga para dejarla entrar al baño. Por alguna razón sentía antipatía por ella. Se veía demasiado falsa, tan falsa como el sostén de relleno que ella usaba en vacaciones.

Todos intentaban grandes cosas. Fue lo que pensó.

-Así que tu eres la nueva novia de Inuyasha?-pregunto de manera sonriente mientras se giraba y entonces ella la miraba con su ceño fruncido-Digo, es que el es tan popular y ya sabes que Inuyasha siempre anda cambiando novias...-dijo la muchacha mientras Kagome la miraba sin prestarle mucha atención-Siempre anda con rubias, pelirrojas...Pero...hacen bonita pareja-dijo fingiendo honestidad ella sonrío-

-Si, eso nos dicen a cada rato...Y tu, tienes novio?-pregunto mientras ella negaba y entonces ella la seguía viendo confundida. Por la forma en que hablaba de Inuyasha es como si lo conociera desde siempre, la puerta del baño se abrió y entonces la dejo ver como entraba...Ella espero mientras luego veía salir a esa muchacha-

-Sabes...Quiero decirte de una vez que...Este es un reencuentro entre Inuyasha y yo y no deberías ponerte celosa si salgo con el...-Esa sucia gata, entro al baño molesta ignorando sus comentarios mientras orinaba y luego salía molesta cuando regreso a su asiento pudo ver como estaba esa muchacha sentada en su lugar hablando animadamente con su Inuyasha, y el le estaba sonriendo...Se sintió celosa, mientras llegaba y entonces aclaraba su garganta-

-Pensé que estabas dormido-dijo Kagome mientras el negaba y entonces las presentaba. Al parecer era Lana y algo más, y ella no pudo pronunciar bien su nombre lo que ocasiono que Inuyasha se riera; Ella por petición de la aeromoza fue mandada a sentar detrás de Inuyasha donde habia un muchacho leyendo algo, tenía un cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, se veía alto y guapo...Ella siguió observando como Inuyasha platicaba con esa muchacha-

-Así que tú eres la novia de Inuyasha Taisho-dijo el muchacho serio mientras dejaba de leer para girar su rostro y quedarse un poco sorprendido con esa muchacha, le regalo su mejor sonrisa y pudo sentir como ella se estremecía y se quedaba nerviosa. Hablaron un poco pero ella estaba más concentrada en querer saber de que tanto hablaban esa perra y su Inuyasha-

Le dio un codazo al muchacho mientras se acercaba a el.

-Apuesto que su cabello es falso, maldita roba novios-murmuro celosa mientras luego veía al muchacho que era un poco desconocido-Perdón yo...-Se disculpaba de manera tonta y con sus mejillas totalmente rojas-

-Esta bien, digo...Yo tambien me he sentido celoso-dijo el muchacho llamado Rob, era de su edad...Guapo, agito su cabeza mientras continuaba viendo como el avión apagaba un poco las luces, ella cerro sus ojos y cuando fue meneada un poco despertó, se habia quedado completamente dormida en el brazo de Rob-

-Oh, perdón no quería...Buenos días-decía animada mientras veía como comenzaban a bajar todos, ella entonces se levanto para ver como el habia dormido con sus lentes lo ayudo a levantarse mientras iba adelante y veía como Inuyasha y Lana habían dormido juntos, y de hecho dormían tomados de la mano levanto sus manos mientras sacaba su mochila, y cuando Inuyasha despertó fue cuando Kagome estaba dando la vuelta para ir con sus amigas-

Rob habia observado eso, Kagome era una chica interesante...Miro a Inuyasha...Y luego hacia la dirección en la que se habia ido Kagome...

-Y dormía agarrado de la mano de Lana-decía Kagome totalmente celosa, mientras veía a Koga cargar a Miroku y luego Sesshoumaru les hacia calzón chino, sin duda ser hombre era más fácil...-

-Bueno...-decía Ayame intentando que Kagome no estuviera celosa-

-Esa perra te esta bajando a Inuyasha, si yo fuera tu tenía sexo con el para retenerlo...Digo-decía después nerviosa mientras se echaba aire con sus manos-No es algo que yo haría-Era observada por sus tres amigas-dejen de verme así, yo NO soy así-Sesshoumaru habia clasificado en algo de boxeo, y estaba bien por el solo que no lo dejaran con moretes-

-Veanla...-decía Kagome de manera "discreta" viendo como estaba esa tal Lana hablando con ocho de sus amigas. Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas-

-Orale...Tiene ocho amigas...Y eso que nosotras ya nos conocíamos-dijo Rin mientras Sango asentía, las tres la estaban siguiendo con cuidado habia tantos estudiantes y se podían confundir y vieron a su entrenador y fueron a unirse a el, a su lado estaban los chicos, y luego las porristas y las de gimnasia...Rin se fue con las porristas y estas la recibieron de buena gana-

-Y bien Rin que sabes hacer?-pregunto la capitana. Rin rolo sus ojos y contesto un "no lo voy a hacer ahorita" y la capitana dijo claramente que sí, ella entonces dio una marometa mostrando su short de licra dejando complacida a los de fútbol, solo fue una marometa sencilla era "todo" lo que podía hacer-

Fueron a su hotel, en donde iban a descansar por ese día así que un guía mejor dicho dos prefectas iban a estarlas cuidando. Llego una muchacha a contar que ya le habían ganado a Inuyasha, Kagome estaba rolando sus ojos...Y se quedo totalmente sorprendida al ver a...-

-oh...es...Hosh-dijo Kagome totalmente sorprendida. Hosh fue uno de sus novios uno que la habia dejado por otra, y antes era un tipo normal pero ahora...Era alto usando unos lentes que lo hacían ver muy sensual, ropa levemente informal, su cabello lacio y...Simplemente era guapo...Las chicas no lo habían visto...Pero el-

-Kagome!?-dijo sorprendido mientras se acercaba y entonces ella se giraba para verlo-

-Hosh! Que grata sorpresa...No sabía que ibas a venir es decir-decía nerviosa intentándose explicar-Bueno...No sabía que practicabas un deporte...-dijo mientras el muchacho sonreía de manera seductora-

-Juego Tenis (tennis, e.é una n o dos u.ú ke sea una :D)-dijo mientras le enseñaba la raqueta, ella sonrió-

-Los de la escuela Jidaima por favor reúnanse-decía un profesor mientras Kagome veía a todos los asiáticos, habia un par de conocidos. Y estaban Jun, Koshi y Fuu, y de mujeres estaban Ayumi y Sakura...Dos de sus amigas que no habia visto en más de meses-

Regresaron con su profesor mientras iban al llamado del profesor un poco animadas, al fin esa tonta se habia separado de Inuyasha.

-Kagome...-dijo Inuyasha mientras ella miraba a otro lado el profesor los habia llevado a desayunar, jamás se imagino que San Francisco iba a estar lleno de adolescentes que tendrían tres semanas de competencias. Y obviamente Prenton Peas esperaba ganar muchas medallas-

Cuando entraron en el restaurante, pudo ver que casi las mesas estaban llenas todos de adolescentes hablando diferentes idiomas. Kagome, Sango y Rin pudieron ver a un aflojerado Jun el cabello un poco largo dándole la apariencia de dark, mientras las chicas lo observaban llevar el bocado a su boca, Kagome fue a taparle los ojos-

-Naomi...Ya te dije que soy experto en la cama pero...No les hago esos favores a las lesbianas-Habia dicho con sensualidad, Kagome lo empujo hacia su comida y el entonces se giro para ver a Kagome, y a sus otras amigas y tambien estaba Ayame-

-Dada...-hizo el sonido Rin mientras se levantaba para saludarlas-

Platicaron con el, mientras luego se separaban para ir a desayunar con su grupo, Kagome pudo ver a un molesto Inuyasha pero eso no le importo...Ya que ella habia visto a sus antiguos amigos y habia conversado con ellos...

Después fueron a una conferencia en un lugar enorme habia más de mil estudiantes, y cada uno tenía seguro osea que si uno se perdía todos se jodían. Desayunaban como si fueran príncipes, y como no atenderlos de la mejor calidad eran los estudiantes más ricos de todos.

-Y, te lo juro si Inuyasha la deja será el rompimiento más obvio de todos, con eso de que Lana...Nuestra amiga ya puso los ojos en ella-decían unas muchachas murmurando mientras comenzaban a decir chismes, Kagome no prestaba atención a eso simplemente desayunaba ya que en verdad se estaba muriendo de hambre, después subieron a desempacar...Bankotsu iba a hospedarse con los muchachos, por ser mayor de edad le habia comprado una botella de vino a un mesero, y el de manera cuidadosa se la dio...Bankotsu entonces la abrió haciendo que los chicos se guiaran por el aroma del alcohol-

-Kagome ni siquiera me hablo-dijo Inuyasha quejándose cuando estaba jalando sus maletas para meterlas en su cuarto-

-Pues estoy de acuerdo con ella...Dormiste con Lana...Y despertaron tomados de la mano-Inuyasha rolo sus ojos, y entonces aventó su maleta-

-Solo es una amiga-dijo Inuyasha mientras cruzaba sus brazos y veía a Miroku batallar con una maleta-

-La verdad pienso que la estas cambiando-Koga le arrebato la botella a Bankotsu y le dio un trago-

-Si nos huelen a alcohol nos descalifican-dijo Inuyasha mientras rápido los tres iban a bañarse y a lavarse la boca-

Las chicas fueron llevadas a pasear por un muchacho pidieron permiso y el entrenador les dijo que en tres horas las quería de regreso...Ellas aceptaron mientras agarraban a Jun para salir con el.

-Lo siento Kagome, pero...-dijo Jun un poco desanimado-No podemos ser amigos en este momento, nuestras escuelas pueden malinterpretar esto...Y, estamos en una competencia-Kagome y las chicas se le quedaron viendo-

-Te entiendo...-dijo mientras se alejaban de el para entonces Kagome, Rin, Sango y Ayame ir a jugar al elevador-

Después de todo San Francisco es una ciudad interesante, llena de aventura y sorpresas para las chicas...

-Pícale, pícale-decía Rin mientras Sango le picaba y entonces el elevador se detenía y dejaban ver a una Lana solitaria sonriendo-

Le hicieron espacio mientras ellas la miraban, esa muchacha desprendía envidia.

-Y dinos...Inuyasha ya se canso de tenerte como chaperona?-le pregunto Sango burlesca mientras Lana se molestaba y se bajaba rápido del elevador...Kagome se carcajeo y se le quedo viendo a Lana rápido que iba a acusarlas porque usaban el elevador así que mejor se bajaron del elevador para ir a husmear en el hotel-

Definitivamente Lana iba a ser un terrible dolor en el trasero, pero mientras Inuyasha fuera su analgésico todo iba a estar bien...Cuando sintió que era tomada por el brazo, ella se separo de sus amigas...Las cuales solo sintieron viento al ver como Kagome desaparecía...

-Lamento ser un idiota, entre Lana y yo no hay nada es solo que no la habia visto desde hace un buen tiempo...Perdóname-estaba haciendo esa cara así que cerro sus ojos para no verlo, estaba enojada con el...El puso su mano sobre la pared, y ella estaba acorralada...Su corazón bombeo con fuerza, se acerco para darle un cálido beso...Lo habia extrañado y mentiría si dijera que no lo habia hecho-

-Dicen que...Lo que pasa en San Francisco se queda en San Francisco-Kagome río mientras lo abrazaba-

-En realidad es en las vegas-dijo mientras el reía junto con ella...La quería mucho-

-Estamos bien, cierto?-pregunto el mientras ella asentía-

-Pero si me dejas por esa Lana te corto los testículos-Decía celosa mientras luego reía-En serio-después quedaba seria-

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

Chingao Q.Q! me kedo tn solo el capitulo..

u.u saben ke es lo malo de ser willnira e.é de ke no tendré vacaciones (lo digo enserio, mi zcuela es de ke en dos años acabo la prepa i eso, i a cambio de eso no vacaciones...de haber sabido no me meto a esa escuela x.x)...

Pero en fin :D

Prometo actualizar antes...Y encontre una pagina de mangas en ingles (no soi buena en el ingles pero descubri ke le entiendo) Q.Q! i estoi toda emocionada T.T

En verdad...hai mangas bn beios...

(tienen black cat Q.Q!) ahorita reiniciare para ver si ya no se me traba la makina x.x hahaha bueno nos vemos

dejen reviews, vae, vae♥

"_Ahorita soy como un barco no tengo rumbo fijo,_

_Pero cuando lo encuentre pondré un ancla en mi vida _

_Para saber que este es el destino al que he llegado"_


	51. Inexperta

**Inusual**

_El duque de los dulces ese es mi nombre...El holográmico robot, con la peor tecnología...Sip, ese soy yo (: _

**Cáp.51 Inexperta.**

"_Últimamente sonrió más,_

_Pero sigo sintiendo esa opresión en mi pecho..."_

Si esta historia de amor es difícil de contar y difícil de terminar. Ya que, si fuera fácil aburriría...

Y aunque por más tiempo que pasará con Inuyasha, el sentía que ella le ocultaba algo...

-Te ocurre algo?-pregunto mientras elle negaba. Si le ocurría todo, le ocurría que ahora iba a ser una matona, su primo le tiraba el rollo, Lana se metía en su relación, Rob y Hosh estaban ahí y quien sabe que clase de cosas pueda pasar en tres semanas, y no quería separarse de Inuyasha...Le ocurrían demasiadas cosas. Estaba viendo como Inuyasha suspiraba y antes de besarlo le jalo sus cachetes-

-Vamos a divertirnos-dijo tomándolo de la mano para caminar con el muy cerca, ahí estaba esa tipa Lana...Caminando con un bikini, y la odiaba porque se le veía muy bien...Inuyasha estaba viéndola, es más sus ojos casi iban entre sus senos-

-Inu, no quieres bañarte conmigo?-Si, si quiero bañarme contigo le decía su mente-

-No yo...novia...Amor-dijo sin sentido mientras Kagome le sacaba la lengua y entonces Lana agachaba su mirada-

-Bueno, es que yo cuando regrese a mi escuela me mudaré a Canadá...Y quería pasar este tiempo con mis amigos-Inuyasha dio un paso para ver como las amigas de ellas se miraban-

-Inuyasha...Adolescentes desnudas, vamos-les tomo la mano para comenzar a seguir y así Inuyasha dejará de verle los senos a esa tipa-

De seguro se creía mucho por tener grandes senos...Morra fea, parecía verdulera.

Rob iba caminando con sus amigos, y cuando la vio se alejo de ellos Inuyasha estaba buscando a esas adolescentes desnudas, sin separarse de su novia por supuesto.

-Kagome, vamos a ir a dar la vuelta quieres venir con tus amigas?-pregunto sonriente mientras la tomaba de la mano. Alarma roja, Inuyasha habia quitado su mano para mirar a ese sujeto-

-Tienes prohibido acercarte a mi novia...-dijo Inuyasha de manera celosa-El único que la puede invitar a salir soy yo, de acuerdo? Tu no, yo...Y si la invitas a salir, ella tiene que pedirme permiso...Tu no, yo...-le decía...Kagome se le quedo viendo-

-Tu no eres mi papá para decirme con quien debo o no debo salir...-Debes aceptarlo todas las mujeres odiamos cuando alguien nos dice lo que tenemos que hacer, Rob miro a la pareja. Uno estaba "feliz" y la otra comenzaba a amargarse-

-Soy tu novio, es la misma-dijo Inuyasha totalmente celoso-Además cuando conociste a ese _Rob_?-pregunto celoso inventando un ridículo asentó para decir su nombre, Kagome rolo sus ojos y se sintió indignada-

-Cuando tu estas durmiendo con esa golfa, Rob estaba escuchando mis problemas...Y tal vez debería salir con el-Inuyasha noto como el sonreía y la abrazo para apartarla de el-

-No creo que sea buena idea-le dijo Inuyasha en voz seria mientras, Rob suspiraba y entonces la tomaba de la mano para comenzar a llevársela-

-Estaremos por el hotel...-Dijo Rob de manera peligrosa, Inuyasha simplemente cruzo sus brazos. Idiota, se lo habia dicho-

Su corazón latió con fuerza cuando Rob la tomo de la mano para llevarla cerca de las escaleras, le habia dicho que le iba a enseñar una vista...Ella siguió de manera confiada mientras, luego entraban a la parte de las escaleras, todo era como un laberinto entre más entraban por el hotel más se perdía, sonrió al ver como el por "accidente" le colocaba su mano sobre su muslo, estaban viendo la parte alta de la ciudad...

-Si, y eso fue divertido-dijo Rob mientras ella sonreía y se levantaba sonrojada para ir a tomar una toalla...Estiro su mano y no alcanzo, así que se coloco detrás de ella...La volteo delicadamente...Pego su cuerpo contra el de ella, estaba teniendo miedo...-

-Espera...-dijo ella nerviosa mientras se intentaba apartar-Yo...tengo novio-dijo mientras lo apartaba de ella-NO QUIERO!-Grito alarmada, pero nadie podía escucharla...Asustada comenzó a alejarse, el la tomo por la cintura para acercarla a el...La hizo callar con un beso, y después esos labios se apartaban de el-

-Que crees que haces Robbie?-pregunto Inuyasha de manera molesta mientras lo empujaba-Te dije que no la tocarás, o que Robbie? No trajiste a Batman!?-dijo Inuyasha burlesco mientras Kagome llegaba para acercarse a el-

-No deberías de tratar así a la gente-dijo Kagome molesta. Debería de estar le miro los pechos a Lana, y hasta el trasero y argg...Odiaba a Inuyasha aunque fuera su novio, el entonces la tomo del brazo y la aparto un poco de nuevo-

-BIEN! ENTONCES QUEDATE CON EL-Dijo enojado mientras ella lo miraba y de nuevo lo detenía-

-Espera, espera...-lo detuvo mientras se acercaba a el-Se supone que el me iba a violar, has algo-Su rostro era tan serio que daba miedo-

-No...Dijiste que no me metiera-dijo Inuyasha Kagome entonces lo dejo ir y se giro para darle la espalda. El entonces camino a su lado-

-Y bien que intentabas hacerle a mi novia?-Rob no contesto nada simplemente sintió pánico-Te diré lo que ibas a hacer te aprovechaste de que estaba molesta conmigo, la hiciste sentir feliz...La trajiste a un lugar apartado y creíste que ibas a abusar de ella, pues te tengo noticias Robbie...No eres el único que piensa así? Yo! Tambien soy hombre y se todo!-

-Yo...Todo es un malentendido-dijo Rob nervioso mientras empujaba a Inuyasha y le daba un puñetazo, Inuyasha que no era muy "tolerante" tambien le lanzo un puñetazo, tomo las toallas que estaban cerca y se las aventó...Tambien lo pateo y después tomo a Kagome para irse riendo con ella-

Kagome estaba en verdad riéndose, el era demasiado gracioso estando celoso.

-Eso fue gracioso...hahaha-dijo riéndose mientras Inuyasha la detenía para tomar un respiro-

-Haría cualquier cosa graciosa para ti-dijo de manera cursi, bueno estos momentos eran necesarios. Sonrió para acercarse y besarlo. Le gustaban los labios de Inuyasha, esa forma tan experta con la que la besaba, la hacia sentir escalofríos en la parte de su espalda, la hacia sentir como que todo era de mentiras-

A veces la vida era demasiado buena y tambien cabrona...Y odiaba eso, siempre sufría ella...Todos siempre eran felices menos ella...Ambos iban caminando tomados de la mano mientras el le regalaba un beso en la mejilla, ella sonrío...

-Kagome...Quiero que cierres los ojos-Le ordeno mientras ella lo miraba confundida, ella los cerro mientras el luego ponía sus manos sobre las de ella-ábrelos-Le siguió ordenando ella confundida solo pudo ver una cadena de Inuyasha, estaba sobre sus ojos el sonrió-Quiero que pase lo que pase la cuides...Nunca me la quito, posiblemente no sea mucho pero es mi favorito-Y ella tenía la cadena favorita de Inuyasha, si Inuyasha se convertía en alguien famoso ella lo podría presumir le sonrió para darle un beso en la mejilla y después el le ayudo a ponérsela...Ella se miro confundida-

-Bueno yo no tengo nada pero...-Siguió mirando su cuerpo, así que sonrió cuando encontró algo que darle...Se sentó en el suelo y se quito la calceta del pie izquierdo y entonces se levanto para dársela a Inuyasha-Te doy mi calcetín no es mi favorito pero es el del día del viernes...-El iba a decir algo pero ella siguió sonriendo-Si, se que es Lunes pero no uso todos los días calcetines así que se niño bueno y quédate con el-El sonrió y lo tomo para amarrarlo en su cuello ella sonrió mientras luego se iba a subir sobre su espalda. El era tan buena onda, y ella era una mamona con el-

Iban riéndose mientras luego estaba ahí Lana con su cara de amargada, esta de manera peligrosa se acerco. Usaba un traje más corto que el de Kikyo, y eso que Kikyo no estaba ahí...Inuyasha de nuevo le miro los...

-Inuyasha, necesito hablar contigo-decía como niña chiqueada, Kagome levanto una ceja totalmente irónica...Odiaba a Lana, odiaba que tuviera ubres en lugar de chichis, y odiaba que parara el trasero que no tenía. Y no es que fuera una mala persona, pero...En verdad deseaba que diez negros se la violaran...-

-Enserio?-pregunto de manera molesta, ya le habia dicho Miroku como era-Yo no...-dijo Inuyasha abrazando por los hombros a Kagome para caminar junto con ella, Lana aplasto el papel que sostenía en su mano y simplemente miro como Kagome le sonreía como completa enamorada. Celosa, fue a buscar a uno de sus amigos...Todo lo que tenía planeado, lo hacia con delicadeza-

Sango estaba entrenando para tener más condición, eso le ayudaba a no pensar en los problemas de su familia...Según esto, su papá habia perdido más de veinte millones y si las cosas no mejoraban iban a tener que vender la compañía por el triple, pero aun así pagarían deudas, y lo que le tranquilizaba es que la familia de su mamá iba a ayudarlos, eso era mitad bueno y mitad malo.

Sonrió cuando pudo llegar a la meta y después recargar sus manos sobre sus rodillas, estaba totalmente agitada. Noto como las demás participantes ya la habían pasado, así que se enderezo para de nuevo seguir corriendo. Despejar su mente, como cuando no pensaba en nada. Dio otras tres vueltas mientras después iba a la habitación del hotel cansada a bañarse, sus amigas habían ido a comprar algo mientras ella se daba un baño apresurado. Mojarse mientras tenía calor era algo que le siempre le gustó.

Mojar su cabello. Rasurarse, muy bien rasurarse no era divertido. Dejo que el agua le quitará todo el shampoo de la cabeza, mientras que notaba como sus piernas estaban totalmente aporreadas si seguía así iba a terminar toda musculosa de las piernas y luego se iba a poner toda flácida...Se puso un pantalón de mezclilla aguado, con una camisa normal y unos tenis...Salió apresurada para ver a sus "amigos" y aunque no encontró a nadie importante fue mejor a la tienda del hotel a ver que compraba...Se rasco las manos, no podía comprar nada...Salió de la tienda y entonces vio como estaba Miroku sacando de las bolsas de su pantalón su cartera al verla dejo de usar la cartera para acercársele.

-Hola, wow dicen que corres como tigre en celo-Lo miro totalmente confundida sin saber que decir. Lo único que pudo hacer fue rolar sus ojos ante el comentario estupido que hizo su novio-Y eso me excita me gusta las mujeres que se corren rápido-Dijo de manera asquerosa. Sango lo aparto de ella mientras seguía caminando molesta ante ese comentario-

-Eres un cerdo Miroku-le dijo alejándose de ella-De seguro has de tener pelos en la mano-El estiro su mano como si fuera a tocarla-No me toques-Dio dos pasos lejos de el mientras el se acercaba más a ella...Ella se tropezó con sus mismos pies y Miroku la intento sujetar, ambos fueron al suelo y antes de darse cuenta comenzaron a reírse, por supuesto que los que estaban cerca tambien se empezaron a reír. Miroku le saco la lengua y ella continúo riéndose-

-Vamos a comprar algo-dijo sonriendo mientras ella asentía y ambos entraban en esa tienda del hotel. La mujer estaba sentada mientras la otra acomodaba un par de revistas, Sango sonrió la verdad quería ver todo pero no tenía dinero, juntos recorrieron la tienda donde habia ropa, y cosas de recuerdo y tambien muchos dulces...Miroku se puso una gorra y unos lentes y Sango comenzó a reírse-

-Te vez bien nigga...hahaha!-se burlaba de su propio novio mientras el le sacaba la lengua. Y le colocaba a ella la gorra, ella hacia una cara graciosa mientras el regresaba los lentes, siguieron viendo la tienda mientras el la mandaba a ver un par de revistas y el se quedaba viendo un par de accesorios, ella parecía muy entretenida...Miro las pulseras y tambien los anillos-

Sango estaba riéndose ante un trágame tierra que habia leído, según Kagome el cumpleaños de Sango era dentro de dos semanas...Así que el cumpleaños lo pasarían en esta ciudad sonrió mientras le pedía a la señorita que le diera un anillo de plata, Sango nunca se dio cuenta de cuando lo habia comprado así que seguía caminando junto a Miroku...

-GIRA, GIRA, GIRA!-Gritaba Kagome mientras Inuyasha giraba y ella se reía mientras ambos giraban y luego terminaban golpeando a un par de turistas...Por supuesto que se cayeron, y ella cayo encima de el...Y el-

-hahahahahaha!! Viste!? Hahahaha-decía divertido mientras ella tambien reía y asentía. Habían estado girando por más de cinco minutos. Y ella habia inventado una técnica agresiva para marearse más rápido se habia subido a la espalda de Inuyasha mientras el giraba y así juntos se mareaban, Sango y Miroku se rieron junto con ellos mientras Kagome se levantaba y aun mareada chocaba contra un par de muchachas. Felices como dos pedos al aire libre-

Después de recuperarse fue que notaron que eran las seis, Kagome entonces miro a todas las estudiantes correr con trajes de baño, y andar paseándose como si fueran hermosas...Pues ellas estaban divertidas aventándose cereal de estrellitas de un extremo de la mesa al otro, Inuyasha las lanzaba a las chicas y ellas intentaban atraparlas...Y hasta ahorita ninguna la habia atrapado.

-Haber...Bajense sus escotes-les dijo mientras ellas rolaban sus ojos. Ninguna traía escotes, bueno solo Rin pero estaba deprimida porque Sesshoumaru andaba entrenando y ella quería verlo así desnudo, bueno medio desnudo...Sin la camisa todo sensualon, y luego su cabellito...Y sus ojitos...No, una chulada de hombre-Rin, bájate el escote meteré este cereal...-dijo mientras cerraba un ojo y le lanzaba hacia el escote, pero no habia entrado le paso el cereal a Kagome mientras ella tomaba un puño de estrellitas y se las aventaba en la cara-

-Per...ver...tido-dijo sonriendo mientras el masticaba el cereal, suspiros, suspiros y más suspiros. Ayame llego vestida con un pantalón anaranjado, y una camisa amarillo chillante...Y unos tenis rojos, y aparte unos lentes con el contorno negro y el cristal amarillo...Todos estaban viendo a Ayame-

La noche fue apareciendo y muchos se burlaban de Ayame, pero Ayame solo lo habia hecho apropósito porque Koga pensaba que no se iba a atrever.

-Oye Kagome-habia dicho Rob mientras la llamaba, ella miro a sus amigos y se levanto. Estaba aburrida y lo único que quería era ya entrar en la competencia-

-Eu!?-dijo sonriendo mientras se acomodaba el cabello y entonces el le sonreía. Ella esperaba alguna palabra pero el no decía nada-

-Tu sabes donde...hay...drogas?-pregunto sonriendo, ella negó mientras el decía un "gracias" y se retiraba. Frunció el ceño, estupidos los drogadictos-

Pero si de todas formas te vas a morir, porque no morirte por una verdadera causa como andar fumando cigarros mentolados? Llego a sentarse mientras veía a Inuyasha acomodar las piedritas del centro de mesa, Sango estaba jugando algo en su celular...Ayame seguía haciendo el ridículo de esa forma vestida. Como la mayoría que estaba en la sala de estar eran puros adolescentes...Habían contratado música. Ayame subió a cambiarse, mientras veían como la música no prendía a nadie solo a ellos que jugaban con el cereal.

-Traga macarena negra-decía Miroku llegando mientras le apretaba la mano en la boca. Inuyasha le aventaba la caja y entonces Koga comenzaba a quitársela para intentar ponérsela en la cabeza. Los dos amigos aprovecharon eso para tirarlo al suelo, Sango estaba asomándose mientras Rin les tiraba las estrellas de cereal...Kagome estaba burlándose de ellos mientras la música tocaba de una manera fuerte-

Su prendida fiesta no animo a nadie, ni con la canción más bailable ahí estaban ellos peleándose por el cereal para aventárselo mutuamente.

**---**

Ellos estaban jugando con mímicas...Sesshoumaru, Koga, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, Ayame, Rin, Ana, Greg, Dan y ella...Inuyasha parecía gallina haciendo esos movimientos a las once de la noche, nadie les habia dado una hora de llegada...

-La gallina ciega?-Inuyasha negaba mientras seguía moviendo sus alas como gallina y luego brincaba-La gallina bailadora!?-decía Kagome exaltada intentando tener bien la respuesta bien, Dan que tambien estaba en su equipo sonrió, mientras golpeaba levemente su mano con su puño-

-El gallinazo!-dijo más entusiasmado. Inuyasha asintió y entonces notaron que apenas llevaban el primer punto-

El turno era de Koga. Koga bailaba. Pero ellos no estaban en el equipo de Koga. Y así llego el turno de Kagome...Leyó el papelito...Y lo volvió a leer. Ella señalaba que era "hoy" y luego hacia como si tuviera sexo.

-Hoy sexo?-decía Inuyasha entusiasmado, ella rolo sus ojos y Dan sonrió-

-Noche de sexo?-Ella asintió mientras luego bailaba entusiasmando a su equipo-

-Vamos a hacer el amor bailando porque estas caliente y perdiendo el control?-pregunto Inuyasha divertido haciendo reír a sus amigos-

-Hay...Nosotros ya nos vamos-decían Greg, Dan y Ana mientras los tres se levantaban para irse se despidieron de ellos y les desearon suerte mientras Sesshoumaru se despedía de Rin para irse, pero antes de eso ella fue a acompañarlo...O tal vez el la acompaño a ella, cuando el se pudo alejar ella se quedo cerca de pegar su espalda con la pared pero simplemente pudo sentirse un poco extraña. Algo quemaba en su corazón.-

-Buenas noches-Habia dicho Sesshoumaru de nuevo, mientras llegaba y se recargaba en la pared para acercar a Kagome cerca de ella, saco de su bolsillo una pequeña servilleta, ella miro la servilleta mientras la tomaba...Sus cuerpos encorvados y sujetando esa servilleta. Juntos desenvolvieron la galleta mientras ella la abría y veía una galleta con chocolate y una carita feliz de color rosa...No era perfecta, pero de seguro Sesshoumaru la habia hecho por su mal pulso y la marca de "s" que decía en el respaldo...Sonrió cuando sintió los labios de Sesshoumaru cerca de su mejilla-Una amiga me dijo...Que si le das una galleta a la persona que te gusta, entonces pasarán la vida junta...Pero debes comerla cuando sean las doce...-dijo mientras miraba su reloj y entonces regresaba de nuevo sus labios a las mejillas sonrojadas de Rin-

-Pues...Yo digo que...ah...-Intentaba inventar algo para no quedarse corta, ese detalle fue tierno pero el la habia agarrado desprevenida-En Japón dicen que...-Miro sus brazos, no traía ninguna pulsera se rasco un poco la cabeza y entonces noto que traía una liga-Cuando la novia peina al novio siempre pasarán juntos por siempre-Se paro de puntitas para hacerle una coleta a Sesshoumaru con su liga, el la abrazo con cariño mientras veía como comía la galleta exactamente a las doce-

-Mentí...-Dijo divertido haciendo que sus ojos dorados brillarán con fervor en el pasillo, ella entonces se atraganto con la galleta-

Todos se habían ido quedando solamente ellos dos en ese lugar.

-Voy al baño-decía sonriendo mientras corría al baño, y dejaba un par de minutos a Inuyasha solo, que fácil es como pueden aparecer las pretendientes en el momento en que menos te lo esperas...Lana estaba ahí, abrazando a Inuyasha por la espalda dejándolo totalmente desprevenido, el pensando que era Kagome enterneció su mirada y dejo que estuviera así por un buen tiempo...-

Al sentir que ella tenía uñas la aparto de el, para mirarla de manera fría, Lana se estaba pasando. El le habia propuesto su amistad pero ella la habia rechazado diciendo que querían ser algo más, y eso no era bonito. Ella estaba haciendo las cosas difíciles.

-Me...gustas-Habia dicho Lana con una voz llena de deseo, se quito la parte de arriba de su bikini y el simplemente la volteo para taparse los ojos-

-Déjame, déjame...-dijo mientras la intentaba apartar mirando a otro lado. El quería ver desnuda a Kagome no a Lana, Lana fea. Kagome bonita. Lana era un pene...Sip, el deseo que nació por Lana se habia extinguido por eso y solamente habia llegado una carcajada profunda. "Lana tiene pene" se repetía en su mente mientras se reía, le miro los pies y vio que los tenía muy grandes-Dicen que los que tienen pies grandes es porque tienen el pene grande-Comenzó a decir Inuyasha, ella rápido miro sus pies-Y tu los tienes grandes...Eso quiere decir que tienes un pene!!-decía divertido mientras se reía y entonces veía como llegaba Kagome totalmente sorprendida-

Lana vio que Kagome habia llegado y se lanzo a besar a Inuyasha sin protector en sus senos.

-INUYASHA!-Grito Kagome mientras el intentaba separarse de Lana para abrir sus ojos consternado. Ahí estaba la única mujer que importaba. Y no estaba totalmente sorprendida...-

Cuando por fin se despegaron, Kagome se cruzo y se acerco con cuidado.

-Lo disfrutaste Lana?, porque si te vuelves a acercar te voy a cortar las greñas...-dijo mientras Lana se iba corriendo con sus senos al aire, Kagome rolo sus ojos mientras Inuyasha se acercaba a besarle la sien-Los vi todo el tiempo...-Dijo simplemente mientras iba a tirarse en el piso para ver las formas de las estrellas-

-Wow! Esa es una vagina!-decía Inuyasha señalando a un par de estrellas, Kagome asintió mientras luego sonreía-

-Eso es Eminem, y eso es una estrella...Pizcachas, vaginas, sexo!!!-decía exaltada mientras Inuyasha reía. Si así iban a ser los días divertidos, le gustaría pasar con ella esos días divertidos-Inuyasha-dijo con voz calmada mientras se levantaba un poco, habia cabellos que salían de su coleta mal elaborada. Seriedad, esta vez no podía reírse de los senos raros de Lana. Seriedad. No enserio seriedad.-Si hay cosas que no te pueda decir, seguirías conmigo?-pregunto nerviosa mientras el se levantaba tambien y entonces cruzaba sus piernas para mirar a Kagome. Ella estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, doblando sus rodillas de una manera tradicional en Japón-

-Depende-decía mientras ponía sus manos en el suelo, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás. Si así se veía guapo, con esa pose tan friolenta y perversa se veía doblemente guapo. Miro a otro lado era momento de concentrarse-

-Bueno es que...Tengo una amiga-decía mientras el la seguía mirando. El podía aparentar tener esa mirada melancólica, podía aparentar con ese rostro frío más edad. Y eso la cautivaba más-Y esa amiga esta metida en grandes problemas...-El iba a abrir la boca-No, no te puedo decir quien es mi amiga...El caso es de que si no hace su trabajo su primo le va a hacer algo muuy malo, y si lo hace su primo le va a hacer algo muuuy malo!-decía mientras el se acomodaba mejor, y entonces se inclinaba más sobre ella-

-escoge el muuy, el otro muuuy se escucha demasiado malo...-Dijo mientras levantaba su mano para acariciarle la mejilla y entonces le robaba un beso-Pero si quieres hacer cosas malas para sentirte extrema...Piensa que puedo estar a tu lado...-Le volvió a decir. No debía involucrar en más problemas a Kagome-Solo eres una adolescente, vivir en esas ondas malas...No es recomendable-Hablaba como si tuviera experiencia, ella sintió curiosidad. Como si dentro de su cuerpo robótica algo hiciera 'boom' en un botón que decía "curiosidad" y entonces no pararía hasta sacárselo-

-Te paso algo así?-pregunto mientras el sonreía y entonces la abrazaba. No hacia tanto frío cuando estaban juntos-

-Sip...-dijo con seguridad mientras le daba un beso en el cuello y se separaba de nuevo de ella-Mi familia solía ser de esa clase de gente, como esos legados...Mi familia hizo un trato con tu familia hace años, cuando tu abuela posiblemente tenía unos cuarenta...Mi papá al no querer concluir con los negocios de drogas de la familia le mataron a su primera esposa...Pero papá la protegió tanto, y solo hace poco nos enteramos que tengo un medio hermano...Mi mamá se caso con mi papá después...Y nací yo, pero aunque mi familia sea feliz todavía están marcados por esa onda de las drogas...-dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome suspiraba. Inuyasha drogas, el papá de Inuyasha drogas, eso era tan difícil de creer-

-Mi primo me quiere meter en su secta de drogadictos para destruir el mundo-Lo confeso. Inuyasha se río de eso-Es verdad-Dijo de nuevo de una manera tranquila-

-Mi hermano es Sesshoumaru-Al menos eso de las confesiones iba bien después de todo, Kagome se quedo totalmente sorprendida. Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru hermanos!?-Recuerdas aquella vez que te dije de mi hermano?-pregunto con inocencia, ella asintió mientras el sonreía con ironía-Mentí cuando te dije mis problemas...Solo quería escucharte-Eso era verdad sabía lo de Sesshoumaru desde hace meses pero como lo mantuvieron en secreto nadie sospechaba nada. Kagome simplemente lo miro y se acercó a el-

-Soy una de las mafiosas más buscadas por Japón...-dijo mientras sonreía. Inuyasha se quedo totalmente serio-Mentí-Decía más divertida-

Ella se levanto mientras por accidente se caía. Inuyasha la intento sujetar pero fue tarde, se habia doblado un poco el tobillo pero no le dolió, Inuyasha se río para que le doliera menos y ella simplemente sonrió...

-Kagome...-Dijo con ternura mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, ella sonrió mientras el sonreía aun más con sus mejillas un poco rojas-Siempre te digo esto pero...Yo siempre voy a cuidar de ti...-Dijo tranquilo, Kagome lo abrazo y entonces le regalo un beso cerca de sus labios pero el la tomo de la nuca y la pego aun más, haciendo ese beso muy largo...Y tierno.-

Sus labios se rozaron, es más al final el pudo morderle el labio inferior sin lastimarla...Ella sonrió sonrojada.

-Tengo sueño...-Dijo Kagome mientras el la tomaba de la mano y entonces la estiraba un poco para acercar su mano a sus labios y sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón una pulsera de oro-

-Esto es para ti...-dijo mientras ella mostraba una hermosa sonrisa. Ese regalo era de parte de Bankotsu, era un localizador por si algo le pasaba...Así siempre estaría delante de Yano, siempre delante de Yano-

**---**

-EQUIPO! EQUIPO!-Gritaba Rin mientras veía como estaba Sesshoumaru jugando basket. Ser porrista era genial, te cedían de lugar y te creían sexy y te tomaban muchas fotos...Y te daban bebidas gratis, y todo era gratis. Porrista cool. Todas estaban gritando, y aunque las del otro equipo tambien gritaban con más emoción-

-ERES UNA PERRA-le grito una porrista a Rin simplemente por agarrar un vaso con agua. Ella se le quedo viendo a la porrista-

-Yo?-pregunto con inocencia mientras la porrista asentía, y entonces ella toda molesta tomaba el vaso de agua y se lo aventaba en su uniforme de porrista-Lame eso perra c.leada!-le dijo de manera agresiva mientras la porrista se iba llorando, ella se fue más tranquila, viendo como estaban las porristas cansadas. Ella tomo asiento en la banca mientras miraba al equipo de basket de las mujeres intentar encestar, y eso era difícil las del otro día estaban bien gigantes y aparte se veían bien zorras y peleoneras. Kagome estaba corriendo para encestarla pero la habia tirado de manera extraña haciendo que su tobillo se doblará más de lo que ya estaba doblado, su tobillo le dolía pero no se quejo pues de la adrenalina del juego hasta se le olvido-

Descanso mientras el arbitro dictaba un par de minutos para que se repusiera, habia abucheos en la cancha en donde el sol les quemaba los brazos, y la cabeza...El dolor de su tobillo estaba aumentando, Sango se acercó que por primera vez habían entrado a jugar.

-Que tienes?-pregunto mientras Kagome se enderezaba y entonces sonreía-

-Ah nada, es solo un pequeño cólico-Mintió mientras seguía intentando jugar. Inuyasha, Miroku y Koga estaban entre el publico. Y estaban gritando de manera eufórica junto con sus demás compañeros. Un par de japoneses estaban apoyando al equipo de Kagome solo por conocerla-

-A cual le vas?-Pregunto un muchacho alto mientras el otro muchacho sonreía y miraba al equipo de Kagome diciendo que le iba al de Kagome-Porque?-Pregunto de nuevo confundido-

-Porque ahí están las más buenas-No supo que decir y comenzó a hacer una comparación de mujeres-

Jugaban bien. El juego iba como treinta y dos a treinta y cuatro, y el equipo de Kagome iba ganando. El entrenador estaba totalmente feliz...Pero en una mala jugada, cuando se le barrio el tenis, ella entonces se callo sobre su rodilla...Ahí fue cuando cayo completamente al suelo, se estuvo retorciendo en el suelo mientras se agarraba el tobillo.

-Argg-decía mientras gruñía y entonces todos se levantaban para ver que habia pasado, las lágrimas le corrían por sus ojos con mucha rapidez, el entrenador se fue acercando mientras el otro equipo se miraba asustado-Ah...mi pinche rodilla...-Se quejaba en japonés mientras el arbitro llamaba a los médicos con la camilla, la subieron con un tremendo dolor mientras se la desaparecían. Inuyasha, Koga y Miroku fueron a ver a Kagome notando como Rin dejaba sus pompones y comenzaba a seguir a sus amigos. Sesshoumaru tambien iba detrás de ellos-

Sentía pulsaciones en su tobillo, estaba doblándose fuertemente del dolor...Sentía Como si le ardiera la pierna, la metieron en donde estaba el pequeño hospital, o mejor dicho enfermería una doctora le quito la calceta junto con los tenis dejando ver un tobillo entre rojizo y morado, sin olvidar que estaba hinchándose...Le sobo un poco haciendo que Kagome se revolcará aun más de dolor, fue al botiquín para ponerle un par de cremas, y al ver que Kagome estaba con sus ojos cerrados y llorando fue a sacar una inyección...

-AHHH!!-Gritaba de manera histérica, la doctora le saco la inyección y entonces Kagome comenzó a llorar...La doctora rolo sus ojos-

-Ya...te inyecte-le dijo mientras Kagome dejaba de llorar para murmurar un "ah"-

Le vendo el tobillo. Miroku e Inuyasha estaban viéndola como estaba retorciéndose de dolor.

-El dolor le cedió hace como quince minutos-Dijo la doctora haciendo que Kagome se quedará helada, era tan divertido ser mentirosa-

-Que maricona Kagome-decía Miroku divertido mientras ella lo miraba de manera intranquila, Inuyasha le pedo una nalgada mientras Kagome de nuevo sonreía-

-Y, cuando se lleva a la paciente a la cama?-Pregunto con inocencia Inuyasha. Miroku sonrió e intento tocarle el tobillo pero Kagome solo sentía más pulsaciones que iban de su tobillo hasta su cabezo, para Miroku era tan "punch, punch" y divertido-

-Déjala la vas a lastimar-Le dijo Inuyasha mientras veía a su novia con sus ojos hinchados-

-Nah, tiene vendas...Mira tócale-Decía mientras llegaba la enfermera y entonces dejaba de tocarle el tobillo para fingir que estaba cuidando a Kagome-

No se quejo, por más ruido que ellos hacían no se quejo. Eso la hacia sentir bien. La enfermera le dijo que no debía salir de la cama por los próximos tres días, así que le dieron una silla de ruedas pero como debían regresarla...Inuyasha y Miroku la iban a cargar, luego ni regresaban la silla y les cobraban IVA, y cargos por romperla o perderla.

La llevaron cargando por todos los pasillos, y era incomodo...Para ella. A ella no le importaban ellos, le importaba ella y su tobillo cucho. Y sus tres días de ocio y nada de diversión.

-Bueno, yo tengo que ir a comprar algo-dijo Miroku como excusa mientras dejaba a la pareja en la entrada de la puerta...Ella entonces entró como si nada y el la siguió, todos estaban poniendo entusiasmo en los partidos los cuales eran de siete a doce...Y solamente por hoy participo su escuela; Kagome fue cargada con cuidado por Inuyasha para ir al baño-

-No mires-dijo Kagome mientras el asentía y se salía del baño para poder hacer del baño, hasta que no supo como pero ella salio y al salir fue cargada por Inuyasha ella río mientras el la acostaba en su cama, el le encendió la televisión...Y ella se acomodo para hacerle espacio, la luz estaba levemente apagada...Cuando ella con su pie bueno habia jugado con su cabeza fue que el decidió levantarse...Y decidir colocarse encima de ella, ella siguiéndole el juego decidió dejarlo que el se fuera acercando-

El subió como si fuera un felino, se acomodo de manera en que a ella no le produjera dolor, acerco sus labios de manera provocativa...Ella estaba acomodándose debajo de el, su peso no le dejaba hacerlo de la manera en que ella quería estar...Pero aun así, haciéndose adicta a su aroma...Y a su forma de verla lo dejo que el tomará la iniciativa...El primero beso su cuello, fue subiendo de manera delicada...Arranco de su boca un par de suspiros...

Movió su cuerpo bajo el cuerpo masculino, el pudo tocar las piernas y llegar a sus muslos...

Ella no estaba conciente de que iba a pasar. El tampoco lo había pensado. Ella parecía querer reaccionar pero no podía detenerse, con su tobillo cucho no podía hacer nada, levanto con fiereza el rostro de Inuyasha para entonces acercarse un poco y besarle de manera salvaje sus labios, posiblemente era el deseo naciéndole a ambos dentro de su cuerpo. El calor que quemaba de manera primitiva.

El la estaba volviendo loca con esos movimientos y caricias. Podía sentir el fuego interno de el, y de ella misma; Debían acercarse más para así poder decirse con símbolos todo el deseo interior que tenían.

Paso su lengua sobre sus labios hinchados mientras el suspiraba un poco agitado. Con cuidado pasos sus manos debajo de la camisa de Inuyasha, no sabía que estaba haciendo era como si su cuerpo estuviera poseído...El simplemente intento quitársela pero ella...

-Espera-dijo ya más calmada mientras veía el dolor de su tobillo-Nadie puede saberlo, y si me duele te cuelgo de tus testículos-El sonrió mientras se acercaba para de nuevo besarla, era tan divertido sentir su piel chocar contra su ropa...Oh! y esto debía de ser rápido-

Pero tambien podían esperar, **pero no por siempre**.

Le quito la camisa, la admiró aunque la luz era muy corta. Pudo apreciar sus pequeños y orientales pechos. Beso su ombligo mientras, ella se retorcía un poco, Se hinco con cuidado de no lastimarse mientras ponía sus manos de manera inexperta y tímida sobre los brazos de Inuyasha, estando totalmente desnuda de la parte de arriba, al igual que el...Fue entonces que se recostó con cuidado, sobre el...Y comenzó a marcarle un pequeño morete en el cuello...El suspiraba, mientras acariciaba la espalda de su novia. Se estaban amando en poco tiempo.

Instinto y deseo.

Sus ojos dorados estaban mostrando un dorado más penetrante y extremo. El cabello le estaba cayendo sobre su rostro, la puso de nuevo debajo de el...El rostro de ella estaba colgando de la cama. Desnudos. En una pequeña y caliente oscuridad. Rodeados de ese aroma totalmente lleno de sensualidad. Inexperta fue que logro verlo desnudo sin reírse. (por segunda vez). Sus ojos castaños estuvieron intentando recordar cada parte de el. Los ojos dorados ya habían aprendido cada parte de ella.

Fue rápido, y doloroso...Pero ella ya sabía que habia dolor, sabía que habia sangrado y sabía que...Estaban en un hotel y que las manchas rojas son las más visibles...Estuvo al borde del colapso. Es más estaba a punto de morirse de pena, termino jadeante con su cabeza en la almohada...

-Fue bueno?-le pregunto antes de que ella cayera dormida. Ella entonces comenzó a cerrar sus ojos cansada-

-No se...-Dijo mientras se cubría con la sabana para así dormir-

**---**

Habia tenido sexo. Y fue su primera vez. Cubrió su rostro sonrojado con las sabanas.

Eso solo iba a quedar entre ella e Inuyasha. Siguió durmiendo al notar que eran las doce de la noche. No tenía idea de cómo lo vería a la cara, pero tal vez lo volvería a repetir con el, tal vez solamente fue para que ella aprendiera...Y tal vez eran demasiado chicas para andar haciendo esas cosas y se iban a esperar.

Quería creer que todo iba a ser fácil. Pero eso no lo podía asegurar.

"_Gritas cuando empiece a doler, pequeña Kag"-Ella jamás grito. Solamente abrió al boca, pero nada comenzó a salir estaba tan asustada que simplemente espero a que algún ruido se escapará de su boca-"Kag...Si no gritas no es divertido"-Le habían dicho de nuevo sus primos-_

Despertó agitada mientras intentaba tocarse la garganta y hablar...Por un par de segundos tubo pánico al pensar que no iba a poder hablar. Tubo pánico de que lo que soñó fuera verdad.

Pero ahora no tenía miedo de gritar. Iba a gritar cuando sufriera alguna injusticia. Iba a gritar por las mujeres que han vivido calladas por siempre...

Iba a...Sus ojos se opacaron al recordar lo que le esperaba cuando regresará a la escuela. Iba a dejar de gritar para ser manipulada por Yano, y así conseguir que todo Japón le tuviera odio, la familia admitiría que era un fracaso dominando los negocios sucios. La podrían en contra de todos. La destruirían...Y al no poder con tanto poder...Iba a morir de angustia...Pero entonces ahí es donde Inuyasha aparecía, diciéndole que la iba a proteger...No importaba donde estuviera...Ella iba a confiar en el...Porque el la iba a proteger, verdad?

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

Hijo de su puta madre x.x

Ke pinche calor Q.Q!!!

;-; ehhh ahora el salón de compu olía a sudor /:

hahaha bn askeroso :O

ahh luego...

C:

Ke mas paso? Pss qien sabe xD

Pero stubo bn cura el dia xDDD C:

Hahaha bueno pss u.ú me habia tirado la biblia ;O

Pero en fin

LES DESEO QUE TENGAN UN BUEN VERANO Y TODO:D

Divirtanse por mi ;DDDD

PISTEEN MUCHOOO... :D

(yo no tendre vacaciones x el...Pss la madre esa de la scuela x.x y acabo la prepa en dos años)

ah bueno el caso es de ke se diviertan muuchoo n0n!

los qiero a todos

_DEJENME REVIEWS._

Ah si, el lemon se me hizo medio flojo Q.Q!

Pero no sabia como hacerlo ;O

Ahorita kiero actualizar tornasol °¬°!!

(enm lo ke ievo scribiendo sta bn interando muajajaja xD)

bueno vae vae♥

atte:

willnira

"_Deje de creer en todo..._

_Ya que le pedí que me matará _

_Y el no cumplió._

_¿A quien le rezo entonces si quiero mi salvación?"_

A veces debes desear lo contrario para que se te cumpla ···


	52. Desquiciados

**Inusual.**

**Cáp.52 Desquiciados.**

"_En la sala azul habia solo dos mujeres,_

_Que se reían y tocaban con los dientes,_

_Eran felices pero yo no me reía..."_

Se miro enfrente del espejo, se mordió el labio. Se desarreglo su cabello negro, se rasco su cabello...Y luego su cuello. Cómo podía parecerle atractivo a las mujeres? Siguió observándose en el espejo, era alto...Lo admitía, su carácter variaba depende con que mujer estaba...Se emborrachaba cuando era necesario, iba a fiestas, era arrogante...Tenía un ojo más grande que el otro aunque casi no se notará...Le gustaba ver a dos mujeres besarse, para el...Eso era como algo sagrado que debía grabarse y subirse a youtube.

La imagen de dos mujeres besarse acudió a su mente, llevo sus manos a su boca...Si, agito su cabeza...No, el no podía excitarse por eso...

Siguió observándose. Seguía estudiando su físico, era alto...De cabello negro como el de todo mundo...Y se detuvo al observar sus ojos, y se mordió el labio...Sus ojos eran como el oro fundido, de un dorado muy poco peculiar por eso fue sencillo encontrar a su medio hermano...Ese color de ojos solo les pertenecía a los Tashio, no a un Spends, u otro apellido estupido que no iba con el carácter de la persona.

Un Tashio.

Sonrió cuando comenzó a tocar su pecho, tenía pequeños cuadros marcados...Odiaba a esos cuerpos que tenían cuadros de más, el era feliz siendo plano...Sin tetillas grandes, se giro para ver sus nalgas...Y tambien era feliz con su trasero. Siguió sintiendo su cuerpo, tentándolo con mucha curiosidad...El era bueno, y en todos los aspectos...

Sonrió al recordar su primera vez. El punto exacto en el que tubo una venida, y fue exactamente dentro de una mujer...Ella grito, pero no como en esas películas del golden, el sintió que todo su cuerpo sufría un calambre...Ella lo guío por caminos lubricados, llenando de deseo el camino...Siguió sonriendo enfrente del espejo de cuerpo completo, recordar eso no era agradable...Era gracioso recordar como ella habia dicho "espera, espera" y el de manera bestia no resistió...Sip, exactamente así fue...

Mantuvo esa sonrisa y esos ojos pícaros y enamorados...Habia hecho suya a Kagome, y el fue el primero...Lo sintió al recordar esa mirada llena de felicidad y a la vez de dolor...Recordar era algo muy bonito...Y, más si nunca iba a olvidar.

Se cambio apresurado para llegar a donde estaban Koga y Miroku bebiendo refrescos y compitiendo por saber quien eructaba más. Cuando el llego hizo caras graciosas haciendo que los dos de sus amigos sacarán el refresco por su nariz, y terminarán riéndose entre los tres...

**---**

Ella ya no iba a jugar. Malito tobillo cucho. Escucho que tocaban en la puerta de su habitación se levanto con lentitud gritando un "ya voy" siguió apresurándose mientras luego abría la puerta...

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto asustada mientras Yano sonreía y entraba a su habitación-

-Vine a ver como estabas...Y estas sola, y con un tobillo malo-dijo burlándose, Kagome rolo sus ojos mientras sostenía la puerta. El siguió sentado observándola-

-Y eso no debe importante, en cuanto regrese estaré ahí para hacer las cosas mafiosas-dijo mientras observaba como Yano seguía mirándola de esa manera tan posesiva, era como si quisiera devorarla. Tragar su cuerpo, y después defecar para volvérselo a comer, y era asqueroso-

Lo admitía, el le daba miedo. Le daba terror la forma en que la miraba; Hizo una mueca cuando se giro con cuidado y con sus muletas, recordar el asqueroso beso que el le robo no fue algo que quisiera tener en su mente, y lo peor de todo es que lo debía de ocultar...

El se levanto con sigilo, mientras ella intentaba acomodar su mente. Solo quería que el desapareciera, eso era demasiado de pedir?

-Querida...-Murmuró cerca de su oído haciéndola brincar del miedo, su piel poco a poco se puso pálida, sentir su aliento golpearse contra una parte cercana a su oído fue algo que hizo que su presión le bajará, su visión se fue oscureciendo...Con todo y muletas ella se desvaneció. Yano mostró por primera vez el rostro de la preocupación, quito esa pose aristocrática para poner sus manos y evitar que Kagome cayera brutalmente al suelo, la cargó mientras la miraba con ternura. Su corazón bombeo una vez, pero el estaba concentrándola viéndola-

Después de todo era simplemente un ser humano. No era un robot que no tenía sentimientos. La respiración de su prima era calmada y regular, remojo sus labios...Estuvo intranquilo observándola, volvió a remojar sus labios mientras apretaba su mano contra la de ella. Las manos de ellas eran más suaves, la soltó rápido. Esos sentimientos enfermos que renacían dentro de el, que lo querían hacer explotar y rabiar.

Cómo pudo haberla hecho sufrir? Sintió el paso del tiempo dentro de esa habitación, y tambien recordó sus problemas.

_-Flash Back-_

-Recuerdas tus programas de violencia?-Pregunto su papá, el solamente era un dulce niño con facciones tiernas e inocentes. Apenas y comprendía las preguntas que se le hacían, pero su capacidad de aprendizaje era sorprendente. Asintió ante esa pregunta, mientras su papá le acariciaba el cabello y lo cargaba para sentarlo sobre su pierna, el le regaló muchas sonrisas. Sus ojos brillaron por alguna extraña razón-En nuestra familia hay una persona que no merece ser de nosotros...-Le dijo su papá mientras el lo miraba totalmente confundido-Ella es Kagome Yano-Sus ojitos estaban por ponerse llorosos y entonces fue abofeteado y tirado brutalmente al suelo-

Su papá no se tentó el corazón para golpearlo, no se tomó el tiempo para quererlo.

-Yano...Si de alguna manera tu no haces que ella se desligue de esta familia, esta familia se desligará de ti-Le habia dicho para comenzar a irse-

Después de eso, habia quedado al cuidado de la abuela. Su mamá murió "asesinada" por una mujer de cabello claro...Pero eso no fue verdad, la verdad fue que en uno de esos delirios de su papá a el se le figuro verla con un hombre cuando en realidad ella estaba abrazando una almohada...Saco una pistola escondida y le disparo más de cinco veces acabando todo el cargador de la pistola, regreso a la cordura durante un día al darse cuenta la abuela decidió ayudarlo. Al ser uno de sus hijos favoritos, le consiguió un lugar en un psiquiátrico...

La abuela y Yano sabían de eso, solamente ellos. Los demás no se podían imaginar el dolor de un simple niño de diez años.

Su papá le dio lastima el la persona escuchaba cosas inexistentes y tenía diferentes personalidades, eso lo descubrió justo cuando tenía diez años. Y, su mamá lo cuido siempre...Y el, el vivió traumado. Primero su padre, y después la abuela...Las ganas de suicidarse no le bastaron pero en lugar de eso el deseaba venganza...Venganza bajo Kagome...

No importaba como, el quería venganza y la abuela utilizó eso para su favor.

_---_

El hospital era tremendamente grande, era una de esas sesiones pero obviamente su abuela sabía claramente que su querido hijo jamás iba a salir de ahí; Su corazón siempre fue de hierro, no lloró por su hijo ni se deprimió, esa capa de hielo era impenetrable e irrompible.

Llevaba agarrado de la mano a su nieto, con su short de color café, su camisa blanca y de botones...Sus tenis de color blanco, su cabello bien peinado y una traviesa y hermosa sonrisa adornaban su rostro. Iba caminando hasta la habitación 315. Lo dejaron pasar junto a su abuela mientras lo veía, el estaba sonriendo al cielo y hablando solo, diciendo cosas sin sentido...

El enfermero le abrió la puerta, y simplemente lo dejo entrar a el. Los ojos de su papá pudieron con dificultad posarse sobre los de el, Yano estaba feliz sabiendo que su papá estaba enfermo, con la esperanza de que el podría recordarlo aunque fuera por cinco minutos.

-Yo, creo que tenía un hijo...-Agito su cabeza mientras miraba al niño y luego triste murmuraba otras cosas-Si, si lo tengo...-Decía entusiasmado-En realidad es una hija...Una hermosa niña...-Decía mientras ponía sus manos como si cargará a un bebe, fingió que la veía y sus ojos mostraron ternura. Yano se hinco y tomo el rostro de su papá entre sus manos-

-No papá, yo soy tu hijo...No soy niña-Su papá pareció mirarlo, pero sin embargo negó y río de esa manera maniática-

-Hijo? No, yo tuve una hija...Una hija que era hermosa...-Dejo de cargarla para fingir que estaba viendo a su hija en Yano. Sus ojos de nuevo se iluminaron-Los hijos crecen tan rápido...-Murmuró mientras cargaba a Yano y entonces luego de nuevo se sentaba-**Kagome**...Tu eres muy bonita...-Decía, el rostro de Yano se distorsiono. Sus ojos temblaron del coraje, su mandíbula le tembló. Su cuerpo en sí tembló. Su papá miro a todos lados fingiendo que lo estaban viendo; Saco entre su ropa un simple y pequeño dulce. Yano miró el dulce-Tómalo Kagome...-Dijo mientras luego sonreía y le daba un beso en la frente, el salió con los ojos irritados...Al salir su abuela de manera repulsiva miró a su nieto y acomodándose su elegante cabellera fue que se agacho hasta la altura de el-

-Vez porque todos odian a Kagome? Porque ella intenta usurpar el lugar de todos...-Dijo su abuela, el simplemente la abrazo tirandose a sus brazos. Su abuela mantuvo una grande sonrisa...-Y si fuera tu, tiraría esa cochinada-Comenzó a caminar mientras el niño simplemente suspiraba-

Tiro el dulce. Y jamás olvido que su papá creía que Kagome habia sido su hija. Por eso odiaba a Kagome...La odiaba porque de lo tanto que sus papá repetía el nombre de Kagome, el termino creyendo que Kagome era su hija...

_- Flash Back's end-_

Sonreía al recordar la muerte de su padre...

Lo habían llevado a la regadera el habia ido gritando "Kagome", mordió sus muñecas...Y el baño se lleno de sangre, los demás locos estaban bailando sobre ese charco, lamían el cuerpo de su padre mientras tomaban esa sangre...

Sudando fue que despertó de su pesadilla, mientras temblaba y veía como estaba tambien su prima despertando, su mirada se hizo fría y entonces acomodo su postura para sentarse.

Ella hizo leves gemidos al despertar, nunca supo que fue de los papás de Yano. Fue despertando poco a poco, mientras intentaba moverse en la cama; Sus ojos se hicieron pequeños pero fijos, la ira de nuevo le denomino. Habia una parte de el que le decía que se tranquilizará, tal vez aquí es donde en verdad acaba todo...

Se aventó violentamente encima de ella, de la parte de su pantalón de atrás saco una pequeña navajilla...Ella abrió sus ojos totalmente sorprendida mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima...Buscaba algo que tuviera duro, algo para golpearlo y salir huyendo.

El le cubrió la boca, ella intento morderlo. Y entonces todos esos momentos psicópatas regresaban en el de manera violenta. Sonrió mientras se acercaba aun más a Kagome.

-Debes de gritar Kagome-Decía divertido mientras comenzaba a reír. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, a ella le estaba haciendo falta el oxigeno. Cada vez su espacio se reducía. Pánico-Recuerda nuestros juegos...No siempre nos odiamos-Decía de manera inocente. Ella siguió llorando-Pero entonces...-Llevo la mano donde tenía esa navaja a su cabeza y puso la punta del filoso instrumento cerca de su cabeza-...Entonces el dijo que tu eras su hija...-Dijo mientras regresaba su mano a la boca de Kagome y apretaba un poco más-Kagome...Yo no quiero jugar solo...-Dijo de manera infantil, mientras ella comenzaba a patearlo y a intentar quitárselo de encima-Habla Kagome, no te escucho-Decía sin quitarle las manos encima de su boca-

Kagome se quedo estática unos momentos.

"_Yano, tenemos que jugar los dos...Cuando juego sola me aburro" _

Sus ojos se abrieron totalmente sorprendidos, ella habia dicho eso. Lo sentía con ese palpitar de su corazón...

-Dijiste que nunca me ibas a dejar jugar...-Dijo el mientras comenzaba a sentir sus lágrimas salir; Sorprendida. Las manos de el se aflojaron, recordaba, no mucho pero recordaba...Lo abrazó mientras pegaba la cabeza de el cerca de su pecho-

-No te he dejado Yano, pero estaba esperando para jugar juntos...-Dijo ella mientras sonreía. El se separó del regazo de Kagome para comenzar a verla totalmente entusiasmado. Los recuerdos de su papá habían desaparecido, ahora solo quedaba esa confusión infantil de ambos primos-

Jugar. Eso es lo que ellos hacían todo este tiempo. Jugar. Los dos recordaban perfectamente todo, antes de que empezarán a odiarse, un odio mutuo creció entre ambos. El que la quería lastimar mentalmente al igual que físicamente y ella que intentaba defenderse de el.

Pero ellos dos tenían un juego demasiado extraño...En el juego ninguno de los dos eran felices...

"_Vamos a jugar a hacernos daño, sale? Pero este juego va a comenzar cuando seamos grandes...Kag-chan, yo te voy a buscar por todos lados...Voy a contratar a gente peligrosa, yo seré una persona peligrosa...Y tu debes olvidar todo y fingir que es real...Y, entonces un día recordaremos que simplemente fue un juego"_

La navaja estuvo rodando por la cama mientras ella sonreía y entonces era encerrada en el baño.

-_Gritas!-_había dicho Yano mientras ella golpeaba con su cabeza la puerta del cuarto-

Ahora lo recordaba...Todos esos lugares encerrados no eran torturas...Nada de eso eran torturas, todo esto eran juegos sádicos que ellos tenían. Juegos diferentes, por eso es que comenzaron a creer que estar tanto tiempo juntos era malo. Así que su abuela comenzó a meter cizaña para así crear odio entre los dos, ella siempre pensó que todos la odiaban...Parte de eso era cierto, pero esas torturas no eran reales...Esas torturas eran juegos infantiles que le gustaba compartir con Yano.

Seguía en trance.

Comenzó a asustarse, sintió que el aire se agotaba en el baño a sí que comenzó a gritar...Pero la mordaza de su boca no la dejaba gritar, aruñó la puerta del baño, golpeo con su cabeza la puerta.

Si, esos juegos eran muy bonitos. Ya los extrañaba, que tonta al haber olvidado algo que marco su niñez.

_-Flash Back-_

-Kagome, deberíamos inventar un juego-Había dicho el. Olvidando totalmente que el era ella cuando visitaba a su papá. Estando con ella todo se olvidaba, estando con ella todo era mejor-

-Si! Que sea de miedo-Decía ella dando otra idea peligrosa a su amigable juego-Y tortura, y debe haber lágrimas...-Dijo mientras abrazaba a su primo-

-Muy bien...Yo empiezo...Tortúrame-Habia dicho el mientras el le quitaba la camisa y lo arañaba brutalmente de la espalda-

_-Flash Back's end-_

-_Llora Kagome, acuérdate que si no lloras no es divertido...-_Le habia recordado Yano mientras ella intentaba llorar. Tal vez eso fue un poco doloroso y decidió olvidarlo. O quizá la parte dolorosa de su vida ella lo invento, tal vez ella era la enferma...Y hasta ahorita se daba cuenta-

Salió mientras luego Yano la cargaba para llevarla encima de la cama, y entonces esperar su siguiente juego...

-Mira, todavía tengo esta cicatriz-decía Yano levantándose la camisa para mostrarle una cortada en forma recta sobre su pecho-

-Wow...-Dijo ella entusiasmada-Yano...-Murmuró molesta mientras lo miraba de esa manera fría. El se asusto mientras se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a pegar su espalda contra la pared totalmente asustado-La verdad es que...Yo ya no quiero seguir jugando y...Como todo esto es un juego...-Con cuidado tomo la navaja que estaba sobre la cama mientras la escondía e iba a abrazar a Yano-Quiero decirte que tu...has ganado-Mintió, el sonrió complacido. Fueron demasiadas torturas para al final haberle ganado a la mejor-

Fue demasiado delirio al final.

El se acercó para abrazarla. Estrujó su cuerpo con mucho cariño...Ella totalmente molesta tomo la navaja y se la clavo por la espalda...La encajo totalmente, sin remordimiento a que le pasará algo a ella...El simplemente sonrió.

-Creí que yo...habia...-Escupió un poco de sangre mientras luego tosía totalmente adolorido-ganado...-Ella comenzó a reír mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla manchando su rostro de sangre-

-No Yano...Yo creí que esto no era un juego...-Estaba regresando a la normalidad mientras retorcía más la navaja hasta sacarle el ultimo aire que sostenían sus pulmones. Si, los dos estaban desquiciados. Pero al menos ella podía ocultarlo, podía olvidarlo...Pero el se volvía desquiciado de la nada, el no lo escondía...Y le daba vergüenza que supieran que el no era cuerdo-

Lo dejo que se fuera cayendo lentamente...Sonrió mientras revolvía la habitación y entonces manchaba la cama con la sangre de el. No, ella no era así pero...Algo de locura tubo que regalarle Yano antes de morir, tantos actos crueles que logró aprender estando a su lado. Esa fue la verdad...Su juego era torturarse hasta pedir perdón sin palabras, hasta que en verdad creían que todo era de verdad.

Hasta ese punto se torturaban.

Se golpeo, mientras comenzaba a llorar...Marcó a Bankotsu, en menos de cinco minutos el estaba cerca en la habitación mirándola totalmente confundido...Ella lo abrazo mientras lloraba...Escondía su mirada sobre el regazo de el, varios policías estaban presentes...Conocidos de Kagome. Los policías la estaban intentando interrogar...

Era el mejor sistema de federales que este país tenía. Así que debía de estar tranquila.

-El me atacó...Ya me habia amenazado, yo no le creí pero apareció...Y comenzó a golpearme, yo quería gritar pero cubrió mi boca-Las marcas de la mano de Yano sobre su boca eran totalmente reales-Yo...Lo asesine por autodefensa-decía llorando. El policía no hizo más preguntas, sabiendo que ella era inocente. La forma en que lloraba y la forma en que decía las cosas sin tartamudear-

Bankotsu estando a solas con ella...Nervioso fue que noto como estaba con su mirada castaña triste.

-Recordé el juego entre Yano y yo...-Dijo con temor mientras Bankotsu agachaba la mirada. El recordaba todo eso, el les decía que eso era peligroso pero ellos no creían solo corrían y continuaban jugando pero un momento y ellos habían olvidado todo eso. No supo que les habían hecho, tal vez drogas y así lo cambiaron a su conveniencia-Y, quise darle fin...-Dijo de manera nerviosa mientras Bankotsu continuaba abrazándola-

La culpa de ese tonto juego fue Yano. Pero ahora se habia vuelto más peligroso, al involucrar a más gente. A un asesino llamado Naraku, a varias cosas que perjudicaban a Kagome mentalmente.

Al final ella estuvo riendo...

Río placidamente mientras el se le quedaba viendo de manera confundida. Al final la única desquiciada fue ella, la que quiso vengarse primero...

La que actuó cuando estaban sus manos atadas a un ser querido. Siguió sonriendo, no iba a haber más problemas para ella...

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

Se me ocurre cada mamadaa xDDD!

No neta O:

Eso de ke Kag y Yano hicieran eso se me vino así a lo pendejo xD

Ah me orino x.x!

Pero qiero subirlo ¬¬'

Qiero ke digan ke piensan del capitulo u.u

Q.Q! porke luego yo kreo ke es la gran mamada y ni al kazo O:

AWW AWWW ke kreen ):??

Ste fic todavía no se cuando terminarlo e.é

Se que i asta bn largote i todo eso i debo terminarlo Q.Q! pero no haio cuando ;-;!

Hahaha bueno ia se me ocurrira algo

OPINEN SOBRE ESTE CAPITULO XDD

Hahaha bueno staba emputad aporke no pasaron el capitulo ke keria de CSI ¬¬

I kreo ke mi subconsciente lo paso al fic porke la morra de CSI staba toda deskiacada :D bn genial

Y luego vi harry potter °¬°!!

ASHH YO VI AYER HARRY POTTER A LAS DOCEEE (12:20 AM) Y SALI COMO A LAS TRES, I ME DORMI A LAS CUATRO Y AL DIA SIGUIENTE SCUELA x.x!

Ash ke coraje xD

Luego les dijo porke :P!

Ahhh ia lei el libro uno de harry potter ;D

Me dijeron ke leyera del tres en adelante e.e porke el cinco sta bnn perro (la pelicula) pero bueno /

Ya bye u.u me orino Q.Q!

_**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO MI DESKICIADO CAPITULO!**_

_**DEJEN REVIEW PARA CUALKIER COSA**_

_**VAE VAE**_♥

**Atte:**

**Will.nikky ;D!**

"_Y al final ni yo fui la persona más cuerda,_

_Al final yo fui más desquiciada que tu,_

_Al final yo fui quien lo asesino"_


	53. Huye

**Inusual**

**N/A:**

No se cuanto va a durar el fic, ya se ke es demasiado

Pero eske me siento mal por acabarlo pero no se preocupen...**USTEDES DICEN CUANDO ACABARLO**.

**Cáp.53 Huye...**

"_Oh! solo necesitaba que me quisieras"_

Para todos habia sido un homicidio en defensa propia, ella estaba "mejor" si así le podía denominar. Pero con horro se observo en su espejo, habia matado a la única persona con la que podía jugar...Su mente estuvo vagando hasta el momento en que sintió la sangre empapar su camisa, lo habia matado...

Habia atravesado de manera brutal con un cuchillo la espalda de Yano, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y por alguna razón eso la ponía jodidamente feliz.

_-"Se que hay un motivo por el que todos comienzan a irse de mi lado, no fueron ellos...Fui yo"-_pensaba mientras sacaba la lengua, el decir que estaba loca no sería algo tan alejado a la realidad pero decir que estaba cuerda sería soltar una mentira tan grande como un hipopótamo-(presiento ke este fic es de esos ke te cambian toda tu forma de pensar e.e)-

Que pasaba con ella? Bueno, no pasaba nada estaba bien...Sonrió mientras salía caminando con cuidado y entonces se cambiaba. Los torneos ya estaban empezando, ella quería ir a apoyar a sus amigos, sintió un calor sobre sus mejillas y entonces pudo ver a la persona que menos se imagino entrar por su habitación. Lucia preocupado, y nervioso. Muy nervioso.

Ella simplemente sonrió, mientras dejaba que su cabello se acomodara por si solo. El con sus ojos temblorosos se acercó a abrazar a Kagome...

-Has pasado cosas horribles y yo...-decía Inuyasha estrechando a Kagome por más tiempo, ella simplemente dejaba que el la abrasará se sentía tan feliz y completa-Perdóname-A veces el amor cambia a las personas, a el le quito un poco el orgullo a ella...A ella le hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba sola-

-Perdóname tu a mí, me estoy volviendo paranoica-repuso divertida mientras el llevaba una de sus manos a la cabeza de Kagome y daba un pequeño golpe, totalmente divertido-Es verdad, así que si no podemos estar juntos...Es culpa mía-El volvió a darle ese mismo cariño-

**---**

Lo admiraba porque el no mostraba debilidades, en cambio ella...Agito su cabeza, ella se deshizo de su peor enemigo, habia mandado todo al demonio dejo de pensar en eso. No pensaba en nada. Era una virtud, verdad?

Siguió recostada en su cama, su tobillo le dolía debido a los movimientos bruscos que habia empleado para asesinar a Yano. Sonreía mientras se hundía tranquilamente en la tina, con su pierna fuera del agua...Ella estaba disfrutando su libertad, no tenía conciencia...Ya que, ella quiso que llegara este momento, verdad? Fue por eso que aquel fantasma se le habia aparecido.

Ese fantasma habia resultado ser ella misma de pequeña, la parte solitaria de su pasado. La parte oscura que ella escondía de todos.

Siguió hundiendo un poco más su rostro y después abría sus ojos enormemente, y sacaba su cabeza del agua. Debía de irse vistiendo para dejar de pensar en todo eso...

Después de todo, ella solo se salvo de Yano, con cuidado fue a cambiarse mientras salía de su cuarto para ir a comer algo...Sus amigas habían regresado todas agitadas, y estaban totalmente sudadas. Al parecer le habían ganado a la escuela de ese día, y en verdad estaba feliz...

Sango estaba en la sala cambiándole constantemente a la televisión, mientras veía como Rin leía los precios de las bebidas y terminaba tomando una bebida que no tenían en su ciudad. Ayame salía en ropa interior para ir a buscar alo de comer.

-Oh, Kag...Escuche que vamos podemos ir a comprar cosas, será casi un día libre-no tenían nada en su refrigerador así que fue a pedir algo de comer, para las cuatro-

Kagome fue a sentarse para ver la televisión con Sango, el hotel era muy lujoso acorde a su nivel económico pero ella donde fuera podía vivir.

-Y, bien que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Ayame que estaba llegando con un short y encima, traía su sostén. La puerta tocaron y ella con poca pena fue a abrir, el muchacho que estaba entregando su pedido-

-Pedido para...-Estaba totalmente nervioso, tener a una pelirroja con poca ropa encima era...-

-Si, son todas hamburguesas-El muchacho asentía viéndole los senos-Mi cara esta arriba, lo sabías?-pregunto Ayame mientras el asentía colorado y entonces entraba para dejarle la comida. Cuando el se fue comenzaron a reírse-

Ayame, tan ordinaria y tan complicada.

-Si Koga se entera, uff..No, no, no...-decía Ayame mientras corría a cambiarse con su más abrigadora ropa. Las tres amigas comenzaron a reírse, mientras abrían su comida, Kagome miró como Sango estaba comiendo su hamburguesa. Y, aunque se estaba muriendo de hambre no tenía ganas de masticar, sentía un terrible dolor en su pierna-

-Sabes...Con eso de que ya no hay un Yano que te moleste, todo debe de ser mejor...-dijo Rin mientras sentía como Sango le aventaba una papá a la francesa-

-Ni que lo digas, estaba harta de torturar mi mente con su recuerdo-Dijo sonriendo. La hipocresía iba muy bien en ella, en tiempos como estos-Y, saben...Cuando regresemos creo que...-Kagome rascaba un poco sus patillas mirando a sus tres mejores amigas. Su rostro sonriente se opaco, y sus amigas se preocuparon inmediatamente-Amigas, no puedo ocultarles esto pero...-Sus ojos tambien se llenaron de lágrimas, las chicas se preocuparon. Sobre todo Ayame, que era la más "sensible" por sus días-Yo mate a Yano, el...Jugó conmigo ambos jugábamos de pequeños...Y, nos torturábamos...-Sus amigas no sabían que decir, Rin se acercó para abrazar a Kagome-Yo...Lo lastimaba, y creo que eso a mí me gustaba pero al parecer...Creo que...Invente algunas cosas, no se que demonios paso...Pero recordé todo lo que jugué con Yano esa noche y...Yo...-Decía mientras comenzaba a llorar, un terrible nudo estaba sintiendo sobre su garganta.-

-No, no Kag...-dijo Sango mientras la abrazaba aun más. Con toda la fuerza del mundo fue que la estaba abrazando. Las chicas estaban confundidas, Sango simplemente comenzó a decirle cosas...-No te quisimos decir esto pero...Yano metió esa noche droga a tu bebida, no se como lo hizo pero decidí no decírtelo...-Dijo la castaña suspirando mientras miraba a su amiga-Y, debido a que viste algo...Tal vez por la droga recordaste algo y tu lo atacaste pero...El jamás jugo a eso contigo, ese desgraciado solo...Te quiso hacer creer eso...-Les partía el corazón ver a Kagome llorando-De pequeña tu jugabas sola, le tenías pavor a Yano...Yo...te quiero amiga-decía mientras lloraba junto con ella, Ayame ya tenía los ojos hinchados-

-Pero yo lo sentí real...-Murmuro mientras abrazaba aun más a Sango-

-Las cosas que ves mientras te droga crees que todo es real, las voces que escuchan crees que son reales...Es por eso que te hace sentir especial en ese momento-dijo Ayame mientras se hincaba enfrente de Kagome-

Por primera vez, desde el accidente. Kagome pudo dormir con toda la comodidad del mundo, no habia sonrisas mientras dormía. Solo existían en sus sueños esos bellos recuerdos de su infancia, el saber que Yano simplemente quiso hacerle la vida miserable desde siempre. Y, sencillamente eso...Lo iba a superar con sus amigas...Se movió un poco, y despertó abruptamente cuando sintió una mano sobre su rostro.

De acuerdo, no dormiría más con sus amigas pues...Un leve golpe se escucho, se levanto un poco y pudo ver como Rin ya habia caído al suelo, y Sango estaba en verdad en vuelta...

Siguió durmiendo, ya en la mañana todas despertarían y se acomodarían...

-Oh...-Escucho mientras veía a una Ayame girarse y caerle encima a Sango-...Arre..-murmuró mientras se abrazaba Ayame a ella misma, se sentó en la cama mientras iba al buró que estaba a lado por su celular, lo abrió y con la luz que emitía el celular fue que vio como estaba Ayame abrazándose y diciendo cosas como:-si, aha...Ahorita-La pelirroja seguía diciendo eso constante. Algún enamorado en sus sueños-Ahh...-Murmuraba mientras se doblaba en esos momentos, parecía como si la estuvieran exorcizando-

Siguió acostada mientras dejaba de escuchar la voz de Ayame mientras dormía. los hombres.

Más de las once de la noche, y no tenían nada de sueño. A decir verdad, estaban en una reunión de hombres. Y claro que si era divertida, con comentarios pornográficos de las mujeres con grandes senos y poco trasero...

-Ya saben que paso ayer, no?-pregunto Koga divertido mientras sus amigos intentaban recordar que habia pasado ayer...-Da igual-decía Koga levemente irritado de que sus amigos no le pusieran atención en algo tan importante como lo que le paso ayer-Tenía ganas de hacer pipi, en el baño de hombres habia un desastre y me dije a mi mismo 'Koga, mereces orinar en un lugar limpio', así que entré al baño de mujeres-Sus amigos estaban prestando mucha atención en el relato de su amigo-Comencé a hacer pipí en los baños, entraron dos mujeres se rieron porque habia una vaca entre ellos, y luego una de esas sucias muchachas dijo: 'Yo envidio el pene de un hombre'-Sus amigos no hallaban que hacer ante eso, de hecho no tenían ni un poco de idea sobre a donde quería llegar a Koga con ese comentario. Y, la verdad esperaban que fuera algo muy divertido-Y todas las mujeres envidian la cosa de un hombre, es algo...ético-Koga observó como Miroku comenzaba a carcajearse-

-Koga, no sabes nada de la vida...Por supuesto que las mujeres envidian nuestra cosita, es mejor tener algo que jalar a tener algo que meter-decía simplemente de manera normal, los dos amigos comenzaron a reírse ante la mamada que dijo Miroku-

-No, de hecho yo creo que es molesto...-dijo Inuyasha. Un aura supergay se estaba llevando a acabo en esos momentos y el que emitía esa vibra era...Inuyasha-Ok, mentí pero imagínense que se sentirá tener una vagina...De seguro es interesante-Koga simplemente lo miro y luego intento pensar como una mujer-

-No, no es lindo que te baje cada cuarenta días, o un mes como sea...Es como la novia del Josh el tipo esta en ascuas por saber si le va a bajar a su novia o no, y la zorra no quiere utilizar una prueba de embarazo yo por eso...Abstinencia-decía Koga mientras sus amigos comenzaban a hablar sobre los anticonceptivos y de alguna manera esa conversación llevaba un rumbo medio gay-(hahaha me recuerdan a unos amigos xD. :D lol)-

**---**

Estaba en las bancas mientras miraba como su novio jugaba, debía admitirlo sus amigos si eran buenos jugando fut, Inuyasha hacia pasos sin rudeza, jugaba como ningún otro jugador...

Koga estaba limpiando su sudor de la frente, mientras miraba a Koga. Los jugadores del otro equipo eran buenos, solo que uno jugaba demasiado sucio y ese era el capitán...Los del equipo de Inuyasha estaban un poco bofeados (fatigados), la verdad el juego estaba totalmente interesante, claro que habia mirado un par de juegos. Y, odiaba que siempre le ganaran a México en su opinión personal ellos debían de ganar, pues jugaban bien...Pero da igual, si decía eso en esa ciudad la iban a perseguir y la iban a colgar desnuda de un poste con pequeñas banderas de Estados Unidos pintadas en todas las partes de su cuerpo.

Habían metido un gol, esos de la escuela Española. Su escuela llevaba ningún gol, Inuyasha se levantaba la camisa para quitarse el sudor.

-de seguro es una mujer...-decía un sujeto que estaba enfrente de Inuyasha, hablando en voz alta a propósito-Vamos a preguntarle-dijo mientras se acercaba burlesco, Inuyasha simplemente espero a que trajeran un balón-Oye, mi amigo y yo nos preguntamos si eres una mujer vestida de hombre!?-pregunto ese muchacho de cabello castaño con pronunciadas cejas. Inuyasha levanto su ceja-

-Porque la pregunta? Acaso muestras interés en mí?-pregunto de manera divertida, el otro muchacho se fue asustado mientras miraba un par de cosas. Koga y Miroku comenzaron a carcajearse-

-Haber pensemos como mujer y anotemos dos goles y terminemos esto...Que tengo flojera-dijo Inuyasha de manera tranquila, Miroku suspiro-

-Pensar como mujer...Uhmm...soy una mujer-dijo en susurró mientras pensaba en eso con sus mejillas coloradas-Piensa en una mujer, y esta bañándose...Si...Bien...Y...-Estaba gastando neuronas por intentar pensar como mujer-esta desnuda...El agua le cae por la espalda...-Hizo un sonido sonriendo-Oh Miroku! Eres lesbiana...-varios jugadores lo estaban viendo diferente-Poder lesbico, hu!-decía mientras los demás seguían viéndolo diferente-

Sango estaba viendo a su novio hablar solo en lugar de jugar.

-MIROKU MUEVE TU TRASERO!-Le grito con todas las ganas del mundo viendo como su novio se movía levemente entre los jugadores y después le pegaba un poco el trasero a uno para así quitarle el balón y pasárselo a Inuyasha, en menos de dos minutos Koga ya se encontraba metiendo un profundo gol-

**Marcador: 1-1.**

Uno del equipo de Inuyasha se habia distraído al ver a una porrista que estaba agachándose para amarrarse las agujetas de sus tenis, y después le guiñaba el ojo...Y, casualmente ese alguien habia sido Koga, agito su cabeza mientras veía como todos iban por la pelota y el iba en dirección contraria.

-Oye, tu que onda zorra!?-dijo Rin que miraba como esa tipa distraía a sus amigos. La rubia rápido fingió no entender su idioma para irse-Si, huye como la zorra que eres-dijo Rin mientras la perseguía para decirle que estaba haciendo trampa-

Kagome estaba desesperándose, las muchachas de atrás estaban gritando cosas raras como "si metes gol, me levanto la blusa". Kagome simplemente rolo sus ojos, sus amigos de Japón apoyaban en esos momentos al equipo de Kagome, solo por conocerla y tambien a sus amigos.

-Son rudos, son feroces...Son las ovejas de España!-decía una muchacha rubia mientras aplaudía, y al momento de hacerlo sus senos se movían brutalmente y para acabarla era la única que tenía senos enormes. Sango estaba riéndose de ella, parecía estupida-

El animal de su escuela, era el ciervo (tipo venadito n.n pero más bonito :B). Las porristas gritaban cosas sin sentido, gritaban nombres de los equipos.

-Hey, no mames están jugando pésimo-dijo Sango que era la que más sabía de fut, Ayame la miró confundida-

-Ay no te la mames, según yo están jugando bien perro-Sango rolo sus ojos esperando que eso no lo hubiera dicho Ayame pero así fue, para Ayame no importaba si jugaban bien o mal...Solo importaba ganar para ella...Pero para Sango contaba más que supieran jugar, sin trampa.-

-ESPAÑA, ESPAÑA…SI GANAN ME APAÑAN!-Gritaban las chicas que estaban aun lado-

-A la vrg...esas viejas son putas...-decía Sango mientras se iba a lado de Kagome y su tobillo cucho, Kagome rolo sus ojos-

Miroku le decía un "nosotros que tenemos si ganamos? Nada!" y Koga simplemente lo tranquilizaba. Inuyasha metió un gol, ya que los del otro equipo tenían miedo a que fuera mujer, el juego se acabo en diez minutos. El equipo de Inuyasha habia ganado, los españoles le mordían los pezones si quisieran.

-Haha, te gano un hombre de pelo largo...-dijo Inuyasha mientras le sacaba la lengua y luego se escuchaba un "te dije que era hombre, estupida"-

Inuyasha fue a bañarse, mientras las chicas los esperaban afuera, ahí estaba Kagome con sus muletas obstruyendo el paso a las muchachas que querían ir a felicitar a los jugadores, solamente estaban ellas...

Y ahí los vieron saliendo con una hermosa mueca de orgullo...

-Miki, Miki-decía Sango corriendo para saludar a su novio, el la recibió mientras ella le daba un tranquilo beso sobre sus labios, Ayame simplemente miró a Koga para que el se acercará...Rin vio como estaba Sesshoumaru llamándola, ella negó en silencio pero el le asintió para que ella se acercara de manera tranquila ella desapareció y nadie pareció notar eso-

-Solo falta Inuyasha-decía Kagome hablándole a Rin-Tu que opinas? Le doy un beso o, no?-Seguía hablándole a Rin, Kagome rolo sus ojos-Esta bien, se que estas molesta pero anda...Sesshy esta por aquí...-Decía Kagome sin voltear. Fingió estar molesta ante el descaro de su amiga de no contestarla-Rin...-Rin no estaba, estuvo hablando sola por...Desde cuando Rin se habia ido?-

123 Inuyasha estaba ya detrás de ella cubriéndole los ojos...Después la dejo ver para darle un beso cerca del cuello.

-Felicidades jugaste muy bien, no sabía que jugaras tan bien de hecho yo pensé que ni siquiera sabías jugar pero wow...-El la habia callado con un beso, ella simplemente le correspondió. Muchas cosas buenas estaban pasando en su vida, lo abrazo mientras el la sujetaba con aun más fuerza-

-Hey iremos a comer algo-dijo Sango, mientras ellos continuaban besándose-Bueno vamos a comer, Koga invita-dijo Sango con un toque infantil el rolo sus ojos-

-El último que llegue invita-Al momento de decir eso, todos miraron a Inuyasha-

Y, que si su escuela no ganaba más torneos? Al menos iban a tener un viaje divertido.

Adolescencia, tan loca y con poco entendimiento. Etapa donde la gente...

-QUE ASCO!-Grito Sango mientras veía como Miroku hacia cosas obscenas con su rostro (Q.Q! Oh ke me las haga a mí/Noten la desesperación xD)-Ash, te pasas...-dijo mientras Miroku sonreía, el seguía enseñándole la comida mientras la masticaba-Eres un cerdo, un obsceno...-decía Sango mientras cambiaba de lugar con Inuyasha...-

-Yo tengo más-decía Inuyasha que comía algo y se lo enseñaba. Eso fue brutal para Miroku...-

Al final, Miroku termino metiéndose en la alberca y cargó a Sango a la fuerza y del otro lado llevaba a Ayame...Koga solo se estaba carcajeando, y terminaron los tres en la alberca...Kagome se estaba meando de la risa.

-Y, cuando te quitan eso?-pregunto Miroku que se estaba quitando el cabello de su rostro, Kagome simplemente pensó-

-No se como otra semana, o tal vez menos...Ellos me van a decir...-decía tranquila mientras Inuyasha le picaba en el yeso-

-Duele? Que se sintió? Sabes a mi nunca se me ha roto un hueso, bueno una vez me operaron del ojo...Pero no me dolió, tambien creo que se me quebró el dedo pero me pusieron hielo...Te dolió!?-Jodido Inuyasha hacia demasiadas preguntas-

-Si duele mucho, se sintió como cuando te pegan en tu pipi pero multiplica ese dolor por más veces, es la primera vez que se me rompe algo de hecho no esta roto es como algo de un ligamento yo que se...-decía mientras llegaba Rin con un Sesshoumaru usando un short playero color negro-

-Bien, vamos a nadar-decía Sesshoumaru mientras cargaba a Rin y se aventaba de ella-Y, cuenten algo de cuando vivían en Japón...-decía Sesshoumaru que estaba viendo como Rin caminaba en la alberca-

-Oh le contamos la vez esa? O aquella? Cual contamos hay muchas aventuras...-decía Sango mientras se hundía de nuevo para después acomodarse el cabello-Bueno hubo una ve cuando estábamos en primaria, y la niña que se sentaba delante de mi habia comido huevo con algo...El caso es de que vomito a la de adelante y la de adelante vomito a la de adelante y luego así se fue hasta que vomitaron a la maestra gracias a Dios a mi no me vomitaron-decía Sango divertida mientras se comenzaba a reír-

-hahaha que asco-decía Miroku mientras giraba en el agua de la alberca-Kag, cuenta aquella vez de cuando te vestiste de hombre-Kagome intentaba recordar algo de eso, bueno lo recordaba-

-No es penoso, porque lo mencionas!? Es horrible decir eso...-decía Kagome levemente sonrojada, Koga insistió diciendo cosas brutales como "Oh somos amigos" e Inuyasha insistía en un "no me tienes confianza!?" Rolo sus ojos-Bien, bien-Tomo aire para comenzar a narrar su historia-Bueno...Un día mi mamá me habia castigado, o mi no se quien...-decía Kagome mientras reía antes de terminar la frase-el caso fue de que para despistar a todos-Porque tenía que contar eso!? No era divertido..-

-No mames Kagome, ya te estas tirando el verbo...Esta estupida apostó que iba a subirse a un árbol, le dio culo y no pudo así que tubo que intercambiar la ropa con uno de nuestros amigos, pero pues era ropa toda jodida...Y el usaba, ropa exagerada y Kagome tubo que andar recorriendo el centro comercial vestida así hahahaha-Sango de nuevo se reía-

-hahaha pobre Kag, siempre pierde en las apuestas...Yo la única vez que aposté huí...-dijo Rin mientras veía como Kagome asentía-

-Si, y apostaste conmigo...-dijo mientras la chica fingía sorpresa-

-Enserio!? Y que apostamos!?-pregunto interesada mientras Kagome intentaba recordar-

-Fue algo de unos jotos, y tambien estaba Sango ahí...Creo que era asaltar a dos jotos, o quitarles la esquina y tu nunca llegaste-Rin pareció recordar todo, o parte de eso-

-Yo? Yo jamás le robaría a unos jotos...-decía mientras Sango recordaba ese momento-

-hay ya pues hazte pendeja-dijo Sango mientras rolaba sus ojos-Pero agarrábamos un montón de cura, imagínense esta persona-decía señalando a Kagome-hizo que un amigo enseñara las nalgas en tv-Kagome rolo sus ojos totalmente "apenada"-Oh cuando dijiste "oh me eche un pedo" y todos huyeron del salón-Kagome se cago de la risa con esa anécdota-

-No, no lo mejor fue cuando entre a tu salón y todos así como que 'Ella no va aquí' y yo no fui el primer día y la maestra 'Kagome salté del salón, tu no vas aquí' siempre me pasan cosas...-decía mientras recordaba todo lo que habia pasado en la secundaria-

-Kagome compitió en un concurso de raperos, y perdió wahaha!-se reía Rin mientras Kagome fingía llorar-

-Rompieron mis sueños al querer ser como Eminem-sus amigos reían-Y que hay de ustedes?-pregunto Kagome interesada-

-Bueno, el siempre se escapaba por las noches y regresaba hasta las doce...Iba con las monjitas-decía Miroku mientras Inuyasha decía un "si, claro"-

-Y, que hay de tus recuerdos Ayame?-pregunto Koga mientras ella se asustaba un poco. La verdad no quería decirlos-

-Yo...no...-Esperó un par de segundos para mirar bien por la entrada reconocía a esas dos punketas que iban entrando habían sido sus mejores amigas de toda la vida-Oh, que es eso!?-decía mientras intentaba alejarse pero Koga comenzó a gritar "Ayame, Ayame" y entonces las punketas se acercaron a la playa-

-AYAMEE!-Grito una muchacha mientras se acercaba a la alberca para ver a su amiga-No mames, te estábamos buscando...-decía la muchacha entusiasmada-Tus amigos? Buena onda, buena onda-decía la misma muchacha entusiasmada-

-Hey Jen...Gigi-dijo Ayame mientras salía con la ropa toda mojada Ayame-

-Wow, amigas de Ayame...-decía Koga interesado por saber algo de su novia-

-Si, si-decía Ayame nerviosa mientras tomaba a sus amigas de la mano y entonces se iba por corto tiempo-

-Ayame...Acaso nos evitas?-pregunto un poco molesta Gigi, que era la más alta de cabello castaño con unos hermosos ojos de color miel, ni se diga de Jen que era de cabello negro revuelto, ojeras levemente pronunciadas y unos ojos de un color café oscuro...Los cuales se mostraban un poco irritados, altas y hermosas así es como eran ellas tres-

-Oh yo!? No...no me cambie de escuela, y todo eso y de repente fui al parque de siempre y no estaban y les envié mensajes de texto y...-Jan tomo a Ayame de la mano y comenzó a llevársela-Nos tenemos que ir, cosas de chicas...Luego se la traemos...-dijo fingiendo un poco de alegría-

-Yo estoy con mis amigos y...-Gigi tomo de nuevo a Ayame de la mano para llevársela. Ayame miró una mirada de ayuda en el rostro de sus amigos pero ellos estaban simplemente viendo eso con un poco de recelo-

Las tres se alejaron un poco...

-Ayame...No mientas te buscamos, te hablamos y todo...Acaso no te interesa nada de lo que nos interesaba? Los raves, el psycho...Los dulces?-pregunto Jin sonriente mientras Ayame suspiraba. Meterse en problemas con ella, era como si buscara morir a temprana edad-

-Para ser sincera ya deje las drogas...-Gigi hizo un movimiento para destaparle el brazo y ver las marcas de inyecciones que tenía en el brazo izquierdo-

-Heroína...Nunca se borran las cicatrices, verdad?-pregunto de manera seria-Ven con nosotras, será más divertido y...-Ayame se negó-

-ya no quiero hacerlo...Antes era una idiota por hacerlo y ahora lo soy más porque lo recuerdo, no se que hice en algunos días...No se donde dormía, con quien dormía...Crees que eso es bueno!?-pregunto exaltada mientras las otras dos amigas se miraban sorprendidas-

-Siempre estabas con nosotras, tu eras la que decía que lo hiciéramos...No vengas diciendo esas cosas-decía Gigi mientras apretaba su puño-

-Si...Lo hacía y que? Me van a golpear por eso? Me van a obligarme a drogar otra vez, lo siento pero no quiero hacerlo...-Jen tomo a Ayame por los hombros para abrazarla-

-No pegarte...Será mejor drogarte y dejar tirada en la calle...En una oscura, sin salida con hombres violentos...-decía Jen de manera agresiva. Ayame sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por todo su cuerpo-Vamos-decía tomándola a la fuerza mientras entraban al primer baño, Gigi sacó un encendedor y sacó un extraño cigarro, lo encendió mientras se lo ponía en la boca a Ayame-Hazlo o te pasará lo que Jen dijo-Gigi en verdad era violenta, dio una inhalada con poca fuerza y después al recordar esa agradable sensación continuo haciéndolo con más intensidad-

-WOOOW!-Grito Jen mientras las tres salían gritando cosas, Ayame estaba con la ropa menos mojada, Jen estaba con su blusa de tirantes cayéndole y el cabello levemente mojado. Las tres iban corriendo como estupidas, mientras una de ella decía algo incoherente-

-Vamos-decía Gigi de manera atrevida mientras tomaba uno de esos carros donde se llevan las maletas y comenzaban a llevar a sus amigas, después se tropezaba y terminaba tirando a sus dos amigas de nuevo a la alberca. Ayame salió riéndose mientras veía como Jen intentaba salir del agua-JEN...-Grito Gigi mientras se aventaba para sacarla del agua, luego comenzaban a reír las tres-

-OTRA VEZ!-Grito Ayame totalmente emocionada mientras luego terminaba tosiendo-

Kagome y los demás habían visto toda esa torpeza con la que hablaban, la forma en que Ayame estaba más entusiasmada.

-que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Gigi cubriendo su rostro mientras se intentaba limpiar con su ropa. Ayame simplemente se estiro un poco-

-correr...-dijo mientras luego levantaba su vista y veía como el cielo comenzaba a nublarse...Tomo a Gigi y a Jen mientras comenzaba a correr junto a ellas en dirección contraria...Después iban escondidas detrás del bar, de la alberca. Las dos asomaron sus cabezas para ver como el guardia iba a sacar el cargador de maletas de la alberca, le preguntó algo a sus amigos pero ellos no dijeron nada-no me habia divertido tanto...-Dijo Ayame sonriendo mientras abrazaba a sus amigas, y al momento de hacer recordó que...Tenía a sus amigas, y que...-

-toma...-dijo Gigi tomándola por sorpresa e introduciendo una pastilla pequeña a su boca, ella debido a la droga estaba aceptando cualquier cosa, las tres salieron totalmente burlescas mientras Gigi sentía como el agua que caía del cielo comenzaba a mojarlas-

Gigi se sintió mal, y decidió dejarlas...Kagome, e Inuyasha estaban adentró con sus demás amigos. Koga en verdad estaba preocupado.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a buscar a Ayame...-Sugirió Rin mientras veían llegar a Gigi, la cual apenas y podía caminar...Sango fue la primera en acercarse a ella, junto a Rin-Que le hicieron a Ayame!?-pregunto de manera nerviosa Gigi-

-Ayame!? Ah la pusimos bien arriba...-dijo mientras comenzaba a reírse, Sango fue con sus amigos y les dijo lo que estaba pasándose-

Ayame, ya estaba demasiado drogada. Tan drogada que apenas y podía sentir alguna reacción...Estaba quitándose la camisa de mangas largas para dejar solamente su sostén, iba a quitarse el pantalón para seguir jugando con Jen pero...

-Jen, esperame...-decía mientras se caía en el pasto, y entonces veía como se lastimaba un poco la pierna-

-RÁPIDO AYAME, RÁPIDO-Decía Jen apresurada mientras Ayame sonreía y se levantaba para ir a seguirla, Jen estaba en ropa interior mostrando un tatuaje extraño en la parte de su abdomen. Un estruendoso relámpago se escucho, y entonces Ayame se quedo ahí quieta para que los relámpagos y truenos dejaran de escucharse-

-NO PUEDO! NO QUERÍA HACERLO-Al parecer estaba regresando en sí, pero era demasiado extraño-

-TU ERAS MI NOVIA!-Grito Jen sonrojada mientras comenzaba a acercarse, Ayame simplemente dio un paso atrás-

-hahaha claro que no, siempre hemos sido amigas...-Jen sintió que sus lágrimas iban a salirse, así que Ayame de la manera menos dura comenzó a mirar a su amiga-estas bromeando, cuando nos drogábamos nunca...-Jen simplemente miró a otro lado-ME VIOLATE!? YO NO SOY LESBIANA QUE DEMONIOS TIENES EN LA CABEZA!?-Le gritaba mientras Jen se abrazaba a ella-

-Claro que no, solo dormimos juntas...Ayame es amiga de Jen, Jen ama a Ayame pero como amigas...-Ayame estaba teniendo unos de esos ataques de ansiedad se alejo de Jen y comenzó a vomitar...Y después caía desmayada en medio de la lluvia, Jen comenzó a cargarla, con droga sobre su cuerpo los movimientos le resultaban pesados-Ayame...Siempre te gusto excederte...-dijo divertida mientras de nuevo caía en el pasto, la entrada del hotel estaba-

-AYAME!-Grito Koga mientras Jen comenzaba a carcajearse-

-AQUÍ, AQUÍ-Grito Jen mientras Ayame comenzaba a despertar con dolor en su cabeza-

Ayame estaba conciente de que...

-Ayame...-Llegó Koga para cargarla mientras dejaba a Jen tirada en el piso imaginando cosas que nunca iban a pasarle en la realidad, mientras los demás iban acercándose para verla-

Después de ver a sus amigos todo se volvió oscuridad...

-Ah!?-se expresó cuando despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, en plena oscuridad y con terribles relámpagos que hacían que su cuerpo temblara. Agacho su mirada y pudo ver como estaba Koga durmiendo, y al sentir un leve trueno ella entonces se movía bruscamente para esconderse de esos relámpagos-

-tranquila, tranquila-decía el mientras la abrazaba y entonces le colocaba sus audífonos y le ponía música alta, y la abrazaba para que no viera la hora en que caía un relámpago-

Tan dulce y tan violento...

**---**

Tal vez era como un gato perdido, era libre y sin dueño...Siguió fumando mientras después sin poca sorpresa veía como caía un muchacho de su balcón enseñándole la cabeza, en cuestión de segundos el bajaba. Inuyasha, siempre estando cerca de ella...para?

-Fumando, sin mi?-pregunto mientras le robaba el cigarro y comenzaba a fumar. Siempre le gusto hacer las cosas adelantada, viendo gente psicodélica en todos lados...-A veces creo que eres...como un pequeño conejo asustado, y después...Creo que eres una serpiente por venenosa-dijo divertido mientras ella se giraba para expulsar el poco humo que tenía dentro de su cuerpo-

-Serpiente he?, suena divertido...-dijo levemente mientras suspiraba-Ahora que vimos a Ayame drogada pensé...Que con todo el dinero que tengo, tenemos-decía refiriéndose a ellos dos-Es fácil caer en eso, es fácil conseguir la droga...-dijo mientras se sentaba para así no causarse más dolor; El simplemente se agacho un poco para estar a la altura de sus ojos-

-No te pasará eso...Porque...Yo estaré a tu lado, y si tu lo haces...Yo...tambien lo haré...-Dijo mientras sus mejillas levemente se sonrojaban, ella simplemente agacho su mirada-No te diré que corras a drogarte, y se que Ayame no te dirá que lo hagas con ella...Pero, no quiero que caigas en eso, no quiero yo caer en eso he visto a la gente desesperada por conseguirla...-dijo en susurró mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella. Kagome simplemente lo abrazo efusivamente-

-te amo...-Le dijo con sus mejillas rojas. Lo amaba por que siempre estaba ahí, estaba ahí cuando menos se lo imaginaba y nunca se aburría en su lado. Lo amaba porque no le seguía el rollo en todo, no se intimidaba con ella...Y porque, entre ambos hacían un rompecabezas que poco a poco iban descubriendo, y eso era lo interesante verdad?-

Se equivocaba, lo interesante para que esto funcione debían de haber un poco de obstáculos. Así iba a ser divertido, y doloroso...Si, algo así llegará a suceder entonces...

Pero aun así su amor era bonito...

El se acercó para besarla, lenta y profundamente. Haciendo que el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera...

Solo fue un inocente beso...

**Continuará..**

**N/A:**

ESTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES MIL! Q...Q!!

-willnira llorá y se desnuda- e.e rayos debo dejar de hacer eso ))):

hahaha Chepen esto:

hamon: oye kaney…O: al marko le partieron la madre

yo: no te la mames cabron, para partirle la madre al marko sta cabron.. e.é vete a mamarle el culo a otro :D!

hamon: mamonaa XD

yo: pero bn ke te hago reír n.n pendejo :B

ahaha xD kreo ke me pase cn eso :O!

nahh x))!

Bueno tngo weba asi ke bye bye u.u

n...n!

sean felices :BB!

Atte:

Willnira

"_lo creíste entonces por que lo dije..._

_Lo creíste porque es verdad..._

_Lo creíste porque yo lo dije, ángel..._

_Porque estoy segura de que yo te mentí..."_

Jack Off Jill-devil with the black dress on...

: D jack off jill Q.Q! rlz


	54. Sentir

**Inusual.**

_Gracias gracias e.e sehh me da cosita terminarlo :D pero en fin n.n_

_Aki va e.e..._

_Y NO LES DARÉ GUSTO È.É LO TERMINARÉ EN MÁS DE MIL AÑOS wahahaha:D_

_**NOTAS DE AUTORA AL FINAL.**_

**Cáp.54 sentir**

"_duele dejar de ser especial para ti,_

_duele saber que tu ya no vives más..."_

El viento era especial para todos, el verano llenaba de calor a cada persona. Hacia que su cuerpo limpio sudara, que la temperatura de la gente aumentara y se encerraran en sus casas con el aire acondicionado, verano donde ningún estudiante tiene clases...Pero ella ya habia acabo sus clases, habia iniciado una carrera que no producía algo maligno. Habia acabo esos negocios negros de su familia, habia estado siempre a lado de Bankotsu, y aunque el no iba a estar por siempre a su lado, en verdad apreciaba que el estuviera en sus momentos difíciles, los más difíciles.

Como seguía diciendo, el verano volvía loco a todo mundo. Pero, ella estaba tirada en la playa sintiendo el sol quemarle la piel, y después de algunas horas su piel se pondría rojiza, para después hacerla una negra cumbiera. Seguía sentada viendo y escuchando el sonido de las olas, y los pájaros que nadaban encima de ella...Su mirada no se descifraba contenta o entusiasmaba, lo sería si _eso_ no hubiera pasado entre ellos.

Gruño mientras se levantaba, pero _eso _paso y nada iba a regresar como antes. Se enojaba consigo misma por todavía seguir queriéndolo, y aunque ya no dolía tanto...No podía fingir que todavía no sentía algo a verlo, el habia sido el primero...Se sonrojo mientras se quitaba la arena que estaba pegada en sus piernas y su trasero, se irguió un poco más odiaba que hiciera tanto calor, pero aun así amaba como se sentía el contacto del agua salada del mar, en sus piernas...Miró a todos lados, habia amigos con cervezas en su mano. Adolescentes, de la edad que ella tubo hace como cuatro años...

Ahora, no tenía que pagarle al guardia para que la dejaran entrar a los antros, podía entrar al casino y apostar su vida si quisiera...Pero tambien habia madurado, habia crecido con ideas realizadas por si misma, habia hecho su propia responsabilidad, su propia vida...

Suspiro mientras regresaba a ponerse el short playera que le llegaba hasta la rodilla dejando la parte superior del bikini a la vista...Se puso sus chanclas mientras tomaba su bolso y salía, disfrutaba venir a la playa...Antes de seguir caminando, un muchacho se le acerco, le jalo un poco el cabello mientras después le pegaba con la pierna en su trasero, se giro a verlo...

-Sigues siempre despistada, hermana...-dijo divertido mientras ella se le quedaba viendo. Johann ya no era un niño, ella tenía veintiuno y el apenas cumpliría los diecinueve...Y ahí venía corriendo Ali tomada de la mano de Bankotsu. Doce años, y la pequeña era tremenda...-

Bankotsu ya no la cuidaba más, ahora se encargaba de cuidar a Ali...Jodido Bankotsu, a pesar de tener más de veinticinco años seguía viéndose de veinte, Ali se subió a la espalda de Johann, mientras ella caminaba rápido para ir a abrir el carro...Bankotsu manejaba mientras ella iba en el lugar del copiloto mirando el camino...Todos parecían más interesados en escuchar esa canción en la radio, pero ella iba viendo el camino.

No habia sonidos bruscos que la alertaran de que algo pasaba dentro del carro, de hecho en su cabeza no habia algún patético sonido en ese momento. Llegaron a su departamento, el cual jamás habia usado tanto como en este momento, los tres vivían muy cómodos...Bankotsu tenía una novia llamada Sumire una muchacha que era un año mayor que el, y le enseñaba algunas responsabilidades...Los dos la pasaban bien, ella no le exigía que fuera perfecto, y el...El se exigía demasiado para llenar las expectativas de su novia, era muy bonita...Y habia cambiado radicalmente a Bankotsu, y debía admitirlo estaba celosa porque ahora solo tenía a sus hermanos y a sus amigas, pero ya no tenía un amigo al cual...

-Hey Bankotsu tengo tus bolas...-dijo Johann mientras tomaba las dos pequeñas bolas de unicel que tenía encima de la mesa. Kagome comenzó a reírse, bueno siempre se podía bromear con Bankotsu...-

-Yo busque las tuyas pero no las encontré...-Murmuró divertido mientras Ali corría a su cuarto a ver algún programa favorito. Su celular comenzó a sonar, haciendo que Kagome dejara de meter al congelador la nieve de chocolate para ver como el tomaba sus lentes y comenzaba a irse-Kag, te llamo al rato...Bye Juana...-Dijo bromeando por el nombre del muchacho-ADIOS ALICIA...-Ali salió de su cuarto para sacarle la lengua, Kagome simplemente se quedo sonriendo-

-Porque a ti no te dice nada?-pregunto Johann levemente celoso-

-Adiós Bankutsa!-dijo Kagome mientras el rolaba sus ojos y comenzaba a irse-Porque...Yo soy...Como...Su mamá...-Mentía mientras su pequeño hermano iba al sofá para ver la tele-

Fue a meterse a bañar, se quito la poca arena que caía de su cabello...Odiaba esa sensación, gruñó odiaba ir a la playa la gente tendía a orinarse en ella...Sintió un escalofrió mientras luego salía para secarse el cabello, e irse a cambiar...Se puso un pantalón de mezclilla, con una blusa levemente cómoda de color verde y un broche verde oscuro que decía "love", una extraña gorra en su cabello y unos zapatos de piso que combinaban con su collar...

-Vas a salir?-pregunto Ali que tenía unos lentes grandes en su rostro. Kagome suspiro, eran como las cinco de la tarde y tenía ganas de salir-

-Si, toma...-decía dándole dinero a la pequeña mientras que dejaba a Johann sin dinero-Si quieres algo lo pides, o di que Higurashi se encarga si salen...Pues...-Johann comenzó a reírse-

-Si salimos tomaremos camión, no te preocupes...-dijo Johann mientras ella se acercaba para desacomodarle el cabello rubio, simplemente sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

-Nahh...Jodan a Bankotsu...-Johann sonrió complacido. Ella simplemente tomo su bolsa para comenzar a salir-

Salir era lo que necesitaba hacer, sabía que si desaparecía Bankotsu se haría cargo de los niños, sí que no habría tanto problema pero sus amigos? A ellos jamás los podría dejar, habia gente que en verdad la apreciaba...

No uso carro, simplemente salió de los departamentos. Ese departamento le traía recuerdos porque ahí se celebro el cumpleaños de Inuyasha, y al mismo tiempo tambien se celebro el cumpleaños de su departamento. Maldita fecha jamás se la podría sacar de su mente, sonrió mientras se perdía entre la gente que pasaba por la calle...

Cada año le hablaba para desearle un feliz cumpleaños, pero...Desde que rompieron...Ella no quería parecer como que lo buscaba o algo por el estilo, y cuando el contestaba ella simplemente colgaba. Era idiota pues su número se quedaba gravado, y el regresaba las llamadas y fingía una voz diferente cada vez, y cada momento que en verdad deseaba escucharlo, era una de esas veces...

Saco un par de monedas de su pantalón, mientras se acercaba al teléfono público. Tomo el teléfono con su mano temblorosa...Lo llevó a su oreja, y escuchó como sonaba el teléfono...

Todo parecía estar en orden.

-_Hola? señora Taisho al teléfono...-_se escuchaba una amigable voz, ella simplemente suspiró. Debía de tener fuerza tan siquiera decirle muchas cosas principalmente como estaba, su mente tubo una brillante idea...Demasiado vergonzosa posiblemente, o demasiado ella-

-_Izayoi que gusto...Habla Kag...Es decir Kagome Higurashi...-_del otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba un "Kagome!" con mucho entusiasmo-_Si, esta Inuyasha?-_pregunto de manera nerviosa mientras la señora al parecer suspiraba-

_-Lo siento Kagome...Pero puedes encontrarlo en su celular es 6685441298-_decía la inocente voz de Izayoi...Anoto su celular, mientras luego daba las gracias y colgaba. Tenía el teléfono de su ex, suspiro...De nada le iba a servir, posiblemente el ya tenía una novia, por lo que habia escuchado de Sango...Y, el estaba harto de ella.-

Estupido Inuyasha. Mil veces estupido, se apresuro a tomar un taxi mientras llegaba a la casa de Sango...Con Sango las cosas no habían cambiado mucho seguía siendo novia de Miroku, el atendía a una liga famosa...Solamente el siguió su sueño, en cambio Koga se habia hecho cargo de todos los negocios de su padre, y Ayame era su compañera en todo...Sesshoumaru ya estaba casado con Rin, ella continuaba estudiando para pediatra, y el...El era un ingeniero y creaba las mejores casas...Pero Inuyasha? De el lo único que sabia es que tenía una novia y que su relación de todas formas no hubiera tenido futuro.

Irónico, ellos hablaron muchas veces de tener hijos. Pero, tal vez era demasiado irresponsable para el. Toco la puerta de la casa de Sango mientras veía como estaba ella con un elegante vestido negro, y una parte blanca, tenía una extraña sonrisa y un rostro de sorpresa.

-Porque tan formal? Da igual, sabes creo que de manera desesperada me meteré a esos cafés de citas y diré 'Higurashi demasiado desesperada'-decía bromeando mientras, dejaba su gorra encima del perchero. Llegó mientras sin ver a la sala estaba mirando a Sango-Es un mal momento?-pregunto después de haber hablado lo suficiente. Sin mencionar aun a Inuyasha-

-Yo bueno...-decía Sango intentándola hacer ver hacia la sala, Kagome se volteo levemente y entonces vio como estaba una pareja tomados de la mano, se quedo totalmente sorprendida al ver esos ojos dorados. Y al ver a la persona que estaba sujetando la mano de el...Se quedo sin habla-Hey, ella es Kagome...-Los ojos dorados se abrieron enormemente, quedando totalmente sorprendidos de volver a ver-

-Uhh visitas, creo que debería irme...-dijo Kagome mientras volvía a tomar su gorra-

-No...-decía Inuyasha levantándose repentinamente, la muchacho miró celosa a la muchacha que acababa de llegar-

-Oh enserio, yo tengo que...-tenía que inventar algo-entregar una película...-No tenía buenas excusas pero que iba a decir-

-No, enserio quédate Kag...-decía Sango mientras Kagome suspiraba. Y asentía, llegó a sentarse sola en un pequeño sofá. Habia al principio un pequeño silencio-

-Ella es Nabuki...-decía Inuyasha señalando a una muchacha de cabello negro, y ojos verdes. Le daba un aire a ella, pero no estaba segura de eso, tal vez su mente ya estaba delirando...Sonrió mientras se acercaba a saludarla-

-Yo soy Kagome Higurashi, pero me dicen Kag-dijo mientras estiraba la mano a la muchacha, ella simplemente miró su mano y entonces la acepto. Era desconfiada, así la interpretaron Sango y Kagome. Las dos se regalaron una sonrisa-

Inuyasha sintió que su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, Kagome recordó esos momentos definitivamente ya tenía otra novia.

-Y...Ya te casaste?-le preguntó Inuyasha mientras ella se señalaba-

-Si...-Sango le pegó un codazo. Gorda mentirosa, se iría al infierno por eso-Ok, no...Sigo soltera...Soltera y peligrosa-decía bromeando la única que se carcajeo fue Sango-Y, ustedes se van a casar?-Nabuki simplemente miró con deseo a Inuyasha-

-Bueno no...Apenas llevamos saliendo tres semanas-dijo Inuyasha mientras la abrazaba un poco, algo le decía que el no era feliz a su lado-

Su celular sonó mientras ella rápido llevaba sus manos a su bolsa, y esculcaba por su celular...

-Perdón...-Contesto mientras se alejaba y entonces contestaba-_Hey...Seguro esta noche, si, si bueno pues ya le caigo bye...-_Colgó la llamada mientras regresaba con sus amigos-

-Quien era?-pregunto como novia celosa Sango mientras ella de nuevo guardaba su celular-

-El Emir, que le caiga a una fiesta esta noche...-dijo sonriendo mientras Sango miraba a sus visitas-Ah, Emir es un amigo si quieren pueden ir es de casa abierta...-Dijo mientras Nabuki sonreía completamente-

-Ahí el Emi yo lo conozco...-dijo Nabuki con sus ojos brillosos. Quien no conocía al Emi-Estudia conmigo, pero jamás le he hablado...-Seguía diciendo, a Kagome eso NO le interesaba ella se habia robado a su ex, y...-

-Genial, yo le hablo desde hace como un año, lo conocí en...una sala de videojuegos me andaba siendo la chistosa y lo conocí muy buena onda...-dijo mientras presumía un poco de su popularidad-

-Hay! Eres asiática...-decía Nabuki mientras Sango rolaba sus ojos, era muy estupida. Kagome evitó reírse-

-Si, que observadora-dijo divertida Kagome mientras comenzaba a juntar sus cosas-Sango te dejo...Bye, Inuyasha, Nabiki...-dijo mientras pasaba a despedirse de sus amigos-Oye Sango...Como que esa ropita...-decía burlándose de su amiga, Sango le pego una nalgada mientras Kagome se iba carcajeando-

-Nunca he escuchado de Kagome...-decía Nabuki-bueno lo escuche fue novia de Inu, verdad?-dijo con su chillante voz-Hay discúlpenme tengo que ir a hacer pis-decía mientras Sango la invitaba a que fuera al baño. Después acoso a Inuyasha...-

-No me chingues Inuyasha, con esa andas? Hahaha...Caíste bajo...-decía burlándose, el rolo sus ojos-

-Solo vine a ver que tal te parecía...Y me cayo Kagome...Que hermosa se ve...-decía de manera nerviosa mientras Sango asentía, debía meterlos en un baño pequeño a Kagome y a Inuyasha para que así hubiera algo más entre ellos-

Y, ese día fue el más desastroso para Kagome. La fiesta se habia cancelado, habia perdido las llaves...Regresó a la casa de Sango en dos horas mientras veía como estaba solamente Inuyasha.

-Y?-pregunto Sango al verla otra vez entrar-

-No me jodas la novia de Inuyasha esta bien estupida hahaha...-decía burlándose mientras entraba de nuevo y veía a Inuyasha mirarla con la ceja levantada-Perdón no sabía que estabas aquí, lo siento...-decía Kagome apenada mientras el asentía-

-Genial otra que dice lo mismo, intente buscarme una negra pero no habia...Y ella fue lo único que encontré-decía levemente irritado. Kagome sonrió mientras lo veía se veía muy guapo ya no era un estupido adolescente ahora era más alto, y con un cuerpo más formado sus ojos se veían como que opacos pero nada que ella no pudiera solucionar...-

Sus ojos se encontraron por breves minutos, y Sango simplemente sonrió...De manera torpe ellos se habían reconciliado, el motivo de su ruptura fue sencillamente por una estupidez ella habia malinterpretado unas cosas, el se habia hartado de no ser tratado como novio.

Pero, algo les decía que ellos debían estar juntos.

-Te extrañe...-susurró Kagome mientras Sango rolaba sus ojos y se perdía un par de minutos. Cuando ella se alejo, Kagome se lanzo a abrazar a Inuyasha...Pudo sentir ese aroma totalmente varonil, como el tambien se quedaba sorprendido y tambien la abrazaba-No quise terminar, en serio yo en verdad te quería...Es más todavía te sigo queriendo pero ahora tienes novia...-decía mientras el la alejaba. Quería comprobar que todavía sentía algo-

Es fácil enamorarse, el primer beso es el más sencillo...Pero lo más difícil es la despedida, y el último beso.

Su corazón bombeo con tanta fuerza, con más fuerza que hace años. Cerro sus ojos mientras el entonces la acercaba con más brutalidad, deseando saber de nuevo; El estaba sintiendo toda clase de sensaciones, como sus labios cosquilleaban por ese beso, como la sangre se colaba con demasiada fuerza...Primero fueron leves roces, la suavidad de los labios de Kagome seguía siendo tal y como la recordaba...Reconocía sus suspiros nerviosos que ella expulsaba.

-No los dejo solos una hora porque luego hacen cochinadas-decía Sango en susurró mientras iba a abrir la puerta, de ella entraron Rin, Ayame, Koga y tambien Miroku con un ramo de flores-

-Mira que bonita bienvenida...-decía Rin mientras los dos se alejaban sonrojados-No, no continúen en serio...-decía Rin mientras los hacia reír de los nervios-Porque no se hablaban me tenían desesperada...-decía Rin reclamándoles-Cuando salíamos contigo, el se escondía o se tiraba a peder...Argg era la cosa más desesperante-decía Rin reclamándoles-

-La apoyo, saldremos todos juntos o todavía se odian y eso?-pregunto Koga que llegaba a saludar a sus amigos-

-Saldremos juntos estupidas...-decía Inuyasha mientras le tomaba la mano-

-Hay no la maldita de Sesshy me dice 'Quiero hijos' Que se cree la estupida?-decía Rin expresando un poco su coraje-Dios como lo amo-decía haciendo reír a sus amigos-

-No he probado cocaína desde hace tres años...-decía Ayame mientras hacia sonreír a sus amigas-Y, que creen?-decía mientras levantaba levemente su mano enseñando un pequeño anillo de compromiso-

-te vas a casar?-pregunto Kagome mientras Ayame asentía-Felicidades...-decían las chicas mientras iban a abrazarla, y a desearle lo mejor-

-Nos casamos el año que viene, dios ya quiere escoger todo...Me ayudaran a escoger todo dios soy bien un inútil-decía Ayame nerviosa mientras Inuyasha llegaba y se despedía de sus amigos-

-Kagome vamonos...-decía mientras comenzaba a jalarla para llevársela-los veo mañana...-dijo mientras sus demás amigos comenzaban a reírse de ellos. Kagome fue prácticamente arrastrada por su actual novio-

El celular de Inuyasha sonó, y cuando escucho la voz de Nabuki dijo unas palabras mágicas "ha, consíguete otro...Ya no te quiero" y le corto la llamada de lo más perverso posible.

-Tu no me llamaste durante todo este tiempo y luego colgabas?-pregunto mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida y murmuraba un alargado "no, para nada" entonces el se quedaba confundido-Porque yo si te llame y nadie contestaba era un número privado-Se iba a dar un tiro, no habia aceptado esas llamadas por miedo a que fuera de la renta de películas con eso de que no habia regresado tres películas. Suspiró-

-Pero no hay que pensar en eso...-decía nerviosa mientras le tocaba la nariz y entonces corría un poco, iban en medio de la calle corriendo y empujando a las personas, para las demás personas eso no era divertido pero para ellos que estaban ENAMORADOS...-

No fue tan fácil evitar hablar del pasado, ella pidió perdón el pidió perdón...Hicieron cosas extrañas a los tres meses de haberse recuperado totalmente fue que de nuevo hicieron cositas...

El fueron muy felices esta demasiado copiado de todas las historias de hadas, pero...Era divertido ver los obstáculos en su relación. Como el de repente miraba a las modelos, sería genial tener un novio que solo te viera a ti pero el a veces veía el canal de fashion TV y se quedaba embobado en ese maldito programa, las mujeres ni tenían cuerpo...

El no habia cambiado en absolutamente nada, seguía siendo el mismo idiota que amaba de dieciséis años...

Y lo mejor de todo es que con todas sus virtudes y sus defectos...Lo seguía queriendo.

En cambio el estaba totalmente sorprendido de que ella...Ella...Ella era japonesa, y usaba kimonos para verse más sensual...Pero la verdad es que no era fácil quitárselos...

Y todo era culpa de...Los kimonos, pero dios la amaba demasiado que jamás la dejaría ir de nuevo. Y si la dejaba ir sería a ver a Sango y a sus amigas y de regreso...Después de los treinta la vida se pasa tan rápido, y no quería llegar a esa edad...

Todo era divertido estando con ella, jamás se imagino que ella volvería a el...

**F i n **

**N/A:**

Blehhh no se me ocurrio algo mejor xD

Staba asi de ke "u.ú tienen razón es hora de darle matarile por joto" e.,e y ya le di matarile : D

Espero ke les haya gustado ;D

Hahaha ame eso de "hey ban tengo tus bolas" u.u eso le dije a un profe Q.Q!

Amiga: hey haber esas bolas (eran de unicel las bolas)

Profe: u.ú dejen esas bolas

Yo: sta enojado pq tengo sus bolas. xD

amigaS: HAHAHAH .

Luego otra con el mismo profe fue de ke.

Yo: profe se lo arranco y se lo pego? (conste ke no fue hecho en doble sentido e.e)

X: arrancar y pegar ;d ke erotico

Yo: hahaha x'D

Ahh ke weba x.x

Si vieran cuantos proyectos tengo en mi makina (son dos xD) pero en fin. Ahí los leeen e.e vrg tengo ke actualizar histeria U.u i el de los piratas ese Q.Q!

OHHH MUERTE A MII ù.ú

Homero: me llamas a mi?? (Homero se incendia) XDDDDDD

Hahahahahahaha e.e la mascarilla ke traigo U.u me arde Q.Q!!!

Bueno ya me voe e.é

Tengo weba i tengo ke ir x unos pinches poyos a la kasa de mi tia (no son poyos son de esos minipichones ù.ú pajaritos esa onda) e.é pero me van a pagar si los cuido (los cuidara mi mamá es la misma) e.é en fin...ya mejor le caigo...

Atte:

Willnira se rasca la espalda.

"_DIras que no me quisiste pero vas a estar muy triste_

_y así te vas a quedar..."_

el rey-angeles del infierno.

(versión metal O-o!!)

PD.-DEJEN REVIEWS :B


End file.
